L'histoire d'une folle
by LylaStandgard
Summary: Quand il se réveilla il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il se dit qu'il venait de faire le rêve le plus bizarre de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Hermione Granger, l'avait, lui, Drago Malefoy, sauvé de l'enfer. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Tous les personnages (ou presque) et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à J K Rowling
1. Chapter 1 - La folle

-AMENEZ-LA DANS LA CELLULE 2 !

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, et comme à chaque réveil il gémit de douleur. Il crut un instant que cette dernière l'avait réveillé puis il se rappela les hurlements. D'habitude il n'y avait aucun bruit, sa cellule était isolée des autres. Tous les jours, depuis qu'il était enfermé, il était seul, son maigre repas apparaissant de nulle part deux fois par jour, personne ne venait par ici. Jamais. Tous les jours, il était seul. Mais ce jour-là, n'était pas comme les autres. D'autre cris, plus étouffé cette fois parvins jusqu'au jeune homme. Définitivement différent des autres. Le jeune homme commença à paniquer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il regarda autour de lui, dans le vague espoir de trouver une arme, en cas de besoin, quoi que son état de fatigue et sous nutrition ne lui laissait aucun espoir dans le cadre d'une quelconque menace. Ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement sur les trois murs de pierre grise, lisse, incassable puis sur sa gauche où des barreaux en métal le séparaient d'une autre cellule, désespérément vide. Evidemment, rien autour de lui ne pouvait faire office d'arme puis qu'il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre que des murs, un sol et un plafond et trois brins de paille servant de matelas. La porte n'étant même pas visible, surement cachée par un sortilège. Effrayé, il se recroquevilla dans le coin droit de la pièce quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Brusquement, la porte apparue sur le mur de la cellule. Mais pas la sienne, celle adjacente. Il se fit encore plus petit, et derrière ses mains plaquées sur son visage amaigris, il observa discrètement la scène. Un homme habillé d'une robe noire, capuche rabattu sur la tête tenait la porte ouverte. Alors qu'un second, habillé de la même manière, jetait quelque chose qu'il portait sur le dos au sol. Quand la chose toucha le sol elle émit un bruit sourd, et le prisonnier comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.

-Laisse-la, on revient la chercher tout à l'heure quand elle sera réveillée. Dit froidement le premier.

D'un même mouvement ils quittèrent la pièce et la porte claqua. Quand les bruits de pas cessèrent de raisonner, le jeune homme s'autorisa à bouger. A quatre pattes, comme un animal, il s'approcha de la grille, au niveau du corps. Au vu des cheveux long et bouclés, il comprit que c'était une femme. Elle portait la même robe que les deux autres sorciers, automatiquement, il recula. Sous ses cheveux noirs de crasse, les joues creusées, le teint blême à faire peur à un mort, il observa plus attentivement cet ennemi potentiel. Car bien qu'elle soit en cellule, elle était habillée comme eux. Le bas de la robe était retourné sur son dos, laissant apparaitre deux jambes fine, mais musclés dans un short de sport noir lui arrivant aux genoux. La robe étant trop ample pour elle, le col la recouvrait jusque sous les yeux, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage.

Elle bougea un bras. Puis l'autre. Les paumes des mains contre le sol, elle poussa sur ses bras et se redressa, la tête baissée. Le garçon recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur opposé. Son cœur battait avec force contre sa poitrine, il sentait le sang dans ses veines circuler à une vitesse folle. Ses poumons se contractaient douloureusement, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus rapide. Il n'avait vu personne depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas quand c'était. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il voulait juste fuir le plus loin possible d'elle. Pourtant durant des jours il avait prié un dieu, auquel il ne croyait pas, pour que quelqu'un soit un jour dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, pour ne plus être seul. Maintenant que ce dieu l'avait exaucé il était tout, sauf soulagé ou heureux de cette présence.

Doucement la fille tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le jeune homme en face d'elle, uniquement caché par sa cascade de cheveux du à sa position. Elle repassa sa tête en avant et dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide, elle s'attacha les cheveux. Le prisonnier ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, et la peur le tétanisait. Il était bloqué contre le mur, tous ses organes s'affolant, son corps hors de son contrôle. Puis enfin, elle redressa la tête et leur regard se croisèrent.

A la plus grande surprise, et horreur du jeune homme, elle lui sourit. Et ce visage, il le connaissait, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'où. Et comme pour répondre à son angoisse grandissante, elle commença à rigoler, étouffant le bruit dans ses mains. Figé d'horreur le garçon était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il la regarda se lever, toujours secouée de fou rire silencieux. Puis soudain il comprit pourquoi elle était là : elle était folle. Tout simplement. Et on l'avait mise ici, surement parce que le bâtiment était isolé, et là elle ne dérangerait personne avec sa folie. Puisque de toute façon, il n'était plus personne. La peur le quitta et le désespoir la remplaça.

-Oh mon dieu, ce truc est tellement merveilleux.

Le garçon la dévisagea, était-elle sous l'emprise d'une potion psychotique ? Ses yeux lui affirmèrent le contraire. Brillants d'intelligence, de force, de courage. Elle passa une main sur sa poitrine, et le garçon détourna les yeux.

-Merveilleux… Répéta-t-elle.

Il n'avait vu personne, et s'il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où l'un de ses bourreaux étaient venu le voir, il se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière femme qu'il avait vu : sa mère. Alors malgré toute la peur, l'angoisse, le désespoir et l'horreur qu'il ait au fond du coeur, ce geste fit revivre en lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait plus : le désir. Afin de cacher la source de sa gêne, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et passa ses bras autour.

Quand il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle s'était débarrassée de la robe noire qu'elle portait. Son short noir était en une matière qui lui sembla proche de celle d'un maillot de bain, elle agissait alors comme une seconde peau, moulant parfaitement chaque parcelle de son corps. Son t-shirt était aussi très près du corps le jeune homme senti le rouge lui monter au joue, sa gêne devenant de plus en plus grosse. Elle lui jeta la robe à travers les barreaux. Très mal à l'aise, le cœur battant toujours aussi vite il commença à se demander si elle avait vu à travers ses habits en lambeau, ou plutôt ses aillons, la raison pour laquelle il était roulé en boule contre le mur.

\- Habille-toi, tu en a plus besoin que moi. Pour la suite des évènements aussi d'ailleurs… Ajouta la fille, plus bas.

Sans plus attendre, ni même réfléchir il tendit le bras et saisit le tissus. A son plus grand malheur, il était encore chaud de sa peau. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait tellement maigrit, que quand il l'enfila, il se rendit compte que la robe de sorciers était encore plus grande pour lui qu'elle l'avait été sur sa voisine de cellule, ce qui dissimulait parfaitement ce qu'il souhaitait cacher à son regard. Alors enfin, il se permit de la regarder, vraiment. Debout, face à lui, la jeune femme lui souriait. Un sourire chaleureux, franc, sincère, compatissant. Ses yeux noisette brillaient toujours de la même intelligence. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière et sa tenue lui donnant l'air d'une sportive préparant une course. Il ne pouvait le nier, elle était magnifique. Sous son t-shirt on devinait des abdos, en fait, on pouvait voir tous les muscles de son corps tant elle semblait en forme. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il jugea rapidement sa poitrine dont il se garda de toute réflexion pour ne pas que son corps ne le trahisse encore plus. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'aire d'une folle, tout au contraire. Elle avait la posture et le physique d'un général d'armée près à livrer bataille.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se redressa. Ses jambes, faibles ne lui permirent pas de rester bien longtemps debout, alors quand il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de la grille, il s'effondra sur le sol en grognant. Agrippant une des barres de métal il traina le reste de son corps pour s'appuyer contre les barreaux.

-Merci.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui était sortie de sa bouche, plutôt un grognement rauque, comme un animal blessé. Elle s'était accroupie à son niveau, et elle lui sourit encore plus.

-Tu me remercieras quand on sera sorti d'ici. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Finalement, elle était peur être folle, se dit-il.

-Pour le moment rien ne pouvait se dérouler mieux ! Alors maintenant écoute moi bien Drago…

Mais elle s'arrêta. A l'entente de son prénom, le garçon s'était décomposé et avait rampé pour s'éloigner d'elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son cœur qui s'était calmé reprit sa course folle sous ses côtes, le morceau de pain qui avait été son repas de la veille lui remontait dans la gorge. Comment, par Merlin pouvait-elle connaitre son prénom ? Il savait que son enlèvement avait été falsifié et la presse avait annoncé ça comme une mission pour les Suprêmes dans un pays de l'Est. Ces même Suprêmes étaient en réalité ses bourreaux. Ces derniers contrôlant le monde de la magie depuis la mort de Voldemort, le considérant comme un dieu, annonçant un retour prochain contrôlant aussi la gazette, personnes en dehors d'eux ne devaient savoir qu'il était dans cette cellule. Ses inquiétudes étaient donc fondées : elle était l'un d'entre eux. Puis la panique le gagna, sa respiration était hors de contrôle, ses poumons n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme. Son cœur frappait ses côtes à les briser. Il cherchait le mur derrière lui en tâtonnant avec une main, mais chaque mouvement rendait sa respiration encore plus saccadée, son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et il s'écroula le dos contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa respiration, la main sur le cœur.

-Approche Sang de Bourbe.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un défibrillateur. Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta quelque seconde pour repartir à l'allure normale. Calmant par la même occasion son diaphragme, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il savait qui _elle_ était. Voilà pourquoi ses yeux intelligents et ses cheveux lui disaient quelque chose. Elle ne lui avait juste jamais sourit. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Mais c'était elle, c'était la Sang de Bourbe. Cependant, ces mots n'avaient plus le même sens pour lui maintenant. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait longtemps repensé au collège, regrettant de ne pas avoir utilisé ce temps pour vivre, se faire de vrai amis, des personnes sur qui il aurait pu compter. Des personnes qui auraient essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles, qui auraient alors su qu'il avait été enlevé. Des amis, qui l'auraient sorti d'ici. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à donc envier l'amitié du trio qu'il avait tant détesté. Parce que si l'un d'entre eux était à sa place, les deux autres auraient donné leur vie pour lui venir en aide. Et voilà qu'elle était là. A seulement quelque mètre de lui.

Il observa donc Hermione Granger, au meilleur de sa forme dévisager l'homme en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche. Mais cette fois, le sourire était effrayant. Cette fois, elle ressemblait vraiment à une folle, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'intelligence, mais celle des géni du mal, l'intelligence dangereuse. Elle faisait peur à voir, et l'homme en face d'elle sembla comprendre le danger car il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

-Fais pas la maligne, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Cracha-t-il.

-Oh vraiment ? Grogna la brune les yeux s'illuminant de défi.

-Vraim…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un gargouillis de sang qui lui remonta de la bouche pour éclabousser le visage de la jeune fille. Et alors qu'il entendait Hermione finir le mot du mort en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux, que le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un coup de pied dans le mur elle s'était projetée sur l'homme comme un lion sur sa proie. Mais il n'avait pas vu d'arme, alors comment avait-elle pu le blesser ? Et comme pour le répondre, le cadavre s'écroula au sol et il put constater qu'en effet, il n'y avait aucune blessure.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage couvert de sang, elle souriait en regardant le corps à ses pieds.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait des mois que j'essaie de le tuer celui-ci. Il m'a causé tellement de problème tu ne t'imagine pas ! Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à plusieurs reprises, pour être sûr que sa voix ne soit pas trop roque et qu'elle le comprenne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réussit à articuler le garçon.

-C'est juste une technique de combat moldu. Je lui ai brisé une côte de manière à ce qu'elle perfore son cœur. Mais j'ai transpercé un poumon je crois. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, comme si elle s'attendait à une question plus intéressante.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que tu l'as tué ? Au cas où tu ne saurais pas chez qui tu es, ils vont nous le faire payer et…

-Je suis désolée de te couper la parole, mais le je ne sais pas exactement il y a combien de temps j'ai bu la potion alors je vais répondre à tes question en t'expliquant le plan. Tout en parlant elle glissa une main dans son t-shirt pour ressortir de son soutient gorge un flacon contenant une potion qui ressemblait à de la boue. Je vais nous sortir de là, alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, si tu ne m'écoute pas le je te laisserais te démerder et je sauverais ma peau. Mais si tu m'écoute alors on sortira tous les deux vivant d'ici OK ? Bon alors…

Elle attrapa la baguette du mort et fit apparaître un verre où elle versa presque toute la fiole. Elle arracha un cheveu au cadavre qu'elle ajouta à la potion avant de la tendre au prisonnier à travers les barreaux.

-Il était venu me chercher seul, personne ne sait qu'il est mort, alors tu vas prendre son apparence et on va sortir ensemble comme si tu faisais ce qu'on t'a demandé. Maintenant passe-moi un de tes cheveux.

Abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait de dire, son corps le porta comme un automate jusqu'au verre, arrachant un cheveu de sa tête, il lui glissa dans la main en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait. A toute vitesse elle le mit dans la fiole et glissa la potion dans la gorge du mort. Rien ne se passa. Perplexe, le garçon allait lui faire remarquer quand il vit que d'une main elle massait la gorge de l'homme pour que le liquide descende et de l'autre elle lançait des sort sur son visage pour que le nez devienne plus fin et pointu, comme le sien, elle fit de même pour les cheveux, qui devinrent blond et sale. Puis elle continua de murmurer des formules inconnues au garçon.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Le polynectar agit sur les morts, il met juste une demi-heure à se déclencher, avec les bons sorts, et pour notre plus grand bonheur, il devient permanant avec les bons sortilèges aussi. A ses mots, elle leva les yeux pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Mais au cas où ils trouveraient le corps avant il vaut mieux qu'il te ressemble un minimum. Enlève les haillons que tu portes on va lui mettre.

Sans aucune pudeur elle déshabilla l'homme et donna ses vêtements à Drago qui les accueillit avec plaisir. Il jugeait son enlèvement datant d'au moins trois ans, et depuis il portait les mêmes habits, de plus il s'était défendu et dès le début son t-shirt ne tenait que part un fil. Mais une fois qu'il les avait enfilés, il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, comme si son cerveau avait été en pause durant tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, son corps n'en avait pas la force, comme son âme. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, encore moins contre eux, il avait déjà perdu une fois, et il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça. Je suis désolé mais…

Pour preuve, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, il tomba à genoux renversant le verre à ses pieds. Elle étouffa un cri dans une main avant de se frotter les yeux du pouce et de l'index les lèvres pincés.

-Très bien, on va faire autrement. J'espère juste que la potion marche toujours. Ajouta la fille encore une fois pour elle-même.

Avec horreur il la vit pointer la baguette dans sa direction, et avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il reçut un éclair dans la poitrine. Alors il perdit tout contrôle de son corps, il était sous son emprise. Et avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il se savait incapable de résister à un imperium.

-Désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix… Soupira la jeune fille.

C'est donc contre son gré, qu'il se mit à l'écher le sol où la potion c'était versée, il voyait sous ses yeux, les bouts de verres s'écarter pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il senti alors son corps gonfler, comme si d'énormes cloques poussaient sur sa peau, il savait qu'il était en train de prendre la forme de quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré la fatigue, il senti cependant son corps plus fort, sa faim permanente disparut, il sentit des muscles pousser dans les vêtements qui maintenant était à sa taille. Quand il se redressa il vit qu'il était dans la cellule d'Hermione, le cadavre était allongé dans l'autre, dos à eux, roulé en boule sur les quelque brin de paille qui lui servait autrefois de lit. Il savait qu'il devait avoir peur, mais quand il vit le sourire de la fille face à lui, il comprit que par l'imperium, elle lui demandait de ne pas avoir peur. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé ici et le mort là-bas.

-Alors, maintenant on va sortir d'ici, tu me tiens les mains dans le dos, et on garde tous les deux une main sur la baguette. Laisse-moi te guider, je connais le chemin, je n'étais pas vraiment inconsciente quand ils m'ont amenée, le sort que j'avais pris je me le suis lancée moi-même, ces abrutis ont crus qu'ils m'avaient eu. Mais je voulais être capturé. Donc je sais par où on va sortir. Ne lutte pas contre l'imperium, vraiment c'est mieux pour toi, tu as été honnête, à moi de l'être : je n'ai jamais prévu de partir d'ici sans toi. Je suis venu pour ça, donc si je dois te briser tous les os pour te les ressouder après afin de te sortir d'ici je le ferais, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire du mal si tu ne m'écoutes pas. En revanche il faut que tu saches que je ne fais jamais rien sans plans, et sans te mentir, ni exagérer j'ai jusqu'au plan H2, il n'y a pas assez de lettre dans l'alphabet. Et les derniers sont douloureux pour nous deux alors je préfèrerais me contenter du B, soit celui-ci.

N'ayant aucun contrôle de lui-même, il n'avait aucun moyen de lui exprimer son accord ou désaccord. Alors, encore une fois elle lui sourit, et ajouta :

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber alors ne me laisse pas tomber.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le mur où devait se trouver la porte. Après avoir murmuré deux formules, elle apparut. Guidé par la fille qui fut son ennemie, il s'avança avec elle dans le couloir qui serait celui de leur vie ou de leur mort. Ils ne croisèrent personne en quittant les cachots, ni même dans les couloirs, et le garçon commençait à sentir la peur s'emparer de lui, ce n'était pas normale d'avoir tant de chance. Une fois devant la porte de derrière, quelqu'un les intercepta.

-Toi ! Aboya une voix dans leur dos.

Le garçon tourna la tête à la demande de celle qui devait être sa prisonnière. Face à lui, un petit homme aux yeux méchants le dévisageait. Il commença à paniquer mais senti la volonté de la jeune fille lui intimer de se soumettre, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider, plus que pour le contrôler. Alors il s'abandonna à son emprise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Borgve ?! S'entendit-il répliquer sur le même ton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec elle ? Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, une grimace de dégout pour le dernier mot, l'homme dont il avait l'apparence devait être un de ses supérieurs.

-Elle m'a provoqué, elle ne m'a pas laissé la toucher. Dit l'ancien prisonnier en désignant le sang sur le visage de la brune. Je vais lui monter qui commande, son dernier souvenir de l'extérieur et la dernière fois où verra le ciel sera le jour de son viol et où je lui aurais brisé les genoux. Cette sale Sang de Bourbe reste quand même plutôt bien foutu, et sa nature est d'obéir à nos désirs, nous ces supérieurs.

Il se vit alors avec horreur placer Hermione devant lui et déchirer son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge d'un coup de baguette, dévoilant sa poitrine.

-Si tu veux, tu peux passer après moi. Ricana le jeune homme.

Il eut envie de vomir après avoir fait et dit ça, mais il savait qu'il avait agi sous ses ordres.

-Avec plaisir, ses petits yeux s'agitant de désir, ne savant pas sur quels seins s'arrêter, mais pourquoi elle ne réagit pas ?

-Imperium. C'est drôle, elle lutte contre le sort. Mais que veux-tu une pauvre Sang de Bourbe n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un Sang Pur. Joignant le geste à la parole il cracha au visage de la brune, tourna le dos au petit homme et franchit la porte.

Une fois dehors, le vent lui fouetta le visage. S'il avait eu le contrôle de son corps il serait resté des heures à sentir l'air sur sa peau. Il aurait roulé dans l'herbe, admiré le ciel, il aurait redécouvert le monde. Mais toujours contrôlé par Hermione, ils se dirigèrent derrière une haie. A l'abri des regards elle se tourna face à lui, saisit la baguette et la main de l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver et dans un autre sourire, elle les fit transplaner au même moment où ce dernier reprenait son apparence et s'évanouissait dans ses bras. Il l'entendit juste murmurer :

-La cascade est ma maison.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pourquoi ?

**Bonjour, alors voila la suite de L'histoire d'une folle. Ceci est la première fanfic que je publie, donc je vous encourage à laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas trouvé (et pas excessivement cherché non plus) comment répondre au review alors je vais le faire ici :**

 **Swangranger :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment évoluerons les personnages dans leur relation, ils sont tellement vivant qu'ils font un peu se qu'ils veulent, ils ont leur caractère ^^, alors j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !

 **Bananacrco :** Merci à toi aussi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre, je te laisse le découvrir !

 **Je suis en période de concours donc je ne sais pas encore trop a quelle régularité je posterais de nouveaux chapitres, mais je vous tiendrais au courant dans les prochaines publications.**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il se disant qu'il venait de faire le rêve le plus bizarre de sa vie. Puis il senti sous son corps un matelas mou, confortable, sa tête reposant sur un coussin tout aussi moelleux, une douce couverture à l'odeur de miel remontée jusque sous son nez. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Hermione Granger, l'avait, lui, Drago Malefoy, sorti de la cellule dans laquelle il croupissait depuis des années, alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur, peur de la voir, peur que le lit dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas réel, juste un produit de son imagination, ou plutôt de sa folie. Et puis il se demanda : pourquoi Granger ? Par Merlin, par Mogan, par Serpentard, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi parmi tous les sorciers, parmi tous les nés moldus sorciers, pourquoi elle ? N'avait-il pas été déjà suffisamment puni pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire ? Ces à peu près trois années de cellule n'avaient-elles pas été suffisantes ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix ? Mais après tout, elle l'avait sauvé, non ? Donc il n'avait pas été si malchanceux que cela. Quand même, Granger… L'une des personnes à qui il avait le plus pourri la vie. Pourquoi elle ? Il devait arrêter de penser alors son instinct de survie pris le dessus, il devait savoir où il était.

S'armant du peu de courage qu'il avait encore en lui après ces années d'enfermement il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'eut pas mal quand il bougea. D'abord les bras pour retirer la couverture, Puis il se redressa pour s'assoir. Il était dans une petite chambre, allongé sur un lit double il observa la pièce. Quatre murs bordeaux, une moquette beige. En face de lui une fenêtre donnait sur un grand ciel bleu, trop bleu, en avait-il oublié la couleur du ciel ? A sa gauche une porte en bois clair, fermée. La pièce était meublée, en plus du lit, d'une commode beige aux nombreux tiroirs sous la fenêtre, d'une table de nuit de la même couleur et de chaque côtés de la porte de s'étalait deux bibliothèques qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer tant elles étaient remplis. Il était définitivement bien dans la maison de Granger. Par Merlin, mais p.o.u.r.q.u.o.i elle ?

Cependant, après des années passé entre trois murs gris et des barreaux de métal, ce décor l'effrayait plus qu'il ne le rassurait. Il s'était presque habitué à sa cellule, non pas qu'il la regrettait. Il voulut se rouler en boule sous la couette, il voulut fuir par la fenêtre, ou pourquoi pas se donner la mort, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, un bruit précipité le fit sursauter. Drago senti alors son corps se mettre à trembler, incontrôlable. Il perdait souvent le contrôle de lui-même ces derniers temps dû à sa sous-nutrition, son isolement, l'humidité, le froid, le début de folie, les remords, les maladies mais cette fois, malgré les tremblements il décida de ne pas les laisser gagner, il était sorti de l'enfer, et il se leva. Il avait rêvé toutes les nuits de sortir de cette cellule, il se le devait à lui-même. Il constata seulement alors qu'il était habillé d'un pyjama bleu, semblable à celui que fournissait madame Pomfresh aux malades de l'infirmerie du collège. Il souhaita avoir de vrais vêtements et quand il tourna la tête, il vit un pantalon et un pull à manches longues noir avec des sous-vêtements propres, posé sur la commode. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là avant ? Il aurait juré que non, pourtant il tenta de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas dû faire assez attention. Ils s'habilla, les habits étaient chauds et dégageaient la même odeur de miel que les couvertures. Puis il enfila la paire de chaussures qui reposait au pied du lit, cette fois sans se poser de questions. Doucement, sans un bruit, dans une posture un peu bestiale, il avança vers la porte derrière laquelle il entendait de plus en plus de bruit, et au moment où il tourna la poignée, il entendit un hurlement qui lui déchira le cœur et coupa la respiration. Par sécurité ou par peur, il entrouvrit seulement la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, son pou battant la chamade.

Elle était là, au milieu d'une grande pièce qui faisait office de salon, cuisine, salle à manger, et surtout bureau au vu de la montagne de parchemins et livres qui recouvraient chaques meubles et même par endroits de grandes parties du sol la pièce. Elle lui tournait bizarrement le dos, penchée légèrement en avant dans une étrange position, les cheveux tirés en arrière elle était concentrée sur quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Evaluant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il attendit que son cœur se calme, il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers elle, toujours silencieux comme un animal, apeuré. La brune ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, absorbé par autre chose. Alors il fit exprès de buter contre une pile de livres pour signaler sa présence. Elle ne réagit pas, n'eut pas le moindre mouvement, toujours contorsionnée elle l'ignora superbement, marmonnant quelque chose sa baguette dans une main.

Un peu vexé par ce manque d'attention, il contourna le tas de livre pour se trouver devant elle. Puis il vit la source de la concentration de la jeune fille. L'arrière de sa jambe droite était ouvert de presque tout son long et saignait abondamment. Une large tâche de sang s'écoulait sur le parquet autour de ses pieds, grandissant à vue d'œil. Alors il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas et l'observa les yeux ronds, tétanisé. Il ne se savait d'aucune utilité, de plus son cœur et ses poumons le trahissaient à nouveau, parti dans une course effrénée. Il luttait pour garder une expression neutre. Elle avalait potions sur potions, comme des shoots d'alcool. Puis elle arrêta de marmonner, redressa la tête, et dans un sort d'attraction informulée, fit venir à elle de nombreux bandages et petits pots fermés ainsi qu'un kit de couture.

-Tu sais coudre ? Le questionna Hermione d'une voix faible en lançant quelques sorts de plus sur sa jambe, se contorsionnant pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Drago, plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu son sang lui battant dans les tempes, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Non, bien sûr que…

-Alors tu vas me tenir le miroir. Coupa la brune tout aussi sèchement.

Un grand miroir vola jusqu'à lui, quand il le saisit avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il s'étonna de ne pas le trouver lourd et surtout d'avoir la force de le tenir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis la seconde où elle avait repris connaissance de la cellule, il ne comprenait plus rien. Comme un automate, il obéi. Pendant plusieurs seconde il se demanda si il était encore sous impérium, mais constatant qu'il pouvait parfaitement partir, il en déduit qu'il était libre de ses mouvements. De plus il se sentait beaucoup moins faible, fatigué, même si la faim commençait à lui ronger l'estomac. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il l'observa, suspicieux, intrigué, les yeux plissés à la manière d'un chat. Hermione se pencha pour déchirer le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang qui pendait sur sa jambe puis il la vit enchanter une aiguille dans laquelle un fil se glissa. Observant à tour de rôle sa jambe et le miroir, la jeune fille faisait des mouvements dans le vide avec sa baguette, et l'aiguille les reproduisait à la perfection. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur quand il comprit : elle était en train de se coudre la peau, cette fille était folle, complètement atteinte ! Bonne à enfermé ! On ne cousait pas sur les humains ! Mais sur les vêtements ! De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle contractait tellement fort la mâchoire qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas exploser devant lui. Son cœur était revenu à allure normale, mais lui remontait maintenant dans la gorge avec son estomac et surement le reste de ses organes, il arriva quand même à s'écrier :

\- Non mais Granger ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Tu permets qu'on remette l'interrogatoire à plus tard ? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents la mâchoire tout aussi serrée que si elle n'avait pas parlé.

Quelque seconde après, elle avait fini avec l'aiguille. Alors elle attrapa deux des petits pots, quand elle les ouvrit, une horrible odeur saisit le nez de Drago qui grimaça de dégout. Tenant toujours le miroir, il se cacha légèrement derrière pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir qu'il était sur le point de vomir. S'en était trop pour lui. Quand il osa la regarder après avoir ravalé ses organes vitaux, elle finissait d'appliquer les deux ongues par-dessus la plaie qu'elle avait refermée comme un morceau de tissu. Une fois encore, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit que la plaie se refermait à vue d'œil dessous le fil. Enfin, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le sol poisseux de son propre sang, haletante, puis regarda Drago qui retrouva un visage impassible à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle esquissa un mouvement de la baguette et le miroir s'envola de ses mains.

-Pour répondre à ta question, c'était des points de sutures, j'associe les méthodes médecines moldus et sorcières, ça m'étonne que personne n'y ait pensé avant, on guérit bien plus vite. Et dans mon cas, quelque minutes de plus et j'aurais perdu tout mon sang, malgré la potion de régénération sanguine… Mais sans me dénigré, je pense que tu as de nombreuses question à me poser, celle-ci n'étant pas la plus importante à tes yeux. Cependant, je vais te demander de manger quelque chose, je t'ai nourri de potions et par intraveineuse, un truc moldu, mais je pense qu'un vrai repas te fera du bien.

Elle lui sourit. Drago resta de marbre mais il était complètement déboussoler. Associer la magie à des techniques moldus ? Et elle s'étonnait que personne ne l'ai fait avant ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ? Folle, elle était folle se répéta-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, des points de quoi ? Et surtout il ne comprenait pas sa gentillesse, son attention, sa compassion et son inquiétude qui se reflétaient sur son visage. S'il n'avait pas profondément changé depuis Poudlard, il l'aurait surement pris de haut et insulté les méthodes moldus, puis les moldus eux même pour finir par elle, il se serait moqué de ses méthodes et de la compassion qui brillait dans ses yeux avant de partir sans même la remercier. Mais sa solitude l'avait forcé à affronter ses propre démons, plusieurs fois il s'était détesté pour l'avoir harcelé d'insulte pendant des années, pour lui avoir jeté des sorts, l'avoir bousculé dans les couloirs… Il avait regretté. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait rien d'elle en dehors de ses origines et il l'avait jugé dessus. Pourtant, elle et ses amis lui avait sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande, et dix minutes après au cœur même de la bataille. Si à l'époque il trouvait cela normal de se considérer au-dessus d'elle, après avoir subi la guerre, Voldemort chez lui, et surtout après avoir subi le sort qu'il pensait réserver au Sang de Bourbe, il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Pas même ses bourreaux, non, eux, il méritait la mort.

Cependant, malgré son changement d'opinion sur ses origines, malgré qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie, maintenant trois fois, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Et sa sympathie n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire, Drago était mal à l'aise, méfiant. Comment et pourquoi cette fille, à qui il avait fait tant de mal pouvait l'avoir sorti de l'enfer, en risquant sa vie, en s'humiliant ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Car c'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait : elle n'avait pas fait ça pour lui.

En revanche, ils s'accordaient sur un point : il mourrait de faim. Hermione se mit sur ses pieds, nettoya le sol, la chaise qui se trouvait derrière elle, tachée de sang aussi, tout comme les instruments qu'elle avait utilisé pour se soigner d'un coup de baguette et elle partit dans le coin du bureau géant dédié à la cuisine. Lui, n'avait pas bougé, toujours impassible, maintenant planté face à une chaise vide, il sentait son estomac se contracter. Son esprit fusait de question, il voulait lui demander pourquoi surtout. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi pour lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? Pourquoi lui souriait-elle comme ça ? Et sans raisons apparentes ? Pourquoi l'accueillir chez elle ? Pourquoi, avoir pris, et continuer à prendre soin de lui ? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider ? Pourquoi avaient-ils pu s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et enfin, une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : pourquoi était-elle blessée ?

Attiré par une odeur de bacon et d'œuf il se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Il voulut se faire discret, mais son estomac poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Elle ne leva pas la tête de sa poêle mais il l'entendit distinctement rigoler. La cuisine était située dans un angle et un bar dessinait une séparation avec le reste de la pièce. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets hauts pour la regarder cuisiner. Quand le pain sauta d'un étrange objet noir, elle les plaça dans une large assiette avec plusieurs tranches de bacons, trois œufs et des mini saucisses qu'elle déposa devant le jeune homme. Elle lui donna aussi deux couverts, des pots de confitures, et sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur la nourriture, remplissant sa bouche le plus possible. Il croisa son regard et avec surprise il y lu une certaine tristesse, non c'était de… la nostalgie ? Nostalgique ? De quoi ? Ah mais oui, elle était folle. Elle lui tourna le dos, cherchant quelque chose dans un étrange placard qui faisait de la lumière, puis elle se retourna, fit le tour du bar et donna à Drago un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, attrapa un gros livre au sommet d'une pile à la portée de son bras, l'ouvrit, et plongea dans sa lecture. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voulut la remercier de lui laisser cette petite intimité, mais il ne dit rien. Quand il eut avalé la dernière miette de son assiette et la dernière goutte de son verre il se tourna vers elle. Il attendit quelque minute qu'elle lève la tête de son bouquin, mais puisque cela ne semblait pas être possible, il débarrassa sa vaisselle. Il allait allumer l'eau quand le robinet le fit de lui-même et qu'une brosse se mit à laver tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'évier.

Surpris, mais le visage toujours aussi fermé, il la regarda. Elle avait posé son livre ouvert sur le bar et le regardait, la baguette tendu dans sa direction.

-Oh pardon, tu dois te sentir menacé avec ce truc pointé sur toi ! S'écria-t-elle dans une voix incroyablement aigue.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était en partie vrai, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il s'était déjà montré suffisamment faible devant elle. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se leva.

-Viens, on va se mettre dans le canapé et je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Mais avant…

Elle contorsionna son dos pour voir l'arrière de jambe et lança un sort sur le fil qui dépassait de sa blessure. Ce dernier disparut. Tout comme sa blessure, qui n'était plus qu'une fine cicatrice plus claire que le reste de sa peau.

-Comme neuf ! Lui sourit Hermione.

Une fois de plus, il la trouva folle. Mais une fois de plus, il ne dit rien, et docilement, et en pinçant les lèvres il marcha derrière elle pour rejoindre le canapé. Il s'assit le plus loin possible de cette malade, ce qui lui décrocha un autre sourire.

-Du thé ? Moi j'en veux.

D'un coup de baguette une théière bouillante et deux tasses arrivèrent de la cuisine.

-Merci. Marmonna Drago.

-Ah je l'attendais lui ! S'esclaffa la brune en servant le thé.

-Quoi ? Il ne la comprenait toujours pas, et la trouvait de plus en plus dingue.

-Je t'avais dit de me remercier que lorsque je t'aurais sortis de ta prison, c'est chose faite ! Dit Hermione en écartant les bras pour montrer la pièce.

-Je te remerciais pour le thé. Marmonna de nouveau le blond.

-Je sais, je faisais juste un peu d'humour avant la tempête.

La tempête ? Finalement il n'était plus sur de vouloir lui poser ses questions. Cette fille était dingue et elle lui répondrait surement n'importe quoi. Elle du voir l'incompréhension sur son visage car elle rajouta :

-On va aborder un sujet difficile, tu…

-Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? Comment tu savais que j'étais là-bas ? La coupa-t-il ces questions lui brûlant la langue autant que le thé.

-Je répondrais à la première question en dernier, c'est la plus longue, et il vaut mieux que je réponde aux autre avant. Je savais que tu étais là-bas car quelqu'un me l'a dit. Hm… légèrement contre son gré. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise la tasse au niveau des lèvres stoppé dans son geste.

-Combien de temps j'ai été enfermé ? Répliqua le blond.

-Si je me base sur l'annonce de ta « mission » paru dans les journaux, tu as été enlevé il y a cinq ans. Dit doucement Hermione, sachant l'impact de sa réponse.

Cinq ans. Ces mots eurent le même effet qu'un coup de poing dans la tête, il eut envie de rendre son repas, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il resta immobile, droit comme un i pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant même de respirer. Il n'entendit pas sa tasse lui échapper des mains et s'écraser par terre. Hermione se rapprocha un peu de lui après avoir rapidement posé la sienne.

-Hé, respire, ça va aller, tu t'en es sorti. Tu es ici, tu vas bien, tu es en sécurité. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé, on ne peut pas le changer. En revanche, tu peux enfin choisir ton futur, vivre enfin ta vie comme tu en as envie, comme tu penses que tu dois la vivre.

Toujours immobile et en apnée, il entendait à peine ce qu'elle lui disait, comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Cinq ans qu'il avait disparu. Il pensait trois, et il trouvait déjà cela trop long. Il avait vingt-quatre ans. Vingt-quatre… Personne ne s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir, de ne pas avoir de nouvelle pendant cinq ans ? Pas même ses parents ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle lui mentait. Après tout, elle était folle. Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-elle sur une question d'années ? Cinq ans. Ces deux petits mots se répétaient dans sa tête, en boucle, comme un disque rayé. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Cinq ans.

Alors elle prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le força à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Le contact de leur peau fut pour lui comme une douche froide. Il reprit brusquement sa respiration. Il était toujours tétanisé, cependant, il l'était par quelque chose de plus maintenant. Par ce visage harmonieux, doux qui lui souriait cette fois timidement. Ses deux yeux marron clairs étincelaient toujours d'intelligence, ainsi que de compassion, de douceur, d'encouragement… Il était figé, uniquement parce qu'elle le regardait et qu'elle le touchait. Soudain il sentit comme une décharge électrique brûlante dans son cœur. Elle ressentit la même chose car elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et lâcha brusquement son visage. Ses yeux caramel tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux trembler. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle les ferma et les rouvrit pour le fixer bien plus intensément.

-Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi venir me sauver ? Après tout ce que je t'ai… hm, fais subir ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

-Comme je te l'ai dit cela ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. De plus, tu as été enfermé. Et un proverbe moldu dit : l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Donc aujourd'hui, je pense que nos querelles de collège ne valent rien d'autre que ce qu'elles sont : des chamailleries d'ados. Et dans mon souvenir, tu as gouté à ma main droite. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je me comporte avec toi comme je me comporterais avec n'importe qui d'autre que j'aurais sauvé et à qui j'accorde m'a confiance.

Confiance ? Le mot fit tilt, mais il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi, elle était folle.

-Comment, par Merlin, comment a-t-on pu s'en sortir si facilement ? Je veux dire, on était dans le QG des Suprêmes !

-Ce n'est plus leur QG depuis longtemps, il y a trois ans ils ont aménagé dans le manoir des Jedusor. Ce sont vraiment des débiles profonds si tu veux mon avis. Le père de Voldemort était un moldu, ils se battent contre les nés moldus, pourtant ils ont élu domicile dans la maison la moins magique de l'histoire de la magie ! Elle commença à rigoler mais s'arrêta directement devant le visage froid du garçon. Mais bien sûr, ça tu t'en fou… Hm. J'avais pris du Felix Felicis, la potion de chance. J'ai mis six mois à la fabriquer, trois à trouver les ingrédients. Et ça a marché.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Ben j'ai cherché la recette dans un liv…

-Non. Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

-Juste après avoir bu la potion, j'ai croisé un groupe de rebelle qui allait mettre la pagaille en ville, ils étaient habillés comme les Suprêmes pour se glisser dans la foule, alors je leur ai dit que j'allais les aider. Ils m'ont donné une robe et on est allé sur la place, non loin du manoir où tu étais. La majeure partie du groupe de rebelle ont fait exploser des trucs avant de s'enfuir. Je me suis cachée et j'ai entendu un des gardes dire que les rebelles vivants stupéfixés allaient être emmené au manoir d'à côté pour interrogatoire. Alors je me suis glissé au milieu des corps et je me suis lancée un sort légèrement semblable au stupéfix, son action est juste plus courte et permet de bouger uniquement la tête. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu repérer le chemin de sortie, car j'ai pu observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, et eux n'ont pas fait attention, me croyant incapable de tout mouvement. La seule chose que j'espérais, c'est t'apercevoir dans une cellule pour savoir où te trouver. Mais la chance, on peut le dire, a fait que je me suis retrouvée directement auprès de toi. La suite tu la connais. Ah oui puis je m'étais ensorcelé pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir me reconnaitre, je suis disons… Elle toussa. Aussi recherchée qu'Harry Potter quand le ministère est tombé… Articula-t-elle tout bas, comme si ces mots lui coutaient.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, impressionné par les risques qu'elle avait pris. L'intelligence pourtant simple et efficace de ce plan. Il réfléchit un moment ne savant pas comment formuler sa phrase.

-Et pas un instant tu as doutée de la potion ? Je veux dire, pas une fois tu t'es dit que peut être, tu ne sortirais jamais de ces cachots ? Tu ne pouvais pas en être sûre, ce n'est pas possible.

-Je ne rate jamais une potion Malefoy ! Dit Hermione d'une voix forte. Bien sûr que j'avais peur, mais une fois que je l'ai bu, je savais exactement quoi faire, de plus j'avais déjà pensé à toute les éventualités. Alors non, pas une fois je ne me suis dit que j'allais rester enfermée là-bas. En plus j'avais oubliée de nourrir Patenrond alors il fallait vraiment que je rentre.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec bien plus d'aplomb que les autres, comme si elle était la réponse à toutes interrogations. Et là encore, il pensa qu'elle était atteinte mentalement pour penser à son vieux chat roux et moche, un peu comme Weasley se dit-il, plutôt que de penser à sa vie.

-Bon, est ce que tu veux prendre une douche avant que je te réponde à pourquoi je suis venu te chercher et comment j'ai su que tu n'étais pas en mission ? Parce que je t'ai jeté des sorts de nettoyage, seulement je n'ai pas osé faire ta toilette, vraiment jusqu'au bout, alors peut être que…

-Parce que je suis resté combien de temps dans ce lit ? La coupa-t-il froidement ne voulant pas l'entendre dire qu'elle s'était occupée de lui.

-Presque une semaine. Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser sur l'attitude de l'ancien serpentard après tout, il avait toutes ces informations à digérer.

-J'ai vécu… cinq ans… sans une seule douche, je pense que je survivrais encore quelques heures. Répondit le blond toujours aussi sèchement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas suis-moi.

Il la regarda se lever et se diriger vers une porte-fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas vue avant, elle se trouvait derrière le canapé. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève à son tour en grognant et daigne la suivre. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et l'extérieur l'effrayait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. La vue qui s'étendit devant lui, lui coupa le souffle. Ils étaient sur une terrasse en pierre noire, à un moins vingt mètres du sol. Il s'approcha de la barrière taillée dans la pierre pour mieux voir ce qui se présentait à lui. Deux grandes falaises se dressaient de chaque côté de la terrasse, le tout formant un cercle presque parfait, à l'exception d'une ouverture, enfin plutôt une fissure dans le roc, en face de lui, de la largeur de la terrasse sur laquelle il était. Vingt mètres au-dessous, un grand lac trop bleu, reflétant de ciel continuait son chemin en une rivière serpentant au milieu d'un champ d'un vert presque surnaturel, avant de disparaitre dans un virage après l'ouverture. Sur l'un des côtés du lac une petite forêt recouvrait le sol jusqu'au mur de pierre derrière et continuait en direction de la fissure du mur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qu'il voyait. Cela ressemblait plus à une peinture qu'à la réalité. Puis Hermione s'avança pour se retrouver à côté de lui, contre la barrière, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ici, c'est la cascade.

-Pardon ? Dit-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

-Viens, on va descendre.

-Pardon ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle était dingue, comment descendre ces vingt mètre ? En sautant et priant pour atterrir dans l'eau ? Non, même avec toute la potion de chance du monde, le choc serait bien trop violent, même dans l'eau. Il la regardait comme on regarde une folle dans un asile. Contre toute attente, elle lui sourit franchement. Et comme si elle avait lu dans sa tête elle lui répondit :

-Il y a des escaliers Drago.

-Ah ce n'est plus Malefoy ? Ricana le blond avec toute la provocation dont il était capable, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, peut être une habitude qui le rassurait, pour cacher ses sentiments.

-Ca dépend de la situation je dirais. Calma Hermione son sourire de plus en plus grand. Allez suis moi, c'est un peu long de descendre alors je vais commencer à te raconter pourquoi je suis venu te chercher. Par contre, le début de l'histoire me concerne personnellement, alors même si tu trouves cela ennuyeux, sache que c'est important pour la partie qui te concerne.

Il haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne lui couperait pas la parole même s'il se foutait de sa vie. Quoi qu'une pointe de curiosité commençait à naitre en lui, et elle en était la cause. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'angle de la terrasse, où un gros pot de fleur vide retourné se trouvait. D'un coup de baguette sur le pot, celui-ci se transforma en un long escalier qui se déroula comme un tapis jusqu'au sol des mètres en dessous. Drago était impressionné par la magie qu'elle utilisait depuis le matin mais ne dit rien, se concentrant pour garder un visage impassible, masque qu'il avait laissé tomber durant ces cinq ans d'enfermement. Il devait lui cacher sa peur. L'escalier était assez large pour passer à deux alors ils commencèrent la descente côte à côte.

-Il y a quatre ans, mes parents ont été enlevés par les Suprêmes. Ils voulaient des informations sur moi et mes amis. J'ai mis un an à les retrouver, ils étaient traité de la même manière que tu l'as été, sauf que pour les sortir de là-bas, je n'avais pas de potion de chance. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, car comme tu le sais, ce sont des moldus, qui ont été affamés, torturé et battu pendant un an. J'aidais ma mère à marcher et mon père inconscient, lévitait derrière nous. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas aussi bien gardé que toi, ni même dans un manoir aussi protégé. Cependant, il y avait au moins une trentaine d'hommes armés qui géraient les lieux. J'en avais tué la moitié pour entrer, alors évidemment, l'autre moitié était à ma recherche. On allait presque réussir… Puis elle s'arrêta.

Drago attendit quelque minute, toujours impassible. Il attendait la partie qui le concernait.

-Ce que je vais te dire risque de te blesser …

\- Viens-en aux faits. Trancha-t-il brusquement.

-Soit, mais je t'aurais prévenu. On allait s'en sortir quand un groupe de quatre personnes nous est tombé dessus. J'ai déposé ma mère au sol et je lui ai confié mon père. J'ai commencé à me battre, mais j'étais déjà épuisée alors j'avais beaucoup de mal. J'en ai tué un. Puis un deuxième. Mais j'étais vraiment très mal en point et les deux personnes que j'affrontais étaient en pleine forme. L'un d'entre eux m'a jeté un sortilège de mort. Juste avant mon père avait repris connaissance, alors il s'est jeté sur moi, et il a reçu le sort qui m'était destinée. Ma mère hurlait, elle hurlait le nom de mon père, le mien… Et elle m'a crié de m'enfuir, elle m'a dit (elle prit une grande inspiration) « Aucune mère ne devrait survivre à son enfant, vas t'en ! Laisse-moi ici ! Sauve la vie que je t'ai donné, elle vaut bien plus que la mienne. Peu importe ce que tu en penses je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Une mère doit protéger son enfant. ». Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la brune mais Drago resta froid même s'il ressentait une certaine gêne d'entendre quelque chose de si personnel. Elle essuya ces larmes et souris tristement au blond qui ne comprit pas pourquoi tout de suite.

« Et là, elle s'est jeté sur celui qui avait tué mon père, elle a fait tomber sa baguette et le martelait de coup de poing. Elle était comme folle, elle criait que personne ne toucherais à son enfant… Et le masque qui avait est tombé… Drago… C'était ton père… Il lui a brisée la nuque… J'étais presque morte aussi, au sol, j'allais être capturée, j'étais incapable de me défendre, et avoir vu mes parents mourir devant moi n'avait fait qu'augmenter ma léthargie… C'est là qu'elle a enlevé sa capuche et m'a tendu la main. Ta mère. L'autre personne, c'était elle, elle pleurait. Elle eut juste le temps de me dire qu'en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… Juste le temps… Avant que ton père ne lui jette un sort.

Drago s'arrêta de descendre l'escalier et la fixa. La colère, la rage, la tristesse commençait à le prendre par les tripes et petit à petit il perdait son masque d'impassibilité. Il avait envie de l'étrangler pour ne plus l'entendre. Alors comme ça ces parents étaient des Suprêmes ? Ils savaient donc où il était durant tout ce temps ? Non. Elle mentait. Elle se moquait de lui. Elle était folle à lier. Menteuse. Mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il la fixait, et ne savait pas quoi faire, emporté par une vague de sentiments différents, méléangés. Alors elle lui saisit le bras et le tira vers le bas. Il résista quelque seconde, mais quand elle mit toute sa force il se retrouva deux marche plus bas qu'elle. Il avait beau avoir récupéré une certaine forme depuis sa sortie de prison, il restait beaucoup plus faible qu'elle, moins musclé, moins bien nourrit. Il bouillionait. Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation elle avait repris la parole, gardant dans sa main le bras du garçon tétanisé pour le trainer vers le bas de l'escalier.

-Quand elle s'est effondré sur moi, j'ai entendu ton père hurler qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui, qu'elle n'avait pas à me protéger où me toucher, bref tout un tas d'insultes de raciste. Mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait rebousté. Alors avec un accio j'ai fait venir les trois corps à moi et j'ai transplané.

Ils étaient maintenant en bas des escaliers, dans une espèce de petit jardin. Le tenant toujours par le bras, elle le tira vers une haie au fond.

-Ta maman n'est pas morte tout de suite… Ton père lui a jeté un sort de magie noir, je ne le connaissais pas. Je suis restée quelques semaines avec elle, à tenter tous les sorts, potions que je connaissais, j'ai cherché dans tous les livres que j'avais et connaissais, et comme tu as pu le voir, j'en ai beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé quel sort elle avait reçu car c'était un sort informulé. Et durant ces deux semaines, j'ai appris à connaitre ta mère, et elle a appris à me connaitre. Elle me parlait toujours de toi tu sais… Tu étais son sujet de conversation favori… Elle sourit à ce souvenir les yeux dans la vague, c'était l'occasion de l'étrangler. Là. Maintenant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Trop tard. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre du baume au cœur, c'était vraiment le cas. Ils approchaient maintenant de la haie et Drago sentait les ongles d'Hermione rentrer dans son pull là où elle le tenait. Et le dernier jour, elle m'a avoué quelque chose…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et contourna la haie trainant Drago avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Un souvenir moldu

**Bonjour à vous ! Voilà la suite de l'histoire, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fic, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Je ne sais non plus quand sera publiée le prochain chapitre mais se sera surement en fin de semaine. Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je vous encourage encore une fois à laisser votre avis, il est important que je sache ce qui ne va pas/va pour que je sache ce que je dois changer ou pas pour que vous continuer de prendre du plaisir en lisant cette histoire, ce qui est le plus important !**

 **(j'ai relu les chapitres d'avant et j'ai trouvé pas mal de fautes de frappes et d'orthographes ^^' donc du fond de mon cœur je vous dis : désolée ! et désolée également s'il y en a dans celui ci que j'ai loupée !)**

 **Swangranger : merci encore pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, ce chapitre et le prochain mettent en place les bases de l'histoire avant que l'aventure ne commence, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, dis moi ce que tu en penses !**

 **Maxine3482 : merci beaucoup pour ton avis, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ces deux premier chapitre, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !**

* * *

Elle prit une grande inspiration et contourna la haie traînant Drago avec elle. Et là, devant lui, il vit trois tombes blanches. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Elle continuait de tirer sur son bras pour qu'il s'approche, mais cette fois, il fut plus fort. La tétanie fut plus forte pour être exact. Il ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé une dernière fois. Il ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras une dernière fois. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Non, jamais. Son père lui l'avait un jour sévèrement puni quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait que six ans. Parce que les hommes ne pouvaient pas dire ce genre de chose. Non, et surement pas un homme de son rang. Aimer c'est être faible lui avait-on dit. Alors il ne lui avait jamais dit à elle, bien qu'elle soit la seule personne que son cœur n'ait jamais aimé. Donc elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Son corps était comme mort, il ne sentait plus rien, juste un vide. Dans chaque parcelles de sa peau, dans chaque recoins de son âme, il était vide. Un ultrason bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui était flou, pâle. Tout cela n'était pas réel. Cela ne POUVAIT pas être réel.

Hermione fit apparaître un banc derrière le blond et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle réussit à le faire basculer en arrière et ses genoux fléchirent, son dos buta contre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas réel. Il était encore dans sa cellule et tout ceci, depuis le début n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, il ne voulait pas d'autres explications de toute façon. Elle le rejoignit et posa doucement, avec hésitation, une main sur la sienne. Dans d'autres circonstances il l'aurait retiré à toute vitesse mais il ne pouvait rien faire, a peine respirer. Il fixait la tombe, son corps refusant de faire autre chose, sur laquelle il lisait en boucle des mots, son esprit refusant de s'arrêter sur les dates :

« Narcissa Black Malefoy  
Mère dévouée, aimante, et courageuse  
L'amour immatériel est éternel, parce que l'être qui l'éprouve ne peut mourir. Ce sont nos âmes qui s'aiment, et non nos corps. / Le souvenir, c'est la présence invisible. Victor Hugo »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était pas elle sous cette stèle. Non. Il savait qu'Hermione avait gravé ces mots dans la pierre, il se doutait que la citation était moldu pourtant il la trouvait relativement belle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa mère sous terre, il le refusait. Les mots qu'il lisait raisonnèrent dans sa tête, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, mais la pression de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne était comme une ancre dans le monde réelle. Il sentait sa peau chaude, presque brûlante sur la sienne et cela l'empêchait de sombrer totalement. Son cerveau refusait pourtant d'admettre que tout ceci était bel et bien vrai.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini, est ce que tu veux entendre la suite maintenant où plus tard ? Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de cligner des yeux, les gardant quelques instants fermés, comme s'il reprenait conscience, pour lui intimer de parler. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas parler, ne pouvant même pas mettre fin à ce contact qui pourtant le dérangeait d'une étrange façon. Elle comprit le signe et prit encore une grande inspiration, resserrant son emprise sur la main du garçon.

-Elle souffrait beaucoup alors elle m'a avouée ce qu'elle appelait la honte de sa vie. Quand l'Ordre des Suprêmes s'est formé elle ne voulait pas en faire partie, elle disait à ton père qu'ils avaient assez souffert avec Voldemort et que cela recommencerait surement avec eux. Ton père ne lui a pas répondu. Deux jours plus tard, tu te faisais enlever. Ils sont venus annoncer à tes parents que s'ils refusaient d'intégrer l'Ordre, tu serais tué, dans l'autre cas, tu resterais en vie. Alors ta mère a tout de suite accepté. Elle a en ensuite harcelé ton père pendant des mois pour partir à ta cherche et te ramener au près d'elle. Mais ton père disait qu'il… Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui fixait toujours la tombe de sa mère, presque en transe. Qu'il ne voulait pas... perdre de temps avec ça, quand il pouvait le passer à capturer des gens… comme moi… Elle a fait quelques recherches de son côté. Mais il a su qu'elle te cherchait, alors il l'a forcé à faire un Serment Inviolable, l'obligeant à te laisser aux mains des Suprêmes, à ne plus faire de recherches sur toi, à ne plus vouloir avoir de tes nouvelles, à ne parler à personne de ton enlèvement et de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir. C'est donc ce qu'elle a fait, sous la contrainte. Elle est restée parce qu'elle était fidèle et dévouée à ton père, de plus ils étaient mariés et je sais que pour les personnes de... Ton rang... Le mariage est un contrat magique que l'on ne peut pas facilement rompre, et c'est mal vu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ma mère hurler qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour moi, que c'était le rôle d'une mère : être le passé de son enfant pour lui assurer un futur. Mais en me parlant de tout cela, elle rompait le Serment qu'elle avait fait avec ton père. Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie alors quand la magie du Serment s'est mise en marche, je lui ai promis que je ferais tout pour te retrouver, qu'elle ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie pour rien, car j'allais sauver la tienne en retour, à défaut de pouvoir la sauver elle. Elle m'a remercié plus d'une fois.. Et elle m'a donné toutes les informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur ton enlèvement avant de partir. Elle était heureuse de me confier ceci, elle était bien tu sais, heureuse de te venir en aide même si elle y laissait sa vie, comme ma mère avant elle... Je sais qu'elle aurait préféré être avec toi, plutôt que moi, et je sais aussi que tu dois me détester de n'avoir rien fais, d'avoir été là pour ses derniers moments alors que toi non mais… Elle avait pris sa décision et je n'ai pas pu la faire changer d'avis... Elle regarda le blond toujours immobile les yeux fixes. Quand tu seras prêt j'aurais autre chose à te montrer. Elle m'a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Drago reprit conscience et se dégagea brusquement sa main de son emprise, puis il serra les poings pour ne pas les passer autour du cou de la fille, il tremblait maintenant de tout son corps. Son père. Son père savait, son père était au courant de son enlèvement. Son père n'avait pas voulu le retrouver. Pire encore il avait empêché sa mère de le faire. Il bouillonnait de rage depuis qu'elle avait fait ces révélations, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la suite. Elle lui mentait. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Parce qu'elle était folle. Quand même, pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Parce qu'elle était folle ! Mais qu'y gagnerait-elle ? Rien, parce qu'elle était FOLLE ! Et que ceci n'était qu'un rêve de toute façon, non ? Son cœur menaçait de rompre sous la pression, son cerveau surchauffait, et devoir retenir tous ces sentiments ne faisait qu'empirer son état interne. Il était partagé entre l'envie de la tuer, de s'enfuir, de se tuer lui même, d'aller trouver son père pour lui faire mal avant de le tuer à son tour, il voulait aussi pleurer, frapper, insulter. Tout son être était confus, il avait perdu sa mère, il avait donc tout perdu, tout ce qui avait un jour compté.

Mais soudain, les derniers mots résonnèrent en lui. Elle lui avait laissé quelque chose. Alors il regarda Hermione. Ses traits, déformés par la rage, firent reculer la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, pensant surement qu'il était en colère contre elle. Alors qu'il ressentait une haine viscérale pour son père, une rage, une colère, une détestation sans borne. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre de toute façon. Son cœur ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que cette haine dirigée vers son géniteur, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un père. Il voyait sur son visage aux traits encore un peu enfantin, de la peur, de la honte et de la gêne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a laissé ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne…

-QU'EST-CE QUE MA MERE T'A LAISSE GRANGER ?! Explosa le blond en sautant du banc pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

-Elle t'a laissé un message et un objet. Mais ta colère est mal dirigée, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour la sauver, répondit-elle sèchement en se levant et partant vers les escaliers, alors si…

-Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça finalement ! Cracha Drago comme une insulte.

Elle s'arrêta net et tourna doucement sur elle-même pour le regarder dans les yeux, les prunelles brillantes. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il fut plus rapide.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Je suis en COLÈRE Granger, c'est TOUT ! Est-ce que tu es trop bête pour le voir ?! Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, mais je viens d'apprendre la mort de ma mère et la trahison de mon père tu pensais quoi ?! Que j'allais te sauter dans les bras et te remercier pour ces informations ? Ou peut-être que j'allais pleurer dans tes bras ? Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Je te demande ce que m'a mère t'a laissé et ta phrase commence par « je » alors c'est normale que je perde mon sang froid ! Bordel tu as perdu tes parents toi aussi tu dois savoir ce que ça fait non ?! Ou tu es complètement dénuée de sens commun ?! Est-ce que j'ai dit que je t'en voulais pour avoir été au près d'elle et moi non ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je pensais que tu étais responsable de sa mort ?! Ou de mon emprisonnement ?! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'en voulais pour ne pas avoir pu la sauver ?! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu m'avais empêché d'être moi-même toute ma vie ?! Est-ce que j'ai prononcé le moindre mot te concernant ?! NON ! Je n'ai rien dis de tout ça alors arrête de te prendre pour le centre de la terre Granger ! PARCE QU'A COTE D'ELLE TU NE VAUX RIEN ! ALORS ARRÊTE ! Hurla Drago les poings serrés, tremblant encore plus qu'avant, si cela était possible. ARRÊTE !

Les yeux grands ouvert, tout comme sa bouche, Hermione était figée et regardait Drago devenir de plus en plus rouge et crier de plus en plus fort des mots qu'elle ne comprenait même plus. Puis il perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même, tomba à genoux, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Il s'en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir dit combien elle comptait pour lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir choisi les mots de sa tombe. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été enlevé, sans ça, elle serait toujours là. Il en voulait à son père, pour sa vie entière. Il en voulait à Hermione pour avoir été la source de la prise de conscience de sa mère. Il s'en voulait de lui en vouloir, alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour rembourser la dette qu'elle avait envers sa mère. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait au monde entier. Il ressentait tellement de choses et il n'y était tellement pas habitué qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait eu tellement l'habitude de refouler ses sentiments que maintenant qu'il les ressentait vraiment, qu'ils sortaient, il ne savait pas comment les gérer. Il s'en voulait de craquer devant elle, mais il ne pouvait se contrôler plus longtemps. Il donnait des coups de poings sur le sol à s'ouvrir les mains, en criant « arrête », sans même savoir pourquoi, ou à qui ces mots étaient destinés. Sa vue était complètement brouillée par les larmes alors il ne vit par Hermione venir vers lui, s'agenouiller et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais quand il sentit son corps contre le sien, il tenta de se dégager, il lui griffa les mains, les bras, le visage, la poussa, la frappa de toute la force du désespoir, mais elle le retient fermement contre elle, encaissant chaque coups sans un mot, juste le bruit de sa respiration qui se coupait sous le choc des poings en sang du garçon. Puis il cessa de se débattre, à bout de force, hors d'haleine, la tête en feu.

-Oublies quelques minutes qui je suis, qui tu es, où nous sommes. Laisse toi aller, il faut que tu craques, que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute, pour que tu te calmes, pour que tu puisses aller mieux… Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Alors il ressenti une douce et étrange chaleur, et sans raison, il l'écouta. Il se laissa aller, s'effondra contre la fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et pleura tout ce qui pouvait. Il s'accrochait à ton t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de la mer de ses larmes. Ils restèrent une demi-heure comme cela, à même le sol, à quelques mètres de là où reposait ce qui avait été leur famille. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, ni parlaient, le silence seulement rompu par les sanglots étouffé du garçon. Il serra ce corps encore plus fort, oubliant qu'il appartenait à Hermione. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tant il la comprimait mais elle n'osait pas bouger où desserrer leur étreinte, son dos craqua et un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits. Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, il la lâcha tellement brusquement qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Il se redressa et essuya son visage humide d'un revers de manche. Les yeux gonflés il regarda Hermione se relever et quand elle fut face à lui, il lui tourna le dos, incapable d'affronter son regard, les griffures et les bleus qu'il lui avait infligé.

-Je remonte, prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Tout à l'heure je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas ce qu'elle t'a laissé sur moi. Quand tu seras prêt rejoint moi, je te donnerais ce qui te reviens.

Toujours dos à elle, il l'entendit partir mais ne la retient pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était loin, il se dirigea lentement vers la tombe de sa mère. En passant il regarda les deux autres où il put lire : « Elizabeth Jean Granger – Mère entre deux mondes – Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis. Victor Hugo » « Andrew Alexander Granger – Père entre deux mondes – Ce qui compte, ce ne sont pas les années qu'il y a eu dans la vie. C'est la vie qu'il y a eu dans les années. Abraham Lincoln ». Les mots choisis par Hermione, autant pour ses parents que pour sa mère réchauffèrent presque le cœur, qu'il pensait mort, du garçon.

Oui, il se souviendrait de sa mère. Pour toujours, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela la rendrait présente à ses côtés. Elle était partie, et il était seul, à jamais. Il se laissa tomber encore une fois au sol. Il regarda les mots qu'il avaient devant les yeux. Quelque chose attira son regard, des petites lettres couleurs argent apparurent en minuscule sur le bas de la pierre blanche. «L'avenir d'un enfant est l'œuvre de sa mère ». Était-ce un message caché de la brune ? Elle était en vie grâce à ses parents, et grâce à sa propre mère. Et lui, s'il était sorti de sa cellule c'était grâce Hermione, et indirectement, à sa mère. Les mots avaient du sens. Mais c'était étrange, et aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, les mots s'effacèrent. Elle avait préféré mourir en confiant à Hermione où le trouver plutôt que de continuer d'obéir à son tyran de père. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il pouvait en revanche considérer son père comme responsable de la mort de sa mère, de ces années seul dans une cellule exiguë, années prolongées à cause du Serment. Il sentait la colère revenir, mais différente, contrôlable, celle qui ne nous quitte jamais, celle qui prend vie dans le creux du ventre et attend patiemment son heure, comme un animal tapis dans l'ombre. Une colère qui lui servirait lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face de l'assassin de sa mère, la seul personne à l'avoir aimé. Il resta un long moment, peut-être des heures, il ne savait pas vraiment, à lire et relire les mots gravés sur la pierre blanche. Puis il parla :

-Mère, maman… Je ne sais plus comment vous… Non, comment t'appeler. Père m'a toujours interdit de parler de mes sentiments, et même de les montrer. Mais il faut que tu saches… Tout en murmurant ces mots, il sentit les larmes revenir et ne lutta pas contre. Il faut que tu saches que je vais vivre pour toi, parce que tu as donné ta vie pour moi sans rien attendre en retour. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu as toujours été la seule personne à me dire et me montrer que tu tenais à moi, alors que je ne le faisais pas moi-même... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te sauver. Je me déteste pour cela... Mais tu n'es pas morte en vain. Je suis sorti de ma prison… Granger m'a sorti de l'enfer. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, et si c'est le cas, je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir tout de suite, mais puisque tu l'as protégé, je le ferais aussi. Je t'aime… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime et j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Quoi que tu en pense… Il tourna la tête pour regarder le nom, quoi qu'en pense Elizabeth Granger, j'aurais moi-même arrêté mon cœur de battre pour que le tien continue de le faire. Une mère doit protéger son enfant, mais qu'en est-il des enfants alors ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois morte. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Non, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, je n'ai plus rien... Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment te connaitre comme j'aurais aimé…

Mais il ne put continuer alors il ferma les yeux en attendant que ses larmes cessent de couler, que la boule dans sa gorge disparaisse. De longues minutes, voire des heures plus tard, il sentit que son corps s'était calmé. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin il vit un rosier, il n'était pas encore en fleur. Derrière ce dernier, au pied d'une petite cabane de jardin en bois, trois petites fleurs bleues sortaient timidement du sol. Il se dirigea vers elles et au moment où il allait les cueillir une voix le stoppa :

-Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, ne touche pas à ça !

Il se retourna d'un coup. Elle était là, vers le rosier, une assiette à la main où reposait plusieurs sandwiches, une carafe et deux verres volant à côté de sa tête. Elle avait soigné ses blessures au visages mais ses mains étaient encore rouges. Elle avait troqué son pantalon déchiré et ensanglanté pour un short, mais son t-shirt restait tâché du sang des mains du blond. Elle posa le tout sur le banc et tendit sa baguette à Drago. Il ne comprenait pas, alors il ne bougea pas et la dévisagea, les yeux pourtant gonflé, il tenta de rester impassible. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère ? Non, il avait parlé trop bas pour cela. Alors il haussa les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse de la baguette. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre, de lancer un sort, n'importe lequel sur elle, ou tout autre objet qui l'entourait, pour sentir de nouveau la magie qu'il avait en lui, pourtant il ne bougea pas. La colère et la peur pouvaient lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il savait que face à elle il perdrait, surtout dans son état.

-Tu connais le sort ? Orchideus ?

-J'ai une tête à fabriquer des fleurs ? Répondit Drago tout bas, dans un souffle.

-Il n'est pas compliqué, prend ma baguette.

-Pourquoi tu ne le lance pas toi-même ? Dit-il sur la défensive en s'approchant doucement d'elle, l'envie de l'étrangler lui brûlant de nouveau les mains, même si elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit.

-Parce que ce sont tes adieux à ta maman, parce que tu veux fleurir sa tombe, et tu te sentiras mieux si ce sont les tiennes. Et il est temps que tu recommences à pratiquer la magie.

Elle avait raison, il le savait. Pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de se saisir du morceau de bois. Et s'il ne savait plus pratiquer la magie ? Et s'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs après ces cinq années sans magie ? Et si… Mais avant que son esprit ne puisse travailler plus longtemps, Hermione avait mis la baguette dans la main du garçon. Elle posa alors sa main rouge de griffures, sur la sienne rouge de sang.

-Je te montre le mouvement, et tu as juste à prononcer la formule. Pense aux fleurs que tu as envie, elles apparaîtront.

Toujours en tenant la main du blond, elle décrivit un petit cercle dans les airs qui se terminait en ondulation vers le bas. Puis elle lâcha sa main et s'écarta de lui. Il resta plusieurs secondes à regarder la baguette dans sa main. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveaux onze ans, et qu'il tenait sa première baguette dans la main, sentant de petits picotements magique aux bouts des doigts. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il fit le mouvement en prononçant la formule dans un murmure. Un bouquet de pivoines roses pâle apparut devant lui. Il le saisit et alla le poser devant la pierre blanche. Puis il se tourna et tendit la baguette à la jeune fille qui attendait sur le banc.

-Garde là, elle était à ta maman… Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé ? Demanda Drago en allant s'assoir à son tour, encore une fois le plus loin possible d'elle.

-Oh non, enfin oui elle m'a dit de te la donner, mais ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais tout à l'heure.

-Hm…

Il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait légué, mais il était relativement mal à l'aise par rapport à son comportement de tout à l'heure voyant quelques bleus sur les jambes musclés d'Hermione. De plus, une violence colère lui déchirait les tripes et il avait peur de ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et vit que le soleil se couchait. Il avait passé presque toute sa journée ici. Son estomac lui fit savoir qu'il avait faim alors malgré la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, il attrapa un sandwiche qu'il mastiqua douloureusement. Il avait tellement manqué de nourriture pendant ces cinq ans qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en priver maintenant. Elle fit la même chose, et ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois l'assiette vide il se tourna vers elle. Il voulait parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui dire de s'en aller ? Lui demander ce qu'avait laissé sa mère ? Ou juste se taire ? La remercier ? Ça, non.

-Viens, on va rentrer, si tu n'as pas envie de prendre les escaliers utilise un élasticus. D'un mouvement de sa baguette qu'elle venait de sortir, la vaisselle s'envola. Elle jeta le sort sur ses pieds et elle sauta, à plus de vingt mètres, pour atterrir sur la terrasse.

Il resta un moment là, immobile, ne sachant quoi faire.

-A dieu… maman… Dit finalement Drago avec douceur en direction de là où reposait sa mère avant d'imiter la griffondor.

Il entra dans la maison, creusée dans pierre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle était assise dans le canapé et regardait quelque chose sur ses genoux. Un livre noir qu'elle tenait vraiment bizarrement.

-Viens à côté de moi, tu verras mieux.

Il se dit, une fois de plus, qu'elle était folle de lire son livre dans cette position. Un réplique cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il la retient. Surtout qu'il détestait lire par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un et il mettrait sa main au feu qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lise par-dessus la sienne. Il hésita quelques secondes puis décida de la rejoindre. Une fois assis, gardant tout de même une certaine distance avec elle, il vit que ce n'était pas un livre qu'elle tenait. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Le concept était proche du livre, quelque chose qui s'ouvre. Mais au lieu d'y voir des mots, on voyait une multitude de touches avec des lettres et des chiffres dessus ainsi que d'autres symboles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il la voyait taper sur les touches bien trop rapidement pour que cela semble naturel. La partie supérieure de cet étrange livre était éclairé et affichait des choses qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme par magie. Sauf que si cet instrument avait été magique, il l'aurait connu. Hors il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, il en conclu donc que c'était un appareil moldu.

-Tu sais ce qu'est une vidéo ?

-Dois-je te rappeler mon nom de famille ? Répliqua le blond la gorge sèche.

-L'un empêche pas l'autre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, bref. En effet, c'est un concept moldu qui ressemble aux photos magique. Sauf que qu'il faut un écran pour la voir. Un écran, c'est ça. Elle montra la partie supérieure du livre bizarre. Ca consiste à filmer quelque chose, donc à capturer un moment pour pouvoir le revoir, sauf qu'à l'instar des photos magiques, la vidéo montre ce que la personne fait, elle bouge en fonction de la personne qui se trouve devant l'objectif. Ce n'est pas un sort ou une potion qui l'anime. Bref je vais te montrer un exemple.

Elle bougea le doigt sur un carré à côté des touches avec les lettres et quelque chose apparut sur ce qu'était l'écran. Drago retient un cri de surprise quand le visage d'Hermione apparut à l'écran. Mais elle était bien plus jeune, moins d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était assise devant une table face un gâteau bien trop grand pour elle, son visage n'était illuminé que par les bougies, le reste étant plongé dans le noir. Il entendait rigoler et des voix chanter joyeux anniversaire à la fillette qui louchait sur la grosse fraise posée au centre du gâteau, un sourire immense sur le visage. Puis elle souffla un gros coup et l'écran devient noir.

Hermione se tourna vers lui :

-Voilà une vidéo que mon père a tournée pour l'anniversaire de mes huit ans. C'est un souvenir si tu veux, puisque les moldu n'ont pas de pensine pour les revivre ils font autrement.

-Et alors ? Je me fou de ton anniversaire qui a plus de dix ans. Dit Drago d'une voix cassante pour ne pas trahir la hargne qui avait prit place dans son ventre au mot "père".

-Alors j'ai dit à ta mère de faire une vidéo pour toi. Répliqua Hermione tout aussi froidement.

Elle fit quelques manipulations qu'il ne comprit pas, puis une autre vidéo apparut sur l'appareil moldu. Elle posa violement l'objet sur les genoux du garçon et parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. D'abord choqué par son comportement, c'est quand il entendit la voix de sa mère qui reporta son attention sur l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Ses yeux s'agrandir, elle était assise sur le lit où il s'était réveillé le matin même et elle regardait droit devant elle. Tellement droit qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait lui. Son cœur se serra, une boule grandit dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus lâcher l'écran des yeux, le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dit sa mère en regardant légèrement sur sa gauche d'une voix suppliante.

-Regardez la caméra Narcissa et…

-Appel moi Cissy je t'ai dit Hermione, tu sais que je n'aimais pas mon prénom ! Gronda la blonde. Et laisse tomber le vouvoiement je t'en prie ! On n'en est plus là ! Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas

-Désolée, rigola la voix d'Hermione. Alors regarde la caméra, comme ça il aura l'impression que tu lui parles, elle est en marche là alors parle lui à lui, plutôt qu'à moi ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que parler. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Oh non surtout pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je n'y connais rien à tout ça !

Il voyait sa mère tripoter quelque chose entre ses mains, et il reconnut le collier, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, enfin vers ce qu'Hermione avait appelé « caméra ».

-Drago, mon fils. Commença sa mère, et il senti son cœur se serrer encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, les larmes revenant à toute allure. Mon enfant, mon bébé… Je vais mourir… Elle leva sa manche et Drago vit que son bras était rouge et gonflé, comme une brûlure jusqu'à l'épaule continuant dans son dos. J'ai reçu un sort, un sort de magie noir que je ne connais pas alors je ne vais pas pouvoir être soignée car Hermione non plus ne le connait pas. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle cherche comment me soigner mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Alors elle a eu l'idée de me faire faire… Elle tourna la tête les sourcils froncés.

-Une vidéo. Dit Hermione.

-Oui voilà, une vidéo, et comme ça je vais pouvoir te laisser un message. Je vais t'écrire une lettre aussi, mais la… Vidéo me semble une bonne idée pour que tu puisses me voir une dernière fois, entendre ma voix. Aujourd'hui je vais devoir parler de quelque chose à Hermione, quelque chose que je garde au fond de moi depuis que tu as été enlevé. Elle t'en parlera, je n'ai pas la force de le faire deux fois et je ne veux pas que tu vois cela de moi. Non, si je fais cette vidéo, c'est pour te dire, mon fils, au revoir, et pour que tu saches combien je t'aime. Combien je suis fière de toi. Je sais qu'elle te fera sortir de ta prison, je sais qu'elle y arrivera, après tout, c'est la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse. Sa mère rigola doucement, et pourtant je la connais depuis seulement deux semaines. Ne lui en veut pas pour ne pas réussir à sauver ma vie. Parce qu'elle ne pourra simplement pas. Je voudrais que tu lui fasses confiance, en deux semaines elle a eu plus d'attention pour moi que ton père durant toute sa vie. Elle a diminuer mes peines et mes douleurs alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle s'est occupé de moi mieux que quiconque et pourtant... Toi comme moi, étions présent quand Bellatrix l'a torturé, présents mais passifs. Et elle ne m'en veut pas, je ne sais pas où a-t-elle trouvé la force de me pardonner mais elle l'a fait. Elle ne m'a pas jugé sur mon passé, elle a su être là quand il le fallait, elle a trouvé les mots juste. Je sais que c'est étrange, qu'elle est de ceux que ton père t'a appris à haïr, mais elle m'a fait comprendre mieux que personne qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre elle et nous. La seule différence est celle que nous créons nous-même. Elle connait beaucoup de choses sur la magie, des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas et d'ici à ce que tu vois cette… Vidéo, jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de là où tu es, elle en aura appris bien plus, alors si elle propose de t'apprendre quelque chose, ne refuse pas, j'en ai appris tous les jours avec elle.

« Maintenant je voudrais que tu saches, que le plus beau jour de ma vie a été celui de ta naissance. J'ai choisi ton prénom, ton père était d'accord. Drago. Je voulais te donner toutes les qualités que pouvait avoir cet animal : la force physique et de caractère, le courage, la détermination, la beauté, la grandeur. Je voulais que tu es la peau dur comme un dragon pour pouvoir survivre dans le monde dans lequel nous allions te plonger. Je voulais que tu es la volonté de te relever face aux échecs et aux douleurs. Je voulais que tu ais l'intelligence dangereuse et hors du commun de cet animal magique. Tu es tout cela, et tu es devenu bien plus encore. Tu es plus beau, plus fort, plus que tout ce que j'aurai pu rêver. Tu as aussi la beauté, l'élégance de ton père. Je voudrais que tu saches que les plus les plus belles années de ma vie ont été celles où nous passions presque toutes nos journées ensemble. Quand je t'apprenais à lire, à écrire, à danser, à manger, à marcher… Tu es ma plus belle réussite, ma plus grande fierté, tu es l'aboutissement de ma vie, la raison de ma présence dans ce monde. Je ne me sentais plus femme, plus sorcière, plus rien depuis des années, mais récemment, quelqu'un m'a rappelé qu'avant tout autre chose, je suis une mère. Ta mère. Je t'ai donné la vie et je me dois de tout faire pour la protéger. C'est mon rôle. Dès l'instant où j'ai pris la décision d'avoir un enfant j'ai choisi de faire passer ta vie avant la mienne. Et je crois que toute l'horreur que l'on a vécu ensemble m'avait fait oublier ceci. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, je vais te sauver la vie dans la mesure mes moyens. Je vais mourir mon fils, et si jamais tu te sens mal, seul, triste sache que je serais toujours là. A ces mots elle plaça sa main qui tenait toujours le collier sur son cœur. Je serais toujours en toi, avec toi, partout. Parce que mon sang coule dans tes veines, parce que tu es la moitié de moi, parce que je resterais toujours là. Toujours Drago, je serais toujours là pour toi, même quand tu t'y attendras le moins, pense à moi, et je serais là. Je t'aime mon fils. Je t'aime au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer. L'amour transcende la mort, c'est une émotion des plus fortes. Ne la sous-estime jamais.

« Quand tu verras ceci, je sais que tu te sentiras perdu. Après des années tout seul, et je prie Merlins pour qu'il n'y en ait pas trop, tu dois te dire que maintenant que je suis morte la vie ne vaut plus rien. Mais tu te trompes. Il y a toujours quelque chose à vivre. Tu n'as pas connu l'amour d'une femme, en dehors de celui d'une mère. Je te parle de l'amour réciproque entre deux personnes, un amour que je n'ai pas rencontré. Tu n'as pas connu la joie de tenir ton enfant dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas visité la Chine, le Japon, l'Australie, la France… Tu as le monde à découvrir, de longues années à vivre. Alors ne perd pas ton temps à me pleurer, à te morfondre où à vouloir te venger. Il faut que tu vives quelque chose qui compte. Il faut que tu apprennes ce qui t'intéresse, il faut… Drago voyait bien que sa mère luttait contre les larmes, alors que lui-même les laissais couler librement sur ses joues depuis le début. Il ne faut pas que tu reproduises les mêmes erreurs que ton père et moi, il ne faut pas que tu juges les gens sans les connaître, apprend à connaître Hermione, elle t'apportera beaucoup, et si ce n'est pas le cas alors laisse-là. Fais-toi tes propres opinions, découvre les choses par toi-même, et pas à travers les autres comme nous te l'avons appris. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi mon ange. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs oui… Mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, je ne t'ai peut-être pas assez montré mon amour à mon goût, mais j'ai fait ce que je pouvais dans le monde et le contexte dans lequel nous étions. Je suis fière d'être ta mère, je suis fière de t'avoir connu, je suis fière de participer à ta libération. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. Voilà je pense que je vais m'arrêter là parce que… Et elle se mit à pleurer, Hermione apparut à l'écran et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Il ressentit une violente jalousie devant ce geste et en même temps de la gratitude pour ne pas la laisser seule.

-C'était magnifique, il savait que vous l'aimiez et vous venez le prouver… Dit la brune d'une voix douce.

-Hermione, il est temps maintenant… Je dois te dire tout ce que je sais sur son enlèvement, tout ce que j'ai découvert. Je dois te dire tout ce qui te permettra de le retrouver.

-Non, non je vais trouver comment te soigner ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante dans la vidéo. Je vais chercher dans d'autres livres, j'irais voir d'autres médicomages, j'irais voir... Je… Je… Mais ne déclenche pas le Serment maintenant, non… Pas encore… C'est trop tôt…

-Toi comme moi savons pourquoi nous faisons cette vidéo, il est temps, accepte le. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur la jour de la jeune fille.

-Non ! S'égosilla la brune, non ! Non ! Non... Non... Hermione pleurait maintenant encore plus que sa mère.

Les deux femmes pleuraient dans les bras de l'autres, et Drago senti son cœur se serrer. Il était évident qu'un lien s'était créé entre les deux femmes, quelque chose de fort, de puissant. Il était ému de ce qu'il voyait, il ressentait une certaine reconnaissance envers Hermione de rassurer sa mère et de ne pas la laisser seul dans sa douleur. Après plusieurs minutes à les regarder pleurer, la brune se leva, s'approcha et l'écran devient de nouveau noir. Il voulait la voir de nouveau. Il voulait voir et entendre encore sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête, pas comme ça, pas dans les pleurs. Il songea à appeler Hermione pour lui demander comment faire, mais il se rappela son comportement et la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cellule, elle s'était comportée admirablement avec lui, alors que lui ne s'était comporté que comme l'abruti de Poudlard qu'il n'était pourtant plus. Il repensait aux mots de sa mère, si elle avait eu confiance en Hermione, si elles avaient été si proche, alors elle devait être quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, après des années de rivalité, il est très dur de passer à autre chose. Il était bouleversé par des sentiments contraires, voulant en même temps sauter du balcon pour rejoindre sa mère et vivre une nouvelle vie comme elle lui demandait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas en lui. Une partie de lui voulait passer à autre chose et apprendre à être quelqu'un d'autre, laissé tomber ses opinions sur Hermione et le monde, laissé tomber sa méchanceté et ses violences gratuites, devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mais l'autre partie de lui le suppliait de rester sur ce qu'il connaissait, un petit con hargneux, prétentieux, odieux, froid et sans pitié. Car l'inconnue lui faisait peur. Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains et appuya fortement sur ses tempes, comme s'il voulait réveiller quelque chose dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si dur avec Hermione après avoir entendu sa mère en faire les louanges, pourtant il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser. C'était impossible, il ne s'excusait jamais. Alors il décida de lui dire autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit. Il regarda la grande pièce dans laquelle il était. La majeure partie était envahie par des livres, des parchemins de notes. En dehors du bordel général, la pièce était très jolie. Il souleva l'objet moldu de ses genoux, le posa et se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu, qu'il considérait comme sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte il hésita quelques secondes. Puis il frappa deux fois. Il entendit un grognement.

Il poussa la porte. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était un mélange de chambre, de laboratoire et bien sûr de bureau. Un lit double était poussé dans un coin de la pièce, avec une armoire pour libérer le maximum d'espace. Mais libérer n'était pas vraiment le mot. Le reste de la chambre était occupée par d'autres montagnes de livres parchemins, des étagères d'ingrédients à potions semblables à celles du bureau du professeur Rogue rongeaient tous les murs. De nombreux chaudrons étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, d'autres renversés sur le sol. Des réchauds et de nombreux matériels scientifiques recouvraient le sol et le bureau. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient inconnues, il en conclu que c'était des objets moldus.

Hermione était assise en tailleur à même le sol, de nombreux livres ouvert autour d'elle. Un bloc note sur les genoux, elle écrivait à une vitesse alarmante. Elle leva vers lui des yeux rouges, les traces de larmes encore visible sur ses joues rosées, les sourcils haussés.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle le plus poliment du monde.

-Merci.

Elle haussa les sourcils encore plus hauts et sa mâchoire tomba.

-De m'avoir sorti de l'enfer, marmonna le jeune homme refoulant ses envies de meutre.

-Oh. De rien.

Puis elle replongea dans sa lecture comme s'il n'était pas là. Mal à l'aise il triturait le bout de la manche de son pull. Il tourna le dos, se disant qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule, autant pour lui que pour elle.

-Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est la porte à côté de la cuisine. Dit la jeune fille sans levez le nez de ses notes.

-Ok… Répondit Drago dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Les serviettes sont dans le placard de la salle de bain, le placard rouge et tu trouveras des affaires propres dans ta chambre.

Sans répondre, il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et il parti prendre la douche la plus longue de sa vie qu'il n'apprécia qu'à moitié malgré le fait que cela faisait cinq ans que de l'eau n'avait pas touché sa peau. Ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau qui coulait, il se laissa aller comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie, songea un instant à essayer de se noyer. Mais la seule chose qui l'empêcha de le faire fut de le fait de se dire qu'Hermione le retrouverait nu dans la douche. Alors il continua juste de pleurer, assis dans la baignoire, les yeux dans le vague, revivant des souvenirs avec sa mère, l'eau lui brûlant la peau.


	4. Chapter 4 - Double pensées

**Bonjour, voilà la suite alors encore une fois j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre sera dans la semaine prochaine. Je penser publier un chapitre une ou deux fois par semaine en fonction du temps que je vais avoir.**

 **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que les sentiments de Narcissa ait été aussi transparent, c'est ce que je voulais réussir ! Merci pour ta reviews.**

 **Berenice : Merci c'est super gentil, j'apprécie vraiment ton compliment. Dis moi si la suite te plait autant !**

* * *

Après sa douche, il avait trouvé sur son lit le collier de sa mère avec une lettre dans une enveloppe fermée par un sortilège. Il avait essayé plusieurs contres sorts, mais toutes tentatives se révélèrent être des échecs. Une larme de rage était tombée sur le papier, et sous ses yeux ébahis l'enveloppe s'était ouverte. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il avait lu la lettre, trop courte à son goût, tellement de fois qu'il finit par la connaitre par cœur :

 _« Drago, mon fils, avec ces mots je te lègue les seules choses que je possède : ma baguette et ce collier. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de lui. C'est le seul héritage que je peux t'offrir. Lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard, après la mort du Mage Noir, je suis allée dans le bureau de Rogue, il était mon ami. J'ai trouvé une pensine avec un souvenir. Mais flou, pas entier. J'ai enfermé ce souvenir dans le collier que je porte en vidant la pierre et l'enfermant dedans. Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne l'ai pas compris. Tu as la possibilité de le garder pour toi, d'essayer de le comprendre ou ne plus jamais y penser, tu peux aussi en parler à Hermione pour qu'elle t'aide, elle n'est pas au courant. J'ai confiance en toi, quel que soit le choix que tu feras : ce sera le bon._

 _Je t'aime, sois fort Drago, je serais toujours là._

 _Maman »_

Depuis, il n'avait plus mit les pieds en dehors de sa chambre. Il n'était sorti que la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, prendre des fruits et de l'eau pour la journée. Dès les premiers jours il avait trouvé un plateau repas sur le bar avec un mot lui souhaitant bon appétit. Il le fixait souvent pendant plusieurs minutes, une partie de lui culpabilisant de ne pas sortir de sa chambre quand elle était là, avant de le manger quand l'autre partie de lui avait faim et se fichait de ses états d'âmes. Il s'était mal comporté avec elle, il en avait à moitié conscience. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Elle continuait pourtant de lui préparer à manger, il continuait de trouver des vêtements propres dans sa chambre ainsi qu'une serviette dans la salle de bain. Des fois il se demandait même si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'aller dans sa chambre très, très tôt pour qu'il puisse accéder à la salle de bain ou la cuisine plus vite, en faisant le maximum de bruit quand elle fermait la porte pour lui faire savoir que le champ était libre.

Il était resté cinq longues journées allongé dans son lit, à penser, les mains derrière la tête. Il se sentait coupé en deux, entre deux extrêmes. Il jugea qu'il devenait fou quand il se dit qu'il y avait deux "lui" qui pensait dans sa tête et qu'il leur donna un nom et presque une histoire. L'un, qu'il appelait _Drago_ , celui qui un jour, fut un petit garçon. Celui qui avait vécu la guerre, la mort, la cruauté de Voldemort. Celui qui s'était fait kidnappé, qui avait vécu cinq ans seul avec ses pensées, oublié, perdu, celui qui avait souffert et frôlé la mort. Qui était sorti de sa prison, qui avait perdu sa mère, qui avait pleuré dans les bras d'une ancienne ennemi, qui pouvait redécouvrir le monde, lui, voulait sortir de cette chambre pour sa mère. Il voulait vivre. Il ne voulait plus être enfermé. Il voulait sortir pour voir cette fille que sa mère avait connue et appréciée, il voulait qu'elle lui parle de sa mère. Il ne voulait plus penser, il n'avait déjà fait que ça pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans. Il voulait passer à autre chose. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il voulait quitter cette chambre également parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé et qu'il se sentait redevable, il appréciait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour sa mère. Il avait aussi envie de lui poser des questions sur ces deux semaines qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, il voulait connaitre les derniers jours de sa mère. Et bizarrement, l'autre extrême qu'il appelait _Malefoy_ , celui de Poudlard refaisait surface : il pensait qu'il était mort dans cette prison, mais une partie ne l'était pas totalement : le lâche, avait envie de rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à sa mort. Ne plus voir Granger, la tombe de sa mère, ou son père, ne plus voir personne. Ne plus pleurer, il ne voulait plus être faible. Il était fatigué de vivre. Il ne voulait pas savoir le pourquoi toute cette situation. Il était las de sa propre vie et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être tranquille. Alors il avait passé cinq jours à penser, luttant contre lui-même en même temps pour sortir et rester dans cette chambre, perdu, ne sachant pas quelle partie de lui écouter.

Il repensa au jour où son père l'avait frappé, quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Parce que c'était depuis ce jour, qu'il avait refoulé toutes émotions, tous sentiments pour obéir à la lettre à chaque demande de son père. Pour qu'enfin, un jour il soit fier de lui, et qu'il lui montre un peu d'intérêt et de l'attention, comme sa mère. Il voulait que son père l'aime, lui aussi. Alors il lui avait obéis. Il avait arrêté d'être faible, ne plus rien ressentir. Son père ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à _lui_. Il ne passait du temps qu'avec son héritier, uniquement pour lui apprendre à être ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Ne lui demandant pas son avis, instaurant une seule règle : on ne discute pas les ordres.

C'était ses mots : les ordres. Et avec les années cette soumission, cette relation, il avait fini par l'accepter. Il avait fini par croire tout ce que son père lui disait sur les nés moldus, sur sa supériorité, son sang, son rang, sur la manière de se comporter, que tout ceci était une réalité, sa réalité. Il s'était crut destiner à devenir Mangemort. Il avait enfouit profondément son amour pour ses parents ou toutes autres choses, s'interdisant de laisser sortir tout sentiments dit faible, sans poser de question, c'était les ordres. Pendant des années il n'avait rien ressenti, n'avait jamais eu de regrets par rapport à son comportement. Parce que c'était lui, ce qu'il était : dur, froid, insensible, méchant, violent, supérieur. Il l'avait enfoui tellement profondément tout ce qui relevait des sentiments qu'il en avait oublié la vraie raison de cette situation : l'amour.

Il se souvient aussi du jour où il avait reçu la marque. A ce moment en était fier. Et plus important : son père avait été fier de lui. Puis il avait reçu sa première mission, de Voldemort lui-même : tuer Dumbledore. Les images qu'il lui avait imposées dans sa tête ce jour-là, il ne les oublierait jamais. Ses parents morts : leur corps démembrés avec violence sous ses yeux, avant de subir de même sort. Le message du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clair : il n'avait pas le choix, c'était Dumbledore ou lui et sa famille. Pourtant, le professeur Rogue l'avait fait à sa place. Mais il refusa de repenser à ça, il s'était déjà suffisamment torturé l'esprit avec ces dernières années.

Cependant, seul, dans son lit, dans cette chambre, la moitié de lui, n'ayant pas la force, l'envie et surtout le courage de se lever il s'enfonçait, sous la couette, encore plus profondément dans ses pensées, les yeux grands ouverts. Effrayés par ce à quoi il pensait.

Il s'imagina les raisons pour lesquelles son père avait empêché sa mère de le retrouver sa meilleure hypothèse reposant sur le fait qu'il était impliqué dans sa disparition. La raison ? Les Suprêmes vouaient un culte au Mage déchu. Son père n'aurait jamais refusé de rentrer dans leur rang, il le savait. Et d'après Hermione, sa mère avait dit à son paternel avoir souffert auprès de Voldemort, autrement dit, elle avait avouée ne pas être vraiment fidèle aux enseignements du Lord et à son père lui-même, elle s'était montrée faible devant lui. Est-ce que son père pouvait l'avoir fait enlever pour… La forcer à rentrer dans les rangs ? La punir ? Le punir, pour ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore ? Avoir ridiculisé sa famille devant Voldemort lui-même en ne remplissant pas sa mission, alors que son père comptait sur lui pour retrouver les grâces de son Maître ? Ne pas avoir tué Potter dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ces questions, il se les posait en boucle et quand il pensait à son père, c'est dans ces moment-là, qu'il sentait le monstre qui avait élu domicile dans le creux de son ventre se réveiller, cette colère qui lui déchirait les tripes avec des griffes et des crocs acérés ne demandant qu'à se venger. Il arrivait à la calmer en se murmurant à lui-même, qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche, car là-dessus et c'était bien la seule chose : _Drago_ et _Malefoy,_ dans sa tête, finissaient par être d'accord.

Il se posa également beaucoup de question sur ce souvenir dont sa mère parlait. Il voulait le voir, mais n'avait pas de pensine. Un morceau de lui voulait en demander une à Hermione, l'autre avec sa fierté mal placé refusait catégoriquement de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle en faisait déjà bien trop et il était hors de question de lui devoir quelque chose de plus. Et lui demander, signifiait la mettre au courant, car s'il était bien conscient d'une chose : c'est qu'elle n'accepterait pas sans savoir pourquoi. Alors il ne faisait rien. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser, il en avait marre d'être tirailler en deux, ne sachant pas qui écouter, quoi faire. Il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais après cinq jours passé dans cet état presque méditatif, la nuit qui suivit fut différente. Il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir, il avait renversé le verre d'eau de son plateau et il avait été en chercher un autre. D'habitude, après avoir mangé il s'endormait facilement. Il en avait déduit que durant tout ce temps, Hermione glissait dans son verre de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. _Malefoy_ pensa à aller l'étrangler, car elle le droguait à son insu. _Drago_ voulait aller la voir, la remercier car elle lui avait donné une chance de reposer son corps et sa tête au moins la nuit. Mais il savait qu'il n'oserait pas sortir la journée, il avait un peu honte de se cacher comme ça. Il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps. Drago regarda la montre qu'il avait trouvée en fouillant la chambre. 4h30. Il avait envie d'un thé.

Elle devait dormir non ? Il se leva, regarda par la fenêtre : le soleil commençait à se lever. Il enfila un short, un t-shirt à manches longues propres et des basquettes. Une fois la tasse bouillante entre les mains, il se dirigea vers la terrasse. Appuyé contre la barrière il fixait un point dans le vide. L'air frai balayant son visage lui faisait du bien, il ferma les yeux. Alors, enfin, le temps d'un instant, ses pensées se calmèrent, il ne resta qu'un seul Drago. Celui qui voulait vivre. Il recula de quelque pas, attrapa une chaise derrière lui et s'y laissa tomber. Il soupira, aujourd'hui, il devait aller lui parler. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il devait aller de l'avant comme lui avait dit sa mère, comme la moitié de lui le voulait. Mais à quoi bon ? Pour sa mère. A quoi bon ? Se répéta-t-il, son père étant toujours en vie, sortir de sa chambre n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se frotta les yeux, exaspéré par lui-même et son incapacité à prendre une décision quand les pensées de _Malefoy_ refaisaient surface.

Soudain la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il sursauta tellement que sa tasse tomba de ses mains et s'écrasa contre le sol. La seconde d'après, elle se reformait. Il tourna la tête brusquement : elle était là, avec presque la même tenue de sport qu'elle portait le jour où elle l'avait sauvé. Elle tenait sa baguette dans une main, dans l'autre un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un fil en sortait et remontait jusqu'à chacune de ses oreilles. Elle ne dit rien, se dirigea vers le pot de fleur et l'escalier se déroula. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dedans, Drago, les idées pas totalement claires, bondit de sa chaise : c'était le moment où jamais.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta et retira l'un des fils qu'elle avait dans l'oreille. Il entendit alors de la musique, mais faible, étouffé, comme si elle était loin.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit avec les écouteurs… Dit-elle d'une voix qu'il trouva presque trop douce pour la situation.

-Il faut que… Hein ? Les quoi ? Ne répond pas en fait, je m'en fou. Je crois… Ajouta-t-il tout bas avant de reprendre. Je voulais que tu saches que j'apprécie le fait que… Hm… Tu sois… patiente, la dernière fois que, je n'ai pas été très agréable et je n'aurais pas dû. Il hésita un peu, puis n'ayant pas les idées claires, il se dit qu'au point où il en était… C'est gentil de ta part de continuer à me préparer à manger et tout le reste, car tu n'es pas obligée… Je sais que je devrais te dire…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, Drago recula vivement en grimaçant à ce contact bien trop personnel, déjà mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ne le dis pas si tu ne t'en sens pas prêt, où que tu n'en a pas vraiment envie, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa proche. Si je ne voulais pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas c'est aussi simple que cela. Elle lui tourna le dos et avança d'un pas.

Une bourrasque de vent lui secoua les cheveux, le monstre bougea dans son ventre, il parla :

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que…

Elle se retourna quand il avança, ils se retrouvèrent à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Drago en fut plus que perturbé. Autant parce cette proximité involontaire que par le visage serin et rassurant qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Le soleil, dans son dos venait de se lever. Quand une bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux un rayon se lumière éclaira ses yeux d'un marron tellement clair qu'ils avaient l'aire jaunes, il la fixa quelque seconde fasciné par ce spectacle, avant de se gifler mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. ll recula d'un pas, pensant qu'il devait être honnête avec elle. Le monstre remua de nouveau au moment où il reprit la parole :

-La colère ne me quitte pas… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je change d'humeurs tout le temps… Alors pourrais passer mes nerfs sur toi sans le vouloir… Ce n'est pas contre toi. Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir mis des mots sur la situation de ce qu'il se refusait d'appeler "relation".

-Je l'avais deviné. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à aller mieux. Dit-elle doucement, les yeux brillants.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de faire partir ma colère… Répliqua Drago d'une voix qu'il tenta neutre.

-Je ne pense pas non plus, dit-elle dans un sourire triste, mais je suis passée là, même si on n'a pas vécu la même chose, j'ai eu, à peu près, la même réaction que ce que tu viens de décrire. Aujourd'hui, je me sens mieux, je ne suis plus en colère contre le monde de m'avoir pris mes parents, je sais comment la canaliser, je peux te montrer.

-On est pas pareil Granger. Se contenta de répondre Drago en glissant les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas qu'elle le voit serrer les poings sous la douleur d'une sensation de griffures lui lacérant le ventre de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Répliqua la brune en plissant les yeux, peut-être à cause du soleil ? Et puis, laisse-moi essayer. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras toujours retourner passer tes journées dans ton lit.

Il hocha doucement la tête, après tout, c'est lui qui avait engagé la conversation et qui souhaitait ne plus être seul. Malefoy en lui pensait à un piège alors il serra les poings encore plus forts, ses ongles lui déchirant la peau, réprimant l'envie de l'étrangler. Fou, il devenait fou. Elle ressorti sa baguette et produit un double de l'objet moldu qui possédait des fils. Elle plaça les deux extrémités dans les oreilles du garçon qui se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas les arracher, et surtout de ne pas la repousser violemment quand ses doigts lui frôlèrent les cheveux, heureusement que son short était noir car il sentait son sang, chaud, tâcher le tissus de ses poches. Il se félicita pour avoir su garder son calme alors que dans sa tête Malefoy lui intimait de la frapper bien qu'il savait cette partie de lui trop lâche pour le faire.

-Cet objet sert à écouter la musique, donc ce bouton là c'est pour mettre play ou pause. Ces deux-là pour passer à la chanson d'après où d'avant. Et ici, tu règles le volume. Maintenant met play, et suis moi. Ça ne sert à rien de parler.

Elle enfonça ses propres fils dans ses oreilles et descendit en courant les escaliers. Il essuya le sang de sa main à l'extérieur de son short. Il hésita à moitié à retourner dans sa chambre, mais la curiosité le fit appuyer sur le bouton. Surpris, il entendit une musique se déclencher dans ses oreilles. Une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en conclut que le chanteur n'était pas un sorcier. Il se demanda quelque seconde de plus s'il n'allait pas abandonner l'objet ici et retourner se terrer. Elle l'attendait maintenant en bas des escaliers. Alors, pour une fois, il arriva à prendre une décision. L'objet toujours dans la main car il n'osait pas le mettre dans sa poche poisseuse, à peine avait-il touché le sol, qu'elle partit en courant, ne lui accordant pas un regard.

Ils coururent ainsi : elle une centaine de mètres devant, lui derrière pendant une bonne heure, autour du lac, dans la forêt, dans le champ. Sans parler, chacun écoutant la musique qui se jouait au bout des fils. Drago trouvait cet instrument moldu génial, révolutionnaire, mais il se serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, surtout à elle. Il apprécia vraiment ce moment : l'air sur son visage, ses muscles se contractant de nouveau, son cœur battant à un rythme régulier, ses poumons inspirant de grosses bouffées de l'air frais. Il se sentait enfin vivant. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir, le monstre s'était calmé, et dans sa tête ses pensées était claires : sa mère avait donné sa vie pour qu'il sorte de prison, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre, au moins pour elle. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait beaucoup mangé et s'était longuement reposé, il avait donc retrouvé des forces. Mais sentir son corps bouger, le faisait se sentir encore plus fort. Courir lui faisait un bien qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment le sport en dehors du Quidditch. Une fois de retour vers les escaliers, il s'arrêta et se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux il reprenait douloureusement sa respiration. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans la côte alors il se redressa d'un coup en retirant les fils.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ? S'écria Drago.

-Il ne faut pas s'arrêter de courir d'un coup, il faut que tu marches un peu, sinon tu vas avoir des courbatures très, très douloureuses demain, surtout que tu n'as pas couru depuis longtemps et même si j'ai choisi un parcours rapide et facile, ce serait stupide de souffrir quand tu peux l'éviter. Alors viens, on continue de marcher et à la fin il faudra s'étirer.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, alors il replaça les fils et marcha derrière elle pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du fait de ne ressentir aucune colère. Elle les amena vers une souche d'arbre où elle lui montra les étirements à faire. Puis, elle lui mima de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers la petite cabane en bois qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas tourner la tête vers les tombes, mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Sa gorge se serra. Le monstre se réveilla. Hermione donna un coup de baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et elle fit la même chose. Il avait peur, il n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler la situation.

-Entre. Dit simplement Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on n'a pas fini. Répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Elle était folle et ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Puisqu'il ne bougea pas elle entra la première et il finit par la suivre même s'il b'était pas du tout rassuré. Quand la porte se ferma, la cabane fut plongée dans le noir et la température devient glaciale, pourtant il avait vu des fenêtres dehors. Et si, finalement, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Il se sentait enfermé, il avait froid, il était de retour dans sa cellule. La colère dans son ventre disparut mais la panique, le désespoir le saisit. Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement et il tâtonna dans le vide pour trouver quelque chose sur laquelle s'appuyer pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Persuadé qu'il allait retrouver le mur froid de sa cellule il rencontra l'épaule d'Hermione, et pour son plus grand malheur, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Calme toi, c'est juste en cas d'intrusions non désirées.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il s'en fichait complètement, elle était là : ce n'était pas un rêve. Hermione fit quelque pas en avant et il crut tomber dans le vide quand il perdit le contact avec elle. Mais au moment où il allait s'écrouler, il sentit la main de la jeune fille lui saisir le poignet. Complètement paniqué il se laissa faire, essayant juste de reprendre sa respiration et de ne pas penser qu'elle le touchait. Puis après quelque pas, la lumière revient. Alors il se laissa tomber à terre. Reprenant doucement ses esprits il regarda autour de nuit. Il était dans une salle où les murs le sol et le plafond était blanc. Il y avait de nombreuses machines bizarres, comme des instruments de torture.

Alors il devint fou, il rampa pour s'éloigner d'Hermione, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, perdant le contrôle de lui-même, la respiration entrecoupé de hoquet de panique. Ses pensées enfermées depuis cinq jours revenaient toutes en même temps, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Il ne savait pas quoi croire, quoi faire. Dans sa tête _Drago_ lui criait de se relever et de demander à cette fille quel était cet endroit. _Malefoy_ lui hurlait de se relever pour la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Il avait tellement de chose dans la tête qu'au final, il n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement. Elle était maintenant accroupit à côté de lui.

-Hé, doucement, respire, doucement. Calme-toi ! Regarde-moi ! CALME-TOI !

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Et dans sa tête, _Malefoy_ prenait le contrôle. Elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait le torturer, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il aurait dû le savoir, après ces années de rivalité, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi gentille avec lui. Elle avait joué un jeu avec sa mère, elle voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ou alors elle voulait lui sous tirer des informations. Hermione, commençant à paniquer aussi, voyant qu'il respirait de moins en moins bien, lui décolla une claque avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Le choc eut l'effet escompté, son esprit devient plus clair. Il resta figé, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'elle venait de faire : il leva les yeux vers elle.

Son regard brillait d'inquiétude, elle semblait encore plus choquée et effrayée que lui par son geste. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs minutes, chacun ne savant comment réagir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi cette crise de panique ? L'interrogea Hermione d'une voix presque neutre.

-Le noir, le froid, la sensation d'enfermement… j'étais de retour dans la cellule… J'ai crus… Il regarda autour de lui… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Si tu veux me torturer sache que c'est inutile je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir… Répondit-il encore sous le coup de ses émotions se détestant d'avoir l'air si fragile.

Il s'insulta mentalement d'avoir dit ça. Hermione se laissa tomber sur les fesses et passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Tu penses, vraiment, que je te veux du mal ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je sais plus quoi croire.

-On est dans une salle de sport… Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi, ce sont des objets moldus qui permettent de se muscler. Alors en quelque sorte on peut considérer que c'est de la torture, mais pas celle que tu crois. Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu puisses continuer de te défouler, courir t'as fait du bien non ?

N'osant pas la regarder plus longtemps, honteux, il tourna la tête. Elle passa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il la regarde avant de vite rompre le contact de leur peau.

-Même si tu t'en fiche, je suis passée par là tu sais. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as subi ces cinq dernières années, mais après avoir vu mes parents mourir et ne pas avoir pu sauver ta mère j'étais tout le temps en train de pleurer, je m'écroulais sans raison, je perdrais le contrôle de moi-même presque tous les jours… Et c'est en me bougeant que j'ai retrouvé un moyen de vivre, de survivre. C'est ici, en passant mes nerfs, ma colère, mon sentiment injustice, ma rage, ma haine que j'ai pu sortir la tête de l'eau. Et je sais que tu ressens aussi tout cela, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Le sas noir que tu as vu est un sortilège qui détecte les intentions malveillantes. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuses moi, vraiment. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main en s'écriant : Stupide ! Puis elle reprit en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux : Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux.

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, chacun le visage impassible, encore une fois à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre..

Sans savoir pourquoi il ressentit une violente envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise contre son torse, ou bien de l'étrangler, mais il ne fit rien. Tout en se concentrant pour garder un visage neutre il la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et ce fut un peu le cas.

Il remarqua pour la première fois que son petit nez était recouvert de minuscules tâches de rousseurs, que dans ses yeux caramel où il découvrait des nuances de vert et de jaune, on retrouvait aussi ces taches brunes. Au coin de l'œil droit, il vit qu'elle avait une petite tâche de naissance, qui prenait la forme d'un cœur. A la racine de ses cheveux, en haut du front, une cicatrice de quelques centimètres. Il remarqua que ces pommettes commençaient à se tinter de rouge. Alors seulement il réalisa à quel point il la dévisageait et il se redressa vivement avant de balayer la pièce du regard comme s'il était particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu l'air si intéressé par elle, et il s'en voulait encore plus de vouloir regarder à nouveau ses yeux. Elle se leva à son tour.

Dans l'angle de son champ de vision il vit que les yeux de la brune se mirent à trembler, comme la dernière fois. Il allait lui faire remarquer mais le tremblement avait déjà cessé.

-Viens avec moi, dit-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers un sac cylindrique suspendu au plafond. Elle attrapa au sol ce qui ressemblait à des moufles en bien plus grosse, brillantes comme du plastique et ne semblant pas permettre à quiconque faire quoi que ce soit en les portant. Pourtant elle en saisit deux et s'approcha de Drago. Il la regarde lui enfiler les gants et les attacher à l'aider d'un scratche, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son manque de réaction devant le sang qui lui recouvrait l'une des mains. Elle remit les écouteurs du garçon dans ses oreilles en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, tritura le boitier quelque minutes avant de le glisser dans la proche du garçon et la musique commença. Elle était différente de celles qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'il courrait. Elle était bien plus forte, rapide, pas de paroles, juste des instruments étranges. Elle réveilla en lui toute sa colère, toute sa frustration, tout ce qu'il refoulait depuis des jours. Il regarda Hermione, qui donna un coup de poing dans le sac. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, le monstre venait de se réveiller, et il avait envie de lui donner un coup de poing à elle. Il avait peur ce qui allait se passer, de ce qu'il allait faire. Elle prit le bras du garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul et mais elle était plus forte alors elle avança le poing du blond vers le sac, mimant encore le geste d'un coup de poing. Puis elle sourit et lui tourna le dos, pour partir à l'autre bout de la pièce sur des tapis. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait car beaucoup de machines lui bouchaient la vue, mais après tout, il s'en fichait.

Il hésita quelques minutes encore, puis finalement, sentant la colère bouillir dans son ventre comme un monstre près à sortir, il commença à frapper le sac. Une fois sans vraiment y croire. Puis une deuxième avec un peu plus de conviction. Puis une autre, et encore une. Plus il frappait plus il sentait une foule de sentiments négatifs grandir en lui. Il frappait de plus en plus fort, rapidement, violemment. Il s'énervait contre ce sac qui se balançait dans tous les sens. Il se mit murmurer avant de crier des insultes, tout en frappant. Il voulait hurler la perte de sa mère, la rage envers son père. La frustration de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Mais il n'osait pas, alors il frappa plus fort, il frappait la colère de son enfermement, il commença à avoir mal aux bras. Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie ? Pourquoi l'avoir isolé du monde ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir torturé pour des informations ? Pourquoi l'avoir juste arraché à sa vie sans raison, pour le laisser pourrir dans un cachot ? Il frappait, il pleurait, il avait mal. Le monstre dans son ventre en colère contre son père se déchaînait et le forçait à frapper toujours plus fort. Et quand il fut à bout de souffle, épuisé il se laissa encore une fois tomber à genoux, il arracha les gants avec difficulté avant de les jeter. Drago regarda ses mains, elles étaient rouges d'avoir tant frappés, mais elles n'étaient pas plus ouvertes qu'avant.

Il mit son visage contre ses paumes et continua de pleurer, il fut reconnaissant à Hermione de ne pas venir, même s'il la voyait entre ses doigts lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiet de loin. Après plusieurs minutes il se releva, s'essuya le visage et s'avança dans sa direction. Au moment où il se plantait devant elle, la musique changea et les premières paroles, bien trop calme, la voix bien trop douce, le texte romantique lui déchira les oreilles et le cœur. «Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in, Lie Down with me, And hold me in your arms. » alors il arracha les fils blancs. Elle s'arrêta dans sa série d'abdos, enleva les siens avant de se lever.

-Je ne veux plus frapper là-dedans.

Brusquement il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Hermione d'une voix étonné en le voyant partir ainsi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je ne veux plus rien faire du tout. Je veux prendre une douche.

-Comme tu veux. Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Laisse-moi t'ouvrir, la porte est fermée par un sort et j'ai vu que tu avais laissé ta baguette en haut.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et il vit dans ses yeux toute son inquiétude, sa compassion et il n'en fut qu'à moitié dégoutté, l'autre moitié de lui ne sachant quoi penser de ses sentiments trop transparent envers lui. Il devait partir d'ici.

-Bon ! Tu l'ouvres cette porte, oui ou merde ? S'impatienta Drago,il hésita à sa frapper la tête comme il l'avait vu le faire : il avait parler avant de penser.

Elle lança le sort, lui ouvrit la porte et une fois qu'il l'eut franchi il entendit le bois claquer dans son dos. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il découvrit avec plaisir qu'il n'avait pas à repasser dans le sas et courut presque jusque dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacé pour se calmer. Il allait se remettre à penser à son père, quand soudain, il réalisa quelque chose. Il se lava rapidement, se sécha et s'habilla. Puis il attendit son retour dans le salon en fixant son avant-bras, sa manche remonté. La Marque des Ténèbres. Toujours là, elle n'était plus noire, car Voldemort était mort, mais elle restait là, d'un gris clair teinté de rouge, comme une blessure fraîchement refermée.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il baissa tout de suite sa manche et cacha son bras, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle sorti, plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de son petit corps, les cheveux mouillée rebondissant dans son dos. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre comme s'il n'était pas là puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

Il attendit une minute, puis dix, puis vingt. Elle ne sortirait pas. Il se demanda un instant s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Puis il s'insulta mentalement pour sa stupidité. Personne n'était entré, et elle était parfaitement entraînée elle l'avait prouvée, alors elle ne risquait rien. Il se leva et alla frapper contre le bois obsédé par les questions qu'il s'était posées sous la douche.

-Entre. Dit sa voix.

Il s'exécuta et la trouva dans la même position que la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Au milieu de ces piles de livres, elle semblait minuscule et fragile. Mais quand il fit un pas en avant, elle se leva d'un bond et toute trace de fragilité s'envola. Elle n'avait pas l'aire en colère ou énervée mais son regard restait dur.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Et bien parle.

-Pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne sont pas ici avec toi ?

Le visage de la brune se décomposa brusquement. Il vit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter un à un, ses yeux cessèrent de briller et devinrent bien plus sombres. Sa peau perdit toutes traces de couleurs.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fini-t-elle par articuler.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu as rencontré ma mère il y a quatre ans cela veut dire que tu n'es plus avec eux depuis au moins ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répéta Hermione le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta Drago.

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Il savait qu'il pourrait regretter d'insister autant mais pour le moment il s'en fichait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Tu nous déteste non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Silence. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle avait l'aire d'une statue tant elle se tenait droite, elle ne semblait même pas respirer, ses yeux le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je ne te déteste plus. Articula le garçon avec difficulté.

-Mais eux si.

-Après tout ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu continues de faire pour moi, je crois que ce qu'il t'est arrivé… me concerne un peu.

-Non. Trancha la brune. Cela ne te concerne pas.

Drago senti la colère le gagner. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il était sûr que cela le concernait un minimum, car si elle avait été avec eux il y quatre ans, alors elle n'aurait pas rencontré sa mère, et elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Mais il avait d'autres questions qui le rongeait, et puisqu'il changeait tout le temps d'avis, d'impression, et d'opinion sentant aussi qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse sur le sujet il enchaîna :

-L'homme que tu as tué dans la cellule, tu as dit vouloir le tuer depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Étonnée par ce changement de conversation, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps.

-Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rencontrais. Que j'essayais de venir te chercher non plus, et la plupart du temps, quand j'échouais... c'était sa faute. Répondit la brune doucement comme si elle évaluait chaque mots sortant de sa bouche.

Ce fut au tour du blond d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Tu… Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.

-Oui, elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, repliant ses bras contre son torse, oui j'ai essayé pendant quatre ans de te sortir de là-bas. Mais seule, c'était dur. Je ne connaissais pas assez de sorts de magie noire au début. Je n'étais pas assez forte physiquement et mentalement pour affronter ça. Certain échec ont été si violent que j'ai mis des mois à me soigner. La magie noire est compliquée, surtout quand tu n'as étudié que la blanche toute ta vie. Elle soupira encore. Mais j'avais fait une promesse. Puis un jour je me suis dit que je manquais vraiment de chance, et là l'idée de la potion m'est venue. Mais j'ai eu du mal à réunir tous les ingrédients. L'homme, que j'ai tué, il était complètement obsédé par moi. Alors il me traquait partout, il m'a pourri la vie en me suivant même dans d'autres pays. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne te pensais pas capable de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un. Répondit simplement Drago en analysant sa réponse.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire un peu hystérique, un rire qu'il trouva un peu fou.

-Oh si tu savais combien la guerre et les années qui ont suivi m'ont changé… J'ai perdu un peu de moi-même… J'ai découvert mon instinct de survie… J'ai découvert énormément d'autres choses sur moi-même, dont ma capacité à tuer. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour survivre. Pas toujours de gaieté de cœur. J'ai lutté pour ma vie, et avec les années, j'ai dû tuer et vouloir tuer pour continuer de vivre.

Il ne répondit pas. Sa réponse lui paraissait tellement vraie. Simple. Réelle. Il n'était pas choqué, pas étonné. Il trouvait même cela normal quand il pensait à son statut et l'état du monde de la magie. Il ressentait presque du respect face au ton déterminé, fort et sans appel qu'elle avait utilisé. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle assumait parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de dire, le défiant de lui faire une remarque. Il fit volte face ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Hm… ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui répondre.

-Tu te comporte avec moi presque comme au collège. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que je ne t'inspire plus le même dégout qu'avant. Tu ne me considères plus de la même manière, pourquoi ?

A son tour il lâcha un petit rire, mais il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, c'était un rire nerveux. Il regarda par dessus son épaule avant de lui faire son célèbre sourire en coin :

-Oh si tu savais, dit-il reprenant ses mots, combien ces cinq ans d'enfermement m'ont changé …

Elle lui sourit timidement. Il en oublia son nom, la trouvant juste douce, belle et

-On ne se connaissait pas. Dit-elle finalement. On ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes, en plus, deux personnes différentes de celles qui étaient au collège.

Il ne répondit rien. Il la vit se lever, elle s'approcha de lui. Et surprit, il la vit lui tendre la main.

-Hermione Granger, enchantée.

Il trouva ce geste ridicule, il la trouva stupide. Mais quand il y pensait : ils se rencontraient vraiment pour la première fois. Dans sa tête il hésitait : Drago voulait lui serrer la main, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour faire une croix sur le passé, pour cette nouvelle situation. Et Malefoy pensait encore une fois à l'étrangler, mais il restait trop lâche pour le faire. Donc il lui serra la main et tous deux sentirent une légère et étrange chaleur entourer leurs mains quand leurs peaux se touchèrent. Encore une fois ils gardèrent un visage inexpressif, fixant l'autre dans les yeux.

-Drago Malefoy.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, avant de pouffer et d'ouvrir la porte.

-Il est temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner je crois. Dit Hermione dans un autre sourire.

En effet, le sport lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Alors il la suivit à l'extérieur encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de se produire.


	5. Chapter 5 - Seconde recontre

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de L'histoire d'une folle. J'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaira et que vous continuerez de prendre du plaisir en me lisant. Le prochain sera en fin de semaine ou en début de semaine pro ! Laissez votre avis, quel qu'il soit j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, des bisouilles**

 **Les paroles de la chanson cité dans le chapitre d'avant c'est : Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran j'aurais peut-être du le signaler !  
Dans celui-ci il y a d'autres paroles qui viennent de : Heartless par The Fray.**

 **Swangranger : Je vais encore une fois te dire merci pour ta Review ! Tu as raison, c'est le début de quelque chose, mais on ne chasse pas ses vieux démons comme ça, il a encore du chemin à faire ! ;). Je suis contente que ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête te plaise, j'avais peur que cette manière de présenter les choses en lui dérange. Merci encore une fois de me lire et j'espère une fois de plus que ça te plaira !**

* * *

Depuis un mois une routine s'était installée entre eux : ils se levaient tous les deux vers 5h du matin, se retrouvaient et partaient courir chaque jours un peu plus longtemps que la veille, ensuite ils allaient déjeuner sur la terrasse puis ils passaient des heures dans la salle de sport. Drago ne prenait plus de potions sans rêves, pourtant il dormait mieux, enfin il s'endormait mieux car le sport l'épuisait. Mais après quelques heures de sommeil, des cauchemars le réveillaient aux aurores. Tous les matins il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi elle, elle ne dormait pas le matin, pourquoi elle était toujours réveillée avant lui. Un jour, Drago se fit remarquer à lui-même qu'elle n'avait même jamais l'air endormie le matin, fatiguée le soir, elle n'avait jamais l'air d'avoir faim. En fait, tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle c'était un sourire quasi permanent, des fois plus grand que d'autres. Il n'était pas inquiet pour elle, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il était juste intrigué par la raison qui faisait qu'elle aussi, avait du mal à dormir. Drago, dans sa tête, était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul que le temps ait abîmé, rassuré de savoir qu'elle connaissait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa situation. Car elle avait eu raison : le sport lui permettait de se sentir mieux et surtout il se sentait plus fort. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Maintenant qu'il se défoulait, le monstre était bien plus agréable à vivre. Tout comme lui-même car Malefoy et Drago avaient arrêté de se battre en permanence sur la moindre chose qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Les deux étaient bien sûr toujours présents, parfois à l'avantage, parfois au désespoir du garçon. Il ressentait moins souvent ces douleurs au ventre, cette sensation de déchirement. Sa colère tapie au fond de lui, attendait patiemment de revoir son père et appréciait d'avoir un moyen de s'exprimer malgré tout. Drago restait pourtant très introverti et n'osait pas aller vers elle, même s'il mourrait d'envie à chaque instant qu'elle lui parle de sa mère, Malefoy n'avait en revanche pas envie du tout de lui parler et se complaisait dans cette situation au contact presque inexistant.

En vérité, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, l'un comme l'autre. Un bonjour le matin avant manger en silence, un bonne nuit le soir quand l'un d'entre eux, ou les deux, retournait dans sa chambre. Des fois elle lui posait des questions qu'il jugeait trop banales, voire sans intérêt. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il vouait manger pour le repas, s'il voulait boire quelque chose, s'il voulait continuer de courir, s'il voulait prendre sa douche le premier… Rien qui permettrait d'engager une conversation ou même qui montrait qu'elle souhaitait en avoir une. Alors les journées étaient silencieuses. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, ce n'était pas le même silence que celui de sa cellule. C'était un silence reposant, qu'il appréciait. Car le reste du temps il restait sans rien faire assit dans le canapé à regarder par la fenêtre, ou la regarder lire, appréciant le fait de ne plus être seul, de ne penser à rien. Car si une partie de lui ne supportait pas la présence d'Hermione, l'autre en revanche appréciait chaque moment où elle était là car il se sentait plus calme. Plus vivant, puisqu'il existait en dehors de sa tête, de ses pensée, de son passé. Il se sentait obligé de réfléchir à chaque gestes, chaque paroles, chaque regards où autres mouvements de son corps. Alors il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son corps et il n'essayait même pas, trop heureux d'avoir ces moments où il se sentait seul dans sa tête. Parce qu'il commençait à considérer son Malefoy comme un parasite, ne faisant pas vraiment parti de lui.

Au bout de quelque temps, il fut intrigué par une étrange bibliothèque bleue ciel. Le nom « Victor Hugo » apparaissait plusieurs fois sur les couvertures qu'il arrivait à voir depuis le canapé sur lequel il passait des heures. Connaissant par cœur les mots sur la tombe de sa mère, il voulait savoir ce qu'avait écrit l'homme à qui appartenait la citation. Il avait ainsi, pour la première fois, lu de la poésie. Il n'en avait jamais lu d'auteurs sorciers non plus. Il apprécia le fait qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque sur sa lecture qu'il devinait moldu, autant que les recueils eux même où juste sur le fait de le voir lire. Le jour où il avait terminé et refermé le livre qu'il lisait de cet homme elle avait levé les yeux de son propre bouquin alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait et elle lui avait parlé sans le regarder, ses iris fixés sur la couverture du livre qu'il avait entre les mains :

-Ta mère aussi l'a lu... Elle aimait beaucoup… C'est un poète français… Un moldu… C'est elle qui a choisi les mots…

Elle n'avait jamais fini sa phrase et il n'avait jamais répondu non plus. Il avait vu les larmes l'empêcher de continuer et il avait senti les siennes arriver, mais il savait de quoi elle parlait, alors il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Il avait juste quitté la pièce. Ce jour-là, il avait couru pour la première fois seul, pour ne plus penser. Car c'était encore trop frais, trop douloureux, il voulait qu'elle lui parle de sa mère mais pas comme ça, pas sans qu'il ait lui-même abordé de sujet et surtout pas pour faire allusion à sa mort. Il avait compris que la citation choisie par sa mère lui était clairement destiné. Finalement, ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait décidé des mots sous lesquels sa mère reposait. Soulagé et heureux qu'elle ait pensé à lui jusqu'après sa mort, qu'elle lui parle en quelque sorte à travers ces mots. Mais en même temps un morceau de lui était septique, presque déçu face à l'origine de cette phrase qu'il avait appris par cœur. Ce jour-là, il avait aussi constaté qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune colère à l'évocation de sa mort. Juste une très grande tristesse lui écrasant le cœur, un vide lui oppressant les poumons.

Tous les soirs il avait pensé à sa mère et quand son visage lui apparaissait, la guerre dans sa tête entre Drago et Malefoy prenait une tournure bien trop violente, profonde, agressive. Ce soir-là en revanche, Drago trouva ce livre et cet auteur merveilleux, et le mieux c'était que sa mère l'avait apprécié aussi. Il avait donc un autre point en commun avec elle que ce nom de famille. Il avait envie d'en lire d'autre, de savoir ce qu'elle aimait. Alors que Malefoy trouvait ridicule de lire des livres, quand il pouvait aller courir, dormir ou juste ne plus être avec elle. Et ce soir-là, le débat dans sa tête avait été clos après cette remarque de Malefoy. Il restait totalement perdu. Il était sûr d'une seule chose, même s'il lui coutait de se l'admettre à lui-même : quand il se sentait de nouveau en vie c'était grâce à elle.

Mais un matin, elle ne vient pas. Elle ne le rejoint pas sur la terrasse. Il finit son thé et décida d'aller courir quand même, la musique dans les oreilles. Il savait se servir de cet objet maintenant, il connaissait presque toutes les musiques par cœur et pouvait donc choisir celle qu'il voulait entendre. Une fois sa course fini, il décida de ne pas aller dans la salle de sport, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter seul la sécurité qui le plongerait dans le noir. Il marcha sans regarder où est ce qu'il allait, perdu dans la musique : « How could you be so heartlesse ? How could you be so heartless ? », perdu dans ses pensées. Où pouvait être Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était juste pas levée ? Etait-elle partie ? Il était maintenant au bout du lac, à l'endroit où il se transformait en rivière. Il observa en face de lui, la fissure dans la roche où disparaissait au loin la rivière. Il continua d'avancer en longeant la forêt. Il augmenta le volume de la musique pour ne plus entendre ses propres questions à propos d'Hermione. Il n'entendit donc pas le bruit dans les fourrés. Il eut juste le temps de voir une forme sur sa gauche avant de s'écrouler au sol. La chose était sur lui, sur son dos et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Pris de panique, il bougea les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens pour se dégager, ne retenant pas ses coups. Il ne remarqua pas l'objet moldu tomber de sa poche et se briser au sol. Puis il eut chaud, très chaud. La forme sur son dos devient plus petite, moins lourde alors il donna un grand coup de rein et son agresseur roula sur le côté. Drago se redressa d'un coup, le cœur battant la chamade, le cerveau en feu, le monstre dans son ventre criant de tuer celui qui venait de s'en prendre à lui. Il regarda la forme au sol et se jeta dessus encore plus paniqué qu'avant.

-Non, non, non, pitié faite qu'elle ne soit pas morte ! S'écria Drago en se penchant sur elle pour entendre sa respiration.

Il n'entendit rien, mais il vit que sa poitrine se soulevait tout doucement. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et parti en courant. Il lança un élasticus sur ses pieds et atterrit sur la pierre de la terrasse. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, il dégagea la table de son bazar laissant tout tomber par terre et allongea Hermione dessus. Il chercha une blessure qu'il ne trouva pas, il ne voyait que des bleus qu'il savait lui avoir lui-même infligé, elle devait avoir reçu un sort. Il n'avait que très peu de connaissance en médicomagie, alors il commença à sérieusement paniquer. Il courut dans la salle de bain et ouvrit sans ménagement tous les placards et tiroirs. Il trouva une multitude de fioles et autres potions, d'ongues, de bandages, ce qu'il devina être des médicaments moldu. Mais rien n'était étiquetés, il ne savait pas quoi prendre, quoi lui donner. Il cria une insulte et donna un coup de poing dans le mur face à lui.

Il retourna au près d'elle et constata qu'elle ne respirait pas mieux. Son visage était recouvert de sueur, sa bouche entrouverte, tremblait sous de petits soupirs de douleur et elle fronçait les sourcils.

-GRANGER ! Hurla Drago dans l'espoir naïf de la réveiller.

Il saisit sa baguette et tenta tous les contres sorts qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'il allait perdre espoir, un éclair de génie traversa son cerveau.

-Accio livre médicomagie ! S'écria le garçon la voix pleine de désespoir.

Mais quand il vit plus d'une centaine de livres voler dans sa direction il comprit qu'Hermione avait dû étudier cette science avec minutie. Il s'accroupit au sol et il entendit les livres s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui dans un énorme fracas, certain vinrent rebondir contre son dos, lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur. Une fois le déluge terminé, il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu. Mais il constata, avec surprise, que cette fois, malgré son état, son cœur et ses poumons ne s'emballaient pas tout seul comme d'habitude. Que cette fois il n'y avait qu'un seul Drago. Peut-être parce que la vie d'Hermione était entre ses mains ? Cependant, qu'il y ait un ou deux Drago dans sa tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur pour elle, peur qu'elle meurt et qu'il soit incapable de la sauver à son tour. Il avait effrayé car il faisait face à une situation inconnue. Il était inquiet pour elle et il ne voulait pas la laisser souffrir ainsi. Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il se redressa et regarda le tas de livres qui gisait au sol. Comment trouver parmi cet amas d'information celle qui lui serait utile ? Il se tourna vers Hermione, une autre idée lui vient à l'esprit. Son père lui avait enseigné les base de la légimentie, peut-être qu'il pouvait plonger dans ses souvenirs pour trouver le sort qu'elle avait reçu ? Il tendit sa baguette vers elle. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il en avait oublié la chose la plus importante : vider son esprit, se vider de toutes pensées, de toutes émotions, pour pouvoir accueillir celles de quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors quand le sortilège atteignit la brune il fut assaillit par une foule d'émotions, et de sensations qui se mélangeaient, ne pouvant distinguer les siennes de celles d'Hermione. Il ressentait de la haine, de la rage, de la colère, de la peine, de l'amour. Il tomba au sol, le visage entre les mains, une violente douleur dans la tête, comme si quelqu'un oppressait son cerveau pour en faire de la bouillie et la douleur commençait à se répandre de le reste de son corps. Il se sentait compressé de l'interieur. Il entendit un cri, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que c'était le sien. Puis des images apparurent dans sa tête défilant trop vite pour qu'il les comprenne toutes, il assistait aux scènes comme un fantôme, ne pouvant être vu par ceux présent, ne pouvant bouger pour se déplacer dans les souvenirs tant il avait mal. Hermione soufflant ses neuf bougies. Harry Potter le visage en sang courant vers une Hermione de quinze ans qui se battait contre trois mangemorts dans le ministère, il reconnut son père parmi eux. Lui à huit ans, découvrant la salle de magie noire de son père avant de recevoir un doloris pour avoir désobéi. Hermione, seule, dans une forêt à hurler le prénom de « Ron » le visage couvert de larmes. Lui au bal de noël, bouche bée devant une Hermione resplendissante au bras de Victor Krum. Hermione se faisant torturé par Bellatrix, il se voyait détourner le regard, trop lâche pour la regarder souffrir, il ressentit de la haine, sans savoir si c'était la sienne ou non. Puis les images s'accélérèrent. La main de la brune frappant son visage quand ils avaient treize ans. Sa mère pleurant dans les bras d'Hermione. Lui frappant le mur de sa cellule. Son cerveau allait exploser, il le savait alors il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait murmurant entre ses dents « souvenirs récent » à plusieurs reprises. Puis une dernière image : une plante qui n'avait jamais vu, recouverte d'épines pointues semblables à des lames, bouger ses branches comme des tentacules pour venir déchirer le coussinet d'une lionne donnant de violent coup de pattes arrière, toutes griffes dehors, pour tenter de se défendre.

Drago interrompit le sort et s'écroula à terre, sa tête heurtant le parquet. Il était plus essoufflé que jamais, il saignait du nez et il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à la tête. Pourtant, il s'accrocha au bord de la table et se hissa sur ses pieds. Il arracha la chaussure du pied d'Hermione et constata qu'une aiguille était en fait encore enfoncée dans sa chair. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un coup de manche, il retira doucement l'aiguille, il put voire une petite coupure, mais très profonde sur la plante du talon. Mais sans l'aiguille, qui agissait comme un bouchon, elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Il en avait pleins les mains. Le liquide poisseux coulait sur le sol. Il ne retourna pas dans la salle de bain, mais lança des sortilèges d'attraction pour faire venir à lui des potions de régénérations sanguines, quelque chose contre les infections et enfin des nombreux bandages et les ongues qu'il l'avait vu se mettre sur la plaie de la jambe. Il retroussa ses manches en y essuyant le sang qui recouvrait ses mains, épongea la blessure comme il pouvait. Il maintient une compresse contre la plaie d'une main, retenant sa respiration, il ouvrit de l'autremain le pot à l'odeur affreuse, qu'il lui appliqua plusieurs fois. Connaissant un sort d'accélération, il décida de l'utiliser pour accélérer les propriétés magiques de la pâte verdâtre. Il observa sous plusieurs angles le résultat, banda le tout avant de s'affaler sur une chaise à côté regardant le visage de la jeune fille. Ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la douleur, sa respiration avait repris une allure normale. Fière de lui, mais épuisé, il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard sans nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait ses avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes.

Il se réveilla une heure après avec un mal de dos fulgurant, dormir sur une chaise n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il grimaça en si massant la nuque avant de nettoyer le sol, la table, ses bras et ses vêtements d'un « récuro ». Elle était toujours inconsciente alors il décida de la porter jusqu'à son lit, il vérifia le bandage qu'il lui avait fait, remonta les couvertures sur la jeune fille et sorti de la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Non pas qu'il était inquiet, pourquoi serait-il inquiet pour elle de toute façon ? Ce serait stupide. Ou logique puisqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ? Il soupira, encore une fois perdu dans ce qu'il devait ressentir. Mais après tout, c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui avait fait en sorte de ne rien éprouver pendant plus de dix ans, non ?

Il regarda autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce en dehors des montagnes de livres sur les meubles et le sol. Il vit le tas de livres de médicomagies toujours étalés non loin de la table, il lança un sort dessus pour qu'ils s'empilent de manière à pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain. Il reconnut beaucoup d'objet magique : une Glace à l'Ennemie, une Malle à Sept Serrures, un Scrutoscupe, plusieurs sortes de détecteurs de magie noire, ainsi que d'autres objets qu'il savait magique mais dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, certains venants d'après l'aspect du magasin Weasley. Il observa les bibliothèques remplies qui semblaient faire partie des murs eux-mêmes. A l'exception de la petite bleue à côté du canapé dans laquelle il avait pioché son recueil. Sous certaines piles de livres il découvrit des cartons comme si elle n'avait pas fini de déménager. Il y avait plusieurs robes de sorcières et sorciers pliées dans des paniers vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il voyait aussi plusieurs objets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et soudainement, son cerveau percuta une information, il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche : il avait vu une lionne dans les souvenirs de la brune. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle…

Avant même d'avoir pu finir de formuler mentalement sa question qu'il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une Hermione échevelée, blanche comme un linge. Elle boitait et se tenait le ventre. Il se précipita sur elle sans réfléchir et passa un bras sous le sien pour la soutenir, retenant un frisson quand il entra en contact avec sa peau brulante.

-Toilettes, réussit-elle à dire d'une petite voix.

Il l'amena dans la salle de bain et elle se jeta sur les toilettes où elle vomit plusieurs fois. Voir les gens dans cet état l'avait toujours dégouté, pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi il resta dans la pièce avec elle. Il ne l'aida pas, ne la toucha pas, ne lui parla pas. Il était juste là. Il attendit qu'elle se sente mieux, regardant sa serviette de bain suspendue comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il avait vu de sa vie. En vérité, il était en train de se dire qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact physique avec elle depuis le jour où ils s'étaient serrés la main. Il s'étonna lui-même à penser qu'il avait oublié combien sa peau était chaude. Mais pourquoi s'en serait-il souvenu de toute façon ? Et pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Une fois qu'elle eut tiré la chasse, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle était tournée vers lui, alors il la regarda à son tour le visage impassible, ne laissant aucunes pensées ou émotions la concernant transparaître.

-Désolée pour ça. C'est le poison. Dit-elle les joues rouges, de grosses goûtes de transpiration glissants sur ses tempes.

-Ça va mieux ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Oui, merci.

Elle se redressa difficilement pour chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Elle avala quelques potions puis se lava le visage et les dents. Elle essaya de marcher mais son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait retrouvé. Il hésita, la regarda s'appuyer sur les meubles, puis repassa son bras dans son dos en même temps qu'elle passait l'un des siens derrière la nuque du garçon. Il la guida dans la cuisine en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance entre leur deux corps et de limiter le contact de leur peau au strict minimum. Quand elle le lâcha, il s'écarta un peu trop brusquement d'elle, et il la vit lui jeter un regard empreint d'incompréhension, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle but deux grands verres d'eau avant de faire apparaître une chaise et de se laissé tomber dessus. Elle ramena son pied sur son genoux, retira le bandage et observa la blessure.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est pas mal !

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Répondit le blond d'une voix traînante, la qualification « pas mal » était pour lui un mauvais euphémisme : il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avant et il y avait de quoi être fier.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche ! C'est presque cicatrisé donc tu t'en es bien sorti. Mais comment tu as su que j'étais blessée au pied ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire le moindre mot dans mon souvenir.

-Et bien… Je n'ai vu de blessures nul part d'autre alors j'ai regardé là. Menti Drago mal à l'aise face à son utilisation du mot « souvenir », mais il garda malgré tout une voix neutre.

-C'est intelligent. Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ses yeux le transperçaient, il n'avait ressenti ça que face au regard bleu de son ancien directeur décédé.

Pouvait-elle savoir ? Il avait le sentiment que oui, mais elle le laissa rien paraître. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle savoir ? Maintenant il regrettait d'avoir menti. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait menti toute sa vie à tout le monde et sur tellement de choses. A sa familles, à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, ses professeurs, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait du remord. Malefoy, de retour dans sa tête durant quelques secondes, pensa qu'elle avait mauvaise influence sur lui pour ressentir ce genre de chose absurde et inutile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Dit-il pour ne plus penser à ça, agacé de lui-même.

-Une plante. Elle continuait de le fixer avec insistance.

-Mais encore ? Il faut faire des phrases pour communiquer, tu le sais ça Granger ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air choqué et il voulut s'insulter d'avoir parlé aussi sèchement alors qu'il tentait juste de détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet avec ce qu'il prenait pour de l'humour. Mais contre toutes attentes, elle lui répondit presque amicalement.

-J'essaie depuis longtemps d'obtenir quelque chose qui est plutôt bien gardée et comme à chaque fois, je me fais avoir. Cette plante est une mutation de deux autres et je ne trouve pas encore son point faible car je ne sais pas de quelles plantes elle est faite. J'ai passé toutes les autres défenses, mais là, même moi je dois admettre que c'est une idée de génie.

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait obtenir, ce qu'était ces autres défenses, mais les pensées de Malefoy furent plus rapides que les questions de Drago :

-Et bien ce n'est pas la modestie qui d'étouffe. Il eut envie de se frapper et de se féliciter pour avoir dit ça.

-Sérieusement ? C'est Drago Malefoy qui me dit ça ? Répliqua-t-elle en changeant radicalement de ton, les yeux et les mains levés vers le ciel comme si le plafond allait lui répondre.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant un tel acte de dégénérescence mentale et elle le fusilla du regard. Il retrouva l'Hermione Granger du collège quelques secondes. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bar dans son dos et croisa les bras, sans savoir qu'en faisant ceci, elle, elle retrouvait le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard. Alors encore une fois, il tenta de paraître… amical ? Non. Sympathique ? Non plus. Alors quoi ? Gentil ? Supportable ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire paraître, n'étant pas du tout habitué à ce genre de choses.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à obtenir ce que tu veux si tu es si douée Miss Je Sais Tout ? Dit-il d'une voix dégagé comme s'il n'était plus intéressé, alors que tout au contraire, il voulait en savoir plus.

-Oh… ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom, répondit Hermione rêveuse et le regard vague à la manière Lovegood. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche.

-Toi et la précision ça semble faire deux. Il s'amusait presque de la situation mais ne le montrait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'à ce moment précis, il se sentait bien d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec elle.

-Pff, soupira la jeune fille un demis sourire aux lèvres, en pianotant avec ses doigt sur sa jambe, tu es stupide. A croire que nous n'avons pas été dans la même classe pendant six ans. Bien sûr que je suis précise ! Sinon je n'en serais pas là ! Non en fait… Elle plissa les yeux et scruta le visage de Drago comme pour chercher à savoir si elle pouvait lui livrer un secret, elle avait l'air d'une enfant et bizarrement il en fut attendrit, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. En fait, en parallèle des recherches sur ta libération je travaillais sur autre chose, qui m'a mené à la raison de ton enlèvement et j'ai fait une découverte incroyable. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de mystère, il voyait qu'elle attentait sa réaction avec impatience avant de dévoiler la suite.

Sa curiosité réveillée, Drago la regarda pourtant le visage dénué d'expression ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait réussi à attirer toute son attention avant même qu'elle ne parle de lui.

\- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

-Oh tu sais, moi et la précision… Rigola Hermione avec un sourire provocant, les yeux encore plus pétillant qu'avant.

Il ressentit, une fois de plus, des sentiments contraires. Il fut énervé par la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à jouer avec ses nerfs, et en même temps il eut envie de sourire. Il était fasciné par ce sourire joueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, par sa répartie parfaitement trouvée qui retournait ses propres remarques contre lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu Malefoy en lui, il aurait surement rigolé de sa réplique, parce qu'il voyait, dans ses yeux brillants, qu'elle elle était en plein fou rire interne face à la mine du blond. Il était totalement intrigué par ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir mais d'un autre côté il avait envie de l'envoyer balader car, dans sa tête, la fierté de Malefoy en avait pris un coup. Bizarrement il avait aussi envie de l'entendre rire... Il ne se souvenait pas du rire de sa mère… A cette pensée, sa mâchoire se contracta et il observa dans les yeux de la brune qu'elle pensait être la cause de cette tension naissante.

-Je rigole c'est bon ! Dit-elle en arrêtant de sourire. Oui j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Mais tu es sûr de vouloir savoir maintenant ? C'est tellement… loin…

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot tellement bas qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Peut-être avait-elle dit long ? Il la dévisagea comme si elle était dingue.

-Tu crois que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai été enfermé pendant cinq ans ? Et moi qui commençais à te penser intelligente… Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et sans même attendre sa réaction, décida de partir.

Elle le retient en lui attrapant la main, il baissa les yeux sur le point de contact de leur peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une violente envie de glisser ses doigts dans les siens pour sentir encore plus cette chaleur qu'il trouvait agréable. Et en même temps il avait envie de secouer la main, comme s'il y avait un insecte particulièrement repoussant dessus, pour qu'elle le lâche. Avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, elle le lâcha. Alors, de nouveau impassible il la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai infiltré un groupe de surveillance. J'ai appris que ton enfermement avait un rapport avec le retour de Voldemort.

Encore plus intrigué, luttant pour rester impassible il sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une chaise en face de celle d'Hermione. Il s'assit, impatient, ses jambes tremblaient.

-Ces hommes-là ne savaient pas grand-chose, ils n'étaient pas vraiment importants donc ils n'avaient pas de véritables informations. Mais ils m'ont mis sur la piste. Un jour McGonagall m'avait demandé de passer dans son bureau à Poudlard lui chercher quelque chose. Puis j'ai vu dans un coin, des cartons. C'était toutes les recherches, études, travaux de Dumbledore, elle les avait gardés là, et Rogue ne les avait pas jetés non plus. Alors j'ai… Hm… Voulu voir ce qui avait été l'œuvre de sa vie et j'ai trouvé des gros dossiers sur Voldemort. En fait, il y en avait plus que je ne peux l'avouer et ils réunissaient les idées que Dumbledore avait sur son futur retour. Il a commencé à travailler dessus le jour de la mort des parents d'Harry. Alors, je les ai empreintés…

-Volé tu veux dire, ce n'est pas la bibliothèque de Poudlard là où tu t'es servis ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça quand il vit l'expression sur son visage.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vraiment du vol ! Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, outrée. Et puis j'ai demandé au tableau du professeur Dumbledore il m'a donné sa permission !

Il retient un sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que sa réaction l'amusait beaucoup. Elle reprit contenance, et le dos droit elle continua son histoire en le fixant. Il fut particulièrement touché par ce regard, car elle le regardait comme un égal, à qui on confierait des informations importantes. Et jamais, pas une fois, on ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il eut une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras, avant que Malefoy ne l'insulte mentalement d'une cinquantaine de façons différentes pour avoir une telle idée. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise influence sur lui. Ou était-ce la lecture de poésie moldu qui le rendait plus gentil ? Gentil ? Non. Stupide ? Oui. Ou alors il avait simplement changé ? Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se produisait dans sa tête il se dit que finalement, la prison l'avait rendu complètement malade, peut-être aussi fou qu'elle. Il s'accrocha alors aux paroles d'Hermione pour sortir de ses pensées, comprenant qu'elle avait recommencé à parler pendant qu'il se perdait dans sa folie. Mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-…Enfin bref tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et un soir j'ai découvert ce qui me manquait dans ces dossiers justement, sur la dernière page parlant de la découverte d'une grotte et sa décision de s'y rendre avec Harry. Dans un coin, écrit en tout petit, quelqu'un avait griffonné quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux pour réciter : « Un coffre est dans cette grotte, ce n'est pas un H, il sert quand même à V ». J'avais enlevé l'un des Suprême qui autrefois était aussi Mangemort. Je voulais lui demander où tu étais retenu parce qu'il avait participé à ton enlèvement, je le savais grâce à ta mère. Elle baissa les yeux avant de continuer : je n'avais pas de véritaserum, alors j'ai dû le contraindre à me parler autrement… pour que j'arrête… ce que je faisais… Il devait me dire aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'avaient enlevé. Il m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient fait sous les ordres de quelqu'un plus haut dans la hiérarchie, il ne savait pas le nom du commanditaire. Mais il avait entendu dire dans les couloirs, qu'un objet… En rapport avec toi permettrait le retour de Voldemort. Elle parlait de plus en plus vite. Je sais que ce n'est pas un horcruxe, sinon Voldemort ne serait pas mort quand Harry l'a battu. De plus, Harry pouvait connaitre ses pensées alors on savait le nombre exacte. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pu avoir aucunes autres informations sur l'objet en lui-même par cet homme. J'ai laissé tomber mes recherches quelque temps pour essayer de venir te chercher mais encore une fois, je n'arrivais à rien… Dit-elle tout bas, honteuse de son échec. Alors je me suis dit qu'au lieu de continuer à stagner comme je le faisais, j'allais m'entraîner plus dur. Quand mon corps se reposait, je faisais chauffer mon cerveau en apprenant des sorts de magie noire, je voulais savoir contre quoi je me battais...

Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Drago était abasourdit par ces révélation même s'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Un objet en rapport avec lui permettrait le retour de Voldemort ? Cette fille était folle. Lui ? N'importe quoi. Un horcruxe ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce nom absurde ? Il ne connaissait pas ce mot, pourtant cela concernait Voldemort, et son père avait passé plus que des heures, plus que des semaines, c'était des mois, à lui parler de ce sorcier. Puis il réalisa qu'elle était en train de lire un livre. Mais bordel enfermez-la ! Son histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ! Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Et d'où sortait-elle son livre ? Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'insulter en se rappelant que chaque parcelle de cet appartement était recouverte de livres.

-Et après ? Dit-il d'une voix forte pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

-Hein ? Ben c'est logique non ? Répliqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Peut-être pour toi, mais pour un humain normal, il manque une partie de l'histoire.

Il eut envie de se frapper à nouveau quand il se rappela que c'était lui qui n'avait pas écouté. Pourquoi il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler ? Pourtant elle lui expliqua, une expression incrédule plantée sur le visage.

-Dans une grotte, Harry et Dumbledore ont trouvé un horcruxe, en sixième année, le soir où il est mort. Bref, elle toussa et lui contracta chaque muscles à ce souvenir, c'était un faux horcruxe mais lui ne le savait pas, et même ce n'est pas son écriture. Donc la personne qui l'a fait à lu le dossier, donc elle y avait accès et cette personne connaissait la grotte. La seule possibilité c'est Rogue. Il faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, et des Mangemorts également, il était donc dans la position parfaite. Au vu de l'angle de l'écriture, de l'utilisation des initiales et la pression de la plume, elle mima le geste sur son livre toujours ouvert sur ses genoux, il a écrit ça rapidement et il était stressé et pressé donc il on peut imaginer que c'était important pour lui. Il l'a écrit sur la dernière note qui est sur la découverte de Dumbledore de la grotte et sa décision de s'y rendre le lendemain avec Harry pour aller y chercher l'horcruxe. Il aurait pu écrire « une grotte » mais non, il a écrit « la », ce qui signifie qui pensait à la grotte référée sur la page. Il savait que ce n'était pas un horcruxe cependant il l'a écrit sur ce dossier et pas un autre, en précisant ce n'est pas un H, pourquoi ? Parce que Rogue savait, je ne sais comment, que quelqu'un ferait des cherches sur un retour possible de Voldemort. Il l'a écrit sur cette page pour que seules les personnes connaissant cette grotte puissent s'y rendre et découvrir le coffre. Il a précisé « ce n'est pas un H », donc un horcruxe, car il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne cette note pour un message plus vieux, il voulait attirer l'attention et faire savoir que la découverte du coffre était plus récente que la découverte de la grotte elle-même. Le coffre garde quelque chose, car c'est ce à quoi sert un coffre, c'est donc ce qu'il y a dedans qui permet le retour de Voldemort, car « il sert V ». Un objet en rapport avec toi permet son retour, mais eux, ne savent pas où il est sinon Voldemort serait de retour depuis longtemps et tu n'aurais pas été enfermé. Alors j'ai retrouvé la grotte et le coffre qui était en vérité un coffre-fort magique : le coffre à sept serrures. J'ai ouvert cinq premières serrures, chacune était protégée par un sort ou quelque chose d'autre de magique, et la pour la sixième il faut passer cette plante et je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, bien trop vite pour un être humain. Elle avait parlé sur le même ton que si elle lui avait dit que l'eau mouillait, un peu comme si elle parlait à un imbécile. Il se sentait stupide d'ailleurs et il la détesta pour lui faire ressentir une telle chose. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Murmura Drago tout bas, pour lui-même se détestant presque d'avoir posé la question face à cette réponse qui pour lui manquait encore cruellement de sens.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un horcruxes, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient partis faire quelque chose ce… soir là… je ne savais pas que c'était un coffre-fort, comment étais-je sensé deviner tout ça ?

-Je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure ce qu'était un horcruxe ! J'espère que tu écoutais plus… Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en étouffant la fin de sa phrase dans sa main. Elle avait l'aire profondément choquée et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle secoua la tête. Une protection que je n'arrive pas à passer. Un coffre. Un objet en rapport avec toi. Ce n'est pas compliqué, répéta-t-elle les yeux encore grand ouvert, elle le regardait sans le voir.

-Pourquoi moi ? Dit-il, plus haut que la première fois en se frottant les yeux la tête basse.

Cette fille l'agaçait royalement, il avait une forte envie de l'étrangler car il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait : comme s'il était un enfant. Mais en même temps, elle avait fait naître en lui une curiosité qu'il trouva malsaine. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il jamais rien à ce qui sortait de sa bouche et ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Ah oui, elle était folle… Mais lui aussi était fou. Peut-être étaient-ils pareil au final. Il ressenti quelque chose d'étrange dans le cœur, comme une chaleur qui se rependait dans le reste de son corps. La sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu, il douta même de l'avoir vraiment senti.

-Ta magie pure… Murmura-t-elle l'air de plus en plus choquée.

-Ma quoi ? Dit-il en se redressant si brusquement qu'il grimaça. De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est le nom que je lui donne. Murmura la brune encore plus bas qu'avant, ses yeux grands ouvert le fixaient maintenant avec curiosité.

-Passionnant. Ma quoi, Granger ?

-Magie pure, répéta-t-elle cette fois d'une voix forte. C'est la magie que les sorciers ont en eux, celle qui se manifeste quand on est enfant, et parfois quand on perd le contrôle de soi-même. La baguette a bien sûr ses propres propriétés magiques, mais les sorciers ont aussi les leurs. La baguette nous permet de la canaliser et de l'extérioriser avec de la magie blanche ou noire. C'est pourquoi après on ne produit plus de phénomènes magiques spontanés : on la canalise. Mais en toi, en moi, en chaque sorcier il y a de la magie et j'appelle cela de la magie pure. Je l'ai découvert en apprenant à devenir un animagus. J'ai appris seule et je n'avais pas de professeur, je n'avais pas trouvé de livres pour apprendre alors j'ai improvisé et je l'ai découverte en moi. Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre qui en parlait alors je lui ai donné un nom.

La question qu'il avait commencée à se poser plus tôt dans la journée lui revient en tête, occupant la totalité de son esprit, il en oublia la précédente, qui pourtant le concernait personnellement. Il avait tellement envie de lui poser la question qu'il n'arriva pas à la formuler.

-Attend... Attend, quand tu étais en lion…

-Lionne, je suis une fille, merci. Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

-Ce n'était pas de la métamorphose, tu es vraiment un animagus ? Dit-il en oubliant complètement d'avoir l'air impassible, les yeux grands ouverts sa voix suintant l'admiration ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire timidement.

-Pour être honnête, je dirais que c'est entre les deux, car je ne pense pas que les techniques que j'ai utilisées soient celles du ministère. J'ai fait avec ce que je savais, ce que j'avais lu dessus, alors il est possible que j'utilise la métamorphose, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il est évident que je ne suis pas le même genre d'animagus que l'est le professeur McGonagall par exemple.

Il était plus qu'impressionné par la jeune fille qui lui faisait face et il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas lui dire. Il savait que devenir un animagus était une preuve de grande magie. Il fallait des années pour y arriver, l'apprentissage était dangereux et même mortel quand il était mal réalisée. Et seule, sans informations où guide elle avait pu en devenir un ? Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, pas même pour un sorcier tel que Dumbledore. Hermione devait vraiment être une sorcière hors pair pour avoir réussi une telle prouesse vivante et sans séquelles. Il se gifla mentalement de penser ça. Avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison car c'était une réalité, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi rapidement changé d'avis sur elle ? Bien sûr, la prison l'avait changé, il ne la voyait plus comme la Sang de Bourbe repoussante, intello, insupportable, négligée et amie de Potter. Mais de là à la trouver plus puissante que Dumbledore ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et cela commençait à lui donner la migraine.

-Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches, s'amusa Hermione devant l'air de Drago.

-Toi la ferme, répliqua le blond même s'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : tu sais que tu aurais pu mourir ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ferma son livre pour le poser et sirota son verre d'eau comme si mourir n'était qu'un détail dans l'équation.

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, fini-t-elle par répondre.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre.

-C'est une expression ! Se défendit Hermione, c'est moldu !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis le silence retomba.

-Tu ne sais rien d'autre en ce qui me concerne ? Dit Drago après plusieurs minutes se doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Non, il a dit « un objet en rapport avec lui » je n'ai rien découvert d'autre depuis car je n'ai pas ouvert le coffre et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à poser des questions à ces abrutis quand j'ai le coffre. De plus savoir ce qu'il contient ne sert à rien tant qu'on ne sait pas comment passer les défenses.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle puis ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement pour courir et boiter en même temps afin de sortir de la cuisine. Il contourna le bar pour la suivre et alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau tomber sur un tabouret, elle tendit le bras vers la table pour saisir quelque chose qu'elle colla tellement près du nez de Drago qu'il loucha pour le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria-t-elle d'une voix tellement aiguë qu'il fut surpris de ne pas saigner des oreilles.

-Du calme ! Cria-t-il à son tour en poussant sa main, c'était dans ton pied, je l'ai enlevé.

-UN ECHANTILLON ! JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS REUSSI A EN AVOIR UN AVANT ! Hurla-t-elle carrément hystérique, comme si l'on avait annoncé à un enfant que noël était avancé le lendemain de son anniversaire

Alors Drago ne comprit plus rien, une tornade brune se déchaîna dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6 - Le début de la fin

**Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est plus court que les précédents, mais je me rattrape sur la suite ! Le prochain serait surement en milieu de semaine prochaine. Laissez-moi votre avis je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Berenice : Merci ! Pour Harry et Ron il va falloir être patiente pour savoir (mouhaha, désolée :3)**

 **Swangranger : Merci encooore une fois ton avis m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à te transporter de cette manière ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

Alors Drago ne comprit plus rien, une tornade brune se déchaîna dans la pièce. Elle boitillait de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, écartant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage à coups de baguette. Elle se parlait à elle-même tout en récitant des formules incroyablement vite et les objets volaient autour d'elle à la même vitesse, ses paroles étant entrecoupé de cris hystériques. Les meubles raclaient le sol pour aller s'aligner le long des murs. Les livres s'envolaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, en s'entrechoquant, pour aller s'empiler parfaitement dans des coins de la pièce. Les détecteurs de magie noire furent tous réduit à la taille d'un dé à coudre et rangé dans une boite tissée de paille. Le tout produisait un brouhaha qui lui donna mal à la tête, elle avait vraiment l'aire d'une folle en pleine crise à St Mangouste dans l'aile psychiatrique. Puis la table s'envola au centre de la pièce maintenant vide. La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et une multitude d'objets en verre et d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas vinrent se poser délicatement sur la table. Elle continuait de parler, crier, marmonner des choses trop aiguës pour être comprises par l'oreille humaine. Tout un matériel de potions suivit le mouvement. Puis de nombreux livres et encore plus de rouleaux de parchemins avec des plumes et de l'ancre, le livre noir étrange sur lequel il avait vu sa mère et enfin un siège apparut de nul part.

Toujours sur son tabouret, Drago l'observa. Elle semblait dans un monde parallèle et il avait l'impression de l'observer à travers une faille spatio-temporelle. Le décor était surnaturel. Des montagnes de livres, meubles, vêtements, objets, parchemins poussés contre les murs s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond formant un cercle presque parfait autour d'elle. Au centre de ce cercle, la table ronde qu'elle avait agrandit par magie dégageait maintenant des volutes de fumés de différentes couleurs, un feu bouillait sous un chaudron et d'autres objets de verre moldu. La nuit était tombée et la pièce, faiblement éclairée, s'illuminait sous des flashs colorés. Elle multiplia le livre noir et les écrans affichèrent des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas avec d'étranges images. Des petites fioles qu'elle agitait devant ses yeux changeaient de couleur quand elle ajoutait certaines choses dedans, comme… par magie ? Chacune leur tour, les petites fioles de verres s'envolaient pour aller se ranger sur un étrange présentoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était sur une étrange chaise qui roulait et elle se déplaçait autour de la table prenant des notes sur des papiers qui se trouvaient à sa portée, se penchant pour mettre ses deux yeux au bout des tubes noirs dépassant d'un objet moldu. Elle jetait des sorts sur certaines choses et en prenait d'autres dans les mains. Elle se levait pour remuer la potion, ajouter des ingrédients le nez penché dans un livre. Elle prenait des notes sur un parchemin tout en regardant autre chose sur l'écran. Il était captivé par ses déplacements souples autour de la table, par ses manipulation doucement mais rapide de chaque chose qu'elle touchait. Il était presque ensorcelé par les mouvements trop naturels de son corps qui manipulait des objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle semblait dans son élément et lui se sentait presque de trop. L'intelligence, la force, la magie émanait de la scène autant que cette fille. Il avait presque l'impression de voir la magie autour d'elle, émaner d'elle. Elle était vraiment un mystère à elle seule.

Elle n'en était pas moi folle, cela devait faire maintenant une heure qu'il la regardait sans parler, sans bouger. Elle semblait avoir oublié la présence de Drago. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, car il pouvait continuer de l'observer. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon d'où dépassaient plusieurs grosses boucles, rebondissant paresseusement derrière elle au rythme de ses gestes. Il voyait les tendons se contracter sous la peau blanche de sa nuque dégagée. Il la trouvait fascinante, ainsi absorbé dans son travail. Ses sourcils froncés de concentration, ses yeux surveillant, scrutant, chaque parcelle de la table incroyablement vite, ses lèvres remuant dans le vide sans produire aucuns sons. D'autres boucles avaient déserté le chignon pour tomber autour de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une folle, et en même temps il la trouvait presque jolie comme ça. Il voyait son intelligence prendre forme, il la voyait réfléchir, il voyait dans ses yeux à quel point les idées fusaient dans sa tête, il voyait dans sa manière de se mordre la lèvre à quel point elle était immergée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Il voyait ses mains courir sur la feuille, comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie d'elle et que quelqu'un d'autre écrivait à sa place. Elle se marmonnait des choses, et parfois poussait des exclamations de surprises, comme si ses propres paroles la surprenait. Et il avait pourtant le sentiment que tout ce quel faisait était naturel. Comme si chaque objets, à son contact, devenaient un prolongement d'elle-même.

Il était tellement intrigué par elle qu'il finit par se lever, curieux de ces objets, attiré par ces tubes de verres où circulaient des liquides et fumées blanches. Quand il fut assez près, il vit qu'elle découpait des minuscules lamelles de l'épine avec un sort pour les fixer entre deux plaques de verres qu'elle déposa au-dessus d'une lumière. C'était le même objet qui possédait les tubes noirs qui produisait la lumière. De nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais quand elle se pencha sur l'objet aux tubes noirs :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond en montrant le sujet de son interrogation n'arrivant pas à se retenir plus longtemps, bien qu'une moitié de lui, lui criait de la laisser seule et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette folle et ses occupations probablement dangereuse.

-Un microscope, tu veux regarder ? Dit Hermione en reculant son siège pour lui laisser sa place.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix dégagé, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition.

-J'ai fait les réglages, c'est comme le télescope qu'on utilisait en cours d'Astronomie, mais c'est dans l'autre sens, c'est pour voir ce qui est tout petit, je l'ai juste un peu… amélioré par magie. Tu n'as qu'à regarder.

Il hésita quelques secondes, mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Comme un télescope, mais dans l'autre sens ? Il avait peur qu'elle lui tende un piège, peur de casser quelque chose, pourtant Drago avança vers l'objet et se pencha en avant, dans la même position qu'il l'avait vu, se sentant extrêmement vulnérable, son champ de vision incroyablement réduit. Mais ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté des tubes, le laissa sans voix. Il fut incapable de détourner le regard, attiré comme un aimant par cette chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait à mettre aucuns mots. Si, peut-être un : fou. Quelque chose semblable à un dessin fait de lignes, comme une mosaïque, ondulait doucement, comme poussé par une petite brise. Il regarda encore quelques secondes et constata quelque chose de bizarre. L'espèce de petit dessin qu'il avait devant les yeux se déforma, pour prendre une autre forme. Mais durant un court instant, il cessa d'onduler. Le phénomène lui donna chaud aux yeux et il se senti encore plus attiré par lui qu'avant. Il se releva, perplexe par ce qu'il venait de voir, et se retourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Hermione, d'une voix encore trop aiguë.

-Le truc, il a… Je ne sais pas, muté. Il bougeait un peu… au début mais après il s'est agité… plus vite, puis ça s'est arrêté… à peine une seconde, et le dessin était… différent… Ca faisait de la chaleur…

Il avait cherché tous ses mots et à chaque micro pause du garçon, ses yeux et sa bouche de son interlocutrice s'étaient ouverts un peu plus. Elle ferma la bouche et la rouvrit, elle répéta plusieurs fois ce mouvement avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir.

-C'est… Impossible… Les yeux toujours grands ouverts elle s'avança rapidement pour regarder à son tour.

Sa mâchoire tomba de nouveau. Puis soudain elle se leva pour aller remuer la potion, une main sur la joue, toujours cette expression de surprise sur le visage. Lui, comme presque tout le temps, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Dingue, c'est une dingue, il faut arrêter de se demander pourquoi ! Seulement voilà, plus il restait avec elle, plus il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Cette fille était un aimant à question. Alors arrêter de se poser des questions, se révèlerait vite mission impossible. Excédé par ses propres constats, il la regarda remuer sa potion comme un robot. Elle tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction, son regard était vide, ses yeux tremblaient de nouveau, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que son corps venait de bouger.

-Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'impatienta Drago d'une voix froide.

-Hein ? Fit l'intéressée d'une voix vague.

-Pourquoi tes yeux tremblent ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit la brune, le regardant maintenant avec étonnement.

-Il y a quelque seconde, tu as tourné la tête et tes yeux tremblaient, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais ! Répliqua le blond sur un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès… Articula la jeune fille. Attend, est-ce que… ? Et ses pupilles reprirent leurs courses folles.

-Là ! Tu recommences ! Il commençait à s'énerver, il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui et il en avait des envies de meurtres.

-Je lis ! S'exclama Hermione émerveillée par elle-même.

Non, mais vraiment, sa place était à St Mangouste. Comment Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas pu s'en rendre compte ? C'était pourtant une évidence !

-Tu lis ? Questionna Drago en détachant bien les deux mots, roulant des yeux pour quelle comprenne l'absurdité de ses propos.

-Tout ce que j'apprends, ce que je lis, ce que j'entends, ce que je vois, ce que je fais, je le stocke là-dedans, dans ma bibliothèque. Elle pointa un doigt en direction de sa tête. Je recrée des livres, dans lesquels je garde tout. Comme ça, quand je veux me souvenir de quelque chose, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir le livre et le relire, il y a aussi des images et des schémas. Même si la plupart du temps je me souviens de tout quand je cherche quelque chose de précis il suffit que je relise. Je ne savais pas que cela se voyait !

Il écarquilla les yeux, et hésita à lui demander de répéter, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Avait-elle vraiment traité son cerveau de bibliothèque ? Ecrire des livres dans sa tête ? D'où sortait-elle ? On ne pouvait pas écrire des livres dans sa tête et les consulter comme une réserve, elle avait un véritable problème pour croire ce genre de chose. La possibilité que tout ceci soit un rêve lui revient en mémoire. Il se pinça discrètement le dos de la main et la douleur lui confirma que ce qu'elle venait de dire était bien réel. Sa folie était donc pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Qui faisait ce genre de chose ? A part les fous ? Ou peut-être était-il passé dans une autre dimension ? Après tout, il avait lu de la poésie moldu. Non. Il n'était pas assez crédule pour croire à ce genre de chose. Il fut surpris lui-même d'avoir autant d'imagination. Il ressentit, un court instant, une chaleur dans la paume des mains et comme avant pour le cœur, il douta même de l'avoir vraiment senti. Surtout que dans sa tête, Malefoy murmurait à son oreille de l'étrangler alors le symptôme devait venir de là. Définitivement fou.

-T'as-t-on déjà dit, que tu étais folle ? Dit Drago en glissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour résister à toutes tentations.

-Hélas, folie et génie vont souvent de pair, répliqua la brune avec un clin d'œil et son cœur rata un battement.

Il décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas se demander pourquoi maintenant.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que c'est le truc que j'ai vu ? Il esquissa un mouvement de tête vers l'objet.

-De la magie pure, ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau, ce que tu as décrit, c'est exactement ce que je ressens quand je me transforme et... Et ce que j'ai vu, c'est ce que j'ai déjà observé dans mon sang et ma peau.

-Excuse-moi ? Lâcha Drago, surpris.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea de nouveau vers un petit chaudron pour prélever un flacon, puis elle lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et le chaudron se vida. Il voulut lui demander quel était ce sort mais il n'osa pas, Malefoy profondément heurté dans sa fierté de ne pas le connaitre. Elle l'énervait, Merlin seul sait à quel point. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Elle était déjà de retour à ses occupations, l'ignorant magnifiquement. Il soupira de désespoir mais ne rajouta rien, se contentant de la regarder faire.

Elle découpa un autre morceau de l'épine, puis versa la potion dessus. Il se passa quelque chose de bizarre qui attira toute son attention : la potion fit fondre l'épine et les deux s'unir pour former une sorte gros cube ayant la même consistance que la gelée, d'un jaune tirant sur le vert. Hermione la découpa avec sa baguette en petit cube puis elle attrapa une boite qu'elle ouvrit par magie. D'autres petits flacons s'élevèrent pour venir verser chacun une goutte sur un cube. La plupart ne réagirent pas, mais deux des cubes se ratatinèrent sur eux même et prirent feu, une horrible odeur se rependit dans la pièce, il fronça le nez. Tous les flacons, sauf deux qui stagnèrent dans le vide, retournèrent dans leur boite. Hermione les attrapa et les porta au niveau de ses yeux. Puisqu'elle ne faisait rien contre l'odeur nauséabonde, il lança lui-même le sort pour la faire partir.

-C'est un mélange de Tantacula Vénéneuse et de Filet du Diable. Elle est sensible aux UV et à l'Essence de Dictame. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quel est le mot plus fort qu'agacé ? Exaspéré ? Exacerbé ? Non, toujours pas assez fort pour définir le sentiment qui l'asseyait quand elle marmonnait des trucs dans sa barbe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors par pure provocation il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière et commença à murmurer des paroles sans aucun sens.

-Pardon ? Dit Hermione en papillonnant des yeux, émergeant de sa rêverie.

-Je croyais que c'était comme ça que l'on communiquait avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il l'air faussement puis sincèrement étonné quand il réalisa à quel point il avait l'air immature.

-T'es vraiment un abruti fini quand tu t'y mets ! S'offusqua faussement la brune à son tour en croisant les bras et redressant le menton d'une manière exagérée.

Il voulut retenir un sourire, mais n'y arriva pas très bien et il fit une espèce de grimace indescriptible. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il comprit qu'il venait de lui offrir une expression faciale encore inconnue à la race humaine. Elle eut juste l'aire curieuse et un peu amusée, le cou tendu elle l'observa en quelques secondes puis elle tourna la tête avant de pousser un cri aigu qui le fit sursauter.

-Quoi ? S'écria Drago.

-Il est trois heures du matin ! Cria Hermione.

-Pas la peine de crier ! Cria-t-il à son tour, ça me fait penser que j'ai faim. Ajouta le blond plus calmement.

-Moi aussi. Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi calme.

Il rigola intérieurement de leur changement d'humeur, car il les trouva aussi délirant l'un que l'autre. Mais il resta inexpressif, car Malefoy étant totalement d'accord avec Drago sur l'aspect délirant de la chose, le força à garder ce qu'il considérait comme sa dignité. Il l'aida pourtant à marcher jusqu'au bar où elle s'assit sur un tabouret. Il décida de faire à manger, mais il n'avait jamais fait à manger. Il avait toujours eu un elfe de maison, une mère, une bonne pour le faire à sa place ou le banquet de Poudlard. Alors il resta immobile au milieu de la cuisine. Ne sachant quoi faire, où regarder, quoi prendre, dans quel ordre. Il l'entendit pouffer, il tourna la tête, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais à manger ? Dit-il froidement.

-Laisse, je vais le faire, continua de pouffer la brune insensible à son agressivité.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et les ustensiles s'agitèrent pour préparer le repas. Il retourna donc s'assoir à côté d'elle, moitié reconnaissant, moitié énervé par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il n'osait pas la regarder, il savait qu'elle souriait, mais ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air… Intéressé. De plus, elle venait de se moquer indirectement de lui, et il n'appréciait pas du tout. Surtout que s'il avait pris la décision de cuisiner, c'était parce qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Alors il se sentait plutôt vexé qu'elle le prenne de cette manière. Il commençait également à ne plus se supporter. Il ne supportait plus d'être aussi sensible à tout. D'être aussi attentif à tout et que cela le touche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, et les sentiments provoquaient chez lui un des tourments dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, silencieux avant qu'il ne lui demande :

-Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma Magie Pure tout à l'heure ?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête en arrêtant de sourire.

-Je l'ai… Elle fronça les sourcils, sentie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Soupira le blond en s'interrogeant déjà pour savoir à quel point sa réponse sera anormale.

-Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer ! Je t'ai dit l'avoir découvert en moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé quand il haussa un sourcil avec un regard appuyé et elle rajouta : ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti de la Magie Pure chez quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est la première fois, c'était étrange. C'est aussi surprenant pour toi que pour moi !

Il haussa les sourcils en entrouvrant la bouche face à la stupidité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour retenir une réplique cinglante de Malefoy. Drago prit une grande inspiration avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et de dire d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

-Je n'ai découvert l'existence de cette magie qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que tu avais un coffre qui contenais un objet en rapport avec moi et le retour de Voldemort, j'ai ensuite fais la merveilleuse découverte qu'elle te permettait de devenir un animal sauvage. Après tout ça, j'ai appris, Merlin sait comment, qu'elle se trouvait aussi dans la plante qui garde le fameux objet me concernant, alors que tu m'avais dit que c'était la magie des sorciers. Et là tu me dis avoir sentie cette magie en moi, et tu prétends malgré être aussi surprise que moi ? Est-ce que tu réalises combien ce que tu viens de dire est, profondément, idiot ?

Le visage de la brune se décomposa doucement. Son regard devient vague petit à petit, son sourire se fana au ralenti. Voilà, c'était le mot, elle semblait marcher au ralenti. Puis une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, et comme un automate son bras bougea, elle lança quelque sort dans la cuisine et deux assiettes de pommes de terre au four et des escalopes de poulets se posèrent devant eux. Des couverts, des verres et une carafe arrivèrent à leur tour. Mais elle ne sembla pas avoir eu conscience de faire ça car son expression laissait clairement voir quelle était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était très loin. Le bras toujours dirigé vers la cuisine, la tête toujours tournée vers lui, elle le regardait sans le voir. Ses pupilles se mirent à bouger de droite à gauche, gauche à droite, de haut en bas, en diagonales, elle avait l'aire complètement folle. Il eut peur quelque secondes qu'elle fasse une crise de quelque chose, peut-être un relent du poison de la plante ? Alors qu'il allait la secouer par les épaules, Merlin sait pourquoi, ses yeux cessèrent de bouger. Elle tourna la tête, toujours au ralenti, avant de commencer à couper sa viande avec les mêmes gestes lents, fixant droit devant elle, son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vide.

Il était en pleins combat interne pour ne pas la frapper. Son comportement le rendait fou. Elle lui donnait la constante impression d'être stupide et de ne rien comprendre. Et Malefoy se voyait refuser ses envies de meurtres, marchandant malgré tout avec lui-même pour une gifle ou un coup de boules. Drago mourrait pourtant d'envie de lui poser pleins de questions. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Pourquoi ses yeux avait fait ces mouvements étranges, différent des tremblements ? Et enfin, pourquoi agissait-elle toujours comme une folle ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle jamais à ses questions comme une personne normale ? Ah oui… La folie… Il se tourna vers son assiette, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour se taire, rester assit, manger, calmement, sans crier. Il serait tellement fort la mâchoire qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir la bouche quand la fourchette se trouva à son niveau. Il resserra aussitôt les dents, broyant la nourriture, et encore une fois il dut lutter pour les desserrer et mâcher. Il eut autant de mal à avaler, tant sa gorge était serrée, et chaque bouchées fut aussi difficile.

Quand il eut fini son assiette, il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il était encore à bout de nerfs et il avait d'un côté envie de lui parler, de l'autre il voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de contenir son besoin maladif de l'étrangler. Il tenta de refouler sa colère, son irritation avant d'entreprendre la moindre chose la concernant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa respiration, il fallait qu'il reste calme et relativement poli s'il souhaitait avoir une explication. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Les yeux toujours dans le vague, elle était dans la même position, le même état que lorsqu'il avait arrêté de la regarder. Manger avait été pour lui un tel combat qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à elle. Sa fourchette plantée dans son premier morceau de viande, à quelques centimètres au-dessus des autres, elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il eut envie de l'insulter, et de lui demander qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose car il était capable de dire n'importe quoi et elle sursauta.

-Excuses-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ? Dit-elle en le regardant l'air désolé.

-Oui, il y a maintenant une demi-heure, et justement, j'attends une réponse ! Répliqua-t-il avec difficulté, luttant à s'en briser les os pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées et je n'arrivais pas à en sortir.

Il fut tellement choqué de sa réponse qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il comprenait tellement ce qu'elle voulait dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, enfin si, mais pas complètement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui occupait la tête, mais ce sentiment d'impuissance face à son esprit, il le connaissait. D'un autre côté il avait envie de lui mettre une claque pour qu'elle prenne conscience combien elle avait un comportement de dingue, le reste du temps. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de dire :

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais pu t'apprendre en te parlant de ça. Mais tu as dit un mot qui m'a fait penser à quelque chose, et après j'étais... Non je n'ai pas d'excuse, tu as raison, je ne suis surement pas aussi étonnée que toi, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou t'ignorer, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Il arrivait, non sans difficulté, à garder un visage impassible. Elle lui souriait d'un petit sourire timide, les yeux brillants d'excuses. Il lutta encore plus fort pour rester immobile et inexpressif. Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir un comportement de folle, ses yeux et son sourire étaient les plus sain, les plus naturels, et s'il osait le dire, des plus beau. Sa beauté pouvait occulter et peut-être égaler sa folie. Elle était vraiment étrange, son comportement le fascinait, même si la moitié de lui le, et la, détestait pour ça. Tout ce qu'elle disait lui donnait envie de demander pourquoi et s'en était insupportable. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais toutes les réponses. Il serra les dents. Elle perdit son sourire. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment avant qu'il ne rompe le silence sur un coup de tête :

-Montre-moi.

-Pardon ? Et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui eut l'air de ne pas comprendre et ça le calma.

-Transforme-toi.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je veux voir. Répondit-il le visage de marbre.

Elle se leva. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et le sourire aux lèvres elle fit un mouvement théâtral du bras qui tenait sa baguette :

-Abracadabra !

Il aurait pu sourire, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait pourtant que c'est ce qu'elle attendait en faisant ceci : elle aussi voulait détendre l'atmosphère. La même chaleur qu'il avait ressentie quand elle s'était retransformée plus tôt dans la journée émana alors d'elle. Et comme la première fois, il eut chaud à son tour. Les contours de son corps devinrent flous comme si sa peau ondulait sous la chaleur. Cette dernière cessa brusquement et son corps muta, elle devient plus petite, mais plus large et ses yeux s'agrandirent, des poils poussèrent brusquement à la place de ses vêtements et de sa peau, un museau se forma, puis des pattes, une queue, des oreilles et une moustache. Une lionne se tenait maintenant devant lui. La mutation avait été rapide et belle à regarder. Il était impressionné mais ne laissa rien paraitre. L'une de ses patte en revanche était étrange, enfin plutôt l'une des griffes. Elle était marron et arrondie au bout. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y retrouva les petites tâches marron et durant une seconde il fut gêné par se regard si sage. Elle reprit sa forme normale et retourna s'assoir.

A son tour son esprit se perdit dans les questions : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette griffe marron ? La plante l'avait empoisonné pour toujours ? Une autre blessure qu'il n'avait pas vue ? Un des bleus qu'il lui avait fait ? Si rien de tout ça, alors quoi ? Dans l'angle de son champ de vision Hermione se dandinait sur sa chaise il la voyait lui jetait des coups d'œil qu'elle pensait surement discret. Il soupira.

-Quoi ? Fini par demander Drago.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cette tête ? Elle avait une expression de totale incompréhension et il en fut ravi.

-Une de tes griffes était marron et ronde.

-Oh, elle sembla soudainement soulagée et il lui lança un regard interrogateur. C'est ma baguette.

-Ta baguette ? Encore une fois il détacha bien les deux mots en les articulant exagérément car ce qu'elle venait de dire était encore plus absurde que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lisait.

-Oui, quand je me transforme je prends en compte mes vêtements, ce que j'ai dans les poches et je laisse la fin de ma baguette dans sa forme initiale pour pouvoir continuer de jeter des sorts.

Il lutta tellement fort contre l'envie d'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche qu'il en eut mal à la mâchoire et aux paupières. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Combien de secrets de la magie avait-elle percés ? Etait-il seulement possible de faire ce qu'elle faisait ? Comment cela était-il possible ? La théorie du rêve venait de gagner une preuve de plus. Drago se dit qu'elle était peut être folle, mais elle était surtout douée et il comprit brusquement comment Potter et Weasley avaient pu s'en sortir toute ces années. Elle n'était pas uniquement excellente pour les devoirs et répondre aux questions, elle maniait la pratique aussi bien que la théorie. Il avait grandi dans le monde de la magie, ses parents connaissaient beaucoup de sorciers puissant, mais là, elle battait des records. Dans sa tête, Drago et Malefoy hurlait tellement fort qu'une violente douleur à la tête le frappa comme une massue avant de cesser aussi brusquement quand il eut la sensation de se donner lui-même un coup de poing. Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Il tourna la tête pour essuyer une goutte de sang qu'il sentait couler dans son nez. Il devenait vraiment fou, et il commençait à être inquiet de son propre état mental. Il avait vraiment ressenti la sensation d'un coup de poing dans le visage, mais dans sa _tête_. Le temps d'un instant il se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de la juger sur sa santé psychologique quand il en arrivait à se faire saigner du nez.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était trop intrigué par ce qu'elle avait dit alors il décida de remettre à ce soir le l'évaluation de sa santé mentale. Un animagus qui peut se servir de sa baguette en pleine métamorphose ? Lancer des sorts dans un langage animal ? Le prendrait-elle pour un idiot ? Il la regarda à nouveau, elle le fixait de ses yeux jaunes d'un regard curieux, brillant. Il ressenti une brûlure dans le creux du ventre, qui disparut tout aussi vite que les précédentes.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Fini par dire Drago.

-Pourtant je le fais. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Non, Granger, ce n'est pas normale.

-C'est peut-être ça le truc : je ne suis pas normale. Répondit-elle après plusieurs secondes, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

Il ne sut quoi répondre alors il tourna à son tour le regard. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur la pièce et il rencontra une horloge. Quatre heures et demie. Bientôt vingt-quatre heure qu'il était debout. Quand il y pensa, la fatigue tomba sur lui d'un coup. Il bailla.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, déclara Hermione en évitant son regard quand il cacha un troisième bâillement.

Il hocha la tête et ils se levèrent en silence. Elle envoya leur assiette se laver, elle n'avait toujours pas touché à la sienne. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, ça la regardait elle. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans leur chambre, il l'interpela malgré tout. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle le regarda avec ce qu'il crut être de la tristesse, mais il se dit que finalement, il n'était pas la meilleure personne dans le domaine de l'identification des émotions alors il l'ignora.

-Hé, Granger, tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire plus gros cliché : une lionne ? Sérieusement ?

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé d'une manière un peu trop provocante, mais un immense sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se pétillèrent à nouveau :

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire plus beau compliment !

Elle disparut précipitamment derrière sa porte, une fois encore, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui prenait. Il rentra à son tour dans la sienne. Il se changea et se glissa sous les couvertures, après avoir posé sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Les mains derrière la tête, il repensa à sa journée. Elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres, pourtant elle s'était révélée plus qu'anormale. Il ne réalisait pas tout ce qu'il avait appris. Sur son enlèvement, sur Voldemort, sur la magie en elle-même, sur les sorciers et bizarrement, sur elle aussi.

Et le coup de poing lui revient en mémoire. Comment cela avait été possible ? On ne pouvait pas saigner d'un coup de poing imaginaire ? Ou alors la prison l'avait tellement atteint que sa place était maintenant à St Mangouste ? Il avait de nouveau mal à la tête. Il en pouvait plus de tout le temps de poser des questions, il avait besoin de réponses. Parce qu'en plus du reste, maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas un important et grave problème mental pour pouvoir se mettre des coups de poing mentaux en en saigner réellement. Il repensa à son cœur quand elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce sa folie ? Son problème mental qui s'élargissait au reste du corps ? Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être juste _elle_. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit, _juste_ elle. Et comment avait-elle pu sentir sa Magie Pure ? Et pourquoi était-elle TOUJOURS aussi mystérieuse et bizarre ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'en savoir plus, et pas uniquement sur ce qui le concernait ?

Il repensa à sa mère. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « j'en ai appris tous les jours avec elle » : cette fille était un mystère à elle seule. Et quand on cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, on était assaillit par un flot d'informations continue. Et l'on finissait avec plus de questions qu'au départ. Elle était fascinante et bien plus intelligente qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il comprenait à quel point il avait été stupide de la sous-estimer autrefois, parce que ses origines n'avaient en aucun cas affectés ses capacités magiques, tout au contraire. Puis sans savoir comment, il prit une décision : il allait l'aider avec cette plante pour ouvrir le coffre. Déjà parce que sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus sur cet objet en rapport avec lui, et aussi, même si Malefoy n'appréciait pas, parce que les connaissances magiques de cette fille le fascinait. Il voulait en apprendre plus, en savoir plus sur la magie, sa magie à lui, sur ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir d'autre. Et il prit une seconde décision, lui aussi allait apprendre à maitriser cette magie qu'il avait en lui, il voulait devenir un animagus, c'était un rêve de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Non. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça, il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait pouvoir battre son père.

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser. Et Malefoy fit savoir, par une subtile comparaison d'un souvenir incluant Pansy, des toilettes et Mimi-Geignarde, ce qu'il pensait de cette soudaine vénération pour Hermione Granger et sa place dans tout ça. Il y eut plusieurs insultes, avant que Drago ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Il se dit, que peut-être, dans les placards de la salle de bain il trouverait de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. C'est l'esprit déterminer à devenir un animagus, à devenir un sorcier plus fort que ne le serait jamais son père, à découvrir quel objet se trouvait dans ce coffre et son rôle dans tout ça qu'il s'endormit. Sans se douter que de l'autre côté du mur, une lionne se posait tout autant de question sur un serpent qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu.


	7. Chapter 7 - La réserve

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, je vous laisse le découvrir et une fois de plus dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le prochain sera en fin de semaine je pense**

 **Swangranger : merci beaucoup une fois de plus, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire par rapport à Malefoy et Drago ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire autant, j'aime même l'impression que tu apprécies de plus en plus et je trouve ça troooooop cool, alors bonne lecture !**

 **Ashley Nancy O'Nyme : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touchée, tu es adorable, merci beaucoup beaucoup. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que mon histoire est vraiment risquée car dans le long terme elle est complexe et ça pourrait vite mal tourner, mais l'histoire est présente dans ma tête depuis des années et je ne l'ai mis par écrit que récemment. Je suis vraiment contente que tu vois son côté humain car c'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment s'il y aura un P.D.V d'Hermione, peut être lors de l'explication de son passé, j'hésite encore je suis désolée de ne pas te donner une réponse précise :p . Encore une fois merci pour ta review et je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait et que tu continueras de la lire.**

* * *

Il attendait sur un des tabourets depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, il avait dormi jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi, il avait mangé du pain et de la confiture, ne voulant pas faire de catastrophes dans la cuisine. Il avait bu un thé, il était allé courir, il avait pris une douche, il avait rebut deux thés. Avachit dans un fauteuil, il avait joué avec sa baguette avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le canapé d'en face et qu'il ne décide de la récupérer plus tard, par flemme. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Enfoncé dans des coussins il regardait paresseusement la pièce qui était dans le même état que la veille. Il n'avait pas osé toucher quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de lire, plus envie de thé, pas envie de courir, mais il n'avait surtout pas envie de continuer à ne rien faire. Il avait envie qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il ne serait plus seul. Il était désormais quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il prit alors une décision difficile, mais il était trop impatient de lui faire part de ses décisions pour attendre plus longtemps. Il s'avança vers la porte qui le séparait de la chambre de la brune, tourna doucement et sans bruit la poignée, avant d'entrer. Elle était assise au pied du lit, le dos contre le matelas, la tête tombée en arrière, elle semblait endormie. Sur ses jambes pliées en tailleur reposait une énorme boule de poil orange. Il découvrit alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, la présence du chat. Etait-elle folle au point d'avoir dormit par terre pour ne pas déranger son chat de ses genoux? Non il était stupide, c'était évident qu'après être allée se « couchée », elle avait continué ses recherches, au vu du nombre de parchemins et livres étalés autour d'elle. Il soupira, exaspéré par le fait qu'elle ne sorte jamais la tête de ses bouquins, au point de s'endormir dessus. Exaspéré ? Pourquoi serait-il concerné par elle ? Concerné ? Non ! Pourquoi avait-il envie qu'elle dorme dans son lit alors ? Quand cinq minutes avant il avait envie qu'elle sorte de sa chambre ? C'était même la raison de sa présence dans ici : lui parler.

Il secoua la tête pour se libérer de ses propres questions qu'il trouvait stupides parce que sa décision était déjà prise, et il s'avança vers elle. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il ne savait donc pas comment la réveiller. Il hésita quelque seconde à lui donner un petit coup avec le pied, mais il se ravisa tout aussi vite. Il toussa une fois. Rien. Il toussa une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Il frappa dans ses mains une fois. Deux fois. Elle ne se réveillait pas, et il en était très, très irrité. Parce qu'avec le bruit qu'il venait de faire, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu. Il devait lui parler, donc elle devait se réveiller. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi il jeta un t-shirt qui traînait sur le chat. Ce dernier poussa un cri indigné et se redressa d'un bon le poil hérissé, les griffes profondément enfoncées dans le pantalon de la brune. Hermione se réveilla en sursautant sur ses pieds et le chat parti en courant dans un autre feulement de rage. Debout, la baguette tendu, le regard affolé, ses grosses boucles emmêlées lui cachaient visage. Puis elle sembla comprendre et dégagea violemment les mèches de devant ses yeux.

-Non mais CA NE VA PAS dans ta tête TOI pour t'en prendre à mon chat ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas comment te réveiller, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, l'air de rien.

-ALORS TU POUVAIS JUSTE LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! Cria la brune encore plus fort en s'avançant d'un pas, le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Oh je t'en prie Granger, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre en croisant son regard. Il en était moitié effrayé, moitié hypnotisé.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire l'heure qu'il est ?! C'est l'excuse la plus NULLE DU MONDE pour t'en être prit à Pattenrond ! S'emporta Hermione à plein poumons.

Le silence revient juste le temps qu'elle l'assassine du regard puis elle quitta la pièce en défonçant, littéralement, la porte d'un coup de pied. Il était tellement surpris par sa réaction qu'il ne remarqua même pas les petits éclats qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements et ses cheveux, il ne répara les morceaux de bois qui jonchait le sol, un fragment de la porte pendant encore tristement sur ses gonds. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Pas une fois elle ne s'était adressée à lui comme ça depuis qu'il était ici. Pourtant il s'était comporté régulièrement comme un abruti et elle avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de le remettre en place. Elle avait toujours été douce, calme, compréhensive et patiente, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur lui. Et c'était pour un pull jeté sur un chat roux, même pas blessé, qu'elle pétait les plombs ? Que c'était-il passé dans sa tête de folle ? Et puis, par Salazard, comment avait-elle pu casser une porte d'un coup de pied ?

Il la suivi dehors de la chambre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, encore sous le choc, elle était dans la cuisine. Il se plaça en retrait, le bar les séparant pour des questions de sécurité respectives. Il la regardait de loin se faire du thé en lançant des insultes à tous les objets qui se trouvaient devant elle. Donc Hermione Granger savait jurer ? Fascinant. Elle lâcha un hurlement avant de saisir sa tête entre ses mains. Avait-elle mal, ou était-elle seulement hors d'elle ? Il n'osait pas bouger, légèrement effrayé par son attitude de folle. Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur, plus maintenant. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il n'était plus faible. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas être faible face à elle. Oui mais elle, justement, n'était pas celle qu'il pensait. Non, bien plus forte, dangereuse, puissante, intelligente et fascinante qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, il y avait de quoi avoir peur en la regardant. Fascinante ? Ce mot lui venait bien trop souvent à l'esprit quand il cherchait à la qualifier, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait dans ce terme, quelque chose qu'il trouvait malsain et en même temps ridicule. Malefoy le félicita pour sa clairvoyance et l'intelligence exceptionnelle dont il faisait preuve : il réalisait enfin qu'il était pitoyable et qu'idolâtrer quelqu'un de cette façon était de toute évidence malsain. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est cette folle d'Hermione Granger. Il allait se perdre une fois de plus dans ses pensées quand elle hurla de nouveau. Il quitta sa rêverie et l'observa. Elle semblait appuyer ses mains contre ses tempes de toutes ses forces car elles étaient tordues d'une étrange façon. Elle murmurait des choses inaudibles. Cependant il s'avança vers le bar pour se rapprocher d'elle, non pas pour s'excuser, il ne s'excusait jamais. Elle tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, elle ne l'avait pas vu, pas entendit et maintenant qu'il était assez près il entendait des injures.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle retira ses mains d'un geste vif pour plaquer ses paumes contre le plan de travail, avant de tourner la tête vers lui douloureusement, comme si sa nuque avait été mal huilée. Il vit deux yeux fous le dévisager, son regard aux reflets jaunes le transperça comme un courant d'air gelé, il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un mouvement de recul. Une cascade de frissons lui secoua l'échine. Puis elle eut un rictus, une sorte de sourire déformé. Il eut encore plus peur, et fit tout son possible pour ne pas lui montrer et surtout ne pas s'enfuir. Cette fille était folle, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici avec elle ? Pourquoi risquer sa vie aussi bêtement ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Elle rigola d'un rire nerveux. IL VEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? Cria Hermione. J'écrivais mon livre ! Est-ce que tu pourrais, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, IMAGINER LA CONCENTRATION QUE CA DEMANDE ? Et à cause d'un serpentard pas foutu de patienter dix minutes sans s'en prenant à mon chat, tout le processus a été interrompu, et je vais devoir tout recommencer ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Alors laisse-moi te dire Drago Malefoy, monsieur j'agresse les animaux, elle s'approcha de lui le menaçant d'un index furieux au-dessus du bar, que la prochaine fois que tu me vois et que tu veux me réveiller : TU-FOU-LA-PAIX-A-MON-CHAT!

Les séances de sports intensives avaient beau calmer et canaliser sa colère et tous ses autres sentiments négatifs, il ressentit une violente envie de la tuer, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas eu le bar, il aurait surement bondit sur elle pour encercler son cou de ses doigts. Car sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché et il avait buté contre le bar. En fait elle n'avait pas de problèmes mentaux. Non le problème c'était elle, dans son entier. Malefoy voulait serrer ses mains autour de sa gorge jusqu'à lui briser la nuque. Pour qui cette espèce de malade se prenait ? Il n'était peut-être plus que Drago Malefoy, ancien mangemort, le prince déchu de serpentard, ancien prisonnier, mais il restait un être humain, et au même niveau qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun droit pour lui parler ainsi et le prendre de haut, le menacer. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui le méritait. QUOI ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de le prendre de haut et de lui parler comme ça ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait durant les six années de collèges ? En pire ? Mais elle l'avait dit elle-même : ils étaient des ados stupides ! Peut-être étaient-ils encore stupides ? Enfin, surtout elle. Mais pourquoi pas lui ? Drago et Malefoy semblaient en plein combat dans sa tête. Il était conscient d'avoir changé, mais peut-être pas au point de trouver des excuses aux sautes d'humeur d'une griffondor insatisfaite et dérangée en prenant leur passé comme excuse ? Il avait de nouveau mal au crâne, comme la veille et il avait peur de nouveau saigner du nez. Le monstre se réveillait dans son ventre et commençait à faire des siennes. Il recula d'un pas, prit une inspiration pour rester calme. Puis une seconde, avant de parler :

-Laisse-moi te dire au moins…

-Non, je ne te laisse rien dire du tout ! Sérieux, Malefoy, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?! Hurla Hermione hors d'elle ses iris maintenant complètement jaunes le fixaient dangereusement.

Non. Non il ne pouvait pas attendre. Parmi tous les préceptes inculpés par son père, la patience n'en faisait pas parti. Simplement parce que la première chose qu'il avait appris c'était que tout lui était dû. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un en dessous de lui, dont l'unique fonction serait de le servir et répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Il avait déjà patienté trois heures et ça avait été pour lui très dur à vivre. Il avait mal au cerveau et il avait chaud à la tête. Il voulait fuir loin d'elle. Loin de sa folie.

-J'avais besoin de te dire quelque chose ! Se défendit tout de même le blond, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

-Oh pardooon ! Et quelle grande nouvelle avais-tu à m'annoncer pour que tu puisses avoir la stupidité de penser qu'agresser mon chat afin de m'ouvrir les jambes soit un réveil agréable pour engager une conversation ? Explosa Hermione.

S'en était trop, sa tête explosait et il s'ouvrait les mains de nouveau en les serrant dans ses poches. Le monstre dans son ventre lui déchirait les boyaux et il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Son cerveau était en surchauffe, ses idées confuses. Il tourna le dos à la folle furieuse, tout aussi furieux contre elle. Il fallait qu'il aille frapper dans quelque chose. Alors il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre dans de grandes enjambées. Il l'ouvrit brusquement les escaliers étaient toujours là, il ne les avait pas remonté tout à l'heure, alors il les descendit en courant.

Avant même de totalement réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se retrouva face au sac qui se balançait dans le vide, les gants sur les mains. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas être passé par le sas qu'il se déchaina contre le sac, frappant plus fort à chaque coups, il cria, il hurla, il l'insulta. Drago n'avait pas frappé dedans depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas travaillé sur d'autres objets de sport moldu non plus, et seulement maintenant il se rendait compte combien cela le calmait et lui permettait de rester maître de lui-même et défouler sa rage. Combien cela lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires et de ne pas agir comme un abruti. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler, que son corps continuait de frapper indépendamment de sa volonté.

Après avoir martelé le sac, après s'être vidé de toutes ses forces, il s'appuya sur le mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol, épuisé, la respiration saccadée. Il se sentait mieux, son corps était épuisé, mais il se sentait mieux dans sa tête. Il se sentait plus calme, il avait de nouveau le contrôle de ses pensées, sa rage et sa colère maintenant défoulée. Il retira ses gants et grogna quand il réalisa la distance entre lui et sa serviette. Il se redressa dans un autre flot d'insultes dirigées vers les serviettes, puis il s'insulta lui-même de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette. Drago fini par en attraper une et s'essuyer le visage, une main sur le cœur dans le vague espoir de le calmer dans sa course folle dû à son acharnement. Après de longues minutes, il senti ses battements redevenir normaux et sa respiration se calmer.

Alors il releva la tête et il sentit dans sa nuque la même courte chaleur que la veille, qui encore une fois ne dura même pas une seconde.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui lui décrocha le cœur. Voyant Hermione rentrer, les sourcils froncés, il se détendit. Il crut un instant qu'elle venait s'excuser. Mais elle passa devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là et se dirigea vers un mur totalement vide à l'exception d'un miroir. Elle posa sa main sur le verre, quand elle la retira, la surface avait disparu, laissant un trou qui donnait sur une volée d'escaliers. Intrigué, et sa colère calmée, il la suivit, de manière plus ou moins discrète, dans le passage qui se referma brusquement derrière lui. Il grimpa les marches sans bruit et vit une pièce, en haut des escaliers, des plus étranges. Le plafond était très haut et la pièce était grande comme tout l'appartement réuni, les cloisons abattues. Tous les murs, jusqu'au plafond étaient recouvert de dossiers, de livres, et de rouleaux de parchemins. Il y avait de nombreux flacons de potions, cette fois étiquetées, des bocaux remplis d'animaux étranges dans des liquides aux couleurs anormales, d'autres ingrédients à potions. Il y avait aussi une énorme quantité d'objets inconnus. Donc toute sa collection ne s'arrêtait pas au foutoir de l'étage ? Il n'en était qu'à moitié surpris. Mais un objet lui était plus ou moins familier : le livre bizarre moldu sur lequel il avait vu sa mère était là avec cinq autres, étalés le long d'une table dans un angle avec le fauteuil à roulette qui avait apparu la veille. Dans l'angle d'en face une énorme cage en fer recouverte d'un drap blanc qui lui donna des frissons. Puis le reste était vide, il ne voyait pas les autres arêtes de son point de vue. Le centre vide la pièce était ridiculement grand mis en parallèle avec l'espace occupé. Il resta à l'entrée de la porte, caché dans l'ombre, encore dans les escaliers. Elle s'avança vers la table et tritura quelques boutons avant de faire venir par un sort des dossiers situés au sommet des étagères. Il l'entendait murmurer : « non… » « mais non… » « ça ne peut pas être ça… ».

Il se demandait où il était, et à quoi servait cet endroit. Il ne savait pas si elle avait vu qu'il l'avait suivi alors il n'osait pas bouger, caché dans l'ombre d'un mur. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des centaines de petits pots flottant dans les airs où brulaient des feux bleus magiques, rendant l'endroit étrangement mystérieux et intriguant, mais en même temps effrayant et intimidant. Cette mise en scène était pour lui comme un mélange de la Grande Salle et de la bibliothèque de leur école.

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Parce que t'es pas tellement discret, alors soit tu rentres, soit tu redescends les escaliers et tu sors, j'aimerais bien refermer la porte. Dit Hermione faisant sursauter le garçon.

Il ne répondit pas mais avança tout de même dans la pièce. Les deux autres angles qu'il ne pouvait voir avant étaient encombrés par des grands placards fermé par des cadenas et aux dessus d'eux s'élevaient d'autres étagères de livres et cartons de parchemins. Le mur de pierre glissa derrière lui et se referma, son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il était de nouveau enfermé par quatre murs de pierres. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, mais son angoisse grandissait en lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Elle dû s'en douter car elle avança vers lui, lui attrapa le bras et le traina jusque devant les ordinateurs où elle le fit s'assoir sur la chaise.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme cela tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, dénués de toutes expressions.

-Je n'aurais pas dû agresser ton chat. Répondit-il en comprenant qu'elle l'invitait à s'excuser indirectement ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, car il ne l'aurait pas fait autrement, et il ne l'aurait surtout pas fait en premier.

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

-Où sommes-nous ? Fit par demander le blond d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée les yeux fixés sur la cage.

-Dans la réserve, elle se massa les tempes. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de silence là s'il te plait.

Alors il se tut, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser d'autres questions. Il tourna sur lui-même et à sa grande surprise, le fauteuil suivit son mouvement. Il regarda ce qui savait être l'écran. Sur trois d'entre eux, de long calculs, compliqué comme il n'en avait jamais vu défilaient bien trop vite pour qu'il n'essaie de les lire, sur un autre une définition : _« énergie : (du grec : force en action) est ce qui permet d'agir : sans elle rien ne se passe, pas de mouvement, pas de lumière, pas de vie. Au sens physique, l'énergie caractérise la capacité à modifier un état, à produire un travail entraînant du mouvement, de la lumière, ou de la chaleur »_ puis sur le dernier, des images très étrange en trois dimension qui bougeaient sur elles-mêmes de manière hypnotique. Il continua de regarder cet étrange écran pendant quelques minutes, complètement envouté et quand ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler à force de rester ouvert, il tourna enfin la tête vers elle.

Deux doigts sur chaque tempe elle les massait, tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Regardant alternativement les écrans et Hermione, il cherchait à comprendre quand soudain elle lâcha un « oh ! » de surprise avant d'ouvrir les yeux et sauter sur ses pieds. Elle avait le regard vide et quand il réalisa qu'elle allait s'assoir sur lui, ayant surement oublié sa présence sur le siège, il sauta sur ces pieds à son tour. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise car il se leva si brusquement pour ne pas qu'elle le touche qu'il la bouscula. Ses yeux s'agrandir et elle lui murmura en réalisant qu'elle allait s'assoir sur lui :

-Je suis, sincèrement désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait un problème mentale. Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et elle s'assit. Il fit apparaitre un double de la chaise avec la baguette de la brune posée sur la table et s'y laissa tomber, avant de la reposer. Malefoy, profondément choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ne fit aucune remarque. Drago voulait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il n'osait pas, alors il se contenta de l'observer. Elle chuchotait encore des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas pendant ce qui lui parut un siècle. Ne pouvant être plus exaspéré par son comportement, il finit par lui demander :

-Pourquoi on est là ?

-Pour ma part je travail. Dit-elle sans le regarder. Ensuite tu m'as suivis, donc ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander : pourquoi tu es là ?

Il serra les dents. Elle l'énervait, Merlin sait combien elle pouvait l'énerver juste en parlant sur ce ton indifférent. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cette manière de se comporter avec lui le rendait dingue. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, surtout qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était là.

-Je suis curieux. Fut la seule réponse qu'il jugea acceptable.

Elle tourna d'un coup la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés et une fois encore il trouva qu'elle avait l'air d'une petite fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla se raviser et retourna à ses recherches sans répondre.

-Tu travail sur quoi ? Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

Il l'entendit soupirer. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il l'agaçait, et il en fut heureux. Chacun son tour. Mais sa joie fut bien vite balayer par son sourire amusé quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête.

-Tu as parlé de la Magie Pure en disant qu'elle ne devait être que dans les sorciers, et que nous l'avions quand même vu dans la plante. Je me pose cette même question depuis que l'on a fait cette découverte. Et quand tu l'as dit à voix haute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu une idée alors là maintenant, je suis en train de tester la théorie.

-Et quel est cette théorie ? Dit-il, toute ouïe, malgré son visage et sa voix indifférente.

-La Magie Pure, n'est pas unique aux sorciers, mais elle compose chaque objets, être vivant, minéral, végétal magiques. Je pense que la Magie Pure peut-être une énergie. La puissance, la cause, la base de la magie, sa force, sa nature même. Que la magie n'a rien de… surnaturel.

Une fois de plus il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'elle disait. Mais intrigué au plus haut point il lui demanda des explications et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Là on entre dans la partie moldu de l'idée, sûr de vouloir toujours savoir ?

Il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas avouer ceci à voix haute. Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Les moldus ont découvert que chaque chose physique, j'entends solide, liquide et gazeuse, est composé d'éléments. Bref tout ce qui existe à des compositions physiques et chimiques différentes. Vois ça comme les propriétés magiques des ingrédients en potions. Et la magie, par définition même du mot est quelque chose surnaturel, d'inexplicable. Mais avec cette découverte de la Magie Pure il se pourrait que la magie soit une énergie comme l'électricité, certain gaz, le pétrole… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, atterré par ce qu'il entendait. Ne comprenant toujours pas tout, comme d'habitude. Pour lui il avait toujours été évident que la magie était naturelle. Mais cette histoire de compositions chimiques c'était ça pour lui, le surnaturel.

-Et donc je pense que tout au contraire la magie est totalement naturelle, ce n'est pas un don, c'est physique, c'est chimique.

-Où tu veux en venir, à quoi ça te sert de savoir ça ?

-Drago, si la magie est bien ce que je pense, la plante ne pourra être battu que par une autre énergie ! Parce que si la Magie Pure est la base, comme tu le sais, chaque objet à quand même ses propres propriétés magiques. Y compris les plantes ! Donc si deux forces magiques peuvent s'unir pour ne former qu'un et créer de nouvelle propriétés, c'est en faisant la même chose que je la battrais ! Si je ne me trompe pas alors dans quelques mois, tout au plus, je pourrais passer la plante ! Maintenant assez parlé, je dois travailler !

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était levée et assise au mieux de la pièce, en tailleur sur un tapis qui n'était pas là avant. Elle ferma les yeux. Désespéré par son comportement il rongea son frein pour ne pas lui faire remarquer à quel point il est impoli de partir au milieu d'une conversation. Surtout qu'elle se trompait. Dans quelques mois, tout au plus, _ils_ pourraient passer devant la plante. Au bout d'un moment il commença à s'endormir. Il s'était acharné sur le sac et il en avait encore mal aux bras, sa tête lui faisait encore mal et il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Alors il ne put résister et sa tête tomba sur son épaule.

Quand il se réveilla, il ne ressenti aucunes douleurs, pourtant il était dans une étrange position. Il regarda autour de lui. Elle était toujours assise en tailleur au centre de la pièce sur un petit tapis, ses yeux étaient fermé, ses mains posés sur ses genoux, elle se tenait aussi droite que si une planche était clouée dans son dos.

En vérité ses cheveux n'étaient, pas emmêlés et ébouriffé, comme il l'avait toujours cru. Non, ils étaient juste très nombreux, peut-être trop épais, et formaient de grosse boucles enroulées les unes autours des autres. La fin des boucles dépassait du reste comme des petits épis, ce qui donnait ce côté ébouriffé. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, elle semblait endormie tant elle avait l'air détendue. Cette fois, il savait qu'elle réfléchissait alors il ne fit aucun bruit. Il la regardait, et il attendait. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait devenir un animagus aussi, qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur ses recherches car il voulait y participer, il voulait découvrir cet objet avec elle, sa langue le brûlait. Mais il restait silencieux. Lui aussi réfléchissait. A la manière dont il allait lui annoncer les choses, comment formuler le fait qu'il avait envie et besoin de travailler avec elle sur son enlèvement et toutes les autres choses dont elle lui avait parlé. Il en était obsédé, il voulait savoir. Il avait juste peur d'être maladroit, pas peur de l'offenser, non ça, ça lui était bien égale. Il ne voulait juste pas se comporter comme un idiot, car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle refuse. Et si jamais elle refusait, alors il enquêterait de son côté, quitte à lui voler lui-même le coffre.

Alors, comment lui dire ? Comment la convaincre ? Il devait avant tout se montrer déterminé, sans failles. Il devait lui montrer qu'il restait Drago Malefoy, bien que désormais plus Drago que Malefoy. Et quand Drago a une idée en tête, il est aussi têtu qu'un hyppogriphe. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il était conscient d'avoir besoin d'elle. Et plutôt avaler du tartare aux boules de dragons, que de l'admettre. Alors il devait la convaincre autrement.

Au bout d'un long moment elle ouvrit les yeux de la même manière qu'un chat ayant entendue du bruit. Elle le regarda, papillonna des yeux et elle se leva, restant au centre de la pièce à le regarder. Il décida d'attaquer sous un autre angle pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'était pas serpentard pour rien.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, tout à l'heure… Commença Drago en croisant les bras.

-J'allais te le demander.

-Je veux devenir un animagus. Dit-il d'une voix assuré, ferme, forte, qui l'étonna lui-même.

Elle fit un petit sourire et avança de quelques pas.

-C'est douloureux tu sais…

-Ca m'est égale. La coupa le garçon en se levant, la fixant dans les yeux.

Il était déterminé, et il ne comptait pas changer d'avis, s'il devait insister des heures pour qu'elle accepte il le ferait : il devait tuer son père, et il devait savoir ce que contenait ce coffre. Il en avait besoin.

-D'accord. Par contre, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne sais même pas s'il est possible que je t'apprenne, si ça va marcher. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai eu mal, et ça n'a pas été simple tous les jours.

-Je te le redis, Granger, que ça m'est égale. Dit-il d'une voix traînante avant d'ajouter d'un ton presque autoritaire : je veux apprendre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, je veux savoir quel est cet objet. Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il voulait tuer son père.

Elle s'avança et se planta à un mètre lui. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui dit :

-C'est une manière de dire que tu vas rester, et m'aider dans mes recherches ?

Il eut très chaud et se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas fuir. Mais il voulait absolument venger sa mère, et rien, ne le stopperais. Il n'était persuadé que d'une chose : il fallait la convaincre. Alors il parla :

-Prend ça comme tu veux. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Parce qu'en plus j'ai le choix ?

Il eut envie de l'assommer, mais au sourire joueur qu'elle lui adressa il comprit qu'elle rigolait. Il ne trouva pas ça drôle. Pas du tout. Il resta totalement inexpressif, relativement stupéfait qu'elle fasse de l'humour, et au contraire énervé qu'elle en fasse.

-Dans ce cas-là, travailler ensemble, implique avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça demande de l'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne compte pas te livrer des informations qui m'ont couté des mois de travail si je ne suis pas sûre que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises tout.

Il déglutit difficilement, et recula d'un pas. En parlant elle s'était avancée vers lui et s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres, elle ne souriait plus. Elle était aussi inexpressive que lui malgré son regard perçant, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un double sens là-dessous et il n'arrivait pas encore à le comprend. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé le fait qu'elle mentionne la question de la confiance. Même s'il trouvait la réponse évidente, il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire de vive voix. C'était déjà suffisamment étrange de le penser, le dire à voix haute rendrait les choses encore plus absurdes et dérangées dans son cerveau. Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Bien, elle s'avança de nouveau, avalant la distance qu'il avait réussi à mettre entre eux et il sentait la table dans son dos. Comment tu as su que j'étais blessée au pied ?

Elle pinçait les lèvres et ses yeux le fixaient, dénués d'émotions, juste ce marron virant sur le jaune immobile et insistant en face de lui. Une fois de plus il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Drago donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas que son visage ne trahisse son angoisse. Il y arrivait, mais cela occupait une grande partie de sa tête. Alors il avait du mal à penser. Il voyait exactement de quoi il retournait et la situation l'effrayait, le décor de la pièce rendant les choses encore plus intimidantes. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à une réponse cohérente. Il avait raison : elle savait. Elle savait depuis tout ce temps qu'il était entré dans sa tête. Il avait la folle envie de s'en aller en courant, mais la pièce était toujours fermée et son cœur s'emballait. Il n'osait pas parler, la posture légèrement penchée vers lui de la brune lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Il n'aimait pas avouer ses fautes, car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir, et si elle s'attendait à des excuses elle allait être déçut. Il ne s'excusait jamais. Son cerveau brulait. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir de nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'entendre dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était complètement perdu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rester neutre devenait bien trop difficile avec le mal de tête fulgurant qui le prenait. Il devait partir d'ici, mais il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller sans qu'il lui ait avoué. Il ferma les yeux pour prier afin de ne pas s'évanouir et il dit :

-Je suis entré dans ta tête, j'ai vu le combat contre la plante.

Sa voix résonna contre les murs et il eut l'impression qu'il se déroula une éternité avant qu'elle ne réponde. Les yeux toujours fermés, il espérait juste que tout ceci prenne fin et qu'il puisse aller s'allonger dans son lit.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir directement dis ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre.

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était la vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti. Elle scrutait son visage toujours bien trop proche de lui, ses iris le transperçaient, il en avait presque mal. Encore une rapide brûlure dans son ventre.

-Est-ce que tu as vu autre chose ?

-Toi soufflant des bougies. Toi te battant au ministère. Toi au bal. Toi me frappant. Toi pleurant dans une forêt. Toi et Bellatrix au manoir. Toi et ma mère.

Il avait la tête qui tourne. Il n'avait pas contrôlé ce qui était sorti de sa bouche, il y avait eu tellement de « toi » prononcé par sa bouche, que dans son esprit le mot avait en même temps perdu tout son sens et été définitivement associé au visage de cette fille. Elle pinçait des lèvres encore plus fort, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas énervé.

-Merci d'avoir été honnête. Fini-t-elle par dire en articulant chaque syllabes et reculant de quelques pas.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait mal à la tête, trop mal pour avoir les idées claires. Il senti une goutte de sang couler sur sa lèvres et elle pâlit. Il tenta de l'essuyer, priant pour qu'elle n'ait rien vu mais son visage laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien manqué. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout alors il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa gauche et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tout en se maudissant d'être dans cet état devant elle.

-Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'entendit-il de loin, il senti sa main se poser sur son épaule.

Il allait répondre, mais son estomac le brûla encore plus fort et il ce fut du sang qui sortit de sa bouche à la place des mots. Il eut juste le temps de voir son expression horrifié avant de fermer les yeux pour contrôler la sensation de brûlure qui lui saisissait maintenant la tête. Il avait envie de vomir, et le gout du sang dans sa bouche ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Et tout son corps devient brûlant avant que la sensation ne cesse brusquement. Il respirait difficilement, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait fondu sous la douleur.

Quand il releva les yeux, il sentit la sueur perler sur son visage et tout son corps trembler. Elle était accroupie devant lui, l'air effrayé, les yeux brillants, sa baguette dans sa main tremblait au rythme de sa jambe contre le sol, dû à un tic nerveux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et découvrit le gout du sang à nouveau. Il la regarda, ses pupilles tremblaient, enfin non, elle « lisait ».

-Alors, c'est bon, tu acceptes de m'apprendre à devenir un animagus et le reste ?

-Non mais je rêve, ce n'est pas le moment ! S'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mal à la tête, et je me suis mordu la langue, ce n'est rien.

Il aurait des états d'âme plus tard, elle ne devait pas savoir. De toute façon il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'allait surement pas admettre ça alors qu'elle semblait déjà plus inquiète qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Il avait déjà été trop faible devant elle. Il ne voulait plus. Malefoy surenchérie en ajoutant que si elle savait, elle ne lui lâcherait plus la grappe.

-On commencera l'entrainement plus tard.

-Non. On commence maintenant. Elle hocha négativement la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Je me sens très bien, ce n'était rien qu'un petit mal de tête. Je suis capable de juger moi-même de mon état Granger.

Et là, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il se sentait vraiment mieux, il avait juste cet horrible gout de sang dans la bouche. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais il était trop heureux qu'elle ait accepté pour s'en soucier, surtout qu'il venait de lui dire que ce n'était rien. Alors il la regarda fixement avec l'air de royalement s'ennuyer, bien qu'il se demandait ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Elle finit par se lever et faire apparaitre pleins de matelas et de coussins au sol, avant d'aller s'assoir sur l'un deux. Elle lui mima d'un mouvement de tête de venir et il pinça les lèvres avant de la suivre, gardant pour lui une remarque de Malefoy sur ses manières et sa politesse inexistantes.

Il se mit en face d'elle et elle lui tendit les mains. Il haussa un sourcil, il espérait se tromper, et ne pas à avoir à lui donner les siennes.

-Donne-moi tes mains.

Il soupira et plaça ses paumes contre les siennes avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'il avait un regard bien trop insistant et il savait aussi qu'il ne laissait absolument pas deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il savait également, et au plaisir de Malefoy, qu'il l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait les joues roses, mais ses yeux étaient tout aussi impénétrables que les siens. Et il en fut fortement déstabilisé même s'il réussit à lui cacher.

-Je ne crois que nos magies peuvent entrer en contact. Je crois que c'est arrivé une fois, le premier jour, quand je t'ai touché le visage. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti.

En effet, il se rappelait cette sensation de décharge dans le cœur. Merlin, pourquoi le cœur ? Il espéra qu'elle avait ressenti cette décharge autre part. Mais elle ne le dit pas.

-Alors je vais essayer de recommencer. Pour pouvoir devenir un animagus tu dois sentir la magie en toi, tu dois te sentir toi tout _entier_. Elle insista sur ce mot. Tu vas devoir la sentir, puis commencer à la maîtriser jusqu'à réussir à te transformer, et après à l'étendre légèrement autour de toi pour englober les vêtements et petits objets. Je pense que si nos magies sont en contact tu la sentiras plus vite, parce que seul ça va mettre longtemps, enfin, ça m'a mis longtemps. Alors ferme les yeux et essaie de sentir ton corps.

Il se retient de lui dire combien il trouvait la phrase « essaie de sentir ton corps » ridicule, et que s'il ne sentait pas son corps il ne serait pas là avec elle, il serait surement dans un lit d'hôpital à poser mille question à un Médicomage. Mais il lutta, et réussi à fermer les yeux. La mâchoire serrée il essayait de se concentrer. Il sentait son corps : sa tête, son buste, ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, ses pieds. Et ? Oui ? Après ? Productif en effet. Il allait se mordre la langue pour se pas se moquer d'elle quand une décharge, semblable à l'autre fois lui secoua le corps entier en partant de ses mains. Il eut de nouveau très, très chaud. Il la décharge avait laissé la place à une sensation de chaleur magmatique. Il avait envie de crier mais il avait l'impression de ne pas contrôler son corps à cause de la douleur et il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour lâcher ses mains et tomba en arrière, la respiration difficile.

Il se redressa après plusieurs secondes à reprendre sa respiration, pour la regarder. Bouche-bée, ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites comme si le fantôme de Dumbledore venait de lui apparaitre. Il hésita plusieurs secondes, elle avait l'air pétrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Granger ? Soupira le blond.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps déjà ? Arriva-t-il à comprendre, il avait l'impression que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougée.

-Quel est le rapport ? C'est si compliqué pour toi d'avoir une conversation qui est du sens ? Ou de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre ?

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais cette fois il manqua le son. Il comprit qu'elle lui posait exactement la même question. Alors, il perdit son sang-froid et il bondit sur ses pieds.

-PLUS D'UN MOIS ET DEMI ! CONTENTE ?! MAINTENANT EST-CE QUE CA SERAIT TROP TE DEMANDER QUE DE M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL TE PREND ?! Hurla-t-il bien plus fort que ce qu'il pensait, il en eut mal à la gorge.

Au moins, ses cris la réveillèrent. Elle eut un sursaut digne d'une pièce de théâtre. Elle le regarda, les mains sur ses joues rouges comme si elle s'était pris des gifles, qu'il aurait aimé lui donner. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, il avait envie de la tuer de ses mains, sans magie. Elle l'énervait, d'une manière bien particulière, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parce que ce petit air de surprise, d'émerveillement, ces yeux brillants d'intelligence lui donnait autant envie de la frapper que de lui caresser la pommette. Il la trouvait aussi énervante et insupportable qu'intrigante, pour ne pas dire attirante.

-Je crois que tu en es à la troisième étape de la transformation, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

S'il n'avait pas déjà perdu la voix en criant, c'est là qu'il la perdit définitivement.


	8. Chapter 8 - Seul

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, une fois de plus laissez-moi votre avis. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, le prochain sera en milieu de semaine prochaine je pense !**

 **Merci à vous tous de lire mon histoire, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et de vous la partager**

 **Swangranger : Je me répète encore mais merci à toi aussi pour la review. Je suis contente que la tournure des choses continue de te plaire !**

 **Mama : ahah la voici la suite !**

 **Lisou : Merci beaucoup, dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite !**

* * *

S'il n'avait pas déjà perdu la voix en criant, c'est là qu'il la perdit définitivement.

-Qu… Fut le seul son qu'il put produire.

Sa tête recommençait à tourner. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à cligner des yeux, il n'était même pas certain de respirer. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait pas, tant il ne ressentait plus rien physiquement. Il se laissa retomber sur un coussin, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pupilles toujours fixés sur la brune qui avait encore ce regard d'émerveillement, de surprise et comme lui d'incompréhension. Il oublia qu'il était censé cacher ses sentiments, qu'il était énervé quelques instants avant à cause d'elle, il la regardait les yeux grands ouvert, une expression de totale stupéfaction mêlée à de la surprise plaquée sur le visage. Il avait l'air, comme elle tout à l'heure, figé dans cette position. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas refermer la bouche. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi le sens des mots. Et il n'était pas certain que tout ceci était bien réel. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué pareille absurdité. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que tout ceci était un rêve. La brune avait, elle, retrouvé un visage inexpressif et le regardait fixement.

Et dans sa tête, ses pensées jouaient la fanfare tellement fort qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas les entendre : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? QUOI étape? Troisième QUOI ? De la QUOI ? Troisième étape de la transformation. Troisième étape de la transformation ? Tu ? En ? Est ? A ? La ? Troisième ? Etape ? De ? La ? Transformation ? Elle est folle. Ces mots ne doivent pas avoir le même sens pour elle, elle a un problème mental, de toute évidence. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que lu quelque chose sur la manière de devenir un animagus et il en serait A LA TROISIEME ETAPE d'une transformation encore inconnue au reste de la société magique ? De toute façon, ce n'est plus un secret, c'est une folle furieuse. Mais encore une fois, folle oui, mais pourquoi mentir ? Parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit ! PARCE QU'ELLE EST FOLLE ! Folle ! POURQUOI devait-elle TOUJOURS dire des choses absurdes, improbable et surtout IMPOSIBLE ET STUPIDE ?! Et POURQUOI en était-il TOUJOURS aussi AFFECTE ?! La troisième étape ? ELLE EST FOLLE ! N'importe quoi ! Elle ne lui avait parlé de cette magie que la veille ! FOLLE ! Et comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien à ce qui lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi en savait-elle toujours plus sur son compte ? Pourquoi tant de choses étranges arrivaient ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec elle ? Jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'être confronté à autant de problème, de questions, d'incompréhension en même temps. Il n'avait jamais été personne, il n'avait jamais rien faire de sa vie, que ce soit en bien ou en mal il n'avait jamais rien réalisé. La seule chose qui avait accompli c'était l'obtention de ses BUSE, car aujourd'hui, la marque sur son bras n'était plus une réussite.

Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre, mais il avait perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales, de sa mâchoire, ou même toutes autres parties de son corps. Il se contenta d'essayer de lui faire comprendre par un regard de lui expliquer.

Elle soupira, passa une main sur son visage et murmura pour elle-même « Mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'y retourner ». Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, même pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment parlé. Peut-être que ses oreilles ne fonctionnaient plus, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ait entendu qu'il en était à la troisième étape d'une transformation, qu'il n'avait même pas commencée.

\- Je l'ai sentie. Je… le sais. Merlin, mais je ne sais même pas comment t'expliquer ça… C'est comme si ta magie me l'avait dit, par sa chaleur, sa consistance…

Elle se massa les yeux du pouce et l'index avant de se pincer l'arête du nez et de le fixer droit dans les yeux, semblant réaliser quelque chose, les sourcils surélevés.

-Tu as l'impression de devenir fou.

Il fut incroyablement choqué d'entendre ça, mais son corps ne pouvait pas exprimer plus de stupéfaction qu'il ne le faisait déjà. S'il avait pu sentir ses organes, il était sûr que ses yeux le brûleraient, et il aurait surement mal à la mâchoire à force de la garder aussi longtemps ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas parler, juste écouter. Et il même s'il n'aimait pas cette sensation de perte de contrôle, différente de toutes les autres, il était dans la totale incapacité de réagir. Il l'a regarda avec encore plus de question qu'avant. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de voix, et de toute façon elle reprit la parole.

-Tu as l'impression de tout le temps penser, que sa capacité d'analyse est… Plus élevée qu'avant même sur les choses inutiles. Tu te demandes pourquoi tout le temps, sur tout, pour tout. Tu as l'impression…

Plus elle parlait, plus il avait chaud. Il ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible, il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine et que tout était plus net autour de lui. D'un autre côté, le fait de ne pas sentir son corps en dehors de par sa chaleur, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas exister vraiment. Pourtant tous ses sens se réveillaient. Il n'était plus énervé du tout. Il avait du mal à rester attentif, tant son cerveau carburait aux questions, mais il avait la sensation que la seule chose vraiment importante c'était elle et sa voix. Elle, en face lui, qui semblait le comprendre et le connaître mieux que lui-même car elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'il n'osait s'admettre, ce qui l'effrayait et le rassurait. Car s'ils vivaient dans la même maison depuis un mois et demi, même s'ils s'étaient serrés la main, il ne savait toujours rien d'elle. Mais pas elle, évidement. Elle, elle en savait plus, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, c'était lui le sujet de ses connaissances. Il en était dégouté, et en même temps… pas heureux, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Et Malefoy, n'aimait pas ça.

-… Que tu te dédouble. Que vous êtes deux dans ta tête. Acheva-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait loupé une grande partie de son monologue, mais il s'en fichait. La dernière phrase valait toutes les autres. Elle n'aurait pu dire que ça. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson plusieurs fois avant de réussir à dire quelque chose, qui lui échappa des lèvres dans un hurlement incontrôlable et presque incompréhensible :

-COMMENTTULESAIS ?!

Elle grimaça et se frotta les oreilles.

-Parce que je suis passé par là aussi. Répondit simplement la brune.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, à nouveau bloqué dans cette position. Il avait des questions. Beaucoup de question. Enormément de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions. Mais cette fois, elles n'étaient pas désordonnées, elles étaient toutes là, à attendre une réponse. Comme une liste. La première lui échappa encore une fois dans un cri qu'il ne contrôla pas :

-COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?!

-Je n'en ai encore aucune idée, soupira Hermione.

-Quel est la première étape ?! S'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour il réalisa seulement qu'il continuait de crier.

-Ressentir, réveiller sa Magie Pure. Répondit-elle malgré tout.

Il resta interdit. Il n'essayait même plus d'avoir l'air impassible, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il laissait clairement exprimer sa surprise, sa déception, son incompréhension, sa peur, sa colère, sa crainte, une certaine joie, peut-être même de la fierté. Il se demandait juste comment pouvait-il ressentir tout cela, _en même temps_. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible humainement de ressentir autant de choses. Il inspira profondément pour être sûr de ne plus crier :

-Quel est la deuxième ?

Elle pinça les lèvres en continuant de le fixer. Elle eut un frisson avant de parler :

-Tu as l'impression d'être deux dans ta tête.

Il passa une main sur son visage et garda les yeux fermés plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'était pas fou. Enfin si, mais pas comme il le pensait. Tout ceci était à cause de la Magie Pure, une magie qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il devenait un animagus _sans le savoir_. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il apprenait. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment le sens des mots qu'il entendait et pensait. Il se sentait soulagé et en même temps effrayé. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout ceci était vrai. Il se redressa, il voulait d'autres réponses. Il fixa ses yeux marron-jaune pétillants, l'air plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

-Quel est la troisième ?

-Tu ressens la Magie Pure dans tes points d'énergies. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il repensa alors à toutes les sensations de brûlures qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours dans les mains, pieds, tête, cou, ventre, cœur et cette propagation de chaleur. Une fois de plus, il ne cacha pas ses émotions : il ouvrit grands les yeux. Tout prenait tellement de sens, tout s'emboitait tellement bien que ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes pour graver tout ceci dans sa mémoire, pour y penser quand il y arriverait, avant de continuer :

-Combien de temps tu as mis pour en arriver à la troisième étape ?

-J'ai mis trois mois.

Il cligna des yeux un peu trop fort pour que son geste passe pour quelque chose de naturel. Il n'était sorti de sa prison que depuis un mois et demis, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait commencé la transformation dans sa cellule ? Impossible. Il était tellement choqué par ce qu'il réalisait brusquement qu'il eut envie de vomir et il dû attendre quelques minutes pour que l'envie parte et qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche sans risque. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour réussir à se calmer et il reprit la parole :

-La transformation est en combien d'étapes ?

Il lut l'horreur dans ses yeux avant d'entendre sa réponse :

-Cinq.

Il assimila l'information, et passa à la question suivante. Il avait l'esprit trop clair pour réfléchir maintenant au sens des mots qu'il entendait, seul les réponses comptaient pour le moment. De plus il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de faire quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas poser d'autres questions, une fois que son cerveau percuterait tout ce qu'il apprenait.

-Quel est la quatrième ?

-Tu ressens la Magie Pure en permanence et tu apprends à la comprendre, la maîtriser, la contrôler.

-Quel est la cinquième ?

-Prendre la forme de l'animal.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya dessus trop fort avec la paume de ses mains, il grimaça. Il était à deux étapes de la fin. Par Salazard, c'était impossible qu'il ait ressenti sa magie dans sa cellule. Il s'en souviendrait si quelque chose lui était arrivé au milieu de ses journées sans débuts ni fins. Il n'en pouvait plus, depuis qu'il lui avait retiré l'épine, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait fait que parler. Et qu'à chaque fois, c'était pour dire quelque chose d'important. Il avait beaucoup d'information dans la tête et il s'efforçait de se souvenir de tout. Il ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, alors il mit ça de côté, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des émotions inconnue. Et sans savoir pourquoi quand il croisa son regard, il se mit à parler sans le vouloir. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler et il était effrayé par ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche par erreur.

-Quand tu as senti ma Magie Pure hier, je l'ai senti aussi, la mienne, dans le cœur puis après dans tous le corps. Je l'ai senti plein de fois, dans la tête, le cou, les mains, les pieds, le ventre, et deux fois je l'ai senti dans tout le corps. Quand tu t'es jeté sur moi quand tu étais blessée et que tu as repris ta forme normale, puis quand tu t'es transformé à nouveau devant moi. Quand j'y pense, je l'ai aussi senti quand je suis entrée dans ta tête. Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que j'avais juste mal à la tête je l'ai senti aussi dans tout le corps, mais surtout dans la tête. Quand je suis en colère contre mon père, je ressens aussi la même chaleur, mais là, j'arrive à la contrôler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou avec ces deux moi dans ma tête, des fois ça me donne la migraine. Mais en ce qui concerne le fait que je me pose beaucoup de questions, c'est surtout toi, qui me fais me poser beaucoup de questions. Je t'assure Granger, tu es super bizarre comme fille, tu dis des trucs que tu es la seule à comprendre, tu n'arrives pas à tenir une conversation, tu tiens plus à ton chat qu'à ta vie, tu dis écrire des livres dans ta tête pour les lire, tu parles toute seule, tu deviens parfois complètement hystérique et ça fait vraiment peur, tu es… folle.

Elle lui sourit, alors que Drago était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que Malefoy se félicitait.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?

Bizarrement il répondit du tac au tac :

-Je suis encore pire.

Il fut très fier de lui, même s'il ne le montra pas, quand elle ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Mais elle finit par pouffer de rire et ajouter, les yeux moins brillants que d'habitude :

-Je crois que tu me surestime.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il fut pris de court, il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de la fixer faisant tout son possible pour être neutre. Il recommençait à sentir son corps comme avant, il avait l'impression de redevenir normal, et en même temps qu'il ne se sentirait plus jamais normal.

-Est-ce que je peux te faire une prise de sang ?

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise face à l'étrangeté de la question.

-Une quoi ?

-Prélever de ton sang. Je t'anesthésie avec un sort t'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras rien.

Il n'avait pas encore répondu qu'elle lança un sort sur son bras avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fit venir à elle une boite avec des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il poussa un profond soupire.

-N'est-il pas parvenu à ton brillant esprit que je n'ai pas encore accepté, Granger ?

Elle s'arrêta de jeter des sorts dans le vide pour le regarder avec des yeux suppliants.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ça ne fait pas mal ! Et c'est pour toi, c'est pour voir exactement ou en est la transformation.

Il soupira d'exaspération :

-Tu devrais commencer par ça la prochaine fois au lieu de te comporter comme une folle et jeter des sorts sans prévenir.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle… Marmonna-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Et là, il vit qu'elle essayait de remonter la manche de son bras gauche. Il se leva d'un coup.

-Pas ce bras-là. Dit-il dans un grognement en reculant comme un animal blessé, cherchant à s'isoler d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle sembla comprendre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Excuse-moi…

Elle annula le sort et le lança sur son bras droit. Il n'avait plus aucune envie qu'elle l'approche, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit en rapport avec lui. Mais il voulait savoir, car il était effrayé par cette transformation en animagus bien plus avancée que prévu. Alors il se mordit la langue et serra le poing pour ne pas reculer quand elle s'avança vers lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle lui faisait et ne pas la voir elle, il ne sentait rien, et surtout pas elle. Quand il senti de nouveau son bras et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était maintenant vers les objets avec des écrans dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Il lutta contre l'envie de lui demander d'ouvrir la porte pour finir par aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. A peine avait-il quitté les matelas et les coussins qu'ils disparurent. Il s'approcha d'elle, étonné d'avoir encore les idées claires après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dans tous les cas, le comportement de la folle lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre sur sa mutation. Alors il se plaça sur sa droite, en retrait.

-Attention.

Elle se retourna trop vite et fit un mouvement du bras pour lui encercler la taille et le pousser sur le côté. Une table, celle de l'étage, apparut là où il se trouvait auparavant. Avec tous le matériel de la veille encore posés dessus. Il se dégagea brusquement de son emprise et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, marmonna le blond en regagnant son fauteuil à roulette. Ça va être long ?

-Hm…

Elle avait déjà nettoyé la table et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait garder, des fioles, tubes, boites et autres contenants, s'envolaient vers une armoire de salle dont le cadenas se détacha, pour les laisser passer, avant de se rattacher. Elle était déjà penchée sur ces étranges objets dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, en dehors du microscope. Car elle ne se servait pas des objets magiques. Elle utilisait de long tube en verre, des petits bâtons et autre objets bizarres. Il remarqua de grosse machines qui n'étaient pas là la veille à côté de la table. Elle lança deux trois sort sur ces dernières avant de se pencher sur le microscope. Elle retourna vers les machines qui étrangement crachèrent du papier après qu'elle ait mis quelque chose dedans et jeté un sort dessus. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui pour regarder deux images affichées sur deux écrans ainsi que le papier qu'elle avait posé entre ses mains appuyées sur le bureau. Elle finit par faire venir à elle son fauteuil et se laissa tomber dessus.

-Finalement, tu es à la fin de la troisième étape. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu as encore les marques des autres étapes.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le garçon, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir bien comprit ce que signifiait ces mots.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais encore cette sensation d'avoir deux personnes en toi, et tu as la marque de la première étape, ce qui veut dire que tu as bien ressenti ta Magie Pure à un moment ou un autre.

-Parce que je ne suis plus sensé les avoir ? Articula Drago avec difficulté.

-Non, moi ça n'a pas duré. Murmura Hermione.

C'était un douloureux retour à la case départ. Le genre qui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing d'Hagrid dans le ventre. Les idées se mélangeaient de nouveau, il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci, dans sa tête, était normal car dû à la magie, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était trop beau. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il baissa la tête pour se masser les tempes. Malefoy et Drago se battaient de nouveau dans sa tête au sujet de sa folie. Tous ce qu'elle lui avait appris résonnait dans sa tête, mélangé, confus. Il se sentait très mal, si avant tout lui semblait simple et clair, maintenant il ne voyait que des problèmes en plus. Parce que quelque chose clochait : il y a trois mois, il était loin, très loin d'ici, de cette folle et de la Magie Pure, comme de la magie en générale.

-Et j'arrive à la quatrième là ? Mais comment c'est possible je n'ai rien fait pour, tu as dit que tu t'étais longtemps entraînée, c'est impossible que je puisse en être déjà là, sans avoir rien fais ! Non pas que je me sous-estime, mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce point, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus !

Il redressa la tête. Il avait entendu sa colère, son agacement. Elle était pourtant totalement inexpressive, tout comme lui. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes.

-Absolument rien dans ma phrase n'a été dit pour t'énerver.

-Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas toi le problème, je déteste ne pas avoir de réponse, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, parce que je veux en savoir plus.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre ça, de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour lui. Qu'elle lui avait dit ça tout à l'heure pour le convaincre de la laisser prendre son sang. Non pas qu'il espérait ou qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle veuille en savoir plus pour l'aider. Mais tout de même, ces paroles avaient eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il se sentait soudainement affreusement seul. Malefoy pensa qu'il serait toujours seul maintenant que sa mère n'était plus et qu'il se berçait d'illusions s'il espérait quelque chose de cette folle. Il serra la mâchoire tellement fort qu'elle craqua. Il eut mal mais il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'elle le voit, même si elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Il desserra les dents, juste le temps de dire :

-Rien.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On va remonter.

Il hocha la tête, il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il commençait seulement à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, parce qu'il venait aussi de réaliser qu'il était seul dans tout ça. Vu ce qu'elle avait dit, cela signifiait qu'elle acceptait de l'aider dans son intérêt. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui, pour l'aider. C'était surement un choix égoïste de sa part. Il lui devrait quelque chose après ça parce qu'elle avait surement une idée derrière la tête. Il sera encore plus fort les dents pour ravaler une insulte. Il se leva et alla l'attendre devant l'endroit du mur plus foncé, qu'il devinait être la porte. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait droit devant lui, évitant à tout prix de la regarder elle. Quand elle eut fini de ranger, elle ouvrit la porte de loin et il dévala les escaliers sans attendre. Il vit que ce côté du miroir était en fait une porte-fenêtre, il y avait une poignée, il allait l'ouvrir quand il vit une autre main se poser dessus.

-Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir, tu n'aurais plus pu décoller ta main. Il la sentait, juste derrière lui.

Il bondit sur le côté, plus que gêné d'avoir senti son souffle sur la peau de sa nuque. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien. Ils remontèrent en silence, lui les mains dans les poches regardant partout sauf vers elle. Il réalisait que quand elle lui avait dit d'entrer ou de partir, il aurait pu rester collé la main à la porte ? A moins qu'elle savait deviner qu'il allait entrer ? C'était en parti logique, puisqu'il l'avait suivi. Mais Malefoy n'aimait pas du tout ça, cette fille en savait toujours trop. L'air dehors était frais et lui fit comme toujours beaucoup de bien. Il y avait du vent, le soleil se couchait. Il frissonna et observa la brune, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle marchait sans regarder où elle allait, le regard vague. Elle prit les escaliers et il la suivit, il ne voulait pas marcher à côté d'elle, ou lui demander de lui prêter sa baguette pour un eslasticus. Il montait les marches en regardant ses pieds, ne voulant toujours pas la voir, les mains encore dans les poches. Ils arrivaient en haut des escaliers alors il leva les yeux. Juste à temps d'ailleurs. Car la folle, encore perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle. Et quand elle essaya de monter une dernière marche imaginaire, elle perdit l'équilibre et il eut juste le temps de la rejoindre et de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol.

Néanmoins, le mouvement qu'il avait fait pour la redresser avait été bien trop violent, il était encore énervé et il n'avait pas contrôlé sa force. Alors la brune s'écrasa entre les bras du graçon qui était tellement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à réagir. Il la repoussa d'un coup, exactement au moment où elle était en train de se reculer. Alors une fois de plus elle perdit l'équilibre et il la rattrapa. A peine avait-elle retrouvé la stabilité de ses deux pieds qu'elle s'écarta d'un mouvement, souple, félin, avant de tourner vers lui ses yeux marron-jaune.

-Je ne sais plus si je dois te dire merci ou te demander des excuses pour m'avoir poussée.

-De rien.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre plus et parti s'enfermer prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il était en train de venir un animagus. Ces mots le harcelaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la réserve. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'ampleur de la chose. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout ceci était bien vrai, réel. Il voulait devenir un animagus, oui, mais pas comme ça. Bien que Malefoy considérait ça comme un avantage parce qu'il pourrait se venger plus tôt que prévu, Drago trouvait tout de même ça trop bizarre, anormal, étrange, pour arriver à se réjouir. Il se sentait seul dans ses problèmes, il avait mal au cœur, sa mère lui manquait. _Elle_ , elle aurait sur quoi faire… Il eut très envie de pleurer, alors il se mordit la langue. Il se lava et s'essuya avec une serviette. Il s'insulta mentalement quand il constata qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements propres. Il entrouvrit la porte et observa avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas là. La porte de sa chambre réparée, était fermée. Il zigzagua entres les montages de livres et de meubles qui avaient repris leur place habituel pour atteindre le canapé pour récupérer sa baguette et enfin regagner sa chambre. Il se sécha correctement, se coiffa rapidement avec ses doigts, comme tous les jours, avant de s'habiller et de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Troisième étape, bientôt quatrième. Puis la dernière. Déjà. Il avait pris la décision la veille et il en était déjà à la fin. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? De plus, il avait mis beaucoup moins de temps qu'elle. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire, qu'en vérité, il sentait sa magie en lui depuis le premier jour. Il avait pris ça pour de la colère, de la tristesse, un trop pleins d'émotions. C'était en partie le cas, mais en y repensant, il se souvenait avoir ressenti aussi cette chaleur, parmi cette foule de sentiments. Que depuis le jour de son réveille, Malefoy et Drago était en lui, dans sa tête, il ne leur avait juste pas encore attribué des identités. Décidément aussi bon à enfermer qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas en être déjà à l'étape trois à ce moment-là, alors qu'il n'était sorti de sa cellule que depuis une semaine. Il était donc vraiment fou, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si tout ceci était un rêve, et il bien il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Une brûlure dans le ventre lui rappela qu'il était bien vivant, et pas en plein rêve.

Finalement, il y avait une part de chance dans tout ça : elle était aussi folle que lui, alors il n'était pas si mal tombé. Mais en même temps, elle lui avait dit être désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus, _parce qu'elle voulait en savoir plus_. Donc il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sujet d'étude. Une énigme. Et en bonne intello qu'elle était, elle voulait une réponse, elle voulait savoir. Il se sentait complètement désemparé face à ce constat. Et surtout, il était effrayé de penser ce genre de chose, parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'avaient pas de lien, alors pourquoi devrait-il être étonné qu'elle n'ait pas accepté, juste par… Sympathie ? Après tout, lui aussi avait une motivation caché, il ne voulait pas l'aider pour elle ou par sympathie, il voulait tuer son père, découvrir cet objet qui le concernait. Alors pourquoi il se sentait malgré tout abandonné ? Il n'avait aucune affection pour elle, il n'y était pas attaché. Alors pourquoi à cette phrase il s'était senti d'un coup si perdu ? Encore plus perdu que lorsqu'elle lui a avoué que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir plusieurs symptômes des étapes en même temps. Il eut un cri de surprise quand il ressenti de nouveau la sensation du coup de poing : il saignait de nouveau du nez.

Malefoy, dans sa tête, lui hurlait un monologue d'insulte, entrecoupé de phrases trop grossières pour pouvoir être appelées « leçon de morale », mais dans laquelle il l'incitait tout de même à arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort comme si le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde avait pris possession de lui. Et également d'arrêter de toujours se poser des questions, pour enfin aller s'entrainer à devenir un animagus pour TUER SON PERE. Et c'était l'argument phare qui ressortait souvent parmi les gros mots. Il avait mal à la tête et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un lui criait dessus. Mais il était d'accord avec... Lui-même. Il devait se ressaisir, ce qui lui arrivait était étrange, mais il y avait un avantage considérable : son père mourait plus vite. Il devait sentir sa magie, il devait continuer, il connaissait les étapes, il pouvait y arriver. Et elle l'aiderait. Parce que même si elle ne le faisait pas pour lui, elle le faisait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient engagé à rien. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus claires. Il arrivait à penser correctement, quand…

CLAC

La tête avait suivi le mouvement de la main. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus être tombé au sol.… Il se souvenait pourtant s'être habillé. S'être allongé sur son lit. Ce qui était étrange car il était encore devant sa commode avec seulement un pantalon d'enfilé. Deux gros yeux apparurent devant les siens, brillants d'inquiétudes. Et une voix aiguë lui déchira les tympans :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé mais tu étais trop bizarre. Tu criais et tu étais debout, tout droit, comme stupéfixé. Je ne _pouvais_ pas te faire bouger et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre car rien ne marchait…

-Granger, est-ce que tu pourrais reculer ? Et genre… arrêté de crier ?

Elle disparut de son champ de vision et il se releva, très mal à l'aise et énervé, essayant de cacher la Marque à son regard. Elle se tenait à un mètre de lui, l'air effrayée par la situation. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots de Malefoy prirent les devant :

-Ça t'ennuierais d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau, surtout ces derniers temps, mais tu à l'air d'une folle et c'est gênant. Et surtout, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser m'habiller ? Dit-il d'une voix particulièrement provocante.

Elle sorti de la chambre en courant. Et il eut très envie d'éclater de rire et de se frapper. Mais quand il baissa les yeux et qu'il vit que son torse était recouvert de sang il se senti brusquement très mal. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la commode et nettoya le sang. Il chercha un miroir dans l'amas de livre de la chambre, et il finit par en trouver un qu'il posa sur son lit, avant de se pencher dessus pour retirer celui de son visage. Il s'habilla et réalisa en enfilant une chemise noire, qu'elle avait dû voir la Marque, puisqu'il était resté debout face à elle, elle avait eu tout le temps. Il soupira d'exaspération en se rappelant dans quel accoutrement elle l'avait retrouvé : torse nu et couvert de sang en pleine crise d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Mais d'un autre côté, ce problème n'était qu'un détail, car il se souvenait avoir mis sa chemise et s'être allongé sur son lit. Pourquoi, s'il avait fait un malaise, son cerveau avait pris le temps de finir de s'habiller et s'allonger avant de commencer à dérailler ? Tout ce qui lui arrivait n'avait rien de normal, il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit : son corps où sa tête.

Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui pose des questions. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponses à lui donner et ça l'énervait, plus que ça ne devrait. Mais quand elle toqua à la porte, il comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il faisait nuit maintenant et il soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il voulait dormir. Il n'avait pas encore répondu, mais elle n'avait pas attendu. Elle était déjà rentrée. Il soupira de nouveau et s'assit sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et le fixa plusieurs minutes. Il l'a trouvait tellement sérieuse à cet instant qu'il avait envie de rigoler. Rigoler ? Alors que deux secondes plus tôt il ne voulait pas la voir, pas l'entendre ? Cette fille l'influençait beaucoup trop. Et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant d'impact sur les émotions des gens, sans qu'il y ait de la magie noire !

-Je te crois qu'il faut qu'on mette quelque petites choses aux claires. Mais j'ai faim, alors vient on va manger, tu en as besoin, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang aujourd'hui.

Il soupira de nouveau mais acquiesça, il avait faim, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il la suivit dans la cuisine ou deux assiettes déjà prêtes les attendaient. Ils mangèrent en silence. Elle débarrassa la table, prépara deux grosses tasses de thés, en pris une dans chaque mains et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Comme les fois précédentes, il garda pour lui une remarque sur sa politesse.

Quand qu'ils furent installés, il s'écoula un moment avant que l'un d'entre eux ne parle. Chacun regardait devant lui, l'un la lune, l'autre une étoile.

-J'ai passé aussi ces cinq dernières années seules aussi. Il tourna la tête trop vite, le souffle coupé, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Pas de la même façon que toi bien entendu, mais à part ces deux semaines avec ta mère je n'ai côtoyé personnes… De manière régulière, je veux dire, des gens… Que je ne voulais pas tuer. Elle le regarda aussi. Tu as raison je suis folle, la solitude m'a rendu folle. Mais il y avait Pattenrond avec moi, et sans lui, je ne serais pas ici à parler avec toi. Je peux te l'assurer. Alors quand tu t'en prends à lui, tu t'en prends à la seule personne à avoir toujours été là pour moi, il était là quand les recherches étaient trop dures, trop douloureuses. Quand je rentrais à moitié morte, je me transformais en lionne et Pattenrond me soignait. Pour toi ce n'est peut-être qu'un chat et ce que je te dis n'a pas de sens, mais il est aussi une personne à part entière et il est très intelligent. Il m'avait déjà vu me soigner et comme toi il a su quelle ongues utiliser après avoir lécher les plaies. Tu peux en penser ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu lui jette, ne serait-ce qu'un t-shirt. Je lui dois la vie, même si c'est la chose la plus étrange de la terre à dire à voix haute.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il hocha doucement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait. Si elle disait vrai, alors il comprenait bien plus de choses que le simple fait de ne plus s'en prendre à son chat. Mais si elle disait vrai, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle été seule ? Et Potter ? Et Weasley ? Malefoy, lui, n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne comprendrait jamais justement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment seule. Elle avait son chat. Elle avait eu sa mère, elle avait vu des êtres humains, même si c'était pour leur ôter la vie. Elle reprit la parole :

-Il faut que tu réalises, quand même, tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Ces dernières années de ma vie n'ont été consacré principalement qu'à ta libération. J'ai dû faire des choses difficiles, horribles même. Je ne t'en blâme pas tout, je ne blâme personne, mais dis-toi bien que ça aussi, ça m'a rendu folle. Parce que… Je suis bizarre parce que, comme toi, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu es toi aussi super étrange comme garçon. On n'est pas bizarre de la même façon, mais on reste pareil sur le fond. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi dur pour moi que pour toi d'être ici, mais ta présence reste aussi étrange pour moi que pour toi. Et il n'y a rien de méchant quand je dis ça, c'est juste un fait. Alors si tu veux m'aider pour le coffre, si tu veux que je t'aide pour la suite de la transformation, il faut qu'on fasse des efforts, tous les deux. Parce que toi comme moi, on sait que ça risque de ne pas être facile, parce qu'à partir de demain on va passer nos journées ensemble. Et ça n'aura rien à voir avec rester tous les deux assis sur un canapé pour lire. J'espère que tu es bien conscient de ça, que peut être tu ne me supporteras pas, mais que tu vas devoir te forcer à être aimable ?

Il eut envie de sourire mais il se retient et bu une gorgée de thé.

-Et toi, tu es bien consciente qu'à tous les coups tu ne me supportes pas, mais que tu vas devoir te forcer à être aimable ? Dit-il en reprenant ses mots d'une voix un peu provocante, il sut que ses yeux trahissait son amusement quand elle lui sourit franchement.

Elle posa sa tasse, attacha ses cheveux en un rapide chignon. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les passa sous son pull gris trop grand pour elle, ne laissant dépasser que ses pieds nus. Il faillit lâcher sa tasse quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu comment elle était habillée parce qu'il n'y faisait jamais vraiment attention : un pull trois froid trop grand pour elle, était retroussé de plusieurs ourlets aux manches pour permettre à ses mains d'apparaitre. Il avait eu le temps de voir ses fines jambes seulement habillées d'un short de pyjama noir aussi trop grand pour elle. Elle semblait minuscule, une boule de vêtements entourant son petit corps. Elle tenait sa tasse contre ses genoux des deux mains. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la trouva… très émouvante, ses yeux semblaient briller dans la nuit, comme ceux des chats. Non, des lionnes. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et en même temps tellement forte, incroyablement vulnérable et en même temps intouchable. Le marron de ses iris exprimaient toute son intelligence, son amusement, son sérieux, son courage, sa douceur. Il fut déstabilisé par la quantité de choses qui se dégageaient juste de ses yeux. Et en l'observant ainsi, il en vient à la conclusion qu'elle arrivait aussi bien à cacher ses émotions que lui. Parce que la plupart du temps elle était neutre en dehors de son sourire, ses yeux étaient aussi dénués d'expressions que les siens. Mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Il était désarmé devant elle et il avait du mal à ne pas sourire, surement d'un sourire un peu niais.

-Alors prions Merlin ensemble pour que tout se passe bien. Pouffa Hermione.

Et il ne put se retenir, il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, ceux spontanés, qu'il est impossible de garder pour soi, de retenir, ou même de prévoir. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de lui répondre par le même sourire. Il se senti très mal à l'aise et retrouva un visage neutre.

-Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Fais-toi plaisir, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as le sourire de ta mère. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix

Drago perdit complètement pied. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il regarda les joues de la brune devenir rouges et elle se cacha derrière sa tasse, ses genoux toujours ramenés contre sa poitrine, sous son pull. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais en même temps, et comme presque toujours, il avait envie de la frapper. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais dit ? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que jamais quelqu'un n'avait connu leurs deux sourires en dehors d'elle ? Pas même son père ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui lui apprenne ? Pourquoi toujours elle ? Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table qu'elle avait fait apparaitre et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il la détestait d'avoir connu le sourire de sa mère, car lui, ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu sourire, en vrai.

Il se leva.


	9. Chapter 9 - Premier contact

**Voilà la suite, merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire et que ça durera ! Encore une fois laissez-moi votre avis j'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup (une fois encore) ! Je suis contente que tu trouves Hermione intrigante, c'est but ! Bonne lecture à bientôt** **J**

 **Lisou : dur, dur comme tu dis, et il n'a pas fini d'en baver le pauvre ! Je ne vais pas te dire maintenant si tu as raison ou tords, se serait du spoil ! Comme tu le dis encore beaucoup de mystères à découvrir et je suis très contente de voir que tu créés tes théories ahah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et à très vite.**

* * *

Après la remarque d'Hermione, Drago avait marmonné un « bonne soirée » inaudible avant de filer dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait pris de court et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il avait préféré partir, c'était son côté lâche. De plus, sans savoir d'où elle venait, il avait ressenti de la reconnaissance. Il avait pris ça comme un compliment, le plus beau de sa vie. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette jalousie qu'elle l'ai vu la dernière, et cette colère envers son père qui lui était revenues en pleine tête. Donc encore une fois, il avait préféré se taire pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Malefoy ne voulait plus l'entendre, il lui hurlait de rentrer, lui donnant ainsi un violent mal de tête et une excuse pour s'en aller.

En revanche il s'était décidé à lui reparlé le lendemain, pour commencer l'entrainement. Il avait ressenti la chaleur de sa magie dans tout le corps en allant se coucher, cette fois, ce n'était pas une brûlure, juste une chaleur, rapide, courte, mais bien réelle. Il s'était endormi, épuisé de sa journée et ces nouvelles découvertes. Il fit un étrange rêve dans lequel il n'avait pas de corps, il avait voulu crier mais il n'avait pas réussi et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Il avait fini par se redresser d'un coup, en sueur, tremblant de tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi étrange, et il mit ça sur le compte de son cerveau dérangé et de la quantité d'informations qu'il avait à digérer.

Il décida d'aller courir seul quand il ne vit pas Hermione sur la terrasse. Il en fut à moitié content : il ne reprenait pas une vie normale puisqu'il ne l'était pas, mais il n'était dépendent de personne, ou presque, et il avait des objectifs. Il avait un but dans son semblant de vie. Il préférait voir les choses ainsi, sans s'attarder sur la bizarrerie, l'impossibilité et la difficulté des détails. Il n'avait plus de musique, mais il s'en fichait. Courir lui faisait du bien, la musique n'était un bonus qu'il n'avait plus. L'air frais du matin lui remplissait les poumons et lui vidait l'esprit. Il se sentait bien, libre de tout, de toutes pensées, de tous problèmes. Son cerveau enfin calmé. Il était en train de marcher pour reprendre sa respiration quand il remarqua sur sa montre qu'il avait courue pendant plus deux heures. Il remonta en sautant sur la terrasse et passa prendre des affaires avant d'aller à la douche. Quand il s'assit au soleil sur une chaise, qu'il avait rendu plus confortable d'un coup de baguette, avec un thé et des toasts, elle apparut, presque de nulle part, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver par la porte dans son dos.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse qui partait du haut de la tête. Elle portait le même pull trop grand que la veille, les ourlets étaient défaits et on ne voyait pas ses mains. Le tissu lui descendait au milieu des cuisses, un peu après son short, si bien qu'elle avait l'air de ne rien porter dessous. Il fut choqué de lui-même par son observation. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'a voyait comme ça. Tous les matins elle semblait en forme, prête bien avant lui, mais ces derniers jours étaient bien différents. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et cacha un bâillement derrière sa manche, enfin, derrière ce qui devait être sa main. Elle ramena ses jambes sous son pull comme la veille et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux. Il la trouva tellement adorable qu'il s'étouffa avec son toast et il but de grandes gorges de thé qui lui brûlèrent la bouche. Adorable ? Vraiment ? Malefoy ne trouva aucune remarque à faire et Drago fut presque plus choqué par ça, que du fait de la trouver adorable. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais il l'a vit sourire. Il ressenti une étrange chaleur au creux du ventre et il ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de sourire lui aussi ? Il serra les dents pour se retenir. Il se sentait tellement bizarre qu'il détourna les yeux pour regarder en face de lui, comme pour admirer le paysage.

Ce qui était une grosse erreur car le soleil lui brûla les rétines. Il grimaça en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé toujours dans ses mains. Il la posa sur la table, et vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle remontait ses manches. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans une poche du pull qui devinait être normalement au niveau du ventre. Sa tassa et ses toasts ses dédoublèrent et vinrent se poser sur la table devant elle. Il la fixait avec instance. Mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et commença à grignoter _son_ repas.

-Tu as même dédoublé les toasts que j'avais commencé à manger ? Dit-il avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, encore une fois, grâce au soleil, ils avaient l'air uniquement jaune. Il voyait aussi les tâches marron minuscules, presque noires et les nuances de vert. Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard pour boire une gorgé de thé. Il haussa les épaules à son tour, c'était son problème, et ils finirent de manger en silence. Elle se leva et les deux tasses vides ainsi que les assiettes la suivirent. Il resta dehors, un peu décontenancer par ce qu'il venait de voir et penser d'elle. Et surtout cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait déclenché en lui, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom : pourquoi avait-il ressenti cette chaleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie, quand elle avait souri ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de sourire à son tour. Elle fermait les yeux, alors pourquoi répondre à un sourire, si l'autre ne le voit pas ?

Pour lui, sourire n'avait toujours été qu'associer à des blagues de lui ou ses amis, des situations humiliantes pour les autres. Il se rappelait avoir déjà souri à Pansy, Crabes ou Goyle, parce qu'il les trouvait stupides et qu'ils lui faisaient pitié. Parfois il avait souri au trio, par pur provocation après une remarque du professeur Rogue ou même Ombrage. Car en générale, c'était à la suite de remarques plutôt négatives. La veille il avait souri parce qu'elle avait fait une remarque, plus ou moins amusante et surtout parce qu'il ne s'était pas contrôlé du tout à ce moment-là. Et alors qu'il se disait qu'il devait arrêter de se poser des questions, il se rappela que juste avant de sourire, il avait eu envie de lui sourire aussi deux fois.

Parmi toutes les choses bizarre qui lui arrivait depuis sa sortie de prison, celle-ci était, et de lui, celle qui l'étonnait le plus. Et s'il espérait obtenir des réponses pour le coffre, sa magie, sa transformation, son père, son enfermement et le souvenir de sa mère, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne saurait jamais pourquoi il avait eu envie de lui sourire, alors qu'elle ne le regardait même pas. Pourquoi elle avait cet effet là sur lui, et Malefoy n'aimait pas du tout être aussi influençable, surtout par elle. Il ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur le sourire en lui-même, puisqu'apparemment cela c'était déjà produit, mais par le fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il y avait pour lui quelque chose d'illogique dans les réactions qu'il avait.

Elle revient à ce moment-là, avec sa tenue noire de sport et un légé pull rouge. Il se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi, il était si attentif à ce qu'elle portait. Il mit ça sur le compte de ses pensées, encore trop orientées vers elle, et le fait qu'avant elle portait un pull très moches et beaucoup trop grand. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers et il la suivit en silence.

Une fois dans le sas, il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid et le sentiment d'enfermement du tout. Le noir était moins long, moins oppressant. Ils arrivèrent dans la réserve et elle fit apparaître les même matelas et coussins que la veille. Il comprit, et alla s'assoir au même endroit. Elle s'assit en face de lui, mais ne lui tendit pas les mains.

-Hier je ne t'en ai pas parlé, j'avais l'impression que tu n'en avais pas envie. Mais la crise que tu as faite, je faisais les même avants de passer à l'étape quatre. Dans ton souvenir, tu as bien eu une crise de douleur, mais avant tu as continué ce que tu faisais, dans ton cas j'imagine que tu t'es habillé et tu es surement allé dans ton lit. C'est parce que tu ne contrôle pas encore la magie. Le cerveau, est un organe fascinant et il est le même que l'on soit moldu ou sorcier. Si la magie est faite d'énergie et bien puisque tu ne la contrôles pas et que tu ne la ressens que dans ta tête ton cerveau s'accélère en quelque sorte, parce que l'énergie doit stimuler les neurones. Tu ne la ressens pas bien dans ton corps tu n'en a pas assez conscience, alors ton cerveau dit « sèche toi, habille toi, allonge toi » mais ton corps ne va pas aussi vite. Donc tu te mets à penser à autre chose alors ton corps ne peut plus finir ce qu'il faisait, car ton cerveau te considère déjà habillé et allongé même si ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle s'arrêta pour scruter son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'il l'écoutait bien. Elle allait reprendre la parole, mais il fut plus rapide :

-Comment tu peux savoir ça, tu ne savais pas ce qu'était vraiment la Magie Pure avant ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il est onze heure et quart, tu as fait ta crise il y a plus de douze heures, il m'a fallu deux minutes pour le comprendre, il m'en aurait suffi d'une d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas cru que j'étais en train de te regarder, alors que j'étais en train de penser. Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Elle balaya l'air de sa main. Bref, quand tu vas ressentir la magie, au début ça va juste te faire mal, te brûler parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude et que tu ne l'as contrôle pas. Mais après plusieurs essaies, quand ça ira mieux, tu vas sentir un flux se déplacer en toi. Puisque nos magies peuvent entrer en contact je me demande si… Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tendit la main.

Lui, la regarda, une fois de plus comme une folle. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus de finir sa phrase. Tout comme Malefoy avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter de faire sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en se vantant d'avoir su ça en deux minutes. Surtout qu'il était sûr qu'elle mentait. C'était impossible, et en une minutes encore moins. Vraiment folle. Et en plus se serait sa faute ? Pas plus nul comme excuse encore ? Elle continuait de le fixer, la main tendue.

-Granger, je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui te prend. Et la politesse, tu connais ?

Elle cligna des yeux :

-Donne-moi ta main.

Il croisa les bras et soupira pour répondre.

-Je veux juste faire entrer nos magies en contact ! Donne-moi ta main !

Il ne bougea pas et l'a regarda avec son petit sourire en coin provocant typique de Malefoy, il avait l'avantage sur la situation. Elle baissa la main et soupira.

-Je veux… je ne sais même pas l'expliquer à voix haute, s'il te plait, donne-moi ta main !

Il voyait qu'il l'énervait et il se délectait de la situation, elle était énervé, comme une enfant et si elle aurait pu elle aurait surement tapé du pied par terre. Elle n'avait rien d'effrayant, rien à voir avec sa colère de la veille ou celle de la cellule, elle était juste… attendrissante ? Il lui tendit la main, juste parce qu'elle avait dit « s'il te plait » et qu'il considérait ça comme une victoire personnelle, et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus. Elle avait déjà montré que la politesse ne faisait pas partie de ses nombreuses connaissances. Tout comme son égo qui semblait disproportionné. Il continua de la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin maintenant victorieux et elle eut un spasme dans la joue.

-Concentre-toi. Lui ordonna la brune d'une voix sévère.

Il soupira de nouveau mais juste pour l'énerver cette fois, et ferma les yeux. Tout de suite, il sentit la chaleur électrique. Mais cette fois elle ne partait pas uniquement des mains. Aussi du cœur, de la tête, des pieds, du ventre, de la gorge. Il sentait comme elle lui avait dit, ce flux brûlant bouger en lui, désordonné, partant de tous ses organes, se dispersant dans tous les sens dans son corps. Soudainement, au niveau du contact avec la peau de la brune, le flux fut plus calme. Il se déplaçait en lui, sans le brûler, juste une chaleur qu'il avait l'impression de connaitre, qui semblait provoquée par le mouvement lui-même. Il englobait les poils de sa main, ses ongles, ses os. Il sentait la magie, comme une partie de lui. Puis il eut de nouveau la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing et il ouvrit les yeux quand il cessa de ressentir la magie. Elle avait été projeté à quelques mètres, mais avait atterrit sur un matelas. Lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Une fois à nouveau assise devant lui, elle lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu as senti ? Je pouvais contrôler ta magie dans tes doigts, c'était pour te montrer quelle sensation ça fait, pour que tu le saches quand tu y arriveras.

-Pourquoi tu as été projeté comme ça ?

-Et comment je pourrais le savoir ?

Il haussa les sourcils, elle avait parlé sur un ton tellement exaspéré qu'un rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien, mais Malefoy, outré par l'idée de ne pas avoir le droit de faire quelque chose à cause d'elle se révolta :

-Selon tes dires, où tu te vante affreusement, il t'a fallu... Il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts : « deux minutes » car « ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué » pour résoudre la question de mon malaise sans que je t'en parle. Et là alors que tu es directement lié à ce qui vient d'arriver, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ne sait pas ?

Horrifié et fier de lui, il se vit applaudir. Elle applaudit avec lui, le regard dénué d'émotion, jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise, Drago s'arrête. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment stupide. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'était même pas énervé, il ne s'était juste pas contrôlé. Mais il commençait surtout à avoir peur, car il arrivait de moins en moins à contenir Malefoy et il s'imposait de plus en plus. Elle continuait d'applaudir le regard vague puis elle cligna un peu fort des yeux comme si elle se réveillait.

-C'était _vraiment_ drôle si l'on fait abstraction du fait que c'était _incroyablement_ stupide. J'ai été projetée parce que tu n'étais pas vraiment pour cette intrusion en toi et cette prise de contrôle, alors ta magie m'a repoussé comme un aimant, pour se protéger. C'est de la magie spontanée, mais elle a été provoquée donc elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Cela devrait plus être considéré comme de la magie protectrice, ou défensive. Si la magie est une énergie c'est le même fonctionnement que l'électromagnétisme, les particules sont juste chargées de magie et pas d'électricité. La magie peut être une onde, comme celle de la radio ou les micro-ondes. La magie peut produire de la lumière, de la chaleur. Et il suffit de connaitre deux trois actions de magie spontanée faite par des enfants pour savoir que la magie peut agir indépendamment de la volonté. J'ai pris le contrôle de ta magie, elle a dû se sentir menacé et elle m'a projeté comme s'il y avait un champ de force et je connais quelqu'un à qui s'est arrivé, car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la magie peut s'étendre autour de toi. Il m'a fallu trente secondes pour le comprendre, alors ça y est ? Tu es rassuré sur mes capacités intellectuelles ? On peut retourner à ta transformation, ou tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'est l'électromagnétisme et l'électricité ?

Bouché-bée il la fixait l'air ahurit. Il ne lui avait fallu que trente seconde pour réfléchir à ça ? Elle ne le prenait pas du tout de haut elle avait juste l'air agacée de perdre du temps, mais il se sentait pourtant, comme elle l'avait dit : incroyablement stupide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'électromagnétisme ou l'électricité, il se rappelait juste qu'elle avait déjà prononcé le dernier mot une fois, lors de l'explication de sa théorie sur la Magie Pure. Même si Malefoy se sentait profondément attaqué par ses paroles et qu'il en était énervé et blessé, Drago avait presque envie de lui dire que oui, il souhaitait savoir ce que c'était. Mais il était conscient, malgré tout, de la stupidité de la chose. Elle avait l'air franchement agacé et lui demander ça le ferait juste passer pour un idiot. Parce qu'elle, elle avait dit ça uniquement par provocation il ne savait. Et à cette pensée, Malefoy sauta sur l'occasion de la provoquer à son tour :

-Oh mais je t'en prie Granger, continue d'exposer ainsi tes prouesses intellectuelles, je suis tellement passionné.

Il eut très envie de s'insulter d'avoir parlé avec autant d'agressivité, mais il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait face au visage déconfit qu'elle abordait.

-T'es vraiment… Mais vraiment…

-Vraiment quoi, Granger ? Un sourire en coin amusé sur les lèvres.

-Insupportable !

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Elle grimaça en tirant la langue et lui se mordit la sienne pour ne pas rigoler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'osait pas rigoler, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille vexée en train de bouder.

-Et comment je dois faire ?

-Faire quoi ? Dit-elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux qui l'amusa beaucoup.

-Contrôler ma magie Granger, tu ne suis pas la conversation ou quoi ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es censé être aimable !

-C'est drôle, j'allais te dire la même chose.

Elle soupira et s'assit plus confortablement sur le coussin

-Ferme les yeux et fais ce que je te dis.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ajoute en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Je ne vais rien te faire !

Alors il s'exécuta.

-Il faut que tu vides ton esprit, que tu ressentes ton corps, il faut que tu ressentes les points d'énergie, là d'où part la magie. Il faut que tu essaies de te concentrer pour la sentir partout une fois que tu la sens dans tous les points, elle est toujours là. Il faut que tu la trouves, et que tu la sentes se répandre en toi, comme ton sang. Il faut que tu la sentes circuler, ne faire qu'un avec toi et qu'elle englobe tout ton corps, cheveux, poils, ongles, dents, os etc. Une fois que tu l'as sens bien, alors il faut que tu trouves en toi la force, la conviction et la pensée qui t'aidera à contrôler la magie, à la sentir de mieux en mieux et la comprendre suivre son mouvement pour pouvoir agir dessus.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, même si pour lui vider son esprit n'était pas un exercice très dur. Il avait actuellement les idées très claires, il n'était pas assaillit par son flots de pensées habituel. Même s'il trouvait cela étrange, il avait l'impression qu'embêter la folle le faisait se sentir mieux. Alors en quelques secondes, il était vide. Cacher ses émotions était une seconde partie de lui et quand il se contrôlait il y arrivait très bien. C'est même une question de survie quand le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps vit chez vous.

Il sentait son cœur battre. Il sentait bien son corps. Mais pas de trace de magie. Alors il répéta le mot Magie Pure dans sa tête plusieurs dizaines de fois et se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur, avant de sentir quelque chose. Elle partait dans tous les sens et se dispersait avec violence et rapidité en lui, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Puis la même sensation le prit aux mains, aux pieds, au ventre et à la tête quand il se concentra dessus. Il avait mal et tellement chaud qu'il se demanda si ses organes n'allaient pas fondre. Cependant, il était déterminé, alors il se concentra encore plus, il voulait la contrôler. Il voulait y arriver. Il devait y arriver.

Elle était brûlante, car beaucoup trop rapide. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa de toutes ses forces à la colère qu'il avait contre son père. Ce monstre brûlant dans son ventre depuis son réveil. Il se murmura qu'il se vengerait, qu'il devait arriver à se contrôler, au moins pour ça. Et comme quand le monstre, sa Magie sembla se calmer, elle devient moins magmatique, moins violente. Elle semblait presque suivre le rythme de ses pensées. Il continua son exploration interne. Malefoy et Drago n'étaient pas là, ou du moins, ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre sur ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient silencieux. Il commençait à sentir la magie s'étendre, prendre réellement la forme de son corps, elle n'était plus qu'interne. Il la sentait dans sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses poils, tout. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire pas « sentir tout son corps ». Car jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Il sentait chaque muscle, chaque organe, chaque os, chaque tendon il sentait dans chacune de ses bronches, de l'air rentrer en lui. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait lui, il se sentait entier. Il avait juste chaud.

Après un long moment, il ne saurait dire combien de temps, il ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de sa vie. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait senti, et pourtant, il en était incapable. Il n'osait pas lui ouvrir la bouche de peur de crier comme la veille alors il la regarda jouer avec le bout de sa tresse, elle avait encore l'air perdu dans un autre monde.

-Granger, je l'ai senti, j'ai senti la magie, j'ai réussi à la contrôler. Dit-il trop fier de lui pour le cacher plus longtemps, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-… Parce que c'est génétique. Murmura-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux, fixant un point dans le vide. Elle secoua la tête. Pardon, tu… Puis elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux et tourna d'un coup la tête vers lui. Il la contrôle, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas en face de toi en ce moment ? Soupira Drago en mettant les mains à plat sur le matelas dans son dos pour s'appuyer dessus.

-Tu l'as sens encore là ? Dit-elle précipitamment.

Il réfléchit en fermant les yeux. Il sentait son corps plus chaud que d'habitude, mais pas autant que plus tôt.

-Un peu j'ai chaud surtout.

-Woo, lâcha-t-elle. Ça va bien plus vite que ce que je n'imaginais. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Tu n'as pas été dans la salle de sport depuis que tu m'as sauvé ? Je veux dire, à part hier.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je crois que le sport intensif ralentissait l'avancée de la transformation. Depuis que tu n'en fais plus tout s'accélère.

-Et ? S'exaspéra le blond.

-C'est une bonne chose, ça t'aidera en cas de besoin. Comment tu as fait pour contrôler ta magie ?

-J'ai pensé à mon père.

Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité, avant de se raviser : il avait besoin d'elle, il devait coopérer. Il n'était pas obligé de tout dire, de préciser qu'il avait pensé à tuer son père. Mais une petite question trottait dans sa tête :

-Granger, il y a un moyen de savoir… Quel animal je vais être ?

Son visage auparavant sérieux s'illumina d'un sourire malicieux.

-Quel est ton patronus ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un renard, répondit-il. Mais j'ai déjà vu ton patronus, c'était une loutre le tien non ? Pourquoi tu es une lionne ?

Elle perdit son sourire avant de lui répondre :

-Les patronus peuvent changer à la suite de gros choc émotionnel.

-Alors le mien à peut-être changé aussi, conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste. Alors il serait peut-être un renard ? L'idée lui plaisait bien. C'était un animal discret, malin, petit, rapide, sauvage. Il pouvait être dangereux et faire mal. Il avait toujours aimé cet animal, malgré sa couleur digne d'un Weasley et puis c'était son animal protecteur. Mais après la prison, la mort de sa mère, la trahison de son père, il était fort probable que son patronus ait changé, il essaierait plus tard. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air triste, sa tête tombait lourdement contre sa poitrine, elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et son regard était de nouveau vide, mais cette fois, elle ne semblait pas réfléchir, elle avait juste l'air… perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se sentait bizarre, il savait que son état était dû à sa question, il n'était pas désolé, non, il se sentait juste mal à l'aise, pas à sa place.

-Granger ? Demanda Drago au bout d'un moment, relativement agacé par ce silence pesant.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner… Répondit-elle, sans le regarder.

Il voulait répliquer, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette situation, de toujours se taire. Pourtant il n'avait fait que ça pendant les enseignements de son père : obéir et se taire. Et justement, il ne voulait plus obéir et se taire. Il voulait faire ce dont il avait envie, quand il en avait envie, comme il en avait envie. Cependant, le problème résidait dans le fait, qu'une partie de lui avait justement envie de s'entraîner. Mais dans ce cas-là, il obéirait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il la regarda, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûle et que dans un juron, il se redressa pour poser les mains sur ses genoux. Il marmonna encore quelques remarques insultantes à l'égard de la mentalité de la brune, qui ne réagit pas. Dans un énième soupire d'exaspération et de rage il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Après quelques heures d'entraînements, et n'arrivant à rien de plus que sentir sa magie et calmer sa vitesse de déplacement, il décida d'arrêter. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et tout son corps était brûlant. Il essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front avant de lever les yeux vers elle. La chaleur ne partait pas, il avait bien trop chaud, sa tête tournait.

-Granger, j'ai trop chaud, il faut que je sorte… Grogna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux rouges, il s'abstient de toutes remarques mais il mourrait presque d'envie de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il se doutait que cela relevait du personnel, mais il voulait tout de même une réponse. Il savait qu'il n'oserait pas lui demander, mais en même temps ce n'était pas plus mal jugea-t-il quand elle ne lui répondit que par un petit mouvement de tête abattu. Ils regagnèrent l'extérieur en silence et une fois de plus l'air frais lui fit beaucoup de bien, sa question le démangeait comme une piqûre de moustique. Une fois qu'ils furent sur la terrasse et qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans le regarder, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'admettre, mais c'était une vérité. Son état lui faisait presque peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis qu'il était là. Il avait peur de la laisser, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Malefoy jugeait cette attitude digne d'un Poufsouffle, ridicule et niaise à en vomir. Il ne partit pas pour autant, il alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il était censé faire. Elle avait ramené ses genoux à elle, comme dans la matinée et les entouraient de ses bras, le menton appuyé contre ses rotules.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle ton patronus à changer qui te met dans cet état ? Dit-il de but en blanc, s'insultant plusieurs fois pour son manque de tact incroyable. Ce qui était d'ailleurs une première chez lui : depuis quand un Malefoy manquait de tact ? Cette fille avant VRAIMENT une mauvaise influence sur lui pour lui faire perdre autant ses moyens.

-Si je ne suis pas obligée, je vais m'abstenir, répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le vent se leva et une bourrasque fraîche lui balaya le visage. Il avait toujours chaud, mais il commençait à s'y habituer et l'air frais lui fit un bien fou.

-Je la sens, la Magie Pure, là maintenant. Depuis mon premier essaie je l'a sens en moi. Et c'est de moins en moins désagréable. J'ai juste… Beaucoup trop chaud. Enchaîna le blond, pour changer de sujet, sans trop savoir pourquoi lui-même.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, tenta de lui sourire, mais il voyait bien qu'elle se forçait parce qu'elle semblait juste avoir une odeur nauséabonde sous le nez.

-C'est bien. Tu vas la sentir de mieux en mieux.

-J'arrive déjà à calmer le flux, juste en pensant, mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler ou quelque chose dans le genre. Continua Drago ignorant ses yeux un peu trop brillants.

Elle se redressa un peu avant de parler :

-C'est déjà très bien tu sais.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait voulu changer de sujet, mais la conversation semblait déjà finit et il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Alors bien sûr, les pensées de Malefoy parlèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les analyser :

-Sérieusement Granger, Potter et Weasley, ils sont où ?

Elle n'avait déjà pas bonne mine, mais à l'entende des noms de ses amis, même ses yeux semblèrent perdre leur couleur pour devenir incroyablement noir créant un horrible contraste avec sa peau devenu laiteuse. Elle se leva, sans un bruit, comme un animal. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes quand elle lui dit :

-Il est déjà trois heures, on devrait manger. Je vais faire la cuisine, et toi, tu restes ici.

Sa phrase ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, il avait entendu la supplication dans sa voix, mais il avait surtout vu dans ses yeux qu'elle lui imposait et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans tout ça. D'un autre côté, il avait encore trop chaud pour rentrer, il avait encore besoin de sentir l'air frais contre sa peau. Alors il lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif avant de tourner la tête vers l'horizon. Il entendit la porte se fermer sur des sanglots. Son ventre et son cœur se serrèrent, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il avait saisi que c'était ses pleurs qui le rendaient aussi mal. Autant parce qu'il savait les avoir déclenchés, que parce qu'il ne voulait pas… la faire pleurer ? Qu'elle soit triste ? Quelle idée stupide. Pourquoi vouloir empêcher la tristesse des autres ? Surtout qu'il n'y pouvait rien, c'était la faute du balafré et du rouquin, il ne savait même pas ce qui leur était arrivé. C'était surement, parmi toutes les idées stupides qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était ici, l'une de celles qui entraient dans le top cinq. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit triste ? Cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin de la consoler ? Ah oui ! Il était fou aussi et elle avait mauvaise influence sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux et il prit de profondes inspirations. Il sentait combien l'air était frais, en comparaison avec son corps qui semblait être en ébullition, mais ce n'était plus aussi douloureux. Il sentait de nouveau l'air pénétrer dans ses poumons, dans ses bronches, et rentrer en lui pour aller approvisionner son sang. Il sentait chacun des muscles nécessaires à la respiration se contracter aux rythmes de son diaphragme. Il sentait cette chaleur en lui, cette magie bouger, onduler dans chaque cellule de son être. C'était vraiment la sensation la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sentait ses poils, ses cheveux et ses ongles de la même manière qu'il sentait ses bras ou ses jambes. Cependant, il n'avait aucune emprise sur la elle, elle s'était calmé à la pensé de son père, mais elle bougeait encore dans tous les sens, désordonnée. Il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Il n'aimait pas ne pas y arriver, mais en même temps, il était encore assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il ne l'avait ressenti qu'hier et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour espérer la canaliser comme il en avait envie.

Alors, toujours les yeux fermés il pensa à elle. Il était presque obsédé par l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait, ce qui lui était arrivé avant leur rencontre, ce qui était arrivé à ses deux acolytes. Il avait presque besoin de savoir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'intriguait trop, elle et sa magie, ses recherches, ses découvertes, son histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait cet effet la sur lui, parce qu'il se sentait presque dépendant d'elle tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Alors qu'elle avait clairement exprimé le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elle s'était contentée de lui raconter des brides de sa vie le concernant pour qu'il comprenne comment il était arrivé ici. Mais dans l'absolue, il ne savait rien d'elle. Drago en vient à se dire, que s'il était autant intrigué par elle c'était pour plusieurs raisons : déjà il avait indéniablement changé, il ne la voyait plus de la même manière, elle lui avait sauvé la vie trois fois, elle avait connu sa mère, et surtout elle se comportait exprès de manière mystérieuse. Et parfois elle était amicale, et puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrai ami, peut-être était-ce la raison de son intérêt ? Et puisqu'aujourd'hui il était un être émotif, il ne pouvait qu'être touché par cette fille, ce qu'il y a eu dans son passé, non, leur passé et ce qu'il arrive dans leur présent.

Il ouvrit les yeux et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de penser tout le temps à elle. Malefoy avait raison, bientôt il ouvrirait une secte portant son nom. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée. C'était encore une des choses les plus ridicules à laquelle il pouvait penser. La porte s'ouvrit, elle arriva avec deux plateaux repas volant à côté d'elle. Elle avait remis son gros pull gris, elle avait enfilé un collant noir dessous. Elle avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, elle baissait d'ailleurs tellement les yeux qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait voir où elle allait, sa tresse, ramenée devant sur son épaule pendait dans le vent aussi tristement qu'elle. Il était complètement désemparé par ce spectacle. Il avait presque envie de lui crier dessus tant elle semblait inerte. Elle l'agaçait autant qu'elle réveillait en lui de la pitié. Mais il n'osait rien dire alors ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois qu'elle eut renvoyé les plateaux dans la cuisine ils restèrent un moment sans se parler ni même se regarder, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'en puisse plus.

-C'est pas toi qui me disait que tu avais réussi à t'en sortir avec le sport ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas en faire si tu es si malheureuse ?

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui :

-J'ai la gueule de bois, si je bouge trop je crois que je vomis, la projection m'a suffisamment secouée.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Cette fille était vraiment anormale. Il la regardait, encore une fois, comme si elle était complètement folle. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas pensa-t-il. Il se sentait vraiment bête parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Parce qu'Hermione Granger était CAPABLE de se prendre une cuite ? Elle SAVAIT boire ? Et surtout elle avait bu HIER SOIR ?! Mais pourquoi ? Il se mordit la langue : encore des questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucunes réponses. Mais puisqu'il ne trouvait rien à dire, les pensées de Malefoy prirent les devant :

-Alors comme ça, tu as déjà bu de l'alcool, toi, Hermione Granger ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

-Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, à part la bierraubeurre, je n'avais jamais bu avant mes dix-sept ans. Mon premier verre a été le soir du transfert d'Harry, à la mémoire de Maugrey, qui y a laissé la vie…

Une fois de plus, il ne sut quoi dire. Il avait très envie de lui crier dessus qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la guerre. Qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de mort. Mais c'est lui qui avait posé la question et engagé la conversation alors il se mordit encore une fois la langue pour retenir des répliques brûlantes.

-Et en quel honneur tu as bu hier ? Fini-t-il par demander, la curiosité étant trop forte.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste :

-Parce que j'ai fait la triste découverte que je n'avais plus de potion anti-gueule de bois ?

Elle avait dit ça, comme si elle souhaitait avoir son avis. Il se senti encore plus bête qu'avant, car il ne savait pas si elle se moquait, son visage était inexpressif. Est-ce que ses paroles signifiaient « je bois tous les soirs, c'est juste la première fois que tu le remarques. » ou « je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors je te donne une excuse bidon qui t'occupera l'esprit. » ? Il en avait marre d'avoir l'impression de perdre la parole à chaque réponse de sa part. Il en avait marre de ce sentiment d'incompréhension permanent.

-Pourquoi tu ne donnes jamais une vraie réponse ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu ne le fais pas, ça ne sert à rien de me prendre pour un abruti tu sais, tu me tape juste sur les nerfs quand tu fais ça.

Cette réplique était autant pensé par Drago que Malefoy, les deux en avait marre de cette situation, alors il ajouta :

-C'est toi qui parlait de confiance, de ne rien se cacher d'important. Alors si ce n'est pas important et que tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord. Mais si tu es en vérité une alcoolique alors je pense que tu devrais envisager le fait de me mettre au courant. On n'est pas obligé de tout se dire, mais inutile de jouer dans la subtilité, Granger, parce que tu n'es pas douée du tout et je ne supporte pas ça.

Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire et en même temps, elle semblait réaliser quelque chose car elle répondit :

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'aurais dû le dire au lieu d'esquiver la question. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour ça, je n'ai pas de problème d'alcool.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Fut la seule réponse qui lui vient.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans la réserve pour t'entraîner, alors si tu veux être seul je comprendrais. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau, parles en moi, il faut qu'on surveille l'évolution.

A son tour il hocha la tête. Il réfléchit un moment, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui parler, car il se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse claire, surtout si elle avait la gueule de bois. Alors il lui dit juste :

-Je vais rester ici.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, et elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle sorti sa baguette et son matériel à potion apparut. Il ferma les yeux, il se doutait qu'elle préparait une potion pour sa cuite de la veille, car l'alcool et ses effets sont universels. Alors, lui se concentra sur sa magie. Il voulait vraiment y arriver. Il sentait l'air bouger sous les mouvements de la brune, il sentait parfois la manche de son pull l'effleurer. Il sentait les effluves de la potion lui chatouiller le nez. Il sentait son parfum. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le sentait. Pourtant il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois près d'elle, mais pas une fois il n'avait fait attention à son odeur. Elle sentait le miel et la vanille. Une odeur entêtante, enivrante. Douce et sucrée, le genre d'odeur qui ne peut pas exister en parfum. Non, c'était son odeur à elle. Hermione Granger ne mettait pas de parfum, ça se saurait. Il aurait même mit sa main à couper, que l'un de ses cheveux dans une fiole de polynectar, donnerait à la potion ce gout et cette odeur. Il entendait les ustensiles de potions s'entrechoquer, couper contre une planche de bois, il entendait les ingrédients tomber dans le chaudron, le feu crépiter. Mais contre toutes attentes, ces bruits, ces odeurs, ces mouvements, ne le gênait pas du tout. Il commençait à ne plus avoir besoin de se concentrer autant pour calmer les mouvements de sa magie. Il avait même l'impression que la compagnie de cette fille plongée dans ses occupations, rendait les choses encore plus simple. Car il parvenait à isoler les sensations de son corps, du monde extérieur en sentant sa présence.

C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment étrange, car il avait l'impression que seuls ses sens le rattachaient au monde. Son corps lui semblait plus vivant que jamais, il avait l'impression que cette magie en lui, était le monde réel. Que sa magie était la réalité et que ce que ses sens percevaient, n'était que tromperie. Il arrivait à calmer l'énergie magique, il arrivait à relâcher son « étreinte » pour la laisser reprendre sa course folle. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il maîtrisait déjà beaucoup mieux que le matin la petite emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Tout allait bien trop vite, il en avait conscience. Il savait que quelque chose n'était pas normale dans cette transformation. Mais il était tellement fier d'arriver à la contrôler, tellement heureux de bientôt pouvoir tuer son père. Parce qu'il souhaitait le tuer dans sa forme animale. Il voulait le blesser, le mutiler parce que son père aussi était une bête. Un monstre. Puis il reprendrait sa forme, juste pour lui cracher au visage, lui dire ses derniers mots, et l'achever. Malefoy fit tout de même remarquer qu'il ne savait pas où était son père, comment le retrouver et comment s'infiltrer jusqu'à lui.

Alors il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, confronté à un nouveau problème qui ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, totalement déconcentré de son entrainement : comment retrouver son père ? Lui demander de l'aide à elle ? Régler son problème seul ? Fouiller dans ses recherches pour trouver ses informations ? Ou la réponse la plus sage : d'abord ouvrir le coffre, découvrir l'objet avec elle et ensuite partir seul pour tuer son père ? La dernière proposition lui semblait la plus réfléchie. Si son père faisait partie des Suprêmes, alors il savait surement pour l'objet le concernant. Il devait donc l'obtenir avant lui. De plus, il devait encore s'entraîner dans la salle de sport, il voulait que son corps animal soit plus fort et musclé que jamais. Il fallait optimiser les chances.

Il sentait dans son ventre que le monstre n'était pas trop d'accord pour attendre, et il savait que Malefoy n'avait pas du tout envie de rester encore longtemps avec elle. Mais elle était sa meilleure chance, alors il devait prendre sur lui car elle avait raison : ils devaient faire des efforts, il fallait que cette cohabitation soit supportable car il ne savait pas combien de temps ils mettraient à ouvrir le coffre. La question de l'animagus, ne se posait plus, il le serait dans très peu de temps, il le savait au fond de lui.

Il sorti de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle dormait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait dû finir sa potion et ranger son matériel car la table avait été vidée, et maintenant tout son buste était étalé dessus, elle était assise en tailleur sur sa chaise rapprochée au maximum de la table. Les ourlets de son gros pull semblaient lui servir d'oreiller. Elle avait retiré sa capuche. Alors il la regarda. Il regardait ses narines et ses lèvres bouger légèrement sous sa respiration. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières fermées. Le temps d'un instant, il se demanda si elle était en train d'écrire un livre comme elle disait, ou s'il devait la porter jusqu'à son lit. Mais il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait rester là, et elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille quand elle semblait dormir alors il ne bougea pas.

Il resta assit pendant une heure, peut-être plus à la regarder. Il la trouvait tellement douce et fragile ainsi endormi qu'il osait à peine respirer de peur de la réveiller. Il la trouvait belle, ses traits aussi détendus, cette fois elle dormait vraiment. Il avait mis plusieurs secondes à trouver le mot « belle » pour la qualifier, et il avait mis plusieurs minutes (peut-être des heures également) à essayer de se convaincre et d'admettre qu'il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Pas attirante sexuellement parlant, mais belle, d'une beauté tellement naturelle qu'elle en devenait presque invisible. C'était en effet le bon le mot, car durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, pas une seule fois il n'avait plus lui trouver la moindre qualité. Même son intelligence n'avait jamais été pour lui quelque chose de positif chez cette fille, tant il ne la supportait pas à l'époque et qu'elle le dégouttait.

Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour sa mère et pour lui. Après tout ce qu'elle avait risqué juste pour lui, tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et fait découvrir sur le monde, après avoir vu une autre facette d'elle, il la voyait vraiment comme une inconnue qu'il découvrait chaque jour. Une inconnue au même nom que son ancienne ennemie. Il la découvrait autant mentalement que… physiquement. Ses yeux qui pour nuit n'avait toujours été que marron, se révélaient posséder bien plus de couleurs qu'il ne pensait possible dans des iris. Il avait découvert tellement de chose sur elle, et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir, ne pas la connaitre.

Après une heure à la regarder, son cerveau se remit à penser quand il eut encore la sensation de se faire frapper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté à rien faire ainsi, sans voir le temps passer, juste à la regarder. Il se sentait idiot et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Enfin surtout Malefoy ne supportait pas que ce soit elle lui provoque cette sensation. Il se murmura une insulte avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre en silence. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'entraîner, la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte pour avoir de l'air. Il n'alla pas manger, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon, ils avaient mangé tard.

Vers dix heures du soir, il décida d'aller se laver. Une fois douché, il regarda en direction de la terrasse. Elle n'était pas là, mais il y avait le chat sur le canapé. Il lui jeta un regard venimeux et Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un chat le regarder ainsi. Aussi fou que sa maîtresse.


	10. Chapter 10 - Le loup

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, je n'ai pas pu le publier hier désolée à tous, j'avais oublié de le préciser dans la publication précédente ! Encore une fois merci à tous de me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir, laissez-moi votre avis ! Le prochain sera surement mercredi ou jeudi matin.**

 **Swangranger : comme toujours merci à toi ! Son ambivalence est en parti la raison de sa langue de vipère, il perd parfois le contrôle de lui-même. Et puis il reste Drago Malefoy, il a toujours eu la réplique facile et bien qu'il ait changé de vision des choses, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : coucou, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis ! Pour Narcissa je ne peux rien dire, mais pour Drago, je ne qualifierais pas ça encore comme des sentiments, mais il se passe en effet un petit quelque chose. Quant aux questions que tu te poses malheureusement je ne peux pas dire grand-chose non plus, à part que les réponses seront dans des prochains chapitres. En revanche tu as raison, la raison de faire pression sur les Malefoy est insuffisante pour expliquer ces années d'enfermements. Merci encore !**

* * *

Drago sentait maintenant constamment la Magie Pure en lui, des fois bien plus fortement que d'autres. Parfois la sensation de brûlure était telle qu'il en pleurait, toujours à l'abri du regard de la brune, évidemment. Parfois il avait juste des bouffées de chaleur, parfois il la sentait juste faiblement en lui, bouger. Elle pouvait se manifester sous forme de décharge secouant son corps ou seulement une partie. Il ressentait aussi, de temps en temps, des petits fourmillements dans le ventre, rien à voir avec sa colère, il l'associait donc à d'autre symptôme dû à la Magie Pure. Alors il s'entraînait presque tout le temps à contrôler sa magie.

Il avait réussi à la contrôler dans ses mains après deux jours d'effort intensif, autant à ignorer la brune pour ne pas lui poser des questions sur ses deux amis, qu'à réellement s'entraîner. C'était arrivé pendant qu'il attendait sur le canapé qu'Hermione ait fini sa douche pour aller prendre la sienne. Il avait poussé un cri de surprise et il s'était levé d'un bon. Il avait eu envie de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour lui faire part de sa réussite mais le bon sens l'avait retenu. Il avait donc tourné en rond dans la pièce principale en fixant ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, encore mouillée avec sa serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Comme tous les jours.

-J'ai réussi à la contrôler ! Hurla-t-il en fonçant vers elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains, à peine avait-elle franchi la porte.

Elle avait sursauté si violemment que sa serviette avait manqué de tomber. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était autant approché d'elle alors quand il baissa le regard pour la regarder dans les yeux, il put remarquer une minuscule goutte d'eau accrochée à l'un de ses cils, tomber sur sa pommette.

Il leva la main, et du pouce, comme une caresse, l'essuya. Quand il effleura sa peau, il senti sa magie s'enflammer au niveau des mains. Il vit alors ses grands yeux marron-jaune, tout près, trop près même, s'agrandir et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il recula d'un pas. La magie dans sa main le brûlait et la chaleur se rependait dans son corps comme une traînée de poudre. Il n'arrivait pas à la calmer cette fois. Son cœur s'emballait aussi vite que le flux circulait. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il continuait de la regarder, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Son cerveau semblait mort incapable de lui donner l'ordre de s'en aller ou même de parler. Il ne repassait qu'une image en boucle : sa main s'approchant de sa peau, touchant sa pommette, ses yeux grands ouvert le regardant, exprimant tellement de chose qu'il avait l'impression de se perdre dedans. Dans son souvenir.

Maintenant, elle semblait juste choquée, mais quand il la regardait, il ne voyait que ses iris incroyablement proche de lui. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir sa peau douce et chaude aux bouts de ses doigts. Il revoyait la scène avec tellement de précision qu'elle lui semblait créé de toute pièce par son cerveau de fou. Ce qui était en partie le cas, car c'était la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Elle était toujours là, à quelques pas de lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, une main tenant sa serviette contre sa poitrine, l'autre portée à sa joue, là où l'avait touché. Elle le regardait tellement fixement et sans cligner des yeux, qu'il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas fait un arrêt cardiaque. Parce que lui même venait surement d'en faire une. Il savait qu'elle le regardait, mais derrière ce regard immobile, et malgré son absence de fonction cérébrale, il voyait qu'elle n'était pas totalement là, pas totalement maîtresse d'elle-même.

Mais il était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il était dans le même état. Incapable de bouger ou de parler, les yeux grands ouverts. Il sentait sa magie s'affoler. L'image dans sa tête semblait avoir brûlé sous la chaleur que produisait son corps, maintenant elle n'était qu'un brasier. Alors il décida de se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour la calmer car il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la chaleur et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il était sûr que son visage était aussi rouge que celui de la brune. Et pas uniquement à cause de la magie qui lui brûlait la peau. A défaut de contrôlé la situation, il savait comment maîtriser le flux de sa magie.

Une fois qu'il arriva plus ou moins à calmer sa magie, soit après un long moment, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il sorti sa baguette, fit venir des affaires propres, bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « jevaisalléprendreunedouche » avant de disparaître derrière elle dans la salle de bain. Il claqua la porte dans son dos avant fermer à clé et de se laisser tomber dessus. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa magnifique tête blonde de fou à double personnalité pour avoir PU faire une chose pareille ?

Certes, il était fou. Objectivement, il la considérait comme plus puissante que Dumbledore. Irréfutablement, elle avait été proche de sa mère. Par conséquent, elle était bien plus intéressante et intrigante que si ce n'était pas le cas. C'était un fait, il l'avait trouvé belle quand elle s'était endormi. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il eut envie de lui retirer cette goutte d'eau ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait surtout ?! Et pourquoi sa magie c'était-elle emballée de cette manière à son contact ? Pourquoi avait-il bégayé comme s'il était cet abruti de Weasley ? Pourquoi était-il resté si inactif ? Pourquoi avait-il encore une fois perdu le contrôle de lui-même à cause d'elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était Drago Malefoy, et il venait d'essuyer une goutte d'eau de la joue d'Hermione Granger. Autrefois, il aurait surement été celui qui lui avait jeté ou craché quelque chose au visage.

Malefoy, celui qui justement, l'encourageait à retrouver son ancien comportement, était anormalement silencieux. Tandis que doucement, Drago essayait de le convaincre qu'il avait fait ça, car il ne voulait plus voir de larmes dans ou près de ses yeux. Il trouvait toujours autant ridicule l'idée de vouloir empêcher Hermione Granger d'être triste. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pleuré que pour sa mère ou ses amis. Il n'y pouvait donc rien. Et même, pourquoi vouloir essuyer des pseudo-larmes ? Pourquoi vouloir la toucher ? Alors qu'il rechignait à lui donner la main pour ses entraînements ? Même s'il l'avait en parti fait pour l'énerver, une partie de lui n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Donc, une fois encore, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il se laissa glisser au sol et passa ses mains sur son visage bouillant. Il allait recommencer à se morfondre quand il se rappela qu'il devait aller prendre une douche. En plus, l'eau lui remettrait les idées en place et il avait trop chaud. Une fois sous l'eau gelée, une fois la température de son corps redescendu, une fois qu'il commença à trembler de froid, il s'autorisa à remettre l'eau tiède, il ne voulait pas de chaud. Il se lava, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait. Une fois qu'il fut sec et habillé, il n'osa pas quitter la salle de bain. Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas la voir, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'avait jamais fait ou ressenti ça de sa vie alors il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné par quelque chose, et dans ce cas par quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas honte, il était juste perdu parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ça, à la base, il souhaitait juste la mettre au courant pour sa magie… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi ? Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi ? Après de longues minutes à s'auto-convaincre, il finit par sortir et poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle n'était pas là.

Ils s'ignorèrent pendant plusieurs jours suite à cet incident. Les premières fois que leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau, ils avaient détourné aussi vite les yeux l'un que l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient plus, le geste de Drago avait vraiment rendu les choses étranges. Au début il pensait juste qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais au bout de trois jour, il commençait à trouver ce silence pesant. Ils couraient, mangeaient, s'entraînaient dans la salle de sport sans un mot, sans un regard. Quand il s'entraînait à maîtriser sa magie, elle lisait ou écrivait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lire. Il se demandait même comment ils arrivaient aussi bien à s'éviter des yeux en passant autant de temps ensemble. Comment arrivaient-ils a passer autant de temps sans avoir besoin de se parler. C'était irréel, ils ne se surprenaient même pas en train de se regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était vraiment étrange, comme si quelque chose planait au-dessus d'eux et qu'un regard ou un mot de trop pouvait tout faire s'écrouler sur leur tête. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire, et il se doutait qu'elle attendait des excuses ou quelque chose comme ça.

Drago continuait en silence de s'entraîner à contrôler sa magie. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Après les mains il arriva à contrôler la magie au niveau de ses pieds puis la sensation remontait le long de ses membres. Puis il arriva à la contrôler dans sa tête. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal avec le buste, surtout quand la magie se rapprochait de son cœur. Jusqu'au jour où il arriva à contrôler la totalité de sa magie. Il arriva, le temps d'une seconde à faire en sorte que le flux parte dans un sens, puis dans l'autre avant de faire les deux en même temps. Il avait été tellement surpris d'y arriver, de sentir cette sensation de puissance et de contrôle en même temps, dans tout son corps, tout son être et même dans les plus profond recoins de ses cellules qu'il en avait lâché un cri de surprise.

C'était arrivé un matin, environ une semaine après ce qu'il appelait « l'incident ». Il venait de finir de manger, il avait couru un moment, et il s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé. Pendant la course il avait essayé de la contrôler dans ses mains, juste pour voir s'il pouvait faire les deux en même temps, et il avait réussi. Hermione n'était pas avec lui, ces deux derniers jours, elle les avait passés enfermée dans sa chambre. Il trépignait d'impatience, il voulait la voir et lui dire. Il décida de se lever du canapé et d'aller la voir. Il était très fier de lui, en plus Malefoy savait qu'il avait surement réussi bien plus vite qu'elle et il voulait lui faire savoir, il ne pouvait attendre plus. Après tout, c'était-elle qui lui avait dit de lui faire part de ses avancées. Et puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé après l'incident, elle n'avait même jamais su qu'il avait réussi à la contrôler dans ses mains ce jour-là, elle n'était au courant de rien en fait. Alors il alla taper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répondit pas, mais il entendit du mouvement alors il refrappa une fois de plus, il était trop occupé à repensé à sa réussite du matin pour se dire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir. Elle finit par répondre, il n'avait pas écouté si elle lui avait dit de venir ou de s'en aller, alors il décida d'entrer. Elle lui tournait le dos, face à son lit sur lequel énormément de parchemins étaient étalés. Puisqu'elle ne le regardait pas et ne lui parla pas non plus, il ne se perdit pas dans les politesses :

-Granger, j'arrive à contrôler ma magie. Dans tout mon corps, elle peut partir dans un sens, dans l'autre ou dans les deux en fonction de ce que je veux, et j'arrive à le faire dans mes mains quand je cours.

Elle redressa vivement la tête de son parchemin pour se tourner vers lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, non, je suis ici pour te raconter des mensonges et nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux, soupira Drago. Ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'arrive à la contrôler dans certaine partie de mon corps, mais maintenant c'est partout. Là je la sens et je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant alors ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je…

Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas osé, mais les mots n'avaient pas pu sortir. Et puisque les joues de son interlocutrice avaient fortement rougies il devina qu'elle savait pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. Elle lança plusieurs sorts et les parchemins s'enroulèrent tout seul avant d'aller se ranger. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Donne-moi ta main.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle ajouta en soupirant :

- _S'il te plait._

Il hésitait toujours autant, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la toucher du tout. Le souvenir de l'incident était encore bien trop présent. Mais puisqu'elle ne semblait pas lui laisser le choix, il lui donna sa main en serrant les dents. Il ne sentit pas la décharge habituelle quand leurs magies se rencontrèrent. Il sentit juste la chaleur de la magie de la brune, différente, se mélanger à la sienne. Puis sa chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps comme si elle faisait partie de lui aussi. Elle lâcha sa main et sa magie le quitta aussi brusquement que le contact cessa.

-C'est vraiment très étrange… Murmura la brune en regardant sa propre main. Suis-moi.

Elle quitta la pièce dans de grandes enjambées, elle traversa le salon, la terrasse sans un regard en arrière. Il soupira en lui emboîtant le pas quand elle disparut vers les escaliers, il eut un peu de mal à la suivre. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du jardin, fit apparaître une couverture au sol et s'assit dessus. Il la rejoint en traînant des pieds et en soupirant de plus belle.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en l'observant depuis le sol.

-Je pense, que tu as un réel problème de communication, Granger. Tu te rends compte, quand même, que pas une fois tu n'as vérifié que je te suivais ? Tu es parti en disant « suis-moi » mais j'aurais très bien pu aller ailleurs.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, donc la question ne se pose pas. Dit-elle totalement stupéfaite.

-Granger, vraiment, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Répliqua le blond froidement en enfonçant brusquement ses mains dans ses poches.

-Mais de faire quoi enfin ? S'exclama Hermione en se relevant.

-De ne pas finir tes phrases, d'engager une conversation puis partir au milieu, de me donner des ordres qui plus est n'ont ni queue ni tête, en fait de me donner des ordres tout court. De me parler comme à un idiot, de dire tes pensées à voix haute alors qu'elles n'ont aucun rapport avec ce qu'il se passe, de partir sans explications, jamais aucune explication alors que tout ce que tu dis ou fais n'a pas de sens. T'es insupportable Granger, tu me rends fou !

-Je croyais, selon tes dires, que tu étais déjà fou, et apparemment pire que moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire provocant.

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé, alors il s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin pour réponse, il était juste exaspéré au plus haut point. Et il devait admettre qu'elle avait une aussi bonne répartie que lui, et qu'elle arrivait aussi bien à l'énerver qu'à l'amuser.

-Mais tu as raison. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un alors mon comportement doit vraiment être… désagréable, je le conçois. Je vais faire mon possible pour éviter ça.

Il n'avait rien à répondre alors il hocha doucement la tête, relativement choqué qu'elle capitule aussi vite. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et se laissa tomber au sol, il l'imita. Il se sentait bien, là, sous le soleil. Il n'avait pas trop chaud cette fois alors il appréciait le vent qui lui soulevait les cheveux d'une manière bien différente de quand il avait trop chaud. Elle toussota et il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Maintenant, il va falloir que tu apprennes à comprendre ta magie. Il faut que tu puisses la contrôler parfaitement. Pour le moment tu penses la contrôler, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Pour pouvoir muter en animal, il va falloir que tu apprennes à la malaxer, à comprendre la magie pour qu'elle aussi puisse te comprendre. Je vais te montrer, donne-moi ta main.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le regarda dans les yeux et il la fixa en retour. Il sentit leur magie se rencontrer. Elle ajouta :

-Je ne peux apparemment pas malaxer juste la mienne ou juste la tienne alors je vais le faire avec les deux.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle lui répondit par le même signe et elle resserra son emprise autour de sa main. Une sorte de boule d'énergie prit alors naissance en lui, là où la paume d'Hermione touchait la sienne. La sensation était presque à l'opposé de ce qu'il considérait comme « contrôler la magie ». Il sentait distinctement sa propre magie et celle de la brune, il les sentait se mélanger, quand leurs flux passaient dans la boule, elle semblait devenir plus forte, plus grosse et surtout plus chaude. C'était vraiment étrange, il avait la sensation de s'unir à elle par ce point de contact, il avait l'impression de sentir la magie d'Hermione, comme un amas chaud qui prolongeait sa magie. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux et dire quel mouvement faisait son corps. Il sentait tout son propre corps d'ailleurs, mieux que jamais et la douceur de la boule qui se formait entre leurs mains lui donnait presque envie de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Il se sentait détendu, calme, bien, il avait chaud mais la chaleur était rassurante, presque agréable. Il était de nouveau seul dans sa tête, maître de lui-même. Il se concentra sur cette chaleur, qui était différente du flux de sa magie. Elle était douce, et il remarqua qu'il pouvait gérer la quantité de magie qu'il souhaitait mettre dans cette boule. Il essaya d'étendre la sensation de la boule à sa main. Il ferma très fort les yeux pour se concentrer. La magie malaxée, n'avait pas vraiment la même consistance que le reste. Il sentait la magie de la boule onduler, vibrer et se déplacer autour du centre de cette sphère. Il avait l'impression de sentir ce qu'il avait vu dans le télescope inversé dont il avait oublié le nom (et il n'avait pas envie de le chercher), de sentir cette petite vibration, ondulation de la magie au creux de sa main.

Il sentait cependant comme un blocage dans sa volonté de faire grossir cette boule. Comme si cela nécessitait une force qu'il n'avait pas. Il força, de toute la volonté qu'il avait, il n'arrivait malgré tout à rien, à part augmenter la chaleur de son corps, et sentir encore mieux la magie de la brune. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient blancs, comme si elle regardait le ciel, mais d'une manière absolument pas naturelle qui lui fit peur, elle semblait en transe. Elle ouvrit la bouche et une goutte de sang franchi ses lèvres. Il retira aussitôt sa main de la sienne et elle redevient brusquement elle-même. Elle referma la bouche et sembla surprise, surement par le gout du sang. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la goutte disparut.

Il était totalement stupéfait par ce qui venait d'arriver, et surtout il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Était-elle blessée ? L'avait-il blessé ? Il n'avait même pas d'autre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait plutôt ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants.

-Je voulais essayer d'agrandir la sensation que j'avais dans la main. Pourquoi tu as saigné ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais j'avais plus la sensation que tu essayais de repousser ma magie. Et même de la contrôler, ta magie est devenue brûlante elle est entrée dans ma main et mon bras.

-Je ne l'ai pas senti. Je sentais juste ta magie, comme un prolongement de la mienne mais en moins fort que celle en moi.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les frotter de ses poings d'une manière très puérile. Puis elle glissa ses mains derrière sa tête avant de dire, les yeux toujours fermés :

-Tu devrais t'entraîner. Il faut que tu t'imprègne de la magie, que tu suives son mouvement, avant de la contrôler, maintenant. Il ne s'agit pas de la contraindre, ça doit être fluide, doux, comme une dance. Il faut que tu arrives te dire qu'elle fait partie de toi, il ne faut plus que tu la distingues. Tes pensées doivent accompagner la magie qui circule, si tu restes calme, si tu ne penses qu'au déplacement, comme si tu ne pensais qu'aux battements de ton cœur, la chaleur sera moins forte en plus tu dois y être habitué maintenant. Tu pourras mieux comprendre le déplacement. C'est presque un état de transe, il ne faut pas que tu perdes, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le contrôle de tes pensées, de ton corps, ou de la magie, tout seras à recommencer. Elle releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard assassin en ajoutant : _comme quand on écrit un livre,_ avant de se rallonger. Une fois que tu sens la magie uniformément, qu'elle est intrinsèquement liée à toi, tu dois choisir un de tes centres d'énergie et former une petite boule de magie en stoppant le flux un court instant à un endroit précis, choisi. Il suffit de le vouloir, et si tu as bien réussi tu sentiras un point, enfin, une sphère de magie différente. Toute petite. Et tu la maintiens. Quand tu y arrives, fais en sorte que le flux de la magie soit calme quand il passera au niveau de la boule et tu verras, elle se formera toute seule, tant que tu restes concentré sur le mouvement du flux et l'énergie qui s'accumule car la sphère va s'agrandir et prendre la forme de ton corps. C'est une espèce de modification de l'état, ou de la composition de la magie, tu verras tu sentiras la sphère et le reste de ta magie bien différemment. L'énergie va s'amasser autour du point de la même façon que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Elle tourne autour et c'est ce mouvement qui maintient la boule. Mais si le point initial est le centre ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit attirer toute ton attention. Tant que tu maîtrise l'amas de magie, le centre se maintiendra. Il faut bien que le flux reste lent pour que tu puisses sentir tout ce qui se passe, sinon tu vas être déstabilisé au début car on ressent énormément de chose. Donc fais doucement, étapes par étapes. Quand tu y arriveras dans un point d'énergie, tu essaieras avec deux, etc, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives dans tout le corps. Ensuite tu n'auras pas besoin du point du départ, as force tu y arriveras a la malaxer directement. Vas-y.

Elle se tortilla un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, et ne dit plus un mot. Il soupira intentionnellement excessivement fort, et elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? Tu as dit que je te donnais des ordres sans queue ni tête, là je t'ai tout expliqué ! S'offusqua-t-elle l'air de ne rien comprendre, ce qui l'amusa un peu.

-Si tu parles aussi rapidement, ça revient à la même chose que ne rien dire du tout, Granger. Répliqua Drago, un petit air amusé sur le visage.

-Mais n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas du tout parlé vite !

-Tu sais, tu es d'une extrême mauvaise foi. Soupira-t-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ben comme ça on est deux, grogna la brune en croisant les bras.

Elle tourna la tête et un coup de vent fit envoler toutes ses boucles, dont la plupart lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Elle décroisa les bras, et dans un geste rageur dégagea sa vision. Il pouffa de rire devant l'air indigné qu'afficha son profil quand un second coup de vent lui cacha le visage de ses cheveux. Elle les attacha en chignon et le fusilla du regard.

-Ça t'amuse ? Tu crois que parce que tu coiffes tes cheveux en arrière que je ne vois pas qu'ils sont trop longs ? Je n'utilise juste pas de gel, moi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu portais autant d'attention à mes cheveux. Surenchéris Drago avec un sourire provocant. C'est malgré tout, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, que je t'annonce que mes cheveux tiennent tout seul. Je suis naturellement bien coiffé. Il se savait de mauvaise foi, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre.

-« Et bien, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ». L'imita-t-elle en grimaçant comme une enfant. Et c'est également avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je t'annonce t'avoir vu bien plus d'une fois plutôt très mal coiffé. Ne joues pas avec moi, Malefoy, tu risques de perdre en disant des ânerie pareille.

Il décida de totalement ignorer les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait pu le voir décoiffé, il savait qu'il n'en serait que mal à l'aise, et ce petit jeu l'amusait pourtant horriblement. Alors il répliqua l'air totalement innocent :

-Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Tu joues à un jeu toi ?

-Je joue à ton jeu, Malefoy, celui de la provocation.

-Parce que je rigole, je te provoque obligatoirement ? Dit-il en serrant les poings et la fixant avec insistance.

-Tu n'as toujours fais que te moquer de moi à chaque fois que tu en avais l'occasion.

-Franchement, Granger, tu es une vraiment une folle hystérique et paranoïaque. Est-ce qu'on t'aurait, juste comme ça, par hasards, jeté un sortilège d'oubliette ? Non parce qu'au cas où l'information ce soit perdu dans les méandres de ton fabuleux esprit, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se sert la main pour « oublier le passé » ou quelque chose du genre, et là, tu me juge par rapport à qui j'étais avant. Ne vas pas croire que tu m'aies atteint, je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, mais là, tu joues à un tout autre jeu. Alors arrête ça. Répliqua Drago d'une voix menaçante.

-Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Tu joues à un jeu toi ? Dit-elle aussitôt un demi-sourire pendu aux bouts des lèvres.

Elle le regardait tout aussi fixement que lui et l'un comme l'autre se tenait trop droit pour paraître détendu, tous leurs muscles tendus. Son cerveau était au bord de la rupture il n'arrivait pas à penser. Parler de cette époque de sa vie était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Et même il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait juste lui faire fermer sa bouche trop souvent ouverte.

-Tu veux me juger sur mon passé ? Alors essaie au moins d'être crédible, je vais t'aider : base-toi sur quelque chose de plus solide que des moqueries que tu as toi-même qualifié de chamaillerie d'ados ! Je voulais ta mort, Granger ! Cracha Drago. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tu es bien vivante, pourtant j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasion de te tuer en te trouvant endormis. Donc si j'ai envie de rire parce que je trouve quelque chose de drôle je le fais et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu faire avant. Toi qui a lu tant de chose, qui sait tant de chose et qui a un esprit si développé, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a une nuance entre rire et se moquer, non ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, et alors qu'elle allait prendre à parole à son tour il la coupa d'une voix tremblante :

-J'assume ce que j'ai pu te faire, mais t'en servir aujourd'hui comme excuse pour mal me parler, c'est pitoyable, Granger. Tu veux me rappeler qui j'ai été ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en souvenir. Il commençait à s'énerver et il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre.

-Rien à voir avec une vengeance, soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Non je… Tu dis que je suis bizarre mais toi aussi, des fois tu es totalement inexpressif, des fois tu réponds au sourire, parfois tu me regardes comme si tu allais me tuer ou… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son regard toujours planté dans le sien, elle rajouta : je ne sais jamais comment je dois agir, parce que je ne sais jamais vraiment ce que tu penses, si tu es de bonne humeur ou pas, si je peux parler de certaine chose ou pas. Je me cherche pas d'excuse c'est juste… On est obligé de cohabiter et on ne se connait pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde, on a se passé en commun et même si tu as changé, je ne sais pas sur quoi, comment et combien tu as pu changer. Et même si ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois là, ça reste vraiment bizarre. Je devrais pourtant savoir qu'un jour tu serais là, puisque je faisais en sorte que ce soit le cas. Mais maintenant que c'est fait… Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit ce qui avait changé chez toi, j'ai juste pu constater que ces histoires de sangs, de rangs ne signifient plus grand-chose pour toi. Alors quand je t'entends pouffer de rire quand mes cheveux font n'importe quoi, oui, j'ai le réflexe de penser que tu te moques. Je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, elle avait pourtant réussi à le calmer.

-Tu sais déjà trop de chose, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

-La magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Je sais tout ça, car ce sont mes recherches, mes études, mes découvertes. Parce que c'est mon domaine, tout simplement, je sais ce qui t'arrive parce que je l'ai vécu !

Dès ses premiers mots, il avait redressé le menton. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait pensé à ça ?

-Là, par exemple, tu en sais trop. Dit-il froidement, ses yeux rivé dans les siens.

-C'est juste de la déduction ! S'exclama la brune en levant les mains au ciel. De quoi d'autre pouvais-tu parler ?

Il aurait aimé lui répondre mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison, et ça énervait Malefoy de l'admettre.

-J'ai changé, c'est tout, je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apporte d'en savoir plus.

-Ça évitera ce genre de discussion houleuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce genre de discussion pourrait être évité si tu ne te sentais pas agressé par un rire. Elle l'assassinat des yeux et il se senti obligé de rajouter : je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'en prendre à toi, et si jamais un jour je me moque à nouveau de toi, crois-moi, tu le sauras.

Elle grogna dans sa main et lui dit sans le regarder d'une voix boudeuse :

-Je… Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'autrefois. Tu as raison, c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on passe au-dessus de ça, je n'avais pas à le faire.

Il ne répondit rien et ils restèrent silencieux, chacun prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle s'allongea au sol et il soupira. Pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne foutait pas le camp, tant qu'elle avait les yeux fermé ? Après un moment, elle se redressa et lui réexpliqua tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt sur la magie, étapes par étapes. Elle ne le laissa pas se débrouiller seul comme il s'y attendait, à la suite de leur conversation. Elle prenait de temps en temps ses mains pour l'aider en lui montrant ce qu'il devait sentir quand il n'y arrivait pas ou qu'il perdait sa concentration. Il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise de la toucher, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle l'aide dans cette étape. Mais jamais il ne la remercierait. Même si cette partie-là était bien plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait eu à faire avant, elle était patiente, et à chacun de ses encouragements il serrait les dents pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Il devait faire des efforts, elle était en train d'en faire, alors lui, il se taisait.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre, elle lui dit qu'il était temps de remonter. Il commençait à faire froid, pourtant il faisait encore beau. Quand ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers sa question lui échappa.

-Quand est-ce que tu me montreras le coffre ?

-Quand tu seras un animagus. Répondit-elle tout naturellement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu seras plus agile en animal et que ça ne sert à rien de prendre des risques inutiles.

Il ne répondit pas. Une fois sur la terrasse, elle remonta les escaliers et ils s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement dans le canapé. Elle sourit dans le vide et une autre question dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres :

-Granger, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, durant ces deux semaines, avec ma mère ?

Son sourire se fit moins grand, les yeux dans le vague elle lui répondit.

-On a beaucoup parlé. Elle avait… un passé lourd et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, alors elle s'est libéré de certain poids en m'en parlant. On a passé beaucoup de temps à chercher quel sort elle avait reçu, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer alors elle me parlait et j'écoutais en travaillant… Elle parlait beaucoup, beaucoup de toi. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle disait que tu étais son médicament. Parce que quand elle avait trop mal, et que les potions ne suffisaient plus, elle parlait de toi, et elle disait se sentir mieux, parce qu'elle savait pourquoi elle avait mal.

Il ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna :

-Tu sais, si je t'appelle Drago et plus Malefoy, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas quand je t'appelais comme ça alors elle me forçait à dire ton prénom. Et à chaque fois que je continuais mes recherches je pensais à elle alors dans ma tête ce n'était plus « comment faire sortir Malefoy » mais « Drago ». Et maintenant que tu es là je pense encore plus à elle et… Prend moi pour une idiote, mais je sais qu'elle est avec nous alors je t'appelle par ton prénom au maximum pour ne pas qu'elle me tue une seconde fois quand je les rejoindrais… Elle rigola d'elle-même, et il aurait pu rire de la blague s'il n'avait été complètement stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait.

Il réalisa combien elle devait être proche pour qu'elle continue de penser à elle après toutes ces années, et que même après sa mort elle continue de faire des choses pour elle. Il avait tellement de mal à ne pas la prendre contre lui qu'il eut un spasme dans le bras et sa main vient frapper le côté de la cuisse de la brune. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-C'était un spasme, je ne me suis pas contrôlé, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu voulais me frapper oui !

-Granger, si je voulais te frapper, ce n'est pas dans ta jambe que je cognerais en premier.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux d'un même mouvement, l'air aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. Les mots de Malefoy étaient encore une fois sortis contre son gré. Mais jamais encore il n'avait pris une voix aussi menaçante. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dire ça sans même l'avoir pensé avant. Il voyait dans ses yeux de la surprise, de l'effroi et même de l'horreur. Il trouva sa réaction bien trop exagéré mais il se dit que c'était à lui de prendre la parole en premier. Mais pas pour s'excuser, pour s'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, articula lentement Drago. J'ai eu un spasme.

Elle leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et d'un coup de baguette, une image apparut devant elle. Il se leva brusquement pour se placer à côté d'elle. Un loup zigzagant entre des arbres flottait dans le vide, comme l'image affiché sur les écrans.

Elle tourna les talons et l'image s'évapora comme de la fumée. Il senti une pointe de colère le gagner.

-GRANGER ! Elle se retourna. Ne recommence pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a de la visite. Dit-elle, un sourire amusé.

-QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il en paniquant totalement.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester ici. Si tu viens en revanche, je veux ta parole que tu écouteras et feras tout ce que je te dis.

Il était complètement pris de court. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait envie de la suivre, mais en même temps il était effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Et de quitter cet endroit familier. Malefoy voulait rester ici, Drago voulait y aller. Son cœur battait très vite, il sentait le sang taper contre ses oreilles.

-Choisi maintenant, on ne peut pas attendre plus.

Il hocha la tête et d'un pas décidé, s'avança pour la rejoindre. Elle ne l'attendit pas et parti en courant, alors il courut à son tour. Il l'a rattrapa et ils dévalèrent l'escalier d'un même mouvement, leurs pas synchronisés. Elle leur fit longer le lac, puis la rivière, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la faille dans la roche et Drago sentait son cœur s'emballer, et pas uniquement à cause de la course. Juste avant la fissure, il y avait un bosquet arbres et elle lui cria :

\- Donnes-moi ta main ! Il y a des sorts de protections à franchir, sans moi tu vas te perdre.

Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'orée de la forêt. Elle accéléra la cadence et il se sentait traîné en avant. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans sous les arbres que tout devient noir autour de lui. Il ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait juste les doigts de la brune serrer sa main. Elle le guida, toujours en courant. Elle tournait parfois brusquement sur sa gauche ou sur sa droite et il se laissait tirer comme un pantin. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait réussir à savoir où aller, mais après tout, il était chez elle, heureusement qu'elle savait comment sortir. Au bout d'un moment, le noir devient moins noir, il commençait à entendre le bruit du vent. Mais elle s'arrêta et il l'a senti s'approcher de lui et murmurer :

-Je vais me transformer, il faut que tu gardes une main sur moi, si tu me perds, tu ne pourras pas me retrouver, on n'est pas encore sorti. Une fois dehors, tu restes en retrait et tu ne fais rien, tu ne dis rien tant que je ne t'ai pas dit de le faire. C'est très sérieux ce que je te dis là, tu as décidé de venir, j'ai ta parole, si tu m'écoutes, tout se passera bien.

Elle plaça la main du garçon sur son épaule. Il la serra plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, légèrement stressé par la situation. Elle lui murmura « tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance » avant qu'il ne sente de nouveau la chaleur dû à sa mutation. Il eut chaud à son tour avant que la sensation cesse. Sous ses doigts, il senti le t-shirt devenir des poils, il les saisit quand brusquement sa main descendit au niveau de sa taille. La transformation était terminée. Il senti le flan de la lionne exercer une pression contre sa jambe. Ils avancèrent en même temps. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière revenait, son cœur s'emballait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il n'était pas prêt ! Il ne pouvait pas affronter le monde extérieur maintenant !

Il senti quelque chose de doux caresser sa main. Il cligna des yeux, ils étaient maintenant dans une forêt, le soleil était couché mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : la forêt s'étendait aussi de l'autre côté. Il regarda enfin sa main. La queue de la lionne lui caressait la peau doucement. Ses yeux brillaient beaucoup trop et étaient bien trop jaune pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire sans mot. Mais quand il la lâcha et qu'elle poussa un gémissement de soulagement, il se rendit compte que ses doigts lui faisait mal tant il avait serré, et de nombreux poils étaient encore accrochés à sa main.

Il serait désolé plus tard de lui avoir fait mal, même s'il ne s'excuserait pas. Son esprit était trop embrumé de questions et il angoissait bien trop pour penser à elle à ce moment là. Elle avança et il la suivit de loin. D'un coup, elle ramena son poids sur ses pattes arrière et bondit dans un buisson. Il paniqua et se cacha derrière un arbre, une main dans sa poche serré sur sa baguette. Malgré l'allure alarmante de son cœur, il observa discrètement ce qu'il se passait.

Un combat, pas vraiment violent, se déroulait entre les arbres. La lionne avait clairement l'avantage, mais semblait s'amuser avec le loup qui voyait toutes ses attaques échouées. Après un énième revers de patte de la brune qui envoya valser le loup, elle lui sauta dessus. Ses grosses griffes sorties à quelques centimètres de la gueule de l'animal qui semblait écrasé par le poids du félin.

Son cœur calmé, voyant qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, il sortit de sa cachette de fortune. Qui était cet animal ? Pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait pas directement cloué au sol ? Il observa à quelques mètres de lui, le loup redevenir humain, un homme, complètement nu était maintenant écrasé sous elle. Cette dernière recula d'ailleurs, mais sans plus de précipitation que ça. Ce qui le choqua le plus c'est le manque de réaction de la lionne face à la nudité du garçon. Drago réalisa qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, alors il la referma vite avant que l'homme ne se relève. Il garda la main dans la poche, sur sa baguette. Hermione reprit sa forme normale et se plaça dos au blond, entre l'inconnu et lui, bien qu'il soit déjà à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Il voyait l'homme, assez jeune, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'eux de quelques années, se masser la nuque en grimaçant, les yeux fermés. Il avait des cheveux noirs, et beaucoup de poils sur le torse, les bras et les jambes de la même couleur noir de jais, ce qui lui donnait presque l'air habillé. Malgré les poils, on voyait clairement sa musculature et naturellement sa carrure devait être imposante. Sa peau était sale et terreuse principalement sur ses mains et ses pieds. Au contraire du reste du corps, son visage était imberbe. Ses traits semblaient taillés dans le marbre, on voyait l'angle de sa mâchoire se dessiner parfaitement, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres fines se contractaient au rythme du mouvement de sa main dans son cou, son nez fin et droit pointé vers le ciel. Il avait le visage d'une statue grecque antique, et même lui, devait admettre que cet homme devait plaire à la majorité des femmes. Il vit qu'il portait autour du cou une petite bourse de cuir pendu au bout d'un cordon.

-Bonjour ma belle Hermione. Roucoula-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi tant de violences pour des retrouvailles tant attendues ?

-Bonjour Zéhan. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Les yeux du prénommé Zéhan s'agrandirent et il se pencha sur le côté pour voir derrière la fille qui lui faisait face. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Drago se senti très mal à l'aise et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau même s'il ne le montra pas, il resta totalement inexpressif. En revanche l'homme nu, lui jeta un regard glacial et très peu amical. Il glissa sa deuxième main dans sa poche pour qu'on ne le voie pas serrer le poing, et ses doigts se refermèrent encore plus fort sur sa baguette. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Cet homme l'énervait juste par son attitude, juste par son regard, juste par sa présence. Il n'avait rien fait, pourtant le regard qu'il lui avait lancé montrait que lui aussi l'avait déjà le juger et qu'il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Hermione claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Zéhan qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur elle, et tout de suite son regard fut plus doux. Ce qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, énerva encore plus le blond.

-Il y en avait deux. J'ai trouvé ça…

Il prit quelque chose dans la bourse, Drago fut surpris qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit dedans, ou même que sa main puisse y saisir quelque chose. Pourtant il tendait déjà un petit papier à Hermione, qui l'attrapa brusquement pour le regarder. De là où il était, il ne voyait rien, pas même la tête qu'elle faisait pour lui donner un indice. Tout ce que son regard arrivait à capter, c'était les yeux noirs de Zéhan qui le fixaient avec insistance et mépris. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par sa nudité, et au contraire il bombait le torse et se tenait particulièrement droit en dévisageant le garçon, il s'amusait à contracter les muscles de ses bras. Ce qui énervait particulièrement le blond. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui jeter un sort. Ne pas lui sauter au visage, ou l'insulter ouvertement. Malefoy ne supportait pas le mépris et la provocation qu'il voyait dans ses pupilles sombres. Il n'aimait pas se sentir à l'écart comme ça, mais Hermione lui avait dit de se taire et de rester en retrait, alors il contracta la mâchoire et s'efforça de le regarder aussi fixement, tout en restant inexpressif. Il connaissait ce genre de type arrogant, car il l'avait été, alors il savait que ne pas répondre à la provocation et rester neutre était le meilleur moyen de l'énerver et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se laissait pas du tout impressionner. Il fini par tourner les yeux, son regard passa d'abord sur Hermione sur laquelle il s'attarda quelque secondes, car il vit du coin de l'œil que l'abruti nu n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier puis il regarda autour de lui comme si la situation l'ennuyait. Il fini par fixer une mèche de cheveux de la brune qui s'échappait de son chignon, gardant dans son champ de vision le visage de l'homme qui semblait ne pas du tout aimer le fait qu'il la regarder avec autant d'insistance.

-C'est qui lui ? Fini par dire l'homme d'une voix pas totalement neutre qui trahissait sa colère.

-Peu importe, il avec moi alors laisse tomber.

-Comme ça, _avec toi_ ? Demanda Zéhan en arrêtant brusquement de regarder le blond.

-J'ai dit : laisse tomber. Claqua sèchement la voix d'Hermione.

Il avait une forte envie de frapper cet abruti trop sûr de lui, mais il avait donné sa parole à Hermione, alors il ne bougea pas, il commençait juste à avoir chaud et il lâcha sa baguette qu'il tenait dans sa poche quand il la senti devenir brûlante à son tour et lui brûler les doigts. Il faisait tout son possible pour rester neutre et ne pas répondre lui-même aux questions par les répliques cinglantes de Malefoy qui fusaient dans sa tête. Et Drago se demandait : qui était ce Zéhan ? Que faisait-il ici ? Que lui avait-il donné ? Et surtout, quel était son foutu problème ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé ainsi ? Comme s'ils étaient rivaux ? Cet homme lui occupait tellement l'esprit qu'il ne se posa aucune question sur le phénomène qu'avait subi sa baguette.

-Rien d'autre ? Dit la brune.

-Non.

-Comment étaient-ils ?

-L'un brun, l'autre était chauve, ils devaient avoir un tatouage sur le bras gauche, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Je t'avoue les avoir un peu abîmé, je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails même s'imagine que c'est la marque.

-C'est suffisant, merci.

-Il faut que je m'en aille… Il dévisagea Drago d'une manière particulièrement provocante, avec une pointe de dégoût, avant de s'avancer vers la brune. Tu sais, ma proposition tiens toujours…

Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle lui saisit le poignet au passage et il grimaça, juste une seconde, sous la douleur qu'elle semblait lui infliger. Il ne voyait pas l'expression de la brune, mais à sa voix il était évident qu'elle devait avoir son visage de folle et un regard surement effrayant :

-Et mes menaces aussi, Zéhan.

D'un geste brusque elle repoussa la main de l'homme et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Tu sais combien j'aime t'es menaces… Ma douce, est-ce que tu pourrais… ?

Il écarta les bras et Drago crut qu'il lui demandait un câlin, avant qu'elle ne saisisse sa baguette et lui jette un sort qui ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Il s'inclina devant elle en disant :

\- Saches que je t'ai trouvé à croquer. En espérant te revoir au plus vite. C'était comme toujours un plaisir de te voir, _Hermione_.

Il insista sur le dernier mot d'une voix grave, étrange qui lui donna encore plus envie de le frapper, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle soupira.

-Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. Te revoir vite signifie plus de problème alors ne le prend pas contre toi si j'espère ne pas te revoir aussi rapidement que toi. Maintenant rentres avant que le sort ne fonctionne plus, sinon c'est moi qui te fais partir. Merci encore Zéhan, n'en parle à personne.

-Comme d'habitude ma belle.

Il lança un dernier regard glacial au blond, puis un clin d'œil à la brune, avant de tourner les talons, se retransformer en loup dans un bond qui voulait surement impressionnant et partir en courant. Hermione se tourna enfin vers lui. Son visage n'avait aucune émotion, le papier était dans sa poche et un morceau vierge dépassait.

-Viens, mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner ici. Redonne-moi ta main, on en parle quand on rentre.

Il ne dit rien et obéis. Ils retraversèrent le labyrinthe plongé dans le noir, et ils sortir de la forêt de l'autre côté, la lumière revenant doucement, comme dans le sens inverse. Il allait lui poser un tas de questions, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, lui coupa le souffle.


	11. Chapter 11 - 1985

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et une fois de plus dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je ne le dis peut-être pas assez mais écrire cette histoire est pour moi un vrai plaisir. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera en fin de semaine, sinon lundi matin ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Swangranger : Comme toujours merci de ta review ! Tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions dans ce chap ) c'est vrai qu'ils ont chacun un caractère fort et chacun à sa petite fierté. Comme elle l'a (je ?) l'ai dit, ils ont ce passé commun et même s'ils ne se veulent pas de mal, je crois que les deux essaie de «dominer» un peu l'autre. C'est deux personnages à forte personnalité et j'avoue qu'écrire leur dialogue est parfois vraiment drôle. A bientôt et bonne lecture** **J**

 **Lisou : Merci pour ta review ! J'admets avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le passage de l'explication d'Hermione le problème ne vient pas de ta maladie (rétablie toi vite). Car l'idée, dans ma tête, est incroyablement claire :p mais une fois que je dois mettre des mots dessus tout de suite ça devient compliqué. Et je sais encore moins comment l'expliquer sans que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione… Mais je vais expliquer comme je peux : jusque-là, Drago voyait la magie comme quelque chose en lui, il ne la considère pas encore vraiment comme une partie de lui à part entière. Hermione essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas exercer de contrainte dessus, mais la contrôler comme un bras ou une jambe, l'ordre du cerveau ne doit pas… obliger la magie, la forcer. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer ! Comme je l'ai écrit, pour moi ici la magie a une forme, un état physique. Quand il la malaxe je vois ça comme s'il écrasait du beurre ou qu'on chauffait de la pâte à modeler (non je n'ai pas de meilleure comparaison désolée (honte à moi)), ça reste la même chose, mais son état a été modifié. Et pour pouvoir engendrer ce changement, il stoppe le flux de la magie un très court instant. Là où il la stoppé, il y a comme une boule et le flux s'amasse autour comme un aimant, comme des électrons autour du noyau atomique, comme les planètes autour du soleil et la magie change de consistance sous cette « attraction » ou « pression » exercé par le point. Elle lui explique que le plus important c'est de gérer le flux qui arrive et qui sort de la boule ainsi que la boule dans sa totalité, tout en maintenant ce « point d'attraction central ». Quand je dis que c'était un état de transe, c'est parce que je vois ça comme une méditation, il doit beaucoup se concentrer pour sentir et maintenir sa magie sous cette forme malaxé. J'espère vraiment t'avoir aidé, sinon … sinon j'essaierais la prochaine fois de te réexpliquer en écrivant un autre texte mais écrit du pdv d'Hermione. Et pour le nouveau perso un partie de tes réponses se trouvent dans ce chap ! Bonne lecture, merci encore pour ta review et à très vite** **J**

 **Mama : Merci aussi pour ta review !** **comme je l'ai dit swangranger, j'adore aussi quand ils se chamaillent, c'est super amusant à écrire ! Oui je compte parler de Harry et Ron, mais comme tu as pu le voir, c'est un sujet sensible pour elle, et l'histoire est du point du vue de Drago, donc ce qui est arrivé ne sera pas révélé tant que leur relation ne sera pas propice à une telle confidence de sa part. Quant à Zéhan, tu as des réponses dans ce qui va suivre ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne s'était pas retourné tout à l'heure, sinon il l'aurait vu aussi. Depuis l'orée de la forêt, il voyait le cercle parfait que formait les montagnes autour de la cuvette, sans fissure visible. Des deux côtés, aux pieds des murs, s'étalaient deux forêt qui se terminaient par des champs avec au centre la rivière. Mais le plus étonnant, le plus impressionnant, c'était ce qu'il y avait pile en face de lui. Une énorme cascade, s'élevant à plus de vingt mètres de haut, se jetait dans une cuvette, qui devait être le lac. Là où l'eau se déversait avec force, de gros nuages de brumes se formaient. Il n'y avait plus de jardin, plus de cabane, plus d'escalier, plus de terrasse. Juste une immense et interminable chute d'eau dont le bruit sourd résonnait jusqu'à eux. Et comme la toute première fois, il avait l'impression de regarder un tableau. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait pas de soleil, il commençait à faire nuit, la lune se levait. Il se sentait tout petit face à l'immensité de ce qui s'élevait devant ses yeux. Le noir du ciel, de la forêt et de l'eau face à la pâleur de la lune rendait le lieu bien plus intimidant et imposant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être.

-Que… Comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia le blond complètement déboussolé.

-Sortilège de Fidelitas, je suis la Gardienne du Secret. Tu vas voir, quand on s'approchera tout sera comme avant.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel avant de la suivre dans le champ, au bord de la rivière, là où l'herbe était basse. Comme elle l'avait dit, plus ils avançaient le long du cours d'eau, plus le décor redevenait celui qu'il connaissait.

-Qui c'était ce type ? Ne put se retenir Drago en glissant les mains dans les poches, les yeux noirs du garçon encore trop présents dans sa tête.

-Zéhan, il n'a pas de nom de famille. C'est un loup garou, il y a une meute à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour regarder sa main courir sur la pointe des hautes herbes sur sa gauche, avant de redresser la tête, regardant droit devant elle. Il avait observé son manège, il savait qu'elle attendait sa réaction, mais lui, il attendait la suite.

-Zéhan est le fils du mâle dominant, et je lui ai sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Alors quand il trouve et chasse les Suprêmes de leur territoire, je lui ai demandé de les fouiller pour moi et de m'amener ce qui pourrait m'intéresser.

Cette fille fréquentait un loup garou ? Vraiment folle.

-C'est lui qui juge de quelles informations te donner ? Tu fais confiance à ces animaux ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, pinça fortement les lèvres avant de lui jeter un regard glacial, il regrettait déjà ses paroles même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

-Remus Lupin était un loup garou. J'avais autant confiance en lui qu'en Ron. Ou Harry. Il représentait beaucoup pour moi, je lui aurais confié ma vie en fermant les yeux. Lui et sa femme ont donnés leur vie pour combattre Voldemort, laissant leur fils orphelin. C'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, il était courageux et il a fait beaucoup de choses pour nous protéger tous les trois. Sa voix tremblait. Ils ne sont pas tous comme Greyback. Tout comme les Sang-Purs ne sont pas tous pareil. Il faut apprendre à connaitre les gens avant de les juger, Malefoy, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Il s'était arrêté aussi, et il la regardait maintenant, les yeux grands ouvert. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé lui dire ça. Il se sentait aussi attaqué par ses paroles que touché. Il réalisait qu'en effet, il avait parlé un peu trop vite, il n'avait pas pensé à leur ancien professeur marié à sa cousine, il avait bien pensé à Greyback. Son cœur se serra, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne les connaissait pas, ni cet homme, ni cette femme. Remus Lupin et sa cousine, dont il ignorait même le prénom. Sa mère s'appelait Andromeda Black. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait d'elle. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en plus de sa douleur au cœur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui il était différent. Il se sentait mal, il se souvenait avoir appris son mariage par une remarque insultante de Voldemort, à sa propre table. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait eu un enfant. De toute façon, comment l'aurait-il su ? Malgré tout, quelque chose en lui, lui faisait mal, une boule lui opprimait la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il voyait les yeux de la brune briller sous la lune et il savait qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il s'en voulait, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle allait pleurer. Egalement parce qu'il appartenait au camp qui avait détruit une famille, sa propre famille, même celle qu'il ne connaissait tellement pas qu'il en ignorait le nom…

En même temps il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle avait dit sur les Sang-Purs. Car il ne savait pas si elle le comparait à Wesley, ou si elle parlait de lui, sa mère et son père. Quant à la dernière phrase il ne la comprenait pas non plus. Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'elle-même ? Une petite voix lui soufflait que oui, mais Malefoy refusait de l'admettre, alors il restait indécis. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire alors il continua de la regarder. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Son cœur s'était serré quand la larme avait franchi la barrière de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ça lui avait fait aussi mal.

Il se retourna et parti en courant, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux brillaient encore plus qu'avant.

-Tu as raison je pensais à Greyback, je n'avais pas pensé à Lupin. Je sais que… Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. C'était quelqu'un de proche de toi et je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça, enfin, pas que tu pleures. Il regarda un arbre sur sa gauche. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. C'est lui qui… Enfin ce gars, Zéhan, il m'inspire pas confiance il me regardait bizarrement et je connais ce genre de mec, je l'ai été, c'est un con…

-Est-ce que tu essaies de t'excuser, sans t'excuser ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre alors il fit un bref mouvement de tête, presque imperceptible. Ses yeux n'étaient plus brillants de larmes. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air énervé. Elle avait l'air surprise au bord de l'émerveillement. Il trouvait ça étrange qu'elle l'excuse et change d'humeur si vite, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout il venait quand même de faire les première excuse de sa vie, plus ou moins de son pleins gré. Il avait surtout agit sans réfléchir. Il était étonné de lui-même et en même temps il était satisfait de l'avoir fait, déjà pour une raison égoïste : elle ne lui en voulait pas, alors il allait pouvoir continuer d'en savoir plus sur le coffre, sur ce papier, sur la transformation, et sur ce Zéhan aussi en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Il lui avait dit ça aussi pour une toute autre raison, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Alors il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais il l'avait fait malgré tout. Donc il se réjouissait que ça ait marché, pas plus, pas moins. Pour une fois, il ne se posa pas trop de questions.

-Viens, on rentre.

Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence.

Assis sur le canapé, chacun un tasse de thé dans les mains, ils étaient tous les deux encore gêné par ses excuses et fixaient un point devant eux. Enfin lui, surement plus gêné qu'elle.

-Pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça ? C'est quoi son problème ? Ne put se retenir le garçon après ce qu'il estimait à vingt minutes de ce silence pesant.

-Zéhan est un futur mâle dominant, c'est dans ses gènes de vouloir t'intimider et te soumettre. Et il est un peu possessif… Rigola la fille.

-Pardon ? Dit le blond en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

Elle eut un sourire amusée avant de répondre :

-Les loups garous de sa meute ont d'étranges pratiques. Il dit avoir vu dans le feu que j'étais destiné à finir ma vie avec un animal sauvage… Elle eut un petit rire stupide. Alors il est persuadé que c'est lui. Et puisque tu n'es pas un loup soumis de sa meute, tu es un homme, donc tu es un ennemi pour lui, et aussi un rival car il t'a vu avec moi.

-Charmant, marmonna Drago. Il se sentait énervé à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il se savait pas vraiment quelle partie, il se sentait bizarre et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui temps que je suis là. Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur.

-Encore plus charmant, dit-il d'une voix grincheuse. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas directement cloué au sol tout à l'heure ?

Elle haussa les épaules comme s'il posait une question inintéressante.

-Je voulais qu'il se rappelle que j'étais plus forte, et je voulais l'affaiblir un peu. Pour être sûre qu'il ne te fasse rien.

Il se retient d'ouvrir grands les yeux. Il avait envie de la remercier autant que de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Même s'il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi en pensant ceci, quand il se rappelait sa panique, caché derrière un arbre comme… Un lâche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et lui tendit un papier blanc avec une date écrite au centre : Août 1985. Il retourna le papier à la texture étrangement lisse pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Et en effet, c'était une photo. Une photo moldu, puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas. On voyait un homme torse nu, en maillot de bain, ses cheveux marron mouillés, assis sur une chaise longue sur la plage, avec entre ses jambes une petite fille : Hermione. Âgé d'environ six ans, mais totalement reconnaissable, elle semblait toute petite à côté de ce grand homme, qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Elle portait un maillot de bain rouge une pièce avec une serviette blanche enroulé autour des jambes qui s'envolait dans le vent. Ses boucles longues jusqu'à la taille, surement mouillées, collaient à sa peau bronzé de ses bras alors que d'autres se faisaient emporter par le vent, comme la serviette. D'une main elle tenait un chapeau de paille trop grand sur sa petite tête d'enfant. La petite fille semblait rire aux éclats quand la photo avait été prise, et celui qu'il supposait être son père, avait l'air plutôt totalement paniqué et tenait sa fille par la taille (de sa main libre cette dernière avait l'air d'essayer de se libérer). Surement une mesure de protection, parce que la chaise longue était surélevée à au moins un mètre du sol. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant le comique de la situation, et aussi parce qu'il trouvait la photo très attendrissante. Son père semblait plus effrayé par le fait que sa fille se fasse mal, que par le fait qu'elle fasse de la magie.

Il regarda la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue. Elle fixait la photo, un sourire un peu niait sur les lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes à nouveau.

-Pourquoi l'un des Suprême à cette photo de toi ? Dit Drago en redevenant impassible, lui rendant la photo.

Elle secoua la tête.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette photo c'était dans le porte-monnaie de mon père.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une réponse ? Soupira le blond.

-Bien sûr que si ! Soupira-t-elle en l'imitant sur le même ton.

-A quoi tu joues, Granger ?

-Réfléchis un peu, ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son agacement.

-Parce que si tu veux travailler avec moi il faut que tu réfléchisses. Tu connais la réponse, il suffit que tu te souviennes de ce que je t'ai dit.

-Granger… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, pas de Granger ! Réfléchis. Toutes les recherches que l'on va faire vont consister à ça : faire des liens entre ce que l'on sait et ce que l'on découvre. Il faut que tu entraînes ton cerveau, comme ta magie. Réfléchir, apprendre, comprendre, créé des connexions entre les neurones, et plus les parties de son cerveau seront connectés, plus il te deviendra simple de faire des liens. De plus, ça t'aidera pour la transformation, crois-moi ! Alors réfléchis !

Il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de poing pour le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait employé. En même temps, elle était si sérieuse, si convaincante, qu'il avait envie de l'écouter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se mettre à penser. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre d'un coup grand les yeux :

-Tes parents ont été enlevés, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont eu son porte-monnaie ? Elle hocha la tête, alors il continua. Il y avait une trentaine d'hommes qui gardait l'endroit, tu en as tué la moitié et seulement quatre te sont tombés dessus à la fin, donc ces deux hommes faisaient partie des autres présent mais que tu n'as pas tué. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Par contre je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient par ici, et pourquoi il a gardé cette photo. Et tant que j'y suis, ton pote Zéhan est un pédophile pour dire que tu es « à croquer » en parlant de la photo, c'est un grand malade.

-Entre fous, on se soutient, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui l'énerva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme à garder cette photo, quand à ce qu'il faisait ici, il y plusieurs possibilités. Soit ils étaient à ma recherche, soit ils étaient en mission. Les Suprêmes essaient de rallier certains des loups garous, ils n'y arrivent pas, mais ils continuent d'envoyer des gens se faire massacrer. En revanche, ce serait étonnant qu'ils aient envoyés d'anciens mangemorts à l'abattoir, ils sont très respectés dans leur semblant de société. Donc je pense que ces types étaient… Je ne sais pas, sous polynectard, sous imperium ou… Je ne sais pas, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… mais il est rare que l'univers soit aussi clément... Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse. J'aimerais bien avoir leur cadavre pour une autopsie… Murmura-t-elle en dernier.

-Granger, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avoir un loup garou qui en pince pour toi sois une bonne source d'information. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une autopsie, mais il s'en fichait à un peu puisque cela concernait des cadavres, et elle semblait avoir dit ça pour elle-même.

-Oh non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle balaya l'air de sa main comme pour balayer le problème que Drago soulevait. Il n'en pince pas du tout, c'est juste mon physique et ma force qui lui plait, il ne me connait pas du tout.

Il était abasourdit par la stupidité de ce qu'elle disait.

-C'est encore pire !

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, une fois de plus les yeux plissés.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Mais enfin réfléchis Granger, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas te dénoncer le jour où il aura des ennuis, s'il ne tient pas à toi ?

-Il me doit la vie de toute façon. C'est quelqu'un d'honneur et de parole, il a plusieurs dette envers moi, il ne me trahira pas, même si on n'est pas ami et qu'il n'aura rien de moi. Et il a vu de quoi était capable ma magie, il sait que peu importe à qui il parlera de moi, je les tuerais, en ensuite c'est lui que j'irais tuer. De plus, il ne sait pas comment venir jusqu'ici, il ne sait rien de moi, comme je te l'ai dit.

Plus elle parlait, plus il était choqué de ce qu'il entendait. Cette fille était vraiment une folle dangereuse avec un ego surdimensionné. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il aurait eu peur pour les autres s'il se souciait de leur sort. Elle lui avait prouvé en affaiblissant ce Zéhan, qu'elle le protégeait. Et le sort des autres, lui était autant égal qu'avant. Et même si Malefoy n'appréciait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, il sentait une chaleur rassurante l'envahir et il savait que ses yeux exprimaient surement un semblant de reconnaissance. Elle lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tu lui as sauvé la vie ?

-Ça me parait évident non ? Parce que sa vie était en danger. Dit-elle, stupéfaite.

Cette fille le surprenait vraiment de jour en jour. Elle pouvait se montrer étonnamment intelligente et perspicace, et parfois elle ne comprenait pas les questions les plus simples.

-T'es incroyable Granger… Soupira Drago. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir si tu préfères ?

-Ben la première fois, il se battait contre des Suprêmes, ils étaient 7 contre lui, alors je n'allais pas le laisser mourir quand je pouvais l'aider et qu'ils étaient sur mon chemin. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était un loup garou et je n'allais pas le juger là-dessus. De plus… Non, non en fait rien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il était sûr que ce qui allait suivre était en rapport avec lui. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais il se retient de demander. Malefoy insistait sur le fait qu'il se fichait éperdument de son avis. Tandis que Drago se disait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie en sachant quel connard fini il était, alors pourquoi ne sauverait-elle pas un inconnu ?

-Tu as beaucoup d'autres indics comme ça ?

-Et bien… D'autres personnes me doivent aussi la vie en effet. Mais personnes autant que lui.

-Ils savent tous où venir ici ?

-Non, juste lui. Les autres c'est moi qui les contacts.

-Et pourquoi lui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Et pourquoi pas lui ? Dit-elle avec un sourire joueur, un peu provocant.

Il grogna de désespoir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, les mains sur le visage.

-Du coup, c'est juste un problème en plus ?

-Je préfère voir ça comme une énigme, c'est plus enthousiasmant.

Il retira doucement ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle était sérieuse. Et elle semblait l'être.

-Enthousiasmant ? Le fait qu'un psychopathe de Suprême est une photo de toi à six ans en maillot de bain est quelque chose d'enthousiasmant ? Dit-il avec un sourire, le sien était bien plus provocant que joueur.

-En même temps, si tu vois les choses comme ça…

-Et comment je devrais les voir ?

-Comme quelque chose qui t'aideras surement à retrouver ton père.

Il se redressa brusquement pour la dévisager. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ? Il ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. Elle était totalement dénuée d'expression. Lui n'arrivait pas à contenir sa suspicion, et un peu de colère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je fais des liens entre ce que je sais et ce que tu as pu dire. Je ne suis pas stupide, on sait tous les deux que ton père est en lien avec cette photo parce qu'il était là ce jour-là, et que tu n'as que ça en tête.

Il ne répondit pas et serra la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi bien deviné ce qu'il pensait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que tout son cerveau était concentré sur son père et qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer en parlant de tout autre chose ? Mais même s'il avait parlé sans vraiment accorder de l'importance à la conversation, le cas de Zéhan avait en revanche eu tout son attention. Et il n'avait loupé aucune remarque ou réponse de la brune le concernant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé alors que cet homme n'avait fait que le regarder de travers. Il refusait d'admettre la possibilité que son attitude envers la brune puisse être aussi la cause de sa colère. Pourquoi le fait qu'il lui fasse ouvertement des avances, qu'à lui aussi elle lui ait sauvé la vie, qu'il soit nu devant elle et qu'il la considère comme sa futur compagne devrait l'énervé ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, alors pourquoi le nom et le visage de cet homme commençaient à être presque aussi présents que ceux de son père ?

Deux assiettes arrivèrent de la cuisine pour se poser devant eux, il n'avait pas vu que la brune avait préparé à manger. Enfin, qu'elle avait ordonné à la nourriture de se préparer. Il regarda le contenue de l'assiette d'une étrange façon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-De la pizza, dit-elle dans un cri de surprise. Tu ne connais pas ?

-Je croyais qu'on ne jugeait pas les gens, Granger ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de vite redevenir neutre. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour se moquer de ce qu'elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais mangé de nourriture moldu. Ajouta-t-il.

-Mais enfin, il n'y a pas de nourriture moldu ! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste toi qui fait une distinction, c'est italien, pas moldu ou sorcier, c'est juste italien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas que c'est forcément moldu, je croyais qu'on ne jugeait pas sans savoir, Malefoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde avant qu'elle n'explose de rire, surement à cause de la tête du jeune homme, qui était totalement stupéfait et ne le cachait pas. Lui qui quelques instant avant avait peur qu'elle prenne mal sa remarque. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en l'écoutant rire.

-Goutes, si tu n'aimes pas je te ferais autre chose. Dit-elle après s'être calmée, bien qu'elle rigolait encore par moment, s'étouffant presque avec ses mots et l'air qu'elle inspirait.

Il découpa un morceau de cette étrange chose en forme de tarte qui se révéla être délicieux. Ils mangèrent sur la table basse, encore et toujours en silence. Ils ne parlaient jamais pendant les repas.

-On devrait aller se coucher, demain on continue l'entraînement et je te referais une prise de sang.

-Et la photo ?

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi la photo ?

-Tu ne vas pas faire des recherches dessus ?

-Bien sûr que si.

Il tourna les yeux, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il voulait le faire avec elle, au cas où elle apprendrait quelque chose sur son père. Mais il n'osait pas, elle avait beau avoir sous-entendu le fait qu'il était à sa recherche, il n'avait rien avoué. Son regard se posa enfin sur elle, elle souriait, l'air amusée.

-Quoi ? Grogna Drago.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasards ?

Merlin mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Non, il savait ce que cela faisait, son père l'avait entraîné à repousser les attaques mentales. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Articula le blond en essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lise si facilement en lui.

-Tes pupilles sont dilatés, tu es en colère. Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu sais que j'ai raison, et ça t'énerve de ne pas savoir comment je le sais. Tu essaies de cacher ta colère mais la chimie t'a trahi au moment où tu as dit « photo », même si tu es resté inexpressif.

Il allait la frapper, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais elle redressa sa tête et elle continua de parler en le fixant de ses yeux trop jaunes à cause de la lumière de la lampe derrière lui.

-C'est juste de la déduction. Tu m'as dit que pour calmer ta magie tu avais pensé à ton père, que quand tu étais en colère contre lui tu ressentais ta magie mais que tu arrives à la contrôler. Donc ce que tu ressens envers ton père est une émotion incroyablement forte, les émotions, dans ton cas la colère, c'est chimique. D'où la dilatation de tes pupilles. Et j'étais là quand ta mère a tourné la vidéo, elle t'a dit de ne pas perdre ton temps à te venger, car elle savait que tu le voudrais. Tu es en colère contre lui, et quand on est en colère, on veut se venger. Tu m'as dit vouloir travailler sur le coffre, l'objet et devenir un animagus. Je veux bien te parler de ça, car c'est ce que tu m'as demandé, cette photo, est en lien avec moi, ton père n'est qu'un détail dans tout le problème. Donc, je me répète, mais travailler ensemble demande de l'honnêteté, et tu dois tout me dire pour que je te dise tout. Je t'ai déjà tendu la perche tout à l'heure, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Drago voyait ça comme une chance de l'avoir à ses côtés pour retrouver son père, Malefoy lui criait de la frapper pour le ton condescendant qu'elle avait utilisé et de s'en aller dans son lit. L'envie de vengeance fut la plus forte :

-Je veux aussi retrouver mon père, et peut-être que cette photo pourrait m'aider… Marmonna-t-il.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me cacher des choses, je fini toujours par comprendre avant, sache le. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, et mon cerveau perd du temps à réfléchir dessus quand il pourrait faire autre chose.

Il n'en revenait pas, c'était sa faute maintenant ?

-Je n'avais aucune raison de te le dire avant, répliqua Drago.

Elle eut l'air complètement désemparée, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-elle sans le regarder avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière elle.

Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction, il haussa les épaules et à son tour, regagna sa chambre. Il se coucha, et une fois de plus, son cerveau divagua un moment avant qu'il ne puisse s'endormir.

Tout était trop noir. Tout était trop chaud. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas parler. Il ne sentait pas son corps, il n'avait pas de corps. Il était juste là au milieu de cette température volcanique, perdu dans cet endroit. Comme un fantôme invisible, juste une âme. Il n'était pourtant personne, il n'était pourtant nulle part. En entendait juste un faible bruissement au loin, étouffé par la chaleur et cette noirceur oppressante. Il se sentait seul, perdu, abandonné.

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il s'était senti piégé dans son rêve, de nouveau enfermé et il avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Il avait déjà fait de nombreux cauchemars sur sa cellule, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve qui lui semblait si vrai, et en même temps il lui paraissait improbable parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui. Il n'avait pas de corps, il n'était qu'une âme. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il avait très chaud. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne ferma pas avant de courir sur la terrasse. Il faisait encore nuit. Ses cheveux et sa chemise s'envolèrent en même temps que la sensation de brûlure quand une bourrasque de vent balaya son corps. Il ferma les yeux, une main encore sur la poignée. Il respirait profondément cet air frais qui refroidissait son corps de l'intérieur. Il oublia un instant tous ses problèmes.

Il finit par aller enfiler des chaussures, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il boutonna sa chemise, les yeux dans le vague. Il repensait à son rêve. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir senti sa magie dans son rêve. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas de corps, la magie était autour de lui, comme si elle flottait dans l'air. Le plus étrange, c'est que pendant son rêve, il était conscient de dormir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, d'une manière inexplicable, tout lui avait semblé pourtant si vrai. Une fois sa chemise fermée, il se leva et s'approcha de la barrière pour sentir encore mieux le vent un peu froid.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour la regarder. Toujours ce gros pull gris trop grand. Toujours ces mêmes ourlets. Toujours ses jambes nues dépassant.

-Un cauchemar.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança. Elle était maintenant à côté de lui, accoudée à la barrière.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Un cauchemar.

Ils se regardèrent et le temps d'une seconde, son cœur le brûla. Après un moment silencieux, ils s'assirent et Drago lui demanda :

-Parle-moi de d'elle.

Il n'avait pas précisé de qui il parlait, il n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute mais elle comprit quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout, même les choses les plus insignifiantes. Répliqua-t-il sans oser la regarder.

-Elle aimait beaucoup de le thé, mais préférait le café. Sauf quand c'était du thé à la framboise avec de la crème. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à ton père, mais elle cachait des albums photos de toi, prise à ton insu, ou tu souriais et t'amusais quand tu étais tout petit.

Elle attendit un peu avant de parler de nouveau. Il se sentait triste, mais en même temps cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'entendre parler d'elle. Il la sentait un peu plus vivante, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment existé et que la brune le rassurait. D'un autre côté, elle lui parlait pas uniquement de sa mère, elle parlait aussi de lui à travers ses mots. Il n'était pas honteux que sa mère lui ait parlé de ça. Mais jamais de sa vie il ne s'était confié à quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, personne ne le connaissait vraiment, pas même ses parents. Et savoir que cette fille en savait autant sur lui, sur son passé, sur sa magie, sur ses pensées sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler le faisait se sentir étrangement vulnérable et il n'appréciait pas ça. Mais d'un autre côté le fait que ce soit sa mère qui lui ait confié ça, le faisait se sentir étonnamment proche d'elle, d'une manière inexplicable. Il voulait savoir ce que sa mère lui avait dit, même si cela relevait du personnel, mais il ne s'attendait pas être autant concerné par les confidences de sa mère :

-La couleur de tes yeux quand tu rigolais était sa préféré. Elle a toujours gardé les vêtements qu'elle te mettait quand tu étais petit alors que ton père lui avait dit de s'en débarrasser. Elle a eu ses BUSE et ses ASPIC avec un Effort Exceptionnel. Elle aimait beaucoup les animaux mais avait toujours peur de se faire mordre, sauf avec les oiseaux, qu'elle adorait. Elle est montée sur un balai quatre fois, et toute seul en plus, à chaque fois, ce qui est pour moi déjà un grand exploit…

-Quoi ? La coupa le blond.

-Quoi « quoi ? » ?

-Quatre fois sur un balai ? Un exploit ? Tu rigoles ? C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire, il n'avait rien à dire sur le reste.

-Pas du tout, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois seule et c'était dans la salle sur demande, l'autre j'étais derrière Ron, je n'aime pas du tout ça !

-Mais Granger, voler c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde ! S'offusqua Drago, choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

-Peut-être pas pour tout le monde !

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais volé avec quelqu'un qui sait vraiment le faire…

Il s'arrêta de parler. Sa voix sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression, qu'il venait indirectement de lui dire que voler sur un balai avec lui serait plus agréable qu'avec le roux. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, car il senti ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ta phrase. Dit-elle les yeux plissés comme une enfant.

-T'en fais pas, moi non plus.

Il voulut se frapper de lui avoir avoué ça. Mais elle rigola, alors il se détendit.

-Parle-moi encore d'elle. Dit Drago sans la regarder.

-Elle n'aimait pas les tomates froides, mais les aimait bien chaudes. A l'inverse elle préférait les carottes froides aux chaudes… Son odeur préférée était celle des fraises, mais elle m'a dit que l'odeur de tes vêtements de bébés était la plus douce et enivrante qu'elle n'ait jamais senti. Quand elle avait quatre ans, elle a fait de la magie pour la première fois, et elle a envoyé un vase sur la tête de sa sœur car elle l'avait énervée…

Il aurait pu demander quelle sœur, mais il se dit que personne d'autre que Bellatrix n'aurait pu énerver sa mère. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de son autre tante, il savait juste qu'elle avait épousé un moldu et que sa famille l'avait renié. Son cœur se serra comme précédemment, à la pensée cette partie de sa famille qu'il avait détruit. Hermione ne parlait plus, alors il tourna la tête vers elle au moment où son corps était secoué d'un frisson. Il sorti sa baguette :

-Accio couverture.

La brune tourna brusquement la tête vers lui quand il lui tendit sa propre couette.

-Pourquoi tu me la donnes ?

-Tu as froid.

-Non.

-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, Granger. S'amusa le blond en finissant par lui jeter la couverture dessus, fatigué de la tenir à bout de bras.

Elle se débâtit avec le drap, et le pull bien trop grand avant de ne réussir à dégager ses bras et ses jambes. Pourtant amusé, Drago resta complètement impassible. Il réalisait juste le geste qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Il venait de lui donner sa couette. _Sa_ couette, la sienne, à _lui_. Celle qui touche sa peau la nuit. Celle sous laquelle il se sent bien et en sécurité. Il la regarda s'enrouler mieux dans la couverture, croisant ses jambes sur la chaise avant de les recouvrir.

-Si tu t'approches, tu peux venir aussi sous la couette. Murmura Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas froid moi. Répondit-il en la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Elle s'appuya mieux contre son dossier, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Apparemment, t'es aussi nul que moi pour mentir, dit-elle dans un rire.

Comment, comment Merlin, pouvait-elle savoir qu'en effet, il avait froid ? Mais son plus gros problème dans l'histoire n'était pas là. Non. La peau, sa peau avait touché _sa_ couette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cerveau ne semblait pas capable de penser à autre chose, c'était la seule chose qu'il semblait pouvoir d'analyser. Puisqu'il restait immobile et inexpressif, puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas, puisqu'il continuait de la fixer sans vraiment la voir tant son cerveau beuguait, il ne remarqua pas la brune rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne avec un mouvement de baguette. C'est quand elle rabattit sur lui la couverture chaude, qu'il reprit connaissance.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, observant la main de la fille ajuster la couverture pour mieux recouvrir ses jambes. Il avait encore l'impression que son cerveau était sur pause. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à bouger. Il sentait l'épaule de la brune contre la sienne bouger aux mouvements de son bras, il sentait la chaleur de son corps trop près du sien. Il sentait une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque sous les coups de vent. Il entendait sa respiration, pas très loin de son oreilles. Il sentait son odeur, cette odeur de miel et de vanille venir lui remplir les narines, rendant ses idées encore plus confuses, son cerveau devenant encore plus amorphe. Elle se rassit correctement et glissa les mains sous la couverture.

-Elle préférait la nuit à la journée. Elle disait qu'elle était un animal nocturne, un hibou, elle trouvait la lune plus douce que le soleil. Elle trouvait les étoiles fascinantes… Parce que quand elle était petite, elle pensait que les étoiles étaient les yeux des personnes mortes, qui veillaient sur elle depuis le ciel.

Il leva les yeux, peut-être dans l'espoir de rencontrer ceux de sa mère, mais ne croisa que le ciel noir, des centaines de petits points brillants et une lune bien trop éclatante au milieu de tant de noirceur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait toujours autant l'impression de ne plus avoir de cerveau. Il frissonna. Mais pas de froid, non, parce que la main de la brune, sous la couette, venait d'effleurer la sienne. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, car elle n'avait pas remarqué, elle avait juste continué son geste qui consistait sortir sa main de dessous la couette pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Il avait suivi le mouvement des yeux, et une fois que sa main retomba sur sa jambe, il leva les yeux vers les siens. Elle le fixait de manière bien trop insistante et elle était tellement près qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas pouvoir lire en lui. Il en était effrayé.

Car, à cet instant, Malefoy n'existait plus, Drago n'existait plus, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ces yeux trop brillants, trop jaunes qui brillaient sous la lune. Lui et ces yeux hypnotiques. Lui et ces petites taches brunes sur ce nez. Lui et ces cheveux bouclés qui s'envolaient au rythme du vent. Lui et ce visage enfantin et sérieux. Lui et ces prunelles qui continuaient de le fixer. Lui et son cerveau tellement inactif qu'il allait finir par lui glisser des oreilles.

-Est-ce que tu sais bien danser ?

-Quoi ? S'écria Drago complètement déboussolé.

Elle rigola.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu danser au bal de Noël en quatrième année…

Non mais vraiment, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Quelle idiote.

-Tu aurais dû demander à ton ami Potter ses lunettes ce soir-là alors, et il est évident que je sais parfaitement bien danser.

Il se figea. Il ne voulait pas du tout dire ça méchamment, ou la provoquer mais le sujet de ses amis semblait bien trop sensible pour se prêter à la plaisanterie. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il attendait sa réaction.

-Je pense que tu peux respirer maintenant, rigola-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se respirait plus, et relâcha brusquement l'air de ses poumons sous quelques insultes de Malefoy. Elle secoua la tête.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça.

-Pourquoi tu aurais fait attention à moi de toute façon ? Ne put se retenir le blond trouvant toujours autant la question stupide.

-C'est vrai. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Un silence un peu pesant s'abattit entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ?

-Et toi ? Surenchérit la brune.

-Ça t'ennuierait de me répondre ?

-Et toi ?

-T'es insupportable.

-Et toi tu poses des questions auxquelles tu ne répondrais pas toi-même.

Il serra les poings et les dents, pourquoi arrivait-elle aussi bien à l'énerver ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours réponse à tout ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours raison surtout ?

-Pfff, soupira Drago d'exaspération.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves.

-Pourquoi ?

-La ferme… Marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop joyeuse pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment ça ? Une fois encore il ne comprenait pas.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas dormir non plus, alors autant utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose de productif. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je te laisse le choix.

Il haussa les sourcils :

-A partir de la photo on peut faire des recherches ?

-Oui.

-Alors on fait ça.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-On va aller dans la réserve.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rétrospective

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous de continuer à suivre mon histoire, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent, les perso ont un peu prit le contrôle sur moi ! J'espère encore et toujours que ce chap vous plaira, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : comme d'hab, merci pour ta review ! Oui, ils arrivent un peu mieux à se parler, même si c'est encore loin d'être un acquis ) Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Lisou : oui Hermione est une folle, ce n'est pas « l'histoire d'une folle » pour rien ahaha ! Oui, c'est vrai que pour le moment je mets en place l'intrigue principale, alors forcément il y a énormément de questions sans réponses pour le moment, je m'excuse de la frustration que je peux créer mais elle est nécessaire ! En effet le conflit Drago/Malefoy est moins présent, ce sera expliqué prochainement :) . L'aspect « aventure » va bientôt commencée et ce sera peut-être plus propice pour un rapprochement entre les deux ! Je n'en dis pas trop, comme d'habitude ! Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture et à très vite**

 **IKNOX3 : Bonjour ! Pour commencer, merci beaucoup ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre ! Une grande partie du mérite revient quand même à Rowling et ses personnages merveilleux, tellement vrai que j'ai l'impression de les connaitre. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle les personnages sont aussi bien construit, pour reprendre tes mots, car ils existent dans ma tête comme des vrai personnes que je connais par cœur (je ne sais pas si ça a trop de sens, en tout cas je me comprends, j'espère que toi aussi !). Pour l'intrigue, je ne peux pas me défiler, merci beaucoup je suis vraiment touchée par la manière dont tu décris mon histoire, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :)**

* * *

Assit sur son fauteuil, qu'il s'amusait à faire pivoter de gauche à droite par un petit mouvement de hanches, il la regardait s'agiter autour de la table. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider, elle lui avait dit que toutes les manipulations relevaient du domaine scientifique moldu et qu'il pouvait l'aider en se taisant. Il lui avait répliqué que pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver, il allait continuer de parler. Au début, elle avait rigolé car il avait commencé à lui parler Quiddicht, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas voler, elle ne devait pas aimer ce sport. Mais apparemment elle était immunisée, à cause de Potter et Weasley car elle l'ignorait merveilleusement. Il avait donc décidé de parler de quelque chose d'absolument ennuyeux : ses rares souvenirs de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais puisqu'elle s'était mise à le corriger de manière mécanique sur les dates et les noms des Gobelins décapités, tout en restant évidemment concentrée sur sa tâche, il avait opté pour se mouvement répété sur fauteuil. Ce dernier couinait à chaque fois qu'il repartait dans l'autre sens. Et à chaque fois, il la voyait lever les yeux au ciel, se mordre la lèvre ou il l'entendait soupirer. Ce qui réjouissait Malefoy. Elle lui avait laissé le choix de ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais au final, lui ne faisait rien. Alors Drago laissait Malefoy jubiler de ce plaisir ridicule, car il n'aimait pas être aussi inactif, pour ne pas dire inutile. Jusqu'au moment où, assise sur sa chaise, penchée sur son microscope elle lui dise :

-Tu peux taper sur l'ordinateur ce que je te dicte ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur le bureau, le truc avec l'écran et le clavier que tu connais. Tu prends celui tout à droite et…

-Doucement, Granger, je tape ou ?

Elle releva la tête.

-Sur les touches, ce qui est posé sur la table avec des lettres. Tu tapes : graminée, pin, chénopode.

Elle lui épela les mots et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il tapa les lettres avec un doigt, appuyant sur une grande barre quand elle lui disait. L'écran se mit à afficher des photos de paysages qui défilaient à toute allure et semblaient s'incorporer à une carte. Il ne comprenait rien, tout allait trop vite, alors il détourna les yeux. Elle finit par le rejoindre devant le bureau. Elle tapa autre chose sur un autre ordinateur et tous, sauf un, celui qu'il avait touché, s'éclairèrent. Il plissa les yeux et lu des noms. Il en connaissait plusieurs, des mangemorts qui avaient vécu dans son manoir ou qui y passaient juste. D'autre lui étaient inconnu. Il y avait aussi un « moi » et « Zéhan ». Certains des noms étaient suivit d'une croix, il devina que c'était les personnes décédés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Toutes les personnes qui ont touché la photo y ont laissés leurs empreintes alors grâce à elles, je peux connaître leur identité.

-Leurs empreintes ?

Il s'imagina une empreinte de main sur la photo, comme il s'imaginerait une empreinte d'oiseau dans la neige. Elle lui saisit la main, trop rapidement pour qu'il esquive, plia tous ses doigts pour ne laisser que l'index tendu. Elle plaça son doigt devant ses yeux et il loucha pour le voir comme il avait dû le faire avec l'aiguille. Il essaya de se dégager, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse, elle reprit la parole :

-Regarde les rainures que tu vois sur ta peau.

Il obtempéra, non sans exprimer son mécontentement dans un soupir qui se fini en grognement.

-On appel ça une empreinte digitale. Elles sont uniques à chacun. Même chez les jumeaux il y a des différences. Dans l'ordinateur est stocké toutes les empreintes des Suprêmes et leurs partisans que j'ai pu réunir. J'ai fait une comparaison entre celles sur la photo et celles que j'avais pour savoir qui ils sont.

-Pourquoi il y en a autant d'« inconnu » alors ? Dit-il en retira brusquement sa main dès il senti son emprise se desserrer.

-Tu as raison, il ne devrait en avoir que qu'une. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Soupira Drago.

-Tu l'as touché aussi, il ne devrait y avoir que la tienne que je n'ai pas.

-Peut-être des nouveaux Suprêmes que tu ne connais pas ? Suggéra le blond, il ne voyait toujours pas son père dans la liste malgré de nombreux coups d'œil.

-Non, j'ai toutes les empreintes des gens importants, et surtout ceux concerné par ton enlèvement, et celui de mes parents. Et ça m'étonnerais que des inconnus, qui n'ont rien à voir la dedans soit dans le secret de tous les problèmes que je cause.

-Il n'y a pas mon père, lui fit tout de même remarquer le garçon.

-C'est qu'il ne l'a pas touché, sinon il y serait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Le problème n'est pas là.

-Alors il est où ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'exclama Hermione l'air indignée.

-Ben redis le, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

-C'est étrange que deux Suprêmes, anciens mangemorts, se retrouvent si près d'ici, qu'ils aient été envoyé pour négocier avec les loups garous, ou qu'ils soient à ma recherche, ce n'est pas normale que deux personnes lié à mes parents aient pu arriver ici. Quelque chose ne colle pas, ce n'est pas leur genre de risquer leur vie, ils ont des gens pour mourir à leur place.

Lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait pouvoir trouver son père grâce à cette photo, et finalement il n'y avait rien d'exploitable. Pas un indice. Rien. Il l'a « peut-être vu », c'est tout. Et il avait le pressentiment que ce « quelque chose qui ne colle pas » n'avait rien à voir avec son père, et ne l'aiderait pas plus. Il était désespéré, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait retourner au plan initial : finir la transformation, ouvrir le coffre et partir seul à la recherche de son père. Mais il se dit, qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait demander plus d'informations :

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, sur mon père ? Ce qu'il fait, où il est…

-Pourquoi ? Elle plissait à nouveau les yeux, avec ses trais enfantins, mais restait en même temps incroyablement sérieuse.

Il appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs pour se redresser, avant de joindre ses mains à plat, l'une contre l'autre. Il appuya avec l'extrémité de ses pouces contre ses lèvres en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il se senti capable de parler sans crier il la fixa avec insistance, il recula ses pouces de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres avant de dire :

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut faire des efforts et être honnête. J'essaie de ne pas t'arracher la tête actuellement, alors essaie de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre.

-Non, je ne m'y suis pas intéressée plus que nécessaire. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Répondit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers les écrans.

-Sauf que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Granger. Répliqua Drago d'une voix froide laissant ses mains retomber devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent en même temps, chacun tendus comme un arc, scrutant avec insistance les yeux de l'autre. Comme lui, elle était totalement inexpressive. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le montre, qu'elle le dise, il le savait, c'est tout.

Il avait déjà prononcé cette phrase, à quelques mots près. Un nom en moins, une insulte en plus. Cette journée en seconde année où Weasley avait craché des limaces, pour la défendre, malgré une baguette d'occasion défectueuse. Il n'allait pas l'insulter, pas cette fois, mais le ton était resté le même. Il sentait qu'il avait provoqué quelque chose, une espèce de tension plaine de ressentiments, qui dépassait largement sa pensée. Elle le fixait avec insistance, comme si elle attendait. Comme s'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Malefoy avait très envie de lui ressortir le même discours qu'avant sur le fait qu'elle semblait un peu trop le juger par rapport à son passé. Il voulait pas admettre qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, car c'était vrai : il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Drago restait quand même très mal à l'aise de ses paroles car même si elles n'avaient plus pour but de la blesser, il avait l'impression que c'était quand même ce qu'il s'était produit. Il sut qu'il devait prendre la parole en premier, pour mettre les choses aux claires autant dans sa tête, qu'avec elle.

-Ecoute Granger, c'est une histoire entre mon père et moi. Personne d'autre. Soupira-t-il en baissant la tête pour passer une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de faire taire Malefoy qui ne voulait en aucun cas se justifier devant elle. J'ai été enfermé à cause de lui, ma mère est morte à cause de lui, et toutes les décisions que je prends envers lui ne regardent que moi. Je suis enfin libre, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas de place dans tout ça, ça ne te concerne pas. Tu voulais que j'admette être à sa recherche pour me donner des informations sur la photo. Puisqu'il n'y a rien, je te demande juste si tu ne saurais pas autre chose. Ton avis ne changera rien à ma décision, alors ça ne sert à rien de me dire… ce que tu en penses.

Il la regarda enfin. Ses yeux semblaient sortirent de leurs orbites.

-Pardon ? Ton… Ton père est responsable de ton… enlèvement ?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais sa colère s'était envolé devant l'air ahuri de la fille, alors il ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique.

-T'es impressionnante Granger, tu te vante tout le temps de tes prouesses intellectuelles, et tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais envisagé ça ?

-Je… J'avais autre chose à faire figure toi ! Et je ne me vante pas tout le temps ! Répliqua-t-elle maintenant outrée.

Elle semblait même vexée. Vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et lui, il jubilait intérieurement alors sous l'influence de Malefoy il en rajouta une couche en reprenant ses mots :

-C'est pourtant évident ! Elle le fusilla du regard et il continua, comme encouragé par la réaction qu'il déclenchait. A ton avis, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ma mère continue les recherches ? Pourquoi il ne lui a pas répondu quand elle lui a dit ne pas vouloir les rejoindre ? Pourquoi j'ai été enlevé deux jours après qu'elle lui ait avoué ne pas être fidèle à Voldemort ? Parce qu'il est impliqué, et il l'a stoppé avant qu'elle ne le sache, parce qu'il faisait déjà parti des Suprêmes, et il m'a gardé enfermé parce qu'il ne doit pas savoir où est l'objet et qu'il voulait m'avoir sous le bras au moment où il aurait eu besoin de moi.

Maintenant, son visage était neutre. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il y vit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir à cet instant dans ses yeux : de la tristesse et… Et autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'aurait pas gardé avec lui s'il cherchait l'objet ? Tu es son fils, il n'avait pas besoin de t'enfermer, juste de te le demander, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal... Murmura Hermione la voix pleine de compassion. Et il n'avait pas le choix, sinon tu mourrais, c'est ce que m'a dit ta mère…

Malefoy ne prenait pas ça pour de la compassion, mais pour de la pitié. Et susciter de la pitié à Hermione Granger lui était insupportable. Emporté par une foule de sentiments négatifs envers son père, l'impression qu'elle était en train de le défendre, et la fierté mal placée de Malefoy il ouvrit la bouche avec colère :

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il lui faisait croire ! Putain Granger, t'es vraiment stupide pour croire que mon père tient à moi, après ce qu'il a fait à ma mère ! Il savait que ma mère et moi partirions loin de lui, si l'on apprenait qu'il faisait partie de ces ordures ! Il m'a gardé en prison pour que ma mère reste avec lui, et être sûr que je ne lui filerais pas entre les doigts ! Parce que ma mère avait avoué ne pas être fidèle à Voldemort, donc aux Suprêmes ! A ton avis, pourquoi la Gazette a parlé de moi ? De Drago Malefoy, le mangemort raté, trop lâche pour tuer Dumbledore, ou Potter ? Trop lâche pour obéir à son Maitre. Tellement raté qu'il n'a même pas été foutu de choisir son camp pendant la guerre. Cracha-t-il, perdant le contrôle de lui-même en entendant ses propres mots. Pourquoi me mettre autant en avant ? Pourquoi mentir aussi grossièrement ? M'envoyez en mission comme le meilleur des soldats ? Tu as lu l'article j'imagine ?! _« Hier, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort ayant combattu pour le Seigneur de Ténèbres lui-même, est venu trouver l'un des Hauts Suprêmes pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait rejoindre leur rang et œuvrer pour le retour du grand Mage Noir. Nous raconte Isabella Trandge, secrétaire du Haut Suprême. Pour prouver sa détermination et son dévouement il a voulu, partir le soir même en mission. En effet, Isabella était venue annoncer à son supérieur le départ imminent d'un groupe de Suprêmes pour une mission en Europe de l'Est. Il a même annoncé que ses parents seraient fiers de lui et extrêmement flatté qu'il leur ait fait cette surprise qu'ils découvriraient à la une des journaux le lendemain. »_ . Le jour où mon père aurait eu besoin de moi, il n'avait qu'à venir m'ouvrir la porte avec les putains de clés bien au chaud dans sa putain de poche. Et je l'aurais vu comme un sauveur, pas comme le putain de traître d'assassin qu'il est ! Tu te vante de ton cerveau mais on dirait que tu ne sais pas t'en servir parfois !

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et les mots c'était formés tout seul, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il ne s'était encore pas contrôlé et le pire c'était qu'il avait réussi à s'énerver lui-même en se confiant d'une manière aussi pitoyable et en utilisant certain mots qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas entendre. Mais si l'agressivité et les remarques acerbes venaient de Malefoy, ce qu'il avait dit il le pensait. Autant Drago que Malefoy. C'était lui, c'était ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il le pensait de ton son être. S'il avait aussi facilement récité l'article, c'est parce qu'il l'avait lu tellement de fois qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de compter. Non pas qu'il aimait se faire du mal, mais il avait l'espoir de trouver une erreur, quelque chose qui permettrait à quelqu'un de savoir qu'il avait été enlevé. Que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, et qu'il était des mètres sous terres, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans une cellule creusé à même le roc.

Il se sentait en parti soulagé, il avait enfin mis des mots sur ce poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé ce qu'il avait dit, mais il avait enfin mit des mots sur une partie de ce qui lui torturait l'esprit. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de se frapper de lui avoir dit ça à elle, de s'être confié ainsi et d'avoir exprimé son dégout pour lui-même au mot « mangemort ». D'avoir autant montré sa tristesse, sa haine et sa colère envers son père. Sa voix avait tremblé sous la foule d'émotions négatives qui l'avait saisi, mais également parce qu'il luttait pour ne pas que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes car l'image de sa mère dans sa tombe lui était apparue plus d'une fois pendant son discours.

Elle le regardait, l'air le plus sérieux du monde alors qu'il se battait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la tuer avant de s'en aller. Ses ongles lui rentraient à nouveau dans la peau. Depuis quand serait-il les poings ? Il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Il regrettait de lui avoir parlé de son père. Il avait peur qu'elle essaie de l'empêcher de le tuer. Car sa voix était devenue tellement menaçante qu'il se doutait que ses intentions étaient maintenant plus qu'évidente. Il continuait de la regarder et il allait grimacer de douleur quand elle parla, il sursauta et ses poings se desserrèrent. Elle le regardait, toujours avec cet air sérieux, mais dans ses yeux, il voyait briller… Non, non ça ne pouvait être ça. Il voyait de la reconnaissance.

Et s'il n'était pas lui, et qu'elle n'était pas elle, il aurait peut-être pu voir quelque chose proche de l'amour.

-Il faut que tu saches, que ne pas tuer Dumbledore ou Harry. Ne pas avoir dit que c'était nous au manoir alors que tu nous avais clairement reconnu, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est la plus belle forme de courage. Tu as fait ce que fait, sachant pertinemment qu'on attendait de toi le contraire, que Voldemort, attendait de toi le contraire. Drago, (il se crispa encore plus à l'entende de son prénom) je crois que tu ne réalises pas l'importance du rôle que tu as eu dans la guerre. Combien être un « mangemort raté » équivaut au titre de « héros de guerre » que je peux avoir auprès des Résistant. Tu fais partie de ceux du camp ennemi qui ont participé à la victoire. Si tu avais dit à ta tante que c'était nous, Voldemort ne serait pas mort, mais nous trois nous le serions. Si tu avais tué Dumbledore, c'est toi qui serais mort, on n'aurait jamais eu accès à son testament, on serait mort à notre tour et on aurait perdu la guerre. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci. Merci de ne pas nous avoir dénoncés, merci de ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore, merci de nous avoir sauvés la vie. On t'a sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Goyle, parce qu'au manoir, tu nous as protégé, Drago.

Son cœur s'était calmé, sa colère aussi à la seconde où le premier « merci était sorti de sa bouche ». Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance sous la douleur et il était en plein délire ? Et comme ça lui était déjà arrivé, ce n'était pas une hypothèse à écarter tout de suite. Il secoua la tête, il devait être en plein rêve, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit qu'il les avait aidé à gagner la guerre, qu'il était courageux, qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie, qu'il les avait protégés. Surtout que la guerre n'était pas encore finie, il y avait les Suprême, ce possible retour du Mage Noir et cet objet le concernant. Si son cerveau divaguait à nouveau, autant dire à cette folle ce qu'il en pensait tant qu'il était en pleins rêve.

-Tu te trompe Granger. Si je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore c'était par lâcheté. J'ai essayé de le tuer par des intermédiaires parce que je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder quand il mourrait. Dans la tour, si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'était parce que j'étais trop lâche. Je n'arrivais pas, pourtant ma vie et celle de ma famille était en jeu. C'était par manque, pas par excès de courage. Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien. J'étais déjà quelqu'un de mauvais, qui a grandi dans un monde mauvais. Son retour en quatrième année n'a fait qu'accentuer ce qu'il y avait déjà de pourri en moi et ma famille. A cette époque, je voulais que Dumbledore meure, je voulais le tuer, je n'avais pas le choix, c'était mon devoir ma famille était en jeu, mais je n'ai pas pu parce que j'étais faible. Quant au « mangemort raté », je suis un traître, j'aurais pu faire gagner mon camp, ma famille, plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Encore trop lâche pour prendre la vie à des gens que je connaissais. Même si je ne vous aimais pas, même si je détestais aussi Dumbledore… Poudlard est ma maison, et même si vous… Enfin, vous être pas ma famille, pas de Serpentard, mais vous êtes comme Peeves. Chiant, insupportable, fouineur, trop curieux, trop fier… Mais vous faite parti du décor, de la distraction de Poudlard que je connaissais. Je vous aimais pas, mais je voulais pas votre mort non plus. Ma vie était horrible chez moi, à Poudlard, j'en avais une autre. Pas mieux, parce que j'étais toujours profondément mauvais, mais une vie différente de l'autre. Moins d'oppression, de soumission. J'avais enfin la place de mon père : le dominant. C'est moi qui donnais les ordres, moi qui blessais les autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ma maison me surnommait le Prince de Serpentard. J'étais plus puissant, plus riche, plus influant, plus beau qu'eux tous réuni. J'avais les convictions et les apprentissages du noble sang des Malefoy. J'étais destiné à devenir un grand sorcier, puissant et respecter, et à partir de la quatrième année mangemort s'est ajouté à la liste. Ils le savaient et j'en jouais. Mais une fois de retour dans l'autre vie, j'étais lâche, effrayé, menacé comme l'était mes victimes de l'école. Car Voldemort à mon rôle dans cette vie-là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant livré, il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine ouvert la bouche, mais devant l'expression de la fille, il était évident qu'il venait de dire des choses personnelles. Il n'était plus très sûr de tout de ce qu'il avait dit, parce qu'il avait soudainement très chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un, il n'était pas lui-même conscient de penser tout ça. Enfin si, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, mais il le pensait maintenant qu'il l'avait dit. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Découvrir ce qu'il pensait et ressentait vraiment en même temps qu'elle. Il avait l'impression encore une fois d'avoir parlé plus vite que sa pensée, mais pour une fois, il pensait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Même s'il regrettait de l'avoir dit à elle.

-C'est toi qui te trompe, Harry était là. Tu as baissé ta baguette parce que Dumbledore t'offrait une protection à ta famille et toi. Si tu ne veux pas te dire que c'est par courage, dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas par lâcheté non plus, mais parce que tu avais enfin l'issue de secours dont tu avais besoin. Et pour moi, osé tourner le dos à Voldemort, oser ne pas lui obéir, est une grande preuve de courage. Car même si tu es resté dans ses rangs, avec ta famille, tu as gardé en toi cet espoir d'une issue de secours avec l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas livré. Parce que tu voulais qu'on gagne, qu'on tue Voldemort et qu'on libère enfin ta famille de ses chaînes. Tu savais que ça finirait mal pour eux si Voldemort gagnait. Si tu n'avais pas tué Dumbledore uniquement par lâcheté, alors tu nous aurais dénoncés. Car tu ne nous aurais pas directement tués, tu ne nous aurais surement pas vus mourir et ta famille aurait été en meilleure position.

-Comment ça Potter était là ?

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'elle avait dit, il s'était senti bizarre et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir raison, qu'elle pouvait en savoir autant, alors que lui-même n'avait pas conscience de tout ça, car une partie de lui refoulait cette période de sa vie. De toute façon elle avait tords. Il avait été un monstre et il l'assumait, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il savait qu'il avait raison.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, vraiment, il faut que tu commences à réfléchir par toi-même !

-Oui la caverne tout ça, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Tu connais le conte des Trois Frères ?

Il ne comprenait pas le rapport mais il hocha doucement la tête affirmativement.

-Les trois objets, les Reliques de la Mort existent vraiment. Harry est un descendant du troisième frère, il possède la cape d'invisibilité.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. Folle. Pourquoi encore essayer de comprendre ? Ce n'était qu'un conte, et puis Potter, le Sang-mêlé balafré, descendant d'un personnage d'histoire pour enfant ? Elle n'était plus folle, elle était délirante.

-C'est un conte pour enfant. Fut la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant d'exaspération.

-Pas du tout, la baguette était en possession de Dumbledore et la pierre aussi car c'était l'un des horcruxes et il l'avait détruit, mais la pierre fonctionnait toujours. Harry s'en est servi. Il était en possession des trois Relique quand il est allé voir Voldemort dans la forêt. Il n'est pas mort parce qu'il était un horcruxe aussi, et maître de la mort, il a choisi de ne pas mourir. Ce n'est pas un conte, c'est la vérité. Et tu as été maître de la baguette de Sureau, Drago, la baguette la plus puissante du monde.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle devait avoir bu, elle était bourrée. C'était la seule explication pour qu'elle puisse dire de pareilles énormités tout en restant sérieuse. Pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il avait aussi un autre problème, elle lui avait, apparemment, déjà expliqué ce qu'était un horcruxe, mais il ne savait toujours pas. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait été en possession d'un objet tiré d'une histoire écrite en runes était pour lui, et à juste titre, bien plus important. Mais il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

-Quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne te rends pas compte du rôle que tu as eu dans cette guerre. Dit-elle l'air toujours aussi sérieuse. Quand tu as désarmé Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie, tu es devenu possesseur de la baguette de Sureau. Quand Harry t'a désarmé au manoir, il est devenu possesseur de la baguette de Sureau en même temps que de ta vraie baguette, elles lui ont prêtés allégeances à leur tour. Tu ne l'as jamais eu dans les mains, mais pour elle, tu étais son unique propriétaire. Dans la Grande Salle, pour la dernière bataille, Voldemort a lancé un Avada sur Harry, mais sa baguette ne pouvait pas tuer son adversaire puisque c'était son maître, alors Harry, qui se battait à ce moment avec ta baguette a eu le dessus car celle d'en face était aussi à lui et ne pouvait donc pas gagner. La vraie baguette d'Harry avait… Eté cassée… enfin je l'ai cassée… sans faire exprès… Donc après la mort de Voldemort, il a réparé sa baguette de houx avec la Relique, et il l'a remise dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Tu as bien été possesseur de la baguette à un moment et tu as permis à Harry de vivre. Comme ta mère. Vous nous avez aidé à gagner, sans vous, il est évident que nous serions mort. Ne pas tuer Dumbledore à éviter ta mort parce sinon Voldemort t'aurais tué. Il pensait que seul tuer son ancien propriétaire pouvait faire de vous le possesseur légitime de la baguette de Sureau. Puisque Rogue à tuer Dumbledore, Voldemort l'a tué. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il t'avait confié cette mission. Il n'avait pas besoin de toi, il t'aurait tué directement après l'accomplissement de ta tâche. Mais il avait besoin de Rogue pour diriger Poudlard et pour ses informations, alors il ne l'a tué qu'au dernier moment, pour toi, il n'aurait eu aucune pitié. Tu as fait barrière au plan de Voldemort en ne l'écoutant pas. Tu nous as fait gagner un temps plus que précieux.

Il avait mal à la tête, elle commençait à l'énerver. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle lui disait ça sans en penser un mot. La baguette de Sureau ? Lui ? Elle disait n'importe quoi, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, comme s'il voulait disparaître dedans. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de lui comme s'il était un saint. _Saint Potter_. Son sang battait à nouveau dans ses oreilles et il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans un délire quelconque ou dans un rêve.

-Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un héros de guerre Granger, tu te trompes complètement ! J'ai tué des hommes, peut-être pas Dumbledore, mais d'autres ! Et c'est comme si je l'avais tué de toute façon ! J'ai fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école, ça a forcé à Rogue à le tuer à ma place. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas un lâche on en serait pas là, Dumbledore aurait aidé Potter et qu'aujourd'hui tu ne serais pas obligé de te terrer ici ! Alors arrête maintenant !

-Toi arrête de dire ça, c'est toi qui te trompe ! Elle semblait s'énerver aussi maintenant. Tu ignores tellement de chose sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ! Dumbledore était mourant, il ne lui restait que six mois à vivre quand Rogue l'a tué. D'ailleurs, il l'a fait sur ordre de Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait deviné, avant la rentrée, que Voldemort t'avait confié la mission de le tuer. Il avait demandé à Rogue de le faire à ta place, et ta mère lui a fait faire le Serment Inviolable de te protéger et de le tuer lui-même si tu n'y arrivais pas. Alors non seulement il avait donné sa parole à Dumbledore, mais en plus il l'avait juré sur sa vie à ta mère. La mort de Dumbledore, faisait partie de son propre plan, il savait qu'il allait mourir, il a juste fait en sorte que sa mort compte. Il t'a proposé la protection de l'Ordre, tu as baissé ta baguette, et c'est là, c'est à ce moment-là que la protection a commencée. Parce que tu laissais son plan fonctionner, tu laissais Rogue le tuer. Donc tu vivrais, car Voldemort ne te verrais pas comme son assassin. Et je le répète mais c'est aussi au moment où tu as baissé ta baguette que tu as prouvé que tu avais du courage. Je ne veux pas faire tes louanges, si jamais ça peut te soulager : tu es un crétin arrogant, prétentieux et égocentrique et surement bipolaire, une fouine bondissante. Tu as été vicieux, mauvais, malsain, méchant, dangereux. Tu es beaucoup de chose Drago Malefoy, mais un lâche, surement pas.

-La ferme Granger ! S'écria Drago, n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre mentir et dire qu'il avait fait des choses bien.

-En quoi c'est si dur à accepter que tu ne sois pas quelqu'un d'uniquement mauvais ?

Il se massa les tempes, il avait chaud, elle l'énervait. La conversation à la base tournait autour de son père. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est comme ça, et ce n'est pas parce que tu penses le contraire que les choses vont changer. Je ne suis peut-être plus le même, mais ça n'efface rien.

-Très bien, explique moi pourquoi tu n'as rien dis alors ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras, l'air hautain.

Sa gorge semblait attirer ses mains comme un aimant. Serrer son cou, faire en sorte qu'elle se taise.

-J'attends ? Ajoute-t-elle un sourcil levé.

-La ferme, la ferme… Marmonna-t-il en la fixant avec colère, les mains tremblantes.

-La ferme ? Parce que j'ai raison, c'est ça ?

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien on, va jouer ! S'énerva le blond. Il se redressa et appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, il joignit ses mains au niveau de son menton et continua de la fixer, en prenant soin de cacher toutes émotions, et parla de la voix la plus froide qu'il pouvait : Potter et Weasley sont morts ?

Elle se figea.

-J'attends ? Ajoute-t-il exactement sur le même ton qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa mâchoire se serra.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Parce que j'ai raison, c'est ça ?

-Tais-toi, murmura Hermione en le regardant les yeux étrangement vides.

-Ça y est ? C'est bon ? Tu as compris à quel point t'es chiante ? Ou j'en rajoute encore une couche ? Cracha-t-il.

-Tais-toi, répéta la brune.

Ils se dévisagèrent un bon moment leur yeux lançant des éclairs, aucun des deux ne voulait détourner le regard. Aucun des deux ne put regarder l'heure et savoir pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux ou n'arrive plus à rester impassible. Il n'allait surement pas craquer le premier et au bout d'un moment, elle parla d'une voix mesurée :

-Je crois, qu'on devrait ignorer ce qu'il vient de se passer, on s'est tous les deux emportés et puisque ni toi, ni moi ne voulons parler de ce qu'il y a eu, on devrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. On doit faire des efforts, on n'a pas fini de travailler.

Quand elle avait commencé à parler il avait eu envie de lui crier dessus de se taire à nouveau, mais la dernière phrase alluma en lui l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur son père. Et comme à chaque fois, quand il pensait à sa vengeance, tout le reste devenait moins important. Elle avait raison, il était préférable d'ignorer cet incident car il n'avait rien à en dire de toute façon. Et elle l'avait prévenu, des fois, il devrait se forcer à être aimable. Alors il hocha douloureusement la tête en fermant les yeux, les lèvres pincées, il ne voulait pas la voir. Mais après un quatrième hochement loin d'être naturel, il se dit qu'il était temps d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Elle était déjà tournée vers ce qu'il savait maintenant être l'ordinateur. Après quelques minutes elle se leva pour aller chercher des feuilles de papiers sorties d'une machine. Elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit du mur de la pièce qui était vide et pas recouvert de livres. Elle agita sa baguette et un grand panneau blanc apparut. Quelque chose d'immense, sur des roulettes. Quelle était cette manie, à tous les coups moldus, de tout mettre sur des roulettes ? Elle afficha les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le mur vierge et se tourna vers le tableau.

Il resta assit un moment sur sa chaise à combattre ses envies de meurtres. Il devait se calmer, ne pas trop réfléchir sinon il serait incapable de continuer à travailler. Et peut-être qu'en approfondissant la chose, il trouverait des informations sur son père, et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. Après plusieurs profondes respirations, après s'être enfin plus ou moins calmé et se jugeant capable de s'approcher d'elle sans l'égorger, il se leva.

Il était à côté d'elle, et luttait contre l'envie qu'avait Malefoy de la tuer maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Sur le mur, des photos de maisons, de cabanes ou de ruines avec des noms d'hommes, certains illuminés en rouge. Sur panneau blanc, une immense carte de la Grande Bretagne, avec des mêmes points lumineux de différentes couleurs et gros points noir.

La brune fermait les yeux. Les deux mains devant elle, tous ses doigts étaient pliés, sauf les indexes, qui se déplaçaient dans le vide suivant des mouvements incohérents. Il l'entendait murmurer des choses qui ressemblaient à des noms de villages ou de villes sans qu'il n'en connaisse aucun. Il soupira. Elle recommençait ses trucs bizarres et elle ne lui donnait aucunes explications. Il était déjà énervé et maintenant il était exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il dans un énième soupir.

-J'essaie de retracer le parcours de la photo en fonction de qui l'a touchée et leur place dans les rangs, et aussi grâce au pollen qu'il y dessus. Mais cette histoire d'empreinte inconnue me pourri la tête.

Les yeux irrémédiablement fermés, elle avait parlé comme si elle lisait quelque chose, sa voix était plate. Ses mains bougeaient toujours dans le vide devant elle. Il regarda la carte, les feuilles sur le mur, les noms en couleurs. Il voulait chercher aussi, et ce n'était surement pas en battant des bras dans le vide comme elle qu'il y arriverait. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à ce qu'il savait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication, il pensait aussi à ces empreintes inconnues qui était vraiment un gros problème dans l'équation, elle avait raison : ce détail lui pourrissait la tête. Puis une question lui vient :

-Tu n'as que les empreintes des Suprêmes dans tes fichiers ?

- _Que_ ? S'offusqua la brune l'air indignée en ouvrant les yeux. Je les ai presque tous, et tu n'imagines même pas le nombre que cela représente !

Il soupira d'exaspération :

-Je veux dire, tu n'as pas les empreintes… des gens qui se battent contre eux ? Il n'osait pas dire « tes amis » ou « l'Ordre du Phénix » ni même « les résistants ».

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, pour la seconde fois, il avait eu une idée avant elle. Elle répondit par un hochement de tête négatif. Et comme la première fois, il profita de la situation :

-Tu as dit ce n'était pas normal qu'ils soient là, qu'ils pouvaient être sous polynectard ou imperium. Donc ils peuvent avoir été envoyés par quelqu'un qui voulait leur mort ou…

-Ou qui cherchait à me joindre, acheva-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. Non, c'est impossible, personne ne peut trouver cet endroit.

-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, Granger. Ne put se retenir Drago sous l'influence de Malefoy trop heureux de pouvoir la contredire.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, personne ne sait que je suis ici.

-Personne sauf l'autre… Dit-il en détournant les yeux vers la carte, de peur qu'elle ne puisse voir sa colère grossissante à la pensé de cet abruti.

-Zéhan n'a rien dit à personne il ne sait même pas venir ici, il sait juste que si il vient dans cette partie de la forêt pour me voir je trouverais moi-même, répliqua la brune. Il ne sait même pas si j'habite vraiment à côté. Il sait juste comment me joindre.

-Peut-être qu'il en a parlé, mais pas consciemment.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-C'est un loup garou, il est possible qu'il oublie des choses de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou après ses transformations, tu devrais le savoir non ? On l'a vu avec le professeur Rogue, en…

-En troisième année, oui je sais. Mais il est né loup garou, ses parents en sont tous les deux. Il l'est depuis toujours, ce n'est pas la même chose que quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre. Ça on ne l'a pas vu en cours, parce qu'à ce moment-là, le professeur Rogue voulait juste nous faire comprendre que Lupin en était un. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment posé la question, mais si c'est comme les métamorphomages, dès son premier mois de vie, il s'est transformé et il vit en meute, ils ont des coutumes, des rituels, il a appris à vivre avec, il n'a toujours connue que ça. Je pense que ses transformations, dès le début et encore plus aujourd'hui, ne sont pas du tous les même que celle que l'on a étudié. Elle eut l'air profondément touchée, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose de très personnel avant d'ajouter : et puisqu'on n'a jamais entièrement terminé un programme, il y a trop de chose que l'on n'a pas vue en classe. Et même si j'ai lu énormément de livres, on apprend beaucoup de choses des professeurs et leur expériences et des personnes que l'on rencontre.

Elle avait vraiment l'air dépitée. Il la trouvait particulièrement folle. Elle était passée du veracrasse à l'hyppogriffe. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé des cours ? Et du professeur Rogue voulant dénoncer Lupin ? Elle connaissait un métamorphomage ? Il ne comprenait rien, elle avait parlé trop de chose, qui pour lui n'avait aucun rapport. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de loup garou de naissance, il devrait s'admettre ne rien savoir dessus.

-Tu as une autre idée alors j'imagine ? S'exaspéra Drago.

-Non, sinon je ne serais pas en train de réfléchir.

-Donc, j'ai peut-être raison.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas possible ! Si quelqu'un voulait me joindre il aurait pu le faire depuis un moment, ça fait longtemps que je suis dans le coin. Il sait depuis le début comment venir dans cette partie de la forêt, il a largement eu le temps de me trahir, il ne l'a jamais fait, il ne le fera pas plus aujourd'hui. Ensuite, si quelqu'un d'extérieur voulait de me contacter, il aurait bien du mal à le faire car tous les échanges entre cet endroit et l'extérieur sont réglementés par ma magie. En plus des centaines de sorts de protections, il y a le plus important de tous : celui de Fidelitas. Ils pourraient briser toutes les défenses, qu'ils se retrouveraient devant la cascade que tu as vu la dernière fois. Un endroit hostile et inhabité. Personne ne peut savoir ou je suis, et à part quelque mangemort et Suprêmes, personnes ne sait même que je suis en vie. Si ces personnes étaient manipulés, je ne vois pas par qui de… elles pouvaient l'être et comment ils pouvaient savoir que je tomberais dessus cette photo. Et c'est plutôt vide de sens comme message si l'on cherchait vraiment à me joindre.

-Fini ta phrase maintenant que tu l'as commencée, répliqua le blond en ignorant le reste de ses propos. « Par qui de… » ? De quoi, Granger ?

Elle croisa les bras.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, arrête de chercher la petite bête.

-La petite bête ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Arrête de chercher les problèmes, tu sais de qui je parle !

-Pas le moins du monde, Granger.

Il savait que c'était mal de lui mentir, mais il aimait bien l'embêter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça calmait sa propre colère. Il aimait sa moue indigné, il se sentait mieux dans sa tête, mieux dans son corps quand il la poussait à bout. C'était peut-être une revanche inconsciente du sentiment d'incompréhension constant qu'il ressentait. Mais les faits étaient là : il était plus calme quand il parlait avec elle, et plus particulièrement quand ils se chamaillaient. Il repensa à son expression « chamailleries d'ados ». C'était vrai, il se comportait comme un gamin. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus cette volonté malsaine, malveillante, dans ses remarques. Il n'y avait aucun double sens, aucune envie de lui faire mal, comme avant. C'était juste, une douce provocation ? Malefoy l'insulta pour autant de niaiserie et de stupidité. Elle soupira et il sorti de sa rêverie. Son pied tapait contre le sol dans un mouvement saccadé, comme si elle avait un tic et qu'elle tentait de se retenir. S'en était presque inquiétant, le mouvement semblait remonter dans sa jambe.

-Granger ? L'appela Drago.

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ta jambe fait ça ? Demanda-t-il oubliant sa question précédente, pas si importante, parce qu'il savait qu'elle parlait des Résistants, il voulait juste jouer un peu.

Elle baissa les yeux et le tremblement cessa aussitôt.

-Oh c'est juste une habitude de quand… Elle rougit et regarda le tableau devant elle. Quand je suis en lionne et que j'ai une queue. Parfois quand je pense je me perds… Comment dire, ton animal, c'est toi. Personne d'autre que toi sous une autre forme, et je vie avec la magie depuis longtemps, et quand je réfléchi trop, mon cerveau ne réfléchit à la forme que j'ai, je ne contrôle pas toujours la magie quand je pense en 3D, ni mon corps. La magie sait que le cerveau pense, la magie sait que quand elle est sous forme animal, je bats l'air de la queue. Alors elle veut que je le fasse, mais mon corps ne peut pas. Parce qu'encore une fois, la magie peut agir indépendamment de la volonté. Mais mon corps ne peut pas le faire vraiment alors il se débrouille autrement. C'est comme le malaise que tu avais fait, ton cerveau allait trop vite pour ton corps. C'est le même principe.

Parmi le flot d'informations, pour une fois compréhensible, une en revanche, n'avait pour lui aucun sens.

-Quand tu penses en 3 dés ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-En 3D, en trois dimensions. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous est en 3D. Tes deux yeux te permettent de voir en trois dimensions. Avec qu'un œil, tu ne verrais qu'en 2D.

-Granger, ça ne veut rien dire. Soupira le blond.

-Pour toi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en regardant en l'air.

Elle sortit sa baguette et un gros tube de plastique apparut dans sa main. Elle enleva un morceau d'une des extrémités, dévoilant une petite pointe de couleur bleu. La carte disparut du panneau banc et elle dessina quelque chose dessus. Une fois fini, elle commença à écrire des choses en faisant des flèches.

-Approches, je vais te montrer.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança prudemment vers elle et se plaça à sa gauche. Elle avait dessiné un carré et un cube.

-Ça, elle pointa l'un des dessins avec son crayon, c'est un carré. Un carré en trois dimensions, c'est un cube. Un cube en deux dimensions, c'est un carré. Les trois dimensions sont : la hauteur. Elle montra l'une des flèches et fit de même pour les deux autres. Et il y a la largeur et la profondeur. Nos deux yeux nous permettent de voir la profondeur des choses, ils te permettent de savoir ce qui est loin ou proche de toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « penser en 3D » alors ? Il ne voyait pas comment des pensées pouvaient avoir de la _profondeur_.

-Et bien par exemple, si je veux entrer quelque part de force, je vais visualiser le lieu, les gens, les objets et préparer mon attaque. Je ne fais pas une liste, je ne me contente pas d'y penser ou d'y réfléchir, je le vois, je le teste différente technique dans ma tête. Bien sur sa nécessite beaucoup de travail, connaitre les plans des lieux par cœur, les sorciers, leurs rapport avec la magie, mais ça me permet de tester toutes mes idées. Je peux me balader sur mes futurs champs de batailles sans y être. Je peux inventer des objets, dessiner leur plan dans ma tête, dans un des livres, et ensuite je n'ai qu'à m'imaginer le construire, et je peux voir s'ils marcheront ou pas. Je peux faire la même chose quand je veux inventer des potions. Ca économise beaucoup de temps, de matériel et de mémoire. Parce que tout ce que je veux visualiser, j'en ai la description dans mes livres. Et la plupart du temps quand je pense, je vois les choses en trois dimensions, des fois les visualisations sont plus grandes alors je suis… plus loin.

Il siffla et elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils et le nez froncés.

-Oui, oui, je sais, ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe.

Il la regarda, surprit et un peu vexé.

-J'allais te dire que c'était incroyable, mais il est vrai que tu devrais faire attention à tes chevilles Granger, elles vont bientôt exploser.

Elle rougie.

-C'est gentil et en même temps pas du tout.

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de détourner le regarder. Tant mieux. C'était plus ou moins le but de sa remarque, lui faire savoir qu'il était relativement impressionné, mais qu'en même temps elle se vantait bien trop au gout de Malefoy.

-En tout cas c'était très pratique pour les cours.

-Parce que ça ne l'est plus aujourd'hui ? Dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, bien qu'il se refusait de la regarder.

-Encore plus qu'avant... Ce n'est juste pas les mêmes enjeux… Murmura-t-elle.

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il fallait absolument qu'il change de sujet avant que ses pensées ne se fixent définitivement sur l'assassinat de sa mère par son père.

-Et du coup pour la photo tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Rien qui ne te permettra de retrouver ton père.

-Et sinon ? Grinça Drago en lui tournant le dos pour faire venir un des fauteuils à roulette d'un coup de baguette.

-Rien de concret pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique entre quelles mains elle est passée et où elle s'est retrouvée, car ça ne mène à rien. Elle secoua la tête. Viens, tu vas aller manger un truc.

-Je ?

-La digestion me ralentie, dit-elle dos à lui.

-Pardon ?

-Mes pensées, ça ralentie mes pensées. Le sang se concentre dans l'estomac pour la digestion, plus dans le cerveau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille avant vraiment un sérieux problème, et dans absolument tous les aspects de sa vie.

-Tu es… Bafouilla Drago.

-Oui ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête, ses boucles brunes rebondissant autour de son visage, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il voulait dire folle mais c'est un tout autre mot qui sorti de sa bouche dans un souffle :

-Époustouflante… Il était hypnotisé par ce regard d'un marron caramel unique et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle s'embla s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle bafouilla à un « tudisn'importequoilaferme » avant de partir vers la porte rouge comme une tomate, laissant tout en plan derrière elle. Lui eut envie de monter sur le balcon, juste pour y sauter. Époustouflante ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Une fois dehors, il remarqua que le jour venait de se lever. Ils avaient passé la fin de la nuit ensemble, dans la réserve. Cette tournure de phrase était vraiment étrange. Ils prirent le petit déjeuné dans le silence et ils s'assirent ensemble dans le canapé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans tout ce bordel, quelle est la prochaine chose que l'on va faire ? Soupira le blond.

-Finir ta transformation, je pensais que tu le savais.

-Et je pensais que tu étais perspicace. Je parle de la photo.

Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche et un petit objet vient à elle, se posant sur la table basse. Elle rangea sa baguette et se leva avant de saisir l'objet. Elle commença à jouer avec de la manière la plus étrange qui soit. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça, alors il l'observa, les yeux rond. Ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens autours de son corps, comme si elle lançait l'objet d'une main à l'autre dans un bruit métallique.

-Notre priorité devrait être le coffre, mais tant que tu n'es pas un animagus, rien ne sert de perdre du temps. Elle continuait de jouer avec son objet. Tu veux retrouver ton père et j'ai aussi des projets personnels. La seule chose sur laquelle on peut travailler c'est cette photo, nous ne pouvons rien en tirer de plus d'ici. Il va falloir sortir pour avoir d'autres informations. Le plus judicieux serait d'interroger les gens qui ont eu la photo dans les mains, mais ce serait une perdre de temps considérable quand on y pense bien, vu le nombre. On ne peut pas s'absenter trop longtemps, et tu as ton entraînement à finir. On…

-Doucement Granger ! S'exclama Drago car plus elle continuait de parler, plus elle parlait vite. Et plus elle parlait vite, plus les mouvements de ses bras s'accéléraient et plus il avait peur de recevoir l'objet dans la tête.

Elle s'arrêta enfin et le regarda avec surprise. Il remarqua uniquement à ce moment-là que l'objet avec lequel elle jouait était en vérité un couteau. Un étrange couteau avec le manche en deux parties séparées qui semblaient pouvoir se rabattre sur la lame.

-Et pour la plante ? Continua Drago les yeux fixés sur le couteau. Il faut bien fabriquer cette double énergie ou je ne sais quoi, non ? On peut travailler dessus en parallèle des entraînements.

Elle recommença à jouer avec son couteau, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant ce qui l'énerva énormément car il venait d'arriver à la faire arrêter.

-Ça c'est un autre problème sur lequel je travail. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, ce sont des manipulations moldus et magique en même temps. Non si tu veux travailler sur autre choses que ta transformation, alors il faut que ce soit vraiment utile et productif.

-Arrête de jouer avec ce truc ! S'énerva le blond quand elle lança le couteau en l'air et qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'embrocher la main.

-Ce truc est un couteau papillon et je sais très bien m'en servir ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

-Je me fou de ce que c'est, je sais juste qu'il va fini planté dans l'un de nous deux et je préfère éviter que ce soir moi ! Alors arrête !

-Non. Je peux m'écarter si tu as peur mais je fais encore ce que je veux, de plus il ne t'arrivera rien, je contrôle tout ce que je fais.

-Ça m'étonnerait grandement que tu contrôle ton couteau une fois qu'il a quitté tes mains, ce n'est pas un jouet. Ragea le blond en l'entendant dire qu'il avait peur.

Sur ces mots elle lui tourna vivement le dos et lança le couteau dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger que le col de sa chemise se retrouva planté dans le coussin canapé au bout du couteau. Il était totalement sous le choc. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'aurait pas pu esquiver même si elle l'avait hurlé avant l'endroit précis où elle visait. Il avait juste eu le temps de sentir le courant d'air de la lame. Elle vient récupérer son couteau et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, son cerveau se remit en marche et il bondit sur ses pieds, lui saisissant les poignets. Il serra tellement fort qu'elle en lâcha son couteau dans une grimace de surprise.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ça Granger, tu es morte. Dit-il de la voix la plus menaçante qu'il pouvait, bouillonnant de rage.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le regard aussi menaçant que sa voix, elle n'essayait même pas de se dégager. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, même lors de l'incident. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage, la chaleur que dégageait son corps, et pas uniquement là où il la touchait.

-La prochaine fois que tu me menaces…

Elle fit un mouvement brusque, fort, qu'il ne calcula pas et ses poignets se retrouvèrent à la merci de la brune, bloqué dans son dos. Elle l'avait plaqué contre une bibliothèque et avec son coude elle l'empêchait de lui écraser les mains entre les livres et son dos. Elle appuyait sur lui pourtant de tout son poids. Ses deux jambes entre les siennes, elle le força à les écarter quand elle appuya sur un nerf de la cuisse avec son genou, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas montrer qu'elle venait de lui faire mal. Elle s'approcha encore plus près et il recula la tête, qui heurta contre un livre, pour ne pas que leurs nez se touchent, car maintenant leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur. Il essayait de se dégager mais le moindre de ses gestes lui faisait mal, elle avait l'emprise parfaite. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était un coup de tête, et il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais même s'il en mourrait d'envie. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait menacé ainsi. Son cœur battait vite, les yeux de la brune étaient effrayants. Mais la chose la plus perturbante dans tout ceci, ce qui le dérangeait et lui occupait le plus la tête c'était le fait que leur deux corps étaient collé l'un à l'autre. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gêner par ça, elle avait l'air blessé, et en colère. Il commença à paniquer. La situation était hors de son contrôle, tout comme son corps. Cette proximité malvenue était un véritable paralysant. Il était sûr que la brune devait sentir les battements de son cœur. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Trop chaud. Elle réveillait en lui l'homme qu'il était et il paniquait encore plus à l'idée qu'elle le voit sur son visage, car il arrivait encore plus ou moins à contenir son corps. Il se pensait plus à se dégager.

Elle sera encore plus fort les poignets du garçon qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas grimacer de douleur. Il gardait le menton levé, la fusillant du regard. Il voulait la frapper, l'égorger, l'étrangler. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la menacer ainsi, mais elle venait tout de même de lui jeter un couteau dessus alors le reste n'avait pas vraiment de valeur. Il remarqua qu'elle ne le tenait bloqué que d'une main. Elle avait vraiment une force phénoménale.

Son cœur allait exploser sous la pression et il était pourtant incapable du moindre geste.

-Si j'avais visé ta carotide, elle toucha la veine de sa gorge du bout des doigts et un spasme secoua son corps, Merlin, qu'elle le lâche. Si j'avais visé ton œil, le couteau t'aurait traversé le crâne. Dit-elle d'une voix grave ses doigts effleurant sa tempe, il frissonna et l'assassina dans sa tête de trois façoon différente. Si j'avais voulu viser ton cœur, je l'aurais percé en son centre. Elle exerça une pression avec sa paume au niveau du cœur. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort. Je contrôle ce couteau comme je contrôle ma magie, dans mes mains ou pas.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il avança la tête, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la brune et murmura, le nez dans ses boucles aux odeurs trop sucrées :

-Vas-y, Granger, perce-moi le cœur. Je passerais ton bon souvenir à ma mère.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dernière étape

**Voici le chapitre 13 ! Comme d'habitude, merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire et comme à chaque publication, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Egalement comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, tous les avis m'intéressent ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : encore et toujours merci ! :) Oui, comme je l'avais dit les perso avaient l'air d'avoir pas mal de chose à se dire, du coup je me suis retrouvée avec un chapitre super long alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Comme le « époustouflante » d'ailleurs ! Il est sorti tout seul, et pour être honnête j'ai vraiment hésité à le laisser, mais puisque jusque-là j'avais laissé les perso dire ce qu'ils voulaient et que ce mot était aussi inattendu pour moi que pour Drago je me suis dit que c'était un signe. Quand je me relis, je me trouve juste dingue à parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient à côté de moi et qu'ils me dictaient quoi écrire x) En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir pu donner le point de vu de Drago sur son passé, c'est assez important et ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus ! Encore merci, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Mama : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, profite bien et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : J'admets que cette fin de chapitre était trèèès frustrante, mais j'avoue que c'était le but, et il fallait bien mettre fin à ce chapitre un jour ! Mais je ne me connaissais pas ce petit côté sadique non plus ! Oui, c'est vraiment deux personnages géniaux avec lesquelles on peut faire pleins de choses et il peut y avoir beaucoup de rebondissement en peu de temps car les deux possèdent une maîtrise d'eux même et une répartie de fou ! Ils ont la même capacité à passer d'un extrême à un autre et c'est vraiment trop bien à écrire ! Tant mieux pour les explications alors, j'avais peur de t'embrouiller encore plus qu'avant :p Merci beaucoup à bientôt !**

* * *

Après l'allusion à sa mère, elle l'avait lâché brusquement et elle lui avait lancé le regard le plus noir du monde en parlant.

-Je pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi con.

Après ces mots, elle avait été se réfugier dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle dans un claquement sonore. Lui, s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé, peinant à réaliser tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Parce que ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la réserve, était autant ancré dans sa tête que la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il avait passé un moment au milieu des coussins, à soupirer, à marmonner des insultes sur lui ou la brune. Il avait envie de se donner un claque. Il regrettait d'avoir parlé de sa mère de cette façon. Son cœur s'était serré à sa propre remarque et même si à la base c'était le but, il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait autant défendu face à lui-même, pourquoi elle lui avait dit autant de choses gentilles, comme si elle souhaitait lui remonter le moral. Comme s'ils étaient amis. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui avait livré autant d'informations sur la guerre, pourquoi elle s'était acharnée à vouloir lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle prenait pour la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas ses motivations, elle avait eu l'air presque touchée personnellement par ce qui lui arrivait. Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Il s'était posé milles questions sur le conte et ce qu'elle avait appelé les Reliques de la Mort. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elles existaient vraiment, il ne pouvait pas admettre que Potter pouvait être un des descendants de ce qui devait être une des plus grande ligné de sorciers. Il s'était posé d'autres questions sur la photo, son père, sur elle, sur Potter, sur Voldemort, sur Dumbledore. Sur son rôle dans la guerre qui, comme elle l'avait dit, se révélait être bien différent de celui qu'il s'imaginait. Il s'était perdu un bon moment dans ses pensées, et quand ces dernières devinrent trop sombres il décida d'aller courir.

Pendant quelques jours, il continua de s'entraîner à malaxer la magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive dans la totalité de son corps. La brune et lui s'étaient dit qu'ils travailleraient sur autre chose à côté, mais finalement, après leur dispute, ils se contentaient chacun de vivre leur vie de leur côté. C'était de nouveau une situation étrange, pas comme quand il lui avait touché la joue. Mais en pire. Ou presque. Parce que là ce n'était pas une situation gênante qui avait provoqué le malaise. C'était quelque chose de violent, de mauvais. C'était sa colère, son impuissance, sa panique qui avait parlé.

Elle était sur la terrasse, avec la même tresse et le même pull que le jour où il avait découvert la réserve. Assise en tailleur à même le sol elle préparait une potion. Il l'observait. Il était de l'autre côté de la porte, il n'osait pas aller la voir. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle éternua, il sursauta, finit par sortir et se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se re concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

-J'peux la malaxer dans tout le corps. Dit-il de la voix la plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

Elle se stoppa dans son geste pour le regarder. Sa main tendue au-dessus du chaudron.

-Déjà ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Tu vas déjà passer à la dernière étape. Elle laissa tomber la queue de lézard qui atterrit dans la potion avec un « ploc » avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Faut refaire une prise de sang, je fini ça, et on y va.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder. Elle finit sa préparation et le chaudron s'envola à l'intérieur quand elle se leva. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter plus que ça sur la « reprise de contact ». Apparemment à chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête, ils finissaient par un commun accord informulé, d'ignorer ce qu'il y a pu se passer. Tout redevenait comme avant, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux admis avoir eu tords, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux accepté le fait qu'ils se laissaient parfois emporter mais que ça ne signifiait rien pour eux. Ou du moins, ça ne signifiait rien dans leur « relation ». Ce mot était bien trop étrange, trop personnel, trop intime. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant cet étrange lien qu'ils avaient, il l'appréciait et il ne voyait pas quel autre mot utiliser pour en parler. Cette manière de se dire les choses, de se comporter, de parler. C'était un mélange de ce qu'ils étaient avant, et ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Elle faisait renaître en lui le gout de la provocation. Bien que différent dans les motivations, cet aspect de leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évolué et il aimait beaucoup ça. Elle lui avait quand même jeté un couteau dessus, juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tords, et il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait dit juste pour l'attaquer comme elle l'avait fait avec le couteau. Peut-être étaient-ils conscient qu'ils étaient tous les deux responsables, en tous les cas aucun n'avaient l'air de vouloir rejeter la faute sur l'autre. Malgré l'aspect malsain de la chose, il aimait ça, ce petit jeu frôlant toutes les limites. Elle était presque son opposé parfait, mais en même temps, ils restaient pareils sur le fond. C'était ses mots à elle, d'ailleurs. Chacun de leurs échanges étaient inflammables, prêt à déraper à tout moment, et c'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait autant, pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de la provoquer, plus ou moins gentiment.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris son sang, qu'elle eut fait ses tests elle lui annonça ce qu'il savait déjà : il était prêt pour l'étape suivante. Une fois de plus, il ne réalisait pas totalement qu'il en était déjà là. Il était sorti de sa cellule il n'y avait que deux mois. Et il se retrouvait entre une transformation dont il ignorait la plus grande partie malgré qu'il en soit à la fin, un père assassin dont il voulait la mort, un coffre contenant un objet le liant au retour du Lord Noir et un souvenir qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu voir. Il mit de côté cette dernière information, elle était la moins importante.

-Alors je vais commencer la vrai transformation, devenir un animal ?

-Oui. Dit-elle l'air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'étonna le blond devant cet air si sérieux.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, et c'est maintenant que va commencer la partie la plus douloureuse. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ça soit aussi rapide.

-Ça tu l'as déjà dit. Soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, se laissant tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil

-Et il est important que je le répète.

-Pourquoi ? Il la regarda à nouveau.

-Parce que ça va vraiment être dur. Il ne suffit pas juste de te transformer. Il faut que tu puisses contrôler ta magie quand tu es un animal. Il ne faut pas que tu te transforme d'un coup. Il faut encore faire petit à petit, et c'était déjà très douloureux pour moi. Avec toi, tout va plus vite, alors si la douleur est également condensée, si elle suit la rapidité de ta magie, tu risques d'avoir encore plus mal que moi.

Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas vu ça comme ça. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En effet, il était fort probable que s'il était plus rapide pour se transformer, la douleur serait plus forte, car regroupée sur moins de temps.

-On commence ? S'impatienta le garçon, souhaitant faire taire ses inquiétudes.

-Si tu veux…

Elle se leva et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir au centre de la pièce la grosse cage de fer, et aussitôt son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

-Pourquoi on a besoin d'une cage ? Dit-il toujours sur son fauteuil, incapable de bouger devant cette prison métallique.

-Parce que si tu contrôle ta magie quand tu es humain, tu ne l'as ne contrôle pas quand tu es un animal. Et donc si par malchance tu fais une transformation complète dès la première fois, je ne veux pas me prendre un coup de dents, griffe, sabot ou autre si tu perds le contrôle de toi-même.

-Mais la magie que je sois en humain ou en animal reste la même, non ?

-Non, justement. Quand tu malaxes la magie, tu la prépares à la transformation, à la mutation. Tu as bien vu dans le microscope, la magie avant changé, tu as dit « le dessin était différent ». Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle devient, mais elle change. La magie peu agir indépendamment de la volonté, mais elle reste liée au reste. Elle sait tes pensées, tes mouvements, elle sait tout. Donc si tu perds le contrôle de tes pensées pendant la transformation, je pense qu'il est plutôt probable que tu te jettes à ma gorge pour finir par aller retrouver ton père.

-Parce qu'en une seule fois je peux me transformer en animal ? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux, émerveillé à l'idée de savoir quel animal il était aujourd'hui.

Il avait oublié de tester son patronus, et il ne voulait pas le faire devant elle. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, pas sûr de trouver une pensée assez heureuse. Quoi que l'image de son père mort à ses pieds lui semblait quelque chose de plutôt jouissif, elle lui rappelait trop la mort de sa mère pour être un souvenir heureux. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir d'ailleurs.

-Je n'en sais rien, avec toi tout est bizarre. Il ne put retenir un grognement et elle rougit légèrement. Ce n'est pas méchant, je veux juste dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pendant ta transformation. Tu as beau avoir les même symptômes que moi, ta magie est différente, c'est indéniable. Bizarre n'est pas forcément négatif.

Evidemment que bizarre n'était pas forcément négatif. Dans son cas, en revanche, ça l'était. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal ? Il avait peur pour cette transformation, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et apparemment elle non plus. C'était bizarre, elle avait déjà dit ignorer plusieurs choses sur ce qui lui arrivait, mais là il en était à l'étape essentielle, la plus importante. Et elle ne savait pas. Il se sentait seul. Perdu. Abandonné. Il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de ses connaissances, besoin qu'elle le rassure. Malefoy se mit à hurler dans sa tête à cette pensée alors il ferma les yeux pour le faire taire.

-Si tu n'en as plus envie, on commencera un autre jour.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Non.

D'un pas souple, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il la rejoint vers la cage qui lui donnait toujours autant de sueurs froides, bien que son cœur se soit calmé. Malefoy s'était tu. La proximité avec cette prison de fer lui occupait trop l'esprit pour que ce dernier ne puisse divaguer. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage avec un sort. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Au cliquetis indiquant l'ouverture, une boule monstrueuse avait pris place dans sa gorge. Grossissant dans sa poitrine et opprimant ses poumons. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta à ce contact. Son regard se posa sur cette petite main qui le touchait. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle lui souriait de la manière la plus tendre, la plus douce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Dans ses pupilles il arrivait à voir tout l'encouragement qu'elle voulait lui apporter avec ce geste, il voyait qu'elle essayait d'être douce, gentille, peut-être même amicale. Dans tous les cas, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher ses iris des yeux. Il appréciait énormément cette aide silencieuse. Il avait envie de lui dire de venir avec lui dans la cage, mais il savait l'idée stupide. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de ces barreaux si elle pouvait entrer avec lui. Et même, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible effrayé. Il n'était pas faible. Il pouvait parfaitement le faire sans elle. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux pour rompre le contact visuel, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait un pas en avant. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas parler. C'est donc les yeux toujours fermé qu'il entrant dans cette cage de fer. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut quand il entendit les cliquetis derrière lui. Elle rabattit le drap blanc par-dessus la cage.

A nouveau prisonnier.

Il regarda autour de lui ces quatre murs fais de barreau qui l'enfermaient, l'opprimaient. Ce draps blanc, l'isolant hermétiquement de l'extérieur lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour dans son ancienne cage, de n'être plus rien, plus personne, un faible, un lâche, un traire, un prisonnier, un rejeté. Et d'un coup, il perdit totalement le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Son cœur parti dans une course effrénée avec ses poumons. Il était enfermé. Les trois organes semblaient se battre pour savoir lequel irait plus vite que l'autre. Il porta une main à son cœur en fermant les yeux, il avait mal de cette rapidité, il avait du mal à respirer correctement, ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à prendre de l'air. Il avait aussi mal à la tête, il commençait à voir trouble, il avait envie de vomir mais la boule grossissait encore plus. Il hoqueta quand il essaya d'inspirer de l'air mais puisque ses poumons étaient dans le mouvement d'expiration il s'étouffa. A nouveau en prison. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait froid. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Les yeux fermés toujours à causes de la douleur, il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il se sentait impuissant. Sa baguette posée sur le bureau, il était encore privé de magie, il était dans sa cellule.

Il se senti un poids sur ses épaules et de la chaleur contre lui. Quelque chose lui encercler la taille et le tirer avec force. Sans qu'il ne comprenne tout, sa tête se retrouva contre une peau douce et chaude, des cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Une odeur de miel et de vanille lui remplit les narines. Il ne sentait pas vraiment son corps. Son cœur battait encore très vite, et si sa respiration s'était calmée, elle était maintenant secouée de ses sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que la chaleur du corps de la brune. Il n'était pas en prison. Elle était là. Il la sentait, contre lui, irrémédiablement là.

Il commença à reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait la main de la brune caresser son dos, il sentait son torse contre le sien, sa tête posé dans son cou. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il devinait parfaitement leur position. Elle était à genoux au sol à côté de lui, et le tenait contre elle en position assise, comme un enfant que l'on doit rassurer après un cauchemar. Le mouvement de sa main dans son dos était presque maternel. La chaleur qu'elle provoquait par la friction le rassurait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées, son cœur battait moins vite, et chaque bouffée l'air imprégnée de son odeur semblait le ramener à la vie.

Et plus il reprenait conscience de son corps et lui-même, plus il réalisait dans quelle situation ridicule il était. Il avait déjà pleuré dans ses bras une fois, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas pour la mort de sa mère. Il avait juste été victime d'une crise de panique provoqué par son cerveau faible, fou. Ses années de solitude et d'enfermement lui étaient revenu dans le visage comme une claque et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler car tout s'était passé bien trop vite. Il avait envie de se dégager de son éteinte, pourtant il n'osait pas. Il préférait se dire que c'était pour ne pas la blesser, plutôt que penser qu'une partie de lui se sentait bien dans ses bras. Malefoy fit remarquer ironiquement que de se tenir aussi proche de la poitrine d'une femme ne pouvait que le faire sentir bien.

A cette pensée il la repoussa, mais à sa propre surprise, sans aucune violence. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres, ils ne se touchaient plus, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore collée à lui tant ils étaient proche. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand il réalisa qu'elle avait le regard plein de larmes, il allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais elle parla la première, de cette voix très aiguë qu'il avait déjà entendu quand elle était un peu trop proche de l'hystérie :

-Je suis tellement désolée, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû tout t'expliquer avant de t'enfermer !

Elle se recula un peu et se laissa tomber sur les fesses pour s'appuyer contre les barreaux avant de se mettre une claque sur le front, comme elle l'avait déjà fait en s'écriant :

-Stupide ! Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que je ne te donnais aucune explication et là je t'enferme dans une cage en la recouvrant d'un drap sans un mot ! NON MAIS QUELLE CONNE !

Elle se donna une vraie gifle cette fois qui claqua contre sa joue dans un bruit sec. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Maintenant les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues rougies et finir par tomber dans ses boucles, sur sa poitrine. Complètement perdu face à ce spectacle et encore déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. S'il devait aller la voir, ne rien faire, ne rien dire ou au contraire aller lui expliquer que le problème était dans sa tête et nulle part d'autre. Malefoy était pourtant totalement contre, il donnait, pour une fois, raison à la folle : c'était de sa faute. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était la prison et rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que dans sa tête, Drago mette tout le monde d'accord : c'était la faute de son père. Lui n'avait fait que subir. Et elle n'avait fait que l'aider. Il devait lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et toute son assurance s'envola quand il réalisa que l'odeur de cette fille était encore sur lui.

-Et pour une fois, je ne t'en ai pas demandé non plus. On a tous les deux été stupides. Marmonna Drago la tête basse, la regardant tout de même dans les yeux.

A ses mots, elle arrêta de pleurer et le regarda en papillonnant des yeux.

-Non.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait d'essayer de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Que la faute était partagée et elle osait le contredire ? C'était une blague ?

-Je me suis engager à t'aider à devenir un animagus et…

-Granger, laisse tomber. Coupa Drago déjà las de l'entendre s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, car le problème, encore une fois, c'était son père.

-Laisse-moi finir. J'ai promis à ta mère de t'aider, ce qui pour moi, inclus le retour dans la société, la vie normale... Elle secoua la tête comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de drôle. Enfin normale, tout est relatif, parce que… je suis loin de t'aider avec tous les problèmes que j'attire au gens. Quant à la société… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de quelque chose d'inexistant, mais passons… Le fait est que ta mère va m'arracher la tête ! J'ai étudié tout ça, elle m'a vu le faire ! J'ai lu des tonnes de livres sur les syndromes post-traumatiques… des tonnes de livres… et là... et là je t'enferme… je suis désolée, mais sur ce coup ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai agis COMME UNE IDIOTE ! S'écria-t-elle à la fin.

Il avait redressé la tête. Elle avait parlé comme une folle, haletante comme si elle s'empêchait de rire à chaque mot. Secouée de spasme, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, elle le regardait sans le voir. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas trop comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se sentait fatigué et il se traîna pour s'appuyer dos aux barreaux à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas, toujours bloquée dans sa position. Une fois plus ou moins bien assit, il la regarda. Après quelque minute à l'observer il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, avec une douceur qu'il ne savait pas posséder. Elle tangua sur le côté avant de se réveiller et de se remettre droite. Elle le regarda enfin.

-T'en fais pas pour ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera rien d'autre que de te broyer les os en te serrant trop fort dans ses bras pour t'embrasser. Tu as fait déjà beaucoup trop de chose pour moi, quoi que tu puisses me faire aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle t'en est reconnaissante. Tu ne pensais pas à mal, et moi j'étais trop fier pour oser te poser la moindre question sur ce qui allait se passer.

Tout au long de sa courte tirade, elle avait écarquillé les yeux un peu plus forts. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois au bout de quelques minutes immobiles dans cette position, puis elle croisa les jambes avant de tourner tout son corps pour lui faire face. Il se sentait un peu bête de lui dire ça, d'avoir été aussi… gentil. Surtout quand il se souvenait ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille quelques jours plus tôt.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Chuchota-t-elle en avançant la tête comme s'il lui avait confié un secret.

Il aurait aimé lui dire d'une voix exaspéré qu'elle posait trop de questions, mais devant ses yeux brillants d'être resté trop longtemps ouvert et rouge d'avoir pleuré. Devant cette fille à la peau, presque, aussi parfaite que la sienne. Devant ce visage curieux, enfantin qui semblait malgré tout si sage. Devant ces boucles désordonnées aux odeurs trop sucrées. Devant elle tout simplement, il perdit l'espoir de paraître froid ou même exaspéré. Il tourna un peu plus la tête, se pencha vers elle et à son tour chuchota :

-Entre fou, on se soutient, et encore plus quand la folle en question a connu ma mère.

-Si je n'avais pas peur que tu m'étrangle, je te prendrais dans mes bras. Répondit la brune dans un murmure.

Automatiquement, Malefoy aurait dû s'écrier que si elle le touchait il se ferait en effet un plaisir de lui briser la nuque. Drago aurait dû répliquer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal car elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Malefoy aurait dû dire qu'un câlin était quelque chose de bien trop personnel. Drago aurait surenchéris en disant qu'elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Mais après qu'elle ait prononcé le mot « bras » son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Elle avait souri. Du plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur quelqu'un ayant les yeux rouge et brillants des larmes qu'ils avaient versés, elles-mêmes ayant laissées des traces sur des joues encore rosées. Son sourire avait eu le même effet sur son cerveau que le bouton « play/pause » de l'objet moldu. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste regarder ce sourire obsédant. Le sourire avec plus de douceur, de bonheur et de sincérité qu'il n'était possible de ressentir.

-Je pense qu'il est en effet plus sage de s'abstenir. Dit-il après ce qu'il espérait être quelques minutes et non quelques heures, car il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps.

Elle ne souriait plus autant, mais elle n'avait plus l'air au bord des larmes.

-Est-ce que, si tu es en lionne, tu peux rester dans la cage ? Questionna Drago, peu désireux de se trouver seul à nouveau une fois qu'elle lui aurait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire. Tu pourras mieux te battre si je deviens un animal enragé.

Elle rigola, se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et il découvrit avec surprise qu'il se sentait bien, un peu fatigué, mais il ne se sentait plus aussi faible qu'après sa crise. Une fois debout il lâcha sa main et la regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde.

-Oui je peux, mais toi, tu ne veux pas. Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rire aussi vite après avoir pleuré, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que si je mets le drap, ce n'est pas par hasards. C'est mieux si tu ne portes pas de vêtements. Ils pourraient te gêner ou te faire mal.

-Ah. Il n'avait trouvé rien de plus intelligent à dire.

-Bon alors une fois que tu as enlevé tes vêtements, tu malaxes la magie. Une fois qu'elle l'est partout, comprenant bien os, cheveux, poils, dents, etc, comme d'habitude hein ? Il hocha la tête en soupirant. Une fois qu'elle est malaxée partout, il faut que tu la stoppe dans tout ton corps, comme tu le fais pour le petit point au début. Tu te concentre sur une main ou un pied et tu dois prendre conscience de la forme animale… Comment dire, tu dois faire comprendre à la magie que tu veux qu'elle est une autre forme, qu'elle est la consistance de ce qu'elle est quand tu es transformé. C'est comme un sort informulé, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de formule du tout, c'est à toi de trouver, en toi, ce qui permettra le déclenchement. Tu sauras si tu y arrives, parce que tu auras mal, ça te brûlera plus que jamais ça ne l'a fait. Et si jamais tu ne contrôle pas, que tu te transforme en entier ou que tu as trop mal il faut que tu calmes ta magie, comme tu le fais d'habitude. Il faut que tu penses à ton père, si c'est ce qui marche. Il faut que tu ne penses qu'à ça. Pas de magie, pas d'animagus, pas de coffre, pas d'Hermione Granger qui te casse les pieds, pas de cascade, pas de tombe, juste ton père et ce que tu veux lui faire. Ça va être dur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen que la force de la pensée pour stopper la transformation quand on ne la contrôle pas.

Il contracta les mâchoires et elle lui lança un regard appuyé qui signifiait « c'est tout ».

-Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : si jamais je perds connaissance ou je fais un malaise, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, laisse-moi mourir, avant de me trouver nu sur le sol, s'il te plait.

Elle pinça les lèvres si forts qu'il crut qu'elle allait saigner, et finalement elle explosa de rire. Elle rigolait tellement qu'elle se tenait le ventre et il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Je… ahahah ! Je suis désolée c'est que… Elle essuya une dernière larme de rire. Tu étais tellement sérieux quand tu as dit ça, que j'ai vraiment cru, un instant, que tu l'étais.

Il fronça les sourcils, il était vraiment sérieux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne trouve nu, qu'elle le sauve une fois de plus et qu'il se réveille en sachant qu'il était totalement conscient et consentant qu'elle le retrouverait nu comme un ver. Elle rigola à nouveau devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'il affichait. Elle sorti un objet de sa poche.

-Je suis une sorcière, Malefoy. Elle rigola à nouveau devant sa tête encore plus déconfite. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes vêtements pour leur ordonner de s'habiller tout seul. Je garanti pas que tous les boutons de ta chemise seront parfaitement bien fermés ni que j'arrive à remettre ta ceinture au bon cran, mais t'en fais pas, je te verrais pas nu si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il se senti profondément idiot, et pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'était vraiment, il répliqua aussitôt :

-Je suis un peu à cran à cause de la cage.

Elle reposa la main sur son épaule et il senti tous les muscles de son corps se contracter. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à la tension naissante du garçon, ou elle l'ignora. Dans tous les cas, elle lui souriait tendrement.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Garde ton caleçon si tu as vraiment trop peur. Tu as compris ce que tu dois faire ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, il voulait qu'elle retire sa main. Bizarrement, elle le fit à ce moment. Elle rajouta :

-Je sors ou tu veux attendre un peu ?

-Non, on peut commencer.

Il n'en avait qu'à moitié envie, mais maintenant il se sentait rassuré. Il se sentait capable de le faire, malgré cette petite peur, il était plus fort qu'elle, il n'était plus faible.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te filme ? Je veux dire, faire une vidéo, pour que tu puisses voir d'un œil extérieur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être là pour filmer, et je ne regarderais pas les vidéo si tu ne le veux pas, c'est pour toi.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. L'idée était très intelligente et tentante. D'un autre côté, une vidéo de lui à moitié nu n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant. Mais il voulait se voir en train de muter. Alors il acquiesça. Elle jeta un sort et un petit objet noir vient se fixer dans un angle au plafond de la cage. Elle lança un second sort et une lumière verte se mit à clignoter sur l'objet. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, tourna les talons. Avant de fermer, elle lança un sort sur le sol de la cage, et le métal devient un énorme matelas. Quand elle baissa le drap, il commença à se déshabiller, et comme elle l'avait dit, il garda son caleçon. Il s'assit sur le matelas.

Il commença à se concentrer. Il passa toutes les étapes facilement, il avait maintenant malaxé la magie dans tout son corps. Il savait que si quelque chose pouvait déclencher la transformation c'était son envie de meurtre envers son père. Seulement, le problème, c'était que la pensée qui le calmait normalement c'était celle-ci également. Il stoppa la magie, à peine une seconde, se concentrant de toute ses forces pour qu'elle sache qu'il voulait prendre sa forme animale. Il avait chaud, mais quand la magie s'arrêta, la chaleur cessa. Il se concentra encore plus, n'ayant comme seule pensée qu'il voulait être animal, et soudain, le monstre dans son ventre se réveilla. La sensation de déchirement interne le saisit dans le ventre, avant de s'étendre dans tous le corps emmenant avec elle une chaleur incroyable. Une chaleur horrible, il avait l'impression de prendre feu, comme si sa peau brûlait et que la magie qui se rependait jetait de l'huile sur le feu qui brûlait en lui. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur une seule petite partie de son corps. Il senti ses muscles se contracter et une sensation de fourmillement s'ajouta à la chaleur.

Puis il eut l'impression que la peau de son dos s'épaississait et se craquelait sous la tension et la chaleur, il en hurla de douleur. Cette impression le saisit dans tout le corps et il tomba sur le côté, haletant. Une seconde douleur, encore et toujours brûlante s'attaqua à ses jambes, s'ajoutant à la précédente. Il eut l'impression que ses os se cassaient et que ses muscles gonflaient dans ses cuisses et sa peau sembla durcir. Il cria à nouveau et roula sur le ventre, la tête dans le matelas. Il avait trop chaud, envie de vomir, mal partout, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait l'impression de mourir et en même temps, la magie et la douleur lui faisaient savoir qu'il était bien envie et que ses nerfs fonctionnaient encore assez pour souffrir. C'est quand une dernière douleur, qui lui donna l'impression que les os de ses omoplates s'allongeaient et lui perçait la peau, qu'il pensa de toute ses force à son père. A sa vengeance. Il avait le gout du sang dans la bouche, mais l'ignora, il essaya d'ignorer toutes ses douleurs, la chaleur. Il s'imaginait tuer son père de toutes les façons possibles. Un _Avada_ dans le cœur. Lui trancher la gorge. Lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Lui couper la tête avec un sort de découpe. Le plonger dans l'eau bouillante. Lui briser les os. Lui couper la main qui a lancé le sort sur sa mère. Le torturer pour qu'il lui donne le nom du sort, et le regarder mourir à petit feu après lui avoir lancé. Le bruler. Lui couper la langue. Le mordre en animal. Lui arracher les membres. Lui griffer, lui déchirer la peau…

Sa tête se balançait dans tous les sens, il avait le tournis, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

-Tu m'entends ? Drago ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?!

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'entendait, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il avait encore chaud, moins qu'avant mais il sentait la transpiration ruisseler sur son corps. Une main se posa sur sa joue, et pour une fois il la trouva froide. Enfin, plus froide que sa peau en tout cas. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir, il sentait son corps, mais il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Il sentait le pouce de la brune essuyer les larmes sous ses yeux. Il tremblait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait.

-Ca va aller, si tu m'entends, ça va aller je vais te faire boire une potion, ce n'est vraiment pas bon, mais il ne faut pas que tu recraches.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Il la senti lui ouvrir la bouche et un liquide lui glisser dans la gorge. Elle semblait savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler lui-même car elle souleva un peu plus sa tête, lui massant un peu la gorge comme il l'avait vu faire sur le cadavre. En effet, la potion était vraiment ignoble, mais de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu la recracher. Le liquide était glacé, et une fois dans son estomac, la sensation de fraicheur envahie tout son corps. Elle le rallongea au sol, dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était égaré sur son front avant de dire :

-Il faut quelques minutes pour que ça agisse, je reste là. Je ne sais pas si tu as envie que je continue de parler. Je ne sais pas si ça te rassure ou ça t'énerve. Alors je préfère le faire, histoire d'être sûre. Si tu te poses la question, tu as ton pantalon et ta chemise, elle est ouverte, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps d'attendre, vu comment tu criais. Si jamais je t'énerve, je suis désolée, mais puisqu'il y a autant de chance, enfin non, peut-être pas autant, mais il y a des chances que ça t'aide à redevenir toi-même….

Elle continua de parler, mais il n'écoutait plus, il arrivait à bouger les orteils et les doigts. Il put ouvrir les yeux et elle arrêta de parler à ce moment-là. Il prit plusieurs grande inspirations, bougea doucement chaque partie de son corps : il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus aussi chaud. Il était de nouveau maître de lui-même, juste épuisé. Alors il se redressa. Il se sentait vraiment stupide qu'elle le retrouve une deuxième fois allongé au sol et tremblant de tout son corps. Elle l'observait en se mordant la lèvre.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas…

-La ferme Granger. La coupa-t-il. Merci.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-C'est normale, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Dit-il dans un sourire fatigué.

-Tu sais quel animal tu es alors ?

-Absolument pas. Soupira Drago en baissant le menton.

-Tu veux regarder la vidéo ?

Il redressa la tête, il avait oublié cette histoire.

-Oui.

Elle se leva, lui tendit la main comme avant et il la saisit à nouveau. Ils quittèrent la cage et il ferma sa chemise tout en regagnant le bureau. Dans un même mouvement ils tombèrent sur leur fauteuil à roulettes. Elle lança un sort d'attraction sur l'objet qui avait pris la vidéo, y préleva un petit truc qu'elle inséra dans l'ordinateur. Elle fit quelques manipulations avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Est-ce que je reste ou pas ?

Il avait gardé son caleçon et il ne savait pas si celui-ci s'était déchiré pendant la transformation. Il se concentra quelque instant sur cette question, puis jugeant que ce dernier semblait en bon état, il lui dit :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et la vidéo se lança. Il ne prêta pas trop attention à ses cris et au fait qu'il se tordait de douleur au sol, il voulait voir s'il pouvait distinguer son animal. Il vit sa peau devenir marron, craquelés comme une écorce, sur son dos. Quand ses genoux se cassèrent dans une étrange position, il se demanda comment il pouvait encore marcher maintenant. Comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Il avait l'impression que ses cuisses étaient recouvertes de poils gris, mais que ses pieds avaient plus la forme de sabot. N'y avait que sa tête qui était encore normale, malgré une teinte rougeâtre. Ses bras et son torse étaient du même marron que son dos avec cet effet « écorce ». Puis ses omoplates se brisèrent dans un angle anormal et grossirent dans son dos comme si elles allaient quitter son corps. Il s'entendit pousser un dernier hurlement, avant de se voir porter les mains à la tête, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir fait. Mais il savait qu'il pensait à son père. Il s'observa faire un mouvement répétitif de la tête de droite à gauche en hurlant des choses trop fort pour qu'il ne comprenne. Son corps redevint normal assez rapidement. Sa peau redevint blanche. Il était à nouveau humain. Mais maintenant il ne bougeait plus, il semblait mort, allongé ainsi. Il vit ses vêtements essayer de l'habiller avec difficulté, et une fois la chemise enfilé, il vit Hermione débarquer en trombe elle lança un regard vers la caméra, la baguette tendue et l'écran devint noir.

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il continuait de fixer ce fond noir, perplexe. Il ne savait toujours pas quel animal il était. Il était vraiment perdu. Il n'avait ressemblé à rien qu'il connaissait. Peut-être qu'elle, si ? Il tourna la tête et son visage se décomposa devant l'expression d'Hermione. Elle semblait encore plus perdue que lui. Elle le regarda à son tour, et il vu même de la peur dans ses yeux. Ils continuèrent de se regarder, chacun cherchant des réponses inexistantes dans le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Drago rompit le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état Granger ?

Elle cligna des yeux à l'entente de son nom.

-Je… Tu… La vidéo, ta transformation… Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à… Enfin à ce que j'ai pu filmer de mes transformations. C'était, bizarre, on dirait que…

-Que quoi ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans ta transformation, que quelque chose la bloquait. Regarde.

Elle tritura l'ordinateur et une autre vidéo s'afficha. C'était Hermione. Elle était habillée, dans la même cage que lui, sans le sol en matelas. Elle était debout, et soudain, comme lui, elle cria de douleur et tomba au sol. Sa tête heurta le métal dans un bruit qui arracha une grimace au garçon, elle saignait du nez et son arcade s'était ouverte. Elle se tordait au sol comme si elle était victime d'un doloris. Ses cris lui déchiraient les oreilles. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre se faire à nouveau torturé par sa tante.

-Coupe le son. Dit-il un peu trop froidement.

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Il eut juste le temps de voir que quelques poils avaient poussé sur la main de la brune quand une autre vidéo s'enchaîna. Elle était encore habillée, cette fois assise au sol qui était protégé par des matelas. Elle se tordit encore au sol, cette fois des griffes poussèrent sur ses mains. Plus les vidéo avançaient, plus elle semblait souffrir. La mutation eu aussi lieu sur les pieds et puis la tête. Enfin tous les trois en même temps. La vidéo d'après ses membres se brisèrent dans d'étranges positions, ses vêtements rendant l'angle de ses membres encore plus effrayant, et même sans son, il devina sur ses lèvres le hurlement qu'elle venait de pousser. Sur celle d'après elle était en sous-vêtements et s'il en fut gêner au début, il l'oublia bien vite, car le corps de la brune n'était pas du tout ce qu'il l'intéressait à ce moment, de plus il se déformait de manière trop bizarre pour qu'il puisse vraiment s'attarder sur ses vraies courbes. Elle sembla avoir moins mal quand ses bras et ses jambes se cassèrent sur la vidéo suivante. Les poils avaient poussés partout sur son corps, mais elle avait encore une forme humaine. Les vidéos défilaient et elle prenait de plus en plus la forme d'une lionne à chaque fois, mais plus elle prenait une forme animal, plus elle se comportait comme tel. Elle devait surement grogner et cracher car la gueule de la lionne, sur ce corps aux allures encore humaine, était grande ouverte. Elle se réfugiait dans des coins de la cage comme il l'avait fait le jour de son évasion quand il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sauf qu'elle, elle semblait enragée. Toutes griffes dehors elle donnait des coups de pattes-mains dans le vide, elle tournait en rond comme un véritable animal en cage. Elle déchira les matelas de ses crocs et ses griffes. Il était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, qu'il en oublia la présence de la fille des vidéos à côté de lui. La transformation qu'il voyait évoluer était épatante. Il voyait qu'elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser la mutation et son côté animal. A chaque fois les vidéos changeaient avant qu'elle reprenne sa forme normale. Car à chaque fois ses sous vêtement finissait en lambeau sous ses griffes, ses dents ou la mutation elle-même.

Quand la dernière vidéo se termina, l'écran devint noir. Elle toussa quand elle remarqua qu'il ne décollait pas les yeux de l'ordinateur. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait savoir quel animal il était. Il devait lancer un patronus.

Un coup de coude dans l'épaule le sorti de sa rêverie.

-Quoi ? Grogna Drago agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées, parce qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il venait de se dire de faire.

-Ben dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

-Je dois lancer un patronus. Répondit le bond ses pensées lui revenant en tête.

-Quoi ?

Il réalisa qu'il venait exactement de faire ce qu'il lui reprochait. Il sourit sournoisement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à la place de celui qui ne comprend pas ?

-J'te merde, Malefoy. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

-Sérieux ? T'as pas mieux ? S'étonna-t-il avec l'air sincèrement surpris.

-C'est pour ne pas dire « je t'emmerde ».

Il sourit encore plus.

-Pourquoi rester poli, quand tu as autant envie d'être grossière ? Dit-il d'une voix noble.

-Vas-y, lance le ton patronus ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras d'une voix pleine de défi.

Son estomac se tordit. Et s'il n'y arrivait plus ? S'il n'avait plus de pensée heureuse ? Il venait de la provoquer, et elle venait de le mettre dans la situation la plus gênante possible pour se venger. Souvenir heureux. Souvenir heureux. En avait-il vraiment un ? Il ne se souvenait pas de sa petite enfance, avant sa soumission à son père, avant d'avoir commencé à taire ses émotions. Et à partir de ce jour, le mot bonheur n'avait plus eu de sens pour lui. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout : il s'imagina en train de tuer son père, lui plantant un couteau dans le ventre. Il imaginait les yeux bleu de son paternel s'ouvrir sous la douleur et la surprise. Il s'imaginait lui murmurer d'aller pourrir en enfer comme son cadavre pourrirait au sol avant de remonter le couteau jusqu'à rencontrer les os du thorax, l'éventrant de toute la hauteur.

L'envie de meurtre était tellement violente, il ne voulait tellement pas perdre la face devant elle et les images créées par son cerveau lui paraissait tellement vrai qu'il ne s'entendit pas murmurer « Expecto Patronum ». Mais il vit clairement la lueur argentée s'échapper de sa baguette. Les patronus corporels laissaient des traînées de lumières derrières eux, mais le phénomène que produit le sien ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà vu. Une sphère lumineuse, très lumineuse, trop lumineuse restait suspendue dans l'air, au niveau de ses yeux. Autour d'elle il y avait comme des fils de lumières qui bougeaient doucement, ils ondulaient, s'entremêlaient et continuaient leur chemin autour de la sphère, comme attirer par elle, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Le spectacle était hypnotisant. Il savait que les patronus produisaient de la chaleur, mais celle dégagée en ce moment était étouffante. Il suffoquait presque, l'air était devenu incroyablement lourd. Il sentait qu'il transpirait dans ses vêtements. Il annula le sort et l'air devient tout de suite plus respirable.

Après quelques inspirations, il osa enfin regarder la brune. Elle pinçait les lèvres, mais restait neutre, stoïque et elle se tenait étrangement droite.

-Ce n'était pas un renard.

-Finement observé, Granger, je suis impressionné de ta capacité de déduction.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répliquait aussi ardument. Malefoy n'y était pas pour rien, mais il y avait aussi cette sphère, encore des questions. Encore des réponses inexistantes et inaccessibles. Elle croisa les bras et il ajouta :

-Pourquoi il ne m'arrive jamais rien de… Normal ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi ? Gémi le blond en passant ses mains sur son visage avant qu'elles ne finissent dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ça car sa mâchoire se décrocha. Elle le fixa, ses bras toujours croisés et sa bouche ouverte lui donnait l'air stupide. Elle semblait bloquée dans cette position car cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle le regardait ainsi. Sentant un sentiment de gêne le gagner, il toussa pour lui signifier qu'il allait parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? Il avait retrouvé une attitude plus exaspérée qu'agressive.

-On m'a dit ça tellement de fois… Et pourtant ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu… Je… Tu… Il…

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu récites tes pronoms personnels ? S'exaspéra le blond devant les bégaiements de la folle.

-Oh c'est bon, la ferme. Dit-elle comme s'il s'ennuyait.

-T'es trop bizarre comme fille. Tu changes d'humeur trop vite.

-T'es pas mieux.

-Je ne vais pas te contredire. Rigola doucement Drago en repensant à ses envies de meurtres envers son père maintenant taries.

-Je ne le fais pas non plus. Je te fais une dernière prise de sang et on remonte, on mange et on va dormir. Demain on va faire une longue séance de sport avant la transformation, la douleur sera peut-être moins forte et la transformation sera plus contrôlable.

Il hocha la tête.

Après leurs douches, après avoir mangés ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre sans un mot. Il ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Torse nu sur son lit, il faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il repensait à son patronus. Il était particulièrement fasciné par le phénomène qui s'était produit. Il avait relancé le sort, mais il n'avait pas réussi à reproduire la même chose, peut-être parce que maintenant il n'avait plus d'Hermione Granger à qui faire fermer sa bouche. Il finit par s'allonger. Il repensa à la vidéo qu'elle lui avait montrée. Elle n'avait exprimé aucune pudeur à lui dévoiler son corps aussi peu vêtu. Les yeux fermés, il revoyait les images dans sa tête. Et cette fois, il s'intéressa un peu plus à son physique : à cette époque elle était beaucoup moins musclé qu'aujourd'hui, mais sa silhouette était pourtant parfaitement dessinée par ses premières séances de sport. Il se souvenait de sa poitrine et de ses fesses. Parfaites. Rondes mais pas trop grosses, en accord avec son petit corps. Il se surprit à penser ça. Mais après tout, elle avait déjà éveillé en lui sa masculinité le jour de leur « rencontre », et ça fut également presque le cas quand elle l'avait plaqué à la bibliothèque, il était évident qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Du moins, physiquement parlant. Et aussi aberrent que ça l'était, Malefoy ne le contredit pas. Il finit s'endormir, ses esprit divagant dans diverses situations avec la jeune fille, il aurait des regrets plus tard. Autant encourager son cerveau à faire des rêves agréables.

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut. Son cœur battant à toute allure. Ce qu'il venait de faire était tout, sauf un rêve agréable. Il ne voyait toujours rien, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il y avait toujours cette chaleur oppressante, ce bruit lointain. Mais cette fois, il avait un corps. Qui lui faisait d'ailleurs incroyablement mal comme s'il était transpercé de lames, qu'il recevait une dizaine de doloris, qu'il était plongé dans un chaudron de lave, tout ça en même temps bien sûr. Il avait eu encore plus de mal à se réveiller que la fois précédente.

Comme la dernière fois il s'habilla, prit d'une main sa baguette, un pull et des chaussures avant de sortir en trombe à l'extérieur. Il haletait, il avait trop chaud. Il déroula les escaliers, enfila ses chaussures avant de courir jusqu'en bas. Se précipitant sur le lac, il le réfléchi pas et plongea son visage dedans. L'eau était glaciale, évidemment, elle venait d'une cascade. Il retira sa tête en reprenant brusquement de l'air. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour plaquer en arrière les mèches mouillées avant de passer les deux sur son visage pour enlever un minimum d'eau. Il ferma les yeux pour sentir l'air refroidir encore plus son visage humide. Il se sentait mieux, il n'avait ni chaud ni froid.

 _Take what you can, take what you see  
Take what you lands and holes and sea  
Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth, you're the only one who's never come close.  
Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth, you're the only one who's never come close._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il entendait de la musique, et il n'était pas assez fou pour se l'imaginer. _Elle_ devait être là. Cette musique il l'avait déjà entendu dans l'objet moldu qu'il avait cassé. Il se releva. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Au milieu de la nuit ? Suivant le bruit, ses pas le guidèrent derrière la haie. Vers les tombes… Il s'arrêta, abasourdit par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14 - Whisky

**Bonjour à toutes/tous. Là, c'est le moment où vous allez soit le détester, soit m'adorer. J'avoue flipper un peu de poster ce chap. Il est très long, et dans celui-là plus que les autres je me suis laissé emporter par les émotions des perso. J'ai toujours deux ou trois chapitre d'avance sur ceux que je publie, et celui-ci m'a demandé beaucoup de relecture et paradoxalement, c'est vraiment celui dans lequel j'ai effectué le moins de modifications mais en même temps, je voulais vraiment garder le côté spontané, vous comprendre vite pourquoi. Pour moi c'est un chapitre important, qui avait besoin de cette longueur pour s'exprimer. Et après tout, c'est dans la suite logique de deux derniers.**

 **J'avais oublié de l'écrire mais les paroles viennent de la chanson Elizabeth de Tom Odell. watch?v=5AiPPFesS5Q**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère vraiiiiiiiiiiment que ce chap vous plaira ! Plus que jamais laissez-moi votre avis, quel qu'il soit ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **P.S à ma copine Laura F qui se reconnaitra : j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant ceci ! J'espère que tu ne voudras pas ma mort car jt'aime bcp d'amour**

 **Swangranger : Merci encore et toujours ! Moi j'adore tes reviews elles me font toujours sourire ! Je suis contente que la transformation et le patronus t'aient plus ! Merci à toi des bisous à très vite ! et bonne lecture :)**

 **IKNOX3 : Merci beaucoup ta review est adorable ! J'adore poser mes petites énigmes dans les chap, j'aime bien vous laissez avec beaucoup de questions ! Pour son patronus, j'aimerais bien te répondre mais je ne sais pas si ça serait du spoil donc je vais juste te dire que j'adore ta façon de penser ! Pour l'apparence de Drago tu m'as fait trop rigoler avec l'éléphant (tellement fort d'ailleurs que mon copain m'a prise pour une folle). J'adore aussi le caractère de Drago, je ne cesse de le répéter mais c'est vraiment trop cool d'écrire sur ces deux persos. C'est ma première fanfic et je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleurs protagoniste pour une première fois ! Quant à la lap dance d'Hermione ce serait juste EPIC ! mais… je te laisse découvrir la scène qui à abasourdi ce jeune blondinet ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

Assise, non, avachie sur un gros canapé en cuir rouge défoncé (sorti de Merlin sait où), les jambes croisés, une couverture sur les genoux elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ses pas étouffé par la musique. Posé sur la couverture, un petit objet noir émettait la musique, accompagné d'une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu et sa baguette. Elle avait les yeux fermés, ses lèvres chantaient muettement la musique sa tête se balançant de droite à gauche sur le rythme lent. Mais le plus déroutant, c'était qu'elle était habillée d'une robe bleue ciel. La seule autre fois où il l'avait vu en robe, c'était lors de son arrivée au bal de Noêl, accompagnée de Viktor Krum. Une robe avec des petites bretelles très simple, mais très jolie. Une ceinture blanche incorporé à la robe juste dessous la poitrine, faisait ressortir cette dernière dans un petit décolleté brodée de dentelles. Le temps d'une seconde il la trouva très émouvante ainsi, sous la lune, le visage serein, à fredonner du bout des lèvres une musique qu'elle semblait pourtant connaitre par cœur. Puis il s'autorisa à admettre qu'il la trouvait vraiment belle.

Il s'approcha encore plus doucement qu'avant et observa que la bouteille était presque vide. Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas pleine quand elle avait commencé à boire, sinon elle devait être proche du coma à cette heure-ci. Il s'assit à son tour, à sa gauche, assez loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne sente pas le coussin s'affaisser sous lui. Il continua de la regarder, fasciné. Il avait l'impression de regarder une fée, ou une nymphe. Sous la lune, sa peau semblait être aussi porcelaine que la sienne. Il voyait distinctement chaque boucle se dessiner comme il ne l'avait jamais vu le. Il se demanda un instant si elle les avait coiffés, avant de vite remettre les pieds sur terre. Il voyait chacun de ses cils délicatement fermés projeter une petite ombre sur le haut de ses pommettes. Ses lèvres roses, comme si elles étaient maquillées, juraient avec le visage de petite fille qu'elle avait à cet instant. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée. Pas celle des petites filles. Une poupée de porcelaine.

 _Take what you can, take what you see  
Take what you lands and holes and sea  
Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth, you're the only one who's never come close.  
Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth, you're the only one who's never come close.  
You're the only one that has ever come close…_

La musique prit fin et elle ouvrit des yeux rouges. Elle les ouvrit encore plus grand (ce qui lui permit de voir à quel point ils étaient injectés de sang) quand elle se rendit compte de la présence du blond. Il se pencha vers elle l'air amusé :

-Pas de problèmes d'alcool, tu disais ? Finalement, tu n'es pas si mauvaise menteuse que ça.

Il se redressa et elle sourit niaisement avant d'arrêter la musique qui commençait à se jouer, puis de le regarder à nouveau. Elle posa maladroitement une main sur son cœur.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité. Dit-elle d'une voix ou perçait son rire. Je ne suis pas alcoolique.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Elle rigola d'un rire ivre de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingérer avant de se pencher vers lui, l'air le plus mystérieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne semblait pas gêner de sa tenue ou la situation, mais à l'odeur d'alcool qu'elle dégageait, il comprit.

-Oh, mais j'ai une raison assez valable. Dans sa voix il entendait tout le plaisir que lui procurait le fait de lui répondre par une phrase aussi énigmatique et en même temps, quelque chose se brisa dans ses yeux et son cœur se serra à cette vision.

-A oui ? Dit-il plus intrigué par ses pupilles, que par ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire.

-On est le 19 septembre. Dit-elle dans un murmure, ses yeux se remplissant brusquement de larmes, avant que ces dernières ne coulent sur ses joues.

Sans savoir d'où, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette date. Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire à la même vitesse qu'il voyait ruisseler les larmes de la brune, c'est-à-dire très rapidement. Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers les tombes. Et l'information lui sauta aux yeux. Ses parents étaient morts aujourd'hui. Sa gorge se sera automatiquement quand il croisa à nouveau ses yeux. Elle détourna le regard et d'un geste lent saisit la bouteille, dévissa le bouchon et porta le goulot à sa bouche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu avaler une goute, Drago avait posé sa main sur la bouteille pour la baisser doucement. La tête d'Hermione suivit le mouvement, ses yeux pleins de larmes fixant le vide, elle n'avait aucune réaction. Il essaya de retirer doucement l'alcool de sa main et seulement alors elle réagit, et plutôt sauvagement. Elle ramena la bouteille contre sa poitrine, lui griffant les mains au passage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle l'air profondément indignée qu'il veuille lui prendre son bien.

-Je crois que c'est à moi de boire un verre en leur nom, tu sembles l'avoir déjà fait, et tu ne t'es pas contenté d'un à ce que je vois.

Elle plissa les yeux, un peu trop d'ailleurs, car elle dû les rouvrir un peu pour mieux le voir. Elle le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, en tanguant, avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Heureusement que cette dernière était presque vide car le mouvement brusque qu'elle avait fait aurait surement renversé une partie du liquide s'il y en avait eu plus. Il la saisit rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle le fixa, les yeux plissés, la tête tendu en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il boive une gorgé d'alcool après avoir inclinée la tête et la bouteille vers la tombe des parents de la brune. Le Whisky le brûla de l'intérieur, une sensation qu'il avait oubliée. La première gorgée fut horrible, mais à la deuxième, la chaleur qui se rependait en lui était plus agréable. Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de tende la main vers lui.

-Tu as assez bu Granger.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger… Elle se pencha et saisit la bouteille dans un geste gauche qu'il ne put esquiver. De mon état d'ébriété, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Il senti tous ses muscles se tétaniser. Il la regarda fixement, scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer qu'elle allait exploser de rire, lui dire qu'elle rigolait. Mais de nouveau des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille qui but une longue gorgée, avant de grimacer sous le gout. Elle referma la bouteille, et garda les yeux rivé sur ses genoux avant de tout envoyer valser ce qui s'y trouvait sur le canapé à côté d'elle, ne gardant que la couverture. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, plongea la tête entre ces derniers et sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglot. Paralysé, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Alors encouragé par la chaleur dans son ventre et le malaise qu'il ressentait, il se saisit la bouteille maintenant entre eux et bu deux grandes gorgées à son tour. Il ne retient pas le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos quand l'alcool coula dans on œsophage. Posant la bouteille, la baguette de la brune et son objet moldu à sa droite avec son pull, laissant parler l'alcool qui commençait déjà à agir sur son cerveau, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

-Je crois, que ça ne porte pas vraiment bonheur de pleurer le jour de son anniversaire. Dit-il d'une voix calme en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne pour qu'elle lève la tête.

Elle ne le fit pas, mais elle répondit quand même d'une voix hoquetant de l'alcool et de ses larmes :

-Le bonheur… est un concept qui me fuit… depuis quelques années... Et c'est mérité…

Encore sans réfléchir, il glissa sa main entre la jambe et le buste de la brune pour passer un doigt sous son menton, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui il y déjà plus d'un mois. Il dut forcer pour qu'elle redresse enfin les yeux vers lui, car malgré qu'elle soit ivre, elle avait beaucoup de force. Ses iris étaient rouges des larmes, des grammes d'alcool dans son sang. Ses paupières étaient gonflées et ses joues aussi rouge que ses yeux et ses lèvres. Une bourrasque de vent dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et sa respiration se coupa. Même là, le visage aussi rouge que ses yeux pleins de larmes coulant sur ses lèvres tremblantes il la trouva plus émouvante et attirante que jamais. Il avait vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile en cet instant, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son cœur s'accéléra en même temps qu'il se serra. Il crut mourir.

-Parmi toutes les personnes que je connais, Granger, tu es bien celle qui mérite le plus d'être heureuse.

Il sentait que sa tête tournait, plutôt agréablement. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis… Au moins six ans. Il avait bu trop vite, il n'avait pas grand-chose dans le ventre, il se sentait déjà sous les effets de l'éthanol qui lui donnait un sentiment de détente, presque de béatitude, depuis longtemps oublié.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas… Murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux presque suppliants.

-Alors explique-moi.

Il attrapa à nouveau la bouteille pour boire une gorgée, il avait l'impression que l'alcool lui faisait du bien, lui libérait l'esprit de ses problèmes. Même s'il était possible que ce soit plutôt l'inverse, l'ivresse lui avait manqué. Cette sensation de liberté, de détente, de laissé aller lui avait manqué. Elle tendit la main mais il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il ne la laisserait plus boire, et puisqu'elle croisa les bras pour bouder comme une gamine il lui sourit en fixant le coin ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle réussit à saisir l'objet de ses convoitises quand elle remarqua que l'attention du blond était ailleurs, et bu un coup avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Je n'attire que du malheur à ceux qui m'entourent… Tout le monde fini par mourir à cause de moi… J'aurais dû mourir il y a bien longtemps, ça aurait épargné beaucoup de monde…

-Et bien moi et mon égoïsme, on est heureux que tu ne sois pas morte, sinon je croupirais encore dans cette cellule froide et humide. Sinon ma mère n'aurait pas eu de soutient pour les dernières heures de sa vie.

La brune arrêta de le regarder, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose dont elle avait honte.

-Ta maman ne serait pas morte si je l'avais été avant elle….

-En effet, et elle ne t'aurait rien dis non plus sur mon enlèvement, donc je serais encore dans ma cellule. Dans tous les cas Granger, tu m'as sauvés la vie trop souvent pour que je te dise que toi, tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une vie plus ou moins heureuse.

Elle secoua la tête trop vite, et elle porta une main à son front avec une grimace.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais tant d'autre l'ont perdu à cause de moi…

Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, joignit ses mains à plat, l'une contre l'autre, l'extrémité de ses doigts au niveau de l'arrête de son nez. Il jeta un regard en coin à la fille avant de regarder devant lui les trois pierres blanches.

-Toi et moi on est ici parce que nos parents ont donné leur vie pour nous. On a tous les deux tuer, provoquer la mort intentionnellement ou non, on est en guerre. A la différence, que toi, tu as toujours lutté pour le bien, la justice, l'équité, le respect. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a eu des morts autour de toi, utiles, justifiés, ou non. Dans mon cas, j'ai toujours apprécié dominer les gens. Leur faire mal, soumettre par la violence, l'humiliation, le harcèlement, c'était presque la base mon éducation en plus de tout ce qui fait de moi un « noble ». Les morts autour de moi n'ont été que le fruit de la barbarie qu'on avait entretenu en moi depuis toujours. Le résultat d'année d'apprentissage auprès de mon père. Le jour… où j'ai été marqué… J'ai fait quelque chose, Granger, de si monstrueux, que si quelqu'un mérite de ne jamais connaitre le bonheur ici, c'est bien moi. Aujourd'hui, la guerre n'est pas encore terminée, le combat continu. Et malgré l'alcool et notre relation tout sauf amicale, je peux t'assurer que je pense ceci : toi, Hermione Granger, tu es la personne pour laquelle mourir en vaut le plus la peine.

Elle ne répondit pas, alors il continua sur sa lancée, lui jetant de coup d'œil de temps à autre, le whisky lui déliant la langue sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à la portée de ses dires.

-Pas que je le ferais, mais… Tu as la détermination, la force, le courage, la conviction pour rassembler les gens, et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu y arrives : tu défends quelque chose de juste. Même si la SALE, oui, oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Dit-il en captant du coin de l'œil son regard profondément choqué. Et oui j'en ai beaucoup rigolé, au point d'en avoir des crampes aux abdos. Même si ça n'a pas marché en dehors de chez les Griffondors, avec L'Armée de Dumbledore vous avez fait quelque chose de fou. Outre de réussir à faire ça sous notre nez et celui d'Ombrage pendant des mois vous avez rassemblez des élèves de maisons différentes, de toutes années. Alors que le Ministère détruisait la réputation et la crédibilité de Potter et son entourage tous les jours, vous avez trouvez les mots pour convaincre les gens de vous suivre dans une rébellion contre Ombrage, le Ministère et Voldemort lui-même. Et vous n'aviez que quinze ans ! Depuis tu n'as fait que devenir plus forte et tu as continué de défendre ta cause. Si tu passes autant de temps à pleurer les morts, plutôt que de continuer de te battre pour la raison pour laquelle ils ont perdu la vie, tu ne fais que rendre leur mort plus douloureuse. En dénigrant ta possibilité d'être heureuse, de leur rendre hommage en construisant ce monde meilleur qu'ils voulaient, leur mort devient encore plus insignifiante que tu n'as déjà l'impression qu'elles ne le sont. Tu as raison, peut-être que la vengeance n'est pas le meilleur choix que je puisse faire, mais ma mère a donné sa vie pour moi, pour toi. Et mon père l'a assassiné, autant en lui faisant faire ce Serment qu'en lui jetant un sort. Je ne veux pas que sa mort soit vaine. Toi tu as la possibilité de faire bien plus pour honorer leur mémoire.

« Aujourd'hui tu m'aides à me reconstruire. Même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre tu m'aides énormément. T'es peut-être bizarre et incroyablement énervante, mais être ici, te parler, manger, courir, travailler, se chamailler… Tout ça me permet de ne pas rester enfermé dans ma chambre à pleurer et frapper les murs comme je le faisais les premiers jours. Ça me permet de ne pas me tirer d'ici, foncer dans le tas pour aller tuer mon père, et malgré tout, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'en faisant ça, je me condamnerais moi-même. Ma mère à autant donné sa vie en te tendant la main, qu'elle l'a fait pour moi en rompant le Serment. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures tes parents, alors que tu me permets de ne pas pleurer la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais aimé. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu les pleures aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Je ne te parle pas d'oublier, tu verseras toujours une larme en y repensant. Mais je ne pense pas que te soûler à mort au-dessus de leur corps, à pleurer soit bon, autant pour toi que pour eux. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, soit le plus beau jour de leur vie. Tu l'as écris toi-même « l'important ce n'est pas le nombre d'années qu'il y a eu dans la vie, c'est la vie qu'il y a eu dans les années. ». Et toi, t'es l'aboutissement de leur vie, le résultat de leur amour. T'as pas le droit de pleurer, enfin si, mais en repensant aux bons souvenirs, pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort.

Il cligna des yeux quand il s'arrêta de parler, réalisant le lourd silence qu'il y avait maintenant. Il se recula, attrapa la bouteille et but une grande gorgé pour ne pas reprendre la parole. Il ferma les yeux quand il avala le Whisky, et durant la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il ne voyait rien il senti un poids s'abattre sur lui et le plaquer au fond du canapé. A moitié assise sur lui, elle était en train de le serrer dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Le choc lui avait donné le tournis. Ses idées étaient déjà confuses à cause de l'alcool, mais avec cette fille collée contre lui et le choc qu'avait été le contact, il n'était définitivement plus apte à réfléchir. Pourtant il aurait aimé repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire, car il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même comme d'habitude, et l'alcool l'avait encore plus ouvert.

Mais quand il senti une larme brûlante tomber sur la peau dénudé de son cou, ses bras se refermèrent autour de petit corps secouer de sanglot silencieux. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, à serrer Hermione Granger, _la_ Hermione Granger contre lui. Ses mains osant à peine effleurer sa peau, l'une tenant encore la bouteille d'ailleurs. Comment rassurer, réconforter quelqu'un était quelque chose de totalement inédit et inconnu pour lui. Une fois de plus, il se laissa aller à l'alcool et ses effets, parce que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il posa le Whisky à côté de lui avant de vraiment poser ses mains sur elle pour frotter son dos dans un mouvement lent, qu'il voulait doux rassurant, exerçant une pression plus forte quand il sentait les petits doigts de la brune s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates quand un nouveau sanglot la saisissait. Sa peau était douce, trop douce d'ailleurs. L'alcool commençait à engourdir ses sens ? Ou avait-elle vraiment une peau de bébé ?

Au bout d'un moment, il ne saurait dire combien de temps, ses pleurs se calmèrent. Mais elle resta blottie contre lui, resserrant son emprise quand un spasme lui prenait le corps. Il regarda à côté de lui, saisit la couverture avant de la mettre sur elle. Il n'osait plus bouger, à peine respirer. Il sentait sa respiration contre la peau de son cou. De temps à autres une larmes tombait dans le col de sa chemise et lui donnait des frissons.

Elle finit par se redresser, elle enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules avant de s'assoir à côté de lui, et non plus _sur_ lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui senti ses muscles se tendre. Le whisky l'empêchait de réfléchir alors il profitait juste de ce moment de calme psychologique, sans s'attarder sur l'étrange étreinte qu'il venait d'échanger.

-J'suis plutôt bourrée. Dit-elle après un moment, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-J'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis au moins six ans, a ton avis je suis comment ? Ricana Drago, stupéfait de la transparence dont il faisait preuve malgré la tension que régnait en lui à cause de leur contact.

Elle rigola doucement.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, personnelle ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu peux toujours la poser, mais je ne te garantis pas de répondre.

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Il était déjà extrêmement tendu à cause du contact qu'il avait avec elle, mais à sa question, il crut que ses muscles allaient se déchirer sous la tension.

-Désolée, je n'aurais…

-J'aime ma mère, la coupa-t-il pour répondre à sa question.

-Je voulais dire…

-Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire, Granger. Dit-il agacé qu'elle ne saisisse pas le sens de ses paroles.

-Je devrais arrêter de parler, je te mets mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose. Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris brillants de larmes.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-Tu as raison. Dit-il simplement.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu as raison, tu devrais arrêter de parler.

Sur ces mots, il prit soins de cacher chaque sentiment ou émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir, avant de placer un bras dans son dos, et de lui tendre la main de l'autre. Encore assise, elle écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il lui fit le sourire le plus ravageur dont il était capable et avec un regard appuyé, il se pencha encore en avant pour que leur tête soit au même niveau. Il lui saisit lui-même la main tout en lui murmurant :

-Il parait que tu as douté de mes capacités de danseur. Alors met-toi sur tes pieds et ferme-la, il est de tradition de danser le jour de son anniversaire.

Il tira doucement sur son bras et elle se leva sans opposer aucune résistance et la couverture tomba de ses épaules. Il put enfin la voir entière, dans sa robe. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et le tissu dont elle était faite semblait incroyablement doux. Elle tombait sur ses hanches parfaitement, et elle avait vraiment l'air d'une fée, avec ce visage d'enfant, ces boucles qui sous la lune semblaient parfaitement dessinées et ce corps qu'il trouvait vraiment parfait. Alcool ou non. Elle avait encore les yeux écarquillés et elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il posa une main sur sa hanche avant de l'attirer vers lui, laissant un espace d'environs dix centimètres entre eux. Elle continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, avec cet air ébahi, et il devient dur pour lui de cacher ses émotions tant il était troublé par ses yeux. Mais il reprit vite contenance quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule et que ses doigts glissèrent dans les siens. L'alcool dans ses veines semblait l'aider à garder un visage neutre, du moins pour le moment. Il fit les premier pas d'une valse et elle le suivit, doucement, dans des mouvements lents et parfaitement synchronisés, comme s'ils avaient toujours dansé ensemble. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle suive les pas aussi bien. Il arrivait à la regarder dans les yeux sans laisser transparaître une seules de ses pensées.

Ces dernières étaient actuellement toutes orientées vers elle, évidemment, bien que l'alcool l'empêchait d'avoir vraiment les idées claires sur la situation. Même sans musique, il trouvait ce moment très doux, intime, et presque romantique. Parce que son cerveau était embrumé par l'alcool, il ne voyait plus les tombes. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Devrait-il se sentir gêné ? Il ne l'était pas. Encore un effet de la boisson ? Ou bien parce que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de danser. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Lui changer les idées ? Il se demanda où elle avait appris à danser, si comme lui, c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris. Sa main glissant dans son dos et sur ses hanches aux rythmes des pas, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un contact intime avec elle. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et Merlin sait combien l'interdit est attirant. Les joues de la brune prirent une tinte sincèrement rouge quand ses deux mains se posèrent de chaque côtés de sa taille pour la soulever du sol et la faire tourner au-dessus de lui. A peine avait-elle retrouvé la Terre sous ses pieds qu'elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le voir, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de la brune, et ralenti la cadence de la petite valse déjà bien lente. Il sentait le cœur d'Hermione battre fort contre lui, et il sentait le sien battre aussi rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, ivre d'alcool et de son odeur. Et au moment où il les ferma, il se rendit compte que les dix centimètres qu'il avait instaurés entre eux n'étaient plus.

Maintenant complètement collé l'un à l'autre, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant fermement celle de la brune il la senti poser la tête contre son torse. Il soupira, sans vraiment savoir si c'était de contentement ou d'exaspération. Elle pleurait à nouveau. Alors il lâcha sa main pour la poser dans sa nuque et elle, elle posa la sienne sur le cœur du garçon qui senti ce dernier s'emballer encore plus. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il la tenait encore plus fort contre lui, et il sentait les spasmes provoqués par ses larmes comme si c'était les siens. Ils ne dansaient plus. Ils étaient justes là debout, immobiles, devant les trois tombes. L'une pleurant, l'autre la rassurant par le premier vrai câlin de sa vie en dehors de ceux fait à sa mère. Il repensa au jour de son réveil. C'était lui qui pleurait dans les bras de cette fille, qui pleurait la mort de sa mère. Et aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés, et elle pleurait ses parents, comme il l'avait fait. A l'énorme différence, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

Il la serra encore plus fort quand il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Car à cette pensé il avait eu l'impression que son corps et sa tête lui donnaient la réponse. Il senti son cœur se déchirer en deux comme si les deux parties n'étaient accrochés plus que par quelques morceaux de chaires. Il eut envie de pleurer, de crier, d'hurler, de frapper, de mordre, de griffer, de déchirer, de tuer, de mourir, de faire souffrir les autres. Il avait envie de s'arracher lui-même le cœur. Il se dit que chaque année, le jour de sa naissance passerait toujours après le jour de leur mort et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier comme un message tous les ans, là pour lui rappeler cet horrible évènement. En fait il avait l'impression de vraiment ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, comme s'il était entré à nouveau dans sa tête sans y être invité. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la fille pour la faire reculer et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Mais ces derniers étaient tellement rouges qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y lire. Mais elle, sembla comprendre la question dans ses yeux.

-Me demande pas comment, mais j'ai entendu la question que tu te posais dans ma tête. J'ai voulu te donner la réponse et apparemment sa à marcher. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux comme si elle avait honte.

Encouragé par l'alcool et les larmes qu'il voyait sur ses joues, il prit son visage dans ses mains pour la faire relever la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle baisse la tête. Et quand elle le regarda, il perdit toute notion du temps. Sa tête tournait doucement, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de penser. Alors il lui sourit. Sans aucune intention caché, juste un sourire pour lui dire qu'il avait eu sa réponse, et qu'il… qu'il quoi ? Comprenait ? Surement pas. Compatissait ? La soutenait ? Il ne savait pas trop, il avait un peu les idées confuses. Mais surtout il voulait lui faire savoir combien le fait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité une seconde à lui confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel le touchait. Il se rendait compte brusquement, et bizarrement, sans vraiment en être gêné ou en avoir honte, que personne en dehors d'elle ne lui avais jamais fait confiance, ne s'était confié à lui. Et ceci ne concernait pas uniquement ce qu'il venait de se produite. Mais également tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire depuis qu'il était ici. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché, même si elle restait très mystérieuse, elle lui avait confié énormément de chose, prenant le risque qu'il s'en serve contre elle.

Et quand il lui sourit, du sourire le plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais fait, quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de la brune. Tenant toujours son visage dans ses mains, il la sentait exercer une pression contre ses paumes. Et peut-être à cause de l'alcool, ou Merlin sait quelles autres raisons, il ne recula pas quand elle approcha son visage du sien. En vérité, toute son attention était focalisée sur les yeux de la brune. Il était fasciné par la quantité d'émotions qui se dégageait d'elle. Il avait beau avoir découvert de nombreuses émotions depuis qu'il vivait ici, à cet instant, il lisait dans ses yeux tellement de chose qu'elle devait regrouper à elle seule tous les sentiments possibles. Leurs lèvres finirent par entrer en contact. Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Il était tétanisé. Il avait vu la chose arriver au ralenti, comme un choc inévitable. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il n'avait pas de mot pour l'expliquer tant ça lui était inconnu, à part qu'une étrange et douce chaleur se répandait en lui et que des fourmillements naissaient dans son ventre. Ils ne s'embrassaient même pas, parce qu'elle semblait aussi tétanisée que lui, mais il se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été grâce à ce contact. Comme s'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était vraiment la vie avant ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux quand une larme coula sur la joue, sans pour autant reculer.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était l'alcool, le fait qu'il n'avait pas embrassé de fille depuis… ses seize ans, ou une vrai envie, mais les mains toujours sur son visage, il l'attira totalement contre lui et l'embrassa. Comme si à travers ce geste il voulait lui transmettre la force dont elle avait tant besoin. Parce que quand elle posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait compris qu'en vérité, la seule et unique raison de ses larmes était la culpabilité. Elle se tenait pour responsable de la mort de ses parents et de sa propre mère. Qu'elle voyait le jour de sa venue au monde comme un jour maudis. Elle se voyait comme une erreur.

A son tour, elle posa ses mains dans le cou du garçon, ses pouces sur ses joues, pour lui rendre son baisé, malgré les larmes perlant de ses yeux clos. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir fermement, car il la sentait se laisser totalement tomber contre lui. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et les battements résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou le fait qu'il était en train de l'embrasser, et en vérité, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'essayait même pas de penser, il sentait juste les lèvres d'Hermione, bouger avec tendresse contre les siennes et ses pouces caresser ses joues. Il ne se concentrait que là-dessus, sur toute les sensations qu'elle réveillait en lui. C'était fort, puissant, explosif. Tellement unique et inédit qu'il n'avait aucun mot pour l'expliquer. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui paraissaient fade à côté de la foule d'émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. La chaleur agréable qu'il avait ressentie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et quand il comprit que cette dernière se transformait en désir il mit fin à leur baisé. Il avait trop peur que son corps le trahisse. Que sa masculinité ne se réveille comme dans la cellule, le tout premier jour. Il garda une main sur sa joue avant de poser son front contre le sien. Elle pleurait encore. Sa tête tournait. Beaucoup.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. L'alcool semblait avoir fait disparaître Malefoy et Drago, ou peut-être avaient-ils enfin fusionné, dans tous les cas, aucune petite voix ne le soufflait ce qu'il était censé penser ou ressentir. Il avait apprécié l'embrasser, c'était indéniable et il n'essayait même pas de se convaincre du contraire. Mais est-ce que c'était bien ? Ou justement mal ? Avait-il bien fait ? C'est elle qui avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle n'était clairement pas contre. Il ne savait pas si elle avait attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas, ou elle s'était arrêté parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'en avait plus envie. Mais pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baisé dans ce cas ? Il soupira car son cerveau alcoolisé n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son cœur battait encore rapidement et elle était encore collée contre lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Entre ses larmes, il vit qu'elle allait parler, alors il prit la parole en premier.

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom sans qu'il soit suivit de son nom de famille et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

Ses paupières tremblaient quand elle ferma les yeux. Elle essuya son visage du bout des doigts et le regarda à nouveau. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quand elle décolla ses lèvres elle murmura :

-Merci, Drago…

Maintenant la situation était extrêmement gênante. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et ses pensées étaient trop brumeuses pour qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision. Alors quand elle se retourna vers le canapé, il commença à partir. Mais elle lui attrapa la main. Il n'osait pas la regarder mais quand il entendit sa voix de petite fille effrayée lui dire :

-S'il te plaît, reste.

Il se retourna. Les yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes elle tirait sur son bras.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils finirent la bouteille et quand il avala la dernière gorgée, elle lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Tu sais très bien danser.

-Je te l'avais dit. Dit-il sans la regarder, gêné. Non pas par son compliment, mais par ce que la danse avait fini par provoquer.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en rigolant. Avec horreur il la vit commencer à décrire des petits cercles du doigt par-dessus sa chemise. Sur son avant-bras. Sur la Marque. Il saisit son poignet, peut-être un peu trop brusquement car elle grimaça.

-Pas là.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Ça te fait mal ?

-Non, plus maintenant. S'entendit-il répondre.

Saloperie d'alcool et ses retours de flammes.

-Elle ne partira jamais ?

-Non.

Putain mais qu'il se taise ! Il n'aurait jamais dû finir cette bouteille ! Elle le regarda enfin.

-La mienne non plus.

Il sut tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. L'alcool parla à sa place :

-Je peux voir ?

Assommez-le ! Merlin faites qu'elle refuse, qu'elle dise non ! Qu'elle le claque, l'insulte ! Il ne voulait plus la voir, c'était juste de la curiosité et l'alcool l'avait fait parler trop vite ! Cette cicatrice symbolisait pour lui presque autant de chose que la sienne. Elle remonta sa manche et lui tendit son bras. Son cœur se serra tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'autodétruire. Sous la lune, la cicatrice semblait briller tant elle était claire. Et pourtant, Hermione était loin d'avoir la peau bronzée. « Sang de Bourbe ». Ces mots lui laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche. Il les avait pourtant tellement utilisés contre elle. Il passa un doigt sur le relief épais d'au moins trois millimètres des lettres gravés dans sa peau. Merlin devait vraiment le détester pour qu'elle le laisse faire ça. Ils eurent un frisson en même temps et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il retira son doigt.

-Ça te fait mal ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

-A chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce ce mot en ma présence.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa tante lui avait laissé bien plus qu'une cicatrice. Il avait tourné les yeux ce jour-là, il ne l'avait même pas vu ou entendu jeter un sort de magie noire sur la plaie qu'elle venait de faire. Bellatrix était pourtant une véritable sadique, il aurait pu s'en douter. Il avait envie de lui demander pardon. Pardon, pour tellement de chose… Mais même ivre, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

-Et moi, est-ce que je peux voir ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit dans les siens, qu'une curiosité enfantine, tellement innocente que toutes ses barrières s'écroulèrent. Même si l'alcool devait jouer un rôle non négligeable, il le laissa faire quand elle remonta sa manche même s'il n'avait pas répondu. Il ferma les yeux quand elle posa ses doigts dessus. Avec tellement de délicatesse qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Sa peau l'électrisait. Elle dessinait le tatouage du bout des doigts.

-Drago ?

-Hum.

Il eut un frisson quand elle prononça son prénom, il ne voulait pas la voir, pas elle, mais la Marque. Alors il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais ne plus l'avoir ?

Il garda les yeux fermés pour réfléchir. A chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, il voulait s'en débarrasser. Mais maintenant qu'on lui posait la question, le mot « oui » n'arrivait pas à sortir. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, elle faisait partie de lui, elle lui rappelait qui il n'était plus. D'une voix pas très assurée il répondit :

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle retira sa main et il ouvrit les yeux quand elle redescendit sa manche.

-Moi je ne m'imagine plus sans. C'est une partie de ma vie que je ne veux pas oublier et… C'est ce que je suis de toute façon. Une Shmf…

Il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche d'un geste maladroit pour ne pas qu'elle le dise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est mal et il ne voulait pas l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Non, tu es Hermione Granger. Sorcière née de parents moldu, dans lesquels coule le même sang Griffondor qu'elle.

Il voulut retirer sa main, mais elle posa la sienne dessus et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa joue.

-Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool, ou si tu le penses vraiment, mais sache que j'apprécie tout ce que tu me dis, bien plus que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer.

-Les deux.

Non, mais quand même, il n'était pas ivre au point de dire chacune de ses pensées ? Si ? Merlin, faites que non. Six ans sans boire quand même… il s'en était déjà pris pas mal des cuites, il aurait dû savoir qu'il fallait y aller lentement… Il en était à combien ? Dix ? Onze ? Douze grosses gorgées ? Putain, il ne savait même pas. Il ne se rappelait même pas.

-A partir de maintenant tu ne me poses plus de questions.

-Pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle en plissant le nez et les yeux.

-Parce que je suis ivre et je ne veux pas que tu profites de la situation.

Elle explosa de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Drago ?

-Ça c'est une question.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais oui, quoi ? Ajouta le blond en levant à son tour les yeux vers les étoiles.

-Merci. Tu t'es comporté comme un véritable ami ce soir, merci, merci…

Il la regardait avec insistance. Le seul souvenir de la soirée qui n'était pas trouble pour l'instant, c'était leur baiser, et pour lui, ce moment ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifié d'amical. Comme la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit merci, lors de leur engueulade (ce qui était assez contradictoire), ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur, déjà bouillonnant de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Granger, je…

-Tu veux pas m'appeler Hermione ?

MERLIN MERCI ! Finalement il veillait sur lui ! Si elle ne lui avait pas coupé la parole, il lui aurait demandé pardon. Il le savait, quand il avait ouvert la bouche, il l'avait su. Tellement reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait empêché de faire une telle erreur, il répondit d'une voix qu'il trouva stupide :

-Si ça te fais plaisir, c'est ton anniversaire.

Elle se tendit mais elle lui adressa malgré tout un petit sourire victorieux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

-J'ai chaud.

-Moi aussi, s'entendit-il répondre en s'enfonçant profondément dans le canapé, dans l'espoir que ce dernier éponge un peu de l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir, ajouta la brune en retirant ses mains et fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne put se retenir de rigoler. Elle avait dit ça comme une gamine qu'on enverrait au lit. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucun raison. Il savait que c'était l'alcool qui avait parlé. Et que c'était ce même alcool qui le faisait rigoler. Il en avait des crampes aux joues, car maintenant elle semblait outrée et elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre la raison de son hilarité, ce qui redoubla son fou rire. Quand il se calma, il réalisa que jamais il n'avait rigolé comme ça. Il se rappelait du fou rire qu'il avait eu quand Weasley avait craché des limaces, et autre situation humiliantes impliquant d'autres élèves. Mais là, il n'y avait aucune moquerie. Il l'avait juste trouvé, tellement mignonne, sérieuse, convaincante, déterminé et pourtant tellement à côté de la plaque qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Il se demanda si c'était ça, avoir des amis. Pouvoir rigoler d'eux sans que ce soit dans le but de les blesser.

-Gran… Hermione… Il rigolait encore, et les chatouilles qu'il ressenti dans le ventre quand il dit son prénom l'empêchèrent de parler correctement. Tu es… assez grande pour choisir… quand tu vas dormir, je ne… t'ai jamais dit que tu devais aller te coucher !

Il réussit à se contenir, bien que son corps était secoué des rires coincés dans sa gorge. Elle le regardait en souriant. Quand il fût de nouveau calme, elle sorti une petite boite rectangulaire de sa poche.

-Je peux… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

-Tu peux quoi ?

-Fumer.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu fumes ?!

-Un jour par an.

Il comprit qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'autorisait tous les excès. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle l'avait embrassé ? Et il hocha la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise. Quand elle alluma le bâton pendu au bout de ses lèvres, il senti une odeur étrange. Il connaissait pourtant l'odeur du tabac.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Dit-il en plissant le nez.

-Cannabis.

-Quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui les yeux brillants et l'air désolée.

-Pour certain moldu c'est une drogue douce, pour d'autre c'est une drogue comme les autres.

-Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il incrédule.

-Les effets sont proches de ceux de l'alcool, continua la brune, tu rigoles, tu es détendu, tu ne penses pas trop, ou alors à des trucs futiles. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin un jour comme celui-ci pour le pas finir noyée dans le lac.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas plus quoi penser. L'alcool n'aidant en rien.

-Tu sais fumer ? Tu veux ? Dit-elle en lui tendant son bâton fumant.

Il savait fumer mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ça. Seulement, emporté par l'alcool et la curiosité, il lui prit des mains. Il le porta à ses lèvres et tira dessus en bloquant la fumée dans sa gorge. Il le retira de ses lèvres, inspira à nouveau et il senti la fumée descendre dans ses poumons. Il expira l'air de ses bronches, laissant une fumée blanche s'échapper de sa bouche. Il recommença deux fois ce manège et lui rendit le bâton. Il avait un gout étrange dans la bouche. Pas mauvais, mais bizarre, un gout… d'herbe ? Après quelques minutes à essayer de se retenir il finit par parler :

-Ca a le gout de l'herbe.

-Parce que t'en a déjà mangé ? Demanda-t-elle en explosant de rire.

Et à sa surprise, il rigola à son tour.

-Fais gaffe, il se pourrait que ça t'arrive prochainement, dit-il toujours en rigolant.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était ça l'effet de sa drogue ? Ajouté à l'alcool, il avait l'impression que ses abdos allaient finir par rompre tant il avait mal. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, elle lui tendit à nouveau le bâton. Il refusa, sa tête tournait déjà suffisamment et il ne voulait pas augmenter les risques de perte de contrôle de la parole.

-Je pense que ça ira pour moi.

Elle rigola à nouveau avant de prendre une bouffée de fumée, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand elle recracha la fumée, elle explosa de rire encore plus fort et lui ne put se retenir aussi, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils rigolaient.

-Je suis désolée, je pense à des trucs débiles et je me fais rire moi-même. Fini-t-elle par articuler entre ses rires.

-Comme quoi ? Questionna-t-il une fois qu'il ne rigolait plus.

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai pensé à quand Maugrey, enfin le faux Maugrey, t'avais métamorphosé en fouine.

Il la regarda de travers, c'était vraiment un souvenir très humiliant pour lui.

-C'est vrai que c'est à mourir de rire. Dit-il un peu froidement.

-Oh ça va, t'es pas le seul à t'être retrouvé animal contre ton gré !

-C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Drago, soudainement très intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle rigola à nouveau, tira sur son bâton et se laissa tomber sur le dossier.

-En seconde année, on pensait que tu pouvais être l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors j'ai fabriqué du polynectard, dans les toilettes de Mimi, pour qu'on puisse aller t'interroger. Harry et Ron on prit un cheveu de Crabbe et Goyle. Je sais pas si tu te rappel, mais au club de duel, je m'étais battu… à mains nues… avec Bulstrode. J'ai trouvé sur ma robe, ce que je prenais pour l'un de ses cheveux et je l'ai utilisé. Il s'est avéré que c'était un poil de chat, et non l'un de ses cheveux. Et le polynectard est réservé aux métamorphoses humaines. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie à cracher des boules de poils ! Expliqua la brune en rigolant. Crois-moi, j'en rigolais pas du tout avant.

-Quoi ? S'écria Drago en se redressant pour mieux la regarder. Excuse-moi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Non mais sérieux vous avez un véritable problème avec l'autorité vous trois ! Je pensais que tu étais celle qui tempérait le groupe ! Pas celle qui fabriquerait les potions illégalement pour infiltrer une salle commune !

-J'étais loin d'être d'accord pour transgresser le règlement ! S'écria-t-elle indignée, en se redressant à son tour pour mieux regarder le blond. Mais des vies étaient en jeu et si tu étais derrière tout ça, on devait t'arrêter ! Et puis je n'aurais pas vraiment été à l'aise de boire une potion d'un tel niveau fabriqué par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il lui sourit avec provocation.

-Héritier de Serpentard alors ? C'est vrai que j'avais toutes les dispositions pour, je suis le meilleur Serpentard que la maison ait connu après Salazar lui-même. Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Mouais. Dit-elle perplexe.

-Mouais ?

-Manque tout de même le Fourchelangue ! Elle émit un petit sifflement strident et il sursauta.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Le seul mot de Fourchelangue que je connais ! Dit-elle fière d'elle en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

-Et ça veut dire ?

-Aucune idée !

Ils échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire en même temps. Elle posa sa tête à nouveau sur l'épaule du garçon qui encore une fois senti tout son corps se tendre.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour fabriquer cette potion ? On ne l'apprend même pas durant les 7 années de collège, c'est en études supérieures !

-J'ai… volé les ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue et j'ai pris le livre de la recette dans la réserve… Elle s'emblait beaucoup moins fière d'elle quand elle lui répondit, ce qui lui déclencha un énième rire chez le garçon malgré la tension qui régnait en lui.

-Toi ? Voler Rogue ? Il rigola de plus belle. Merlin, je n'aurais jamais crus ça possible ! Et quel est le professeur assez stupide pour te donner l'autorisation de consulter ce livre de la réserve ?

-Lockhart… Marmonna-t-elle l'air encore plus honteuse.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec les yeux doux que tu lui faisais en cours, il n'allait pas te le refuser !

-Je ne lui faisais pas les yeux doux ! S'écria-t-elle en retirant sa tête de son épaule

-D'ailleurs, tu t'es senti comment quand tu as su que c'était un imposteur ? Ricana Drago.

Elle voulut lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais il saisit sa main avant.

-Tu l'as aussi mal prit que ça ?

Elle lui tira la langue. Il lui sourit sournoisement. Après quelques minutes de silence, une question lui revient en mémoire :

-Tu as parlé de faux Maugrey tout à l'heure.

-Oui, et ?

-Ben explique toi !

Tout en finissant de fumer, elle se lança dans l'explication de l'imposture Barty Croupton Jr. Il était totalement abasourdit. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait quelque chose en fait, et pourtant, malgré les grammes d'alcool dans son sang, il savait qu'elle disait vrai.

-Sérieux ? Il était dans la loge avec nous ?!

-Oui, tu ne te rappels pas de l'elfe de maison qui était seul ? Elle disait réserver une place pour son maitre Croupton, mais il n'est jamais venu tu t'en souviens ? Et bien c'est parce que son fils était sous une cape d'invisibilité et c'est là qu'il a volé la baguette d'Harry. Avec laquelle il a produit la Marque de Ténèbres dans le ciel, qui a foutu la trouille à tous les mangemorts un peu trop ivre qui se sont crus 13 ans plus tôt.

Il papillonna des yeux. Il se rappelait avoir croisé le trio ce soir-là. Il était seul, il savait que son père faisait partie des mangemorts qui brûlaient les tantes, torturaient les moldu responsables du camping et autre atrocités faite le jour de cette Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et il se rappelait aussi très bien de la panique de son père, qui était venu le récupérer en catastrophe, lui disant qu'ils rentraient au manoir sur le champ. Et après toutes ces années, il venait de comprendre, que son père n'avait pas eu peur des responsables du ministère. Non. Son père avait eu peur de la Marque. Il avait été effrayé qu'un de ses compatriotes ait osé lancer ce sort. Son père était, déjà à l'époque, un lâche. Il se souvenait aussi, avoir menacé le trio. Particulièrement elle d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait leur avoir dit que si l'un des mangemorts tombait sur elle, son sort serait pire que celui de la famille de moldus propriétaire du lieu (qui à ce moment-là étaient suspendu à trois mètres du sol par les pieds et tournaient sur eux même en hurlant les femmes nues, bien sûr). Soudainement très mal à l'aise de ce souvenir, il n'osait plus la regarder.

-C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de mettre en place la S.A.L.E !

Il lui demanda une explication, heureux d'orienter ses pensées sur autre chose. Elle lui raconta le comportement de Barty Croupton envers son elfe quand il l'avait découverte en possession d'une baguette après avoir désobéi à ses ordres en quittant leur tante. Elle expliqua que l'elfe, prénommé Winky, était en vérité derrière un buisson avec Barty Croupton Jr, et que les deux avait été stupéfixé à leur place quand les hommes du ministère les avaient trouvé. Mais que l'homme, encore sous sa cape d'invisibilité, n'avait pas été vu, ils n'avaient trouvés que l'elfe et la baguette. Seul Barty Croupton, savait vraiment que son elfe était innocente, qu'elle n'avait fait que suivre son maître qui s'était enfui de la tante. Elle lui expliqua que Croupton avait renvoyé son elfe et que même si à ce moment-là elle ne savait pas encore toute la vérité, elle avait été révoltée. Car pour elle, Winky avait quitté la tante parce qu'elle avait eu peur des mangemorts, et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas pu lancer le sort, elle ne pouvait pas le connaitre et les elfes ne se servent pas de baguettes.

Ils partirent dans un débat étrange sur la condition des elfes. Drago soutenait le fait qu'ils aimaient servir les hommes. Hermione le contrecarrait en lui disant que c'était le résultat d'année de lavage de cerveau. Il lui expliqua que depuis toujours il en était ainsi. Elle lui répliqua qu'il y avait bien eu un commencement. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool, de la drogue, de la fatigue ou les trois, mais ils en vinrent presque aux mains. Et il ne se souvenait plus si c'était lui, ou elle qui commença, mais la conversation déboucha sur la différence entre les sorciers nés moldus, les sangs mêlés et les sangs purs. Elle avait rallumé ces cigarettes aux cannabis, peut-être pour se calmer. En tout cas, quand elle lui tendit, il ne refusa pas.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il y a une différence putain, Hermione (il ne frissonnait plus quand il disait son prénom maintenant), la magie est forcément différente, plus puissante, quand elle est dans la famille depuis des générations !

-Non mais je rêve j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ! S'emporta la brune en lui crachant la fumée au visage. Si la magie est une énergie, elle est différente d'une sorcier à un autre, peu importe les origines ! Selon moi c'est une question de génétique ! Quand certains gènes sont « complet » on va dire, la magie prend forme. Les gènes vont par paires identiques. Si l'un des deux est défaillant, alors il n'y a pas la magie. Si deux moldus ont un gène correct, l'autre non, quand ils ont un enfant, celui-ci peut hériter des deux « bons » gènes. Alors forcément quand deux parents sorciers ont des enfants, ils ont plus de chance de transmettre leur magie. Mais je pense qu'à la base, le premier sorcier, est né de moldu. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de Cracmol dans les familles de Sangs-Purs. Quand dans tes gènes, il y a ceux de tes ancêtres. Et ils peuvent sauter des générations avant de ressortir. Par exemple, ma cousine à les yeux bleus alors que ses parents non, c'est ma grand-mère qui a les yeux bleus.

Elle avait eu le dernier mot et fatigué de sa tirade, la brune s'était endormie en quelques minutes sur lui. Il n'avait pas osé bouger, alors il avait fini par s'endormir aussi. Sur le canapé, serrer l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, la couverture sur eux. La bouteille vide à leurs pieds.


	15. Chapter 15 - Liens familiaux

**Bonjour à vous tous ! Je suis super contente des retours que vous m'avez laissé sur la chap d'avant, comme je l'avais dit j'avais un peu peur de le poster. J'avais peur que vous trouviez le bisou prématuré et pas adapté et surtout j'avais peur que vous pensiez qu'il profitait un peu des litres d'alcool dans le sang d'Hermione ! Mais je suis plus que contente de voir que ça n'a pas été le cas et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veux encore ma mort ! Bref, dans ce chapitre il y aura la réponse à la question qui vous occupe l'esprit à tous : quel animal est-il ? Bon évidement il y a quelques petits détails à régler… héhé ! Bon, comme pour l'autre je flippe un peu de votre réaction, mais comme d'habitude je vous encourage à me laisser votre avis ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et ça me fait trooooooop plaisir vous imaginez même pas, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait autant ! Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de vous partager ça et d'avoir vos retour dessus :3 Donc merci à vous tous de continuer de me lire et à très vite pour le prochain chap !**

 **Swangranger : Merci énormément ta review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve aussi je chapitre super doux et calme, même si la situation devrais être très triste, les deux ont réussis (plus ou moins) à avoir des rapports qui se rapproche de l'amitié et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer le chapitre mais la pauvre Hermione était bien bourré quand même donc elle ne pouvait pas continuer de bavarder bien longtemps ! En tout cas tout ce que tu m'as dit me fait super plaisir bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : Coucou, je suis dégouté aussi, le mail dans lesquels fanfic m'annonce les review s'est mis tout seul dans les spam… Du coup quand j'ai vu que tu disais avoir écrit quelque chose j'ai été voir dans ma boite mail et j'étais au bout, j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça a fait ça… En tout cas j'ai adoré l'idée d'une Hermione papotant avec Narcissa ! Mais pour l'animal de Drago, la réponse est dans ce chap alors je ne vais pas te donner trop d'indice ! Ensuite merci pour tes review du coup, même il y en a une qui s'est perdue ! Dans tous les cas merci je suis contente que le chapitre t'a plus ! des bisous à bientôt !**

 **IKNOX3 : merci ! C'est trop cool que ça t'est émue car moi aussi en écrivant, parfois, j'étais presque au bord des larmes (aussi bonne à enfermer qu'Hermione). Je suis d'accord avec toi, la soirée qu'ils ont vécu était… extraordinaire mais aucun des deux ne semble avoir vraiment saisit ça pour le moment. Merci à toi de me lire et continuer de laisser des petits messages ! Je te laisse découvrir le réveil que l'on peut qualifier de « lendemain difficile » même si eux, ont la potion qui résout tout ! bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Charliee3216 : Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Je suis contente que tu ais été agréablement surprise, ça prouve que même en s'attendant à autre chose, l'histoire peut plaire ahah ! Je rigole car en vrai je suis un peu gêner, je sais jamais trop quoi répondre d'autre que merci de me lire et de me laisser des petits messages gentil cossa… J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, et bonne lecture !**

 **Mama : désolée je n'avais pas vu ta review pour le chapitre d'avant, comme pour lisou le mail est allé dans les spams je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au moins maintenant je sais qu'il est possible que ça se retrouve là-dedans ! En tout cas il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris c'est que tu parles des tombes de Harry et Ron ? Merci pour ta review à très vite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelque chose lui chatouilla la gorge et il ouvrit les yeux en portant la main à son cou, légèrement déboussolé. Il les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par le soleil, terrassé par un mal de crâne et une envie de vomir. Pourquoi y avait-il du soleil dans sa chambre ? Et bordel, où était passé sa couverture ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Et quel était ce truc dur et lourd au bout de ses pieds ? L'autre chat roux n'avait quand même pas osé se coucher à ses pieds ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et pourquoi il avait-il autre chose à côté de lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il une telle gueule de b... Et son cerveau percuta : il n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre, ni même dans la maison en fait. Quand il se rappela pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit, pourquoi le soleil venait de lui cramer les yeux et surtout pourquoi il avait l'impression que son cerveau était une éponge sèche, il crut qu'on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée au visage, qu'une tonne de brique venait de lui tomber sur la tête, qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes l'avait piétiné.

Il – avait – embrassé – Hermione – Granger.

Même l'alcool ne suffisait pas à expliquer ce geste. Il senti quelque chose de chaud légèrement bouger contre lui. Et il comprit que ce qui lui avait chatouillé le cou devait être les cheveux de la fille. Elle bougea un peu plus et il bondit sur ses pieds, tout en s'insultant. Déjà parce qu'il s'était levé trop vite, ce qui lui avait donné le tournis et augmenta son envie de vomir. Et ensuite, parce que si avant il n'était pas sûr qu'elle était réveillée, vu la brutalité avec laquelle il s'était levé, elle avait dû forcément être secouée. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Alors tout ceci était bien réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était là, assise sur le canapé, dans la même robe que dans ses souvenirs et elle portait _son_ pull. Putain. Putain. Putain ! Elle se frotta les yeux de ses poings, comme une vraie petite fille après la sieste. Putain ! Il essaya de se souvenir mais il ne se rappelait pas quand elle l'avait mis ce stupide pull ! Il paniquait complètement, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, elle le regardait dans les yeux maintenant et son cœur partit à toute allure. Il retient un soupir de soulagement quand un détail de la veille lui revient. Quand elle lui avait montré la cicatrice elle le portait, elle avait dû remonter sa manche pour lui montrer. Donc ce n'était pas un trou de mémoire, il n'avait juste pas fait attention. Ou du moins il espérait que ce soit le cas. Il se souvenait qu'à la fin elle s'était endormie sur lui. Il réfléchit encore un peu : il n'avait rien oublié de la soirée maintenant il en était sûr, même si certain moment étaient plus troubles que d'autre. Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait de tout ? Elle avait bu et fumé plus que lui, il en était fort probable qu'elle ait un gros trou de mémoire. Avait-elle assez bu pour oublier le fait qu'elle ait amorcé le mouvement qui les avait menés à s'embrasser ? A l'embrasser lui, Drago Malefoy. Son (ancien ?) ennemi ? Hermione Granger avait posé ses lèvres - sur - les - siennes. Putain. Et il l'avait embrassé. Putain. Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Il avait mal à la tête, et son rythme cardiaque résonnait dans sa tête comme des tambours. Il allait vomir, et pas uniquement à cause de l'alcool. Elle le regardait tellement fixement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne clignait pas deux yeux, ce qui le rendait encore plus malade. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle attrapa sa baguette et deux verres apparurent, remplis d'une potion verdâtre ragoutante. Celle qu'il l'avait vu fabriquer la veille sur la terrasse. Elle lui en tendit un, et il le prit pour le boire, sans même la remercier. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Pas même quand elle avala le contenue de son verre. Après quelque minutes il senti les effets de la potion, sa gueule de bois se dissipa. Ou du moins, le mal de crâne et l'envie de rendre l'alcool de la veille se dissipa. Mais il n'en avait pas pour autant les idées claires. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'osait ni partir, ni parler. Il arrivait pourtant à soutenir son regard, sans ciller. Il arrivait à rester inexpressif et ce n'était pas un mince exploit au vu du nombre de questions qu'il se posait.

-On devait faire du sport avant la transformation, tu t'en sens capable, ou on remet ça à demain ? Dit-elle en se levant, faisant disparaître le canapé et envoyant la bouteille vide et son objet moldu sur la terrasse, tout en lui lançant sa baguette.

Il n'en revenait pas, elle lui parlait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'étaient embrassés ! BORDEL ! Entre autres choses, c'était la plus marquante. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air, même pas un peu, embarrassée, choquée, perturbée et tant d'autre verbe en « er » ? Avait-elle vraiment oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Devait-il lui faire une remarque ? La mettre au courant ? Ou faire comme s'il avait oublié ? Il décida de faire comme elle, ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle avait oublié, autant ne rien dire, il ne se voyait pas lui relater l'événement comme s'il lui parlait d'histoire de la magie. Sauf que cette fois, ignorer ceci, ce n'était pas comme pour une dispute. Ou du moins, ça ne l'était pas du tout pour lui. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, il aurait préféré qu'ils se frappent plutôt qu'ils s'embrassent. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de passer à autre chose. Déjà parce qu'il avait aimé l'embrassé, qu'il se souvenait même y avoir eu envie d'elle. Après, parce qu'elle était toujours dans cette robe, et que même après la nuit, ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir bougés, sa robe n'était même pas froissée et le tissu semblait toujours aussi doux, elle était presque exactement comme la veille. Sauf qu'elle avait les paupières gonflées d'avoir trop pleuré et son pull. Et il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Putain. Elle croisa les bras et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, et qu'il s'était contenté de la fixer, la détaillant de haut en bas. PUTAIN ! La seule chose plus ou moins rassurante, c'est qu'il était sûr d'avoir gardé le contrôle de lui-même, soit, un visage inexpressif, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-On peut aller courir. Dit-il d'une voix mesurée en glissant les mains dans ses poches, rangeant en même temps sa baguette.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir en lui disant :

-On se retrouve sur la terrasse une fois changé.

Elle lança un élasticus sur ses pieds et disparut de son champ de vision. Il passa une main sur son visage, paumé. Il devait mettre les choses aux claires dans sa tête : il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il se sentait juste incroyablement attiré par elle. Si avant il mettait ça sur le compte de son attitude mystérieuse, aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça. Il avait envie de la connaitre. Vraiment. La veille, quand elle lui avait parlé de la coupe du monde, quand il avait débattu sur la condition des elfes, quand ils avaient parlés de leur cicatrice, elle s'était ouverte à lui. Elle lui avait même permis de ressentir ses propres émotions, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité alcoolisée. Et maintenant, il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu ces années où ils se connaissaient sans se connaitre. Il voulait la comprend, tout simplement. C'était même déjà un peu le cas avant, il ne s'en rendait juste pas compte. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait savoir pour Potter et Weasley, pour ça qu'il était aussi sensible à ses réactions quand il disait quelque chose de travers qui rappelait trop leur passé. Et il avait l'impression, que la brune aussi voulait le connaitre et le comprendre. C'était la raison de son entêtement lors de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur son rôle dans la guerre. Elle voulait qu'il sache la vérité, qu'il sache tout ce qui était sous ses yeux, et pourtant invisible, à l'époque où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Parce qu'il avait eu un rôle dans son passé, et qu'elle en avait un dans son présent. Ce devait également être l'explication de cette relation étrange, jonglant entre leur sérieux du présent, et leurs chamailleries du passé. En plus il c'était ouvert à elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors peut-être était-ce normale qu'il ait autant envie d'en savoir plus sur elle ? Non ?

Il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comment ils avaient pu se parler comme ça, comme des… non pas des amis, non. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pourtant ils avaient rigolé ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'ils se connaissaient en effet depuis leurs onze ans. Soit plus de la moitié de leur vie.

Malefoy se réveilla et fit savoir qu'il était toujours planté au même endroit, et qu'il était censé aller se changer au lieu de philosopher comme un abruti de Serdaigle. Il fut choqué qu'il n'y ait pas plus de violence et de remarque acide sur le sujet de ses pensées. Il finit par secouer la tête, remettant à plus tard ses questionnements, la brune allait finir par l'attendre sur la terrasse et il n'aurait toujours pas bougé.

Ils mangèrent, coururent, s'entraînèrent dans la salle et prirent leur douche sans échanger un mot ni même un regard. Une fois dans la réserve, devant la cage, ils comprirent tous les deux dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans cette situation. Elle lui fit un mouvement de tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leur siège respectif. Ils se jetaient de petits coups d'œil gênés et ce fut elle qui parla la première :

-Merci encore pour hier soir…

Merlin, elle n'aurait pas pu dire pire. Mais au moins elle se rappelait d'assez de chose de chose pour le remercier. Il n'avait rien à répondre alors il hocha la tête en la regardant dans les yeux. Il attendait le reste.

-Je… Je sais pas quoi… quoi dire en fait. Ajouta la brune en détournant le regard. A part que… ben…

-Arrête de bégayer, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

-Et bien je t'en prie, prend la parole en premier, tu verras comme c'est amusant ! Trancha la brune en le regardant dans les yeux. Oh, et si jamais : je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Pas de problème. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, contrairement à elle, apparemment. Et il avait décidé d'être le plus direct possible, de toute façon il n'avait jamais fonctionné autrement et avec l'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir, il allait encore moins prendre de pincettes. Hier soir, c'était sympa, on a bien rigolé et bien bu, surtout toi. On s'est embrassé sur le moment, parce que tu en avais besoin, et je dirais même envie.

Elle le foudroya du regard, elle n'avait apparemment pas oublié qu'elle avait provoqué ce baisé. Merlin, si elle savait combien il avait apprécié ça, elle serait surement rouge comme une tomate et elle ne le regarderait surement pas aussi haineusement. Encouragé par cette idée, Malefoy prit la parole :

-C'était d'ailleurs très agréable et on recommence quand tu veux. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire malgré son expression toujours neutre. Bien que Malefoy criait sa joie, car elle était en effet très, très rouge. Mais on sait tous les deux que ça ne veut rien dire, enfin, qu'on n'est engagé à rien. Juste…

-Juste ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ça fait du bien de relâcher la pression.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

-Oui, et ça fait du bien de rire, ça change…

-Des couteaux qui vous sont lancés au visage ?

-J'allais dire des remarques déplacées, mais ta proposition marche aussi, dit-elle en pouffant de rire. Bon, je suis contente de savoir que tu n'as pas envie de mettre fin à tes jours !

-Quoi ?

-Parce que… ben je suis moi… et tu es toi, tu pourrais regretter.

-C'est ton cas ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait dégagée.

-Non. Je me suis imposée comme principe d'avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux ce jour-là, et de surtout ne rien regretter. J'ai déjà suffisamment de quoi faire pour le reste de ma vie.

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit.

-Est-ce que… Mais elle s'arrêta.

-Quoi ? S'agaça le blond.

-Quand je disais que tu t'étais comporté comme un véritable ami, je le pensais (Merlin, elle s'en souvenait ?). Est-ce que je peux considérer que notre relation commence à évoluer, positivement ?

Jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute, mais avec ce qu'il avait réalisé ce matin, il se rendait compte que oui, leur relation évoluait positivement. Et qu'il avait même envie que celui continue. Bizarrement, et comme souvent ces dernier temps, Malefoy ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête affirmativement et s'autorisa même un micro sourire d'environ un quart de seconde.

-Tu te souviens de tout ? Dit-il d'une voix dégagée.

-Disons que je me souviens de ce qu'il faut.

Il ne répondit pas et ne la regarda pas non plus. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il c'était passé après la dance, c'était le principale, mais il espéra qu'elle avait oublié la partie cicatrice et surtout le moment où ils avaient failli se sauter dessus pendant le débat sur les elfes. Mais intérieurement, il rigolait : il était presque sûr qu'elle exagérait.

Une fois dans la cage, le drap rabattu, il se déshabilla et ne garda encore que son caleçon. Elle avait remis la caméra. Passant toutes les étapes avec facilité, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison : sa magie était plus contrôlable après le sport. Il en arriva au moment où il devait stopper sa magie. Cette fois, en plus de penser qu'il voulait être animal, il s'imaginait avec des griffes et des crocs acérés pour s'encourager lui-même. La même sensation de déchirement et de brûlure que la première fois s'emparèrent de son corps. Il était à nouveau en train de se tordre de douleur dans le matelas, hurlant à la mort. De nouveau, sa peau devient dure et se mit à former des plaques lui laissant une douleur déchirante, brûlante sur toute la surface de son corps. Il lâcha un hurlement rauque quand il sentit ses dents pousser en même temps que ses ongles comme si on lui arrachait. Il avait mal à la gorge de crier, il avait mal tout court, et partout. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la chaleur et la douleur alors il pensa à son père, comme la veille.

Comme la veille, elle lui parla pour le rassurer et lui fit boire la potion écœurante qui le refroidissait de l'intérieur. Il reprit lentement ses esprits, la douleur s'atténuant doucement, en même temps que la chaleur. Elle lui avait remis sa chemise et son pantalon, mais gardait une certaine distance entre eux.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas quel animal tu es ? Demanda Hermione, une fois qu'il fut assis et apte à parler.

-Non, mais j'ai voulu avoir des griffes et des crocs, et c'est arrivé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Hier tu avais voulu quelque chose ?

-Juste être un animal.

Elle le regarda avec insistance avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-…

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer tout de suite sinon ça ne marchera pas.

-Euh…

-Tu te sens capable de recommencer ? Ou tu te sens trop faible ?

Faible ? Lui ?

-On recommence. Dit-il sèchement.

-Alors choisi un animal, n'importe lequel, et pense que tu veux être lui.

Il ricana. Mais bien sûr, comme si c'était aussi simple.

-Ne rigole pas, fais le. Et je reste ici cette fois.

Il arrêta aussitôt de rire.

-Pardon ?

-T'as dit qu'on recommençait, autrement dit, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux essayer. Si c'est le fait d'être en caleçon qui te bloque, je me mets aussi en sous-vêtements ! Râla la brune comme s'il était un gamin faisant un caprice.

Pas totalement contre cette idée, il fit pourtant mine de soupirer comme s'il était exaspéré. Elle referma la porte de la cage d'un coup de baguette, avant de poser son bout de bois dehors. Elle revient vers lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques minutes, tous les deux mal à l'aise, même s'il le cachait mieux qu'elle. Puis elle finit par dire :

-Bon, puisque t'es un peu trop coincé…

Elle retira son t-shirt, son pantalon et s'assit au sol en croisant les bras, les joues rouges. Il eut très envie de rire, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'avoir vu se dévêtir était la chose la plus ex… Non, non, l'important c'était la transformation. Il s'imagina McGonagall en maillot de bain, eut un frisson de dégoût et finit par se déshabiller et s'asseoir.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas la voir et se concentra sur sa magie, malgré la présence envahissante de la brune. Il arriva à se concentrer, non sans difficulté. Il avait choisi son animal, juste pour la provoquer : un lion. Il était sûr de ne pas y arriver mais, bon au cas où il pouvait pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout… Au moment où il stoppa la magie et que la douleur arrivait à toute allure, il senti la main de la brune se poser sur son épaule avec violence, il eut l'impression qu'elle faisait entrer leur magie en contact, et qu'elle essayait de le contrôler. Il senti sa magie prendre totalement le contrôle de lui et éjecter la brune. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais il avait senti comme une onde de choc quand le contact s'était rompu. Et c'est d'ailleurs aussi à ce moment-là qu'il senti la chaleur et la douleur revenir. Il tomba sur le côté. Mais là, sans savoir pourquoi, la douleur était différente, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la contrôler, alors il se concentra pour devenir un lion. Il voulait que sa magie comprenne qu'il _était_ un lion.

La douleur augmenta quand il senti des poils pousser sur toute la surface de son corps. La brûlure s'intensifia également quand des griffes poussèrent, qu'il senti ses dents devenirs longues et pointues. Il crut que ses muscles, tendons et cartilages se déchiraient, que tous ses os se brisaient quand il sentit son corps prendre de plus en plus l'apparence d'un lion. Il sentait aussi toutes ses émotions se décupler, quelles quel soient. Mais puisqu'une majorité non négligeable était négative, il se sentait enragé. Il avait envie de frapper, de détruire, et surtout, de tuer.

Il bondit sur ses quatre pattes en rugissant. Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours en feulant de rage sa queue battant de l'air. En face de lui, une lionne qui lui montrait aussi les crocs, toutes griffes dehors. Tuer. Il lui sauta dessus mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté, lui tourna le dos et d'un violent coup de pattes arrières dans le ventre, elle l'envoya rouler sur le dos, avant de lui bondir dessus, une patte sur la gorge. Il se retrouva écraser sous elle, la respiration coupée. Il replia ses pattes arrière et commença à lui lacérer le ventre de ses griffes tout en se débattant avec de puissant coup de rein. La lionne cracha et montra les crocs, avant de plonger sur son cou pour le mordre. Il voulut se débattre, mais quand il bougea, les crocs lui rentrèrent encore plus dans la peau. Il grogna et d'un coup, il senti une chaleur lui envahir la tête, partant de la morsure.

Soudainement, il prit conscience qu'il s'était transformé. Qu'il avait réussi. Il sentait la magie de la brune en lui, essayant de contrôler la sienne dans sa gorge. Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il détendit tous ses muscles pour se concentre sur la magie en lui. Il recommença toutes les étapes pour reprendre le contrôler, pour rester maître de sa tête.

C'était fou. Dingue. Ahurissant. Il sentait sa magie en lui, et il sentait qu'il avait la forme d'un lion. Il sentait chaque poils, chaque muscles, moustaches, griffes, os, tout. Il sentait ce corps, comme s'il avait toujours été sien, et pourtant c'était une véritable découverte. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il se sentait tellement fort, tellement… libre, indomptable, féroce, dangereux, puissant et pourtant, tellement lui. Il se sentait entier. Et là, il comprit que Malefoy et Drago, n'était que le produit de cette transformation. Il les différenciait, mais en vérité, il ne formait qu'un. Il se rendait compte que jusque-là, pour lui, son animal, était justement… son animal, comme un quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'il ne formait qu'un, et maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était pareille pour Drago et Malefoy. C'était lui. Et le fait de jongler entre passé et présent avec elle, lui avait donné l'impression de continuer de se dédoubler, alors qu'en fait, c'était juste… Comme ça qu'il était. Un mélange de son passé et son présent, comme il était un mélange d'homme et d'animal.

Il senti la brune relâcher son emprise. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Encore trop concentré sur sa magie et ce que cette transformation lui avait permis de comprendre. Et juste une seconde, il fut déçu d'être vraiment un lion, et pas un renard.

Sa magie devient à nouveau brûlante et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il chercha des yeux la lionne qui le regardait l'air effrayé. Voir une telle expression lui fit peur et il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Tout devient noir.

-…ES YEUX PUTAIN ! DRAGO ! OUVRE TES PUTAINS D'YEUX !

Elle le secouait dans tous les sens, il avait envie de vomir, il avait mal au crâne et sous les secousses, il avait l'impression que son cerveau ballotait dans sa tête comme des grains de sable dans une maracas.

-Arrête de me secouer… Arriva-t-il à murmurer dans un souffle.

Si au début il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu, elle finit par le rallonger sur le matelas dans un flot de «désolée ».

Elle avait dû lui faire boire la potion, car il sentait la fraîcheur partout dans son corps, il ne ressentait aucune chaleur. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour penser. C'était la seule douleur qui persistait. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool de la veille. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Il avait son pantalon, pas de chemise. Car c'était elle lui la portait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, la brune avait les mains et le visage couvert de sang. D'ailleurs sa chemise blanche était tachée de rouges aussi. Il s'assit en portant une main à sa tête. Il regarda autour d'eux. Les matelas étaient éventrés, son caleçon accompagné les sous-vêtements et vêtements de la brune étaient en lambeau au sol. Il y avait de nombreuse tâche de sang et pleins de touffes de poils couleur ambre et orange, parfois tâchés de sang aussi. La réalité le frappa : elle l'avait vu nu. Si son caleçon était au sol en en morceau elle… Non, il ne pouvait pas le formuler deux fois. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fixa les restes du tissu bleu plusieurs seconde avant de l'entendre murmurer un sort d'attraction. Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

Elle était assise à genoux, elle avait remonté ses manches, et il découvrit ses avant-bras recouvert de morsures sanguinolentes. Elle lançait des sorts pour se soigner et elle prit un petit pot d'ongue magique posé à côté d'elle. Elle s'en appliqua et leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Peut aller. Marmonna-t-il ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait encore mal à la tête, elle venait de le voir dans le plus simple appareil et il n'avait pas envie de se dévoiler plus que ça pour la journée. Ou la semaine. Ou le reste de sa vie tiens. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées.

-Je crois que tes émotions ont pris le dessus quand tu as vu ma peur. Et tu m'as attaqué. Sauf que tu étais en renard…

-QUOI ?! Sa précédente nudité lui sorti complètement de l'esprit.

-…du coup tu étais plus petit et fragile alors je n'osais pas te frapper trop fort, j'avais trop peur de te briser la nuque. Alors je n'ai fait tourner en rond jusqu'à t'épuiser pour que tu reprennes ta forme normale. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu esquiver toutes les morsures, t'étais vraiment enragé.

-Attend. Il leva les deux mains. Attend. Pause. Stop. Est-ce que tu peux répéter ?

-Pour le renard ?

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler, ou crier plutôt :

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

-Tu as changé de forme à un moment, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu si peur et tu as du la ressentir, encore plus fort puisque les animaux sentent _vraiment_ la peur.

-Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de la chose au moins ? J'peux pas être plusieurs animaux en même temps ! S'étrangla Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

Il leva les mains au ciel en s'écriant :

-Mais parce que… !

Il se tu. Parce que quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible ? Pas normal ? Mais il suffisait d'une chose pour se dire qu'elle avait raison : tout ce qui le concernait dans cette transformation n'avait rien de normal.

-Voilà, tu n'as même pas d'excuse, alors pourquoi me contredire ! Je l'ai vu, t'as besoin d'entrer dans ma tête pour en être sûr ?

-Je…

Il allait l'envoyer balader, mais à son tour elle leva une main pour le faire taire. Elle saisit sa baguette.

-Non mais je REVE là ! S'égosilla Drago. D'où tu…

Mais il s'arrêta, elle ne l'écoutait même pas. Elle était en train de réparer leurs sous-vêtement et ses vêtements en les nettoyer légèrement leurs tâches de sang. Elle ramassa ses affaires, sorti de la cage et disparut de son champ de vision. Toujours assis, scotché par l'attitude de la fille, il ne sorti de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle revient pour lui jeter sa chemise.

-On parlera de ça plus tard. Il y a quelqu'un. Tu viens ou tu restes là ?

Encore plus désorienté par sa question il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il analysa d'abord son état physique, mental et magique. Il se sentait fatigué, mais la curiosité le poussa à mettre ses chaussures et se lever. Enfin, surtout l'idée que Zéhan soit seule avec elle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, sans qu'il arrive à vraiment déterminer pourquoi. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il enfila son vêtement, non sans arrêter de fixer la brune d'un œil assassin. Elle croisa les bras en soupirant.

-Quoi ?

-Crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça Granger.

-Je suis censé avoir peur ? Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Il ferma le dernier bouton et avança d'un pas.

-Il est passé où le « je vais faire des efforts » ? Tu me coupes la parole, comme ça, sans press…

-On y va ? On perd du temps. Demanda-t-elle en tournant enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Je vais t'étrangler, Granger. Dit-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

-Mais bien sûr, et après qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait tellement l'assommer, qu'il recula pour ne pas prendre de risque. Elle avait vraiment le don pour trouver la phrase à dire pour l'énerver. La phrase à laquelle il ne trouvait presque jamais rien à répondre. Presque.

-Je te mettrais dans frigo de la cuisine pour te conserver. Je continuerais de vivre ici et quand j'aurais plus rien à manger je brulerais ton corps dans un feu de joie et je finirais ta réserve d'alcool, pour tous vous rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment cherché à être drôle, en tout cas, au sourire qu'elle affichait, elle le prenait plutôt bien. Il réalisa que dans le « tous » il avait inclue inconsciemment ses parents, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés.

-Oh non, non, non. Le frigo n'est pas assez froid pour me conserver. Il y a trois ans de réserve de nourriture, mon corps pourrira bien avant. C'est un très mauvais plan. Elle secoua la tête. Et puis je te manquerais beaucoup trop.

-Dans un univers parallèle peut-être bien.

-J'en suis pas si sûre…

Elle le regardait avec insistance. Il ne comprenait pas. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils et elle fronça les siens. Et les souvenirs de la vieille lui revinrent. Sa super déclaration dans laquelle il lui disait combien elle l'aidait à ne pas se laisser abattre par la mort de sa mère. Merde. Putain d'alcool.

-Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta à son tour le blond, l'air de rien.

Elle tourna les talons. Il ramassa sa baguette et ils coururent jusqu'à la fissure, ils se donnèrent la main sans un mot et elle le traîna pour la troisième fois dans ce labyrinthe noir.

Une fois dehors, elle ne se métamorphosa pas. Elle sorti sa baguette, il l'imita.

- _Hominum Revelio_. Chuchota Hermione. Zéhan, montre-toi. Ajoute-t-elle plus haut.

Ce dernier sorti de derrière un arbre, encore nu. Abruti.

-Bonjour Hermione, pas d'attaque aujourd'hui ?

-On t'a déjà suffisamment fait perdre de temps.

Elle ne regardait pas Drago, mais il savait qu'à travers ses mots, elle lui parlait. Comme si c'était sa faute ! L'abruti comprit - ou pas - à qui Hermione s'adressait, en tous les cas il ne lâchait pas le blond des yeux. Avec le même regard noir que l'autre fois. Elle rangea sa baguette, lui ne lâcha pas la sienne, mais glissa les mains dans ses poches.

-Tu as quelque chose ?

-Je suis surtout venu te demander de quelque chose. Il lui parlait, tout en continuant de dévisager Drago.

Ce même Drago était d'ailleurs au bord de l'explosion. Il était agacé du comportement qu'avait eu la brune dans la réserve, horripilé par le fait qu'elle l'ait vu nue, il était scandalisé qu'elle fasse une telle remarque devant l'autre demeuré, et énervé au plus haut point par l'attitude de ce dernier. Il était actuellement très concentré sur le fait de ne pas leur sauter à la gorge à tous les deux. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille. Si seulement l'autre était au courant… S'il avait été seul, il aurait rigolé de lui-même.

-Granger… Fini-t-il par dire voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour qu'il arrête de le fixer, ce qui lui tapait énormément sur les nerfs.

-Eh bien ! Finalement on dirait que ça sait parler ! Dit Zéhan d'une voix faussement amusée.

Drago serra les poings dans ses poches et fixa la brune qui elle, regardait le brun avec un visage totalement inexpressif.

-Il sait parler, mais il est préférable qu'il ne le fasse pas. Dit-elle. Zéhan, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas envoyer balader la brune, mais devinant le côté sang chaud du brun, il se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser parler. Elle savait mieux comment réagir que lui. Il arrivait jusque-là à rester neutre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait.

-Oooh il la laisse prendre sa défense en plus ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix crémeuse en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme les loups, ou les chiens. Oui, plutôt les chiens. T'es quoi au juste ? Son animal de compagnie ? Rajouta le brun.

Drago avança d'un pas, les oreilles bourdonnante, mais le visage pourtant parfaitement neutre.

-Il vaut juste mieux, pour toi et ta p'tite gueule, que ce soit elle qui prenne ma défense. Et entre nous, c'est toi qui « va chercher ». Dit-il naturellement, comme s'il parlait météo. Le sourire le plus faux et provocant du monde sur les lèvres.

Il retrouva un visage plus ou moins inexpressif, laissant juste ces yeux exprimer la haine qu'il avait pour l'autre et Zéhan grogna en montrant les dents. Un vrai chien ce type. Les deux hommes avancèrent d'un pas l'un vers l'autre mais une main se posa sur leur deux poitrines. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Il ne saisit pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle marmonnait car elle avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux étouffaient une partie de ses paroles. Mais il put relever un « …ego masculin de merde… », ainsi que « …celui qui a la plus grosse… » et « …finir par leur couper… ». Elle redressa brusquement la tête, mais elle ne les regarda pas et fixa droit devant elle, ses yeux jaunes lançant des éclairs à un arbuste.

-Vous allez arrêter ça, de suite, avant que je m'énerve ! Et je vous préviens, je suis à _deux doigts_ (elle insista beaucoup sur les deux mots) de la crise de nerfs ! Alors le premier qui dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, le premier qui lance la provocation, je lui promets un Chauve-Furie dans la gueule et sachez que c'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a appris ce sort, donc je vous conseille VIVEMENT de m'écouter !

Drago savait qu'il était le seul à comprendre l'ampleur de la menace proféré par Hermione. Il eut presque envie de sourire, mais il rencontra deux yeux noirs qui l'en dissuada.

-Alors je me répète, Zéhan, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Dit-elle froidement en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, ses yeux assassinant toujours le même buisson.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, non sans se fusiller du regard.

-L'un des notre a été enlevé.

-Et ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le dos trop droit.

-Et on a de la chance que ce soit moi qu'on ait envoyé sur les lieux.

Il sorti un papier de la bourse et lui tendit. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas attendre d'être rentré, alors il se pencha vers elle pour voir. Un mot. Huit lettres. Les lettre découpées dans du papier journal, collées grossièrement sur un bout déchiré de feuille blanche formaient le mot « Hermione ». Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle n'avait aucune expression, mais il voyait ses yeux trembler. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il fut un peu fier de savoir la raison de ce tremblement. Car le brun la regardait l'air interdit, et un peu inquiet. Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et commença à faire des cents pas, les yeux dans le vide, la main jointe dans son dos. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches.

-T'as pu remonter la piste ?

-Pas vraiment non il y avait des traces de lutte sur le lieu de l'enlèvement, mais ils ont effacés leurs traces en partant et même…

-C'est les Suprêmes ? Enchaîna la brune en lui coupant la parole.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il voyait Zéhan suivre les mouvements d'Hermione des yeux. Il la déshabillait presque du regard. Sa colère augmenta, il eut la nausée et sa baguette brûla entre ses doigts dans sa poche.

-Ton père est au courant de quoi ?

-Que ce sont des sorciers car ils ont effacés leur odeur avec un sort. Et je lui ai dit avoir trouvé quelque chose. Mais que je devais régler autre chose avant de pouvoir lui en parler.

-Ma réponse est non.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit ma belle. Dit Zéhan d'une voix mielleuse qui l'énerva encore plus.

D'ailleurs, la situation l'énervait de manière générale. A cause des cents pas de brune, elle et le débile nu s'étaient éloignés de lui.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-C'est quand même ton nom qui est écrit. Argumenta le brun d'une voix douce.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'aider à sauver ton ami. J'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire. Le temps d'une seconde elle s'arrêta, son regard se fixa sur Drago avant de redevenir vague et elle reprit ses cent pas.

Zéhan assassinat Drago des yeux, ce dernier eu un sourire narquois et ils regardèrent Hermione en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami…

Elle s'arrêta, une main sur la hanche, l'autre à moitié tendu devant elle, la paume vers le ciel. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il ajouta :

-C'est mon frère.

Elle ferma les yeux et porta la main qui était devant elle sur son visage.

-Zéhan, c'est toi qui me dois la vie, pas moi… Je suis désolée mais…

-Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux Hermione, mais sur ce coup, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je suis sûr que tu veux savoir pourquoi il y a ton nom sur ce papier, et la photo avant, tout ça ce n'est pas des coïncidences ! La personne qui l'a enlevé est là pour te voir. Puisque tu vas chercher à savoir je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. Et je te promets de te protéger si tu m'aides à le retrouver.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de ta protection.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Elle sait se protéger toute seule, continua Drago de la même voix calme en regardant la brune dans les yeux. C'est plutôt elle qui te protègera et ça lui fera juste du boulot en plus.

Elle avait l'air franchement surprise et la bouche formait un petit « o ».

-C'est pas à toi que j'parle. Dit-il d'une voix neutre malgré ses yeux assassins, le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Il a raison Zéhan, c'est moi qui devrais te protéger. Soupira Hermione en arrêtant de regarder Drago. C'est pour ça que j'irais seule.

-QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps avant de se jeter un énième regard noir.

-En revanche, tu ne peux pas me demander de partir aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi six jours pour me préparer. Tu peux chercher de ton côté, ça m'est égale, mais j'ai des choses à finir avant.

-Des choses à finir avec lui là ? Dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le blond qui bouillonnait de rage d'être désigné ainsi. Tu sais ce que ça représente six jours pour mon frère ?!

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Hermione en fixant le brun, elle avait l'air vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est quoi le problème ?! Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Alors arrête de me parler comme si je te décevais et laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Oui je sais ce que ça représente six jours figure toi, seulement toi et moi on n'a pas les mêmes priorités et ça a toujours été comme ça, je pensais que c'était claire depuis le temps ! Apparemment tu n'as pas encore compris que toi et moi on ne fonctionne PAS pareille !

-En effet on ne fonctionne pas pareil ! Et heureusement ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui c'est ? Cracha Zéhan en pointant le blond du doigt. Une saloperie venue d'une famille de mangemort ajouté à traitre, lâche et assassin !

Drago crut vraiment qu'il allait lui jeter un sort il n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait sorti sa main de la poche, mais la brunette fut bien plus rapide. Elle avait fermé les yeux, juste une seconde, et quand elle les ouvrit, ils étaient bien plus jaunes qu'avant. Elle se jeta sur Zéhan pour le plaquer contre un arbre, le menaçant d'un couteau… Un couteau ?! Depuis quand avait-elle un couteau sur elle ?! Elle tenait le couteau contre la gorge de Zéhan, ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Drago eu envie de crier et de vomir à la vue du corps d'Hermione plaqué contre celui de ce connard, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il s'avança vers eux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille, mais assez fort pour qu'il entende de là où il était :

-… j'espère qu'on est d'accord ? Et tu crois que je l'aurais amené, sans savoir si tu le reconnaitrais ou non ? Tu me crois, sincèrement, assez bête pour ne pas y avoir pensé ?

Il recula d'un pas de surprise et de dégout, quand Zéhan entoura brusquement la brune de ses bras pour la coller encore plus contre lui.

-Tu sais combien j'aime tes menaces ma douce… Roucoula le brun d'une voix franchement joyeuse, prenant une grande inspiration la tête dans les cheveux de la fille.

Il voyait Hermione se débattre, tout en essayant de ne pas blesser le brun avec la lame, en hurlant « LACHE-MOI MAINTENANT ». Apparemment ce dernier savait exactement comment allait réagir Hermione, autant à ses paroles qu'à son câlin et il en profitait largement. Il en avait la nausée. Il avait envie de le détruire. Mais quel enfoiré ! Comment pouvait-elle fréquenter un lourd pareil ? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, s'il devait intervenir ou non, mais avant de pouvoir réagir elle planta le couteau dans l'arbre d'un geste brusque, à côté de la tête du brun qui ne sourcilla même pas, le nez toujours dans ses boucles. Elle porta une main à sa gorge et quand elle serra les doigts, ce dernier tomba raide au sol. Evanouie. Elle récupéra son couteau et avec la lame dégagea une mèche bouclée de devant ses yeux.

-Putain de con… Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en fusillant Zéhan des yeux.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée, ravis de voir Zéhan au sol.

-Un nerf qui provoque un malaise.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est un con. Bougonna la brune en shootant un caillou.

Il sourit. Merlin qu'il était d'accord. Et Merlin… Qu'elle était belle quand elle était énervée.

-On rentre ? Proposa le blond toujours aussi joyeux.

-Non. On attend son réveil.

-Tu rigoles ? Toute sa joie venait de s'envoler.

-Je ne le laisse pas là, inconscient. Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Je peux toujours l'achever ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle rigola, mais ne répondit pas. Quand le brun se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ignora totalement Drago jusqu'à son départ. La brune lui rejeta le sort dont il soupçonnait être un sort pour effacer leur odeur du loup. Elle semblait boudeuse et Zéhan semblait adorer ça, il lui fit un long au revoir pompeux, ignorant les soupirs et les ricanements répétés du blond. Mais il arrêta de rigoler quand Hermione commença à lui répondre plus gentiment. Il s'inclina devant elle comme la première fois et juste avant de partir il dit, sans même se retourner pour le regarder :

-Elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi.

Il disparut entre les arbres, et si Hermione ne l'avait pas saisis par la taille, il lui aurait couru après pour lui jeter deux des sorts impardonnables, l'un étant douloureux, l'autre définitif.

Le tenant toujours contre elle, il senti brusquement la chaleur de la magie de la brune entrer en contact avec la sienne, dans son dos. Et là, un phénomène qu'aucun des deux ne put s'expliquer se produisit : il entendit les pensées de la brune. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux ou pire que moi, s'il te plait, calme toi. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te provoquer. » Il se retourna brusquement vers elle pour la regarder les yeux ronds. Elle avait l'air profondément choquée, mais elle lui dit quand même :

-Viens, on rentre.

Avant de prendre sa main et partir en courant sans attendre.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un métamorphomage* ?

-Oui.

-Je crois que tu es… un métamorphomage mais du côté animal. Conclu la brune dans un hochement de tête sérieux.

-Développe. Soupira Drago, s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

Ils étaient rentrés en courant, enfin, en faisant la course plutôt. A peine avaient-ils retrouvés la vue à la sortie de la forêt, qu'ils s'étaient lâchés la main en échangeant un regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de courir, et leur regard avait parlé pour eux. Ils étaient arrivés exactement en même temps en bas des escaliers et là encore, un regard suffit pour qu'ils comprennent qu'aucun des deux ne ferait de remarque sur le comportement d'enfant qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais intérieurement il avait souri, et les yeux de la brune avaient pétillés de malice. Apparemment, l'un comme l'autre appréciait cette rivalité infantile profondément puérile.

Ils s'étaient donc, comme d'habitude, affalés dans le canapé pour boire un thé.

-La magie a forcément un rapport avec les gènes. Donc tu as des gènes de métamorphomage.

-Et en quel honneur ? Soupira de nouveau le blond.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors il détacha son regard de sa tasse pour l'orienter vers la brune. Elle semblait surprise et un peu mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tonk. Nymphadora Tonk, ta cousine du côté de ta mère, était métamorphomage.

Il se redressa, tous ses muscles contractés. Il était conscient de ne pas connaitre cette femme, mais comme l'autre fois, quand elle lui apprit quelque chose sur elle, il se sentit très mal dans sa peau.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de la connaitre. Se braqua Drago pour ne pas qu'elle voit qu'il se sentait pas très bien.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais deviner ce que tu sais d'elle ou non. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, un sourcil levé.

-TmrdGrgnn… Fut à peu près le son que produit sa bouche quand il retient une insulte de Malefoy.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais après quelque secondes, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Folle dingue.

-Bref, clama-t-elle, je pense que tu peux prendre la forme de l'animal que tu souhaites. Comme elle pouvait prendre le visage de qui elle souhaitait.

-J'avais saisi le concept vois-tu.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, il vit une lueur amusée dans son regard.

-Mais il faut encore que tu t'entraînes.

-J'avais saisi ça aussi. Je ne compte pas faire des malaises à chaque fois. Je veux être conscient quand je serais pris de folie meurtrière envers mon pè…

Il s'arrêta de parler, ferma les yeux et s'insulta tout bas.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'avais saisi que ta vengeance consistait à le tuer.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des claques. Elle méritait des claques. Pourquoi devait-elle encore faire allusion à la veille. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée l'amena à parler de Zéhan :

-Ton copain à un problème mental Granger. Ce mec est dérangé. Et je dis pas ça parce que c'est un loup garou, je le dis parce que c'est un malade.

-Waa… Jamais vu un changement de sujet aussi subtil.

-Je t'emmerde.

-La classe légendaire de Drago Malefoy, le noble Serpentard à l'œuvre.

-Et encore, t'as rien vu. Dit-il de la voix la plus provocante dont il était capable.

-Je demande à voir.

-Tu m'emmerde. Gémit Drago.

-Et c'est une déception pour le public ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Peut-être que s'il l'assommait, il pourrait l'enfermer dans la cage. Parce que vraiment cette fille était plus que timbrée et même l'asile ne suffirait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle regardait le plafond.

-Oh, une petite pensée pour mon père…

Il ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Elle claqua dans ses mains :

-Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Ça te va des sushis ?

Comme pour la pizza, il découvrit de la nourriture d'un autre pays. Il se demanda pourquoi ses parents, qui avaient laaargement les moyens, ne s'offraient pas ces petits trucs japonais justes divins ! Il était 18h et ils étaient tous les deux sur la terrasse, face au soleil maintenant bien bas dans le ciel.

Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun réel rythme depuis qu'il avait retiré cette épine de son pied. Ils mangeaient, dormaient et tout le reste n'importe quand, en fonction de leur envie et de la situation. Et c'était une des autres choses les plus libératrices, l'aspect de sa vie le plus important pour lui : aucunes journées ne se ressemblaient. Et après cinq ans dans 4 mètres carrés, ceci n'avait pas de prix.

-Alors pour le coffre la double énergie, tu m'expliques ou tu en es ?

Elle sorti sa baguette et plusieurs bouteilles en plastiques apparurent avec une boite en chêne.

* * *

 ***Métamorphomage : sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser spontanément et sans utiliser de potions ou sortilèges.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Question personnelle

**Voilà le chap suivant ! Alors dans ce chapitre… une grosse révélation et pas vraiment (ou plutôt pas du tout) d'action, c'est un chapitre plus ou moins calme mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère, pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review que la tournure des choses continues de vous plaire. Encore une fois merci à vous tous de continuer à me suivre, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de partager cette histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore quand ils se chamaillent, surtout que maintenant la relation est un peu plus joviale on va dire, c'est encore mieux ! Et comme toi, j'aime beaucoup quand Zéhan titille Drago car en effet il est facilement à bout de nerf. Merci beaucoup, je voulais créer un lien, même faible entre lui et sa cousine, car je trouve qu'ils ont à peu près le même caractère de cochon des Blacks et je voulais qu'ils aient quelque chose d'un peut plus, symbolique en commun. Même si ce n'est pas la seule et unique raison, bien sûr ! En tout cas merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Et comme d'habitude merci à toi ! Tu as raison, le fait qu'il ait entendu ses pensées à un rapport avec la magie ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vaut mieux le dire maintenant, la réponse à cette question sera dans un long moment, mais il y aura des indices assez souvent et je pense qu'il ne serait pas tellement compliqué de le comprendre après un certain stade. Je suis contente que l'idée métamorphomage animal ne t'a pas déçu ! Merci encore, bonne lecture et a très vite !**

 **Lisou : Ahaha ! Et bien j'avoue qu'au tout tout début, quand j'imaginais encore le scénario, j'avais pensé lui attribué un animal propre mais finalement pour une certaine raison (que je préfère taire pour le moment) et comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, je voulais aussi un petit lien entre Tonk et lui. Je n'ai pas continué cette idée d'animal unique et j'ai préféré inclure mon idée de génétique dans cet aspect-là de l'histoire aussi (je sais pas si c'est très claire). Mais Drago va quand même avoir son petit animal fétiche, celui dans lequel il se sent le plus à l'aise et où il aura le contrôle parfait de lui-même. Maiiiiis pour le moment on ne sait pas lequel c'est :3 Il y a quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite ! Merci pour ta review**

* * *

-Alors pour le coffre la double énergie, tu m'expliques ou tu en es ?

Elle sorti sa baguette et plusieurs bouteilles en plastiques apparurent avec une boite en chêne. Elle les plaça dans un ordre précis et elle se perdit quelques instant dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixant la boite sans la voir, avant de lui répondre en l'observant minutieusement.

-Pour commencer, j'ai dû faire fusionner l'essence de dictame et du sang de licorne. J'ai utilisé la magie et une technique moldu qui s'appelle la fusion nucléaire, ça se passe au niveau de l'infiniment petit et c'est trop complexe et surtout trop long pour que je t'explique vraiment le processus. J'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois car la fusion nucléaire produit beaucoup d'énergie et même en la canalisant avec la magie il a été dur de ne pas tout détruire. Et surtout d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais une fois que je l'ai eu, cette fusion atomique, j'ai pu le métamorphoser sous forme liquide grâce à la magie, tout en conservant les nouvelle propriétés que je venais de lui accorder. Et au microscope, le résultat était le même que ce que l'on a vu pour la plante. Elle secoua la tête. J'admire vraiment l'idée qu'a eue celui qui a fabriqué cette plante. Dit-elle tout bas, comme si elle s'adressait à elle-même avant de regarder à nouveau le blond dans les yeux. J'ai fabriqué des potions, dont l'ingrédient principale est ce que je viens de t'expliquer. J'ai choisi ces deux-là car le sang de licorne brille, même dans le noir (en effet, pensa le blond, jamais il n'oubliera cette retenue dans la forêt interdite avec Potter, Londubas, Hagrid et la brune, ou avec le balafré ils avaient trouvé une licorne morte se faisant sucer le sang en suivant des traces de ce même sang couleur perle scintillante), et l'essence de dictame car elle guérie du poison de la Tentacula Vénéneuse. Ensuite j'ai augmenté, puis dérivé le liquide que j'avais fabriqué, avec d'autre ingrédient et des choses plus… inhabituel, comme des pétards des jumeaux Weasley ou certain de leur bonbons de la Boite à Flemme et d'autre chose moldu comme des lasers... Le but étant de produire de la lumière, une lumière la plus pure, agressive et forte possible et de renforcer les propriétés du sang de licorne. Pareille pour l'essence de dictame. Toutes les potions peuvent être amplifiées par des sortilèges et on peut aussi jeter des sorts comme _Lumos, Lumos Maxima ou Lumus Solem_ pour optimiser nos chances. Elle ouvrit la boite. J'ai aussi transformé toutes les potions en gaz et elle se trouve là-dedans. Elle lui montra des petits tubes en métal gris cylindrique.

Il haussa les sourcils pour lui faire signe de continuer. Il était très impressionné qu'elle invente ses propres mélanges, comme ça, en même pas deux mois, et surtout sans catastrophe ou qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle produise une fusion nuclé… nuclère, bref quelque chose du genre. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni même en quoi ça consistait, le nom lui indiquait que c'était quelque chose d'assez… incroyable, voire extraordinaire. Surtout qu'elle admettait avoir eu du mal à ne pas tout faire exploser à cause de l'énergie produite, ce qui signifie pour les humains normaux : à ne pas reproduire à la maison sous peine de mort imminente. Mais bon, elle était Hermione Granger, pas Seamus Finnigan.

-Dans un ou deux jours je pense que tu seras capable de te transformer et réussir à te contrôler sans que j'intervienne. On ira ensuite voir le coffre et on testera les potions. Après la plante, il y a encore une serrure à passer. Donc on ne saura pas tout de suite ce qu'il y a dedans il faudra attendre que je…

-Tu comptes vraiment partir seule à la recherche du frère du demeuré ? La coupa le blond en devinant ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? S'offusqua Hermione un air hautain sur le visage.

Il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il fut tellement choqué de penser ça, qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Et selon lui, ça n'était pas plus mal. C'était son problème de se lancer dans une mission suicide, pas le sien. Mais une pensée le revient en tête. Le premier jour, il avait dit à sa mère qu'il protégerait Hermione. Aujourd'hui, même s'il n'aimait pas penser à ça, il avait confiance en elle. Et il se sentait… aucun autre mot que proche lui venait à l'esprit, pourtant les mots « sentait proche d'elle » n'arrivaient pas à se suivre et former une phrase dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de devoir veiller sur elle, comme s'il avait passé un contrat avec sa mère. Il avait l'impression de garder contact avec sa mère, à travers elle…

-Je veux pas que tu meurs à cause de lui. Soupira-t-il, capitulant contre lui-même.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix butée.

-Tu poses trop de questions Granger. Gémi Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient trop longs d'ailleurs. Et brusquement il réalisa quelque chose. Elle lui avait coupé les cheveux, et elle l'avait rasé quand elle l'avait sorti de prison. Cette information, pourtant évidente, venait juste d'atteindre son système nerveux. Il tourna la tête vers elle :

-Coupe-moi les cheveux. Dit-il brusquement.

-Je te demande pardon ? Balbutia-t-elle, médusée.

-T'es sourde ? Ricana le blond.

-Ou en plein délire. Le corrigea la brune en secouant la tête comme pour essayer de se réveiller.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, refait-le. Grinça Drago en ignorant son acte de dégénérescence.

-Je suis pas tellement douée. Grimaça Hermione en arrêtant de malmener sa tête.

-Tu t'en es pas mal sorti la première fois. S'impatienta le garçon.

-J'ai juste refais ta coupe du collège, marmonna la brune.

-Je m'en fou, coupe moi les cheveux ! Et je ne veux pas avoir la tête que j'avais avant ! S'énerva Drago en serrant les poings.

-Très bien, mais rappel toi bien que c'est toi qui a insisté si jamais je me loupe ! S'irrita la brune en se levant.

Elle fit disparaître tout le bordel de la table pour faire venir une petite pochette noir d'où elle sorti peigne, ciseau etc. Elle se dirigea vers lui et poussa la chaise de Drago d'un coup de baguette pour avoir de la place derrière lui. Ce dernier étant bien sûr toujours dessus, faillit tomber.

-Granger, arrête ça ou je te balance par-dessus la barrière. La menaça-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Essaye un peu pour voir. Répliqua-t-elle avec arrogance.

Il grogna et se rassit correctement en lui marmonnant quelque chose quelque peu insultant, à propos de sa demi-transformation en chat de Bulstrode, sa future chute, et les félins atterrissant sur leurs pattes. Elle répondit par :

- _Aquaerupto_.

-Là, T'ES MORTE ! Hurla le blond en sautant sur ses pieds, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Milles excuses, je voulais juste mouiller vos cheveux pour les couper Monsieur ! Dit-elle en faisant une révérence très, très exagérée en reculant de l'autre côté de la chaise.

- _Aquaerupto maxima_ ! S'écria Drago sa baguette pointée sur elle.

Elle reçut l'équivalent de cinquante - ou plus - litres d'eau dessus. S'il s'estimait mouillé, il pouvait maintenant se déclarer sec comparé à elle. Elle aurait été dans le même état si elle avait plongée dans le lac habillée. Mais voilà, elle, elle était morte de rire.

-On n'a pas la même définition de… « balancer par-dessus la barrière », haleta-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

Il rangea sa baguette tout en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas rageur et la prit par la taille pour la traîner vers la barrière. Mais en quelques secondes elle l'avait plaqué au mur, tenant chacun de ses poignets au niveau de sa tête. Elle s'appuyait, comme l'autre fois, contre lui de tout son poids.

-Et je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras un jour.

Elle lui sourit avant de s'écarter de lui.

Il reprit connaissance. Encore une fois, cette proximité avait été un paralysant autant mental que physique. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Il avait vu ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'avait pas entendu les mots qu'elles avaient produits. Il avait été tellement hypnotisé par les lèvres, en elles-mêmes, que son cerveau s'était encore arrêté. Il avait repensé à la veille. Et les mêmes petits fourmillements s'étaient formés dans son ventre. Il avait presque, _presque_ , eu envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Plus par curiosité, pour voir s'il ressentirait la même chose que la veille, que pour autre chose. Mais quand même…

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de la brune, qui se les mordait d'ailleurs. Il reporta son attention sur ses yeux, elle avait l'air vraiment gêné du regard qu'il avait eu sur elle. Il la sentait mal à l'aise d'ailleurs, et avant même de comprendre, elle lui jeta un sort. Quand le sortilège l'atteignit, il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, la douleur ou autre. Mais au lieu de ça, ses vêtements se séchèrent, ne laissant que ses cheveux humides.

-Mmh, merci. Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se jeta le même sort et lui indiqua la chaise d'un signe de main, un sourire joueur plaqué sur le visage. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Pourquoi je le sens mal ? Dit-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Elle rigola.

-T'as déjà les cheveux mouillés, c'est bon, t'as rien à craindre, je me vengerais pas sur ta coupe !

-Il y a intérêt, grommela le blond en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Sinon quoi ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire maintenant provocant.

-Voyons Granger, au poker, on ne dévoile pas ses cartes. Répliqua-t-il l'air supérieur, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il sembla que cette fois, c'est lui qui réussit à trouver la phrase qui lui cloua le bec. Au comble de la fierté, le rictus s'agrandit en sourire victorieux. Elle croisa les bras et lui indiqua à nouveau la chaise d'un mouvement de tête agacé. De la démarche la plus nonchalante et traînante dont il était capable, il retourna vers la chaise, non sans lâcher la brune des yeux. Il savait parfaitement que son attitude l'énervait et bordel, qu'il aimait l'énerver. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle boudait, les bras croisés, avec ce petit pli entre les yeux dû à ses sourcils froncés, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il allait recommencer à bloquer sur cette partie de son corps, quand il remarqua son regard mi apeuré, mi suspicieux. Mais cette fois, elle ne se contenta pas de lui faire savoir par un regard qu'elle était gênée.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est la deuxième fois en cinq minutes.

-Je te regarde comment ? Dit-il en prenant un air surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, malgré ses propres insultes mentales sur son manque de discrétion et la stupidité dont il faisait preuve.

-Comme si… Elle plissa les yeux en cherchant ses mots… Comme si… Tu allais me sauter dessus.

Elle hocha la tête en prononçant les derniers mots, comme si elle s'approuvait elle-même. Folle. Vraimen e.

-Peut-être parce que j'envisage toujours de te balancer par-dessus la barrière ? Proposa-t-il avec provocation.

-Non, elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, celui-là tu l'as eu tout à l'heure avant que je te plaque au mur, et ce n'est pas le même regard.

Il eut envie de se frapper la tête. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout, sauf à ça. Puis soudain, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent. Avait-elle comprit pourquoi il fixait ses lèvres et pas autre chose ? Bizarrement, il n'en était pas mal à l'aise, il avait presque envie de la provoquer à nouveau. Parce que contrairement à lui, elle semblait vraiment gênée maintenant.

-Bref, elle toussa, je te coupe les cheveux ou… ?

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir avec un regard qui signifiait « t'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à mes cheveux ». Elle s'approcha. Il senti qu'elle tremblait quand elle saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle passa le peigne, démêlant ses nœuds avant de commencer à couper. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle fit venir deux miroirs, elle lui montra sa tête sous tous les aspects. Elle avait fait du bon travail. Elle lui avait coupé les cheveux assez courts, un peu plus long sur le dessus de la tête. Il ne les avait jamais eus aussi court d'ailleurs. Mais il aimait beaucoup. C'était comme une représentation extérieure de son nouveau lui.

-J'espère que ça te va.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Sa voix tremblait et quand il la regarda, elle avait les yeux brillants. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, par réflexe. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien fais à ta jolie petite tête.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il savait que la raison de ses larmes avait un rapport avec ses amis. Alors il préféra revenir en terrain connu :

-Jolie petite tête ? Railla-t-il.

Ses yeux redevinrent joueurs même s'ils étaient toujours brillants.

-Le grand Drago Malefoy douterait-il de son physique ?

-Dans tes rêves. Disons plutôt que je n'aurais jamais crus l'entendre de ta bouche.

Elle eut l'air dubitative.

-En fait, c'était du sarcasme. Elle avait l'air désolée.

-En fait, j'avais compris. Tu ne veux juste pas parler de pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux alors j'ai continué sur ta lancée. Répliqua sèchement le blond, irrité par son manque inhabituel de réflexion.

Elle soupira attrapa une chaise qu'elle fit venir d'un coup de baguette et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-C'est Harry. Dit-elle d'une petite voix, sans le regarder.

Il ne dit rien, de peur de faire une gaffe.

-Je… Quand on était à la chasse aux horcruxes, je lui coupais les cheveux… Et… Et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça mais… Ils me manquent… Sa voix se brisa.

-Tu veux en parler ? Dit-il simplement.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Ca fait trop mal… Murmura-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Tenta le blond de la même voix qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

-Tu peux toujours la poser, mais je ne te garantis pas de répondre. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Malgré la situation, il ne put cacher son sourire, et elle lui rendit, en plus petit. Une bouffée de chaleur le saisit, il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont… Morts ? Il avait pris la voix la plus douce dont il était capable, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cet élan de gentillesse.

Elle baissa les yeux et il la vit serrer les poings. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et elle mit plusieurs minutes à répondre.

-P… pas… Har… Il… R… Ro… Hoqueta Hermione avant de fondre en larme.

Il ne réfléchit même pas, il se leva et la força à faire de même pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaud de larme. Même la veille, elle ne pleurait pas comme ça. Les larmes coulaient tellement vite sur ses joues qu'il avait l'impression que c'était juste un flot continu, comme un verre qui déborde sous le robinet. Elle l'agrippait tellement fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui briser les côtes. Mais à peine quelque secondes plus tard, elle ne tenait plus debout et s'écroula dans ses bras. Il faillit tomber sous son poids mais retrouva l'équilibre à temps. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour la porter. Elle pleurait sans aucun bruit mais la manière qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à lui, la tête dans son cou, lui permettait de sentir toutes ses larmes couler sur sa peau. Le haut de sa chemise était déjà trempé. Et bizarrement, il n'en fut pas dégoutté le moins du monde. Il décida de l'amener dans sa chambre.

Il eut un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte de la terrasse. Il eut ensuite beaucoup plus de mal à atteindre la chambre de la brune. Car il ne voyait pas ses pieds, et fidèle à elle-même, la pièce était dans un bordel monstre. Une fois devant la porte, il souffla de soulagement d'y être parvenu sans tomber. Elle pleurait toujours autant. Il ouvrit avec son coude et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du lit en remerciant Merlin qu'il n'y ait pas de livres ou autres parchemins dessus. Avec délicatesse il se pencha en avant pour la poser dans son lit. Mais elle ne détacha pas ses bras d'autour de son cou. Il essaya, encore avec douceur, de la faire lâcher son emprise.

-Me laisse pas seule… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, la tête toujours caché dans son cou.

Dans son lit ? Avec elle ? Bien trop risqué.

-Granger…

-J'ai besoin d'un ami, sanglota Hermione, s'il te plaît, reste.

Comme la veille, quand elle prononça ces mots d'une voix tremblante, son cœur se serra et il ne put se résoudre à partir. Et elle dû le deviner car elle tira sur son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle. Il lui fallut au moins 10 minutes d'ailleurs pour réussir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Car même s'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, l'idée d'être dans un lit avec elle, le bloquait complètement. Même s'ils avaient dormis ensemble, le concept même lui semblait beaucoup trop… intime. Mais elle ne semblait pas en démordre, et tout en continuant de pleurer, elle le tirait vers elle, tandis que lui tirait dans l'autre sens pour ne pas tomber en avant.

-Granger, je veux bien rester, mais de là à venir dans ton lit… Murmura-t-il assez honteux d'avoir à prononcer ces mots, dans cet ordre.

Elle arrêta de tirer sur sa nuque et leva enfin les yeux vers lui, il crut d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en avait plus tant ses paupières étaient gonflées.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

Il aurait pu répondre : d'elle, de ses larmes, de la proximité, du contact, du côté intime, que son corps le trahisse, qu'ils s'embrassent, que ça dérape. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, surtout, c'était qu'il avait envie de la rassurer. De la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne pleure plus. Que ce soit dans son lit ou pas, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, et même si c'était déjà arriver, le fait qu'elle ait l'air d'en avoir autant envie, et en même temps que lui, était effrayant. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était une situation très, très étrange. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse le visage ruisselant, et puisqu'il ne voulait pas répondre, il se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et il la rejoignit dans le lit.

A peine avait-il posé sa tête sur le coussin que la brune se blotti contre lui, la tête dans son cou, une main sur le cœur du garçon. Elle lui murmura un « merci ». Il ne dit rien et ferma les yeux sans oser bouger. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas esquisser un mouvement. Il n'osait pas la toucher même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle pleurait encore et toujours, et après ce qu'il estima à un quart d'heure de larmes non-stop, il se demanda à partir de quel moment le corps humain perdait toute son eau et commençait à se dessécher. Au milieu de ses sanglots, il entendait parfois des « Rr... » « R… » « Ro …» mais pas une fois elle ne put dire son prénom en entier. Et plus elle répétait les deux première lettre plus il la sentait se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il passa un seul bras autour d'elle, dans son dos, et fixa le plafond en glissant l'autre sous sa tête. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'alcool pour l'aider. Il était obligé de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas d'excuse.

-Tu sais, j'ai compris pourquoi il y avait deux moi dans ma tête, marmonna le blond quand ses pleurs commençaient à lui fendre le cœur et qu'il ne voulait plus les entendre.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais même si elle ne répondait pas, il savait qu'il pouvait continuer de parler. Déjà parce qu'il était stressé et que cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose que ce corps collé à lui. Tellement collé qu'il sentait chaque courbe et… Et surtout il savait qu'il lui changeait les idées. Même si pour le moment elle pleurait encore beaucoup. Et serra un peu plus son bras autour d'elle.

-Avant la transformation je voyais la magie comme un truc en moi, mais en fait c'est juste… moi. Quand je me suis transformé je l'ai compris. En fait, j'ai donné un nom aux voix dans ma tête. Il y a Drago et Malefoy. Et je crois que puisque je n'étais pas au courant que leur apparition était due à la magie, même après avoir passé l'étape, je les entendais encore. Pourtant comme la magie ou l'animal, les deux voix sont moi. Et tu n'as fait que me rendre plus fou que je l'étais déjà. Il senti dans son cou qu'elle rigola doucement au milieu de ses larmes et il se senti un peu mieux. Parce que quand on se parle on se cherche. Tout le temps. Du coup tu réveilles le côté Malefoy, la provocation, les remarques piquantes et surtout la fierté mal placé. Mais j'aime bien. Je me retrouve un peu, j'ai pas totalement disparu dans cette prison et c'est rassurant. D'un autre côté tu permets à Drago de penser plus intelligemment, tu me pousses à me contrôler, à réfléchir, à me remettre en question, tu me fais découvrir pleins de choses, sur mon propre monde. Depuis que j'ai commencé à apprendre à gérer ma magie, je… Malefoy est moins présent, et ce qu'il pourrait dire je le dis sans penser que ça vient de lui. Je me sens de plus en plus entier. Je voulais faire une distinction entre eux car j'avais peur d'être comme avant, mais finalement, je suis encore un peu comme avant. Je ne suis juste plus méchant, c'est comme un jeu aujourd'hui. Même si j'admets avoir perdu le contrôle plusieurs fois en mettant ça sur son dos, maintenant je sais que… C'était moi. Et je me demande même si ce n'est pas mon côté animal qui ressort à travers lui. Du coup je me demande aussi si quand je contrôlerais totalement ma transformation et mon animal Malefoy disparaîtra définitivement. Ou s'il ne sera présent que lors de la mutation. Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, aujourd'hui je commence à comprendre qui je suis grâce à toi et…

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers elle, elle ne pleurait presque plus. Elle avait reculé sa tête de son cou pour la poser sur son épaule, et elle le fixait entre ses paupières gonflées. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais elle fut plus rapide.

-Tu m'aides aussi à me retrouver et mille merci pour ça. Je retrouve l'Hermione du collège avec toi alors que je la croyais morte et enterré avec… Elle se tut et de nouveau des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah Granger, Granger… Soupira Drago, l'Hermione (il frissonna) du collège est bien trop coriace pour mourir. Elle a survécut à un troll, un échiquier géant, un filet du diable, un Basilic, une heure dans un lac sans respirer, à une bataille contre des mangemorts au ministère, une autre l'année d'après le soir où je leur ai permis d'entrer et ensuite elle a survécu à la recherche aux horc-quelque-chose, elle s'est échappée de mon manoir et à la Salle sur Demande, elle a résisté à la bataille finale et à la guerre tout simplement. Et elle est encore là aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien je l'ai supplié que tu meurs à chaque fois.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, un sourire provocant sur les lèvres. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il essayait encore de lui changer les idées avant même de voir son sourire, car il voyait ses yeux pétiller malgré les dernières larmes et sa moue indignée.

-Et bien peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer, au lieu de te contenter d'espérer. Dit-elle sur le ton du défi.

Son sourire s'agrandit :

-J'aurais dû verser du polynectard au poil de chat dans ton jus de citrouille jusqu'à ce que t'en devienne vraiment un. Ricana le blond. Ou t'ensorceler pour écrire sur tes joues « Miss-je-sais-tout ».

Elle eut l'air profondément choquée.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Oh je t'en prie Granger, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Lockhart. Elle eut un regard mauvais et il ricana de plus belle. Quand la petite copine de Chang…

-Marietta Edgecombe.

-Rien à foutre, bref, elle est ressortit du bureau d'Ombrage avec le mot « CAFARD » sur les joues, et cinq minutes après, cette veille bique nous disait que Potter avait monté une armée au sein de l'école. C'était une idée beaucoup trop drôle et intelligente pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu sous ses paupières boursouflées.

-T'as trouvé ça drôle ?

-Bien sûr que c'était drôle Granger ! T'aurais vu sa tête, même Rusard était mort de rire !

Elle ne dit rien mais rougie légèrement, il reporta son attention sur le plafond.

-Comment t'as fait ça alors ?

Elle redressa un peu la tête pour dire, fière d'elle :

-Je leur ai fait tous signer un parchemin, en effet ensorcelé. Comme ça, si quelqu'un en parlait, et bien, sans mauvais jeu de mot, son visage l'aurait trahi. Même Harry et Ron n'était pas au courant.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire, les yeux toujours rivés au plafond. Il sentait son regard sur lui comme une brûlure.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais plus te faire confiance. Dit-il calmement.

-Parce que c'est le cas ? Ricana la brune à son tour.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il devait avoir une expression un peu trop dure car elle eut un petit sursaut. Il s'était demandé si elle doutait vraiment de lui ou si elle continuait le petit jeu qu'il avait commencé. Sans le vouloir, son visage c'était durcie. Il s'était senti… Blessé. Pourquoi serait-il _blessé_ par la possibilité qu'elle ne sache pas s'il lui faisait vraiment confiance ? C'était étrange. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il s'était embrassé. Ou… parce qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins avoué que leur relation devenait amical, malgré ce baisé. Qui ne signifiait évidemment rien du tout, c'était pour la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était que physique. Rien d'amoureux, de sentimentale. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi blessé par le doute qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux avant qu'elle n'ait son mouvement de recul. Elle le regardait avec insistance et elle était totalement inexpressive maintenant, même avec ses yeux rouges. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, et donc, le sens de sa question. Il senti son corps se tendre. Et elle aussi le senti.

-Je… Commença la brune mais elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

Il soupira.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

Il roula des yeux pour fini par fixer un point au-dessus de lui.

-Tu vas me forcer à le dire en plus ? S'irrita Drago. La réponse à la question « parce que c'est le cas ? » est : oui.

-Oh ! Elle avait vraiment l'air surprise et il se tendit encore plus. Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi.

Il ne la regarda toujours pas.

-Je sais, marmonna le blond d'une voix sèche.

-Merci, chuchota Hermione.

-Arrête de dire merci tout le temps, marmonna-t-il à nouveau.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et la main qu'il avait dans son dos glissa un peu trop près de ses fesses. Il se redressa un peu trop vite et elle eut l'air encore plus perdue qu'avant. Son cœur s'était accéléré et il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de cet emballement cardiaque. Il était maintenant assis et elle aussi, tellement près de lui que leurs corps se touchaient à plusieurs endroits : genoux, coude, épaule, cuisse… Il avait chaud et même s'il gardait son éternel masque d'impassibilité, il était extrêmement déstabilisé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-C'est… Il s'arrêta quelques instants. Je sais pas, mais arrête. Parce que si tu comptes dire merci à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi, je ne vais plus rien faire.

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de question, elle avait l'air aussi un peu blessée.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

Il se leva, il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il avait senti le creux de ses reins... Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. La voir aussi vulnérable le perturbait bien plus maintenant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux comme si elle lisait en lui. Bordel, cette fille était trop émotive, et surtout, elle _le_ rendait trop émotif. Et jamais il n'avait connu ça. L'inconnu l'effrayait tout autant que ces deux yeux brillants de larmes qui semblaient le scruter au plus profond de son âme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer.

-Ecoute Granger, les relations humaines ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je ne sais pas ce qui se fait ou pas, mais t'entendre dire merci tout le temps c'est trop… bizarre. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-D'accord.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, sans savoir pourquoi. Après plusieurs minutes de silence à éviter son regard, il finit par s'assoir au bord du lit. Assez loin d'elle.

-Au fait…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement et elle ne semblait plus au bord des larmes.

-Drago et Malefoy ? Elle ricanait, elle semblait partagée entre la peur de le vexer et la joie de lui faire remarquer son égocentrisme.

-T'as une meilleure proposition peut-être ? Se défendit le blond dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Prince des Serpentard et Fouine Bondissante ? Dit-elle un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu avais appelé les tiens Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Demi-Chat de Bulstrode ? Surenchérit le blond d'une voix crémeuse tout en la fixant.

-Non c'était plutôt Tu-Devrais-Courir et Avant-Que-J'Te-Choppe !

Loin d'être habitué à tout ce qui est jeux de mot et blague « gentil » avec elle, il perdit totalement pied. Alors quand elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche, il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever.

- _Rictusempra_.

Il tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler. Le sort lui chatouillait le ventre et le fou rire était incontrôlable.

-Si j'avais pas peur que tu me brises les poignets, je t'aurais chatouillés moi-même vois-tu. Dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui un sourire ravie sur les lèvres.

Il savait exactement quoi dire pour lui faire arrêter le sort alors il se concentra de toute ses forces pour arrêter de rigoler, juste une seconde, et il cria :

-LÂCHE !

Il réussit à voir dans ses yeux, qu'il avait gagné. Elle annula le sort mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle se jeta sur lui pour prendre la relève. Mais bon, au moins maintenant, il avait une chance. Elle réussit à lui faire deux trois chatouilles avant qu'il n'arrive à retrouver son calme et à la maitriser. Il se retrouva dessus elle, lui bloquant les mains de chaque côté du visage, l'empêchant de bouger les bras et les jambes, ou de bouger tout court.

-C'est pas juste t'es plus lourd que moi ! Dit-elle d'un ton buté en arrêtant de se débattre.

-Quand on joue, il faut s'attendre à perdre Granger. Énonça Drago, plus que fier de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il ricana. Erreur fatal. Car quand il rigola, ses muscles se décontractèrent juste une seconde, et elle en profita pour reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Elle le bloquait exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait, sauf qu'elle approcha sa tête de son oreille :

-Tu cris victoire trop vite, il ne faut _jamais_ relâcher ton attention. Surtout pas quand l'adversaire semble avoir capitulé. Souffla Hermione, décrochant une rafale de frissons dans le dos du blond quand son souffle heurta sa peau.

Elle se redressa doucement, quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, elle relâcha aussitôt son emprise et retourna vite s'asseoir à la tête du lit. Il se redressa pour la regarder.

-Ça te dit que je t'apprenne à te battre ? Je te parle des techniques de combats moldus de corps à corps. C'est parfois très utile pour surprendre ou de dégager d'une emprise. Car les sorciers pense rarement que les moldus ont développé énormément de technique pour se défendre et attaquer. Il est très simple de les prendre au dépourvut car ils n'y connaissent rien. En plus tu verras, quand tu contrôleras la transformation, tu pourras utiliser certaine capacité de l'animal tout en restant humain. Et puisque tu as n'importes quel animal, tu pourras utiliser l'agilité des félins, la vision des oiseaux, bref, tu pourras être assez rapide et précis pour utiliser la baguette d'une main et frapper de l'autre.

-Granger ? Elle venait de lui faire penser à quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir seule à la recherche de l'autre.

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Sauf qu'en six jours, je n'aurais pas le temps de finir la transformation, de détruire la plante et d'apprendre à me battre. Contrecarra Drago.

-Bien sûr que si, il suffit de remplacer le sport par ça. Affirma la brune.

Il la regarda étrangement.

-Tu n'as pas dit non.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, sur le ton de l'innocence.

-Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais t'accompagner, tu n'as pas dit non. Insista le blond.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle lui fit encore une fois penser à Dumbledore.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es enfin libres, ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêcherais de faire ce que tu veux. Répondit Hermione d'une voix calme.

Encore une fois, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur dans tout son corps.

-Pourquoi tu as dit à ton pote que tu irais seule ? Rajouta Drago d'une voix neutre.

-Parce que ma décision est d'y aller seule. Ta décision, est de m'accompagner. Répondit-elle à nouveau, comme une évidence.

Il sourit.

-Tu lui as mentis.

Il allait rajouter « tu savais que je viendrais » mais il se retient. Déjà parce que c'était étrange de le penser, ensuite parce qu'il venait juste de le réaliser qu'il avait pris cette décision depuis le moment ou l'autre abruti lui en avait parlé, et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui dire. Son regard pétillait encore plus, elle air l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il allait rajouter, ou peut-être était-ce pour totalement autre chose, mais elle lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

-Mais si tu veux mon avis, il va venir quand même, dit-il comme si ça lui était égal, alors qu'en vérité, l'idée même le révoltait.

-Je sais.

Il grogna. Sa réponse lui confirmait ses craintes et balayait le peu d'espoir qu'il avait eu.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Questionna la brune toujours en le fixant de ce regard pétillant, mais cette fois il voyait aussi une pointe de curiosité.

Il détourna le regard et garda les yeux fixé sur un des nombreux livres de la chambre un moment avant de trouver une réponse qui lui plaisait.

-Il… est arrogant, hautain, trop sûr de lui, manipulateur et il cherche à me provoquer par tous les moyens, difficile de l'apprécier dans ces conditions, grinça Drago se rendant compte qu'il dressait un portrait de lui-même, avant.

-Comment ça par tous les moyens ?

-Laisse tomber Granger, juste, laisse tomber. Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Jamais il ne lui avouerait qu'entre autre chose, c'était surtout la manière dont il se comportait avec elle qui l'énervait, et que le pire était qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau ?

-N'insiste pas ! Trancha Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?!

Elle leva les deux mains, soit parce qu'elle lui indiquait de baisser le ton, soit pour lui dire qu'elle capitulait, il ne savait pas trop. Elle ne dit rien et baissa les mains et les yeux, l'air soudainement très gênée. Il regarda ailleurs.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux ne parle. Inutile de préciser lequel des deux craqua le premier. Ou plutôt la première.

-La nuit dernière…

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et il se retient de grimacer de douleur.

-Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars…

-Tu m'étonnes, vu l'alcool que tu avais bu tu as dû frôler le coma, répliqua-t-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

-Non, même quand j'ai bu j'en fais aussi d'habitude…

Il se retient de la regarder, s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des mouvements de tête droite à gauche il allait finir par se faire une entorse aux cervicales... Sous-entendait-elle que c'était sa présence qui l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars ? Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, c'était aussi la première nuit ou il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, sans avoir pris de potion. Était-ce elle, ou l'alcool ? Il ne put se retenir de tourner les yeux, sont cœur s'accéléra. Il lut la question dans ses yeux comme si elle l'avait posé à voix haute.

-Ah non, Granger ! Dit-il en secouant la tête négativement.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

-Tu déconnes là ? Depuis deux mois tu me poses des questions sur eux ! Et maintenant… Maintenant que je te dis ce… Pour… lui… Bégaya Hermione en essuyant le nouveau flot de larmes qui saisissait ses yeux. Me laisse pas seule… Pas ce soir… Pas après… Et hier… S'il te plait… J'peux plus… C'est trop…

Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, rien n'avait de sens et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle pleurait à nouveau et ses sanglots étaient entrecoupés de mots sans queue ni tête. Mais il savait une chose : elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Et lui, ne voulait pas dormir avec elle. Enfin, peut-être que si, il n'en savait rien. C'était bizarre. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais en même temps il lui paraissait juste idiot de répondre non, alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer surement le plus gros de ses secrets, ou du moins une partie de ce secret. Et la voir hoqueter ainsi, pour le convaincre de ne pas la laisser seule, le tétanisait.

-C'est dingue putain, t'es complètement folle de me demander un truc pareille, susurra le blond plus pour lui-même que pour une véritable réponse. Et je suis encore plus dingue apparemment…

Mais quand il reporta son attention sur elle, il vit qu'elle avait compris qu'à travers ces mots, il venait d'accepter.

Il regagna sa chambre, retira ses vêtements et enfila un pantalon de sport. Il regarda son bras plusieurs secondes, hésitant. Osait-il se montrer les bras découverts ? Avec un t-shirt manche longue, il aurait trop chaud. Et il avait l'habitude de dormir torse nu. Un t-shirt le gênerait. Il sorti quand même un t-shirt lege à manche longue. Il n'était pas sûr de le mettre, mais avant même qu'il puisse se décider elle était entrée dans sa chambre et se glissait sous les draps. Elle cacha sa tête dans un oreiller. Il soupira rangea le t-shirt, après tout, elle l'avait vu… non, elle l'avait rien du tout, il se refusait d'y penser. Il regagna son lit d'un pas traînant. Elle éteignit les lumières avant qu'il ne finisse de s'allonger. Une fois installé sur le dos, il garda les yeux grands ouverts. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Aussi vite ? En 24h ils s'étaient embrassé, il l'avait prise plusieurs fois dans ses bras et elle avait versé de nombreuses larmes salées dans son cou. Ils avaient dormis ensemble, et ils s'apprêtaient à remettre ça. C'était ahurissant. Il ne réalisait même pas. C'était irréel. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il l'entendit pleurer. Il soupira à nouveau et passa un bras autour de ses épaules quand elle vient, une fois de plus, se blottir contre lui.

Il continua de fixer le plafond et tout en écoutant sa respiration, il réalisa ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Il avait son possible pour changer de sujet, et ne pas y penser lui-même, pour ne pas qu'elle pleure plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Et seulement maintenant, il laissait son cerveau analyser, décortiquer, l'information dans tous les sens. Ronald Weasley était… Mort. Il n'avait beau ne pas l'aimer, son cœur se serra. Peut-être même plus pour la brune, que pour le rouquin. Pas peut-être, c'était même sûr. Il se sentait mal pour elle, pas pour le roux. Potter était encore en vie. Donc, la question maintenant, c'était : pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer d'assez grave pour qu'elle ne reste pas auprès de son ami après pareil drame ? Ils auraient dû se serrer les coudes, non ? C'est ça qu'on fait entre amis, apparemment.

Elle renifla. Il se reposa alors la même question qu'il se posait déjà au collège : lequel des deux aimait la brune, et surtout : la brune aimait lequel des deux ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir un meilleur ami, et donc encore moins de le perdre, il savait alors pas si la quantité de larmes qui était sortie était dû au fait qu'elle aimait le roux, ou parce que c'était son meilleur ami. Il devait admettre, que quitte à choisir, Potter était un meilleur choix que le rouquin. Mais ce n'était que son humble avis, qu'il garda précieusement pour lui. Ou alors elle n'aimait aucun des deux. Cette question avait toujours été un mystère intriguant pour lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Autres questions qui lui occupaient la tête : comment était-il mort, où et quand ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

Son cerveau fatigué dériva sur les événements de la veille. Il se repassa plusieurs fois la scène de baisé, dans l'espoir de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Pourquoi elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour rester immobile après. Il eut envie de ricaner, et en même temps de frapper quelque chose quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : que dirait son assassin de père, s'il apprenait qu'il avait volontairement (ou presque) embrassé une… née moldu ? Il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à son père quand c'était arrivé, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était déjà un beau début de vengeance envers son connard de géniteur. Il avait totalement jeté aux ordures tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était de savoir qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement par provocation. Il n'était pas pour autant un amoureux des moldus, mais il n'avait rien de particulier contre eux, et de toute façon, il était conscient aujourd'hui de ne rien savoir d'eux, et que ce que son père lui avait dit était un tissu de mensonge. Mais Lucius Malefoy vomirait surement ses organes vitaux tout en faisant un arrêt cardiaque, un AVC ou autres attaques, s'il apprenait ça. Finalement, il aurait peut-être juste à lui parler pour le tuer, pas besoin de le mutiler. Non. Définitivement non. Pourquoi gâcher le plaisir ? Il pouvait très bien faire les deux en même temps.

Bercé par ses douces pensées et la respiration de la brune maintenant endormie, il finit par sombrer à son tour le nez chatouillé par des odeurs sucrées de miel et de vanille.


	17. Chapter 17 - La plante

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu long, mais bon, j'ai vu pour les autres que la longueur irrégulière de mes chap n'était pas un problème. Comme toujours merci de me lire et de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire ! Nous voilà la veille du départ, le jour de l'attaque de plante (mouhahaha) ! Et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus à part bonne lecture et profitez bien de ce chap ! Je vous fais des bisous et encore merci à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la bataille d'eau et autre gamineries t'amuser des fois j'ai peur que ça fasse trop lourds, car ils ne sont plus des ados, mais en même temps, ils ont eu une enfance difficile et il faut bien qu'ils se retrouvent ) . Oui comme tu dis, quand elle pleure devant lui, il est faible et il n'arrive pas à lui refuser quelque chose ! Pour Harry et Ron je ne sais pas si « bientôt » est le mot juste, mais il y aura bientôt quelques infos (discrètes) en plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. A bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : hey ! Comme toujours merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles remarques ça me fait super plaisir ! Et comme tu dis, tout va s'accélérer, je te laisse découvrir ce chap ! Bonne lecture à bientôt !**

 **IKNOX3 : Bonjour ! En effet, je pense que pas mal de monde se doutait qu'il y avait au moins un mort entre les deux. J'aimerais bien répondre à tes questions, maiiiis ça gâcherait trop de suspens ! Et puis il y aura bien des réponses à un moment ou un autre :3. En tout cas merci pour les compliments ça me fait super plaisir, j'avoue que je ne sais jamais trop sur quel pied danser au niveau de leur rapprochement car c'est vraiment… compliqué on va dire :p Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Au plaisir de papoter avec toi à travers ces p'tits mots !**

 **Lisou : coucou. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago a grandi et murit depuis sa sortie de prison, comme il le disait à Hermione, sa présence l'aide, de plus elle le force à utiliser son cerveau et le fait qu'elle ait connu sa mère le poussa a « imiter » en quelque sorte le comportement mature d'Hermione. Car du coup elle est la seule figure féminine dans sa vie et encore une fois le fait qu'elle ait connu sa mère lui donne envie d'être plus adulte (enfin, la majorité du temps). Et oui tu as bien comprit, Zéhan va les accompagnés, comme on dit la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, et pour le moment, Drago a un peu trop la paix à mon gout ! ahah ! En tout cas merci beaucoup bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Mama : coucou voilà la suite ! T'en fais pas, je pense qu'ils se chamaillerons toujours, ils sont nés pour ça ahaha ! Pour Harry et Ron il faudra être un peu patiente ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Drago maîtrisait plutôt bien ses transformations, la brune avait dû intervenir les trois premier essaies pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il s'était transformé et qu'il se calme. Mais maintenant il y arrivait seul, même si elles l'épuisaient énormément sur le long terme. Il ne pouvait jeter que des sorts basiques pendant les dix minutes qui suivaient le retour à la forme humaine, mais elle lui avait expliqué que plus il se transformerait, moins il se fatiguerait. Et maintenant, tout le temps, il sentait la magie en lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer et passer par toutes les étapes pour pouvoir la maîtriser. Il n'y avait plus de brûlure, et même lors des transformations il avait beaucoup moins mal et chaud. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « vivre avec la magie ». C'était une sensation enivrante. Une sensation… de pouvoir, de contrôle personnel. Il avait un pouvoir absolu sur sa magie et sur lui-même. Comme s'il était capable de tout. De plus, pouvoir prendre la forme de l'animal dont il avait envie était vraiment la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait lui arriver c'était un véritable sentiment de liberté. Même s'il avait plus de mal à prendre la forme d'animal très gros ou très petit. Elle lui avait appris à étirer la magie autour de lui, pour englober ses vêtements ou des objets. C'était d'ailleurs une sensation très étrange, car quand il se transformait avec les vêtements, c'est ces derniers qui se transformaient en poil. Donc, il avait la sensation étrange que ses poils n'étaient pas vraiment accrochés à sa peau, même si physiquement, c'était bien le cas. Et les objets faisaient aussi parti de son corps, pourtant il avait aussi cette sensation d'éléments étranger en lui. Il n'avait pas encore essayé la transformation partielle. Elle lui avait en revanche expliqué comment réveiller la magie du côté animal, pour en prendre seulement quelque capacité physique. Comme la force ou la rapidité. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Il lui suffisait de le vouloir, et surtout ne pas douter un seul instant qu'il y arriverait.

Drago et Malefoy n'était plus. Il était enfin entier. Enfin vraiment débarrassé des cinq dernières années de sa vie. Et jamais il ne pourrait assez la remercier pour ça. Il n'oublierait rien, mais sans ces voix dans sa tête, il ne sentait beaucoup mieux, plus sûr de lui et sain d'esprit. Il était en accord avec lui-même, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Durant les cinq jours, les entraînements de sports étaient donc devenus des séances d'entraînement de défense et de combat plus ou moins rapproché. Après deux jours d'innombrable démonstrations, explications, schémas et vidéos de la brune, après avoir décortiqué, analysé, expliqué et expérimenté chacune de ces choses, ils purent commencer le premier « vrai » combat. Qui donna quelque chose proche de ça :

L'un en face de l'autre, tous les deux protégés des chocs et des blessures des coups par sortilège inventé par la brune, ils s'évaluaient du regard. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle allait attaquer la première. Il feignit d'ignorer cette information jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle avait bondit sur lui rapidement, mais il avait réveillé en lui la rapidité d'un léopard, alors il fit un bon sur le côté juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Passant un bras autour de son cou il laissa juste une jambe devant les siennes pour lui faire un croche-patte. Elle bascula en avant, mais il glissa dans son dos et il la retient avec son bras. Il la remmena brusquement contre lui, la main autour de sa gorge. Mais plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se pencha en avant, roulant le dos, et il passa par-dessus elle quand elle donna un violent coup de rein. Il se retrouva au sol, sur le dos, les mains emprisonné dans les siennes.

Elle était toujours penchée en avant, la tête au-dessus de la sienne :

-Je te l'ai dit, tu cris victoire trop vite. Rigola-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et il se retourna sur le ventre. Il attrapa ses jambes, les tira vers lui et elle s'écroula au sol. S'il n'y avait pas eu le sort, elle se serait surement ouvert la tête. Elle lui lança un regard outrée tout en se relevant.

-Tu cris victoire trop vite, ricana le blond en se redressant à son tour.

Elle voulut le frapper, mais il referma sa main autour de son poing, tourna le poignet en même temps qu'il tournait autour d'elle, attrapant son autre main au passage. Encore une fois, il crut qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir, mais avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se senti basculer sur le côté et se retrouva plaqué au sol, un coude enfoncé dans le cou et une brune à califourchon sur lui.

Puis plus les heures et les jours passaient, moins les combats étaient ridicules. Il ne se retrouvait pas au sol après dix secondes, il arrivait à lutter, même si bien sûr, elle finissait toujours par gagner. Elle restait le maître et lui l'élève, elle était bien plus entraînée, il ne se voilait pas la face même si cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle lui apprit plus de mouvements de défenses que d'attaques, mais elle ne voulut pas lui expliquer pourquoi. Les journées se déroulaient rapidement, et dans un calme relatif. Ils continuaient de se chercher, à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Et à chaque fois, ils échangeaient des regards amusés, presque complices. Des fois, elle souriait ou rigolait, mais lui, sans alcool avait du mal à vraiment se détendre alors même s'il s'amusait de la situation, il ne le montrait pas souvent. Mais parfois, il voyait dans ses yeux, qu'elle devinait son hilarité interne.

Ils étaient en chemin pour aller tester les potions et gaz de la brune sur la plante. Elle avait élaboré un plan minutieux, elle lui avait aussi rapidement parlé du plan B et C, mais il l'avait arrêté quand il avait compris qu'elle allait lui expliquer tous les plans qu'elle avait. Elle lui avait donc fait apprendre par cœur le plan A et B, lui faisant réciter comme une poésie. C'était le matin du cinquième jour suivant la visite du loup. Ils avaient déjeuné, et elle l'avait amené jusqu'à la fissure, au bout du champ. Elle l'avait donc à nouveau traîné dans le labyrinthe noir, mais cette fois, elle ne prit pas les mêmes virages aux mêmes moments. Elle prenait un autre chemin. Après cinq minutes à courir dans le noir, ils débouchèrent dans une grotte.

Il lâcha sa main dès qu'il l'entendit murmurer « _Lumos_ ». Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les environs d'un œil noir, les mains dans les poches. La lumière produite par la brune ne suffisait pas à éclairer la totalité de la grotte qui ressemblait plus à un corridor, mais elle éclairait les murs de pierre luisants d'humidité de chaque côté d'eux. Encore une fois, son cerveau fit un lien avec sa cellule et il se sentit mal. Elle vit se placer à côté de lui, son petit sac en perle collé contre son cœur, sa baguette dans l'autre main.

-Le coffre est un peu plus loin, t'es prêt ?

Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui. Un étau se refermait sur son cœur, et il se sentait partir dans des tremblements incontrôlables. Elle appuya son épaule contre la sienne, ou plutôt sur son bras, puisqu'elle était plus petite que lui.

-Ca va aller ? Respire calmement, on n'est pas pressé.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour faire quelque pas en avant.

-C'est ici la grotte où sont venu Dumbledore et Potter ? L'interrogea Drago en observant encore autour de lui, totalement conscient d'ignorer sa question.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses tremblements.

-Non, c'est une autre, bien loin d'ici. J'ai déplacé le coffre, c'est moi qui est construit cet endroit pour l'y placer. Expliqua Hermione.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait mal au cœur, mais il se sentait capable de se contrôler alors il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin.

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, elle fronça les sourcils avant de dire en pointant sa baguette vers lui, ce qui le fit grimacer à cause de la lumière.

-Hé ! Arrête de reprendre ce que je dis contre moi ! Trouve-toi une répartie ! S'écria la brune d'une voix faussement indignée.

Il ricana, tout en espérant réussir à lui cachant sa peur, et elle marmonna quelque chose, mais il ne comprit que le mot « Serpentard ». Elle avança tout de même, et passa à côté de lui le menton levée, s'enfonçant plus loin dans la noirceur de la grotte. Il lança le même sort lumineux qu'elle et lui emboîta le pas. En deux enjambés, il l'avait rattrapé. Leurs pas résonnaient autour d'eux, de temps à autre le bruit d'une goutte d'eau tombant au sol lui faisait dresser les poils. Plus il avançait, plus il faisait chaud et humide. Aucun des deux ne parlait et Drago trouvait que cela rendait l'air encore plus lourd. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, enfermé… Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre lisse et la brune ne s'arrêta même pas, elle posa sa main dessus et le traversa sans problème. Lui, s'était arrêté et regardait la pierre noir recouverte d'eau qui reflétait la lumière de sa baguette. La bouche entrouverte, il allait dire quelque chose, mais le bras de la brune repassa à travers le mur et lui empoigna la manche pour le tirer de l'autre côté. Il ferma les yeux quand le roc aurait dû rencontrer son visage. Mais il ne se passa rien. C'était comme la barrière de la voix 9 ¾. Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa. Il faisait très chaud et une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de la brune pendant qu'une autre coulait doucement dans le dos du blond. Elle lui souriait gentiment, et elle fit un signe de tête sur le côté.

Suivant son regard, il tourna la tête à son tour. Ils étaient dans une nouvelle grotte, plus ou moins ronde, mais bien plus grande, et cette fois éclairée par de nombreuses torches de feu éternel accrochés aux parois. Elle formait en son centre une espèce de petite cuvette ou reposait un coffre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ouvert et laissait s'échapper une immense, et ignoble, plante d'un vert foncé, comme de l'herbe en décomposition. Semblable à son souvenir, elle avait des tentacules armés de pointes qui s'agitaient furieusement dans tous les sens en sifflant l'air. Le reste de la grotte était vide. Il regarda encore plusieurs secondes la plante qui avait l'air d'avoir senti leur présence car ses branches-tentacules s'étaient tendues dans leur direction, rampant sûr le sol ou fouettant l'air, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin (au moins quatre mètres d'elle). Alors pour le moment, la situation était plutôt ridicule. Il regarda la brune.

Elle s'était accroupi au sol et sortait des fioles contenant des liquides brillants, les bouteilles et la boîte en chêne de son petit sac en perle, qu'elle finit d'ailleurs par poser au sol avec une délicatesse exagérée.

-J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant, si tu veux déjà te transformer…

Il n'avait même pas attendu la fin de sa phrase. Il frôla sa tête dans un battement d'ailes et elle poussa un hurlement strident tout en chassant l'aigle qu'il était, à grand coup de bras désordonnés. Il réussit de justesse à ne pas se faire frapper, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il volait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête en formant un cercle dont elle était le centre.

-T'es vraiment stupide ! Tu t'amuses au moins j'espère ?! Cracha la brune. Tu aurais pu renverser de la potion partout !

Il se posa à quelques mètres d'elle pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

-T'es pas drôle Granger. Râla Drago d'une voix traînante, l'air ennuyé.

En vérité, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il trouvait ça très distrayant, même amusant de l'embêter, et ses réactions étaient à chaque fois différentes alors il ne se laissait jamais. C'était un jeu très divertissant, surtout depuis qu'il maîtrisait sa mutation.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai passé _beaucoup_ de temps à les préparer ? Fulmina Hermione en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Il retrouva un visage impassible. Sa phrase résonna étrangement dans sa tête. Beaucoup de temps ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire la journée et ils étaient tous le temps ensemble. Sauf peut-être quand ils étaient en froid, là… Mais même, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait préparé ces potions la nuit.

-Tu es insomniaque. Déclara calmement Drago.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix butée, les yeux rivés sur ses fioles.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Un sourire provocant naissait sur ses lèvres.

Elle soupira, tout en continuant ces manipulations, auxquelles il n'accordait aucune attention. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre à penser aux raisons de ses insomnies, elle se leva. Ses pupilles se fixèrent sur les siennes.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il découvrait les lieux avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

-Faire quoi ? On est où ? Tu es qui ? Et moi ? Qui je suis ? Dit-il en la regardant avec un air stupide (digne de l'oncle Vernon, ou de son fils), un doigt pointé sur sa propre poitrine.

Elle eut une expression scandalisée avant d'avancer vers lui et d'abattre son poing sur son épaule avec plus ou moins de force.

-Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux ? S'énerva Hermione, ses yeux pourtant pétillants.

-Pas quand tu poses des questions aussi stupides. Dois-je te rappeler que ce matin-même, alors que j'étais encore sous la douche, tu hurlais derrière la porte pour que je te le récite, ton foutu plan ? Railla-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Oui, et bien… c'était pour m'assurer que tu n'avais rien oublié ! Se défendit piteusement Hermione.

-Alors que tu m'en as parlé pendant quatre jours presque non-stop, même pendant les repas ? Ricana Drago. C'était un véritable lavage de cerveau !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de rendre le sourire de Drago encore plus narquois. Quand il senti la chaleur de la mutation de la brune, il se concentra pour faire la même chose. Il reprit une forme d'oiseau, un énorme aigle royal. Il put voir la brune lui lancer un regard signifiant « évidemment, tu n'allais pas prendre un simple oiseau » avant qu'elle ne devienne une lionne. Il claqua du bec en déployant ses ailes. Elle lui montra quelles fioles il était censé prendre d'un mouvement de queue, avant de commencer à s'approcher furtivement de la plante qui tentait désespérément de l'attraper.

Parmi tous les animaux, les oiseaux étaient vraiment les meilleurs : voler de lui-même était bien plus plaisant que sur un balai, c'était un sentiment de liberté encore plus fort, même s'il mourrait d'envie de refaire un bonne veille partie de Qudditch. Il secoua ses plumes et s'envola, tout en saisissant les tubes de verre entre ses serres en prenant soin de ne pas les briser. Il s'envola aussi haut que le plafond de la caverne le permettait, et observa la scène d'en haut, attendant le signal de la brune.

Il devait admettre que son plan était très ingénieux et s'il marchait, alors il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour venir à bout de la plante. La lionne courait autour du coffre, évitant toutes les branches pointues qui s'agitaient autour d'elle, essayant de s'enrouler autour de son corps ou de ses pattes. Mais elle était très agile et pour le moment elle n'avait pas encore été blessée ou même touchée. Les yeux perçants et très performants de l'aigle lui permettaient de voir parfaitement ce qu'il se déroulait sous lui. Il pouvait zoomer sur elle, comme s'il se tenait à un mètre d'elle. Le but était d'attirer l'attention de l'hybride pour qu'il puisse tester les potions avec des échantillons, afin qu'ils sachent lesquelles avaient le plus d'effet et devaient donc être utilisées. Mais il devait viser un point précis. La plante, semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, s'en était autant effrayant que fascinant. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus nerveusement et violemment, il voyait les mouvements de la lionne devenir de plus en plus précipitée et rapprochés.

Il descendit un peu d'altitude pour chercher sa cible, mais un tentacule vert et épineux vint siffler l'air juste devant ses yeux, il remonta aussitôt. Son geste avait rendu la plante encore plus enragée, comme s'il avait provoqué une réaction de défense. C'était anormal, la réaction excessive du végétal n'inspirait rien de bon. Et la brune avait raison, plus la plante s'énervait, plus la chaleur augmentait, et plus sa propre magie devenait chaude et il avait envie d'aller se battre, comme attiré par elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la brune qui venait d'esquiver de justesse un coup dans la tête. Et là il le vit, juste une seconde, au milieu de la tempête de branches et d'épines. Le centre de la plante. Le point où se rejoignait toutes les branches pointues. D'un vert presque noir. Sa cible. Il avait eu l'impression de voir le cerveau de la plante, ou son cœur, car il était presque sûr de l'avoir vu battre. Il regardait avec attention l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour pouvoir le revoir, mais des branches étaient venues s'enrouler autour comme pour le protéger.

Un cri lui avait déchiré les oreilles au moment où il avait aperçu le cœur, il abandonna donc rapidement sa rechercher pour reporter son attention sur la brune. Elle était en train de battre en retraite, une grosse coupure barrant sa cuisse. Elle poussait un gémissement de douleur à chaque fois que la patte en question touchait le sol, et d'un coup, tous les tentacules de la plantes se jetèrent sur Hermione pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée. Il comprit que c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir. Il replia ses ailes contres lui et avec toute la vitesse qu'il pouvait avoir, il fondit sur le cœur de la plante, maintenant complètement exposé car toutes ses tentacules étaient occupés à essayer d'attraper la brune (qui même blessée se défendait assez bien). Avec force, il propulsa la première fiole sur le cœur qui s'explosa dans un bruit de verre brisé en recouvrant le cœur d'un liquide blanc laiteux étincelant. Il reprit rapidement un peu d'altitude, mais quand il vit du coin de l'œil que le seul effet de la potion avait été d'énerver encore plus la plante qui s'acharnait littéralement sur la brune, il décida de ne plus suivre le plan.

Elle était dans un sale état, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse aller au bout du plan qu'il soit A B ou n'importe quelle autre lettre. Elle avait maintenant quatre griffures de plus et ses mouvements étaient trop lents, moins précis. Il ne réfléchit pas et vola à toute vitesse là où attendait patiemment le reste de potions à tester. Il prit entre ses serres le plus de choses qu'il pouvait avant de retourner au-dessus de la plante et de tout lancer en même temps sur le cœur, il retourna chercher le reste et vit au passage que les branches avaient réussis à s'enrouler autour des deux pattes arrière de la brune. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut dans ses yeux de la douleur, mais surtout, il vit de la colère. Parce qu'il ne respectait pas le plan ? Il y aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Pour le moment, il devait la sortir de là, surtout que le poison ne tarderait pas à agir. Quand il revient pour la quatrième fois en quelques secondes chercher de quoi attaquer, il réalisa qu'il ne restait qu'un flacon. Différent des autres, plus petit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et la panique le saisit. Il attrapa tout de même l'objet et s'envola sans attendre. Cette fois il ne devait pas échouer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu capter son regard, elle perdit connaissance. Même dans son corps d'animal, il senti l'affolement, la peur, la colère le gagner. Voyant la plante commencer à ramener le corps d'Hermione vers elle, il fut pris d'un excès de rage dont il ignorait l'origine. Il se contorsionna difficilement pour placer le tube en verre dans son bec et il plongea à nouveau en pic sur le centre de la plante. Mais cette fois, au lieu de remonter au dernier moment en lâchant le tube, il se métamorphosa, alors qu'il était toujours en l'air. C'est donc sous la forme d'un renard qu'il atterrit sur le « cœur » verdâtre. Sans attendre que ses pattes arrière ne touchent le sol, il commença à déchirer la plante à gros coup de griffes et quand il vit un liquide vert recouvrir ses poils il lâcha le tube et le brisa d'un coup de patte en l'enfonçant à l'intérieur même de la plante de toutes ses forces. Il releva les yeux car la lumière du liquide l'éblouie quand elle rentra en contact avec le « sang » de la plante, mais trop tard. Il se prit un violent revers de la branche au visage qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres.

Sonné, tremblant, ses poils couvert de sueur lui collant la peau, il releva la tête, cherchant la brune des yeux. De nouveau sous sa forme humaine, elle était enroulée dans des branches vertes, inconsciente. Les tentacules s'agitaient d'ailleurs encore plus vite et violemment qu'avant, ballottant le corps de la brunette dans tous les sens entaillant un peu plus sa peau. Puis tout à coup, alors qu'Hermione était suspendu à au moins deux mètres du sol, la plante cessa tout mouvement, et toutes ses branches retombèrent au sol dans un concert de bruit sourd. Le corps d'Hermione s'étala également sur la pierre dans un bruit plus sourd que les tentacules. Il reprit une forme humaine et couru jusqu'à elle en sortant sa baguette et lançant un sort d'attraction pour faire venir le sac en perles.

Cette fois, elle lui avait expliqué quoi faire alors il ne paniqua pas autant de la voir inconsciente et blessée. Même si son cœur battait rapidement contre ses côtes. Il lança un « _accio_ antidote » informulé tout en tenant le sac ouvert, il lui fit boire l'équivalent de deux doses avant d'en avaler une aussi, par sûreté. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'examiner lui-même et elle lui avait dit que la moindre égratignure permettait au poison de s'infiltrer dans son sang. Provocant malaise, vomissement, hallucination, délire, et parfois comas puis la mort quand la dose était trop forte. Donc autant éviter de faire un malaise ou être pris d'un quelconque délire, quand la vie d'Hermione était encore entre ses mains. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir aux convenances, la bienséance et autre galanteries, il lui arracha ses vêtements déjà déchirés par les piques. Les blessures étaient moins profondes qu'il n'y paraissait, l'épais pull qu'elle avait mis avait dû limiter les dégâts. Il lança les sorts contre les infections qu'elle lui avait appris avant de sortir du sac un onguent qu'il appliqua sur toutes ses plaies. Une fois fini, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre, à côté d'elle, la tête au même niveau. Il était exténué.

Les trais de la brune qui avant ses soins étaient crispés de douleurs étaient maintenant détendus comme si elle dormait. Il reprenait non souffle petit à petit en scrutant minutieusement son visage. Surtout ses lèvres qui de jour en jour devait une véritable obsession pour lui. Plusieurs fois pendant leur conversation il s'était surpris à ne plus l'écouter, toute son attention dirigé sur les mouvements de ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle, il s'assit et fit une rapide inspection de son corps. Il n'avait qu'une légère blessure sur la joue, là où la branche l'avait frappé. Il appliqua l'onguent et regarda enfin le décor qui s'offrait à lui.

Étalé autour du coffre toujours ouvert, la plante était maintenant dans un bien piteux état. Là où il avait enfoncé la fiole, la plante était comme brûlée et fondue, laissant s'écouler au sol le liquide verdâtre épais et quelques volutes de fumée. Toutes les branches semblaient s'être ratatinée sur elles-mêmes, desséchées et devenait d'un vert de plus en plus pâle. Il porta une main à sa joue, la coupure avait disparu. La douleur aussi. Il se releva en grognant et évalua la situation.

Que faire ? Attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Oui, ça il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici. Donc, que faire ? En attend qu'elle se réveille, bien sûr. Ouvrir la prochaine serrure ? Juste attendre ? Non, il ne voulait pas rien faire et « juste attendre » son réveil. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus prendre des risques inutiles en ouvrant la prochaine serrure. Peut-être avait-elle deviné la prochaine épreuve et il était donc plus sage de l'attendre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. D'un coup de baguette il fit léviter le corps d'Hermione vers l'entrée de la grotte, avant de lancer un autre sort pour que la plante morte aille s'entasser dans un coin éloignée de la grotte. Maintenant seul au milieu de cette caverne de pierre, à a peine un mètre du coffre, il se sentait seul et perdu et surtout, il se sentait enfermé. Il jeta un œil en direction de la brune mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

Malgré la mort de la plante, il faisait encore affreusement chaud et ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Il laissa une dernière fois son regard valser de la brune au coffre, puis du coffre à la plante pour retourner sur la brune, avant d'accorder toute son attention à la malle.

D'un mètre cinquante de large pour un mètre de haut, il était fait d'un acier gris soigneusement travaillé. Les sept serrures s'alignaient parfaitement sur le rebord du coffre et une cordelette taillée dans le métal liait les verrous entre eux, s'enroulant autour comme un serpent. Six d'entre eux étaient noircis et la septième était du même gris que le reste de la malle. La cordelette passait sur les arêtes du coffre comme un fil de métal pour lier les côtés du coffre entre eux. Le couvercle était ouvert, pourtant l'intérieur de la malle était noir, comme remplie de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantané du Pérou. Une force semblait émaner de cette obscurité et l'attirer de tout son être. Il avait envie de regarder mieux, de plonger la tête dedans pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Il avait besoin et envie de savoir. Il devait s'approcher. C'était vital. Essentiel. Il s'approcha d'un pas et la chaleur se fit brusquement bien plus étouffante. Elle le prenait de l'intérieur, comme si la chaleur de l'air chauffait sa magie. Un puissant mal le crâne le saisit et il porta les mains à sa tête en fermant les yeux. Il avait senti quelque chose couler de son nez et quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres il y découvrit le gout du sang. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, ses rotules heurtant le sol dans un bruit mat qui fut recouvert par un cri de douleur. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il avait l'impression de cuire de l'intérieur. Littéralement. De brûler.

Il s'écroula et perdit connaissance.

Le premier de ses sens à se réveiller fut l'ouïe. Il entendait la brune parler, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot. Sa voix était lointaine, étouffée. Ensuite, une odeur de brûlé lui piqua le nez. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus claire, mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, il essayait de se concentrer sur son corps. Car il ne le sentait pas et il commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il ne sentait que sa magie et la chaleur oppressante de l'air autour de lui. Elle avait dû faire brûler quelque chose, car il faisait encore plus chaud qu'avant. Cette fille avait un grain, dans une grotte fermée, isolée, elle avait fait un feu ? Petit à petit, comme après ses premières transformations, il retrouva l'usage de son corps et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Face à lui, le plafond de roc noir faiblement éclairé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la brune. A quelques mètres de lui, elle était en train de s'énerver, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, sur un reste rabougris et ratatiné de branche. Les épines étaient apparemment maintenant molles car quand elle donnait un coup de pied dedans, ces dernières finissaient en bouillies. Elle avait dû réparer ses vêtements car elle s'était rhabiller et à cette remarque, il baissa brusquement les yeux sur lui-même. Il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'avant. D'ailleurs, il avait la même tenue qu'elle, en un peu plus grand et… plus ou moins masculinisé.

Il resta plusieurs secondes, bloqué. Assis et en même temps à deux doigt de se laisser tomber. Il ne comprenait encore rien et son cerveau n'était apparemment pas en état de réfléchir. Mais son instinct, pas totalement inerte, le réveilla, quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose clochait. Il leva brusquement les yeux. En fait, elle avait juste arrêté de râler et frapper la branche, elle s'était tut. Parce qu'elle venait de voir qu'il s'était réveillé. Après quelques minutes à se dévisager chacun le visage impassible il finit par se relever.

-Pourquoi j'suis habillé comme ça ? Siffla Drago plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Elle haussa les sourcils, bouche-bée.

-Je me suis réveillée… tu étais au sol, totalement immobile alors que tes vêtements… Tu… tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Hésita Hermione, elle avait l'air troublée, très, très troublée, même… Effrayée.

-Si c'était le cas je ne te poserais pas la question, grinça le garçon avec irritation.

-Tes vêtements étaient en feu. Souffla la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

Il aurait juré que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, pourtant son cerveau continua de fonctionner, sans même qu'il n'en soit vraiment conscient. Il avait remonté le tissu sur ses bras et son ventre dans des gestes paniqués et maladroits. Maintenant son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et résonnait contre ses tempes. Il était en état de panique totale. Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir les brûlures sur son corps. Il avait la désagréable impression que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il étouffait. Dans d'autres gestes brusques il retira le pull, et quand il arriva à le jeter au sol, la respiration saccadée il senti deux mains lui saisir les poignets. Tremblant, toujours en proie à une panique interne il leva les yeux vers les siens.

-Tu n'as rien du tout, calme toi ! Tout va bien, respire ! Cale ta respiration sur la mienne.

Ses bras étaient encore agités de tremblement, il avait envie, et surtout besoin de passer les mains sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai. Mais elle maintenait toujours ses poignets avec force, et elle prenait maintenant de profondes et bruyantes inspirations pour qu'il fasse la même chose. Après de vaines tentatives pour se dégager, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, il devait se calmer, elle avait raison. La chaleur était étouffante mais il parvient plus ou moins à réussir à se maîtriser. Quand ses inspirations furent moins précipitées, elle le lâcha et il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle recula de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

-Tu étais là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant son nez plissé vers lui.

Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait. La pierre était noircie, brûlé, et les cendres de ses vêtements étaient encore au sol. Il réfléchit à sa question avant de répondre, ses idées étaient encore un peu confuses.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai approché du coffre et je me suis senti mal. Il arrêta de regarder le sol pour guetter la réaction dans ses yeux, mais elle restait totalement inexpressive. J'ai… eu mal à la tête, et je… je crois que je suis tombé et j'ai perdu connaissance. J'avais chaud, très chaud. C'était… Comme dans un de mes rêves. Constata-t-il tout haut.

-Un de tes rêves ? Répéta-t-elle dans un petit cri aiguë, les yeux écarquillés.

-Un de mes cauchemars plutôt, dit-il après réflexion. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je sentais juste la chaleur de la pièce, la chaleur de ma magie j'avais l'impression de cuire. Mais dans mon rêve… Je n'étais pas moi, c'était…

Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, et la tête de la brune lui indiqua que ça ne servait à rien. Elle était entrée dans un état catatonique, elle le regardait avec des yeux rond pourtant son regard était sensiblement vide et quand elle parla, sa voix était tout aussi dénuée d'expression et plate que ses yeux.

-Tu as essayé d'ouvrir la dernière serrure.

-Non. Grogna Drago, déçut de sa réponse.

-Si.

-Non, je m'en rappellerais, j'étais encore conscient de moi-même à ce moment-là, merci bien. J'étais juste… attiré par le coffre. Et quand je me suis approché la crise s'est déclenchée, je n'ai jeté aucun sort, je n'ai pas touché le coffre ni même tenté quoi que ce soit ! Je l'ai juste regardé ! S'emporta le blond.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

-Tu es encore attiré par lui, là maintenant ?

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le coffre toujours ouvert. Dès que son regard se posa sur les noirceurs des profondeurs du coffre il eut la même envie de s'approcher que l'autre fois. Un bras heurta sa poitrine, lui bloquant le passage. Il tourna la tête, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait avancé.

-Sa répond clairement à la question, marmonna la brune en repoussant le bond en arrière jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Reste là, je reviens.

Encore sous le choc de l'effet qu'avait la malle sur lui, il la regarda sans un mot tourner les talons et se diriger vers le coffre. Elle se pencha au-dessus et fit des petits cercles avec sa baguette une main ouverte, paume vers l'intérieur de la malle. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle resta plusieurs secondes les deux mains et sa baguette au-dessus du coffre, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Tu te sens comment ?

Il mit plusieurs secondes à analyser son état, encore totalement perturbé par l'attraction qu'il avait subi.

-Ça va, bredouilla le garçon d'une voix blanche.

-Tu peux approcher, ou tu ne le sens pas ? L'interrogea calmement la brune.

Il lui fit un hochement de tête avant de s'avancer prudemment, gardant quand même un écart raisonnable entre lui et le coffre.

-Tu ressens quoi ?

-La chaleur de la magie et… Il se concentra. Ta magie.

Il fut étonné lui-même de son constat. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Il ferma les yeux. C'est deux chaleurs différentes… Je ne peux pas mieux t'expliquer.

Il les rouvrit.

-C'est étrange… Elle regarda sa montre. On est venu ici à quelle heure déjà ?

-On est parti vers 9h je crois, pourquoi ?

-Il est 15h30… Il faut qu'on rentre préparer nos affaires pour demain, on n'a pas le temps de chercher à en savoir plus. On va partir tôt demain matin. On reprendra ça dès qu'on le pourra…

Elle avait dit les derniers mots avec hésitation en cherchant le regard du blond qui était en train de se poser des questions sur l'effet qu'avait la magie du coffre sur lui. Voyant qu'elle cherchait à capter son attention, il posa son regard sur elle.

-Tu es bien sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle sans ciller.

-Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue Granger ? Fit Drago dans un roulement d'yeux magistral.

-Mais si tu restes tu pourrais te concentrer sur le coffre, je ne comprends pas tes motivations, c'est plus une perte de temps pour toi, non ?

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il avait cette conversation et à chaque fois, il finissait par arrêter tout simplement de lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise « je laisse tomber » même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et elle non plus. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la promesse fait à sa mère. Et il ne voulait pas le qu'elle l'apprenne. Donc il finissait toujours par se taire, en plus ça la mettait en rogne, ce qui était un petit avantage tout à fait appréciable.

-T'as pas besoin de les comprendre. Tu as dit que tu ne m'en empêcherais pas. Rétorqua Drago un sourcil levé.

-Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je n'ai pas dit que je ne chercherais pas à comprendre. Répondit nonchalamment la brune.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, elle avait ramassé son sac en perle et il avait remis son pull. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour traverser le mur et ils allumèrent leur baguette en même temps une fois de l'autre côté.

-Donc, pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix dégagée.

-Tu ne sauras pas, Granger, je ne te le dirais pas, parla calmement le blond quand ils avancèrent dans le couloir de pierre. J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi, avec ton besoin maladif de tout savoir et ta curiosité mal placée et intarissable de Griffondor, mais laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps.

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, ronchonna Hermione en accélérant le pas.

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de caler son allure sur la sienne. Jamais elle ne saura.

Une fois de retour dans la maison, leur petit rituel habituel commença. Ils se douchèrent, mangèrent et cette fois ils préparèrent aussi leur sac pour le lendemain dans un silence relatif. Elle lui avait donné une espèce de petit porte-monnaie en cuir (qui rentrait parfaitement dans sa poche) auquel elle avait jeté un sortilège d'extension indétectable pareil à celui de son sac en perle ainsi qu'un autre pour réduire son poids. Il put y rentrer des vêtements de rechanges, des armes moldu dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité la lettre et le collier de sa mère avec quelques livres miniaturisé et autres objets étranges que la brune n'avait pas pu mettre dans le sien (mais elle avait insisté son sac « était plein »). Et après ça, quand il glissait la main, ou plutôt le bras, dedans, il y avait encore énormément de place. Elle devait avoir emporté sa Réserve au complet pour avoir rempli le sien. Une fois leur sac fini, et qu'il eut capitulé, acceptant de porter la nourriture dans son sac, ils finirent par se caler dans les coussins du canapé en cuir avec chacun une tasse de thé entre les mains.

-On part à quelle heure ? Bailla Drago.

Le combat avec la plante, l'utilisation intensive de sa magie plus le malaise l'avait épuisé, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant que son corps était au repos. Il aurait pu s'endormir en une minute.

-Six heures. Répondit Hermione en lui jetant un regard amusé. On n'apprend pas à mettre la main devant la bouche quand on baille chez les Malefoy ?

Il répondit par un geste grossier de la main, ce qui transforma le regarde amusé de la brune en ricanements et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer un point droit devant lui.

-Encore une belle démonstration de tes bonnes manières, ironisa-t-elle en agitant son indexe vers lui.

Il l'ignora totalement et après plusieurs minutes de silence, une pensé lui vient à l'esprit et il avait tellement envie de lui poser la question qu'il ne put se retenir de parler.

-Et tu crois que l'autre est déjà en train d'attendre, pour ne pas manquer ton départ ? Ricana le blond en imaginant l'abruti assis sous un arbre, à attendre Hermione, comme un bon chien.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit regarder sa montre.

-Oh oui, ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il y est. Répondit tout naturellement la brune en sirotant son thé, les yeux pétillants, guettant sa réaction.

Ses lèvres pincées à l'extrême tremblaient. Puis il n'arriva pas à se contenir plus longtemps : il explosa de rire. La brune dû lui prendre précipitamment la tasse des mains pour ne pas qu'il en mette partout, tant son corps était secoué par son fou rire. Il se tenait le ventre, il avait du mal à respirer. Penser à ça, à la base, avait été quelque chose de drôle, lui demander avait augmenté son envie de rigoler, le fait qu'elle lui réponde sérieusement avait décuplé cette envie, mais le mieux c'est qu'il avait visé juste, et… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer son niveau d'hilarité. C'était hors concours. Même lorsqu'il avait fumé il n'avait pas eu autant de crampes au ventre et aux joues. L'image de Zéhan, sous sa forme humaine assit comme un chien, la tête penché sur le côté, sa queue (et bien celle que vous croyez) battant l'air devant elle, se forma dans son esprit et anéantit tout espoir de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. En plus, Hermione avait posé les tasses et s'était mise à rire avec lui, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses déjà bien maigres chances de réussir à se calmer. La brunette était dans le même état, et après de longues inspirations bruyantes, une main sur une joue, l'autre sur le ventre elle ouvrit la bouche :

-D'où… je veux savoir d'où… t'est venu une telle vision ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

Il arrêta aussitôt de rire et la regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu… Tu as _vu_ ce que j'ai pensé ?

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, surement à cause de sa tête. Alors que lui, était totalement abasourdit. Comment était-ce possible… ? L'image qu'il avait imaginée lui paraissait beaucoup moins drôle maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. Ou plutôt, c'était le fait qu'elle l'ait vu qui l'empêchait de rigoler plus longtemps. Non pas qu'il avait honte, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Tu as déjà entendu mes pensées, non ? Articula douloureusement Hermione en se massant les joues une fois calmée. Pourquoi je n'entendrais, et sur le coup, verrais, pas moi aussi ce qu'il y a dans ta jolie p'tite tête blonde ?

-Mais cette fois on ne se touchait pas ! S'horrifia le blond avant que son cerveau ne capte la fin de la phrase, transformant son visage épouvanté en sourire provocant. Jolie petite tête ? Fais gaffe Granger, c'est la deuxième fois que tu avoues me trouver beau. Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

-C'est pas un proverbe moldu ça ? Renifla-t-elle en éludant la question.

-J'imagine qu'il est universel, ricana Drago, t'as rien d'autre à répondre ?

-Que tu peux t'asseoir sur la troisième fois, il y a toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle. Riposta Hermione avec ardeur.

-C'est vrai. J'oubliais que transgresser les règles, tout ça, c'est ton domaine. Affirma-t-il très sérieusement d'une voix et d'un hochement de tête convaincue.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule trop rapidement pour qu'il l'esquive. Son visage sérieux se déforma sous une grimace de douleur.

-Drago Malefoy ! Je t'interdis d'insinuer que j'aimais transgresser le règlement de l'école ! S'époumona la brune l'air profondément blessée.

Il se massa l'épaule avant de lui lancer un regard désobligeant.

-Très bien. Alors je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme ! Railla-t-il avec défi.

Elle eut l'air complètement désemparée.

-Mais… Mais c'est faux ! S'offusqua la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu peux le prouver ? Demanda Drago d'une voix laissant comprendre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la moue indignée d'Hermione.

-Tu n'es qu'un horrible… Bafouilla-t-elle, vraiment déconcertée.

-Serpentard ! S'écria le blond en redressant le menton avec une arrogance exagérée. Et c'est un compliment à mes yeux !

-Sauf que je n'allais pas dire ça, là tu t'auto-complimentes, pour rester polie. Persifla Hermione.

-Et quelle est la version malpolie ? Répliqua Drago avec provocation.

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Ricana la brune en récupérant sa tasse de thé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire insolent.

Il resta d'ailleurs quelque seconde bloqué, il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, et il ne pensait jamais la voir. Elle reposa sa tasse et regarda sa montre.

-Il est encore tôt, on a été bien plus rapide à faire les sacs que ce que je pensais. Parla la jeune fille les yeux encore rivés sur les aiguilles avant de regarder à nouveau le blond en sursautant.

-Je sais qu'autant de beauté en une personne ça peut surprendre, mais de là à sursauter quand tu me vois… S'amusa Drago, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

-Au fait, elle porta les mains à son ventre, ça se passe comment, tes organes sont pas trop compressés ? Je veux dire, ton égo doit prendre _vachement_ de place, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. T'es né avec où tu as attrapé ça quelque part ? C'est contagieux ? Ça se soigne? Ou tu te traîneras cette saloperie à vie ? S'enquit Hermione d'une voix grave les sourcils froncés, un air compatissant sur le visage.

Il aurait dû se sentir blessé, heurté, attaqué. Il aurait dû très mal le prendre, s'énerver, lui répondre quelque chose d'horrible avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû avoir envie de lui sauter au cou, de la tuer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait très, mais alors, très envie de rire. Le ton employé était tellement exagérément niait qu'il en était théâtral, et pourtant elle avait gardé un visage parfaitement sérieux, comme si elle était totalement convaincue de la véracité de ses paroles. Il avait alors esquissé un sourire, qui s'était transformé en tic nerveux incontrôlable dans le coin droit. Voyant qu'il était au bord des larmes tellement il s'empêchait de rire, c'est elle qui s'esclaffa, et encore une fois, il ne put se retenir et il explosa de rire à son tour.

Après quelques larmes de rire et de douleur, après de nombreux massages de joues et d'abdominaux, ils finirent par arrêter de rigoler.

-Au fait, demain, on commence par quoi ? Demanda le blond en réchauffant son thé d'un coup de baguette.

-Et bien on demandera à Zéhan de nous amener sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, on remontera les traces et…

-Il a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. La coupa Drago.

-Pas de traces physiques, mais magiques si. Rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. La magie laisse toujours des traces, la magie noire encore plus. Donc on saura rapidement à qui on a à faire en fonction de la magie utilisé pour l'enlèvement et pour effacer les traces. Ensuite c'est évident, on remonte la piste et on cherche au fur et à mesure de ce que l'on trouvera. Rajouta-t-elle dans un flot de parole tellement rapide qu'il mit plusieurs secondes, après qu'elle ait fermé la bouche, à assimiler ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Scuse-moi, grinça-t-il, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais : Miss-je-sais-tout, alias Miss-j'ai-réponse-à-tout.

-Sois pas dégoûté. Roucoula Hermione ravie de la réaction boudeuse qu'elle avait provoquée.

Il ne la regardait plus et buvait son thé comme s'il était seul au monde, son regard se promenant paresseusement sur les étagères de livres. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais elle lui avait a nouveau parlé comme s'il était idiot. Et encore une fois, elle arrivait le _faire_ se sentir idiot.

-Te vexe pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix douce en frappant légèrement son épaule contre la sienne.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Vexé. Hacha Drago d'une voix buté, ses yeux maintenant fixés sur un unique livre dont il relisait le titre (qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur car c'était l'un de ses anciens livres de cours) : « Vie et habitats des animaux fantastique » par Norbert Dragonneau. Inlassablement.

-Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est une expression moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Articula lentement le blond. Ca n'existe plus, les reines et les rois.

A ce moment, il put voir tout un panel d'émotion, même les plus inattendues, passer sur le visage de la jeune fille : surprise, gêne, tristesses, colère, compassion… Son visage se ferma automatiquement, son dos se raidit, sa mâchoire se crispa. Et un dernier sentiment brilla dans ses yeux grands ouverts: la peur.

-Je… Malefoy (sans savoir pourquoi, l'utilisation de son nom de famille l'énerva), je suis désolée, j'ai été totalement surprise par ta question. Je sais que c'est stupide de ma part, la Reine d'Angleterre existe vraiment, c'est une moldu c'est pour ça que tu ne la connais pas. Mais je… rien, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ma réaction te fasse de la peine ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris avant Poudlard, je ne sais pas ce que tu connais du monde. S'expliqua la brune d'une voix stressée.

Il ne dit rien et tourna la tête. Il était extrêmement frustré. Sa colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Ce n'était pas normal de changer d'émotion aussi vite. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit aussi sensible à chacune de ses paroles. Ce n'était surtout pas normal qu'elle trouve les mots pour le calmer. D'autant plus qu'elle visait toujours juste comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

-Tu déteins sur moi, grimaça Drago.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu plus posée.

-Je change d'humeur trop vite. _Tu_ me fais changer d'humeur toutes les trois secondes, c'est insupportable, tu _es_ insupportable ! S'expliqua le garçon en la fusillant des yeux, car il voulait malgré tout lui faire savoir... non en fait il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Mais c'était elle, c'était sa faute, tout était bizarre, il se sentait bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, se contenta d'affirmer la brune.

-Quoi ? Aboya Drago.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es totalement lunatique, déclara-t-elle le plus sereinement du monde.

-Mais… oh puis je t'emmerde, bredouilla le blond d'une voix lasse tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Un ange passa, et d'un même mouvement ils avalèrent une gorgée de thé en regardant ailleurs. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il sauta sur l'occasion pour la mettre mal à l'aise, et recommencer son petit jeu. En plus, elle l'avait mérité avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Sinon, un de ses quatre, tu comptes me demander pour venir dans mon lit ? Parce que c'est bien mignon de venir au milieu de la nuit, mais ça, ça s'appelle : profiter de la situation. Attendre que je sois endormis pour être sûr que je ne te vire pas, c'est lâche, Granger, indigne d'une Griffondor.

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, rouges comme une tomate. Tous les soirs, elle se glissait en douce dans son lit, et il ne s'en rendait compte que le lendemain. Il se demandait même si elle n'utilisait pas un sort pour s'assurer de ne pas le réveiller. Il ne disait jamais rien et quittait le lit précipitamment. Et même s'il s'en plaignait maintenant, en vérité, elle l'empêchait lui aussi, de faire des cauchemars. C'était vraiment étrange, aucune explications rationnelles ne lui venait à l'esprit et il n'en cherchait pas vraiment non plus. C'était comme ça, point. Et même si pour le moment il était franchement ravi de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué, il vit quand un même un petit malaise dans l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle finit par marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Il ne comprit pas tout, mais il avait sa dose pour la journée. Il envoya les tasses se laver et alla dans la salle de bain à son tour prendre de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Cette nuit, il devait dormir d'une traite et d'un sommeil vraiment reposant après la journée qu'il avait eue et celle qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Elle se brossait les dents. Elle lui avait expliqué, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire ça, que c'était la technique moldu pour prendre soin des dents, et que c'était une habitude dont elle ne se défaisait pas. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle ne s'était pas jeté un sort sur les dents maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il n'avait pas posé plus de question.

Quand il ouvrit le placard pour prendre la potion, il écarquilla grand les yeux, avant d'ouvrir tous les autres et de tourner des yeux ronds vers la brunette qui l'avait totalement ignoré, continuant de son lavage de dent dans le plus grand des calmes.

-T'as pris TOUT ce qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain ? S'étouffa Drago.

Elle recracha la moussa, se rinça la bouche, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

-Et c'est un problème ? Fini-t-elle par demander un sourcil levé.

-C'est avec ça que tu as remplis ton sac ?

-Entre autre chose, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut de la salle de bain. Incrédule, il regarda les placards et tiroirs vides (à l'exception de la brosse à dent et du dentifrice de la brune) ouverts autour de lui. Et dans un soupir de désespoir, d'exaspération et de fatigue il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea lentement vers la porte en regardant ses pieds. Il ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il allait franchir la porte et il faillit rentrer dans la jeune fille, qui apparemment retournait dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta juste à temps, à moins de dix centimètre d'elle. Son regard se posa sur elle et il fit tout son possible pour paraître impassible et inexpressif. Alors qu'une fois de plus, il était tétanisé par leur proximité. Ce fut elle qui recula d'un pas et elle lui tendit quelque chose.

-C'est ça que tu cherchais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Soit une fiole de potion transparente qui avait la consistance de l'huile. Il lui arracha des mains en marmonnant un « merci » dans sa barbe. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Il fit un gras pas en direction de sa chambre.

-Ce soir je viens dormir avec toi.

Il pivota sur lui-même.

-Tu peux pas prendre de la potion ? S'entêta Drago en agitant la fiole dans sa direction.

-Je suis allergique à l'un des ingrédients je crois… Marmonna-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Il poussa un grognement digne d'un chat en colère, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire chez la brune.

-Comme par hasard, ronchonna le blond en tournant à nouveau sur lui-même pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois dans son lit, il ne prit même pas la potion, il attendit qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez et sa touffe de cheveux. Ça ne servait à rien de la gaspiller, il ne ferait pas de cauchemar si elle était là. Mais par fierté et surtout parce qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué que sa présence calmait aussi ses nuits, il fit un double de la fiole dont il fit disparaître le liquide et il la laissa bien en évidence sur la table de nuit. A peine quelque minutes après, la porte s'ouvrait, il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Mimant un profond sommeil.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas contracter tout son corps. Il sentait une odeur bizarre, une odeur qu'il connaissait… cannabis. Une fois par an ? Mais bien sûr, qu'il était crédule, Merlin, mais qu'était-il arrivé à son cerveau pour qu'il devienne si naïf ? Elle l'avait lobotomisé. Après un moment, il put enfin vraiment se détendre et il essaya de s'endormir. Et c'est évidemment à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit. Elle s'était mise à parler, elle chuchotait et il se concentra sur sa voix pour comprendre :

-Maman, papa, Cissy, …, je… s'il vous plaît, veillez sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il mérite de vivre, il fait tout pour s'en sortir, et je crois qu'il ne fait surtout pour toi, Cissy. Il a changé ou alors il a toujours su cacher cette partie de lui… Dans tous les cas, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi, alors veillez sur lui. Si quelqu'un doit mourir autant que ce soit moi, pitié. S'il y a un Dieu, ou si Merlin m'entend, pitié, laissez-lui la vie sauve, il n'a jamais eu le temps de vivre, il commence tout juste à comprendre ce que c'est...

Elle se tut quelque instant puis rajouta dans un rire étouffé.

-Et promis papa, j'arrêterais de fumer, quand j'aurais épuisé la réserve que j'ai trouvé sous le parquet de ton bureau. T'avais qu'à mieux la cacher.

Puis plus un mot, les murmures cessèrent. Et là, Drago regretta de ne pas avoir vraiment pris la potion, de l'avoir entendu. Il voulut aller se jeter de la terrasse. Il voulut la tuer. Mais il resta immobile, tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Son cerveau essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit _ça_.


	18. Chapter 18 - Noir des Hébrides

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 18 ! Encore et toujours : merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Des petits indices par-ci par-là mais je n'en dis pas trop, je veux avoir vos idées d'abord ! Comme toujours c'est un plaisir de vous partager cette histoire et de répondre à vos reviews ! Bonne lectures à tous, à très vite !**

 **Charliee3216 : Coucou ! Ce chapitre aussi est un peu long donc profite bien ! Haha, si jamais tu croises une plante comme ça, je t'en prie, dis le moi ! Prend une photo ou je ne sais pas mais je veuuuuuux voir ça ! Oh oui, ses mots vont lui poser mal de problème psychologiques, mais il va se passer pas mal de chose et il n'aura pas non plus trop le temps psychoter, je te laisse découvrir pourquoi ) ! Moi aussi je trouve ça plus drôle quand ils se prennent le chou ! Surtout qu'on connait tous cette relation ou l'on ne se parle que par des remarques méchantes mais en même temps gentille (bref, je m'exprime très mal). En tout cas bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A très vite !**

 **Swangranger : Ahaha le début de ta review m'a fait trop rigoler et trop plaisir ! Non, en fait tout ce que tu me dis me fait trop plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! La réponse pour le coffre viendra quand ils l'ouvriront donc pas tout de suite je suis désolée :p Merci à toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre c'est vraiment gentil ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : comme tu dis ! Sa fierté le perdra ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ça me fait très plaisir ! L'image de Zéhan, je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis allée chercher ça, mais j'étais tellement morte de rire moi-même et c'était tellement… l'état d'esprit de Drago que j'étais obligé de le laisser et quand je me relis je rigole toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Mama : Coucou, pourquoi déçu du chapitre d'avant ? Explique-moi dans ta prochaine review. Est-ce c'est le combat avec la plante ou la relation de Drago et Hermione ? Ou les deux ? Ou rien de tout ça ? :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

-Pour la _dernière_ fois Granger, NON, tu n'as rien oublié ! S'exaspéra Drago dans un gémissement de rage, pivotant sur lui-même pour retourner sur ses pas, là où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Et bien excuse-moi mais je préfère être sûre ! Bougonna la brune en commençant à ouvrir son sac, mais il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle l'enfonce dedans et la traîna en avant.

-T'as déjà vérifié six fois, siffla le blond d'une voix froide, maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai marre que tu t'arrêtes tous les dix mètres !

Lâchant son bras et enfonçant rageusement les mains dans sa cape de voyage il accéléra le pas. Il était d'une humeur de chien. Le jeu de mot d'ailleurs très mal, ou très bien, trouvé (tout dépendait du point de vue) puisqu'ils étaient sur le point de venir à la rencontre de l'autre clébard demeuré. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Ne pas comprendre la raison de ses paroles l'énervait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, parce qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendu. Donc son esprit torturé était à bout de nerf, car parmi toute les choses bizarre qu'elle avait faite, celle-ci était bien la plus dérangeante, énervante, perturbante, irritante, agaçante, bref, ne pas comprendre ses mots l'obsédait autant que ça jouait avec ses nerfs. Avec les événements de la veille son corps était meurtri de courbatures et il s'était découvert des bleus. Sa nuit blanche n'avait fait que rendre ses muscles plus douloureux et raides, le rendant encore plus désagréable et irritable. De plus, devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, était en vérité extrêmement compliqué puisqu'il avait vraiment envie de lui demander pourquoi et d'où avait-elle prit la décision de sa vie était moins importante que la sienne ? C'était un sentiment plus qu'étrange, d'être autant mis en avant, par _elle_. Cette fille avait vraiment un problème, elle avait parlé de lui avait trop de tendresse, ce n'était pas normale, elle ne devrait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et puis elle avait parlé à sa mère, comment savait-elle qu'il faisait sa pour elle ? Surtout que sa décision de la suivre était juste pour ça : pour la protéger comme sa mère l'aurait voulu, car c'est ce qu'elle, elle avait fait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela était censé signifier, ce qu'il était censé en déduire, il y avait un paradoxe trop compliqué pour son cerveau. Dans tous les cas, le manque de sommeil, la fatigue, la frustration de ne pas comprendre la raison des paroles de la brune, l'anxiété du départ, la peur de ne jamais revenir et une colère ayant plusieurs origines, il était à fleur de peau. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à la fille, sauf pour lui faire des remarques acerbes à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelques choses qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Mais bizarrement, elle restait très calme et ne répondait pas aux provocations aujourd'hui, ce qui l'énervait encore plus d'être ignoré.

Tous les deux habillés d'une cape de voyage ensorcelée, provocant chaleur quand il faisait trop froid, ou l'inverse quand il faisait trop chaud ils avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot. Son sac-porte-monnaie dans la poche de sa cape, sa baguette et un poignard dans l'autre poche de sa robe, l'angoisse au ventre il voyait la fissure se rapprocher irrémédiablement. Quand reviendrait-il ? Et surtout, reviendrait-il dans cet endroit ? Oui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Même s'il avait pris les rares choses qui comptaient à ses yeux (sois la lettre, le collier et sa baguette), il avait l'impression de laisser quelque chose derrière lui. Comme s'il oubliait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce le coffre ? Ce sentiment d'attraction, ce besoin de savoir... Était-il possible, que cette impression de vide, de manque vienne du coffre ? Ou plutôt, de ce que contenait le coffre ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Cette sensation était insupportable.

A peine avaient-ils mis le pied de l'autre côté du labyrinthe noir que le faciès déplaisant de Zéhan apparut devant lui. Il se crispa, et il entendit un petit cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il tenait encore la main de la brune et qu'il venait de lui écraser, ou plutôt broyer, les doigts à la simple vu du loup garou. Elle défit sa main de son emprise et se massa le bout des doigts pendant que Drago adressait un regard assassin au brun en serrant à nouveau les poings. Sa colère venait d'augmenter d'un cran. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était contre lui même, parce qu'il venait de lui faire mal. Si c'était la présence du débile. Ou bien les deux.

-Bonjour Zéhan, résonna la voix calme d'Hermione dans la forêt.

Le brun tourna aussitôt les yeux vers elle pour lui adresser un regard beaucoup moins chaleureux que d'ordinaire.

-Bonjour, ma douce. Dit-il d'une voix affreusement amer. Alors c'est ça pour toi y aller seule ? Il tourna la tête vers Drago et sa voix fut glaciale quand il rouvrit la bouche. C'est donc vraiment ton animal de compagnie ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le larbin d'une sa-

Le poing droit de Drago s'abattit avec violence sur la mâchoire gauche de Zéhan l'empêchant terminer sa phrase. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant apparemment pas du tout, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Avant même que la brune n'ait pu réagir, il sauta sur le brun au sol, ignorant sa nudité, et continua de rouer son visage de coups sourd à la douleur de ses poings contre ses dents ou ses os, tout en lui hurlant dessus.

-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE SAC A MERDE ! OU JE TE-

Il se senti brusquement tiré en arrière comme si quelqu'un le traînait par un pan de sa cape, volant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, avant que le sort lancé par la brune ne cesse et qu'il s'écroule au sol. Maintenant éloigné du brun de plusieurs mètres, il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, époussetant de ses vêtements des feuilles, brindilles et autres résidus accrochés. Hermione était en train d'aider Zéhan à se relever. Son nez, ainsi que sa pommette gauche et son arcade droite saignaient. Pourtant il avait un sourire radieux, en regardant la main que lui tendait la brune, quelque peu déformé par la bosse qui se formait sur sa mâchoire, là où il avait porté le premier coup, le plus fort d'entre tous car il regroupait toute la frustration, la rage, la colère qu'il gardait en lui depuis la veille. Hermione pivota sur ses talons le visage déformé par la colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Comme tu l'as dit toi-même je sais me défendre toute seule ! Cracha Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le brun maintenant debout et lui décolla une claque à lui décrocher la tête. Mais Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Il était tellement à bout de nerf qui se demandait comment il arrivait à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Comment il pouvait réussir à ne pas les tuer sur le champ. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler comme ça ? Et lui... lui...

Les mots n'arrivaient plus à se former dans sa tête tant la colère le submergeait.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des ABRUTIS ! S'emporta la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë en regardant à tour de rôle les deux hommes face à elle d'un œil meurtrier que Drago lui rendait au centuple, ainsi qu'au brun. Vous avez tous les deux _voulu_ venir, alors _maintenant_ , vous allez vous _supporter_ , j'espère que c'est _très claire_ parce que je ne le _répèterais pas_ ! Sinon, toi (elle pointa un indexe menaçant vers Zéhan) la prochaine fois que tu m'insultes, même si c'est pour le provoquer, je t'expédie en Chine et une rumeur dit que là-bas ils raffolent des canidés en sauce ! Quant à toi (elle dirigea son indexe et ses yeux vers Drago), je t'utiliserais pour cobaye à chaque fois que je voudrais tester une potion ou un sort ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?!

Le brun hocha la tête, mais Drago resta stoïque, éloigné d'eux de quelques mètres, à fixer Zéhan, une lueur assassine dans les yeux. Il était au bord de l'implosion, il allait péter les plombs. Il avait trop chaud. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Parce que quand on en arrive à vouloir partir volontairement en expédition avec une ancienne camarade de classe insupportable, invivable et un connard notoire de loup garou imbu de lui-même, on est forcément masochiste ou suicidaire. Puis il se rappela la promesse fais à sa mère et refoula sa rage et sa colère au plus profond de lui. Ou du moins, du plus profond dont il était capable dans cet état. Il était en plein combat interne et la bataille n'était pas facile à mener. Comment pouvait-elle fréquenter ce mec ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à lui parler avec ce qu'il avait (ou plutôt allait) dire sur elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déjà plaqué à un arbre ? Elle l'avait fait quand il l'avait insulté lui, pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas pour elle-même ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il tremblait de rage et le comportement d'Hermione n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses envies de meurtres.

Hermione ne chercha pas à obtenir de réponse précise du blond et se tourna à nouveau vers le con. Ce dernier regardait Hermione en pinçant les lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas apprécier qu'elle lui hurle au visage, mais sans plus, il n'avait même pas l'air plus en colère que ça de s'être fait frappé. Et un instant, il se demanda si Zéhan n'avait pas fait exprès, comme s'il avait deviné que Drago allait partir au quart de tour. Ou peut-être était-il juste content qu'Hermione soit venu à son aide. De toute façon cet type était un parfait crétin et essayer de comprendre un tel niveau de stupidité relevait de l'impossible.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-J'ai tout de même un peu mal, gémi-t-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait juste un peu d'attention.

La brune rigola. Et après c'était lui le lunatique ? Il l'avait insulté, elle venait de le gifler et elle allait le soigner ? On nageait en plein rêve. Ou délire. Ou plutôt cauchemar.

Elle sorti sa baguette et soigna en quelque sort le visage tuméfié du brun. Mais elle n'était pas non plus madame Pomfresh, et son œil ainsi que sa mâchoire gardèrent une teinte violacée, au plus grand plaisir de Drago qui pouvait continuer d'admirer le résultat de ses coups. Sa colère n'en était pas pour autant calmée. Il n'en était pas non plus ressorti indemne, et la jointure de ses doigts lui était très douloureuse même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

Après de multiples remerciements exagérés de l'abruti à la brune, ce dernier parti entre les arbres, a pieds, après que la brune lui ait demandé de les amener sur le lieu de l'enlèvement. Hermione le suivit et il dans un grognement de rage, il leur emboîta le pas. Ils durent marcher environ dix minutes, empruntant apparemment un chemin précis entre les arbres aux dégradés de feuilles vertes, les souches, le roches et les buissons, engageant des bifurcations à gauche ou à droite de manière aléatoire pour lui, mais surement logique pour eux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un oiseau, mais il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de jeter des regards partout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir jaillir quelqu'un de derrière un arbre ou un fourré. La brune et le brun marchaient un peu devant lui en silence, et les mains dans les poches il alternait surveillance des environs, et observation du comportement du loup garou. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Hermione, et elle avait beau avoir confiance en Zéhan, lui n'y parvenait pas. Et il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Et il était plus qu'énervé, et avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'allait pas le lâcher des yeux. Donc il restait sur ses gardes, sa baguette serrer dans sa main. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, il devait rester maître de lui-même au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Enfin, il ne devait pas _encore_ se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Il parvient plus ou moins à se calmer, les tremblements avait cessés et sa magie se calmait également. Au bout d'un moment, il vit devant eux, au milieu des arbres, une rivière assez large et profonde séparer la forêt en deux. Le courant n'avait pas l'air très fort mais elle faisait pourtant un bruit étonnement fort. Il se demanda si c'était l'eau de la cascade, mais ne posa aucunes questions. Il était encore passablement énervé. Les deux étaient arrêtés sur la berge, dos à lui, et semblaient l'attendre. Il les rejoignit, et sans même s'arrêter de marcher, il jeta un sort informulé sur ses pieds à travers ses vêtements et sauta par-dessus l'eau, avant d'attendre de l'autre côté, dos à eux, les mains toujours dans les poches, regardant autour de lui avec nonchalance. Face à lui, une forêt, de sapin maintenant, continuait de s'étaler à perte de vue.

Il entendit par-dessus l'agitation de l'eau la brune se jeter un élasticus et un deuxième, surement à l'attention du brun (ce qui lui décrocha un grognement), avant que le bruit de leurs pieds atterrissant au sol ne lui indique qu'ils étaient maintenant à côté de lui. Toujours sans échanger un mot, Zéhan prit cette fois les devant et les guida jusqu'à une petite clairière. Sur le sol terreux et caillouteux, dénué d'arbres ou de buisson, s'étalaient des petites flaques de sang maintenant sec et noir, de nombreuses traces de griffures marquaient le sol. Il y avait énormément de touffe de poils et la terre avait dû être retournée de nombreuses fois car rien ne poussait dans ce cercle presque parfait que formait les arbres. Même s'il était encore un peu énervé, "l'enquête" commençait et réveilla sa curiosité. Hermione et lui eurent le même réflexe d'aller inspecter les arbres, recouverts de griffures également, autour de la clairière, se partageant la moitié du travail jusqu'à ce qu'ils se joignent en échangent un regard éloquent. Hermione se tourna vers Zéhan qui les avait observé d'un œil noir (enfin, surtout le blond), sans bouger d'un poil, les bras le long du corps.

-C'est ici que vous faites les entraînements au combat des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, pourtant Drago avait vu juste avant dans ses yeux à quel point l'idée la révoltait.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Répondit l'abruti de la même voix calme.

-Le rapport, ricana Drago avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, c'est que des traces de combats ici, il en a plein…

-Laisse tomber, le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix précipitée.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, le visage insondable et elle parut quelque peu déstabilisé.

-Ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps. Zéhan, ne reste pas au milieu. Ajouta la brunette.

Sur ces mots, elle sorti sa baguette et tendit une main à plat dans le vide devant elle en fermant les yeux, levant l'autre au même niveau. L'abruti profita du fait que la brune ait les yeux clos pour la regarder outrageusement avant de lancer un sourire narquois au blond et de reculer à l'orée de la clairière, exactement en face de lui. Un duel de regard commença et aucun des deux ne vit ou n'entendit la brune murmurer des incantations, tout en se déplaçant dans la clairière. Sa colère qu'il avait réussi à enfouir en lui repris le dessus face aux yeux noirs de Zéhan. Mais quand la brune passa à quelques centimètres de lui et que son odeur portée par un coup de vent lui chatouilla les narines, une sensation de chaleur l'envahie brusquement. Il ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux : il sentait la magie d'Hermione, comme dans la grotte, mais en bien plus précis. Il ne la voyait pas dans son champ de vision, mais il sentait sa magie, qui avait la forme de son corps et se prolongeait même à l'extérieur de sa baguette qu'elle tenait au bout du bras. Il aurait pu décrire chaque mouvement que faisait ses bras et ses mains, même ceux de ses lèvres sans avoir besoin de la voir.

Zéhan crut que la réaction du blond lui était destinée, et surtout, il pensait l'avoir provoqué alors un sourire provoquant vit le jour sur ses lèvres. Mais Drago avait maintenant complètement oublié la présence de l'homme pourtant en face de lui, éloigné d'environ dix mètres. La magie d'Hermione se répandait dans l'air et devenait de moins en moins perceptible au bout de la baguette. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sortit sa propre baguette et ferma les yeux comme elle l'avait fait, en levant une main en l'air comme s'il touchait un mur. Puis il ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer pour sentir sa magie et qu'il la contrôlait parfaitement, c'est sur sa magie à elle qu'il se concentra. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, ni même ce qui le poussait à faire ça. Mais quand il avait senti la chaleur provoqué par ses sorts, sa propre magie avait pris possession de lui, et agissait, comme elle le disait, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il commençait à ressentir plus fortement la magie et il se mit à murmurer les mêmes mots qu'elle, savant exactement quel mouvements de la baguette elle faisait.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il avait senti la magie dans ses jambes se plier dans un angle qui lui indiquait qu'elle marchait. Puis soudain, la magie qui s'échappait de la baguette d'Hermione, rencontra quelque chose dans les airs, quelque chose de chaud, de doux. De la magie. Plus elle avançait, plus il la sentait. Puis elle tourna sur sa gauche et il s'écria :

-Granger ! Retourne en arrière !

-Quoi ? Lui répondit la voix aiguë d'Hermione, trahissant sa surprise.

-J'ai senti la magie ! Retourne en arrière ! S'écria à nouveau Drago.

-Ne lui donne pas d'ordre ! Gronda l'abruti au loin.

Mais apparemment, elle préféra ne pas suivre les conseils du loup. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés tout du long, pour rester concentrer sur la magie de la brune et celle dans les airs. Quand elle fut au bon endroit il lui intima de s'arrêter. De faire un quart de tour vers l'extérieur de la clairière et de continuer tout droit. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle fut trop loin et il n'arrivait plus à la guider, autant parce qu'elle ne l'entendait plus très bien, que parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir sa magie. Et également car il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne trop, même s'il était encore un peu en colère. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la clairière, le débile avait dû suivre Hermione. Il garda les yeux ouvert cette fois, et murmura les même sorts qu'avant pour retrouver la trace magique d'Hermione, maintenant clairement identifiable car très récente.

Quand il commença à entendre des voix, il arrêta de marmonner des sortilèges et se guida à l'oreille. Il écarta un buisson pour passer, et à peine avait-il mit le nez de l'autre côté qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?! C'était complètement DINGUE ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix horriblement aiguë. Mais je ne comprends pas ! Comment tu as pu réussir une chose pareille ?! Moi je ne sentais aucune trace de magie ! Et ça fait six jours ! Et c'était de magie blanche donc déjà à la base, les traces étaient faibles ! Même si il y a eu utilisation d'un sort impardonnable aujourd'hui tout le monde les utilises et ils sont donc beaucoup moins traçable qu'avant ! Sérieux comment tu as pu le sentir _à travers_ moi ? J'ai bien senti à un moment que tu utilisais ta magie, mais je ne l'ai pas du tout senti en moi ! Ni même autour ! Mais comment tu as fait ?! C'est dingue ! Trop bizarre ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti la magie comme ça ! Débita-t-elle tellement vite qu'il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour se remettre de l'assaut et de comprendre la quantité de chose qu'elle venait de sortir.

Il cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'elle était presque collée à lui et qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds et globuleux à rendre jalouses les lunettes du professeur Trelawney. Il posa deux mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser et un frisson les secoua en même temps. Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands (si c'était possible), avant de dire dans un murmure qu'il fut le seul à entendre :

-Impossible…

Il avait toujours les mains sur ses épaules, et il ne l'avait toujours pas fait reculer.

-Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Il avait parlé bas, juste pour que le débile (à qui il n'avait accordé aucune attention) se sente mis à l'écart. La brunette, elle, était juste en état de choc. Et il savait parfaitement comment allait réagir Hermione s'il lui répondait sur le même ton. En plus son plan fonctionna car elle répondit aussi tout bas, ses yeux autant écarquillé qu'avant fixés sur les siens qui étaient, pour sa part, parfaitement neutres. Elle porta une main tremblante à la tête du garçon et posa un doigt sur sa tempe.

-J'ai vu. Ce que tu as fait, je… Quand tu m'as touché, j'ai compris.

-Comment tu peux avoir compris alors que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ? S'étonna le blond d'une voix forte, oubliant totalement le fait que le débile était tout proche.

-C'est ta magie, elle a agis… Commença-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Toute seule, acheva Drago en hochant la tête et repoussant, doucement, la brune de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira Hermione en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, ces derniers reprenant leur taille habituelle.

Elle se retourna et Drago posa enfin les yeux sur le loup garou. Il avait pris soin de l'ignorer, à la seconde où il les avait rejoints. Zéhan croisait les bras, et regardait ailleurs, le visage dénué d'expression. Seule une veine gonflée sur sa tempe indiquait la colère qui régnait en lui. Il ne put retenir d'esquisser un sourire en coin en glissant ses mains dans ses poches mais la brune lui retira tout aussi sec en le tirant par les coudes.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Gronda Hermione avec véhémence. C'est pas fini, on n'est pas arrivé, tu recommences. Mais cette fois tu gardes une main sur mon épaule et on avance ensemble pendant que tu me guides, on aurait dû faire ça dès le début.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette. Dit-il dans un reniflement agacé, remettant une de ses mains dans sa poche, celle qui tenait fermement sa baguette. Tu as dit avoir vu comment j'ai fait, tu devrais savoir que quand on se touche, la magie opère toute seule, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Par ces derniers mots, sur lesquels il avait fortement insisté, il voulait lui rappeler toutes les fois ou ils avait entendu ou vu les pensées de l'autre et _surtout_ l'image de Zéhan qu'elle avait vu hier dans sa tête. D'ailleurs elle dut comprendre car elle jeta un rapide regard en biais au loup avant de rougir. Il avait aussi utilisé cette tournure de phrase juste pour énerver le débile car il savait parfaitement comment il l'interpréterait. Et puis après tout, il y avait bien quelque chose de magique là-dessous, non ? Donc le jeu de mot n'était pas si mal choisi et puis il savait que la brune, _elle_ , comprendrait. Elle lui répondit par une grimace qui laissait entendre qu'au final elle avait compris la phrase, dans tous les sens possible, et qu'elle préférait ne pas répondre. Il eut un sourire narquois en posant la main sur son épaule.

Soudain, la brune se retourna vers lui, le poussa contre un arbre et se posta devant lui, un couteau dans une main, sa baguette de l'autre, le regard dirigé vers Zéhan.

-Qui as-tu prévenus de ton départ ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Drago essaya de se dégager de derrière Hermione, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de coude bien placé. Zéhan avait les yeux fixés sur un buisson et pour une fois n'accorda pas un regard à la brune.

-Louhan, sort de là ! Aboya le brun à l'arbuste.

Un loup sorti du fourré et lança un regard meurtrier vers Zéhan avant de tourner ses yeux étonnamment vert vers les deux autres.

-Ne les touche pas.

Les yeux du débile se posèrent sur Drago et ce dernier compris qu'il avait dit « les », pour ne pas énerver Hermione, et surement pas parce qu'il se souciait de lui, au contraire. A nouveau le loup lança un regard assassin à Zéhan, avant de prendre forme humaine. C'était une femme, aux allures d'amazone, qui devait avoir le même âge que le débile. Elle était grande et élancée malgré une forte musculature, sa peau aussi terreuse que celle de l'autre. Comme lui, elle avait un visage parfait, mais dur. Contrairement à Hermione, ses traits étaient secs, elle n'avait pas du tout un visage doux, tous les marqueurs de l'enfance avaient disparu au profil de ceux d'une femme mûre. C'était l'une de celle que l'on qualifie de beauté froide. Ses cheveux long et noir de jais tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et cachaient sa poitrine. Sa posture était celle d'une guerrière et son expression était tellement froide et détachée en même temps que ça lui donnait un air cruel. Elle était aussi nue que son congénère. Ses iris verts féroces étaient rivés sur Drago qui lui répondait par un de ses regards transperçant, glacial et impénétrable breveté Malefoy.

Il avait arrêté d'essayer de se dégager de derrière Hermione, il était en train d'évaluer la situation. Cette femme avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le perturbait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ils continuaient de se fixer, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans cette clairière et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pourtant pas le moins du monde.

-Qui es-tu ? Questionna la brunette toujours postée devant lui.

-Je m'appelle Louhan ! Répondit la femme d'une voix forte, sèche et agacé toujours en dévisageant le blond.

Mais bordel, quelle était cette manie de loup garou débile ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ? Louhan était maintenant totalement inexpressive si l'on met de côté son visage naturellement froid, et même si lui aussi arrivait parfaitement à rester impassible il sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis son arrivée. Cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial. Qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Et que fais-tu ici ? Répliqua la brune en s'écartant un peu de Drago, abaissant ses armes.

-Je suis chez moi ! Cracha la jeune femme en tournant brusquement la tête vers Zéhan. Notre chef…

-Se fiche pas mal de Keyhan ! Hurla l'abruti. Ma décision est prise Louhan, alors retourne d'où tu viens et dis-lui de me laisser tranquille !

Le blond ravala son sourire quand Zéhan perdit un peu de son assurance face à l'expression qu'affichait maintenant Louhan. Une colère froide et dangereuse déformait son visage et un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. Drago jeta un regard furtif à la brune qui regardait interloqué la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

-Je crois que tu oublis à qui tu t'adresses ! Rugit-elle en s'approchant à grand pas de Zéhan qui bomba le torse en lui jetant un regard venimeux. C'est autant mon frère que le tien ! Et ce n'est pas parce que ton fantasme à bouclettes est là que ça m'empêchera de te démonter la gueule si tu me parles encore comme si j'étais sous tes ordres ! Notre père est chef PAS TOI ! C'est lui qui me donne des ordres, et personne d'autre !

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea maintenant vers Hermione qui se mit aussitôt en position défensive devant Drago (qui soupira d'exaspération) son couteau et sa baguette relevé devant elle.

-Toi ! Aboya-t-elle à la brunette. Tu viens avec moi !

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise et quand Louhan esquissa un mouvement pour empoigner le bras de la brune, cette fois c'est le blond qui poussa Hermione pour se poster devant elle avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Il avait aussi sorti sa baguette et le poignard moldu qu'Hermione l'avait obligé à mettre dans sa poche. Il pointa ses deux armes en direction du torse de la femme qui se dressait devant lui. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille et il vit une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux verts perçants de Louhan.

-Joues pas au con, ça me ferait mal d'avoir à amocher une aussi belle gueule. Parla-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait fait que crier depuis qu'elle était là.

Son visage était pourtant toujours aussi froid qu'avant.

-Crois-moi, ça me ferait encore plus chier que toi que tu abîmes une peau aussi parfaite que la mienne, répondit le blond tout aussi calmement et elle esquissa un petit sourire tellement rapidement qu'il douta de l'avoir vu. Mais elle te suivra uniquement si elle le veut, tu ne la forceras pas. Sache juste que je ne la _quitterais pas d'une semelle_ (il insista beaucoup sur ces mots) et que si elle te suit, je viendrais donc également, partout où elle ira.

-Je me fiche pas mal que tu viennes, mais le fait est qu'elle, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle est sur nos terres et le chef demande à la voir, elle se doit d'accéder à la requête. Répliqua la femme d'une voix autoritaire.

Drago tourna doucement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Hermione qui venait apparemment juste de sortir de sa torpeur et se dégageait de derrière le blond pour se mettre à ses côtés. Mais elle, elle fixait Zéhan.

-Alors tu lui as tout dis ? Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Non. Juste ce qu'il avait à savoir. Répondit le brun en coulant un regard doucereux sur la brune.

-Que me veut-il ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Avoua la brunette en reportant son attention sur Louhan qui avait eu un regard mauvais pour le brun quand il avait parlé.

-Il te l'expliquera en personne. Gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

-Que se passera-t-il si je refuse ? Demanda Hermione en échangeant un regard avec le blond qui rangeait ses armes dans ses poches.

-Je me verrais contrainte d'utiliser la force pour t'amener à lui. Répliqua Louhan en jugeant d'un regard ses deux potentiels adversaires.

Hermione renifla avec dédain.

-Ce serait fâcheux d'en arriver là. A son tour elle observa les deux loups du regard et Drago vit la peur dans les yeux de Zéhan.

Avait-il peur pour lui ou pour elle ? La brunette s'approcha de Drago et le prit par le bras.

-Je vais en parler avec lui, laissez-nous deux minutes. Rajouta-t-elle en traînant le blond un peu plus loin entre les arbres.

Elle sorti sa baguette et décrit un cercle autour d'eux en murmurant « _assurdiato_ ».

-Bon, ce n'était pas prévu mais on va les suivre. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre, de prendre le risque de se blesser alors qu'on vient de partir. Et je ne souhaite pas leur mort. Bref, je sais peu de chose sur les meutes de loup-garou, mais je vais te dire le peu que je sais. La première règle, c'est la politesse et le respect…

-Ça risque d'être dur pour toi alors, ricana le blond en lui coupant la parole, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de la provoquer.

-Arrête, on n'a pas le temps pour les blagues. Mais son sourire trahissait son envie de le provoquer à son tour. Donc tu restes calme et tu ne hausses pas le ton. Ensuite, pas d'allusion au chien ou quoi que ce soit, pas de provocation avec Zéhan en public. Surtout qu'il sera chez lui alors il en profitera, contente toi de l'ignorer. Il faut toujours les respecter et ne jamais réclamer quelque chose ou revendiquer un droit comme si tu leur ordonnais quelque chose. Rappelle-toi qu'on est chez eux. Si jamais on doit attaquer parce qu'ils nous menacent, il ne faut pas les tuer, sinon ils nous traqueront jusqu'à notre mort. Ils seront nombreux et pour eux, la loyauté, la famille et la vengeance c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. On ne signifie rien et même si Zéhan m'apprécie, il n'irait pas contre la volonté de sa meute, même s'il doit les haïr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Donc on reste toujours à côté, et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose à moi, tu fuis. Pas de sauvetage héroïque ou de prise de risque inutile. Je m'en sortirais seule, mais toi, tu ne connais rien au monde dans lequel tu remets les pieds et ça ne sert à rien de risquer ta vie. Si jamais tu dois reprendre le chemin de la maison seul, quand tu arrives dans le labyrinthe, tu fermes les yeux et tu utilises l'odorat des chiens. Tu retrouveras notre chemin car c'est celui qui aura l'odeur la plus forte, car c'est le plus utilisé et l'odeur la plus récente. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, si je me fais prendre, tu sauves ta vie, tu penses à toi d'abord, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. OK ?

Il reste totalement muet et immobile. Il était pris au dépourvu. Ses paroles de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il serra les poings. Avait-elle utilisé ce ton condescendant et cette dernière réplique cinglante pour le mettre en rogne et s'assurer qu'il n'essaie pas de la sauver en cas de problème ? Le pensait-elle vraiment égocentrique au point de la laisser mourir alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou alors c'était juste une petite provocation, comme il l'avait fait juste avant ? Il ne comprenait pas s'il y avait double sens ou pas, les relations humaines, ce n'était décidément pas fait pour lui. Et il se senti soudainement très agacé. Déjà parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire était en grande parti inutile. Il n'allait pas faire l'idiot devant une meute de loup garou, surtout s'ils étaient tous aussi atteints que l'autre débile. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle avait dit, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Et enfin, tout ceci était une perte de temps, car il savait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, que s'il avait la possibilité de la sauver, il le ferait. Quoi qu'elle en pense. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à y risquer sa vie, en tous les cas, il était certain d'une chose : il ne voulait pas lui mentir, ni lui dire la vérité. Alors il opta pour la technique Serpentard : répondre à côté.

-Et bien allons-y, les pauvres louveteaux nous attendent ! Railla Drago.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, annula le sort d'isolation acoustique et ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. A peine étaient-ils arrivés vers eux qu'Hermione prit la parole :

-Nous venons. Mais j'aimerais avoir la certitude que ce n'est pas un piège et que l'on pourra partir à tout moment.

Le visage froid de Louhan se contracta légèrement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des deux loups.

-Nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Et vous partirez quand notre chef aura dit que vous pourrez. Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis ici ! Brailla la louve. Tu es chez nous et ici c'est Azenghan qui prend les décisions !

Hermione s'avança vers la femme.

-Je ne prétends pas être en terrain conquis, je veux juste m'assurer que vous ne nous retiendrez pas outre mesure. Déclara la brune.

Zéhan qui n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche depuis un moment prit enfin la parole :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma douce (Drago et Louhan levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, avant d'échanger un regard indéchiffrable). L'autre là, il sait se transformer ?

« L'autre » en question ne laissa même pas le temps à la brune de répondre, et par pur provocation, se transforma en loup. Copie conforme de l'apparence de Zéhan, mais en bien plus gros. Il capta le sourire amusé d'Hermione qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière sa main, il intercepta le regard surpris et moqueur de la femme avant de voir l'expression de pure colère du brun. S'il aurait pu, il aurait souris. Mais il se contenta d'un regard noir et d'un lège grognement. Et quand il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux noirs du loup, il comprit que ce dernier était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. En un instant, il était devenu un loup et il sautait sur Drago, toutes griffes dehors. Il eut juste le temps de prendre une position défensive avant que quelque chose de heurte Zéhan et le projette au sol. Deux yeux verts transperçant se posèrent sur lui et quelque chose frôla son flanc. Il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, une odeur de miel flotta jusqu'à sa truffe.

Maintenant tous les quatre sous forme animal, tous se jetait des regards inquisiteurs. Les femmes se dressaient de chaque côté de lui, comme des gardes du corps. Pourquoi avait-elle prit sa défense ? Un vrai mystère pour le jeune homme et apparemment pour Hermione aussi, puisqu'elle jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à la louve. Zéhan cracha en direction des trois autres avant de détaler entre les arbres, presque aussitôt suivit de celle qui était apparemment sa sœur, qui leur indiqua de les suivre à leur tour. Hermione pressa son flanc contre le sien et ils s'élancèrent en même temps.

Zéhan était bien loin devant, derrière courait Louhan enfin, Hermione et Drago fermait la marche, côte à côte. D'un même mouvement, ils sautaient par-dessus un arbre abattu, ils s'écartaient pour éviter un arbre ou un buisson. Mais ils finissaient toujours par revenir se placer flanc contre flanc pour continuer d'avancer entre les arbres. La forêt de conifère devenait de plus en plus dense et malgré le Soleil qui se levait, il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Après une course d'environ un quart d'heure, la louve s'arrêta et ils ralentirent le pas. Aucune trace de Zéhan. Louhan observa Drago de ses yeux verts perçant avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. La lionne agita la queue et ils échangèrent un regard avant de l'imiter. La louve n'avait pas cligné une fois des yeux, ces derniers toujours rivés sur le blond qui commençait à en avoir marre. Sa colère qui s'était calmé menaçait de reprendre le dessus sur lui, alors il évita au maximum ses yeux verts. Admirant tous cailloux, branches mortes et autres mousses autour d'eux, comme si c'était les choses les plus intéressantes qu'on lui avait donné à voir dans sa vie. Quand Hermione fini par pousser un petit soupire impatient, il senti enfin les yeux de Louhan le lâcher.

-L'un de vous à une odeur... forte. Grincha la louve en plissant le nez.

La brunette à côté de lui avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et la pointait sur Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sérieux Granger, même dans ce genre de situation, tu continues à ne donner aucune explication à ce que tu fais ? Dit-il d'une voix traînante et agacée.

-Je vais te lancer un sort pour que ton odeur soit moins « _forte_ », ricana-t-elle. Mais il ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui ou de Louhan.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi ? Répliqua le blond d'une voix sèche, avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite en sursautant.

La louve s'était approché de lui et le reniflait dans des bruits ragoutants.

-C'est toi. Confirma-t-elle. Puisque tu es un homme il vaut mieux réduire ton odeur, elle a raison.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, le sort d'Hermione lui frappa la poitrine. Il eut la sensation qu'une deuxième peau venait de s'ajouter à la sienne et il dévisagea les deux femmes, une pointe de colère dans les yeux. Mais aucune d'entre elle ne s'en formalisa.

-Maintenant vous allez me suivre, et aucun de vous d'eux n'ouvre la bouche tant qu'on ne lui a pas dit de le faire ! Siffla Louhan en leur lançant à chacun un regard de défi et de mise en garde.

Elle posa la main sur un arbre à côté d'elle et leur intima d'avancer entre deux autres. Des énormes conifères, qui semblaient plus gros et plus vieux que ceux autour. Hermione avança la première et Drago lui emboîta le pas, laissant à Louhan la main sur l'arbre. Quand la brunette passa entre les deux arbres que leur avait indiqués la louve, elle disparut. Accélérant la cadence quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il passa lui aussi entre les deux gros sapins et d'un coup, tout le décor changea. Il faillit rentrer dans Hermione qui s'était arrêtée, bouche-bée à l'entrée du camp.

Devant eux, une immense clairière (si cela pouvait encore porter ce nom), entourée d'arbres dont les branches dépassaient vers l'intérieur de la petite plaine, offrant ainsi un abri à la lisière de la forêt. L'endroit ressemblait à une fourmilière. Il devait y avoir environ trois cent, ou peut-être quatre cent personnes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens : loups, femmes, hommes, enfants de tout âge. Avec un seul point commun : des cheveux noirs de jais. De nombreuses tentes en peau d'animaux se dressaient de part et d'autre, certaines plus grandes et mieux faites que d'autres. Au centre, se dressait d'ailleurs la plus grande d'entre toutes et les peau dont elle était faite semblaient différentes, elles étaient noires et les poils étaient étonnamment long. Des caisses de bois, des étendages de peau ou de viandes, des foyers de feux éteint ou allumé et des blocs de pierres taillés s'étalaient un peu partout entre les abris en peaux. Certains hommes et femmes étaient nus, d'autre habillé de peaux, pareille pour les enfants. Il n'y avait aucune explication visuelle à ces différents accoutrements et il se demanda si c'était une question de rang, d'argent ou de popularité. Mais il doutait fortement que la notion de propriété ou d'argent signifie grand-chose quand on vit en meute. Il continua d'observer les lieux, prenant soin de rester inexpressif. Personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à eux, certains s'occupaient des enfants, d'autre lavaient des peaux dans des bacs en bois remplis d'eau, d'autre habitants s'afféraient autour des feux ou des animaux fraîchement chassé, certain vivant et en cage, d'autre morts. Parfois il apercevait des loups traînant des carcasses d'animaux, zigzagant entre les gens, les tentes, les bacs en bois ou en pierre. D'ailleurs, une odeur de viande cuite flottait dans l'air. Il se concentra quelques instant pour utiliser l'odorat des chiens et il senti une foule d'autre odeur. Il y en avait tellement, et puisque la majorité lui était inconnue, il en conclut qu'il sentait l'odeur personnelle de toutes ces personnes, la plus forte étant une odeur de miel et de vanille. Autrement dit : trop de chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu habitué à avoir un odorat développé. Alors il laissa tomber cette idée.

Il régnait un brouhaha d'enfer, constitué de bruit de métal s'entrechoquant, de feus qui crépitaient, de conversations d'adultes aux hurlements des enfants et des parents ainsi que de nombreux aboiements et grognement. Des ordres étaient criés à droite et à gauches, et en tendant bien l'oreille on pouvait entendre de la musique, quelque chose proche de la guitare, mais ce qu'il faisait le plus de bruit c'était les pas piétinant le sol. Il avait l'impression qu'au loin un troupeau de chevaux étaient lancés au triple galop et que le bruit résonnait jusqu'à eux. Il était inutile d'essayer d'affûter son ouïe, il deviendrait sourd en une seconde. La vie avait l'air parfaitement organisée et presque tous les visages qu'il voyait étaient souriants ou heureux. Les enfants jouaient tous entre eux, d'autre étaient assis au sol en cercle autour d'un vielle homme ou d'un feu. Les adultes affûtaient leurs armes, rangeaient l'entrée des tentes. L'atmosphère était étrange, trop joyeuse à son gout. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir une immense famille, une famille heureuse. Les tentes les plus proches d'eux n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres pourtant personne ne les regardait. Comme s'ils étaient dans un univers parallèle.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur une petite fille, d'environ six ans, qui s'approchait de lui et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait des yeux tellement foncés que la couleur se confondait avec le noir de ses pupilles. C'était autant effrayant qu'intriguant. Elle avait l'air possédée. La gamine fit encore un pas vers lui et lui tendit un petit objet noir. Il n'osait pas sortir ses mains de ses poches et fixait donc cette petite fille habillée d'une jupette en peau ébène, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés autour de sa tête comme une couronne et le autres formaient de jolies boucles anglaises qui descendaient sur son petit torse. Elle avait la peau tellement claire qu'elle semblait malade, sa bouche était rouge sang et sa cascade de cheveux sombres, ses yeux noir surplombé de sourcils de la même couleur lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre vivant. Il était tétanisé. Par une enfant. Cette pensée fit tilt dans sa tête : il n'allait pas perdre la face devant une gamine. Il savait que son visage c'était durcie quand elle s'était approché, alors il fit son possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Autant ne pas se créer de problème tout de suite. Il approcha sa main et elle lui saisit le poignet avec une force surprenante pour sa petite taille. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et elle lui fourra l'objet dans la main en le fixant dans les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Les doigts de la petite se contractèrent violemment autour de son poignet. Immobile, luttant pour rester impassible, il sentait sa magie devenir de plus en plus chaude, toujours sans raison apparente. « _Bonjour Drago Malefoy._ ».

Et en une seconde elle le lâcha, tourna les talons et parti en courant, disparaissant dans la foule. Totalement sous le choc, il reste plusieurs minutes, la main suspendue dans le vide, les yeux ronds, cherchant la gamine des yeux. Mais elle était introuvable. Elle lui avait parlé dans sa tête. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était déjà produit avec Hermione. Là, il avait senti la magie en action, il avait senti que la petite fille le forçait à échauffer sa magie pour lui parler. Merlin, comment avait-elle su que ça marcherait ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Et y arriver ? Et puis bordel, comment savait-elle qui il était ? Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle lui avait mis dans la main : une figurine taillée dans de l'onyx, une très belle pierre précieuse d'un magnifique noir brillant au soleil. Elle était parfaitement sculptée, les détails étaient impressionnants, tout y était. Les crocs, les écailles rugueuse, la rangé de pointes courtes mais coupantes comme des rasoirs le long de l'échine, les cornes, les ailes de chauve-souris, les pattes énormes montées de griffes pointues, la queue recouverte aussi de petite pointes et qui au bout formait une flèche acérée comme une lame : un Noir des Hébrides. Un des plus beaux dragons de la planète, natif de Grande-Bretagne, en Ecosse. Les yeux de la figurine étaient faits de deux pierres bleus. Bien trop proche de la couleur de ses propres iris pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve, ou délire, et tourna la tête vers la brune. Elle regardait le petit dragon avec une fascination évidente. Derrière elle, Louhan le fixait de son regard perçant, les lèvres pincées.

-Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en avançant vers la foule.

La brunette leva enfin les yeux du dragon, mais bizarrement, elle sembla éviter le regard de Drago. Elle tourna rapidement les talons pour suivre la louve. Il leur emboîta le pas dans un soupire d'agacement.

Les deux femmes s'enfonçaient déjà dans la marée humaine, mais à peine avait-il fais un pas en direction d'elle, qu'un silence pensant foudroya la foule, alors il s'arrêta. Même les personnes les plus éloignés ne parlaient plus. Contractant les mâchoires, il observa tous les visages qui étaient maintenant tourné vers lui. Louhan et Hermione s'étaient arrêté, les gens s'étaient écartés de la jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas non plus. Mais la plupart, même ceux plus proche de la brunette que de lui, le dévisageaient avec insistance. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans leur regard, juste de la curiosité, et pour certain de l'indifférence.

Il ancra son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui le regardait aussi avec un pointe d'inquiétude, il fourra les mains dans ses poches en même temps que le dragon, et se dirigea vers elle, ignorant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. « _On reste toujours à côté_ ». Il se concentra sur les mots d'Hermione qui résonnaient dans sa tête pour ne pas s'énerver. S'il appréciait être le centre de l'attention pour sa beauté, son argent, et cetera, être celui d'une meute entière de loup garou était quelque chose de totalement différent. Quand il arriva au niveau de la brunette, cette dernière sembla se détendre un peu.

-Qui sont-ils ? S'écria une voix masculine inconnue.

-Azenghan est au courant ? Demanda une autre voix d'homme dans la foule.

-Quelle est cette odeur étrange ? Rajouta une femme.

-C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Questionna quelqu'un d'autre à voix haute.

-Et ses yeux ! C'est la couleur du ciel en plus joli ! S'écria une petite fille en le pointant du doigt et donnant des coups de coudes régulier à sa copine à côté d'elle.

-Elle ses yeux sont de la couleur du Soleil ! Hurla presque la gamine à côté en se massant l'endroit qui se faisait frappé par le coude de son amie.

Puis d'un coup, un brouhaha énorme s'éleva de la foule. Les questions et les remarques fusaient dans tous les sens. Hermione sursauta et s'accrocha à son bras. Ils échangèrent un regard et il comprit qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Enfin, qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'énerve surtout. Car la plupart des hurlements lui étaient destinés. Même s'il s'en foutait comme de son premier balai, les yeux qu'elle avait posés sur lui avaient provoqué une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps et maintenant il se sentait bizarre.

-SILENCE ! Hurla une voix très grave et rocailleuse, faisant à nouveau sursauter la brune.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était placé devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Face à lui, Louhan le regardait toujours de son regard perçant et elle n'avait pas bougé, pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Soudain, derrière elle, la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme très grand et taillé comme un gorille. Le temps d'une seconde, l'homme lui fit penser à un mélange de Crabbe et Goyle avant qu'il ne remarque la beauté, la froideur, la prestance, la grandeur et la force qui émanait de lui. Il n'y avait que la carrure imposante qui pouvait être comparé à eux. Il senti Hermione se glisser à côté de lui. Le chef avait de longs cheveux noirs descendant dessous les épaules, comme son fils, les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement dessinés, comme une statue de marbre, il était aussi imberbe mais son corps était presque totalement recouvert de poils. L'homme était habillé d'une peau qui devait être celle d'un ours autour de la taille et il s'avançait à grand pas dans leur direction suivit de près par… Zéhan, qui le fixait d'un œil assassin et il abordait un sourire carnassier.

L'homme, qui devait être Azenghan, le chef, se posta devant eux. Il devait mesurer une tête de plus que Drago et il se sentait très intimidé, même s'il n'en montrait rien, par cette homme aux mêmes yeux marron-noirs que son fils. Mais à part ça, et la beauté, Drago jugea que les deux hommes n'avait rien à voir. Son père renvoyait l'image d'un homme fier, droit, juste, mais fort, dangereux, puissant et surtout imposant. Contrairement aux autres, son regard passait de lui à Hermione, sans s'attarder sur l'un des deux en particulier. Puis il lui tendit la main.

-Je me présente, Azenghan, je suis le mâle dominant de cette meute.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit-il aussitôt en lui serrant la main, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Ils se lâchèrent et l'homme se tourna légèrement vers Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main à son tour. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir puisque je suis ici sur votre demande.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tout le monde connait Hermione Granger. Répliqua Azenghan d'une voix calme.

Il tourna les yeux vers le blond qui faisait son possible pour rester impassible. Il n'avait du tout aimé le sourire qu'il lui avait fait, c'était le même que celui de son abruti de louveteau.

-Mais je sais également qui vous êtes. Sa voix était devenue plus dur. Lucius Malefoy et ses disciples ont pris la vie d'un grand nombre d'entre nous, dont des enfants.

-Je ne suis pas responsable des actes commis par cet homme, répliqua le blond d'une voix froide.

Hermione lui lança un regard alarmé. Par-dessus l'épaule de son père, Louhan haussa très haut les sourcils et Zéhan eut un sourire mauvais. Mais lui n'avait rien vu de tout ça, il avait gardé ses yeux de glace rivés dans ceux de l'immense loup garou. Il n'avait aucune provocation dans sa voix, aucun défi dans ses yeux, mais le sujet de son père était trop sensible pour qu'il en parle calmement. Surtout qu'il avait pris la vie de sa mère, ce qui a ses yeux était bien pire que des loups mutants assassinés. Déjà avec Hermione il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui cracher au visage quand le sujet arrivait sur le tapis, alors parler de lui avec un inconnu… Azenghan le regardait avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêché non plus. Répondit le loup garou sans le lâcher des yeux.

Drago tremblait de rage. Sa colère et sa fatigue revenaient au grand galop et il senti ses poings se contracter. L'une de ses mains, celle qu'il ne lui avait pas tendue, était toujours dans sa poche et tenait encore le dragon. Les pointes lui perforèrent la peau. Hermione prit rapidement le relais.

-Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Affirma la brune d'une voix forte.

-Et vous avez frappé mon fils aîné. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard sévère. Vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux.

-Il l'avait cherché. Argumenta Hermione encore à sa place et le mâle dominant tourna doucement la tête vers elle. Il allait m'insulter. D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai frappé votre fils.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle miss Granger, cet homme a à répondre de ses actes. Trancha le chef. De plus, si vous l'avez frappé et que l'insulte vous était destiné, cet homme n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à mon fils.

Mais Drago était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ou même de bouger. Son corps était figé et son esprit faisait tout pour qu'il le reste. Sinon, il pourrait faire un meurtre. Ils étaient ici sur demande du père du con, et ce dernier se révélait finalement aussi stupide que son fils. Comment osait-il lui reprocher les crimes commis pas son père ? Et pourquoi l'autre débile était allé se plaindre dans les jupes de son père comme un môme de cinq ans ? Pour trois malheureux coups de poings ? OK, peut-être une dizaine, mais ça ne change rien, Hermione l'avait soignée. Et son père… son connard de géniteur… comme s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose depuis les entrailles de sa prison de pierre… Il bouillonnait, sa magie devenait de plus en plus agitée.

-Répondez-moi, Drago Malefoy, je vous parle. Tonna Azenghan d'une voix puissante.

Mais il lui était toujours impossible de répondre, et apparemment Hermione n'allait pas parler à sa place. Toute la foule continuait d'observer la scène en retenant leur souffle, et semblait attendre aussi impatiemment que leur chef la réponse du blond. Mais puisque ce dernier était dans un état catatonique et qu'ouvrir la bouche représentait un trop gros risque, il ne dit toujours rien. Les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Azenghan. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves pour se contrôler et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Envoyer sa tête à son père. Ordonna le chef d'une voix puissante.


	19. Chapter 19 - Séléné

**Bonjouuur ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que la fin du dernier ne vous a pas trop traumatisé ! Bon alors dans celui-ci beaucoup d'info et bien sûr, toujours des questions en plus (je crois que je développe un côté sadique à force) ! Comme toujours merci de continuer à me suivre et merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et abonnés ! J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire et comme toujours je vous encourage a laissé des review ! Bonne lecture et a très vite !**

 **Charlie3216 : Je comprends parfaitement, Zéhan est aussi un perso qui m'énerve beaucoup, beaucoup ! Antipathique est peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais il reste ma création donc forcément je l'aime quand même ! J'en dis pas trop sur les loups sinon je te spoilerais ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Swangranger : Mouhaha *rire diabolique* oui je veux tous votre mort et cette fiction est en fait un sort vaudou qui va tous vous tuer *re-rire diabolique* (je suis bonne a enfermée…) Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Louhan ! Merci à toi « pauvre âme avide de bonne histoire » tu me fais toujours rire dans tes review ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **IKNOX3 : Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'aime bien coupé les chaps avec un peu de suspense ! Sinon ce n'est pas drôle :3 ou pas assez cruel, tout dépend du point de vue ahah ! Mais oui je ne vais pas enlever sa jolie petite tête blonde de son joli petit corps ! J'ai envie de dire tant mieux si tu l'aimes pas, c'est un peu le but, enfin, c'est ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir ! MDRRR ta comparaison à Alice m'a fait juste trop rire ! J'avais trop la voix de Helena Bonham Carter dans la tête ! Oui, la situation dégénère trop vite, c'était aussi le but ! Moi j'aime bien quand tu divague, Drago en lapin blanc ca serait vraiment le genre de truc à immortaliser xD. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ta review elle m'a fait trop plaisir et je suis contente que le dragon t'ai plu ! Et je suis contente de t'avoir changé les idées c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments possible ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, quoi qu'il t'arrive, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, des bisous, a très vite et merci !**

 **ChristinePotterhead : Bonjour à toi nouveau revieweuse ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir ! Tu as eu un sacré courage pour tout lire (enfin, je sais pas en fait, je me rend pas compte de a longueur x') ). Pour Harry et Ron la réponse ne se fera pas tout de suite maiiiis *roulement de tambour* il va y avoir un petit rebondissement ! Dans tous les cas merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : MDRRR le début de ta review m'a juste fais mourir de rire ! Je l'attendais et j'ai pas été déçu, je suis contente que ce soit toi ! Je veux décapiter des têtes à cause GoT ! Ou Alice au Pays des merveilles… Call me Ramsey Bolton ! lol. Louhan et la petite sont bizarres car… elles sont différentes ? Elles vont avoir leur rôle à jouer ) Oui c'est de ma faute j'assume, mais j'aime bien quand tu te poses des questions ! Bonne lecture merci beaucoup et à très vite !**

 **Mama : d'accord je comprends parfaitement, mais dans certain cas, comme par exemple le combat il faut plus de roman que de dialogue pour comprendre, décrire et expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il est vrai que certain paragraphe aurait pu être séparé en deux, ça aurait peut-être rendu ta lecture moins lourde et longue. Ensuite pour Hermione et Draco, il faut bien que la relation évolue. Elle est insomniaque depuis des années et elle découvre que dormir avec lui calme ses nuits, je ne trouve pas ça tellement surprenant qu'elle décide d'y aller toutes les nuits. Mais détrompe toi Hermione est loiiiiiiin d'être le genre de fille à se laisser faire ! Elle avait juste besoin de se sentir à nouveau normale, être capable de passer des nuits complètes et sans cauchemars ou insomnies. En tout cas merci pour ton explication et ta review ! Bonne lecture à bientôt.**

* * *

-Envoyez sa tête à son père. Ordonna le chef d'une voix puissante.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?! ! Hurla Hermione en sortant sa baguette, se plaçant devant le blond. PROTEGO !

Drago, toujours en proie à sa tétanie ne réagit même pas à l'ordre d'exécution dont il était la cible. En moins d'une minute un cercle s'était refermé sur eux. Une dizaine d'homme les entouraient, armés de couteaux ou de machettes. Mais le sort de la brunette était tellement puissant que personnes ne pouvaient les approcher à moins de 2 mètres. En temps normale il aurait dû être impressionné, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il continuait de fixer Azenghan de son regard inexpressif malgré la colère et la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Les mots de l'homme résonnaient dans sa tête. Pas parce qu'il en était la cible, mais pour ce qu'elles trahissaient. Ce qu'elles signifiaient.

-N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! S'égosilla la brunette la baguette à bout de bras, pointant alternativement tous les hommes du cercle. C'EST UN CONSEIL !

Son deuxième cri fut suivit par une voix très douce, mais étrange, comme déformée et amplifiée par la magie, dit :

- _ASSEZ ! Depuis quand notre meute agis comme des barbares ?! Depuis quand te laisses-tu contrôler par tes envies, avant de penser à ton clan, Azenghan ?! Sa mort ne sera pas sans conséquences !_

Tous mouvements cessèrent, comme si le temps s'était figé.

- _Laissez-les ! Reculez-vous et baissez vos armes ! Phébé vous a donné un ordre !_

Toutes les armes pointées sur eux se baissèrent et le cercle autour d'eux se brisa en une seconde. Cette fois, son corps réagit : ses sourcils se levèrent au milieu de son front. C'était la voix qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête même si il l'avait trouvée plus calme et plus enfantin dans son crâne, il la reconnaissait. Cette petite voix chantante et pourtant si puissante. Le mâle dominant arrêta de soutenir le regard de Drago pour tourner la tête. Ses yeux se baissèrent et le blond suivi son regard. La petite fille qui lui avait donné le dragon regardait son chef avec des yeux pétris d'incompréhension, de colère et même de ses un mètre de haut, elle dégageait une volonté, une puissance et une détermination sans faille. Azenghan fixa l'enfant et Drago eut très peur pour la petite avant que l'homme n'ouvre la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Soleil ? Retourne dans ta tente. Lui intima le loup garou d'une voix aussi douce que lui permettait son timbre de voix tout en retirant la peau qui lui couvrait la taille pour la poser sur les épaules de la gamine.

La petite pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils et une vague de chaleur envahi le blond dont les sourcils se levèrent encore plus haut. Était-ce elle qui provoquait ceci ? Étrangement, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, il se sentait plus calme. Bien sûr, sa colère n'était pas partie, mais il la sentait plus manipulable, contrôlable. Elle dévisagea Azenghan plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche. Cette fois, sa voix était différente, comme doublée, comme s'il y avait un écho elle était bien plus aiguë, plus froide. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant.

- _Je suis ici car tu allais commettre une erreur fatale pour notre clan ! Tu es peut-être mon chef, mais je n'obéis qu'à la Lune et c'est elle qui me fait arrêter cette folie. Cet enfant ne mourra pas ici. Sa destinée est ailleurs._

Elle le dévisagea encore une fois de ses yeux trop noirs. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le blond qui senti son cœur s'emballer, avant d'hocher la tête une fois et de regarder à nouveau son chef dans les yeux.

Azenghan balaya la foule d'un regard impénétrable.

-Drago Malefoy restera en vie. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Drago. Je reconnais m'être laissé emporter par mon envie de vengeance et c'était une erreur.

Personne ne parla, il n'y eut aucune protestation. Mais cette fois, il put voir sur certain visage beaucoup n'animosité envers lui. Cet homme était vraiment un pauvre type. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait garder son calme face à leur regard accusateur. Il avait l'impression que le chef ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le panneau « alerte » s'était allumé dans sa tête et clignotait. Mais pour le moment il devait sortir d'ici et donc faire semblant de le croire. Il – n'était – PAS – son – père. Il allait le montrer en restant calme. La première chose à faire était donc de donner une explication, minimale bien sûr, il n'allait pas étaler sa vie. Il devait se contrôler. Ne pas trop se poser de question, même si évidement il était difficile de ne pas se demander pourquoi et comment cette gamine avait fait pour faire changer d'avis tout son peuple par la force de sa voix. Voix bien plus qu'anormale d'ailleurs. Il devait se montrer poli, calme, respectueux et montrer qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal (ou presque) et qu'il y avait un énorme différent entre lui et son géniteur.

-Personne ne souhaite la mort de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy plus que moi. Parla Drago de la voix la plus calme dont il était capable. Il a pris beaucoup de vie (ses yeux quittèrent Azenghan une seconde pour croiser le regard de la brune), entre autres celle de ma mère et il a volé dix-sept ans de la mienne. Donc si vous savez comment joindre cette espèce de connard, ce sera avec plaisir que je me rendrais moi-même à sa porte, de préférence avec ma tête toujours rattaché à mon corps. Et j'aurais une pensée pour vos frères qui, le connaissant, ont été lâchement assassiné, quand je lui arracherais la pompe à sang qui lui sert de cœur de sa cage thoracique, soyez en sûr. Je suis en effet quelqu'un de dangereux, mais la seule personne qui risque quelque chose n'est ni brun, ni loup garou donc la totalité des gens ici ne m'intéresse pas. Sachez, dans tous les cas, que la seule raison pour laquelle mon père serait en colère de recevoir ma tête, serait parce qu'il n'aura pas eu l'occasion de me la couper lui-même.

Azenghan le regardait avec des yeux ronds et il semblait totalement stupéfait. Louhan le fixait avec le même visage qu'avant, à la différence qu'elle avait les lèvres pincées encore plus fort et elle semblait quelque peu perturbée. Zéhan avait la bouche entrouverte et son visage exprimait de l'étonnement, mais il avait surtout l'air idiot. A côté de lui, Hermione avait l'air au bord de la crise panique. Tous les visages qu'il arrivait à voir dans la foule affichaient aussi surprise, étonnement, dégout… La petite fille était la seule à garder un visage insondable. D'ailleurs elle s'avança et tendit un doigt vers lui. Comme la première fois, il resta totalement immobile, à fixer la toute petite main qui se dressait devant lui.

-Tu saignes, Drago Malefoy. Dit-elle de sa voix chantante. Je vais te soigner.

Il baissa les yeux sur la main qu'il avait sorti de sa poche sans s'en rendre compte. De grosses gouttes de sang tombaient au sol dans un rythme régulier et une petite flaque s'était formée à côté de son pied. Il sorti sa baguette, il savait comment se soigner, ce n'était rien de grave. Mais à peine avait-il sorti son bout de bois qu'une vingtaine de lames se pointèrent vers lui. Il comprit aussitôt et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel.

-Je n'allais rien lui faire. Grogna-t-il. Juste me lancer un sort pour arrêter le sang de couler.

Toutes les lames se baissèrent en même temps.

-Je vais te soigner, répéta la petite en saisissant sa main meurtrie.

Elle commença à tirer sur son bras, et seulement alors il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était accroché à l'autre et il tira la petite en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle l'éloigne trop de la brune.

-Euh… c'est gentil petite mais je vais rester avec Granger. Dit-il de la voix la plus calme possible.

-Je m'appelle Séléné. Dit-elle en continuant d'essayer de la traîner derrière elle, mais elle faisait du sur place.

-Je vais rester avec elle, _Séléné_. Insista le blond.

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour le regarder dans les yeux et il se senti hypnotisé par la noirceur de ses iris qui lui rappelait étrangement le coffre.

-Elle va parler avec grand-père, et grand-père ne veut pas que tu sois là.

Aussitôt le blond tourna la tête vers Hermione qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre en observant tour à tour le chef, Zéhan, sa sœur, et une gamine visiblement la fille de l'un d'entre eux, puis il tourna les yeux vers le chef de la meute qui regardait sa petite fille avec surprise, avant de poser ses yeux sur Louhan qui encore une fois le dévisageait avec insistance.

-Je pensais avoir été clair. Je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Dit-il d'une voix ferme mais neutre en direction de la louve. Il peut me boucher les oreilles s'il ne veut pas que j'entende, mais je reste avec elle.

Louhan avança d'un pas.

-Père…

-Tu parles à qui ? A ton père ? Ou à ton chef ? Demanda aussitôt l'intéressé de sa voix grave toujours en regardant la petite essayer de tirer Drago.

-Au deux. Dit Louhan d'une voix ferme mais respectueuse. Cet homme lui doit surement la vie pour avoir un tel besoin de veiller sur elle, et la Dette de Vie…

-Ne peut être contestée. Acheva Hermione (pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde). Il me doit en effet la vie et Louhan savait qu'il me suivrait, il l'avait prévenu.

-Elle dit vrai. Confirma la louve.

Étrangement, son regard s'était posé sur Zéhan quand Hermione avait parlé et ce dernier avait eu un frisson avant de vite détourner les yeux. Drago continua d'observer le débile. Quelque chose, dans ce qu'avait dit la brune, avait provoqué cette bien étrange réaction. De ce qu'il avait pu en juger, Zéhan était plutôt du genre à ne jamais tourner les yeux, surtout pas devant lui. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait cette fois ci ?

-Ainsi soit-il, il restera au près d'elle. Conclu le chef les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite qui refusait de lâcher la main de Drago, bien qu'il secouait cette dernière le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait pour lui faire lâcher prise. Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, suivez-moi.

Il tourna les talons et la foule s'écarta pour le laissé passer. Hermione qui tenait toujours sa deuxième main le traîna à la suite du chef. Drago continuait d'essayer de récupérer son bras de l'emprise de la gamine, mais elle avait vraiment une force insoupçonnée et ses petits doigts étaient refermés sur son poignet comme des menottes. Donc la petite suivit également le mouvement en sautillant derrière lui, son visage n'exprimant pourtant aucune joie. Les loups garous étaient décidément des gens étranges et cette petite plus que les autres. A la différence qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était différente d'eux en tout point. Louhan et Zéhan fermèrent la marche, et dès qu'ils se furent à leur tour engagé dans a petite allée que formait les hommes, femmes et enfants, le brouhaha infernal recommença et chacun reparti vaquer à ses occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pas seulement étranges, ils étaient bizarres.

N'appréciant pas vraiment le fait de ne pas pouvoir disposer de ses bras, il força la brune à lui lâcher la main, et tout en prenant soin de ne pas perdre Hermione des yeux et de rester près d'elle. Il s'adressa à la gamine qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à la vie elle-même.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Il me l'a dit. Répondit très sérieusement la petite après quelque seconde de réflexion.

Drago jeta un regard autour de lui, le chef les amenait vers la tente centrale.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Toi. Répliqua-t-elle de sa voix fluette, comme une évidence.

Il posa un regard froid sur elle.

-Tu as dit « il » pourtant. Tu ne veux pas lâcher ma main ?

-C'est ton toi endormi qui me l'a dit. Déclara la petite d'une voix ferme. Non, je ne veux pas lâcher ta main, Drago Malefoy.

Il grogna, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais Hermione était en train de s'engouffrer dans la tente et il n'accorda pas plus de temps à a Séléné, il suivit la brune.

La tente devait être agrandie par magie car elle était bien plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait. De forme ovale, des poutres de bois sur les côtés et le plafond soutenaient des ballots de pailles servant surement à l'isolation. Les peaux devaient être dessus pour protéger de la pluie. Face à lui, des rangées de bancs s'alignaient devant une sorte d'estrade ou reposait un immense trône qui semblait fait d'ossements dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'origine. Derrière se dressait un mur de bois sur lequel étaient construit deux portes. L'une ornée d'une épée, l'autre avec une énorme patte de loup peint sur la porte, surement avec du sang. Une grosse tête de loup garou décapité surplombait le trône et les torches qui éclairaient l'endroit rendaient l'atmosphère lugubre et légèrement effrayante. Hermione était à côté de lui et le chef continuait d'avancer dans l'allée entre les bancs qui menait directement aux escaliers permettant d'accéder au trône.

La brunette lui jeta un regard dénué d'émotion avant de s'avancer à son tour dans l'allée. Louhan et son frère venaient d'entrer dans la tente et Drago emboîta rapidement le pas à Hermione, traînant toujours la petite avec lui. Azenghan monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte ornée de l'épée, l'ouvrit et se retourna vers ses deux invités qui arrivaient à son niveau, accompagné de la fillette.

-Entrez, les intima le loup garou d'une voix autoritaire.

Hermione entra la première, suivit de près par Drago et Séléné. Il était dans une grande salle ronde avec un cercle découpé dans le toit, surement pour laisser sortir la fumée du feu. Car au centre de la pièce résidait un énorme bûcher froid, éteint. Et tout autour des ballots de paille enroulés dans des peaux faisaient office de sièges. Une fois tous réuni dans la salle, Zéhan et Louhan se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte, comme des garde du corps. Elle dehors, lui dedans et la porte se ferma. Drago tourna les yeux vers le chef qui était en train de s'asseoir sur le plus grand des sièges.

-Hermione Granger, venez ici s'il vous plaît. Parla Azenghan. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, Séléné restera quelque peu en retrait avec vous Drago Malefoy.

Hermione s'avança, mais elle saisit au passage un pan de sa cape et l'amena à sa suite.

-C'est inutile, dit-elle d'une voix que Drago trouva faussement enjouée. Drago restera à côté de moi, je vais jeter un sort d'insonorisation autour de nous…

D'un geste brusque elle s'assit, tout en tirant sur sa cape pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. La petite avait, bien sûr, suivit le mouvement, et quand elle s'assit, elle lâcha _enfin_ sa main. La brunette avait relâché son emprise aussi et elle murmurait son sort tout en traçant un cercle autour de lui et du loup. Le chef jeta un dernier regard au blond, qui lui ne le quittait pas des yeux, avant de regarder Hermione. Il sembla lui demander quelque chose et la brune tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire étincelant et des yeux pétillants de malice. L'étincelle, semblable à celle qu'il voyait lorsqu'elle s'amusait de leur petites prises de becs, brillait dans ses yeux. Une fois de plus il se laissa hypnotisé par ses yeux trop jaunes et tachetées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remue les lèvres. Il fut tellement fasciné par le mouvement, qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il entendit ce qu'elle disait, non pas avec ses oreilles, mais dans sa tête. « _…égocentrique et tu n'es qu'une fouine bondissante aux cheveux tellement peroxydé que Barbie en serait jalouse._ ». Apparemment elle essayait de prouver au chef que son sort marchait. Il ne savait pas qui était Barbie, mais il se doutait que la comparaison n'avait rien de flatteur. En revanche, il était fasciné d'avoir pu entendre ses pensées sa la toucher et malgré le sort qu'elle venait de lancer. La réponse prit naissance toute seule dans sa tête. Il sentait derrière lui le regard de Zéhan posé sur eux. Et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle elle ne perdit pas son sourire, mais elle eut un petit tic nerveux dans le coin droit et il vit ses pupilles se dilater. Il se rappela ce que lui avait appris la brune sur la chimie des sentiments, dont la colère : elle était énervée. Bien. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait reçu sa réponse : « _Dit la fille qui relève l'exploit de faire passer les cheveux d'Hagrid pour de la soie brodée par des nymphes._ ». Mais heureusement pour la brunette, il avait gardé un visage totalement inexpressif, car Azenghan l'observait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Un éclair meurtrier passa dans ses yeux, mais il était presque sûr que cela là, il ne lui était pas adressé. Puis il remarqua que son sourire devint un peu plus forcé avant qu'elle ne tourna à nouveau la tête vers le loup.

Drago tourna la tête vers la gamine et esquissa un sourire en concluant que l'éclair meurtrier était destiné à Zéhan. Soudainement il remarqua que les blessures sur sa mains avaient presque cicatrisés, il y avait déjà une croûte, comme si elles dataient de plusieurs jours. Il posa ses yeux acier dans ceux ébène de la petite qui le dévisageait les lèvres pincées et les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, ses petites jambes ne touchant même pas le sol. Elle se tenait très droite et elle abordait un air sérieux. Mais bizarrement, il ne l'imaginait difficilement autrement. Elle était différente de tous les enfants qu'il avait rencontrés. Autant profité du temps qu'il avait pour lui poser des questions. La première fut sur sa main.

-Je t'ai soigné. Dit-elle simplement.

-Comment ?

-Dans la mythologie grecque, Séléné est le prénom de la fille des titans Hypérion et Théia, c'est la déesse de la Lune, plus spécifiquement de la pleine Lune. Parla-t-elle de sa petite voix chantante en lui décrochant un immense sourire de dents de laits qui honnêtement faisait froid dans le dos à cause de sa peau trop pâle. Et maman dit que je suis une Enfant de la Lune, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné son nom.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire. Grogna le blond, agacé.

Cette gamine lui rappelait fortement Granger et ses réponses à rallonges qui exaspéraient autant les profs que les élèves, pendant les cours. Sauf que là, il ne comprenait rien. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler « d'Enfant de la Lune ».

-J'ai été conçue, et je suis née un soir de pleine Lune. Expliqua la petite très sérieusement. Et parfois, quand Elle le veut ou qu'il le faut, Elle me donne des pouvoirs, ou elle me murmure des secrets. Je suis la première Enfant de la Lune de ma meute, c'est maman qui a inventé le nom. Tu en connais d'autre ? Tu connais d'autres enfants comme moi ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Mais il n'avait pas entendu les questions. Son cerveau bloquait sur autre chose. Il ne savait pas comment deux loups garou, un soir de pleine lune pouvaient en venir à se reproduire, alors qu'en principe ils ne devaient ressentir que l'envie de meurtre ou de retrouver ses semblables pour tuer ensemble. C'était illogique et contredisait ce qu'il avait appris en cours. Est-ce que ses cours étaient faux ? Ou était-ce une erreur de la nature ? Ou alors faut-il une première fois à tout ?

-Tu es née sous la forme d'un loup garou ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa curiosité, et elle le fixa aussi intensément que l'avait fait Louhan la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Ma maman ne veut pas me parler du soir de ma naissance, je ne sais pas la réponse à ta question. Tu n'as pas répondu aux miennes, dit-elle d'une petite voix tintée d'autorité. Et je veux des réponses, moi.

Ses sourcils se levèrent face à l'audace dont faisait preuve la gamine. Mais après tout, elle avait tenu tête à son chef, pourquoi pas à lui ?

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre une meute de loup garou ou une enfant comme toi. Avoua le blond, hypnotisé par ses yeux noirs. Pourquoi tu m'as donné cette figurine ? Pourquoi tu as parlé de mon moi endormi ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, apparemment elle n'aimait pas trop qu'il lui pose des questions, ou alors elle n'avait pas aimé sa réponse.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit (elle lui fit beaucoup pensé à Hermione lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots) ! La Lune m'a dit ton secret, et quand je t'ai touché, tu m'as dit ton nom, alors je t'ai dit bonjour. Tu es très bizarre, Drago Malefoy.

-Tu es bizarre aussi Séléné, répliqua le blond en pissant les yeux et s'appuyant de ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers elle. Quel est mon secret ?

Elle pinça encore une fois ses lèvres trop rouges et plissa ses yeux trop noirs. Et le temps d'une seconde, il se senti extrêmement faible et vulnérable face à elle, avant de vite reprendre contenance. Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

-Je ne dois pas le dire. Minauda-t-elle en le fixant sans ciller, comme s'il venait de lui poser une question piège.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Drago.

-Parce que les secrets que me murmure la Lune ne se répètent pas. Dit-elle en haussant le menton, elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de rajouter : la Nature est une force, elle s'exprime à travers ses enfants pour leur apprendre leur rôle à un moment de la vie.

Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que cette gamine venait de dire.

-Quel est le rapport avec le Dragon ? Ou mon « moi endormi » ?

Les yeux noirs de Séléné quittèrent les siens pour regarder derrière lui. Il pivota la tête. La brune et le loup s'étaient levés et se serraient la main. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la petite qui lui saisit d'un coup le poignet. Sa magie le brûla à nouveau, comme la première fois. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux et d'un coup il entendit dans sa tête : « _A la minutes ou vous quittez le camp envole toi avec elle. Dis à ton amie de vous amener à BlueRock. Une fois en sûreté dans la montagne, attendez la nuit. Transforme-toi en chouette et cri mon nom trois fois en regardant la lune._ ». Elle avait parlé (ou pensé ?) tellement vite que lorsqu'elle retira sa main, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de le toucher.

Une seconde plus tard elle bondit sur ses pieds et son visage redevint froid et sérieux. Hermione annula le sort et Drago se leva à son tour son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure. Le chef vint se poster devant eux pendant que la petite filait en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Il adressa un sourire étrange à Drago avant de dire les yeux rivés sur la brune :

-Ma fille va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la limite de nos frontières. C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous, miss Hermione Granger.

-Le plaisir était partagé. Elle fit un grand sourire malicieux qu'il trouva encore une fois un peu faux et forcé. A l'exception du moment où vous avez voulu décapiter mon ami.

Zéhan et son père eurent un petit rire sarcastique parfaitement synchronisé qui hérissa les poils du blond et réveilla quelque chose dans son cerveau reptilien.

-Je vous assure que je n'essaierais plus de lui décrocher la tête du corps Miss ! Parla le chef de sa voix devenu encore plus rocailleuse à cause de ses petits rires.

Le sourire d'Hermione se crispa, mais Drago fut surement le seul à le remarquer. Vivre deux mois enfermé avec la même personne, ça aide à décrypter ce genre de micro expression. Surtout quand il s'agit de la colère, la frustration, la suspicion et foule d'autre émotion négative. Après tout, il s'était évertué à lui pourrir la vie autrefois et à la taquiner et la pousser à bout aujourd'hui, avec le temps, il reconnaissait le mépris et la petite colère qui se cachaient derrière ce rictus.

Apparemment Hermione n'appréciait pas cet homme autant que lui. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que qu'il lui voulait et ce qu'elle pensait de la tribu de gogo de son ami le bouffon à quatre pattes maintenant qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Mais il restait inexpressif et fixait un point entre les deux yeux du chef, pour qu'il ait l'impression qu'il le regarde, alors qu'en fait il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Les mots de la gamine l'obsédaient. Était-ce un piège ? Une ruse ? Ou au contraire une aide et un conseil précieux ? Et quel était ce secret que la Lune lui avait confié ? Et puis LA LUNE quoi ! Cette gamine entendait _la Lune_ lui murmurer des choses sur lui ? Il vivait dans un monde de fou. Tous les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient tous que des malades ! Et puis ses mots mystérieux sur les enfants de la Nature ou de la Lune… Rien n'avait de sens. Et puis comment l'avait-elle guéri ?

La main d'Hermione agrippant la sienne le tira de ses pensées, elle était en train de le traîner vers la sortie. Louhan, qui attendait toujours devant la porte les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente. Ses yeux se posèrent malencontreusement sur la tête le loup garou décapité il réprima un frisson de dégoût. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent l'allée de banc sans un mot. Il se laissait guider par Hermione car son cerveau était en train de repartir dans des dizaines de question tournant presque toutes autour de cette petite gamine qui se disait Enfant de la Lune.

Quand son regard capta les arbres dans son champ de vision, il réalisa qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés vers la lisière de la clairière et que Louhan les suivait toujours. Ils s'avançaient vers les deux énormes sapins qui marquaient l'entrée du camp. Les doigts d'Hermione serraient les siens comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte en courant. Et d'un coup, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit la gamine. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa magie et celle d'Hermione. Il répétait dans sa tête les mots de Séléné et sur son envie de mettre la brunette au courant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler à voix haute donc il devait y arriver.

Toutes les fois précédentes avaient été des phénomènes spontanés et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Mais quand il força sa magie à rentrer en contact et se mélangé à celle d'Hermione, elle eut un sursaut de surprise, qui ne manqua pas à Louhan. Ils se jugèrent des yeux une seconde. Etait-elle digne de confiance ? Pouvait-il parler tout haut ? Il avait l'impression que oui, mais il était d'un naturel méfiant et cinq ans d'emprisonnement n'aidant pas, il se contenta d'un regard froid avant de se re concentrer sur sa magie. Hermione ne le regardait pas mais elle semblait avoir compris qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose car il sentait qu'elle se laissait totalement aller à l'emprise de la magie. Il avait presque l'impression de lui avoir jeté un _Imperium_. Et là…

 _«…fou ! Oh mon dieu c'est dingue ! Comment tu fais ça ? La sensation est extraordinaire ! Et co… »_

 _« La ferme ! Non mais c'est pas possible Granger, je veux créer une connexions pour te dire un truc sérieux et toi tu prends encore le temps de poser des questions stupides ? »_

 _« Je te signale que tu perds du temps à me faire la morale là… »_

 _« Tu me soul ! Bon, dès qu'on passe les deux arbres tu sautes sur mon dos, vu ? »_

 _« Euh… non merci ça ira. »_

 _« Granger je déconne pas là ! Sinon je vais t'enlever de force, alors se serait plus simple si tu m'écoutais. On doit fuir par les airs, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire les loup-garous ne volent pas ! Donc ça me parait être une bonne idée quand on sait que ces psychopathes veulent ma mort ! Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance ! »_

 _« J'aime… »_

 _« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Granger ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, pas de ce que tu aimes ou non ! »_

Ils étaient maintenant devant l'entrée du camp et Louhan leur intima d'avancer. D'un pas synchronisé la brunette et le blond s'avancèrent entre les mêmes gros arbres qu'à leur arrivée. A peine avaient-ils mit un pied de l'autre côté qu'une dizaine de loups, la bave aux lèvres et les griffes labourant la terre, leur grognèrent dessus.

- _Protego_! S'écria Hermione

-FAIS CE QUE JE T'AI DIS ! Hurla le blond en fermant les yeux.

Il savait quel animal il allait prendre, pas un trop gros, cela lui demanderait trop d'énergie et de magie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait voler alors autant être préventif. Mais l'animal qui voulait avait des origines magiques, donc il avait un peu peur que cela pose un problème, il n'avait encore jamais essayé. Cependant, le temps lui manquait et Hermione se battait seul contre les loups car il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette de sa poche, alors au diable les éventuels problèmes supplémentaires, ils n'en étaient pas à ça près. Le bouclier de la brune semblait de moins en moins efficace car les bruits extérieurs étaient de moins en moins étouffés. Il entendit Louhan hurler quelques choses composé à 90% d'insultes. Certain des loups avaient repris leur forme humaine pour attaquer le bouclier magique avec leurs armes car leurs griffes ne semblaient pas assez efficaces. Au moment même où la mutation commença il senti Hermione sauter sur son dos et s'accrocher à son cou.

-Grouille ! Grouille ! Grouille ! S'écria la brune. Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais FAIS LE VITE !

Il tomba à quatre pattes en grognant de douleur. Apparemment, prendre la forme d'un animal magique se révélait bien différent et plus douloureux qu'il ne l'imaginait et il n'avait pas ressenti cette horrible et cuisante douleur depuis longtemps alors il fut légèrement désemparé. Mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle et se concentra au mieux. Le bras de la brune l'étranglait légèrement et brusquement son corps et son cou s'allongèrent. Il senti le haut de son corps prendre la forme d'un gigantesque aigle pendant que le bas devenait l'arrière train d'un cheval. Sa cape devient des poils et des plumes en fonction de l'endroit. Ses omoplates s'arrachèrent de son dos (il ressenti la même douleur que lors de sa première transformation) et s'agrandirent en deux énormes ailes d'aigle également. Hermione avait resserré son emprise autour de son cou, et elle se tenait maintenant à califourchon sur un magnifique hyppogriffe noir aux yeux bleu-gris assassinant tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Hermione annula sort dans un cri et sans réfléchir il partit au galop, piétinant les trois loups qui se dressaient devant lui comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires des brins d'herbes. Les autres se lancèrent à leur poursuite et Hermione lança quelques sorts dans son dos, à l'aveugle, mais elle était trop occupée à s'accrocher à lui pour pouvoir viser et un seul des sortilèges avait atteint sa cible. Ses ailes se déplièrent et d'un puissant coup de pattes arrière sur le sol qui manqua de peu la patte avant d'un des loups, il s'envola. Hermione plaqua son corps contre lui en hurlant, ses cuisses se serrèrent contre ses flancs, et elle s'accrocha aux plumes de sa nuque avec une force titanesque, lui en arrachant quelque une au passage. Au sol, les loups hurlaient à la mort et sautait pitoyablement en l'air ou essayaient de monter aux arbres pour les avoir. Il essaya de traverser les dernières branches entre eux et le ciel, mais elles étaient trop épaisses et rapprochées.

- _Diffindo_ ! S'écria Hermione en lâchant une de ses mains pour pointer sa baguette sur les branches.

Ces dernières se découpèrent dans un bruit sec avant de tomber brusquement. « _L'idiote ! On est encore dessous !_ » hurla-t-il dans sa tête, tout en évitant de justesse une branche de la taille de son bras. « _Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! Je fais ce que je peux !_ » lui répondit la voix outrée de la brunette dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de toute ses forces, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il aurait pu, il aurait rigolé mais seul un cri aigu s'échappa de son bec jaune. Il donna des puissants coups d'ailes pour atteindre le trou que la brune avait créé dans la voûte des branches. A peine avait-il mit le nez, ou plutôt le bec, au-dessus des arbres qu'une puissante rafale de vent le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il entendit la brune hurler avant de la sentir légèrement glisser sur la droite. Il se stabilisa du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle se remette droite tout en gagnant un maximum d'altitude pour être hors de portée si jamais les loups tentait une attaques de flèches, de couteaux ou de lances.

Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau assise correctement il fila comme une flèche en direction de la montagne la plus proche qu'il voyait. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et pourtant ses yeux n'en étaient pas du tout gêné par ça. Au contraire, ils étaient faits pour voir malgré le vent, la vitesse et la distance. Il accéléra, ivre de cette sensation de liberté et la rapidité qu'il pouvait atteindre. La brunette s'aplatit contre son dos et fourra la tête dans les plumes de son cou tout en serrant tous les mucles de son corps pour s'accrocher au mieux.

« _Comment tu savais ? Qu'ils nous attendaient à la sortie ?_ » Fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

« _Je ne le savais pas. C'est la gamine qui m'a dit de voler dès qu'on partirait du camp. D'ailleurs on doit aller à BlueRock ..._ »

« _C'est pas la bonne direction dans ce cas_. » Le coupa la brunette.

« _T'es vraiment chiante, même dans une conversation mentale tu trouves le moyens de me couper la parole._ »

« _Excuse-moi de confirmer notre itinéraire !_ »

« _Ouais, c'est ça, excuse-toi. Du coup ? C'est où ?_ »

« _Dans…_ »

« _Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou je te laisse tomber !_ »

« _C'est plus sur ta gauche, la montagne sans aucuns arbres…_ »

Il changea brusquement de cap, prenant soin d'ignorer les coups de poings et insultes de la brune qui venait d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie, vu la manière dont elle s'était tenu à lui. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement manqué de tombée ? Dans tous les cas, sa peau était devenue plus épaisse et puisqu'elle devait se tenir un minimum, ses coups équivalaient à ceux d'une enfant de deux ans. Voyant qu'elle ne provoquait aucune réaction elle lui arracha un plume, puis deux, puis trois…

« _Aïe ! Granger, je vais… Aïe ! Vraiment te laisser tomber ! Arrête putain ! Mais aïeuuuh ! Je viens de nous sauver d'une mort imminente un peu de reconnaissance ! Merde !_ »

« _Tu l'as bien mérité ! Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas voler sur un balais et là alors que tu es un hyppogriffe et que je n'ai rien du tout pour m'accrocher toi tu joues au con ! Alors si ça t'amuse de risquer ma vie, car rappelle-toi que MOI je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler, et bien moi ça m'amuse de t'arracher les plumes !_ »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait oublié sa peur de voler, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. En plus elle allait surement lui dire tout à l'heure et il lui avait coupé la parole. Chose qu'il venait de le reprocher, bien sûr. Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait penser, il réalisa à quel point il avait été brusque et que pas une minutes il n'avait pensé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lui, contrôlait la situation et voler était une seconde nature, mais de son point de vu, les choses devait être bien différente. Réalisant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il réalisa également que jamais, et pour personne d'autre et il s'était posé ces questions. C'était anormal, sa relation avec cette fille était anormale et pour la première fois cela lui fit peur. Inconsciemment, il descendit un peu et ralenti l'allure.

« _Merci._ » Pensa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas et fixa des yeux leur destination.

« _Au fait, j'ai posé la question au chef… Quand il parlait d'envoyer à ton père… il parlait de l'envoyer a la Gazette. Puisque les Suprême contrôle ça aussi… Mais il ne savait pas que c'était les mêmes personnes qu'avant, elles sont juste toutes menacés ou ensorcelé pour écrire ce qu'ils veulent. Ton père aurait été mis au courant bien sûr… Mais ils ne savent pas vraiment où il est. Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne sais pas où est ton père…_ »

La dernière phrase fit échos dans sa tête.

« _Tu as eu peur que je pense que tu m'aies menti ?_ » Il était totalement désemparé par sa propre question et la réponse mis plusieurs minutes à venir.

« _Non… Enfin oui j'y ai pensé… Mais j'avais surtout peur que tu pètes les plombs et que ça parte en massacre._ » Elle avait l'air légèrement effrayé de lui dire ça.

« _Tu m'avais dit d'être calme, poli et ne pas répondre aux provocations._ » Se braqua Drago.

« _Je sais mais…_ »

« _Tu n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avoir confiance._ » Acheva-t-il sèchement.

« _Pas du tout. C'est juste que parler de ton père c'est dur pour toi, et le fait qu'il te compare à lui aurait pu te faire sortir de tes gonds._ »

 _Aurait pu._ Oui, mais il l'aurait mise en danger.

 _« C'est gentil… »_

 _« Hein ? »_

 _« Drago on pas vraiment une conversation tu sais ? Ce que tu penses, je l'entends que tu le veuilles ou non. » Ricana-t-elle._

 _« Ah ouais merde… »_

 _« Donc tu es restés calme pour m… Pour… Non laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la petite ? »_

 _« Elle s'appelle Séléné, son nom vient d'une déesse grecque de la pleine Lune apparemment. Selon elle et sa mère elle est une Enfant de la Lune. Cherche pas, tu ne connais pas, c'est sa mère qui a inventé le nom. A ce qu'il parait, elle a été conçue et elle est née un soir de pleine Lune. Oui, oui, je sais, on l'a pas vu en cours, programme pas fini blablabla… Et d'après elle, la Lune lui donnerait des pouvoirs et lui parlerait. »_

 _« Petit un : va te faire voir Malefoy. Petit deux : je t'emmerde. Petit trois : pour les sorciers grecques la Lune était un astre très puissant et il existait de nombreux rituels clairement barbare pour la plupart, pour demander les conseils ou l'aide de la Triade. Elle est composée, en plus de Séléné, d'Artémis pour le croissant de Lune et d'Hécate pour la nouvelle Lune. Séléné est aussi la sœur d'Hélios le Soleil et d'Eos l'Aurore. Je me doutais que son prénom avait un rapport avec ça. En revanche quelque chose cloche. J'ai entendu quelque personne s'appeler par leur prénom. Apparemment il y a bien des sortes de nom de famille. C'est des suffixes en fait. « Han » c'est celui de la famille du chef. Mais apparemment elle est sa petite fille, donc elle devrait s'appeler… Sélénéhan, ou je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Elle n'est peut-être pas légitime. »_

 _« Légi… ? Oh ! Tu crois qu'il y a des mariages chef les loups garous ? Qu'elle serait née hors mariage ? »_

 _« Je sais pas Granger, sa mère ne veut pas lui parler de la nuit de sa naissance. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir-là… Ce ne sont que des hypothèses… La meilleure placée pour nous expliquer ce choix de nom serait sa mère mais on ne sait pas qui c'est. »_

Drago commençait à se sentir fatigué. Heureusement, la montagne n'était plus très loin.

 _« Louhan ? Ou peut-être est-ce son père qui est le fils du chef ? Zéhan ? Ou peut-être a-t-il d'autre enfants ! »_

 _« Franchement Granger j'en sais rien, mais là je commence à fatiguer donc si on pouvait parler plus tard… »_

 _« Oui, bien sûr, tu aurais dû me le dire avant ! »_

Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait peur qu'elle tombe, mais en plus il avait peur de se transformer dans les airs ou de s'évanouir. Sa nuit blanche se faisait bien sentir maintenant et il sentait épuisé et vide, autant de magie que de force. Il perdait de l'altitude. La montagne s'approchait d'eux, ou plutôt, il s'approchait de la montagne et à chaque nouveau battement d'ailes il se sentait plus faible et il commençait à avoir mal au dos et aux articulations des ailes. Il repéra une espèce de petit renfoncement dans le roc et se dirigea vers lui. Des petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. L'air avait du mal à rentrer dans ses poumons et ses ailes étaient de plus en plus lourdes, tout comme la brunette dont le poids devenait un véritable fardeau. Il avait mal, sa tête tournait. Quand il fut deux mètres au-dessus de la petite pate-forme qui dépassait du renfoncement, il se laissa tomber. Le cri d'Hermione lui décrira les tympans, et alors qu'il reprenait une forme humaine il eut le réflexe de se retourner vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger de l'atterrissage, avant que son dos ne heurte le sol. Son souffle se coupa sous le choc, sa tête frappa la pierre et il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans un matelas, pas vraiment confortable, dont les ressorts lui faisaient mal au dos. Sa tête reposait sur un coussin et une couverture le recouvrait. Il se redressa d'un bond pour regarder autour de lui. Mais à peine avait-il levé les yeux que quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa tête lui décrochant une grimace de douleur. Puis des hurlements strident et incroyablement aiguë vinrent lui percer les tympans.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu aurais pu MOURIR espèce d'IMBECILE ! Te transformer à deux mètres du sol, et puis quoi encore ?! On est des SORCIERS ! Tu sais, la magie tout ça ! J'aurais pu rendre l'atterrissage bien plus agréable !

Se massant le haut de la tête, il tourna les yeux vers la source de ces cris. Entre ses mains : L'Histoire de Poudlard version longue.

-Parce que c'est sûr que me frapper à la tête juste après une chute, avec un bouquin aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire, c'est recommandé par tous les médicomages du pays ! Hurla Drago à son tour tout en continuant son massage crânien.

Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges et elle ramena rapidement son livre contre son cœur comme s'il allait lui enlever.

-Au pire des cas j'ai fait disparaître le dernier de tes neurones fonctionnel mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'abîmer « une aussi belle gueule » ! Ricana-t-elle en reprenant les mots de la louve. Et puis je t'ai soigné, t'as plus rien, je peux te frapper sans rien aggraver.

Il laissa retomber sa main dans un grognement, bascula ses jambes dans le vide pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une tente magique à en juger par la micro cuisine et la porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain. Mais une tente magique bas de gamme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce avec deux lits de camps poussés dans un coin, une table et deux chaises avec un canapé rouge défoncé. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant celui sur lequel il avait passé la soirée du 19 septembre. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle avait ouvert son bouquin et à avait commencé à le lire tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le canapé pour s'y laisser tomber. Il soupira et se leva sur ses pieds. Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà par cœur ce livre. Et puis, pourquoi lisait-elle ça d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, elle est folle et droguée aux livres. Il repéra ses chaussures, enfila sa cape qu'elle avait posée sur une chaise. Il avait besoin d'air, il voulait savoir où ils étaient, et quand il fut sur le point de sortir de la tente il se retourna :

-Au fait, Granger.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête de son livre mais il entendit un petit grognement étouffé qu'il prit pour un « oui ».

-Même si tu as repris ses mots, c'est la troisième fois que tu admets me trouver beau. Je suis déçu.

-Déçu ? Répéta-t-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés et une moue dubitative. Drago Malefoy est déçu quand quelqu'un sous-entend qu'il a du charme ? Elle ferma les yeux. Attends, je grave ce moment dans ma mémoire.

Il ne put retenir un rire mauvais et elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

-Bien sûr que je suis déçu. Ricana le blond en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Hermione Granger me dit qu'elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle, que jamais elle ne me le dira une troisième fois, et finalement elle se révèle tout aussi banale que n'importe quelle autre fille. Incapable de résister au charme des Malefoy. Y'a d'quoi être profondément déçu.

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse, ne chercha pas à voir l'expression qu'affichait son visage, il sorti directement de la tente. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le renforcement dans la roche avait laissé juste la place à la brune de planter la tente. D'ailleurs, cette fille avait vraiment un pet au casque. Au lieu de faire tenir la tente par magie, elle avait creusé la pierre par magie pour pouvoir planter les sardines et tendre la toile. Vraiment, ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau de cette fille défiait la logique et l'entendement. Il allait s'approcher du gouffre quand la brunette sorti de la tente comme une furie.

-Je ne suis PAS sous ton charme ! Et je ne suis PAS aussi banale que n'importe qu'elle autre fille ! Retire ça TOUT DE SUITE ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant un index furieux sous son nez.

Il s'approcha d'un pas vers elle, ses iris profondément ancrés dans les siens. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le ton qu'elle avait employé, mais le fait qu'elle réponde à sa provocation l'amusait au plus haut point. Elle avait couru dans le piège tête baissé. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, le visage froid, le regard impénétrable et il vit dans ses yeux qu'il la mettait très mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'était pas gêné par cette proximité.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ma chère, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Quand il se redressa, il dû faire un effort phénoménale pour ne pas exploser de rire devant l'air scandalisé qu'elle affichait. Elle leva la main et lui asséna un coup sur le thorax.

-Oh Merlin que j'ai mal. Grogna le blond avec provocation.

Elle lui en donna un deuxième, bien plus fort cette fois, qui le fit reculer d'un pas et quand son pied aurait du toucher la pierre il ne rencontra que le vide. Il se senti basculer en arrière et tomber dans le vide, sous les cris déchirant de la brune qui tenta vainement de lui saisir la main.


	20. Chapter 20 - Monstre

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) voici le chapitre suivant ! Je devais le poster hier mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec ma chère (ou pas) et tendre (ou pas) box internet du coup je ne le publie que maintenant et avec mes excuses ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours merci de continuer à me lire et à laisser des reviews ! C'est un chapitre où il y a beaucoup d'indices, je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Oui je suis une sadique mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je… me fais influencer par Malefoy ! J'ai envie de dire parce qu'il le vaut bien ahahah ! (je vais me cacher), non en vrai je sais pas trop, j'aime bien couper dans des moments tendu ça rend les choses plus… vivante :p Ou peut-être que je me venge inconsciemment sur cette histoire, parce que j'attends les prochaine saisons de trop de série et ça me rend folle ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies bien aimé, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Séléné ! Merci à toi, bonne lecture !**

 **Charliee3216 : Ahah comme tu dis oui c'est des vrais enfants ! Ahahah certain sont en effet de véritable plaie ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à bientôt !**

 **IKNOX3 : Je plaide coupable ^^ AHAHAH le jeu de mot sur le coup il m'a fait trop rire, je parlais avec mon copain, j'ai lu ta review et j'ai explosé de rire comme une enfant, ça l'a trop vexé xD ! Oui de mon côté c'est surement beaucoup plus drôle que du votre cela parait évident car tout le monde me dis que je suis sadique avec vous ! Mais bon je ne vais pas cacher que j'adorer aussi en jouer, laisser en suspense avec beaucoup de question c'est ce qui fait qu'on aime lire les histoires ou regarder des séries ! Moi je suis plus framboise que cerise mais je suis pour partager un verre en terrasse aussi ! J'aime beaucoup la description que tu as faite de Séléné, je suis super contente car tu décris exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir aux lecteurs :3 « les pousser l'un vers l'autre et pas d'une falaise » ça aussi ça m'a fait trop rigoler t'imagine pas x) Moi aussi j'adore lui faire développer ce côté protecteur envers elle, ça le rend encore plus… bref je m'égare là ! On les préfère quand ils se prennent le chou, faut bien se l'avouer… Merci à toi pour ta review et c'est normale de se soutenir ! Encore plus quand c'est mon histoire qui arrive à te changer les idées ahah ! A bientôt !**

 **Mama : De rien avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Lisou : Waaaaouh ! C'est la plus longue review qu'on ne m'a jamais faite ! Donc tout d'abord merci ça m'a rendu un peu hystérique car je suis une gamine dans ma tête !  
Je publie plus le dimanche/lundi et mercredi/jeudi, ça dépend de la semaine que j'ai en fait. Donc je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps je t'envoie des chocolats d'excuses ! Surtout que ta review m'a fait trop plaisir et j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en la lisant alors j'espère vraiment que la suite ne te décevras pas (j'ai un petit coup de stresse là j'avoue ahaha)  
Alors non, ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès la reprise de ton expression j'avais déjà écrit la suite avant, mais j'ai trouvé ça énorme et magique que tu dises presque la même chose dans les commentaires !  
Séléné est une petite pleine de mystère mais je n'en dis pas trop sur elle car il y a beaucoup de chose à découvrir dans l'histoire. Mais tu peux déjà te faire une bonne idée avec ce chapitre là ! Louhan reste mystérieuse car elle n'a pas trop eu de rôle important pour le moment alors elle n'a pas pu vraiment se dévoiler, et même, elle reste très solitaire donc les réponses n'arriveront pas tout de suite (je suis désolée je suis horrible je sais). Pour le regard assassin, la demande du chef et donc la remise en question ou pas de l'accord avec le chef se sera dans le chapitre suivant (t'as vraiment le droit de me haïr). Toujours autant un plaisir pour moi de lire et répondre à tes review ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup à très bientôt !**

 **ChristinePotterhead : …. Parce que je suis méchante… Ou sadique d'après swangranger, lisou, IKNOX3… Mais il faut bien faire battre vos petits cœurs enfin ! Que seraient les fanfics sans des fins à se taper la tête contre des murs ? xD Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! Ahaha tant mieux Séléné est perturbante, c'est le but :3 Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

Il se senti basculer en arrière et tomber dans le vide, sous les cris déchirant de la brune qui tenta vainement de lui saisir la main.

Les hurlements d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles quand il réalisa qu'il était en pleine chute libre. Il se retourna, face vers le sol, qui se rapprochait bien trop rapidement. Étrangement, il n'avait même pas peur de la chute, de la mort, du danger. Il avait encore cette impression de liberté et d'invulnérabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait. Il ferma les yeux juste un instant et quand il les rouvrit, sa vue était bien plus perçante et performante qu'avant. Il ne chutait plus d'ailleurs, il planait. Ses bras étaient à nouveau des ailes. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, si c'était son subconscient qui agissait, ou sa magie qui prenait les devant, en tout cas les fait étaient là : il avait muté sans avoir eu à stopper le flux de magie. Ça avait été tellement spontané et rapide qu'en un battement de cil il s'était transformé en un hibou Grand-Duc.

Quelque chose attira son regard, quelque chose qui devait être très loin, mais pas assez pour que ses énormes yeux ne le voit pas. Ce point lumineux, sur la montagne en face de lui. Et il savait que c'était un feu, il ne savait pas comment, mais la manière qu'avait cette lueur de clignoter, son cerveau l'associait à du feu. Il ne savait pas si c'était le côté animal, l'instinct de survie qui lui permettait de savoir ça, mais il en était sûr et certain. De temps en temps, il donnait de petits coup d'ailles pour rester au même niveau, mais il n'avançait pas, il faisait du sur place, captivé par ce scintillement comme un papillon par la lumière.

Il leva les yeux tout en pivotant sur lui-même et ne vit rien d'autre que le flanc de la montagne qui s'élevait, et quelques petites étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître, bien que le ciel était encore un peu clair. Il remonta en flèche vers le point de sa chute. Il se sentait légèrement déçu que la brune ne se soit pas penché au-dessus du vide pour vérifier que tout allais bien. Mais la déception n'avait rien à voir avec un besoin d'attention et de montrer qu'il avait réussi à se transformer pendant sa chute. Non, ça n'était ni un besoin de reconnaissance, ni sa fierté qui était en cause. C'était une déception qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange, qui lui pinçait le cœur et lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait presque triste de son manque de réaction. Comme si… comme si quoi ? Comme s'il avait envie de compter pour elle ? L'idée même lui paraissait atrocement ridicule.

Et pourtant terriblement logique…

Il arrivait vers le petit surplomb qui indiquait de renfoncement dans la roche et décida de mettre de côté ses sentiments. Après tout il n'y connaissait rien, peut-être que ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou de la déception qu'il avait ressenti. Et ça ne servait à rien d'exprimer ses sentiments, il n'était pas doué ni fait pour ça, il avait beau ressentir des choses, les exprimer était un tout autre domaine. Surtout quand il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait. Encore moins devant elle. Et surtout pas après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Son cerveau était confus, ses idées s'entrechoquaient mais il enfouit tout ça en lui et repoussa ses questions et ses pensées bien au fond de sa tête pour ne plus les entendre. Il arrivait à cacher beaucoup de chose au regard de la brunette et surtout, tout ce qui la concernait. Mais il commençait à se demander combien de temps cela durerait.

Hermione était à genoux au sol, la tête baissée, cachée dans ses mains. Tout son corps tremblait comme si elle venait de sortir du Lac Noir en plein hiver, s'en était effrayant, elle avait l'air sous l'emprise d'un sort ou quelconque autre sorcellerie. Il se posa sans un bruit derrière elle, se métamorphosa et s'approcha d'elle toujours dans un silence mortuaire. Son dos se secouait de manière irrégulière en plus des tremblements. Elle pleurait sans un bruit.

-Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part comme tentative d'assassinat. Railla Drago d'une voix forte. Tu as oubliés que je savais vol-

CLAC

Quand il avait prononcé les premiers mots elle avait levé et tourné la tête dans un sursaut qui la fit tomber sur les fesses. Lui laissant ainsi le temps d'en aligner quelques autres avant qu'elle ne se relève et ne se jette sur lui. Tout d'abord elle lui avait mis une claque. Puis elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle à lui en briser les os. L'éteinte ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais suffisamment pour le tétaniser. Elle se recula, avant de déferler une vague de coup de poings sur son torse. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait lâché et qu'elle s'évertuait à le rouer de coups. Mais elle pleurait encore plus fort et ses coups ne lui faisaient absolument rien. Il finit par lui attraper les poignets pour qu'elle arrête.

-C'est bon là, tu m'as assez frappé pour la semaine. Grogna-t-il. Ma patiente a des limites.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle garda la tête baissé et continua de sangloter.

-J'ai… J'étais… J'ai crus que… Tu étais… Que je t'avais... Hoqueta la brunette.

-Mort ? Tué ? Il lâcha ses mains brusquement. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi vite Granger.

-Je…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et retourna dans la tente en courant tout en continuant de pleurer. Lui, comme depuis un moment déjà, ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il n'était pas mort, alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? D'accord, elle avait eu peur, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu bien en vie, pourquoi continuer de pleurer ? Et pourquoi le frapper, le prendre dans ses bras, pour le frapper à nouveau derrière ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il ne comprenait décidément rien à la nature humaine. Déjà qu'il ne se comprenait pas lui-même… Et puis cette fille était bizarre, elle pleurait rarement, mais quand elle le faisait, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié. Et presque toujours, il l'avait eu dans ses bras… A moins que… le fait qu'elle ait manqué de le tuer lui ai rappelé la mort de ses parents ? Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'apportait que du malheur autour d'elle et il savait qu'elle culpabilisait énormément, donc il paraissait plutôt logique que son geste la mette dans un tel état.

Ses yeux, qui regardaient encore l'entrée de la tente où elle avait disparu, s'agrandir de stupeur quand il réalisa qu'apparemment il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi elle le ressentait, que ses propres émotions. Décidément, fréquenter cette fille le rendait de plus en plus dingue, au point d'avoir l'impression de la connaitre mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Et s'il avait été rationnel et qu'il n'avait pas une mauvaise foi de la taille de la d'un boa constrictor, alors il aurait admis que de toute façon, il ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle soit là où non. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à savoir qui il était.

Mais bien sûr, il n'eut ni un résonnement objectif, ni un comportement adapté à l'état de la situation. Il n'alla pas la voir, n'essaya pas de la rassurer et surtout il ne s'excusa pas pour le manque de tact dont il avait fait preuve. Il ne s'excusait jamais. Il se renfrogna, donna un coup de pied dans une petite pierre qui traînait tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Maintenant il était énervé, agacé. Par elle ? Par lui-même ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était en colère. Bordel ! Encore une fois elle le faisait changer d'émotion toutes les trois secondes, et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas du tout l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments, c'était un véritable supplice.

C'est donc dans un gémissement de rage étouffé qu'il s'assit au sol, les jambes dans le vide. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le paysage, mais son cerveau n'analysait pas ce qu'il voyait, il se contentait de voir, sans regarder. La nuit était tombée maintenant, les étoiles se faisaient plus nombreuses, quelques petits nuages venaient timidement recouvrir la Lune qui se levait. L'air était frais et doux. Ils approchaient de la fin de l'été. En vérité, il n'avait aucune réelle notion du temps. Il ne savait pas quel jour ils étaient. Seulement fin septembre. Peut-être début octobre ? La lune n'était pas pleine. Puis il se rappela les paroles de Séléné. Il devait devenir une chouette. Mais pour le moment, il ruminait sa colère comme un ados et il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il grommelait des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante, il donnait des coups de talons contre la pierre. Il se sentait encore trop bizarre pour essayer de se transformer. Et bizarrement, il n'en avait même pas envie.

Mais merde ! Cette fille lui pourrissait l'existence autant qu'elle le faisait se sentir en vie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser porter par des émotions inutiles qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Surtout quand c'était elle qui provoquait les émotions en question. C'est donc sur un coup de tête qu'il se transforma en une chouette, aussi noire que la nuit aux yeux aussi bleu que le ciel après l'orage. Il était maintenant perché au-dessus du vide. Ses serres agrippant la pierre, ses ailes rabattues contre lui, sa tête rentrée dans son cou. Il ébouriffa ses plumes, autant pour exprimer sa colère comme il le pouvait sous cette forme que pour se protéger du vent qui commençait à se lever. Ses yeux de rapace diurne, particulièrement performant quand la lumière était faible, se fixèrent à nouveau sur la lueur de la montagne d'en face. Puis il regarda enfin la Lune.

Dire trois fois son prénom ? Dans sa tête ou à voix haute ? Il lui paraissait compliqué de parler quand on est muni d'un bec et non d'une bouche humaine, alors il opta pour l'option mentale. Ses iris de glace fixaient la Lune et il hésita plusieurs minutes. Il se sentait idiot, sous une telle forme et s'apprêtant à parler mentalement à une fillette qui se trouvait maintenant à des kilomètres. Le tout en fixant un astre qui se trouvait lui aussi à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres dans l'espace. Les termes « folie » , « dingue » et « dérangé » lui paraissaient bien faibles pour exprimer ce qu'il allait faire.

« _Séléné. Séléné. Séléné._ »

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il commença à s'impatienter. Il se sentait de plus en plus bête et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Surtout qu'il était déjà énervé. Cette gamine avait décidément de nombreux point commun avec la brunette. Il finit par lâcher un flot d'insultes mentales, dirigés vers personne en particulier.

« _C'est quoi un « croupion de Troll recouvert de foutre de veracrasse_ » ? » Dit une petite voix douce dans son crâne.

« _AAAAAH_ » ! Cria-t-il dans sa tête en même temps que son bec s'ouvrait pour pousser un hululement strident et effrayé. Il battit plusieurs fois des ailes dans le vide, sans s'envoler, sous l'emprise de ce même réflexe de terreur. Son petit cœur d'oiseau venait de s'emballer dans sa poitrine et toute sa colère s'envola. Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise maintenant. Avait-elle tout entendu ? Ou juste la dernière des phrases (plus que grossière) qu'il avait pensé ? Merlin, faites que ce ne soit que la dernière… Ses propres insultes juraient avec cette voix d'enfant qui les répétait.

« _Ce n'est rien. Rien qui te concerne._ » Finit-il par dire. « _Comment peux-tu me parler mentalement avec une telle distance ?_ »

« _Elle nous aide. Elle fait l'intermédiaire entre nos pensées._ »

Par « Elle » il comprenait qu'elle parlait de la Lune, rien de bien compliqué. En revanche, l'entendre dire que la Lune servait d'intermédiaire, comme si elle entendait ses pensées avant de les renvoyé à la gamines le rendait perplexe. Il trouvait ça délirant, irréel, impossible, impensable, insensé, illusoire, invraisemblable, idiot, stupide. Pourtant, il la croyait. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et puis, pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? Elle les avait prévenus de l'attaque et elle avait empêché son père de lui couper la tête. Autrement dit, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance et doté d'un savoir peu commun.

 _« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas moi qui voulait te parler. C'est toi qui voulais me dire quelque chose. » Répondit-elle._

 _« Je… quoi ?! »_

 _« Ce n'est-être pas aujourd'hui que tu voulais me parler. Bonne nuit Drago Malefoy. »_

 _« Quoi ? Non attend ! Séléné ! »_

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Apparemment elle avait rompu « le lien ». Si cela pouvait porter ce nom. Il venait de se faire rembarrer. Par une gamine, qui plus est. Il détourna les yeux de la Lune. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que durant tout l'échange, il n'avait ni cligner des yeux, ni lâcher l'astre d'une seconde. Comme pour le coffre. Une force invisible.

Sa tête pivota quand il entendit du bruit dans son dos. Hermione était en train de sortir de la tante en tenant deux bols dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient gonflés mais elle ne pleurait plus, elle gardait un visage aussi inexpressif qu'elle le pouvait, mais il savait qu'elle venait car elle n'avait plus envie d'être seule. Comme à chaque fois que son passé lui revenait en tête, elle venait le voir, surtout la nuit. Il reprit une forme humaine, ses jambes se balançaient à nouveau dans le vide. Il fixa un point devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés.

-Tu aimes la soupe à l'oignon ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore un peu enrouée de ses larmes.

-Oui. Merci.

Il lui prit le bol des mains. D'un mouvement synchronisé ils portèrent leur repas à leur bouche. Comme toujours ils mangèrent en silence, chacun explorant le paysage des yeux. Après avoir reposé leur bol à côté d'eux, Drago se décida à lui parler.

-Tu sais Granger, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas ma mort. Sinon tu n'aurais pas loupé ton coup.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet élan, mais il voulait la faire déculpabiliser. Alors il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour rajouter :

-Je t'ai cherché. Je voulais que tu réagisses comme ça. T'as pas à t'en vouloir. Même si je suis un peu vexé que tu penses qu'il soit possible de me tuer aussi facilement.

Elle leva le nez, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors gardé baissé contre son torse, à regarder ses pieds pendre dans le gouffre.

-Tu voulais que je te pousse ? T'es pas un peu fêlé ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Mais il vit dans ses yeux cette fidèle étincelle. Il y arrivait. Il lui changeait les idées. Il ne rêvait pas trop non plus, il savait qu'elle ne déculpabiliserait pas comme ça, en un instant. Mais peut lui importait, au moins maintenant elle ne ressemblait plus à un copie de Mimi-Geignarde au bord du suicide.

-Fêlé ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça ! C'est parce que tu as réalisé que tu étais vraiment sous mon charme que tu n'oses plus m'insulter comme il se doit ? Railla le blond.

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder la Lune, mais elle ne put cacher le petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua doucement la tête, et toujours sans le regarder elle parla :

-T'es vraiment con…

-Ah bah voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Et cette fois elle souriait vraiment. D'un sourire empreint de provocation et d'une pointe de… perversion ?! Était-ce ça qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ?!

-Alors t'aime ça quand on t'insulte ? Ricana-t-elle.

Il décida de rentrer dans le jeu. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait. A son tour il lui sourit avec perversion et d'une voix sensuelle il rajouta :

-Seulement quand c'est toi.

Elle explosa de rire et il sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait, elle avait fait bien mieux. Quand elle arrêta de rire ils fixaient tous les deux devant eux. Seul le bruit du vent venait déranger le silence apaisant qui s'était installé. Un nuage passa devant la Lune et la nuit devient brusquement encore plus noire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la montagne d'en face. Il ne voyait plus la lumière qu'il avait aperçue.

-Au fait Granger, j'ai vu un truc tout à l'heure, sur la montagne d'en face. Dit-il en cherchant vainement la lueur qu'il avait vue.

-Cool, en générale on appelle ça un arbre, mais « un truc » c'est bien aussi. Rigola Hermione.

Il ne la regarda pas et il retient un sourire. Il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, mais il n'avait pas été vraiment précis dans ses propos, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-C'était de la lumière. Un feu en fait. Répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais, cherche pas.

-Et bien tant mieux pour toi et ceux qui ont de quoi se réchauffer.

-Non, Granger, tu ne comprends pas. Et si ceux qu'on cherchait, ceux qui ont enlevé le frère du bouffon et qui ont laissé cette photo et ce mot, étaient tout simplement là-bas autour du feu ? S'expliqua Drago, persuadé d'avoir raison.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Cette montagne est bien trop loin. Ce doit être des personnes qui cherchent à fuir les Suprêmes.

-S'ils se cachaient d'eux Granger, ils ne feraient pas un feu visible en pleine nuit. Soupira Drago.

-Et si c'était un piège ? Surenchéris la brune.

-Et si ça n'en était pas un ? Ajouta le blond.

-Pffff…

-T'aime pas avoir tort hein ?

-Je. N'ai. Pas. Tort. Hacha Hermione d'une voix butée, les dents serrées.

Il se contenta de ricaner, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et puis il avait déjà réussi à l'énerver. Autant profiter du spectacle.

-Arrête de me regarder. Ordonna la brunette.

-T'es drôle quand tu boudes. Ricana le blond.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu pinces les lèvres, ça les fait devenir plus pâle, tu fronces les sourcils et le nez et ça te donne l'air d'une petite fille en colère. Tu as un petit tic nerveux à la paupière gauche et ça te fait des rides aux coins des yeux. En plus de ceux au milieu du front. Ton petit grain de beauté sur la tempe, lui, il …

Il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait en aucun cas expliqué ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il avait énuméré les réactions de son visage. Et plus il avait parlé, plus sa voix c'était adoucie. Il ne la regardait plus avec cette lueur de défi, cette petite provocation. Comme sa voix, son regard était devenu plus doux. Il s'était posé sur les parties de son corps dont il parlait, comme s'il regardait… Il n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison, il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) comme ça. Il se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise et presque stupide. Il n'aimait pas ça. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? A lui faire ressentir tout ça ? Toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. Sans même avoir besoin de parler ? Son cœur battait fort contre ses côtes.

Elle, le regardait toujours avec stupéfaction et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il toussa et détourna les yeux. Il avait presque envie de se jeter dans le vide à nouveau. Dans le but d'atteindre le sol cette fois. Puisqu'elle ne disait toujours rien il finit par se lever et il retourna à l'intérieur de la tente. Il regagna le canapé et s'y laissa tomber dans un bruit étouffé par les coussins. Il laissa sa tête tombé en arrière contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu si… niait tout à coup. Juste en dressant un portrait de son visage quand elle était énervée… Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il poussa un profond soupire et posa une main sur ses yeux, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait épuisé. La journée avait été longue, très longue, très très longue. Il était éveillé depuis plus de 36 heures. Et il avait fait de très intensive utilisation de magie depuis. Entre la plante, la transformation en un énorme loup (juste pour énervé l'idiot), celle en hyppogriffe et les nombreuses conversations mentales, il n'existait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer sa fatigue. De plus, ce qu'il venait d'arriver forçait son cerveau à se poser mille questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse, ce qui ne faisait que le faire sentir plus faible. Faible face à lui-même.

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions qu'il finit par tomber de sommeil.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Il tendit l'oreille. Son ouïe se révéla étonnamment aiguisé. Il entendait le vent dehors et même le bruit des branches les arbres, plus bas, qui bougeait sous les rafales. Des oiseaux de nuit volaient au-dessus de la forêt. Mais rien d'autre. Son regard glacé et alarmé parcourut la tente. D'ailleurs sa vision était aussi particulièrement performante. La brune dormait sur le côté, dos à lui, dans un des lits et rien d'anormal n'était à déclarer. Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé en sursaut ? Et pourquoi ses sens étaient aussi affûtés ?

La réponse ne manqua pas d'arriver. Du moins pour la première des questions. Quelqu'un cria. Et c'était ce cri qui l'avait réveillé, maintenant il s'en souvenait. Mais pas dehors, ni dans la tente. Dans sa tête. Et ce n'était pas un cri, mais un hurlement. Une plainte déchirante. De douleur, de peine, de tristesse, d'horreur, d'effroi. Et il ressentait tout ça d'ailleurs. Sa baguette tomba de sa main et il se précipita vers le lit. D'un geste loin d'être doux, il attrapa son épaule et tira pour la faire rouler sur le dos. Le mouvement ne la réveilla pas, mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur elle, qu'elle se débâtie dans tous les sens. Ses gestes étaient plus ou moins stoppés par les draps, mais elle réussit à lui donner une claque dans la tête. Il se redressa sous l'effet de la surprise en portant une main sur sa joue. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et le même cri qu'il avait entendu plus tôt résonna dans ses oreilles. En même temps que dans sa tête d'ailleurs. Le tout lui donnant un mal de crâne carabiné. Mais il ne s'en formalisa par et saisit la brunette par les épaules avant de la secouer dans tous les sens, tout en hurlant son nom. Elle ne se réveillait pas, criait de plus en plus fort et se débattait comme une véritable lionne enragée. Elle lui griffait les mains et les bras à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son visage. Puis, sous l'emprise de la panique, de la colère et de la peur, il grimpa sur le lit pour se mettre sur elle. Il lui bloqua les bras et les jambes et pour qu'elle arrête de bouger et dû totalement coller son corps contre elle. Il hurla une dernière fois, le visage collé à quelques centimètres du sien, au risque de prendre un coup de boule :

-PUTAIN HERMIONE, CE N'EST QU'UN RÊVE !

Et sans aucune raison ou explication logique et rationnelle, elle cessa tous mouvements et ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était couvert de sueur et le drap entre eux était humide et lui collait à la peau, tous comme ses cheveux sur son front. Il sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement contre lui comme si elle venait de courir dans les escaliers, des cachots à la tour d'astronomie. Son souffle était aussi incroyablement rapide et venait s'écraser sur son visage presque au même rythme que battait son cœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surement en réalisant dans quelle situation ils étaient. Et avant même qu'il ne pense à se lever, elle lui dit dans un souffle à peine audible :

-Ton père ne peut pas nous tuer.

A son tour il écarquilla grand les yeux, et toutes idées de se lever sortie de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Mon père a donné sa vie pour moi et ta mère à donner sa vie pour toi. Chuchota-t-elle, apparemment elle aussi ne pensait pas du tout à lui demander de se lever. C'est une très vieille magie… C'est celle qui a sauvé la vie d'Harry. Ton père ne peut plus nous tuer.

Le nom « Harry » l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité et il s'était remis sur ses pieds dans des gestes précipités. Elle se redressa doucement, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

-Je rêve ou tu rougis ? Dit-elle un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as de la fièvre. Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu délires. Un Malefoy ne rougit pas. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Son sourire se fit encore plus grand et elle s'assit au bord du lit.

-C'était quoi ton cauchemar ? Pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas ? Rajouta-t-il brusquement pour changer de sujet.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, mais elle ne dit rien. Enfin, rien en rapport avec la raison de ce changement de sujet.

-Le jour où je suis allée chercher mes parents. Et je ne savais pas que tu essayais de me réveiller jusqu'à ce que tu dises mon prénom. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour le sujet de ses phrases.

-Je t'ai secoué dans tous les sens et je hurlais ton nom. Murmura-t-il par réflexe, pourtant totalement perturbé par ses paroles parce que son cerveau venait de percuté le rapport avec le mot « Harry » et donc le sens de la phrase qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

-Ah ben voilà, c'est pour ça. Marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce changement radical de ton et d'attitude et après quelques secondes de réflexion, la réponse lui parut évidente. Elle se battait contre son père qui devait surement lui lancer des doloris en lui criant des insultes entrecoupées de « Granger ». Donc le sort qu'il lui avait fait subir se révélait plus ou moins proche de celui qu'elle vivait dans son rêve. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit elle s'était déjà levé et lui adressait un grand sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé. En plus, voir ta tête juste après mon cauchemar m'a fait comprendre quelque chose ! Merci deux fois du coup !

Puis elle partit dans la salle de bain a toute vitesse et il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Il recula de quelque pas et quand il sentit ses mollets buter contre quelque chose de mou, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Sa vie n'était décidément qu'un gros bordel sans aucun sens.

Donc, c'était le sacrifice de l'un de ses parents, qui avait permis à Potter de vivre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais su ? Son père devait pourtant le savoir, non ? Bien sûr que si, il ne lui avait juste jamais dis. Comme nombre d'autres choses. A nouveau il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa mère… Etait-elle au courant ? « _L'amour transcende la mort, c'est une émotion des plus fortes. Ne la sous-estime jamais._ » La voix de sa mère, tirée de la vidéo résonna dans sa tête en même temps que les mots « _L'avenir d'un enfant est l'œuvre de sa mère_ » qu'il avait lu sur sa tombe lui revenaient. Y avait-il un rapport ? Ou son cerveau en manque de sommeil recommençait à divaguer ? Sa mère… Elle lui manquait… Il l'aimait et il ne lui avait jamais dit, jamais montré…

Il avait la tête qui tourne. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Le monstre se réveillait. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la brûlure des griffes acérées de sa colère envers son père. Comme si on lui déchirait le ventre de l'intérieur. Sa magie commença aussi au chauffer, sans aucune raison. Il était en nage, toutes ses couches de vêtements étaient mouillées. Il retira sa cape, son pull, son t-shirt, son pantalon et se précipita dehors. Il profita quelques secondes du vent avant de coller son torse et sa joue contre une paroi de la roche glaciale de la petite grotte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si la brune n'avait pas été sous la douche il en aurait pris une glacée. Il se retourna pour coller l'autre partie de son corps contre le froid de la pierre.

Une fois que la chaleur fut calmée, il autorisa son cerveau à recommencer de penser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui arriver ? Pourquoi son corps et sa magie avait réagi comme ça à la suite de cette pensée ? Il n'osait pas reformulé encore une fois la même chose, de peur de faire une autre crise. Il se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Merlin merci, le sol était encore plus froid que le mur. Il songea un instant à s'allonger mais il se retient. Si la brune le trouvait maintenant, la situation était déjà assez étrange. Autant ne pas en rajouter.

C'est évidemment le moment que choisit la brunette pour sortir de la tente en catastrophe la baguette à bout de bras. Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de baisser doucement son bras, comme s'il était rouillé. Son visage effrayé devient soudain très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui saute dessus, avant de s'accroupir en face de lui.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se moque de lui. Qu'elle explose sincèrement de rire. Ou qu'elle retourne brusquement dans la tente, gênée. Mais surement pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Ça va, j'ai juste eu super chaud et vu que je ne pouvais pas prendre une douche froide j'ai improvisé. Répondit Drago d'une voix calme, qui l'étonna lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies aussi chaud ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai eu une pensée pour ma mère et le monstre s'est réveillé, j'ai eu chaud...

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais lui ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un bond en faisant sursauter la brune qui se leva aussi sec. Il passa à côté d'elle et regagna la tente à grand pas.

Le dragon. Il avait oublié le dragon. Le mot « monstre » lui avait fait penser à la figurine sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. S'était-il cassé pendant la chute ? Non, c'était une pierre solide. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis cette gamine bizarre ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné un objet qui se cassait à la première chute. N'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa sa cape et fouilla avidement tous les recoins du tissu. Sa main droite rencontra la pierre et il retira la figurine de la poche. Elle semblait intacte. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement au moment où Hermione rentrait à son tour.

-Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas paraître désobligeante, mais t'agis comme un dingue. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ?

Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il enfila la cape et regarda quelque seconde l'objet sous toutes les coutures avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'était pas cassé. Dit Drago d'une voix neutre en montrant le dragon. Et ne ment pas Granger, tu adores être désobligeante. Ajouta-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Apparemment pas autant que toi. Réagit Hermione du tac au tac.

Il retient un sourire. Mais elle du voir dans ses yeux l'amusement car elle, ne retient pas le sien.

-Bon tu m'expliques ?

-Et toi ? Répondit aussitôt le blond.

Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

-Je te retrouve à moitié nu dehors, et toi tu veux parler de mes cauchemars ?

Il roula des yeux.

-Pas de ton cauchemar. Ce que tu as dit quand tu t'es réveillée. Répliqua-t-il un peu froidement.

-J'ai posé la question la première. Riposta Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-C'est l'amour ? C'est ça ? La magie qui fait que mon père ne peut pas nous tuer ? Demanda-t-il en se calant confortablement avant de croiser les bras et des fermer les yeux comme s'il allait dormir (ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée).

A son tour elle poussa un profond soupir. Il n'entendit pas ses pieds sur le sol mais il senti le coussin du canapé s'affaisser légèrement quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. A une distance raisonnable.

-C'est ta magie qui t'a donné chaud ? C'est ça ? Tu as pensé à quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Moi aussi.

Il ricana. Elle faisait la maligne, mais elle avait posé une question, à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Et il savait que dans trois, deux, u…

-T'as pensé à quoi ? A ton père ? A ta mère ? C'est la colère qui a pris le dessus ? Tu as failli te transformer ? Ou tu as perdu le contrôle de la magie ?

Il ricana de plus belle. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il devinait parfaitement sa tête de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avide tout savoir. Et surtout, scandalisé qu'il ne veuille pas lui répondre. Déçu de ne pas réussir à le faire craquer.

-Répond moi Granger et je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. Railla-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le dossier quand il jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre.

-Marché conclu ! Répondit-elle aussitôt, sa voix trahissant son sourire, il allait commencer à réfléchir à la raison de sa si soudaine gaieté, mais elle enchaîna : Voldemort avait laissé le choix à la mère de Harry, soit elle s'écartait et il l'épargnait, soit elle mourait aussi. Elle est restée debout et il l'a tuée. Mais en se sacrifiant ainsi elle a offert une protection à son fils. Voldemort ne pouvait plus le tuer. Ni même le toucher. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a gagné la bataille finale. Car en allant dans la forêt Harry se sacrifiait pour nous, alors plus aucun mangemort n'a réussi à atteindre sa cible après ça. Ce doit être grâce au sacrifice de mon père et je pense que j'ai pu m'enfuir aussi facilement sans que ton père n'arrive à me jeter un dernier sort. Et qu'en rompant le sort, ta mère fait agir la même magie. Car elle le fait de son plein gré. De ce que tu m'as expliqué, ton père n'est pas un enfant de chœur (il ne comprit pas mais resta inexpressif et les yeux fermés, très concentré sur ses paroles), ta mère n'a pas dû avoir le choix de faire le Serment. Et elle ne devait avoir personne à qui en parler. Dès qu'elle a eu l'occasion, elle l'a fait.

Son raisonnement avait beau lui paraître logique, il ne l'était pas pour lui. Il se redressa un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était totalement inexpressive.

-Mais ma vie n'était pas directement menacée, Granger, je crois que… Commença le blond d'une voix posée avant de reprendre d'un ton dubitatif. Non, en fait je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu essaies de trouver des points communs entre la mort de ton père et de ma mère. Surtout que là, tu te trompes très grossièrement. Je suis sincère cette fois, vérifie que tu n'as pas de la fièvre.

Elle croisa les bras à son tour et tourna la tête d'un geste sec. Qui du surement lui faire mal d'ailleurs. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, juste la manière un peu sèche de les avoir dites. Mais il ne s'excusait jamais. Alors, il reprit la parole.

-J'ai pensé à ma mère, je ne vais pas te dire quoi exactement, je ne sais pas si ça va déclencher une deuxième crise bizarre, donc tu te contenteras de ça.

Elle ne répondit pas et après une seconde de réflexion il ajouta :

-Et quand je suis retourné dans la tente pour le dragon (il décroisa les bras pour prendre ce dernier dans sa poche), c'est parce que le mot monstre m'a fait penser à lui.

Il regarda le dragon dans les yeux. Sans la lumière du Soleil, les pierres paraissaient plus grises. Comme ses yeux.

-Peut-être parce que depuis le premier jour j'associe la colère que j'ai envers mon père à un monstre parce qu'il en est un... Et les dragons aussi sont en quelque sorte des monstres… Mais pas de la même espèce… Et je…

-Quoi ?

Il cligna des yeux avant de lâcher le dragon pour regarder Hermione.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Demanda Drago, surpris. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-On devrait dormir. Affirma-t-elle en se levant. Tu dois être épuisé.

-Je prends le canapé ! S'exclama le blond peut désireux de dormir sur le matelas aux ressorts inconfortable.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais au lieu de se diriger vers le lit, elle rapprocha le lit du canapé d'un coup de baguette. Il ne dit rien mais compris. Elle ne voulait pas refaire de cauchemar alors elle se rapprochait au maximum. Une fois tous les deux changé et installé sous une couverture, la brune sorti un objet étrange de son sac en perle posé sous son oreiller, un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle appuya dessus et la boule de lumière qui éclairait la tente fut aspirée par l'objet et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Il n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de surprise, il pensait que la lumière était due à un sort inconnu, mais apparemment, c'était quelque chose d'encore plus puissant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Finit-il par demander, rompant le silence.

-Un déluminateur. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Un objet inventé par Dumbledore. C'est… Ro… qui en avait hérité… et… maintenant il est à moi…

A l'évocation de son ami décédé, sa voix avait tremblée et elle avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase.

-Ce mec était vraiment un dingue… Marmonna le blond, mal à l'aise.

-Un génie… Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est la même chose, t'en es la preuve. Rajouta Drago, tout bas, plus pour lui-même.

Elle ne répondit pas. Peut-être n'avait-elle-même pas entendu. Merlin, il espéra qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Demain on fait quoi ? Dit-il ?

-On va voir sur la montagne d'en face, là où tu as vu le feu. Si on ne trouve rien dans deux jours on rentre, ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps. Bonne nuit.

Puis le silence revient. Il hésitait à dire « toi aussi », mais il ne le fit pas, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Il ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Il avait beau être à bout de force, son cerveau était encore en plein travaille. Parmi tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, ce qui lui occupait l'esprit à ce moment-là concernait l'étrange coup de chaud qu'il avait eu juste avant. Et surtout, ce rapport qu'il avait fait entre le monstre en lui, et le dragon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que les deux ne faisait qu'un. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à sa vie depuis longtemps, mais ce qu'il avait compris aujourd'hui, c'est que le monstre qu'il pensait être dû à sa colère, était peut-être tout simplement le monstre qui vivait en lui. Le monstre qu'il était. Il passa une main sous son oreiller et en sorti le petit porte-monnaie de cuir qui faisait office de sac.

Il fouilla dedans un instant avec d'en tirer la figurine. Il ne la voyait pas, mais le bout de ses doigts qui parcouraient la surface rugueuse des écailles, pourtant taillées dans une pierre si douce, semblaient déjà connaitre par cœur l'objet. Les petites pointes, de l'échine jusqu'au bout de la queue, lui picotaient la peau. Etait-il un monstre ? Comme pour Drago et Malefoy, faisait-il une distinction entre ce monstre tapi dans son ventre et lui-même ? Comme pour les voix dans sa tête, était-ce un produit de la magie ? Qu'il avait pris pour de la colère ? Ou tout simplement lui-même et qu'il refusait de l'admettre ? Il rangea la figurine et essaya tant bien que mal de dormir.

Comme toujours, c'est l'esprit bourré de questions qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il se réveilla avant elle, parfaitement reposé. Comme s'il avait dormis pendant une journée complète. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la montre d'Hermione. 11h30. Il avait dormi au moins douze heures. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Peut-être n'était-ce même jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un lève tard. Sauf peut-être les lendemains de beuverie, mais là, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il avait dormis… comme un bébé.

Il secoua la tête, agacé d'avoir des pensées aussi niaises. Il finit par se lever sans bruits, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'habilla et enfila ses chaussures avant de prendre sa baguette et le porte-monnaie, puis il sorti prendre l'air. Le ciel était couvert et annonçait une averse incessamment sous peu. Il enfila sa cape qu'il tira de son sac avant de métamorphose un caillou en fauteuil et de s'y laisser tomber. Bon, il n'était pas particulièrement mou, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une simple chaise. Il fouilla à nouveau dans le sac pour y sortir la figurine puis il chercha de quoi manger. Il trouva des sachets de thé et des biscuits secs aux pépites de chocolat.

Il changea une autre pierre en une tasse avant d'y placer le sachet de thé et de faire apparaître de l'eau chaude dedans. Il posa la tasse au sol pour laisser infuser et entrepris de grignoter les gâteaux. L'esprit ailleurs. Les yeux rivés dans ceux du dragon. Il était complètement obsédé par cette histoire de monstre. Et par cette gamine qui lui avait donné. Leur rapide conversation de la veille lui trottait dans la tête comme pour le narguer. Il prit sa tasse et bu quelque gorgées avant qu'elle ne sorte à son tour de la tente.

Dès qu'elle fut à la lumière du jour elle ferma les yeux avec une grimace avant de se les frotter avec ses poings en baillant. Une vrai petite fille. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec un biscuit quand il voulut sourire mais qu'il se retient. Autant parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine que parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce sourire aux anges. Il toussa plusieurs fois en se donnant des coups de poings dans le thorax, puis il but du thé pour faire passer l'irritation qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il put enfin la regarder, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur et amusé jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je sais qu'autant de beauté en une seule personne ça peut surprendre, mais de là à t'étouffer quand tu me vois… Railla la brune au bord du fou rire.

Il voulut cacher son rire sarcastique sous une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Le silence est parfois plus éloquent que des mots. Ricana Hermione en produisant un double du fauteuil, ainsi que de _son_ déjeuner.

Pour la deuxième fois. Il ne savait pas si c'était par flemme pour l'embêter. Car cette fois elle n'était pas en train de décuver. Bizarrement, il se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour-là. C'était le lendemain du jour où elle lui avait appris qu'il en était à la troisième étape. Le lendemain du jour où elle lui dit qu'il avait le même sourire que sa mère. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur à cette pensée.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, Drago prit une douche et ils plièrent baguage, toujours sans un mot. C'était étrange comme atmosphère. Puis une fois que tout fut rangé et qu'ils eurent effacé toute trace de leur passage elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, il était déjà transformer en le même hyppogriffe que la veille. Il plia ses pattes avant pour qu'elle monte sur son dos plus facilement. Ce qu'elle fit en pestant. Avant même qu'il n'est décollé elle était déjà presque couché sur son dos, ses bras enroulé autour de son cou, agrippé à ses plumes. Il déplia ses ailes et les secoua avant de se bondir dans le vide tout en donnant de puissant battement dans l'air pour prendre de l'altitude. Une fois qu'il jugea être à une hauteur raisonnable pour eux deux, il fila en direction de la montagne d'en face où il avait vu la lueur.

Le vent lui glissait sur ses plumes comme de l'eau, sans jamais l'atteindre. La peau épaisse du cheval le protégeait du froid comme le faisait la cape magique d'Hermione. Ils n'eurent aucun échange mental durant le trajet qui dura environ une demi-heure. Ce qui rendit l'instant encore plus beau et libérateur à ses yeux.

Ils approchaient maintenant de la montagne et il pouvait en examiner chaque recoin visible du panorama grâce à ses yeux de rapace. Il repéra rapidement l'endroit où avait été fait le feu. Entre un bosquet d'arbre et un flan rocailleux de la montagne il voyait les restes d'un foyer de feu. Et l'herbe avait été piétinée autour. Il descendit doucement, dans un angle pas trop abrupte, pour ne pas que la brune tombe. L'atterrissage, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, fut assez violent et lui fit mal aux quatre membres mais surtout au dos. Il avait plus ou moins imité l'atterrissage de Buck(beak) en troisième année, mais le résultat n'avait pas vraiment été identique. Il plia ses membres antérieurs pour qu'elle descende avant de reprendre une forme humaine.

La brune était déjà penché au-dessus du reste du feu, à lancer des sort, toucher les pierres et les cendres. Il regarda autour de lui en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Les personnes qui sont venu ici n'ont pas essayé de cacher leur passage. Constata-t-il tout haut.

-Il y a des traces de magie, marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

-Soit ils se fichent qu'on les traques car ils n'ont rien à cacher et qu'ils sont assez fort pour se battre…

-Soit ils veulent qu'on les trouve… Acheva la brunette, pensive.

Il hocha doucement la tête en continuant d'observer autour de lui.

-Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup en tout cas. Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Deux je dirais, maximum trois.

-A quoi tu vois ça ? Demanda-t-il autant par curiosité que pour trouver une faille dans sa logique et faire enrager.

-L'espace choisi est petit, le feu également. L'herbe semble beaucoup piétiné mais il y a aussi pas mal de trace faite par des animaux. Et là, près du feu, il y a deux empreintes de chaussures. C'est deux pointure différente, bien que les motifs soient les mêmes. La terre indique que ce sont deux personnes car deux pressions différentes ont été exercées, on le voit à la profondeur de la marque. Je dirais une personne d'environ 70kg et une autre de 60. Aucun moyen de connaitre leur sexe. Dans les cendres il y a des restes d'os de lapin. Un lapin, donc deux ou maximum trois personne car il n'aurait pas nourri plus de monde que ça. Le feu a été allumé deux fois, ce qui indique : soit qu'ils sont venu deux fois ici, soit qu'ils l'ont allumé hier soir et ce matin. Les cendres et les pierres sont froides, mais on s'est réveillé tard et il fait froid, donc elles ont eu le temps de refroidir depuis tôt ce matin, si le feu a été éteint vers 7h. Les traces de brûlures les plus anciennes peuvent dater d'il y a trois jours comme d'hier soir. C'est le genre de lapin qu'on trouve dans cette forêt, donc ils l'ont chassé ici. Ce qui nous indique deux choses : les personnes savent comment et quoi chasser, et de manière rapide. C'est aussi une preuve que les personnes voyage depuis un moment, elles n'ont plus de nourriture. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont en cavale, ils peuvent être en mission.

Il cligna des yeux en la fixant, l'air un peu ahuri. Il se dit, que c'était dans ces moment-là, que sa bibliothèque mentale et ses pensées « en 3D » devaient lui être bien utile. Cette fille avait quand même certain aspect d'une sociopathe. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle en était carrément une. Elle avait dit ça beaucoup trop rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle, accroupi au sol pendant qu'elle examinait chaque pierre de l'endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, quand son cerveau avait fini de divaguer sur sa folie et paradoxalement, son intelligence.

Il espéra que sa voix n'avait pas trop trahi l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle à ce moment précis.

-Si ce sont les personnes qu'on cherche, il y a forcément un message. A nous de le trouver. Dit-elle en levant une énième pierre au niveau de ses yeux.

Il ne dit rien mais se joignit à ses recherches. Après de longues minutes à arpenter l'endroit ils finirent pas laisser tomber. Déçu, la brunette donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui s'envola contre un arbre, tout en recherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Il suivit la pierre des yeux et alors qu'il allait regarder à nouveau en direction d'Hermione, quelque chose sur l'arbre en question attira son regard. Une ombre étrange. Il s'avança et se plaça en face de lui.

Il pivota sur lui-même en levant les yeux. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en un « O » parfait, tout comme ses yeux. Là, pile au centre de son champ de vision, un « H » était découpé dans le feuillage. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la projection de lumière que faisait le trou dans les feuilles sur le tronc, qui représentait un H déformé.

-Granger, viens voir. Dit-il d'une voix légèrement enroué. Il toussa pour sa dégager la gorge. Viens voir, répéta-t-il.

Il l'entendit approcher et il se retourna vers elle, en pointant le message dans les feuilles du doigt. Elle suivit son regard et haussa très haut les sourcils en clignant très forts des yeux. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se décala sur le côté et lui montra le dessin que formait le trou dans les feuilles sur l'écorce. La brunette se décomposa et perdit doucement ses couleurs.

-On rentre. Ordonna Hermione d'une voix sèche.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On vient de trouver quelque chose, tu avais dit qu'on ne rentrait que si on ne trouvait rien ! S'exclama le blond totalement désemparé.

-Oui, et maintenant je dis qu'on rentre. Trancha la brune. Elle avança vers lui à grand pas, lui agrippa le bras et sans même attendre, elle transplana avec lui.


	21. Chapter 21 - Trois fois

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard mais ma box internet à encore fait de la merde et du coup je n'ai plus du tout internet alors j'ai dû attendre d'être chez mon copain pour poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse mille fois ne me tuer pas ! Dans ce chapitre beauuuuuuuucoup d'informations et des indices pour la suite. Encore toutes mes excuses les filles/garçons (on sait jamais) !**

 **Swangranger : Ahaha tu avais bien deviné sa réaction en effet, mais apparemment pas lui :p Oui le Dragon est une grande réponse à une question, mais quelle question… ? (je suis sadique jusque dans les réponses aux review je suis vraiment pas fréquentable). Merci beaucoup pour ta reviw, dans ce chap tu as des réponses ne t'en fais pas, cette fois je n'ai pas été sadique bien longtemps. Bonne lecture à bientôt !**

 **Chrliee3216 : Moi aussi, j'adore écrire ses passages je dois l'admettre ! Merci à très vite et bonne lecture !**

 **IKNOX3 : Non personne je suis désolée, je me rattraperais prochainement (ou pas. Qui sait ? Ah ben moi en fait) ahah (enfermez-moi…)! Mdrrr tu me fais trop rire je te jure même quand je relis tes review trois quatre fois je rigole toujours (bon en même temps je suis le genre de fille a rire tout le temps et pour tout). Mon chéri dit qu'on folle, je ne le contredis pas pour ma part x). Revenons-en à Drago, qui en effet est un petit blond plein de surprise (pour ça qu'on l'aime) ! Alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte et je te promets qu'avant la fin de l'histoire Drago sera un petit chaton blanc aux yeux bleus pelucheux ! Oui j'admets que Sherlock c'est un perso de fiction que j'aime d'amr il est trop bien (et l'adaptation de B Cumberbatch est magique ! D'ailleurs… Non je dis rien c'est dans le chapitre) Franchement la coïncidence est magique car ce chapitre je l'ai écrit il y a genre deux ou trois semaine du coup c'est oooouf que cette réponse tombe sur ce chapitre ! Bref là je m'emporte. Pour le déluminateur je te laisse dans le doute car sinon c'est du spoil, et oui tu peux me détester pour ça ! Bonne lecture merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : Coucou, comme tu le dis les réponses sont dans ce chapitre je te laisse découvrir ça ! Oui chapitre dur pour lui, et celui-là peut-être même plus encore. Le lien magie/émotion ne sera pas expliqué tout de suite car il est en lien avec plusieurs choses et je ne peux pas trop en parler du coup, pour te laisser découvrir dans l'histoire ! Pour le Dragon, la réponse va paraitre cruelle, mais tu as autant tort que raison, c'est assez complexe en fait. Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment un monstre, qu'il symbolise quelque chose, mais quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il est. Je ne sais pas si c'est très claire, et j'espère que ça ne l'est pas trop non plus pour ne pas te spoiler :-p J'espère en tout cas que la réponse t'iras. Pour le lien coffre, Drago, la petite et la Lune, une partie des réponses arriverons bientôt et comme indice je vais te dire que tu as de très bonne idée -) Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

* * *

-On rentre. Ordonna Hermione d'une voix sèche.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On vient de trouver quelque chose, tu avais dit qu'on ne rentrait que si on ne trouvait rien ! S'exclama le blond totalement désemparé.

-Oui, et maintenant je dis qu'on rentre. Trancha la brune. Elle avança vers lui à grand pas, lui agrippa le bras et sans même attendre, elle transplana avec lui.

Il n'avait pas transplaner depuis très longtemps car il était évanoui quand la brune les avait amené à la cascade, la première fois, lors de son évasion. Alors quand la sensation d'écrasement et cette impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon oppressant le saisit, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Ses pieds retrouvèrent rapidement la surface du sol et l'air entra brusquement dans ses poumons. Il attendit quelque respiration avant de d'ouvrir les yeux et la bouche.

-MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE DE FAIRE CA SANS PRÉVENIR ! Hurla Drago à plein poumon.

-Cri tant que tu veux si je n'avais pas fait comme ça on serait encore là-bas à parlementer ! S'écria Hermione avant de tourner les talons.

Il cligna des yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi ce message l'avait autant perturbé ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas continuer ses recherches ? Pourquoi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne voulait pas savoir ? A moins qu'elle ne savait déjà…

Son cerveau tilta et il se précipita à sa suite. Elle avait transplané juste après le labyrinthe noir, il ne comprit pas comment ni pourquoi mais ce n'était pas les questions les plus importantes qu'il se posait pour le moment. Elle marchait à grand pas le long de la rivière en direction des escaliers. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter comme il l'avait déjà fait. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête pour ne pas le voir et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux.

-Lâche-moi. Exigea-t-elle froidement.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Lâche-moi. Répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Qui est à ta recherche Granger ? Tu n'abandonnerais pas si tu ne savais pas déjà la réponse.

-Lâche-moi.

-Sinon quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Et pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça là ? Je t'ai rien fais alors tu vas vite changer de ton ! Commença à s'énerver le blond, ne lâchant toujours pas son bras.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Son visage était totalement fermé, mais ses yeux brillaient énormément. Il ne savait pas si c'était de rage ou de larme.

-Pour reprendre tes mots : je ne suis pas énervé contre toi, je suis énervée, c'est tout. Articula-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne comprenne pas sa langue. Donc pour la dernière fois lâche-moi, avant que je ne te casse le bras.

Il la regarda presque avec dégoût mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Le fait qu'elle ait repris ses mots, le jour de son réveille ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Cette journée, malgré qu'elle soit la première passée dehors après cinq ans, était pourtant à ses yeux l'une des pires de sa vie. Le fait que sa mère soit indirectement amené dans la conversation lui donnait envie de l'étrangler (chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment). Une colère froide commençait à prendre possession de lui, et ils se dévisageaient comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il ne savait pas même quoi répondre en fait. Y avait-il seulement une réponse possible ? En voulait-elle une ? Surement pas. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il gardait ses yeux froid et colérique rivés dans ceux jaunes et brillants de la brune qui pinçait les lèvres à s'en faire saigner. Il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa colère. Il ne savait pas si elle comprenait la raison de cette colère. Si elle réalisait l'impact de ses paroles, l'allusion cachée, le sens de ses mots. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès. Et si elle l'avait fait exprès, pourquoi vouloir chercher à le blesser ? Pourquoi taper précisément là ? Mais il s'en fichait. Pour le moment du moins. Il voulait une autre réponse.

Il continuait de la dévisager, sans même réaliser que son emprise sur elle se resserrait. Qu'il était en train de lui broyer les chairs du poignet. Mais elle ne montrait rien, à part peut-être le pincement de ses lèvres qui s'intensifiait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ou de lui. Ni même de la situation en générale. Il avait envie d'exploser de colère. Mais il ne faisait rien. Pas plus qu'elle.

-Lâche-moi. Répéta encore une fois Hermione sans détourner les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas alors elle essaya de se dégager. Mais il tenait bon. Alors de sa deuxième main, elle attrapa celle qui lui encerclait le bras et tenta de décoller ses doigts, sans aucune délicatesse, les tordants dans tous les sens pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il la laissa faire, pendant un instant, encore trop énervé pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive presque à son but. Il saisit son autre main dans un geste encore plus brusque que le premier. Maintenant, sa main droite retenait la sienne et sa main gauche tenait l'autre. Leurs bras étaient donc croisés devant eux, comme s'ils s'étaient mélangés. La situation n'avait rien de confortable, pour aucun des deux. Elle frisait même le ridicule.

Hermione commença à s'énerver à son tour et elle tenta de dégager ses bras en poussant, tirant, mais il la tenait fermement. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus bourrus et rapide et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et devenaient de plus en plus jaunes. Lui, laissait son corps suivre les mouvements qu'elle faisait, pour pouvoir garder son emprise sur elle malgré ses efforts. Elle lâcha un petit cri de colère, de frustration et de rage. Elle se battait de plus en plus violemment, elle avait dégagé une de ses mains, qu'il tentait d'ailleurs de récupérer. Elle l'avait griffé sur tout le dessus de la main gauche mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

Il était énervé, et il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi était-elle devenue si agressive en quelques minutes, pourquoi lui cacher quelque chose maintenant ?

Vu de l'extérieur la scène devait être autant ridicule que comique. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, leurs bras bougeaient dans de grands gestes désordonnés, la main gauche du garçon tenait toujours le poignet gauche de la fille. Cette dernière commençait à prendre une teinte légèrement rouge et ses traits se déformaient sous la colère alors qu'à l'inverse, lui, devenait de plus en plus blanc et ses iris devenaient de plus en plus grise, son visage se fermait de toute émotions. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire à un couple en train de se disputer. Parce que malgré tout, il essayait de ne pas lui faire mal, et elle avait l'air de retenir aussi ses gestes. Il y avait un mélange de douceur et de violence dans leur échange. Mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

A force de se battre comme des enfants, Hermione se retrouva dos contre son torse, ses bras croisés devant elle, ses deux poignets à la merci du garçon au niveau de ses épaules. Elle essaya encore de se débattre mais il tenait bon, et la maintenait dans une position qui la bloquait de tout mouvement. Alors après 5 minutes à se tortiller pour essayer de partir, elle s'arrêta, haletante, plus rouge que jamais. Elle essaya de lui écraser les pieds mais il fit mine de ne rien sentir.

-Bon Granger ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ?!

-LÂCHE-MOIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla la brune dans un cri déchirant qui lui serra le cœur.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla-t-il à son tour à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Je ne te lâcherais PAS tant que tu ne m'auras PAS expliqué CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE !

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il insistait autant. Il n'avait aucune explication logique à son comportement. Il savait juste que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et il voulait l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse ou en colère. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie, ce besoin de l'aider, mais il lui semblait que c'était la chose à faire. Alors il le faisait, se disant qu'il remettrait ses questions et ses problèmes de consciences à plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! HEIN ?! S'égosilla la brune en recommençant à essayer de se dégager. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment je vais ou ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui mais elle arriva à les faire tomber par terre en marchant sur son pied tout en tirant en avant pour qu'il la lâche. Maintenant ils se roulaient au sol et Hermione devenait de plus en plus enragée, elle répétait « pourquoi » des dizaines de fois. Le mot devenant à chaque fois plus déchirant, plus triste, moins convainquant, plus étouffé. Et il réalisa qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. De rage. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, contre son torse et quand le premier sanglot secoua tout son corps, elle arrêta de se débattre et il rapprocha sa tête de son oreille.

-Parce que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'un ami, Granger. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et il la ramena encore plus contre lui (si c'était possible). Et que je ne sais pas comment ça marche les amis, mais je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, je veux juste t'aider.

-Lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît… Gémi-t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Tu fais chier. Démerde-toi toute seule, c'est bon.

Il la repoussa d'un coup et essaya de se lever pour partir mais elle se retourna vers lui et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser. Malgré la colère. Malgré la déception. Malgré le rejet. Malgré la peine. Il lui jeta un regard glacial tout en se relevant. Même s'il ne partit pas. Elle finit par se lever à son tour. Elle ne pleurait déjà plus. Et lui, comprenait encore moins ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. Dit-elle d'une voix pas totalement maîtrisée.

-M'impli… Commença-t-il à répéter, abasourdi. M'impliquer ?! Répéta-t-il en criant. TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ?! Hurla-t-il bien plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Depuis le jour où tu as promis à ma mère de me sauver je suis impliqué dans ta vie, pauvre conne ! Et depuis le jour de mon réveille t'es impliqué dans la mienne, t'as toujours pas compris ça ?! Et aujourd'hui pour un « H » taillé dans des feuilles tu ne veux rien dire ?!

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé putain ! S'écria la brune en faisant un pas vers lui. C'est toi qui a voulu venir je te rappel, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer à ta vie que je t'explique ça ?! D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de venir car tu ne veux pas me le dire et maintenant tu fais une crise parce que je me tais à mon tour ?! C'est toi qui te fou de ma gueule Drago Malefoy !

Il avait les poings contractés tellement forts qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas s'auto-briser les phalanges. Ou se les briser contre son visage. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire un meurtre. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour se contrôler et surtout essayer de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Tellement forte d'ailleurs qu'il allait en avoir un ulcère. La brune avait croisés les bras et affichait un air provocant mais pourtant légèrement gêné. Il avait envie de la noyer dans le court d'eau derrière lui. Ou de l'enterrer sous la terre sur laquelle il se tenait. Il avait envie de lui arracher la tête pour ne plus voir son expression. Il avait envie de lui sortir les yeux de la tête et de lui découper les lèvres pour arrêter d'éprouver cette fascination malsaine à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le chef des loups garou ?! S'écria-t-il en éludant totalement la question. Il t'a dit quelque chose pour te faire fuir comme ça ? Sérieusement je ne t'avais jamais vu fuir devant rien et là t'es devenue complètement tarée en moins de dix minutes ! A cause d'un arbre ! T'avais l'air autant paniqué, qu'effrayé et énervé ! Et franchement je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, je pense que la situation est assez grave pour que tu m'en parles !

Elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de pousser un soupir d'agacement et de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et il hésita à s'en aller.

-Le chef m'a demandé de lui fournir des réserves de potions médicinales. Zéhan, n'a pas dit à son père que je l'avais sauvé mais que je l'avais aidé et qu'il m'avait vu me guérir, pas que c'était lui que j'avais empêché de se vider de son sang. De ce que j'ai compris de l'explication rapide que m'avait donné Zéhan à notre première rencontre, si quelqu'un d'extérieur à la meute sauve la vie à l'un d'entre eux, ce dernier doit lui dédier sa vie et quitter la meute pour suivre son sauveur. Mais il n'en avait pas envie et moi encore moins, donc on s'était mis d'accord, on en parlait à personne et on a mis en place une autre histoire. En échange de ces potions il me donnera toutes les infos que je lui demanderais. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, j'avais oublié, mais ça n'avait RIEN à voir avec ma volonté de partir. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as voulu venir, je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai voulu partir.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Elle voulait aidez ces personnes ? Alors qu'ils avaient voulu le tuer ? Devant elle en plus ! Contre de simples informations ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cela ressemblait à une blague, de très mauvais gout, mais une blague quand même. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point l'échange était inégal ? Elle était obligée de s'en rendre compte, ou d'avoir un plan caché, elle était Hermione Granger ! Le frisson de Zéhan lui revient en mémoire. Il avait frissonné aux mots « la Dette de Vie… » « Ne peut être contestée. ». Ainsi donc, son père ne savait pas que son fils était en vie grâce à elle ? La chose semblait irréelle. Ce chien était décidément le pire des bâtards. Un menteur manipulateur. Était-ce pour ça que le brun tenait autant à montrer son affection à Hermione ? Et de vouloir en faire sa femme ? Pour ne pas qu'elle raconte tout ? Ou qu'il doivent partir ? Il n'était pas sûr de tout saisir, pas sûr de comprendre. Il n'y avait également aucune raison pour qu'elle accepte cet échange ! Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Cette fille commençait vraiment à lui sortir par les yeux.

-T'es vraiment stupide. Non, pire que ça, tu es naïve ! Cracha le blond. Tu crois que ce pauvre con va tenir parole ? Ils ont essayé de me tuer, de _nous_ tuer, et tu penses pouvoir passer un marché honnête avec cette raclure ?

-Ils essayaient de _te_ tuer ! A la sortie du camp c'était _toi_ qu'ils voulaient ! Pas moi ! Riposta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le regard qu'il lui lança devait être proche de celui qu'il avait pu lui adresser autrefois.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? Dit-il dans un grognement de rage menaçant.

Elle eut un frisson mais garda la tête haute.

-Parce que je suis observatrice et surtout très logique, contrairement à toi apparemment ! Zéhan ne fait pas que te détester et te provoquer ! Il veut ta mort, cela ne semble pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre ! Je suis sûre qu'un troll aveugle l'aurait vu ! Ce n'était que des hommes et de sa tranche d'âge qui nous attendait ! Ce n'est pas compliqué d'en déduire qu'il a demandé à ses amis les plus proche de te tendre un piège pendant qu'il restait auprès de son père pour avoir un alibi ! Et pour finir Louhan leur hurlait dessus des insultes en tout genre, et ce n'était pas pour les encourager, loin de là ! Sert toi de ta tête !

-Et bien tu m'excuseras de ne pas porter autant d'attention à ce bâtard que tu sembles de le faire ! Explosa Drago en collant presque son visage au sien. D'autant plus que j'étais en pleine mutation à ce moment-là, et si tu veux tout savoir Granger, ce n'est PAS FACILE de prendre la forme d'un animal magique ! Alors au lieu de faire ta mijaurée tu aurais pu me le faire remarquer dès la première fois ! Je me rappelle très bien avoir dit « je viens de NOUS sauver d'une mort imminente » et tu ne m'as pas contredis ! Mais puisque tu sembles particulièrement apprécier le sport qui consiste à me foutre hors de moi en étalant ta science comme si tu parlais à un gamin de deux ans, et bien je vais te laisser jouer seule ! Car au cas où ton cerveau observateur et surtout très logique ne l'as pas remarqué, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais dans tout tes états ! Mais si tu parles comme ça aux gens qui veulent juste t'aider je comprends pourquoi Potter n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui !

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et parti à grand pas, pour ne pas dire qu'il courait, en direction de la terrasse. Il lança un élasticus sur ses pieds avant d'atterrir sur la pierre noire. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ignorant le bruit sourd qu'elle fit en tapant le mur. Il renversa plusieurs piles de livres dans sa précipitation, et c'est à peine s'il le remarqua. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, qui à son tour faillit s'exploser contre les bibliothèques qui encadraient la porte dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs bon nombre de livres tombèrent sous le choc. Et d'autre vinrent rejoindre les précédents au sol quand il referma la porte avec encore plus de violence. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'un d'entre eux, qui vient s'écraser contre la commode. Dans laquelle il donna un autre coup de chaussure.

Il étouffa un hurlement de rage en se mordant la langue avant de frapper le mur de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts craquèrent, sa peau s'ouvrit. Et il ne se sentait pas mieux. Pire, il se sentait encore plus énervé maintenant qu'il avait mal. Après dix minutes à frapper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, après avoir presque réduit sa chambre à un tas de grava au sol et ses mains à un amas de sang et de peau arrachées, il se laissa tomber sur son lit tête la première.

 _Quel con. Non mais quel CON ! Quel con ! Et quelle CONNE ! Putain ! MAIS QUEL CON !_ Étaient à peu près les seuls mots auxquels son esprit arrivait à penser. En vérité, il ne regrettait pas grand-chose dans ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Non, en fait, il ne regrettait qu'une chose. La dernière. Potter. Il n'aurait pas dû, il ne savait, mais la phrase lui avait échappé. Comme ça avait pu arriver quand Malefoy était encore là. _Quel con !_ Il poussa un hurlement qui fut étouffé par le coussin et même s'il avait les yeux fermés il senti ces denier se mettre à piquer, brûler.

Il n'allait pas pleurer quand même ! Ce serait le comble ! Et puis pourquoi pleurerait-t-il ?! Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer ! C'était à elle ! C'était lui qui l'avait blessé, pas l'inverse ! Cette sale garce incapable de lui parler comme un adulte ! Il se souvenait pourtant tellement bien de ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé le jour où il avait retiré l'épine de son pied. Ce regard d'égal à égal. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé depuis ?! Un autre cri de rage et de colère vient mourir dans l'oreiller. Ça y est. Une larme venait de sortir de son œil droit. Même si elle avait aussitôt été aspirée par le tissu, il l'avait senti se faufiler entre ses paupières closes. La garce. Oh tient, encore une ! Il était entouré décidément !

Il bougea une main pour retirer quelque chose au niveau de son ventre qui le faisait mal. Au contact de ses doigts meurtri, il devina la forme du dragon. Il le laissa tomber au pied du lit. D'un coup de talon colérique il se déchaussa et s'allongea un peu plus confortablement. Même s'il garda la tête enfoncée dans le coussin.

« Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans ». Mais quelle belle connerie. « Je ne veux pas te le dire » aurait été bien plus honnête.

« _Je ne veux vraiment pas t'impliquer là-dedans._ »

« _Dégage de ma tête putain ! »_

 _« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »_

 _« TA GUEULE ! TU COMPRENDS CA ?! FERME TA GUEULE GRANGER ET FOU MOI LA PAIX ! »_

 _« Tu me dois des excuses. »_

 _« ET BIEN TROUVE TOI UNE CHAISE POUR ATTENDRE ! OU MIEUX ! UN CERCUEIL ! MAINTENANT SORT DE MA TÊTE ! »_

 _« Je ne contrôle rien espèce de débile ! Le lien c'est toi qui l'as établi ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus et c'est toi qui gère quand on peut se parler où pas ! »_

Il bondit de son lit et déboula dans sa chambre comme une furie. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit et fixait en direction de la porte, comme si elle savait qu'il allait venir.

-EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE CONTRÔLER QUOI CE QUE CE SOIT GRANGER ?! Beugla Drago en se dirigeant vers elle.

Une fois à son niveau, elle ouvrit la bouche et il la poussa de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit basculer en arrière sur le matelas avec un petit cri de surprise.

-Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'en ce moment j'ai envie de t'avoir dans ma tête et inversement ?! HEIN ?! A TOI D'UTILISER TON CERVEAU SOMBRE CONNE ! Et je ne te parle pas de lire dans mes pensées, mais d'utiliser les capacités dont tu vantes si souvent pour comprendre ça !

Elle s'était redressée et même relevée. Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle et dans une colère monstrueuse, le regard qu'elle lui adressa le fit frémir.

-Sombre conne ?! Ah ouais ?! Et bien la sombre conne t'annonce qu'elle sait _parfaitement_ pourquoi tu es dans cet état en ce moment et pourquoi tu as activé la connexion, consciemment ou non ! Tu regrettes ce que tu as dit sur Harry mais tu es tellement trop fier et arrogant que tu es incapable de le montrer ! Et la sombre conne en déduit que ta magie, ou peut-être ta conscience si elle existe, essaye de t'aider ! Si tu ne voulais _vraiment_ pas que je sache ce que tu penses il parait évident que jamais la connexion se serait établie !

Il eut envie de lui cracher dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Et pourtant elle avait probablement raison.

-JE TE DÉTESTE ! Cracha-t-il avant d'essayer de s'en aller.

Mais elle fut plus rapide et elle se plaqua, dos contre la porte, pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-On dirait un gamin de six ans qui dit ça à sa mère car elle lui refuse un bonbon ! Arrête de faire l'enfant Drago ! Dit-elle d'une voix modérée, voulant lui faire savoir qu'ils pouvaient parler calmement.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Rugit-il.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvée. Elle était d'ailleurs de très mauvaise foi car il préférait quand elle utilisait son prénom que son nom, ça le distinguait un peu de son père. Mais là, quand elle l'avait dit son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans aucune raison. Pourtant là, son prénom sonnait comme une alarme, comme si avec cette simple appellation, elle pouvait tout calmer. Et étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de se calmer. C'était trop simple, trop rapide, trop injuste. Il avait l'impression de la laisser gagner.

-Je t'appelle comme j'en ai envie _DRAGO_ ! Parce que c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles !

-Non !

-Si !

-NON !

-SI !

Ils étaient front contre front. De véritable gamin. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendaient compte, trop occupé à essayer d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

-NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Dégage de mon chemin !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago?

-Faire quoi ?! Cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

-Là ! CA ! Tu te comporte comme un ado sous l'emprise de ses hormones Drago !

-ARRÊTE ! Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ! S'époumona le blond.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te fait quoi ?! Drago ! Drago ! Drago !

Il ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Drago s'i…

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Il avait perdu le contrôle à cette énième prononciation de son prénom. Et s'il s'attendait à la frapper, son corps agit tout autrement. Il l'a plaqua contre la porte et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce que son corps continue d'agir par lui-même. Il avait pris on visage en coupe et l'embrassait avec force. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux et de sensuel, comme c'était arrivé après la danse. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus sauvage. En plus il avait mal aux mains, mal au cœur. Il senti la brune bouger, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou de répondit à son baiser. Avec autant d'agressivité que lui. Il la força légèrement à ouvrir les lèvres et leur langue commencèrent le même ballet endiablé. Il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre dans la précipitation et elle gémi.

En une seconde, elle avait pris le dessus, et c'est lui qui se retrouva coincé entre elle et la porte. Elle appuya tout son corps contre lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Mais son t-shirt était légèrement relevé, et quand il toucha la peau de son dos, il frissonna. Et il réalisa que sa masculinité commençait à se faire sentir. Pris de panique, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, mais elle s'accrocha à sa cape et elle resta presque aussi collée à lui qu'avant. Lui, voulait partir, fuir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il essaya de la pousser mais elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir maintenant, ne rêve pas.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il voulait juste partir. Alors il la poussa encore. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Pas quand son corps était encore près à agir indépendamment de son cerveau. Parce qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait encore goûter à ses lèvres, même s'il se détestait pour ça. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser à nouveau autant qu'il en avait envie, pourtant son corps encore trop près de celui de la brunette, semblait avoir une volonté propre. Alors il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et dès qu'il senti qu'elle baissait ses défenses et relâchait ses muscles, il la repoussa très fort en arrière. Elle recula de quelques pas, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il avait claqué la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas aller dans la salle de sport, dans la réserve ou toute autre pièce. Il marchait, sans regarder ou il allait.

Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger. Sans alcool, sans cannabis. Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger, deux fois de suite. Trois au total. Une fois, de manière bien plus incontrôlée, mais deux fois quand même dans même journée et à quelques secondes intervalle. Et il avait apprécié ça. Non, pire, il avait aimé. Et pour couronner le tout, il voulait recommencer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus comme ça. Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pourquoi elle avait répondu avec encore plus d'ardeur. Pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça quand il avait essayé de la repousser la première fois. Il n'y avait aucune logique. Aucune explication. Peut-être qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette manière.

Il avait bien trop d'information à digérer, bien trop d'éléments à analyser. Son cerveau allait exploser. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était revenu devant la fissure. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici car il ne se souvenait pas avoir déroulé les escaliers. Pourtant il avait sa baguette en main. Son cœur battait fort contre ses côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'avait-il en tête en marchant jusque-là ? S'enfuir ? Ridicule. Aller voir le coffre ? Encore plus pitoyable. D'autant plus qu'il avait laissé son dragon dans sa chambre, et il était hors de question de s'en séparer.

-Accio Dragon d'onyx. Marmonna-t-il.

Une minute après, l'objet atterrissait dans sa main. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et fixa le ciel nuageux en soupirant. Que faire ? Quoi penser ? Quoi dire ? Zéhan devait la vie à la brune, et seul eux trois étaient au courant. Il avait donc un point de pression de ce salopard. Salopard qui avait donc attenté à sa vie deux fois. Il était persuadé que l'attitude qu'avait eue Azenghan était en grande partie due à celle de son fils. Il était parti devant et il ne l'avait revu que lors de l'apparition de son père. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire, inventé sur son compte pour que le chef « se laisse contrôler par ses envies », comme l'avait dit Séléné. Le chien avait surement poussé son père à agir ainsi, il le sentait. Bien sûr, il considérait le chef comme un pauvre type incapable de son contrôler et aussi faux, menteur et manipulateur que son fils, mais la révulsion qu'il avait pour Zéhan était bien au-delà de son simple caractère. Il se sentait extrêmement frustré de cette conclusion. Il essaya de comprendre les motivations du chien, mais aucune raison logique ne lui venait en tête. La seule explication portait le nom d'Hermione Granger. Et il refusait de l'admettre. D'autant plus que c'était ridicule. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, et il n'y aurait surement jamais rien.

Le baiser était une preuve de son manque de sexe. Rien de plus. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas. Cela impliquerait bien trop de chose, des choses effrayantes. Parce que si cette attirance n'était pas sexuelle, elle était sentimentale. Donc elle n'était que physique, point, à la ligne. Il se basa sur cette affirmation pour continuer son raisonnement. Car c'était bien l'unique chose qui le rassurait dans tout ce bordel qu'était sa vie.

Une petite voix, sa conscience, ou simplement la voix de la raison, lui souffla qu'il tenait à elle. Tout à l'heure c'était lui qui avait parlé « d'ami ». Il était parti avec elle pour la protéger, lors de l'atterrissage il l'avait pris dans ses bras… STOP ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça. Il. Ne. Tenait. Pas. A. Elle. Pourtant il l'avait protégé. Pourtant il avait acquiescé quand elle lui avait demandé si leur relation évoluait positivement. Positivement oui, mais pas… Il ne trouvait pas le mot adapté. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qui se refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle. Quoi. Que. Ce. Soit.

Il porta le petit dragon au niveau de ses yeux et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. « La Lune m'a dit ton secret ». Comment un astre et une gamine pouvaient être au courant de son secret ? Et quel secret surtout ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Quel pouvait-être se secret ? Il se gratta la tête avec l'un des piques de la figurine. Son secret… Il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment. Puisqu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à qui que ce soit, il pouvait considérer sa vie entière comme un secret. Donc il se mit à penser à la chose qu'il avait faite, mais dont il ne parlerait jamais à personne. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, les témoins de cette scène étaient morts, donc ce moment de sa vie pouvait être vraiment considérer comme un secret puisqu'il ne comptait pas en parler. Inconsciemment, il se mit à gratter son bras gauche.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce « H » dans les arbres. Et cette ombre de « H » déformée. H… Harry Potter. Hermione Granger… C'était les seuls noms commençant par cette lettre qui lui venait en tête. Et c'était aussi les plus logique. Cependant, si le message avait été laissé par son ami, il aurait vraiment été improbable qu'elle s'enfuie de cette manière. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé, si Harry Potter avait retrouvé (ou presque) sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, c'était que ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux pouvait être oublié ou pardonné. Mais d'un autre côté, si Harry Potter avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, il ne se serait surement pas caché, il ne se serait pas autant éloigné de l'endroit où la photo et le mot « Hermione » avait été retrouvé. Potter serait resté sur place et il aurait guetté le moindre mouvement. Il le savait pour avoir été la source de toute son attention durant sa sixième année. Potter était une tête de mule, pire que lui, si cela était possible.

Il n'exclue pas la « possibilité Potter », mais il l'a mis de côté pour y repenser plus tard. Si ce n'était pas Potter, alors qui ? Si elle ne « voulait pas l'impliquer » alors c'était quelque chose de relativement important. Que pouvait donc signifier tout ça ? Une photo. Son prénom. Une initiale taillée dans des feuilles. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait relier tout ça, et être suffisamment gros pour effrayer Hermione Granger ? Une menace ? Une mise en garde ? Une promesse de mort ? Sinon quoi ?

Il soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre. C'était trop. Trop pour lui, trop pour ses nerfs. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il était bien moins sur les nerfs qu'avant, mais il n'arrivait pas à décolérer totalement.

Putain, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'embrasse… Bon la deuxième fois, il avait profité de la situation, mais il se rappelait parfaitement en avoir eu envie. Envie de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. Il se dégouttait. Non pas pour l'avoir embrassé, mais pour sa manière d'agir. Il posa le dragon sur son ventre et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait le libérer de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, il ne se passa rien du tout. Au bout d'un long moment il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait bougé. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas la voir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il n'en avait pas la force. Et il n'avait rien à lui dire. Ces pas le menèrent inconsciemment vers la tombe de sa mère.

Une fois devant la pierre blanche il s'assit au sol. La tête baissé, il regardait ses mains dans lesquels reposait le dragon. Il passa un doigt le long de l'échine du dragon en soupirant.

-Mère… Maman… Chuchota-t-il toujours en regardant la figurine. J'ai tellement besoin de toi… J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je… Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu de ma vie…

Il continua de parler, ou plutôt de murmurer à mère. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le jour de son réveille. Et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ce jour-là. Il lui parla même de tout ce qu'il éprouvait, même s'il ne comprenait rien, il lui parla des sentiments contradictoires. Il lui raconta tout, la transformation, le coffre, les loups, tout, jusqu'à la danse, le baiser, ou plutôt les baisers et ce qu'il avait ressenti à propos de tout ça. Une fois son monologue terminé, il avait le souffle court. Pourtant il avait parlé tellement bas qu'il n'avait presque pas eu à respirer. Mais parler de tout ça l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

D'ailleurs quelques larmes avaient trouvées leur chemin sur ses joues. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait réussir à se retenir, mais pas totalement. Il se sentait particulièrement faible et vulnérable. Il ne voulait toujours pas rentrer, mais il commença à avoir faim. Il fouilla ses poches et retrouva le porte-monnaie de cuire. Il remercia la brune de l'avoir forcé à prendre la nourriture. Il trouva une pomme et croqua dedans sans aucune conviction. Il avait beaucoup de mal à avaler, il avait la gorge serrée d'avoir confié autant de chose à… sa mère. Oui. Elle restait sa mère, pas une tombe, pas une morte, mais sa mère. Elle lui avait promis d'être là pour lui. Alors elle l'était. Il ne se posait même pas la question. Une fois sa pomme finit, il jeta le trognon derrière lui.

-AÏE !

Il se retourna brutalement. Elle était là, et elle se massait la joue.

-Bien visé pour quelqu'un qui regardait ailleurs. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il détourna la tête et fixa son regard au-dessus de la pierre blanche de sa mère. Il pensait ne pas vouloir la voir, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il se rendait compte que c'était bien pire que ça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait rien lui dire et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse seul. Mais bien sûr puisque Merlin le détestait, elle ne le fit pas, et vient s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qui lui décrocha un soupir.

-Elle me manque aussi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Grinça Drago entre ses dents.

-Rien du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Répliqua-t-il toujours aussi sèchement.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Répondit la brune en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il ne la regarda pas. Ne répondit pas. Il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas lui dire de partir, même si une partie de lui en avait envie, les mots ne sortaient pas.

-Drago je suis déso…

-Oh la ferme. Lâcha-t-il spontanément d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

Elle haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-T'es un garçon tellement agréable à vivre, ironisa la brune.

-Ça doit être génétique. Grogna Drago avec provocation.

-Arrête, t'as rien à voir avec ton père.

-T'en sais rien. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Granger, commence pas à me faire chier, je viens juste de me calmer.

Elle ricana doucement mais il décida de ne pas relever. Ils restèrent assis devant la tombe de sa mère pendant un moment. Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux. Sans échanger un mot. Il se demanda pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Pourquoi elle était venue et pourquoi elle s'était excusée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? C'était à lui de s'excuser non ? C'était lui qui l'avait retenu, qui l'avait insulté et qui lui avait dit des horreurs. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, et qui avait recommencé pour qu'elle se détende et qu'il puisse s'en aller. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas s'excuser, il ne s'excusait jamais. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle l'ait fait sans raison. Pourquoi était-ce si simple pour elle ? Comme si elle disait bonjour.

Au bout d'un moment il finit par se lever et elle l'imita. Il regagna la terrasse par magie et elle atterrie à côté de lui. Il poussa la porte et la garda ouverte pour qu'elle rentre. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement mais il resta impassible. Il hésita entre retourner dans sa chambre et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était éclairé par le soleil. Voyant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la cuisine et non vers sa chambre il décida de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Après un quart d'heure elle revient et lui tendit une assiette ou reposait un pavé de saumon fumant et du riz. Il la remercia par le même signe de tête qu'elle avait fait, et elle lui répondit par un sourire.

Les humeurs de cette fille devaient être aussi aléatoires que les siennes finalement. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et il la vit ensorceler sa fourchette pour venir la nourrir pendant qu'elle lisait le livre qu'elle avait ouvert. Il resta bloqué devant cette image. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille. Elle ouvrait la bouche avant que la fourchette n'arrive et elle ne regardait pas du tout le mouvement de cette dernière. Il se demanda si elle pouvait se la prendre dans la joue. Mais elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser la technique, elle ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai.

Ils mangèrent en silence et pendant qu'elle lisait, il se surprit à la fixer. Elle était assise en tailleur, son assiette était posée sur la table, son livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elle avait légèrement baissé la tête en avant et quelques boucles venaient parfois obscurcir sa vue, et elle les dégageait de manière mécanique. De temps en temps elle tournait la page d'un geste vif, comme si le fait d'avoir à interrompre sa lecture le temps de changer de page l'agaçait. De temps à autre, une phrase lui faisait froncer les sourcils ou lui décrochait un petit sourire. Il avait fini son assiette depuis bien dix minutes et il continuait de la détailler, comme si chaque détail était d'une importance capitale. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais son regard était devenu incroyablement doux, et sa colère avait totalement disparut. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été énervé.

Il avait posé son assiette et était enfoncé profondément dans le dossier. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf celui des pages qui se tournaient ou de la fourchette qui raclait l'émail de l'assiette. Quelque chose bougea dans l'angle de son champ de vision et il tourna légèrement la tête.

Une face de chat écrasée apparut dessous un amas de livres, robes et parchemin. Puis il sorti entièrement de sa cachette dans un mouvement souple, sans quitter le blond des yeux. Le chat fou. Ce dernier le regarda étrangement, puis il se colla au sol avant d'ébouriffer ses longs poils roux qui semblaient aussi chaotique que les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Drago haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. Décidément, le monde ne tournait pas rond. Le chat fini par courir en direction de la brune qui venait de finir de manger. L'animal roux sauta à côté d'elle, et à peine avait-elle remarqué sa présence, qu'elle referma son livre et le posa sur la table pour prendre son chat dans ses bras. Après plusieurs câlins, elle le posa entre ses jambes. Le chat se roula en boule et après un dernier regard mauvais pour le blond il ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner sous les caresses d'Hermione. Cette fois, c'est son livre qu'elle enchanta pour le maintenir au niveau de son visage, elle s'installa mieux et reprit sa lecture tout en continuant ses caresses.

Légèrement agacé par la situation, il décida lui faire part de ses idées. Il se redressa mais garda quand même une position confortable. Il appuya ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et joignit ses mains à plats devant lui. Il mit en place son masque d'impassibilité et parla d'une voix totalement égale.

-Ce message, c'est soit une menace de mort pour toi ou quelqu'un que tu connais, soit une mise en garde. Tu connais l'auteur de ce message, où au moins la raison.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le temps de finir sa page avant de la marquer et de poser son livre tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller son chat. Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux, tout en continuant de caresser la boule de poil orange. ( **NDL** : j'ai actuellement l'image d'eux deux en tête, l'un en face de l'autre avec Drago en mode Sherlock (B. Cumberbatch) et Hermione en méchant de inspecteur gadget MDRRR)

-Tu es venu avec moi à cause de ta mère. Répondit-elle sur le même ton, tout aussi inexpressive.

Il faillit hausser un sourcil mais se retient à temps. Il voyait l'étincelle, le jeu commençait.

-Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose que tu as fait pour me sortir de là-bas car si tu ne veux pas m'impliquer dedans, c'est que je peux l'être. Et plutôt facilement, vu la vitesse à laquelle on a quitté cet endroit.

Là, ce fut elle qui essaya de cacher sa surprise, mais elle ne put retenir un spasme dans sa joue.

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je meurs à cause de lui et tu es venu. Autrement dit, tu veux me protéger alors que tu as toi-même dis à Zéhan que je n'avais besoin de personne. En vérité, tu as promis à ta mère de me protéger. Parce que comme tu l'as dit, elle a autant donné sa vie pour moi qu'elle l'a fait pour toi. Et encore une fois, comme tu l'as dit, tu ne veux pas que sa mort soit vaine.

Il eut énormément de mal à rester impassible. Cette fille avait vraiment un esprit de déduction particulièrement agaçant. Non. Enervant. Horripilant. Mais là, elle allait perdre.

-Il y a une faille dans tes défenses Granger. Comme tu l'as dit, la magie laisse toujours des traces. Au vu du nombre de protection qu'il y a ici, la concentration de magie doit être importante. Donc les personnes sont assez intelligentes pour en déduire que cela vient de toi. Ils doivent savoir que tu es très forte, en vie et bien caché. Et ils sont suffisamment intelligent pour en être sur au point de laisser une photo, un mot, et d'enlever un loup garou. Débita-t-il d'une voix plate. Ou alors Zéhan t'a trahi, son frère et lui on simuler un enlèvement et toi comme moi on était visé dans cette attaque.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et arrêta de câliner son chat.

-Là tu déraille complètement mon pauvre. J'ai pris soin de choisir un endroit où la magie était déjà particulièrement forte, les loups garou n'y sont d'ailleurs pas pour rien. En revanche, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce H.

Il ne montrait rien mais il jubilait. Elle avait craqué avant lui. En répondant ainsi, elle lui confirmait certaine de ses hypothèses et il se retenait sincèrement de sourire. Et elle ne l'avait pas contredit à propos de Zéhan, du moins pas directement. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup de chose de la part d'Hermione Granger.

-Maintenant Granger, la question que je me pose, c'est qu'elle est la personne en lien avec l'enlèvement de tes parents et mon propre enlèvement. Qui est assez fort pour savoir que tu te caches ici et ose te laisser autant d'indice pour t'aider à le retrouver et qui serait aussi capable d'enlever un loup garou.

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Il avait gagné.

-C'est pourtant évident. La personne, tu ne la connais pas. Et moi non plus. Ça s'appelle un tueur à gage. Et comme tu dis, il voulait qu'on le retrouve. C'est pour ça qu'on est rentré rapidement, parce que le but était de nous éloigner des défenses magiques que j'ai posées. L'enlèvement n'était pas prévu, il a dû tomber sur lui et pour ne pas laisser de témoin il l'a pris avec lui. Il l'a surement gardé en vie pour d'éventuelles infos, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il soit toujours vivant. La photo, c'est pour me dire qu'il sait que je suis en vie et que je suis allée chercher mes parents. Ensuite, mon prénom découpé dans le journal, ça signifie qu'il sait que je suis venu te chercher. Le journal fait référence à l'annonce de ta mission. Il veut donc aussi me dire qu'il sait que j'ai survécu, et toi aussi, à l'évasion.

-Un tueur à gage ? Comment tu sais ça ? Il feignit un léger intérêt, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, pour flatter son égo et qu'elle continue de s'expliquer et ainsi lui livrer plus de détail, tout en pensant étaler l'étendue de son intelligence. Et elle plongea tête la première dans le piège.

En vrai, il se sentait pas très bien à l'idée qu'un tueur à gage en sache autant. Surtout, est-ce que cela impliquait que son père était au courant de son évasion ? Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant, mais il paraissait logique au bout d'un moment, ils avaient forcément remarqué le cadavre qui pourrissait à sa place. Donc quelqu'un avait remarqué que ce n'était lui. Cela voudrait-il dire que son père était aussi au courant ?

-Le H c'est moi. Le H déformé, c'est ma mort.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Elle ne répondit pas et attrapa sa baguette. Elle lança un sort d'attraction informulé et l'objet noir qui avait produit la musique le soir du 19 septembre arriva dans sa main tendue. Elle le regarda et tapa dessus avant de lui lancer. Il le rattrapa et regarda l'objet. Il était noir et il y avait un petit rond en haut, au milieu. Il le retourna et vit quelque chose d'étrange. Il devinait que c'était un écran, parce que ça ressemblait à l'ordinateur mais il y avait aussi un mini clavier. Avec les mêmes touches en relief. La surprise passée d'avoir un mini-ordinateur entre les mains, il regarda plus attentivement ce qu'affichait l'écran. C'était un rideau, avec un H découpé dedans et la lumière qu'il laissait passer au sol était déformée. Il comprit alors que c'était dû à un sort, à pas au feuillage de l'arbre et à l'écorce, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Mais ce n'était pas une photo prise ici. Les rideaux semblaient lourds, vieux, ancien et délabrée.

-Appuies sur la flèche sur le clavier.

Il mit quelque seconde à trouver la touche et appuya dessus peut-être un peu fort car la brune eut une moue indignée. Une autre photo s'afficha et cette fois le H était découpé dans un tableau, et pourtant il y avait la même projection de lumière déformée au sol. Il lui relança l'objet, saisissant le principe et ne voulant pas en voir plus.

-Depuis combien de temps il te cherche cet enfoiré ? Demanda-t-il bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se sentait extrêmement… Bizarre. L'insulte était sortie toute seule. Il ne comprenait pas quel était ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressenti devant ces photos. Son visage c'était durci et ses yeux devaient être assassins. Son cœur battait vite et il avait chaud. Ses poings venaient de se contracter, totalement contre son gré. Elle eut l'air légèrement surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Jusque-là, il n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche en papillonnant des yeux.

-Comment tu sais que c'est une menace de mort ? Dit-il pour pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout.

Cette fois son visage se ferma et elle reprit son livre qu'elle plaça juste devant son visage, pour se cacher.

-J'crois j't'en ai assez dit. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Euh Granger, ça va ?

-Je lis.

Il se sentait encore plus bizarre. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-J'peux te faire remarquer que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers quand même ?

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour se regarder. Leur visages étaient tout proche et son cœur s'emballa. Elle pinçait les lèvres et ses yeux brillaient bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Il perdit totalement son air désinvolte quand il comprit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Waesley… Dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Elle referma le livre dans un bruit sec et le chat sauta de ses genoux en leur lançant un regard outré. Mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu. Ils se fixaient. Lui totalement choqué et elle lutant de toute ses forces contre les larmes.

-Faut que… J'aille faire… J'ai un truc… Bafouilla-t-elle en se levant précipitamment, son livre tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il lui saisit le poignet et se leva à son tour. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire alors il parla sans réfléchir.

-Tu as raison je t'ai suivis pour ma mère. Le jour de mon réveille je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi comme elle l'avait fait, et comme tu l'avais fait avec elle. Je te dois plus que la vie, tu as rendu le sourire à ma mère alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Je crois même que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis mes six ans. Ma mère a vu en toi la même personne que voyait Potter et Weasley, et à mon tour de l'ai découvert. Et tu es tellement loin de l'idée que je me faisais de toi, t'es plus qu'incroyable Gr-Hermione, t'es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu es loin d'être aussi banal que n'importe qu'elle fille, et nos mères mise à part, toutes les femmes de la planète réunis ne valent même pas la moitié de ce que tu es. Je ne suis pas venu avec toi uniquement pour te protéger, mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas envie de te laisser seule face au danger. Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule, peut-être même plus que je n'ai pas envie de l'être moi-même. Tu mérites de vivre et d'avoir la vie pour laquelle tu luttes depuis tant d'année, et je veux t'aider. Je veux te soutenir et t'apporter mon aide, pas uniquement parce que tu en as besoin, mais parce que tu le mérites. Et… Il baissa les yeux et sa main glissa le long de son poignet pour toucher la peau de ses mains. Parce que moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, et pas uniquement parce que toi aussi, tu calmes mes nuits...

Il avait dit la dernière phrase tout bas, ou peut-être l'avait-il juste pensé. Dans tous les cas, elle l'entendit et prit son visage en coupe pour lui faire relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants mais elle avait un faible sourire.

-Drago, dans cette pièce, à cet instant, c'est toi qui es extraordinaire. Répondit Hermione, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement.

Encore une fois il eut une très violente envie de l'embrasser mais il était encore assez lucide pour se retenir. Il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, sur sa joue et ferma les yeux une seconde pour profiter du contact doux et chaud de sa peau sur la sienne. Et alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés, elle l'embrassa. Elle posa doucement et tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrassa et recula. C'était le baiser le plus chaste qu'il n'avait jamais échangé. Pourtant il avait fait battre son cœur plus que n'importe lequel, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, sous le choc et il senti ses mains quitter ses joues et juste après un « Merci » chuchoté, elle parti. La porte de sa chambre claqua. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une heure entière. Hermione Granger l'avait embrassé. Ça faisait trois. Trois fois, en une seule même et unique journée.


	22. Chapter 22 - Un théoricien raté

**Bonjour à toutes/tous, comme souvent ces derniers temps désolée pour le retard. J'ai commencé mon job d'été et je ne vois pas le temps passer et avec les soucis d'internet chez moi c'est assez dur de publier de manière aussi régulière qu'avant ^^' alors encore une fois désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a énormément d'information et pleiiiiiiiiiins de révélation ! Je crois que pour une fois ce chapitre n'ouvre pas trop à beaucoup de nouvelle question, même s'il y en a un peu quand même pour faire avancer l'histoire. La relation des deux p'tit chou évolue tout gentiment. Ensuite, comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré mes petits soucis de publication !** **Je ne laisse pas du tout tomber mon histoire si jamais certain(es) se posent des questions, j'ai juste du mal à suivre le même rythme qu'avant. Si le travail continue d'être aussi intensif, c'est possible que je passe de deux à un chapitre par semaine. Merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous ne voudrez pas ma mort !**

 **Swangranger : ahahaha ! trop de olalala ! Merci merci merci à toi ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à très vite !**

 **Lisou : Les réponses à tout (drago, séléné, le coffre…) sont dans ce chapitre ! Et oui comme tu dis, l'amour semble commencer à pointer le bout de son nez ! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre par le baiser de Drago ça me rend super contente ! Je suis d'accord, à eux deux ils devraient n'en faire qu'une bouché à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau problème (mouhahah *rire diabolique*). L'employeur du tueur ne sera pas révélé tout de suite il faudra encore attendre, tout comme pour ce qui est arrivé à Ron, même si pour la lui la réponse viendra plus tôt que pour le tueur en lui-même. Et toutes les réponses à tes dernières questions ne seront malheureusement pas tout de suite non plus ! Et tout cas merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Anonyme qui a oublié d'écrire son nom : Juste merci ! Le meilleur chapitre ? A ce point ? C'est pour les bisous que tu dis ça ahah ? En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup ! La relation va continuer d'évoluer doucement, ça continue plutôt bien dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Encore merci ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, tout comme tes compliments ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre que merci mille fois je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant, bonne lecture pour la suite et à très vite !**

 **Rine : Coucou ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir et le fait que tu es tout lu d'une traite, me fait encore plus sourire ! Je suis contente que l'histoire et les personnages te plaisent, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera ! Encore merci, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago hésitait vraiment à sortir de sa chambre. Il l'avait regagné une fois que son corps et son esprit c'était remis du geste de la brune. Ses doigts avaient plusieurs fois effleuré ses lèvres, peut-être pour réveiller les sensations qu'elle lui avait provoqué, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne réalisait pas. Il avait redécouvert les dégâts qu'il avait infligés à la majorité des objets de la pièce. Il avait réparé les éléments qu'il jugeait les plus importants, il avait pris un soin particulier à réparer les livres dans lesquels il avait shooté et qui avaient perdu la couverture ou qui avaient des pages pliées ou déchirées. Etendu sur son lit, il avait pensé et repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé deux fois, était déjà en soit quelque chose d'extrêmement dur à accepter et à assumer, mais que ce soit _elle_ … Non seulement il ne comprenait pas son geste, mais en plus il ne comprenait pas sa signification.

Il avait fini par sortir de sa chambre et il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas vraiment le lendemain, il faisait nuit. Alors il avait grignoté quelque chose et avait pris une douche. De retour dans son lit, il s'était endormi d'un sommeil agité, ponctué de cauchemars étranges. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans le noir, il avait de nouveau chaud comme dans certain de ses précédents cauchemars et il avait son corps, même si celui-ci lui faisait effroyablement mal. Le cri d'Hermione lui déchirait les oreilles et il ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler, prisonnier de son corps et torturé par ces hurlements. Il s'était réveillé en sueur et en larme. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir et un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il ne s'était reposé que trois heures et demi. Quand l'ennuie était devenu trop fort il avait parcourus rapidement la bibliothèque de sa chambre, mais aucun des livres ne lui faisait envie et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir lire en vérité. Il voulait juste s'occuper. Il tournait en rond et ne savait pas quoi faire. Son comportement l'agaçait lui-même. Mais il n'osait pas sortir car il avait peur de la voir.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide d'un certain point de vu car ils avaient déjà vécu pas mal de situation embarrassante, mais c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et il ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir. Il ne voulait plus feindre l'indifférence. Car même s'il avait exprimé le contraire, ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient loin de l'avoir laisser indifférent. Ces trois baisers l'avaient remué de l'intérieur, autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Et s'ils s'étaient entendus la première fois sur le fait que leur premier baiser ne signifiait rien, et pas uniquement parce que l'alcool avait joué un rôle. Cette fois, pour lui il y avait quelque chose de profondément et essentiellement différent, ce n'était pas « rien ». Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, en revanche, il se sentait différent. Différent d'avant ces baisers. Surtout depuis qu' _elle_ l'avait fait.

Il se sentait bizarrement incroyablement bien et en même temps horriblement mal. Il avait senti son cœur s'emballer quand elle l'avait embrassé, il avait senti quelque chose de tellement fort. Comme si elle avait aussi embrassé son âme, ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même. Il s'était senti entier et comblé, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pendant toute sa vie. Un simple baiser, digne ceux qu'échange les enfants pour imiter les adultes, et pourtant tellement plus profond que ça. Il avait presque eu quelque chose de magique dans la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il hésitait à sortir. Car il y avait réfléchis, et il voulait en parler avec elle, de ce que tout cela impliquait et surtout, ce que cela représentait pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était effrayé et il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas avouer ça à voix haute, et pourtant il voulait lui dire. Il était donc assis au bord de son lit et fixait ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se soigner et il avait de nombreuses plaies sur les phalanges et le dessus des mains. Des restes des coups portés à Zéhan étaient encore visibles, tout comme les griffures d'Hermione et les coups mit dans les murs la veille. Par automatisme, il passa ses doigts là où les piques du dragon avaient percés sa peau, là ou Séléné l'avait soignée. Les croûtes étaient déjà partie et sa peau était aussi douce que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il regarda un peu plus attentivement et il remarqua qu'il y avait quand même quelques petites marques. Il rapprocha sa main de ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Les cicatrices, au lieu d'être rose, rouge ou légèrement blanche, était d'un jaune étrange. Comme s'il y avait une infection, et pourtant il avait beau passé sa main dessus et lancer quelques sort apprit par la brune, il ne détectait rien d'anormale. Sa peau avait juste changé de couleur, pour une autre totalement anormale. Était-ce dû à la magie de la petite ? A la figurine ? Sinon quoi d'autre ? Les petit point formait une ligne légèrement ondulé comme l'était la queue de la figurine, et se dessinait de son petit doigt au pouce.

Il reposa sa main sur son genou et alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber en arrière la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstrueux qui le fit sursauter. Elle tenait un livre serré contre son cœur et elle avait l'air inquiète, préoccupée. Elle avait le regard vague et ses doigts pianotaient contre la couverture.

-Drago faut qu'on parle d'un truc… Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Il se redressa toute ouïe.

-Oui, il faut qu'on parle. Confirma-t-il.

Elle revient sur terre et son regard se posa sur lui. Elle fit un petit sourire timide et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu veux parler en premier ? Demanda Hermione sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il soutient son regard, et il eut du mal à rester inexpressif. Il fit son possible pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Il fixait ses yeux, et il réalisa que c'était tout autant une mauvaise idée tant il les trouvait beaux et hypnotisant. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas caresser sa joue une fois qu'elle fut dégagée. Comme si elle appelait ses mains. Il trouvait ses envies étranges et effrayante, mais heureusement, il eut le bon sens de garder ses mains sur ses jambes.

-Les dames d'abord. Dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux et luttant pour rester impassible.

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Que me vaut ce soudain élan galanterie ?

-Parce que ma conscience, si j'en ai une, essaie de m'aider à être plus agréable à vire ? Ironisa-t-il, ce qui décrocha un sourire à la brune. Parce que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête hier ? Parce que je viens de comprendre que tout dans mon éducation n'est pas à jeter ? Choisi ta raison préféré mais elles sont toutes valable.

-Je vais toutes les choisir alors ! Rigola-t-elle. Pourquoi se limiter d'une seule ?

Il lui fit un faible sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait « _Mythologie des étoiles, entre fiction et sorcelleries. Les théories établies par Maître Edmond Elmerik après 15 années de recherches. Version courte._ »

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction du livre.

-Un théoricien pas forcément très doué, son livre n'a pas marché alors il n'a sorti que la version courte. Mais c'est le seul livre que j'ai qui en parle. Faut que tu lises quelques choses. Répondit-elle en ouvrant son bouquin et feuilletant les pages.

Il ne dit rien et la regarda faire, fascinée par chaque mouvement de son corps. Elle était tellement gracieuse et douce dans tout ce qu'elle faisait… Même dans un geste aussi simple que tourner une page il la trouvait belle. Une fois trouvée, elle posa le livre sur les genoux du garçon qui commença aussitôt sa lecture, pour ne pas qu'elle voit sur son visage à quel point il la trouvait déstabilisante. Elle était bien la seule personne qui lui faisait ressentir ça d'ailleurs.

 _Chapitre 5 – La légende des enfants astraux_

 _Ce chapitre concerne la constellation du Dragon, du latin Draco (abréviation Dra). L'étoile la plus brillante de cette constellation s'appelle Y Dra. Ainsi que la Lune._

 _Les premiers loups-garous auraient vu le jour au même moment que fut l'apogée de la force du peuple grec. Même si les origines restent encore floues, la légende la plus connue est celle qui se base sur un sacrifice de magie noire mettant en scène une femme et un loup, tous deux albinos. Le sacrifice voulait d'apporter la force et la violence à un chef de guerre qui s'apprêtait à aller massacrer un peuple vivant dans la forêt, refusant de se soumettre. La Lune aurait alors directement agit pour sauver la vie de ces deux innocents en les liant l'un à l'autre pour qu'ils ne forment qu'un. Les premiers loups-garous avaient donc la capacité de se changer comme bon leur semblait. Mais le sort de magie noire à la base de tout ceci, avait laissé des traces, non négligeable. Entre envie de meurtre, gout pour le sang et la barbarie, le côté « loup » était dangereux et déteignait souvent sur le côté « humain ». Des sorciers ont donc brimé cette transformation, pour la limiter aux jours de pleine Lune. Ceci permettait à l'humain de rester lui-même en temps normale, et au loup de prendre possession du corps et de l'esprit de l'homme. Notamment aidé par la force de la Lune et de la constellation sur Dragon pour accomplir cette restriction._

 _De nombreux rituels consistant à sacrifier des petites filles les soirs de pleine Lune, se voulait d'activer ce mythe communément appelé « enfant astral ». L'enfant astral, serait, selon la légende (car il s'agit bien d'une légende, pour le moment aucune preuve n'a été apportée) celui qui permettrait aux autres loups-garous de se libérer de cette emprise magique (pour plus de détail sur les loups-garou voir chapitre dix-huit). Les rituels consistaient à égorger un loup nouveau-né et de faire boire le sang à la petit fille qui à son tour se voyait arracher le cœur qui finissait brûler dans le feu. Près de ce sacrifice, devait se trouver une femme enceinte prête à accoucher. Cette dernière devait à son tour être battue pour déclencher l'accouchement. Et si le rituel fonctionnait, l'enfant naissant serait l'enfant astral de la Lune._

 _Cette explication autour de la naissance de cet animal magique qu'est le loup-garou et la théorie de « l'enfant astral » va nous servir d'appui pour le reste de la légende des enfants astraux._

 _Toutes les histoires grecques parlant de dragons les relayent au rang d'ennemi monstrueusement sanguinaire. Mais les rares grimoires retrouvés sur la magie pratiquée à cette époque évoquent les dragons comme un animal rare, sauvage, indomptable, sensible et surtout aux grandes puissances magiques. En soit, rien de bien différent des dragons que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, si ne n'est quelques phrases sur les chapitres qui leur sont consacrés, qui pourraient, une fois mis ensemble, en dire bien plus qu'il n'y paraîtrait. On peut se demander pourquoi mettre ensemble des phrases provenant de livre différents, mais l'explication est toute trouvée : elles se suivent à la perfection et se situent toutes à la fin du cinquième chapitre, et son composées chacune de cinq mots aussi. Une fois mise ensemble, le résultat est celui-ci : « Traînée des étoiles il naquit / enfant de l'amour éternel / Aux ailes noirs des Hébrides / Il est équilibre vital astral / Il aura grandi isolé et enfermé / Il s'oubliera lui-même / Mais l'animal est indomptable / Même marqué par la magie»._

 _Ici, se retrouve un parallélisme particulièrement important, avec « l'enfant astral ». C'est l'expression « L'enfant de la force naturelle » qui posera les premiers piliers de cette théorie. Car bien sûr, tout ceci n'est qu'hypothèse et supposition, même si cela implique des faits bien réels, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, aucun « enfant astral » n'a vu le jour. Précédemment, le fait que la constellation (que non appelleront Dra) ait aidé les hommes à brimer les premiers loups-garous, sous-entend que cette dernière aurait donc une grande puissance magique, même si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, on se sait pas exactement quel rôle a eu Dra. Elle est pourtant composée d'une multitude d'étoiles plus ou moins éloignées de la Terre, c'est donc l'ensemble qui aurait les propriétés magiques, et non une parmi les autres. Ce phénomène, pourrait être expliqué par le fait que les dragons mâle n'ont, à l'instar des veela, qu'une seule et unique compagne dans leur vie, d'ailleurs les dragons atteigne le sommet de leur force seulement après s'être accouplé à la dragonne « de sa vie ». Une dragonne pouvant être l'élu de plusieurs dragons en même temps. Certains, voyaient en Dra les âmes des dragons mort qui veille toujours sur leur dragonne après avoir perdu le combat pour elle._

 _Ensuite, s'il faut la Lune et Dra pour contraindre les loups-garous à ne muter qu'une fois par mois, il ne faudrait donc pas qu'un « enfant astral », mais deux. L'un de la Lune, l'autre de Dra. C'est pourquoi « traînée des étoiles il naquit, enfant de l'amour éternel », représenterais le deuxième enfant car on parle de « trainée d'étoiles » pour désigner la queue de Dra. L'amour éternel est aussi une référence évidente à Dra et ce qu'elle pourrait être. Le Noir des Hébrides, en revanche, est un point compliqué de la théorie. C'est un dragon pourtant originaire d'Ecosse selon les archéomages. Alors est-ce une erreur des spécialistes une prédiction des grecs ? Une question encore sans réponses._

 _Pour la partie « il est équilibre vital astral » on peut se demander si cela signifie qu'il ne peut avoir l'un des enfants astral sans l'autre ? Ou bien les sacrifices ont payé et un enfant astral aurait vu le jour, mais pourtant caché de tous ? Et le deuxième enfant apporterait donc l'équilibre dans « la force naturelle » ? Selon certain point, on peut penser que les deux enfants ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre que des enfants ordinaires. C'est ensemble que leurs forces agiront sur les loups-garous._

 _Mais selon les phrases « Il aura grandi isolé et enfermé / Il s'oubliera lui-même / Mais l'animal est indomptable », l'enfant astral de Dra s'ignorera à lui-même. Mais la dernière phrase impliquerait que la force de Dra vit en lui, et donc que la force des anciens dragons vit en lui malgré qu'il ait grandi « isolé et enfermé ». Ensuite, « marqué par la magie » peut avoir plusieurs sens. Tout d'abord, il pourrait porter une trace physique dû à la magie, ou bien la « marque » est plus mentale. En tous les cas, l'enfant de Dra devrait porter une marque. Permettant de le reconnaître ou non, la magie aura laissé une trace sur lui, assez importante pour être cité._

 _Jusqu'ici, la théorie ressemble à un gros bric à brac dont les morceaux ont été assemblés. Mais les pages dont les phrases ont été extraire portent toutes des numéros qui se suivent en plus du même chapitre et du même nombre de mots. Il suffit de lire la page et d'arriver à la fin pour comprendre que la dernière phrase du chapitre cinq de tous ces livres, n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui est écrit au-dessus. On pourrait donc y voir le message caché dont l'une des interprétations laisserait à penser qu'elles ne sont qu'au final qu'une seule et même phrase. Et par n'importe laquelle, mais une prophétie._

 _Dans la logique, elle aurait été cachée de tous, cas si ensemble les deux enfants astraux peuvent briser le sort qui brime les loups-garous, alors on peut penser qu'entre de mauvaise main, cette information pouvait être dangereuse. Et l'on pourrait croire que le premier enfant à naître sera l'enfant de Dra, sinon l'autre serait né au vu des nombreux rituels qui lui ont été consacré._

 _Bien qu'à l'époque le langage et le lieu différait du notre, la traduction est fidèle au texte et seule l'interprétation peut se porter aux critiques. Libre à vous d'interpréter ces phrases et pourquoi pas écrire votre propre livre à propos de ce sujet qui, sans preuve, s'ouvre à toutes les explications._

Drago avait fini sa lecture depuis au moins dix bonne minutes, mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décoller du livre. Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées car son regard était vague. Il finit par relever la tête elle tourna la sienne vers lui au même moment. Il n'osait pas la regarder et fixait un point droit devant lui.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tout comme il n'était pas sûr de la raison de cette lecture. Il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre ce que son cerveau s'obstinait pourtant à lui crier. C'était impossible, irréel et trop gros pour être vrai. Et puis même, il ne le voulait pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

-Pourquoi… Commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder alors il baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur ses genoux. Il avait un peu chaud et une boule dans la gorge.

-Parce que Séléné qui s'appelle elle-même enfant de la Lune, est l'enfant Astral de Lune. Répondit-elle d'une voix totalement neutre.

Il avait la gorge de plus en plus sèche et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Et ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

-Et quoi ? C'est déjà énorme !

Non, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir faire lire ça, juste pour Séléné. Elle était, soit disant, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, et elle n'aurait pas remarqué autre chose dans ce chapitre ? Elle se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire alors il lui rendit son livre et se leva. Il osa enfin poser les yeux sur elle et elle abordait un air totalement dépassée. Peut-être se demandait-elle pourquoi il ne réagissait pas plus à l'information qu'elle avait découverte. En tout cas, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu mort, vide, comme si rien n'était vrai, pas même lui. Il glissa tout de même sa main dans sa poche, y tira la figurine et lui tendit.

Elle la prit dans ses mains en levant un sourcil interrogateur mais il resta totalement stoïque. Elle examina quelque peu l'objet avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrant plus grand qu'il n'était possible et sa mâchoire tombant grande ouverte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de regarder à nouveau l'objet, puis lui, puis l'objet, et ainsi de suite pendant un bon moment.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, à peine respirer, alors il la regarda s'étrangler de stupeur devant ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle non plus ne pipait mot, pourtant elle refermait souvent la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais cette dernière finissait toujours par retomber grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'ait pu sortir. Elle finit par ouvrir son livre précipitamment et de le feuilleter à une vitesse alarmante, le dragon toujours en main. Elle s'arrêta sur une page et il vit ses yeux parcourir les lignes encore plus vite que lorsqu'elle lisait se « livres mentaux ».

Lui, encore tétanisé, la voyait se décomposer et devenir de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il voulait savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Alors il s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à lire.

 _Chapitre 19 : Pierre astrale_

 _La pierre astrale est une pierre qui serait tombé des étoiles à l'aube de l'humanité (sorciers et moldu confondu). Quand les premiers hommes se sont dressés sur leurs jambes pour la première fois, une légende raconte qu'une pierre incandescente serait tombée du ciel. Une pierre qui une fois au sol était d'un bleu inconnu et unique. Il existe très peu d'information sur cette pierre et aucune trace écrite, c'est pourquoi ce chapitre sera très court et regroupera les informations récupérer de « bouche à oreille »._

 _Pour décrire cette pierre les termes « gris-bleu » et « divin » y était souvent associer. Elle est dites ronde, sans aucune imperfection et plus lisse et douce que la soie. Mise au Soleil, elle prendrait des teintes bleues et sous la Lune elle tirait plus vers le gris. Beaucoup de propriété magique lui ont été accordée, seulement il est impossible de démêler le vrai de faux. Entre sa capacité régénératrice médicinale, ainsi que ses possibilité d'agir sur le psychique des hommes, il n'y a qu'une seul propriété qui revient dans toutes les histoires : elle pourrait prendre feu en présence d'un certain dragon. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais c'est une propriété sur laquelle toutes les croyances semblent s'accorder._

 _Elle pourrait rendre fou comme apporter la lucidité, elle pourrait guérir comme tuer, c'est une pierre qui englobe tellement d'histoire, certaine complètement loufoque, mais qui peuvent être très dangereuse. Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle serait capable d'aspirer les forces magiques de quelqu'un, même d'un mort, pour la projeter en quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Pour conclure ce chapitre, la dernière information qui mérite d'être citée, est que cette pierre ne se serait transmise que dans une seule famille dont le nom est inconnu mais qui pourrait être en lien avec les premiers loups-garou._

Il releva les yeux vers la brune, encore plus choqué et perturbé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant même qu'il ne dise qu'elle que chose elle s'était levée et avait saisi sa main pour le traîner à sa suite. Il referma la bouche et se laissa guider. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait lui aussi lui dire, sa lecture semblait lui avoir effacé la mémoire. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il essayait de trouver des indices et des raisons valable pour réfuter ce qu'elle lui avait fait lire. C'est quand tout devient noir autour de lui qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans le labyrinthe. Ils prenaient le chemin du coffre. Il senti son cœur s'accélérer et il fit glisser ses doigts dans ceux d'Hermione pour sentir encore mieux sa peau contre la sienne. Quand elle exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts une bouffé de chaleur traversa son corps et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il paniquait, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Il n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas. Quand Hermione alluma sa baguette et qu'elle voulut lui lâcher la main, lui resserra son emprise sur elle et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés il ressentit encore ce besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui, de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. _Qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls_. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et de son pouce, caressa le dessus de sa main. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, encore plus vite qu'avant.

-T'en fais pas, on ne fera rien si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, elle avait réussi à l'apaiser. Il déglutit difficilement et ils avancèrent dans le corridor de pierre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du coffre et Drago était déjà en sueur. Il essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front et la brune se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as chaud ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Pas toi ? Répondit-il en lâchant sa main pour retirer une couche de vêtement.

Le t-shirt qu'il portait dessous son pull était trempé et il hésita à l'enlever aussi, avant de se rétracter.

-Non, pas autant que toi du moins. Dit Hermione avec un air perturbée.

Il haussa les épaules comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un détail, alors qu'en vérité, ce détail le mettait pourtant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il avait de plus en plus d'appréhension. Il n'osait pas regarder le coffre, il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'attraction étrange et voulait rester libre de ses mouvements. En revanche, la brune se dirigea vers la malle et lui, se laissa choir le long du mur. Il était accroupi au sol et il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Il soupira et trouva l'air de ses poumons particulièrement frai contre la paume de ses mains. Il réalisa qu'il tremblait et s'assit vraiment au sol, quelque secondes avant qu'il ne soit pris d'une espèce de malaise. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop et la boule qui avait vu le jour dans sa gorge s'agrandissait et il avait envie de vomir.

-Granger… L'appela-t-il d'une voix trop faible pour qu'elle l'entende.

Il se releva et regarda dans sa direction. Heureusement pour lui, son corps cachait les noirceurs du coffre alors il put avancer vers elle sans risque apparent.

-Granger, réitéra-t-il un peu plus fort, je me sens pas bien.

Elle leva une main dans son dos pour lui intimer d'attendre. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle se tourna vers lui après ce qui devait être deux minutes, mais pour lui, cela avait plutôt été une demi-heure. A peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur lui qu'elle se précipita à sa rencontre et passa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir. Elle l'amena le plus loin du coffre possible et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Hermione murmurer des formules auxquelles il ne prêta pas attention. Elle avait posé sa main sur son front et il trouvait sa peau bien plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Tu n'as rien d'anormale, tu es peut-être un peu chaud mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de la fièvre. L'informa Hermione d'une voix pourtant inquiète.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais soupira quand elle retira sa main de son front. Il rechercha un nouveau contact avec elle et elle prit sa main tendu dans le vide qui tâtonnait à la recherche d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Elle caressa le dessus de sa main dans des petits cercles doux et presque maternels.

-Drago, qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sans lâcher sa main.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de répondre, pour réfléchir à sa réponse et surtout pour justement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Mais rien n'est sûr, tu n'as aucune preuve… Dit-elle d'une voix faible, comme si elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ses paroles.

-« Marqué par la magie ». Se contenta-t-il de dire en remontant sa manche gauche.

Elle ne posa pas les yeux sur la Marque des Ténèbres, mais sa main, la recouvrant totalement.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à la porter.

Il lui tendit l'autre main qui portait les traces de la figurine.

-Les points jaunes, sont le résultat de la magie de Séléné, quand elle m'a guérie. Expliqua-t-il devant l'air perplexe d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de son bras. Ajouté à la figurine qui est un Noir des Hébrides, je pense que le doute est plutôt faible. Il hésita une seconde puis rajouta. Elle m'a dit être au courant de mon secret, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione, je suis le deuxième enfant astral.

Il avait utilisé son prénom de manière tellement naturelle, qu'il ne réalisa que quelques minutes après qu'il l'avait dit. Elle, ne l'avait pas manqué en revanche et avait fait un grand sourire, malgré la situation.

-Sur quoi d'autre tu t'appuies pour dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Traînée des étoile il naquit ». Ma mère m'a donné ce prénom en référence aux dragons, peut-être qu'elle a parlé de l'animal dans la vidéo, mais il y a aussi la référence aux étoiles, et cette constellation justement. Tous les membres de la famille Black porte le nom d'une étoile ou d'une constellation et de ce que tu m'as fait lire, je pense ce n'est pas une coïncidence. La pierre bleue, la description est exactement celle de mes yeux et ceux de la figurine, je n'ai pas toute les phrases du livre en tête mais tout s'accorde. Et tu le sais, tu refuses de l'admettre… Moi aussi d'ailleurs… Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Drago, je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je ne veux plus que tu sois seul. Quelle que soit la situation, je veux être auprès de toi. Tu disais vrai, t'es impliqué dans ma vie depuis de nombreuse année déjà et je ne voulais pas l'admettre jusqu'à hier. Et que tu sois enfant astral ou pas, je t'aiderais, comme je le pourrais et surtout comme tu le voudras…

Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose, pourtant elle ne le fit pas. Alors il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et posa un petit bisou sur le haut de son crâne. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et brusquement il se sentait mieux.

-Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi, toi, tout à l'heure.

-Oh rien. Marmonna Drago encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Si dis-moi ! Au moins pour satisfaire ma curiosité mal placé de Griffondor. Rigola Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère, ayant surement remarqué la tension naissance chez le garçon.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait pas parlé la première tout à l'heure, il l'aurait surement dit… Ou pas. Alors il ne dit rien.

-Alleeeez, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dressant d'un coup.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de biche, en battant outrageusement des cils, une petite moue de chien battu sur les lèvres. Il ne put retenir un sourire, un des plus sincère de sa vie, qui encore une fois qui était adressé, et surtout, qu'elle avait provoqué.

-C'est censé marcher ce genre de truc ? Ricana-t-il par pure provocation, alors qu'elle avait déjà presque gagné.

-Je sais pas, à toi de me dire ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix énigmatique, en plissant les yeux.

-Mmmh… Il fit mine de réfléchir quelque instant. Non, insuffisant !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors pour savoir ? Ronchonna Hermione en croisant les bras, l'air boudeuse.

-A toi de trouver, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton énigmatique qu'elle avait fait.

-Aucune restriction ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et elle lui offrit un sourire gigantesque. Elle sorti sa baguette et une multitude de chose apparut devant lui.

-Granger, ce n'est surement pas avec de la nourriture que tu vas m'acheter. Encore moins avec des… c'est quoi ça d'ailleurs ?

-Des bières moldus, des bières à la tequila.

-C'est plutôt Serpentard de saouler les gens pour les extirper des informations ! S'exclama Drago en en débouchant une à l'aide de sa baguette.

-A croire que tu déteins sur moi ! Répondit-elle en saisissant une bouteille à ton tour.

Il but une longue gorgée et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le fixait sans ciller.

-C'est pas déconseillé de boire de l'alcool quand on a manqué de faire un malaise ? Demanda-t-il, histoire de dire quelque chose, mal à l'aise de son regard.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu déteins sur moi ! Et du coup, j'attends ta réponse !

Il fit à nouveau mine de réfléchir.

-Non, toujours insuffisant !

-Allez Drago ! Faut que je pleure pour que tu te confies ? Ou que je te t'embrasse ? Rajouta-t-elle en rigolant après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-il en regardant ailleurs, un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour s'insulter mentalement pour ce franc-parler.

La question lui avait échappée.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-elle simplement.

Il rouvrit les yeux de surprise et la regarda, sans même essayer de cacher son étonnement.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle bien plus timidement.

-Surement pour les même raisons, je ne sais pas moi-même. Expliqua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

Elle sourit et caressa sa joue d'une main hésitante.

-T'as la peau tellement douce… Murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixait, complètement immobile et incapable du moindre mouvement.

-Et toi tu es tellement belle…

Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps. Un silence relativement pesant s'installa. Après un certain temps il osa reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi on est venu ici ?

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, apparemment elle avait oublié où ils étaient.

-Pour la dernière serrure.

Elle se leva et fit disparaître la nourriture et les bouteilles de bières d'un coup de baguette. Elle lui tendit la main et il la saisit pour se relever. Elle ne le lâcha pas et l'amena avec lui en direction du coffre.

-Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur la magie du coffre, dit Hermione d'une voix calme.

Il obtempéra. Il ressentait beaucoup de chose à cet instant, et la plupart la concernait elle. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main et se laissa faire quand elle le tira en avant. Là, il ressenti la même sensation de brûlure extrême que la première fois, mais la main d'Hermione dans la sienne lui permit de ne pas laisser la douleur prendre le dessus. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, sa magie et celle de la brune se mélangèrent au niveau de leur main. Et la brûlure fut tout de suite moins forte, elle disparut presque totalement.

Hermione amorça un mouvement et bougea leur main jointe dans une position et direction qu'il ne voyait pas, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux alors il se laissait faire. Après quelques instants, la magie qu'il ressentait dans l'air se fit plus condensée, comme si elle se regroupait en un point et il ne put garder les yeux plus longtemps. Devant eux, au-dessus du coffre la même sphère lumineuse qu'il avait produite avec son patronus flottait au niveau de leurs yeux. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et tendit les bras vers la lumière.

- _Lux Ignis_.*

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était lui qui avait parlé, jusqu'à ce que la lumière vienne d'elle-même se poser dans ses mains qui attendaient, paumes vers le ciel. Le contact entre ses mains et la boule de lumière rendit cette dernière bien plus forte et agressive. Elle lui brûla les rétines mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Soudainement la lumière s'enflamma. Littéralement. Il tenait entre ses mains des flammes, comme si elles sortaient directement de sa peau. Il était totalement hypnotisé et d'un coup, il sut quoi faire. Il baissa les yeux sur l'intérieur du coffre, toujours aussi noir et impénétrable. Il baissa ensuite les mains, et les plongea à l'intérieur, le feu éclairant la malle, et sous ses yeux ébahis apparut la pierre.

Tout au fond, à environ deux, voire trois mètre de profondeur, elle reposait au fond de la malle, luisant d'un bleu orageux.

- _Mea_.* Murmura-t-il.

La pierre s'éleva et se posa dans ses mains. Elle était chaude et douce, comme la peau de la brune. Il la porta devant son visage. Elle faisait la taille d'une tête de bébé. A son tour la pierre prit feu et il eut l'envie folle de la serrer contre lui mais le cri de surprise d'Hermione le tira de sa contemplation. Il avait oublié sa présence, tout comme où ils étaient et ce qu'il faisait là. La pierre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle attrapa ses mains et les regarda, les tourna et les retourna dans tous les sens. Mais aucunes traces de brûlure, ou même un peu de suie, rien. Ces mains étaient comme neuves. Il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Hermione qui était déformée par l'inquiétude, la peur, l'incompréhension. Elle ne lâchait pas ses mains et il sentait qu'elle commençait à trembler.

Bizarrement, lui, depuis que la lumière l'avait touché, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Mais la voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il passa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle cesse de chercher des brûlures inexistante. Ses prunelles caramel étaient remplies de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu as pris feu ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas crié la première fois que c'est arrivé alors, avec la lumière ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya de son pouce dans un geste doux mais agacé.

-Quelle lumière ? Hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix bien trop aiguë, une autre larme glissant de ses yeux sur sa pommette.

-Rien, arrête de pleurer. Pourquoi tu pleures d'ailleurs ?

-Mais parce que j'ai eu peur ! Cria-t-elle. Tu as pris feu !

-Mais tu m'as déjà vu prendre feu, ici même, pourtant !

-Tu étais inconscient, tu ne peux pas savoir qu'elle a été ma réaction !

Il ne répondit rien. Elle avait l'air de lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il sentait son cœur se serrer devant cette vision. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure. Elle n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser pleurer. Il se baissa et ramassa la pierre tout en lui assurant qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et que le feu ne l'avait en aucun cas blessé.

Ils étaient de retour dans le salon, Hermione ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait prendre feu n'importe quand. Il en doutait, car il tenait encore la pierre et regardait sous tous les angles et il n'avait pas reprit feu, la pierre non plus. Mais il était trop occupé à examiner l'objet censé pouvoir faire revenir Voldemort pour se poser des questions sur la vrai raison de cette garde rapproché dont elle était le seul membre. Ils avaient à peine parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, mais il s'en fichait un peu.

Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la pierre. Étonnamment il sentait la magie qu'elle possédait, mais il était incapable de l'exploiter ou même de faire quoi que ce soit avec. Il la sentait, plus forte et plus puissante que n'importe quoi, mais inaccessible. Il la faisait rouler d'une main à l'autre dans un geste distrait, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hermione, tu peux me prêter le livre de tout à l'heure s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix vague.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le fit venir avec un sort. Jusque-là, il était dans le fauteuil et elle dans le canapé, mais quand le livre arriva, il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il déposa la pierre sur les genoux de la brune qui se crispa aussitôt.

-Elle est plus lourde qu'il n'y parait… Marmonna-t-elle pendant qu'il recherchait la page parlant de la pierre.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Donc, je suis un dragon et mon père veut cette pierre car elle lui permettra de gagner les pouvoirs de Voldemort.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui.

-Il faut la détruire, rajouta-t-il.

Elle sursauta.

-Tu n'y penses pas quand même ! Une pierre aussi vieille que l'humanité ! Tu es fou !

A son tour il tourna la tête vers elle, le visage fermé.

-Oui, et elle peut également permettre à mon père de devenir encore plus cruel, monstrueux et fou qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais mon père avec les pouvoirs de Voldemort en plus des siens, c'est quelque chose que je refuse catégoriquement, d'autant plus que je peux l'en empêcher.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche, toute prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais elle la referma. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et il l'entendit soupirer. Il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur le livre. Il retourna sur le chapitre sur la constellation du dragon. Il le relut et cette fois, ne se senti pas aussi mal que la première fois, mais il y avait quand même un certain malaise.

-Mais ton père ne sait pas qu'elle est ici, il ne sait même pas où l'on est. Objecta Hermione qui regardait avidement la pierre comme si elle la voyait pour la dernière fois.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, ronchonna Drago en refermant le livre.

-On a encore un peu de temps devant nous quand même, laisse nous le temps d'en savoir plus. Tu ne réalises pas ce que l'on a trouvé…

-Je crois que c'est toi qui ne réalise pas ! Séléné et moi on pourrait débrider les loups-garou et cette pierre permettrait un retour en puissance des mangemorts avec mon père a leur tête !

-Il faut en parler à Séléné. Dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

Il sursauta à l'entente du prénom de l'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la baie vitrée de la terrasse avant de dire :

-Il faut attendre qu'il fasse nuit et on lui en parlera.

Cette fois, ce fut la brunette qui sursauta. Il lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit la petite et comment il avait déjà utilisé la Lune pour lui parler, même si la conversation avait été aussi inutile et vide de sens que Londubat pendant un cours de potion. La comparaison lui valut un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais elle ne le contredit pas pour autant. Il lui fit remarquer et reçut un second coup. Et elle le regarda les yeux pétillant de malice :

-Jamais deux sans trois, tu disais, non ?

Avant de lui donner un énième coup, mais moins fort, car il était surtout là pour la forme. Elle lui proposa de manger, il déclina l'offre, mais après dix minutes de leçon de morale il accepta une salade de fruits.

-Tu veux du sirop d'érable dedans ?

-Pleiiiiiiiiiins ! S'écria-t-il comme un enfant et elle explosa de rire.

-Ah enfin quelque chose qui n'est pas anglais que tu connais !

Il prit une mine légèrement vexé avant de dire :

-Mon parrain m'en avait ramené une bouteille quand j'étais petit, mais je n'en ai jamais remangé depuis.

Elle revient dans le salon, deux gros bols dans les mains, et deux bouteilles volant à côté d'elle. Il la remercia et rajouta encore plus de sirop une fois qu'il eut gouté. Elle lui expliqua le principe de la chantilly dans une bouteille sous pression, invention moldu, évidemment. Et pour une fois, elle lui parla pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

-Qui est ton parrain ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Rogue. Répondit-il d'une voix maîtrisé, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler s'ils parlaient de lui.

Si elle en fut surprise, elle eut la décence de le cacher, et il la remercia intérieurement.

-C'était le meilleur ami de ta mère, c'est ça ?

Il contracta la mâchoire.

-Je préférerais qu'on ne parle pas de lui. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix maintenant bien moins maîtrisée.

-Bien sûr… Obtempéra Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le collier et le souvenir qu'il renfermait. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis un moment et il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas lui en parler. Après tout il avait confiance en elle maintenant et même s'il ne lui avait pas avoué aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de sa vie. Il la voulait pour toujours avec lui. Il refusait d'admettre que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec qui il était et ce qu'il avait lu, parce qu'il avait pris cette décision avant même qu'elle ne lui donne le bouquin.

C'était étrange en un sens, la veille il se refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle, et depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il refusait de ne rien éprouver pour elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il s'en fichait. Il ressentait pour elle quelque chose de particulièrement fort et il préférait ne pas savoir ce que c'était de toute façon. Mais malgré tout ça, il avait quand même une certaine réticence à lui montrer ce souvenir légué de sa mère. Il préfèrerait le voir en premier avant de lui montrer.

Quand le repas fut finit, ils attendirent que la Lune se lève sur la terrasse. Hermione avait mis de la musique, une musique douce et calme. C'était une chanson française, il ne comprenait pas grand choses mais il trouvait la mélodie très belle. C'était un homme qui chantait et la seul chose qu'il comprenait c'était « je l'aime » et la suite ressemblait à « amorir » ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione la connaissait par cœur et elle fredonnait les paroles, les yeux fermés.

Il la regardait chanter et même si elle n'avait pas la plus belle voix du monde, sa voix douce et la connaissance des paroles inconnues au garçon, la rendait belle et il fut à nouveau totalement fasciner par ses lèvres. Le Soleil avait disparu derrière une montagne, mais les derniers rayons donnaient à ses cheveux bruns une teinte légèrement rouge. Une fois encore, il était totalement hypnotisé par elle. Quand la musique prit fin, elle n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux et un coup de vent la décoiffa. Il se pencha vers elle et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, comme il l'avait vu le faire. Elle eut un sursaut et attrapa son poignet dans un geste vif. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle baissa le regard sur leur main.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Totalement inexpressif, il attendait sa réaction. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lâcher son poignet. Il se redressa et fixa un point devant lui.

-Tu m'as appelé Hermione plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Dit-elle d'une voix dégagée après un moment.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il haussa les épaules comme si cela ne signifiait rien. Bien que ce soit une attitude complètement fausse et de mauvaise foi. A chaque fois que son prénom lui avait échappé, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, sa gorge s'asséchait, il avait chaud, des frissons lui parcourait le dos et ses poils se hérissaient sur ses bras, il sentait ses joues devenir rouge.

-Si tu pouvais m'appeler comme ça tout le temps… Rajouta la brunette sans le regarder.

-Même si je le veux, je ne garantis pas d'y arriver, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure… Susurra Drago tellement bas qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait devoir répéter.

-Essaies au moins, car je t'avoue que t'entendre m'appeler par mon nom tout le temps c'est dur… Répondit-elle aussi tout bas.

Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport avec ses parents. Car il ressentait la même chose quand elle utilisait son nom de famille. La Lune se leva et le ciel devenait noir. Il se transforma et alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec admiration, il vola jusqu'à son épaule. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise mais ne le chassa pas. Il se concentra pour activer leur connexion mentale et une fois fait, il appela Séléné trois fois.

Comme la fois précédente, elle mit quelques minutes à répondre.

 _« Bonsoir Drago Malefoy, bonsoir Hermione Granger »_ Dit une petite voix fluette dans leur tête.

 _« Bonsoir »_ Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

 _« Séléné, connais-tu le mythe autour de la naissance des loups-garous ? »_ Demanda poliment Hermione.

 _« Bien sûr. Tout comme je connais l'histoire de l'enfant astral, même si je préfère le nom d'Enfant de la Lune. Alors ça y est, tu veux bien me parler de ton secret Drago Malefoy ? »_

 _« Comment tu pouvais savoir qui j'étais ? »_

 _« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! »_ S'exclama la petite et Hermione lui jeta un regard narquois. _« La Lune m'a dit ton secret ! »_

« Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir, je ne le savais pas moi-même ?! » Répliqua le blond, légèrement vexé de l'attitude des deux filles.

 _« Mais tout simplement parce que la Lune est là depuis la nuit des temps et qu'elle est partout, omniprésente, elle voit tout, entend tout, sait tout. Ensuite elle choisit de ce qu'elle partage ou non. Elle choisit quand elle agit ou non. »_

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce dragon en particulier ? »_

 _« Je l'ai depuis toujours, mais il est à toi. »_

La brunette se contentait d'écouter l'échange et regardait la chouette posée sur son épaule.

-Je peux regarder si tes plumes sont aussi douces que ta peau ? Chuchota Hermione.

Ses yeux globuleux d'oiseau lui répondirent par un regard exaspérer, qu'elle prit pour un oui. Elle le souleva de son épaule pour le déposer sur ses genoux et elle se mit à le caresser.

 _« Je crois qu'Hermione Granger t'aime beaucoup, elle aussi, Drago Malefoy. Je dois partir, nous parlerons mieux et plus librement demain. Mais n'oublies pas, Drago Malefoy, ce que tu es, c'est toi qui le décide. Mais tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le penses, et ton cœur bien plus grand que tu ne l'imagine. L'amour t'anime et Narcissa Black veille sur toi. »_

Si tôt qu'elle eut fini de parler, il s'envola des genoux d'Hermione. Il avait une incontrôlable envie de pleurer, et il remercia les yeux du rapace d'en être incapables. Il volait en rond au-dessus du lac et il voyait Hermione, accoudé à la barrière, qui le regardait. Il était trop loin pour voir son expression, mais il devinait son air interrogateur. La petite venait de confirmer ses craintes et il volait dans le vague espoir que le vent chasse ses pensées.

Comme lui, elle n'avait pas dû être étonnée plus que ça que la petite connaissait le nom de sa mère. Mais actuellement, en plus de la tristesse de l'évocation de l'amour de sa mère, il était totalement perturbé par le « Hermione Granger t'aime beaucoup, _elle aussi_ ». Elle aussi. Elle. Aussi.

Qu'est-ce que cela était censé signifier ? Qu'il l'aimait beaucoup ? C'était ça ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Non, impossible. Et « elle aussi » ? Encore plus impossible. Il continuait de voler, mais pour une fois il n'arrivait pas à profiter. Il ne sentait perdu. Quand il commença à avoir mal, il retourna se poser sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Elle le regarda atterrir, se transformer et se laisser tomber sur une chaise sans un mot, la tête entre les mains.

-Drago…

Il redressa doucement la tête. Elle était accroupie devant lui et elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-N'oublies pas, je suis là pour toi maintenant, comme tu l'es pour moi. Si ça ne va pas on peut en parler, et si tu ne veux pas en parler alors on restera silencieux. Comme toi, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus que tu sois seul. Alors si tu veux voler pour te changer les idées, même si je n'aime pas ça, je veux bien faire un effort, si toi tu veux bien faire l'effort de ne pas essayer de me faire tomber. Tu n'es plus seul, alors n'agit plus comme tel.

Elle lui sourit.

Il l'embrassa. De la même manière douce, simple, chaste qu'elle l'avait fait la veille.

Il s'assura que la connexion était fermée pour penser de tout son être en la regardant dans les yeux « _Hermione… Je t'aime…_ ».

* * *

 _Lux Ignis_. = Lumière feu en latin

Mea = mien


	23. Chapter 23 - Pour toujours et à jamais

**Bonjour à tous, avant de parler du chapitre je voulais laisser un petit mot pour dire, que j'ai une pensée pour les victimes, (leur famille et leurs proches) de tous ces horribles attentats perpétré chaque jour dans le monde. Comme le dit Slughorn, tuer est un acte contre nature, tuer déchire l'âme (Potterhead jusqu'au bout, non ?) Ce message n'est pas spécialement bien écrit, mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir quoi dire et après deux nuits à l'hôpital à cause d'une rage de dent phénoménale, je suis un peu dans le gaz et shooté aux médocs… Que dire de plus part que le monde part en vrille, et que face à tout ça, il faut rester fort et uni. Profitez de votre vie à fond et surtout ne laisser personne vous dire qui vous devez être ou ce à quoi vous devez ressembler, ou aspirer. Profitez, faites ce que vous aimez et ce que vous avez envie, car vous êtes la seul personne à vivre votre vie, et si tout doit s'arrêter demain, alors autant ne rien avoir à regretter. Finissons-en avec la séquence émotion, « amour, tendresse, chocolat, j'vous aime putain » (ne m'en voulez pas, je suis dans le gaz j'ai dis)**

 **Pour en revenir au chapitre, chapitre doux et assez calme, et un peu plus court, mais on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte. Le hasard fait bien les choses je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'un peu d'amour tout coulant. Que dire à part, comme toujours, merci de continuer à me lire et c'est toujours autant un plaisir de vous partager mon histoire. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : encore trop de « olalalalala » x) je me demande ce que ça va être dans la prochaine ahah ! ta review m'a fait trop rire, on dirait (le prend pas mal c'est affectueux ) ) un peu que le chapitre ta rendu hystérique ! En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt : )**

 **Charliee3216 : tout dépend ce que tu entends par « sérieux » ! ahah ! Oui et tu verras dans ce chapitre à quel point il l'est ! Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review et à très vite !**

 **IKNOX3 : Bonjour à toi aussi IKNOX3 ! Je t'avoue que ta petite review m'avait manqué quand même ! Mais vu la taille de celle-ci, elle compte pour deux ! C'est avec plaisir que je t'annonce, ne pas totalement avoir achevé la partie « apprivoisement » car même s'il se rend compte qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, il n'y est pas du tout habitué le coco et il peut se montrer maladroit, alors je ne dirais pas qu'ils vont « arrêter de tourner autour du pot », tout de suite. Car ils ne se sont encore rien dit ! Disons, qu'on entre en partie séduction pour le moment ils sont pas encore ensemble comme l'est un couple (et je t'avoue vouloir, moi aussi, faire durer le plaisir). De là à dire que je vais encore écrire 10 000 chapitres, je ne pense pas, mais il faudra encore bien 20 ou voire 30 chap pour boucler la boucle ! Donc ne désespère pas tout de suite ! Je ne vais pas te priver de ton plaisir tout de suite ! ) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces adorable compliment, j'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu décris leur relation naissante, c'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir et apparemment c'est réussi je suis contente :3 Dans ce chap encore des réponses et bien sûr, biens plus de nouvelles question, car comme tu dis, on arrive dans la deuxième partie puisque le coffre est ouvert ! Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même comment j'ai pu publier deux fois par semaine. Quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre, j'en avais déjà écrit, 10, ça au du surement aidé, d'autant plus que je suis du genre à avoir du mal à m'endormir, et écrire, ça m'aide ! Bref, je raconte un peu ma vie là x) Dans ce chapitre le début d'une réponse par rapport à un objet, que tu attends depuis un moment ; ) ! Je t'en prie, c'est aussi un vrai plaisir pour moi d'avoir ce genre de demande ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Rine : coucou ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment super gentil et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à te faire te sentir dans l'histoire, c'est incroyable, merci ! Je suis également contente de savoir que le scénario continue de te plaire ! Il est fou, elle est folle, je suis folle, nous sommes tous fous ici ! x) , pardon, je m'égare. Merci encore, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **ChristinePotterhead : D'accord c'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'étais pas sûre alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire ^^ Merci encore une fois, tant mieux si tous les chap « sont les meilleurs », ça me fait super plaisir ! Je pense qu'il ne sait pas lui-même quand est-ce qu'il compte lui dire, mais ne précipitons pas trop les choses non plus, déjà qu'il l'admettre, ça va être pas mal compliqué pour sa pauvre âme d'enfant perdu ! Et oui le « secret » est encore quelque chose de flou, hihi, c'est le but *sifflote en toute innocence*. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : Merci beaucoup ! Oui « juste » qu'ils se l'avouent ahaha ! x) Je suis contente que l'histoire entre Séléné et Drago te plaise ! La Lune, est pour moi partout car elle tombe en permanence sur la Terre et l'attraction et les rapports entre les deux (du point de vue réel et physique) est omniprésente, entre les marées, certaine reproduction animal et ajouté à ça le fait que je lui attribue des propriétés magiques et que ce soit l'astre le plus proche de la Terre lui permet, de mon point de vue, beaucoup de chose ! Par contre, si tu te demandes par rapport à Drago, il n'a pas de lien direct avec la Lune, c'est plus la constellation de Dra pour lui. Pour s'il est un animal, ou s'il en a les caractéristiques magiques ou autre, la réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite, mais il y a des indices dans ce chapitre ! Pour Lucius, tu verras que tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions ) D'ailleurs je vais tout simplement te dire qu'il y a des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais pour Louhan et le tueur, il faut attendre encore un peu ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture et bonne vacances en Sicile ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Chacun parti se coucher, non sans un « bonne nuit » gêné de l'une, embarrassé de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, Drago eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait et retournait dans ses draps, échauffant ses derniers tant et si bien qu'il finit par retirer les couvertures et son pantalon de pyjama. Les bras en croix, les draps rabattu à ses pieds, il fixait le plafond avec tellement d'intensité que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait repensé à cette étrange, incroyable, irréelle, improbable, hallucinante journée, et de là, une quantité incroyable de questions lui étaient venues.

S'il avait fallu un rituel pour que Séléné soit ce qu'elle est, en était-il de même pour lui ? Il essayait de se rappeler, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais posé de question sur le jour de sa venue au monde. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Et pour quelqu'un de son rang, ce n'était surement pas le genre de question que l'on avait le droit de poser. Ou même que l'on envisageait de poser. Sa mère n'y avait fait qu'allusion dans la vidéo, comme étant le plus beau jour de sa vie. Donc elle n'avait pas de mauvais souvenir de ce jour-là. Mais est-ce que cela impliquait le fait que quelqu'un d'autre ai souffert, ou pire, perdu la vie ? Sans que sa mère ne le sache ? Et son père ? Avait-il fait quelque chose pour ? Sinon, comment aurait-il su pour « l'objet en rapport avec lui » ? D'ailleurs les informations qu'avait obtenues Hermione étaient-elles fausses, puisque l'objet ne ramenait pas les morts à la vie ? Ou son père ne savait vraiment ce que faisait la pierre et il pensait pouvoir ramener son Maître déchu ? Ou encore, à l'aide d'un autre rituel incongru en plus la pierre, pouvait-il vraiment et complètement le ramener à la vie ? Ou bien le théoricien se serait trompé ? Ou n'avait-il pas toutes les informations ?

Ensuite, qu'entendait ce théoricien par « elle s'enflammerait en présence d'un certain dragon » ? Était-ce une métaphore pour l'enfant astral de Dra ? Et si non, alors cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était un dragon dans le sens de l'animal ? Son prénom, d'après sa mère et surtout ses origines, se référait autant aux étoiles qu'à l'animal en lui-même. Et s'il était un vrai dragon, l'histoire de la dragonne unique s'appliquerait-elle à lui aussi ? Parce que si c'était bien le cas, alors devait-il considérer Hermione Granger, comme « la femme de sa vie » ?

La formulation était tellement ridicule à ses yeux que la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était : non, bien sûr que non. Non, non et encore non.

Il préférait voire ça… La voire, comme la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer en dehors de sa mère. C'était toujours aussi dérangeant et étrange de le penser, parce que c'était _elle_ , mais c'était beaucoup moins dur à envisager pour lui. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas. Il avait pensé « je t'aime » en la regardant, mais que savait-il vraiment de l'amour ? _De cette forme d'amour-là_ ?

Et pour le coffre, comment avait-elle su qu'il réussirait à ouvrir la dernière serrure ? L'avait-il vraiment ouverte d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu la sphère de lumière ? D'autant plus que ses mains n'avaient pas pris feu à ce moment-là, elles avaient _produit_ du feu. Pourquoi était d'ailleurs une bonne question auquel il n'avait pas de réponse. Pourquoi, était surtout LA question pour tout et sur tout. Il se souvient avoir pensé que cette fille était un aimant à question et à ce moment-là, il le pensait plus que jamais.

Et Merlin, qu'il avait chaud. Il ferma les paupières car ces iris ne pouvaient rester ouverts plus longtemps. D'ailleurs plusieurs larmes vinrent humidifier ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues. Il bougea et réalisa que le drap était trempé. Il se redressa et balança ses jambes au bord du lit. Il passa ses mains moites sur son visage tout aussi mouillé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait alors il décida d'enfiler un short et se sortir sur la terrasse. Il s'assit sur une chaise et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était couvert et il ne voyait pas la Lune, et encore moins les étoiles. Il faisait frais mais il n'y avait pas de vent et il le déplorait grandement. Il se dit que s'il volait, il pourrait créer le vent de lui-même.

Il se leva, et en un instant il pensa à elle. Et à ses paroles : il n'était plus seul. Il pivota sur lui-même et fixa la baie vitrée complètement dépassé par ses propres pensées. Il fit un pas en avant et il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? _Hermione Granger t'aime beaucoup, elle aussi_. Était-ce de la même manière que lui ? Surement pas. Il lui avait fait trop de mal, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas d'amour. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il n'y connaissait rien, se répétait-il. Il ne savait même pas s'il ressentait de l'amour lui-même, c'était les mots de Séléné qui l'avaient perturbé. Pourtant il avança à nouveau et tourna la poignée. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre il s'arrêta encore une fois.

Merlin, qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé dire ? Et surtout, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il n'avait jamais réveillé _personne_ de sa vie. Parce que l'autre fois, elle ne dormait pas, et surtout, c'était son chat qui l'avait réveillé, _l'autre fois_. Et il n'en gardait pas vraiment un bon souvenir d'ailleurs. Il recula d'un pas en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fit demi-tour et une fois dehors, se transforma en aigle et s'envola sans attendre. Aussitôt, le vent caressa ses plumes et il se senti beaucoup mieux. Plus il montait dans le ciel, plus l'air devenait froid. Il n'osa pas monter trop haut non plus, ne sachant pas où s'arrêtait les sorts de protections d'Hermione. Il décrivait un grand cercle dans le ciel et ses yeux revenaient toujours se poser sur la terrasse et malgré le fait que toutes ses anciennes questions avaient quittés son esprit, il pensait quand même à elle.

Il ne se posait pas trop de questions pour une fois, non, il pensait juste à elle. Son sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Ses mains sur ses joues. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau, tout simplement, contre la sienne. Ses yeux. Ses petites taches de rousseur au bout du nez. Son petit cœur brun, au coin de l'œil. Ses iris aux milles couleurs, du caramel, au jaune presque vert, dans lequel il retrouvait ses taches de rousseur brune trois, très exactement, deux dans le droit un dans le gauche. Des taches de rousseurs dans les yeux, cette fille avait vraiment des yeux incroyables. Comment ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Et sa peau, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait attention à quel point elle était parfaite, comme lui ? Et sa tignasse brune qu'il avait toujours comparée à un balai de Rusard s'avérait finalement aussi douce que ses propres, merveilleux et incroyablement beaux, cheveux ? Et son odeur… Une odeur tellement douce qu'on pourrait croire à celle d'un bébé. Pourquoi, juste parce que son père lui avait dit que son sang était sale l'avait-il réduite toute entière à quelqu'un de sale ? Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir pris des années depuis le collège, elle n'avait pas pour autant changer, elle s'était juste musclée. Il l'avait toujours trouvé trop maigre, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait qu'elle mettait juste des vêtements trop grands pour elle. Parce que c'était bien plus confortable pour se blottir dans un fauteuil ou un canapé, pour lire. Et puis, pour être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, le soir du balle de Noël, il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle était la plus belle fille de la soirée, plus belle encore que Fleur Delacour. Ses pensées autour d'elle se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Et pourquoi l'avait-il toujours détesté pour son intelligence, alors qu'en vérité, il trouvait ses capacités intellectuelles épatantes et qui méritaient d'être montrées au monde ? Alors que dans les fait, elle s'en servait plus pour aider les autres que pour elle ? Bien sûr, elle classe, elle avait été horriblement agaçante (pour rester politiquement correcte). Et elle ne résistait pas à la tentation d'étaler le contenue de ses connaissances, mais il comprenait aujourd'hui que c'était pour apprendre aux autres, même si elle aimait s'en vanter un peu, évidemment. Mais qui était-il pour la juger là-dessus ? En plus, le fait qu'elle ait également sa petite fierté, rendait leur petit accrocs encore plus palpitant car l'un comme l'autre avait du répondant et voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, ses meilleures joutes verbales, il ne pouvait le nier, avait toujours été avec elle. Bien sûr, énerver Potter était autrefois distrayant, mais elle... sa répartie et ses manières l'avait toujours, et il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, plus ou moins amusé et c'était surement pour ça qu'elle avait été son souffre douleur favoris. Elle avait incarné tout ce qu'il était censé haïr, et en plus, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Même si bien sûr, il s'en voulait pour tout ça, il réalisait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il la détestait qu'il l'embêtait, mais parce qu'elle lui répondait avec hardeur ou elle l'ignorait superbement. De quoi émoustiller l'abruti profond qu'il avait été.

Elle avait un grand cœur, et comme tout le monde, elle avait ses petits défauts. Cependant, il réalisait soudainement, que ça aussi, il les aimait, et que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans, ça lui avait trop manqué pendant tout ce temps. Il aimait qu'elle ait du répondant, il aimait sa répartie. Il aimait son rire, son sourire narquois et provocant. Il aimait tout, tout simplement. C'était effrayant à penser, et son mental était mis à rude épreuve, mais son cœur, lui battait d'une agréable chaleur tandis que son ventre… Il ne saurait mettre de mot sur cette sensation… C'était, incroyable, merveilleux et pourtant tellement… chatouilleux ? Ou comme des petits battements d'ailes dans son ventre. Existait-il une expression connu pour décrire ça ? Est-ce que c'était ça ? L'amour ? C'était cette sensation qu'on était censé ressentir quand en pensant à… La personne qu'on aime ? Parce que c'était ça, non ? Il ressentait de l'amour, il en était sûr maintenant. Ou presque. Tout ça était vraiment bizarre… Il recommençait à se poser un peu trop de question et il ouvrit le bec pour laisser glisser dans l'air, une plainte aiguë.

Il fonça vers la terrasse quand une goutte d'eau tomba sur son bec. Il rentra en quelque seconde et s'écroula dans le canapé, légèrement essoufflé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à voler, mais suffisamment pour avoir le souffle court et mal aux bras. Il se leva pour aller chercher sa baguette, le dragon et la pierre quand il remarqua que le livre était posé sur la table basse. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir de toute façon. Lumière allumée, une tasse de thé à la myrtille infusant à côté de lui, il lut le sommaire. Et finalement décida de lire tout le livre, il n'était pas très gros de toute façon, et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, et soupira de dépit quand il le referma. La lecture n'avait même pas été agréable, il le trouvait fade et plat, pas spécialement bien écrit. Il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas bien marché, d'autant plus que ses histoires étaient parfois dignes d'être publiées dans Le Chicaneur. Et pourtant, il arrivait à douter de leur véracité, après tout, deux de ses chapitres se révélait vrai. C'est alors qu'il se mit vraiment à douter de tout. Et si, après tout, cet homme avait écrit n'importe quoi ? Et si… Mais tous les événements lui revenant en mémoire lui indiquaient que tout ceci était bel et bien vrai. Il leva sa baguette. Il ne douta pas un seul instant et il ferma les yeux pour sentir à nouveau les mains d'Hermione sur ses joues et enfin, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand _elle_ l'avait embrassé.

- _Expecto patronum._

Il ouvrit les yeux et devant lui il y avait la même boule de lumière que la dernière fois. Et quand il posa le regard dessus, il eut envie de s'en approcher. Il tendit la main vers elle et quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, la lumière devient plus blanche et il senti la chaleur de la boule rentrer dans sa main, remonter dans son bras avant de rentrer en contact avec son cœur. La lumière n'avait pas diminué du tout, durant cet étrange événement, et finalement après quelque instant elle devient moins forte et se concentra au bout de sa main pour prendre une autre forme. Contre ses doigts, il y avait maintenant un dragon, très jeune, surement nouveau-né, d'à peine une cinquante centimètres. Il battait l'air de ses petites ailes de lumière, pour rester au niveau de sa main, contre laquelle il frottait sa tête. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était incroyablement douce, chaude et apaisante. Il mit sa paume vers le ciel et le dragon se posa dessus, replia ses ailes contre son petit corps svelte. Il approcha sa tête du dragon pour mieux le regarder. C'était, non sans surprise, un Noir des Hébrides. Et quand il leva ses yeux vers lui, il crut mourir. Il vit, dans ses prunelles de lumières, les taches de rousseurs, les trois mêmes qu' _elle. A_ insi que le petit cœur sur la tempe. Ce n'était pas un dragon, mais _une dragonne_. Et pas n'importe quelle dragonne…

Son cœur battait la chamade contre ses côtes et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il entendit du bruit et se redressa brusquement avant d'annuler le sort, au moment même où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, le cœur battant encore plus fort. Il n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction, de peur que son visage ne trahisse quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit qu'elle venait dans sa direction.

-Tu n'essaies quand même pas de me faire croire que tu dors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix totalement ahurie.

-Je ne fais rien de tel. Répondit-il, totalement de mauvaise foi, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle soupira, sachant surement pertinemment qu'il mentait. Il la senti s'asseoir sur le canapé et il se retient de s'en aller, lutant pour garder un visage serein.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Non. Enfin je ne sais pas, en tout cas pas par le bruit, ma chambre est insonorisé. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre ça, juste après ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Avait-elle ressenti quelque chose ? Cette boule de chaleur dans son cœur et ensuite cette naissance de dragon au bout de ses doigts… De dragonne… Avec ses yeux à elle, son pratronus, c'était elle. Sa dragonne. Son cœur reparti de plus belle et il était maintenant très mal à l'aise. Il n'allait surement pas lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé, ce que cela signifiait, ou du moins, ce que cela signifiait à ses yeux. Mais pourtant, il voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle était à lui. Il venait de le réaliser. Il la voulait, pour lui. Pour toujours. Et à jamais.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle tenait la figurine entre ses mains et faisait glisser son index sur les ailes comme des petites caresses. Il s'étrangla avec sa salive quand il ressenti de la jalousie. Il eut envie de se frapper et il s'insulta de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de les plisser pour scruter son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-A qui sont destinés tous ces jolis noms d'oiseaux ? Railla-t-elle.

Il eut envie de lui effleurer la joue. Ce sourire… Et à nouveau il eut envie de se frapper.

-Tu n'étais pas censé les entendre, alors je ne répondrais pas. Répondit Drago de sa fidèle voix traînante.

-Je pencherais pour l'option toi-même, bien que je n'exclue pas ton père. Rajouta Hermione d'une voix volontairement trop enjouée, en reportant son attention sur la figurine.

Il était occupé à fermer son esprit alors il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-On devrait aller voir le mec qui a écrit ce livre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la brunette d'une voix distraite caressant maintenant le dos piquant du dragon.

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Pour avoir plus d'informations, il y a bien une version longue non ?

Elle sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux avant de se porter une claque du plat de la main sur le front. Il se renfrogna et fit une grimace de mécontentement. Il était désormais _hors de question_ qu'elle souffre. Même de sa main à elle. Il la fixa avec colère, les mâchoires serrées, et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne fais ça. Articula douloureusement le blond sans la lâcher de ses yeux de glace.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle avec provocation.

-Tu ne le fais plus, c'est tout ! S'énerva Drago.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal ! Alors tu ne le fais plus, c'est TOUT !

Cette fois, les haussa les sourcils de stupeur et elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de froncer les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Il grogna quelque chose sans queue ni tête et elle n'insista pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'énervait. C'était stupide. Depuis quand agissait-il stupidement ? Bordel… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Tu as raison, on devrait aller le voir. Admis Hermione après quelques minutes. Mais on ne sait pas où il habite.

Il attrapa le livre et l'ouvrit à la dernière page avant de lui donner.

-Ce type est une réplique de Lockhart si tu veux mon avis, mais en plus vieux. Dit-il dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Il y a ses coordonnées ici. Il vit en Italie, donc surement pas de problème de Suprême là-bas. Il doit y vivre depuis longtemps vu la date de publication et son âge, peut-être même depuis toujours, donc il n'est pas en fuite.

Elle regarda l'adresse inscrite sous la photo d'un homme assis sur une chaise, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Une barbe grise et noire épaisse mais pas très longue, et une calvitie avancée, cachée sous un chapeau de sorcier pointu de marque. Ses lunettes aussi carré de sa mâchoire lui donnait un air un peu bêta, mais il dégageait également quelque chose de chaleureux de ses petits yeux bleu pétillants. Mais sa posture et ses vêtements étaient bien trop exagéré, tout comme son sourire et son geste de la main. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de riche, et il n'avait surement pas obtenu son argent avec la vente de ses livres. Dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air stupide.

-Florence est vraiment une ville magnifique j'y suis allée avec mes parents quand j'avais 10 ans pendant un mois. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tant mieux.

Elle le regarda bizarrement avant de détourner les yeux.

-Je veux dire, s'expliqua maladroitement Drago, c'est qu'au moins un de nous deux connait la ville. Et…

Il avait envie de dire « il pourra la faire découvrir à l'autre », mais il n'osait pas. Et là, uniquement à ce moment-là, il réalisa quelque chose. Il n'arriverait jamais à le dire à voix haute. Mais il avait un autre moyen. Il relâcha ses protections mentales et pensa uniquement à ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache. Et… Qu'il voulait aussi qu'elle retrouve un petit quelque chose de ses parents en revivant plus ou moins ce voyage avec lui. Même si bien, sûr, ils n'y allaient pas pour des vacances. Et il se concentra uniquement sur ça, et pas la foule d'autre chose qu'il pensait d'elle, avant de refermer son esprit.

Elle posa le dragon sur la table basse et le dos droit, se tourna vers lui. Il crut un instant qu'elle était en colère, avant de comprendre qu'elle essayait juste de ne pas montrer ses émotions, et que de ce fait, elle contractait outrageusement la mâchoire. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-J'ai dit, enfin, pensé, quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, alors qu'il était extrêmement anxieux à l'idée de l'avoir blessée.

Il retient un soupir de soulagement quand elle secoua négativement la tête avant de faire un sourire tendu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi était-il aussi soucieux de tout ?

-Au contraire. Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Et tout d'un coup, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il laissa tomber son masque d'impassibilité, pour qu'elle puisse voir ses vraies émotions. Il relâcha toutes ses défenses, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était sincère.

-Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix sèche avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Elle le regarda avec intérêt et lui fit un micro sourire encourageant et légèrement curieux.

Il avait la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Il devait lui dire, mais comment ?

-Je… Je suis désolé-

-Pomhf..

-Non ! S'écria-t-il en levant une main pour la mettre sur sa bouche. Laisse-moi parler sinon… sinon je ne vais pas y arriver... Je… je te dois des excuses… pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir au collège... Quoi que tu en penses, aujourd'hui… il faut que tu saches que je… je regrette et que je ne pense plus le moindre mot que j'ai pu dire… et… et des milliers d'excuses ne suffiraient pas. Je n'ai pas les mots, j'en connais pas assez pour t'expliquer à quel point je suis désolé te t'avoir attaqué sur tes origines, ton physique, ton intelligence, tes notes, tes mimiques, tout, je m'excuse pour tout. Je… Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé dire de plus, je ne sais même pas si j'ai dit ce qu'il faut, ou pire, si j'ai dit des choses à ne pas dire. Mais je le pense, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de ma vie que maintenant Hermione. Je te demande de m'excuser, je te demande pardon pour l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre.

Il retira sa main une fois sa pauvre tirade achevée. Au début il avait regretté d'avoir pris la parole, il avait eu honte de ses bégaiements, mais pour le sourire qui s'était dessiné contre sa main, et qu'elle affichait maintenant il était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que Merlin lui permettrait. Mais il se sentait bizarre d'avoir dit tout ça, malgré tout. C'était ses premières vraies excuses. Il n'en ferait surement jamais d'autre. Du moins, à personne d'autre.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, Drago, sinon je ne serais jamais venu te chercher. Dit-elle dans un petit rire tendu.

Apparemment, comme lui, ses excuses lui faisaient tout drôles. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui prit la main.

-Merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de l'entendre et de savoir que tu le penses. Mais tu sais, même sans la connexion je t'aurais cru, j'ai confiance en toi. Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il posa son autre main par-dessus la sienne et lui sourit. Et plus ou moins volontairement, d'un sourire charmeur. Il vit ses joues devenir légèrement roses et elle papillonna des paupières sur ses yeux caramel presque incandescent. Son cœur s'emballa. Il referma son esprit. Merlin, qu'elle était belle… Comment ne l'avait-il jamais vu durant toutes ces années ? Comment son cœur n'avait-il pas reconnu en elle la femme qu'il voyait aujourd'hui ? La réponse vient d'elle-même : il ne le connaissait pas. Et à cette époque, il ne savait plus ce qu'était des sentiments.

-Tu n'as pas dormis du tout ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup d'une voix soucieuse. Je me trompe ?

Son sourire perdit de son éclat, comment savait-elle ? Il n'aimait toujours pas qu'elle en sache trop.

-Non, je n'arrivais pas. Avoua Drago d'une voix las.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la brune en ramenant ses jambes contre elle, un air compatissant sur le visage.

-Moi aussi, je me perds dans mes pensées. Dit-il avec un rictus nerveux au coin gauche de la bouche.

Elle rigola d'un petit rire cristallin qui lui réchauffa le cœur et dressa ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

-On dort ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix calme, étonnamment sans gêne apparente.

Son cœur venait de rater un battement et il se fit violence pour ne pas crier et porter une main à sa poitrine. Il resta parfaitement immobile, malgré le fait que son cerveau et son corps semblaient ne plus être sous son contrôle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, avoue ? Railla-t-il une avec petite moue provocante, pour qu'elle ne sache rien, pourtant Merlin savait qu'il avait mal et paradoxalement, combien il se sentait euphorique.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. Rigola Hermione, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Et toi tes rêves pour une réalité. Répliqua le blond avec son célèbre sourire en coin, la douleur disparaissant.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre alors elle esquissa une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras. Il ricana et elle marmonna quelque chose. Un sourire désormais niait plaqué sur le visage, il l'observait faire la tête. Complètement attendri. Attendri ? Lui ? Par elle ? Une seconde après avoir réalisé ça il retrouva un visage impassible. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait rien vu et détourna la tête, légèrement stupéfiait et déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Surtout à elle, quand ça la concernait elle… Stupide, non ? Et pourtant il avait peur qu'elle sache tous les sentiments qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Il prit la pierre, posée en équilibre sur la table pour se forcer à se changer les idées. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien lui servir cette pierre, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Comment son père pouvait être au courant de son existence ? Et qu'était-il censé en faire ? Il avait vraiment envie de la détruire, son père ne devait jamais savoir qu'elle avait été sortie du coffre, si tant est qu'il en ait connaissance. C'était vraiment une question qui l'obsédait, comment son père pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

Soudainement, il eut un pressentiment. Il posa la pierre sur les genoux d'Hermione et se leva avant de courir dans sa chambre pour prendre le porte-monnaie de cuire. Il n'avait pas défait le sac, juste retiré la nourriture. Il retourna dans le salon et prit sa baguette.

- _Accio_ collier et lettre.

Il attrapa la chaîne dès qu'elle dépassa de la fermeture avant de prendre l'enveloppe. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui s'était redressée et le regardait avec intérêt. Il lui donna la lettre et porta le pendentif en pierre au niveau de ses yeux. Il chercha de la lumière pour voir à travers. Il avait toujours cru que la couleur de se pendentif était gris foncé, mais à la lumière, la pierre était d'un gris très pur et pâle, presque transparent. Le fait qu'elle ait été vidée pour y placer un souvenir la faisait légèrement briller de l'intérieur. Il posa ses mains devant lui et tourna la tête vers elle.

-Tu as une pensine ? Demanda-t-il quand elle eut finit de lire.

Elle hocha la tête, sans le regarder et lança un sort informulé. La petite bibliothèque bleu émit un cliquetis étrange et s'ouvrit en deux comme une armoire. Une pensine était posée sur l'unique étagère et produisait une douce lumière bleutée qui éclairait les tréfonds de l'armoire dont les côtés étaient recouverts de petits flacons luisant de souvenirs comme des petites lucioles. Il plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la pierre et quand il eut extrait le souvenir il se leva pour le porter dans la petite bassine légèrement creusée. Elle le suivait de près et le temps d'un instant, il hésita. Il voulut lui demander de le laisser regarder seul, une première fois. Mais devant l'air sérieux qu'elle affichait, il se dit que, quoi que contenait ce souvenir, s'il le concernait, elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle le regardait, et il sentit à nouveau cette étrange sensation de battement d'ailes chatouilleuses dans le ventre et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il ne réfléchit pas et se pencha vers la surface de l'étrange contenu mi liquide, mi gazeux. Quand son nez entra en contact avec il se sentit basculer en avant et tout aussi brusquement il atterrit dans le souvenir, ses pieds frappant durement contre de la pierre. Une seconde après, Hermione était à ses côtés.

Le décor était flou, mais il distinguait vaguement des murs de pierre en forme de couloir et il entendait des voix et un feu crépiter de l'autre côté des parois, surement une auberge ou un pub. Un mouvement noir attira leur regard et ils reconnurent Rogue avec sa même fidèle robe de sorcier noire, mais en bien plus jeune, surement une vingtaine d'année de moins que celui qu'ils avaient connu, il était la seule chose nette de ce souvenir. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui s'approchait derrière lui, mais les contours de la personne étaient encore plus flous et soudain une voix retentit. Dédoublé, étrange, qui fit sursauter Rogue. Il se retourna vers la silhouette qui le plaqua au mur.

 _-Deux fils te seront liés, mais aucun de ta ligné. De toi, deux vies dépendront. L'un mettra fin à une vie de Maître, mais l'autre enfant qui va naître..._

La voix était devenu trop faible il n'entendait plus et il dut se rapprocher, la tête collé à la silhouette flou pour entendre la suite.

 _-…devra rester inconnu à la main qui l'aura conçu. Attendu depuis l'aube du monde. Il marquera l'échec ou la victoire du retour de la magie noire. Prince, la quête se verra accomplit, lorsque tu auras donné ta vie pour lui._

Il allait se redresser mais tout à coup le décor changea et le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Il entendit la brunette crier se surprise et il se précipita vers elle pour ta tenir, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe. Le sol se stabilisa et le décor était encore plus flou. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient où ils se trouvaient. Un Rogue un peu plus âgé que dans le précédent souvenir était assis sur quelque chose, qui devait être un fauteuil, cette fois, même lui était un peu flou. Il ne lâcha pas le bras d'Hermione et une autre silhouette floue apparut. Drago se crispa et Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. La silhouette avait beau ne pas avoir de visage, le haut de son crâne ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

-Mon père, marmonna-t-il en fusillant le souvenir du regard.

Hermione dévisagea à son tour les deux hommes.

- _Tu as eu ma lettre, Sévrus ?_ Retentit la voix de son père, lointaine.

Le décor changea à nouveau brusquement alors que Rogue répondait « _je ne sais rien de tout ça_ ». Ils furent de retour dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celui des cachots de Poudlard. Le sol tremblait encore quand la même voix déformée qu'avant, celle de l'espèce de prophétie cria « _PRINCE_ » et un Rogue en colère cria « _LÂCHE-MOI VIEILLE FOLLE ! J'AI COMPRIS !_ ». Tout redevient flou et tout se mélangea. Les couleurs, jusque-là toujours sombre devinrent presque fluo en comparaison. Ils étaient maintenant dans un jardin inconnu mais incroyablement vert. Un Rogue enfant passa devant eux, ils le suivirent et quand il poussa une porte une voix de femme chaleureuse et douce dit « _tu n'as pas le droit de le voir tant que tu n'es pas un homme fait, mon fils_ ». Ils avaient beau essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, ils ne pouvaient pas la passer, et le petit Rogue passa à travers eux, en courant pour sortir de la pièce à laquelle ils ne pouvaient accéder.

Puis, tout était flou et les couleurs se mélangeaient à nouveau, il y eut la même voix de femme, surement la mère de Rogue, qui disait « _transmet le à tes enfants, s'il ne vient pas. Ton conte préféré n'en est pas un_ , _tu leur raconteras à ton tour_ ». Le décor se stabilisa, mais il était toujours pas très net, comme brouillé par de l'eau sauf Rogue, prostré au sol qui tenait quelque chose contre lui. De longs cheveux roux dépassaient de la masse informe qu'ils formaient. Hermione cacha sa tête contre son bras et il sentit les ongles de la brunette lui broyer le bras. _Bordel de merde ! Il avait_ _oublié qu'il était torse nu_ ! Un tourbillon de couleur reprit le dessus sur le souvenir. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, au moment même où le décor reprenait plus ou moins forme. Il chercha Rogue du regard, mais ne le trouva pas, il vit juste un bureau de bois et ils entendirent une voix, celle de Rogue : _« Troisième à droite, le fond._ »

Tout se mélangea et la voix résonna dans leurs oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éjecté du souvenir.

Le cœur battant, il s'écarta d'elle et n'osait pas la regarder. Il baissa les yeux, les ongles d'Hermione avaient entamé la chaire de ses bras. Il prit sa baguette et se soigna rapidement. Il l'entendit renifler et leva brusquement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour retirer les souvenirs de la pensine, et les placer dans une fiole de verre.

-C'était la mère d'Harry. Lily, les cheveux roux... Dit-elle dans un autre reniflement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Elle referma l'armoire-étagère bleue et se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre le souvenir. Il prit la fiole et continua de la regarder fixement, les sourcils froncés.

-Rogue était amoureux de la mère d'Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il a trahi Voldemort, parce qu'il a tué la femme qu'il aimait, et Rogue à protégé, le reste de sa vie, ce qu'il restait de Lily. Harry. Il a les yeux de sa mère mais la tête de son père. C'est pour ça qu'il le détestait. Tu imagines ? Elle secoua la tête tristement. Le visage de l'homme que tu hais, mais dès que tu le regardes dans les yeux, tu vois la femme que tu aimes. Devant lui, il avait le résultat de leur amour. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça, ce n'était pas du tout professionnel, mais il a permis à Harry de vivre, il a fait tellement, tellement de chose pour lui… Débita-t-elle bien trop vite, avant de reprendre d'une voix faible. Que finalement ce n'est pas grand-chose de l'avoir embêté au collège, et avec son caractère, c'est presque compréhensible… Et voir la mère d'Harry… comme… comme ça… et Rogue…

Elle renifla encore une fois et baissa les yeux.

-Arrête de pleurer, répondit Drago.

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea avec colère. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Peut-être avait-il manqué de tact ? Il eut l'air légèrement déboussolé et il lui dit qu'il ne voulait juste plus qu'elle pleure, elle sembla un peu moins en colère.

-C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Dit-elle quand même d'une voix sèche.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire alors il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle acquiesça doucement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le regard vague.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, de ce que l'on a vu ? Demanda-t-il, voulant comparer ses idées aux siennes, mais il voulait entendre les siennes avant.

-Et bien que la famille de Rogue est surement celle qui se faisait passer la pierre de génération en génération. Prince, c'est le nom de sa mère, une famille de Sang-Pur, et le père de Rogue était un moldu. J'avais fait des recherches pour Harry, car il avait trouvé un de ses anciens livres de potions avec toutes ses annotations, et il l'avait signé « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Mais j'avais rien trouvé à part une famille dont le nom était Prince, et c'est quand il l'a avoué à Harry, qu'on a compris le lien. Ensuite, quelqu'un, surement Trelawney, lui a fait une prophétie, avant votre naissance. Les deux enfants qu'il avait sous sa garde c'était toi et Harry. Harry mit fin « à une vie de Maître » donc de Voldemort, après je n'ai pas entendu la suite, il faudrait que tu me la dises, mais j'imagine que cela te concerne. Donc maintenant il faut qu'on aille chez lui et qu'on ouvre le troisième tiroir à droite de son bureau, et il y a un double fond, dans lequel on trouvera surement quelque chose sur la pierre, avec de la chance le conte dont parle sa mère. Et le coffre c'est donc bien lui qui l'a placé là-bas, mais je pense que ce n'est pas lui qui a placé toute les défenses. Elles doivent avoir des siècles ! Dit-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie, avant de reprendre plus calmement. Et si on en croit la lettre de ta mère et l'état des souvenirs, il les a donnés à Harry quand on l'a trouvé juste après que Voldemort avait ordonné à Nagini de le tuer, dans la cabane hurlante. Et il était mourant alors il a d'abord donné les souvenirs dont Harry avait besoin pour arrêter Voldemort, et ceux te concernant sont mélangés car il ne devait plus avoir assez de force. Mais il s'est concentré sur l'essentiel, on comprend quand même le message. Je pense qu'Harry ne les a pas vu, ou qu'il n'avait pas l'envie ou le temps, car il a récupéré les autres et ta mère à du trouver ceux-là après…

Il ne répondit pas. Merlin, heureusement qu'elle avait parlé d'abord. Il pensait que le deuxième enfant était Séléné. Il n'avait presque rien comprit, en même temps, il lui manquait beaucoup d'éléments. Il était encore plus déboussolé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait aussi un peu fatigué. Il ne savait décidément pas grand-chose. Il croyait connaitre son parrain, et finalement, elle, en savait tellement plus. Tout comme Potter.

Saint Potter.

Il serra la mâchoire et fixa avec insistance ses poings contractés sur ses genoux.

-On ira voir en Italie plus tard, si ça vaut toujours le coup, je préfère avoir les écrits de Rogue, qui seront bien plus sérieux et intelligent que les recherches d'un théoricien, plutôt nul. Dit Hermione d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Ses paroles, sans raisons, lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Oui, ils devaient aller chez Rogue. Il n'y était allé qu'une fois, mais il s'en rappelait encore. Il senti son cœur se serrer. Il soupira d'exaspération. Il en avait marre de ressentir des milliers de choses contraires en même temps, pour pleins de choses et tout le temps, c'était éprouvant. Et épuisant psychologiquement parlant. Dépité il prit le dragon qu'Hermione avait abandonné sur un coussin et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier.

-Hermione, elle me manque, s'entendit-il parler.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux venant, de lui-même, de se mettre dans une situation bien plus que gênante.

Il entendit le cuir du canapé couiner et sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Une odeur de miel douce, sucrée, aux relents de vanille l'enveloppa aussitôt. Et comme les fois précédente, il sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il fut gêné d'être torse nu. Mais il avait chaud, il ne pourrait pas tenir avec un t-shirt. Mais il était mal à l'aise.

-Elle est là, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le cœur du garçon qui sentit ce dernier rater un autre battement.

Si elle l'avait senti, elle ne le montra pas et il du cacher sa surprise en plus de sa douleur. Sa peau était tellement agréable contre la sienne. Sa petite main, trop petite pour recouvrir tout son pectoral. Elle la retira et il eut envie de lui prendre la main pour lui remettre sur le cœur, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement.

-Ne l'oublie pas. Rajouta-t-elle. Tu me l'as rappelle tellement tu sais…

Tout à coup ses muscles se détendirent et laissa sa tête reposer doucement sur celle de la brune. Merlin… Comment pouvait-on sentir aussi bon. Cette odeur pourrait devenir une véritable drogue à la longue, songea amèrement le garçon. A la longue ? Oh et puis _merde_ ! Il prit la décision d'arrêter de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi de ses pensées envers elle. Ça ne servait à rien. Autant se contenter de laisser les réponses venir à lui en laissant le temps faire les choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota Drago d'une voix un peu amusée et surtout très émue.

-Tu as le même sourire qu'elle, ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu as aussi la même forme d'yeux qu'elle, et quand tu rigole, tu plisses les yeux de la même façon et tu lui ressemble encore plus. Quand j'ai fait des pan-cake à ta mère et que je lui ai mis du sirop d'érable dessus, elle en mettait partout après ! Même dans le thé et dans tous ses desserts en fait, t'imagine ?

-Je veux un thé au sirop d'érable. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel et il la senti rigoler contre lui.

-Et bien tu as deux bras, deux jambes, tu sais t'en servir. Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine. Railla la brune d'une voix étouffée par son rire.

Il grimaça. Ses elfes lui manquaient, le temps d'un instant. Heureusement qu'il avait fermé son esprit, elle l'aurait surement frappé. Mais il était trop bien pour bouger, le thé pouvait attendre.

-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressé, comme un enfant attendant la suite d'une histoire.

Elle pouffa de nouveau avant de reprendre.

-Tu pinces les lèvres comme elle quand tu es contrarié, même si tu reprends vite le contrôle de toi-même, parfois tu le fais et elle aussi le faisait quand elle parlait de chose qui la contrariait. Elle pouffa de plus belle, surement à cause d'un souvenir dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Tu as le port de tête des Black, ça c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Comme, elle.

Elle passa son pied nu sous sa cheville nue aussi et souleva sa jambe à la force de la sienne pour le voir quelque chose. Sa peau était encore trop douce, une peau de bébé.

-Elle m'a dit que tu as la forme des pieds de son père. Dit-elle d'une voix distraite, comme si elle essayait d'imaginer la tête des pieds de son grand-père.

Il rigola tout seul à cette pensé et elle pouffa à son tour. Elle reposa leur jambe au sol, mais ne retira pas son pied de contre sa cheville. Il avait envie d'avoir encore plus de contact avec elle. Il la voulait dans ses bras. Mais il ne faisait rien. Même s'il avait envie de plus, et de la savoir bien en vie, en la collant contre lui, pour sentir son cœur battre. Pour le moment, il se sentait incroyablement bien et il ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre fin à ce moment. Son cœur battait vite, mais cette fois, c'était de bonheur. Voilà, c'était le mot. Il se sentait bien, presque heureux. Il faillit sursauter quand elle lui prit la main, la gauche, avant de reprendre la parole. Il se tendit légèrement quand elle posa le dos de sa main sur sa cuisse pour caresser son avant-bras. Du pli du coude jusqu'à poignet, avec le bout de ses doigts très doucement, elle effleurait à peine sa peau. Mais rapidement il trouva cette sensation incroyablement agréable. Il en avait des frissons et il eut la chair de poule sur tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette petite caresse, écoutant à peine sa voix, dans un état quasi second.

-… elle avait préparé de la salade, et dans la sauce, elle avait mis encore du sirop. Figure-toi, que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Ensuite, je crois elle avait voulu faire une imitation du porc au caramel que je lui avais fait, mais avec du sirop d'érable encore et toujours. Ça, par contre, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. A la fin, on préparait deux repas, parce qu'elle, elle aimait ses trucs bizarres. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait, rajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'une voix un peu dégoûtée, mais amusée.

Il sourit aux anges, les yeux toujours fermés. Et bercé par sa voix, son odeur, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses jambes maintenant emmêlés dans les siennes, et ses doigts courant le long de son bras nu, il s'endormit. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres.


	24. Chapter 24 - L'impasse du Tisseur

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite de l'histoire d'une folle. Je pense que je vais prendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine car avec mon job c'est ce qui marchera le mieux pour moi. Je publierais le dimanche ou le lundi. Comme toujours merci de continuer à me lire et me suivre ça me fait toujours plaisir de continuer à publier ces chaps et vous répondre ! Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : De rien, un plaisir de partager ces moments de bonheur que je passe à écrire. Et merci à toi de continuer de me laisser des p'tit mots. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire, à très vite et bonne lecture !**

 **ChristinePotterHead : Oui adorable ! :3 Merci beaucoup c'est gentil je suis heureuse que l'histoire avec Rogue t'intrigue, c'est encourageant pour la suite ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : Un bon gros merci pour un "bon gros super génial" alors ! ; ) Merci, j'aime bien que tu sois hystérique ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus que merci, encore et toujours et j'espère continuer à pouvoir te transformer et réussir à te faire ressentir des truc "méga mignon" ahah ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Lytchina76 : Bonjour à toi ! Il me semble que c'est ton premier commentaire laissé alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et bonne lecture, à très vite !**

* * *

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs jours du projet d'aller dans l'ancienne maison de Rogue. Tout d'abord, ils ignoraient une chose : si elle était habitée depuis. Que ce soit par des squatteurs ou simplement par les nouveaux propriétaires légaux ou non, sorciers ou non. Bien que la notion de propriété soit toute relative au vue de l'état actuel du Ministère de la magie ou du monde de la magie lui-même. Hermione avait dès le début exprimé très clairement le fait qu'ils n'iraient en aucun cas là-bas sans un plan prédéfini. Ou plutôt, _des plans prédéfinis_. Ainsi qu'un entraînement plus approfondit.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils retrouvèrent une petite routine. Maintenant, elle venait se coucher tous les soirs dix minutes après lui, dans son lit. Il faisait toujours mine d'être endormis et ils ne se touchaient jamais, même involontairement. C'était étrange, et en même temps, extrêmement rassurant pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait son corps quand ils étaient aussi peu vêtu, ainsi que dans cette situation, qu'il jugeait être de faiblesse. Et en toute honnêteté, il préférait ne pas le savoir le plus longtemps possible. Il se réveillait toujours en premier et à chaque fois il avait remercié Merlin de mille façons. Car, comme tous les hommes, le matin, son corps, enfin, une certaine partie de son corps, agissait d'elle-même. Evidemment, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu savoir sa réaction face à ça. La sienne comme celle de la brune. Il s'habillait donc à toute vitesse et partait l'attendre dans le canapé avec un thé.

Il attendait, en moyenne, entre une demi-heure et une heure ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Il avait un peu de temps pour lui et il pouvait faire apparaître son patronus. Il adorait quand elle était là, près de lui. Il se sentait plus calme, et il avait l'impression de se ressourcer autant qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir déjà touché un patronus avant celui-ci. Et malgré le fait que la dragonne soit faite de lumière, il sentait quelque chose d'indescriptible quand sa peau entrait en contact avec elle. La magie dont elle était faite était d'une matière proche de celle des souvenirs. Entre le gaz et le liquide. Et quand il se concentrait un peu, il arrivait à sentir le lien magique qui existait entre eux, sans avoir besoin de produire un contact. C'était un lien étrange, qui partait de son cœur jusqu'à celui de son patronus. Mais vers le milieu, la magie changeait. Et il ne savait pas si son cerveau lui jouait un tour, ou si c'était bel et bien vrai, mais il sentait _sa magie_ à _elle_ au niveau du changement. Il ne comprenait pas comment la magie d'Hermione pouvait se trouver ici. La dragonne avait beau avoir ses yeux et sa tache de naissance, elle n'était qu'une représentation. C'était sa magie à lui qui était en action.

Quand il entendait du bruit, il annulait aussitôt le sort et prenait un air serein, neutre. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était et qu'il n'était pas totalement obsédé par ça.

Ensuite, ils couraient, mangeaient, et là, commençaient vraiment la nouvelle routine. Ils s'entraînaient. Enfin, elle l'entraînait à se battre et ne lui laissait aucun répit. C'était une adversaire redoutable et franchement douée. Dès les premiers entraînements, elle ne lui avait fait aucuns cadeaux. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié ou pour un faible, mais c'était, malgré tout, un peu humiliant. Il arrivait à parer une quantité non négligeable de coup de poing, et autre prise visant à le mettre à terre. Mais quand elle ne le ratait pas, il avait besoin de pause pour reprendre son souffle, surtout après une attaque à son sternum ou sa gorge lui coupant violemment la respiration. Trop souvent à son gout, elle le plaquait au sol, son corps trop près du sien. Il arrivait de temps en temps à l'avoir, et lui non plus ne retenait pas ses coups. Elle était protégée d'un sort de toute façon. Bien que maintenant, l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de régulièrement le relancer, trop abîmer par la violence des rares coups non-ratés.

Après, en moyenne 4h à se battre, ils se douchaient chacun leur tour, puis se penchaient sur un plan de la maison de Rogue et de la rue, maladroitement dessiné par sa main. Elle avait marchandé pendant un long moment, et c'est sous la menace de lui réciter tous les livres de l'appartement qu'il avait accepté. En vérité, il avait pris la décision d'accepter dès la première demande. Il ne lui avait juste pas dit, pour la pousser à bout, et voir jusqu'où elle irait pour le convaincre. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Et les moues boudeuses, énervée, agacée qu'elle avait fait, avait été, à ses yeux, une véritable œuvre d'art. Et en parfait maître de lui-même, pas une fois elle avait n'avait vu à quel point il l'avait trouvé belle, amusante et fascinante.

C'est donc à l'aide de ce petit dessin Hermione élaborait des plans lui demandant de temps en temps son avis. Mais en vérité, il l'écoutait parler. Elle avait dû commencer à réfléchir à des plans à la seconde où la décision d'y aller avait été prise car elle avait déjà pensé à tout. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'un plan H, I, ou quelques soit la lettre après C d'ailleurs. Alors il ne l'écoutait plus. Il se contentait de réponses plates, qui pouvait être sortie à toutes les sauces, et qui marcheraient à tous les coups : « oui » « d'accord » « bien sûr » « évidemment ». Et elle était tellement impliquée et plongée dans ses explications, la tête penchée sur les plans, qu'elle ne voyait même pas qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Mais il était aussi un très bon acteur, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Ensuite, si la journée n'était pas finie, ils retournaient s'entraîner. Cette fois, avec baguette et couteau factice. Ils ne se jetaient aucun sort violent bien sûr. Des sorts de chatouille la plupart du temps. Et de désarmement bien entendu. Quand l'une des baguettes volait, la personne désarmée devait courir vers l'autre et essayer de l'attaquer avec le couteau ou une autre technique physique apprit plus tôt. Drago était bien plus doué quand il avait sa baguette en main et dans ces moment-là, ils étaient presque à force égale. Avec une petite supériorité de la brune, malgré tout. Mais il ne trouvait pas ça si mal, puisqu'il se forçait à se surpasser, pour la surpasser. Et ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent désarmé l'un que l'autre. Quand elle devait lui courir dessus, elle avait toujours l'avantage de l'habitude. Même s'il ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus quand il devait faire face à sa magie, sans pouvoir s'en défendre.

Après une semaine, Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait pourtant fait de gros effort sur ce côté de sa personnalité depuis qu'il était ici. Mais là, ses limites, comme ses nerfs étaient mises à dure épreuve. Bizarrement, au lieu de garder ça pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fais, et de bouillir dans son coin, il lui en faisait part. C'était bien là seule chose sur laquelle il se confiait d'ailleurs.

Car il se sentait bizarre et étrangement différent depuis qu'il avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Ou qu'il croyait avoir. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il ressentait vraiment de l'amour. Il se refusait de lui parler de ses chatouilles dans le ventre, de cette sensation de chaleur dans son cœur... Il était persuadé de n'obtenir aucun autre résultat qu'une honte incommensurable. Il n'en avait absolument aucune envie, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de toute façon. Il essayait d'y penser de moins possible. C'était préférable pour tout le monde. Les questions, il en avait déjà trop. Il voulait juste… Vivre. Avec elle à ses côtés bien sûr. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Ou lui d'elle. Peu importe. Le sens était le même. Ou presque, non ?

Ça, c'était l'un de ses nouveaux problèmes. L'incertitude et le doute. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, tout, absolument tout ce qu'il faisait en sa présence lui faisait se poser des questions. Avait-il bien fait ? Aurait-il dû dire autre chose ? Ou ne rien dire ? Toutes ses paroles, tous ses gestes, il les remettait en question. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de la blesser, ou peur de l'opinion qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui. Et ça aussi, il préférait ne pas le savoir. En tous les cas, il était différent. Il le savait, et il savait qu'elle le savait. Même si elle avait la présence d'esprit de ne lui poser aucune question sur son attitude devenue bien plus… prévenante, il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Après deux semaines, il crut exploser.

-On y va demain. Dit-il.

-Non, demain à midi il faut que je remp…

-Tu as déjà rempoté les mandragores deux fois ! T'es ridicule ! Je suis prêt ! Arrête de retarder le départ avec à chaque fois des excuses plus nulles que les précédentes, en plus tu as apparemment épuisé ta réserves « d'excuses à la cons » car tu te répètes ! Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas réussis à m'avoir et à me désarmer alors _on y va demain_!

La décision fut prise d'y aller le lendemain. Il était complètement préparé, et il en deux semaines il était devenu incroyablement plus fort. Il avait tellement pris de muscle, qu'il s'étonna lui-même en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait évité ces derniers depuis sa sortie de cellule. Dégouté par ce qu'il y voyait. Et c'est la veille du deuxième départ de la cascade, après une douche particulièrement longue, qu'il fit vraiment attention à l'allure qu'il avait maintenant. Il se demanda depuis quand ses abdos étaient aussi bien dessiné, tout comme ses pectoraux, ainsi que les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Il avait perdu énormément de poids pendant ces cinq ans et après trois mois, il avait plus de muscles que jamais. Même s'il avait été guéri et nourrit par les soins et la magie d'Hermione, le résultat après aussi peu de temps étaient incroyable. Cette fille était incroyable…

Encore mouillé, il passa ses doigts sur les diverses cicatrices qu'il avait. Certaines, au niveau des coudes et des genoux, datant de ses premiers vols sur un balai. D'autre, sur la hanche et le tibia droit, de soirées trop arrosée, ou encore des punitions de son père. La seule marque qu'il avait de la guerre à proprement parlé résidait sur son bras. Et c'était la seule qui ne partirait jamais. Les autres diminueraient avec le temps, les potions et les onguents appropriés. Voldemort était un adepte de la torture magique, la plupart des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé étaient donc mentales.

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il fixait la Marque. « _Est-ce que tu voudrais ne plus l'avoir ?_ » la voix de la brunette résonnait dans ses oreilles et il se demanda si Rogue, lui, avait voulu s'en débarrasser. Rogue était fort et dévoué, peut-être pas à la cause qu'il pensait, mais quand même, cette marque devait signifier beaucoup pour lui aussi. Il en était sûr. Hermione lui avait parlé rapidement de l'histoire entre Rogue et Lily Potter. C'était lui qui avait parlé de la prophétie sur son rival à Voldemort. Et même s'il avait ensuite proposé ses services à Dumbledore pour qu'il la protège, il se doutait que son parrain avait vu la mort de la femme qu'il avait aimé, à chaque fois que ses yeux s'étaient posé sur ce crâne dont la langue était un serpent. Lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y voyait. Mais il la détestait. Ou du moins, une majorité de lui la détestait. Elle avait, après tout, permis à sa mère de vivre quelque année de plus.

Rogue. Depuis deux semaines ils ne faisaient que de parler de lui et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il en était extrêmement déstabilisé. Tout ce que la brune lui avait appris à son sujet lui avait permis de découvrir un tout autre homme. Il secoua la tête et finit de se sécher. Tout en s'habillant il se demanda si l'affection que Rogue lui portait était belle et bien vraie. Après tout, il ne savait rien de son parrain. Peut-être avait-il fait semblant avec lui aussi… Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces pensées noires, mais il ne comptait pas en faire part.

Ils étaient sur le départ et comme la dernière fois, la brunette ne cessait de vérifier le contenu de son sac. Sous les gémissements exaspérés de Drago qui, derrière elle, les deux mains sur ses omoplates, la poussait de toutes ses forces pour la faire avancer. Elle essayait de résister et elle l'accablait d'insultes et reproches mais son attention légèrement détournée par son sac en perle, ne lui permettait pas de lutter totalement. Drago répondait, bien sûr, à chacune des remarques d'Hermione avec autant de violence.

-Laisse-moi vérifier, merde à la fin ! Et si j'ai oublié un antidote ? Ou une potion de régénération sanguine et que tu en as besoin ? Tu seras bien content que j'ai vérifié !

-Oui et toi tu es stupide je te rappelle que la salle de bain est VIDE ! Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! TOUT EST DANS TON SAC ! Alors bordel de merde, avance Granger !

Il n'utilisait plus que rarement son nom de famille. Quand elle l'énervait. Dans ces moments, il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Peut-être pour établir une distance entre eux, ou pour l'énerver en retour. Il ne savait pas, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il ne perdait pas. Et puisqu'elle faisait parfois la même chose quand il l'énervait aussi, alors il se disait que ce n'était pas si grave.

Une fois devant la fissure elle se tourna vers lui et tendit sa baguette dans sa direction. Il haussa un sourcil et elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui jeter un regard désespéré.

-Tu as déjà oublié le plan ? Tu vois tu n'es pas pr...

-Non mais tu délires là ! Je peux me lancer un sort de désillusion tout seul ! S'offusqua aussitôt le blond en sortant sa baguette.

-Mais quelle susceptibilité !

-Dit-elle ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois tous les deux prêt et après quelques autres piques, ils pouvaient maintenant transplaner. La sensation lui coupa le souffle. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder ou ils étaient, à peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol que ce fut lui qui prit les commande et transplana à leur destination.

Ils atterrirent au fond d'une ruelle sombre, dans une petite ville industrielle au nord de l'Angleterre. L'Impasse du Tisseur se trouvait juste en face. Le ciel était couvert et menaçait de pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre. Les maisons, minuscules, s'alignaient, collées les unes aux autres pour former des rues étroites et lugubre. Un quartier résidentiel parmi les autres, où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Il ressentit le même malaise que la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, comment Rogue avait-il pu vivre ici ? Comment pouvait-on vivre aussi près de ses voisins ? Comment un sorcier pouvait-il choisir de vivre ainsi ?

Les pierres qui formaient les bâtissent étaient grises et sales, comme le pavé. Les odeurs de graisse, de fumée et de moisie qui flottaient dans l'air lui firent plisser le nez. Les poubelles s'entassaient autour d'eux, ils n'étaient clairement pas dans une ville de sorcier, et tout semblait être fait pour lui rappeler. Il sentit Hermione se coller contre lui et ses doigts lui broyer le bras quand un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, suivit de près par une cascade de débris qui tomba au sol a à peine un mètre d'eux. Il leva les yeux et il vit une ouverture dans le mur, d'où s'échappait des cris. Un homme hurlait sur une femme dans une autre langue et une seconde bouteille, cette fois pleine passa à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Il attira dans un geste brusque Hermione contre lui et la força à se pencher en avant pour la protéger de son corps. La bouteille éclata encore une fois contre le mur opposée et cette fois il sentit les débris de verre ricocher contre son dos. Il fut content d'avoir une cape épaisse. Mais un morceau vient lui érafler la nuque, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise qui fut étouffé par les cheveux de la brune contre sa bouche.

Il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était penché sur elle et même s'il ne la voyait pas, il la savait encore près de lui. Ils avancèrent au bout de la ruelle sans aucun bruit, et ils se plaquèrent contre le mur quand des bruits de pas précipités et des cris se firent entendre. Deux enfants d'une dizaine d'année les dépassèrent en courant et hurlant de rire. Il s'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi tendu. Ce n'était surement pas sa première mission, et surement pas la pire en plus. Même si ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années n'était pas facile, il se considérait comme quelqu'un de fort, et il n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'avoir exprimé son appréhension dans un soupir de soulagement pitoyable. Au loin, une porte s'ouvrit et une veille femme, maigre, ratatinée leur cria de rentrer chez eux en les insultants de « petits merdeux bons à rien à part faire du bruit ». Les enfants disparurent dans l'angle d'une ruelle en criant une multitude d'insulte à la dame qui referma sa porte bruyamment, les couvrant allègrement de noms d'oiseaux en retour. C'était vraiment un endroit qu'il exécrait.

Drago reporta son attention sur le numéro 17 de la rue, située en face d'eux, légèrement sur la gauche. Les rideaux étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne transparaissait derrière. Il se concentra quelques instants, sans lâcher la maison des yeux. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle était habitée.

 _« La maison à l'air vide, mais il y a du monde dans la rue, si la porte s'ouvre alors qu'il n'y a personne de visible devant, les moldu vont se poser trop de questions. »_

 _« Et bien c'est à ça que sert le plan B… »_ Même mentalement, il comprenait parfaitement son ton exaspéré.

Ils attendirent qu'une voiture les dépasse dans des bruits et odeurs écœurantes, et qu'un couple rentre dans la maison d'à côté de leur cible. Puis Drago, tenant toujours Hermione, les fit traverser la route d'un pas rapide. Il lança un _Ascendio_ informulé et ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit, atterrissant tous deux avec une souplesse féline et silencieuse. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison pour regarder en bas. La porte arrière donnait sur une petite court d'environ deux mètres carrés et séparée des autres par des murs de briques. Il appela mentalement la brune, et il sentit quelques secondes après l'épaule d'Hermione contre la sienne. Ensemble ils redescendirent de leur perchoir et une fois devant la porte, il essaya de passer le premier mais elle le repoussa en arrière.

 _« Laisse-moi passer devant, je suis la plus entraîné de nous deux et surement la plus discrète. »_

 _« En quelle honneur ?! »_

 _« Qui a volé Rogue sous son nez pendant un cours ? Ou tout simplement, qui de nous deux à volé quelque chose dans la chambre forte des Lestrange à Gringotts ? Ou qui…»_

 _« C'est bon, c'est bon, vas-y la première avant que tes chevilles ne passent plus la porte ! »_ La coupa le blond ne voulant pas l'entendre faire ses propres éloges dans une telle situation.

Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser passer devant, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Après quelques sorts pour en apprendre plus sur la sécurité éventuelle de la maison, elle l'informa qu'aucune des anciennes protections n'avaient été renouvelé depuis des années, mais qu'il y avait des sécurités moldus. La maison avait dû être revendue.

« _Retour au plan A !_ » Chantonna la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

Elle lui agrippa le bras et transplana quelques ruelles plus loin. Ils annulèrent leur sort de désillusion et Hermione lui donna sa fiole de polinectar. Une fois leurs deux capes de sorciers métamorphosés par Hermione en vestes moldus, elle attrapa aussitôt sa main. Ils se déplacèrent dans la rue comme n'importe quel couple le ferait, et Hermione vient sonner à la porte du numéro 17.

Drago était extrêmement tendu d'être ainsi à découvert, même sous une autre apparence, même armé, même en présence d'Hermione. Il se sentait vulnérable et il avait horreur de ça, il commençait à transpirer, et bien que l'homme dont il avait l'apparence ait la même carrure que lui, il avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop serrés, et l'étouffaient, il transpirait un peu trop et jetais des petits regards suspicieux de tous les côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de quelque centimètre, bloquée par une chaîne de sécurité, diablement inutile, jugea le blond. Un quart de visage apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Un œil d'un bleu sombre et surplombé d'un sourcil gris broussailleux. Une barbe de plusieurs jours et une multitude de rides déformait la bouche de l'homme dans un rictus agacé. Hermione afficha aussitôt un sourire splendide. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une femme blonde, bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, et aux allures de Vélane, ce qui était probablement le cas, pensa-t-il.

-Qu'est vous v' lez ? J'achèt' rais rien et j'veux d 'cune secte à la con ! F' tez le camp avant j' pelle les flics ! Cracha une voix grave et mauvaise.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit pourtant Hermione sans perdre son sourire et d'une voix charmeuse, nous ne sommes représentant d'aucune secte ou entreprise. Je viens ici car mon père habitait cette maison autrefois et je suis à sa recherche.

-Disparut. Personne n' sait qu'est' arrivé à c'gars. Répliqua l'homme d'une voix bourrue mais bien moins agressive. Le sourire d'Hermione n'y étant surement pas pour rien.

-Je le sais bien monsieur, mais est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez gardé quelques affaires à lui ? Ou même des meubles que je pourrais voir ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger outre mesure, mais comprenez, un père on en a qu'un. Et si quelque chose me permettrait de le retrouver je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

Drago retient un sourire moqueur quand le visage de l'homme se détendit quelque peu et que la brune, maintenant blonde, se mit à battre des cils avec un sourire encore plus séduisant. Elle prit dans sa poche un porte-monnaie dont elle sortit une grosse liasse de papier que devait-être de l'argent moldu. L'homme allait craquer. Ce n'était même pas un sorcier, alors les charmes Vélane devaient peut-être être encore plus efficaces, sans compter sur le pot de vin qu'elle avait entre les mains juste au niveau de son décolleté qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Hermione était machiavélique, et il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ça, c'était… séduisant et elle était… comme lui ? Il manqua de sursauter quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. Enfin, son rire sarcastique plutôt. Ses pensées avaient été apparemment partagées avec elle totalement contre son gré. Il referma son esprit et se promit de faire plus attention. L'homme referma la porte, on entendit la chaîne cliqueter, il ouvrit la porte et leur proposa d'entrer.

Il était petit mais se tenait bien trop droit, comme si une barre de métal était collée de ses reins au sommet de sa tête. Ses vêtements trop grands pendaient sur son corps trop maigre, mais il restait malgré tout, assez intimidant. Et de sa soixantaine, il ne se privait pas de regarder le corps de la femme à qui il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle lâcha la main de Drago pour la tendre au vieillard qui saisit l'argent qu'elle tenait dans l'autre.

-Appelez-moi Marie, monsieur… ?

-Watson. Alfred. Grinça le vieux d'une voix aigrie.

Il lui serra la main et se tourna vers Drago, ses sourcils épais froncés. Hermione prit la parole avant lui.

-Et voici Joffrey, mon ami.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Drago fut incroyablement surpris par la force avec laquelle l'homme lui broya les doigts, même s'il n'en montra rien. La jeune femme commença une conversation plate et inintéressante avec l'homme et Drago n'écoutait plus après seulement une minute. Alfred les conduisit dans un petit salon où il ne leur proposa rien à boire ou à manger, ni même une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il était totalement subjugué par Hermione.

Lui, observait les lieux, se remémorant vaguement les quelques heures qu'il avait passé ici. Il devait avoir cinq ans, tout au plus. Sa mère l'y avait déposé, elle avait apparemment quelque chose d'urgent et régler, et son père travaillant, était dans l'incapacité de le surveiller. La tache avait donc été déléguée à son parrain. C'était l'été et il se souvenait que malgré la chaleur, aucune fenêtre ou rideaux n'étaient ouverts, mais bon, un sort suffisait à refroidir la pièce. En soit, pas grand-chose n'avait changé, les étagères de livres étaient toujours là, même s'il se doutait que leur contenue avait changé. Le salon avait pour autant perdu son aspect de cellule capitonné abandonné. Les fauteuils délabrés et la table branlante avaient été remplacé par des meuble plus vintage et l'électricité y avait-été installée, les lampes avaient relayées les bougies. Mais la pièce restait étroite et très peu chaleureuse.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, c'est quand Hermione lui tira sur le bras qu'il réalisa que l'homme les amenait autre part. Ils étaient de retour dans le vestibule et l'homme ouvrit une porte sous l'escalier menant à l'étage. Une autre volée de marches se trouvait derrière, l'homme alluma une lumière et entreprit la descente, une main fermement accrochée à la rampe. Il retient un soupir exaspéré devant la lenteur du vieillard. Une fois une bas, il leur indiqua un endroit au fond de la cave, et les attendit au pied des escaliers.

Hermione le remercia et tira Drago plus loin dans le sous-sol. Derrière une montagne de bûches, il y avait une malle, un petit guéridon mais malheureusement, aucun bureau, ainsi que plusieurs cartons. Les plus près de lui contenaient quelques vêtements moldu et cette fois, il retient un cri de surprise. Rogue ? Avec des vêtements moldu ? Il fixa le contenu du carton avec stupéfaction et un coup de coude de la brune le ramena à la réalité.

-Aide-moi, il faut être rapide, ce mec est bizarre. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il entrouvrit aussitôt son esprit.

 _« Comment ça bizarre ? »_

 _« Tu n'as pas écouté ? »_

 _« Sinon je ne demanderais pas. »_

 _« Je me demande s'il n'est pas sous imperium. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que ça, je pense que quelqu'un est passé avant alors on fait vite. »_

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Le vieille homme fixait le vide, pourtant ses pupilles vagabondaient librement sur ce que renfermait la cave, il avait l'air hagard et il tanguait légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. Il pouvait, tout aussi bien, juste être un vieux atteint d'une quelconque maladie, pourtant, il n'était pas si âgé que ça. Et il était vrai qu'il avait l'air exagérément perdu, pour un homme habitant les lieux.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et hocha légèrement la tête. Ils commencèrent leur recherche dans les dizaines de cartons. Quelqu'un avait en effet dû passer avant eux, car il n'y avait aucun objet magique, ou indiquant que les affaires avaient appartenu à un sorcier, même si le nom de Rogue apparaissait, parfois. Il y avait quelques pille de papiers qui, d'après elle, venait d'une banque moldu, d'autres d'une assurance santé, également moldu. Hermione continua de regarder dans les cartons et il décida d'ouvrir la malle. Il s'accroupit devant et souleva précieusement le couvercle abîmé. Elle contenait d'autre vêtement, et tout au fond, il y avait une boite en métal noir épais de la taille de sa main, fermée par une minuscule serrure. Il allait essayer de l'ouvrir quand il entendit un bruit sourd qui le fit se retourner. Alfred était tombé au sol et ne bougeait plus. Il vit Hermione se précipiter sur lui et il reporta son attention sur la boîte qu'il avait en main. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, et se contenta de la fourrer dans sa poche pour regarder plus tard. Il se releva et regarda tous les cartons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts.

-Drago, je crois qu'il fait un arrêt cardiaque ! S'écria la jeune fille d'une voix paniquée.

-Hm… Répondit-il, perdu dans sa contemplation.

Encore une dizaine de carton à examiner, mais qui se révèlerait surement sans intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

-Tu ne connais pas un sort ? Ou une potion ? Ou un truc moldu pour ça ? Moi j'y connais rien à la médecine, je te rappelle, alors me demander mon avis revient à perdre du temps pour lui sauver la vie. Répliqua Drago d'une voix traînante.

Elle poussa un gémissement de rage et il l'entendit s'activer. Il retourna vers elle sans la regarder, enjamba le corps et commença à remonter les escaliers.

-Je vais faire un tour, voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose. Je laisse la connexion ouverte, s'il y a un problème, dit le moi. Il était en haut des escaliers, il allait franchir la porte quand il s'arrêta pour rajouter. Tant que tu y es, modifie-lui la mémoire et prend les cartons encore fermés. Qu'il oublie notre passage et ce qu'on a pris.

Elle lui répondit un grommellement ressemblant à « Va te faire voir, Malefoy. », et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, relativement fier de son effet, qu'il monta à l'étage. Il sortir sa baguette, par précaution et ouvrit toutes les portes d'un sort. Il avança dans le petit couloir étroit, peu éclairé et surtout très impersonnel. Rien ne décorait les murs ou le sol. Il se rappelait que c'était déjà le cas quand Rogue vivait ici. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas eu l'impression d'être vraiment chez lui, tant rien ne montrait que quelqu'un y vivait régulièrement ou même de passage.

La première porte à gauche donnait sur une salle de bain, le temps d'une micro seconde, il eut l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger dans le reflet du miroir. Mais il regarda bien partout dans la petite salle d'eau et ne vit rien d'anormal ou qui aurait pu bouger. La porte d'en face donnait sur une petite chambre seulement meublée d'un lit simple et d'une commode à trois tiroirs. Les deux d'après donnaient, à gauche sur les toilettes, quant à celle de droite, il remarqua que la porte, avait résisté à son sort. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, quand il entendit un « crac » suivit d'un hurlement. Pas dans sa tête, un cri bien réel et pourtant légèrement étouffé. Il pivota sur lui-même et allait se mettre à courir quand l'escalier explosa dans un jet de lumière jaune. Il entendit un autre hurlement, cette fois bien plus proche et il reconnut une voix masculine. Il regarda en bas et ni vit rien d'autre qu'un nuage de poussière.

 _« Tu vas bien ?_ » Demanda-t-il totalement paniqué. « _Je suis à l'étage ! Viens maintenant !_ » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

« _Je vais bien, mais je ne peux pas encore venir, je suis dans la cave avec eux, ils m'entendraient transplaner. »_ Répondit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-QUI EST VENU ICI ?! Hurla une voix dans le sous-sol, résonnant jusqu'à lui.

Il jeta un sort de désillusion et se pencha légèrement en avant. Là où aurait dû être l'escalier, se tenait un énorme trou, ouvert sur deux étages, donnant surement sur la cave, mais dans lequel se tenaient surtout les restes des marches en bois. Le nuage de poussière se dissipait lentement. Il eut juste le temps de penser à utiliser l'ouïe plus développé d'un animal pour entendre la réponse du vieux Alfred. Hermione avait apparemment réussit à le réanimer.

-P-p-personne… m-m'sieur, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Apparemment, elle avait également eu le temps de lui modifier la mémoire.

-QUELQU'UN A PRATIQUE DE LA MAGIE ICI SALE CRACMOL, ET CE N'EST SUREMENT PAS TOI ALORS RÉPOND MOI MAINTENANT !

-J'sais pas, m'sieur ! J'jure s'ma vie ! J'me souviens pas ! Couina-t-il après ce qui semblait être un coup de poing. M'frapper plus ! J'jure ! J'sais rien !

-Intéressant, répliqua l'inconnu d'une voix mielleuse, il manque des cartons…

Et là, Drago sentie la panique d'Hermione avant même que la sienne ne voit le jour. Il ne savait même pas où elle était, mais il sentait clairement sa peur. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était le lien mental qui permettait ça, mais il avait peur pour elle maintenant. Une seconde après, le « crac » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entre. Au sous-sol, puis derrière lui.

- _Hominum revelio_! L'entendit-il crier à l'étage inférieur.

-Drago ? Chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres à peine ses pieds avaient-ils touchés le sol de l'étage.

Il se dirigea vers elle et s'annonça mentalement avant de lui saisir le bras. Elle se jeta le même sort que lui quand elle comprit pourquoi elle ne pouvait le voir.

 _« Il y a un truc dans cette chambre, elle est protégée par... »_ Commença Drago.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle le poussa, et ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux, évitant de justesse un sort qui explosa l'une des portes ouvertes.

-MONTREZ-VOUS BANDE DE LÂCHE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SORTIR D'ICI PAR MAGIE ET DES RENFORTS ARRIVENT ! RENDEZ-VOUS ET VOUS SEREZ PEUT-ÊTRE ÉPARGNÉS ! Rugit l'inconnu d'une voix presque amusée, suintant l'ironie.

 _« Hermione, il faut vraiment qu'on rentre dans cette chambre, je sais que ce qu'on cherche est là-dedans ! »_ S'exclama Drago quand ils se replièrent dans les toilettes, juste en face de la porte fermée.

 _« On a plus urgent que ça pour le moment tu vois ! »_

 _« Il ne nous a pas vu, c'est le moment où jamais, on est venu pour ça non ?! »_

Une déflagration se fit entendre et il devina qu'on venait de faire exploser la porte d'entrée.

-Ils sont deux ! Et… S'écria l'homme, premier arrivé sur les lieux.

-Le cracmol ? Répliqua froidement un nouvel arrivant en lui coupant la parole.

-Inutile, mémoire modifié et d'un sort puissant. L'un d'eux lui a jeté un sort et ça a annulé mon imperium alors j'ai transplané aussi vite que possible, et activé la protection quand l'un d'eux a voulu partir. Ils sont à l'étage mais…

-Ils ont détruit l'escalier ou c'est toi ? Le coupa le même homme qu'avant.

-C'est eux ! S'insurgea l'homme, pour ne pas que je les suive !

Il entendit un léger sifflement indigné d'Hermione et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien montez voir bande d'incapable ! S'écria une autre voix qu'il avait l'étrange sensation de connaitre.

Drago senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il ne réfléchit pas. Il jeta quelque sort de protection de magie noire au sommet de l'escalier dévasté pour les retarder et provoqua une explosion qui détruisit une grande partie du mur, ainsi que la porte qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir. Il se précipita dans la pièce, tout en tenant fermement le poignet de la brunette.

Un coup d'œil dans la chambre couverte de débris de bois et morceau de plâtre ne lui permit pas de savoir grand-chose. Une légère fumée enveloppait la pièce et Hermione eut la bonne idée d'envoyer cette derrière dans le couloir avant de la rendre encore plus opaque. Les hommes hurlaient qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à monter, que le sort était puissant et résistait à leur attaque.

-VOUS ETES VRAIMENT QU'UN RAMASSIS DE MERDE, LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE ! S'énerva la deuxième voix qu'ils avaient entendue et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Une seconde après, une autre explosion se fit entendre et toute la maison trembla. Un morceau du toit se détacha dans le couloir et s'écrasa sur le parquet dans un fracas monstrueux, bloquant en partie l'accès à la chambre.

-VOILA COMMENT ON FAIT ! MAINTENANT MONTEZ VOIR AVANT QUE JE VOUS TUE UN PAR UN !

Il senti Hermione se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce car pendant l'échange de leur adversaire, ils avaient eu le temps de repérer le bureau et Hermione était en train de le fouiller pendant qu'il poussait les meuble pour finir de bloquer l'accès.

« _Il n'y a pas de troisième tiroir droite !_ » Dit la voix maintenant paniqué d'Hermione dans sa tête. Au même moment où ses oreilles encore très aiguisée captaient l'arrivée des hommes à l'étage.

 _« FAIT CHIER ! »_

Leurs sorts de désillusion venaient de prendre fin et trois têtes apparurent dans le couloir. Une montagne de gravas les empêchaient d'atteindre la chambre, mais pas pour bien longtemps.

-JE LES VOIS ! UNE BLONDE ET UN BRUN AUCUN INDÉSIRABLE ! Cria l'une des têtes, pendant que les autres dégageaient l'accès trop rapidement au gout du blond.

-TUER LES ALORS, TAS DE FUMIER INUTILE ! Répondit qu'un à l'étage inférieur.

« _Réduit le bureau prend le dans ta poche !_ » Dit-il d'une voix alarmée. « _Comment on fait pour partir si on ne peut pas transplaner ?! »_

 _« Tu sais v… »_

Il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au sol et étouffant son cri de surprise en s'étalant sur elle de tout son long. L'un des hommes avaient eu l'idée de leur envoyer les gravas de pierre dessus plutôt que d'essayer de les réduire en morceaux pour passer. Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt. Il se redressa aussitôt et érigea un bouclier autour d'eux quand les trois pénétraient enfin dans la pièce quand un petit passage fut libéré.

Trois sortilèges de mort volèrent dans leur direction, l'un faisant voler le bouclier magique en éclat, l'autre ricochant contre le lit, son auteur semblant très mal viser, et il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le dernier, garce à Hermione qui, toujours au sol, l'avait tiré par le bas de la cape pour qu'il se baisse. Son cœur battait la chamade contre ses côtes, il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre d'affrontement, et surtout il avait largement négligé la peur qui ressentirait face à des Suprêmes. La dernière fois qu'il leur avait fait face il avait perdu… Il était faible…

Hermione lui prit la main et le força à se relever, tout en combattant les trois autres. Il était encore sous le choc de ses propres pensés, il y avait plein d'éclair de couleur et bien trop de poussières, il n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait faible, faible face à lui-même. Paniqué. Il y eut une autre explosion et sa main glissa de celle d'Hermione, il se senti propulsé en arrière et son dos et sa tête heurtèrent le mur, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur.

« _HERMIONE !_ » Pensa-t-il en même temps qu'elle pensait « _DRAGO !_ ».

« _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ » Rajouta-t-elle juste avant de réapparaître dans son champ de vision, les traits déformés par la rage.

Elle lui fit peur et comme toute Vélane, sa colère donnait à son visage un air de harpies, d'oiseau maléfique en colère. Elle avait un air de folle. Elle était effrayante.

Tout se passa trop vite.

Elle glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et il eut juste le temps de reconnaître le bruit métallique du couteau papillon avant de voir se dernier venir se loger entre les deux yeux d'un des trois hommes. Du sang, beaucoup de sang gicla et la seconde durant laquelle les deux survivants regardèrent le troisième s'écrouler au sol, l'air totalement effrayé, recouvert d'éclaboussures rouges, suffit à Hermione pour les neutraliser tous les deux.

Elle se précipita vers lui en escaladant rapidement le lit barré d'une poutre soutenant autrefois le plafond. Elle lui parla mais il n'entait rien, seulement un bruit aigu dans les oreilles, dû à l'explosion. Et il avait mal à l'arrière de la tête. Très mal. Il réalisa qu'elle venait de les battre, tous les trois, à elle seule. Les avait-elle tous tués… ? Ou juste l'un pour détourner l'attention ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tué trois hommes de sang-froid. Même pas pour lui… Surtout pas pour lui…

« _Mais tu saignes !_ » Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho déformé dont il ne comprenait pas le sens exacte.

Il allait lui répondre, lui demander de répéter, quand son cœur s'arrêta. Là. Derrière Hermione, dans ce qui avait été l'encadrement de la porte se tenait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

-Zabini… ? Chuchota-t-il totalement sous le choc.

C'était un constat, pas vraiment une question.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle tout bas, en essayant de l'examiner malgré le fait qu'il la repoussait.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Blaise Zabini, son ancien camarade de Serpentard les regarda avec dégoût, la baguette pointé dans leur direction. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui et il vit dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas comment l'homme brun qui lui faisait face, dont le visage lui était inconnu, pouvait savoir son nom. Sa tête le lançait et il avait un peu de mal à réfléchir. Venait-il de les trahir en prononçant son nom ?

« _DRAGO LE POLYNECTAR !_ »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, n'osant pas trop lâcher des yeux celui qui les tenait en joue. Il constata, en effet, que les cheveux blonds d'Hermione redevenaient bruns et son visage reprenait ses droits sur celui d'emprunt. Ils devaient faire vite, vite avant que Blaise ne les reconnaisse. Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête…

-BON ALORS ILS SONT MORTS OU IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE MOI AUSSI ?! S'époumona quelqu'un à l'étage inférieur.

Hermione allait se retourner mais Drago lui prit un bras.

 _« Il ne t'as pas encore reconnu. Je suis en face de lui, s'il doit voir quelque chose, autant que ce soit que moi ! Ne lui montre pas ta tête ! »_

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait reprendre son apparence, et il vit clairement sur le visage de l'italien, qu'il commençait à le reconnaître. Il haussa les sourcils extrêmement hauts et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Mais contre toutes attentes, il pointait maintenant sa baguette vers le plafond, et dans un énième « _expulso_ », ce dernier s'effondra totalement.

Hermione cria de surprise et il eut le réflexe d'ériger un bouclier de protection autour d'eux. Sa blessure à la tête saignait et le liquide poisseux coulait dans son col sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-MORTS ! ET LES INCAPABLES SOUS NOS ORDRES AUSSI ! Hurla Blaise pour toute réponse.

Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il fit part de son plan improvisé à la brune qui acquiesça en silence. Il compta jusqu'à trois, et au dernier chiffre il annula le sort de protection qui empêchait la toiture de les écraser.

- _Confringo_ , murmura la jeune femme faisant voler en petit éclat les restes de charpente coincés sur eux.

- _Impedimenta_ , rajouta-t-il en direction de l'endroit où s'était tenu son camarade serpentard.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus, ne chercha pas à regarder ce que faisait Blaise ou même ce qu'il disait. De toute façon le sort d'entrave qu'il lui avait jeté l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement rapide ou même de prononcer la moindre parole. Il entendit la lettre « P » sortir de la bouche, mais ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que ça. Il se baissa, Hermione sauta sur son dos avant qu'il ne se transforme de nouveau en hyppogriffe et ne s'envole par l'énorme trou dans le plafond. Il battait des ailes à une vitesse alarmante pour s'échapper au plus vite. Il avait mal au crâne, mais décida de l'ignorer. Hermione était sur son dos et ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du sol, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

-J'ai oublié mon couteau ! S'écria Hermione, sa voix à moitié couverte par le vent et flouté par son mal de tête. Je ne pars pas sans lui !

 _« T'es une sorcière oui, ou merde ?! »_

Il l'entendit vaguement lancer un sort d'attraction et quand elle lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait en main, il prit le plus d'altitude possible pour être hors de portée de tous sortilèges. Hermione leur jeta un sort de désillusion, et alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils venaient de s'en sortir, laissant la maison de son parrain en ruine, il réalisait aussi qu'ils s'en étaient sorti un peu trop facilement. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise d'une voix alarmé qu'ils devaient se poser au plus vite.

Malgré son horrible douleur à la tête et les points noirs volant devant ses yeux, il prit tout de même le temps de trouver un endroit isolé pour se poser. Il se laissa tomber comme un poids mort et atterrit sur le ventre dans un hoquet de surprise. Il vit et entendit vaguement Hermione décrire un cercle autour de lui, en lançant des sorts de protection. Elle finit par revenir vers lui, pour lui prodiguer certains soins.

-Drago… besoin… points de sutures… médecine moldu… Sa voix était lointaine et il n'entendit pas la totalité de la phrase, seulement l'essentiel.

-Fait ce que tu as à faire… Chuchota-t-il.

Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Et il était fatigué. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. Mais il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas plus mal que ça Hermione y veillait au grain, même si elle lui cousait la peau, il ne ressentait étrangement rien de semblable. Après un quart d'heure elle passa une main, douce et protectrice sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes, retirant les brins d'herbes dans ses cheveux. Elle le força à boire des potions, l'empêchant de les recracher.

-Tout va bien Drago, ça va aller. C'est fini…

Il ferma les yeux, il avait froid, il était fatigué et il voulait dormir.

-On dort ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Oui, je sais, tu prends le canapé. Répondit Hermione d'une voix légèrement amusé.

-Non… non… je veux dormir avec toi… Gémi le blond ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il se senti soulever du sol et quelques instant après il était allongé sur le canapé. Il avait très envie de dormir mais il luttait de toutes ses forces.

-Hermione… Herm... Miooone…

-Oui quoi, qu'est ce qui a ? Accourra la jeune fille.

-Viens…

-Quoi ?

-Viens…

-Drago je ne comprends rien, tu parles trop bas et tu n'articules pas. Je suis juste à côté, je me prépare de la soupe. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, dors, on parlera demain.

Elle allait repartir quand il lui attrapa le poignet avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il tira sur son bras et elle se pencha vers lui.

-T'es… incroyable… T'es vraiment la meilleure…

-Sorcière de ma génération, je sais. Ricana docilement Hermione en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« _Après moi._ » Rajouta-t-il.

« _Toi, t'es pas une sorcière._ »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever.

-Dors maintenant, on parlera plus tard, je t'ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Alors ne lutte pas ça ne sert à rien, tu n'y pourras rien.

Il eut envie de l'insulter pour le forcer à dormir, mais il n'émit qu'un grognement étouffé. Et puis de toute façon, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il n'avait juste jamais aimé être forcé à faire quelque chose.

Il se réveilla plus ou moins, et pour la première fois, il la sentit contre lui. Il était encore à moitié comateux mais il savait qu'elle dormait contre lui. Elle l'avait entendu, elle avait menti. Ou deviné ? Ou voulut ? Peu importait. Elle était là. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se blotti contre elle, la tête dans son cou. Cette odeur de miel et vanille… Il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. La potion ne devait plus faire effet, car il rêva d'elle. De la danse sous la Lune, et du premier baiser. Mais cette fois, elle ne pleurait pas.


	25. Chapter 25 - Entre rêve et réalité

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 25, comme toujours merci à vous tous de me lire et j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! Dans ce chapitre... et bien je ne sais pas quoi dire, de peur de trop en dire justement, alors je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous dire que c'est encore et toujours un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire et de vous la partager ^^**

 **IKNOX3 : enjoy ; )**

 **Charliee3216 : Je suis contente qu'ils fassent palpiter ton coeur c'est aussi mon cas quand j'écris ces passage x) Je suis super contente de ce que tu dis, c'est exactement que ce je veux monter, qu'il tient à elle sans oser le dire ou vraiment le montrer. Et oui Zabini... et bien... c'est maintenant que je te dis merci beaucoup et que je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Merci à toi !Je suis contente que l'action t'es plu ! Oui j'aime les moment tout doux tout chou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **ChristinePotterHead : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore Zaibini :3 merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis (et ca me gêne aussi je l'avoue je sais pas trop quoi dire) En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à très vite !**

 **Lisou (chap 23) : Tu m'étonnes, ma famille est italienne, et si je n'avais pas travaillé cet été je serais partie dans ma maison en Sardaigne ou ma mère y est avec mon frère et pareille elle me dit il fait trop beau et chez moi il pleut tout les jours en fin de journée x( En tout cas bon appétit même si c'est passé depuis un moment maintenant j'espère ton burger était bon ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ta review me fait super plaisir ! Moi j'adore Sevrus depuis la lecture des livres (que j'avais commencé à lire avant de voir les films) et du coup mon coeur à battu fort pour lui de rage et l'amour et maintenant je l'aime fort ! Comme tu dis, son perso n'est pas travaillé sur toute ses facette et tout le temps un mystère plane autour de lui, il est très complexe et en même temps, son caractère se prête à toute forme d'interprétation... je ne sais pas si je suis très claire mais bref, j'adore Rogue moi ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois !**

 **Lisou (chap 24) : Merci beaucoup ! je suis super contente que tu ai "triper truc de gros malade" ça me fait super plaisir (avec un sourire niait) merci merci ! Je suis également contente de t'avoir surprise avec Blaise ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait t'ouvrir les mains bisous magique dessus ! Bonne lecture et à très vite, merci encore et toujours :3**

* * *

Ils étaient ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il tenait sa main droite à hauteur d'épaule, leurs doigts enlacés. La valse était lente, douce et belle. Comme elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il soupira d'aise. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux, son odeur l'enveloppait de tout son être. Il lâcha sa main, pour passer la sienne dans sa nuque. Il caressa la peau de son cou. Des petits cheveux, courts, fin, doux, comme ceux d'un bébé, lui chatouillait le bout des doigts. Il huma encore une fois son odeur sucrée et sourit. Elle ne pleurait pas. Il la sentait sourire contre son torse. Ils ne dansaient plus. Ses phalanges s'enroulaient autour des petits cheveux, comme pour en redessiner les boucles. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et se recula quelque peu, prenant son visage en coupe pour la regarder. Elle était belle. Incroyablement belle. Sa peau brillait sous la Lune, ses yeux marron-jaunes en amandes pétillaient, elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle portait _la_ robe. La robe du bal de Noël de quatrième année. Sa robe lilas tirant sur le bleu. Elle avait la même coiffure aussi. Mais, elle n'avait plus quatorze ans. Elle en avant dix de plus. C'était l'Hermione qu'il avait appris à connaitre. Qu'il avait découvert. Et Merlin, Merlin, qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Elle passa une main sur la joue du garçon qui eut encore plus envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il lui sourit, elle aussi. Son pouce caressa sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle, elle leva légèrement la tête vers lui. Elle souriait encore quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Leur bouche semblait être faite pour s'embrasser. Le balai qu'elles avaient entrepris était féerique. Fantastique. Extraordinaire. Explosif. Magique. Il sentait son corps se réveiller. Il la voulait. Et quand il passa une main légèrement entreprenante sur sa hanche, elle gémit. Encouragé, il la souleva le Terre et après quelque pas en arrière, il tomba assit sur le canapé avec la brunette sur ses genoux. Pas un seul instant ils n'avaient rompu le contact de leurs lèvres. Il avait une main sur sa cuisse et quand il la remonta un peu plus haut, elle lui mordit suffisamment fort la lèvre pour le faire saigner. Il s'écarta légèrement surpris. Elle ne souriait plus. Plus du tout. Elle avait l'air tétanisé. Ou plutôt, pétrifié. Sa peau était devenue froide. Elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il légèrement effrayé.

Elle ne répondit pas et tomba en arrière, trop vite pour qu'il la rattrape. Elle heurta le sol dans un bruit exagéré et il entendit le craquement d'un os se briser. Le son le révulsa mais il se jeta sur elle. Il la retourna et vit que l'arrière de son crâne était ouvert. Elle saignait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit vrai, mais il sentait la panique le saisir. Il allait hurler d'effroi, de colère, de peur, mais c'est elle qui cria. Ces cris… Il plaqua ses mains sanglantes sur ses oreilles. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Les cris venaient de l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et appuya encore plus fort. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il en avait trop entendu déjà. Ces cris étaient déjà gravé dans sa mémoire, il ne voulait plus les entendre.

-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais elle ne fit rien de tel, au contraire, elle sembla crier plus fort. Il eut un mouvement de recul et il tomba au sol. Elle n'avait plus de robe, plus de chignon travaillé. Elle était au sol, dans des vêtements déchirés, pleins de sang. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Elle pleurait, criait. Sa tête frappait le sol à la mesure des soubresauts de son corps. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

-PITIÉ TANTE BELLA ! STOP ! LAISSE-LA ! PREND MOI A SA PLACE, NE LUI FAIT PLUS DE MAL ! Cria le blond, recroquevillé au sol à son tour.

Lui aussi pleurait, et le visage à quelque centimètres de celui de la brune, il voyait une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il voulut tendre le bras vers elle, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

-FERME-LA TRAÎTRE ! Répondit la voix grave et caverneuse de sa tante. Il leva les yeux, elle était penchée sur lui et son visage était déformé par la colère. Tellement près qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau. COMMENT OSES-TU APPROCHER PAREILLE IGNOMINIE ?! COMMENT OSES-TU SALIR DE SANG DES BLACK AVEC CETTE SALE SANG DE BOURBE ?! TU MÉRITES DE MOURIR, AU MÊME TITRE QUE CETTE ERREUR DE LA NATURE VOLEUSE DE MAGIE !

Il allait répliquer, mais les mots le sortaient plus. Il essayait de crier mais son cri s'étouffait dans sa gorge comme si on lui avait lancé un sort. Paniqué il tourna la tête vers la brune. Elle avait l'air morte. Le sang, les larmes, la terre et la bave se mélangeaient sur son visage. Il senti son cœur se serrer. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un contact avec elle mais quelque chose lui écrasa la main.

-ENDOLORIS !

Hermione cria de plus belle et il éclata dans un nouveau sanglot.

-J'en croquerais bien un bout.

La voix de Greyback lui arracha un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Il se redressa. Une vingtaine de silhouette sans visages formaient un cercle autour de lui, et du corps tremblant d'Hermione à ses côtés.

-Endoloris ! Cria à nouveau sa tante, bientôt rejoint par les hurlements déchirant de la brunette, et les rires grossiers des autres.

-Moi je lui couperais bien la langue !

-On pourrait lui crever les yeux ?

-Lui couper la tête !

Tout le monde se mettait à proposer quelque choses et il avait beau essayer de répondre, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Même l'air semblait avoir du mal à passer. Il s'étouffait avec ses paroles, c'était atroce, la douleur était lancinante. Tout à coup il fut pris d'une colère, une colère sans nom, sans précédent. Une rage terrible. Un homme avait proposé quelque chose de tellement ignoble qu'il perdit tout contrôle de son corps. Il se voyait, comme spectateur de son propre carnage, tuer tous ceux qui menaçaient la vie d'Hermione. Il détruisait toute vie, il réduisait tous les corps à de la charpie. Plus il tuait, plus la foule semblait se densifier.

A chaque coup, il sentait son corps devenir plus gros, plus fort. Chaque griffure, revers de queue et coup de dents devenaient plus violent, animal, sauvage. Et en même temps, plus précis, plus net, plus calculé. Il n'avait même pas calculé sa transformation, il ne savait pas quel forme il avait vraiment. Il voyait juste ses pattes aux énormes griffes et ses crocs énormes lacérer la chaire devant lui.

Le corps de la brunette, au sol, se recouvrait lui aussi de sang des victimes de Drago. Ses vêtements en étaient imbibés, comme ses cheveux. Elle présentait tellement d'éclaboussures rouges qu'on ne distinguait plus la couleur de sa peau.

-Rassure-moi, tu le sais, que tu es ridicule ?

Il sursauta et chercha d'où venait cette voix. Blaise Zabini, penché sur lui, le regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension. Il sauta sur ses pieds et chercha Hermione des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il venait d'arrivé. Mais là, il était dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Vide. L'horloge affichait 4h30. Il avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main. Vide. Il reporta son attention sur l'italien qui le dévisageait avec un air inquiet. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait plus ou moins de ça. C'était comme un souvenir. Une sensation de déjà-vu.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je commence à en avoir marre de te ramasser à la petite cuillère toutes les nuits. Se la coller à plusieurs, O.K. mais seul, au milieu de la nuit… Ça signifie que des problèmes.

Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas, il tenait à peine debout. Il s'en souvenait. Ou plutôt, son subconscient s'en souvenait, maintenant qu'il en rêvait. Plus ou moins. En vrai, dans le souvenir, il n'avait pas répondu non plus. Appuyé sur son camarade, ils avançaient dans le couloir du cachot menant au dortoir des garçons. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était le cas avant.

-La prochaine fois, ais au moins la courtoisie de me réveiller quand tu prends une cuite avec mes propres bouteilles. Rajouta Blaise d'une voix plaintive. Cette bouteille était un cadeau de mon oncle pour mon anniversaire, je vais boire quoi moi, maintenant ?

Drago ne répondit toujours pas. Il était bourré. Conscient d'être en plein rêve, mais bourré quand même.

-T'as le droit d'être mal. Je suis désolé pour ton père mec, mais c'est Potter qui l'a fait mettre en prison. Te mets pas minable à cause de Potter, c'est tellement contre-productif !

-Potter. Répéta la voix ivre de Drago, crachant au sol. La bouteille vide explosa dans sa main, sous la pression qu'il lui imposait, lui déchirant la chair.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec un mal de crâne fulgurant. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il les referma aussitôt. Ses pensées étaient vagues, comme ses souvenirs de la veille. Le souvenir de son rêve était cuisant. Il avait mal au cœur, mal au ventre, envie de vomir. Il avait plusieurs fois rêvé du jour où elle s'était faite torturée devant lui, mais pourtant, cette fois plus que jamais, il en était touché. Plus ou moins normale, si l'on prenait en compte la suite du rêve, et que cette fois, il ne se contentait pas de revivre la scène de loin. Il y était en plein cœur.

Et Zabini. Il avait oublié ça. Enfin, il avait probablement décidé d'oublier. Et l'alcool l'avait amplement aidé. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ses rêves. Le manoir, les hommes voulant la tuer, la salle commune. Un an séparait ces deux souvenirs et pourtant, maintenant il s'en rappelait incroyablement bien, l'un comme l'autre. Malgré l'alcool pour l'un des deux.

Après ce soir-là, où pour la dixième fois, peut-être plus, Blaise Zabini l'avait retrouvé ivre mort sur le tapis, devant la cheminé, il lui était arrivé de boire avec lui, une fois. Peut-être parce qu'il avait, en effet, prit la bouteille de l'italien sans aucun état d'âme, enfin, sur le coup. Mais le lendemain, quand il avait déjà bu une grande partie de la nuit, il avait posé une de ses bouteilles nouvellement acquises sur la table de nuit de son camarade qui, le lendemain, était venu la boire avec lui. Sans un mot, sans une question, juste une présence. Comme avec Hermione au début, songea-t-il.

En vérité, il buvait à cause de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Pas pour son père. Enfin, pas vraiment. Car s'il n'avait pas été en prison, il n'aurait peut-être pas été marqué si vite. Même si bien sûr, son père en avait été fier. Drago avait compris que l'échec de son père au ministère avait été reporté sur lui, et que c'était pour ça que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission si dure en le menaçant. Il buvait comme un trou, pour oublier. Oublié que son père était loin et qu'à cause de lui, sa mère était seule au manoir, avec Voldemort et ses sbires, Bellatrix incluse. Il buvait pour dormir. Enfin, pour s'assommer, serait plus exact, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, justement. Mais, ça, personne ne le savait, pas même Blaise.

Il avait mal à la tête et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé déduire de ses rêves. Et pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ? Les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Avait-il vraiment vu son ancien camarade chez son parrain décédé ? Ou était-ce un mélange de rêve et de réalité provoqué par son cerveau blessé.

Il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé chez Rogue... jusqu'à Blaise Zabini. Mais pas de la manière dont ils avaient fuis ou arrivé ici. "Ici" était d'ailleurs un terme un peu vague. Il se savait dans la tante, ça c'était un acquis dont il était sûr, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Mais de là à savoir où la tante avait été plantée...

En revanche il avait une certitude : sa tête avait pris un coup violent. Très violent au vue de la douleur dont il était victime. Assez violent pour qu'il oubli comment est-ce qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Pas en transplanant. Ça aussi c'était un fait.

Tout à coup il se redressa, prit de panique. Ou était-elle ?! Sa douleur, momentanément annihilé, il ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Il fut pris d'un vertige mais il était trop terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pour vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il sortit sa baguette magique et tout en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tante qui lui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il essaya d'activer le lien ou même de ressentir sa présence par la magie, comme ça avait pu arriver, mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier son mal de tête ainsi que de le faire saigner du nez. Il était lent et maladroit.

Il ne comprenait rien. Et la sortie lui semblait si dure à atteindre... S'en était-il sorti... sans elle ? Non. Impossible. Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Alors pourquoi ce mal de tête ? Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait soigné, non ? Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, qu'elle l'avait soigné, pourquoi avait-il toujours mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi reçut un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et donc, qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de le soigner ? Et s'il s'en était tiré seul, pourquoi y avait-il une odeur de vanille et de miel si forte ?

Il s'immobilisa appuyé sur un petit meuble. Juste à côté de la sortie. Inspira profondément et retient son souffle.

L'odeur était sur lui. Fraîche.

Il expira bruyamment de soulagement.

Fouillant sa mémoire, il ne trouva rien se rapportant à ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver ces dernières heures, mais constata quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Malgré la douleur, il avait le sentiment d'avoir passé une nuit douce... agréable. Comme s'il avait dormis avec son patronus couché contre lui. Un hoquet de surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Pas avec son patronus. _Avec elle_.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Ou était-elle ? Merlin, faite qu'elle aille bien... Il ferma les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Ou était-elle... Hermione...

 _« Ou es-tu... »_

Son cœur, qui battait déjà bien trop vite, s'emballa de plus belle. Il avait peur. Très peur. Mais... ça n'était pas vraiment _sa_ peur. Elle. C'était _elle_. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le savait. Et soudain, tout disparut. La douleur à la tête, la sensation d'engourdissement, les nausées, les questions. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il ne sut pas vraiment que qui le poussa à faire ça, mais il le fit.

-Expecto patronum.

La dragonne était là. Elle avait grandi, elle devait faire la taille d'un gros chien maintenant, et se tenait d'ailleurs assise devant lui, ses ailes ramené contre son corps, la qu'eux enroulé autour de ses pattes avant, battant nerveusement le sol. Son visage habituellement doux, adorable et tendre, était totalement différent. Sérieuse, intelligente, dangereuse, effrayante, prête à agir. Il en resta stupéfait pendant une seconde avant de se ressaisir.

-Guide - moi. Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante, mais ce n'était en rien un ordre. Plus une supplication.

Elle déploya ses ailes et fila, traversant la toile de tente sans problème. Il courut dehors en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, se métamorphosant en même temps en aigle. Il s'envola à ses côtés. Ou presque. Elle était plus rapide. Elle était plus grosse que lui, et ses ailes maintenant dépliées, encore plus imposante, battaient l'air avec plus de vivacité que les siennes.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son patronus, tandis que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Hermione. Il essayait de la trouver, de repérer sa magie. Même si une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la longueur des griffes qu'elle sortait et rentrait, au rythme de ses battements d'ailes. Elle avait beau être faite de lumière, elle faisait peur et elle était impressionnante.

Et s'il avait pu penser à une troisième chose, il aurait réalisé que plus il la regardait, plus il perdait ses plumes pour revêtir un manteau d'écailles rugueuses et que ses ailes étaient de plus en plus translucide, mais pas moins épaisses, comme celles d'une chauve-souris. Et tout ça, en gardant la forme d'un aigle. S'il avait pu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle finit par plonger en pique vers une petite cascade. Mais elle ne se posa pas à côté, elle la traversa, et sans hésité un instant, il la suivit. Là encore, s'il avait pu, il aurait remarqué que l'eau qui, avec la force de la chute, aurait dû le tremper en passant à travers ses plumes, ruissela contre le cuir dur, épais et insensible qu'était devenue sa peau. Il aurait entendu le bruit étrange de l'eau rebondissant contre ses ailes dans un bruit de parapluie. Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas le cas.

De l'autre côté il y avait un corridor, plongé dans le noir. La dragonne avança quelque peu avant de se poser. Elle émettait une lumière incroyable et comme ça, dans l'ombre, elle était encore plus impressionnante. Chaque petite pointe le long de son échine brillait comme des lames aiguisées. Il touchait à peine le sol qu'il reprenait forme humaine. Il alluma sa baguette et la pointa droit devant lui. La dragonne lui fit un signe de tête et il la remercia d'un demi-sourire, avant de la faire disparaître. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait plus loin, mais une dragonne de lumière attirait bien trop l'attention. Tout comme sa baguette en vérité…

Il la rangea, et hésita quelques secondes sur la forme de l'animal qui pouvait voir dans le noir. Il opta pour la chauve-souris. C'était le plus pratique, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait voler. Dans un bruissement d'ailes il fila dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Ses yeux étaient déjà habitués à l'obscurité. Le plafond était bas et le renfoncement dans la roche semblait naturel, au vu de l'irrégularité du sol, des murs et du plafond recouvert de mousse. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait ici ? Et _comment_ était-elle venue ici ? Son esprit sonda les environs. Il était légèrement paniqué et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente. Sa peur, encore sa peur.

« _HERMIONE !_ »

 _« TOI TU NE VIENS PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »_

Oui, il l'entendait. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il l'avait trouvé. Il sentait sa présence. Et sa peur. Le petit renforcement déboucha brutalement sur un immense précipice et il se félicita d'avoir pris la forme d'un animal volant. Il baissa les yeux. Il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière, le noir semblait devenir encore plus pur et profond, comme s'il prenait forme autour de lui dans une matière lourde et oppressante. Il ne voyait pas le fond mais il fonça quand même vers le sol. Son cœur le guidait, mais il avait quand même peur de se perdre. De la perdre.

 _« Dis-moi où tu es ! »_

 _« NE VIENS PAS ICI PUTAIN !»_ Rugit mentalement Hermione d'une voix effrayante.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain Hermione ?! Est-ce que tu es blessé, et puis on est où, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Hermione, s'il te plait, dis-moi au moins que tu vas bien… s'il te plait répond moi… »_

 _« … »_

 _« Herm…_

 _« CAVA ! »_ Cette fois, il crut vraiment qu'elle avait rugit, pas parlé.

Il arrêta brusquement de descendre. Là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là, mais il savait que c'était là, son cœur le savait. Il se concentra, utilisa les sens de la chauve-souris pour trouver un passage. Une fissure, large d'à peine vingt centimètre. Il s'engouffra dedans. Le passage était étroit et il eut bien du mal à avancer. S'il avait pris l'habitude de voler, pour ce qu'il était de se faufiler dans la roche, c'était une autre histoire. Le bout de ses ailes tapait, raclait la pierre, lui déchirant la peau à certain endroit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. La douleur ne lui parvenait pas.

Il voyait de la lumière maintenant et il accéléra la cadence pour s'en approcher, s'ouvrant encore plus, l'odeur de son propre sang lui emplissant les narines. Il réussit enfin à sortir de l'étroitesse de la roche. Il déboucha sur le flanc d'un pic rocheux. A deux ou trois mètres du sol. Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, alors il ne fut pas ébloui. Et tout à coup, sans réfléchir, il changea de forme. Il était à nouveau un aigle et il fouillait des yeux le sol à la recherche d'une brunette, ou plutôt, d'une lionne.

Il faisait de grand cercle en prenant de la hauteur et il vit quelque chose bouger. Quelque chose habillé de noir. Il fonça dans sa direction et un hurlement s'échappa de son bec. Le spectacle qui se présentait, trois mètres sous lui, lui donna envie de vomir. Et pourtant, Voldemort en avait fait des représentations d'horreur et démonstration de barbarie devant lui, dans sa propre maison, entre autre. Mais ce qu'il y avait là, une vingtaine d'homme décédé, ou sur le point, relevait du véritable champ de bataille. Certain corps étaient démembrés, éventrés, mutilés. Le sang, les tripes, les vêtements s'étalaient sur le sol, polluant l'air. L'odeur était aussi atroce que la scène.

Et elle, était là. Au milieu du carnage sanglant. La scène le frappa, elle ressemblait très, trop même, beaucoup, beaucoup trop à son rêve. Sa fourrure était rouge, trempée. Elle lui collait au corps, flattant chacun de ses muscles à la manière d'un dessin anatomique. Elle avait la gueule dans un état encore pire, tout comme l'extrémité de ses pattes, devenues noires. La silhouette noire avait disparu. Il allait prévenir Hermione quand elle poussa un rugissement qui lui fit peur, tout en bondissant dans le vide. Au dernier moment elle bifurqua sur sa droite et dans un demi-tour incroyablement rapide, elle sortit ses griffes en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, elle les planta à la hauteur d'une tête d'homme.

Un hurlement lui perça les tympans, et le sort de désillusion prit fin. Un homme vêtu de noir apparut au bout des griffes d'Hermione. Elle les avait plantés dans son cou. Il ne comprenait rien, tout était arrivé tellement vite. Il n'était là que depuis quelques instants... Elle retomba sur ses quatre pattes et l'homme tomba à genoux. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge et après quelques soubresauts, s'écroula.

« _Hey…_ » Dit-il le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

Il la vit sursauter au sol et elle leva les yeux. Son regard le transperça comme une lame de gobelins acérée pendant des jours jusqu'à blesser au moindre contact. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de rage, de colère, de tristesse. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentit.

« _Je descends._ » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'a prévenait, mais il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, et que c'était surement plus prudent. Ou était-ce lui qui en avait besoin alors ? Actuellement, trop, beaucoup trop d'émotions l'asseyait pour qu'il ne sache à qui d'eux deux elles appartenaient précisément.

Il entreprit une descente lente et il se posa, suffisamment écarté d'elle pour ne pas prendre un coup de patte. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre une autre forme, ou toute simplement devenir lui-même. Alors il ne fit rien.

 _« Qu'est-ce que s'il s'est passé… ? »_

Elle retroussa les babines et se replia sur ses pattes arrière en feulant, sa queue fouettant l'air.

Il claqua du bec, et hérissa les plumes par un reflex animal. L'odeur lui prenait le nez affreusement. Il allait lui demander comment et où il partait, mais elle avait déjà commencé à courir. Il s'envola à sa suite et le temps d'un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas vraiment lui demander. Mais il se ravisa. Il vola au-dessus d'elle, de deux mètres environs. Il avait du mal à la lâcher des yeux, mais il devait bien le faire de temps en temps pour regarder devant lui. Après environ dix minutes de vol, elle s'écroula et roula au sol. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé d'essayer d'entrer dans sa tête, et a défaut d'y arriver, il lui murmurait mentalement les quelques paroles rassurantes qu'il connaissait et osait prononcer.

En un instant, il était à ses côtés. Elle reprit forme humaine en même temps que lui. Il sentait sa magie clairement perturbée, folle, incontrôlable et il hésita un instant à la toucher vraiment.

-MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIS QUE TU ÉTAIS BLESSÉE ?! S'époumona Drago, hors de lui.

Il était penché sur elle et la fit rouler sur le dos pour chercher la blessure. Elle souriait.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE FAIRE SOURIRE GRANGER ?! Hurla-t-il à s'en casser la voix. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tousser et garder contenance.

-Tu… es là.

Il tomba totalement des nues. Toute sa colère s'envola, son cœur se gorgea de sang, créant une chaleur agréable dans tout son corps.

-Tu te sens bien ? Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Et c'était idiot. Il était idiot. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?! BORDEL ! Et pour couronner le tout, sa voix avait été plus que niaise, lui provocant un spasme de dégout. Il allait se lamenter sur son sort et ses problèmes de comportement quand elle dit :

-Je suis… épuisée.

-Mais bordel, tu vas me dire, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'impatienta Drago, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il lui examina les bras les jambes et toutes autres parties du corps qu'il osait toucher. Lui demandant « tu as mal là ? », « et si j'appuie ? », « et là ? » « ici ? », allant jusqu'à lui faire plier les articulations. Elle répondait par signe de tête. Elle était couverte de sang, mais il ne voyait pas de blessures graves, seulement quelques éraflures. Une fois qu'il fut sûre de sa santé, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, peut-être trop fort car son dos craqua et elle hoqueta.

-Tu… m'ét…ouffes… Suffoqua faiblement la brunette.

Il desserra son emprise, suffisamment pour la laisser respirer, mais la gardant tout de même contre lui. Elle finit, _enfin_ , par passer ses bras autour de lui, et lui rendre son câlin. Son cœur s'emballa, frappant contre la poitrine de la brunette. Mais son étreinte à elle était faible, molle. Il aurait pu rester comme ça un moment si son odeur n'avait pas été souillée par le sang.

-Amène-nous… 4… Horse Guard Street… Demande, et dis à… à Jessie… « Le fou se croit sage… et le sage se reconnaît fou »… je vais m'endor…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et sa tête retomba en arrière. Sa respiration était rauque et il lui lança un sort pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. Mais maintenant, sa magie était plus calme. La sienne, en revanche, venait de le devenir. Il ne comprit pas cet étrange transfère, mais au moins, elle s'était calmée, elle allait un peu mieux.

Il se demanda s'il devait transplaner ou voler. Les deux solutions lui paraissaient risquées. Il fouilla les poches de la brune, et une fois son sac en main, il en tira deux nouvelles fioles de polinectar. Il lut la fiche des descriptions physique de chaque fiole et une bu une avant de faire boire Hermione. Cette fois, il avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'un homme de la même taille que lui, et aussi musclé, brun, mais plus âgé, il avait 38 ans. Il n'eut pas à changer la taille de ses vêtements et elle, prit la forme d'une brune d'une douzaine d'année avec un petit visage mutin. Il avait fait en sorte de prendre des personnes se ressemblant, il pouvait toujours la faire passer pour sa fille en cas de question malvenue. Ils n'avaient pas pris de grosse dose, alors il devait faire vite, dans moins d'une demie heure, ils reprendraient leur forme. Il avait vaguement nettoyé ses mains du sang pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et légèrement débarbouillé Hermione. Sa robe trop grande maintenant, était parfaite pour l'emmitoufler et la cacher aux yeux du monde.

Il la souleva et cala sa tête dans son cou, pour qu'elle ait une sorte d'oreiller, et s'assurant qu'il avait tout prit, qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber, il ferma les yeux. Destination, détermination, décision. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle ne devait pas être désartibulée.

Il transplana. Ils atterrirent au bout d'une route de campagne. Les maisons, étaient en vérité, surtout des fermes. Entre elles s'étendaient des champs de récoltes, où de vaches ruminantes. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment fait attention, mais ils étaient en fin de journée. En face de lui, la seule « maison » des alentours. Une veille ferme qui avait été totalement rénovée en bois blanc avec des volets légèrement plus beiges. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, à toutes les fenêtres, des grandes et hautes haies délimitaient le contour d'un jardin, le cachant à la vue des voisins. Il y avait trois voitures garées dans l'allée, l'une ressemblant étrangement au Magicobus. Mais en plus moldu.

Il traversa la grande cours ou picorait poule, poulet, dinde, et un magnifique paon. Il gravit les quelques marches et se retrouva sur le perron. De près, la maison était plus charmante. Il y avait des plantes en pots de tous les côtés, une balançoire, des chaudrons, et aussi, pleins, pleins de jouet pour enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, énormément de bruits s'échappait de la maison, et certain venait même de derrière la maison, dans le jardin. Des cris d'enfants. Il réajusta Hermione, qui commençait à glisser contre lui, avant de sonner à la porte. Les cris redoublèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur trois petits garçons d'environ dix ans. Identique, de la touffe frisé, noir de jais de leur cheveux, aux yeux bleu foncés, jusqu'aux vêtements.

-T'es qui, toi ? Demanda l'un en croisant les bras.

-Tu veux quoi, toi ? Ajouta le deuxième en imitant son frère.

-C'est qui, elle ? Termina le troisième de la même manière.

Ils avaient tout trois, un accent irlandais.

-TIM, THÉO, THOMAS ! Hurla une voix féminine à l'intérieur, se rapprochant de la porte. Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ?! Présentez vos excuses immédiatement ! Depuis quand on ne dit plus bonjour ici ?!

Elle aussi avait l'accent. Il devait être en Irlande.

-Veuillez agréer nos plus plates excuses. Reprit le premier en se penchant en avant, la main sur le cœur.

-Nous ne voulions pas être impoli. Assura le second avec la même courbette.

-Encore moins devant une dame. Termina le dernier en agissant pareillement.

Ils pouffèrent de rire avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle arriva enfin à la porte. Grande, blonde, aux allures de Vélane. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait, mais il se reprit très vite, elle n'avait même pas vu elle s'essuyait la main sur son tablier pour la lui tendre. Il la lui serra, en pliant légèrement le dos en arrière pour ne pas faire tomber Hermione. C'était la blonde dont elle avait pris l'apparence. Elle semblait encore plus belle, en vrai. Comme Fleur Delacour, une espèce d'aura émanait d'elle, rendant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, plus sombre et plus laid. Elle portait un pull rose ample et un pantalon de jogging sous un tablier trop grand. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon lâche, les mains recouverte de farine dans lesquelles roulait une boule de patte blanche. Elle souriait, mais son sourire avait l'air faux, de façade. Elle n'en était pas moins magnifique.

-Bonjour monsieur, commença-t-elle d'une voix polie, comment puis-je vous aider ? Excusez-les, ils ne sont pas ici depuis longtemps ils ont un peu du mal à s'adapter et ils aiment me faire tourner en bourrique.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il venait de se passer alors il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant à se rappeler les paroles exactes de la brunette. Mais la blonde parla avant.

-C'est votre fille ? C'est pour la laisser ici, c'est ça ? Demanda la blonde avec l'air beaucoup moins sympathique maintenant.

-Je dois voir Jessie. Répondit-il simplement.

-Vous l'avez devant vous.

-Le fou se croit sage et le sage se reconnaît fou. Récita-t-il d'une voix assurée.

La boule de pâte tomba au sol en même temps que la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, puis sur lui. Puis sur elle. Elle lui attrapa le bras d'un air paniqué et le tira à l'intérieur en jetant un regard circulaire dehors avant de claquer la porte. Il était dans une entrée, spacieuse et joliment décorée. Deux doubles portes ouvertes menaient, sur sa droite dans une belle bibliothèque avec beaucoup de fauteuils, canapés, poufs et coussins reposant sur une moquette verte, et sur sa gauche, dans une espèce de réfectoire, capable d'accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, mais très conviviale. En face de lui, un large escalier desservait deux étages. Tout était en bois beige, le sol recouvert d'un parquet ciré magnifique. Les rares meubles qu'il voyait étaient tous arrondit. Il était relativement scotché par l'ambiance incroyablement sereine et agréable que dégageait l'endroit, malgré le fait que tout était éclairé à l'électricité, la lumière n'était pas agressive.

-On vous à suivit ? Demanda-t-elle en le traînant dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, arpentant des couloirs aux portes fermées des deux côtés, habillé d'un long tapis rouge, jusqu'à une petit pièce, une infirmerie d'isolement en cas de maladie contagieuse d'après le nom. _Répond moi_ ! Insista-t-elle.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance.

-Là.

Elle lui indiqua du doigt un lit aux draps blancs, tout en retirant son tablier pour se laver les mains.

Il la posa dessus, et tout en restant près d'elle, une main sur la sienne, il examina la pièce. Moldu. Tout ici était moldu. Il tourna les yeux vers la blonde. Elle fouillait maintenant un placard et il la vit sortir discrètement sa baguette de sous son pull. Il décida de ne pas faire pareille. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il ne devait pas agir comme tel. Même si son instinct lui hurlait de prendre quelque chose, de quoi se défendre, au cas où.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, dos à lui en fouillant toujours le placard.

-Bonne question, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais vous-savez qui elle est ?

Jessie se retourna, et ses sourcils se haussèrent quand elle vit le visage encore un peu rougie de sang de la brunette.

-Oui et je sais aussi ce que veut dire cette phrase. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, le visage impassible. Mais toi, qui es-tu ?

Il dégluti difficilement. Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de révéler son identité.

-Un ami.

-Ecoute, ici, t'es dans un orphelinat. Il y a une quarantaine d'enfants, et je refuse de leur faire courir le moindre risque en gardant un inconnu ici. Répliqua durement Jessie, son visage perdant un peu de sa superbe. Si tu ne me dis pas ton identité, je te fou dehors sans ménagement. Si tu es son ami, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Alors parle.

-Le truc, c'est que mon nom, tu risques très surement de le connaitre. Répondit Drago d'une voix calme. Mon histoire et ma réputation aussi. Et j'aurais beau te dire que tout est faux et que tu n'as rien à craindre non plus de moi, je suis prêt à parier que tu me « foutra dehors sans ménagement » quand même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains jointes.

-Qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas mise toi-même dans cet état et que tout ceci est un piège ?

-Rien du tout. Hormis le fait que moi, je ne suis pas en train de vous menacer. D'ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer…

Il lâcha Hermione pour fouiller ses poches, posant sur le lit à côté de la brunette endormi, ses armes. Magiques et moldu.

-Prenez-les. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Par contre la baguette était à ma mère et j'y tiens beaucoup, donc doucement avec. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche. Maintenant, vous voulez bien l'examiner ? Parce que je n'ai que peu de connaissance dans le domaine médicale et je préfèrerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

La blonde baissa sa baguette.

-Laisse-moi la place alors. Et arrête de me vouvoyez, je n'ai que 21 ans.

Il ne répondit pas et s'écarta. Mais, pas trop non plus.

Elle retira la cape trop grande de la petite fille qu'était Hermione, même si elle n'allait plus tarder à reprendre sa forme. Jessie passa sa baguette, dont le bout s'éclairait d'un bleu azur, au-dessus de son corps partant de la tête jusqu'aux pieds dans un geste lent, suivant les courbes de son corps. Elle posa la baquette sur son cœur, qui se mit à résonner dans la pièce avec un rythme régulier. Le bruit cessa quand elle la retira. Hermione était en train de reprendre sa forme. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra, bientôt, lui aussi reprendrait sa forme. Elle lui dit qu'Hermione n'avait rien de physique, mais qu'elle avait utilisé une quantité incroyable de magie et d'énergie et elle rajouta quelque chose d'étrange :

-En tout cas le sort de sommeil réparateur était une très bonne initiative. Mais ça va, ça te vide pas trop de tes forces ? Tu veux un truc à boire où à manger ? Comment tu tiens encore debout ? T'es un _putain_ de costaud.

Il ne répondit pas, totalement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais puisqu'il ne répondait pas, Jessie continua son inspection. La baguette pointée sur sa tête, elle marmonnait diverse formules. Puis elle lança un sort d'attraction et fit boire quelques potions à Hermione. Lui était totalement stupéfait. Il n'avait jeté aucun sort à Hermione, et il ne l'avait pas vu faire non plus. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand la blonde se retourna vers Drago, qui justement, était redevenu Drago.

Les sourcils de la blonde se haussèrent haut, très haut et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Mais pas un instant, elle ne leva sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle était juste debout, à côté du lit, le bras pendu le long du corps. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un :

- _Bordel de merde_ !

Drago reporta son attention son Hermione, décidant d'ignorer la remarque. Il connaissait ce sort, il en avait entendu parler. Mais il ne connaissait même pas la formule. Le but consistait à aider quelqu'un à se remettre d'une épreuve physique intense en partageant sa douleur avec lui. Mais il ne sentait rien. Il se rappela vaguement le mal de crâne, plus tôt dans la journée à son réveille. Et le câlin, son cœur… La magie d'Hermione… Le réveille avec des rêves étranges… Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il existait un lien entre tout ça. Il fixait le visage d'Hermione comme si elle allait se réveiller pour lui donner une réponse, mais encore une fois :

-T'es… _putain_ ! Rajouta-t-elle l'air encore plus choqué.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille avait vraiment une manière de parler particulière.

-Je suis quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-T'es le fils de Narcissa ?!

Il sursauta à l'entente du nom de sa mère. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux, toujours posé sur le lit. Avec Jessie entre eux.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Sa voix était encore plus sèche et il se tenait trop droit, tous les muscles du corps contractés.

-Hermione a demandé à ma mère de l'examiner. T'as la même forme d'eux qu'elle et tu te tiens exactement pareil ! Ben _merde_ alors je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un fils !

Il fut soulagé de la réponse, et en même temps, il y avait un étrange malaise qui naissait en lui. Même si son visage restait totalement inexpressif, entendre cette fille parler de sa mère, entrecoupé d'injure, il détourna quand même les yeux, mais pour regarder Hermione. Il avait la nausée, mal au cœur. _Sa mère,_ il se sentait vide, seul, perdu. Il avança d'un pas, voulant se rapprocher d'elle, il voulait la sentir près de lui. Jessie le mit en joue et il s'arrêta.

-Je veux _juste_ aller près d'elle. Dit-il, les poings serrés dans ses poches.

Sa voix était glaciale, tout comme son regard.

Jessie baissa les yeux en même temps que la baguette et elle s'écarta. Il poussa ses armes aux pieds du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il regarda son visage, sale de sang sec. Elle sentait encore trop le champ de batail, le sang, la mort. Cela lui soulevait le cœur. Il prit sa baguette et fit venir une serviette et une bassine d'eau savonneuse. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « Pourrait au moins demander… ».

Il l'ignora, ce n'était surement pas elle qui allait lui apprendre la politesse, et il entreprit de nettoyer mieux son visage, ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, ses épaules, son ventre, et enfin ses cheveux. Il dû changer l'eau deux fois et utiliser plusieurs « _récuro_ » sur la serviette. Mais une fois rincée à l'eau claire, il se sentait étrangement mieux, il retrouvait le visage qu'il connaissait. Même si lui, se sentait encore sale. Il prit le sac en perle dans ses poches et chercha des vêtements propres.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien la changer et finir la toilette ? Demanda-t-il en direction de Jessie, d'une voix calme et polie, espérant qu'elle accepte.

-Je peux te poser une question avant ?

-Non. Alors ?

-Attend devant la porte et ne fait pas attention si les gamins sont bizarres. Ne touche à rien et ne fais rien, tu le regretterais. Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Je ne suis même pas armé ! Lâcha Drago avec exaspération.

Il sortit en se retenant de claquer la porte. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté et soupira. Ses mains trouvèrent seules le chemin de son visage quand il se rendit compte combien il était fatigué. L'épuisement tomba d'un coup sur ses épaules, tout à coup, évidemment, quelque chose tira sur le bas de sa cape. Il retira ses mains pour regarder la source de sa gêne, avec un regard glaciale.

Les triplés étaient devant lui et le regardait de la même façon. Il avait l'impression de voir triple et avec la fatigue, c'était très perturbant.

-T'es qui, toi ? Demanda celui du milieu.

-La politesse ce n'est vraiment pas votre fort. Répliqua le blond, se forgeant une expression quelque peu hautaine.

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Fit celui de gauche.

-Tu connais nos noms, à toi de nous dire le tiens. Dit celui de droite.

Il ne répondit pas et tout en les dévisageant un par un, glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

-C'était qui la fille que tu portais ? Reprit celui du milieu.

-Elle est morte ?

-Elle va vivre ici ?

-Pourquoi tu as pris une autre apparence ?

-Il est surement recherché.

-Sa tête me dis rien.

- _Silence_ ! Gémi le blond, exaspéré. Non mais ça ne vous arrive _jamais_ de vous taire ?!

-C'est parce qu'on est trois.

-Ça donne l'impression qu'on parle trop, ça fait l'effet à beaucoup de monde.

-Mais on ne parle pas plus que la moyenne des gens.

Drago soupira de dépit et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, venant frapper le mur dans un bruit sec. Juste au même moment, la poignée tourna et Jessie apparut. Elle haussa les sourcils en regardant les trois garçons.

-Vous voulez quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusée.

-Savoir qui il est.

-Ce qu'il fait là.

-Et qui elle est.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers lui.

-Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je retourne au près d'elle. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais sans appel.

Jessie libéra le passage. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, prit une chaise devant le bureau et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur son front. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle semblait calme et endormie. La couverture avait été étalée sur elle et sa tête reposait sur deux coussins. Il repéra ses biens maintenant posé sur une petite table de chevet blanche, et remis ses armes dans ses poches. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et saisissant à deux mains son visage il colla son front contre le sien.

-Je sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je crois que c'est ma faute. Chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, bien que la pièce soit vide, il sentait sa gorge se serrée et il avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Je… suis… enfin, tu sais… de t'avoir mis dans cet état… Hermione… Si tu m'entends, ça va aller, on est là où tu m'as dit d'aller. On s'occupe de tout et tu vas bien, tu es juste… très fatiguée apparemment…

Il se sentait très bête de lui parler ainsi. Peut-être ne l'entendait-elle-même pas. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il était épuisé. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir. Il redressa la tête. Jessie avait fermé la porte, le laissant seul avec elle. Il hésita un instant, puis céda à l'envie.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était un petit chat blanc. Encore jeune, les poils tout ébouriffés, mais à certain endroit, sale de sang sec. Ses grands yeux bleu-gris brillaient d'une lueur sans nom. Debout sur son ventre, il avança lentement, à pas feutré sur son corps, n'exerçant qu'une minuscule pression avec ses petites pattes touffues. Il trouva refuge au creux de son cou. A moitié sous ses cheveux, il entreprit de faire sa toilette, avant de se rouler en boule. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Son odeur. Dans le miel et la vanille déjà bien ténue, il y avait encore un peu l'odeur de sang. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que derrière son oreille, une tâche oubliée collait ses cheveux à sa peau. Il avança la tête, et à petits coups de langue râpeuse, il lui fit une petite toilette.

Il se tortilla dans sa couche improvisé et se calant de l'angle de son cou et son épaule, il posa sa tête juste sous son menton. Sa queue de poils fins hérissés s'enroula autour de ses pattes et il ferma les yeux.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers nulle autre que la brunette contre laquelle il était lové, comme un chaton contre sa mère. Il avait eu tellement peur. Et tout était tellement étrange. Il ne comprenait encore une fois rien du tout et cette fois, plus que jamais il en était effrayé. Car ses problèmes commençaient à influer sur Hermione, et ça, ça… il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ça ne pouvait, ça ne devait pas durer. Il devait comprendre et faire cesser tout ce bordel. Il ne s'endormit pas vraiment. Il somnolait, il la veillait. Il voulait être là à son réveille, et surtout, il faisait le guet. Hors de question de la laisser sous une autre surveillance que la sienne, ou pas de surveillance du tout. Sa magie ne s'était toujours pas vraiment calmée depuis qu'Hermione avait perdu connaissance pour un sommeil profond. Il essaya d'entrer en contact avec la magie d'Hermione là où sa truffe touchait sa peau, et il y parvient sans aucune difficulté. Calant peu à peu le flux de sa magie sur celui de la brunette. Il finit par se sentir mieux après un moment, mais il avait largement perdu la notion du temps.

Il pensa à Blaise à un moment. Blaise Zabini, Suprême. Pourtant... Pourtant ce visage, cette expression de surprise quand il avait reprit son apparence, n'avait en rien été menaçante. Il ne les avait même pas vraiment visé, il avait visé le toit. Il leur avait laissé une chance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. C'était un gars plus âgé, qu'eux d'un ans, mais de leur année. Parmi tout les Serpentard, c'était bien le seul à ne pas se montrer admiratif de lui, il n'était pas à ses pieds, comme tout les autres. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça ne l'avait pas déranger, il avait toujours eu une espèce de distance entre eux. L'un comme l'autre, ne se gênait pas de dire au second ce qu'il pensait de lui, ou de ce qu'il faisait. C'était un peu comme s'ils s'étaient toujours vu comme des égaux. Se connaissant depuis toujours, leur famille étant ami. Il ne se parlait pas plus à l'époque, et comme lui, Blaise s'amusait à faire peur ou raconter des histoires horrible sur Poudlard aux dîners mondains. Mais jamais, ils ne s'en étaient prit l'un à l'autre. A la limite de l'ignorance quand il ne s'agissait pas de chose sérieuse.

Qu'était-il donc censé penser de lui ? De lui dans les rangs adverses ? De devoir l'affronter, peut-être prochainement ? Zabini avait trouvé la solution avec le toit, mais la prochaine fois, qu'en serait-il ? Oserait-il lui faire du mal alors qu'il savait, un peu, comme lui ? Battu par son père pour le faire rentrer dans le moule du parfait héritier, en tout point, comme lui. Il le savait, il l'avait vu, un soir, à un repas, dans les yeux du patriarche Zabini. Quand son fils avait renversé de la soupe sur la table. Et quand le Blaise de six ans avait osé levé les yeux, Drago avait suivit son regard. Et il le connaissait pour avoir tant de fois lancé le même à son père. Mais le reste du temps, silencieux, insensible, insondable, détaché, comme lui.

Il finit par reporter toute son attention sur Hermione, trop perturbé par ses souvenirs depuis bien longtemps refoulé dans son subconscient. Alors qu'il s'occupait à compter les taches de rousseurs sur son nez, elle bougea, avant de porter une main à son cou. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec lui, et il vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle prit le chaton dans ses bras, et il se laissa faire. Elle le souleva au dessus de sa tête, et il se sentait légèrement stupide, l'arrière train ballant dans le vide. Sa tête rentrait légèrement dans ses épaules et il la regardait les yeux grands ouvert.

Elle papillonna des yeux et le regarda, enfin, d'un regard endormi.

-Salut toi. Souffla-t-elle une voix un peu enrouée, mais secouée d'un petit rire.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice malgré ses paupières encore lourdes.

 _« Et si je reprends ma forme, là, maintenant, tu fais comment ? »_ Ironisa-t-il, d'une voix enjouée, trop heureux de la voir réveillé, de lui parler.

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique. A côté, celui de la plus belle des Vélane, ne valait rien.


	26. Chapter 26 - Tout est lié

**Bien le bonsoir, tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le retard d'un jour mais j'avoue qu'hier je me suis endormie comme une masse et j'étais donc dans l'incapacité de publier ! Mais je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus, alors comme d'habitude merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire c'est toujours un plaisir de la partager. Alors bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Charliee3216 : Et bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que merci mais je suis très contente de te "faire fondre" ahaha ! Ne me dit pas que quelque chose est impossible je vais le prendre pour un défi personnel x') ! Oh que oui, les triplés sont de mises ! A bientôt, merci encore, et bonne lecture !**

 **INKNOX3 : Encore une longue review j'adoooore ! Alors tu avais en effet l'air peut-être un peu hystérique, MAIS, moi je t'ai trouvé adorable ça m'a fait trop plaisir de te savoir aussi heureuse grâce à ce petit passage en chaton ! Et moi j'étais assez hystérique de ta réponse en vrai je l'attendais avec impatience et je suis loin d'avoir été déçu ! Pour ce qui est du carnage, il y a quelques explications ici, mais pas tout, bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle (mouahaha ?). Blaise je l'adore aussi, alors tu risques d'être agréablement surprise (ou du moins je l'espère) ! Je suis contente que les nouveau personnages de plaise, ils ne se sont pas encore dévoilé vraiment, alors peut-être que tu les aimeras encore par la suite ? Et en effet, pas de menace de mort imminente mais si jamais ça t'inquiète, non je ne suis pas malade, juste... sournoise :3 Et je dirais que tu arrives tellement bien à cernes mes perso que parfois je me demande si tu ne me surveille pas ! En tout cas merci pour tout et bonne lecture à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : Moi aussi je l'adore ! Je suis contente que la tournure des choses te plaise ça me rend heureuse : p Merci à toi une fois de plus, bonne lecture !**

 **Maxine3482 : Hey ! Je suis désolée et en même temps pas totalement, car c'était le but. Vous faire sentir aussi perdu et désorienté que lui l'était. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, comme le petit chaton ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : Merci ! J'ai adoré son idée de chaton et elle m'a fait une demande tellement gentille que je n'allais pas dire non ! Comme tu le dis, certaine réponse sont dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes je tiens à le dire ! Alors oui, pour "tante" j'ai fais une grosse faute de frappe et j'ai très honte (non je rigole, je suis juste désolée pour les fautes, comme toujours il y en a...) C'est bien de partager, mais comme tu dis, pas sur tout, certaine chose ne se partage pas :3 Merci pour le job, en vérité, le plus douloureux c'est de devoir piétiner toute la journée ! Et la chaleur, mon dieu chez moi il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour que ce soit légal ! Bref, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **ChristinePotterhead : Merci beaucoup ! Appremment tu n'es pas la seule alors ne t'en fais pas si tu as été perturbé par le début, comme je l'ai dis à Maxine3482, c'était en effet un peu le but ! Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

 _« Et si je reprends ma forme, là, maintenant, tu fais comment ? »_ Ironisa-t-il, d'une voix enjouée, trop heureux de la voir réveillé, de lui parler.

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique. A côté, celui de la plus belle des Vélane, ne valait rien.

-Tu sais que tu es juste adorable en chaton tout ébouriffé ? Répondit-elle toujours d'une petite voix, amusée, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Il poussa un petit miaulement indigné aigu, et son sourire se fit encore plus grand. Il plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager.

 _« Je suis pas quelqu'un d'adorable ! »_ S'offusqua-t-il, refusant que sa personnalité ne soit réduit à tout jamais à un petit animal mignon.

Il venait de réalisé son erreur : se montrer sous une telle apparence. Il espéra qu'elle continuerait de le prendre au sérieux après ça. Il n'avait jamais connue une situation pareille. Et il pria pour ne plus avoir à se poser ce genre de question.

 _« Oh mais je ne dis pas le contraire ! C'est ton apparence qui est adorable ! »_ Ironisa-t-elle avec un semblant de provocation.

Elle le tenait toujours perdu dans le vide, au-dessus de sa tête. Et lui, tentait toujours de se dégager en donnant des coups de pattes arrière dans le vent, dans le but de glisser d'entre ses mains. A force de tortillement il crut, enfin, réussir à se dégager de son emprise. Mais à peine ses coussinet avaient touché les draps recouvrant le corps de la brunette, qu'elle le ramenait contre son cœur. Plaqué contre la poitrine d'Hermione, il se sentait maintenant incroyablement mal à l'aise, et en même temps, il entendait distinctement son cœur battre, il en était étrangement envoûté et il n'osait plus bouger. Elle le câlinait et posa un bisou entre ses deux oreilles, avant de grimacer en passant une main sur sa bouche.

-Tu perds tes poils, se plaignît tristement la brunette.

« _Tu les manges, nuance._ »

Elle regarda avec tendresse le petit chat désormais redressé et assit entre ses seins. Après quelque secondes à se perdre dans le regard caramel d'Hermione, il se remit sur ses quatre pattes, avant de s'ébrouer légèrement. Il sauta du lit, sans regarder. Aux vues, et proportionnellement à sa taille, la distance qui le séparait du sol était assez grande. Un petit cri aigu s'étouffa dans ses moustaches, et quand il se sentit atterrir durement au sol, il reprit son apparence.

Elle s'était redressée sur ses coudes et regardait autour d'elle.

-Combien de… Commença-t-elle après s'être dégagé la gorge.

-Tu permets ? La coupa-t-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Elle haussa un sourcil en reportant son regard sur lui.

-Je pense que c'est à toi de répondre à mes questions, avant d'en poser toi-même une. Mais d'abord, maintenant que je sais que tu vas mieux et que tu as pleinement les capacités de me repousser…

-Qu…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avançait, il l'avait pris à deux mains sous les bras et l'avait soulevé du lit. Il l'avait remise plus ou moins sur ses pieds, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tomber s'il la lâchait, déplaça ses mains jusqu'à son visage. Il remit une mèche folle derrière son oreille, et alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, l'air de finalement comprendre, il était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, avant que ses mains encore faibles ne se glissent dans ses cheveux.

Il se dit qu'il se faisait cette remarque à chaque fois, mais Merlin, qu'il aimait l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression de découvrir ses lèvres à chaque fois. Comme si chaque baiser était le premier. Il souriait aussi et il devenait dur de s'embrasser vraiment tant, l'un comme l'autre, avaient les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors il appuya son front contre le sien.

-Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu ne me refais quelque chose pareille. Susurra-t-il d'un ton franchement autoritaire, malgré le sourire niait de béatitude dû au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire.

-Oh alors ça y est, je peux parler maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec provocation, le même sourire sur le visage.

Il eut très envie de rire, elle n'avait rien perdu de son mordant, et même encore fatiguée elle s'amusait avec lui, à ce petit jeu bien à eux. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se forgea une fausse expression hautaine pour apporter de la force à ses propos.

-Seulement si c'est pour me dire ce que tu foutais au milieu de ce charnier. Comment tu y es allée. Et pourquoi tu étais dans cet état. Il perdit quelque peu de sa prestance quand le sourire de la brune diminua. Enfin bref que je veux tout savoir. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais également me dire ce qu'on a fait en partant de chez Rogue… Et comment on s'en est sorti aussi, ça serait pas mal.

Elle recula d'un pas pour le regarder avec une surprise non feinte. Elle tâtonna dans son dos et quand elle toucha le lit, s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

-On est sortis en volant, enfin, moi sur son dos et toi en hyppogriffe. Tu as eu une grosse blessure à la tête, je ne pensais pas que tu en perdrais la mémoire, enfin, si quoi que, je… On… Je peux juste boire un truc, j'ai la gorge super sèche… Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix râpeuse.

Il fit apparaître un verre et alla le remplir au robinet présent dans la petite infirmerie. Elle le bu cul-sec et en demanda deux autres. Tout à coup, lui aussi eu très soif et avant qu'elle ne reprenne son explication, lui aussi avait bu plusieurs fois. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Et dormi. Mais il se força à mettre de côté ces détails pour accorder toute son attention à Hermione, qui semblait aller de mieux en mieux, au fur et à mesure que lui, se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

Peut-être car maintenant qu'il la savait saine et sauve il autorisait son corps à exprimer autre chose que de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse et du remord ? Ou peut-être simplement car il était extrêmement fatigué et la voir plus ou moins en forme lui permettait de se rendre compte à quel point lui, était mal en point ? Une troisième idée lui venait mais il refusait de la formuler. En tous les cas, il avait l'impression n'avoir ni mangé ni dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait préalablement positionnée pile en face d'elle.

-Tu nous as posé dans des montagnes et je t'ai soigné, puis je t'ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve… Continua la brune.

-Est-ce que tu m'as jeté un sort spécial ? L'interrompit-il, en s'insultant mentalement.

-Tout dépend ce que tu entends par « spécial », puisque c'est de la médicomagie mélangée à de la médecine moldu. Répliqua-t-elle l'air dépassée par les évènements.

-Je pensais au sort de Sommeil Réparateur. Répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, attendant sa réaction avec impatience, ses iris gris fixé sur elle.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Et en même temps, totalement surpris de sa réaction. Et il eut du mal à feindre l'indifférence.

Elle devient légèrement rouge et elle passa plusieurs fois une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

-Oui… mais... enfin… euh en fait… Bafouilla-t-elle tout en évitant son regard.

-En fait quoi ? Insista-t-il en croisant les bras.

L'image des triplés à la porte lui apparut et il les décroisa aussitôt en se retenant de grimacer.

-Je te l'ai lancé quand tu dormais… Et il n'a pas vraiment marché… comme il aurait dû… Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix en fixant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je demande à chaque fois pourquoi ? Gémit-il sur un ton exaspéré, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux pas, _juste_ , m'expliquer _clairement_ ce qu'il se passe, pour que je puisse _comprendre_?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit une grimace mi agacée mi amusée.

-Et bien, je crois, que ta magie n'a pas accepté que je fasse ça, et le sort s'est, en quelque sorte, retourné contre moi. Je n'avais que des petites plaies, ou presque, et elles ont toutes disparus de mon corps… Pour venir sur le tiens. Et je t'ai soigné une deuxième fois car ça a rouvert tes blessures à toi en même temps, mais du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé non plus, après ça. Je crois que la dernière magie qui t'as touché avant le sort, donc la potion de sommeil, s'est aussi retrouvée active en moi. Et tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais allergique à un truc dedans, et bien c'est parce que ça me rend somnambule, ça repose ma tête, mais pas mon corps. Et là… Je sais pas, je-je ne rêvais de rien, et-et tout à coup… _Tout à coup_ … Sa voix se fit de plus de plus basse pour retenir les larmes qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle baissait à nouveau la tête.

Il bondit de sa chaise pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il savait.

Il savait ce qu'il y avait eu _, tout à coup_. Bellatrix. Son rêve. Son rêve à lui. Était-il possible de _partager_ un rêve avec quelqu'un ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais depuis son réveille à elle il avait un étrange pressentiment, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et il se mordait les joues de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes. Il se détestait. Il se haïssait. Il lui faisait du mal. Il était dangereux. Elle avait rêvé, elle aussi de Bellatrix. A cause de lui. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dans la tente, à ce moment-là, elle. Encore à cause de lui, et ses hurlements avait surement ameuté un bon paquet de monde ou c'était elle qui leur était tombé dessus. Le fait est qu'elle avait fini par les tuer, comme lui les hommes sans visages de son rêve. Il éprouvait une telle répulsion pour lui que le simple fait de se dire qu'il osait encore la toucher lui donnait la nausée. La peau de ses joues coincée entre ses dents céda, et sa bouche se rempli de sang. Il se leva d'un bon pour aller cracher le tout dans le lavabo avant de se rincer la bouche.

Ses doigts étaient contractés tellement fort sur le rebord de l'émail blanc, que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Les yeux fermés, penché en avant, appuyé sur ses mains, il se retenait de vomir. A cause du gout du sang qui lui coulait encore, chaud, poisseux, métallique, dans la gorge. Du dégout qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, de lui avoir refait vivre ça. De ce qu'il lui faisait subir. _Encore_. _Putain !_ Il avait l'envie folle de frapper quelque chose, de se frapper lui-même, en particulier. Il se sentait trembler de tout son corps, d'une manière horriblement irrégulière.

Tout à coup, il réalisa, qu'il n'était pas seul. Et surtout, quel spectacle monstrueux était-il en train de lui montrer. Sans explication. Alors qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras quelques instant avant. Il était perdu, dans ce qu'il pensait, ressentait, voulait. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas plus qu'il n'osait lever la tête pour affronter son regard qu'il sentait, maintenant, rivé sur lui, comme une brûlure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il ne faisait rien et se couvrait d'insulte pour compenser.

-Tu sais, je t'entendais, quand je dormais, et que tu me disais que tout irait bien et qu'on était en sécurité. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et dans le rêve aussi, ce que tu disais à ta tante, le regard que tu m'as lancé, je l'ai vu.

Il pinça les lèvres, il osait encore moins la regarder maintenant qu'elle avait parlé la première. Surtout pour dire _ça_. Il s'insulta de lâche et il eut presque envie de pleurer de rage, de fatigue, d'impuissance.

-Je sais que tu penses que c'est ta faute. Mais c'est faux. Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix tellement ferme et dure qu'il leva brusquement la tête pour voir son expression à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas à te jeter ce sort, tu te remettais bien de tes blessures. Mais je l'ai fait, parce… Je n'en sais rien, en fait, pourquoi je l'ai fait, le fait est que tu n'en avais pas besoin. J'ai quand même jeté le sort et ça a provoqué tout ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, pas le moins du monde et je ne t'en tiens en rien pour responsable. Alors ne le fait pas, ce serait idiot de ta part.

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de conviction, et d'une voix tellement juste qu'il ne trouva strictement rien à répondre. Il était sidéré par la capacité qu'elle avait eu de changer sa colère qu'il pensait explosive et inarrêtable à une stupéfaction pleine et totale. Et le comble était surement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse, et qu'il la trouvait incroyablement belle. Il cligna des yeux, peinant à réaliser ce qui lui tombait encore une fois dessus. Jusqu'où leur espèce de connexion était capable d'aller et il en était effrayé. Son corps et sa magie avaient préféré la soigner elle, plutôt que de se laisser soigner. Cela lui semblait irréel, mais il ne voulait pas mettre sa parole en doute, alors il était bien obligé de l'admettre. Il avait presque peur de l'approcher, de peur de lui faire du mal. Il savait que dans ses yeux, brillait toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait, et il ne savait pas si elle la comprendrait.

Et c'est, bien évidemment, parce Merlin avait décidément une dent contre lui, le moment que choisirent les fameux triplés pour faire leur apparition. Trois coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Il retrouva aussitôt un visage impassible. D'abord les uns à côté des autres, ils se placèrent en file indienne, et dans une démarche de soldat, se dirigèrent vers une Hermionne qui bouche-bée, semblait se demander si elle voyait correctement. Ils s'étaient changé pour enfiler chacun un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu foncé. Ou peut-être l'avait-il veillé toute la nuit, et une nouvelle journée commençait ?

Ils étaient aux couleurs de leurs cheveux et yeux. Encore une fois, indissociables. Ils avaient échangés un regard, en reconnaissant la brune, tellement rapide qu'aucun des deux jeunes adultes ne le vit. Tout comme aucun d'eux ne vit une lueur s'allumer dans leurs yeux.

Le premier lui prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser en se penchant en avant.

-C'est un véritable honneur pour nous que de rencontrer la seule, et l'unique, Hermione Granger. Théo Baker, pour vous servir.

Il s'écarta pour laisser la place au suivant, se plaçant face à Hermione, dos à Drago. Les mains jointes dans le dos, parfaitement droit.

S'il n'avait pas été, déjà la base stupéfait par les propos d'Hermione juste avant leur arrivé, il aurait, peut-être, pu se ressaisir et dire quelque chose pour faire cesser cette plaisanterie, mais à ce moment-là, avec eux, c'était peine perdu. C'est donc en se redressant lentement, très lentement, qu'il assistât à la suite de la scène.

-Je rajouterais que nous admirons votre cerveau, autant que vous prouesses magique. Dit le second. Il lui embrassa la main. Thomas Baker, pour vous servir.

-Que dire de plus, à part peut-être que les histoires qu'on nous a conté ont omis de mentionner votre beauté, et que cela fait vraiment de vous la femme parfaite ? Tim Baker, pour vous servir.

S'en était trop. Trop, ils en faisaient tellement trop qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Mais ce n'était pas un rire à proprement parlé qui sorti de sa bouche. C'était un tic nerveux incontrôlable, grave, râpeux. Qui lui irritait la gorge, et le gout métallique du sang lui asséchait encore plus la langue. Il secoua la tête, signe évident que la folie le gagnait. Ce n'était que des gamins, il ne devait rien faire, il en était tristement conscient. Il ne devait pas les menacer, il ne devait pas s'énerver ou passer pour un fou-dangereux. Il ne faisait donc rien d'autre que de rire tout bas, en secouant la tête.

D'un même mouvement sur la droite, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire moqueur.

-Plus besoin de nous dire ton nom. Dit celui qui devait être Théo.

-Trop blond, trop sûr de lui et l'air hautain, continua Tim.

-La déduction n'est pas dure quand on connait les histoires d'Hermione Granger. Termina Thomas.

Drago avait cessé de rire et les regardait, lui aussi. Mais sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Le visage froid, fermé, les mains serrées dans les poches.

-La fouine ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur. C'est bien trop honneur que d'être en votre _douce_ présence !

S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione il leur aurait peut-être lancé un sort. Ou les aurait-il frappés. Mais s'il ne le fit pas. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de la brune à proprement parler. Non, c'était plutôt sa réaction à elle qui attira toute son attention. Elle avait essayé de s'empêcher de rire, il l'avait vu, derrière eux, toujours assise sur le lit, se cacher derrière sa main. Mais elle ne put se retenir trop longtemps, et une espèce de gloussement se fit entendre. Il la fusilla du regard.

-Il a quelque chose à dire le demi-chat ? Une boule de poils coincée dans la gorge peut-être ?! Aboya-t-il à son attention.

Elle arrêta aussitôt de rire, et se redressant brusquement, elle l'assassinat des yeux en retour.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Oh ça va hein, ce n'est pas moi qui en ai parlé ! Se défendit Hermione dans une expression dédaigneuse.

-Personne ne t'oblige à en rire ! Répliqua Drago.

-Encore heureux ! S'offusqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est un moment drôle de ma vie, tu ne peux rien y changer et tu ne peux pas me l'enlever, il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes !

Il allait répliquer de nouveau quand quelqu'un toussa bruyamment. Il baissa un peu les yeux. Il en avait presque oublié leur présence.

-Désolé d'interrompre une telle démonstration d'amour. Commença l'un d'entre eux, il avait déjà oublié quel nom correspondait à qui.

-Mais El' veut vous voir. Ajouta celui du milieu.

-Et c'est leur de manger, le petit déjeuner est servi. Acheva le garçon tout à droite.

Les deux autres regardèrent celui qui venait de parler, qui tourna en même temps la tête vers eux.

-VICTOR ! LES ŒUFS ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson avant de filer comme des flèches, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit alarment et l'écho de leur pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Il regardait encore la porte se refermer après avoir rebondit contre le mur quand la voix d'Hermione le fit revenir sur Terre. Il ne supportait décidément pas _du tout_ ces gamins hyperactifs.

-On va descendre si Eleana veut nous voir. Elle est très… spéciale je te préviens. Dit-elle.

Il la regardait sans comprendre. Quelques minutes avant elle avait l'air en colère et maintenant elle lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. Il se dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas mal prit, contrairement à lui et il hésita un instant à lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus _jamais_ entre parler de ce jour-là. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu as rencontré Jessie j'imagine. Elle est presque la copie de sa mère. Dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui sourire.

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, de m'avoir amenée ici. Merci de t'être inquiété et d'être venu. Merci d'avoir été là et de m'avoir veillé, rassuré. Me..

Il la regardait bizarrement.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit ne pas vouloir t'entendre me remercier tout le temps. La coupa-t-il brusquement. Et là tu m'en sors 5 ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je te remercie de m'avoir soigné ? Je ne compte pas te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais depuis des mois, Granger, sinon on y sera encore l'an prochain. Alors ne le fait pas quand je te rends la pareille.

Elle avait reculé d'un pas, et maintenant c'est elle qui le regardait bizarrement en pinçant les lèvres. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il avait été bien plus violent dans ses propos que dans sa pensée. Et il l'avait appelé par son nom sans le vouloir, alors qu'elle venait de l'embrasser pour le remercier... Il avait un peu chaud, tout à coup, et son col semblait opprimer sa gorge, rendant chaque respiration difficile.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, c'est que… Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit… J'aime pas ça, je mérite pas… Bafouilla-t-il en s'arrêtant tout à coup de parler, réalisant l'énormité de la dernière chose qui était sortie de sa bouche.

Elle pinça les lèvres encore plus fort avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-T'es le dernier des cons si tu penses que tu ne mérites pas que quelque chose de ma part, surtout de simple remerciement. Maintenant on descend. C'est très impoli de faire attendre ses hôtes.

D'une main de fer, elle lui attrapa le bras, et dans de grands pas, le traîna dans les couloirs, en se guidant, surement à l'odeur de saucisse et de bacon, jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle dévala. Le tenant toujours fermement, elle entra dans le réfectoire d'où s'échappait un brouhaha d'enfer. Bondé. Comme l'avait dit Jessie, il y avait là une bonne quarantaine d'enfants. Pour la plupart, allant environs de dix à quatre ans. Ceux plus âgé se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Une rousse (digne de porter le nom Weasley), aux cheveux long, tellement long qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos, était assise seule à une table. Enormément maquillé pour les quinze ans qu'elle devait avoir, elle mastiquait vaguement une tartine, le nez dans un ordinateur noir étrangement relié à ses oreilles avec des écouteurs. Le temps d'une seconde il fut perturbé d'avoir su reconnaitre ces deux objets moldus. Derrière elle, deux garçons à peine plus âgé, la regardaient se glissant des messes basses. L'un brun chocolat, grand et maigre avec des lunettes, lui rappelait vaguement Potter, en plus négligé (si c'était possible ?). L'autre d'un brun plus clair, avait une carrure assez imposante, digne d'un batteur. Ce qui était peut-être finalement le cas, jugea-t-il, à la vue de son nez qui semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois. Ensuite, il y avait deux filles, qui devaient avoir dix-sept ans. L'une était brune, un peu forte, mais très grande, habillé en tenue d'équitation. Celle d'à côté était blonde et lui fit horriblement penser à la bécasse de Griffondor avec un stupide prénom de fleur. Il ne savait pas son prénom, mais dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il ne pouvait la louper. Avec ses gloussements horripilants et constants, sans parler de sa voix de crécelle et sa fâcheuse manie de raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre, n'importe quel ragot de couloir, même les plus stupide. Après réflexion, _surtout_ les plus stupides. Et sa manière d'hurler « Ron-ron » à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Weasley en sixième année, quand il avait cours avec les Griffondors. Même si celle-ci ne semblait pas opter pour le même comportement, Drago la regarda d'un drôle d'œil. La ressemblance était surtout physique.

Personne ne semblait avoir encore remarqué leur présence. Hermione s'était arrêté tout de suite à l'entrée, sur la droite de la porte. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pendant que lui, regardait les adolescents présents. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, et alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant en continuant de chercher, un bruit de couvert contre un verre fit tourner tous les regards, même celui de la rousse qui retira un écouteur. Evidemment, au bout de la cuillère et du verre, il y avait, debout sur une chaise, l'un des triplés. Evidemment imité de ses frères, qui eux, n'avaient rien en main mais tout sourire, saluait les enfants par des grands gestes.

Drago soupira d'avance, d'exaspération.

-Bien le bonjour cher camarades ! S'exclama celui du milieu, levant en l'air la cuillère et le verre vide. C'est un plaisir pour nous trois que d'accueillir quelqu'un de spécial à notre petit déjeuner aujourd'hui !

-Et ce serait un affront que de vous laisser dans l'ignorance, alors que nous détenons une telle information ! S'écria le second de la même voix enjouée et théâtrale.

-Veuillez donc, avec nous, recevoir comme il se doit, notre extraordinaire, notre héroïne à tous, Hermione Granger ! S'époumona le dernier qui, suivit par ses frères, tourna les yeux vers elle en se mettant à applaudir bruyamment.

Toute l'assistance les regarda, stupéfait durant un instant, puis dans un fracas de verres, couverts, bols et autre contenants s'écrasant au sol ou contre les tables, ils se mirent tous à applaudir. Encouragé, les triplés se mirent à siffler, aussitôt rejoint par les deux garçons de quinze ans.

L'emprise d'Hermione se desserra. Il cessa de regarder les enfants pour la regarder elle. La bouche entrouverte, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants, elle regardait la foule qui se rapprochait maintenant d'elle, les plus petits essayaient de descendre de leur chaise en criant. Le tout commençant à former un gros bordel, que les plus grands encourageait étrangement le plus possible en aidant les petits à accéder au sol sans se blesser, en sifflant, en tapant des poings sur les table. Quand tout à coup…

-SONORUS !

Une voix suraiguë séduisit tout le monde au silence et il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Hermione continua de regarder les enfants avec un air gêné, mais lui, regarda sur sa gauche. Tout de suite à côté de lui, il y avait Jessie, et à côté d'elle, surement sa mère. La même. On aurait pu croire à des jumelles s'il y avait pas vingt ans de différence entre les deux. Et si Jessie avait l'air énervé, sa mère était actuellement hors d'elle. Elle baissa sa baguette de sa gorge et fit un mouvement du bras, un garçon apparut dans des gestes maladroit, l'air penaud. Il avait la peau mate et des yeux étonnamment bleus ciel. Pas plus de cinq ans.

-TIM, THÉO, THOMAS ! ICI ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Rugit-elle en fixant un point dans la foule.

Cette dernière s'écarta et les trois gamins avancèrent, l'air totalement serein. Alors que tout le monde autour, sauf Jessie et lui, semblaient terrifiés pour eux.

-Non mais pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?! Explosa celle qu'il pensait être Eleana. UNE DRAGONCELLE ?! Vous pensiez que je ne saurais pas faire la différence entre un simple sort ET UNE VÉRITABLE MALADIE ?! Est-ce que vous-vous rendez compte de la peur que vous avez faite à ce pauvre Victor en ensorcelant ses œufs ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?! Et je l'ai déjà dit mille fois, ON NE MANGE PAS DANS LES CHAMBRES !

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, il se demandait même si cela était humainement possible, son visage était horrible et faisait peur, son côté Vélane plus présent que jamais. Et alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle pour continuer à crier leur triplés eurent l'audace, il devait leur accorder, d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

-Ce n'était qu'une petite diversion, voilà tout, pour accorder à notre invité l'accueil qu'elle mérite. Dit calmement l'un deux d'un air très sérieux.

-On ne doutait pas de vos capacités le moins du monde. Et nous n'en avons pas après Victor, le sort est indolore et inodore. Rajouta un autre sur le même ton.

-On comptait juste sur les sept minutes nécessaires aux tests de vérification pour les lui dédier. On sait qu'il est hypocondriaque et qu'il ne vous aurait donc retardé, en moyenne, entre cinq et sept minutes de plus qu'un autre enfant. Expliqua le dernier d'une voix plus déconcerté, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il entendit quelques rires étouffés parmi les enfants mais il fut incapable de les identifier. Il regarda la mère de Jessie, qui semblait tellement en colère, qu'elle n'osait pas parler. Alors les gosses reprirent la parole.

-Mais ne vous fatiguez pas Eleana, nous connaissons la liste des tâches par cœur. Reprit le second à avoir parlé.

-Non avions pensé à deux mois, mais si il vous plaît de rallonger la punition, nous nous plierons à votre bon vouloir. Ajouta le premier.

-Et si mes comptes sont exacts, ce qui est toujours le cas, vous en conviendrez, nous en sommes donc à quatre ans et huit mois de tâches. Conclu encore une fois le troisième.

-Déjà… Rajouta le second l'air rêveur.

Son frère, celui qui avait fait le calcul, lui sourit en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Tu sembles nous sous-estimez, _bro'_. Rigola-t-il.

Le dernier sourit à ses frères avant d'agiter la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant aussi.

-Les gars, c'pas le moment, là.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire pour se tourner vers Eleana.

-Une dernière chose me semble devoir être ajoutée.

-En effet, la beauté, qui nous était jusqu'alors inconnue, d'Hermione Granger nous a été révélée.

-C'est pourquoi, il semblerait que l'on ait, malencontreusement, momentanément oublié de leur préciser _où_ vous vouliez leur parler.

-Hors de ma vue. Articula douloureusement la maîtresse de maison.

Les trois gamins s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de fuir en courant à travers la foule pour atteindre la seconde porte de la salle à manger. A peine cette dernière passée, ils explosèrent de rire, et leur joie se fit entendre, résonnant dans les couloirs, pendant quelques secondes encore.

-Retournez à votre déjeuner, les cours commencent dans trois quarts d'heures. Proclama Jessie d'une voix autoritaire.

D'un coup de baguette, Eleana avait réparé les assiettes, bols et verres cassés ainsi que nettoyé ce qui avait été renversé. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers eux avec presque la même expression. Mais tout à coup, un sourire illumina le visage de Jessie quand elle croisa le regard d'Hermione. Et il n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle lui rendait son sourire. Le visage d'Eleana mit quelques minutes à redevenir plus ou moins humain et elle prit la parole.

-Bonjour. Nous allons nous entretenir dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix encore teinté de sa colère.

Elle tourna les talons, et aussitôt Jessie sauta dans les bras d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur les joues.

-Pu… naise comme je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand vous êtes arrivés, attend, ne restons pas ici je dois faire gaffe devant les gamins ! Piailla la jeune fille aux gênes de Vélane.

La blonde lui empoigna la main et fila dans l'entrée. Excédé, fatigué, Drago suivit le mouvement. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient devant lui à grand recours de chuchotements. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Si le temps d'un instant il regretta de ne pas avoir dormi, pelotonné dans le coup d'Hermione, quand lui revient en pleine face la raison de sa veillée, il jugea qu'il méritait bien pire qu'une nuit sans dormir. Sans compter qu'il avait vécu bien pire dans sa prison de pierre. Il soupira de dépit, broyant du noir, alors qu'ils traversaient la bibliothèque. Se dirigeant vers un mur, le seul dénué d'étagères de livre, contre lequel était aligné des bureaux montés d'ordinateurs. Il pensait à elle. Aux extrémités du mur, il y avait deux portes, l'une fermée à gauche, l'autre ouverte à droite. Jessie les amena vers celle ouverte. Elle resta à côté de cette dernière, laissant Hermione et Drago entrer avant elle.

Il entra en remerciant vaguement Jessie. Ils étaient dans un bureau totalement fait de bois dont le parquet ciré était habillé d'un grand tapis persan, au milieu, un large bureau de chêne avec un joli fauteuil en cuir vert qui semblait confortable et d'un côté, et trois chaise en bois aux dossiers très droit de l'autre. Derrière le bureau il y avait un canapé, entouré de deux grandes armoires aux portes de verres, laissant voir une multitude de classeurs aux couleurs différentes. Des fleurs et plantes vertes en pot se prélassait un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout était très bien rangé, comme toute la maison réalisa-t-il, mais ici encore plus qu'ailleurs, tout semblait rangé à l'équerre, à la règle. Il se demanda s'il y avait des elfes de maisons pour faire ça, ou si Eleana était perfectionniste, ou même dérangée.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs dos à eux, regardant par une des deux fenêtres qui éclairait la pièce du timide soleil qui perçait les nuages, les mains jointe dans le dos. Drago n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais il remarqua alors qu'elle portait une robe émeraude qui flattait sa silhouette mince et grande. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et deux mèche prise de chaque côté du visage était tiré en arrière par une très belle broche noire. Le temps d'un instant, il crut voir sa mère. _Elle_ , elle aurait pu porter ce genre de robe avec cette coiffure. Cette manière légèrement nostalgique de fixer l'extérieur et cette impression de douceur qui semblait maintenant se dégager d'elle, et il en fut plus que déstabilisé.

Hermione s'était avancé vers le centre de la pièce, elle était devant le bureau, mais ne s'asseyait pas et il décida de se placer à côté d'elle. Sa main effleura la sienne et il frissonna. Elle retira sa main pour la poser sur le haut d'une des trois chaises, comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qui avait dit. Comme lui, s'en voulait. Pour tout.

Son cœur se serra. Il se sentait idiot. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont c'était fini leur conversation, il n'aimait pas l'explication stupide qu'il avait bafouillé. Et Merlin d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il bafouillé et dit une telle idiotie ? Elle lui en voulait, c'était évident. Il s'insultait mentalement sans la lâcher des yeux, alors qu'elle, elle l'ignorait, quand Eleana prit la parole.

-Excusez, ces trois gamins sont de véritables plaies. Enfin, encore heureux putain, ils ne font rien de grave, juste des farces, des coups foireux comme ceux-là. Le pire c'est qu'ils font sérieusement les punitions, et que même dispersé aux quatre coins de la maison, seuls, ils arrivent à élaborer leurs conneries. Ca me dépasse, en vingt ans, je n'ai jamais vu des gosses aussi chiants. Dit-elle d'une voix lasse avant de se retourner. Hermione Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Reprit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce maintenant avec un sourire chaleureux… de mère.

Eleana s'avança et serra les mains d'Hermione dans le sienne. La brunette la regardait avec un sourire ému et gêné, les yeux brillants.

-C'est aussi toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous voir Eleana. Dit-elle.

Il regarda discrètement Jessie qui avait fermé la porte et restait à côté, en retrait. Elle n'en avait pas moins un sourire radieux, le même que sa mère. Et elle regardait l'échange avec tendresse. Son cœur se serra et il baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi sa mère lui semblait si présente, et pourtant terriblement absente, justement, à cet instant. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais il se savait légèrement de mauvaise foi. Sans pour autant réussir à identifier la raison réelle de son état.

-Et vous, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de faire votre rencontre, vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il leva les yeux et les riva dans ceux bleu azur d'Eleana. S'il en fut perturbé, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il inspira un grand coup et lui saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Drago Malefoy, madame. Et je tiens à vous remercier de nous accueillir ici. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme.

Elle sourit.

-Gardes tes remerciements pour quelqu'un d'autre, Hermione a sauvé la vie de mon bébé, si ça, ça mérite pas l'hospitalité, ben je sais pas ce qui la vaut ! A moi d'être honnête, mon nom complet est Eleanor Slughorn.

Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise dans sa main et Drago haussa un sourcil. Il était autant étonné du nom de Sang-Pur que de la réaction d'Hermione. Ainsi, elle ne savait pas ? La brunette regardait d'ailleurs Jessie avec une tête bizarre. Lui ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme. Des toutes ces femmes d'ailleurs. Hermione les amenait chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ?

Eleanor regarda les trois jeunes adultes autour d'elle.

-Putain, vous en tirer une de ces gueules, Jessie ne vous avait rien dit Hermione ?

-Non madame, elle m'a dit s'appeler White quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. Articula-t-elle, je ne savais pas que vous étiez des…

Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, mais celle d'Eleana qui regardait Hermione avec un air navré et quelque peu mélancolique.

-Des quoi ? Sang Purs ? Quelle conneries cette manière de voir les choses ! La magie ça n'est pas que dans le sang, c'est dans l'âme, c'est ce que l'on est. Je sais à qui vous pensez, parce que vous l'avez connu. Horace Slughorn était mon oncle, et comme le reste de ma stupide famille, sauf ma mère, il m'a renié quand j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie, un moldu, le père le Jessie. Il est mort avant notre mariage alors que j'étais enceinte. Elle porte son nom. Moi non. Nous ne sommes pas des Sang-Purs avec leur mentalité de demeuré d'avant Jésus Christ, et je ne l'ai jamais été ! Elle se tourna vers lui. Sans vouloir vous blesser Drago Malefoy. Maintenant je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre mère, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu la soigner. Quand je l'ai vu, avant l'examen, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne faire aucune recherche sur elle ou son entourage. Mais maintenant que je vous vois, je me souviens. Née, Black. Cette forme d'yeux, et cette manière de se tenir, j'ai rencontré une fois sa sœur, Andromeda. Dit-elle avec un regard espiègle, elle avait l'air plus jeune à parler autant, et aussi vite, et d'autant de chose différente, elle ressemblait plus à sa fille.

Son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Sa mère. Et sa tante. Et sa cousine, Nymphadora. Et son petit cousin dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Cette femme avait un parcours très semblable à celui de la sœur de sa mère, et elle la connaissait, qui plus est. Il aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre, ou pour être loin d'ici. Une fois de plus il eut envie de baisser les yeux. Elle avait touché un point plus que sensible et la fatigue ne lui permettait pas de cacher aussi bien son trouble qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Perturbé au plus haut point, il soutient tout de même son regard et d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, répondit :

-C'est très aimable de votre part. Mais ne vous excusez pas, pas pour ça, pas pour avoir essayé. Ce qui m'amène encore une fois à vous dire merci d'avoir tenté de lui sauver la vie.

-Putain de merde, ça fait trop de gentillesse pour moi là ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Elle avait actuellement un sourire très doux et maternel, elle semblait le couver par le regard et il eut très envie de lui sourire en retour. Elle, elle avait plus de gêne de Vélane que ça fille, c'était logique et surtout évident. Ses charmes, étaient bien plus puissants et il en était bizarrement envoûté. Il l'était, mais pas totalement. Comme si une part de lui refusait de l'être. Comme s'il faisait une sorte de blocage. Alors il ne sourit pas vraiment, il eut plutôt un tic nerveux au coin gauche de la joue qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire en coin pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait mal. Ce qui était heureusement le cas d'Eleana. Même si, au regard qu'eut Hermione, elle, elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Maman, les cours vont commencer, je vais y aller. Intervient Jessie.

Eleana tourna la tête vers sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et on courage !

-Oh moi ça va j'ai les petits ce matin, c'est Bryan qui a les chieurs ! S'esclaffa la jeune fille dans un rire cristallin.

Sa mère rigola à son tour et rajouta qu'elle passerait parler au enfant dans toutes les classes et de faire passer le mot aux autre professeurs, avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Jessie était partie depuis dix minutes. Eleana les avait faits s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle avait tourné le fauteuil de son bureau vers eux. Ils buvaient une tasse de thé et elle leur avait donné un plateau de petits gâteaux et mini pâtisseries. Elle les laissa manger en silence, et une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés elle cessa de fixer le vide pour les regarder.

-Bon, alors expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Drago, qui n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et se disait que c'était une excellente question, se tourna vers Hermione. Elle tortillait ses mains sur ses genoux et se mordait la lèvre. Il fut tenté de se laisser hypnotiser par ses dernières mais elle parla :

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais consulter un livre qu'il me semble avoir vu ici quand je suis venue il y a quelques années.

Il en resta stupéfait.

-Bien sûr, quelle question stupide. Répondit Eleana en souriant avec douceur.

Il réalisa soudainement combien il était étrange d'entendre un tel langage avec une expression aussi maternelle.

-Quoi d'autre ? L'encouragea la blonde.

-Cela dépendra de ce que je trouverais dans le livre. Mais en théorie pas grand-chose que je n'ai pas dans mon sac. Dit Hermione d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous amenez au sous-sol. Ne le prenez pas cet air choqué, monsieur Malefoy, c'est pour votre sécurité, et celle des enfants. Je ne suis pas une de ces putains d'enfoirée qui vous enferme dans un cachot, dieu merci ! Dites-moi le titre du livre Hermione.

Il se sentait complètement abruti. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé tant son visage, trop doux, jurait avec ses paroles. La brunette, elle, semblait être insensible à cet aspect de la personnalité de leur hôte et lui donna le nom de l'ouvrage, qui lui échappa. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard en tenant un livre bordeaux très épais dans ses bras. Elle voulut le confier à Hermione, mais Drago le proposa de le porter, prétextant qu'elle ne devait pas faire d'effort.

Il vit dans le regard d'Eleana, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un brin d'amusement, alors qu'Hermione ne semblait pas apprécier la prévenance de Drago. Il savait qu'elle se jugeait en pleine forme, ainsi, se contenta-t-il de le prendre des mains de la blonde en la remerciant, gratifiant la brunette d'un regard impénétrable. Il capta le tic nerveux au coin droit de l'œil, il ne comprenait juste pas sa signification.

-Bon, alors Hermione, prête à jouer le remake d'Anne Franck encore une putain fois ?

-Anne Franck ? Se demanda tout bas Drago, pour lui-même.

-Les conditions d'Anne Franck étaient horribles, cela n'a strictement rien à voir s'épouvanta Hermione la main sur le cœur. Et puis je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, ils m'adorent !

Eleana pouffa et sortie sa baguette. Elle pointa cette dernière sur le tapis que se retourna dans un angle, gracieusement. Un autre sort révéla une trappe sur le parquet qui paraissait jusqu'alors extraordinairement normale. Un dernier coup de baguette l'ouvrit dans une série de cliquetis et le battant de bois se souleva. Une rangé d'escaliers en pierre descendait sous la terre, faiblement éclairé. Totalement absorbé par le spectacle, il ne put retenir Hermione de lui prendre le livre des bras.

Drago sentit son cœur battre, le souvenir de sa prison de pierre comme gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Inconsciemment, il chercha le regard rassurant d'Hermione, qu'il ne trouva pas. Le nez déjà plongé dans le livre elle descendait les marches aussi rapidement que le vieux cardiaque d'Alfred Watson. Il fit un pas en avant pour lui suivre avant de se tourner vers Eleana. Une question lui démangeant la langue.

-Excusez-moi pour cette question indiscrète, mais où avez-vous connu Andromeda ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Elle s'avança vers lui dans un bruissement familier de robe contre le tapis. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter ce regard azur pourtant rassurant, et ce sourire triste.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, je l'ai rencontré deux fois. Commença-t-elle en posant une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête pour la regarder parler. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand nous étions petites, mais nous ne sommes pas de la même année. Je faisais mes achats de première année quand elle commençait sa sixième et nos parents se sont croisés, ils ont parlés et nous aussi, juste quelques mots polies. Je l'ai rencontré une seconde fois, des années plus tard, encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était le jour où le lendemain de son départ de chez elle pour partir vivre avec son homme, un moldu. Eleana sourit franchement à Drago. Elle était ivre à en vomir et putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait rire. On était dans un bar, moi avec mes amies, elle, seule et elle s'est finalement incrusté avec nous sans même me reconnaître. Je crois que le barman était son meilleur ami, et c'est pour ça que la sécurité ne l'a pas mise dehors. Et elle était déchaîné, elle dansait sur le comptoir en criant qu'elle était libéré, elle a payé les consommations de tous le bar, elle bavait, surtout, sur son Ted. Répétant à tout bout de champ combien elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui dire oui, et l'épouser. Et quelques années plus tard, c'est en pensant à elle et combien elle avait été heureuse du choix de vivre sa vie, et pas celle qu'on lui avait écrit, que j'ai décidé d'annoncer à mes parents que je partais et que je ne reviendrais jamais. Maintenant descendez avec Hermione avant de la perdre, et que je puisse refermer la trappe.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, sans même savoir pourquoi, alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il commençait à descendre, elle le rappela.

-Si jamais vous vous posez des questions sur qui vous êtes et ce que vous devez faire, écoutez juste votre cœur. En vous rencontrant, j'ai eu la même impression qu'en rencontrant votre tante. Vous êtes différent. N'ayez pas peur. Soyez ce que vous êtes. Merde, vous ravivez en moi la petite noble aux manières de pétasse ! Assumez-vous, là ! Balaya-t-elle d'un mouvement de main comme si elle s'énervait elle-même.

Une grosse boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe sur son cerveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait son cœur s'opprimer. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espéra satisfaisant et pas trop perturbé, même s'il était sûr d'avoir lamentablement échoué. La tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, il dévala rapidement les escaliers. Il fit deux pas en bas des marches quand le bruit de la trappe se refermant le fit sursauter et relever les yeux. Hermione était arrêté devant une porte en bois, quelques mètres devant lui. Le couloir de pierre était très joliment travaillé, et les poutres, arcades et autres découpe dans le roc gris pâle, lui rappelait vaguement les couloirs de son propre manoir. Des torches de feu éternel, comme chez lui, chauffait et éclairait sombrement l'endroit.

Contractant les mâchoires, exacerbé qu'autant de chose lui rappelle son passé, il avança vers elle à grand pas. Ses chaussures claquant durement contre la pierre eurent le mérite d'attirer sur lui le regard d'Hermione. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il avait trop mal au cœur pour la laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Les larmes lui embrumaient les yeux, et la boule dans sa gorge menaçait de la faire exploser à tout moment. Il lui prit le livre des mains et elle ne résista pas, le fixant d'un regard impénétrable, les lèvres pincées.

Doucement, il s'avança vers elle et la prit contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

-J'ai été très maladroit tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas paraître agressif ou méchant. Et je n'ai des remords qu'à moitié de t'avoir appelé par ton nom, ton prénom est trop beau pour que je le dise dans des propos aussi… malvenu.

Son corps se secoua légèrement sous les rires nerveux d'Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de t'excuser, sans t'excuser, en emballant le tout avec des compliments ?

-Peut-on considérer ça comme un compliment quand ce n'est que la stricte vérité ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix faussement agacé.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en retour et s'appuya contre lui, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je n'ai des remords qu'à moitié de t'avoir insulté de con, parce que t'en est qu'à moitié un. Marmonna-t-elle, la tête contre son torse.

-Trop aimable, ricana-t-il.

-Oh mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, railla Hermione.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre avant qu'il ne la lâche, le livre commençant à peser lourd au bout de son bras. Elle le récupéra aussitôt d'ailleurs avant de le regarder très sérieusement.

-J'attends maintenant de toi une parfaite diplomatie.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre. Elle leva le loquet de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un écho lourd et grave. Épaisse d'au moins trente centimètre, elle était renforcée en son milieu par une plaque de métal. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Hermione le poussa en avant et le temps que ses yeux ne s'adapte à la lumière, ici bien plus forte, ses nez fut rempli d'odeurs et ses oreilles assaillies de bruits. Des voix aiguës, des voix d'elfes. Des odeurs de gâteau, de lait, de café, de thé, de miel, de confiture, de bacon, d'œuf. Il aurait pu se croire dans les cuisines de Poudlard, si tous les elfes n'avaient pas été grossièrement habillés, comme des enfants, en fait. Les vêtements étaient soit trop grands, soit trop petit, jamais à la taille. Les couleurs juraient les unes avec les autres, tout comme les chapeaux ridicule allant du bob à la chapka.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas réellement dans les cuisines, mais dans une espèce d'immense appartement souterrain. Le plafond était haut et le sol recouvert de tapis de toutes les couleurs. La porte qu'il venait de franchir donnait au milieu de la pièce, laissant ainsi apparaître sur sa gauche, une cuisine avec plusieurs four, plan de travail et autre meuble assorti, eux aussi taillé dans la roche. Sur la droite, si l'on descendait des escaliers tapissés d'une carpette rouge on se retrouvait dans une sorte de salon, plein de canapés et fauteuils de différentes tailles, plusieurs bars et il vit même deux billards. L'un à taille d'elfes, l'autre à taille humaine. Sur les trois murs, se dressaient trois grandes portes de bois. Des caisses d'alcools et autres boissons s'alignait sur les murs de pierres nues, donnant un aspect de cave à vins géante.

Il sentit Hermione le pousser pour passer et quand la porte claqua, toutes les petites têtes qui vadrouillaient dans le vaste espace les regardèrent. Un elfe, qui devait être une elfe, vu sa robe rose bonbon, couru vers Hermione et se jeta sur ses jambes pour les serrer. Tout sourire, Hermione lui donna le livre et se baissa pour saluer l'être qui l'étreignait de toutes ses maigres forces.

-Miss Granger, quel plaisir pour Hatar revoir son amie ! Voulez-vous quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? Raka a fait des macarons ! Piailla la petite chose aux pieds de la brune.

-Non merci, conduit nous jusqu'à notre chambre, la même que la dernière fois, s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Elle regarda Drago et lui sourit. Il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, se contentant seulement d'un sourire en coin, légèrement narquois. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand l'elfe se tourna vers lui.

-Bonjour monsieur, Hatar n'a pas le plaisir de vous connaitre, mais les amis d'Hermione Granger son mes amis !

Une réplique cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres mais il se retient, sachant pertinemment le regard de la brune fixer sur lui. Il resta immobile, inexpressif, à fixer Hatar qui le regardait en retour de ses grand yeux marron globuleux.

-Bonjour. Finit-il pas répondre le plus simplement du monde, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il disait bonjour à un elfe; Ou n'importe quelle autres créatures magiques confondu d'ailleurs. Après d'autre intarissable forme de politesse de la part du reste des elfes présents, ainsi que de nombreuse proposition de toutes sortes de nourritures ou boisson, ils quittèrent enfin la grande pièce. Ils avaient empreinté l'une des trois portes qu'il avait vu, et ils avançaient maintenant accompagné d'Hatar dans un majestueux couloir de pierre. Les arque-voûtes et et autre arabesques taillés dans le roc lui rappelait encore affreusement son manoir. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs portes sans les ouvrir, l'elfe s'arrêta et regarda les deux humains.

-Vous êtes arrivées mon amie Hermione, Hatar peut vous être utile d'une quelconque manière ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix trop aiguë.

-Juste du thé et de l'eau bien chaude s'il te plaît. Tu veux quelque chose Drago ?

-Un lit. Bien chaud et bien douillet avec plein de coussins. Marmonna-t-il en retenant pour la centième fois un bâillement de fatigue.

-Hatar peut vous amenez une bouillotte monsieur et doubler votre matelas. Proposa l'elfe.

-Fais donc ça.

-Non mais tu pourrais au moins dire s'il te plait !

-Ce n'est rien monsieur ! S'écria l'elfe, l'air paniqué par la colère relative d'Hermione. Hatar n'a pas besoin que vous le disiez ! Hatar s'en occupe tout de suite, ainsi que votre thé Miss Granger !

Dans un "pop", l'être magique disparut et Hermione dévisagea Drago.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à un autre comportement de ma part ? J'ai déjà fais de gros effort. Dit-il d'une voix traînante en ouvrant la porte devant eux.

S'il n'avait pas été fatigué au point que ses yeux se fermaient seul, il aurait pu admirer les appartements somptueux qui venaient de leur être accordé. Il vit l'immense lit derrière des rideaux fin de soi, au fond, et sans attendre, le gagna, s'y laissa tomber et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il s'endormit.


	27. Chapter 27 - Vendredi

**Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà la suite, encore pardon pour le retard mais mon boulot m'épuise et ma soeur part pour le canada dans quelques jours alors je suis pas souvent sur mon pc... Que dire à part merci encore et toujours à vous tous, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire.**

 **Swangranger : Et oui, mais (mal)heureusement, ce n'est pas toujours si simple avec eux... Ils ont du mal à communiquer, c'est exactement ça !Merci beaucoup, tu n'es apparemment pas la seule à aimer les triplés, ils ont fait leur petit effet sur vous comme sur Drago (pas le même effet je l'accorde x) ) Merci à toi, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **IKNOX3 : Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire ! Si raconte ta vie je suis contente de t'avoir donné un cadeau sans le vouloir je trouve ça trop cool ! Apologie c'est bien, criticoconstructivodescriptivoemotivobizaro différentiel, c'est mieux. x) Je t'ai dis, moi j'aime bien quand tu es en pleins délire ça me fait rire et je te trouve trop gentille et adorable (ou toi aussi tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'adorable ?). Et oui imperturbable, un brave type x) Oui, comme tu dis, à cause du côté maternel d'Eleana, lui rappelant sa mère, il n'a vu qu'après le langage. Ahaha peut être qu'ils pourraient se donner des conseils entre eux (avec ton copain x) ) ou pas! Je transmettrais la demande d'adoption, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit malgré tout, attaché à ces gamins turbulents ! Je ferais tout pour en tout cas ; ) (moi aussi je suis en plein délire). Pour les questions que tu te poses, entre autres sur Drago et sa soif, les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre, mais il y a des indices ! On verra si ton idée secrète est la bonne ! Merci beaucoup, tes derniers mots m'ont fais super plaisir, je suis heureuse de réussir à faire des personnes, des personnes aussi vrai et "vivante" qu'elles le sont à mes yeux ! (bonne à enfermer que je suis) ! Sinon bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour tout et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Ahaha on aimerait toutes je crois x') ! Je suis contente qu'Eleana te plaise, ainsi que les triplés, merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir que tu les aimes ! Aux anges comme tu dis ! De là à faire un billard, il faudrait qu'il soit ivre au moins ! ; ) Bonne lecture, merci et à bientôt !**

 **Lisou : Oui dur journée comme tu dis ! Et oui, son petit cœur de glace à craqué pour elle et il s'est laissé emporté par sa joie ! Oui un peu cruel mais peut-être est-ce nécessaire pour qu'il avance...? Qui sait ? Le conseil, je pense que c'est plus un avertissement, au moment où il devra faire face à ses choix et ses actes. Pour le bouquin, mystère et boule de gomme :3 Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

* * *

-Ah tu es _enfin_ réveillé !

Grimaçant pour retenir un bâillement, il lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je te manquais tant que ça ? Ricana-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il s'était réveillé il y a un moment déjà, mais il n'était pas sorti des draps tout de suite. Il avait savouré jusqu'à la dernière seconde l'étrange moment de bonheur et de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti, dans les draps, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait encore dormi avec lui, et plus précisément _contre_ lui, car c'était le même sentiment qui l'avait assaillit à son dernier réveille. Et également car son odeur emplissait les tissus. Il avait rapidement nettoyé ses vêtements d'un sort, en attendant une vraie douche, digne de ce nom, ainsi que de vrais vêtements, vraiment propres.

Le lit, les deux tables de chevet et la commode (le tout en bois blanc poli) qui faisait office de chambre étaient isolés du reste par des rideaux. Elle ne l'avait donc pas vu ni entendu se réveiller et il avait discerné la silhouette de la brune, bien avant, qu'elle, elle ne le voit passer le voile. Allongé, les yeux fermés, il l'avait écouté parler toute seule. Un marmonnement tellement rapide et dense qu'il n'avait jamais pu saisir le moindre mot. Mais il avait apprécié sa voix, qui lui parvenait grave, mais douce, comme un ronronnement de chat. Et même sans la voir, sans vraiment l'entendre, il sentait que son cerveau marchait à vive allure et qu'elle devait avoir son visage si concentré, sérieux. Et même s'il ne l'assumerait pas à voix haute, si magnifique, envoutant.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonjour. Dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

Sa curiosité pourtant éveillée, il n'en montra rien et, n'osant pas la regarder plus longtemps il détourna les yeux. Les mots « j'ai besoin de toi » résonnaient étrangement dans son esprit. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il finit par analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Si la veille son cerveau n'en avait pas la force, actuellement, il sondait les environs, comme si chaque chose présente pouvait être dangereuse. Ses yeux analysaient tout. La pièce, très grande était, par définition, plus un véritable appartement, réuni en une pièce, plus une porte qu'il soupçonnait, et à juste titre, mener à la salle de bain. L'endroit était, encore une fois, horriblement semblable à l'un des « appartements » de son manoir dédié également aux invités. La disposition de la petite cuisine était la même, tout comme le salon, le bar, les bibliothèques, et là où aurait dû se trouver les fenêtres, il y avait de très belle peinture de paysages ou les animaux sauvages sautaient d'une toile à l'autre. Tantôt pour boire dans la peinture du lac, pour voler dans des ciels azurs, galoper dans d'immenses plaines. Tantôt pour se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, la mort leur étant inaccessible.

Il malgré tout, les mots de la brune, continuait, dans un écho ténu maintenant, de résonner dans son crâne.

Les couleurs variaient sur un camaïeu de beige allant jusqu'au blanc cassé, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce incroyablement douce. Les torches de feu éternel réchauffaient l'air comme l'ambiance et les tapis verts assorti aux plantes donnaient au tout, un petit air de véranda recouverte de gazon. Les fauteuils de cuir blanc s'entassaient autour de tables de différentes tailles, de bibliothèques ou bureaux ou encore de la cheminé dont le conduit était magnifiquement orné de l'armoirie des Slughorn. Un S entrelacé dans un H, dont la barre passait au travers du centre du S, comme une épée tranchante. Créé par le premier Slughorn, prénommé Holden. Le tout dans une calligraphie très travaillée, tout comme l'or fondu dans lequel elle avait été faite. Il connaissait cet écusson pour l'avoir vu dans le _Grand Livre des Sang-Purs, livre 1_.

Rien d'anormal ou d'inhabituel, en somme, mais le fait de savoir qu'il était dans un manoir, ou une partie de manoir de Sang-Pur, apparemment enterré sous une ferme moldu, le sidérait. Et la chose qui le préoccupait le plus, maintenant, n'était pas de savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. C'était de savoir où il était, _vraiment._

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu trop brusque.

La brune qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil dans lequel il l'avait trouvé avec trois livres ouvert sur les genoux, semblait se retenir de rire. Il se demanda si elle rigolait de lui, et les explications tardaient à arriver. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, absolument agacé par ce comportement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de tout prendre pour toi, je rigolais d'avance de la réponse que j'allais te donner. Eleana est spéciale, comme tu l'as constaté, elle peut être la femme la plus polie du monde juste avant de sortir une tripoté d'insulte et juron ou quelque chose d'absolument déplacé. Et quand on est arrivé ici avec ta mère pour la première fois, elle a posé la même question à Eleana, qui lui a répondu « Et bien quand mes enfoirés de parents m'ont reniées et mise à la porte car je leur ai dit que je préférais partir que d'épouser un connard qu'ils m'auraient choisis, ils m'ont conseillé les débarrasser prestement de tout bien m'appartenant dans leur maison, sous peines de tout voir brûler. Alors totalement prise de court par les 20 adorables secondes qu'ils m'ont accordé, j'ai pris littéralement ma chambre avec moi. ».

Ayant du mal à se retenir de rire, Hermione finit de raconter l'histoire les yeux fermés en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

-Et elle a rajouté « Seulement, emporté par ma colère, j'ai lancé un _putain_ de sort et j'ai pris une partie du manoir au passage. Mais je leur ai quand même renvoyé leurs portraits par _la poste_ , je ne suis pas un monstre ! » !

La brune explosa de rire, les deux mains sur le ventre. Un rire léger et sincère. Un rire resplendissant, joyeux, vrai. Les soubresauts firent tomber les livres au sol, et Hermione se laissa glisser sur le cuir. Il n'avait pas tout compris, comme le mot « l'aposte », ou peut-être était-ce « laposte » ? Il n'en savait rien, mais la voir rigoler comme ça, malgré tout, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, lui fit un bien fou. Comme si un poids énorme venait de le quitter, laissant son corps léger comme l'air.

Il avait juste mal aux joues. Parce qu'il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis quand souriait-il ? Aucune idée, mais il en ressentait déjà des crampes. Son rire lui semblait une véritable musique et quand il commença à diminuer, son sourire le fit aussi. Sa voix encore entrecoupée de rire, elle ajouta :

-La poste, c'est… l'organisation moldu qui remplace les hiboux !

Il comprit un peu plus ce qu'il y avait de drôle, cependant, il ne rit toujours pas. Mais son sourire s'agrandit quand elle le regarda avec ses yeux pétillants et brillants de larmes de joie.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'expliqueras après pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. Annonça-t-il finalement, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, mais pour une fois, pas le moins du monde douloureuse.

Les derniers mots qu'il avait dits à voix haute, avaient pris un sens tellement plus réel que quand il les pensait seulement. Et même s'il était possible qu'elle ait besoin de lui pour quelque chose de stupide ou dangereux, ou quoi que ce soit… L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de lui, lui faisait friser l'euphorie. Et l'eau glacé ou brûlante risquait d'être la seule chose permettant de ne pas laisser éclater la joie qu'il sentait en lui. Il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'elle le voit comme ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était gêné de lui montrer l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui.

Elle lui indiqua où trouver les serviettes et après s'être assuré qu'il avait son porte-monnaie de cuir il gagna la salle de bain.

Sans surprise, elle ressemblait à ce qu'il s'attendait. De la même pierre grise polie et douce, le sol en parquet beige, d'environs 10 mètre carré, la salle de bain lui rappelait douloureusement son passé. Sa maison. Ou son ancienne maison ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne retournerait jamais vivre là-bas. Mais de là à dire que ce n'était plus sa maison… Tous ses souvenirs, ou presque, de sa mère se trouvait entre ces murs. Et il avait l'impression horrible de lui faire du tords en ne considérant plus cet endroit comme chez lui.

Penser à sa mère réduisit son euphorie à néant.

En marbre blanc, une grande baignoire ornait le fond de la pièce, directement en face de lui, et semblait l'appeler à grand cris. A gauche, sous un immense miroir, deux lavabos du même marbre. Sur le mur de droites deux armoires de bois flottés. D'après Hermione, celle de droite contenait des peignoirs et serviettes, et l'autre des potions et tout un petit kit de soin sorcier. De tout façon, ici, tout était sorcier il l'avait su au premier coup d'œil, tout comme l'autre pièce, seul certain meubles avaient dû être ajoutés, modifié ou déplacés, aux goûts d'Eleana. Il n'accorda pas plus d'importance que ça à la décoration, il fit couler l'eau et après y avoir rajouté une potion à bulle et savons, se déshabilla pour se glisser dans l'eau fumante.

La douce brûlure qu'éprouvait sa peau nue lui fit légèrement penser à celle qu'il ressentait lors de ses premières transformations. Il laissa totalement son corps se détendre et ferma les yeux. L'eau très chaude semblait lui soulager légèrement l'esprit et la magie autant que les muscles, qu'il pensait pourtant totalement détendu, il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque peu perturbé par ce constat, une idée qu'il avait déjà eue revient flotter dans son esprit, mais il la chassa aussitôt. Sa magie aussi, avant le contact avec la chaleur du bain, ne lui paraissait pas si agité que ça, mais là-dessus aussi, ses sens s'étaient trompés. Maintenant plus que perturbé il ouvrit les yeux et sortit ses mains de l'eau pour les regarder. Comme si elles allaient lui répondre. Il les retourna, et grimaça. De la mousse, il voyait dépassé un morceau de la Marque et il replongea aussitôt ses mains dans l'eau. Après l'air, cette dernière lui semblait encore plus chaude et il eut l'horrible impression, qu'on lui plantait aux bouts des doigts, des centaines de petites aiguilles.

Il aurait presque aimé que l'eau soit plus chaude, finalement. Car son corps s'était habitué, ou bien il s'était réchauffé. Peu importait. Ou bien il aurait aimé que sa dragonne soit là. Ou les deux. En tout cas, l'eau qui fumait pourtant toujours lui semblait de plus en plus tiède.

Quand fut lavé et sec, il s'habilla d'une chemise grise et un pantalon noir, un peu semblable à ceux qu'il portait à Poudlard, constata-t-il. Il se sécha les cheveux et les coiffa d'un revers de main. Depuis qu'Hermione les avait coupés, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se coiffer. Court comme ils étaient, une fois sec, ils se dressaient tous seul sur sa tête, les côtés avaient un peu repoussé, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en soucie.

Sa barbe, en revanche, avait poussé le long de sa mâchoire, le début de son cou et le bas de ses joues, un peu plus épaisse au niveau du menton. Sa moustache aussi avait poussée autour de sa bouche, rejoignant son menton. Il fut très perturbé par son reflet. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un moment, mais là… Cela lui semblait exagéré. Il semblait plus vieux. Fatigué. Après avoir cherché dans son sac, sortit un rasoir moldu, des ciseaux et de la mousse à raser. Il recoupa sa barbe de manière régulière pour qu'elle soit plus courte, il ne voulait pas l'enlever totalement, et rasa les contours pour donner un aspect net.

Il se rinça à l'eau et se passa une serviette sur le visage. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, l'image qu'il renvoyait était étrange. Enfin, à ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais vu, comme ça, de puis… Jamais, constata-t-il. Il avait toujours été rasé de près, et c'était la donc la première fois qu'il se voyait ainsi. Avec cette chemise bizarrement assortit à ses yeux et boutonné jusqu'en haut, et sa posture parfaitement droite faisait largement ressortir son côté « aristocratique ». Mal à l'aise, il déboutonna deux boutons. Non. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa barbe, parfaitement taillée marquait sa mâchoire encore plus qu'avant. Et lui rappelait horriblement son père. Pendant la guerre, quand il passait plus de temps à vouloir être dans les bons soins de son Maître, qu'à _son propre soin_. Et ses cernes ne semblaient être là que pour augmenter la ressemblance.

Oui. C'était ça. Il ressemblait à son père. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais là, bizarrement, il en était plus conscient que jamais. Car pour toujours, son visage rappellerait celui de son paternel. Et à lui plus qu'à personne. Nettoyant la pièce d'un coup de baguette, il se regarda de nouveau et songeait réellement à se raser, quitte à ressembler au gamin de Poudlard. Au moins il aurait moins l'air de son père... Ou pas… ? Il regardait le rasoir, encore dans sa main. Il hésitait à le ranger, quand la porte, qu'il avait apparemment oublié de fermée, s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

Elle allait surement dire quelque chose, vu sa bouche entrouverte, mais les mots n'avaient pas l'air de sortir. Son regard le détailla en un éclair et l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage n'avait pour lui aucun mot connu.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aigre.

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Là encore, il pensa aux triplés, et se retient sincèrement de lui dire de les décroiser.

-Ben alors, Drago Malefoy, on ne sait plus reconnaître quand on plait à quelqu'un ? Ricana-t-elle.

Il rangea nerveusement le rasoir dans son sac porte-monnaie, comme s'il finissait naturellement de ranger ses affaires, alors qu'elle venait simplement de résoudre de dilemme qui le torturait. Et c'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il lui répondit :

-Fait gaffe, tu commences à assumer.

-Assumer quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche, alors qu'elle semblait très bien avoir compris.

-Que tu trouves que je suis beau. Tu voulais vraiment m'entendre le dire ? Ou tu pensais que je n'oserais pas le dire ? Tu as tords, ça flatte mon égo. Dit-il d'une voix franchement amusée.

-Tant mieux, continues de te complimenter pour flatter ton ego tout seul alors, pouffa Hermione n'arrivant plus à rester sérieuse.

-C'est le fait de dire tout haut que _tu_ me trouve beau qui flatte mon égo, pas le fait de dire que je suis beau. Répliqua-t-il un peu durement, n'ayant pas spécialement comprit ce qu'elle sous entendait. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il venait de répondre comme ça, alors s'il devait y rajouter des sous-entendus…

-Je rigole O.K. ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel. Ne te vexes pas, j'avais compris, ça me mettait juste mal à l'aise de t'entendre le dire alors j'ai répondu le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête, mais ça n'avait rien de méchant. Laisse tomber.

Déstabilisé de la savoir déstabilisé, il rangea son sac dans sa poche et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Bon et sinon ça t'arrive souvent d'entrer dans la salle de bain quand il y a quelqu'un ? Dit-il, d'une voix provocante.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? S'outragea-t-elle.

Il sourit. Jouer. Il décrivait toujours comme ça, dans sa tête, leurs échanges pseudos venimeux étaient un jeu. Et elle venait de le dire, de le penser, _elle aussi_. Il sentait son cœur battre avec force. Il se trouvait idiot, mais il ne pouvait lutter, savoir qu'elle voyait les choses comme lui semblait réveiller des choses au niveau de son thorax, qui le gorgeait tout à coup de bonheur.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, sans même avoir expliqué ou fait ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, il se surprit à regarder sa démarche. Il lui emboita le pas et une fois installé l'un en face de l'autre il ouvrit la bouche le premier. Juste pour dire :

-J'ai envie d'un thé à la framboise avec du sirop d'érable.

En même temps qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les traits d'Hermione, un petit « pop » se fit entendre. Hatar apparue tenant en équilibre dans ses petites mains un plateau tellement grand, et surtout, débordant, qu'elle avait l'air ridiculement petites et seules ses grandes oreilles tombantes dépassaient. Au vu de son contenue, ils étaient le soir. Il avait apparemment dormi toute la journée. La seule chose qui le perturba quelque peu, fut le fait qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint pour apparemment dormir elle aussi. Seulement, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Après le profond sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée malgré elle, malgré lui. Elle devrait être en pleine forme, non ?

Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas vu se lever, était en train d'aider l'elfe, malgré les protestations de cette dernière, en faisant venir une table par magie. Elle déposa le plateau au milieu y étala autour toutes les assiettes amenées par Hatar. Des cuisses de poulet, des tranches de rôti de bœuf, de l'écrasé et des galettes de pomme de terres, des haricots, des soufflés aux fromages, des parts de tartes différentes, une salade de fruits. Il était ahuri par ce que déballait Hermione, elle continuait de vider le plateau, alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir bougé de la moindre miette. Devant l'air du blond, l'elfe l'appela.

-Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Couina-t-elle.

Maintenant totalement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait atour de lui, son regard sauta de la brune à l'elfe plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réponde :

-J'ai _besoin_ d'un verre.

-Bien sûr, s'écria aussitôt la petite chose devant lui aux grands yeux humides et globuleux. Que ferait plaisir à monsieur ?

-Tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas, sérieusement, boire ? Entendit-il Hermione demander d'un ton perplexe.

Il haussa les sourcils avant même de la regarder.

-Je rêve, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit ça quand même ? Répliqua Drago stupéfait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en croisant les bras.

-Je ne vois personne d'autre. Répondit-elle d'un air supérieur.

-Parce que personne n'a à le faire ! Râla Drago en se retournant vers la petite elfe terrorisé. Tu vois, tu effraie l'elfe ! Je voudrais un verre de cognac.

Hatar allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

-Elle à un nom, elle s'appelle Hatar ! Et demande lui poliment elle n'est pas ton esclave !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les paupières tremblantes, juste une demi-seconde, parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de gagner la partie.

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerait, Hatar, de m'apporter un verre de cognac... Ou plutôt la bouteille et deux verres… Il hésita, mais pas assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un le remarque. _S'il te plait_ ? Elle réagit comme ça car elle est en manque, alors fais vite !

-Bien sûr monsieur ! Répliqua aussitôt l'elfe pour ne pas laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre encore une fois pour elle.

Et dans un « pop », disparue. Il glissa nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches et se retourna vers Hermione. Prenant soin d'afficher un visage totalement dégagé, alors qu'il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Ou de partir en courant. Au choix.

Car le visage d'Hermione Granger, était à cet instant, une copie presque parfaite de celle qu'elle avait affiché le jour où elle avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, en troisième année. Puis, alors qu'elle rabaissait son arme et mimait de s'en aller, sous les supplications de Potter et Weasley, elle lui avait envoyé son poing au visage. Et quand elle avait pivoté pour le frapper, alors qu'il se pensait sauf, c'était cette tête là qu'elle avait. Donc partir en courant revenait à se faire courser, et rigoler à se faire probablement désintégrer. Ne rien faire, lui paraissait pourtant une idée déplorable, car elle se rapprochait de lui et il sentait venir le coup à des kilomètres.

-Excuse-toi.

Sa voix claqua l'air comme un fouet.

-Pardon ? Répliqua-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je ne suis pas en manque. Je ne suis _pas_ une alcoolique alors tu vas t'excuser, immédiatement. Tonna-t-elle d'une voix froide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu devrais savoir que je ne m'excuse pas comme ça, pour le moindre truc, et encore moins sur demandes.

-Le moindre… ? Commença-t-elle à répéter, abasourdie. Je ne joue pas, excuse toi pour ce que tu as dit Malefoy, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien ! Tu m'entends ?! RIEN ! Cria la brune en devenant légèrement rouge. Et je t'interdis de parler en mon nom !

Son nom eut le même effet que si elle l'avait giflé.

-C'était juste de l'humour alors calme toi ! Parce que franchement, ce n'est pas toi qui va me reprocher d'avoir envie d'un verre et je voulais juste te le rappeler, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ça n'avait rien de méchant !

-C'est pas parce que tu m'as vu une fois ivre et deux fois après coup que cela fait de toi un expert en la matière, TU NE SAIS PAS QUI JE SUIS !

-PARDON ?! Hurla-t-il à son tour n'arrivant plus à se contrôler. JE PEUX SAVOIR QUI TE CONNAIT ALORS ?! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS LES MOINDRES DÉTAILS, DE TOUS LES ASPECTS, DE TON PASSÉ QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUI TU ES AUJOURD'HUI ! ET SI TU NE T'ÉTAIS PAS PRISE POUR MA MÈRE EN SOUS ENTENDANT QUE JE NE DEVAIS PAS BOIRE JE N'AURAIS RIEN DIS !

Tenant toujours une assiette dans la main, pleine de petits pains, elle lui jeta au visage et il l'esquiva, de peu. Maintenant hors de lui, et de son propre contrôle, il avala d'un pas la distance qui les séparait et il la poussa brutalement en arrière. Elle buta, heureusement, contre un fauteuil et tomba assise sur les fesses. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, pas plus que lui, ce qui suivit. Elle se redressa et lui cola une claque qui résonna contre les murs. Sa tête pivota sur la droite et alors qu'il réagissait en lui saisissant les poignets qu'il bloqua dans son dos, elle souffla entre ses dents et les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage :

-Comment… oses-tu me dire, à moi… ta mère…

Elle tremblait, et sa colère se fissura. Il réalisa tout à coup ce qu'il venait de faire et la lâcha brusquement. Il avait agis sous l'impulsion, sans même réfléchir. Elle releva la tête et il recula, épouvanté par ce qu'il avait fait _et dit._ Le bas de son dos se heurta contre le bord de la table et il eut un bruit d'assiettes inquiétant. Osant à peine respirer, il repéra la porte dans son champ de vision et se précipita vers elle, alors qu'il l'entendait distinctement se mettre à pleurer au moment ou un « pop » se faisait entendre. La porte claqua derrière lui et il remonta le couloir à grand pas.

Ses yeux brillaient, de colère, et secrètement, de larmes. Mais personne en dehors de lui ne savait contre qui était dirigé cette colère. Soit nul autre que lui-même. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois et regretta aussitôt son geste. Un bouquant d'enfers régnait ici. C'était apparemment la fin du repas et tous s'occupait de ranger et nettoyer la vaisselle. Un elfe passa vers lui et il le héla. Il était habillé d'un pull trop grand et d'un short de bain, et il sautilla vers lui, ses yeux ronds brillants et ses oreilles poilues rebondissant de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Oui monsieur ? Couina-t-il.

-Je voudrais voir Eleana, comment je peux la trouver ? Il se forçait à adopter un ton neutre, malgré la colère, la haine et le chagrin qui le prenaient aux tripes.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant négativement la tête, faisant battre vulgairement ses oreilles. En générale on ne demande pas à la voir, monsieur. Elle vient à vous, simplement. Répondit-il d'une voix aiguë et désolée.

Il eut l'envie folle de l'insulter et de le frapper mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment cette ch… cet être, qu'il voulait frapper.

-Et bien moi je demande à la voir. Répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

-Monsieur, Sal s'excuse, mais il n'ira pas voir Miss Eleana. Nous ne devons jamais venir, sauf quand elle nous demande. S'excusa l'elfe dans un couinement pitoyable. Mais Sal peut demander à Miss Jessie, dans une demie heure, quand les enfants seront tous dans leur chambre, de venir vous voir. Peut-être que Miss Jessie, pourra vous aider plus que Sal ne peut le faire, monsieur.

A cet instant précis, il avait très envie de sortir sa baguette et de faire… Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait envie de péter les plombs. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il devait voir Eleana, il devait lui parler de quelque chose. Il devait… Il devait… La tristesse commençait à prendre le dessus sur la colère. Le nom d'Hermione avait traversé son esprit, et le souvenir de ses sanglots lui déchirait le cœur.

-Va chercher Jessie alors. Où est-ce que je peux l'attendre ? Un endroit calme. Dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

-Bien monsieur. La loggia ? Ou peut-être…

-La loggia ? S'étonna Drago. Sous Terre ?

-C'est un sortilège monsieur. Très réussir néanmoins !

-Ça me va.

L'elfe lui indiqua le chemin à suivre, et Drago lui demanda la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, finalement. L'elfe le regarda bizarrement, mais lui dit qu'il lui ferait porter.

Il trouva sans peine le couloir indiqué par Sal et quand il poussa la porte numéro trois, il fut absolument charmé par l'endroit. Le sort était en effet mieux que réussit. Tout était parfaitement accordé, jusqu'aux baies vitrées en demi hexagone dont étaient faits les murs et le plafond, ainsi que les bancs de bois flotté, bourrés de coussins moelleux et les innombrables plantes (des palmiers, en l'occurrence) et meubles du même bois s'accordait merveilleusement, même avec le paysage.

On distinguait, au loin à seulement quelques kilomètres, après une courte forêt d'arbres denses aux larges feuilles, qu'il surplombait, y avait là, s'échouant sur une petite crique de sable blanc, la mer. Il ne le savait surtout grâce au reflet pâle et tremblotant, sous le remous de vagues, de la Lune. Il leva les yeux, le sort laissait, à s'y méprendre, croire que la loggia était construite sur le flanc d'une montagne de roche. Et il vit au-dessus de lui, à brut, la falaise humide, luisante sous la Lune. Il la regarda. Elle semblait immense dans le ciel dégagé, et les étoiles parsemaient le ciel comme des milliers d'yeux fixés sur lui.

La comparaison lui rappela Hermione, et ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur sa mère, sur ce qu'elle pensait des étoiles étant enfant.

Hermione…

Il s'assit sur une chaise de jardin dont le siège était recouvert d'un coussin, comme le dossier, épais de plusieurs centimètres. Il ferma les yeux et réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit régulier des vagues s'écrasant contre la plage. Le son était ténu, et éloigné, mais avec le silence total qu'il y avait ici, il l'entendait distinctement. Il se demanda si sa mère avait connu ce rythme, cette étrange mélodie, dans sa vie. Le son de la mer. Car lui, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour entendu.

Hermione, elle, allait à la plage avec ses parents. Il revoyait la photo comme s'il l'avait sous les yeux. Son sourire, figé, immobile, et pourtant si vivant. Tellement plus vrai et beau que n'importe lequel des sourire animés des photos qu'il avait connues avant.

Un bruit le tira de ses songes pour le ramener à la réalité. Cessant de fixer l'illusion de paysage, qu'il regardait sans voir, il tourna les yeux en même temps que la tête, vers la gauche. Sur un autre fauteuil de jardin arrangé, comme celui qu'il occupait, Jessie venait de s'asseoir. Il resta immobile, la dévisageant, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Emmitouflé dans un châle noir, elle ne le regardait pas, et tenait dans sa main droite un verre, et dans la gauche une bouteille. _Sa_ bouteille et _son_ verre qu'il avait _gentiment_ demandé qu'on lui apporte. Se retenant de lui arracher des mains, il admit tout de même qu'il avait besoin d'un verre, quoi qu'il advienne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais alors que les mots s'apprêtaient à franchir ses lèvres, la blonde tourna la tête vers lui et son regard coupa court à toute tentative de parler.

-On n'a pas cette habitude de merdique de boire, dans cette maison. Dit-elle d'une voix étrange, comme s'il y avait un double sens, qui lui échappait, bien entendu. Ma mère n'est pas disponible avant demain, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander.

-Je n'ai besoin que de la bouteille. Et pourquoi pas du verre, mais il n'est qu'un accessoire. Et étrangement, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas te demander.

Elle avait beau n'avoir que vingt et un ans et donc seulement trois de moins que lui, il la voyait, bizarrement, un peu comme une enfant. Et il n'aimait pas qu'une enfant l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait. Non, il n'aimait pas que quiconque l'empêche de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Même si son visage n'avait plus aucun trait de cette période de sa vie, et qu'elle avait l'apparence d'une femme, certes jeune, mais mature, il la considérait… il ne savait pas, en fait. Autrefois les gens étaient pour lui juste inférieurs et faibles, parfois insignifiant ou stupide. Et une multitude d'autres choses dégradantes et rabaissantes. Parce qu'il ressentait une sorte de respect, et autre chose, qui lui rappelait étrangement Blaise. Alors là, il se retrouvait aussi dépourvut qu'avec Hermione, au début.

Hermione…

Penser à elle sembla lui rappeler le _pourquoi_ de sa présence ici, et non pas avec elle. Son cœur fit une embardée monstrueuse et il retient, de peu, un hoquet de douleur. Ses yeux le brulaient, mais il arrivait encore à retenir ses larmes.

-Pas avant que je sache pourquoi tu veux boire ce truc dégueulasse. A choisir, autant prendre un truc _bon_. Répliqua-t-elle comme si elle lui faisait la leçon, en reportant son attention sur la nuit magnifique qu'était l'illusion. Ma mère m'a dit de te donner ça, quand tu serais réveillé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toute la _putain_ de journée.

Elle se pencha sur sa gauche, par-dessus l'accoudoir, pour poser le verre et la bouteille, là où il ne les atteindrait pas. Puis, elle retira son châle et se laissa glisser un peu en avant pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans les poches de son jean trouée. Il se retient de tout commentaire, mais il se demanda, sincèrement, si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent qu'elle continuait à le mettre. Elle en retira une petite fiole de cristal ne contenant qu'une gorgée d'une potion d'un vert douteux. Elle se redressa et lui tendit, sans un mot. La potion était en vérité plus ou moins l'aspect de l'eau colorée en vert, mais qui semblait contenir des sortes de grumeaux plus foncé, bien que toujours translucide. Comme des restes de feuilles d'un thé mal fait. Il semblait, en plus, émettre du gaz car des bulles remontaient à la surface en faisant remuer les grumeaux. En fait la potion en elle-même était douteuse, pas que sa couleur.

-…Hé j'te parle, enfoiré ! Tu la prends ? Je vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit ! S'impatienta la blonde avec un air ennuyé.

Comme sa mère, il remarqua seulement alors combien les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, étaient de véritables insultes à sa voix douce et rieuse (quels que soit les obscénités qu'elle pouvait dire), autant qu'à son visage. Il lui prit rapidement la fiole, mais ne l'avala pas pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il d'une voix sèche, qu'il regretta quelque peu.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'« enfoiré », mais il avait pourtant clairement compris que c'était sa manière de parler, pas une insulte. Elle avait dit ça comme l'un des triplés avait dit « bro' ». C'était un peu comme une injonction, comme le « hé ». Il n'avait pas apprécié, mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Ce qui était déjà étrange, dans les faits. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas Hermione et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il n'ait pas réussit à rester neutre. Puis il repensa au coup de poing dans la gueule de Zéhan (ce qui lui procura un sentiment quelque peu jouissif), puis hier, devant la mère de Jessie. Alors il se dit que ce n'était pas inédit, et réitéra sa question, car elle ne répondait pas.

-J'en sais rien, c'est elle qui l'a faite.

-Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ce que c'était ? Insista-t-il, refusant de boire quelque chose de non identifié.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est elle qui l'a faite ! Elle l'a inventé, elle n'a pas de nom, bois-là. C'est tout, ça ne va pas de tuer, elle l'a faite pour te soigner justement ! _Putain_ mais faut tout t'expliquer à tout le monde dans cette _putain_ de maison ?! Gémit-elle en le regardant avec une expression proche du désespoir, mais un ton accablant.

-Alors déjà, tu vas te calmer, O.K. ? Parce que c'est franchement pas le moment de me faire chier là ! S'énerva Drago à son tour d'une voix forte, mais le visage inexpressif.

Son désespoir muta en surprise. Puis en joie.

-Ô miracle il sait jurer ! S'exclama-t-elle l'air sincèrement soulagé de le voir autrement qu'en petit noble coincé.

Il garda un visage de marbre et après quelques secondes à se défier des yeux, elle les détourna. Il savait parfaitement, à l'instar malheureusement, de son père, que son regard gris était déstabilisant. Quand il se faisait insistant et indéchiffrable, comme une couche de glace entourant son âme. Tout en restant, un brin féroce, mais surtout redoutable. Rare étaient les personnes qui arrivait à affronter le manque d'humanité qui transparaissait de lui, dans ces moment-là.

Mais pas elle. Pas Hermione. Elle l'affrontait, lui tenait tête, lui disait non. Elle le comprenait parfois, en un coup d'œil, justement. Elle, elle avait affronté et percé la glace pour entrevoir une partie de lui, tout en lui permettant de se découvrir lui-même. Et plus étrange encore, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Hermione…

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait convaincu, peut-être parce qu'il prit ça pour de l'alcool, ou peut-être encore parce qu'il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait justement la bouteille s'il lui obéissait, il ouvrit le flacon et avala cul-sec la gorgée. Bizarrement, le gout n'était pas aussi ignoble que l'apparence. La potion avait un très fort gout de menthe. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que l'arrière-gout âpre et acide comme un jus de pomme fermenté, n'emplisse ses papilles.

-Oh bordel ce truc à un arrière-gout horrible ! Se plaignit le blond en étudiant la fiole vide, juste pour ne pas la regarder elle quand il rajouta : ce serait impoli de laisser ton invité avec ce gout dans la bouche, est-ce que je peux avoir la bouteille, _s'il te plait_ ?

-Ouais ben moi j'l'emmerde la politesse, t'avais pas encore remarqué ? Rigola-t-elle. Beck ?

Un elfe apparut habillé d'une vulgaire grenouillère bleue ciel à pois blancs.

-Oui Miss ?

-Un verre d'eau pour notre invité, tu veux bien ? Il a un gout dégueulasse, dans la bouche, parait-il ! Railla Jessie, hilare.

-Tout de suite Miss Jessie !

L'elfe disparut et quand il revient avec le verre, Drago ne broncha pas et l'avala aussitôt. Le gout ne passa pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il lui semblait encore plus amer maintenant.

Il lorgna la bouteille que Jessie avait reprise dans ses mains, et qu'elle étudiait avec minutie.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de lui saisir l'alcool par la force.

-Alors quoi ? Grinça-t-il sans cesser de fixer l'objet de ses convoitises.

Lui arracher des mains ne lui semblait pas du tout courtois, et il savait qu'il aurait plus de chance de l'obtenir en restant poli. Mais de là à lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il avait besoin de boire… Il ne savait pas s'il était désespérer à ce point. Car il lui faudrait revenir une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, au moins. Surement pas assez désespéré, finalement. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur de la loggia et fixa la Lune. Une pensée pour Séléné le traversa tandis que Jessie répondait :

-Tu lui veux quoi, à ma mère ?

-Lui poser une question à laquelle tu ne pourras pas répondre. Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

-Et ben putain, t'as quelque chose à cacher, toi.

Il se retient de tourner la tête pour la foudroyer du regard. Restant inexpressif, froid et distant, comme il l'avait toujours fait, _avant_. Les yeux toujours fixé sur le satellite naturel de la Terre.

-Connaitrais-tu quelqu'un qui n'as rien à cacher toi ? Moins non. Répondit-il platement.

-Parce que tu mets un tel _putain_ de soin à te cacher, que s'en est pesant. Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qui tu es. Donc, tu as quelque chose à cacher. Dit-elle d'une voix amusée, comme si c'était une devinette. Mais ça te donne un air vide, comme si tu n'avais pas d'âme, c'est domage.

Il ne put se retenir cette fois et se tourna vers elle, il lui jeta un regard glacial. Il vit tout de suite qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Et au moment même où il parla, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Mais vas te faire foutre !

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Fit la voix surprise d'Eleana.

Il ferma les yeux juste quelques secondes, se maudissant d'avoir dit ça, autant qu'il maudissait le sort de s'acharner sur lui de cette façon. Quand il les rouvrit, la femme se tenait au milieu de la pièce et continuait de venir vers eux. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

-T'inquiète 'Man, dit Jessie en tournant la tête vers sa mère, on fait juste connaissance ! Dit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il en était soulagé. Elles ne le mettraient pas dehors.

-Mais je vais vous laisser, rajouta Jessie en lançant un sourire espiègle au blond qui, perplexe, se demandait pourquoi elle fait ça. Je crois qu'il a plus envie de te parler qu'à moi.

-Tu devrais aller voir Hermione. Suggéra sa mère d'une voix dégagée et totalement naturelle.

Pourtant Drago tiqua et se demanda ce qu'elle savait.

-Bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille en sautant sur ses pieds. Oh, c'est sa bouteille le truc dégueulasse, pas la mienne ! Rajouta-t-elle avant de filer en claquant la porte.

Maintenant complètement dépassé, il vit Eleana s'avancer pour prendre la place de sa fille dans une élégance rare, qui lui rappelait encore douloureusement sa mère. Tout comme la nouvelle robe bordeaux à corset qu'elle portait. Les coutures étaient en fils doré et faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux ondulés. Légèrement déstabilisé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, et heureusement, elle parla la première.

-Jessie est quelqu'un de franc tu verras, elle dit ce qu'elle pense, sans prendre en compte ce que les gens peuvent en penser en retour. Encore plus avec les inconnus, sans te vexer. Je peux te tutoyer, au fait ? Demanda-t-elle de la même voix distraite que le reste de ses propos.

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle fixait la Lune, comme il l'avait fait. Il répondit par un hochement de tête positif, et s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait vu, elle agit tout comme.

-Tu as pris la potion ?

Même voix, même hochement de tête.

-Bien. C'était pour aider ton corps à se remettre du sort qui te liait à Hermione. Elle a puisé dans tes ressources et la potion va booster la régénération naturelle de ton corps. Tu vas te sentir fatiguée au début parce que ça va de demander un effort mais tu retrouveras vite toute tes forces, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce maintenant.

-Merci. Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

-Mais il faudrait mettre fin au sort rapidement, seul la personne qui l'a lancé peut le faire. Rajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie jeté ce sort, madame. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Pourtant, c'est vous qui permettez à Hermione de puiser en vos forces, et non l'inverse.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, et n'arrivant pas à affronter son regard, détourna les yeux vers l'illusion.

-Croyez-le ou non, mais elle a jeté ce sort alors que je dormais, car elle m'avait donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, et qu'elle avait déjà soigné mes blessures. Mon corps et ma magie n'ont pas… Acceptés qu'elle fasse ça. Il ricana, il trouvait ses propres propos tellement stupide qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester sérieux. Le sort s'est retourné contre elle.

-J'admets que pour un grand nombre d'abrutis sur cette planète, c'est assez dur à croire, mais il se trouve que j'ai l'esprit très ouvert.

Il n'osa pas la regarder, mais l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand elle dit ça. Elle venait de balayer toutes ses craintes, et c'était bien sur cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il allait jouer.

-En vérité, madame, ce n'était pas votre fille, mais vous que je voulais voir. J'avais besoin de vous demander quelque chose. Parla Drago d'une voix polie, osant enfin soutenir son regard azur. Légèrement plus sombre, dû au manque de lumière.

Il réalisa seulement alors que la loggia n'était éclairée que par la – fausse – Lune. Et que ses yeux s'étaient habitués au peu de luminosité aussitôt qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient… enfin, avaient les aptitudes d'un animal. Un animal qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais dont la vision était incroyablement nette et claire, d'une capacité à scruter bien supérieure à la normale. Et maintenant qu'il ne réalisait, il se sentait de plus en plus capable de maîtriser ou du moins d'utiliser cette fonction qu'il avait, presque, le sentiment d'être inné.

Tout à coup, plus sûr de lui que jamais, revigoré par cette sorte de pouvoir qu'il avait l'impression de posséder depuis toujours, et qu'il découvrait en même temps, il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Prenant soin de choisir chaque mot et intonations. Il ne donna aucuns détails superflus, se contentant de l'essentiel, sans pour autant omettre les anecdotes importantes.

Elle le laissa parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois, et il lui en fut grandement reconnaissant. A la fin de son monologue, elle le regardait gravement. Les mains jointes et posé sur ses jambes, elle pinçait légèrement les lèvres. Elle jetait, cependant, des petits regards rapides en direction du faux ciel étoilé. Elle lui répondit précisément ce qu'il espérait et conclu par :

-Va la voir, dit lui d'annuler le sort de Sommeil Réparateur. Maintenant. Demain, soyez prêt pour dix heures, tous les deux.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il n'avait pas touché à la bouteille, et elle lui était d'ailleurs totalement sortie de la tête. Il avait la main sur la poigné quand il se retourna.

-Merci, madame.

-Ne me remercie pas. Répondit-elle d'une voix étrange.

Elle ne le regardait pas, et il ne voyait que son dos et sa cascade de cheveux. Perturbé par sa réponse, il ne rajouta rien, et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte sans un bruit. Les mains dans les poches, il avança lentement dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Bonsoir, dit une voix masculine qui le fit sursauter.

Ses yeux cessèrent de fixer le vide et il vit devant lui un homme plus âgé que lui d'au moins une dizaine d'année, voire plus. Il portait sous de gros sourcils noirs, des lunettes carrées de la même couleur. Un nez fin percé d'un anneau. Comme ses deux oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tirés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête et il portait une barbe taillé en pointe. De sa chemise grise déchirée aux niveaux des épaules, il voyait s'étaler le long de ses bras de nombreux tatouages. Son jean noir se terminait sur une paire d'épaisse chaussure grise. Sous son bras, l'homme tenait un livre et il avait les mains enfoncé dans les poches.

Son regard n'était pas agressif, mais il ne souriait pas non plus.

-Bonjour, répondit-il.

-Bryan Corner, répliqua l'homme en souriant maintenant.

Il lui tendit la main et Drago hésita à mentir, avant de se dire que c'était surement idiot.

-Drago Malefoy.

Il la lui serra et Bryan reprit aussitôt la parole. Il avait une voix grave, qui collait parfaitement avec son physique. Quand il lui avait dit son nom, l'homme avait eu l'air durant une seconde, l'air intrigué.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Si je pouvais… Oh non ne dites rien. Oui ça va je m'en souviens « de l'aube grise », n'est-ce pas ? Oui voilà. Vous êtes ici pour quel motif ? Enfin, sans me montrer indiscret. Vous vous rendiez quelque part peut-être ?

Déstabilisé par autant de question, et cette manière de dire les choses, comme si tout n'était que sous-entendus, il ne sut que répondre. Bryan afficha un sourire étrange, mystérieux.

-J'allais nourrir les animaux, souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner ?

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Drago refusa poliment. Les deux hommes marchaient dans la même direction et si le blond n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler, encore moins avec un inconnu, ce dernier, ne se privait pas.

-Eleana ne nous avait pas prévenues que nous aurions des invités. Elle est pourtant passée dans les classes faires une annonce aux gosses, mais je suis étonné qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit avant, à nous, les résidents ! Vous restez ici combien de temps ? Non pas que votre présence me soit désagréable, mais je suis d'une curiosité maladive, parait-il.

Drago avait vraiment l'impression que le couloir était sans fin et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de lui aussi vite. Cet homme était étrange, et en même temps, il respirait la gentillesse et surtout, le savoir. Son petit sourire qui dépassait de sa barbe hirsute laissait à penser qu'il était le genre d'adulte avec un esprit d'enfant. Se rappelant tout à coup que Jessie avait parlé de lui en tant que professeur, une question lui échappa :

-Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

-Répondre à une question par une autre signifie que vous ne connaissez pas la réponse ou que vous ne voulez pas la faire partager.

Le blond pinça les lèvres et si Bryan le vit, il l'ignora et saisit le livre qu'il tenait toujours coincé sous son bras droit.

-Je ne suis pas un vrai professeur, je ne suis qu'un ancien scientifique raté qui partage ses connaissances. Mais je leur apprends les mathématiques moldus, l'astronomie, les potions, la physique et la chimie. Rien de très pointilleux, juste de la culture générale si je puis dire.

-Un scientifique raté ? Questionna-t-il avant de s'insulter pour l'indiscrétion dont il faisait preuve.

Il connaissait cet homme depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à poser ce genre de question ? Heureusement, Bryan eut l'air ravi de la question. Il vit, juste un instant, passer dans ses yeux marron, une immense fierté.

-J'ai grandis dans un orphelinat de Londres, et un sorcier est venu m'annoncer un jour que j'allais faire mes études à Poudlard. A cette époque, mon meilleur ami m'a fait promettre qu'on réaliserait quand même notre voyage dans le Nord une fois tous les deux diplômé. Nous l'avons fait. Mais il rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. La première guerre des sorciers commença quelques semaines après notre départ. Nous avons pu prendre quelques notes et mesure, mais rien de suffisant. Sa femme, ma meilleure amie, nous a annoncé qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse, et que son médicomage la jugeait à quatre mois. Alors nous avons pris la décision de rentrer. Encore une fois rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et mon ami a perdu la vie, avant d'avoir revu sa femme. J'ai perdu dans la mêlée le peu de nos résultats.

-Vous parlez d'Eleana ? S'étonna Drago en le regardant, sans cacher plus que ça sa surprise.

-Qui d'autre ? Sourit-il, nous sommes chez elle, non ?

-Pourquoi me raconter vous ça ? Demanda le blond, perplexe de la rapidité avec laquelle l'homme venait de lui déballer une partie de sa vie.

-Peut-être parce que j'espère que vous me raconterez ce qui vous a amener ici, Drago Malefoy.

Il insista tellement sur son prénom, plus que sur son nom, que Drago arrêta de marcher. Bryan l'imita et le fixa derrière ses lunettes, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, les mains serrées sur le livre dans son dos.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Répliqua le blond le visage totalement fermé.

Bryan sourit.

-Parce que nous sommes passés deux fois devant la grande porte et que vous ne l'avez pas franchie, monsieur Malefoy. Vous n'êtes apparemment pas pressé de faire ce qu'Eleana vous a demandé.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas paraître étonné.

-Vous avez écoutez à la porte ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

L'homme en face de lui secoua négativement la tête en souriant encore plus.

-Savez-vous quel jour on est ?

Il ne voyait pas le rapport alors il fronça les sourcils et hocha, une seule fois, négativement la tête.

-On est vendredi, jour du Poker. Et aujourd'hui Eleana a fait exprès de perdre et elle a quitté la table, ce qui, croyez-moi, signifie beaucoup. Rigola-t-il dans sa barbe. Et ensuite je vous croise seul, totalement perdu dans vos pensées. Elle a perdu pour venir vous parler, c'est ses paroles sérieuses qui provoquent cet air hagard et déterminé en même temps. Je la connais par cœur, n'en doutez pas. Comme elle dirait, je ne suis pas un putain d'enfoiré qui écoute aux portes.

Drago ne savait absolument plus comment il était censé réagir. Tout le monde ici était décidément bizarre. Il pensa à Hermione, et plus que jamais, il eut envie de la voir.

-Vous avez raison, elle m'a parlé. Et elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et je vais le faire maintenant. Bonne soirée monsieur Corner. Répondit-il de la voix la plus polie qu'il pouvait dans cet instant de trouble.

-Bonne soirée monsieur Malefoy. Répondit l'homme en souriant avant de lui tourner le dos et le laisser, à quelque pas de la grande porte en bois.

Drago retourna à grands pas jusqu'aux appartements. Trop de chose lui tournait dans la tête, il avait parlé à trois personnes et toutes les conversations l'avaient perturbé. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à entrer. Il voulait la voir, ça c'était une évidence, seulement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Elle n'avait pas à lui faire des remarques sur l'alcool qu'il voulait boire ou non. Mais il savait qu'il avait eu une réaction bien plus qu'exagéré.

Il tourna la poignée et poussa le battant. Aussitôt, le rire d'Hermione vient chatouiller ses oreilles.

Elle était assise dans un gros canapé, Jessie à côté d'elle. Une couverture recouvrait leurs jambes ramenées sous elles et aussitôt avait-il franchit le seuil, que les prunelles caramel d'Hermione se fixèrent sur lui pour plus le lâcher. Elle arrêta de rire et son sourire se fit beaucoup moins grand, avant de disparaitre. Son cœur se serra et il eut envie de se frapper de provoquer une telle réaction chez elle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La présence de Jessie le limita dans ses paroles, et parmi tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire seulement une chose put franchir ses lèvres.

-J'ai parlé à Eleana. Il faudrait que tu annules le sort de Sommeil Réparateur. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione haussa les sourcils alors que Jessie détournait les yeux, comme gêné d'être là.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Quand tu dormais, aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Malgré leur ton plat et leur visage impassible, il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'il se passait quelque chose, dans leur manière de se regarder.

« _Hermione, il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose d'important._ »

La brunette mettait un tel soin à barrer l'accès à son esprit qu'il n'était pas sûr que le message lui fût parvenu. Heureusement, Jessie prétexta être fatigué et vouloir rejoindre son lit. Hermione, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, le fit pour souhaiter bonne nuit à la blonde, avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et elle l'accompagna même à la porte. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle se retourna vers lui, l'air beaucoup moins neutre, et bien plus froid.

-Tu comptes t'excuser ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira et avança d'un pas vers elle.

-Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi.

-Tout ça quoi ? Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne le dirait pas. Non, il ne le dirait pas !

-Je ne sais pas agir normalement.

-Je ne comprends pas. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Avec toi ! Tout ça est trop nouveau pour moi tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec toi !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche avant de dire :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Et toi, de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua-t-il, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

-Ce que tu as dit sur ta mère, que je me prenais pour elle. Tu comptes t'excuser ? Et toi, tu parles de quoi ? Dit-elle, l'air elle aussi un peu perdu.

-Ben… de mon comportement de manière général. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça tout à l'heure. Je suis perturbé d'être ici. On dirait que rien à changer, les gens vivent encore comme si de rien était… Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici. C'est comme un souvenir géant. Je… je n'ai pas d'explication, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça et pourquoi je t'ai poussé. Mais je le regrette. Vraiment. Il soupira. Pourquoi avec toi je me sens forcé de m'excuser ?

Elle affichait maintenant un air bizarre, comme si elle se retenait de sourire.

-J'en sais rien. En tout cas tu arrives toujours à tourner ça pour ne pas avoir à dire « je suis désolé ». Répondit-elle.

Il la fusilla des yeux et cette fois elle sourit vraiment.

-Je t'ai quand même jeté quelque chose à figure. Et collé une claque. Rajouta-t-elle l'air songeuse. Mais ça me va comme excuses, de toute façon je n'ai pas le cœur à t'en vouloir longtemps.

-D'ailleurs tu comptes t'excuser, toi, pour la claque ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton provocant, un sourire en coin.

-Je regrette. Vraiment. L'imita-t-elle la main sur le cœur.

-Au fait, demain il faut qu'on soit prêt pour dix heures, Eleana vient nous chercher. Dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé le plus proche.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait raconté à leur hôte et sa réponse. Perplexe, Hermione se mordillait la lèvre, enfoncé dans le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle et elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de le regarder. Ses iris tiraient sur le jaune et brillaient de malice.

-Tu te rappelles, je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de toi pour quelque chose ? Et bien c'est exactement le contraire que j'attendais de toi. Je veux me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis sortie de la tante et je veux que ce soit toi qui entre dans ma tête. Car toi, tu ressentiras aussi ce que j'ai ressenti.

-Il en est hors de question. Répondit-il d'un air absent.

-Pardon ?! Hoqueta la brunette qui ne s'attendait apparemment vraiment pas à un refus.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça, et encore moins avoir à te le raconter derrière. Répliqua le blond en joignant ses mains devant lui et la fixant, sans aucune expression.

-Mais je dois savoir comment j'en suis arrivée à les tuer ! Si on était suivit ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble je veux le savoir. Et même si c'est moi qui les est tombé dessus, quelle que soit la raison, je veux savoir ! S'exclama Hermione d'un air farouche. S'il faut que je le fasse seule, je le ferais. Même si ça sera plus douloureux comme ça !

Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'elle savait que cet argument ferait mouche. D'ailleurs il soupira et elle eut un tic qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé.

Un sourire absent sur les lèvres, il lui répondit :

-Et bien on a jusqu'à demain matin dix heures.

Hermione avait maintenu au chaud le repas et ils mangèrent sans un mot. Après mangé, elle déplaça les meubles pour leur laisser un espace dégagé sur le plus grand et confortable tapis de la pièce. Elle s'assit en tailleur au centre et l'invita à la rejoindre. La scène lui rappela la réserve, et c'est tout chamboulé par le chemin parcouru depuis le temps, qui vient s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elle lui prit les mains et il plongea son regard acier dans celui ambré d'Hermione. Comme il était déjà arrivé auparavant, une décharge électrique secoua son corps et un halo de chaleur se forma autour de leurs mains.

-Je vais dire une formule, qui devrait t'aider à trouver ce qu'on cherche. Je vais aussi diriger mes pensées vers ce moment-là. Si on lie nos magies, mon esprit se sentira mon agressé par ta présence et on aurait peut-être plus de chance de comprendre. Mais il faudra surtout que toi, tu restes concentrés. Parce que je ne sais pas si ce qui se passera si ce n'est pas le cas et je ne veux pas savoir. Tu es un bon occlumens, mais, es-tu légilimens aussi ?

-Je suis meilleur occlumens que légilimens, mais je me débrouille. Concéda-t-il bon gré mal gré. Mais avec toi, dès que tu me laisses accès à ton esprit, c'est aussi facile que de respirer.

-Alors vide ton esprit, on va commencer. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il admira son visage si déterminé, avant de fermer les paupières à son tour et d'effectivement, faire le vide dans sa tête. Ceci se révéla bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour y parvenir. Et comme s'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, dès qu'il y parvient, elle murmura des mots de latins qu'il n'écouta pas pour ne pas se déconcentrer.

Il murmura à son tour :

- _Légilimens._ Plongeant ainsi dans la mémoire et l'esprit de la jeune fille dont le toucher lui provoquait d'agréables frissons.


	28. Chapter 28 - Draconis

**Voilà la suite. Alors je tiens à vous dire que j'ai pas trop trop le morale en ce moment. Ma soeur est partit au canada je ne la revois pas avant un an, ajouté à quelques p'tits soucis perso, en plus d'une opération mercredi, j'ai pas trop la patate et je crois que je me suis très mal relu dans ce chapitre. Il y aura surement un ré upload si quand je me relis je prend peur... Bref tout ça pour dire que le chapitre prochain aura peut-être un peu de retard. Et donc je voulais m'excuser car j'ai l'impression d'écrire que j'ai du retard à chaque nouveau chapitre alors ça me démoralise encore plus et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais bon, la vie c'marche pas toujours comme on le veut! Brefons, merci à vous tous de me lire, de laisser ou pas une review, en tout cas écrire cette histoire et vous la partager est l'une des choses qui me remonte le moral, et chacun(e)s d'entre vous est une motivation pour continuer alors merci beaucoup, car je ne parle pas que de l'histoire x) Bon assez parlé et encore désolée !**

 **Charliee3216 : à fleur de peau, comme tu dis... ;) Et oui, Jessie ne tiens pas son langage du bon dieu (ou de merlin ?), les chiens ne font pas des chats parait-il... Et bien j'ai à peu près (A PEU PRES, j'insiste), la même manière de parler qu'elle et pour le moment je n'ai reçu aucune claque ! Bien sur les gens parlent, mais comme pour tout de toute façon x) et pour les elfes, je me suis inspiré de Dobby ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les livres, mais une fois libre, les vêtements qu'il porte (souvent les uns par dessus les autres d'ailleurs) sont à mourir de rire aussi ! Sur ce bonne lecture et à très vite ! merci pour ta review !**

 **Swangranger : Merci à toi pour tant enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir et ça fait du bien. Voici la suite alors profite bien ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **IKNOX3 : La raison de toute cette tension, ne sera pas expliqué dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, ou du moins une raison. Quoi qu'il y a quelques indices ici, permettant de comprendre plus ou moins. ahah ! Je vous fais souffrir... merci en tout cas, et à très vite ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle s'était endormie, alors qu'elle était en train de lui enlever des échardes d'une plaie dans la main. Sa plaie à elle, qu'elle n'avait plus. De petites perles salée roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle venait de faire une erreur. Une grave erreur, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait, il souffrait et à cause d'elle encore plus maintenant. Comme toujours, comme tous les monde. Elle était nocive. Elle aurait dû mourir.

Puis ses yeux étaient devenus de plus en plus lourds. Sans qu'elle n'ait put y faire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle était en train de soigner. Elle eut seulement le temps de paniquer. Elle avait compris que c'était la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qui agissait. Elle en avait reconnu les effets, mais n'avait pu lutter contre. Elle avait senti _son_ odeur fraîche et légère aux relents de lauriers avant de sombrer, et elle s'était sentie quelque peu apaisée malgré tout.

Elle ne sentait pas son corps. Juste sa magie. Chaude, bouillonnante en elle. Et elle sentait la sienne. Sa magie. A _lui_.

Elle venait de franchir la toile de tente manquant la porte. Ses yeux étaient vagues, lointains, comme recouvert d'un voile. Ses quatre pattes aux griffes acérées retournaient de grosses mottes de terre. Une bourrasque de vent secoua ses poils. Ses oreilles et sa tête bougèrent pour se le placer en fonction de ce dernier, afin de mieux capter le son et les odeurs lui arrivaient. Rien d'autre que des piaillements d'oiseaux. L'odeur de l'herbe et de la terre. L'odeur de la nature, quelque peu perturbé par une odeur d'homme, ténue. Une femelle et un mâle humain, elle connaissait ces effluves, elles lui étaient familières. Une odeur de miel, une odeur de laurier. Mais il lui était impossible de les identifier clairement. Lentement, elle entama la descente de la bute, plantant ses griffes dans le sol meuble. Quand sous ses pattes le sol fut plat, elle humecta l'air autour d'elle. Ici, elle sentait, ténu, l'odeur d'un lapin.

Quelques pas derrière, un garçon, qui n'était pas là, descendait lui aussi, la petite colline, sans que ses pieds n'aplatissent l'herbe, comme ils auraient dû.

Ses yeux toujours absents, seuls témoins de son état d'absence, clignaient de temps en temps. La posture était féline à souhait, elle se fondait dans les tiges dorées d'herbes hautes, avançant en faisant à peine remuer l'herbe, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Pour n'importe qui elle aurait pu passer pour un animal sauvage en chasse. Même si une lionne n'avait rien à faire en Angleterre, personne, ou presque, n'aurait pu distinguer l'humanité de son âme. Elle flaira la piste un long moment, zigzagant, et fini par quitter les hautes herbes pour une espèce de sentier naturel, très escarpé.

Jugeant le moindre de ses pas, tâtant du bout de coussinets les éboulements de pierres, marquant vaguement le passage, elle continua de suivre l'odeur, sans un bruit. Pas même une pierre se détachant et roulant sous son poids. Silencieuse comme une ombre. Un véritable chasseur chassant sa proie. Dans un dernier bon, elle atterrît en bas, sur une herbe rase, éparse, au pied d'un haut pic rocheux.

Le garçon, derrière, qui n'était toujours pas là, la suivait, sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter de ses pas sur le sol raide et instable.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle avançait sur la piste du lapin, les yeux de la lionne s'allumèrent et elle tomba au sol. Les rugissements, couinements, gémissements, râles, et autres plaintes de l'animal torturé par une main invisible, faisaient écho dans le vide. Seuls témoins de sa douleur des oiseaux, s'envolèrent d'un arbre proche dans de grands piaffements effrayés, pour lui répondre. La bête voyait son poil se salir de la terre qu'elle retournait de ses griffes, essayant vainement de se redresser. Sa poitrine se soulevait tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un la frappait de l'intérieur. Pour un sorcier aguerrit, il était évident que le sort _Doloris_ était ici à l'œuvre, pour tout autre personne, elle ressemblait juste à un animal blessé se battant contre la mort, une blessure ou pourquoi pas, à une lionne en train de donner le jour.

Puis, sans rien pour présager sa venue, ou indiquer qu'il y avait une autre présence, une silhouette, encapuchonné, tête baissé, baguette brandie, apparut non loin de la lionne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? Dit une voix masculine, encore teinté par l'adolescence, mais surtout par la surprise.

Ce dernier tourna les talons sans attendre et détala en courant pour s'éloigner de la lionne, qui continuait de se tordre au sol en poussant des gémissements terrifiants. Elle avait senti l'arrivée de la silhouette car le vent lui avait porté son odeur. Mais dans sa tête, il se passait des choses horribles et elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Alors malgré le fait que l'instinct voulait la pousser à lui courir après, elle resta juste prostré au sol, à gémir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout un groupe s'était formé autour de la silhouette encapuchonné, réfugié sous les rares arbres les plus proches. Seul ou par binôme, au moins dix personnes l'avaient rejoint. Tous, dès leur arrivé, avaient tourné la tête en direction de l'animal, alerté par les cris.

Le garçon, qui ne serait jamais là, était au milieu d'eux, ses yeux d'aciers rivés sur la lionne, sans jamais sentir les mains, les bras, les hommes entiers, tout simplement, qui lui passait au travers.

Les hommes, tous, capuches rabattues, avançaient vers elle maintenant, certain s'armèrent de leur baguette, d'autre de couteaux, et il y eut même le chant du fer d'une épée tirée de son fourreau. Et malgré son cerveau absent, et la douleur, elle savait qu'un danger l'approchait. Soudainement, les cris de la lionne se turent et le groupe se stoppa, à mi-distance entre le point de départ et d'arrivée. L'animal tremblait de tout son corps, et de là où ils étaient les inconnus le voyaient distinctement.

Le souffle saccadé, elle haletait, voyait flou, elle avait mal. Elle ne comprenait rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda un jeune d'homme d'une vingtaine d'année en relevant légèrement la tête.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est une lionne, on la _tue_ et on la _mange_ ! Cria le plus costaud et grand de la bande, qui tenait l'épée d'ailleurs. Certain soupirèrent sans se cacher, d'autre détournèrent les yeux, et deux approuvèrent de la tête. Ça fait deux mois qu'on se partage les vieux lapins de James, et là on nous sert, sur un plateau, le meilleur repas qu'on ne pourrait jamais espérer ! Alors fermez là et on y va avant qu'elle se tire !

-Arrête de ne penser qu'à ton ventre ! Le rabrouera un garçon presque aussi grand, mais moins musclés. Une lionne, justement, n'a rien à foutre ici. Ça peut être un piège on doit réfléchir.

Ces derniers mots furent recouverts, par de nouveau cris de la lionne. Encore plus violents, effrayants et meurtries qu'avant. Ils s'étaient décidés, rapidement, à l'attaquer tous en même temps d'un sort de mort. Mais avant d'avoir pu entreprendre quoi que ce soit, une énième personne apparue. Ses hurlements ameutèrent vite le reste la troupe.

-… NOUS ONT RETROUVE ! LES SUPRÊMES !

Comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses propos, les mugissements de l'animal blessé s'étaient tus quand il avait crié cette phrase en particulier. Plus ou moins vite, seul ou à plusieurs, ils transplanèrent.

Et le garçon, désormais seul, essuya la larme qui venait de quitter ses iris de glace pour rouler sur sa joue. Dans un bruissement d'aile, l'aigle prit son envol. Il survolait les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Une fois trouvé, il plongea en pic.

Des cris, des éclairs de lumières, du sang, des flammes, des explosions. Ce qui devait être un campement improvisé au creux de petites collines, n'était plus que champ de bataille. D'autres personnes, vêtues aussi de tête en cape, mais qui semblait plus forts, plus grands, réduisaient tout ce qui leur tombaient sous la main. Vivant ou non.

Certains transplanaient en emportant plusieurs personnes avec eux, pour revenir en chercher d'autre. Car malgré les quelques morts, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde pour se battre, et encore plus pour se cacher. Les sept Suprême, tout au plus, menaient parfaitement leur opération et progressaient sans rencontrer top de résistance.

Pas si loin, la lionne, avait cessé tout bruit depuis un moment. Pour être précis, juste après le départ de la dernière personne, qui n'était pas vraiment là.

Après s'être douloureusement étirée, elle s'était relevée, et avait, d'un pas chancelant, les yeux plus vides que jamais, commencée à marcher. Puis, retrouvant l'équilibre à courir. Car elle entendait du bruit, et surtout, elle sentait l'odeur du sang et du brûlé. Elle trébucha plus d'une fois et poussa des feulements inquiétant à chaque fois que son corps heurtait le sol. Mais, malgré la douleur, brûlante comme une lame chauffée à blanc, elle se relevait et reprenait sa course dans la plaine.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à suivre l'odeur, car son ventre criait sa faim et surtout, oh oui surtout, l'odeur du sang l'attirait plus que raison. Tuer. Voilà ce que lui dictait ses pensées et son instinct. Et elle ne ressentait rien d'autre. Car rien d'autre n'était éveillé. Elle déboula au milieu du carnage et l'herbe imbibé de sang par endroits, tâcha légèrement de rouge sa fourrure.

Ici, il ne restait que les Suprêmes, en pleins duel avec les derniers courageux et malheureux, qui gagnaient du temps pour que tout le monde puisse s'enfuirent, et qui n'y arrivaient pas eux même.

Et le garçon, qui n'avait jamais été là, regardait sans ciller, l'animal se glisser dans le combat, sans n'être vu de personne.

La lionne, avait devant elle, lui tournant le dos qui plus est, trois hommes de haute taille. Suivant sans aucune crainte son instinct, elle se roula dans le sang frais d'un cadavre près d'elle et se tapi près du corps. Ici, tous puait la peur. Mais pas elle. Et elle, elle voulait tuer, parce qu'ils devaient tous mourir. Parce qu'ils étaient un danger. Pour qui, pourquoi ? Elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, n'y ayant même pas songé. Elle rampa rapidement jusqu'au point le plus prometteur, derrière la moitié d'un tonneau renversé, et elle bondit. D'un coup de dents, elle arracha une partie du cou de l'un entre eux. Et quand un deuxième, qui ne fut attiré que par le hurlement interrompu de son camarade, se tourna vers elle, elle se propulsa de ses pattes arrières sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer et qui était en train de tomber, pour mordre l'autre sur le haut du bras qui tenait la baguette. Elle donna un puissant coup de rein et de tête, en poussant sur la poitrine de l'homme, et son bras s'arracha comme un fruit mûr. Effrayé, le troisième, reculait, sans regarder ou il allait en lançant des sorts que la lionne esquivait sans problème. Elle était trop rapide pour lui, et lui trop lent pour elle.

Le Suprême la perdu des yeux et cria à ses congénères, qu'une lionne enragée rodait. Au moment où ceux qui se battaient encore, avec des ados habillés comme eux, levaient la tête pour voir sous leur capuche, d'où provenait l'avertissement, la lionne bondit derrière lui et le mordit entre le cou et l'épaule. Elle lui laboura le dos de ses griffes et l'homme s'écroula.

La lionne venait de donner aux survivants de l'attaque, blessés, essoufflés, la seconde d'inattention qu'il leur fallait. Ils transplanèrent sans attendre en se regroupant.

-Que quelqu'un appel des renforts ! Hurla l'un des Suprêmes restant.

Au moment où il donnait l'ordre, l'homme encapuchonné en question tomba à plat ventre car elle lui avait choppé la cheville par derrière, lui arrachant une partie du pied. Les Suprêmes, réagissant trop tard, lancèrent des sorts là où se trouvait leur camarade, et l'achevèrent eux même.

La lionne s'agitait de plus de plus, mais n'en était pas moins silencieuse. Elle jouait avec eux. Ils étaient idiots, lents, et surtout effrayés. Ils agissaient dans la panique et elle anticipait tout, car ils étaient tous pareils. Passant par-dessus, par-dessous les obstacles, elle se guidait, plus que par ses yeux toujours hagard, à l'odeur de leur peur. Pas celle qui flottait dans l'air, mais celle net et forte, des vivants. Et elle voulait les tuer. Ils devaient mourir. Tous mourir. Parce qu'ils menaçaient quelqu'un. Voilà pourquoi ils devaient mourir. Et souffrir. Parce qu'ils voulaient _la_ faire souffrir.

Et le garçon qui n'était pas là et qui voyait tout, ressentait tout, sentait aussi, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû pour plusieurs raisons, sa propre présence se rapprocher.

Elle prit appui sur une pierre qui avait – peut-être – appartenu à un feu, et elle brisa la nuque d'un l'homme entre ses dents. Le sang chaud, comme à chaque fois, coulait dans et autour de sa bouche, elle n'aimait pas le gout de la viande. Mais le sang…

Alors que le garçon avait de plus en plus du mal à regarder, il fut obligé de fixer son regard sur la lionne. Parce qu'elle avait tué le dernier homme, et qu'elle regardait maintenant dans sa direction, couverte de sang.

Elle réalisa, tout à coup que quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans sa tête, car une voix, lointaine lui parvenait, et une autre y répondait. Elle eut encore plus peur et elle poussa un rugissement.

-Par-là, j'ai entendu rugir ! S'époumona une voix.

Surgissant du même endroit qu'était arrivée la lionne, trois hommes. Les Suprêmes avaient apparemment réussit à appeler du renfort. Mais pas assez pour elle. Pas assez pour l'arrêter non plus. Elle n'avait même pas été blessée. Elle courut se cacher avant qu'ils n'arrivent près d'elle et dès qu'ils furent un peu dispersés, elle en attaqua un. Quand elle lui eut détaché la tête du corps, car l'homme avait réussi, lui, a résisté un peu en lui donnant un coup de boule, elle poussa un rugissement effrayant.

Les voix continuaient, sans être net, comme des murmures. Elle était maintenant hors d'elle, et la peur la rendait encore plus dangereuse. L'animal était insatisfait, elle devait les tuer, et quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct était perturbé par quelque chose. La violence fut à son paroxysme, et elle les assassinats, l'un après l'autre, sans la moindre forme de pitié, dans une fureur qui rendait les choses floues devant elle. Elle tua un quatrième, retardataire, juste avant qu'une des voix, plus nette mais toujours incompréhensible, sonna dans son crâne. Puis, un aigle se posa.

L'animal feula et rage et quand l'aigle ne s'envola pas, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Alors elle eut peur, très peur et elle détala, sans attendre. Puis il y eut sa voix.

Qui lui parvenait lointaine, mais de plus en plus compréhensible. Elle calmait la peur et la colère. Elle le réveillait. C'était ça. Hermione se réveilla et de surprise, trébucha.

Et le garçon qui n'était pas là, regardait maintenant une scène qu'il avait vécue, en éprouvant ce qu'elle avait éprouvé.

Elle était horrifiée de l'odeur du sang qui l'enveloppait. Elle était écœurée par la peau qu'elle sentait sous ses ongles et la croûte d'hémoglobine qui se formait sur sa propre peau. Elle était dégoûtée du gout horrible qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Mais soulagée qu'il soit là, qu'il l'ait retrouvé. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, et pourquoi elle était comme ça. Et sa présence était comme un médicament contre l'horreur qui lui soulevait le cœur. Il l'apaisait, comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, et elle se sentait maintenant épuisé. Ses pensées étaient incroyablement claires et nettes, mais son corps lui n'avait plus la force de rien. Elle le savait de toute façon, c'était prévisible. Elle l'avait déjà vécu en prenant cette potion. Seulement, lui présent, ses muscles se détendaient et son corps se relâchait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle put lui dire quelques mots, mais sa mâchoire ne répondait plus et ses paupières n'arrivaient pas à rester ouvertes. Alors elle sombra de nouveau.

Le garçon, ferma les yeux, soulagé que tout ceci prenne fin. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à en avoir fini, le sol sous ses pieds se dissipa et il eut la sensation désagréable de tomber dans le vide en arrière, comme il arrive parfois quand on commence à s'endormir. Il retrouva rapidement un sol sous ses pieds. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était toujours debout et que la sensation n'avait donc qu'été qu'une sensation.

xXxXx

-Harry, Ron ! Le petit déjeuné est servi ! Hurla Ginny Weasley du bas des escaliers.

Un bruit de tonner se fit entendre jusque dans la cuisine où se trouvait assise à la table, Hermione Granger, en train de lire la Gazette. La rousse se laissa tomber à côté de la brune et entama ses toasts tout en finissant un décompte.

-Trois… Deux… Un…

Arrivant comme une furie, Ronald Weasley fit une entrée fracassante. Littéralement, puisque la porte vola en éclats contre le buffet qui se trouvait juste derrière. Ce dernier jeta une assiette à la tête du roux qui la reçut à l'arrière du crâne dans un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un tintement de porcelaine brisée.

-AÏEUUUUH ! Vieille baraque malfaisante ! Harry, rappel moi pourquoi on est ici ? Gémit le rouquin en tombant sur une chaise pour se servir une assiette énorme d'œuf, de bacon, de toasts et de confiture.

-Si tu arrêtais de tout casser sur ton passage peut-être que les meubles t'attaqueraient moins ? Ricana sa sœur.

Le roux lui adressa un signe grossier de la main.

-On est ici parce que c'est un endroit sûr depuis qu'on a renouvelé le sort de Fidelitas. Répondit Harry Potter avec un air désespéré sur le visage en entrant à la suite de son ami. Et quand tu dis « vieille baraque malfaisante », c'est de mon héritage que tu parles _Ronald Bilius_ , Ginny a raison, tu as agressé ce buffet avec une porte, il a le droit de se défendre ! Ricana-t-il sur le même ton que la rouquine à qui il lança un regard complice.

-N'pelle pas com'ça ! Gueula Ron la bouche pleine d'œuf. Hermione ! Dit quelque chose ! Ajouta-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée.

La brunette ne répondit pas. Toujours cachée derrière son journal, elle n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois d'ailleurs.

Elle était perturbée. Quelque chose lui prenait la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et elle ne supportait pas ça. Trois nuits plus tôt, elle avait rêvé de Bellatrix, et de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir. Et depuis son réveille, quelque chose en elle avait activé tout un réseau d'alarmes, pourtant elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Pourtant, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une idée germa dans son esprit et elle posa le journal pour se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Ronald sans aucune discrétion en direction de sa sœur.

-J'en sais rien, elle est comme ça depuis trois jours. Répliqua sèchement Ginny.

-N'importe quoi, je m'en serais rendu compte ! S'exclama le roux les sourcils froncés. Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry ignora royalement la question, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Et quand Ron insista il mima qu'il avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler.

Pendant ce temps, la brunette s'était dirigée vers une pile de journaux qui s'entassaient joyeusement là depuis des années. Elle chercha celui qui remontait au jour de son réveille. Elle grimaça devant la Une. Une photo de Drago Malefoy, sous son plus beau jour, un titre faisant son éloge. Elle lut en diagonal et en conclu un article puant les lèches botte à pleins nez. Elle laissa tomber la Gazette au sommet de la pile et retourna s'asseoir. La seule phrase entière qu'elle avait lue était la déclaration de Malefoy sur ses parents. « _Il a même annoncé que ses parents seraient fiers de lui et extrêmement flatté qu'il leur ait fait cette surprise qu'ils découvriraient à la Une des journaux le lendemains_. ». Elle savait peu de chose sur Drago Malefoy, mais elle doutait qu'il n'ait jamais fait quelque chose sans l'annoncer à ses parents, surtout son père.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait été perturbé, parce que le lendemain de son rêve, elle avait vu sa tête à _lui_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication et elle avait suffisamment de problème comme ça, elle n'allait pas en plus le laisser _lui_ la perturber. Juste parce qu'il avait été là quand Bellatrix l'avait torturé et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Parce que de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il fait quelque chose pour la Sang-de-Bourbe dont il voulait la mort depuis tant d'année ?

Encore plus perturbée de penser ce genre de chose, elle se leva de table.

-J'ai assez mangé, je prends le premier tour de garde. Ron, laisse des œufs pour Neville.

xXxXx

-Tiens Mione, je t'ai amené ton verre d'eau. Roucoula Ron, tout fier de lui en entrant dans la chambre.

-Merci ! Répondit Hermione d'une voix chaleureuse en attrapant le verre à deux mains. Mais je me répète, j'aurais pu y aller.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

La brunette posa le verre sur la table de nuit et remonta la couverture sur elle.

-T'as pu prendre la dernière part de tarte, c'est surtout ça qui te dérangeait pas ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Et elle lui rendit. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Heureuse, ou presque. Il ne manquait qu'une chose, mais demain, tout serait réglé. Elle les retrouverait, et ils viendraient ici. Oui. Ils parce qu'elle n'arriverait plus sans eux, et Harry le savait. Elle se coucha et se blottit contre Ron avant de s'endormir.

Et le garçon qui n'était pas là et qui, impuissant, assistait à tout, vit le rouquin se relever, sans réveiller la brunette. Weasley tira du tiroir de sa table de chevet deux flacons cachés dans une boite de chocolat, s'arracha un cheveu et le mit dans l'une des potions à l'aspect boueux, avant de faire de même avec un cheveu à elle.

Dans son sommeil, Hermione sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si sa peau bougeait. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas, parce que son rêve était trop fort, trop puissant. Anormal.

xXxXx

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Harry lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

-Moui… Marmonna-t-elle en coiffant distraitement de ses doigts, ses cheveux encore mouillés.

Elle avait bien dormi, mais elle avait fait un rêve bizarre, et à son réveille l'image du dragon sortant d'un immense brasier, ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle était très perturbée, depuis plusieurs jours elle rêvait de ses flammes jaunes et orange, léchant la totale obscurité qui l'entourait. Et cette nuit, elle avait entendu une voix dire son prénom, juste avant que la bête monstrueuse fasse son apparition. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas cette fois, et elle ne comptait pas le faire. Car elle connaissait déjà leur réponse : tu fais des cauchemars à cause de la Salle sur Demande. C'était ce qu'ils disaient à chaque fois qu'elle leur parlait des rêves qui comme celui-là, lui avait paru aussi vrai que nature. Parce qu'ils pensaient que la guerre la hantait. Mais c'était faux, ce n'était pas la guerre. C'était… _quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre._

-Et… ça va ? Insista-t-il en la fixant derrière ses lunettes de ses yeux verts.

-Un peu stressé, mentit-elle.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

-Bien sûr que tout ira bien ! Confirma Ginny en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Celle qui mène l'opération est la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération !

Harry et elle rigolèrent de bon cœur avec la rousse qui comme d'habitude, avait une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Kreatur leur servit une quantité incroyable de nourriture, et Hermione qui n'avait pas faim, se servit un thé et saisit un journal pour se cacher derrière et pouvoir penser librement.

Et le garçon, se pencha vers elle, croyant devenir fou car il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur, alors qu'il n'était pas là. Son nez entra en contact avec ses cheveux et l'odeur sucrée le prit à plein nez. Surprit il se redressa.

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement, laissant tomber le journal sur la table devant elle. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la porte ouverte à l'attention de Ron qui mettait du temps à se lever. Hermione passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, de plus en plus perturbé. Elle avait senti, juste une fraction de seconde, son cœur s'arrêter et une présence. Ou plutôt une chaleur. _Quelque chose d'autre._

-Hermione, ça va ?

Ron était en face d'elle, il venait d'entrer et perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle papillonna des yeux et lui sourit.

-Oui, oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

xXxXx

-Non Ginny, n'insiste pas, je n'ai rien à dire.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Dit la rouquine en élevant la voix, malgré les regards inquiets d'Hermione autour d'elle. Avant tu me disais tout. Que tu ne veuilles pas à parler à Harry ou Ron, je peux le concevoir, mais à moi, franchement ! Après _tout_ ce qu'on s'est déjà dit, c'est maintenant que tu me caches quelque chose ?! Tu sais très bien qu'en parler te soulagera !

Elle passa une main sur son visage.

-Je te déteste. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe d'une voix dépitée. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Mais oui, au moins autant que tu m'aimes ! Pouffa Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était plus grande qu'elle maintenant. Hermione sourit dans les cheveux de son amie en se rappelant de la petite fille qui venait lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs quand elle était en première année.

-Bon alors tu craches le morceau ? Insista son amie.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et fixa ses yeux ambrés dans ceux chocolat au lait de Ginny, les mêmes que Molly. Chaleureux et doux, quand elle le voulait. Elle eut la surprise de se trouver en train de constater combien elle ferait une bonne mère.

-En fait, depuis que j'ai lu l'article de la Gazette sur Malefoy je fais des rêves bizarres… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible, de peur que quelqu'un ne puisse entendre.

Ce qui était idiot puisqu'elle était dans le grenier à la lucarne. Hermione était venu prendre la relève de Ginny et elle avait commencé à la harceler de questions.

-Comment ça ? Tu penses que…

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de la guerre, et de toute façon, la guerre n'est pas finie. C'est _quelque chose d'autre_. Répliqua la brune en lui coupant la parole.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça, répondit la rousse en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. J'allais te demander si tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose.

A son tour Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même de n'avoir même pas envisagé cette possibilité, d'habitude elle pensait à tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les deux silhouettes vêtues de noir fixaient, comme tous les jours, à l'abri des arbres dans le square, les maisons numéro onze et treize, la douze leur étant invisible. Malefoy, préparer quelque chose ? L'idée lui paraissait grotesque. D'autant plus qu'il partait loin de l'Angleterre.

-Non. Fini-t-elle par dire d'une voix ferme. Je ne pense pas.

-Explique-moi tes rêves, je pourrais peut-être comprendre un peu mieux alors.

Hermione fit apparaître deux chaise et elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre de chaque côté de la fenêtre ronde. Elle lui parla du brasier. De plus en plus gros à chaque fois qu'elle en rêvait. Puis de la voix, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou qu'elle avait oubliée. Et le dragon rugissant de l'enfer des flammes, ses yeux couleur glace luisant du feu.

-Hormis les yeux je ne vois pas le rapport avec Malefoy, ce type est un serpent ! Surement pas un dragon ! Railla Ginny et Hermione joignit son rire au sien.

Elle surveilla les silhouettes qui n'avaient pas bougé et regarda son amie, sa sœur, les yeux brillants.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y en avait forcément un, c'est juste depuis que j'ai lu rapidement l'article que ça a commencé.

-Peut-être que tu fais des rêves prémonitoire et qu'Hagrid a de nouveau adopter un Dragon, déjà adulte cette fois et le brasier, c'est sa maison ? Pouffa Ginny en regardant elle aussi dehors.

-N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Hermione d'une voix ou perçait son rire. Madame Maxime ne voudrait jamais d'un dragon, et je te rappelle que sa maison a déjà brûlé. Non, sérieusement, ces rêves son bizarres. Comme… ceux que je faisais avant… Dit-elle tout bas.

Ginny ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

-Comme ceux, de Poudlard tu veux dire ?

xXxXx

-Où sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ils s'entraînement tous les deux pour le match de ce weekend. Expliqua la brunette en rajustant son bonnet. Et je voulais, enfin je pensais qu'on pourrait aller les voir à la sortie des vestiaires…

La rousse sourit et la pris par le bras. Elles entamèrent la descente des escaliers et parlèrent, jusque dans le hall, de leur journée respective. Elles franchirent la grande porte et se dirigèrent lentement vers le stade. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'herbe et le soir tombant, le vent se levait et l'air se rafraîchissait. Leurs pas crissaient sur les flocons gelés entre eux sur sol.

Et le garçon, qui n'avait jamais pu être là, les suivait, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui osaient s'aventurer sur ses joues.

-J'ai fait rêve bizarre cette nuit, dit Hermione d'une voix songeuse.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Ginny en ralentissant encore plus le pas pour que la conversation dure le plus longtemps possible.

-Et bien, honnêtement, je crois que j'étais dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Alors que je n'y suis jamais allée, je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Pourtant je te jure que ça avait l'air aussi vrai que la conversation que j'ai là maintenant avec toi. J'étais allongé au sol et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Par contre je voyais super bien la cheminé avec leur blasons dessus, les canapés de cuir vert, les tapis vert, la pierre grise luisante et légèrement verdâtre dû au fait qu'elle est sous le lac. J'en ai peut être lu une description dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais là, j'avais vraiment le sentiment d'y être. Et surtout, j'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas être là. Débita Hermione un peu rapidement.

Mais suspendu à ses lèvres, Ginny n'avait rien loupé et la regardait avec surprise mais l'air un peu rassuré.

-Moi aussi il m'arrive parfois de faire des rêves bizarres aussi vrai que possible et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'un être, mais quand je me réveille, je me dis que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. La seule personne à faire des rêves bizarre ayant quand même un sens c'est Harry. Toi et moi on a juste un subconscient de psychopathe, lui répondit son amie d'une voix taquine.

Hermione pouffa mais secoua cependant négativement la tête.

-Non, en fait, je savais que je rêvais, et que ce n'était pas moi qui étais là. Pourtant, c'était tout comme, je me sentais là-bas… C'est super dur à expliquer en fait… Bougonna Hermione d'une voix lasse. Mais tu as raison, ça ne veut surement rien dire.

Pourtant, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce rêve bizarre n'était pas juste un rêve et que quelque chose c'était passé, hier soir dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Elles approchaient maintenant de la descente pour accéder à l'entrée du stade et aux vestiaires, mais Hermione se stoppa net. Elle l'entendait d'ici. Les gloussements de l'autre débile profonde de Lavande Brown. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? En écho à ses pensées, Ginny posa la question tout haut.

xXxXx

Le garçon apparut à genoux cette fois. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, et il pleurait. Sans un bruit. Et il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Les gouttes salées roulaient sur ses joues et il n'essayait même plus de les essuyer.

-MON RONRON ! Hurla une voix suraiguë dans le couloir.

Hermione Granger, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage se tourna vers Harry Potter qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-Excuse-moi, je dois aller vomir. Dit-elle d'une voix écœurée.

Elle traversa la foule et décida de se rendre vraiment aux toilettes, au moins pour se calmer. Elle avançait tête baisé sans regarder où elle allait, et bien sûr elle percuta quelqu'un.

-T'excuses pas surtout ! S'écria-t-elle en cœur avec la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans.

- _Malefoy_. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- _Granger_ , cracha ce dernier comme si c'était une insulte. Dégage de mon chemin, je vais déjà devoir brûler ma robe parce que tu l'as touché, alors tire-toi avant de totalement polluer l'air et que je doive aussi changer de poumons !

-Ah ouais, t'arriveras à trouver un sang _assez pur_ à mélanger au tien ? Tu me diras, les porcs, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici. Ricana-t-elle d'une voix provocante en jetant un coup d'œil à Lavande qu'elle entendait d'ici. Et pense à renouveler tes insultes, c'est la deuxième fois que tu l'utilises celle-là, tu m'as habitué à mieux. Aller salut, _la fouine_ , cracha-t-elle à son tour comme une insulte.

Et le garçon qui était là, sans l'être, et qui avait totalement oublié ce jour-là, regardait la brunette s'éloigner. Et il se voyait fixer Lavande avec des yeux assassins. Il connaissait enfin son nom, parce qu'Hermione, le connaissait.

xXxXx

-Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu veux bien m'aider oui ou non ?

-T'aider pour ? Bailla la brune, avachit dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

-Mais t'es bouché ma parole ! Je viens de te le dire ! S'offusqua une Ginny de treize en lui arrachant le livre des mains. Pour mon devoir d'astronomie ! Je ne comprends et je dois le rendre en fin de semaine.

-T'es comme Ron, tu t'y prends toujours à la dernière minutes, râla Hermione, âgée de quatorze ans surement, en essayant de prendre son livre.

-Faux ! Ron s'y prend la veille, moi cinq jours avant ! Il y a une différence ! Alors, c'est oui ou non ? Insista la rousse gardant le livre en otage.

-Oui, oui d'accord ! Soupira la jeune fille en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Mais je te préviens, on ne va pas dans la salle commune, je…

-Ne veux pas voir Ron, oui je sais !

Elles s'installèrent sur le lit, et après qu'Hermione ait ensorcelé et métamorphosé sa table de nuit en une planche de bois qui flottait au-dessus de leurs genoux, leur servant de bureau, les deux filles se penchèrent sur le devoir.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu dois calculer la distance que vont parcourir les constellations sur les années donnés, et tu dois redessiner la place des étoiles sur ta carte. Dit Hermione en repoussant la feuille vers Ginny.

Le garçon qui n'était pas là, ne s'intéressa pas vraiment à la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom le tire de ses réflexions personnels.

-…tu as Draconis. Conclu la brunette.

-Ah, j'ai le droit de mettre deux étoiles au même endroit ? S'étonna la rousse en rajoutant tout de même un deuxième nom à côté du point.

-Non, le professeur Sinistra s'arrange toujours pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Pourtant, d'après ce que tu as écris l'étoile principales de la constellation du Dragon se trouve pile sur celle de la Vierge.

-Mais non regarde, il y… Commença-t-elle d'une voix distraite en se penchant sur les calculs. Hein ? Attend passe-moi ça ! Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte en fronçant les sourcils et arrachant la carte des mains de Ginny, qui elle leva les yeux au ciel.

La rouquine commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux à elle quand Hermione s'exclama :

-Par le caleçon sale de Merlin !

Ginny explosa de rire et alors qu'Hermione prenait de nouveau parchemins pour refaire les calculs, son amie lui demanda toujours hilare :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que, toi, tu dises une chose pareille ?

-Ginny, tu sais que, moi, je suis de 1979, pas de 1980 ? Répondit-elle d'une voix très lente et lointaine, sa main droite écrivant pourtant à une vitesse affolante, ses pupilles suivant le mouvement, dans un tremblement étrange.

-Oui, quel rapport ? Dit son amie en arrêtant de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai reçu ma lettre que l'été de l'année de mes douze ans. Et pas à mon anniversaire de mes onze ans.

Ginny la regardait un sourcil et levé, un œil à moitié fermé et la bouche entrouverte, l'air de se demander ce qui lui prenait et, surtout, l'air stupide. Hermione se leva, prit son télescope dans sa valise et ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'orienter vers le ciel étoilé.

-D'accooord. Tu sais, je commence à penser que Luna n'a pas totalement tords. Il y a surement des Joncheruines qui rentrent dans les oreilles et te bouffe le cerveau ma pauvre. Répondit la rousse en regardant d'Hermione depuis le lit, un air compatissant sur le visage.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Rigola doucement Hermione. Ce que je voulais te montrer c'est ça. Le Jour où les deux étoiles se superposent comme tu dis, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire, le 19 septembre 2004, dans dix ans. A mes 25 ans.

L'œil dans la lunette, elle pointa du doigt la carte devant la rouquine.

-Eeeet ? Soupira Ginny en secouant la tête l'air de plus en plus affligée, ne comprenant surement rien.

- _Et_ , répondit Hermione insistant sur le mot et se tournant vers elle, l'année dernière on a eu presque le même devoir à faire, _et_ je me souviens que Malefoy avait fait une crise car il n'avait pas eu un Optimal. Et par simple curiosité…

-NAAN ?! Tu as volé un professeur ?! S'extasia Ginny le sourire aux lèvres. Ou mieux, Malefoy lui-même ?

-Non ! J'en ai fait une copie discrètement ! S'offusqua la brune en devenant tout à coup très rouge. Je voulais juste voir où il s'était trompé, pour voir si moi à sa place, je me serais trompée aus…

-Pardon ? Tu te compares à ce connard ? La coupa encore la jeune Weasley.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Répliqua la brunette en croisant les bras. Il passe son temps à dire que je suis inférieure à lui, pour ne citer qu'une seule chose, je veux savoir s'il est vraiment meilleur. Et là c'était la première fois que je l'entendais faire une remarque sur ses notes je n'allais pas… rien faire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce qu'il pense ? Soupira Ginny en tombant en arrière dans les coussins. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée de ton année, non, de Poudlard, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! Alors pourquoi l'avis de cette blondasse que tu détestes et qui te déteste aurait la moindre importance ?

-Mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Tu ne comprends pas ! S'emporta pourtant la brune. Bref, le fait est que sa « faute » se trouvait être exactement la même qu'ici. Les mêmes étoiles, se croisaient aux mêmes endroits et le jour de mon anniversaire. Le jour de ma naissance.

-Ah. Répondit la rousse apparemment à court de mot. Donc, tu viens de faire la même erreur que lui, c'est ça ? Reprit-elle après quelques instants de silence.

-Non. Répondit Hermione d'une voix dure et vexée.

-Et tu t'es trompée où ? Insista Ginny.

-L'erreur ne viens pas de moi. Ce soir on est le 19 septembre 1994, et j'ai quinze ans. Les deux étoiles se superposent. Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas. Le professeur Sinistra s'est trompée.

xXxXx

-Une boîte rouge, une boîte rouge, une boîte rouge… Marmonnait-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle fouillait le bureau directorial de Poudlard à la recherche de la boîte quémandée par le professeur McGonagall. Elle regarda sur le bureau, mais n'osa pas ouvrir les tiroirs. Elle aurait eu l'impression de fouiller dans sa vie privée, enfin, en quelque sorte. Alors elle regarda sur toutes les étagères. Les objets étranges se succédait, certain ayant appartenu à Dumbledore, Harry lui en avait tellement souvent parlé qu'elle ait l'impression de les avoir vu elle-même. Des boules d'or, comme un système solaire, en plus complexe, tournoyaient autour d'une pierre grise, le tout encerclé de grands anneaux d'ors qui eux aussi tournaient, comme pour empêcher les boules d'or de fuir. Le tout dans un petit tintement mélodieux.

-Draconis. Dit une voix malicieuse qui trahissait un sourire.

Elle sursauta et chercha la voix des yeux.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix un peu hystérique. Je suis ici pour…

-La boîte rouge. Dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête en avant pour la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle se trouve tout au fond, dans la petite bibliothèque qu'il y a dans la mezzanine.

-Je… Merci. Bafouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard qui lui donnait l'impression de passer sous des rayons X.

Même en peinture, Dumbledore n'avait en rien perdu de sa prestance et de sa force de son vivant. Après tout, il gardait tous les souvenirs de son passé, autant que sa sagesse et son caractère.

-Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée.

-Bien et vous ? Enfin, euh, je veux dire… Rougit la brunette en s'insultant de débile. Phineas ne vous ennui pas trop ? Se reprit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Pas plus qu'il ne le faisait de mon vivant. Quoi que ses ronflements sont un peu plus gênants maintenant que je dors ici. Mais bon, je crois que je lui rends bien la pareille quand je m'endors le premier. Répondit l'ancien directeur, les yeux pétillants.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne vous entends pas Dumbledore ! Cria la voix grincheuse son prédécesseur à la tête de l'école. Et maintenant que vous êtes accrochés aux murs avec moi, je peux venir vous affronter en duel ! Quant à vous la kidnappeuse, ce n'est pas parce que vous squatter la Noble Maison et Très Ancienne Maison des Black qu'il vous est permis de parler de moi de la sorte !

-Et je peux toujours vous bâillonner et vous bandez les yeux monsieur Black ! Cracha Hermione en direction du portrait.

-Bien dit Miss Granger ! Approuva Amando Dippet, un autre directeur décédé.

-Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir ! Rajouta le portrait de Basile Fronsac.

-Parlez pour vous ! S'offusqua Elizabeth Burke d'une voix aigrie.

-Fermez-là tous ! Tonna Dumbledore avec une telle autorité que tous se turent. Nous disions donc, Miss Granger ?

-Euh… Répondit-elle encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je vais chercher la boîte rouge… ?

-Non ! Draconis Miss Granger ! Chantonna Dumbledore en joignant ses mains.

Elle allait répondre, totalement déboussolée, quand le patronus en forme de chat du professeur McGonagall apparut. Il ouvrit la bouche et la voix du professeur retentit :

-La boîte se trouve sur le bureau dans à côté de la bibliothèque sur la mezzanine Miss Granger, faites vite, et ne la faites pas tomber.

-Je m'excuse professeur Dumbledore mais je ne peux pas poursuivre cette conversation. S'excusa Hermione au portrait au directeur avec un sourire timide.

Et le garçon qui n'était pas là et qui commençait à se sentir mal, monta les quelques marches avec elle, et à côté du bureau, avec trois tiroirs à droite, sur lequel trônait la boîte rouge en question, il y avait là, les cartons des travaux de Dumbledore.

xXxXx

Assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil en cuir défoncé, excessivement confortable, elle lisait un livre qui ouvert était aussi large que le fauteuil. Ses yeux couraient sur le papier comme si elle était en train de lire la chose la plus passionnante de sa vie. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et éclairait doucement la pièce, et pour lire, elle avait été obligée d'allumer plusieurs bougies autour d'elle. Elle portait le pull gris trop grand de son père. Elle avait fait des ourlets aux manches et il était tellement long pour elle qu'elle avait aisément caché ses jambes croisées dessous, comme une couverture. Elle avait jeté un sort dessus, pour le garder intact. Et le sort, avait été tellement fort, que l'odeur rassurante de son père flottait, et flotterait pour toujours, encore dessus.

Elle avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Harry et Ron étaient couchés. Harry dormait dans la chambre de Sirius depuis plusieurs soirs. Ron dans celle où il dormait avant avec Harry. Et elle… Elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses parents. Maintenant que le ministère était officiellement tombé et qu'elle était ennemie public numéro deux, elle était effrayé à l'idée que les Mangemorts les trouvent. Malgré toutes ses précautions. Malgré le fait qu'elle leur ait modifié la mémoire et qu'elle seule pouvait leur rendre. La magie laisse des traces. Et des moldus portant la trace d'un sort aussi puissant ne pouvaient qu'avoir quelque chose à cacher. Alors pour se changer les idées, elle et s'épuiser jusqu'à l'évanouissement, elle lisait des nuits entières. Et là, elle lisait un livre sur des ancêtres de Sirius Black. Et si au début elle l'avait choisis car elle le pensait ennuyer à dormir, justement, il s'avéra bien plus intriguant que prévu.

L'homme en question, Regulus Black, mort deux ans avant la naissance de son homonyme, le frère de Sirius, aurait apparemment aidé Teignous Nott et Nicholas Malefoy à sortir anonymement Le Registre des Sang-Purs. Le livre qu'elle lisait, était en vérité, plus le carnet de bord des trois amis. Ils utilisaient des codes et des formulations qui pouvaient paraître étrange, mais qu'elle analysait sans peine. Elle se forçait à recopier mentalement la traduction du livre pour pouvoir la relire plus tard, sans avoir besoin de refaire tout ce travail. Et si, pour une fois, elle commençait à ressentir une envie de dormir, elle continuait de dévorer les lignes.

Et le garçon qu'elle ne voyait pas, était allongé au pied du fauteuil, tremblant de douleur, une sueur froide recouvrant sa peau. Il aurait aimé la toucher, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit vraiment là. Et pas juste un souvenir. Il tendit la main vers elle et traversa du bout des doigts sa jambe. Elle frissonna et le sol disparut sous lui.

-…REFUSE de le laisser SEUL avec LUI ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Cet homme a… DRAGO ! Hurla la voix d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Épuise de tout son être, il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour s'adapter à la lumière, et retrouver une vision nette. Deux bras l'entourèrent pour le soulever et le serrer, lui coupant le souffle. Sa tête bougea un peu trop rapidement à son gout et il grimaça.

-Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes… Râla-t-il sans aucune conviction, car c'était juste pour la forme.

Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte et posa deux mains sur ses épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait du sang qui coulait du nez et elle reniflait souvent. Sa manche et son col étaient tâchés, tout comme ses lèvres et son menton, même un peu sa joue, dû aux coups de manches répétés pour éponger le sang.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée d'inquiétude.

-Mais oui ça va, à qui tu parlais ? Dit Drago d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai soif.

-Elle parlait à nous, Drago, et il y a un verre d'eau sur la table à côté de vous.

Il tourna la tête, il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour que la mise au point se fasse, et il découvrit, incrédule – non, avec stupeur ? Désarroi ? Incompréhension ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il découvrit à côté d'une Eleana habillée d'un manteau noir cintré, Blaise Zabini, habillé d'une cape noir à capuche étonnamment semblable à celle d'un Suprême.

-Zabini ?! Hoqueta-t-il en repoussant Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

-Blaise est mon invité autant que vous deux mon invité et il est ici pour nous aider. Répondit calmement la blonde. C'est toi qui a fait appel à moi Drago, non ? Et bien moi, je te dis que nous avons besoin de lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! S'emporta Drago offrant à Blaise Zabini un regard méfiant. Je l'ai vu avec des Suprêmes, il est de ceux que je veux abattre !

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Intervient Blaise d'une voix calme. Je ne n'étais qu'un idiot, qui les a rejoints pour avoir la paix. Et j'ai obtenue l'exact contraire. Aujourd'hui j'aide Eleana à faire de cet endroit un lieu sûr pour les enfants victimes de cette guerre qui n'est pas la leur, comme elle n'était pas la nôtre autrefois.

-Surtout parce que je t'ai botté le cul, et que c'était soit ça, soit la mort. Rigola Eleana les yeux dans le vide, à la manière Lovegood, comme si elle revivait l'instant.

Blaise haussa les épaules sans quitter Drago des yeux. Ce dernier avait un visage impénétrable et scrutait chaque mouvements et micro mouvements de son ancien camarade.

-Peu importe comment, le fait est que tu m'as remis dans le droit chemin. Je ne fais pas partie de ces connards parce que je crois en eux, mais parce que comme ça je sais tout d'eux et je peux les contrer via d'autres personnes. Et j'ai passé suffisamment de temps parmi eux sans être un espion, pour qu'ils me pensent totalement fiable. Répondit l'italien, un petit sourire pendu au bout des lèvres.

-Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près. Cita Hermione d'une voix neutre, malgré qu'elle dévisageait ouvertement Blaise avec dédain.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses, concéda le garçon en question en inclinant doucement la tête.

-Il n'empêche que tu nous as décroché un toit sur la tête. Repris la brune comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-Comme si Drago Malefoy allait mourir d'un simple éboulement de poutres et de tuiles. Répliqua de nouveau Blaise sur le même ton qu'elle, en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

A l'entente de son nom, Drago reprit conscience. Il était totalement pris de court, et il ne savait que penser. Il savait que si Blaise était vraiment un espion, cela lui permettrait beaucoup de chose, mais lui accorder sa confiance… Il avait bien du mal à le concevoir. Espion ou non. L'impliquer dans un tel projet, _lui_ … Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie non plus. Même si Eleana disait avoir besoin de lui, il ne pouvait que se répéter en boucle qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, hormis Hermione.

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle, et le geste n'échappa pas à l'italien.

-Il est déjà dix heures ? Demanda-t-il en cessant de fixer Blaise pour regarder la blonde qui avait encore son air absent.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… Répondit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit la voix d'Hermione tout près de lui.

« _Je n'en ai aucune idée. »_ Lui répondit-il par la pensée pour garder cette conversation privée. Il sentit qu'elle levait ses barrières mentales. « _Mais j'ai vu beaucoup de tes souvenirs. Toi et moi, nous devons parler. »_


	29. Chapter 29 - Question de confiance

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous. Avant tous, pardon pour le retard, mais comme je l'avais dis j'ai été opéré, et j'avais des médicaments qui m'assommaient littéralement, je dormais tout le temps et j'étais incapable de me concentrer pour lire ou écrire alors j'ai pas pu avancer sur l'histoire durant une semaine. Voilà je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails ! Merci encore à vous tous de me lire et bonne lecture !**

 **(Un gros merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour savoir si tout allait bien je voulais vraiment vous le redire)**

 **Charliee3216 : Coucou, et oui c'était un peu le but, je voulais que ce soit un peu déroutant, mais j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné ta lecture ! Quand il y aura les réponses à tes questions, dis moi si tu avais deviné juste ou non : p . Oui l'opération s'est bien passé, c'est après où c'était plus dur ^^' Merci en tout cas c'est très gentil de t'en inquiéter ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt : )**

 **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment adorable, ça me fais vraiment plaisir :3 Je suis contente que tu continues d'aimer un peu plus mes chapitre à chaque fois, merci encore une fois, bonne lecture ; )**

 **ChristinePotterhead : Coucou, merci tout d'abord ! Ensuite, pour Harry et Ron... On se rapproche ! Courage ! Désolée de te stresser autant : p Encore merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **IKNOX3 : Coucou IKNOX3 ! Ca va bien mieux aujourd'hui merci beaucoup ! Non ce n'était pas trop grave je suis entrée le matin et ressorti le soir, l'opération n'était pas très longue. Mais comme tu dis, c'était un peu angoissant ! Ensuite pour ma soeur, tu as raison, avec Skype et Whatsapp je peux lui parler facilement c'est juste ne pas la voir qui va être dur, parce qu'on sortait souvent ensemble et on faisait plusieurs activités aussi du coup ça va faire bizarre qu'elle ne soit plus là... ^^' Merci pour tout tes encouragements et tout et tout c'est adorable et ça me touche beaucoup. Et oui, le lien est important, et je trouvais qu'il était temps de montrer un peu plus de lui, et les souvenirs étaient le meilleurs moyens de le faire d'après moi. Merci encore mille fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapou69 : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je voulais que ce chapitre soit un peu décousu. Car il montre des choses, mais pas tout, et je voulais que ce soit un peux... Éprouvant, comme ça l'était pour lui, en fait. Contente que Blaise te plaise, je l'adore aussi ! Tu as raison, du polynectar, mais la réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite, il faudra un peu de patience... :3 Contente que les mystères te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient, oui, un an passera vite, mais comme je le disais, c'est la présence qui va me manquer, je sais que je pourrais toujours lui parler ! : ) Bonne lecture, encore merci et à très vite !**

 **Klo226 : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une belle vu depuis le balcon de de chez eux ! Merci encore, à bientôt et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Toi et moi nous devons parler. »_

Eleana cessa de fixer le vide et darda ses yeux bleus turquoise dans ceux de Drago. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse, bienveillante.

-Bon, maintenant que les choses ont été mises à plat, nous allons pouvoir nous entretenir sur la raison de la présence de Blaise parmi nous. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, une expression soudainement très sérieuse sur le visage.

Le regard de la blonde valsa d'Hermione à Drago avant de rester immobile sur ce dernier, comme si elle attendait une réponse, ou du moins, une réaction. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Je ne veux pas de son aide. Dit-il d'une voix dure en la fixant lui aussi, se gardant d'exprimer la moindre émotion avec son visage.

-Tu n'en veux peut-être pas mais tu en as besoin, bougre d'imbécile ! Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras. Tu ne sais même pas la raison exacte de sa présence alors c'est carrément con de ta part de refuser sans même avoir entendu l'offre.

Drago dévisagea Blaise de haut en bas, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. S'il pouvait se fier à quelqu'un d'autre, _encore une fois._ Parce qu'après tout, comme l'avait dit Hermione, il leur avait fait tomber un toit sur la tête, risquant ainsi la vie de de la brunette, en plus de la sienne. L'ancien Serpentard, le regardait lui aussi presque de la même manière, comme si, lui aussi, l'analysait. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait fait sa rencontre. Il venait d'avoir sept ans, et ils s'étaient jugé de la même manière qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

-Sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, j'aimerais avoir une conversation privée avec Drago avant tout autre chose. Intervient Hermione, se plaçant entre le blond et son ancien camarade de classe, en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Répondit Eleana en empoignant le bras de l'italien. Blaise et moi vous attendrons dans le labo. Si vous ne trouvez pas où il est, demandez à un elfe de vous y conduire, mais c'est indiqué.

Le métis n'avait toujours pas lâché Drago des yeux depuis un bon moment et le blond faisait de même. Il fixa même son dos lorsqu'Eleana le traîna au dehors, et c'est seulement quand la porte se referma sur eux, qu'il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau.

Car quand Hermione avait parlé, Blaise qui le regardait jusqu'alors sans ciller, avait eu un petit tic au niveau du sourcil et du coin droit de la lèvre. Puis son regard avait viré sur elle. Durant même pas une seconde, mais suffisamment pour qu'il le remarque, mais pas assez pour que cela l'énerve. Mais il avait eu l'impression que'il avait retenu un sourire, et Drago n'avait pas du tout apprécié ça. Le simple fait qu'il ait eu envie de lui sourire lui faisait dresser les poils dans la nuque. Il avait serré les dents et retenu sa respiration sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Une fois seul il se tourna vers la brunette qui, l'air complètement abasourdie, regardait la porte fermée.

-J'hallucine ou ce mec m'a presque souri ? Lui demanda-t-elle en clignant fortement des yeux, comme si cela lui permettrait de revoir la scène pour en avoir la confirmation.

Il lui répondit pas un grognement indistinct et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts avant de boire le verre d'eau qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché, la présence de Blaise l'ayant totalement fait oublier le reste. Il était perdu, ne savait quoi penser, et avait la folle envie d'aller dormir. Une fois désaltéré, il chercha la brunette des yeux, qui, droite comme un i, continuait de fixer la porte.

-Hermione ? L'appela-t-il.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Tout en secouant la tête, elle vient s'asseoir en face de lui, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Hermione ! Répéta-t-il bien plus sèchement cette fois, ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer son attention.

-Pardon, j'étais…

-Dans tes pensées, la coupa-t-il en joignant ses mains à plat devant lui.

Elle grimaça.

Réalisant soudainement qu'il allait devoir lui faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti, il referma la bouche et détourna les yeux. Il avait très envie d'avoir des explications pour certaine chose, et pour d'autre c'était totalement l'inverse. Histoire de commencer par le moins dérangeant, il se mit à lui conter le premier souvenir qu'il avait vu. Celui pour lequel ils avaient fait tout ça.

Au départ, il parlait sans la regarder, laissant ses yeux se poser partout dans la pièce, sauf sur elle. Passé l'histoire en elle-même, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ou ce qu'elle avait ressenti ? Cela revenait au même à ses yeux, le problème résidant dans le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire une réelle distinction entre leur deux sentiments respectifs. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui livrer son propre ressenti. Il lui raconta néanmoins l'instinct qui la guidait, et cette envie de tuer qui lui venait surement de lui, et de son rêve. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, interprétait, parce que l'instinct qu'il avait ressenti, avait quelque chose de magique, d'un animal magique, et pas d'une lionne.

Il lui raconta tout, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait sauvé des gamins et uniquement tué leurs assassins. Car sans elle, il était évident que beaucoup plus des ados présents auraient perdus la vie. En revanche, il passa sous silence la fin du souvenir, là où elle avait repris conscience et où elle pensait à lui, ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvée, et le fait même de le savoir le mettait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Il n'allait pas en plus lui en parler. D'autant plus qu'elle était consciente à ce moment-là, et elle devait donc très bien savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant arriver.

Une fois cette partie achevé, il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pinçait les lèvres et le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il en fut fortement déstabilisé. Même si, bien entendu, il n'en montra rien du tout, serrant les dents pour garder un visage neutre.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et il se demanda qui d'entre eux oserait le rompre. Seul le bruit d'une aiguille courant après les secondes.

Après plusieurs longues, non, interminables minutes, il s'éclaircie la gorge et se redressa sur son siège. Elle ne semblait pas se décider à parler, et il se demanda même si elle l'avait écouté, tant elle était imperturbable. N'en pouvant plus, et n'arrivant pas vraiment à soutenir son regard sans rien faire, il entreprit de continuer son explication.

D'une voix maîtrisée, le visage de marbre il lui raconta ce à quoi il avait assisté et ce qu'il avait entendu, ressenti, pensé à travers elle. Il n'oublia qu'une chose, qu'un souvenir. Peut-être parce que c'était le plus court, peut-être car c'était le seul qui ne le concernait pas. En tout cas, volontairement ou non, il ne lui parla pas de Weasley et des deux fioles de polynectar. Mais il fut honnête sur tout le reste, même si certaine chose lui faisait mal et lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur, il lui rapporta.

Elle ne pipa mot, pas plus qu'elle ne montra la moindre réaction. Ses paupières clignaient de temps en temps, et en dehors de ça, rien ne pouvait montrer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Bien sûr, il garda pour lui ses larmes, sa douleur et la peine qu'il avait ressentie face à tout ça, et qu'il ressentait encore. Même si certain souvenirs dataient du collège, la manière dont elle avait parlé de lui l'avait parfois blessé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Et pire encore, sa manière à lui de lui parler l'avait choqué. Il savait qu'autrefois il était monstrueux avec elle, mais avoir à le revivre, de cette manière, en ressentant ce qu'elle avait ressenti, lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

Quand le silence retomba, il se jura que si elle ne disait pas un mot il se lèverait pour descendre une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu. Maintenant qu'il lui avait tout dit, et que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, excepté cette horloge qu'il n'allait pas tarder à détruire, elle avait l'air un peu plus perturbé qu'avant. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais pour lui, c'était plus que rassurant de voir qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible à tout ça et une réaction, même minime, prouvait qu'elle l'avait écouté.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir à la recherche d'alcool, car psychologiquement, il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus longtemps comme ça, elle eut un petit sourire. Un sourire triste, forcé, fané.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir tout ça. Parla-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

-On est d'accord là-dessus. Dit-il d'une voix calme mais forte. Le fait est que je l'ai vu, et si tu n'es pas au courant que j'ai fait un petit tour dans ton passé, alors on s'accordera aussi sur le fait que ce n'est pas normal.

-Non, ce n'est pas normale. Reprit-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle se réveillait. Moi je n'ai rien vu. Que ce soit de mes propres souvenirs ou des tiens. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps tout était noir et chaud, et après un certain moment, je me suis sentie… aspiré en arrière. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je me suis retrouvée face à la baguette d'Eleana. Apparemment, elle nous a retrouvés au sol, sur le dos, et je suis la seule de nous deux qu'elle a pu réveiller. Tu as repris conscience pas longtemps après, peut-être dix minutes, même pas.

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui est anormal dans tout l'histoire. J'ai pu interagir avec toi, enfin, en quelque sorte.

Elle leva un sourcil en entrouvrant la bouche, et la ressemblance avec Weasley fille le frappa et il retient un sourire.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ?

-J'ai senti ton odeur, à travers le rêve-souvenir, et je me suis approché de toi j'ai effleuré tes cheveux et tu t'es retournée. Dans ta tête, tu disais avoir senti une présence, une chaleur, quelque chose d'autre. Ce sont tes mots. Et ensuite, Weasley est arrivé, tu lu lui as répondu que tu étais dans tes pensées.

Au nom de son ami, il la vit clairement crisper ses doigts sur les accoudoirs. Mais elle se contenta de répondre.

-Non.

-Et pareille, quand tu étais dans le fauteuil et que tu lisais le livre de Black, je t'ai touché, et tu as frissonné.

-J'ai eu froid. Répondit-elle d'une voix butée.

Il ne put se retenir d'exprimer sa surprise. Il ne comprenait pas son déni, ni sa manière de parler. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle comment et pourquoi c'était arrivé. Il savait juste que c'était arrivé. D'ailleurs il lui dit. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, plusieurs fois, avant de se lever d'un bon.

-Allons voir Eleana.

A son tour il se jeta de son fauteuil et se précipita vers elle avant de lui saisir le bras, parce qu'elle était déjà presque arrivé vers la porte. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que quelque chose lui échappait. Et uniquement à lui, vu la manière dont elle fuyait son regard, elle avait peur que ses yeux la trahissent, il le devinait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Vu les circonstances, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Le droit ? Elle ricana d'un rire amer. Tu as le droit de rien du tout quand ça me concerne, Drago. _Moi_ , cette fois elle riva ses yeux dans les siens, moi j'ai le _droit_ de garder certaine chose pour moi. Comme _toi_ tu gardes des choses pour toi. Tu me prends pour la dernière des connes ? Il y a quelque chose par rapport à mes souvenirs que tu ne me dis pas, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux scruter son visage. Elle n'essayait pas de se dégager, ce qui était étrange, et la voix qu'elle avait utilisée était encore plus étrange. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait.

-Tout savoir ? Tu veux savoir ce que _moi_ je garde pour _moi_ ? Il la lâcha, le dos plus que droit, les poings serrés. C'était horrible de revivre tes souvenirs. C'était horrible de t'entendre parler de moi, de les entendre parler de moi avec autant de mépris, de dégoût. C'était horrible, et j'en ai pleuré. Et ce n'était horrible, pas parce que mon égo était blessé ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. Mais parce que pour la première fois, j'ai vu que cela t'atteignait. Non, je l'ai ressenti ! Ce qui est pire au vue de ce que je ressens pour toi aujourd'hui ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai gardé ça pour moi ? Parce que ça ne regarde QUE moi justement ! S'emporta-t-il en perdant totalement le visage neutre qu'il s'employait à garder. Et là, _toi_ , tu caches quelque chose qui _nous_ concerne ! Alors oui j'ai le _droit_ de savoir, _Hermione,_ si cela concerne une probable capacité à interagir avec toi _à travers de simples souvenirs_!

Le visage qu'il avait face à lui, il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue ? Ses yeux étaient allumés d'une lumière, d'un éclat qui ne portait pas de nom. Il avait l'impression, que comme pour les Vélanes, une aura magique l'entourait. Et s'il était un peu énervé, sans aucune réelle raison, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. En revanche, le fait de ne pouvoir lui en vouloir l'énervait. Sceptique, voire totalement perturbé de tous ses sentiments contradictoires, il ne vit absolument rien venir. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tenant sa tête à deux mains. Elle l'embrassa violemment, accroché à lui, sur la pointe des pieds. Puis elle se détacha de lui, tellement brusquement qu'il recula d'un pas.

Sous le choc, il passa le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres presque endolories. Il avait ressenti, exactement la même chose. Des semaines, peut-être des mois maintenant, plus tôt. Quand il avait essuyé la goutte d'eau de sa pommette, celle qui était tombé de ses cils. C'était une sensation qu'il avait oublié, et pourtant, tout son corps la reconnaissait, l'identifiait à celle qui avait ressentie ce jour-là. Et alors qu'il clignait des yeux, revenant à la réalité, il vit qu'elle avait elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ça ! Ça, là, ce que je ressens quand on se touche pour échanger quelque chose, quoi que ce soit ! C'est ça que j'ai ressenti il y a des années maintenant ! D'un revers de manche violent elle essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Sur le fauteuil, dans la cuisine ! Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, je sais juste que ça vient de toi ! Que c'est fort et que je ne devrais pas le ressentir ! C'est TA faute et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bafouilla le blond absolument pris de court. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Les lèvres tremblantes elle essuya une autre larme avec tout autant d'acharnement.

-Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ecoute, il y a quelque chose, un truc magique entre toi et moi, c'est indéniable, et qui apparemment, dure depuis des années, sans que nous n'en ayons conscience, ni toi ni moi. Mais je ne veux plus, tu m'entends, plus jamais que tu dises avoir le droit de savoir quelque chose sur mon passé, parce que non, cela ne te concerne pas et je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Maintenant, Drago, on va voir Eleana et on reparlera de ça plus tard, parce que là, j'en ai plus la force.

D'une poigne de fer, elle lui agrippa le bras et ouvrit la porte de l'autre main. Ne sachant quoi dire et quoi faire il se laissa mener dans les couloirs. Ses pensées volaient dans tous les sens au fond de son crâne, il ne comprenait décidément rien, et il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Pire, il en était las. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, elle venait, en quelque sorte, de l'achever. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa vie lui semblait de plus en plus lui échapper. Il eut envie de pleurer. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour qu'elle puisse demander le chemin à un elfe, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle. Elle seulement occupait toutes ses pensées. Comme toujours, elle et ses mystères. Elle, cet aimant à questions, ce nids à problème. Et Merlin, il commençait à ne plus le supporter, autant que cela le fascinait de lui donnait envie de tout savoir. Parce qu'en vérité, c'était ça qu'il ne supportait pas : ne pas savoir.

Elle l'avait forcé à entrer dans sa tête, elle l'avait obligé à revivre ses propres souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et alors que quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passé était arrivé, et qu'il avait vécu bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû, elle se contentait de lui dire « tu n'aurais pas dû voir tout ça » ? C'était une blague ? Une mauvaise blague, très mauvaise blague. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Et que pouvait-elle dont vouloir cacher ? Avait-elle vraiment quelque chose à cacher tout compte fait ? Ou simplement, penser, évoquer ses amis disparut était trop dur pour elle ? Ces souvenirs avaient-ils un sens spécial que leur subconscient voulait qu'ils découvrent ? Ou peut-être…

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

Il venait de se rappeler. Il avait dit « ce que je ressens pour toi aujourd'hui ». Il avait dit ça. Vraiment, il l'avait dit ? A voix haute. Vraiment si haut que ça ? Non ? Si ? Oui, il l'avait fait, il l'avait dit. Il lui avait dit.

Elle tirait sur son bras, et peut-être même qu'elle lui parlait, car il voyait ses lèvres bouger.

Mais il n'entend rien.

Rien d'autre que ses propres mots, faisant écho en lui. Et l'écho des battement de son cœur à ses oreilles. Il avait dit ça. Oui. Oui il l'avait dit et elle n'avait pas réagi. Ou peut-être l'avait-elle bien caché ? Car elle ne l'avait clairement pas embrassé en réponse à ces mots là. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas le plus problématique. Il l'avait dit, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Que ressentait-il pour elle aujourd'hui ? Était-ce possible qu'il soit… Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Et son père? Si son père savait, il la tuerait, ou pire encore. Mais il l'avait dit, sous le coup de l'émotion, et justement, c'est ce qui rendait la chose encore plus compliqué. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais dit s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, puisqu'à ce moment-là il était émotif, justement. Non ?

La complexité des émotions était pour lui un problème récurrent, et actuellement, il n'avait jamais été aussi troublé de toute son existence. Parce que plus il pensait, plus son cœur battait d'une chaleur nouvelle. Il avait pensé, une fois « Hermione, je t'aime ». Mais il n'avait pas su si c'était l'amour qu'on ressentait pour celle qui nous a sauvés la vie, l'amour que l'on ressent pour une amie, ou plus. Mais là, là, après avoir dit ça, il avait la sensation que tout ceci était autre chose. Plus fort, plus lointain. Plus ancré. Il le sentait en lui. Comme si c'était sa nature. Comme s'il était fait pour l'aimer. D'amour. D'amour pur. Parce que ce n'était pas telle ou telle forme d'amour, c'était tout en même temps.

Son sang battait dans ses oreilles dans un bruit assourdissant. Ça y est. Il se l'admettait enfin, totalement, il était amoureux d'elle. De toute les façons possibles de l'être, parce que cette fille était la plus complexe de l'histoire de l'humanité. Et il eut l'impression, de retrouver une part de lui-même, qu'il avait oublié depuis ses six ans, qu'elle était cette part de lui-même qu'il avait bannit de sa propre personne, bien des années plus tôt.

CLAC

La gifle le ramena sur Terre aussi soudainement qu'un moustique vous pique. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette qui le regardait avec un brin d'inquiétude. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, il se força à adopter une conduite décontracté. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui lui occupait la tête. Même si actuellement, il ne brûlait que d'une chose, l'embrasser sauvagement.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir été convainquant.

Sans répondre, bien que son regard en disait long, elle tourna les talons. Ils étaient arrivés au fond d'un couloir sombre, de pierres, comme tous les autres. Mais d'une pierre plus luisante, plus sombre que ce qu'il avait vu des autres couloirs. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il savait juste que la porte noire, de métal, était la seule du couloir qui derrière lui, s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres comme s'il n'avait pas de fin éclairé par de très rares torches. La baguette de la brunette était la seule source de lumière autour de la porte.

Elle éclairait ses cheveux détachés qui couraient dans son dos, faisant disparaître l'aspect broussailleux. Elle était suffisamment forte pour éclairer toute sa silhouette, pour détacher, dans toute cette noirceur, l'harmonie de son corps. Il la voyait, dos à lui, face à cette porte, comme l'on voit une apparition divine. Même de dos, il la voyait, sa force, sa magie, sa puissance. Et sa baguette pointée vers la porte donnait presque un aspect mystique à la scène. Il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de se laisser distraire par la moindre chose. Il devait arrêter de laisser la fatigue prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais était-ce vraiment une coïncidence, si cette espèce d'apparition qu'il avait face à lui, avait lieu juste après qu'il réalise son amour pour elle ?

Il se sentit presque intimidé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle poussa la porte et dans un bruit de métal rouillé, une lumière aveuglante éclaira le couloir et les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en son sein. Elle se retourna, et tendit la main vers Drago qui fixait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sans la regarder, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et elle le traîna dans le laboratoire d'Eleana. L'endroit était immense.

Ici, les murs étaient faits de terre, comme si la pièce avait été creusée dans le sol. Des dizaines de paillasses s'alignaient, de la même manière que le serait des bureaux dans une salle de classe. Du matériel scientifique sorciers s'entassait côte à côte avec du matériel moldu. Il en reconnaissait une grande partie pour avoir vu Hermione s'en servir. Il y avait en revanche, plus d'objet sorcier que moldu. Mais la quantité d'objet ici était bien plus impressionnante que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, y compris la Réserve de la brunette où il avait fait ses entraînements.

Assis sur de hauts tabourets, Eleana et Blaise buvaient un thé et rigolaient ensemble de bon cœur. Cependant, quand Hermione referma la porte dans leur dos, la conversation se tut aussi sec et ils tournèrent la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui se tenaient encore fermement la main. Drago vit clairement Blaise fixer leurs mains durant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'encore une fois, il ne rive ses yeux marron dans ceux grisés du blond.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Dit Eleana d'une voix chaleureuse. Bon alors, venez ici avec nous !

D'un pas décidé, Hermione les amena autour de la paillasse où ils s'étaient établis, et fit venir deux tabourets pour eux. Assis en face de son ancien camarade, Drago n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, il avait peur de la moindre fourberie possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait le surveiller, qu'il était une menace. Malgré qu'une partie de lui pensait le contraire. Il avait l'impression de revivre les premiers instants avec Hermione. Cette sensation d'être partagé entre deux manières de penser, de voir.

-Drago ? S'il te plaît ? L'appela la blonde, et il fut bien obligé de lâcher l'italien des yeux. Merci, tout d'abord, sache que je n'ai encore rien dis à Blaise, juste que j'avais besoin de le voir. Il ne savait pas, avant de vous voir, qu'il venait pour vous deux et il est toujours d'accord pour nous aider. Maintenant, si tu ne veux vraiment rien lui dire alors il ne saura rien, mais tu as besoin de lui. Vous deux, vous avez besoin de lui pour ce que tu m'as demandé. Du thé peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en soulevant la théière vers la brunette qui accepta.

Lui, refusa poliment, et reporta son regard sur son ancien camarade. Besoin de lui ? Il espéra que sa fatigue ne se voyait pas trop sur ses traits, il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je _besoin_ de lui ? Articula-t-il en se forçant de chasser le mépris de sa voix,, penser à sa propre fatigue l'irritait.

-Parce qu'il est le seul moyen que j'ai d'entrer en contact avec le clan adverse, et donc ton seul moyen à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Sauf si tu veux trouver une autre solution ou foncer tête baissé comme un débile ? Demanda-t-elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il senti tous ses muscles se tendre, ses poings se contracter et son visage se durcir. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de blessant dans sa voix, elle utilisait juste des mots qui n'allait ni avec le ton et le timbre de sa voix, ni avec son expression. Parce que tout avait respiré la douceur et la joie de vivre dans son attitude. Blaise esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air lui aussi d'attendre une réponse. Alors il son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'adressa directement à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que qui prouve que tu es dignes de ma confiance ? Non pas que je doute de ta capacité à être loyal, mais tu as déjà retourné ta veste une fois. Dit-il en le méprisant du regard.

Blaise perdit son sourire et retrouva aussitôt l'attitude qu'il lui connaissait. Froid, insensible, distant. Son égal du collège. Il leva sa baguette, et si Hermione sursauta, lui l'imita et Eleana, elle, sortie une lime à ongle, il n'eut pas le temps de se passer autre chose.

- _Assusdiato_ , prononça le brun en traçant un cercle et fixant Drago sans relâche.

Ce dernier, qui le regardait aussi, voyait pourtant dans l'angle de son champ de vision, qu'Hermione parlait avec une Eleana tout sourire et détendue, tout en lui jetant des regards inquiets et alarmés. Et si toute son attention était sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, une toute petite part de lui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Alors qu'ils étaient engagés dans un duel de regard, Blaise entama un geste avec sa baguette et Drago se raidit. Esquissant un nouveau sourire, rapide, il finit par poser sa baguette sur la table.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes dignes de confiance ? Tu sais combien d'hommes elle a tué cette espèce de psychopathe de Granger ? T'en qu'à toi, je n'ai absolument rien sur quoi me baser, ce qui est presque aussi dérangeant.

Il lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort, mais il posa aussi les armes. Actuellement, s'il avait pu se voir dans un miroir, la ressemblance avec son père aurait démolie toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Il toisait son ancien camarade, avec un air méprisant, hautain, supérieur, et en même temps, provoquant.

-Et toi, Blaise dis-moi, combien d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, as-tu tué sous les ordres de ceux qu'elle a abattu ? Répliqua-t-il avec un ton presque moqueur.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du métis, mais contre toute attente, il eut presque un sourire.

-Peut-être moins, peut-être plus, dit-il en haussant les épaules, pour ce que ça change aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être retourné ma veste, mais dans ton cas à toi alors, cela porte quel nom ?

Il pinça les lèvres. C'était le moment. Le moment où il décidait s'il lui faisait confiance, ou non. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau vide. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il n'avait jamais porté de jugement sur lui, et aujourd'hui, dans des conditions de guerre, il en venait presque à lui confier sa vie. Sans rien savoir de lui. Et le fait qu'il n'ait strictement aucun avis positif ou négatif sur cet homme était en vérité la clé du problème. Il était le parfait inconnu qu'il avait pourtant côtoyé toute sa vie. Avait-il changé au point de faire confiance à n'importe qui ?

Bizarrement, la pensé qui suivit fut pour Hermione.

Et de son esprit, frôla le sien pour lui faire savoir qu'il voulait lui parler.

« _Penses-tu que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? »_ Demanda-t-il, en remerciant Merlin que comme lui, Hermione ne laissait rien paraître de cet échange.

« _Si Eleana l'amène entre ces murs, je pense que oui. Mais rien ne t'obliges à le faire, pas plus que tu n'es obligé de tout lui dire._ »

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Fini par dire Drago d'un ton sec, laissant son esprit ouvert juste à elle, espérant qu'elle entendrait la conversation, au moins en écho dans sa tête. Mais ne le prend pas personnellement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance de manière générale.

-Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aider des inconnus. Le toisa Blaise aussi durement. Ça va durer encore longtemps ? Ce faux comportement de domination que tu essaies d'avoir ? T'as un truc as me dire, alors dit le ! Je sais pas ce que tu fous avec Granger, _mec_ , mais dans l'histoire, ça m'a l'air d'être toi, la personne au double jeu. Personne ne sait où tu es depuis des années, depuis un départ précipité, et là je te croise avec la fleur de la Résistance ? Fais attention à toi, s'il y a une fuite au niveau des Hauts, je saurais que c'est toi. Et ta couverture chez Potter et compagnie, je la bousille aussi vite, vu ?

Un rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge, il baissa les yeux, et du bout des doigts, caressa sa baguette, posée devant lui. Quand il releva les yeux vers Blaise, la tête toujours un peu penchée en avant, il avait un regard de fou.

De fou dangereux, proche de celui d'Hermione, dans sa cellule, quand elle était venue.

Et s'il avait pu, s'il n'avait pas été dévoré par une forme de rage étrange, il aurait senti ses pupilles se contracter pour prendre une forme bien plus ovale et il aurait remarqué sa vision bien plus net et performante.

L'italien perdit tout faux semblant et entrouvrit la bouche l'air légèrement fasciné, et un peu effrayé. Drago parla avant lui.

- _Des Hauts_ , répéta-t-il dans un petit rire nerveux, fou. _Les Hauts Suprêmes_ m'ont enfermé dans un cachot en pierre pendant 5 ans. Lucius Malefoy, l'un d'entre eux, totalement au courant, a tué ma mère après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas me chercher. Et Granger, _mec,_ c'est celle qui m'a tiré de là. Oh puis tant qu'on y est, la raclure qui me sert de père a également tué ses parents à elle ce jour-là. Alors tu vois, si je croise une de ces petites salopes, avec ou sans H sur le torse, je le réduit en cendre. Tu ne peux que constater que s'ils m'avaient en face d'eux, ta trahison serait bien le dernier de leurs problèmes. Maintenant toi, l'autre fois, tu ne m'as pas tué. Alors je ne le ferais pas non plus. Par contre, si tu me menace encore une fois, ou si tu la mets, elle, en danger, encore une fois, je te tue. Vu ? Débita-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu, j'en suis l'opposé. Et si Eleana t'as fait changer, moi, c'est elle. Tu protèges cet endroit, moi je la protège elle. Et là encore, s'il y a une fuite, je saurais, moi aussi qu'elle vient de toi. Encore une fois, je pense que si les _Hauts_ entendaient que tu nous avais tous les deux face à toi et que tu nous avais laissé filer, sans appeler du renfort, ta tête volerait avant la nôtre.

Il lui offrit alors, son célèbre sourire en coin.

Et s'il n'avait pas été totalement obsédé par elle et son besoin de la garder saine et sauve, à cet instant, il aurait pu voir dans les yeux de Blaise, que son sourire, avait dû augmenter l'aspect terrifiant de son visage. D'ailleurs, c'est d'une voix bizarre qu'il lui demanda :

-T'es yeux… Tu te sens bien ?

Il se redressa et l'ombre de son sourire encore sur les lèvres il lui répondit :

-Oui très bien, et toi ? Quand je te dis que je ne suis plus le même, ce n'est pas que des mots, Zabini ! _Quelque chose_ en moi a changé et si tu viens pour m'aider, alors il va falloir que tu sois prêt à reconsidérer beaucoup de chose.

Son ancien camarade, absolument plus effrayé, avait maintenant l'air plutôt agacé même.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Ton égo n'a jamais cessé de grossir à ce que je vois.

Pianotant des doigts sur la table, il secoua doucement la tête en souriant sournoisement.

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a une raison ? Pourquoi crois-tu que celui de Potter était aussi gros ? Parce que c'était l'Elu. Ricana Drago en se rappelant avoir une fois entendu Blaise marmonner quelque chose comme ça au collège.

Blaise esquissa un sourire et croisa les bras avant de dire, un sourcil levé.

-Tu te prends pour Potter, Malefoy ? Pour l'Élu n°2 ?

-Bien sûr que non, je suis bien mieux que lui. Se venta faussement Drago.

-A un concours de boisson, je n'en doute pas un instant. Le nargua l'ancien Sepentard, un petit éclat dans les yeux. Et au Poker aussi, surement, quoi que toujours moins bon que moi.

A son tour, Drago sentit quelque chose s'allumer dans son regard. Le souvenir de leur cinquième année, de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et de leur pouvoir omniscient. Leur réquisition, tous les vendredis soir, de la salle commune pour faire des tournois. Cinquième, sixième et septième années. A boire et à jouer. Déjà. Et même si Drago n'aimait aucune personne à ces soirées, lui et Blaise étaient les meilleurs bluffeurs. Ceux qui jouaient, étaient comme eux assez riche pour jouer avec de l'argent, et il n'en perdait que très peu, comparé à ce qu'il gagnait. L'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs. Ils se couchaient parfois, juste pour plumer tranquillement, chacun leur tour, le reste de la table sans que l'autre n'en subissent les conséquences. Et même si cela c'était fait naturellement, c'était l'une des raisons qui le faisait continuer de jouer. Parce qu'il finissait presque toujours l'un contre l'autre, et qu'il aimait avoir un adversaire à sa taille, mais qui parfois, le laissait profiter des autres sans le broncher. Était-ce de la triche ? Surement. Mais ils étaient de Serpentard, et puis, c'est le Poker.

Finalement, la décision s'était prise d'elle-même. Tout s'était fait naturellement et il trouvait cela très bien, même mieux ainsi. Après tout, il y avait toujours eut une part d'égalité entre eux ce qui ne faisait qu'apporter à l'accord informulé encore plus de crédit à ses yeux. S'il n'avait jamais eu à juger Blaise, c'était car il n'avait jamais été confronté, mis à part chez Rogue. Ce qui était une bonne chose, non ?

Il lui avait avoué beaucoup de chose, il en était conscient. Mais de toute façon, il aurait fini par le savoir, s'il les aidait. Blaise lui tendit la main et Drago la serra fermement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu d'hésitation dans le geste de Blaise, alors il n'en eut pas non plus dans le sien. Il espérait, que comme pour lui, Blaise voyait les choses sous un bon jour.

-Une poignée de main te suffira où l'on doit passer directement au Serment Inviolable ? Se moqua le métis en plissant les yeux.

-Je te préférais quand tu la fermais. Renifla tristement le blond en lui lâchant la main.

-Moi aussi. L'imita Blaise, en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. Autre chose à dire ?

-Non.

Drago saisit sa baguette et annula le sort lancé par Blaise. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Eleana en souriant, alors que le blond cherchait le regard d'Hermione.

« _Tu as pu tout entendre ? »_

 _« Oui. Alors tu lui fais confiance ? »_

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'un petit quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _J'aurais peut-être dû te demander avant de lui parler de tes parents, non ? »_ Demanda-t-il, septique.

« _Comme tu te le disais à toi-même, il aurait fini par le savoir. »_ Répondit-elle, totalement dénuée d'émotion.

« _Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te blesser. Il avait l'air prêt à tout pour garder son secret, comme je le suis moi. Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit. Parce qu'il est comme moi, et il se sentait en position de faiblesse, il ne nous aurait jamais totalement accordé son aide. Pour qu'il nous agisse en confiance, il fallait qu'ils nous sachent dans la même situation que lui. Il ne nous trahira pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui. »_

 _« J'avais compris. Enfin, je veux dire, quand j'étais dans ta tête, je comprenais ce que tu disais, comme si c'était moi qui le disais… C'est dur à expliquer. Et je ne suis pas sous ta garde, je sais me défendre. »_

Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sourire. Elle était tellement belle, avec cet air sérieux.

 _« Ce n'est pas pour ta sécurité à toi que je crains le plus. »_

Il vit dans ses yeux, qu'elle aussi venait de retenir un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Eleana et Blaise les fixaient, d'un air curieux. Il réalisa, qu'en effet, la situation, vue de l'extérieur devait paraître étrange. Ils se fixaient, elle et lui, dans les yeux. Ne clignant que rarement des yeux. Et en effet, quand il réalisa le regard qu'ils échangeaient, il était évident que quelque chose se passait, entre eux, à cet instant. Et il vit qu'elle aussi, venait de s'en rendre compte.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder ceux qui leur faisaient face. L'un comme l'autre s'efforçant de masquer sa gêne.

-Bon alors, dis-moi Eleana, en quoi vais-je vous être utile ? Demanda Blaise pour rompre le silence étrange qu'il y avait.

-Drago, dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit à propos des Suprême et ton père, j'ai la flemme de le faire. Répondit-elle en ajoutant d'un sort, un dossier à son tabouret avant de s'y laisser tomber. Au fait Hermione, le livre, tu en es où dans ta lecture ?

-J'avance bien, mais il est épais et avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne l'ai pas encore fini.

-Très bien.

-C'est ici que ça se passe, Drago. L'appela Blaise d'une voix tinté d'ironie.

Il cessa d'écouter la conversation entre les deux femmes et se remémora rapidement ce qu'il avait dit à Eleana et l'adapta à la situation.

-Tu sais déjà que mon paternel à tué ma mère. Tu sais aussi qu'il m'a enfermé pendant des années, donc on peut passer cette partie-là. Répondit-il d'une voix égale, le visage fermé. Maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est venger sa mort. Mais je ne veux pas juste le tuer lui, je vais les tuer tous. Je veux faire brûler le manoir Jedusor et tout ce qui leur appartient. Et avant de les détruire, je veux libérer, tout ceux qui comme moi, ont été enfermé. Et le mieux, serait de faire une attaque simultané donc il faudrait plusieurs personne sous imperium à différent points, ou plusieurs de confiance avec moi qui attaquerait différent endroits, ce qui l'un ou l'autre est compliqué. Les potions explosives sont aussi en option, Hermione est très douée pour ça. Il parlait lentement, laissant à Blaise le temps de comprendre. La seule exception : _je_ tue mon père, alors tant que je ne l'ai pas entre mes mains, on ne fait rien pour tuer les autres, je ne veux pas qu'il fuit parce qu'il se sentirait en danger. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du statut que j'ai chez les Suprêmes. Un mort? un évadé ? un enfermé ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent, et je ne peux pas risquer de m'aventurer dehors sans au moins savoir dans quelles conditions je le fais. Il me faudrait donc quelqu'un sous mon contrôle, ou dans ton cas infiltré, pour que puisse le savoir. Et plus que tout, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelqu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bryan, le professeur. Un livre sous le bras, comme la dernière fois, une cigarette aux bouts de lèvres, il se grattait distraitement la barbe de la main qui n'était pas enfoncé dans sa poche. Il portait un jean troué, de grosses chaussures épaisses et un t-shirt gris simple sous une veste en cuir très… personnalisée. Il avait un énorme truc sur la tête, qui lui recouvrait les oreilles, et quand il le fit glisser sur son cou en les voyant tous les quatre assis ici, un bruit sourd et répétitif se fit entendre.

Il associa tout de suite cela à des écouteurs, comprenant que c'était de la musique qu'il entendait.

-Blaise ! S'écria-t-il. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Il jeta sa cigarette par terre et la fit disparaître d'un sort avant de se diriger vers l'italien, qui affichait un large sourire et se levait pour saluer Bryan Corner. Les deux hommes échangèrent une rapide accolade avant de se donner des claques dans le dos en prenant des nouvelles de l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je ne m'attendais plus jamais à te revoir, je pensais que tu nous avais oubliés, ça fait quoi… Deux ans et demi que t'es pas venu !

-Et bien on n'a pas eu de problème ici depuis deux ans, donc je ne prenais pas le risque, pour moi comme pour vous tous, de venir de moi-même. J'ai fait venir quelques gamins que j'arrivais à sauver avec des moldus sous imperium, et qui pouvaient passer des messages à Eleana. Je ne vous avais pas oublié !

Bryan tourna les yeux vers Drago et Hermione avant de regarder à nouveau Blaise.

-Et donc, quel est le problème qui fait que tu es venu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement mystérieuse, il avait l'air de connaitre la réponse.

-Le même que toutes les autres fois. Rigola Blaise.

Drago, le dos raide sur son tabouret, les mains jointes devant lui, était en train de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Eleana, accueillit à son tour le professeur, et lui proposa même une tasse de thé.

Lui, commençait à halluciner. Pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils pas de s'en aller, parce qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation ? Quelles étaient ces manières ? Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, quand il tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle ne mâchouillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, et regardait autour d'elle l'air perdu. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui et se fut presque douloureux pour lui de ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre lui, là maintenant.

Bryan, qui s'était approché, tendit la main à Drago, qui la serra vaguement, reportant vite son attention sur Hermione, à qui il disait bonjour maintenant. Il entendit la seconde d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne lui donne son nom en retour, et il observa avec minutie leur main se séparer, puis le visage de Bryan. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes, et sous sa barbe se dessinait un sourire.

-Très heureux de vous rencontrer. Dit-il en ajustant le livre sous son bras, avant de se tourner vers Eleana. J'étais venu pour m'occuper les mains avec quelques expériences, mais je dérange peut-être ?

Drago avait très envie de répondre, de hurler « oui ! », et il vit le regard d'Hermione passer sur lui. Avait-elle deviné ou entendu ce oui dans sa tête ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste lu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait. Il avait été tellement été dépassé par ce qui se passait, qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir. Etait-il censé dire quelque chose ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, Eleana répondit à sa place.

-Vas dans mon labo perso si c'est vraiment important, sinon, repasse plus tard ouais.

Blaise lui proposa de boire un verre après, et Bryan quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard pour Drago et Hermione. Ce dernier attendit que les deux se soient rassis pour se détendre vraiment. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il se tenait si droit et tendu.

-Tu disais ? Le héla Blaise d'une voix polie.

-J'ai besoin de retourner dans mon manoir. Dit-il de but en blanc, d'un ton ferme. J'ai des choses à récupérer. Mais avant de pouvoir y aller, je dois savoir où est mon père, ce qu'il fait.

Hermione avait brusquement tourné la tête. Il se rappela, qu'il avait oublié de lui préciser cette partie de son plan. A vrai dire, il lui avait surtout parlé de l'autre chose qu'il avait dite à Eleana. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide d'un point de vue médical et scientifique, sur l'étrange relation magique qu'il y avait entre eux deux, et s'il y avait un moyen de la contrôler, ou sinon, de l'interrompre. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal ou l'influencer involontairement. Mais ça, Blaise ne pourrait rien y faire. Alors il n'en parlerait pas.

Le regard lourd d'incompréhension et de reproche d'Hermione pesait sur lui comme un étau de fer. Il faisait pourtant comme si de rien n'était, et continuait de regarder Blaise, en attente d'une réponse.

-Je peux éventuellement me renseigner sur ton père, mais pour ce qui est de mettre sous imperium les Hauts… Ca ne pourra pas se faire tout de suite. Répondit finalement l'italien d'une voix septique, un coude appuyé sur la table.

-De combien de temps tu vas avoir besoin ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé, joignant ses mains sur la table.

-Un mois, au moins, il faut que je gagne de l'importance pour les approcher. Expliqua-t-il en se penchant un peu au-dessus de la paillasse. Pour le moment mon statut se rapproche plus du gamin hors-norme, dangereux, complètement dingue et impossible à dompter, mais totalement dévoué à la cause. Personnes ne me donne d'ordre, et je n'en donne à personne, je fais ce que je veux. Même si parfois, certain me paye pour que je fasse leur mission à leur place. Et je leur rend donc compte de ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils puissent le raconter eux.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris que Blaise lui en raconte autant. Mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il venait d'en faire largement autant.

« _Et on peut savoir ce que tu veux aller chercher au manoir ? »_ Il retient un sursaut quand la voix de la brunette sonna dans son crâne sans avertissement.

« _Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment. »_

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il ressentit parfaitement son agacement. Eleana lui posa une question et elle quitta sa tête, avant qu'il ne remette en place ses barrières mentales.

-Est-ce que tu sais déjà quelque chose à propos de mon _père_ ? Demanda le blond, d'une voix où perçait son dégoût.

-Je l'ai vu, il y a quatre ans je crois, quand ils sont venu me voir pour la troisième fois. Les deux gars d'avant n'était jamais rentré chez eux, je n'avais pas aimé leur ton. Ricana le métis en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Alors ils sont venu à quatre, il y avait mon père, et le tiens. J'ai accepté, en jouant totalement un jeu, dès le début. J'ai dit à mon père que je savais qu'il en faisait partie, que je le voulais aussi, et que j'avais crus… Comment j'avais dit déjà… Marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Que ces deux lopettes étaient des tests pour que j'entre dans les rangs et que justement, j'avais trouvé le test vachement simple. Ton père a rigolé, ce qui a détendu le mien et il se s'est rien passé. Enfin, presque, mais ensuite, non, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Drago avait tout à coup, très envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Blaise, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Tout ceci ne l'aidait en rien, encore une fois.

-Tu sais si quelqu'un habite au manoir en ce moment ?

-Je sais que plusieurs des manoirs des Sangs-Purs servent en quelque sorte d'hôtel aux Suprêmes assez pur et assez riches pour se l'offrir, et les caves de prisons et lieux de tortures. Mais je n'ai aucune idées desquelles le font, ou non.

-Mon père est trop fier et trop riche pour faire ce genre de chose, mais il peut l'avoir en revanche confié à certain de ses… anciens camarades ou si j'ai de la chance, il y vit encore. Réfléchit Drago à voix haute. Mais est-ce que tu acceptes de te renseigner sur le statut que j'ai pour eux ?

Blaise le scruta, l'ai agacé.

-Oui. Mais arrête les questions tu viens juste de m'en parler, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Et sinon, Granger dans tout ça, toi, pourquoi t'es là ? Dit-il en s'adressant pour la première fois à elle depuis un long moment.

Hermione, droite sur son tabouret le toisait d'un drôle d'air. Drago se demanda pourquoi Eleana n'intervenait pas et les regardait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle assistait à une pièce de théâtre, elle avait l'air fasciné par l'échange.

-Pour vous sauver la vie si rien ne se passe comme prévu. Répondit-elle d'une voix légère, totalement naturelle.

« _T'en es à combien là ? »_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

« _I. »_

Blaise ne sembla pas comprendre grand-chose et dévisagea Hermione un sourcil levé.

-Je vois pourquoi vous vous entendez bien. Vous avez le même égo surdimensionné. Railla l'ancien Serpentard en les regardant tour à tour.

Hermione, une expression blasée déformant ses traits, tourna la tête vers Eleana.

-Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimable. J'ai un peu d'argent sur moi, je peux aider si jamais…

La blonde balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Figure-toi, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée, que mon cher fiancé, était un riche orphelin qui s'ignorait et qui a touché son héritage à sa majorité. J'achète tout ou presque chez les moldus et personne ne manque de rien, ce n'est pas trois personne en plus qui changeront quelque chose. Elle prit un air pensif et perplexe pour rajouter : enfin, les triplés m'ont prouvé le contraire, mais vous n'êtes pas comme eux, fort heureusement ! Restez tant que vous en éprouver le besoin et quand vous partirez, n'hésitez pas à demander tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour préparer vos plans.

Elle se tut quelque instant avant de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous accompagnerais pas, quelqu'un doit toujours rester ici avec les enfants, mais si tu as besoin d'autres personnes pour vous accompagner, je pense que Jessie se fera un plaisir de vous aider, tout comme Bryan et sa sœur, Mélina…

-Et les loups… Chuchota Hermione si bas, qu'il fut surement le seul à l'entendre.

-… Et si vous avez besoin de matériel ou de conseil, de livre ou tout simplement d'une oreille attentive, je serais aussi là. Et je m'adresse à vous tous ici quand je dis ça.

Il hésita juste une seconde à faire une remarque à Hermione, mais il se dit que si elle avait parlé comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle pensait à voix haute, et pas vraiment pour lui.

-Je vous remercie Eleana. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais sachez que quand tout sera fini, je vous rembourserais pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Répondit Drago d'une voix chaleureuse mais ferme. Vous en aurez besoin pour vivre dans votre monde et faire vivre les enfants. S'il y a des sorciers dans le lot, ce qui est surement le cas, il leur faudra de quoi acheter tout le matériel pour suivre 7 ans d'études à Poudlard. Et je ne vous laisserais pas le choix.

Un sourire magnifique éclaira le visage de son interlocutrice et il se rappela alors qu'elle était à moitié Vélane. Bizarrement, le reste du temps, ce n'était pas ça qui lui sautait aux yeux, mais plutôt l'attitude maternelle qu'elle avait en toute circonstance et la ressemblance avec sa mère que cela provoquait. Il évitait donc au maximum de la regarder pour ne pas y penser. Mais là, elle rayonnait littéralement, comme si sa peau brillait.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Drago Malefoy, je ne l'oublierais pas. Dit Eleana sans cesser de sourire. Blaise, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je vais aux cuisines, mais je peux te le faire apporter si vous avez autre choses à vous dire.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et adressa un sourire doux aux trois jeunes personnes face à elle. Blaise refusa l'offre et resta, en effet, avec eux.

Un silence lourd pesait sur eux. Blaise les regardait alternativement, tandis qu'eux deux, le fixait sans jamais détourner les yeux. Étrangement, il avait la sensation d'être en parfaite harmonie avec elle. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Et il la sentait elle, parfaitement à l'aise. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement le cas de l'italien.

-Vous savez que vous êtes hyper flippants à faire ça ? Lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi tu es resté ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Attaqua aussitôt Hermione.

-Pourquoi toi, Granger, t'es allée le chercher, lui, Drago Malefoy, alors que vous vous détestiez ?

Drago tiqua et Blaise tourna les yeux vers lui, les mains et avant bras posés sur la table.

-Et oui, je parle au passé, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas la toucher, je ne suis pas idiot. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione. La haine n'est clairement plus d'actualité.

-Rien à voir. Souffla le blond entre ses dents. Cette partie-là ne te concerne pas, pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait avant, pas plus que je ne le ferais maintenant.

Hermione n'avait rien dit. Et tout à coup, l'harmonie qu'il ressentait disparue. Il se sentait totalement coupé d'elle, alors il ne put se retenir, et il la regarda. Elle pinçait les lèvres et il ne voyait aucune expression sur son visage. Ni dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion elle souhaitait cacher, mais elle y arrivait à la perfection. Il voyait, lui, juste une chose dans ces prunelles virant au jaune : elle réfléchissait à toute allure. D'ailleurs, le temps de quelques secondes, ses yeux tremblèrent.

Blaise lui jeta un regard inquiet et Drago l'ignora, il voulait savoir à quoi elle avait pensé. Elle finit par prendre sa tasse de thé d'une main distraite et la porta à ses lèvres, en soufflant sur le liquide, qui devait déjà être froid. Le blond compris qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite, et qu'elle était plongée dans un autre monde. Il savait maintenant que c'était inutile d'insister, et même si cela l'agaçait toujours, ce n'était plus vraiment de la même manière. Il détourna les yeux et regarda son ancien camarade qui fixait maintenant Hermione comme si elle était complètement dingue. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'il devait surement la regarder bien pire que ça au début. Rapidement agacé qu'il la regarde avant une telle insistance, il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

Il sursauta et retrouva un visage neutre.

-Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione revient parmi eux et si elle ne dit toujours rien, elle reposa la tasse qu'elle n'avait pas touchée, et croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? Demanda soudainement la brunette. Et ne perd pas ton temps à démentir, ton langage corporelle te trahi.

L'intéresser n'arriva pas à retenir un haussement de sourcils surpris. Il les regarda tour à tour et appuya ses avant-bras sur la paillasse en joignant ses mains.

-Si je vous aide, je veux l'assurance d'une chose. Si l'on n'arrive pas à tous les tuer, je veux que l'Ordre du Phénix 2.0 m'assure une place parmi eux. Sinon je serais traqué jusqu'à ma mort, et seul, je n'ai aucune chance. Parce que sinon, me lancer dans de tel projet, sans plan de secours, c'est trop risqué pour moi.

Drago allait répondre que jamais il ne pourrait lui promettre une telle chose, n'ayant pas le moindre lien avec l'armée de Potter, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

-C'est d'accord.


	30. Chapter 30 - Libre

**Bonsoir, bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, mes excuses pour le retard, je finissais de me remettre de l'opération ainsi qu'un petit problème de batterie d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ! Mais dès la semaine, prochaine, ça va être retour à la normal avec un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre suivant, il n'est pas très long mais c'est... disons un chapitre de transition. Je crois déjà deviner certaine réaction ^^' Bref, encore et toujours merci de continuer de me lire et me suivre, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire aura une fin ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Coucou, tout d'abord merci à toi pour tant de joie dans ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! Et oui, un long chemin a faire, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! En tout cas bonne lecture, merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Hey, et oui, exceptionnel comme tu dis, lui même ne semblait pas arriver à y croire ! J'adore aussi leur complicité et leur... capacités émotionnelles je dirais, je les aimes beaucoup ! Ils ont en effet bien des choses à se dire mais Merlin ne semble pas vraiment vouloir leur accorder du temps... Pour le moment... Hum. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi c'est adorable, et à l'heure où j'écris ça (16septembre 23:15) je pète la forme. Hum, je m'égare. Merci en tout cas, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **IKNOX3 : Oh comme se serait mauvais d'avoir de tel pensées, j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de ça pour te faire plaisir ! Pense au chaton ! Et oui, pleins de mystère autour d'Hermione, encore et toujours... Le titre ne lui est pas dédié pour rien (héhé) ! Je suis autant heureuse quand tu trouves des pistes pour résoudre mes mystères, que quand je te laisse dans un doute totale, c'est assez satisfaisant (drago malefoy sort de ce corps!). Pardon, je m'emballe. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire, à bientôt !**

* * *

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter un truc pareil ?! Pourquoi tu lui as promis quelque chose, la seule chose, qu'on ne pourra JAMAIS lui donner ?!

Ils venaient à peine de rejoindre leurs appartements. Et la porte tout juste refermée, il avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation et laissé exploser sa colère. Il partait du principe - d'après ce qu'il avait vu, observé et appris ainsi que ce qu'il savait déjà - que Blaise, lui ressemblait. Et elle venait de lui mentir sans aucun problème, lui promettant l'impossible sur une question essentielle. Autrement dit, elle venait de remettre en question toute la confiante qu'il avait établis avec lui.

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, et les sourcils froncés, elle avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

-Et s'il apprend que nous n'avons, _toi_ particulièrement, aucun contact de près ou de loin avec Potter ?! On fera comment, hein ? Parce qu'il nous laissera tomber dès qu'il saura, sois en sûre ! S'emporta Drago d'une voix froide. Parce qu'on lui aura mentit et qu'il n'aura plus confiance, il ne saura pas si on lui a menti sur autre chose !

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'aurait pas accepté quand même ! Se défendit-elle d'une voix agacée.

-On aurait pu s'arranger autrement, lui promettre une autre protection ! S'emporta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un canapé non loin de lui. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ?

Elle sursauta quand il frappa dans le cuir, et elle le regardait bizarrement maintenant Et il ignora ce fait superbement.

-Je ne lui ai pas promis l'impossible, comme tu sembles le penser. Répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux semblant plus foncés que d'ordinaire. Je lui ai fait cette promesse alors je la tiendrais. Tu prends bien tes décisions tout seul aussi. Tu as bien tes problèmes, laisse-moi régler les miens.

Il tiqua et plissa inconsciemment les yeux pour se concentrer. Il était certain qu'il y avait là un sous-entendu, et il était bien décidé à le trouver, même s'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Elle croisa les bras.

-J'ai juste oublié de te le dire. Répondit-il simplement une fois qu'il eut saisit le sens réel de sa phrase.

Ce genre de gymnastique mentale n'était décidément pas pour lui. Il préférait largement quand elle lui disait les choses franchement.

-Oublié ? Depuis quand as-tu décidés que tu retournerais chez toi ? Railla-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il soupira, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-Longtemps. Mais tu savais très bien que je cherchais mon père. Toi qui envisage toujours tout, tu aurais pu savoir que j'aurais un jour besoin d'y retourner. Et il y a là-bas la vie de ma mère, ses affaires, des photos, et plein d'autre chose, bien sûr que je dois y retourner Hermione !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche. La vie de ta mère, le plus important à ses yeux, c'était toi ! Si ton père sait que tu es en vie et loin de ta cage, c'est là où il va t'attendre le plus. Et si ce n'est pas toi, je suis sûre que ton père à bien d'autres ennemis contre lesquels il aura dressé des pièges et des défenses. C'est sur son terrain, il n'y sera que plus fort !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé à Blaise de me dire quel statut j'ai pour eux ! Se braqua Drago, complètement refermé sur lui-même, le visage aussi froid que sa voix.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle parle au nom de sa mère. Encore moins pour dire de telle chose.

-Oh pitié arrête ! Répliqua la brunette d'une voix agacée et mauvaise, en faisant un mouvement du bras pour souligner son agacement. Toi, comme moi, on sait que, quelles que seront les informations qu'ils auront sur toi, tu _vas_ y aller !

Il pinça les lèvres. Elle avait visé juste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer quand elle faisait ça.

-Ecoute Hermione c'est là-bas que ma mère m'a donné la vie, cet endroit est plein de souvenirs. Comme elle te l'a dit, elle a gardé plein de chose de mon enfance. Dit-il en serrant les poings. Si l'on veut comprendre ce qui nous lit, je suis persuadé qu'il faut qu'on sache qui j'étais avant que mon père ne me formate. Et il est hors de question que cette ordure garde toutes ses affaires. Alors oui j'irais, quelle que soit la réponse que Blaise me donnera, mais en fonction de ce qu'il me dire, la manière d'agir sera différente.

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas d'un air réprobateur qui lui rappela horriblement McGonagall. Avec ses lèvres pincées, sont dos droit et ses bras croisés.

-C'est quand même là où il s'attend que tu ailles. Lâcha-t-elle finalement en le regardant avec insistance.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle se décomposa et perdit des couleurs. Son regard se fit vague avant de s'humidifier. Elle se reprit rapidement, mais quand elle fixa de nouveau ses iris caramel sur lui, il vit qu'elle était dans un tout autre état d'esprit maintenant.

-Drago, je ne rigole pas, ne va pas là-bas. Dit-elle subitement d'une voix inquiète et presque suppliante.

-Mais pourquoi ?! S'emporta-t-il de nouveau en lui tournant légèrement le dos pour regarder vers la cheminée, où un feu ronflait joyeusement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et il finit par tourner les yeux vers elle. Il s'était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et elle s'était rapproché de lui. Ses bras retombé le long de son corps.

-Parce que c'est là où il s'attend que tu ailles, répéta-t-elle en clignant des yeux doucement.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, répliqua-t-il vertement en regardant à nouveau le feu, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Harry voulait aller à Godric's Hollow, pour ses parents, parce qu'il y était né. Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche et mal assurée, Voldemort y avait posté Nagini dans le corps de Batilda Tourdesac. Pour le prévenir quand il viendrait. Parce que c'est là que Voldemort s'attendait qu'il aille. Si ton père protège ou fait protéger le manoir, tu n'en sortiras jamais. Ton père copie Voldemort, une fois là-bas, tu ne pourras pas en ressortir. On s'est échappé parce que j'ai fait exploser un lit et Nagini nous à donner un coup que queue qui nous a fait passer par la fenêtre. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Je les tuerais tous. Dit-il tout bas, du bout des lèvres, d'une voix menaçante.

-J'avais prévenu Harry que Voldemort nous y attendrait. Continua-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va t'attendre là-bas !

-D'ici là, je le saurais. Répliqua-t-il de la même façon qu'avant.

-Drago, ne prend pas des risque inutiles, repris la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ferma les siens quelques secondes, perturbé.

-Ils ne sont pas inutiles. Hermione… Dit-il d'une voix plus normale en la regardant. Je fais ce que je veux, je ne te demande pas de le comprendre ou d'être d'accord, mais de l'accepter.

-C'est comme si tu me disais d'accepter ton suicide. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire ce que tu veux. Répondit-elle avec conviction. Mais ne me demande pas de te regarder faire sans essayer de te convaincre d'arrêter.

Il fut encore plus perturbé par ses yeux que par ses mots. Elle avait été tellement sérieuse. Elle ne mentait pas, elle ne semblait pas exagérer non plus. Elle croyait en chaque mot qui était sorti de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ressentait un malaise étrange, comme si l'intérieur de son corps était vide.

Il sursauta, elle venait de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil dont il occupait l'accoudoir.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement…

-A qui ? Demanda Drago, ayant peur d'avoir mal comprit.

-A Harry.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, constata amèrement le garçon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé dire, de peur de dire quelque chose de trop méchant. Alors il se contenta d'un :

-Non.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit tourner la tête vers lui dans un mouvement lent et dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée. Tu ne le connaissais pas. Tu lui ressemble, et vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop têtus.

-Je ne ressemble pas à Potter ! S'offusqua-t-il bien plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en revient à lui, tu vas faire comment pour lui demander son aide ? Par hibou ?

La première question était sincère, mais il ne put retenir de souligner le ridicule de la chose par la deuxième.

-Pourquoi, tu veux que je lui demande de te protéger, toi aussi ? Se moqua-t-elle à son tour d'une voix aigre.

-Parce que tu vas vraiment reprendre contact pour Blaise ? S'étonna Drago en la regardant cette fois dans les yeux.

Elle, regardait encore la cheminée et ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas un regard quand elle répondit simplement :

-Oui.

-Et comment ? Insista-t-il.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas et sortit son sac en perle de sa poche. Elle fouilla dedans, le bras enfoncé presque jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle en tira un Gallion. Il haussa les sourcils et alors qu'elle le faisait tourner dans ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde, il ne put se retenir de poser une question de plus. Il n'était plus du tout énervé, et s'il trouvait que leur « dispute » s'était calmé d'une bien étrange manière, il ne dit rien à ce propos.

-Un Gallion ? Articula-t-il d'une voix difficilement neutre.

-Un Gallion modifié. Relier à d'autres Gallions. Le mien contrôle les autres. C'est avec lui que je donnais la date et l'heure des réunions aux membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche, continuant de le faire tourner, affichant face à elle, un coup pile, un coup face. En modifiant le numéro de série. Je sais qu'Harry l'a toujours gardé sur lui depuis... Je peux choisir d'envoyer le mot à tout le monde, où juste à lui. Je peux lui donner un rendez-vous, si je le souhaite.

Outre le fait qu'il trouvait cela incroyablement intelligent, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le voyait, et cela le perturbait. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était censé s'en soucier ou non.

-Tu es une sorcière extraordinaire, Hermione. Dit-il après quelques minutes, se disant qu'il était préférable d'éviter de lui poser trop de question sur Potter.

Elle sera le Gallion dans le creux de sa main droite. Elle tremblait.

-Merci. Souffla la brunette dont il devinait parfaitement le sourire triste.

Aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Ils fixaient d'un même œil les flammes, dévorer ardemment les bûches.

Il pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Son père l'attendait-il vraiment chez lui, de la même manière que Voldemort l'avait fait avec Potter ? Cela lui paraissait un peu exagéré. Mais d'un autre côté, pas de beaucoup. Si son paternel savait qu'Hermione était à l'origine que son évasion, il était fort possible qu'il souhaite sa mort. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il ne savait pas pour elle, alors pouvait-il vraiment souhaiter le tuer ? Après tout, il avait encore besoin de lui, pour l'objet. Pour son Voldemort tant chéri.

A cette pensée, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et serra fermement le porte-monnaie de cuir. Non, son père ne savait pas qu'il l'avait en sa possession de toute façon, seule Hermione était au courant. Non, il ne savait rien, alors il ne prendrait pas le risque de le tuer. Pas encore du moins. Le capturer, plutôt. Et l'enfermer de nouveau. C'était surement cela son plan.

Mais non. Cela n'arriverait pas. Plus jamais. Il était prêt à tout, _tout_ , pour que ça n'arrive pas. Par contre, elle, si son père la voyait, s'il savait, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de tout ce qui avait fait pour et avec elle, il était évident qu'il la tuerait. Et pour ça plus que n'importe quoi, il était capable de tout. Vraiment, _tout._ Jamais il ne laisserait sa famille et ses idéaux, faire de nouveau souffrir Hermione. C'était exclus.

 _Pop._

Il sursauta en même temps qu'elle quand Hatar apparue entre eux et la cheminée.

-Désolée ! Couina l'elfe en secouant lamentablement la tête, Hatar ne voulait pas vous faire peur !

-Ce n'est rien petite elfe, dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante.

-Voulez-vous mangez ici ou dans la salle à manger ? Proposa l'elfe, habillé aujourd'hui d'une robe de petite fille violette avec une licorne rose sur la poitrine.

-Ici, répondit-il.

-Dans la salle à manger, répondit-elle en même temps.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-J'ai dit à Jessie hier que j'irais, elle pense que les enfants se tiendront mieux si je suis là.

-Très bien, bon courage. Moi je mangeais ici. Dit-il à l'elfe.

Elle haussa les sourcils très hauts. Hatar repartie dans un _pop_ sonore.

-Mais c'est mal poli ! Dit-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

-Si j'ai le choix, je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix légère. Eleana ne me laisserait pas le choix, si elle voulait vraiment que je sois là.

Il la prit sous les bras et la souleva rapidement et sans aucune difficulté du fauteuil. Alors qu'elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'était déjà installé à sa place. Elle eut un petit cri indignée et il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle tomba assise sur ses genoux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec une moue mi scandalisé, mi gênée. Elle rougissait légèrement.

Le feu, dans son dos, embrasait ses cheveux, leur donnant une teinte cuivrée bordeaux. Ses lèvres rougies et ses joues de la même couleur faisaient ressortir ses yeux ambrés tachetés, étincelant, qui, semblaient de moins en moins révoltés. Il voyait sa tâche en forme de cœur, il voyait sa peau de porcelaine et ses tâches de rousses. Il lui sourit, elle était belle. Même si elle n'avait pas trop l'air contente.

-C'était _ma_ place ! Bouda la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-Et maintenant c'est la mienne. Se réjouit-il. Tu t'en allais secourir Jessie de ta bande de fan, il me semble ?

Elle plissa les yeux et le scruta avec insistance. Il lui rendait son regard jusqu'au moment où elle afficha un petit sourire. Elle avait de nouveau son air de petite fille. Il ne regardait plus uniquement ses yeux. Il la regardait, tout simplement.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Je n'aime pas spécialement déjeuner en compagnie d'une horde de gosses piaillards. Railla-t-il fortement déstabilisé en détournant rapidement les yeux.

Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il venait de céder à l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis un moment. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. La bouffée d'air imprégnée de son odeur fut plus apaisante que toutes les potions et sorts d'un médicomages. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans ses boucles, aussi douce à l'odeur qu'au touché.

-Pas de moi, sourit-elle encore plus grand, serais-tu jaloux d'une horde de gosses piaillards, Malefoy ? Reprit-elle en se tortillant sur ses genoux pour qu'il ne puisse plus se cacher dans ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucune réplique satisfaisante ne lui venait en tête. Abasourdit, il la referma. Elle avait un sourire flamboyant, et vainqueur. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et il frissonna. Elle les garda immobiles quelques secondes, le fixant droit dans les yeux, un petit air moqueur sur le visage.

Il sentait son cœur battre il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle parte où que ce soit. Et c'est quand il se dit ça, qu'elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour les retirer de sa taille. D'un mouvement souple elle se leva et il son cœur repartit de plus belle. Hermione tourna doucement sur elle-même pour prendre la direction de la porte, non sans le regarder dans les yeux le plus longtemps possible, le même sourire à la fois vainqueur et moqueur toujours sur le visage.

Elle était hypnotisante.

Quand il entendit la porte se fermer il cessa de fixer le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu pour regarder en direction des flammes. Avec surprise, il découvrit que les cinq grosses bûches étaient totalement consumées, et pourtant, les flammes étaient toujours aussi fortes, si ce n'était plus. Absolument pétrifié et fasciné par l'impétueux brasier qui crépitait, il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre. Le monstre. La chose qui souvent lui avait déchiré les entrailles, s'échauffait en lui. Il reconnaitrait la sensation entre mille. Et alors qu'il oubliait que cligner des yeux, hypnotisé par le feu qu'il sentait naitre en lui, il vit, dans les flammes impétueuses, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, un dragon. Battant le foyer de ses ailes embrasés, il s'emblait voler au milieu des flammes, dansant avec elles.

La frénésie du feu cessa aussitôt qu'il cligna des yeux, ces derniers s'étant remplis de larmes à force de rester ouverts. Il dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières pour voir de nouveau net et quand il regarda le foyer de la cheminée, les rares morceaux de bois n'étaient que charbons rouges et il n'y avait plus aucune flamme. Avait-il halluciné ? Ou était-ce arrivé ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Réalisant qu'il était accroupit devant l'âtre, il n'arriva pas à se rappeler à quel moment il s'était rapproché autant.

Il retourna s'assoir, et le cœur battant la chamade, sursauta de nouveau quand Hatar revient avec trois assiettes pleines de petites portions d'une dizaine de plats différents. Il la remercia d'une petite voix, parce qu'il était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors qu'elle lui donnait une cruche de jus de citrouilles et une autre d'eau pétillante, concept qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle lui dit de sa voix aiguë et couinante :

-Monsieur Blaise vous transmets un message, il viendra vous voir pour le dessert, monsieur.

Elle attendit une réponse, mais il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et l'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un énième _pop_ sonore.

Il sortit sa baguette et remis du bois dans la cheminée avant de la relancer d'un sort. Il mangea, fixant les flammes dans l'espoir d'y revoir le dragon, mais il ne se passa rien de tel. La houppe crépitante n'avait rien de différent d'un feu ordinaire et il eut bien vite fini son repas. Il n'avait pas spécialement fin et ne finit aucunes assiettes.

Les mains à plat devant lui au niveau de ses lèvres, il réfléchissait. Il était en train de réaliser qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à son ancien camarade pour réaliser tout ce qu'il attendait de lui et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester là tout ce temps. Il était même certain de ne pas vouloir rester là tout ce temps. Il serait volontiers retourné vivre à la Cascade, mais cela impliquait de demander à Hermione de livrer le secret à leur nouvel allié, et il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée. Encore moins si elle accepterait. Après tout, c'était _sa_ cachette. Et il ne pourrait pas la forcer si elle refusait.

Quoi que Blaise ait à lui dire, il lui fallait, dès le retour d'Hermione, lui demander son avis sur le meilleur endroit pour préparer de tels projets. Et surtout, il devait voir ensemble le rôle qu'elle aurait dans tout ça, car lui-même ne le savait pas trop jusqu'où il voulait impliquer la jeune fille.

Drago se leva et tourna un peu dans la grande pièce. Il trouva sur une table basse le livre que lisait Hermione.

 _Les Diverses Religions Magiques et Leurs Origines Controversées. EDITION SPECIALE – COPIE DES NOTES PERSONNELLES DE L'AUTEUR._ Texte original de _Véruca Alliser._

Il se souvient brusquement que lui aussi avait ce livre. Dans la bibliothèque de son manoir. Pas en violet, mais en vert, et une version bien plus vieille et moins épaisse. Il ne l'avait jamais ouvert, tout comme une écrasante majorité de la quantité de livres que contenaient les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Hermione serait hystérique, pensa-t-il, si elle voyait la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait grandi sans lui accorder quelle que sorte d'importance.

Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher dans ce livre, il s'en saisit et fut surpris par son poids. Il caressa le cuir tanné bordeaux du bout des doigts. Il l'ouvrit doucement et une odeur de vieux livre lui chatouilla les narines. Toujours debout, il parcourut rapidement les premières pages. Une dédicace à la main au nom de Jessica Slughorn. Un long sommaire de plusieurs pages regroupant les titres des cinq cents vingt-trois chapitres et nommant les deux cents soixante-dix-neuf notes ou croquis.

Les pages, d'un fin papier jauni, donnait au livre un aspect précieux. Il avait été recopié à la main d'une écriture fine et appliquée. Les notes de l'auteur étaient des copies magiques des originaux, il le sentait, il reconnaissait la texture des feuilles, typique du sortilège. Le livre devait être unique. Il tournait les pages et il tomba sur celle où elle c'était arrêtée. Une photo la marquait. Elle était retournée, c'était une photo magique, il le savait encore grâce au papier. Il la fixa, hésitant, mais se décida à la prendre dans une main. Le livre lui pesait lourd dans l'autre, alors il la posa sur les pages pour reprendre le livre à deux mains.

C'était une photo d'elle, avec Potter sur sa droite et Weasley sur sa gauche. Lors de leur première année surement. Ils se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, et riaient aux éclats. Ils étaient devant la cabane de Hagrid. De la neige virevoltait autour d'eux, s'accrochant souvent aux cheveux de la brunette, aux joues rougies. Hérissé plus que jamais, ses cheveux dépassaient sous son bonnet rouge. Elle portait une robe de l'école, mais l'on voyait dessous l'un de ses gros pulls moldu, ceux avec une poche sur le ventre, qu'elle avait pour prédilection à Poudlard. Potter avait de la neige dans les cheveux aussi, et Weasley plein le col et l'écharpe. De temps en temps, les deux garçons lâchaient les épaules de la brunette pour retirer la neige qui s'accumulait sur eux. Mais, elle, s'en fichait. Elle asseyait, pendant ce temps d'attraper les flocons entre ses doigts. Les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Le cœur étrangement serré devant tant de joie et de complicité, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détourner les yeux du visage d'Hermione, bien plus doux, innocent et enfantin que dans ses souvenirs. Comment avait-il put s'en prendre à cette fille aussi souriante et rieuse ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu toute la douceur et la tendresse qui émanait d'elle ? Il retourna de nouveau le cliché, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter plus longtemps le trio. Il n'aimait toujours pas les voir tous les trois ensemble.

Il retourna à la page précédente pour voir le titre du chapitre.

 _-137-  
Les loups garou.  
Part 2 – Leurs rapports avec les divinités de la Lune._

 _8-La Grèce Antique : IV – V – VI –VII – VIII siècle avant notre ère._

Il fit immédiatement le rapport avec Séléné et chercha aussitôt un siège pour commencer sa lecture. Il parcourait rapidement les lignes, cherchant des passages qui seraient en lien avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Un mot lui sauta aux yeux et il remonta au début du paragraphe.

 _«Des dates supplémentaires sont dans les notes de l'auteur, elles n'ont pas été rapportée par l'auteur de le texte original car trop flous et approximatives à son gout._

 _Les loups garou de la Grèce antique, ceux vivant en meute étaient pour une grande majorité des loups-garous nés. Ayant été rejeté de la société depuis bien des siècles, ils se reproduisaient et vivaient entre eux. Pour des raisons assez flou, peut-être une guerre, peut-être une paix, ou pour l'amour, des loups-garous ont développé une forme de monothéistes (ne vénérant qu'un Dieu unique), dont les croyances sont directement lié aux Dieux de l'Olympe. Autrement dit, il y a eu un retour à une partie de leur tradition qu'ils avaient pourtant abandonné lors de leur bannissement._

 _A l'époque, les meutes de loup-garou n'étaient pas chose rare, et même si peu d'écrits le rapportent, des peintures retrouvées dans des grottes, parsemés sur le territoire, permettent d'élever cette théorie de Dieu unique au rang de fait avéré. Des archéomages renommés s'étant penchés sur la question, ont permis d'établir avec certitude que ces dessins, représentant des Lycanthropes sous différent état et situation, avaient été fait avec leur propre sang. Les plus veilles peintures (évoquant ce monothéisme) datent vers cinq cent avant notre ère. Fortement concentré en gênes de loup-garou, les scientifiques savent que les lycanthropes qui les ont dessinés, étaient des loups nés. Chaque grotte étant uniques, elles sont identiques sur ce point. Les peintures représentent des rituels et des coutumes différentes, mais semblables sur un second point : le nom et la forme de la déesse à qui tout leur sacrifices, offrandes et prières étaient dirigés : Séléné. Déesse de la pleine lune dans la mythologie grecque, soit celle que nous évoquions. Dépeinte comme une très belle femme d'une blancheur étincelante, elle est la seule à ne pas être faite de sang, mais d'une forme de peinture artisanale à base d'os, de graisse et de calcaire. Des tombes ont été retrouvées à proximité de ces lieux de cultes, comme étant surement celle des chamanes, ceux de la meute communiquant avec leur Déesse et leurs ancêtres. Dans nombres d'entre elles, des armes, épices et morceaux de viandes pour accompagner le défunt y ont été retrouvé presque intact. Ainsi que des objets, taillés dans le bois ou la pierre, et même des instruments de musiques. La plupart des figurines représentant leur divinité, mais parfois aussi des loup-garous. Et dans chaque tombe, encore une fois, quel que soit l'endroit sur le territoire grecque, on retrouvait aussi un petit dragon de pierre._

 _On relève donc un changement dans leur comportement religieux qu'ils avaient pour la majorité abandonné, si ce n'est renié. Car en effet, certain lycanthrope l'étant devenu par morsure ou griffures, vivaient seul ou par petit groupe, sont revenu aux coutumes de leurs anciens Dieux. On sait que jamais les loups nés n'ont jamais voulu accepter parmi eux ces loups-là, bien qu'ils ne les attaquaient pas non plus. Les loups-garous, différents d'une meute à l'autre, vivaient entre eux parfaitement, s'alliant même contre leurs ennemis._ »

Il sauta les nombreux paragraphes expliquant les rituels, tourna la page en laissant en place le marque page de la brunette, et tomba sur ce qu'il voulait.

« _Pour ce qui est des tombes des chamanes, les offrandes sont là pour accompagner le loup-garou dans la mort. Si la meute œuvre pour le bon fonctionnement et le bon vivre de leurs frères et sœurs, la personne ayant reçu le don et l'enseignement pour parler avec leur Déesse, elle, œuvrait pour que les membres de la meute aient une bonne conduite face au regard divin. Si l'on a vu précédemment que les morts étaient, la plus part du temps, brûlés de différentes manières, pour nourrir la terre de leur cendre, les chamanes avaient un autre rapport avec la mort. Dans les objets retrouvés avec leur corps, des tablettes de pierre recouverte de peintures ont permis d'expliquer certaine choses après de longues études de ces dernières. Si les chamanes n'étaient pas brûlés, c'était parce que, selon l'interprétation que l'on a pu faire de ces peintures, leur corps devait rester intact, pour que son savoir le soit aussi et qu'ainsi, son apprenti puisse puiser en lui force et sagesse. Les figurines de Séléné veillant sur lui, tout comme celles du mâle dominant de la meute qu'on retrouve parfois. La nourriture et les épices offrant à la Déesse la force de le défendre des mauvais esprits. Seul le dragon toujours taillé dans une pierre noire, n'a aucun dessin, aucune tablette pour expliquer sa signification. Posé dans la main ou au creux du cou du défunt, il est donc libre de toute interprétation, et reste en somme, le seul mystère de ces sépultures uniques._

 _De ce dragon de pierre, sont né de très nombreux débats animés. Cette découverte ayant été faite à l'époque de Merlin, par un ami archéomage de ce dernier, a débouchée, sur des formations de clans croyant chacun à une théorie différente. Ces dernières se trouvant à la_ »

Il allait tourner la page quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il referma le livre dans un bruit sec et le posa sur la table basse devant lui. Soit là où il était avant qu'il ne le prenne. Blaise apparut dans son champ de vision et il le regarda faire pivoter, à l'aide de sa baguette, un fauteuil pour s'assoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

-Elle n'a pas embarqué le pire morceau de son manoir. Siffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui, une fois assit. Elle t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hermione l'a fait. Dit-il du bout des lèvres en se tenant bien droit.

-Hermione hein.. ? Railla Blaise d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ta gueule, soupira le blond n'arrivant pourtant pas à retenir un petit sourire.

L'ancien serpentard sourit aussi et bougea dans les coussins pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Assis maintenant dos à la cheminée, le feu rougeoyant derrière lui l'encadrait comme une auréole flamboyante. Il aimait entendre le feu crépiter derrière lui. Drago posa ses mains à plat l'une contre l'autre devant lui, et rendait à Blaise son regard perçant. L'italien ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, mais le blond savait qu'il craquerait en premier, alors il s'appliqua à faire son regard de plus en plus froid et pénétrant.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Lâcha enfin Blaise.

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça. En fait, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Drago resta totalement muet. Il était bien trop concentrer sur le fait de rester impassible et insensible, pour faire autre chose de toute façon. Il sentait son estomac se contracter et il se retenait tellement de serrer les poings qu'il en tremblait. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa mère, encore moins avec lui. Et le simple fait qu'il l'évoque, était pour lui comme une véritable agression. Il se sentait blessé. Mais il était encore assez lucide pour savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment à l'italien qu'il en voulait.

Il dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ouvrir la bouche et il n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Alors il fit un sec et bref hochement de tête pour le remercier. Blaise cligna des yeux en même temps qu'il inclina la tête, comme s'il comprenait son incapacité à répondre.

Ils restèrent silencieux, sans se regarder, chacun se laissant prendre par le fil de leur pensée. Drago, s'efforçant plutôt de lutter contre ses pensées, tout compte fait. Car ces dernières l'amenaient à sa mère et ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par de telles images, ni de se laisser déstabiliser par elles.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda brusquement Drago pour se soustraire à des souvenirs trop douloureux.

-Si l'on s'est efforcé de ne pas le faire pendant des années, je pense que vu les circonstances, il faut qu'on en sache un peu plus. L'un sur l'autre, l'un comme l'autre.

-On s'est déjà dit pas mal de chose. Grinça Drago, maintenant sur la défensive.

-Pas les plus importantes à l'ordre du jour. Répliqua Blaise d'une voix tout à coup bien plus sérieuse. Je ne compte pas me lancer là-dedans sans savoir un minimum avec qui je le fais. Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé en toi ?

Le blond, droit contre le dossier, les mains toujours jointes et un air totalement fermé sur le visage, le jugea d'un regard. Certes, il avait raison. Même si cela l'énervait, il avait raison. Pour pouvoir se faire confiance sur le terrain, il devait en savoir un peu plus sur le caractère et la manière de réagir de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Drago d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, rectifia l'italien en écartant légèrement les bras et haussant les sourcils, serait plus exact. Cinq ans enfermé tu disais ? Et que tu avais changé ? Alors quoi, tu es fou dangereux ? Ou schizophrène peut-être ? Tu fais des crises de démence ? Continua-t-il en commençant à sourire, apparemment amusé de lui-même.

A son tour, Drago se détendit et s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin, qui ne dura pas. En effet, on pouvait considérer qu'il était fou dangereux. Et presque schizophrène. Quant aux crises de démences, il n'en était plus très loin avec tout ce qu'il vivait.

-Et pourquoi pas tout à la fois ? Proposa Drago d'une voix grave et quelque peu mystérieuse.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en faisant un moulinet grossier du poignet au-dessus de son épaule, pour montrer qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Drago eut un tic nerveux qui le fit retrousser un peu la lèvre du haut.

Et quand il eut ce tic, car la réaction de Blaise avait touché quelque chose en lui, il vit dans les yeux noir de son ancien camarade, le reflet du feu dans l'âtre, derrière, lui grossir brusquement comme si l'on avait jeté quelque chose d'inflammable dedans. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Mais suffisamment pour le déstabiliser car il avait senti tout à coup la chaleur de sa magie. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette sensation de brûlure. Son cœur lui paraissait en ébullition. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans la nuque. Au contact de sa paume contre son cou, les deux s'embrasèrent à leur tour. Il la retira aussitôt. Il se concentra pour calmer sa magie et cela fut bien plus compliqué que dans ses souvenirs.

Il pensa à elle. Elle avait toujours été à proximité dans ces moment-là. C'était la première fois que sa Magie Pure agissait de la sorte. Et elle n'était pas là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et Blaise eut un sursaut, avant d'afficher une expression choquée à l'extrême.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il se remplissait d'un liquide visqueux, un liquide bouillonnant et quand il crut qu'il allait pleurer, sa vision commença à se rétablir et la sensation de chaleur commença à diminuer. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Il avait un champ de vision… gigantesque. Et tout était net. Même les extrémités. Il avait une vision panoramique presque parfaite. S'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de précis, il pouvait faire un zoom incroyable, tout aussi net.

Il se grattait la main depuis déjà une bonne minute quand il baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qui le gênait autant. C'était sa main droite. Le dos de sa main était recouvert plaque grisâtre. Une sorte de croute que ses ongles avaient attaquée. Il saisit entre deux doigts un petit bout qui s'était décroché et tira dessus. Une grosse partie de la plaque grisâtre partie avec. Il voulut écarquiller les yeux et involontairement, ces derniers zoomèrent dessus. Dessous, il y avait des rangés d'écailles d'un gris pâle. Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa nuque et il eut la même sensation sur le dessus de la main. Il les vit frémirent et se tinter de la même couleur que sa peau.

Il continuait de fixer sa main. Absolument stupéfait. Ahurit. Abasourdit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait plus chaud.

En fait, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Comme s'il y avait eu une explosion d'incompréhension en lui et que par conséquent, son cerveau avait foutu le camp.

-DRAGO ! Hurla quelque chose à son oreille.

Il sursauta, et n'eut qu'à cesser de fixer sa main pour retrouver son immense champ de vision.

Blaise se tenait debout à côté de lui, penché vers lui plutôt. Il avait l'air pour la première fois, inquiet. Il fit un geste pour cacher sa main, mais Blaise eut un regard mauvais.

-Tu sais que tu es ridicule ? Le réprimanda le métis d'une voix agacé. Je viens de te voir arracher la peau de ta main.

-Ce n'est rien. Parla Drago d'une voix sèche en montrant rapidement le dos de la main.

Les écailles n'étaient plus visibles, mais il n'avait pas encore arraché toute la croute grise. Alors il ne voulait pas que le regard de Blaise s'attarde trop dessus.

Tout à coup son cerveau semblait revenir, et ne pensait qu'à une chose : _il muait._

Il déglutit difficilement. Il continuait de fixer Blaise. Puis il réalisa que ses yeux devaient être vraiment étrange vu la parfaite vision qu'il avait. Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Blaise s'était redressé et le regardait de haut, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se leva. Il n'arrivait pas retrouver des yeux normaux. Il avait beau s'y efforcer, cela ne marchait pas.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'emporta tout à coup le métis en s'approchant de lui. A quoi tu joues ?

Il ne jouait à aucun jeu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'allait surement pas lui dire ça. Et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir non plus.

-Je suis un méthamorphomage-animagus. Dit-il simplement.

L'italien laissa son visage exprimer clairement son incompréhension et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il rajoute.

-Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Le métis roula des yeux avant de répliquer :

-Et avec cette explication, je suis censé mieux comprendre ?

Ne voyant pas comment s'expliquer, et ayant soudainement une idée folle, il se concentra en fermant les yeux. En un instant il fut un renard. Puis un loup. Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle. Toute la surface de sa peau de le brûlait et le démangeait. Sa propre Magie était trop forte pour lui, et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le flux magique qui circulait dans sa peau. Il tomba sur le flanc et il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise se précipiter sur lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul et alors qu'il rêvait de pouvoir se gratter avec ses griffes, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout sa magie, elle l'incendiait. Sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérèrent comme jamais et alors qu'il pensait étouffer, une main se posa sur son ventre et une autre sur son museau.

Et il eut son odeur. Ce doux parfum sucré qu'il chérissait. Là où elle avait posés ses mains, il sentit la magie se calmer. Son cœur et sa respiration aussi. Petit à petit, il comprit que sans le brusquer, pour ne pas être repoussé, elle calmait sa magie à sa place. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle faisait ça, mais la douleur semblait s'atténuer.

Il la sentait passer ses mains partout. Comme des caresses. Quand il put ouvrir les yeux, il était allongé et il avait autour de lui des énormes touffes de poils d'un noir de jais. Il avait une forme humaine. Il se redressa pour appuyer son dos sur le fauteuil qu'il savait derrière lui.

Elle était là, en face de lui. Assise au sol, le souffle court. Il voyait dans ses yeux une telle tristesse qu'il crut que son cœur venait de se briser. Lui qui pensait qu'en prenant la forme d'un animal, il arriverait plus facilement à reprendre forme humaine, il avait surtout créé de nouveaux problèmes. Il ne voyait pas Blaise. Il le chercha un peu autour de lui, et quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle dit d'une voix totalement neutre :

-Je lui ai demandé d'attendre devant la porte.

-Tu n'as pas appelé Eleana ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour toi sachant que ton état était l'œuvre d'une magie inconnue ou oubliée, donc qu'elle ne sait pas manipuler ?

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Il l'entendit vaguement jeter un sort pour nettoyer les poils. Mais son attention était ailleurs. Sur sa main gauche, quelques vestiges de la plaque grisâtre. Il leva les yeux en même temps qu'il tendit la main vers elle.

-Je mue. Comme un serpent.

Elle fronça les sourcils et glissa au sol jusqu'à lui, allant jusqu'à le pousser un peu pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main et la porta vers ses yeux. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens pour regarder sous tous les angles. Puis elle posa délicatement sa main sur son genou. Elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il sourit, si elle savait… Elle sortit son sac en perle et lança un sort d'attraction.

Munit de gants en plastique, d'une pince à épiler et d'un petit pochon rectangulaire en plastique, comme ceux des pièces à conviction, elle plia la jambe pour que son genoux soit plus près de ses yeux et elle préleva ce qu'il restait sur sa main pour le mettre dans le petit sac. Une fois fait, elle posa les deux à côté d'elle et retira les gants dans un claquement caoutchouteux.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé sa main, alors elle se pencha à nouveau dessus. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts, sur le losange où se trouvaient les écailles. Elle avait l'air fascinée. Elle était incroyablement douce et délicate. Comme lorsqu'elle avait retiré la sorte de croute. Elle leva les yeux vers lui après un long moment. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que pas une fois il ne l'avait lâché des yeux. Parce que comme elle, il était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est étrange, au touché ta peau est parfaitement normale et uniforme. Dit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux brillants. Mais je sens, au niveau de ma magie, et de ta magie, qu'il y a quelque chose de changé.

Et c'est dans ses yeux, à cet instant qu'il comprit quelque chose.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

-Euh… Elle eut l'air déstabilisé, elle regarda sa montre. Trois heures et quart.

-A quelle heure la Lune se lève ? Continua le blond en se hissant sur ses pieds à l'aide de l'accoudoir. Il faut que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La brunette avait elle aussi bondit sur ses pieds et lui avait posé une main sur la bouche et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Elle avait un regard furieux et sévère.

-Cette nuit, il faut que tu dormes. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Il est impossible que ton corps supporte plus que ce qui n'a déjà eu à endurer ces derniers temps. Non. Tu vas rester ici pour le reste de la journée et tu te reposes. Drago, c'est une forme de magie que je connais peut-être mieux qu'Eleana, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais tout dessus.

Il sourit contre sa main. Il saisit entre ses doigts ses poignets tout fins et elle ne résista pas quand il les retira de sa tête. Elle avait l'air troublée. Il laissa leurs bras retomber le long de leur corps et ses doigts glisser entre les siens.

-J'ai vécu bien pire avec de la Magie Noire. Je m'en remettrais. Lui sourit Drago.

Quelque chose qui pouvait être associé à un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. Bizarrement elle ne perdant en rien de son sérieux.

-Tu crois que c'est en me charmant avec des sourires et des caresses sur les mains que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix mi amusé, mi provocante. Ne rêve pas, c'est la femme qui s'y connait un peu en médicomagie qui te l'ordonne : tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas un super héros, il y a moins de 24 tu étais encore plongé dans _mes_ souvenirs. Ton esprit, ta magie et ton corps _doivent_ prendre du repos. Ce n'est pas discutable, c'est un ordre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, mais il prit garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Néanmoins, elle l'avait senti, il le vit dans son regard.

-J'étais fatigué tout à l'heure, je ne le suis plus. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu dure. Ce serait idiot de ne pas utiliser l'énergie que je ressens.

-Que tu as l'illusion de ressentir. Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as pas posé une seule question sur ce qu'il venait de t'arriver ? Dois-je en conclure que tu le sais ?

Il réalisa soudainement, qu'en effet, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'avait pas tout compris ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il pensait en comprendre au moins une partie. Et il avait été tellement prit dans son envie de parler avec Séléné, car il avait le sentiment qu'elle en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment elle l'avait tiré de cet état de transe.

Il entrouvrit la bouche.

-Je te l'ai dit, je mue. Dit Drago d'une voix blanche. J'ai vu des écailles sur ma peau. Attend…

Il fouilla ses poches, prit le porte-monnaie et en tira le Noir des Hébrides. Les pics le long de l'échine lui piquèrent la paume, et il fixa juste une seconde, les yeux bleus-gris luisant de l'animal. Puis il la donna à Hermione.

-Les mêmes écailles que lui. Termina le blond sur le même ton. En plus claire et après elles ont pris la couleur et la forme de ma peau.

Il la laissa regarder la figurine et lui, regarda l'intérieur de sa main. Là où les pics lui avaient perforés la peau, le jour même où Séléné lui avait donné. Et c'est aussi ce même jour qu'elle lui avait parlé de son « toi endormis ». C'était ça qu'il avait compris quelque instant plus tôt. Il s'était en quelque sorte retrouvé lui-même, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle. De nouveau saisit par l'envie et le besoin de parler à la petite louve, il remarqua que la main qui avait subi cette étrange chose aujourd'hui était celle qui avait été blessée par la figurine à sa rencontre avec Séléné. Sa main droite.

Il lui fit part de ses pensées et elle ne le regarda pas une fois. Elle avait posé le dragon sur le plat de sa main, qu'elle avait porté au niveau de ses yeux. Elle fixait les deux pierres bleues. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

-Drago. Quand tu faisais ton espèce de crise, tes yeux, étaient pareils. Tes pupilles étaient ovales et tout le reste était de… ben de la couleur de tes yeux en fait, il n'y avait plus de blanc.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il avait raison. Il ne savait pas s'il en était effrayé, où excité. Elle lui tendit le petit dragon. Il referma sa main dessus sans un mot. Et avant qu'il ne le ramène à lui, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se sentit étrangement vulnérable. Elle avait un air un peu trop déterminé.

-Maintenant, tu vas te reposer si tu veux parler avec elle, je te réveillerais vers dix heures, et avant, tu mangeras quelque chose. Dit-elle d'une traite et rapidement.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Il me semble, que tu n'as pas dormis non plus cette nuit.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas en train de muer pour me recouvrir d'écaille de dragons. Riposta la jeune fille d'une voix sans appel. Je dormirais après.

Il soupira. Elle avait encore raison. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle dorme avec lui.

A contre cœur, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il passa de l'autre côté des rideaux et enfila des vêtements plus confortables. Il s'allongea et s'étira longtemps avant de se mettre sous les couvertures. Dès qu'il commença à se détendre, il fut tout à coup assommé par la fatigue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres et il se sentait tout aussi éprouvé psychologiquement. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir raison ? Il se retourna dans les draps en grommelant quelque chose à propos de « miss je-sais-tout ».

Il devait parler à Séléné, il espéra sincèrement qu'elle tiendrait parole et le réveillerait. Il devait lui demander ce qu'elle savait sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Sur ce que tout cela signifiait. Il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il pria aussi Merlin pour que la Lune soit visible, sinon il ne savait pas comment il ferait. Il pensait encore au dragon dans les flammes quand il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il était seul, tout ce qui l'entourait était noir. Ici, il faisait chaud, il faisait bon. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ou presque. Sa respiration profonde et lente semblait produire un écho dans cette immensité noire. Comme une réponse amicale. Il avait les pieds nus. Il sentait l'herbe lui chatouiller la voûte plantaire et les brins se glisser entre ses orteils. Il sentait sur sa peau un vêtement, mais n'aurait su dire lequel. Une fois encore, le tissu était chaud et doux contre sa peau. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Il n'éprouvait aucunes inquiétudes, pas la moindre trace d'angoisse ou de crainte. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose de rassurant, de chaleureux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ni où était cet ici. Mais il se sentait chez lui. Un peu comme s'il connaissait ce néant. Comme s'il était déjà venu.

Il tourna sur lui-même et réalisa que trois pas devant lui, au sol, il y avait la pierre qu'il avait découverte dans le coffre. Elle luisait, il réalisa qu'elle était une source de lumière et pourtant le noir autour de lui ne semblait pas avoir changé, toujours aussi uniforme. Il s'en approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle.

Elle était magnifique. Elle brillait comme le ferait la Lune au milieu du ciel noir de la nuit. Elle brillait comme si quelque chose l'animait de l'intérieur. Comme si elle était vivante. Elle avait sur lui l'effet qu'on les lumières sur les papillons. Il tomba à genoux sans s'en rendre compte, sans avoir mal de quelque façon que ce soit.

La lumière bleuté se reflétait dans ses yeux et teintait légèrement sa peau pâle. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle et il sentit une force magique sans précédent déferler en lui. Quelque chose bougea dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que la chose grimpait déjà en s'accrochant au tissu pour remonter le long de son dos. Ses mains étaient comme collé à la pierre. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il tourna la tête et vit un petit dragon. Pas plus grand qu'un moineau. Le dragon ouvrit ses ailes de chauve-souris et battit de l'air sans s'envoler, en montrant ses petits crocs semblables à des poignards. Il rabattit ses ailes en frappant nerveusement sa queue sur son épaule.

Le Noir des Hébrides avança sur son bras gauche et d'un coup de dent, déchira le vêtement qu'il portait, mettant son avant-bras à nu. Il vit la Marque, et pour la première fois, n'en fut pas révulsé, ou dégouté. Il la voyait. C'était tout. Le dragon le regarda dans les yeux quand il lui mordit le dessus de la main à pleine dent. Il n'eut pas mal. Mais quand l'animal plongea la tête sous sa peau, il hurla. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, juste crier. Il avait maintenant rentré le haut du corps et les ailes, et il se tortillait pour rentrer l'arrière train et la queue. Il n'avait pas directement mal à cause de ce que faisait l'animal. Il avait mal là où se situait la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ressentait une brûlure à cet endroit. Une brûlure qu'il n'avait senti qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie, et qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir. Le jour où Voldemort lui avait appliquée sur le bras.

Quand le dragon fut entièrement sous sa peau, l'étau qui le tenait immobile se relâcha. Il porta son bras vers lui et dès qu'il lâcha la pierre, la brûlure cessa comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Il le sentait avancer en lui et la sensation était atrocement désagréable, mais pas douloureuse. Le Noir des Hébrides s'arrêta dans l'avant-bras et il remarqua seulement qu'il était recouvert d'une croute grisâtre.

Le dragon ne bougeait plus. La croute s'étendait du poignet au pli du coude et faisait presque tout le tour de son avant-bras. Il se mit aussitôt à se gratter sans ménagement pour l'enlever au plus vite.

Il découvrit alors avec stupéfaction, d'abord une grande aile à moitié dépliée, puis une longue queue aux pointe hérissés, ensuite le corps du dragon dressé sur ses pattes arrière et enfin la seconde aile et la tête. Le tatouage était énorme et surtout, incroyablement réaliste. Autant que l'avait été le dragon sur son épaule. Il recouvrait totalement la Marque. Et presque tout son avant-bras en vérité. Présenté de trois quart, la tête de face, le dragon semblait sur le point de s'envoler.

Il resta là, à contempler son bras, ignorant sa main ensanglantée, là où le dragon était entré. Il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait juste l'hémoglobine couler entre ses doigts.

Les yeux du dragon étaient parfaitement identiques aux siens. Et il n'en fut pas effrayé, mais fasciné. Ils avaient l'air tellement vrais, qu'il avait le sentiment de ses regarder dans un miroir. Il releva les yeux, et contempla la pierre. Elle paraissait un peu plus bleue maintenant.

Puis, un murmure. Son prénom.

Cette voix. Elle venait de la pierre.

- _Drago…_

Impossible.

Son corps agit tout seule. Sa main, celle couverte de sang, se posa d'elle-même sur la pierre. La même sensation que la première fois le saisit, mais il ne fut pas immobilisé. Par contre, un voile se posa sur ses yeux et tout devient flou. La pierre cessa de briller et il fut totalement plongé dans le noir.

-Bonsoir Drago Malefoy ! Chantonna une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille pour son timbre si particulier.

-Bonsoir Séléné. Répondit-il simplement.

-Il semblerait que tu ais besoin de me parler. Continua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix extraordinairement calme.

-Tu ne vois pas rien. Répondit-elle.

A peine avait-elle parlé, qu'elle apparut devant lui. Sa peau blanche brillait encore plus que la pierre ne l'avait fait. Le voile était encore sur ses yeux, alors il ne voyait d'elle que le halo de lumière qu'elle formait.

-Je vois flou. Protesta le garçon.

-Elle te protège de la lumière, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Parce que tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Partout où nous voulons être.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds que par des choses qui n'ont aucun sens ? Soupira-t-il.

-Parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de les comprendre.

Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne.

-Viens, on va marcher. Dit-elle d'une voix tout à coup très sérieuse.

Ils firent quelques pas avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Je n'ai rien fais du tout. Se défendit-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Si. Tu voulais me parler. Répliqua la petite en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. C'est Elle qui m'a fait venir, mais c'est toi qui le voulais.

-Mais venir où ? S'exclama-t-il avec exaspération.

-Là où nous pouvons parler quand Elle n'est pas au ciel. Soupira-t-elle, comme si c'était elle qui parlait à un enfant.

-Et c'est où ce « là » ? Continua-t-il.

-Tu es terriblement agaçant. Répondit Séléné sur un ton un peu trop mature, qui le perturba légèrement.

Ils marchaient sans voir où ils allaient. Enfin, du moins pour sa part. Il se laissait guider par elle en vérité. Car il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle l'amenait quelque part. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le voile devant ses yeux semblait s'être également installé dans son cerveau, et il avait bien du mal à réfléchir. Il voulait la voir. Oui, ça il le savait. Il s'en souvenait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi.

-Tu vas me le dire bientôt ? S'impatienta la petite fille.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Avoua le garçon d'un ton désolé.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et il distingua vaguement qu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Mais sa lumière était de plus en plus aveuglante et elle lui semblait plus grande aussi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu es. Dit-elle tout à coup d'une voix amusée. Arrête d'essayer de penser. Ici tu es ce que tu veux être depuis toujours.

-Et qu'est-ce que je veux être depuis toujours ? Insista le garçon, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Libre. Rigola Séléné de sa voix innocente. Ne cherche pas à voir où comprendre les choses, ressent les !

Il ne répondit rien. Il ferma les yeux, aveuglé par sa lumière. Il fit ce qu'elle dit. Il parvient étrangement vite à vider son esprit. Il ne sentait plus le tissu sur sa peau, ni l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait ni ses pieds ni sa peau. Mais une sorte de carapace. Et…

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait plus le voile. Et en face de lui, il n'y avait pas une petite fille. Mais un loup, aussi grand qu'un petit cheval. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un loup, il y avait en lui quelque chose du loup-garou. Une sorte de mélange parfait. Et c'est uniquement parce qu'il savait que c'était Séléné qu'il n'eut pas peur.

Elle avait la tête plus proche de celle d'un loup. Seule sa mâchoire qui était plus large, aux dents pointues dépassants des babines rouges rappelait le loup-garou. Le cou était un peu plus fin qu'un loup, mais plus épais qu'un loup-garou. Le corps et la queue d'un loup. Ses pattes avant et arrière étaient celles du loup-garou, lui permettant de courir à quatre pattes, comme de se tenir en quelque sorte debout sur ses pattes arrière. Le tout, en beaucoup plus grand de nature dont les proportions s'adaptaient parfaitement. Elle avait l'air d'une boule de muscle géante, totalement recouverte de courts poils d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux, du même noir profond que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le scrutaient.

Assise sur ses pattes arrière, elle ne bougeait pas. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle souriait.

Il savait exactement pourquoi il était ici.


	31. Chapter 31 - Comme un enfant

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! Encore et toujours, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de partager ça avec vous ! Bon alors ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition. Et... en fait, je sais pas tellement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... disons que je me suis laissé emporter et vous constaterez de vous-même qu'il est bien plus long que d'ordinaire. Mais on va dire que ça rattrape pour la semaine ou je n'ai pas pu publier ! Brefons, je souhaite bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à très vite !**

 **Charliee3216 : Ahaha ! c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus trop de temps pour eux les pauvres ! Mais t'en fais pas, ils vont trouver un peu de temps pour les papouilles tout de même... ; ) Bonne lecture et merci de ta review !**

 **Swangranger : Comme toujours merciii ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point, mais ne prend pas peur ! Drago va te faire des bisous ! Ca fait beaucoup de "parfait" en peu de phrase alors encore merci :3 Et oui Séléné est encore un petit mystère héhé ! Merci à toi pour ton soutiens, je suis maintenant presque parfaitement remise, tu es adorable ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire autant !**

* * *

Deux heures trente-sept. Soit quatre heure dix-neuf qu'il était réveillé. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

La nuit était fraîche. Il avait plu plus tôt dans la journée, l'herbe était humide, l'air aussi. Mais cela lui procurait un bien être sans pareille. Il avait l'impression de vivre enfermé ces derniers jours. Ce qui était en un sens bien le cas, et la brise sur sa peau était une libération. La Lune étincelait derrière des nuages : une forme floue dans le ciel qui lui rappela désagréablement le voile de son rêve superposé à la lumière de Séléné. Il détourna les yeux de l'astre.

Il n'avait pas froid, sa cape s'adaptait à la température pour qu'il n'ait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Il avait séché le banc sur lequel il était assis d'un coup de baguette, mais le métal restait froid et inhospitalier, même à travers ses vêtements. Bizarrement il n'en était pas si gêné. Là où le ciel était dégagé, il pouvait apercevoir des étoiles dont il ignorait le nom. Il pouvait être en train de regarder la constellation du Dragon, qu'il ne le saurait pas. Mais le ciel était beau et apaisant et cela lui suffisait. La fine couche de nuages laissait juste assez de lumière filtrer à travers elle pour voir quelques mètres devant soi. Il pouvait distinguer des formes, plus loin, sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'elles étaient.

Le jardin d'Eleana aurait surement plut à sa mère. Il y avait pleins de fleurs, d'arbustes travaillés et un sentier de gravier qui le parcourait. Il avait pu les voir en venant jusqu'au banc de métal gris installé dans un coin, qu'il avait repéré en arpentant le jardin, sans but. Il devinait les hautes haies qui délimitaient un très grand rectangle à l'arrière de la maison et empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, de son côté ou de l'autre. De toute façon ce n'était pas avec cette luminosité qu'il verrait grand-chose.

Un hululement de chouette lui fit lever les yeux. L'oiseau de nuit fila pour disparaître dans les ténèbres à peine l'avait-il repéré. La nuit le reposait. Le silence, tout relatif, de la nature le rendait plus calme. Il entendait des insectes, le bruit irrégulier et doux du vent dans les branches. Une fontaine aussi, plus loin, il ne la voyait pas. Il aurait aimé voler, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, encore moins si c'était raisonnable. Enfin, vis-à-vis d'Eleana. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger à cause d'une simple envie. Et même s'il n'aimait pas ne pas faire ce qu'il avait envie, il fut surpris de ne pas être plus contrarier que ça.

Il était silencieux, il écoutait la nuit. Sa musique, son calme. L'air qu'il expirait formait une petite et ridicule fumée qui disparaissait rapidement autour de son visage. Pour la centième fois au moins, son regard se posa sur la Lune, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à moitié cachée. Il l'appela trois fois. Il devait savoir.

La réponse fut longue à venir, et il ne l'attendait plus quand elle arriva.

 _« Quelque chose d'autre à me dire Drago Malefoy ?_ » Fit enfin la voix qu'il attendait.

 _« Tout était vrai ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? »_ Répliqua le garçon sans attendre.

 _« Pourquoi ? Un rêve n'est pas vrai pour toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que cela se déroule dans ta tête que ce n'est pas réel. »_

 _« Que dois-je faire ? »_ Lui demanda le blond.

 _« Ressentir ! »_ Dit Séléné dans un rire. _« C'est soir de pleine Lune, je n'ai pas plus de temps pour toi. »_

Il lui demanda une explication, et après plusieurs longues minutes silencieuses, il jura tout haut. Elle était partie. Un nuage, plus épais cette fois, passa devant la Lune et il n'eut presque plus de lumière.

-Bien le bonsoir ! L'interpella une voix connue.

Il tourna les yeux et vit Bryan avancer à grand pas sur le chemin de gravier, pour venir vers lui.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ! Sourit l'homme de toutes ses dents, sous sa barbe, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-La dernière fois vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir non plus dans les couloirs. Répondit Drago d'une voix neutre.

Bryan s'assit sur le banc humide sans s'en soucier. Il portait un long manteau noir de moldu qui jurait avec son jean troué et la veste en cuir qu'il avait dessous. Et avec lui, son éternel livre sous le bras.

-J'adore votre manière de penser jeune homme. Reprit l'homme en sortant une cigarette. Il l'alluma avant de lancer un regard désolé vers Drago. La fumée ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Vous en voulez une ?

Il répondit encore par la négative

-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Le questionna Bryan avec intérêt en crachotant sa fumée.

-J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Répondit le jeune homme en détournant les yeux pour regarder devant lui. Et vous, que faites-vous dehors ?

-Je me dégourdissais les jambes.

Drago répondit par un hochement de tête, ne sachant quoi dire. La présence de cet homme était étrange. Il ne le dérangeait pas, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose planait autour de lui. Comme si sa présence n'était jamais un hasard.

-C'est la pleine Lune, commenta Bryan d'une voix distraite.

-Je sais, répondit Drago en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air perturbé par ce que cela lui rappelait.

-Signe de renouveau ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant au ciel.

Perturbé encore plus, il ne dit toujours rien. Dans chacune de ses phrases, cet homme était étrange. Et encore, le mot était faible. Son ton avait toujours une note nébuleuse, comme si chaque mot était important et méritait toute son attention. Il aurait largement préféré rester seul. Il voulait se vider l'esprit, pas se poser des questions inutiles sur cet étrange personnage.

-Dites-moi, Drago Malefoy, avez-vous obtenu ce que vous vouliez ? Demanda subitement l'homme en tournant la tête vers lui, d'un air très sérieux.

-Ce que je voulais ? Répéta Drago en appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux pour fixer un point droit devant lui.

-Ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. Répondit le brun, comme une évidence.

-Je suis venu car Hermione s'évanouissait dans mes bras et qu'elle m'a dit de le faire. Répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

L'image de la brunette couverte de sang contre lui, lui était revenue, plus vrai que nature.

-Je voulais dire, ici, maintenant. Rétorqua son interlocuteur en pouffant avec malice. Avez-vous réussi à vous changer les idées ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et également pour se calmer. Déjà parce qu'il se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi aussi mal, et ensuite parce qu'il avait mal compris ses paroles.

Quand il s'était réveillé, la brunette dormait à côté de lui. Elle lui avait laissé un mot.

« _J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu n'as pas eu l'air de vouloir quitter ton rêve. J'espère que tu ne te réveilleras pas trop tard à cause de moi, car je vais dormir aussi et je n'ai pas mis de réveille avant six heures. Bonne nuit, mais ne la passe pas dehors non plus. Hermione._ »

Il avait relu plusieurs fois le parchemin en se demandant pourquoi son cœur s'échauffait de cette manière pour de simples mots inscrit sur du papier. Puis il l'avait reposé sur la table de nuit, où il l'avait trouvé.

Il l'avait observé longuement, silencieux, calant sa respiration sur la sienne. Elle avait l'air tellement… Innocente. Elle était belle. Et il s'était laissé porter par sa douceur et son parfum pendant près d'une heure. Puis elle avait bougé, et il avait décidé de se lever. Toujours sans un bruit. Il s'était encore installé devant la cheminée pour penser à son rêve, et rapidement, il avait ressenti un sentiment d'oppression. D'enfermement. Il s'était rappelé être sous Terre, et il avait eu besoin de sentir le vent sur sa peau et cesser de penser. Parce que des pensées, plus noirs les unes que les autres, en rapport avec sa capture, empêchaient son cerveau d'avoir le moindre résonnement correct.

-En quelque sorte, soupira Drago d'une voix lasse.

Il ne se sentait plus oppressé et faible, mais d'autres pensées, moins noires, mais pas plus joyeuses, avaient pris la place des anciennes.

-Laissez-moi vous changer les idées ! S'enthousiasma Bryan en jetant le reste de son bâton fumant, le faisant disparaître après avec sa baguette.

Il posa le livre sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la page marquée. Le dessin d'un homme nu dans un cercle et un carré, bras et jambes dessiné deux fois, écarté autour de lui.

-Connaissez-vous Léonard De Vinci ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton passionné.

Il répondit par un hochement de tête négatif.

-Un génie italien de la Renaissance. Expliqua Bryan d'une voix tout à coup très sérieuse, avec un ton professoral. Peintre, scientifique, philosophe… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de domaines auxquels il ne s'est pas essayé. C'était un homme intelligent et surtout en avance sur son temps. Il était considéré comme un fou à son époque. Il exhumait ou volait des corps pour les ouvrir et comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain et la religion officielle à la tête de l'état voyait ça du mauvais œil. Il a bien sûr des défauts, c'est un homme, mais d'un autre côté, ses recherches ont aidé énormément les moldus, bien des années après sa mort.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui poussait Bryan à lui parler d'homme peintre moldu décédé, mais après tout… Il venait du monde d'Hermione. Alors il ne fit aucunes remarques déplaisantes. D'ailleurs il ne dit pas grand chose de manière générale. Bryan lui expliqua une bonne partie de la vie du peintre, scientifique, et… Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il réalisa bien vite que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à un moldu mort. Aussi intelligent qu'il avait pu être.

Comme lorsqu'il n'écoutait pas Hermione, il se contenta de répondre des choses simples et passe-partout. Il dut admettre en revanche, devant l'insistance et les photos que lui montra le professeur - qui devenait de plus en plus excité au fur et à mesure qu'il déblatérait - que c'était un peintre excellent. Il garda néanmoins pour lui que tous les visages de ses peintures les plus célèbres se ressemblaient étrangement et le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que leurs yeux le suivaient, peut-importe d'où il regardait. Et si elles avaient été animées, ces peintures lui auraient presque fait froid dans le dos.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Tenta le blond en réajustant son col pour se protéger du vent quand le silence retomba.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça Bryan.

-Qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous venez de dire. Précisa Drago.

-Mais faites dont mon garçon. L'encouragea le professeur en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il n'appréciait pas l'utilisation répétée de ce surnom, mais il ne dit rien.

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti, quand vous avez appris que vous étiez un sorcier ?

Bryan lui sourit avant de refermer le livre et de croiser les bras. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, surement pour mieux se souvenir.

-Je n'y ai pas crus. Il rigola et se gratta la barbe avant de poursuivre. J'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard un mardi matin je crois, quelques jours avant mes onze ans. J'ai pris ça pour une farce, des pensionnaires plus âgés et je l'ai brûlé. Puis le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, et le professeur Dumbledore était là. Il m'a demandé si j'avais bien reçu la lettre et si j'acceptais donc de faire mes études dans l'école où il enseignait. Je lui ai ris au nez. Il me semble avoir dit à la directrice que c'était surement un clodo payé par les grands pour se foutre de moi. Et j'ai demandé si je pouvais aller jouer. Là, Dumbledore a fait apparaître, dans le bureau, tous mes jouets et mes affaires en neuf alors que rien ne l'était, et il m'a souri. J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque ce jour-là tant il m'a effrayé. Et après la peur, j'ai ressenti… de l'apaisement. J'étais différent, je le savais, et ça a été un soulagement de savoir que je ne l'inventais pas, que je n'étais pas fou. Que si le monde dans lequel j'étais ne me comprenait pas toujours, c'était parce que ce n'était pas totalement le mien.

Drago avait écouté la réponse dans un silence attentif et presque religieux. Il n'avait pas montré la moindre réaction. Déjà parce que son esprit se demandait maintenant si Hermione avait vécu la même chose, même s'il en doutait énormément puisqu'elle ne l'avait surement pas appris de la même manière, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle réaction attendait Bryan. Aussi, il n'en eut aucune.

-Et vous? Demanda le brun avec intérêt, apparemment pas gêné qu'il ne dise rien en rapport avec sa réponse.

-Moi ? Dit Drago en détournant les yeux. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un sorcier.

Le vrai sens de sa question, il ne pouvait pas le connaître. Parce que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait demandé un truc pareil. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir en apprenant qu'il n'était pas « _juste_ » un sorcier ordinaire. Même s'il ne s'était jamais senti ordinaire.

-Avec un nom comme le vôtre, je n'en doute pas. Pouffa le professeur en allongeant ses jambes jusqu'alors pliées. Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand vous avez su qu'il existait des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait plus tôt de toute façon ? A son tour il plissa les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler quand et dans quelles conditions il l'avait su.

Tôt. Très tôt. Il se revoyait petit, assit au pied du fauteuil patriarche, demander à son père pourquoi le monde était aussi grand sur les cartes, alors Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait rien de grand. Son père lui avait expliqué, durement, que tout le monde ne vivait pas comme lui. Il lui avait expliqué, jours après jours les différences entre les moldus et les sorciers. Et que les moldus contrôlaient le monde, que les sorciers se cachaient. Puis il était passé aux différences entre les sorciers eux-mêmes. Il se rappela brusquement que pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était en rapport aux moldus, son père avait parlé la toute première fois de « race tellement inférieure à nous, que même les elfes de maisons valent mieux qu'eux». Il ne souvenait ne pas avoir compris ce que voulait dire son père, puisque les moldus avaient en leur pouvoir une plus grande partie du monde qu'eux. Mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas encore chassé tous sentiments de sa personne, alors se souvenir, et identifier ce qu'il avait ressenti était vraiment un exercice compliqué car son cerveau avait en quelque sorte effacé ça de sa mémoire. Il se concentra donc encore plus pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

-Avec un nom comme le mien, débuta-t-il d'une voix sèche avant que Bryan ne l'interrompe.

-Je ne disais pas ça de manière péjorative…

-Moi, si. Le coupa Drago. Avec un nom comme le mien, reprit-il, je n'ai pas appris qu'il existait des « personnes sans pouvoirs magiques », mais des « choses inférieures incapables de faire de la magie ». J'ai surtout ressentit de l'incompréhension. De la fierté d'être ce que j'étais. Et… je crois que c'était quelque chose comme… de l'injustice.

-De l'injustice ? Répéta son interlocuteur avec surprise.

-Hum oui. Il toussa, gêné. Enfin je crois, c'était il y a longtemps que je ne m'en souviens pas bien.

Il était extrêmement perturbé par ses souvenirs oubliés, refoulés. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait de s'en être rappeler, en tout cas, il éprouvait une bien étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Comme un nœud.

-Vous étiez jeune n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Répondit-il avec difficulté.

-A quel âge avez-vous accomplis votre première démonstration magique ? Demanda Bryan sur le même ton mélancolique que la question précédente. Et quelle était-elle ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Drago en tournant soudainement la tête vers lui.

-La première apparition magique chez un enfant en révèle beaucoup sur sa personnalité futur vous savez… Répondit l'intéressé avec un regard vague.

-Euh… non. Balbutia le blond, l'attitude de Bryan lui rappelant de plus en plus Hermione.

Il passait du veracrasse à l'hyppogriffe, et d'une expression à l'autre sans raison évidente ou logique. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne contrôlait pas. Il en avait marre ce qui était hors de son contrôle.

-J'ai lu plusieurs études sur le sujet. Se confia le professeur d'une voix grave en retrouvant un regard normal. Lors de la première manifestation magique, ils ont pu relever une forme d'énergie, propre à chacun, qui se dégageait des enfants en fonction de l'âge et de la magie utilisée. Et en continuant de suivre les enfants jusqu'à un âge avancé, ils ont pu faire des liens entre leur manière d'agir au fil du temps et leur première utilisation de leur pouvoir.

-Quoi comme lien ? Questionna Drago avec un soudain intérêt non feint.

Bryan le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et un sourire ses dessina au milieu de sa barbe.

-Je n'ai pas la mémoire absolue, malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Répondit-il d'un air mystérieux et en même temps dépité. Mais si vous voulez bien répondre à ma question, peut-être que je saurais ce que vous voulez savoir.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement saisit. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que, d'une certaine manière, Bryan Corner attendait, peut-être même depuis l'instant de leur rencontre, ce moment. Le regard qu'il lui lançait avait quelque chose de Dumbledore. Cette lueur qui semblait crier qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, que tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas dit par hasard car il savait bien des choses. Des choses qui lui seraient à jamais inaccessibles.

Bien entendu, lui, portait son fidèle masque d'impassibilité. Il le fixait, lui aussi. Et il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait répondre, partir ou mentir. C'était très dur pour lui. S'il avait pu accorder sa confiance à Hermione et Blaise, il était sûr que c'était en partie car il les connaissait déjà. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Tandis que cet homme n'était apparu dans sa vie, qu'au détour d'un couloir de pierre, à peine trois jours plus tôt.

Et pourtant comme Eleana, l'attitude de Bryan avait quelque chose de rassurant, de confiant. Qu'il ne qualifierait pas de paternel - et pas uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude était censé avoir un père – mais plutôt de fraternel. Bien sûr, visuellement, il avait surtout l'air d'un ado n'ayant jamais abandonné son style Rock'n Roll, Punk, ou peu importe le nom. En tous les cas, son comportement laissait entrevoir, sous l'énigmatique professeur un peu gamin, un homme fort, intelligent et de confiance.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas envie de se confier à lui. Il n'appréciait pas paraître vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Et par-dessus tout, il exécrait parler de son passer. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait bien trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps.

-Ne le prenez pas personnellement, répondit finalement Drago, mais n'aime pas ressasser mes souvenirs.

-Oh mais je ne le prends que pour ce que c'est mon garçon ! S'exclama Bryan en s'allumant une autre cigarette. Vous êtes libre !

Le jeune homme sursauta au dernier mot et scruta minutieusement l'attitude du professeur. Il souriait, sans raison apparente. Il se laissa un peu glisser sur le banc et se retrouva rapidement avachit, presque allongé, bien qu'en quelque sorte, toujours assit. Cet homme avait vraiment l'attitude d'un enfant parfois. Il reprit une latte sur son bâton de tabac et la recracha en lui donnant la forme de gros ronds qui restaient quelques secondes dans l'air, avant de se dissiper.

Il força son cœur à se calmer et il s'insulta d'imbécile. Bryan n'avait pas dit ça exprès. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Séléné avait utilisé ce terme. Il devait se contrôler. Cependant, s'auto-défendit-il, il était dur de ne pas croire qu'il existe des liens partout quand, ces derniers temps, Merlin et toutes les forces magiques du monde s'évertuaient à lui prouver le contraire.

Il cessa de fixer le professeur et lui aussi, pris ses aises sur le banc. Cet homme était peut-être étrange, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

-Vous croyez en quelque chose ? Demanda subitement Drago, réalisant que sans avoir suivi ses pensées, Bryan pouvait difficilement comprendre de quoi il parlait. Je veux dire, se reprit-il, en un ou des Dieux, le destin ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un destin tracé, non. Répondit le brun après avoir recraché sa fumée. Il serait triste de penser que le libre-arbitre n'existe pas. Que nous n'avons aucune emprise sur notre vie, que nos décisions n'en sont pas et que nous ne contrôlons même pas nos actes et nos pensées. Même si parfois, bien sûr, il est rassurant de se dire qu'il existe, pour donner un sens au malheur. Il le regarda dans les yeux tout en tenant sa cigarette pas très loin de sa bouche. Parce que s'il y a un destin et que nous ne faisons que ce qui « est écrit » alors la justice perds son sens. Un tueur, un violeur, ou un simple voleur, aucun des criminels ne peuvent être jugés avec impartialité si l'on considère qu'ils ne faisaient que suivent le destin. Parce qu'ils n'avaient, en toute logique, aucune possibilité de lutter contre, ils ne peuvent donc pas être jugé responsable. Car personne ne décide de ce qu'il fait. Pour ce qui est des Dieux, avant mes onze ans, je ne croyais pas aux sorciers volants sur des balais et aux dragons, pas plus qu'aux veracrasses pour ne faire qu'une liste courte. Alors je ne dirais pas que je n'y crois pas, mais… que s'ils en existent, ils n'agiront jamais sur la Terre de quelques manières que ce soit.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'entendit-il demander.

-Que s'ils peuvent et agissent sur notre monde, nous ne serions pas le résultat d'une longue évolution issue de la sélection naturelle. L'Homme n'est pas tombé du ciel, on est le produit de la nature. Expliqua le professeur d'une voix grave, comme s'il racontait une histoire. S'il doit y avoir un Dieu en lequel on ne peut douter, c'est la Nature. Impartiale à l'extrême et on ne peut nier son existence. Alors peut-être que la Nature est contrôlé par eux, ou du moins surveillée, mais… S'il y en a un ou plusieurs, ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils ne pensent pas comme nous et n'interfèrent pas parmi Hommes. Parce qu'un Dieu ne laisserait pas un enfant sans ses parents. Il ne laisserait pas des guerres se déclencher. Il ne laisserait pas des innocents se faire massacrer par les mains ou sous les ordres d'un dégénéré. Ils ne peuvent agir sur la volonté des Hommes. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de libre arbitre non plus. S'il y a, un ou des Dieu, mon garçon, ils sont, d'après moi, surtout là pour donner un sens à la mort, pas à la vie.

Il réfléchit longuement aux paroles de Bryan Corner. Il avait l'impression que chaque parole de cet homme avait été minutieusement choisie pour lui. Et ce dernier ne se soucia pas de savoir pourquoi il lui demandait ça d'ailleurs. Il ne chercha pas non plus à obtenir une réponse de la part de Drago. Il se contenta, une fois encore, une fois son explication terminé, de regarder le ciel.

S'il existait de nombreuses religions sorcières, il n'était pas de coutume d'exprimer ou de parler de ses croyances en dehors des espaces prévu pour. N'existant pas de religions majeures, et la société sorcière n'ayant jamais connu un gouvernement strictement religieux, les grandes familles, principalement du Registre, n'avaient, et ce depuis des années, rien vénéré d'autre que le Sang Véritablement Pur. Bien qu'avant Voldemort, les choses n'étaient pas aussi… extrêmes, il y avait déjà une forme de discrimination.

Les Black, comme les Malefoy, n'avaient jamais eu de « religion familiale ». Ou du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

Drago ne croyait donc en rien, et ce depuis toujours. Enfin, mis à part l'espoir de plaire un jour à son père. Un espoir mort. Qui n'arrivera jamais. Encore moins aujourd'hui.

En revanche, aujourd'hui, il savait que des forces agissaient sur la Terre. Des forces magiques, venues d'ailleurs. Quelles soient envoyées par des Dieux, par des âmes de dragons parties rejoindre des étoiles à des années-lumière, ou la Nature elle-même, il croyait en elles. Parce que tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis sa sortie, n'était pas arrivé par hasard. Enfin si, justement, mais ce hasard avait un sens. Et ce hasard l'avait mené ici, chez Eleana Slughorn, avec Hermione, avec Blaise, avec cet homme. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait là-dedans une logique, qui lui échappait pourtant.

Drago continua de fixer le vide devant lui pendant encore quelques minutes.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez un scientifique ? L'interrogea le blond sans le regarder, voulant orienter ses pensées sur autres choses.

-C'est toujours le cas, à mes heures perdues. Approuva Bryan d'un hochement de tête en écrasant sa cigarette sous son pied, sans la faire disparaître ensuite.

-Dans quel domaine ?

-Je suis spécialiste et diplômé en astronomie, autant magique que moldu. J'adore l'Univers. Répondit le professeur et rehaussant ses lunettes carrées. J'ai aussi des connaissances dans de nombreux autres domaines, bien que je n'ai pas la prétention de me qualifier de spécialiste pour autant. J'ai quelques facilités en mathématiques aussi mais… j'ai été, contre ma volonté à mon plus grand regret, forcé d'abandonner l'année de mon diplôme pour cause de beuverie consécutive à un départ imminent au Groenland avec mon meilleur ami. Conta-t-il d'une voix mélancolique et étrangement amusée.

A cet instant, il se dit que cet homme était résolument fait pour s'entendre avec Hermione. Et bien qu'il aurait pu être son père, Drago en fut un peu ja… Un peu rien. Rien du tout. Et il y avait bien plus important. Son cerveau faisait n'importe quoi depuis un moment. Mais là, on atteignait des records.

-Qu'êtes-vous allé étudier ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

-La plus belle des choses sur cette Terre…

Il pensa « Hermione ».

Il entendit : « des aurores boréales » et il se retient de pouffer comme un enfant distrait. Le pauvre professeur devait déjà en avoir bien assez comme ça des gamins. Il n'allait pas lui imposer ses problèmes psychologiques grandissant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à prouver ? Demanda-t-il en adoptant de nouveau une attitude normale.

-J'ai toujours adoré l'univers, et les phénomènes du ciel et ce bien avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier. Je voulais déjà étudiez l'astronomie et j'ai toujours voulu aller en voir en vrai. Répondit Bryan. Au tout début ce n'était qu'un voyage entre ami, un rêve de gosse. Mais avec les années, et mes études chez les sorciers, et celle de mon ami chez le moldu, ce voyage a eu un but plus scientifique. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on cherchait, je crois même que l'on n'était pas sûr de trouver quelque chose.

-Vous êtes partis sans avoir de réel but ? S'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils.

-Les meilleures choses qui nous arrivent sont celles que l'on ne planifie pas. Prononça le brun d'un ton joyeux.

Se souvenant parfaitement de ce que lui avait raconté Bryan au sujet de son voyage, il ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

-Mais votre voyage… Commença Drago d'une voix hésitante.

-A été extraordinaire, et à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Le coupa le professeur en le fixant derrière ses lunettes d'un air très sérieux. Le retour a été une descente aux enfers, mais nous avons vécu des choses… magiques. Conclut-il avec un sourire et une voix particulièrement énigmatique.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas du tout comment il arrivait à parler si librement de la mort de son meilleur ami. N'était-il pas censé pleurer ? Comme Hermione ?

-Mais dites-moi, pourquoi toutes ces questions mon garçon ? Quand vous-même ne répondez pas aux miennes ? S'exclama le professeur d'un ton faussement indigné. Je ne vous cache pas que j'espère que vous finirez, à votre tour, par me répondre.

-La première fois que j'ai fait de la magie, répondit Drago après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'ai mis feu aux dossiers sur lesquels mon père était en train de travailler depuis plusieurs jours. Juste après j'ai couru dans le jardin, raconta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de surprise de s'en rappeler aussi bien. J'ai souhaité me cacher de lui et je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de la plus haute tour du manoir.

Bryan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Trop perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il se rappelait des détails, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir enregistré ça dans sa mémoire.

-J'avais chaud… Murmura-t-il inconsciemment. J'étais en colère et après, une fois dans ciel, elle s'était envolée. C'est ma mère qui m'a trouvé…

Il réalisa qu'il venait de parler à voix haute et il se redressa brusquement en dévisageant le professeur qui avait l'air plongé en pleine réflexion. Il ne savait pas s'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais il fit comme si de rien était. Il attendit que Bryan cesse de réfléchir sans ajouter le moindre mot. Enfin, à voix haute. Car mentalement, il s'insultait de mille façons.

-Vous avez donc une magie de seconde catégorie, celle qu'ils ont nommée « sentimentale ». L'autre c'est la « raisonnable », il me semble que c'est ça. Finit par dire le professeur en se grattant – pour une fois pas la barbe – mais les cheveux d'un air absent. Et le feu… Marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux, il me semble qu'il y avait un truc avec le phénix, le renouveau. Et aussi quelque chose en rapport avec la destruction ou l'autodestruction. Puis autre chose surement, mais je crains d'avoir oublié.

Il ne répondit rien et l'homme le regarda dans les yeux quand il ajouta :

-Votre magie a donc des prédispositions à agir sous l'impulsion des sentiments, plus précisément, des sentiments que vous vous forcez d'ignorer ou de cacher aux autres. Reprit-il d'une voix basse avec son éternel timbre mystérieux. A votre avantage, ou non.

Drago ne répondit pas et un étrange silence s'installa. Aucun ne parlait. Ils scrutaient devant eux la nuit noire.

Il sentait un étrange sentiment le saisir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait que cela venait de cet homme. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec qui il venait d'avoir une longue et surtout profonde conversation. Alors qu'en apparence, la conversation avait été bien banale. Le scientifique était une mine d'information inespérée et cette conversation résonnait en lui. Bryan était arrivé au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et sa présence s'était avérée très enrichissante. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression, une fois de plus, que Bryan savait bien plus de chose qu'il n'en disait.

Pour une chose révélée, il en gardait cinq pour lui.

Il y pensait encore une fois qu'il eut regagné les appartements où Hermione dormait encore. Devait-il lui dire pour le rêve, la conversation avec Séléné ? Une importante partie de lui savait déjà, et à juste titre, que oui, il devait lui en parler. Mais un morceau de lui, celui qui vous la protéger et la préserver de tout, aurait bien aimé garder certaine chose pour lui. D'autant plus que la conversation avec la fillette avait réveillé en lui un nouveau besoin, un petit quelque chose dont il n'avait pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Rogue. Rogue et ses souvenirs. Rogue et le bureau. Rogue et le tiroir.

Il avait vu les deux derniers dans les souvenirs de la brunette, il savait où le trouver. Si tant est qu'il n'est pas été déplacé. Et ils devaient obtenir le contenu du double fond de ce tiroir de bureau. Pas seulement lui, pour lui, mais elle aussi le devait, pour elle. Car ce qu'il était, Séléné avait refusé de lui dire, comme nombre d'autres choses tout compte faits. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il savait déjà où trouver la réponse. Elle lui avait dit que son cœur venait d'ailleurs et que son âme avait « ouvert le tiroir » lors de son emprisonnement et qu'il devait aller le refermer.

Elle lui avait dit bien des choses, des choses qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas reconnu, en cette forme de loup-garou, l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré. Elle lui avait parue plus… expérimenté, et surtout plus sage qu'à leur rencontre. Et même s'il le savait, il avait été très dur de concevoir et de considérer le monstre qui lui avait fait face comme la petite fille qui lui avait donné la main.

Mais il avait pris très au sérieux tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Aussi absurde que ça avait pu être. Et là, assit, encore une fois dans un fauteuil en face de la plus grande cheminée de la pièce, il commençait à douter. Il devait lui dire le peu de choses qu'il avait compris ou deviné. Mais s'il se trompait ? Elle n'avait toujours utilisé que des sous-entendus, des tournures de phrases étranges, presque prophétique. Pas une fois elle n'avait dit les choses clairement et il pouvait très bien se méprendre.

Et si tel était le cas, qu'en serait les conséquences ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit les choses sans détours ? Par Merlin…

Il soupira. Et une question qui ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit depuis longtemps, revient le hanter, comme un fantôme du passé. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tous ce qu'il avait connus ou croyait connaitre s'écroulaient sous ses pieds. Au même titre que les choses les plus irréelles lui tombaient dessus.

Il se leva et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le lit où dormait la petite brune. Quand il passa les rideaux, il ne vit rien d'autre d'elle qu'une masse de cheveux bouclés. Mais il devinait la forme de son corps sous la couette, et il eut des frissons dans le ventre. Avec l'impression de voir d'elle quelque chose de très intime. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'elle, tourné vers elle sur le côté, comme elle l'était vers lui. Il voyait son visage d'ici.

Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Son expression douce et pure la rajeunissait et lui donnait des airs de l'adolescente qu'il avait connu. Enfin… « connu »… tout était relatif…

Il replia son bras son le coussin et s'installa un peu mieux. Elle semblait si détendu qu'il en était apaisé lui-même. Il avait envie de toucher sa peau. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur, sentir son cœur battre. Sentir qu'elle était là et bien en vie. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller, alors il ne bougeait pas. C'était à peine s'il respirait. Plus il la regardait et plus il en était attendrit. Le désordre de ses cheveux sur, et autour, de son visage aux trait si doux et enfantin lui donnait un petit air sauvage.

Séléné lui avait dit qu'elle était la clé. Ou plutôt qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Hermione pouvait être une clé, mais cela dit, ce n'était pas la seule chose dont avait parlé la louve et qui lui échappait. Et pas la plus importante non plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Séléné avait parlé d'Ancre. Elle lui avait dit, en pouffant d'un rire moqueur : « Si tu es libre ici, c'est que tu ne le seras jamais là-bas. ». Puis elle avait rajouté « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois seul, que tu l'es. ».

Si ne pouvait être libre, s'il était voué à être dépendant de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, c'était d'elle. Elle et personne d'autre. Et s'il existait une multitude de preuve que c'était bel et bien le cas, il n'en avait pas besoin pour en être convaincu. Et pour savoir que c'était le cas. Il le ressentait. Ce lien c'était… c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Et il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mais puisqu'il était lié à cet être si… extraordinaire et magnifique, il ne pouvait pas être uniquement mauvais. Et ce qui les unissait, ce lien qu'il avait commencé à haïr, ne lui semblait tout à coup plus si néfaste que ça. Certes, à cause de lui, ils avaient eu quelques problèmes, mais c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. L'un comme l'autre, ne contrôlaient rien à ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Dès lors, il ne fut plus question de refermer ce lien. Ils pouvaient le contrôler. Il le savait. Elle était aussi obstiné que lui et il savait que s'il lui disait qu'en contrôlant ensemble la magie ils seraient plus fort, elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Et ils n'en seraient que plus proches. Elle était une sorte d'incarnation de la force physique et morale, et la magie qu'il y avait entre eux ne pouvait et ne devait pas les séparer, mais les rendre plus uni. Parce qu'il n'envisageait plus un monde sans elle, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre loin d'elle.

Et de ce qu'il avait – éventuellement – compris des paroles de la gamine, c'était que sans elle, il ne serait jamais totalement lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne la voulait pas loin de lui. C'était parce qu'il voulait être là. Pour elle. Son envie de rester près d'elle était totalement désintéressé.

Son cerveau partait dans tous les sens. Il n'avait suffi que d'une seconde. Il avait suffi qu'il envisage de la perdre, qu'il se demande ce qu'il se passerait, et son esprit ne l'avait pas supporté. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et ses pensées ne se suivaient plus.

Elle remua un peu dans son sommeil, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Une mèche bouclée s'était aventurée sur sa joue et bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, peut-être sous les chatouilles de ses cheveux.

A l'aide de deux doigts, dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé du début à la fin, il saisit la mèche, sans toucher sa peau et il la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle soupira. Il sourit.

Et alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître ce sourire idiot de son visage, il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Tout doucement, presque au ralenti. Il essayait, mais son sourire restait planté sur ses lèvres et quand elle eut les paupières totalement ouvertes, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de les fermer à nouveau en souriant à son tour. Elle se tortilla pour s'étirer avant de se tourner de nouveau face à lui, les yeux bien ouverts.

-Salut. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Salut, répondit Drago en réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas cessé de sourire.

-Tu sais que ça fait un peu fou ? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes comme ça ?

-Il me semblait qu'on s'était mis d'accord, je suis déjà fou. Répondit simplement le blond en la dévorant des yeux.

Elle pouffa et referma les yeux.

-On est encore au milieu de la nuit. Lui murmura le jeune homme. Rendors-toi.

-Tu restes ici ? Susurra aussitôt la jeune fille en baillant.

-Comme tu veux.

-Alors reste. Chuchota Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux en l'entourant de ses bras. Sans se rendre compte tout de suite qu'il sentait sa peau contre la sienne. Son odeur était enivrante. Elle avait la tête dans son cou, et son souffle contre sa peau lui procurait des sensations inconnues, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le sentait.

Elle se rendormit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Ils devaient aller à Poudlard.

Il le savait depuis un moment, depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de la brunette en fait. Il avait juste… préféré mettre ce problème de côté en attendant d'y être de nouveau confronté. Poudlard… Cet endroit qui était autant une réserve de souvenirs – aussi douloureux qu'apaisants – qu'un lieu dangereux et source évidente de problèmes.

Il avait beaucoup, énormément de chose à faire, d'envie et de besoins. Et il se demandait sincèrement quelle chose était-il censé s'occuper en premier ? Devait-il savoir qui il était et « l'histoire » qui l'entourait ? Ou bien plutôt gérer la menace qui pesait sur lui depuis bien des années, à savoir, les Suprêmes ? Les choses étaient floues dans sa tête. L'un comme l'autre lui semblait important, et il était impossible de choisir laquelle était prioritaire. Car en fait, les deux étaient bien liés, et l'un dans l'autre, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment s'en occuper séparément.

Il réalisa également qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard depuis la « fin de la guerre ». Même, il serait plus juste de dire, « la fin de Voldemort ». Mais après tout c'était en partie sa faute, pour être honnête, il ne s'était intéressé à rien entre la chute de Voldemort et son kidnapping. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le monde réel, maintenant qu'il avait vraiment quitté son isolement… Il regrettait presque de ne plus être coupé du monde, juste avec elle. Il avait l'impression que ce qui avait vécu à la Cascade appartenait à une époque bien lointaine et révolue. Presque dans une autre dimension. Que ce là-bas… II était hors du monde, quelque part sur une autre Terre. Et qu'il venait, seulement maintenant, d'atterrir dans la vie. Dans _sa_ vie.

Il était étranger à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et s'il était heureux d'avoir appris à connaitre Hermione grâce à tout ça, il aurait préféré que tout ce bordel arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Et à sa propre surprise, il comprit alors combien il avait dû être compliqué pour Potter, d'être… lui. L'Elu.

Car après tout, il était lui aussi, spécial. Il déglutit avec difficulté en constatant qu'il se comparait lui-même à cet abruti congénital de Potter.

Il recula un peu la tête pour la regarder. Et il la détesta d'avoir raison : il ressemblait à Potter. Mais sur certains points _uniquement_.

Et en même temps il fondit devant son visage comme de la cire sous une flamme. Et il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser, sur le front. Elle bougea contre lui, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Un réveille finit par sonner, comme elle l'avait dit, à six heures précise. Il venait de son objet noir servant à la musique et à photographier des trucs. Il était sur le dos et elle dormait la tête posée sur son épaule.

Il n'avait pas dormit et il fixait le plafond avec insistance quand la sonnerie de l'objet moldu se déclencha. Il en eut un sursaut et la jeune fille roula sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et regardait autour de lui. L'objet du démon était posé sur la table de nuit, du côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin, ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Il regardait, alternativement, la masse bouclée de la brunette et la chose noire qui faisait ce bruit monstrueux. Il eut envie de la secouer ou de crier pour qu'elle éteigne cette horreur. Mais il ne fit rien. Puis, son bras bougea. Elle tâtonna le vide jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontre son objet et elle l'attira vers elle, le collant presque contre ses cheveux. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et le bruit cessa aussitôt.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber en arrière. Les moldus avaient l'air d'apprécier les réveils brutaux. Les moldus étaient décidément fou. La jeune fille se glissa contre lui en écartant, d'une main distraite et endormis, les cheveux qui obstruaient sa vision.

-Drago… ? Marmonna-t-elle en baillant, ses petits poings fermés frottant ses yeux.

-Oui ? Répondit l'intéressé en étirant ses jambes.

-Tu étais dans mon rêve... Bailla de plus belle la jeune fille, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive et la regarda attentivement, l'air de rien. Alors qu'en vérité son cœur battait très vite et qu'il se sentait bizarre. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et ses mains s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle essayait de les repousser de son visage.

-Dans ton rêve ? Répéta-t-il abasourdit en luttant pour ne laisser passer aucune expression, se demandant si ses oreilles n'avaient pas délirées.

-Moui… Minauda la jeune femme en se tortillant dans la couverture pour s'étirer. Tu voulais que je te donne quelque chose…

-Quoi ? La pressa Drago tandis qu'elle baillait.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je te disais d'ailleurs, et tu me répondais que c'était sérieux et que je devais te la donner… Elle bailla de nouveau tandis que maintenant, un malaise naissait en lui.

Mais elle ne continua pas tout de suite. Elle cessa de gigoter pour s'asseoir, après y avoir placé un coussin, le dos contre la tête du lit. Elle croisa les jambes et remis la couverture dessus. Elle lissait les plis de la paume de sa main, dans des gestes trop souple. La bretelle de son débardeur blanc glissa sur son épaule.

Le blanc faisait ressortir sa peau.

Il fut autant déstabilisé par le fait de le penser, que par la chose elle-même. Elle la remit sur son épaule et il suivit le mouvement de sa main, comme hypnotisé. Avant de se gifler mentalement.

Et quand il la regarda dans les yeux, elle sourit. Et si son sourire était sincère, ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose. Alors il s'assit, dans la même position qu'elle. Il attendait qu'elle parle. Il voyait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Il connaissait les signaux, à force. Elle se mâchouillait la lèvre et tripotait une mèche de ses cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle détournait les yeux et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits regards qu'elle pensait peut-être discret.

Elle hésitait à lui dire et même si c'était elle, il commençait à s'impatienter et à en avoir marre d'attendre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait un regard pesant à cet instant, il voulait qu'elle se dépêche. Et il voyait qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Il en fut autant amusé que désolé. Mais il ne cessa pas de la regarder pour autant. Plus il aurait un regard insistant, plus elle serait tenté de parler. Il le savait pertinemment.

-Puis il y a eu ton père… Articula-t-elle lentement saisissant son objet noir moldu pour le faire tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts.

-QUOI ? Hurla Drago, aussi surpris qu'horrifié, en esquissant un mouvement de recul pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle eut un regard désolé, et elle avait l'air un peu blessée. Puis elle haussa un légèrement les épaules.

-Laisse tomber, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Dit-elle subitement en détournant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

-NON ! S'exclama Drago, avant de reprendre sur un ton d'excuse. C'est juste que, enfin, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Raconte-moi je promets de ne plus hurler.

Elle lui jeta un regard furtif et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Vous vous êtes battu et…

-Et quoi ?

Il eut envie de se frapper pour lui avoir coupé la parole ainsi. Mais il éprouvait une sorte de curiosité malsaine, il voulait savoir. C'était elle. C'était son père. Un rêve et… Non. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

-Rien. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve de toute façon. Conclu-t-elle en se levant brusquement du lit.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et l'empêcha de partir.

-Je crois qu'en moins d'une semaine, tu n'as jamais autant cherché à fuir la conversation. Répliqua Drago quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Tu as pu le remarquer, c'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle. Ce rêve, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais. Ne me prend pas pour un con et explique-toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-« Parce que je suis logique et observateur ». L'imita-t-il en souriant sournoisement. Ton comportement le hurle de toutes les manières possibles. Répondit le blond, un peu plus sincèrement, mais sans aucune délicatesse.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le ton, mais ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque dessus. Il fut presque déçu qu'elle ne le provoque pas en retour. Mais quand elle reprit la parole et qu'il se rappela du sujet de la conversation, tout son semblant de joie retomba et il redevient immédiatement sérieux.

-Vous vous êtes battu et il a gagné. Lâcha la brune d'une voix mal assurée. Tu me disais que… si je te l'avais donné quand… quand tu me l'avais demandé, alors tu ne serais pas mort. Et tu disais que tu avais échoué parce que je n'avais pas confiance. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve stupide. Réitéra la brunette.

-Que voulait mon père ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Insista pourtant Drago, en feintant d'ignorer une certaine partie de ses paroles.

Était-ce vrai ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en lui ?

Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

-Moi.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Puis, il réalisa que son visage exprimait clairement ce qu'il ressentait. De la haine à l'état pure.

-Jamais. Gronda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire peur. Il ne te touchera jamais.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et son cœur eut un raté. Il était encore plein de haine envers son père mais son geste accompagna une vague de calme en lui. Elle murmura dans un petit sourire :

-Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Se répéta-t-elle à nouveau. Stupide.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre main. Elle lissa un pli du tissu et lui ajusta le col de sa chemise. Et il ne sut comment, mais elle avait maintenant sa main dans son cou. Elle effleurait délicatement sa peau, comme si elle bravait un interdit. Il ne respirait plus. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il crut que son cœur lâchait définitivement et irrémédiablement. Un éclair d'inquiétude assombris ses yeux et il fronça à peine les sourcils, en appuyant inconsciemment son visage contre la main d'Hermione.

-Drago… Soupira la brunette avec une pointe de désespoir.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. La coupa le garçon. Mais je _dois_ y retourner.

Elle soupira et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Elle le regardait avec incompréhension. Et il comprenait qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Elle était sur le point de partir, entamant un pas sur le côté.

-Mais on doit aussi aller à Poudlard. Lâcha-t-il en ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il le disait à voix haute, combien il se lançait dans des missions impossibles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, apparemment sous le choc.

-Je... Attend… Quoi ?! Mais… Pourquoi ? Balbutia la jeune fille qui devenait blanche à vue d'œil.

-Dans tes souvenirs, j'ai vu le bureau avec trois tiroirs à droite. Dit-il. Dans le bureau du directeur.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Mais il y a des mangemorts à Poudlard ! Ajoute-t-elle après une micro pause. Je crois même que c'est le père de Parkinson le directeur !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla une nouvelle fois le garçon. Walder Parkinson est directeur à Poudlard ? Mais… Mais ce type est un véritable con !

Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un air sincèrement blasé.

-Voldemort à bien envoyé les Carrow à Pouldard. Ils étaient peut-être des experts de la torture mais ils étaient aussi doués d'intelligence qu'un troll des montagnes.

Il avait à peine écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le père de Pansy ? A la tête de l'école ? Mais qui était le crétin fini qui avait pris pareille décision ? La personne n'avait jamais rencontré le type en question, c'était évident. Sinon, jamais on ne lui aurait confié pareille poste, personne ne lui aurait confié des enfants. Il n'avait déjà pas été foutu de s'occuper de sa fille. Il avait pu le constater à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et surtout il l'avait vu au comportement de Pansy. Un homme irresponsable et surtout impulsif de la sorte n'avait rien à faire dans une école.

Il savait qu'à cet instant, son visage exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Elle avait l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise, elle.

-Hermione ce mec n'est pas juste con, c'est un taré ! Gémi presque Drago sous l'emprise de ses émotions.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et son cœur fit une embardée phénoménale.

-Slughorn, Flitwick, Chourave… Énonça la jeune fille, sans masquer sa nostalgie. Il reste des professeurs à Poudlard, moins qu'avant, mais certain n'ont pas été obligé de fuir. Ils ont dit n'avoir agis que pour le bien de l'école et des élèves, pas celui d'Harry et ils ont pu rester. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose, encore moins pour nous, mais ils protègent surement les enfants de leur mieux.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils avaient besoin du contenu de ce tiroir. Mais si Poudlard avait empiré depuis Voldemort, alors y aller s'avérait aussi dangereux pour lui que retourner à son manoir. Même pire.

-Mais il y a surement un moyen d'y aller. La coupa-t-elle dans ses pensées, d'une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

-Tu acceptes d'y aller sans rien dire cette fois ? S'étonna Drago en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Comment ça « cette fois » ? Répéta la jeune fille d'un air choqué.

-Tu es contre le fait que j'aille au manoir, mais pas là-bas ? Expliqua-t-il.

Bizarrement, sa réponse sembla la soulager et elle entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt.

-Poudlard est avec nous, pas ton manoir. Répondit-elle comme une évidence.

-Ce qui signifie ? Soupira Drago en roulant des yeux.

-Le château s'est battu avec nous toutes ses années. Sa magie nous a toujours aidé tous les trois, bien plus d'une ou deux fois. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde et releva la tête pour dire d'une voix forte. Une aide sera toujours apportée à Poudlard, à ceux qui…

-En font la demande. Lâcha Drago en soupirant de plus belle, elle ne lui apprenait rien.

-Non. A ceux qui s'en montreront digne. Affirma la jeune femme avec aplomb.

-Et ça change quoi ? L'ennemi ce n'est pas le lieu, mais les personnes qui s'y trouvent.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Répliqua brusquement la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir sur le matelas au pied du lit.

Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre et il s'exécuta en traînant du pied. Cette fille était trop buttée Et il commençait à s'agacer.

-L'ennemi ce n'est pas que des personnes. Je crois qu'à part Harry personne n'en sait autant que moi sur Poudlard. Et encore moins le père Parkinson, mais…

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un sourire narquois devant tant de prétention et elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rigoler. Ce qui eut le mérite de la faire sourire et de faire briller ses yeux.

-Ton père connait mieux que toi ce manoir et il y a surement changé bien des choses depuis que tu l'as quitté. Poudlard c'est… notre terrain. Acheva-t-elle avec fermeté.

Il avait bien du mal à réaliser. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à aller contre, il avait presque l'impression que c'était elle qui essayait de le convaincre. Puis tout à coup il pensa à quelque chose dont il avait oublié de lui parler.

-Est-ce qu'on va rester ici ? Répliqua-t-il brusquement. On va se préparer dans cet endroit plein de gosses ?

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à grignoter ses ongles.

-Je me posais la même question. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux mais… Blaise ne peut pas venir avec nous.

Il fut surpris de ressentir une certaine forme de… déception. Mais il ne ressentit pas ça bien longtemps et passa vite à autre chose. Il avait compris que Blaise ne viendrait ni à Poudlard, ni à la Cascade.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand elle se leva de nouveau. Il remarqua seulement alors qu'elle était en short. Un petit short du même coton que son débardeur. Et il remarqua, bien malgré lui qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements dessous. Il détourna vite les yeux, mais elle lui parla, et il fut bien obligé de la regarder.

-Hum… ? Répondit-il n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, trop occuper à ne regarder ses yeux, et rien d'autre que ses yeux.

-Je disais, je vais me doucher et on en parle après. Répondit-elle d'un air agacé, une main sur la hanche, l'autre remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Tu… Je veux dire, oui d'accord. Se reprit-il de justesse.

Elle tenait maintenant le rideau dans sa main droite et elle le regarda comme s'il était malade. D'ailleurs elle lui demanda d'une voix un peu inquiète :

-Tout va bien ?

Il se redressa et il parla sans réfléchir.

-Oui. On peut aller courir ?

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder sa tenue.

-Et bien j'imagine qu'on peut aller dans le jardin oui, on fera des tours comme un stade. Finit-elle par dire. Mais il faut que je me change, et toi aussi.

Une fois remonté par un escalier escarpé qui arrivait dans un placard à chaussures et qui ne pouvait être emprunté que dans un sens, ils atteignirent après une lutte éprouvante pour lui, la porte menant au jardin. Il connaissait le chemin pour avoir demandé à un elfe de le lui montrer dans la nuit, mais il laissait Hermione le guider quand même. Elle avait un air heureux. Elle souriait et regardait autour d'elle avait un inlassable regard émerveillé.

Sa capacité à s'extasier sur des choses futiles n'avait d'égale que sa curiosité, ou son intelligence, en fonction de celui que l'on considérait plus développé que l'autre. Et il suffit d'une poupée posée sur une chaise pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui en sautant presque à pieds joints pour lui dire qu'elle avait la même. Et il en fut aussi consterné qu'attendrit.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour s'en saisir, il lui attrapa la main. Il la sermonna, juste pour la forme, mais en vérité, il se sentait incroyablement ému. Elle avait une emprise émotionnelle sur lui phénoménale.

Son Ancre.

Il ne vivait pas libre. Il en avait seulement l'illusion. Car il réalisa, qu'il ira où elle ira et qu'ainsi, il ne serait jamais vraiment libre. Elle continuait de s'extasier devant les jouets qui défilaient sur leur passage. Elle ne cessait de parler de jouet qu'elle avait eu et il put voir combien se souvenir de ces moments la rendait heureuse. Et le temps d'un instant, il ressentit un excès de jalousie. Qui disparut aussitôt, mais il en resta déconcerté.

Il l'était encore quand ils commencèrent à courir dans le jardin en suivant la haute haie, faisait une esquive quand un buisson de fleurs, un banc, des joues et même une cabane leur barraient la route. Ils firent plusieurs tours avant qu'il ne sente l'esprit d'Hermione effleurer le sien. Il la laissa venir dans sa tête, lui cachant quand même minutieusement tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle accède.

« _Je sais où l'on peut s'entraîner pour Poudlard, et l'on peut en même temps rester ici._ »

« _Je suis tout ouïe. »_ Ironisa Drago, proprement amusé de lui-même et de son jeu de mot.

« _Dans ma tête._ »

Il manqua de trébucher et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Pour vérifier si elle était sérieuse. Elle le ne regarda même pas. Elle avait l'air en effet, belle et bien sérieuse. Peut-être plus belle que sérieuse d'ailleurs... Avec sa peau claire, ses lèvres et ses joues rougies, ses yeux plissés et ses boucles, rebondissant derrière elle.

« _Si tu peux voir mes souvenirs, si l'on peut parler comme on le fait maintenant… Tu dois pouvoir venir dans mon… mon Monde. »_

 _« Ton Monde… »_ Répéta-t-il inconsciemment d'un ton qui lui rappela horriblement Luna Lovegood.

L'idée l'enchantait, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait.

 _« Là où je reconstruit ce que je veux. Mes pensées en 3D. Je peux refaire Poudlard et ses alentours. Je connais la ca_ rte _du Maraudeur par cœur et…. »_

 _« La carte de quoi ? »_ L'interrompit le garçon.

« _Du Maraudeur. Une carte de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, que James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin ont fait pendant qu'ils y étaient. Peter Petigrew est aussi cité comme auteur mais je suis doute qu'il leur ait été d'une grande aide. »_ Dit-elle avec condescendance.

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Elle en montre chaque parcelle et ceux qui s'y trouvent, avec leur déplacement en temps réel. Seul quatre endroit n'y sont pas : la Chambre des Secret, la Salle sur Demande, la Cabane Hurlante et le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur qui y mène. »_

Il arrêta de courir et elle s'arrêta quelques pas après lui.

-Quoi ?! Dit-il en prenant de grandes respirations. Et tu ne me dis que maintenant que tu as un tel truc en ta possession ?!

-Déjà si tu ne me coupais pas la parole tu aurais entendu tout ce que j'avais à dire. Répliqua la brunette en refaisant sa queue de cheval qui devenait lâche. Et non, c'est à Harry qu'elle appartient. Moi je connais la carte et je peux reconstruire à partir de ça, mais pas les personnes qui y sont et ce qu'elles font.

Il resta sidéré, digérant l'information avec la même difficulté qu'il avalait sa salive. Il avait eu un espoir incroyable le temps d'un instant, et il était mort à peine né. Ils recommencèrent à courir, sans remarquer un instant qu'ils s'étaient arrêté sous les fenêtres et que certains enfant étaient venus les observer. Plus ou moins discrètement. Ils firent cinq tours de plus et il commença à avoir chaud. Il retira son pull et le réduisit avant de le mettre dans sa poche et elle fit la même chose.

Et après quelques tours de plus, c'est elle qui s'arrêta.

Ils avaient repris leur conversation mentale et elle n'avait presque pas parlé, c'était surtout lui qui lui avait parlé de plusieurs choses, dont les conversations avec Séléné et Bryan.

Elle avait le souffle court, et comme lui, ses respirations faisaient du bruit.

-Et là, articula-t-elle entre deux inspirations, je suis censée… dire quelque chose ?

Elle commença à marcher en soufflant bruyamment et il lui emboîta le pas en respirant de la même manière.

-Censée, je ne sais pas… Dit Drago en haletant quelque peu. Mais j'aimerais bien.

Ils continuaient d'avancer et elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne la pressait pas non plus, il comprenait que certaine chose devait être un peu dure pour elle. Ca l'avait été pour lui aussi. Mais là… il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

-Je… Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Elle se tourna face à lui et s'il fut frappé par sa beauté comme s'il la découvrait à nouveau. Son expression était grave. Il adorait son air sérieux. Merlin… Il n'avait vraiment pas les idées en place. Il n'était pas censé penser à ça !

-Peu importe ce qu'on te dit, ce qu'on apprendra, je… Tu n'es pas… Je ne sais même pas comment m'exprimer tellement je trouve ça ridicule. Balbutia la jeune fille levant ses mains devant elle en signe d'impuissance. Je ne nie pas qu'il existe un lien étrange entre nous, qui met en jeu une magie qui nous dépasse, mais tu es un homme. Un être bien réel et pas… une… une chose rattaché à moi !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas un homme.

-Tu m'as dit tu t'étais vraiment senti libre pour la première fois de ta vie, dans ce rêve bizarre, et sous une autre forme. Que tu t'étais senti enfin toi-même. Le contredit aussitôt la brunette. Mais ton corps, toi, étais toujours dans le lit. Ne confond pas tout Drago. Harry…

-Cesse de toujours ramener Potter dans la conversation lorsqu'on parle de moi. Siffla Drago en lui coupant la parole, piqué au vif.

Il commençait à en avoir sa claque du binoclard. Surtout quand elle le comparait à lui. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait en colère. Il ne voulait pas être associé à Potter pour la moindre chose !

-Si je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine, je te dirais surement qu'il faut que j'aille lire un livre. Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Alors si tu veux que je te réponde, ne m'interrompt pas quand je le fais.

Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Je te demande juste de ne pas me parler de Potter. Se défendit Drago d'une voix dure.

-Sauf je me base sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour te répondre, je ne peux pas ne pas parler de lui ! S'impatienta Hermione en croisant les bras d'un ton excédé. Avec Voldemort…

-Mais je n'en ai RIEN à foutre de Voldemort et de son lien avec Potter ! Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! S'emporta le garçon d'un ton désespérément irrité. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil sur le fait que je suis un humain qui rêve, mais sur le fait que j'ai la putain de capacité de me transformer en dragon !

Elle allait répliquer, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche ce n'est pas sa voix qu'il entendit. Mais une voix totalement inconnue.

-Vous savez vraiment vous transformer en dragon ?

Le temps qu'ils comprennent que la voix venait d'un des enfants perchés aux fenêtres, d'autres étaient venus les rejoindre.

-Mais non ce n'est pas possible. Dit une gamine.

-Mais si ! C'est un sorcier lui !

-Ooooh ! Soupirèrent trois petites filles d'environs l'âge de Séléné.

Il y avait au total une dizaine de têtes qui dépassaient des fenêtres ouvertes, dont une majorité de fille. Les trois garçons étant, bien sûr, parce que tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit les pires, les triplés. Qui fixaient d'ailleurs tous les trois la brunette comme une incarnation divine. Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre et il regarda Hermione qui avait les joues rouges, et pas uniquement à cause de la course.

-Tu parles ! Dit l'un des trois gamins.

-Il frime. Rajouta un autre.

-Je crois que l'expression c'est : faire le coq. Le repris l'un de ses frères d'une voix faussement hautaine.

-C'est tout de suite moins classe qu'un dragon, faut admettre. Dit une voix féminine.

-Fermez-la… Marmonna Drago, tout bas en voyant que celle qui venait de parler était la rousse remarqué quelque jour plus tôt.

-Pourtant il avait l'air inquiet ! Hurla presque une gamine ridiculement petite à la même fenêtre que la rouquine.

-Parce qu'il a peur qu'elle lui file entre les doigts ! S'écria l'un des triplés, hilare.

-Ca peut se comprendre ! S'esclaffa un autre des garçons alors que le troisième hurlait de rire. Elle est parfaite !

-Moi je trouve que le monsieur ressemble aux princes des dessins animés ! S'égosilla une gamine en sautillant pour mieux voir par la fenêtre. Il est tout plein de muscles !

-Il doit chercher à compenser autre chose… Ricana nul autre que l'un des garçons.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en même temps et il entendit la rousse rire aussi après avoir dit quelque chose comme :

-Et ça a à peine plus de onze ans…

Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Non. Surtout pas. C'était les enfants d'Eleana. Rester. Calme. Surtout. Rester calme. Il sortir tout de même sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, les enfants furent poussés à l'intérieur sans ménagement et les fenêtres se verrouillèrent en claquant. Il soupira bruyamment de soulagement et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Ne parlons pas de ça ici. Ordonna le blond en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

Elle soupira mais lui emboîta tout de même le pas. Ils durent passer par le bureau d'Eleana pour redescendre, et le chemin fut encore plus dur qu'à l'allée. Car cette fois, les couloirs n'étaient pas vides. Quelques enfants étaient descendus et les plus petits étaient venus s'agiter devant eux. Et s'il fut quelque peu surpris et flatté qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas uniquement à Hermione, il n'en montra rien et les ignora avec une grande difficulté. Certain avaient le visage recouvert de bave, s'en était complètement écœurant.

Une fois douchés et changés ils allèrent, sur ordre de la brunette version médicomage, dans la salle à manger. Comme il l'avait déjà vu, un énorme buffet se dressait au milieu des tables rondes. Il y avait presque tous les enfants, et il crut en toute honnêteté qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel jour ils étaient, mais les plus âgés étaient pour la grande majorité absents et les petits semblaient faire encore plus de bruit que la dernière fois.

Il tenta de convaincre Hermione de repartir, mais elle n'écouta pas un mot et se dirigeait déjà vers la table ou Jessie aidait un petit garçon de maximum deux ans, surement le plus petit de tous les enfants présents, à manger. Il y avait à la même table la rousse et un ados qu'il n'avait pas vu la dernière fois. Ou qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. D'environs seize ans, il était blond aux yeux verrons. Un vert, un bleu. Il parlait avec la rouquine à côté de lui. C'était d'ailleurs les deux plus âgés des gamins présents.

-Hémiooone ! S'extasia le petit que Jessie nourrissait en se tortillant pour descendre de sa chaise.

Mais cette dernière devait être ensorcelée car il n'arriva pas à la quitter le moins du monde. La brunette lui répondit joyeusement en lui caressant la joue et elle salua Jessie. Qui bataillait avec le petit pour qu'il reste tranquille et qu'elle puisse continuer à lui donner à manger. Hermione dit également bonjour aux deux ados lui qui répondirent tous les deux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle s'assit et tira une chaise à côté d'elle. Il dit vaguement bonjour à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir, et Jessie fut la seule qu'il regarda vraiment. Hermione lui expliqua qu'il fallait demander à son assiette ce que l'on voulait et qu'elle allait elle-même se servir. Ou sinon il pouvait se lever.

Comme s'il allait se lever maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le bruit et les mouvements incessant autour de lui. Il se demandait comment les enfants faisaient pour se supporter entre eux, ou tout simplement comment pouvaient-ils se supporter eux-mêmes. Il était en train de s'acharner avec sa fourchette sur ses œufs brouillés quand le garçon lui parla.

-Vôtre dragon, c'est de la métamorphose humaine ? Demanda-t-il après s'être présenté. Victoria m'a raconté ce qu'elle a entendu ce matin.

La rouquine se tortilla sur sa chaise et se mit à examiner ses ongles avec intérêt. Il l'a jugea encore une fois trop maquillée. Les gros traits noirs autour de ses yeux rendaient son regard constamment lourd et étrangement vide.

-Non. Répondit Drago après avoir également décliné son nom, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit utile.

Il se retient de toutes ses forces de faire une remarque désobligeante à l'encontre de ceux qui les avaient écoutés à la fenêtre. Et Victoria ne semblait pas plus concernée que ça par ce qu'il se disait à table de toute façon.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il cessa de détailler l'adolescente installée pile en face de lui. Et il remarqua qu'Hermione et Jessie le regardaient attentivement, comme Brandon. Seule la rousse l'ignorait consciencieusement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et regardait les trois personnes autour de lui. Le minuscule gamin brailla et Hermione tourna la tête en même temps que Jessie. Il fut donc obligé de reporter son attention sur le, très déstabilisant, regard du garçon.

Il fut surpris de ne voir qu'une curiosité sincèrement innocente. Le gamin, enfin, l'adolescent, ne semblait pas douter un instant de sa capacité à se transformer. Il avait juste l'air de se demander comment était-ce possible. Question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Son regard ne cessait de jongler de l'œil vert à l'œil bleu, absolument perturbé par la différence frappante qu'il y avait entre les deux.

-Je n'en sais rien. Avoua brusquement Drago, avec l'étrange faux sentiment qu'il n'était finalement pas si difficile de dire la vérité. Quelque chose qui nous dépasse. De la veille magie.

Les prunelles du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent tout à coup et il le vit jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était en train de s'extasier devant le mini-humain perché sur sa chaise haute.

-Je suis un passionné de vieille magie, surtout celle qui a permis à Harry Potter de survivre. Entreprit de se venter aussitôt Brandon.

Sauf que lui parler de Potter n'était décemment pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il referma le poing autour de son couvert en acier et il vit qu'au nom de son ami, la brunette avait tourné la tête.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mes études, ma mère est une née moldu et je n'ai pas ma place à Poudlard. Repris le garçon sans se préoccuper des deux regards qui pesaient sur lui. Mais j'ai les moyens d'apprendre ici et je sais que les animagis ne peuvent prendre la forme d'animaux magiques.

-Et bien ce n'est pas mon cas. Marmonna Drago dans sa courte barbe encore fraichement rasée.

-Qu'entendez-vous par vieille magie alors ? Demanda le garçon en saisissant son verre.

Il soupira derechef. Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils et les regardait alternativement. Son cerveau avait l'air en pleine et intensive réflexion.

-J'entends par là une magie oubliée et inutilisée. Grinça Drago avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

Il avait réduit les œufs en bouillis avec sa fourchette et il n'eut plus envie de manger. Il se concentra donc sur sa tasse de thé, qu'il mélangeait avec énergie en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde ici étaient atteint d'une épidémie de curiosité. Il ruminait avec rage cette énième allusion au balafré en se retenant difficilement d'arroser toute la table de remarques déplaisante.

Merlin, qu'il ne supportait pas cet inlassable brouhaha qui résonnait derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça à Poudlard, mais là, il n'y avait presque que des enfants de moins de dix ans et leur boucan était encore pire que celui de la Grande Salle. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette colère, mais elle était bien là.

Cet endroit lui tapait sur le système et les yeux anormaux de Brandon rivés sur sa personne, faisait naître en lui un agacement sans limite. Il se sentait particulière irritable depuis la fin de leur séance de course à pieds. Ce qui était un comble car il avait espéré que cela lui libèrerait l'esprit. Il soupira de plus belle. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Vraiment, pas du tout. Il finit rapidement son thé et quitta la table en prétextant avoir suffisamment mangé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproche. Mais aussitôt s'était-il éloigné, que Victoria releva les yeux de ses mains et entama une conversation avec la brune. Et cette dernière

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, et c'est absolument irrité qu'il rejoignit le hall. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et il manqua de peu de percuter Blaise, qui déboulait des escaliers.

-Drago ! S'écria joyeusement le métis en lui posant brutalement une main sur l'épaule. Je voulais te parler justement !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Blaise l'entraîna sans attendre dans une petite pièce bizarre, remplie de linge, de draps et d'étranges objets moldus qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même à la Cascade. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le lieu, Blaise le secoua un peu. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son épaule.

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix brusque.

-Très bien. Répliqua Drago sur la défensive.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son ancien camarade l'ai vu la veille, en pleine crise d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse. Même s'il était conscient qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre lui. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait, en soi, rien vu de compromettant. D'ailleurs il se souvenait qu'il avait été assez inquiet pour lui. Puis il se souvient aussi que le métis l'avait attendu dans le couloir après sa crise, et qu'au final, ils ne s'étaient pas vus puisqu'il était allé dormir.

Blaise retira sa main sous le regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait. Il sentait qu'il avait une expression un peu dure, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

-Je pense pouvoir savoir aujourd'hui quel est ton statut politique. Dit l'italien de but en blanc avec un petit air conspirateur.

Instantanément réjoui et revigoré par la nouvelle il afficha cependant une moue perplexe. Car en même temps il s'était senti étrange.

-Aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas pressé tu sais. Articula Drago avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Il était perturbé. Il allait, peut-être, bientôt savoir ce qu'il était aux yeux de son père, et bien qu'il attendait ceci depuis longtemps, une pointe d'appréhension fit son apparition.

Surtout qu'il devait régler le « problème Poudlard » avec Hermione avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit mais… Il ne pouvait nier que la nouvelle le rendait euphorique, peut être autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Les choses se concrétisaient un peu plus chaque jour et si une partie de lui en était gonflé de joie, l'autre commençait à se dire qu'Hermione avait raison : il entreprenait des choses folles, surement hors de sa portée, ou du moins pour le moment.

Et maintenant, d'une certaine manière, alors que ce n'était pas le cas avant que Blaise lui dise ça, tout lui semblait irréalisable. Parce ce qu'il se sentait, tout à coup, étrangement seul et faible. De plus en plus - à force de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de parler avec de nouvelles personnes - il comprenait combien il n'avait pas mesuré ce qu'impliquait un retour dans la vie. La vie en dehors de la Cascade. Il avait un peu du mal à faire face des derniers temps, particulièrement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Car si avant, le fait que le monde ait continué de tourner pendant ces cinq ans était quelque chose de vrai, mais d'assez abstrait, plus les jours passaient loin de la Cascade, plus il pouvait le constater de ses yeux. Et il n'était rien dans ce monde.

Il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui tombait sur les épaules.

Il n'avait ressenti ça qu'une fois : lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Quand il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans sa mission. Et sur la longue, ce poids avait commencé à l'étouffer. Malaises, crises d'angoisse ou de colère, destruction de son environnement au craquage complet où il fondait en larme…

Il ne se sentait pas aussi menacé qu'à l'époque, c'était impossible, et pourtant… Après cinq ans sans voir personne, pas même son reflet, il avait l'impression que tout ceci lui échappait depuis un bon moment. Que sa vie, que le monde, n'était qu'une montagne escarpée impossible d'accès, et qu'il devait pourtant gravir, les deux mains liées dans le dos. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait réalisé que Voldemort lui avait confié une tâche impossible. Puisque lui-même avait peur de Dumbledore, comment un gamin de seize ans était-il censé le tuer ?

Il divaguait totalement. Il comprit – ou déduit – rapidement que c'était le contre coup de ses nuits totalement irrégulières et de la séance de sport de ce matin. Il avait couru comme il le faisait autour du lac de la Cascade alors qu'il n'avait pas fait une once de sport depuis au moins une semaine. Et son corps lui fait soudainement bien sentir. Tout comme sa tête.

Il voyait Blaise le regarder d'un œil accablant avec une petite lueur meurtrière et il fouilla dans sa tête à la recherche du sujet dont leur conversation relevait. La dernière chose qui lui venait en mémoire, c'était sa propre réponse. Si son ancien camarade avait répondu, il n'avait pas écouté.

Et que pensait-il, à la base ? Quelle avait été la chose qui l'avait fait dériver ains… oh ! Comment l'oublier… son père…

Il aurait, peut-être, pu deviner plus facilement s'il avait été dans un état normal.

-Tu disais ? Demanda soudainement le blond en remettant les pieds sur Terre, sans que ses pensées ne le quittent pour autant.

-Que tu étais un véritable connard et que si ce n'était pas toi, tu serais mort. Articula Blaise en se grattant l'angle de la mâchoire d'un air totalement dégagé. Et accessoirement que je me fiche que tu ne sois pas pressé, j'ai une occasion aujourd'hui, je n'en aurais pas deux. Je te demande pas ton avis, je t'informe, nuances.

Il ignora totalement la première phrase, il se doutait que ce n'était que sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas être ignoré comme il venait de le faire. Et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il avait subi ça avec Hermione, mais contrairement à elle, il ne s'excusa pas de s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Sans vraiment savoir s'il prenait la bonne décision, il dit à Blaise de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il devait voir son père aujourd'hui car ce dernier l'avait convoqué expressément et qu'il glisserait deux trois questions sur lui, qu'il irait jusqu'à dire qu'il se faisait chier en Angleterre et qu'il aimerait lui aussi aller voir ailleurs. Et que s'il faudrait en arriver là, il mimerait une crise de jalousie, et qu'il menacerait d'aller de lui-même le retrouver pour participer à cette mission qu'on lui refusait.

Drago lui recommanda, subtilement d'être prudent. Et moins subtilement, de ne pas dire n'importe quoi, de bien fermer son esprit et de revenir le voir dès que possible pour lui faire part des résultats.

Le métis obtempéra et lui glissa avec cynisme :

-Quels fils exemplaires nous faisons.

-Quels pères exemplaires nous avons. Le corrigea Drago d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Blaise eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu as confiance en eux ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup avec une expression des plus sérieuses.

-En qui ? Fit le blond avec surprise.

L'ancien serpentard le scruta d'un air suspicieux avant de dire sur le même ton :

-Et bien en Potter et sa bande de héros.

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour que son visage n'exprime rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait : soit une espèce de réflexion. Comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Et il eut un violent sentiment de haine envers Hermione pour lui avoir menti. Il avait redouté ce moment, depuis l'instant où elle avait dit « c'est d'accord ».

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mentir à Blaise, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril l'accord qu'ils avaient. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'Hermione et lui n'avait aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec le balafré.

Il soupira, et quand il surprit le regard curieux du métis il sut ce qu'il devait dire. Même s'il anticipait déjà la réaction de Blaise, et qu'il en était d'avance agacé.

-J'ai confiance en elle.

L'italien eut un sourire narquois se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'espère que ton jugement vient bien de ton cerveau. Ricana-t-il avec insolence. Et pas d'une certaine autre partie de ton anatomie.

-Va te faire foutre Zabini. Grimaça Drago en tentant de cacher le sourire qui venait prendre possession de ses lèvres.

-Je suis sérieux. Rajouta Blaise en gardant la main sur la poignée, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte.

-Moi aussi. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec sarcasme et surtout provocation.

Son ancien camarade affichait de nouveau son sourire narquois, et il poussa enfin la porte. Le bruit, jusqu'alors étouffé par la pièce hermétique, sembla lui percer les tympans. Comment pouvait-on supporter ces gamins ? Vivre et diriger un tel endroit ? Il eut une pointe de respect pour Eleana, qui fut bien vite balayée, ou plutôt écrasée, lorsqu'un gamin passa en courant devant lui et lui marcha sur les pieds. Il grimaça, plus dégoûté à l'idée que le gosse ait marché dans n'importe quoi, que par douleur.

Et après quelques derniers mots échangés avec Blaise, il appela un elfe pour qu'il le ramène dans les appartements qu'il occupait avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire à pied, et dans la nuit, il avait fait la même chose.

L'elfe en question, Hatar, ne le quitta qu'après s'être assurée par une vingtaine de questions, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas l'envoyé balader.

Il voulait être seul.

La tête entre les mains, affalé dans le fauteuil le moins confortable qu'il avait trouvé, il laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

Il se sentait horriblement vide

Le fait que Blaise ait quitté la maison, pour lui, parce que même s'il cherchait à se prouver le contraire, c'était bien le cas, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et une boule dans le gorge. Blaise prenait tous les risques, tandis que lui restait bien confortablement installé ici, à l'abri. Intouchable. Il en était malade, en vérité. Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur pour Blaise ? Ou plutôt, peur qu'il échoue ? Qu'il le dénonce lui et elle, même involontaire ? Ou parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être comme Voldemort, ou les Suprêmes, en envoyant un homme risquer sa vie à sa place ? Ou toutes les raisons à la fois ? Il ne savait pas quelle explication donner à cette angoisse, ce malaise, mais il constata une chose : la vie de Blaise lui importait. Pas autant que celle d'Hermione, mais il devait bien être le troisième sur la liste. Après Séléné.

Son esprit divaguait tellement, qu'il eut un sursaut de surprise quand ses bras lâchèrent brusquement et qu'il constata qu'il s'endormait dans cette position. Merlin… Mais tout déconnait chez lui. Il était dépité. Dans un mouvement las, il s'appuya contre le dossier et il regarda sa main droite. Celle qui avait subi la mue.

Il n'avait plus rien. Aucune marque, aucune différence.

Il caressa de son pouce gauche le dos de sa main. Il sentit des petits picotements au bout du doigt. Comme lorsqu'il avait tenu sa première baguette. Maintenant intrigué, il porta sa main près de ses yeux.

Vraiment rien ne différenciait sa peau des écailles, ou les écailles de sa peau.

De nouveau prit par un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Il sentie sa tête tourner.

Perdu.

C'était le sentiment principal qu'il ressentait. Son esprit se résumait à un chaos de pensées folles, contradictoires ou sans rapport. Il ne suivait même plus ses propres pensés. Il avait trop de chose à se préoccuper et il avait de nouveau ce sentiment d'impuissance face à sa propre vie. Et ce poids sur ses épaules…

Les souvenirs cuisants de sa sixième année avaient l'air de dissoudre tout raisonnement en lui. A cette période aussi, tout semblait lui échapper. Comme s'il cherchait à attraper de la fumée, avec les mains. Et si aujourd'hui les personnes le menaçant représentaient tout un groupe et qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à exécuter sous la menace de la mort de sa famille ainsi que la sienne, sa vie, comme celle d'Hermione, étaient directement menacées. Et il éprouvait de nouveau la même peur qu'à l'époque.

Peut-être même pire. Parce que… C'était _elle_.

Ses yeux brûlaient. Il luttait contre les larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas à pleurer. Les choses étaient différentes. Et surtout lui, il était différent. Même si à cet instant, il en doutait énormément.

Il avait peur, oui. Mais pas de la même manière. Elle était là. Hermione. Il pouvait veiller sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme quand… Quand sa mère… Seule au manoir… Avec Voldemort et ses sous-fifres… Et son père en prison…

Il explosa en sanglot. Il avait l'impression que dans ses veine coulait de la rage. Il avait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Beaucoup trop parlé d'elle, à trop de monde différent. En trop peu de temps.

Et il ne la verrait plus... Plus jamais… Et elle n'aura jamais entendu, jamais su de son vivant qu'il l'aimait… à en crever…. Alors qu'elle était morte pour lui….

Dans un élan de rage et de désespoir, il se leva, en sautant littéralement debout. Sa vision était floue de larmes. Il avait envie de détruire quelque chose, mais il se retient de justesse. Il avait encore conscience d'où il était. Et sous l'emprise d'une autre perte de contrôle il frappa la pierre, dont était faite la cheminée, de toutes ses forces.

Il s'écroula devant l'être, sous la douleur et les sanglots. Il posa son regard trouble sur les flammes. Là où auraient dû être les écailles, sa peau le piquait. Et les phalanges de la même main étaient en sangs. Il avait du mal à respirer et il n'arrêtait pas de renifler. Il se dégoûtait, d'être ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait refoulé tant de choses ces derniers temps, il avait feint tant d'autres qu'il aurait pu se douter qu'il finirait par craquer à un moment ou un autre.

Il fut finalement assez soulagé que cela arrive quand il était seul.

Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça il approcha sa main du feu. Et si la chaleur lui brûla les doigts, surtout là où il s'était ouvert, le dessus de sa main, pourtant orienté vers les flammes, ne ressentie qu'une agréable chaleur.

Il ne pleurait presque plus. Ou du moins, il pleurait silencieusement maintenant, et les larmes étaient moins grosses. Il pensait encore à sa mère. Il se demandait si elle savait. Pour lui. Si elle avait vu qu'il était différent. S'il y avait eu des signes. Car, lui, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs qui lui permettaient de dire qu'il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs d'une, plus que probable, capacité à se transformer en dragon.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à le formuler. Même mentalement. Il l'évoquait mais n'aimait pas mettre des mots dessus. Tout à l'heure, et comme souvent, il n'avait pas contrôlé ses paroles face à la brunette. Mais en vérité, il avait bien du mal à s'y faire. Il ne l'acceptait pas vraiment. Voire pas du tout.

Drago avait très envie de savoir si sa mère avait soupçonné quelque chose. Et d'un autre côté, pas tant que ça. Car si elle savait et qu'elle n'avait rien dit, il n'aurait aucune idée de comment il le vivrait. Tandis qu'au contraire, s'il n'y avait vraiment eu aucun signe, alors que cela était-il censé signifier ?

Il grogna de rage et appuya son dos contre la pierre, sur un des côtés de la cheminée. Pourquoi même lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère, son cerveau s'obstinait à chercher des problèmes ? A se poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse ? Et surtout, des questions qui le faisait se sentir mal ?

Comme possédé, il frappait l'arrière de sa tête contre la pierre. Peut-être espérait-il dans son désespoir que cela l'aiderait, même si cela ne marchait pas le moins du monde, et qu'il continuait quand même. Il se remit à pleurer, un peu plus fort, pas à cause de la douleur. Mais parce qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de douter de sa mère.

Qu'elle lui manquait. Ô Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras une derrière fois. Qu'elle le rassure. Sentir son odeur… Rien qu'une, juste une dernière petite fois. Pour qu'il puisse lui dire… Pour qu'elle sache…

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi ses émotions étaient toutes, si intenses et douloureuses. Mais il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon. Qu'il n'avait pas plus de six ans. Et qu'il était effrayé par ce qui l'attendait. Et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était les bras de sa mère.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et appuya ses coudes dessus pour laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, à pleurer. Ni à quel moment elle arriva.

Mais quand arriva à se calmer et qu'il réussit à reprendre conscience des choses autour de lui, ils étaient, tellement exactement qu'il en fut horriblement perturbé, dans la même position que la première fois qu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Le jour de son réveil.

Elle était à genoux, l'entourant de ses bras. Et lui complètement écroulé contre elle, accroché à ses vêtements, la tête dans son cou. Puis il entendit un murmure. Elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il se laissa porter par sa voix. Par ses paroles rassurantes qu'il arrivait à comprendre.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir, quand elle cessa ses caresses dans le dos, pour poser une main dans sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et laissa derrière lui une agréable chaleur. Elle finit par mettre ses deux mains sur ses joues et elle souleva sa tête. Il ne l'aida même pas un peu, il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait que si elle le lâchait, il s'écroulerait au sol.

Elle appuya son front contre le sien et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardé bien fermés. Il sentait qu'il avait les yeux gonflés et surement très rouges car ils lui faisaient mal. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir qu'elle pleurait aussi. Même si cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Par contre, elle souriait.

Et bien malgré lui, il dû fermer les yeux, de nouveau pris par un flot de larmes. Et il l'entendit chuchoter timidement, dans un petit rire :

-Ça y est, je crois que j'assume : je te trouve beau même quand tu pleures.

Il eut juste le temps de faire un petit sourire avant de sentir ses lèvres ses les siennes.


	32. Chapter 32 - Menteur

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous et si ce n'est pas le cas que ce chapitre vous remontera un peu le morale ! Comme toujours, un plaisir de l'écrire et de le partager avec vous, merci de continuer à me lire et à suite cette histoire ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Charliee3216 : Et oui Drago à changé, même s'il reste toujours Drago (ou du moins j'espère que tu trouves toi aussi qu'il reste encore lui). Comme tu dis il pense beaucoup à Hermione, et ce n'est pas pour rien héhé :3 Mais si tu veux je te le prête et tu t'isoles un peu avec lui si ça peut te faire plaisir ahah ! Drago Malefoy, jaloux ? Non, il ne faut pas dire ça tu vas le vexer ! Sinon je suis contente d'avoir fait fondre ton coeur ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Merci, comme toujours ! Je ne saurais pas te dire comme je fais mais je suis super contente que autant de moment t'ai plus dans ce chap. Et oui, on suit les sentiments de Drago en direct, et je suis contente que l'on voit combien il tient à elle, car à mes yeux ca a vraiment de l'importance ! Encore merci bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **IKNOX3 : Oui Dumbledore on t'aiiiiiiime ! hum hum, pardon. Merci beaucoup pour ta review adorable, je suis contente que les personnages te plaise et que tu les considèrent pas comme des ajouts sans valeurs ahhaha : p Non plus sérieusement, il était temps que les nouveau personnages entre dans le game (mdr) ! Et ce n'est que le début, toi qui avait peur que l'histoire se finissent vite, je me rend compte que ca va être plus long que ce que je prévoyais, car les chapitre sont assez long ces derniers temps car j'ai pleins de choses a vous dire ou à sous entendre ! A part te dire que cela vient de ma tête, je ne saurais t'en dire plus mais vu le bordel que c'est là dedans tu as le droit de ne pas considérer ça comme une réponse acceptable ! Tes reviews m'avaient manqué ! Merci, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _-Ça y est, je crois que j'assume : je te trouve beau même quand tu pleures._

 _Il eut juste le temps de faire un petit sourire avant de sentir ses lèvres ses les siennes._

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui lui avait pris. Ou plutôt, les pensées qui l'avaient mis dans cet état. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait. Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré sinon ? Peut-être l'avait-elle deviné, peut-être l'avait-elle vu dans sa tête. En tout cas, elle continua de le bercer dans ses bras un long moment.

Elle ne chuchotait plus rien, mais les caresses qu'elle lui faisait dans le cou valaient milles mots. Il finit par se calmer, porter par la douceur rassurante de la jeune fille. Il cessa de s'appuyer sur elle de tout son poids quand il s'en senti capable, et il se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu avoir la force de le soutenir tout ce temps.

Ils finirent par s'appuyer côte à côte, le dos contre le mur de pierre à côté de la cheminée. Elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule et elle jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches. Il n'y avait que le crépitement du feu pour rompre le silence, et la respiration d'Hermione par-dessus la sienne.

Il était calmé, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il avait l'impression qu'une poigne de fer lui comprimait le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser totalement sa mère de ses pensées, mais la présence d'Hermione lui permettait de reprendre plus ou moins le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à faire ça, c'était sa mère qu'il avait eu envie de voir, et il pensait que rien d'autre ne le calmerait. Hors, elle avait réussi et il se demanda si c'était l'un des effets de l'amour qu'il lui portait, où si cela était dû au fait qu'il avait fait sortir toute l'eau de son corps.

Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, et il n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient restés comme ça dix minutes ou deux heures.

Mais il fixait quelque chose devant lui, depuis un long moment, sans vraiment le voir. Bizarrement, et exceptionnellement, il ne pensait à rien. Il était dans une sorte d'état second. La totalité de sa personne lui semblait se vider à mesure que le temps passait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Drago d'une voix distraite clignant fortement des yeux.

-Zabini est intelligent. Il ne fera rien de stupide qui mettrait qui que ce soit en danger, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Répéta la jeune fille en continuant d'entortiller sa mèche autour de son doigt.

Il émit une sorte de grognement censé exprimer qu'il en était conscient. Mais que cela n'empêchait en rien l'inquiétude de s'immiscer en lui. Chose qu'elle ne comprit surement pas.

Il préférait ne pas la regarder, il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction s'il voyait ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de pleurer de nouveau. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Hermione est apparemment eut un compte rendu détaillé de ses pensées et qu'elle décide de lui faire savoir.

-Ta mère serait fière de toi. Enfin non, elle est fière de toi. Reprit la brunette en lâchant ses cheveux pour lui prendre la main. Moi je le suis, et tu devrais l'être aussi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as été fort. Elle commença à dessiner des formes abstraites sur le dos de la main droite. Je veux dire, après ce que tu as vécu, tu aurais pu mettre des mois, des années à ne serait-ce qu'à reparler et faire confiance à quelqu'un. Pourtant… Pourtant on est là… Rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant. Ensemble.

Il ne dit rien du tout. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse. C'était comme si elle pensait à voix haute.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je te trouve admirable, reprit-elle comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'anodin, alors que son cœur venait de faire une embardée. Ca fait quoi ? Allez, trois mois on va dire que je suis allée te chercher et depuis tu es… tu as…

Il sentait qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Et il ne dit toujours rien. Principalement parce qu'il en était incapable, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la presser ou la forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Tu as pris confiance en toi je crois. Finit-elle par dire en cessant son manège avec ses mains. En si peu de temps tu ne réalises pas combien tu as accomplis des choses extraordinaires. Et je ne parle pas uniquement la transformation, même si c'est énorme, mais aussi de ce que tu as accomplis sur toi-même aussi, ton rapport à la vie et aux autres a changé. D'autant plus que tu t'efforces en permanence de paraître fort et intouchable. Je sais que tu me l'as dit il y a un moment maintenant, mais c'est vrai, tu as changé. Et plus les jours passent, plus je le vois. Et en même temps, tu es toujours toi, ce qui est surement le plus remarquable en fait…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et elle ne semblait pas le remarquer, il était même possible qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de parler à voix haute. Il ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue et il se maudit d'être aussi faible et sensible. Mais ses paroles l'avaient touchées bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer ça possible. Il n'était pas tellement sûr d'avoir confiance en lui, tout comme il avait la certitude de n'avoir rien accomplit d'extraordinaire.

Si l'on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il s'était admis être amoureux d'elle, bien entendu. Mais ça, c'était hors concours. Même si en soi c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il ne le comptait pas.

Il tourna très lentement la tête vers elle. Toujours appuyée sur son épaule, il vit ses lèvres remuer alors qu'aucun son ne sortait : il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Il continua de la regarder. Il avait eu envie de lui dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, il avait espéré trouver la réponse sur son visage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors il attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait.

Ce qui était apparemment la chose à faire car après un certain temps, il la senti secouer doucement la tête de haut en bas et elle se redressa les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais oui ! S'écria-t-elle dans un piaillement aigu. Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant !

En moins d'une seconde, et avant qu'il ne le comprenne, elle était debout et courait en zigzagant entre les meuble de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû lui parler.

Il en resta muet de stupéfaction. Frustré et irrité au plus haut point il remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas fermée la porte derrière elle. Il sortit sa baguette et la porte claqua. Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il fut consterné de constater qu'il était malgré tout amusé et presque _heureux_ de retrouver l'Hermione qu'il avait pris l'habitude de supporter à la Cascade. Même s'il était toujours autant énervé qu'elle ne donne pas d'explication.

Elle venait de lui mettre du baume au cœur en agissant ainsi, peut-être autant qu'en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était vraiment fou s'il en arrivait à apprécier, dans un moment pareille, son attitude de dingue.

C'est en soupirant qu'il finit par se lever et elle débarqua quelques secondes après, toujours en courant, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Et derrière elle flottait dans les airs un énorme chaudron, des plantes en pots et… Ce qui devait être une tête de harpie. Il en eut des frissons avant-même de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Il avait encore mal aux yeux et en plus de ça, il avait l'impression que ces derniers étaient victimes d'une hallucination. Elle était en train de faire une potion, dans le plus grand des calmes. Le chaudron devait lui arriver au niveau du nombril et il comprit vite pourquoi quand il la vit sortir une quantité de chose phénoménale de son sac. Elle lançait des sorts inconnus en même temps qu'elle ajoutait des ingrédients non-identifiés. Rapidement, une chaleur étouffante envahie la pièce.

Absolument dépassé par les événements, il était toujours debout, tétanisé. Stoïque. Il clignait des yeux plus souvent que la normale et après un certain temps qu'il ne put déterminer, il eut un semblant de réaction.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, en observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle était tellement précise dans ses mouvements, qu'elle ne regardait pourtant pas toujours, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était contrôlée par quelqu'un d'autre. Comme un pantin. Et il n'aima pas ça du tout, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle suivait la recette dans un manuel qui avait l'air en mauvais état. Et il eut l'étrange sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu.

Il avait très mal aux yeux et la fumée qui commençait à s'échapper du chaudron n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il comprit très vite qu'elle n'allait pas lui accorder le moindre mot pendant un moment alors il fit venir à lui un fauteuil, qu'il installa, pas très loin d'elle, et s'y laissa tomber.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et de toute façon il avait trop mal aux yeux, alors il posa sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Juste une minute.

-Drago…

On le secoua légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

-Désolée de te réveiller. S'excusa la brunette à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il allait lui demander de reculer, non pas car cette proximité le dérangeait, au contraire. Mais… Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux qu'une minute. Il s'était endormi, et le souvenir de son rêve était encore trop présent pour qu'il se permette de rester aussi près d'elle. Il pourrait être tenté de rejouer certaine scène…

En échos à ses pensées, elle se redressa et lui permis ainsi de respirer à nouveau correctement. Elle lui tendit un petit gobelet en plastique et il le prit en haussant un sourcil, les joues en feu, malgré son visage neutre.

-Il faut que tu le remplisses de salive. Dit-elle comme si elle lui demandait quelque chose de normale, avant de retourner près du chaudron qui bouillonnait d'un liquide gris métallisé à la fumée noire.

-De salive ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton ahuri.

-Oui, pour la potion. Crut-elle bon d'expliquer.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Ça ne te dit rien un petit verre, Granger ?

Il la vit se retourner brusquement, la bouche entrouverte, un air mi dégoûté, mi outré. Et il dut cacher combien il en était amusé, se doutant qu'elle lui ferait regretter. Il avait préparé la phrase dans sa tête. Et elle sonnait mieux avec son nom de famille, il espérait juste qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. Et en plus il savait que ça la forcerait à réagir.

-T'es dégueulasse ! Le réprimanda la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë.

-Tu finiras bien par la boire dans la potion de toute façon. S'amusa Drago avec provocation.

-Avec une centaine d'autres choses bien pires, comme par exemple le cerveau d'une harpie, ou l'intestin d'un boa. Répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille, les yeux au ciel, en laissant tomber un œil de la taille de sa main dans la potion. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais mélangé nos salives, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui montra un second gobelet, surement plein de la sienne avec un sourire malicieux. Et pour rajouter à l'ironie de la chose, il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu es en train de faire au juste ? Répondit Drago en ignorant consciemment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je fabrique une potion Goutte du sommeil, mais avec nos ADN dedans. Expliqua Hermione avec un petit son suffisant. Pour qu'on soit dans le même rêve. Enfin se ne sera pas tellement un rêve car la potion ne va pas être très concentrée, pour que je puisse agir dessus et lui donner la forme de Poudlard.

-Ah donc tout ça à un sens ? S'exclama Drago en feintant l'étonnement.

-Oh puis merde ! Râla Hermione, les joues rouges. T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !

Elle se retourna vers sa potion et il ne put se retenir de rire.

-Et je dois faire quoi ? Cracher dans le verre jusqu'à le remplir ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut remis de sa réaction.

Merlin que ça lui avait manqué de se chamailler avec elle ! Il ne le réalisait que maintenant qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent.

-Et bien puisque je ne t'ai pas demandé de la pisse il me semble que c'est comme ça qu'on obtient de la salive ! S'emporta brusquement Hermione d'une voix mauvaise.

Il explosa de rire. Il se tordait dans le fauteuil, et quand elle lui jeta un regard assassin il rigola encore plus fort. Il en avait mal aux joues et au ventre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Aboya Hermione.

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire encore plus.

-Arrête ça !

Il en était incapable.

-Drago !

Il senti tout à coup un poids s'abattre sur lui. Elle lui avait sauté dessus. Elle emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains. Son rire se calma, et quand il riva ses yeux dans les siens, il la vit aussitôt devenir rouge pivoine. Comme lui, elle venait surement réaliser qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui. Il avait un sourire énorme et surtout idiot plaqué sur le visage.

D'ailleurs, il approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, et il vit qu'il la mettait très mal à l'aise. Et son sourire s'agrandit, et elle devient encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Elle tenta de se relever mais il dégagea ses mains de son emprise pour la retenir par la force.

Et il vit bien qu'elle n'essayait pas _vraiment_ de partir, sinon elle aurait réussi.

-Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? S'amusa Drago.

Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt et il la fit sauter sur ses genoux en bougeant les jambes pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Granger ! Granger, Granger, Granger ! Répéta le blond jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne le regarder.

Elle avait l'air très troublé.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix bizarre. Tu le fais exprès ?

Il se rappela brutalement la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé d'utiliser son prénom et donc pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis longtemps. Il se senti un peu stupide.

-Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Préféra-t-il répéter.

-Répond moi.

-J'ai posé la question d'abord.

-Et alors ?

-Alors répond.

-Sinon quoi ?

Il poussa un profond soupir. Puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Sinon je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu m'as demandé pour la potion... La nargua Drago.

Elle eut l'air scandalisé avant de répondre :

-Oh que si tu vas me donner ce que je veux, et arrête tout de suite de sourire !

-Tu préfères quand je pleure peut-être ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton provoquant.

-Cesse tout de suite de te foutre de moi ! S'emporta la brunette d'une voix haute perchée. Tu sais bien que non, mais arrête de sourire de cette manière !

-Mais de quelle manière ? Dit-il d'un air innocent, tout en souriant maintenant avec insolence.

Elle poussa un petit grognement de rage qui le fit rire. Il tenait toujours ses mains entre les siennes et elle grommela quelque chose en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise qu'il avait.

-Répond moiiii… Gémi Drago comme un véritable gamin en s'amusant, avec les mains d'Hermione, à les faire se frapper l'une contre l'autre.

-Mais t'es vraiment insupportable ! S'exclama Hermione avec exaspération.

-Et oui, je pensais que tu le savais maintenant ! Ricana-t-il en s'amusant maintenant à faire comme si elle n'arrivait pas à frapper des mains, ces dernières se manquant de peu à chaque fois.

-Bon t'as fini ? S'impatienta maintenant la brunette.

-Ça dépend, tu vas me répondre ?

-Bon lâche moi maintenant je dois m'occuper de la potion !

Tenant toujours fermement ses poignets, il lui sourit avec une provocation évidente.

-C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de la louper et d'avoir à tout recommencer… Fit le blond avec une expression et un ton faussement triste. Surtout que pour une telle potion, les ingrédients doivent être rares…

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Tu es vraiment… Balbutia-t-elle. Mais vraiment…

-Séduisant ? Intelligent ? Fort ? S'amusa Drago une énième fois, l'embêter lui remontait le morale avec une rapidité phénoménale.

-Con ! Hurla presque Hermione à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Il pouffa de rire. A force d'insister, et prenant l'excuse de la potion qui allait brûler, il finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Parce que tes yeux me troubles beaucoup, là ! Content ?! Explosa Hermione rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Très ! Jubila-t-il en la lâchant enfin.

Mais elle ne se leva pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé par mon nom ?! Aboya la jeune fille toujours aussi rouge.

Il lui sourit, pour une fois sincèrement.

-Parce que je suis un con. Répondit simplement Drago.

Elle eut l'air totalement prise au dépourvu.

-Et que j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas. Je trouvais juste que, dans le contexte, ça sonnait mieux que ton prénom. Rajouta le garçon en prenant entre ses doigts une de ses mèches pour s'amuser avec. Et puis le rouge te va bien au teint.

Elle s'était décomposée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et maintenant elle avait l'air totalement désemparé.

-M… non mais… complètement malade… Arriva-t-il à comprendre.

Elle se leva, et il eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir froid. Il eut très envie de l'attraper par la taille et la ramener de force vers lui, mais le bon sens le retient. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, il ne savait si elle le repousserait, et il n'osait pas. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, vu ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mais c'est justement ce qu'il venait d'arriver qui l'en empêchait.

Il la regarda s'affairer autour de son chaudron et il se rappela juste à temps, qu'elle lui avait répondu, et qu'il devait donc remplir ce gobelet de bave, même s'il en était un peu dégoûté. Elle le récupéra peu après qu'il ait fini et elle le jeta directement dans la potion, puis versa le deuxième par la suite.

Quelques jours plus tard, la potion était prête. En revanche, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de Blaise et même s'il faisait mine de rien, il était rongé par la peur. Il n'osait rien dire à Hermione, car elle, en bonne rationaliste, elle lui sortirait quelque chose comme « Il ne peut pas tout régler en une journée, laisse-lui du temps. » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et il avait beau en avoir parfaitement conscience, cela n'empêchait rien l'angoisse de grandir au fur et à mesure que les jours étaient passés. Drago avait eu une assez longue conversation avec Eleana deux jours plus tôt. Car la première fois qu'il avait parlée seul à seul avec elle dans la loggia, il lui avait parlé de la connexion et il lui avait dit éventuellement vouloir y mettre un terme. Il était donc allé la prévenir que ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, qu'ils allaient apprendre à maîtriser leur lien. Comme la fois d'avant, la demi-Vélane lui assura qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider et insista lourdement sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas hésiter à aller lui demander quoi que ce soit. Cette fois elle avait aussi bien plus insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient être prudent et de préférence, ne pas faire ça seul sans que quelqu'un puisse intervenir en cas de problème. Drago l'avait chaleureusement remercié, et rassuré comme il pouvait, comme il l'avait fait l'autre fois et était vite retourné au près d'une Hermione hystérique.

Parce qu'apparemment, madame n'était plus sûr si elle avait bien tourné trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lors du treizième mélange avec la cinquième pincé de poudre d'argent. Et tout un tas d'autre chose que son esprit le forçait à refouler tant elle l'avait harcelé. Il avait quelque fois entendu Potter de Weasley se plaindre d'Hermione qui devenait folle à l'approche des examens et il avait toujours ris de leur malheur. Mais là… Si c'était _ça_ qu'ils avaient dû vivre à chaque fin d'année scolaire, alors… Non, il n'allait pas les plaindre, ou les prendre en pitié, mais il n'en rigolait plus non plus.

Cette fille était pire que dingue, c'était une névrosée hystérique et totalement paranoïaque.

-DRAGO !

-Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé en sortant de ses pensées obstinément tournées vers Blaise.

-Ben tiens ! S'impatienta Hermione en lui agitant l'énorme verre qui ressemblait à une chope.

-Ah oui merci… Dit-il en saisissant l'objet pour en examiner le contenue avec un œil écœuré.

Savoir que ce truc était un condensé de leur bave et de morceaux de différents cadavres et de différentes espèces, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres choses non identifiées lui donnait la nausée. Et pourtant il avait eu entre les mains bien des choses – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, ce n'était clairement pas de la nourriture – à l'aspect et l'odeur bien plus douteuses que ça, dans sa prison. Mais là… Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Qu'il lui fit partager d'ailleurs.

-Tu rigoles ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement en levant un sourcil. Comment ça tu ne veux pas la boire ?

-Je le sens mal. Fit Drago en reculant l'énorme verre de sous son nez.

Il y avait une odeur de viande avariée vraiment vomitive. Et même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pressentiment, il n'était pas sûr d'être en capacité de mettre une telle ignominie dans sa bouche.

-C'est normale que ça ne sente pas bon ! S'exaspéra la brunette en faisant elle aussi la grimace après avoir portée la chope près de son visage. J'ai passé six jours dessus alors tu vas la boire sans discuter ! S'il y avait un risque qu'elle soit loupée je ne te la ferais pas boire !

Il la regarda de travers.

-Attend, tu m'as soûlé pendant six jours avec tes « j'ai peur d'avoir oublié ceci », et « j'ai peur d'avoir mal fait cela », ou « est-ce que j'ai bien tourné dans ce sens et pas dans l'autre », alors que tu étais consciente d'avoir bien fait les choses ?!

Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges mais elle garda un visage assez sérieux. Même s'il lisait dans ses yeux, en lettres lumineuses, qu'elle en était bien consciente mais que c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il profita de l'occasion pour reposer discrètement son verre sur la table ou elle avait étalé son bazar.

-C'est toi qui l'a amené dans la conversation ! Se défendit-il.

-Bon, oui peut-être bien que j'étais consciente de n'avoir rien loupé… Marmonna la brunette entre ses dents. Mais tu vas la boire, de gré ou de force !

Un flash le lui léchant le sol de sa prison pour récupérer le polinectard qu'il avait renversé le refroidit directement. Il reprit, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, la potion qu'il avait délaissée. Il vit sur la table, son livre de potion. Cette fois il était fermé, et il fut surpris de voir que la couverture était neuve, alors qu'il l'avait vu tous les jours ouvert, et qu'à l'intérieur les pages étaient très loin d'être neuves. Elles étaient même griffonnées et raturé à toutes les lignes. (1)

-Bien, commenta Hermione avec un ton autoritaire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en ravalant une remarque.

-Bon, reprit la jeune fille une fois qu'il consentit à la regarder. Normalement, le simple fait de respirer les vapeurs de cette potion endormirait n'importe qui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle est très légèrement dosée, ce qui fait qu'on ne dormira pas d'un sommeil profond. En revanche, dès qu'on l'avalera, on sombrera aussitôt.

Elle leva sa baguette et les meubles se poussèrent pour qu'ils s'installent sur un tapis.

-Pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes dans ma tête avant.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe que pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, ils feraient mieux de ne pas boire ce truc.

-Pardon ? S'écria immédiatement Hermione.

-Je disais, grommela le jeune homme en reniflant avec dédain, que pour…

Il se tut sous le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Apparemment il allait vraiment devoir boire cette potion. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, mais puisqu'il le pouvait, autant gagner un peu de temps.

-J'ai vu que ton livre était raturé de partout. Attaqua Drago en la regardant dans les yeux pour qu'elle ne les détourne pas et se désintéresse – pour le moment – de la potion. Et je suis censé boire ça sans poser de question ?

Elle afficha aussitôt un sourire suffisant et il eut envie de lui jeter le contenu de son verre au visage.

-Ce livre tout raturé, est ce qui a fait qu'Harry est devenu meilleur que tout le monde en potion en sixième année. Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce livre tout raturé est plutôt un livre corrigé fait par la main de Rogue lorsqu'il avait seize ans.

Il sentit sa mâchoire s'entrouvrir. Sous le choc, il n'eut pas les mots et son cerveau semblait aussi impuissant que ses cordes vocales.

-Et donc, à côté de chaque recette il a noté les ingrédients que l'on pouvait inter-changer, ou si l'on peut changer leur quantité en fonction de ce que l'on attend de la potion. Reprit la brunette avec un air satisfait. Donc, si tu n'as pas confiance en Rogue, le plus grand maître en potions de notre siècle, je ne peux rien dire d'autre pour te convaincre à part que je te la ferais avaler moi-même.

Il ne put se retenir de ricaner. Qu'elle l'oblige par la magie, passe encore, mais elle-même, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Il chercha à obtenir des informations sur le bouquin, mais elle le regarda tellement mal qu'il finit par se taire.

Ils se donnèrent la main, et sous l'insistance sans faille d'Hermione, il finit par entrer dans sa tête. Elle lui demanda de se concentrer pour vider son esprit et de leur main de libre, ils vidèrent l'intégralité de leur verre.

Comme elle l'avait dit, il n'eut même pas le temps de reposer la chope. La dernière goutte avalée, il se senti mou et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Tout était noir autour de lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses cauchemars, en moins douloureux et effrayant. Tout était chaud, brûlant même. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de corps. Mais il savait qu'il était là. Puis il eut l'impression d'être observé, il sentait une présence.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait un sol et son corps.

Et là, il assista à l'un des choses les plus extraordinaires de sa vie. Le soleil et le ciel apparurent brusquement, et tout cessa d'être noir. Il était dans un champ de terre battue et soudainement, le sol trembla et commença à s'élever à certain endroit sous l'apparence d'énormes blocs de pierre. Ces derniers grandissaient pour prendre la forme des tours, des gargouilles, des remparts uniques à un seul château. Des dalles de la même pierre se formèrent au sol, et de l'herbe poussa partout où il n'y avait par de pierre. Des morceaux de roche s'effritaient, puis se coloraient - ou devenaient transparents - pour prendre la forme des fenêtres et des vitraux. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le lac au loin, avant qu'un mur ne sorte brusquement du sol à quelques pas de lui, lui bouchant la vue.

Poudlard était en train de se construire sous ses yeux. Aussi vrai que nature. Et extraordinairement rapidement car c'était déjà fini. Il était en plein centre de la grande cour principale et il se senti tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

En face, l'énorme porte d'entrée en bois semblait immense. Bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait tout petit, à cet instant ?

Car si la reconstitution de Poudlard était impressionnante, c'était l'école en elle-même, dans sa composition qui l'intimidait. Elle dégageait une force sans nom. Et chaque parcelle de cet endroit dégageait une aura magique phénoménale, il sentait la magie d'Hermione partout autour de lui.

Il était sidéré. Il ne réalisait pas.

Ça avait marché. Comme ça. Sans le moindre problème ou grosse douleur. Qu'une chaleur, agréable.

Et la potion ? Et le lien ? Rien n'avait mal tourné.

Alors pourquoi le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait déjà avant, ne l'avait pas quitté ?

Il tourna la tête, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se sentait pourtant étrangement observé et il avait beau parcourir des yeux tout ce qui était à la portée de son regard, il ne voyait rien. Il fit un pas vers la petite galerie couverte qui entourait la cour. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans l'école, la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu ici, c'était lors de la mort de Voldemort. Et le souvenir de son cadavre, les bras en croix au milieu de la Grande Salle lui semblait étrangement trop récents pour qu'il y mette un pied seul.

D'ailleurs, où était Hermione ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils seraient dans le même rêve ? Enfin, dans un rêve qu'elle contrôlerait, ou dans sa tête, bref quelque chose ou elle était censé être là elle aussi ? Et s'il n'était pas dans sa tête, alors pourquoi sentait-il sa magie et pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Son mauvais pressentiment lui semblait plus réel que jamais. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était évident. Cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation plus qu'improbable.

D'autant plus qu'être seul dans cet endroit résolument vide et surtout horriblement silencieux le mettait véritablement mal à l'aise.

Et maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de son malaise, il était de plus en plus angoissé. Et s'il était bloqué dans une sorte de comas ? S'il était allergique à quelque chose qu'elle avait mis dans la potion ? Après tout, il n'en avait jamais bu de pareille avant aujourd'hui, et il n'avait même pas réfléchit à l'éventualité qu'il puisse faire une réaction à l'un des ingrédients. Et apparemment Hermione n'y avait pas pensé non plus.

Il commençait vraiment à paniquer et s'il arpentait pour le moment l'extérieur du château à la quête de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui l'aiderait, il comprit bien vite qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien à par courir et marcher. Il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui. D'ailleurs, les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient même pas les siens.

Il finit par retourner devant la porte principale, et resta immobile devant pendant un moment. Il remarqua également qu'il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Était-il ici depuis seulement quelques minutes, ou bien plutôt plusieurs heures ? C'était impossible à dire. Le Soleil n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Tout comme l'herbe et les arbres.

Quand il avait presque couru tout autour de l'enceinte de l'école, il c'était arrêté plusieurs fois. Et jamais l'herbe ou les feuilles des arbres n'avaient bougé. Il n'y avait aucun vent, c'était presque comme s'il n'y avait pas d'air. Et il avait réalisé que dans les faits, il pouvait très bien ne pas respirer, il ne sentait aucune différence.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Tout ici le dérangeait. Autant les souvenirs que lui évoquait Poudlard que le la situation en elle-même. Et bien qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, alors il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le château qu'il avait considéré comme sa seconde maison durant tant d'années. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Et s'il avait été bizarre et dérangeant que l'extérieur soit aussi morne et sans vie, sans aucun bruit, ce fut encore pire quand il entra dans l'école et que la porte se referma derrière lui sans émettre le moindre son. Alors que ce bruit, le bruit de ce bois raclant la pierre accompagné de ce grincement métallique sourd, il le connaissait par cœur. Et il n'était pas normal que la porte ne fasse pas de bruit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une porte, et comparé au fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer, cela pouvait sembler ridicule, mais il fut plus paniqué par ce manque de bruitage, que par tout le reste.

Alors qu'il avançait dans l'école, sans but précis. Cherchant peut-être inconsciemment Hermione, il se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle n'était pas animée. Comme tous les autres tableaux du château qu'il avait pu croiser. Cet endroit n'était pas vraiment Poudlard, il le savait, et pourtant voir le château comme ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Son malaise se faisait de plus en plus grand, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il ne retrouvait rien, ici, de l'école qui fut sa maison. Et il avait encore se sentiment d'être observé.

Ne sachant quoi faire, ses pas le portèrent en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. La Salle sur Demande. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il regarda le mur nu en face de la tapisserie d'un mauvais œil. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y entrer, et plus idiot encore, il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer dedans. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuves. Il ne supportait plus ce silence. Il ne supportait pas sentir la magie de la brunette et de ne pas la voir.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les couloirs du septième étage pour voir où ses pas l'amèneraient cette fois, il vit quelqu'un courir. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits de pas, mais il l'avait vu. Très rapidement, peut-être même trop rapidement pour affirmer que la chose qu'il avait vu était humaine. Mais il avait bien vu quelque chose, et sans même y réfléchir, il partit en courant à sa poursuite.

Alors qu'il vit la chose bifurquer dans un angle, il se heurta à quelque chose. Une sorte de champ de force qui l'empêchait de continuer d'avancer dans le couloir. Pourtant l'angle était là. Juste à quelques mètres. S'il pouvait faire, juste quelques pas de plus il aurait pu voir ce qu'il y avait là… Il savait que le couloir finissait en cul de sac sur une salle de classe désaffectée. Il le savait, la personne ou la chose, ne pouvait s'enfuir sans repasser devant lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire ce pas de plus.

Il essayait, il appuyait et prenait même de l'élan pour réussir à la passer. Mais la barrière invisible était aussi indestructible que rigide et à chaque fois qu'il buttait contre, c'était comme s'il fonçait dans un bloc de métal. Il commençait à en avoir marre, alors il arrêta d'essayer de forcer le passage.

Puis soudainement, une violente douleur le pris à la tête et il s'écroula, tombant à genoux. Il sentit que son nez se mettait à saigner et il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds tout en essuyant le sang d'un revers de manche. Une fois sur ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de tomber à terre à nouveau sous le choc.

Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Enfin, si, surement, ou du moins en quelque sorte. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait lui rappelait étrangement la salle de classe de Rogue, dans les cachots. Mais en beaucoup, beaucoup, plus sinistre. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées de partout. Les tables et les chaises étaient en morceau éparpillé dans la pièce, avec ce qui avait dû être une rangé de bocaux posés sur les étagères démolies. Il y avait des tâches de sang par endroit, et à d'autres, les liquides des bocaux semblaient ronger la pierre et les débris autour.

Ici, il y avait du bruit. Un petit « ploc » régulier, dû à un filet d'eau qui coulait du plafond, surement provoqué par l'humidité oppressante de l'endroit. Et il réalisa seulement alors le vrai changement. Il respirait, il sentait qu'il inspirait de l'air poisseux et écœurant, et qu'il entrait dans ses poumons. Et si l'ambiance de la pièce était horrible et très glauque, il se sentait pourtant beaucoup moins mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il était dans les couloirs déserts.

Puis, sortant de l'ombre, un enfant, surement du même âge que Séléné, fit son entrée comme s'il rampait à quatre pattes au sol. Les débris de meubles se poussaient sur son passage. Instantanément, Drago se sentit immobilisé dans son propre corps. Il ne contrôlait plus ce dernier. C'était exactement comme si on lui avait jeté un Imperium. Et il n'avait qu'un accès limité à ses pensées. Il essayait pourtant de réfléchir, mais quelque chose bloquait dans son cerveau.

Accroupi au sol, les deux mains sur les genoux et la tête baissée, le gamin était à peine à un mètre de lui. Et il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il lui était inaccessible.

Il n'avait pas peur. Pas plus qu'il ne bougeait. Son cerveau était vide, absolument et immensément vide.

Puis brusquement, l'enfant leva la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux, dont il ne pouvait déterminer la couleur, lui tombait sur le visage et recouvraient l'un de ses yeux. Ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il était maintenant secoué par de violents tremblements, et l'air autour de lui devenait trouble, comme s'il émettait de la chaleur. Son regard était effrayant, et pourtant, il avait bien le visage d'un enfant âgé d'à peine 5 ans.

« _TU N'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! »_ Hurla une voix dans sa tête, si fort qu'il en eut mal.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et fixait résolument l'enfant dans les yeux. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé. Il le savait. Même si ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il aurait aimé, mais il n'arrivait pas, son corps n'obéissait pas, et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à la situation. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser, en fait, c'était qu'il devait essayer de réfléchir.

C'était très étrange. Il avait plus ou moins conscience de certaine chose. Mais pas de tout. Il savait que cet enfant n'était pas réel. Il savait qu'il venait pourtant de lui parler. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, même s'il le voulait. C'était comme si sa capacité d'analyse et de réflexion était morte. Il ne pouvait que constater ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Comme si toute une partie de son cerveau ne marchait pas.

Il savait qu'il y avait un problème, mais il ne comprenait pas lequel. Et réfléchir à réfléchir, devenait douloureux en plus d'impossible.

« _TU AS MENTI ! »_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hurlait ça.

 _« TU AVAIS PROMIS !_ »

Il ne comprit pas plus pourquoi il avait pensé « désolé ».

« _JE TE DÉTESTE JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU MEURS ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU_ _ **BRÛLES**_ _! »_

Il aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter de crier.

« _C'EST TOI LE MONSTRE ! »_

En plus, il commençait à avoir l'impression de brûler.

« _TU AS OUBLIE !_ »

Et le visage de l'enfant devenait, à mesure qu'il lui criait dessus, de plus en plus sombre et terrifiant.

Il réussit à fermer les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne comme s'il recevait des coups de marteaux, de l'intérieur.

« _ET ELLE ?! »_

Ses yeux se rouvrir instinctivement.

 _« TU AS OUBLIÉ ! COMME TU AS OUBLIÉ TOUT LE RESTE ! »_

Si son corps avait été sous son contrôle, il se serait surement écroulé au sol sous la douleur. Il avait hurlé encore plus fort cette fois-ci.

« _TU NE PEUX PAS FUIR ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA TOUTE LA VIE ! »_ Cette fois-ci, le ton de la voix changea. Si avant il percevait la tristesse parmi la rage et la colère, maintenant il se sentait rien d'autre que du mépris.

Et cette fois ses genoux lâchèrent. Il se retrouva au même niveau que l'enfant. Son visage aspirait l'horreur, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur. Il avait mal, ça, oui. Et surtout, une tristesse écrasante, étouffante, dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine commençait à grandir en lui.

 _« TU AVAIS PROMIS ! TU ES UN LÂCHE ! CESSE DE TE MENTIR ! TU AVAIS FAIS UNE PROMESSE ! »_

 _« PROMIS QUOI ?! QUI ES-TU ?! »_ Réussit-il à répondre, sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont il s'y était pris. Mais il avait senti que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait eu sa réponse.

Cependant, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que l'enfant avait sauté sur ses pieds.

Et ce n'était plus un enfant d'ailleurs. C'était un adulte.

- _Non. Toi, qui es-tu_ ? Parla l'homme d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'humain en le dominant de toute sa hauteur, illustrant ses mots d'un violent coup de pied dans la tête.

Et quand sa tête heurta le sol, il vit alors vraiment son visage. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent après s'être écarquillé d'horreur.

.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les paupières, il constata qu'il était par terre, dans une position bizarre, comme s'il était tombé à la renverse. Et il y avait quelqu'un penché vers lui. Les yeux brillants d'inquiétudes d'Hermione étaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

Il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Ils étaient à Poudlard.

-Drago… ? L'appela la jeune femme d'une voix douce, mais où l'on percevait l'inquiétude.

Il ne tourna pas tout de suite les yeux vers elle. Pourquoi étaient-ils à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils devant la Grande porte ?

-Drago… ? Tenta une nouvelle fois la brunette.

-Mais le… pourquoi on est là ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se relever, sans la regarder, scrutant les alentours.

-Ben… Commença-t-elle en rattrapant juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve encore une fois au sol. On est dans ma tête bien sûr, tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on essaie de faire quand même ? Tu as fait une espèce de malaise, mais ce n'est rien de grave, pas vrai ? Hein… ? Parce que tu sais, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je ne pensais pas non plus que quelqu'un viendrait un jour dans ici… Déblatéra la jeune fille à une vitesse incroyable, et d'une voix tremblante.

Une fois stable sur ses pieds, il ne la lâcha pas et essaya plutôt de la faire lever la tête, qu'elle gardait obstinément baissée. Il forçait, mais elle résistait et il finit par cesser d'essayer. Il ne l'avait pas fait bouger d'un millimètre et il se demanda si le fait qu'ils étaient dans sa tête ni était pas pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? L'interrogea Drago en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de ne pas lui montrer son propre malaise.

Il jeta un autre regard circulaire autour de lui. Ils étaient en plein centre de la cour principale, comme lorsqu'il avait atterrit ici seul.

Où était le gamin ? Non. Non, là où était l'enfant n'était pas la question. La question était plutôt : que venait-il de lui arriver ? D'autant plus qu'il était apparu ici seul ! Comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? Non là n'était toujours pas le problème. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ? Non, toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver à Poudlard seul et se faire frapper par un enfant dans les cachots sans y être allé ? Non ! La question était : pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?

Il avait du mal à réfléchir, comme s'il se réveillait d'une soirée trop arrosée. Voilà, il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Que son cerveau était brumeux.

Hermione venait enfin de relever la tête, alors il mit ses questions de côté. Elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée et il sentit à son tour pas très bien.

-C'est que… Je… Balbutia-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait. Et peut-être que ton malaise c'est ma faute…

-De quoi ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu paniqué en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-La potion. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se sentit brusquement encore plus mal, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé en déduire.

-Tu m'as dit avoir suivis les instructions de Rogue, non ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? Arqua-t-il brutalement.

-Pas pour nos salives…

-QUOI ? Hoqueta Drago en reculant d'un pas. Tu as… QUOI ? Attend mais tu rigoles là ? C'est des potions ! Pas de la soupe ! Tu n'ajoutes pas n'importe quoi comme ça dedans quand quelqu'un va la boire après ! S'emporta-t-il de plus en plus fort. Tu sais que tu aurais pu nous empoisonner ?!

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Répliqua-t-elle en le dévisageant vertement. Rogue avait écrit que si l'on rajoutait sa salive avant de la boire, le sommeil est plus profond et notre inconscient peut interagir sur le rêve. Alors si l'on en met deux, j'imagine que cela crée un lien entre nos rêves…

Il n'écoutait plus. « _Le sommeil est plus profond et notre inconscient peut interagir sur le rêve._ ». Cette phrase faisait écho en lui et il avait l'impression que son cerveau voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi… ? Puis tout à coup, il senti quelque chose le toucher au visage.

Il ne comprit qu'après qu'elle venait de le gifler, si tant est qu'il est possible de gifler quelqu'un dans un rêve partagé... Bizarrement, il n'avait rien senti. Enfin, il avait senti qu'elle avait touché sa joue, mais si sa tête n'avait pas fait une rotation sur la droite, alors il n'aurait pas su qu'elle l'avait frappé.

Il darda ses yeux dans les siens, lui lançant un regard agacé.

-Un jour il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me frapper pour avoir mon attention, tu sais ? Lâcha-t-il avec provocation.

Il n'avait pas eu mal, mais dans les faits, elle commençait à lui décoller des claques pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'était une habitude qu'elle devait perdre. Non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer, mais en plus encore car il allait finir par avoir la marque de sa main gravé dans la peau.

Elle lui adressa un doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un sourire très faux et sarcastique. Cela lui parut une réponse acceptable et il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en regardant autour de lui avec un petit sourire en coin. Son cerveau lui semblait toujours dans l'incapacité de penser normalement, mais il n'y faisait plus attention, il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Sauf peut-être sur une chose. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au petit garçon, ou plutôt au visage de l'homme dont il avait pris la forme. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que savait Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas être au courant. Apparemment à ses yeux, il n'avait fait qu'un malaise, qu'elle pensait dû à la potion.

Donc elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu et s'il s'était bien passé quelque chose, alors cela voudrait dire que cela n'avait duré que le temps de son malaise ?

Car cela ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu avant, sinon il n'aurait pas été à Poudlard. Il avait beau connaître bien le château, il n'aurait jamais pu en faire une construction comme celle-là. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas, alors tout cela avait eu lieu dans la tête d'Hermione. Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience ? C'était impossible. Illogique au plus haut point.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre explication. Et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas lui en parler si elle ne savait rien.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose de personnel. Non, il en était convaincu. Et il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Car s'il avait été dans l'incapacité d'identifier l'enfant, l'adulte en revanche… Comment ne pas _le_ reconnaître ? Comment ne pas _se_ reconnaître ?

Ensuite l'enfant avait parlé d' « _elle_ ». Il n'y avait pas plusieurs « _elle_ ». Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas le rapport entre ce « Et elle ?! » et tous ces « Tu as menti ! » « Tu as oublié ! », il ne lui dirait rien.

Et malgré sa lenteur cérébrale et cette impression de ne pas pouvoir penser correctement, il était certain qu'il ne devait rien dire.

-C'est agréable, le Soleil. Dit-il en s'insultant mentalement tout de suite après d'abruti quand elle afficha un air étrange et perturbé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le Soleil ne fait aucune chaleur.

Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise la première chose qui lui passait par la tête ? Et pourquoi sentit-il de la chaleur sur sa peau alors ? Et pourquoi parlait-il météo ?!

-Je voulais dire, il n'a fait que pleuvoir ces derniers jours, et on a passé notre temps dedans… Essaya-t-il piteusement de se rattraper.

Merlin avait dû entre ses prières, ou ses plaintes, en tout cas elle eut l'air convaincu car elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de sourire.

-C'est vrai ! Bon alors on s'y met ? Proposa joyeusement la brunette. Tu te sens bien ? Enfin normalement tu ne devrais pas pouvoir avoir mal ici…

Il repensa au coup de pied, et aux cris qui lui avait pourtant bien fait mal. Mais il était vrai qu'ici, avec elle, il n'avait pas mal, juste l'impression de marcher au ralenti mentalement, ce qui était vraiment très perturbant et désagréable. Il approuva cependant, affirmant que tout allait bien.

Elle leur fit faire le tour de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Il marchait les mains dans les poches, et elle, fidèle à elle-même, prenait des notes sur un calepin à la vitesse de la lumière. Il en fut au début exaspéré, puis finalement, il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Cette fille avait un cerveau… Extraordinaire, et encore, le mot semblait bien faible. Elle prenait des notes de sa propre construction mentale… Qu'était-il censé en déduire ? A part qu'il avait depuis toujours raison : à savoir qu'elle était complètement folle.

La limite entre la folie et le génie lui semblait à l'instant tellement floue, qu'elle en était inexistante, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau était une éponge sèche.

Ils marchaient en silence, et si elle semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait, lui, était abandonné à ses pensées.

Et après avoir revu tout ça… Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux années qu'il avait passé ici. Et c'était bien plus dur et éprouvant psychologiquement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Car les jours pendant lesquels la potion avait mijoté, il pensait avoir eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il se retrouverait à Poudlard et qu'il devrait faire face à ses souvenirs. Mais s'il c'était en effet fait à l'idée, il n'avait pas du tout pensé que cela serait aussi douloureux.

Et en plus de son passé, cet endroit était étrange. Ou plutôt, il le faisait se sentir étrange. Il sentait son corps, il sentait sa magie et celle d'Hermione. Mais il ne sentait pas son sang couler, ni son cœur battre. Comme s'il n'était qu'une âme dans un déguisement. Et il réalisa ça au moment où Hermione lui demanda s'il avait une idée de comment entrer à Poudlard.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils étaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi ils étaient ici, mais ce fut trop pour lui. Il était venu trop souvent pleurer ici pour y rester un instant de plus. Et son cerveau avait encore cette lenteur insupportable ! Il voulait partir d'ici ! MAINTENANT !

Il allait répondre qu'il voulait aller parler dehors, mais ce fut totalement autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche :

-FINITE INCANTATEM ! S'entendit-il hurler beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu dans la réalité et il vit Hermione se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, peut-être par réflexe ?

Puis tout se mélangea, comme si tout ce qui composait les lieux était fait de liquide, comme s'il quittait un souvenir.

Un cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit son dos heurter le sol. Encore. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et eut un sursaut quand un débris de verre vient lui entailler la joue. La chope quand laquelle il avait vu la potion venait, à l'instant même et en même temps que lui, de toucher le sol. C'était-il écoulé si peu de temps qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de finir sa chute après avoir bu la potion ? Impossible...

Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Il sentait le liquide poisseux couler sur sa joue et glisser dans son col mais il n'y fit pas attention. Juste devant lui, Hermione était allongée au sol et elle, ne semblait pas réveillé.

Il se précipita sur elle, dans des gestes maladroits et il ne réalisa qu'après s'être penché sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours, qu'il avait mis les deux mains dans les éclats de verre de la chope d'Hermione. Mais elle respirait, c'était le plus important. Elle avait l'air simplement endormit et elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Il soupira de soulagement et après s'être soigné avec sa baguette les mains et le visage, il nettoya le sol et la fit léviter sur le canapé le plus proche. Il souleva sa tête avec précaution et s'assit entre les coussins avant de la reposer sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé d'avoir quitté ce rêve bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus d'être inquiet.

Mais au moins maintenant, il pouvait penser normalement. Il mit de côté tout ce qui était en rapport avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il devait garder son sang-froid.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas réveillée ? Avait-elle décidé de continuer sans lui ? Connaissant son obstination, il était fort possible que ce soit le cas. Mais il était impossible d'exclure le fait qu'elle soit peut-être bloquée. Après tout, il avait quitté la tête d'Hermione, alors qu'elle avait dit que cette forme de rêve les liait. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de lui ?

Il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Il était peut-être en train de faire une bêtise, mais puisqu'il n'était sûr de rien, il était hors de question de ne rien faire, sachant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de lui.

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put et fit en sorte que sa magie entre en contact avec celle d'Hermione. Ce fut beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le prévoyait, et rapidement, sa magie s'était mélangée à la sienne dans toute sa tête. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le repousserait pas.

Et quand il se sentit prêt, il laissa son esprit effleurer celui de la brunette. Il voulait y aller en douceur, Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il laissa encore quelques minutes s'écouler et entreprit de rentrer dans sa tête, sans forcer. Il lui fallut un moment pour parvenir à être sûr d'avoir réussi.

Il en fut certain quand un sentiment de bien-être total l'envahi. Comme s'il était entré dans un état méditatif de calme et de relaxation. Il ne cherchait pas à connaître ses souvenirs, ou à savoir quoi que ce soit. Il était juste là, dans sa tête, presque comme si c'était la sienne. Ou… comme s'il n'était qu'une âme dans une enveloppe…

« _Hermione ?_ » L'appela doucement Drago. « _Est-ce que tu restes volontairement endormie ? »_

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais ne se découragea pas. Il répéta la question, et il lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide ou si elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il continuait, inlassablement à lui poser les mêmes questions, et après un certain temps, il commença à avoir peur.

Il se pencha vers elle et retira sa main pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

« _S'il te plait… Dis-moi si tu vas bien…_ »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il finit par se lever et installa un coussin sous la tête d'Hermione avant de se diriger vers la table. Il se saisit du livre et parcourut rapidement les pages. Il trouva la potion en question et après avoir rapidement parcourut la liste des ingrédients, et la recette, il lut notes rajoutées par Rogues. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir une écriture fine et appliquée. D'après ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, une fois que la personne a bu la potion, elle seule choisit quand elle se réveille, mais en fonction du dosage et des rêves, un certain temps doit s'écouler avant que ce soit possible.

Il soupira et reposa le livre sur la table, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'avait jeté. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle l'avait entendu et si c'était bien le cas, il ne savait pas si elle pouvait répondre. Bordel pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle prenne l'initiative de rajouter dans la potion leur salive sans même envisager les conséquences ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il lui jeta un regard accablant, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux. Elle avait l'air trop paisible pour qu'il la regarde aussi mal, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il se laisserait attendrir s'il la regardait trop longtemps. Et il en était hors de question. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle avait pris des risques inutiles et elle mettait sa vie en danger pour rien ! Et si son cerveau n'avait pas été capable de penser, là-bas, ici et maintenant, il mesurait beaucoup plus ce que cela impliquait. Et quand elle se réveillerait ou qu'il la réveillerait, parce qu'il n'allait surement pas la laisser comme ça si elle ne se réveillait pas d'elle-même, il allait lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Comment avait-elle pu être inconsciente à ce point ?! Si elle était bloqué, qu'était-il censé faire ?!

Il grogna de rage et se força à se calmer. Il déplaça finalement Hermione jusqu'au lit en se servant de sa baguette. Toujours pour ne pas se laisser attendrir en la portant dans ses bras. Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Alors il se mit à ranger, plus ou moins, la table, grommelant des insultes à chaque fois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire, c'est-à-dire à chaque instant. Quand il l'avait mis dans le lit, il avait lancé quelques sorts qu'il connaissait pour essayer de la réveiller, mais rien n'avait fait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller demander l'aider d'Eleana, parce qu'il savait qu'en vérité, l'un comme l'autre avait eu un comportement irresponsable, même si évidemment, il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Mais d'un autre côté, si la vie d'Hermione était en jeux, il savait qu'il finirait par aller la voir. Et alors qu'il remettait dans le sac de la brunette, les dernières affaires à elle qui traînaient sur la table, on toqua à la porte.

Il laissa tomber le sac sur la table, et l'un comme l'autre émit un bruit anormal. Mais il l'ignora et totalement tétanisé, il fixa la porte sans répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si on lui demandait où était Hermione, il ne pourrait pas mentir, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir à expliquer dès maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé, sans avoir encore eu le temps de réfléchir convenablement à ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais il était trop tard, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, et il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser la personne attendre devant la porte plus longtemps alors il décida d'aller ouvrir. Mais au lieu de faire rentrer la personne, c'est lui qui sortit, et il se trouva nez à nez avec Blaise.

Il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. Les mains dans les poches, il affichait une mine bien sombre.

Absolument dépassé par les événements il ne trouva rien à dire tout de suite, se contentant de dévisager, un peu horrifié, son ancien camarade.

-Salut. Finit par dire le métis, devant le silence de Drago.

-Salut, répliqua le blond d'une voix sèche. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Mon père n'a pas spécialement apprécié mon ton et je pense qu'il a voulu se prouver à lui-même qu'il gardait toujours une emprise sur moi. Lâcha Blaise dans un petit rire cynique. Mais on devrait peut-être parler de ça ailleurs, non ? Fit-il en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Elle dort.

Blaise eut un sourire narquois.

-Je vois. Articula-t-il comme s'il s'empêchait de rire.

-Non, tu vois rien du tout. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec un regard mauvais.

-Bien sûr, ricana Blaise, bien sûr. Alors, où allons-nous pour parler ?

-Ou tu veux, mais pas ici.

L'italien tourna les talons et Drago lui emboîta le pas en glissant lui aussi ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Côte à côte, ils marchaient dans un silence total.

Si Blaise était ici, alors les choses avaient dû plus ou moins bien se passer. Malgré ses blessures il semblait aller bien et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un petit sourire narquois. Que Drago avait d'ailleurs envie de lui arracher du visage.

Blaise le conduisit dans les couloirs, et alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la porte qui menait à la cuisine des elfes, il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche et fit signe à Drago d'entrer. D'un pas nonchalant il s'exécuta et découvrir une large pièce carré avec un grand bar dans un angle en face de lui. Il y avait des tables et des banquettes un peu partout comme dans un vrai bar. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres après la porte et regarda Blaise rentrer et fermer après lui.

Le métis passa devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là et il se dirigea directement vers le bar. Il se pencha par-dessus et saisit deux bouteilles, dans chaque main, qu'il identifia comme de la bière moldu. Toujours sans un mot, l'ancien serpentard alla s'asseoir à une table, la plus proche du bar.

Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambés et se laissa lui aussi tomber sur l'une des banquettes en cuir, en face de Blaise. Ce dernier déboucha sa bouteille avant d'en boire la moitié. Il la reposa brutalement sur la table avant de braquer ses yeux marron dans les siens.

Imperturbable, droit sur son siège, il attendait pourtant impatiemment une explication. Mais puisque Blaise était… Blaise, il attendait sans rien dire, qu'il parle de lui-même. Quand il eut fini sa première bière, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier et soupira.

-Je te préviens, mes réponses ne sont peut-être pas celles auxquelles tu t'attends. Commença le métis avec un air très sérieux. Pour mon père, tu es en Europe de l'Est pour recruter des vampires avec une quinzaine d'autre personne. Il n'en sait pas plus, j'en suis certain. Mais il est en contact avec ton père alors je l'ai convaincu que lui donner une lettre de ma part. J'ai dû l'écrire devant lui, et je n'en ai pas de copie à te montrer, mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai été très bref. J'ai demandé à ton père s'il pouvait me mettre en contact avec toi, où s'il pouvait te transmettre un message de ma part. Je lui ai dit que si c'était impossible, alors je partirais pour aller te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, mais que si à l'inverse il était d'accord, il faudrait que l'on se voit pour en parler.

Quand Blaise cessa de parler, il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux coudes sur la table, les mains jointes devant le visage, il fixait Blaise, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment, il réfléchissait. Il recula un peu ses mains de devant sa bouche pour parler.

-Au contraire, c'est plus ou moins ce à quoi je m'attendais. Répondit-il le regard toujours vague. Mon père ne va pas te dire qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de me joindre, ce serait trop suspect et c'est bien pour ça que tu le menaces d'aller me trouver toi-même j'imagine que tu le sais aussi. Il va te renvoyer sa réponse par le biais de ton père et c'est moi qui irais à ta place au rendez-vous, sous ton apparence. Parce que mon père voudra te voir pour essayer de savoir ce que tu sais à mon sujet et pourquoi d'un coup tu veux me voir, il ne se contentera pas de messages échangé par un tiers.

-Je me doutais aussi que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça. Répliqua Blaise en débouchant sa deuxième bière. Tu ne bois pas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les bouteilles qu'il avait pris à son attention.

Drago répondit par un hochement de tête négatif. Ce n'était surement pas le moment de s'embrumer les idées avec de l'alcool, aussi minime qu'il soit.

-Mais le problème, c'est que tu ne pourras pas. Dit Blaise d'un ton dégagé en regardant ailleurs.

-Et pourquoi ?

Il ne regarda du coin de l'œil avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Parce que ton père me donnera surement rendez-vous dans un endroit sécurisé. Et que les lieux sont protégés par la magie du sang. Il faut payer le prix pour entrer et tu auras peut-être mon apparence grâce au polinectard, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon faux sang ouvre le passage. J'en suis même certain, c'est un sort de magie noir qui régule les entrées et sorties.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui révéler Blaise.

-Pourrais-tu obtenir des renseignements sur tous les sorts qui sont employés à la protection ? Il doit y avoir des repousses moldus, mais est-ce qu'il y a des sort qui empêcher les appareilles moldus de fonctionner ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Une caméra. Lâcha Drago d'un ton sans réplique, foudroyant Blaise des yeux s'il lui prenait l'envie de se moquer qu'il connaisse de telle chose. Si je ne peux pas m'y rendre moi-même, je veux au moins pouvoir voir les réactions de mon père de mes yeux.

-Je vois… Marmonna Blaise en se grattant le menton. Au fait, en parlant de tes yeux…

Drago se raidit sur son siège et le dévisagea. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ça, mais il trouvait vraiment le moment mal choisi.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet. Se braqua le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu savais que je finirais par te poser la question. On était en train de parler de quelque chose en plus, lorsque tu as fait ta crise bizarre là. Contrecarra aussitôt Blaise avec un air agacé. Est-ce que tu as autre chose à dire à propos de ton père au moins ?

Profondément irrité, Drago ne montra néanmoins aucune émotion.

-Bien sûr que j'ai autre chose à dire. Il ne faudra pas que tu ais l'air de douter de ce qu'il te dira. Répondit-il avec dédain. Et il ne faudra pas que mon père doute de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire croire ? Je veux savoir ce que tu vas lui dire. Est-ce que tu as réfléchit à ce que tu veux soit-disant me dire, à ce pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais que comme ton père, le mien lira ce que tu vas m'écrire. Et si ce n'est pas valable ou crédible, tu peux être sûr que mon père t'enverra chier, il ne prendra pas le risque de se faire passer pour moi pour des broutilles.

Quand il se tut, Blaise avait l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis en train d'y réfléchir mais…

-Bien, tant mieux. Le coupa Drago en ignorant le regard assassin de Blaise. Moi je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas prétendre m'avoir croisé, non, tu vas dire la vérité, tu vas dire que c'était moi, chez Rogue. Enfin, que tu crois m'avoir vu et que tu n'en es pas sûr. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que les deux personnes sont mortes sous le toit que tu as fait tomber et qu'au dernier moment, tu as vu mon visage. Que cela te perturbe tellement que tu veux savoir si c'était bien moi, ou si quelqu'un se fait passer pour moi, ou au moins savoir si je suis bien en vie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que nous sommes partis de là-bas d'ailleurs ?

-Grovak, l'un des types avec moi, y a mis le feu, avec le cracmol dedans, et quelques autres maisons de moldus aussi. Répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Bien. Répéta-t-il. Pas pour le cracmol et les moldus, mais comme ça il n'y a plus de preuve et pas moyen de vérifier s'il y a bien deux cadavres. Mon père ne pourra pas ignorer ça, et en fonction de sa réaction on pourra peut-être deviner ce qu'il sait sur moi.

-Comme tu veux, mais s'il demande qui était la deuxième personne ?

-Une grande blonde très jolie que tu n'avais jamais vue.

Blaise eut un petit sourire en coin et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchis, toi. Finit par dire l'italien d'un ton dégagé.

-Pas spécialement, enfin pas avant qu'on entre dans cette pièce. Mais c'est surtout le plan le plus logique, il n'y a pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air bien passif pour celui qui prend tous les risques. Lâcha Drago, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver qu'il acceptait bien vite les choses sans rien contester.

Blaise haussa les épaules avant de finir une autre bouteille de bière.

-Et bien tu as une solution, pas moi, et si ça peut m'éviter d'avoir à y réfléchir plus longtemps. Répondit-il d'un ton un peu blasé. Je trouve que tu as raison, alors pourquoi perdre du temps à faire comme si ça ne m'allais pas ?

Drago hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. A si, peut-être une chose.

-Tu penses pouvoir savoir quels sorts protègeront l'endroit où mon père voudra te voir ? A partir du moment où tu le sauras, bien entendu.

-Je ne sais pas, on verra en fonction de l'endroit j'imagine.

Il hocha la tête de nouveau. Là, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Et il devait retourner au près d'Hermione, et si elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé…

Il se leva et adressa un signe de tête à Blaise et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il l'appela :

-J'ai entendu des gosses dire que tu te vantais de pouvoir te transformer en dragon.

Il se retourna lentement, la main sur la poignée.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je suis un métamorphomage-animagus. Tu voulais savoir pour les yeux, et bien c'était ça, j'avais les yeux d'un dragon à ce moment-là. Un Noir des Hébrides pour être précis. Ensuite si tu te demandes pour la peau que j'avais arraché, en fait ce n'est rien de grave, je mue. Mais comme tu as également pu le constater, je ne contrôle absolument pas cette transformation, et si l'idée me vient un jour de m'en vanter, alors j'aurais sombré dans la folie et il faudra m'enfermer. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas encore le cas, sinon nous n'aurions pas eu une telle conversation. Répondit Drago avec agressivité et provocation.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma en la claquant derrière lui. Il n'aurait surement pas dû réagir ainsi, mais il était trop tard. Il regagna à grand pas l'appartement ou dormait – ou pas – Hermione, tout en ruminant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait bien vu que Blaise s'amusait comme un fou à l'emmerde à propos d'Hermione. Grand bien lui fasse, il s'y attendait. Mais bizarrement, le fait qu'il sous-entende qu'il appréciait cette transformation incontrôlable l'avait horriblement touché.

Pas vexé, non, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais Blaise n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il parlait, tout comme ces insupportables gosses ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre de toute façon, pas même Hermione, même si avec elle, c'était différent. Puisqu'elle avait assisté à tout ou presque. Blaise n'avait peut-être, même surement, pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait endurer, et pourtant, il lui en voulait d'avoir dit ça.

Il poussa la porte et quand il entra, il réalisa qu'il avait débarrassé la table de tout le matériel qui s'y trouvait, mais il n'avait pas remis les meubles en place. Et s'ils n'avaient pas bougé, comme le reste de la pièce, alors elle devait surement…

Il se dirigea vers le lit et distingua sa silhouette dans le lit avant même de passer les rideaux. Elle dormait encore. Tout était normal, enfin, dans les apparences, rien n'avait l'air suspect. Mais comme justement, ce n'était que des apparences, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la panique. Il avait parlé environs trois quart d'heures avec Blaise et elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Puis soudainement, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment son cerveau en était venu à cette conclusion, il en vient à se dire, que peut-être s'il l'embrassait, s'ils mélangeaient lors salive, alors elle se réveillerait. Ou du moins, elle entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire et pouvait surement lui répondre.

Planté à côté du lit, fixant la jeune fille, il se demandait s'il n'était pas juste totalement timbré. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et peut-être qu'il commençait à désespérer, mais quand même pas à ce point ? Si ?

Si.

* * *

(1) Dans le livre, comme dans le film (le 6), Harry se retrouve avec le manuel du Prince de Sang Mêlé car il n'avait pas prévu de prendre potion et qu'il prend un de ceux de la classe. Puis dans le livre il reçoit son nouveau manuel et échange les couvertures et remet le neuf (avec la couverture abimé) dans la classe, et il garde celui du Prince. Et ça je crois qu'on ne le voit pas dans le film.

D'ailleurs, dans le livre, après que Rogue ait sauvé Drago du _Sectumsempra_ , il demande à Harry de voir son livre de potion et dans la panique cet abruti il dit qu'il l'a pas et il va emprunter celui de Ron (ben ouais il veut pas se séparer de son précieux, il sait on va lui confisquer et en plus il sera à nouveau nul en potion) alors qu'il y a écrit « ce livre appartient à Ronald Weasley » dedans x) Voilà voilà c'était l'anecdote


	33. Chapter 33 - Le Portoloin

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme toujours merci de continuer à lire cette histoire je prend toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la partager !**

 **Pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je vous le dis clairement : j'ai peur ! Quand je l'ai écris, je n'étais pas vraiment partis dans l'optique que cela ce déroulerait comme ça. Mais disons quand quand je suis arrivé à un certain point, je me suis rendu compte que par rapport à certaine chose que je veux développer par la suite, le moment se prêtait parfaitement à... hum, bref, plus que jamais dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez parce que je flippe... Sinon j'espère que tout va bien pour vous bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : Relis bien et tu sauras qui il a vu ; ) par contre pour ce qu'il a oublié... mystère ! Tu m'as fais beaucoup rire avec ta danse de la folie, tu me diras si tu as effectivement dansé ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais tout adoré, merci à toi ! Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ; )**

 **Charliee3216 : J'adore les marshmallows ! Mais je t'aime bien alors je vais pas te manger (et là c'est le moment ou tu te dis que je suis complètement folle pas vrai?). Désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec ce rêve et le gamin, mais il le fallait et qui sait, un jour tu l'aimeras peut-être x) Et oui la Belle aux Bois dormant, mais est-ce que Drago connait ce conte ? Telle est la question ! Bref je divague, bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Si._

Il venait de céder à la folie.

Il était assis au bord du lit, penché vers elle, une main de chaque côté de son visage, prêt à l'embrasser. Et au dernier moment, alors que leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles se touchaient déjà, elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et elle lui donna un coup de boule dans sa surprise.

Ils lâchèrent en cœur un petit cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise. Il avait été redressé de force sous le choc, et il porta la main à son front douloureux. Elle, était retombée dans les coussins et se massait elle aussi le haut de la tête en grimaçant. Quand la douleur devient supportable, il réalisa qu'elle était réveillée, et il manqua de peu de la prendre dans ses bras avant de sauter brusquement sur ses pieds.

-Tu ne me refais plus _jamais_ ça ! S'entendit-il crier en se rappelant la raison et les conditions dans lesquelles elle s'était mise dans cet état. Je n'avais aucune idée de si tu étais bloquée ou si tu restais volontairement endormie ! Explique-moi comment TOI tu as pu être imprudente à ce point ?!

Elle se redressa lentement en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Un air hagard et endormi sur le visage.

-Ça fait quand même très cliché, genre Belle aux Bois dormant... Murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

-Pardon ?! Aboya Drago en clignant des yeux.

-J'ai senti tes lèvres… Chuchota-t-elle avec le même regard vague. Et je dormais… Quand tu es parti… Il n'y avait plus de Poudlard, je ne contrôlais plus et… Attend ! S'écria-t-elle en le regardant enfin. Mais tu ne connais pas la Belle aux Bois Dormant toi ? Ça veut dire que tu l'as fait sans savoir que c'est une histoire de princesse ?

-Mais quoi… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles de princesse ?! S'emporta-t-il en ne comprenant strictement rien, et franchement agacé. Je suis sérieux, je ne veux plus jamais que tu risques ta vie en buvant des potions que tu auras modifiée selon ton humeur ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu te mettes en danger de manière aussi STUPIDE ! Bordel de merde tu es censé être intelligente non ?!

Il regretta de suite la dernière phrase. Elle eut l'air blessée et il s'en voulut aussitôt. Alors il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le comprends, mais je tiens à toi ! Articula-t-il difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive, c'était sa faute à elle tout ça, et c'était aussi sa faute s'il disait n'importe quoi : il avait eu peur. Et il y a déjà suffisamment de monde qui en ont après toi pour que j'ai, en plus, à me soucier que tu ne te tues pas toi-même !

-Mais…. Balbutia Hermione d'un ton un peu paniqué.

-Non ! Ecoute, la coupa Drago en prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas trop crier, je sais très bien que tu ne m'as rien demandé ! Mais je veux te protéger ! Parce que je tiens à toi putain ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Peut-être qu'à ma place tu n'en aurais rien à faire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Et tout ça mis à part, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es resté dans ce rêve bizarre, je ne sais rien en fait, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête et en plus, même quand j'y étais ! D'ailleurs…

Il cessa de parler, réalisant qu'il s'emportait tout seul et qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et également car il était sur le point de parler du gamin et il s'était tut à temps. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça, c'était impossible, d'autant plus qu'elle poserait trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force d'être confrontées. Sauf que le dernier mot ne lui avait pas échappé, et vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle semblait attendre la fin de la phrase. Il ne pouvait pas répondre n'importe quoi.

-D'ailleurs, reprit-il sur le même ton, je n'avais pas toute mes capacités mentales quand nous étions dans le rêve et la formule que j'ai crié et qui m'a permis de partir, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je voulais partir parce que ça n'allait pas, et quand j'ai voulu parler, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire qui est sorti de ma bouche. Et ça aussi ce n'est pas normal ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les risques que tu nous as fait prendre pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ?! L'un comme l'autre on a eu de la chance de n'avoir aucune séquelle, si tant est qu'il n'y en est pas sur la durée !

-Je suis désolée. Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, la tête baissée. Tu as raison, les pourcentages de réussite étaient de 96,4 mais j'ai négligé les 3,6 qui étaient contre nous. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Non tu n'aurais pas dû ! Répondit-il d'un ton bourru en croisant les bras.

-Ça va je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Répliqua la jeune fille en levant la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Oui, et bien ça ne change rien au fait que c'était incroyablement stupide !

-J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Se braqua Hermione en croisant les bras à son tour, assise à genoux sur le lit.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et détourna les yeux en assassinant le tapis du regard. Il lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir risqué sa vie ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, il était incroyablement soulagé qu'elle soit réveillée. Il n'arrivait juste pas à décolérer. Autant car il était énervé contre lui-même de s'emporter ainsi, que parce qu'il était en colère contre elle d'avoir fait ça.

-Et sinon, dit Drago dans un reniflement dédaigneux et sans lâcher le tapis des yeux, tu as entendu quand je t'ai parlé ? Mentalement.

-Non. Je rêvais de… Peu importe. Non si tu as essayé de me parler je n'ai rien entendu. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche, n'aimant apparemment pas l'attitude du blond.

Mais il s'en fichait en vérité, il avait eu trop peur, il lui en voulait et comptait bien lui faire savoir. Alors s'il jugeait qu'il était en droit d'être énervé, il avait également le droit de se comporter comme il en avait envie. Il était très contrarié et même si elle avait avoué qu'elle n'aurait pas dû et qu'elle s'était excusée, cela n'avait rien changé. Il lui en voulait toujours autant.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ne put se retenir de rajouter Drago en lui jetant un regard plein de reproches.

Elle soupira bruyamment et se leva en sautant de lit sans rajouter un mot avant d'être passé de l'autre côté des rideaux. Il l'avait regardé partir sans rien faire.

-Au fait, juste comme ça hein : je n'aurais rien dis à propos de ton idée stupide de retourner à ton manoir si j'en avais rien à foutre de toi.

Abasourdit, il ne répondit pas et il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, avant que la porte, surement de la salle de bain ne claque. Puis, toujours dans un état léthargique, il entendit l'eau de la douche s'allumer. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour s'en remettre. Dessous toute la méchanceté de son ton, il avait senti qu'elle était blessée.

Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire certaine chose et qu'il était allé un peu loin, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était comporter comme si aucune de leur vie n'était importante. Et puis 96.4% avec eux, ou non, elle s'était mise en danger, point ! Sans parler qu'elle l'avait mise lui aussi en danger. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi ! Il ne cessait de se le répéter, peut-être pour se rassurer.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser non plus, juste qu'elle regrette et qu'elle s'en veuille, pour ne plus qu'elle recommence. Il vit alors sur la table de nuit son objet moldu noir dont il connaissait enfin le nom : un létéphone portable – ou quelque chose du genre – s'allumer. Elle s'en servait tous les matins comme réveil, et quand il avait insulté l'objet après deux jours aux réveils horribles, elle avait juste répondu « Non ce n'est pas une saloperie moldu, c'est un féléphone et c'est très utile. ».

L'engin était en train de faire un bruit très désagréable et il le saisit entre deux doigts pour le porter au niveau de ses yeux. Il tremblait entre ses doigts. Sur ce qu'il savait être l'écran, il vit quelque chose s'afficher.

« _Le thé est prêt à l'heure des lucioles. L. »_

Il relut le court message plusieurs fois avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne et que son cerveau ne percute. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'avec cet objet on pouvait communiquer à distance, mais pas une seconde il n'avait envisagé qu'elle pouvait être en contact avec quelqu'un. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Avait-elle menti ? Parce qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait été seule pendant cinq ans, juste avec son chat. Et même : avec qui pouvait-elle être en contact ? Et quel était le message caché sous cette absurdité ? Il entendit l'eau se couper et il reposa son truc moldu imprononçable, là où il était et il partit prendre une douche à son tour dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

A cause de la préparation de la potion, le fait qu'il faille la remuer toutes les deux heures et tout un tas d'autre chose, avaient rendu ces six derniers jours aussi chaotiques et irréguliers qu'ils avaient pu l'être à la Cascade. Et si au début il avait été rassuré de retrouver quelque chose de connu, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient passé leur temps ensemble, sauf la nuit où ils dormaient en décalé pour toujours surveiller le chaudron, avec tout ce qui était arrivé à cause de cette potion justement, il se sentait exténué. D'ailleurs cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi. Entre Blaise, la potion, Poudlard, il s'était retrouvé dans un état de stress qui l'avait empêché de se reposer correctement.

Il fallait qui fasse une vraie nuit, et de préférence avec elle. Sinon il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas aussi bien. Seulement, avec la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir… et le fait qu'il soit actuellement seulement trois heures lui permettait de deviner aisément que ça n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

L'eau chaude coulait dans son dos alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il était hors de question de reprendre de la potion, et s'ils ne pouvaient trouver un autre moyen pour se retrouver dans une construction mentale de Poudlard d'Hermione, alors ils devraient faire autrement. Comment pouvaient-ils faire autrement était là un gros problème. Mais il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient aller à Poudlard sans plan répété à l'avance.

Il réalisa qu'il devait aussi lui dire ce que Blaise lui avait rapporté et les décisions qu'ils avaient prises, et il savait d'avance que ça ne lui plairait pas. Et avec la crise justifiée – mais pas moins stupide – qu'il lui avait faite, lui dire qu'il avançait de ce côté-là risquait de paraître très hypocrite.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle tenait son objet noir entre les mains. Elle abordait un air très sérieux et elle fronçait les sourcils avec contrariété. Ses cheveux encore mouillées laissaient de grosses traces humides sur son t-shirt gris et quand elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa boîte noire, alors qu'il arrivait vers elle, il fut arrosé par une pluie de gouttelettes froides.

-Il faut qu'on aille à Édimbourg ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous. Dit-elle

Il en laissa tomber sa baguette comme sa mâchoire.

Une heure, de très nombreuses prises de tête, et une bonne dose de polinectard plus tard, ils transplanaient dans des toilettes.

Hermione et Drago, malgré les nombreuses protestations de ce dernier, avaient pris l'apparence de deux adolescentes de grand maximum dix-sept ans. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de se changer en fille. Et il se promit de refouler le souvenir de cette journée une fois tout ça finit. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur la raison de ce déplacement, et il avait pourtant lourdement insisté. Elle lui avait seulement dit qu'il finirait par comprendre que si elle prenait le temps de lui expliquer, ils ne seraient pas à l'heure. Il était donc actuellement une _adolescente_ , sans même savoir pourquoi.

A peine quelques secondes après leur apparition dans une cabine exiguë un bruit de cloche se fit entendre et Hermione lui murmura de se dépêcher. Elle le traîna dehors de la cabine. Il y avait en face d'eux une rangé de quatre lavabos et il évita délibérément son reflet dans les miroirs. Puis, elle ouvrit une seconde porte quand un énorme brouhaha retentit de l'autre côté du mur. Ils furent pris dans une cohue particulièrement agitée, et si Hermione ne le tenait pas par la main pour le tirer en avant, il se serait surement fait piétiner tant il n'y était pas préparé. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans une école et que c'était la fin des cours.

Et même s'il en voulait beaucoup à Hermione de lui avoir fait prendre l'apparence d'une fille, il s'avouait de mauvaise grâce, qu'ils se fondaient parfaitement dans la foule. Les deux filles qui venaient de sortir de toilettes n'avaient rien d'anormal et n'avaient attiré l'attention de personnes. En plus, les vêtements moldus, ridicules, qu'elle l'avait forcé à mettre ressemblaient à ceux des filles qui les entouraient, et ou plutôt les bousculaient, sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il dut rassembler tout son sang-froid pour n'insulter ou ne jeter un sort à personne. Mais encore une fois, elle avait eu « raison » d'insister car personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Par contre, le pantalon, d'une matière élastique bizarre, qu'il portait lui serrait beaucoup trop les jambes, en plus il avait dû garder ses propres sous-vêtements dessous, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable. Heureusement, pour le haut, il portait juste un pull en laine, bien qui soit moche, bordeaux un peu large mais confortable et qui n'entravait pas ses mouvements. Il essayait de ne pas penser qu'il avait l'anatomie d'une femme, mais il devait avouer trouver ça très, très, malsain de sentir ce corps qui appartenait à une jeune fille comme étant le sien.

Ils suivirent le mouvement de la foule et finirent par sortir de l'école pour déboucher dans une grande rue piétonne en pavé. La foule se divisa une fois dehors en plusieurs petits groupes qui prirent des directions différentes. Et si le magnifique bâtiment dont ils sortaient était apparemment assez ancien, partout autour, les immeubles étaient tout neuf et tous les rez-de-chaussée étaient occupés par des magasins de vêtements, bijoux, sac, chaussures etc...

Il n'était jamais vraiment allé dans le monde moldu, encore moins dans un endroit comme celui-ci et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il eut l'envie folle d'un enfant de dix ans d'aller regarder toutes les vitrines pour voir toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait d'être dehors, dans le monde moldu qui plus est, lui faisait, malgré lui, assez peur.

Il se laissait guider par Hermione qui, prenant son rôle d'adolescente sortant de cours très à cœur, lui parlait de sa journée comme si elle venait de la passer dans l'école qu'ils avaient quittée. Elle était accrochée à son bras comme il avait très souvent vu des filles le faire au collège et même si elle jouait la comédie, la sentir aussi près de lui le rassurait. Elle marchait d'un pas joyeux et ils remontrèrent la rue piétonne. Ils débouchèrent dans grande avenue qui, au milieu, était parcourus de voitures moldus et l'odeur lui fit plisser le nez. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la route, là où attendaient déjà plusieurs personnes, certaines assises sur un banc, et il put lire sur des panneaux qu'ils étaient à un arrêt de bus.

Quand le bus s'arrêta devant eux, elle le poussa presque dedans. Hermione se chargea de payer et elle l'amena s'installer au fond du bus. Drago crus qu'il allait vomir quand un homme, visiblement un clochard, vient s'asseoir près d'eux après le bus ait fait un arrêt un peu plus loin. Depuis le début, Drago ne disait rien et il prenait sur lui uniquement car elle lui avait demandé, ou plutôt, supplié. Ils descendirent du véhicule seulement pour aller en attendre un autre. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain lisses et aux yeux bleus dont Hermione avait pris l'apparence ne cessait de lui parler alors qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot. Elle parlait de truc moldu, et son sujet de conversation n'avait pas l'air de nécessiter une réponse pour qu'elle continue.

Lors du deuxième voyage, un bébé hurlait à plein poumons et il eut du mal à ne pas hurler à son tour pour lui dire de la fermer. Et finalement, il alors qu'il crut exploser dans le troisième bus lorsqu'ils furent obligés de rester debout, à défaut de trouver des places assises libres, c'est une fois descendu qu'il péta les plombs.

Ils étaient dans une rue beaucoup moins accueillante que celles qu'ils avaient parcourues avant. Ici les immeubles étaient beaucoup moins neuf et accueillant, et il n'y avait pour commerce qu'un bar à l'aspect douteux. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil un attroupement ridicule de trois garçons d'une vingtaine d'année qui avaient l'air de squatter un banc quelques mètres après l'arrêt de bus en écoutant de la musique bien fort. Ils avaient l'air de se prendre très au sérieux et d'avance, Drago en fut énervé. Hermione s'était tut et elle commença à marcher la tête baissée. Il lui prit la main et avança avec elle, la tête haute.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les trois ridicules moldus, l'un d'eux se leva.

-Bonsoir ! Que font deux jolies poupées comme vous, dans un endroit pareil ?

Et là, le type en question, un grand brun tout fin mais un peu musclé eut un regard pour Hermione en faisant jouer ses sourcils, qui fit partir Drago au quart de tour. Sans réfléchir, il lui décolla une droite, qui contenait tellement de colère et de frustration, que le garçon en question tomba en arrière et ne se releva même pas. Son nez avait fait un bruit inquiétant et il saignait beaucoup.

Hermione avait hurlé juste avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Les deux amis du pauvre gars K.O. au sol, se levèrent un bond et partirent en courant. Quelle bande de lâche. Il aurait tellement aimé leur jeté un sort.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas attirer l'attention ! Le réprimanda la jeune fille en jetant à œil désapprobateur au corps évanoui.

-C'est lui qui est venu chercher la merde. Se défendit-il en donnant un coup de pied au garçon en question.

Hermione étouffa un autre cri dans sa main avant de le frapper à l'épaule. Ils finirent par abandonner le garçon après l'avoir allongé sur le banc, enfin après qu'Hermione l'ait fait sous le regard méprisant de Drago. Elle lui avait aussi soigné le nez avec un sort, malgré ses protestations. Ce connard l'avait mérité !

La nuit tombait quand ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin plusieurs autres personnes bizarres assises en bas de grand immeubles mal entretenus. Mais aucun ne vient leur parler. Puis, après environs dix minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue de minuscule maison. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'au numéro 27, devant un petit portail artisanal qui donnait sur une sorte de cour assez encombrée à l'avant d'une petite maison grise d'un seul étage. Carré et au toit pat, il devait y avoir seulement deux fenêtres.

Elle poussa la grille et pénétra dans la cours silencieusement. Il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, bien que milles questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la suivre à l'aveugle, même s'il lui faisait confiance. De manière absolument normale, elle gravit les deux marches qui menaient à la l'entrée et appuya sur un bouton sur un boitier accroché au mur près de la porte. Une sonnerie étouffée leur parvient de l'intérieur. Puis une voix déformée retentis, semblant sortir du boitier :

-Bonsoir. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens pour le thé, c'est l'heure des lucioles. Répondit Hermione d'une voix particulièrement joyeuse.

Drago dévisagea Hermione, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Il la détestait actuellement de l'entraîner là-dedans sans daigner lui fournir la moindre explication.

-Je vois. Fit la voix déformée.

Il y eut une série de cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même de quelques centimètres. Hermione l'attrapa par la manche et se jeta presque dedans avant de rentrer. Elle poussa la porte qui reproduisit le même nombre de cliquetis, pour se refermer à clé. Ils étaient dans un petit vestibule au sol et mur blanc, seulement meublé d'un placard en bois sombre mal fermé d'où dépassait des vestes et ce qui devait être un parapluie cassé. Il y avait une porte fermée sur la droite de Drago et sur la gauche d'Hermione la porte était entrouverte. Celle en face d'eux semblait condamnée.

Et avant même que Drago n'eut le temps de se poser une seule question la porte à côté d'Hermione s'ouvrit et un homme de leur âge apparut. De profil, le bras tendu, il tenait dans la main quelque chose que Drago connaissait pour en avoir déjà vu à la Cascade dans la réserve. Il ne connaissait en revanche, ni sa fonction ni son nom. Mais puisqu'Hermione, toujours sous l'apparence de l'adolescente, ne paniquait pas et ne fit aucun mouvement, il l'imita et resta calme, se contentant de très, très, mal regarder l'homme en question.

Il devait faire la même taille que lui sous son apparence normale. Ses cheveux lisses d'un brun presque roux tombaient sur ses yeux d'un marron presque noir, soulignés par d'énormes cernes violacés. Totalement imberbe il avait la peau très pâle, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du Soleil. Il portait un jean bleu trop grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un t-shirt blanc simple également trop grand, il ne portait pas de chaussures. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et son regard vide, presque vitreux, valsait de la brunette à lui très lentement, avec fainéantise.

-Je devrais vraiment installer cette putain de caméra, lâcha soudainement l'homme d'une voix grave, mais monotone. Normalement on ne vient jamais à plusieurs ici, c'est la règle.

Drago le vit bouger son pouce sur l'extrémité de l'objet noir moldu qu'il tenait de sa main droite et l'objet produit un bruit sec. Il devinait que c'était une arme et si Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas, Drago n'appréciait pas du tout de la voir ainsi menacé. Et c'est avec une grande difficulté qu'il n'intervient pas.

-Étrange, que vous connaissiez le mot de passe mais pas ça. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix maintenant glaciale. Dommage pour vous, je préfère ne prendre aucun...

-Arrête, le coupa Hermione d'une voix ennuyée en posa la main sur l'objet sans pour autant l'enlever de sa tempe. Je connais les règles mais il y a toujours des exceptions possibles.

-Pas avec moi. Répliqua l'homme d'une voix lente, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose faire ça.

-Non, mais avec moi oui ! Répondit la brunette avec un petit sourire.

L'homme plissa les yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago avant de regarder à nouveau Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?

-Biddibi – Boddibi – Boo ! Explosa-t-elle brusquement de rire, comme si elle se retenait depuis déjà un moment. (1)

L'homme ne perdit son expression blasé, pour afficher pendant une seconde de la surprise. Il baissa aussitôt son objet moldu du visage d'Hermione et ce qui devait être son arme reproduisit le même bruit sec qu'avant.

-Tu rigoles ? Répondit-il d'un ton déconcerté.

Il regarda à nouveau Drago, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être mis à l'écart ainsi. Il regarda très mal l'homme en face de lui, qui ignora totalement l'hostilité de Drago et continua de le regarder, alors qu'Hermione semblait encore en proie à son rire. Puis, elle cessa enfin sa crise de rire et l'homme reposa son regard, redevenu lourd et vitreux, sur Hermione.

Il fit un pas en arrière et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce derrière lui. D'un pas joyeux, Hermione franchit la porte et Drago la suivit de près. Non sans un dernier regard assassin pour l'homme, qui se contenta de le fixer avec son inlassable air indifférent.

Ce garçon était un moldu, sans aucun doute. A part les quelques objets qu'il connaissait grâce à Hermione, énormément de chose lui était inconnu ici. En revanche, ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que l'homme qui habitait-là était un accros aux ordinateurs. La pièce carrée où ils étaient, aux murs et plafond peints en blanc et à la moquette marron, était envahie par les écrans ; au moins trente, qui affichait tous des choses différentes. Il y en avait même qui faisait plus d'un mètre carré.

D'ailleurs, l'un des murs en était recouvert sauf une petite partie en bas au centre pour laisser la place à un bureau, devant lequel un énorme fauteuil de cuir noir était renversé. Comme si quelqu'un s'était levé précipitamment. Il reconnut sur un des écrans, le vestibule par lequel ils étaient arrivés, et compris rapidement que l'homme surveillait sa propre maison, surement à l'aide de caméra. Sur une autre image, il vit une chambre, seulement meublé d'un lit où un chat dormait dessus. Tous les autres écrans montraient des pièces vides ou occupée, mais qui n'était surement pas dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et les seul autres meubles étaient une table basse et un canapé.

Il y avait partout des piles de classeurs, de feuille et de livres et tout semblait méticuleusement rangé, bien que tout soit au sol contre les murs. La table basse était, elle, totalement recouverte par un monticule astronomique de paquet de bonbons et de gâteaux. Et pleins de papiers de bonbons s'entassaient dans un gros sac noir à moitié renversé.

L'homme referma la porte et Drago cessa de regarder les lieux pour en fixer l'habitant. Ce dernier était en train de fermer plusieurs sortes de verrou, et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ça, Hermione sembla n'en avoir rien à faire, alors encore une fois, il prit sur lui et ne dit rien. D'ailleurs il l'entendit clairement se laisser tomber dans le canapé et il eut envie de lui hurler dessus pour savoir pourquoi elle avait un comportement si familier, comme s'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Quand l'homme eut finit avec la porte, il passa devant Drago sans le voir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il remit le fauteuil sur ses pieds et le tourna vers le canapé. L'homme s'assit dans son fauteuil de travers, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et le dos appuyé contre l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers eux avec un air tellement dégagé qu'il en avait presque l'air absent, et ses cernes rendaient ses yeux encore plus vides.

Drago regarda sa montre et constata qu'ils reprendraient bientôt leur forme normale. Il devait avouer en avoir marre d'être une fille. Enfin, dès l'instant où il avait bu la potion il avait voulu redevenir lui. Et même s'il n'avait pas envie que son identité soit dévoilé à cet inconnu dont il ignorait tout, il avait hâte d'être de nouveau dans son corps.

-Je voudrais une preuve, la pièce est sûre. Dit l'homme en regardant Hermione dans les yeux avant de fixer Drago qui était toujours debout, à côté du canapé.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et l'attitude aussi détendue des deux personnes présentes le mettait, lui, bien mal à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et l'homme ne s'était même pas présenté. Il essayait vraiment de garder son calme, mais il était incapable d'aller s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, surtout que ce type avait menacé Hermione. Il rendait à l'inconnu son regard, et s'il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela donnait sur le visage qu'il avait, il le fixait de son regard glacé et perçant avec lequel il avait toujours regardé les inconnus.

-Et bien si tu nous laisses trois minutes, je pense que tu auras ta preuve, répondit Hermione en prenant un bonbon sur la table devant elle. Par contre je te préviens mes dents ont changés. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton particulièrement naturel et dégagé.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Drago qui se rappela brutalement ce jour en quatrième année où le sort qu'il destinait à Potter avait ricoché sur Hermione et que ses dents avaient poussée jusqu'en dessous de son menton. Et il avait bien vu, il lui avait fallu du temps mais il l'avait vu, qu'elle avait dit à Madame Pomfresh de les faire plus courtes qu'elles ne l'étaient à la base. Il toussa, autant pour se retenir de rire que parce qu'il en était gêné.

L'homme avait acquiescé, donc il comprit qu'Hermione attendait qu'ils reprennent leur apparence pour lui fournir la preuve de son identité. Et il avait beau avoir parfaitement confiance en elle, après l'incident de la potion, il commençait à se dire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas capable d'avoir un jugement correcte. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait produit l'effort mental et magique de fabriquer Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, tout en accueillant Drago dans sa tête.

Mais bien sûr, il ne dit toujours rien, et ne chercha même pas à établir une connexion avec Hermione pour lui faire par des ses doutes, car il était pleinement conscient qu'elle n'y accorderait aucune sorte importance. Quelques minutes de silences plus tard, Drago réalisa qu'il allait reprendre sa forme alors il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient plus adaptés à sa morphologie et surtout, qu'ils soient masculins.

A peine cela fait, il senti les effets de la potion se dissiper, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux du garçon s'écarquiller de surprise et de peur, puis il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui à son tour venait de reprendre sa forme. Elle changea elle aussi les vêtements qu'elle portait d'un coup de baguette.

Elle ne le regarda pas une seule seconde, et fixait l'homme avec un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Sentant aussitôt la jalousie lui ronger le ventre, il dévisagea l'inconnu qui, lui, semblait particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, ses yeux cernés grands ouverts semblaient lui sortir des orbites. La tête avancée vers eux, comme pour essayer de voir de plus près.

-Et bien… Dit-il en articulant lentement les yeux toujours exorbités, si tu n'avais pas fait voler cette télé devant moi je crois que je serais allé de moi-même me faire interner…

-Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait, ricana la jeune fille en mâchouillant un bonbon, tu aurais d'abord cherché à comprendre. Et c'est seulement si tu étais parvenu à la conclusion que tu étais bel et bien fou tu serais allé te faire interner.

Le garçon eut un tout petit sourire avant cligner des yeux et de retrouver rapidement son air blasé. Il tourna la tête vers Drago, maintenant bien lui-même, et il le regarda de haut en bas d'un étrange regard, comme s'il cherchait à l'analyser. Bien sûr, une expression n'était visible sur le visage de Drago, qui gardait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

-Je vois, tu sais donc que je n'ai pas changé. Dit-il à Hermione d'une voix neutre en continuant pourtant de fixer le blond dans les yeux, avant de s'adresser à lui. Nous ne nous connaissons pas il me semble…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'homme avait sauté de son fauteuil et se tenait déjà devant lui. Il affichait toujours ce même regard blasé pourtant il voyait parfaitement qu'il l'intriguait, il avait même la tête un peu incliné sur le côté. L'homme lui tendit la main et se présenta enfin :

-Bonjour, je suis Lane. Dit-il en arrêtant de cligner des yeux.

-Drago. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre, sans montrer le moins du monde son malaise pourtant bien réel.

-Mh… Il plissa les yeux et continua de lui tenir la main un peu trop longtemps à son gout. C'est de quelle origine ça ?

-C'est inspiré de l'animal en question, le dragon, et de la constellation Draconis. Répondit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ne mentait pas et surtout, pourquoi il demandait ça.

-Cool. Fit Lane en recommençant à battre des paupières avant de remettre la tête droite.

Il le lâcha et retourna s'installer bizarrement dans son fauteuil. Drago se déplaça derrière le canapé, derrière Hermione.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lane à Hermione d'une voix aussi flegmatique que sa tête. Tu t'es fait passer pour un client mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour acheter des informations sur quelqu'un ou pour obtenir les sujets d'un quelconque examen ?

-Non, en effet. Répondit la brunette avec une moue quelque peu offensée. D'ailleurs laisse-moi te dire que ce que tu gâches tes capacités en abandonnant ta formation pour faire ça.

-Je vois. Il changea de position et s'assit en tailleur sur son fauteuil. Donc malgré le fait que cela fait plus de dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ni parlé, tu t'es permis de faire des recherches sur moi et devenir me voir, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même ? C'est très mauvais joueur. Et en plus tu viens avec un joker.

Drago n'avait absolument pas compris ce que cela voulait dire, hormis qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment. Et qu'il était considéré comme un joker. Voyant qu'il n'était absolument pas inclus dans la conversation, il décida de se focaliser sur l'attitude de Lane pour le surveiller. Au cas où. En gardant bien entendu, toujours un œil sur la brunette.

-Je savais bien que tu n'apprécierais pas, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi nous avons coupé les ponts. Répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix bien plus sérieuse tout à coup. Et tu sais comme moi que si l'on était amené à se revoir se serait de mon initiative et que cela impliquerait forcément des recherches. C'est toi qui es mauvais perdant, j'ai joué le jeu !

Le regard cerné de Lane sauta d'Hermione à lui plusieurs fois.

-Je vois. Considérons que tu as mène la manche. Dit-un avec une pointe de déception, sous ses airs désabusés.

Il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel.

-Si ça te fais plaisir Lane. Soupira finalement la brunette avec un sourire pourtant victorieux. Bon, nous n'avons pas trop de temps, je suis là pour une chose qui…

-Oh ! S'écria tout à coup Lane en écarquillant à nouveau les yeux. Mais Sherlock c'est toi ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas deviné avant ?!

-Tu dois te ramollir… Commenta Hermione avec une provocation non cachée.

-C'est faux ! S'offusqua-t-il en attrapant un paquet de gâteau sur le bureau. Il en saisit un à deux doigts et commença à le grignoter. Mais je n'ai plus l'habitude d'une concurrence à la hauteur je dois l'admettre.

-Bien sûr, ricana Hermione.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien et s'il n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, c'était uniquement car il ne savait pas quoi dire tant tout cela le dépassait. Tant son irritation n'avait plus de mot. Il n'allait surement pas montrer devant cet inconnu qu'il ne savait et comprenait rien. Surtout, qu'il ne supportait pas son rôle de plante verte et que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il serait capable de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait : il était là en décoration. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, aucun d'eux n'auraient vu la différence. Et bien qu'il arrivait encore à garder son sang-froid, il avait très envie d'étrangler ce Lane et de crier sur Hermione.

-Je disais donc, reprit la brunette en dégustant un autre bonbon, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et notre présence peut-être un danger pour toi alors j'aimerais que l'on règle ça vite.

-Je vois. Répondit Lane en descendant du fauteuil, laissant la boîte de gâteaux vides tomber sur le bureau.

Il se leva et rouvrit tous les verrous avant de sortir de la pièce. Drago n'attendit pas une seconde plus et se pencha par-dessus le canapé.

-Bon, c'est bien mignon vos retrouvailles, mais je peux savoir qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? Dit-il d'une voix mauvaise qui trahissait son énervement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lane était déjà revenu et il portait une petite valise dans chaque main. Son regard, encore et toujours blasé, se posa sur Drago, qui se redressa brusquement. Lane avança vers eux d'une démarche lente. Il souleva la table basse à l'aide de son pied, et tout ce qui était dessus tomba au sol. Il la reposa, dans un geste nonchalant, toujours avec son pied, et posa les deux valises dessus.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur ces cas est là-dedans.

-J'aurais pensé qu'en lisant les affaires et après avoir trouvé que les tueurs étaient des sorciers, que tu en conclurais facilement l'auteur de ces mails. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton léger.

Lane regarda Drago avec une petite moue exaspéré et il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. L'homme écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, fixa le blond avec une intensité déconcertante, puis il détourna le regard et retourna se poser en tailleur sur son fauteuil. Il se remit à fixer le blond de son regard vide en portant son pouce à sa bouche pour se ronger l'ongle. Drago ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus. Il n'y avait aucune hostilité chez cet homme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier d'être ainsi détaillé, observé. Il le mettait très mal à l'aise.

-Tu es un sorcier toi aussi ? Demanda tout à coup Lane en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

-Oui.

-Depuis toujours ?

-On ne devient sorcier. Répliqua Drago. On l'est, c'est tout.

-Je vois.

Il recommença à manger son pouce et ses yeux cernés se posèrent sur Hermione.

-Par contre ça m'a pris du temps, dit tout à coup Lane en plissant les yeux, tu as prévu de me payer, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de poser les valises sur le canapé et de sortir son sac en perle et sa baguette. Elle lança un sort informulé et avec consternation, Drago vit une quantité incroyable de bonbons sorciers sortir du sac d'Hermione pour venir s'empiler sur la table. Des Dragées Surprises, des Chocogrenouilles, des Bulles Baveuses, des Suçacides, des Chocoballs, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron… il devait y avoir là absolument toutes les sucreries du monde des sorciers.

Drago leva les yeux vers Lane, dont le visage était illuminé par un sourire immense et ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés que jamais.

-Voici très exactement mille quarante-sept bonbons que tu n'as jamais mangés. Déclara très fièrement Hermione. Ça revient à cent cinquante Gallions, soit sept cent cinquante Livre (Sterling). Et ils ont une longue conservation, ne t'en fais pas tu aurais le temps de tout manger.

-T'es complètement folle. Marmonna Lane en ne quittant plus les bonbons des yeux.

-J'espérais que tu dises ça ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu vas pouvoir nous donner autre choses alors !

Le sourire de Lane s'effaça un peu et son regard cessa de briller pour redevenir presque immédiatement blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

-Je voudrais deux ensembles complets pour communiquer à distance en toute circonstance, et en tous lieux.

Lane accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva une nouvelle fois pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec une mallette grise qu'il déposa sur les deux valises. Cette fois, Hermione se leva et réduisit ce que lui avait donné l'homme pour les glisser dans son sac.

-C'est vraiment incroyable. Dit Lane qui avait observé avec de grands yeux Hermione pratiquer la magie.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et Drago ne put retenir un coup d'œil assassin pour Lane.

-J'ai vu que tu avais un chat sur les caméras. Dit tout à coup la jeune fille d'une voix intriguée. Tu n'aimes plus la solitude totale ?

Lane haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Elle est différente, au moins elle ne parle pas pour rien. Répondit le brun en portant à nouveau un ongle à sa bouche.

-Au fait, tu comptes lui dire ? Parla soudainement Drago à l'attention d'Hermione, en réalisant quelque chose.

-Lui dire quoi ? Répondit-elle avec l'air de ne sincèrement pas comprendre.

-Comment tu as réagis la première fois que tu as mangée des Suçacides ? Dit-il dans un petit rire en voyant Lane regarder tout à coup d'un mauvais œil le tas de sucreries magiques.

-Ah oui ! Sourit la jeune fille avant se tourner vers Lane. Ne panique pas si en mangeant des bonbons il se passe des trucs bizarres comme des trous dans la langue, ou si ta peau change de couleur, ou si tu t'envoles. Quand tu auras finis le bonbon, ou que tu le craches, tout redevient normal après quelques minutes. Mais lis bien les emballages quand même.

L'habitant des lieux avait tout à coup l'air très excité à l'idée de tester ce que lui avais donné Hermione. Il plongea son regard cerné, dont le visage exprimait quelque chose qui déformait bizarrement ses traits, comme si ça n'arrivait jamais : de la joie.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Dit-il en direction de Drago, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le regarde de Lane semblait tout à coups très insistant et il se sentit soulagé quand Hermione annonça qu'ils allaient partir. L'homme retrouva son regard blasé et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie, Lane braqua ses yeux cernés sur Hermione.

-J'espère que tu ne considèreras pas ça comme de la trahison, parce que ce serait de la mauvaise foi ! J'avais déjà gagné !

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Drago vit Lane tirer une paire de menottes qu'il leur passa à une vitesse incroyable. Ni lui ni Hermione n'eurent le temps de réagir et ils se retrouvèrent attachés l'un à l'autre, chacun une main emprisonné par le métal. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'essayer de sortir sa baguette ou de frapper Lane, car déjà les menottes avaient pris une couleur bleuté. Il sentit le bracelet de métal se coller à sa peau et une sensation désagréable le prit au niveau du ventre, comme si un crochet venait de s'attacher à son nombril. Un portoloin ! Impossible !

Il fut pris dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes et la seule raison de son manque de panique se résumait à la main d'Hermione qui avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à la sienne. Brutalement, le sol apparut sous leurs pieds et il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais, par instinct de survie, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que son souffle revienne, il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, baguette brandie dans sa main de libre, même si ce n'était pas celle avec laquelle il la tenait habituellement. La brunette avait agi exactement de la même manière que lui mais dans des gestes un peu plus maladroit à cause des bracelets de métal qui leur entamaient la peau.

Tous les sens en alerte, il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient tout au bout d'une jetée. Quelques pas derrière eux, le vide s'ouvrait, des mètres plus bas, sur la mer. Le vent soufflait fort, et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, étouffait tout autre son. Il voyait un peu plus loin une plage, quelques dunes de sable et après, le sol était recouvert d'une herbe courte jaunie qui s'étendait jusqu'à eux, jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Ils étaient dans la région des Cornouailles, ils étaient en Angleterre.

Drago restait totalement sidéré. Ce moldu avait chez lui, un portoloin. Et il leur avait fait prendre de force.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Parce que Lane n'avait apparemment pas prévu leur visite, autrement dit, le sort du portoloin avait été lancé pendant qu'ils étaient là-bas, c'était un sort assez compliqué, donc pas lancé par n'importe qui non plus, et surement pas ce moldu. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important était de savoir où ils étaient et s'ils étaient en danger dans l'immédiat.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui regardait droit devant elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait baissé sa baguette et elle semblait voir quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Elle semblait tétanisée. Le cœur battant à vive allure sous l'adrénaline, il était en train de se demander s'il devait la prendre par la main et transplaner là, maintenant, très loin d'ici. Sauf que, le fait qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas déjà fait, lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Il jeta cependant un sort pour briser le verrou des menottes et les leur retira des poignets, les laissant tomber au sol. Et quand il toucha sa peau, elle eut un sursaut si violent qu'il en eut peur et lança un regard paniqué tout autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Alors il reporta son attention sur elle.

-Hermione ! S'écria-t-il pour essayer de couvrir le vent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on ne part pas, pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?!

Elle regardait toujours droit devant elle et il vit dans ses yeux de la panique, de la peur, de la tristesse et une multitude d'autres choses. Lui aussi, commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée si elle l'avait entendu ou non. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, l'une tenant encore sa baguette, et la secoua un peu. Elle avait l'air sincèrement choquée. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'osait pas partir.

-HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Elle eut une espèce de haut-le-cœur accompagné d'un hoquet de terreur. Il la lâcha aussitôt pour regarder dans la direction qu'elle fixait, car ses yeux venaient de s'écarquiller encore plus et des larmes avaient brillé dans ses iris. Il avait de nouveau levé sa baguette devant lui, et par sécurité, il érigea autour d'eux un bouclier de protection, en s'insultant pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la brunette. Elle tourna, enfin, la tête vers lui pour le regarder. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il devina parfaitement le « désolée ». Il fronça les sourcils, et alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle s'excusait, un bruit, qui n'était ni celui du vent, ni celui de la mer, lui fit tourner la tête. Elle venait d'annuler le bouclier qu'il avait fabriqué autour d'eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un sort le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il reconnut immédiatement l'effet de l'impérium. Mais elle, elle n'eut apparemment aucune forme de réaction, peut-être parce que c'était dans le but qu'il se prenne le sort qu'elle avait annulé le bouclier. Et bien malgré lui, toute sa panique, sa peur, son appréhension disparut. Il fixait droit devant lui, incapable de regarder Hermione. Ses yeux étaient simplement posés sur ce vide face à lui, dont était apparu le sort.

Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision, elle avançait en regardant droit devant elle la tête haute. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de lutter contre l'impérium. Mais il n'y pouvait cependant rien, il n'y arrivait pas, la personne qui lui avait jeté le sort ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance de pouvoir vaincre la volonté qu'elle lui imposait. Et Hermione était maintenant deux mètres devant lui. Il avait le cerveau vide, et d'un coup, son corps se mit en marche, quand elle, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Maintenant à plus de trois mètres de lui. Ses pas se stoppèrent alors qu'il était presque arrivé jusqu'à elle. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais la seule chose à laquelle son cerveau pensait c'était au fait qu'il devait rester calme.

Hermione ne bougeait plus. Il ne voyait pas son visage.

Et là, alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne devait pas rester calme et que c'était un piège. Qu'il commençait, plus ou moins, à réussir à combattre le sort, un événement coupa court à sa tentative. Car il fut tellement pris au dépourvut, il fut tellement, troublé, sidéré et choqué, désemparé, ébranlé, et tout un tas d'autre synonymes, par ce qu'il vit, que le sort fut plus fort que lui.

Car une personne, la dernière qu'il s'attendait à voir, se matérialisa du néant. Et pour être totalement honnête, il aurait été moins surpris si son père avait été la personne en question.

Car Harry Potter, venait d'apparaître de nulle part, exactement en face d'Hermione.

Dès lors, il entra dans une sorte d'état second, et il devint totalement spectateur de ce qu'il se déroula sous ses yeux. Complètement abandonné à l'emprise du sort impardonnable, il était autant incapable de bouger que de parler ou penser.

Harry Potter avait sa baguette pointé sur le cœur d'Hermione, le visage fermé, ses yeux verts la fixant d'un regard dénué d'émotions. Elle, leva la sienne à son tour, en tremblant, il ne voyait pas son visage. Mais son expression était proche de quelqu'un qui allait faire un malaise.

-Quelle pièce du jeu étais-tu ? Parla soudainement Potter d'une voix inhabituellement sèche et dure.

-La tour. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, son bras secoué bras des tremblements de plus en plus violents.

-Comment as-tu assisté à tous tes cours en troisième année ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, comme si elle ne l'avait pas convaincu.

-McGonagall avait persuadé le Ministère de me confier un Retourneur de Temps avec lequel on a sauvé Sirus ensemble en retournant trois heures dans le passé. Répondit à nouveau la brunette, d'une voix bien moins maîtrisée.

-Pourquoi tu ne poses aucunes questions ? Demanda-t-il en plissant un peu les yeux.

-Tes propres questions me suffisent pour savoir que tu es Harry Potter. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en abaissant sa baguette.

Potter jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond, toujours immobile et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Autant à cause du sort que du choque. Un éclair de doute passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

-Qu'avais-tu découvert le jour où tu as été pétrifiée ? Repris le brun d'une voix un peu déstabilisée, tenant toujours son arme contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Que le Basilic utilisait les tuyaux pour se déplacer. Répondit-elle en gardant la tête bien droite.

Potter baissa sa baguette et la rangea. Aussitôt, son visage changea d'expression pour afficher de la colère. Et le corps entier d'Hermione fut parcouru par des tremblements qui semblaient incontrôlables.

-Donc. Donc toi. Tu es. Her – mione. Articula-t-il lentement, l'air de ne pas croire à ses propres mots, juste avant de lui décoller une énorme claque qui produisit un bruit particulièrement fort.

Ce qui sortit immédiatement Drago de son état de torpeur, et lui donna la force de lutter contre la voix qui lui disait de rester calme. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille avait répliqué, et lui avait rendu sa claque surement aussi fort, si ce n'est plus s'il se basait sur le bruit. Puis elle éclata en sanglot en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, juste quand Potter venait de remettre ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

La colère quitta aussitôt le visage du garçon, qui prit tout de suite dans ses bras la jeune fille qui était sur le point de s'effondrer. Drago, qui s'apprêtait alors à se jeter sur eux, déjà pour frapper Potter, et ensuite pour prendre, LUI, Hermione dans ses bras, fut à nouveau coupé dans son élan. Parce que Potter se mit lui aussi à pleurer bruyamment, et il en resta tellement stupéfait, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'osait plus bouger.

Il réalisa alors, en voyant Hermione Granger, son Hermione, contre Potter, les deux totalement effondrés, combien tout cela était irréaliste.

A peine quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient encore chez Eleana… Et ce qui devait être une « simple sortie rapide de deux heure », d'après Hermione, les avait menée directement chez un moldu particulièrement bizarre, qui les avait faits venir jusqu'ici, _jusqu'à Potter_ , avec un _portoloin_. Dit comme ça, l'histoire ressemblait à une grosse blague tant c'était improbable et trop gros pour être vrai.

Et maintenant, il assistait aux retrouvailles entre Hermione et Potter.

Et les deux étaient en larmes et semblaient s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber au sol. D'ailleurs, ils pleuraient tellement fort, que même de là où il était, et malgré le vent, il les entendait comme s'il était collé à eux. Et il ne savait pas si c'était Potter qui lui avait lancé ce sort, et si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus sous son emprise, en tout cas, aucun des deux ne semblaient se souvenir de sa présence.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir Hermione dans les bras de Potter, mais il ne se sentait clairement pas capable d'aller les séparer. Surtout pas _lui_. Drago Malefoy. Il se sentait de trop, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. En revanche il était bien conscient, maintenant plus que jamais, de ne toujours pas savoir ce qui les avait forcés à se séparer. Et il avait surtout conscience qu'il n'avait pas du tout sa place ici, et précisément, ses sentiments envers Hermione n'avaient pas leur place ici. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à les quitter des yeux, bien qu'il en était prodigieusement agacé. Ou plutôt, autant le dire, il en était carrément emmerdé.

Le pire était, qu'il était tellement stupéfait par tout ça, qu'à part se dire qu'il devait attendre en se faisant le plus discret possible, il n'arrivait à penser à rien.

Et les deux meilleurs amis continuaient de pleurer, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, une autre personne fit son apparition. Et il ne fut pas si surpris de la voir, pas après avoir vu Potter. Surtout parce qu'il avait vu Potter en fait. Weasley fille. Elle se matérialisa au même niveau que Potter l'avait fait, mais à un mètre sur le côté des deux qui pleuraient encore et toujours, de la manière la plus exaspérante possible, soit dit en passant. Autrement dit, elle apparut pile en face de lui, et il fut bien obligé de lâcher Hermione des yeux. D'autant plus qu'il était hors de questions que quiconque soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour la brunette.

La rouquine s'était arrêtée quelques secondes, pour regarder Hermione et Potter, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, puis elle regarda Drago dans les yeux. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de faire de même. Il n'allait pas s'en prendre à la copine de Potter, il en était bien conscient. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser le menacer sans faire, au moins semblant, de la menacer lui aussi.

Elle s'arrêta un mètre devant lui et le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était très jolie. Enfin, pour une Weasley. Mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par ça bien longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? Dit-elle d'une voix plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est moi ? Dit-il d'une voix particulièrement traînante, comme si elle l'ennuyait.

Ce qui était un peu – beaucoup – le cas. Car elle l'empêchait de surveiller correctement Hermione et Potter dans leur étreinte un peu – beaucoup – trop longue à son gout. D'ailleurs ils ne pleuraient plus, alors pourquoi ne se lâchaient-ils pas ?!

Il réalisa qu'il était en train de fusiller Potter des yeux, et il reprit aussitôt un visage impassible. Bordel, Hermione arrivait toujours à lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Il regarda à nouveau Weasley fille, qui avait un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il lui jeta à elle aussi un regard glaciale.

-Parce que si c'est Hermione, c'est toi. Répondit-elle dans un petit rire sarcastique, ne se laissant apparemment pas du tout impressionner.

Il eut très envie de lui jeter un sort, juste pour lui enlever ce sourire du visage. Mais il fit cependant comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui, ce qui était bien sûr totalement le cas, mais dans le sens où ce qu'elle faisait et disait le l'atteignait pas du tout, ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux.

Qu'avait-elle conclu de son regard assassin sur Potter ? Après tout, il l'avait toujours détesté, il n'y avait rien d'anormale à ce qu'il le regarde comme ça. N'est-ce pas ? Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais il n'était pas impossible que la rouquine s'imagine des choses. Et le pire serait qu'elle aurait bien raison. Et puis Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle ait ce putain de sourire moqueur qui lui rappelait franchement ceux de Blaise ?!

Il restait cependant de marbre et il se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Potter venait, _enfin_ , de se séparer d'Hermione. Et qu'il était en train de le fixer de ses yeux rouges, après les avoir essuyés d'un revers de manche et qu'il eut remis ses lunettes. La brunette reniflait bruyamment et surtout elle avait l'air de pouvoir à nouveau fondre en larmes à tout moment. Il avait très envie de la prendre contre lui, mais Weasley fille l'avait également remarqué et elle courut dans les bras d'Hermione qui se remit aussitôt à pleurer. Une vague de colère envers Potter et Weasley sœur le prit tout à coup. Ils faisaient pleurer Hermione ! Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure ! Il faisait tout pour ne plus que ça arrive, et il suffisait qu'eux deux débarquent pour qu'Hermione ne pleure plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu !

Bordel, qu'il haïssait Potter.

Mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de serrer les dents avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour y serrer les poings à l'abri des regards.

Potter se planta devant lui. Il n'avait pas énormément changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait l'air encore plus négligé qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses gros cernes et ses yeux rouges. Ou ses cheveux trop longs et ébouriffés sur sa tête en d'innombrables épis, ou une nouvelle cicatrice sur la tempe et sa robe de sorcier abîmée.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. L'un comme l'autre, le visage et l'esprit totalement fermé. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas la colère qui prenait le dessus sur les émotions qu'il ressentait actuellement. Non, ce qu'il ressentait c'était un immense malaise. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien. Mais il devait avouer n'avoir jamais réellement pensé au fait qu'il allait surement revoir son ancien ennemi, que cela impliquerait qu'ils devraient se parler, et il le regrettait amèrement.

Et si une part de lui détestait toujours Potter pour bien des raisons et des aspects de sa personnalité, il avait totalement revu son opinion sur lui ces dernières années. Ajouté au fait que maintenant il ressentait vraiment des émotions, au lieu de se forcer à tout refouler, se retrouver face à lui, le mettait dans une situation très bizarre, et délicate.

Et si lui avait conscience de ne plus être le même, il avait aussi conscience qu'aux yeux de Potter il était de pire des connards. Et encore, les mots étaient faibles, vu que l'opinion du balafré se basait sur ce qu'il était au collège, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Le plus dérangeant, était qu'il éprouvait, aujourd'hui, une forme de respect pour ce type, chose qu'il n'assumait pas du tout. Alors il se contentait de fixer Potter, du même regard froid et indéchiffrable qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Bien sûr, ce fut Potter qui craqua le premier.

-Malefoy. Lâcha-t-il.

-Potter. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-C'est… Assez inattendu. Reprit Potter.

-C'est peu dire. Répliqua-t-il sans parvenir à retenir un petit sourire en coin ironique.

Potter haussa un sourcil sous ses lunettes, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ça.

-J'imagine que si tu es ici avec Hermione c'est qu'on peut te faire confiance.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça non plus. Il ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle et la rouquine se tenaient serrer l'une à côté de l'autre et les regardait se parler. Potter suivit son regard et Hermione s'avança vers eux.

Il fut heureux d'avoir gardé les mains dans les poches. Car quand il vit à quel point Hermione avait l'air bouleversée, et combien ses yeux étaient rouges, il eut une irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est uniquement parce que le mouvement fut bloqué par le tissu qu'il ne le fit pas et put reprendre ses esprits.

Potter attendit que Weasley fille vienne à côté de lui pour dire, en regardant Hermione dans les yeux :

-J'imagine que tu as reconnus l'endroit…

Elle hocha doucement la tête en fermant les yeux, et une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Potter sorti un papier de sa poche et le tendit vers Drago qui lut, sans le prendre : _« La Chaumière aux Coquillages est le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

Drago, qui jusqu'alors ne se posait plus aucunes questions sur les lieux, se retient à temps d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Potter avait osé prendre un gros risque, en les amenant ici sans être sûr que ce soit bien Hermione. Il releva la tête et vit dans les yeux de Potter à cet instant quelque chose qui le marqua à jamais : de la confiance.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et le balafré détourna les yeux, l'air de rien avant de remettre le papier dans sa poche.

Et dans son champ de vision, Drago vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Plus loin, en contrebas, quelques mètres après la plage une petite maison blanche. La chaumière était trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse en faire une description, mais il était sûr d'arriver à distinguer une tombe d'ici. Il déglutit difficilement, et se retourna vers les trois anciens Griffondors.

Soudainement, il pensa à quelque chose et il réalisa qu'il devait impérativement parler à Hermione. Mais bien évidemment, Potter choisit ce moment pour dire :

-Ne restons pas là, rentrons au moins dans le champ d'action du sort de Fidelitas.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ginny, tu as ma cape ? Rajouta Potter en jetant un regard à la rouquine qui s'était déjà accroché au bras de la brunette pour la soutenir.

-Oui.

-Partez devant on vous suit. Conclu le balafré en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

Eet aussitôt, Weasley fille parti à grands pas en entraînant Hermione qui ne lutta pas du tout contre.

* * *

(1) C'est bien dans Cendrillon, vous ne rêvez pas, il y aura une explication x)

Et **pour Lane** , pour celles (ceux?) qui connaissent, **je me suis beaucoup inspiré de L. dans Death Note** pour ses yeux et les sucreries. Vous comprendrez peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi après :p


	34. Chapter 34 - Retrouvailles

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'ai fêté l'anniversaire de mon copain ce weekend et je me suis endormie comme une masse ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, mais tout d'abord merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un message pour me rassurer sur le chapitre d'avant, car j'appréhendais vraiment ! Comme me l'a fait remarqué l'une d'entre vous, le dernier chapitre n'a fait que rajouter pleiiiins de question, mais il va y avoir des réponses (oui, je promet) et cela va permettre à plein de chose d'arriver (que je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience !) donc c'était un mal pour un bien, non ? Dites mua oui... Ce chapitre est un peu long mais il le fallait !**

 **Bref, merci encore et toujours de me lire et continuer à suivre cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez des chapitres, votre avis m'intéresse vraiment et peut servir à l'histoire ! Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas je suis ouverte aux critiques (je suis bien obligé, dans le domaine artistique...) ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Chapou69 : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et je suis vraiment touché que tu dises admirer mon travail. Pour te répondre, j'ai mes chapitres que je tapes sur words, et j'ai un document uniquement constater aux grandes lignes de l'histoire avant les événement important, les retournement de situation, certaines phrase que je veux placer, pour ne pas me perdre dans mon truc :p Et c'est en fonction de ce document là que j'écris les chapitres, même si des fois l'ordre des événements change pendant l'écriture car je le décide sur le coup, mais ce n'est jamais des gros changements, parfois des trucs qui arrives plus tôt ou plus tard que prévu, mais jamais de beaucoup, sinon se serait trop complexe. Merci encore, bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Swangranger : Non je ne veux pas particulièrement que tu fasses du sport, mais je veux bien une vidéo de toi faisant la danse de la joie xD Je crois que je comprend à peu près ce que tu me dis mais tu avais l'air très excité quand tu as écris ça et c'est un peu compliqué de te suivre, mais je pense avoir réussi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, et que tu ais tout aimé ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je te souhaite un bon chapitre et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Oui le pauvre Drago, le sort s'acharne contre lui, il n'aura pas eu son bisous de prince, et Hermione à prit ses distances durant ce chapitre, mais je pense que ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre pourquoi ! Oui, en effet les moments Dramione vont un peu se rarifier au profil de l'intrigue mais ils ne vont pas disparaître car n'oublie pas que leur lien fait partie de cette intrigue ! Moi aussi j'adore Death Note et le personnage de L. est juste... génial ! J'adore son côté décalé un peu à la Sherlock, mais comme on le sait, la limite entre la folie et le génie est incroyablement fine ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !**

 **Mama : Oui, l'intrigue se complexifie, je suis désolée que tu ais un peu de mal à suivre, qu'est-ce qui te pose un problème ? Explique moi dans ta prochaine review, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à comprendre ? Sauf si bien sûr, ce sont des choses que tu comprendras par la suite, au fil des chapitres. En tout cas merci, j'espère pouvoir t'aider à comprendre ou t'apporter des réponses à travers les chapitres, bonne lecture !**

 **IKNOX3 : J'aime bien ton résumé de chapitre, en tant que membre du club des fans complètement psychotique de Disney Marvel comme toi j'imagine ; ), j'ai adoré et pour tout te dire, et ça m'a fait beaucoup sourire ! Ne t'en fais pas, ton irrégularité est pardonné par tes review très drôle et souvent très longue aussi donc merci à toi ! Me fait pas des blagues comme ça, mon petit coeur à eu très peu que tu m'abandonnes ! Je suis par contre très contente de t'avoir surpris avec les retrouvailles d'Harry et d'Hermione, c'est une petite victoire ! En plus si tu es heureuse de les revoir c'est en fait fait que du bonus !  
** **Je suis désolée que tu es à te torturer l'esprit mais je te rassures, tu vas avoir quelques réponse, même si, même si... Tu crois qu'il faut que je m'excuse d'avance ? Comme ça tu me pardonnes d'avances et il n'y a pas de problème ? Désolée d'avoir coupé au moment fatidique, mais il faut bien les malmener un peu nos deux tourtereaux pour que les retrouvaille soient encore plus débordante d'amour, non ? Je me rassure comme je peux pour ne pas que tu me détestes trop ! Car apparemment tu as été très choqué par ce manque de bisous vu ton** "ah, t'es là toi? Ouais ben désolé j'en avais marre d'attendre donc là jme lève, tu bouges tes fesses ou bien!" **et** "Berk mais m'embrasse pas toi, j'ai senti ton haleine et franchement, si le film est à moitié aussi mauvais que la bande annonce alors très peu pour moi!" **qui m'a fait mourir de rire pendant facilement dix minutes et mon copain m'a prise pour une malade pour le reste de la journée... Voilà voilà, j'imagine que tu ne voulais pas en savoir autant, mais c'est cadeau, pardon encore une fois de t'avoir autant malmené durant ces derniers chapitres, je promet de satisfaire ta curiosité comme il se doit très vite !**

* * *

 _-Partez devant on vous suit. Conclu le balafré en fixant Drago dans les yeux._

Potter attendit qu'Hermione et la rouquine se soient suffisamment éloignées pour cesser de le fixer dans les yeux et commencer à marcher dans leur direction. Drago, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et c'est d'un pas réticent qu'il suivit le binoclard. Il n'était pas réticent à l'idée de suivre Hermione, bien au contraire, plus vite il serait à nouveau près d'elle, mieux il s'en porterait. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir une conversation avec Potter.

D'autant plus que lui, n'avait rien à lui dire, et qu'il appréhendait le moindre sujet que pouvait vouloir évoquer son « ancien » ennemi. Il n'était en aucun cas disposé à parler, enfin, si, mais pas à lui. Parce que c'était à Hermione qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Et puis, le choc de l'apparition de Potter n'était pas encore dissipé et il n'était donc pas en totale possession de ses moyens. Et se sentir comme ça, lors d'une conversation avec le balafré, lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. Il se sentait vulnérable, en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui. Et il soupçonnait Potter de le savoir et de justement, en profiter.

Mais bien entendu, puisqu'il ne voulait rien montrer, surtout pas à Potter, il garda un visage de marbre et une attitude relativement détendue et nonchalante. Il ne devait rien savoir. Rien deviner. Ils marchaient au rythme de Potter, qui faisait exprès de faire des pas exagérément lents et petits. Le vent le glaçait jusqu'à l'os, il n'avait pas sa cape magique, juste un léger pull et il faisait son possible pour retenir des tremblements.

Il finit par sortir sa baguette et Potter s'arrêta immédiatement en sortant la sienne. Il marmonna dans sa barbe une insulte en levant les yeux au ciel, et il se lança un sort pour se réchauffer. Le brun rangea sa baguette quand il le fit et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, immobiles, pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Pourquoi tu es avec Hermione ? Dit soudainement le brun d'un ton totalement neutre.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt sur le même ton.

Potter tiqua et le dévisagea un instant.

-Donc, tu ne le sais pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, et Drago vit dans ses yeux verts qu'il en était surpris. Le blond ne répondit pas. De tout façon ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter attendait de lui, mais, sous ses airs détendu, il commençait à s'impatienter. Et puis, ils avaient beau être au Quartier Général, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser Hermione seule, sous une autre protection que le sienne, parce qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement confiance en personne.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda brusque Drago. Pourquoi les as-tu fais partir ?

-Parce qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se dire certaine chose, répondit Potter en le regardant dans les yeux, et parce que je pense que tu préférerais qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possible à ce que je vais dire.

Le blond le regarda de haut en bas, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, et _bizarrement_ , il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Enfin si, il était sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir.

-Laisse tomber, Potter. Préféra dire Drago. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que j'ai changé. Sur certains points.

Le brun, toujours immobile en face de lui, resta silencieux quelques minutes. Drago serra les poings dans ses poches. Il redoutait énormément la réponse de l'ancien Griffondor. Et il s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Il ne devrait pas y accorder trop d'importance, et pourtant c'était belle et bien le cas.

-Ça, tu vois, je n'en doute pas. Finit par articuler Potter d'un ton un peu trop désinvolte. Parce que justement, quand Voldemort était encore vivant j'ai… assisté à certaines choses, à travers ses yeux, auxquelles je n'aurais pas dû assister. Et j'ai pu voir toutes sortes d'horreurs, qui marqueraient n'importe qui.

Drago resserra les poings tellement fort qu'il les senti craquer et il dut retenir une grimace de douleur. Il voulut dire, ou crier à Potter de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus, mais il fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche tant il était tendu.

-Je sais le mal qu'il a fait à ta famille, j'ai vu ce qu'il a pu t'obliger à faire. Continua le brun d'une voix calme, qui décupla ses envies de meurtre. Je vivais sa colère comme si c'était la mienne, enfin, d'une certaine manière, c'était la mienne. Mais même si j'ai toujours su en quelque sorte que tu ne finirais jamais par être un véritable Mangemort, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, tu es avec nous ? Que tu ne veuilles pas me dire la raison de ta présence au près d'Hermione je peux éventuellement le comprendre, mais puisque tu es là, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui fait que tu te bats à ses côtés, et donc : à nos côtés. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

A son tour, Drago garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il devait se calmer. Même s'il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, que le balafré lui dise qu'il avait pu voir certaine chose, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne disait pas ça dans le but de le blesser, même s'il ne devait pas être loin de s'en réjouir. Pourtant, il se sentait attaqué par ses paroles et l'envie folle de décoller un coup de poing à Potter lui démangeait la main droite. Il prit cependant le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible.

Et heureusement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Potter lui laissa tout le temps dont il avait besoin sans rajouter un mot ni paraître impatient. Il choisit très minutieusement ses mots, dans le but d'avoir le plus d'impact possible, et que Potter en soit tellement déconcerté qu'il le laisserait tranquille.

-Le jour où mon père a tué, presque tous les membres de la famille Granger, il a aussi tué ma mère, qui avait permis à l'un d'entre eux de s'échapper. Je veux tuer mon père, ainsi que tous les fils de putes à qui il obéit ou qui lui obéissent. Déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme, presque détachée, comme si cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui me place automatiquement du côté de celle pour qui ma mère a donné sa vie, soit, de _ton_ côté, Potter.

Il eut du mal à ne pas montrer la satisfaction qu'il ressentit quand la bouche de Potter s'ouvrit sous le choc et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans retenue. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire volte-face et de partir d'un pas nonchalant en direction du petit cottage. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, bien que son cœur se fût serré quand il avait parlé de sa mère. Laissant derrière lui un Potter apparemment pétrifié et comme il le prédisait, incapable de le retenir.

Il n'avait pas besoin du parler de son kidnapping et tout ce qui en suivait. Puisqu'il avait compris que Potter ne le lâcherait pas sans explications, il avait dû dire une partie de la vérité. Et puis, il aurait su, à un moment où un autre, par Hermione que son père avait tué ses parents et que c'était sa mère qui lui avait permis de vivre. En plus, cela suffisait largement à expliquer beaucoup de choses. Potter n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Et en savait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il arriva rapidement à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Les murs étaient incrustés de coquillages blanchis à la chaux et le toit était habillé de la même manière, mais en plus foncé. Seuls les deux cheminées étaient en brique simples. Il scruta rapidement les environs. Hermione n'était pas dehors. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais il en fut quand même déçu et perturbé.

Il déglutit difficilement en regardant la porte. Incapable de s'avancer plus prêt de la maison, incapable d'entrer. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être ici. Surtout au Quartier Général. Il risquait d'y avoir du monde, et la seule personne qu'il voulait voir, c'était Hermione.

Il détourna les yeux de la porte, presque honteux. Et il vit quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur. La tombe. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cherchant peut-être tout simplement une alternative pour ne pas entrer, il rebroussa chemin pour s'approcher de la pierre grise polie par la mer. Mais il s'arrêta avant même d'être arrivé. Il lisait d'ici l'épitaphe. Et bizarrement, il en fut perturbé, alors que sa raison lui disait qu'il y avait pas de raison.

Ça, c'était Potter. Il n'avait même pas besoin de reconnaître l'écriture, les mots écris suffisaient. « _Ci-gît Dobby, elfe libre »_. Personne d'autre que Potter n'aurait pu écrire ça. Et s'il se fiait à la date et à son instinct, le poignard que Bellatrix avait lancé dans leur direction, lorsque l'elfe les avait aidés à s'enfuir de son manoir, lui avait été fatal et c'était ici qu'il avait amené Potter et le groupe avant de mourir. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il voit ça, juste après cette conversation avec Potter sur son passé ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils viennent ici ? Et parce qu'apparemment le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Il pria de toutes ses forces Merlin et tous les autres grands sorciers qu'il connaissait, pour que ce soit seulement Potter qui rentrait à l'intérieur.

Il plissa les yeux car le vent devenait un peu plus fort, d'ailleurs la nuit était presque tombée et l'air se rafraîchissait. Il tâta ses poches pour trouver le porte-monnaie où était rangée sa cape. Il se sentit aussitôt mieux, enfin, d'un point de vue purement physique, car mentalement, rien n'avait changé. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il s'y attendait non plus.

Il resta dehors environs un quart d'heure à réfléchir. Parce qu'il allait entrer, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas fuir. C'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fait autrefois, il aurait fuis et il aurait fait comme si rien de tout cela n'importait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il y avait Hermione. Et là-dedans, il n'y avait que des proches d'Hermione. Des personnes qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à éviter aujourd'hui. Et au-delà de ça, il devait assumer d'avoir changé, assumer ses choix, et le fait d'être là à ses côtés, d'être apparut en même temps qu'elle au bout de cette falaise. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, après être resté cinq minutes devant sans rien faire, et se retrouva dans une petite entrée joliment décorée. Sur sa droite il y avait un escalier et sur sa gauche des porte-manteaux étaient accrochés aux murs au-dessus d'une grosse malle en bois clair. En face de lui, l'arcade dans le mur qui marquait la porte était voilée d'un petit rideau de soie et il dût inspirer plusieurs fois profondément avant de le franchir.

Et si avant, le manque de bruit ou d'éclats de voix ne l'avait pas marqué, quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut pétrifié par le silence de mort qui régnait.

-DRAGO !

Hermione lui sauta presque au cou, et son visage de marbre qu'il avait réussi à se forger se fissura.

Elle avait autant l'air bouleversée que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté et puisqu'elle s'était d'elle-même jeté sur lui, il referma automatiquement ses bras sur elle, sans réfléchir au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, mais d'un autre côté, il s'en fichait. Hermione avait besoin de lui. Il n'y avait que trois autres personnes dans la pièce. Weasley fille, Neville Longdubas et Dean Thomas, assis sur un long canapé. Il fut énormément soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde, mais il n'en fut pas moins fortement perturbé. Et puis, où était passé Potter ? Il sentait Hermione trembler contre lui, et il raffermit son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Il dévisagea chacune des personnes dans la pièce, comme pour les mettre au défi d'oser dire quoi que ce soit, ce que personne ne fit. Il devait cependant avouer ne pas comprendre pourquoi Hermione s'était précipitée sur lui, mais et pourquoi elle restait dans ses bras comme si elle était terrifiée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter entra par une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue tenant entre les mains un plateau de thé. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione dans ses bras et ses yeux parurent quitter leurs orbites. La théière manqua de tomber, et c'est parce que la rouquine lança un sort en direction de Potter que le plateau garda l'équilibre.

Potter toussa, l'air très mal à l'aise. Comme toutes les autres personnes présentes au vue de leur tête. Alors, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il desserra ses bras et repoussa un peu Hermione. Elle avait apparemment pleuré contre sa cape. Et ce fut vraiment très dur pour lui de voir ça et de rien ne pouvoir faire.

Après un long silence gênant, Drago fit s'asseoir Hermione, qui semblait totalement inapte à faire quoi que ce soit seule, sur la chaise la plus proche. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, autour de la table. Les trois Griffondors n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot et les regardaient comme s'ils attendaient que lui, dise quelque chose. Mais Drago n'était pas décidé à parler. Il fixait Potter qui, toujours debout semblait aussi incapable de bouger qu'Hermione.

Finalement, contre toute attente, c'est Longdubas qui prit la parole.

-Hermione n'a pas dit un mot avant que tu arrives, Malefoy.

La brunette ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son prénom. Elle avait le regard vide et des larmes coulaient silencieusement alors que ses yeux étaient obstinément orientés vers la table.

-Je pense que l'on peut tous imaginer qu'elle est sous le choc, non ? Répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Si vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle vienne ici, alors vous vous étiez préparé à la revoir. Mais pas elle.

Il eut un court silence après sa réponse et Potter vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui. Le plateau était posé entre eux, et personne ne se servit.

-Même si je ne pensais jamais dire ça, Malefoy à raison. Dit-il d'un ton calme. Parce que même préparé à cette idée, on a tous été choqué de la voir.

-Moi ça m'a fait plaisir. Bougonna Longdubas.

-On ne dit pas que ça ne nous fait pas plaisir ! S'offusqua Weasley fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Au contraire, souligna Dean Thomas en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

Drago avait suivi les réactions des yeux sans mot, et il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hermione, toujours aussi inerte, avant de regarder de nouveau Potter.

-Comment tu as su que nous étions chez ce moldu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus neutre.

Il vit Hermione tiquer. Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais il savait qu'elle écoutait la conversation dorénavant.

-Il nous a prévenus, enfin, il a prévenu McGonagall, qui nous a dit qu'elle vous ferait venir ici par portoloin. Répondit Potter toujours aussi calme. Nous avons surveillé les quelques personnes qui avaient connu Hermione. Lane est la seule à s'être montré suffisamment digne d'intérêt pour qu'on le rencontre. McGonagall lui rend souvent visite apparemment elle l'aide et elle était sur place quand vous êtes arrivés.

La brunette avait haussé un sourcil, mais il fit le seul à le voir. Il avait l'impression de parler pour elle quand il reprit la parole.

-Qui d'autre avez-vous surveillé ?

-Son prof de maths de primaire, ses voisin et certains de ses anciens camarades moldu.

-Pourquoi Lane avait-il retenu votre attention ? Reprit-il en regardant Hermione de plus en plus régulièrement, ce qui n'échappait surement pas à Potter et sa bande.

-Sa formation d'agent spécial d'élite et d'informaticien nous ont fait pensé qu'il était le seul à représenter un potentiel intérêt pour elle dans sa situation. Expliqua le binoclard.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en contact ?

-Deux ans maintenant, et la situation à évoluer quand Hermione à commencer à lui envoyer des mails.

-Des quoi ? Le reprit Drago en fronçant les sourcils en lançant un énième regard à la brunette.

-Des messages privés sur internet, peu importe. Dit Potter en secouant la tête. Pourquoi tu poses toutes ses questions ?

Il fit un bref mouvement de tête en direction de la jeune fille toujours autant inactive.

-Parce qu'elle se les poses surement et qu'elle n'arrive pas à le demander elle-même. Répondit tout naturellement Drago.

Potter eut l'air franchement surpris, tout comme les trois autres personnes.

-Tu as l'air de bien la connaitre. Commenta la rouquine en recommençant avec son sourire narquois.

Il planta ses iris glacés dans ceux de Weasley fille.

-Ou alors je réfléchis. Répliqua-t-il l'air blasé. Par rapport au discours de Potter c'est les questions les plus logiques à poser.

-Tu réfléchis comme elle, c'est ce que je disais. Répondit doucereusement Ginny en frottant ses ongles contre son pantalon.

Il retient une insulte et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous allés chez Lane ? Demanda Potter, un petit sourire sur les lèvres après avoir entendu la rouquine parler.

-Je ne sais pas. Fit Drago en toute sincérité.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le balafré en repoussant ses lunettes en haut de son nez.

-Elle avait un rendez-vous avec lui, elle m'a entraîné dedans sans me donner aucunes explications. Expliqua calmement Drago, bien que cela l'agaçait prodigieusement d'avouer ceci.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione. Entendit-il parler Longdubas alors que les deux autres Griffondors approuvaient, Potter n'eut lui, aucune réaction.

-As-tu envisagé le fait que, durant toutes les années où tu ne l'as pas vu, elle a, éventuellement, pu changer, Longdubas ? Répliqua calmement Drago en joignant ses mains devant lui, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Les quatre Griffondors échangèrent de longs regards et il ressentit un puissant sentiment de domination quand personnes ne répondit. Apparemment, cela n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne, ce qui était relativement étonnant et en même temps, pas du tout. Et puis, c'était Potter. Ce type avait un don pour agir sans réfléchir, c'était Hermione le cerveau de la bande après tout.

Hermione sembla ne pas apprécier ce silence, et releva doucement la tête. Elle croisa les yeux gris de Drago qui l'encouragea d'un regard. Elle eut un petit mouvement d'épaule, comme si elle voulait y rentrer sa tête, mais elle finit par regarder chacune des personnes présentes dans les yeux.

-Je… Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de lancer un regard paniqué à Drago. Oh mon Dieu mais Eleana doit s'inquiéter ! Cria-t-elle tout à coup. On lui a dit qu'on revenait !

Il posa rapidement une main sur la sienne et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens devenues humides.

-Calme-toi. Dit-il d'une voix grave mais rassurante. On va lui envoyer un patronus, et si ça peut te rassurer j'irais la voir et lui expliquer mais ne commence pas à paniquer pour rien.

Potter eut lui aussi quelques paroles rassurantes pour la jeune fille qui fondit en larme quand le binoclard prit sa deuxième main entre les siennes. D'un commun accord silencieux, la conversation fut écourtée et mise sur la touche. Potter l'aida à installer Hermione dans le canapé quand les trois Griffondors partirent en marmonnant quelques paroles encourageantes pour Hermione. Elle les remercia dans des paroles étouffées par ses sanglots.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Potter et lui. La brunette avait fermé les yeux et restait sans bouger entre les coussins, entre eux deux. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, et Drago profita de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir. A Blaise, au manoir, à Poudlard. Hermione devait parler à Potter de ce qu'elle avait promis à Blaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, elle ne cessait de revenir au premier plan. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il se focalisait la dessus pour ne pas penser à autre chose… Et pour Poudlard, maintenant qu'il y avait Potter, il y avait la carte dont il avait oublié le nom, mais pas la fonction. Quant à son père et le manoir, il allait être compliqué d'élaborer un plan, sans pouvoir le voir. Penser à Blaise lui faisait penser à Eleana, et à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione pour la rassurer.

Mais il trouvait l'idée du patronus un peu trop risqué, tout comme retourner sur place. Soudain, une autre solution lui sauta aux yeux.

-Potter, l'elfe des Black, Kreature, est toujours sous tes ordres ? Demanda Drago en rompant soudainement le silence.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton méfiant, dont le regard trahissait largement le trouble qu'il ressentait.

-Pour faire passer un message. Dit le blond en le regardant sans ciller. Tu peux lui demander de venir ?

Il acquiesça et quand il l'appela, l'elfe de maison apparut dans le « pop » caractéristique. Le petit être s'inclina devant Potter et quand il remarqua la présence de Drago, il s'inclina tellement bas que son nez toucha le sol.

-Un maître Black, c'est un plaisir. Coassa-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Et Miss Granger... dort.

Le blond, face à cette remarque sur ses origines, se rappela brusquement de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait réalisé dans sa prison. Un jour parmi les autres, il avait essayé de remonter son arbre généalogique, pour s'occuper. Et il avait découvert quelque chose, à laquelle il n'avait jamais repensé, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne dit rien, et se jura de ne jamais le révéler à qui que ce soit.

-Rend-toi au 4 Horse Guard Street, trouve la maîtresse de maison, Eleana, ou sa fille, Jessie, et dit lui qu'Hermione et Drago sont en sécurités. Qu'elle et moi, on a un imprévu et qu'on ne rentre pas tout aujourd'hui. Si Blaise Zabini est là-bas, dis-lui que je le recontacterais dès que possible, et qu'il ne prenne pas de décision sans moi.

L'elfe obtempéra d'un hochement de tête vigoureux en répétant que c'était un honneur pour lui de servir un descend de la Noble famille des Black, et disparut après s'être encore une fois incliné devant eux. Potter le regarda, l'air très curieux, mais ne posa pas de question. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Il remarqua que la respiration d'Hermione s'était calmée. Sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule du blond et elle semblait s'endormir. Après encore de longues minutes silencieuse, quand Hermione fut complètement endormis, Potter prit la parole en regardant Hermione endormie sur lui comme s'il délirait. D'un autre côté, il était vrai que pour lui, tant de rapprochement et de proximité devait ressembler à une hallucination plutôt puissante.

-Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Malefoy.

Il haussa les épaules, préférant ne rien dire et garder un air détaché, bien qu'il fut pris d'une bouffé de tristesse et une violent envie de refaire le portrait de Potter pour oser revenir là-dessus. Le brun ouvrit tout à coup très grand les yeux et il bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible avant de partir précipitamment de la pièce. Ne sachant rien quant à la raison de ce comportement, il en profita pour déposer un rapide baisé sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione après lui avoir caressé tendrement la joue. Il tira difficilement sa baguette de sa poche et métamorphosa un coussin en couverture pour recouvrir la brunette.

Potter revient avec un petit air préoccupé sur le visage et si ses yeux s'agrandirent encore une fois devant la couverture qu'il n'était pas là avant, il ne dit encore rien. Il tenait entre ses mains une baguette. Et une fois que ses yeux furent posés sur le morceau de bois, ils ne purent plus s'en décoller.

Cette baguette il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle venait de chez Ollivander et elle l'avait choisie quand il avait onze ans. Il ne pensait jamais la revoir un jour. Entre ses doigts, la baguette de sa mère glissa quand il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Potter lui tendit sa baguette une expression étrangement déterminé sur le visage.

-J'aurais surement dû te la rendre à la fin de la guerre, à la minute où j'ai pu réparer la mienne. Parla le balafré sur un ton d'excuse. Je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir volé, j'en avais besoin. Mais d'après Ollivander, elle aurait changé d'allégeance le jour où je te l'ai prise, peut-être avait-elle comprit que j'avais besoin d'elle pour battre la baguette de Sureau, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle t'ira toujours. Et aujourd'hui j'ai récupéré la mienne alors je ne m'en sers pas, elle n'est pas à moi. J'ai vu que tu en avais une autre, mais bon c'est ta première baguette alors j'imagine que tu veux la récupérer…

Il n'eut pas les mots. Et Potter dû le voir sur son visage, car il lui s _ourit_. Timidement et pas longtemps, mais Harry Potter venait de sourire à Drago Malefoy. _Sincèrement._ Et il en perdit encore plus la parole. Il se contenta de saisit la baguette que lui tendait Potter de sa main libre. Aussitôt que ses doigts eurent touchés l'aubépine. La magie du crin de licorne qu'elle renfermait lui donna des frissons dans tous le bras. Il eut l'impression de retrouver un morceau de lui. Comme s'il avait été aveugle et qu'il retrouvait la vue.

Et n'eut pas besoin de la tester pour savoir qu'elle lui obéirait aussi bien qu'au premier jour. C'était toujours sa baguette. Peut-être avait-elle changé ce jour-là, le jour ou Potter l'avait prise, en même temps qu'un part de lui avait changé. Car il ne pourrait jamais oublier le jour de leur capture, l'horreur, les dues, les morts, beaucoup de morts. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais surtout la torture, les cris, les hurlements d'Hermione. En tout cas sa baguette sembla elle aussi contente de le retrouver car elle produisit des étincelles jaunes qui restèrent suspendues dans les airs quelques instants.

Quand il leva les yeux, Potter n'était plus face à lui, il s'était dirigé vers la cheminée et s'activait à raviver le feu. Il ne remercia jamais l'ancien Griffondor pour ça, ou plutôt, il ne le formula jamais. Mais il savait que Potter en avait conscience, qu'il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Il avait une baguette dans chaque main, et le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il était possible de se battre avec deux baguettes, avant de s'insulter mentalement car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que oui, encore fallait-il y arriver correctement. Mais pour le moment, il devait avouer ne pas du tout savoir laquelle il voulait utiliser, laquelle il voulait ranger bien à l'abri dans le porte-monnaie magique. Alors il mit les deux dans la même poche, et les garda comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de choisir maintenant.

A moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, le silence commençait à prendre une dimension mystique, tant rien ne semblait pouvoir venir le briser. Le vent soufflait en rafales dehors et on entendait la mer s'agiter au loin. La cheminée ronronnait agréablement. Et pourtant, Drago était véritablement glacé par le silence qu'il y avait entre lui et Potter.

Hermione dormait toujours sur son épaule, et assit dans un fauteuil, parfaitement en face de lui, le binoclard s'appliquait à le dévisager sans retenue. Bien évidemment, le blond savait que son regard était bien plus déstabilisant et perçant. Il savait que son attitude perturbait beaucoup le brun, peut-être même plus qu'il n'était, lui, perturbé lui par le silence.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Lâcha Potter au bout d'un certain temps.

-Pourquoi tu n'attends pas pour lui demander toi-même ? Répliqua aussitôt Drago.

Potter eut un petit mouvement agacé de la lèvre.

-Hermione ne dit jamais vraiment quand ça ne va pas. Répondit-il d'une voix lente et irrité. Elle a perdu le contrôle, mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle fera mine que tout va bien, parce qu'elle va estimer que vis-à-vis de nous, puisqu'on vient de se retrouver, se serait injuste de montrer combien cela la touche et la rend mal.

-Je suis censé parler en son nom ? Ricana tout doucement Drago. Je ne crois pas que je vais faire ça, Potter, surtout que tu sembles le faire très bien tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais déjà fait, bien sûr. Ironisa le balafré en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le blond ricana de plus belle.

-Je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas fait, ni que je ne le referais plus. Je dis juste, que je ne le ferais pas maintenant. Tu saisis la nuance ? Dit-il d'une voix faussement intéressée.

Potter eut clairement l'air de vouloir le frapper, ce qui donna à Drago une irrépressible envie de sourire, qu'il ne tenta d'ailleurs même pas réprimer.

-Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? Ça fait combien de temps d'ailleurs que vous êtes ensemble ? Repris Potter d'une voix étrangement bien maîtrisé, malgré son regard assassin.

L'ancien Serpentard interpréta la phrase de Potter d'une toute autre façon, et il manqua de peu de répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Oui, _pas encore_. Mais heureusement, ce n'est pas ça qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Quelques mois. Tu sais, même si je le voudrais, Potter, je ne pourrais pas t'en parler, car il y a également un sort de Fidelitas protège cet endroit. Et le sort m'empêche aussi de te dire qui est le Gardien du Secret. Répondit très calmement le blond

-Mais c'est Hermione. Répliqua aussitôt Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago ne répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien. D'après sa tête, le cerveau du binoclard semblait – essayer – de réfléchir aux peu d'informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

-Eleana et Jessie, répéta Potter en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, tu as pu dire l'adresse à voix haut, donc elles ne sont pas là où vous avez passez la majeur partie de votre temps. Ce n'est donc que récemment que vous êtes allé chez elles.

Le blond ne dit toujours rien et fixa Potter d'un œil un peu ennuyé. Après quelques minutes, commençant à s'agacer il finit par répondre.

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça, Potter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour confirmer ou infirmer tes théories. Tes questions tu lui poseras à elle quand elle pourra te répondre.

Le brun soutient son regard avant de soupirer et de regarder Hermione, toujours appuyée contre lui.

-Je ne voudrais juste savoir ce qu'a été sa vie pendant toutes ces années… Dit Potter, tellement bas, qu'il eut du mal à le comprendre.

S'il décidait de répondre la vérité, alors il devrait lui dire qu'elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à le chercher, lui. Drago Malefoy. A chercher comment lui sauver la vie. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ça, non, surement pas à Potter. Et puis, au lieu de donner une réponse, en disant ça, il lui donnait plutôt l'occasion de poser mille nouvelles questions. Alors une fois de plus, il garda ses lèvres scellées.

Apparemment son attitude énervait Potter. Tant mieux, il ne comptait pas en changer. Et comme ça, d'une certaine manière, il avait sa petite vengeance pour ce câlin qui avait traîné. Il adressa donc à Potter un regard blasé, digne du moldu Lane, comme s'il l'ennuyait profondément.

Weasley fille débarqua quelques instants plus tard accompagnée de nul autre que l'excentrique et unique Luna Lovegood. La blonde portait ses fidèles boucles d'oreilles en radis et sous un long chandail vert apparemment fait de ses mains, elle était habillée un t-shirt d'un violet presque fluo, avec un gros chat rose animé sur le devant et un pantalon bleu ciel. Et le jaune éclatant de sa très longue chevelure bouclé jurait sincèrement avec l'ensemble. Non, en fait, chacun de ses vêtements juraient avec les autres et ses cheveux accentuait le tout. Elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'une hallucination sous champignons tant elle avait l'air d'un autre monde, rempli de couleur.

Elle fit un signe de la main particulièrement excité en direction de Potter, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent anormalement quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

-Drago Malefoy ! Alors ça, c'est la surprise la plus surprenante qu'on a pu me faire en étant réveillée ! Chantonna presque la blonde d'une voix horriblement joyeuse. Eh bien, si j'avais su que ma journée serait aussi formidable, j'aurais mis plus de miel dans mon infusion de Ravegourde !

Muet de stupéfaction il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de la regarder d'un air un peu ahuri. Weasley fille rigola doucement et poussa un peu la blonde pour la faire avancer. La jeune fille regardait maintenant Hermione avec des yeux rêveurs, comme si elle essayait de s'imaginer les rêves de la brunette.

-Elle te disait bonjour, si jamais tu n'as pas compris. Traduis Potter l'air lui aussi amusé par les paroles de Loufoca.

-Ah bon. Ne put se retenir de lâcher Drago d'un ton dépassé.

Il regarda la blonde faire quelque tour sur elle-même, comme les chats s'apprêtant à se coucher, en regardant Potter, Weasley, Hermione et lui au passage. Puis, elle déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de a brunette avant de dire :

-Vous devriez la mettre au calme, dans un lit. Les joncheruines que vous attirez troublent son sommeil. Dit-elle en regardant Drago et Potter d'un œil accusateur.

Un petit silence accueillit ses paroles. Potter et Weasley avaient échangé un regard indéchiffrable. Jamais, pas une fois, il avait entendu parler de joncheruines. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que c'était le produit de l'imagination frapadingue de la blonde et de son père. Mais Potter et sa rouquine devaient être habitués car ils ne cherchèrent pas à contredire Lovegood, et encore moins à la convaincre qu'elle était folle et qu'Hermione était très bien ici. D'ailleurs, ce fut surement uniquement pour lui faire plaisir que le balafré acquiesça.

Drago, à qui on ne comptait apparemment pas demander son avis, vit le balafré se lever de son fauteuil et regarder Hermione, l'air de se demander comment la déplacer. Sauf que lui, ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille et plaça un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione.

-Sauf si vous tenez à la réveiller pour lui demander son avis, elle va rester ici. S'entendit-il parler d'une voix particulièrement froide.

Les trois amis le regardèrent comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce qu'ils venaient juste de découvrir. D'un autre côté, il avait dû passer pour un extraterrestre en disant d'une manière aussi à cran, qu'ils ne l'éloigneraient pas de lui. Potter sembla sincèrement hésiter, mais il finit par rouler des yeux avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Weasley fille le regardait très mal, comme s'il venait brusquement d'aggraver l'état de santé d'Hermione par ces mots. La blonde, quant à elle, se mit à fixer un point au-dessus de la tête de Drago comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Maintenant que le silence était revenu, il se demanda ce qui viendrait le perturber cette fois. Weasley sœur s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tenait la main de Potter, il retenait difficilement de grimacer mais il n'était clairement pas en position de dire ou montrer quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à de la répulsion devant une démonstration d'affection. Quant à Lovegood, elle flânait dans la pièce en regardant à travers les fenêtres avec un intérêt non feint.

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de monde au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Demanda le blond n'arrivant pas à retenir la question plus longtemps.

-Ce n'est plus vraiment le Quartier Général, expliqua Potter d'un air surpris, c'est devenu trop petit.

-C'était la maison de mon frère, Bill, et Fleurk. Rajouta la rouquine. Elle a servie de QG pendant le temps de Voldemort, mais ils sont partis en France. Ils la laisse à notre disposition, mais on en a un autre.

-Fleurk ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Fleur Delacours. Dit-elle dans un petit rire. La française du Tournois de Trois sorciers.

-Des Quatre sorciers ! Repris la blonde d'un ton enjoué et Potter baissa les yeux, un éclair de tristesse ayant assombri ses yeux. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?

-Grosse comme une vache, elle n'a pas vu ses pieds depuis un mois je crois ! Ricana la rouquine l'air particulièrement réjouie à cette idée. Elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher il me semble.

-Elle doit être très contente que sa fille naisse sous le signe astrologique chinois du singe. Affirma Lovegood avec conviction en regardant Weasley dans les yeux.

-J'imagine que tu as raison, Luna. Répondit la rousse avec sérieux déconcertant.

Le silence revient le temps de quelques secondes. Puis on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas précipités. Et là, surgit de derrière le rideau, en courant, un véritable boulet de canon qui réveilla Hermione dans un sursaut.

Un enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, courut directement jusqu'à Potter, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Il devait avoir environs cinq ans et il cria le prénom du balafré d'une voix très aiguë. Weasley fille s'était levée pour laisser sa place, et les bras ouverts, Potter laissa le gosse lui sauter dessus, dans un saut étonnamment puissant puisqu'il entendit distinctement la respiration du brun se couper sous le choc. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce et Drago en eut un sursaut de surprise.

La femme qui venait d'arriver, ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix, et le temps d'un instant, il avait vraiment crus se retrouver face à elle. Puis il s'était souvenu qu'elle était morte. Et son cerveau avait percuté. C'était Andromeda. C'était sa tante. C'était Andromeda Black Tonk. C'était la sœur de sa mère. Ce qui voulait dire, que le gamin, était son petit cousin, le fils de Nymphadora Tonk, le fils de Lupin, le fils de sa cousine.

Il crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. C'est quand il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur la sienne qui se contractait convulsivement, qu'il se rappela qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'en sentit tout de suite plus fort, mais pas bien longtemps, lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux sombres de sa tante, horriblement semblable à ceux de Bellatrix, bien que moins fou-dangereux, il vit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Qu'elle savait qui il était. Il avait la gorge très, très sèche. A l'inverse, il transpirait beaucoup et tout son dos était recouvert par la chair de poule.

Le petit garçon descendit des genoux de Potter en gigotant.

-Dada ? Appela-t-il en direction de sa grand-mère.

Cette dernière, fixant toujours Drago dans les yeux, avança vers eux d'un air tendu. Elle finit par regarder l'enfant, qui avait suivis son regard, et fixait maintenant à son tour le blond. Alors qu'Andromeda Tonk s'accroupissait pour parler au petit, ce dernier vient droit vers Drago qui, stupéfait, n'osait plus bouger. D'ailleurs, personne ne parlait, personne ne semblait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder l'enfant s'approcher de Drago avec de grands yeux curieux.

Le petit garçon, habillé d'une salopette bleu sur une petite chemise blanche avait de grands yeux sombres et brillants très proches de ceux de sa grand-mère. Il leva sa petite main et posa son index sur le bout de son nez et Drago remarqua seulement alors qu'ils avaient le même. Puis soudainement, les cheveux bleus du garçon changèrent de couleur et de forme pour devenir exactement comme les siens, il changea aussi la couleur de ses yeux, sous le regard ahuri de Drago.

Il frappa dans ses mains en rigolant et repartit dans des petites foulées précipités en direction de sa grand-mère, toujours accroupie au sol, qui comme tous les autres, avait les yeux exorbités.

-Dada, pourquoi il a le même nez que moi, alors que je l'ai pas modifié ? Demanda innocemment le gamin.

Le silence qui précéda la réponse parut durer une heure aux yeux du blond, qui était beaucoup trop perturbé pour répondre lui-même.

-Parce que c'est le cousin de ta maman. Répondit Andromeda en regardant une nouvelle fois le blond dans les yeux. C'est le fils de ma sœur.

Il crut mourir à l'entente de ces mots. Et lorsque l'enfant le regarda comme s'il était un ange tombé du ciel, il se demanda comme il faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-Dada ! Tu es sa tata ! S'écria le garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents de laits.

-Oui mon chéri. Confirma-t-elle, toujours aussi calmement.

Le petit avait retrouvé ses cheveux bleus sous l'émotion, et ses yeux passaient par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Hermione, et heureuse de te savoir en vie. Dit tout à coup la femme qui était sa tante en se relevant, regardant la brunette, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, dans les yeux. Harry, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupés ce soir, je vais demander à Molly de garder Teddy.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Potter en couvrant le gamin, qui semblait actuellement aux anges, d'un regard tendre. Il peut dormir ici, on ne va pas bouger de la nuit. C'est une visite surprise en vérité, rien n'était prévu, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de venir ici.

-Ça me fait aussi très plaisir de vous revoir Andromeda, fit tout doucement la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Il vit sa tante hocher la tête avant de faire ses au revoir petit garçon qui lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue. Ensuite, elle regarda à nouveau le blond.

-Je suis également contente de faire ta rencontre, Drago. Dit-elle en s'adressant à lui pour la première fois.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler. Son prénom dans sa bouche sonnait à ses oreilles étrangement, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment le sien.

-J… Je n'ai pas les mots. Avoua-t-il sans aucune honte, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la femme chez qui il trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblances avec sa mère, et non avec Bellatrix.

Elle lui sourit, et son sourire était parfaitement identique à celui de sa petite sœur. Son cœur eut un raté.

-Je comprends, ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Passez une bonne soirée, je viendrais le récupérer demain matin.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison rapidement. Dès que la porte eut calqué, Teddy Lupin sembla totalement se déchaîner. Il se mit à courir partout en braillant, courant parfois à quatre pattes, sautant sur les meubles avec une agilité anormale. Il le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce que Potter n'intervienne.

-Ferme la bouche Malefoy. Ricana-t-il, ce que le blond fit aussitôt. Il est juste content. Il a des gênes de loup garou tu sais. Il est très agile, rapide et surtout, hyperactif.

Comme pour illustrer le mensonge de Potter, Teddy sauta sur une chaise, et les deux s'écrasèrent au sol dans un gros bruit.

-Et il est très résistant à la douleur aussi, commenta le balafré l'air de rien pendant que Teddy recommençait à courir pour sauter par-dessus la chaise renversée. Il faut le laisser, il se fatigue tout seul au bout d'un moment.

Il comprit rapidement que l'enfant avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde durant son espèce de crise, comme s'il était en train de vivre une palpitante aventure. Il regarda donc Hermione, qui serrer contre lui, regardait avec appréhension chacune des personnes présentes. Elle finit par dire bonjour à Lovegood. Une fois qu'elle eut répondu, comme si elle venait d'avoir le signal qu'elle attendait, la blonde se mit à courir après Teddy, et joua avec lui comme si elle aussi n'avait que cinq ans et qu'elle était capable de voir tous les ennemis imaginaires du petit.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa timidement la brunette au près des deux Griffondors restés avec eux. Tout à l'heure je…

-Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, la coupa Potter d'une voix douce.

-Malefoy nous a bien fait comprendre que tu ne t'attendais pas à nous voir et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas te brusquer. Rajouta Weasley sœur avec un sourire ironique en direction de Drago.

-Ou t'éloigner de lui. Conclus le balafré avec le même sourire goguenard que sa rouquine.

Tout le monde put assister parfaitement au changement de couleur du visage d'Hermione qui passa du blanc au rouge. Elle se tortilla pour s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-Au fait, Potter, ne put se retenir de répliquer le blond, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Derrière ses lunettes, il l'assassinat plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de regarder Hermione, qui avait clairement l'air d'attendre une explication. Potter devait le maudire, et il se délectait de le voir aussi mal à l'aise. Potter devait avoir minimisé sa capacité à être, lui aussi, un connard. Weasley fille regardait la scène comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante de sa vie et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être concerné par le malaise évident de son petit copain.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu vas… Bougonna le brun après un énième regard meurtrier pour le blond qui jubilait littéralement. Ce que tu avais fait durant ces années…

La brunette lança un regard lourd de sens à Drago. Un regard qui signifiait : « heureusement que tu n'as rien dit, et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit. »

-Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix en souriant. Et toi ? Et vous ? Se reprit-elle en regardant Weasley fille, puis Lovegood, qui ne devait pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle était occupée à ramper sous la table pour sauver Teddy d'un danger invisible à leurs yeux.

-Ça va. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Et les autres… ? Demanda-t-elle de la même petite voix.

-Les Weasley vont bien, Fleurk est enceinte. Elle et Bill sont en France, chez ses parents. Lui expliqua la rousse.

-Seamus a perdu un doigt et depuis peu Ernie Macmillan est un loup garou, sinon nous n'avons perdu personne. Précisa le brun comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire du petit doigt de Finnigan…

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, l'air heureuse d'entendre ça. Teddy déboula devant Potter en criant et il grimpa sur lui pour se cacher de la blonde dont l'air émerveillé et réjouie défiait toutes concurrences. La conversation continua entre Potter Weasley et Hermione pendant un moment, et il n'écoutait plus. Il s'amusa à observer son petit cousin.

Il s'était calmé, et il avait sorti du sac que lui avait laissé sa grand-mère un livre, qu'il tenait entre ses petites mains. Assis maintenant le plus sagement du monde sur les genoux du balafré, comme s'il n'avait jamais été totalement surexcité juste avant, il se laissait complètement absorber par les images animés du livre pour enfant, ignorant le texte.

Puis il crut assister à une véritable démonstration familiale. Teddy avait, d'après ses dires, déjà mangé donc Potter et Weasley fille décidèrent d'aller le coucher. Le gosse fit un véritable caprice, apparemment pas le moins du monde fatigué. Ils finirent par l'immobiliser à l'aide d'un sort alors qu'il tentait de grimper en haut d'un buffet, et l'enfant se mit à bouder, apparemment habitué à ce genre de chose. Le binoclard sembla incapable de supporter ce fait, aussi il cajola l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il rigole de bon cœur. Teddy prit alors la main de Potter et il fit le tour de la pièce pour dire bonne nuit.

Les quatre personnes avec lui, semblait totalement sous le charme du gosse, et si Drago admettait le trouver adorable, ils les trouvaient tous un peu trop… démonstratif. Mais bien évidemment, quand vient son tour et que le petit dû lui faire un bisou sur la joue, il le regarda dans les yeux, et lui tendit sa minuscule main avec trois doigts levé.

-J'ai beaucoup d'amis, mais comme a dit Dada, je suis moi aussi content de te rencontrer. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ses cheveux prenant une teinte plus foncé. Maintenant, avec toi, on est trois dans ma famille

Une boule monstrueuse avait pris naissance dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il sourit, d'un sourire voilé de tristesse, avant d'hocher la tête. Teddy eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse puisqu'il colla un gros bisou baveux sur le visage d'Hermione, avant de filer en courant entre les jambes de Potter, qui lui courut aussitôt après dans l'escalier. Il eut un retour au calme de quelques secondes puis Hermione dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Comme il a grandis…

Weasley fille avait suivis Potter et c'est donc Lovegood qui répondit, une fois de plus, quelque chose d'abracadabrantesque qu'il ne releva pas tant il en était exaspéré, et trop perturbé par ce que venait de dire ce petit bout d'homme. Il crut qu'il allait hurler de joie quand elle quitta la pièce pour une mystérieuse raison ayant un rapport avec un autre animal de son invention.

Il se retrouva donc enfin seul avec la brunette et pourtant il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il s'efforçait de faire en sorte de ne rien ressentir justement, il se servait actuellement de toutes ses connaissances en occlumencie pour se vider l'esprit au maximum.

Hermione lui parla, surement, il n'en savait rien. Il fixait un point droit devant lui en se concentrant dessus et il l'a voyait s'agiter à ses côtés, dans l'angle de son champ de vision. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y accorder de l'importance. Et si effectivement, elle lui parla, cette fois, elle ne le frappa pas pour qu'il lui réponde, et le laissa à sa contemplation du vase qu'il y avait face à lui.

Elle finit par se lever et quand elle passa dans devant lui, lui cachant le temps de quelques fractions de secondes le vase, il en fut suffisamment perturbé pour lâcher l'antiquité des yeux. Il la suivit du regard.

Elle marchait à travers la pièce, comme si elle découvrait les lieux.

-Rien n'a changé ici… Souffla-t-elle en regardant le paysage balayé par le vent à travers une fenêtre.

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne pensait à rien de toute façon, il était psychologiquement incapable de répondre. Puis, elle baissa la tête d'un air abattu, et alors qu'elle recommençait à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, Potter revient. La brunette et le balafré se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques minutes, et il demanda à lui parler en privé. Hermione lança un regard d'excuse à Drago, avant d'accepter et ils partirent sans plus de formalités.

Il se retrouva donc seul, et poussa un long et profond soupir qui contenait tout ce que cette longue, très, très longue journée lui avait fait éprouver. Entre la potion, le rêve, le sommeil prolongé d'Hermione, sa transformation en femme, le moldu et maintenant Potter, il aurait juste aimé pouvoir retourner à la Cascade et dormir avec Hermione, comme ils le faisaient avant leur départ. Mais, maintenant plus que jamais, cela n'arriverait pas. Peut-être même plus jamais.

Alors il se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé, laissa tomber sa tête et commença à se masser lui-même le cou. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta seul, mais ce ne fut pas Hermione ni Potter qui revinrent les premiers. C'est la blonde qui revint, en sautillant comme une gamine. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, à une distance respectueuse de lui.

Cette fois, contre toutes attentes, elle ne souffla pas un mot bizarre. En fait, elle ne dit rien du tout. Et il ne lui dit jamais, mais il lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Le silence était à peu près revenu, le temps dehors s'était calmé mais la mer devait encore être agitée car on l'entendait s'écraser sur la plage dans de grand fracas irréguliers. Weasley fille n'était pas revenu et il se demanda si elle était encore avec le petit garçon. Avec son petit cousin.

Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de gênant. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, pour ne pas pleurer. Depuis qu'elle était partie, non, depuis qu'elle était arrivée en fait, il avait érigée une barrière entre lui et ses émotions. Parce que s'il laissait une émotion prendre possession de lui il risquait de faire une crise. De panique, d'angoisse, peu importe le nom, il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Et la moindre goute pouvait faire déborder le chaudron, alors il remerciait vraiment Merlin que Loufoca se taise.

Au moins une heure, voire deux, s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione et Potter ne reviennent. Elle avait encore pleuré. Il serra les poings et lança un regard réfrigérant au balafré qui avait l'air, lui, très perturbé. Et encore, le mot était faible et il sembla l'être encore plus face au regard de Drago, d'ailleurs il détourna très vite les yeux. Il essayait de capter le regard de la brunette, mais elle fixait le sol en reniflant de temps en temps.

Potter parla. Quelque chose d'inaudible et il ne l'écouta pas plus quand il répéta. Bien trop occupé à faire en sorte de ne pas péter les plombs et ne faire aucun meurtre. Mais il vit la blonde se lever et Hermione tourner les talons alors il se leva pour les suivre. Ils montèrent au premier étage et Lovegood, en tête du groupe, ouvrit la première porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde d'un ton très joyeux, regard un point au-dessus de la tête de Potter. Hermione fit un pas vers le binoclard et lui marmonna quelque chose de suffisamment bas pour que lui seul entende. Drago retient de peu une grimace de dégoût quand Potter fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de monter à l'étage du dessus sans un mot.

La brunette referma la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Loufoca, et regarda timidement le blond qui serrait les dents, plus que de raison, pour rester calme.

-Je suppose que tout un tas de choses doivent actuellement te perturber, et que te demander comment tu vas serais absurde mais… Comment tu te sens, Drago ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Il fut certain qu'elle entendit son cœur s'accélérer et sa salive descendre avec difficulté dans sa gorge. Les mains serrées dans les poches il fut encore une fois incapable de répondre. Et là, elle fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec une force incroyable, ferme, rassurante, comme si elle était prête à recevoir un énorme poids. Pendant quelques secondes il resta stupéfait et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, puis, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et se laisser aller contre son épaule.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté le temps d'un instant. Et là, toute la pression retomba, et il se sentit tout petit, vulnérable dans ses bras. La tête dans son cou, le nez dans ses boucles sucrées, il se sentait paradoxalement, à l'abri et protégé.

Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer, mais il se retenait, il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas avec Potter dans les parages. Mais il s'autorisa cependant à être triste, parce qu'elle le rassurait. Et qu'il en avait besoin, même s'il ne pouvait se laisser aller vraiment, il se sentait un peu mieux quand elle finit par mettre fin à leur étreinte. A son plus grand regret.

-Je dors ici avec Luna. Dit-elle, les joues rouges. Neville et Dean sont la chambre à côté et à l'étage, Harry et Ginny dorment avec Teddy, tu as une chambre pour toi, c'est celle avec une fleur bleue sur la porte.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement gêné de lui dire ça et puisque sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour répondre, il hocha la tête.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant de longues minutes. Il la fixait sans relâche, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et si elle ne détournait pas les yeux, elle semblait, contrairement à lui, très mal à l'aise. Mais elle finit par se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue, à la commissure des lèvres. Elle décolla ses lèvres de quelques millimètres seulement, puis murmura :

-Bonne nuit, Drago...

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Et il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'elle cherchait à provoquer, en tout cas, elle décancha chez lui une sorte de pulsion qu'il n'essaya même pas de réprimer. Il tourna rapidement la tête et l'embrassa, passant un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre derrière sa tête. Sans réelle surprise, elle répondit à son baisé, d'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément.

Le baisé fut court, mais tellement intense qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle essayait de faire e qu'il avait fait, ce 19 septembre. Qu'elle voulait lui transmettre de sa force, du courage, qu'elle voulait le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il dut faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas la retenir lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Et il resta planté là un moment. Perdu. Sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter dans « sa » chambre. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de dormir en vérité. Il se sentait horriblement éprouvé physiquement et psychiquement, et pourtant il se savait incapable de fermer l'œil.

Alors il retourna au rez-de-chaussée à pas de loup. Littéralement, puisqu'il utilisa sa magie d'animagis pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende. Une fois de retour dans le canapé, il ne fut plus du tout sûr de vouloir rester ici. Il avait l'impression que sa tante pouvait surgir à nouveau à tout moment de derrière ce rideau de soie. Putain. Sa tante. La sœur de sa mère.

Il la revoyait accroupi devant le gosse, avec cet air tellement maternel, protecteur et doux. Sa famille. Ils étaient tous les deux, de sa famille. Si le fait de les savoir vivant était une chose, les voir et constater qu'ils étaient bien en vie, était totalement différent. Car avant, ils n'étaient que des noms sans visages, des fantômes pourtant biens vivants. Maintenant ils étaient… là, réels, présents dans sa vie.

Et il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux laissé une trace dans cette pièce. Ce qui était en partie le cas pour le petit Teddy, puisque sa course effrénée dans le salon-salle à manger, avait retournée des angles de tapis, fait tomber des coussins au sol, renversée des cadres, des chaises…

Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être là, non, plus encore, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant, lui interdisait la chance de pouvoir connaître cette femme et son petit-fils. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça, et eux, se porteraient surement mieux sans lui dans leur vie.

Comme Hermione. A qui il faisait du mal, sans même le vouloir, à cause de ce lien à la con.

Il ne s'avait pas si c'était « l'effet Potter », en tout cas, maintenant plus que jamais dans sa vie, il réalisait le fossé qui existait entre lui et tous les autres opposants aux Suprêmes. Autrement dit, entre lui et Hermione et ses amis fraîchement retrouvés. Car son action, bien qu'elle profiterait aux autres, était surtout une volonté de vengeance. Venger sa mère, venger les parents d'Hermione et toute les horreurs auxquelles elle avait dû faire face seule. Il était clairement l'anti-héros dans l'histoire, qui n'agissait que dans un but, un intérêt personnel, avant tout autre.

Rageant contre lui-même et ses douloureuses pensées, il glissa dans le canapé, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser ses mains dans ses poches, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose d'inconnu. Quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa poche avant. Il saisit les deux petits objets rectangulaires qui se trouvaient dans sa poche droite, et les sortit hors de son pantalon.

Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas du tout à quoi il avait à faire. Ils étaient tous petits, comme des morceaux de sucres, d'un gris-noir un peu étrange, et sur l'un d'entre eux, il y avait un petit carré blanc qui avait l'air de pouvoir se décoller. Mais il ne le fit pas, et après les avoir tournés dans tous les sens devant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il tenait dans les mains les deux valises que Lane avait données à Hermione dans la journée.

Désormais complètement obnubilé par ces deux petits objets, il sortit sa baguette, celle en aubépine d'un geste fébrile, presque impatient. Il avait autant hâte de réutiliser sa baguette que de savoir ce que le moldu avait mis dans ces valise. La curiosité, à cet instant, était plus forte que tout, et il s'agenouilla au sol pour poser les deux valises par terre avant de leur rendre leur taille originelle. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit en pratiquant le simple sort _amplificatum_ n'avait pas de mot pour être décris, et le temps d'un instant, un immense sentiment de bonheur le saisit comme une décharge.

Immobile, il regarda le petit carré blanc, qui se révélait être un morceau de papier maladroitement collé sur le dessus d'une des valises, écrit par la main d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand elle l'avait mis là, mais il était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait chez Lane, ni devant lui.

Le mot, très bref, fit pourtant battre son cœur plus fort et un petit sourire niait prit possession de ses lèvres, bien malgré lui. « _Pour quand tu n'arriveras pas à dormir. Pour satisfaire ta curiosité, mais aussi parce que je te l'avais promis. Et surtout parce qu'il faudra me faire un débriefe quand je viendrais te rejoindre. »_

Avec une délicatesse inutile, il décolla le papier, le plia et le rangea soigneusement dans une de ses poches. Ces simples mots couchés sur le parchemin avaient gorgé son cœur de sang, et une chaleur étrange se rependait dans son corps. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'avec ces mots, elle prouvait qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle le comprenait. Elle avait su, peut-être même avant lui, qu'il ne dormirait pas et qu'il finirait par ne plus supporter de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle lui avait laissé de quoi s'occuper sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Surement pendant leur câlin ? Our pendant qu'il s'embrassait ? Il aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment elle avait glissé les deux valises dans sa poche.

Mais l'important, ce qui avait fait battre son cœur, c'était les derniers mots. Elle viendrait le rejoindre dans la nuit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le préciser, c'était de la logique pure. La curiosité, de plus en plus forte, le poussa à ouvrit les deux valises moldus et trouva dans les deux, des énormes dossiers, de nombreux petits objets qui lui était inconnus, donc en toute logique moldu, et des grosses enveloppes marrons. Ces dernières étaient numérotés, et chaque dossiers avaient un titre écris en grosses lettres noires épaisses.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et de ce qu'il devait en faire, il décida de tout sortir et de l'étaler au sol autour de lui. Par logique, une fois que ce fut fait, il commença par ouvrir l'enveloppe numéro un. C'était une lettre, manifestement pas écrite à la main. Elle débutait par un message directement adressé à la brunette, car le premier mot n'était autre que son prénom.

« _Hermione,_

 _Tout d'abord, je me dois de t'expliquer le contexte dans lequel je réalise cette enquête. Un jour, des sorciers, des amis à toi (d'après des photos et des coupures de journaux pour preuve) , sont venu chez moi. Ils se sont matérialisés derrière moi, comme ça, dans un bruit trop bizarre. Et franchement, j'ai vraiment crus que j'allais mourir quand un mec avec une cicatrice bizarre sur la tête à démonté mon flingue avec_ _une baguette magique_ (le mot était souligné trois fois, à la main).

 _Sauf qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué, ils étaient venus me parler de toi. Qu'ils te cherchaient, et que ma formation d'agent des forces spéciales, ainsi que notre relation, pourtant uniquement compétitive, nous sommes d'accord, en primaire faisait de moi une personne suffisamment intéressante pour que tu essaies de me contacter. Bon, ton pote Potter ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que si tu le faisais, c'était que tu aurais des problèmes, que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais que mon aide ne serais pas suffisante pour faire face à ceux contre qui tu te bats et que tu avais besoin d'eux, même si tu refusais de leur demander. Et puisqu'il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour toi j'ai accepté de leur dire si jamais tu venais me voir, ou si tu me contactais._

 _Du coup, quand j'ai reçu deux mails en une semaine, parlant de ces deux meurtres à résoudre, qu'il y avait énormément de chose bizarre dans l'histoire, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, et même sans qu'ils ne viennent, j'aurais su que c'était toi. T'as toujours été beaucoup trop scolaire dans ta manière de faire les choses et tout ça n'étaient pas des rapports d'enquêtes, mais tes prises de notes que tu avais juste tapé à l'ordinateur avec une jolie police. Quand je leur ai dit, c'est la vieille, McGonagall qui est venu (elle a l'air de t'aimer autant que monsieur Brown, je suis sûr qu'avec elle aussi tu bondissais sur ta chaise comme si ta vie en dépendait et tu répondais aux questions avec autant de précision qu'un dictionnaire). Elle m'a aidé à comprendre ce que tu m'envoyais, du point de vue d'un sorcier, un sorcier proche de toi en plus, et je t'avoue que, tout de suite, j'ai trouvé ça trop facile, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais envoyé ça._

 _Puis il y a eu les deux autres mails, et là, j'ai compris ce qui te posait problème. Et en même temps, puisque je m'entendais relativement bien avec ta prof, elle est restée avec moi et elle continuait de m'aider. Elle restait même dormir parfois (oui, c'est bizarre), mais je te jure que c'est vrai, même si je suis sûr que tu me croira, je suis obligé de l'écrire, elle se transformait en_ _chat_ (le mot était encore une fois souligné trois fois) _pour prendre le moins de place possible, en plus elle disait mieux dormir ! Et c'était bien trop fascinant pour que je lui dise de partir !_

 _Voilà, maintenant que tu sais dans quelles conditions je travaillais, je peux en plus te dire combien ta tentative de cacher ton identité en passant par des serveurs étrangers pour ne pas que je pirate ton ordinateur était inutile. En plus j'ai réussi à te tracer, je te rappel que ma spécialisation c'était génie informatique. D'ailleurs je te soupçonne d'avoir inventé un sort pour protéger tes données, car quand je suis entré dedans, je n'avais accès à rien. Tout ça pour dire que tu es peut-être (d'après ta prof) la plus brillante sorcière de ta génération, mais je peux t'assurer que je te bas dans ce monde – ton monde – qu'ils appellent moldu je crois, je te bas sur tous les terrains. J'imagine que cela fait le moi le moldu le plus brillant de ma génération ?_

 _En toute sincérité, les sorciers ont un problème. Ne le prend pas personnellement, mais franchement les surnoms stupides, c'est une tradition, ou juste une maladie mentale généralisé dans la communauté ? J'ai pu lire des journaux, dont les images bougeaient d'ailleurs mais je n'étais plus à ça près, qui parlaient d'un type appelé Voldemort, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Vous-Savez-Qui, alias le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, sérieux, c'est quoi le délire ? Puis ton Potter, l'Élu ? L'indésirable numéro un ? Et le vieux qui s'appelle Dumbledore, c'est vraiment son nom de famille à lui ou c'est aussi un titre? Et d'après le psychopathe aux huit mille noms, c'est les nous qui sommes anormaux ? Je ne veux pas paraître méchant, mais les sorciers ont tous l'air de souffrir d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité, surement dû au nombre, pour vous attitrer des surnoms pareilles et osez publier ça en Une d'un quotidien._

 _Après, je ne dis pas que nous sommes mieux que vous, surtout que d'après l'Histoire, on a cramé pas mal de vos sorciers, mais actuellement, cette lettre me sert un peu d'exutoire, et je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas, t'es trop gentille pour ça de tout façon. Et puis je suis sûr que tu comprends, tu devais prendre les sorciers pour des fous au début, je te connais. Ou connaissais ?_

 _Passons maintenant au plus sérieux. Les enveloppes numérotés te guiderons au long de mes recherches pour t'expliquer le contexte des découvertes, et dans quel ordres lires les dossiers pour suivre mon cheminement. Même si bien sûr, tu peux tout lire dans le désordre, je sais que tu comprendras quand même. »_

Il continua de lire la lettre qui s'étendait encore sur trois pages. Elles lui expliquaient rapidement le contenu de trois dossiers, les bleus, et pourquoi il les avait séparés en trois. Et quand il arriva à la dernière ligne, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'ouvrir les dossiers, quels qu'il soit, ou la moindre enveloppe.

Enfin, si, il mourrait d'envie en fait, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas, il refusait le faire. Il était hors de question qu'il ouvre ça, et se plonge dans une telle lecture, il n'en était pas capable. Il voulait savoir, c'était indéniable et complètement inutile de penser à le nier. Plus encore, il devait savoir, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Mais pas de cette manière, pas comme ça.

Était-ce sérieux, ou juste un gros coup monté ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il allait être capable de lire ça et de la regarder en face après ? Et qu'il lui fasse un débriefe en plus ? Non. Hors de question. C'était à elle de lui dire. En le regardant dans les yeux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'apprendre autrement.

Il jura tout haut. Comment osait-elle le tenter ainsi, alors qu'elle se doutait surement qu'il voulait le savoir de sa bouche, mais également qu'il serait horriblement attiré par la vérité maintenant qu'elle lui était accessible ? Il comprenait que cela était dur pour elle, et il n'avait pu que le constater. Mais il était prêt à attendre qu'elle se sente prête à lui dire elle, il préférait ça, plutôt que de le lire à travers les recherches d'un moldu, qui semblait avoir enquêté sur elle comme un détective privé, particulièrement doué en plus.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait là, à sa portée la solution à l'une des questions auxquelles il espérait le plus obtenir une réponse. Et la perspective de n'avoir qu'à tendre le bras pour savoir était aussi attrayante qu'effrayante. Et en même temps, le fait que ce soit elle qui lui ai mis dans la poche ne lui permettait pas d'user de l'excuse qu'il la trahissait en lisant ces dossiers. Rien ne l'empêchait de savoir, hormis lui-même.

Et étrangement, à cet instant, il eut l'impression que Malefoy et Drago venait de faire leur retour, tant il se sentait partagé en deux. Il resta très longtemps totalement immobile à regarder l'enquête de Lane, étalée devant lui. Il n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais maintenant qu'il avait lu la première lette, un dossier parmi les autres attirait irrémédiable ses yeux. Il n'avait, en soi, rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est son nom. Il n'était pas plus épais qu'un autre, il faisait même partit de ceux qu'il avait posé le plus loin de lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà dans les mains, tant aucun n'autre ne le préoccupait actuellement.

Trois petits mots, écris en gras, au centre, qui signifiait actuellement énormément de chose pour lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Mais…

Mais Hermione. Ce prénom suffisait à tout expliquer.

Toujours incapable de le prendre, il commença à légèrement douter, son esprit faisait tout pour échapper au dilemme de lire ou ne pas lire. De savoir ou ne pas savoir. Et si quelqu'un arrivait ? Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione ? Et le trouvait ainsi, l'air aussi perdu au milieu de dossiers parlant de meurtre, dont celui de leur ami rouquin ? Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione arrivait, alors il devrait expliquer plus de chose qu'il ne le voudrait, et surtout pourrait.

Dans des gestes fébriles, il rangea tous les dossiers. Tous, sauf un, évidemment, qu'il n'osait plus toucher.

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

Weasley restait Weaslaid, mais sa mort lui semblait actuellement si réelle, que malgré tout, malgré lui, il en avait mal au cœur. Une boule dans la gorge. Un nœud à l'estomac. Il pensait à Hermione, plus qu'à tout autre chose. Parce que lire ça, signifiait aussi savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait. Combien d'heures il resta assis à même le sol, les deux valises pleine – ou presque – et fermées autour de lui et le dossier bleu, à portée de bras. Sans jamais une fois faire le moindre mouvement pour le prendre.

Il n'entendit aucune personne descendre, pourtant, il vit du coin de l'œil, le rideau bouger. Hermione. Elle du comprendre à la seconde ou elle le vit seul face à cet unique tas de feuille. Car elle s'arrêta et l'expression de son visage devient si grave qui crut qu'elle faisait une attaque. Elle était devenue aussi blanche que la neige.

Il se leva, et elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Elle venait de réaliser que maintenant qu'elle était là, et qu'il n'avait rien lut, elle allait devoir parler.


	35. Chapter 35 - Regrets et culpabilité

**Bonjouuuur, excusez-moi pour le retard je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt ! Comme toujours merci de lire cette histoire, et je vous encourage fortement à me laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit, ça m'aide et ça m'intéresse bicoup !**

 **Chapitre révélation ahahah ! Et assez dur à écrire je dois dire ! Comme précédemment, je flippe un peu, mais là ça va un peu mieux, car c'était un peu plus prévu quand même ! Mais bon, s'il vous plait, votre avis compte, une petite review c'est gratuit ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : oulala, le précédent chapitre t'as bien plus apparemment ! C'est cool, merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait beaucoup sourire ! Moi aussi j'aime trop Dobby, quand j'ai lu le livre la première fois, quand j'ai vu qu'il était mort, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé ! Tfaçon à chaque mort dans les livres j'ai pleuré ! En tout cas merci pour toutes tes gentilles paroles ca me touches beaucoup, j'espère que la suite continueras de te plaire bonne lecture !**

 **Charliee3216 : je vais juste te le redire pour ne plus que tu t'inquiètes : ce n'est pas grave ! ; )**

 **IKNOX3 : Et oui une Hermione ravagé, c'est le cas de le dire... Quelle impolitesse ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup j'ai été très flatté par le petit commentaire que tu as émit sur chacun des personnages et vraiment très heureuse que tu ais aimé les retrouvés et d'avoir réussis à avoir un "harry tellement harry" : D c'est un très beau compliment ! Tu vas tout savoir ne t'en fais pas, j'espère juste que personne ne voudra ma mort après ça x ) ! Mon chéri te dit merci pour son anniversaire, et pour le temps libre, il dit "pas de soucis de toute façon quand elle écrit je joue" (a LOL, Overwatch, GTA, Batman Arkham ect... monsieur à de quoi s'occuper ! )**

* * *

 _DRIIING – DRIIING._

D'un geste vif, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone portable pour couper le réveille qu'elle avait elle-même programmé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pester contre l'heure, la sonnerie du réveille, et elle-même, pour avoir voulu se lever si tôt. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se coucher si tard la veille, mais elle avait été incapable de s'endormir lorsqu'elle était allée dans son lit. Plus d'une fois elle avait sorti un livre, pour se changer les idées, mais force était de constater qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se concentrer. Et à force de lire la même phrase sans jamais la comprendre, elle avait abandonné, et juste attendu que le sommeil vienne la cueillir.

Elle se redressa, totalement réveillée dès l'instant ou avait retentit la sonnerie. Elle savait pourquoi elle se levait si tôt, et avait si mal dormit, elle savait pourquoi elle s'était couchée tard. Et ces trois faits, n'avaient donc aucune sorte d'importance comparée à la raison, au pourquoi, de tout ça.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait ses parents.

Après de fastidieuses recherches et nombreuses fausses pistes. Après d'innombrables déceptions, après une multitude de douloureux échecs, après un nombre incalculable de refus, elle avait réussis. Enfin, ils, Harry et Ron l'avaient aidé, mais elle, avait plus travaillé que quiconque dessus. Ce qui était totalement normal puisqu'il s'agissait de ses parents.

Mais voilà. Elle y était. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin lever ce sort qu'elle avait lancé avant la guerre.

Malgré toute son impatience, malgré son indescriptible envie de les retrouver, elle était effrayée. Harry et Ron ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'ils étaient ses parents, qu'ils comprendraient. Qu'ils lui pardonneraient et qu'ils seraient même fiers d'elle, de son courage. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle était une fille horrible et indigne, la harcelait sans relâche. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas retourner dans leur vie avant que tout ne soit fini.

Et une partie d'elle savait que cette voix avait raison. Mais d'un autre côté même si un groupe se formait pour prendre la relève du Mage Noir, avec la mort de Voldemort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la fin de la guerre était pour bientôt, et que maintenant l'Ordre était parfaitement capable d'assurer la sécurité de deux moldus. Elle voulait bien s'en charger elle-même s'il le fallait.

Ron ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle le regarda, allongé à ses côtés. Il dormait profondément, fidèle à lui-même, rien, pas même la sonnerie du téléphone ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Finalement, avant de se lever, elle se rallongea pour se blottir contre lui. Dans son sommeil, il comprit apparemment ce qu'elle faisait, car il l'entoura de ses bras lourdement. Terrifiée par la journée qu'elle allait vivre, elle puisa du courage dans les bras de son petit-ami, celui dont elle avait rêvé pendant des années.

Il lui avait fallu attendre la fin de Voldemort, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble. Même si bien sûr tout n'était pas rose entre eux, leurs moments de bonheur et complicité la faisait se sentir dans une bulle, une bulle hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait être négatif. Il était autant son meilleur ami que l'homme de sa vie, et leur complicité avait été décuplée, renforcée par l'horreur et les pertes qu'ils avaient vécues. Ils avaient trouvé dans l'autre le réconfort, le soutient, l'amour qui avait tant fait défaut à leur vie pendant la recherche des horcruxes. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son être, de toute son âme, et elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, tout comme elle savait qu'il donnerait la sienne pour elle, bien que cette idée la révulsait et qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à faire face à ça.

Une fois douchée et habillée, une fois qu'elle eut grignoté sans aucune conviction un biscuit aux amandes, elle se retrouva assise à la table de la cuisine, seule, à six heure trois du matin. Elle se répétait la phrase qui allait rendre la mémoire à ses parents en boucle, tout comme le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré. Tout était parfait, elle y avait veillé, mais ses angoisses surpassaient tout, elle avait l'impression qu'elle faisait une erreur.

Kreature finit par faire son apparition. Il l'a salua de sa voix grincheuse, et elle eut un hochement de tête assez sec. L'elfe était devenu cordiale avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient vécu ici avant leur infiltration au ministère pour récupérer l'horcruxe à Ombrage. Et si elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela, elle éprouvait en revanche une grande compassion et un profond respect pour ce petit être qui avait tant souffert et tant fait pour eux. Mais il n'appréciait pas qu'Hermione se lève avant lui et déjeune autre chose qu'un repas préparé par ses soins, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle fasse sa lessive et sa vaisselle, et plus que tout, il avait horreur quand elle décidait de venir l'aider sans lui demander son avis. Mais elle n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps, elle était comme ça, elle avait été élevée comme ça, et ni elle ni l'elfe ne comptait changer leurs habitudes.

Sa tasse de thé devait être froide maintenant, de toute façon, elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait préparé machinalement. Alors elle alla la vider dans l'évier avant de la laver manuellement, d'un geste mécanique, sous les regards assassins de Kreature qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de la pousser pour prendre sa place, sans succès. Elle décida ensuite de se réfugier dans le salon, à l'étage, avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille, ne descende, et ne lui pose des questions sur son état.

Elle continua de ressasser leur stratégie jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Ginny. La brunette lui sourit, bien qu'elle savait d'avance que contrairement aux autres, son amie ne se laisserait pas duper. Elle était d'ailleurs surement venue car elle savait d'avance dans quel état d'esprit était Hermione. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, la rouquine ne dit pas un mot, et se contenta de venir vers elle, avant de lui prendre la main.

Ginny s'accroupie devant elle, et Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus. Sa meilleure amie resta comme ça, toujours sans un mot, pendant de longues minutes, ce qui était très rare, voire extraordinaire de sa part. Après l'enterrement de Fred, sa plus jeune sœur avait apparemment pris son devoir de mémoire envers lui, comme un véritable code de conduite. En son honneur, elle passait donc un temps considérable à faire des plaisanteries ou des remarques qu'aurait pu faire son aîné. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté, mais il avait été amplifié après le décès de son frère.

Et alors qu'elle se pensait incapable de parler, Hermione s'entendit murmurer d'une voix étouffée :

-Jamais ils ne me pardonneront de leur avoir jeté un sort dans le dos, de leur avoir caché le retour de Voldemort et la guerre…

-Hermione, ce sont des adultes. Répondit aussitôt la rouquine d'un ton sans réplique. Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de ce cerveau incroyable qui a pris cette difficile décision. Ils te connaissent, ils sauront que tu n'as pas faits ça de gaieté de cœur et sans y avoir beaucoup réfléchit. C'était la meilleure solution, la plus dure, mais c'était un choix nécessaire, pour vous protéger, tous les trois. Et ce n'était que temporaire, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais décidé de les rayer de ta vie à jamais.

-Mais la guerre n'est pas vraiment finie… Ne put s'empêcher de dire la brunette, d'une voix tremblante. Maintenant que je suis sûre qu'ils sont en vie, je devrais peut-être les laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que le groupe des Suprêmes ait été détruit…

-Ils n'ont que le contrôle de la gazette parce que Voldemort en avait déplacé le siège, ces Suprêmes ne vont pas durer bien longtemps. Répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais la décision ne dépend que de toi, tu le sais. On ne te forcera jamais à faire y aller si tu préfères attendre…

Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre jusqu'au sang et Ginny la fusilla du regard. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller, elle le savait. Mais ils avaient quand même tout prévu, elle n'allait pas tout annuler maintenant. D'autant plus qu'elle voulait plus que tout serrer sa mère et son père contre elle. Sentir leur odeur, entendre leur voix. Elle avait besoin d'eux… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait suffi d'un instant de doute sincère prononcé à voix haute, pour que celui-ci ne la quitte plus et qu'elle se dise que tout ça était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se maudissait. Parce que son cerveau, bien malgré elle, cherchait désespérément à dissiper ce doute. Et que, d'après ses propres conclusions, les chances que tout se passe bien étaient d'au moins plus de 80%. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de ses parents, ces 20% n'étaient pas négligeable. Elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur sa décision, préférant choisir la prudence, quitte à passer pour une lâche n'osant pas affronter ses propres parents et subir leur colère pour les avoir fait organiser tout ça pour rien.

Sauf qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, l'envie de les revoir était plus forte que n'importe quoi. Elle s'étouffa avec ses sanglots, et à peine une fraction de seconde après, elle se trouva dans les bras de son amie. Elle pleura tout son saoul de Ginny réussit à la calmer seulement en lui disant, pourtant sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que ses parents ne voudraient pas la voir arriver les yeux rouges et pleurer dans d'autres bras que les leurs.

Les heures passèrent. Avec le décalage horaire, ils ne partiraient pas avant dix heures du matin, heure londonienne pour arriver en début de soirée en Australie. Et si elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, depuis qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Ginny, le mauvais pressentiment avait pris place dans ses tripes, et ne la quittait plus.

Il n'était que neuf heures moins le quart. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des années, et en même temps, elle trouvait tout cela bien trop précipité, comme s'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Elle avait vérifié que tout était prêt pourtant, plus d'une dizaine de fois et elle garda désormais son sac en perle dans sa main, pour pouvoir vérifier qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Rien n'arrivait à la rassurer. Pas même les câlins de Ron à répétitions. Et toutes les bonnes paroles du monde ne faisaient que l'angoisser encore plus. Mais elle n'osait rien dire, elle se contentait de sourire sans aucune conviction, au bord de la crise de nerf, à chaque fois que l'on s'adressait à elle. En plus dans sa courte nuit, elle avait fait un rêve horrible.

On la tirait de son lit après lui avoir jeté un sort d'aveuglement. Elle arrivait à prendre sa baguette au dernier moment, et se battait dans le noir. Mais elle perdait, les sorts qu'elle recevait lui avaient ouvert la peau et déchiré ses vêtements. Elle avait eu tellement mal, tellement peur, elle avait crus mourir. Et elle pensait que tout ceci était réel jusqu'à ce que le réveille sonne.

Ce rêve l'obsédait. Et elle se demandait si le rêve, n'était qu'un rêve, dû à sa fatigue et au fait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ses parents depuis des jours. Que ses angoisses à propos de ce qu'elle allait faire la rendaient parano et la faisait cauchemarder. Ou si au contraire, le rêve était une sorte d'avertissement, quelque chose de sérieux. Et que le fait qu'il l'obsédait autant et qu'il lui ait parut si réel lui semblait une bonne preuve.

Mais elle restait Hermione, et malgré tout, son cerveau rationaliste penchait plus pour l'idée que ce rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un d'angoissé et de stressé lors des événements importants. Donc elle tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire échouer le plan. Elle était Hermione Granger, elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre la tête, encore moins aujourd'hui, elle devait être forte.

Quand ce fut l'heure, elle suivit le mouvement comme si on l'avait ensorcelé pour. Elle avait le plan en tête et comme si c'était un mode d'emplois, son mode d'emplois, elle le lui obéissait comme si elle avait été codée pour.

Ils venaient d'atterrir au bout d'une rue, dans un petit bois à l'arrière d'un parc. Ils devaient être à quatre ou cinq cent mètre de la maison qu'habitaient ses parents. Mais à peine la sensation du portoloin dissipée, elle sentit qu'il y avait un problème avant même de l'entendre.

Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans les airs. Elle leva les yeux, tout juste le temps de voir une grosse fumée noire en train de se disperser, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en arrachant à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait tout juste de sortir. Il n'y avait plus de plan. Plus d'Harry, de Ron ou de Ginny. Il n'y avait plus de notion de prudence, il n'y avait plus rien qui importait, hormis s'assurer que ses parents allaient bien.

Toujours en courant, zigzagant entre les arbres de la petite forêt, elle se recouvrit de la cape, sa baguette déjà en main. Elle voyait d'ici, du parc, que la fumée venait du bout de la rue, que des camions de pompiers et de polices moldus encombrait et bloquait l'accès bien avant. Mais son esprit refusait d'analyser, de comprendre, d'admettre quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Elle courait en maintenant fermement la cape sur elle.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de ce que penserait les occupants du parc en voyant la grille s'ouvrir d'elle-même, elle ignora sans scrupule les personnes qu'elle bouscula sans le vouloir, en passant à travers la foule qui s'était amassé pour voir les dégâts. Plus elle s'approchait de l'origine de la fumée, plus l'odeur la prenait à la gorge, et elle ne sut par quelle miracle elle ne toussa pas.

Sans courir cette fois, mais d'un pas particulièrement rapide, elle franchit sans encombre la barrière de police, et en prenant garde de ne plus toucher personne, elle déambula parmi les argents en uniformes jusqu'à la maison. Qui ne pouvait désormais plus porter un autre nom que ruine.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans un coin éloigné du jardin ou elle avait pu entrer. Elle fixait les décombres sans y croire, depuis un moment. Elle se sentait vide, morte. Comme si son âme venait de quitter son corps, qu'elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Son sang était glacé. Chaque partie de son être lui semblait dépérir et se vider de toute substance. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, et autant physiquement que psychiquement, elle se sentait tomber dans un puit, un gouffre sans fond.

Le néant semblait l'accueillir dans sa noirceur glacé comprendre une poigne de fer.

Elle avait avancé. Sans savoir quand, ni comment. Mais elle était maintenant juste derrière un groupe de pompier qui s'assurait que le feu ne se relance pas, car maintenant, il était éteint. Elle entendit leur voix sans y faire attention, sans vraiment comprendre. Jusqu'à un mot. Ou plutôt trois. Qui la ramenèrent sur Terre avec une telle brutalité qu'elle en eut mal.

-… pas de victimes.

-Surement des dettes, alors ils ont cramés la baraque pour l'assurance. Il y a plusieurs départs de feu, c'est des cons, ce truc est criminel et ça voit. Si le but était vraiment de tout détruire, alors c'est réussi, mais ils n'auront pas un sous.

-Par contre, je ne vois aucune trace d'accélérateur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à brûler si vite.

Glacé par ses mots, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être vide et morte, et pourtant maintenant son cerveau remarchait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle n'avait pas pleuré et qu'elle ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus d'où elle tirait son sang-froid, mais une chose était sûr : ces parents n'était pas dans l'incendie. Incendie d'origine criminel. Aux multiples départs. Et particulièrement ravageur alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de combustible. Un incendie d'origine magique. Destiné à effacer quelque chose.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers des policiers qui prenaient des photos en plein milieu des décombres. Elle ne ressentait toujours aucunes émotions, hormis ce vide constant. Son corps eut la chair de poule, malgré la chaleur, et sa sueur lui paraissait gelée. Elle n'entendit rien d'intéressant, mais fit sa propre inspection en marchant là où elle ne laisserait aucune trace. Elle suivit le chemin dégagée par les moldus et sans surprise ne découvrit rien de concluant ou pouvant lui donner la moindre information sur ses parents, la vie qu'ils avaient menée ici ou leur disparition. Rien. Il ne restait rien hormis la pierre des fondations et de certains murs.

Une boule énorme avait pris place dans son ventre, comme si elle avait avalé du plomb, et elle mettait deux fois plus de temps à faire tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle se demanda si c'était ce que ressentaient les fantômes. Ce vide, cette sensation que votre âme vous a quitté pour toujours et cette lenteur, comme si maintenant que son âme avait délaissé son corps, celui-ci pesait plus d'une tonne.

Elle quitta les ruines avec le sentiment que la vie autour d'elle marchait en accéléré, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Parce qu'elle savait que si ses parents avaient été enlevés, c'était à cause d'elle. Et les sorciers à l'origine de tout ça, n'avaient que deux raisons pour le faire : des informations sur elle, ou le chantage pour avoir elle ou Harry en échange de la vie de ses parents. Surement les deux d'ailleurs. Mais avant de comprendre qu'elle leur avait effacé la mémoire, leurs ravisseurs penseraient surement qu'ils la protégeraient en mentant. Ce qui signifiait torture à répétition.

Elle en avait la nausée. Elle sentait sa peau aussi froide que la mort, elle devait aussi en avoir la couleur et l'aspect. Mais apparemment, elle était suffisamment en vie pour que ses sens fonctionnent. La conversation entre deux policiers attira son attention, ou plutôt, son oreille capta une information que son cerveau jugea importante, sans qu'elle ne la comprenne pour autant.

-Et où est-elle maintenant ?

-On ne sait pas si elle est piégée, elle va être passée au rayon X pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger donc Mayson est sur le point de l'amener aux labos, là. C'est la seule preuve que nous ayons, la seule chose qui n'a pas brulé avec la boîte aux lettres, les pompiers ne comprennent pas du tout pourquoi. Elle aussi est amenée aux labos.

Un des deux agents, celui qui parlait, montra du doigt deux autres officiers qui installaient des cartons et des glacières à l'arrière d'un camion. Ses pas la menèrent vers eux. Elle s'entendit parler, sans pour autant associer cette voix à sa personne, parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- _Impero._

Elle soumit les deux hommes au même sort, puis ordonna mentalement par la force de sa volonté, à l'un d'entre eux de prendre la lettre dont elle avait entendu parler, et de la tenir de manière accessible. Celui qui s'exécuta, tenait l'enveloppe marron A4 dans un sac plastique à fermeture, dans sa main droite, le long de son flanc, comme s'il allait la voler. Elle s'avança, presque collée à lui. Par précaution, elle jeta un sort de désillusion au papier avant de lui arracher littéralement de la main pour la glisser sous la cape.

Seulement lorsqu'elle l'eut serré contre son cœur, elle sentit que ce dernier battait encore. Fort, vite. Et elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle venait de faire était uniquement dû à l'adrénaline, qui parcourait encore ses veines. Elle recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

Car seulement maintenant, le fait que ses parents lui ait été arraché, prenait du sens. Seulement alors, un flot d'émotions la saisit de tout son être. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la rage, de la folie, de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l'appréhension, de la haine. Des remords.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle le sentait frapper contre ses côtes dans une douleur assourdissante. D'ailleurs, un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête avec une violence démesurée. Ses poumons se gonflaient et se dégonflaient à une rapidité douloureuse, sans jamais réussir à prendre de l'air. Elle suffoquait. Elle étouffait. Sa tête tournait. Son corps était lourd et en même temps complètement mou. Ses genoux se frappèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un tremblement incontrôlable lorsqu'elle contracta ses muscles pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux aussi rapidement qu'elles coulaient sur ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans jamais produire le moindre son. Elle devait les retrouver aujourd'hui, pas les perdre encore plus que cela n'était déjà le cas.

Et s'ils mourraient ? S'ils perdaient la vie sans jamais avoir pu se souvenir d'elle ? S'ils la quittaient pour toujours sans même se souvenir de son prénom ? Un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle vit vaguement un policier se retourner dans sa direction en sursautant, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Pourtant elle serra la cape autour d'elle et partit aussitôt en courant dans le sens inverse en annulant les imperium.

Elle perdit à ce moment, le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même. Elle courut, courut, et courut. Pendant des heures, des kilomètres, en ne pensant qu'une chose : la cape ne doit pas tomber. Elle pleurait, et se fichait pas mal qu'on l'entende. Elle arriva dans une ville, et la traversa toujours en courant, sans la moindre idée d'où elle allait, mais ça, elle s'en fichait encore plus. Elle sorti de la ville, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son corps, qui hurlait depuis un moment déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus la porter, ne put plus suivre, et qu'elle s'écroula au sol.

Sa tête heurta le bitume. Elle sentit sa peau se déchirer et les graviers lui rentrer dans la peau. Mais cette douleur-là, était tellement minime et ridicule, que son seul réflexe fut se s'assurer que la cape la recouvrait avant de se rouler en boule sur elle-même. Elle tenait toujours la pièce à conviction recueillit par la police, serrée contre son cœur.

Et elle pleura. Encore. Et encore. Le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle était venue les chercher, le jour de leur enlèvement. Elle savait que s'en était un. Elle le savait. Un hurlement déchira la nuit qui venait de tomber, et lorsque sa gorge fut complètement asséchée, elle comprit que c'était le sien.

Après un moment, lorsque la nuit fut bien noire, et qu'elle se sentit plus ou moins capable de faire quelque chose, elle se mit sur les genoux. Elle regarda d'un œil vide autour d'elle. Elle devait être loin de la ville.

Elle était seule sur une route entourée de champs. Rien ni personne ne semblait vivre ici, excepté les insectes. Dans des gestes maladroit, tremblants, elle décolla l'enveloppe de sa poitrine et la fixa sous la lumière de la nuit plusieurs seconde avant d'être à nouveau saisit pas des tremblements annonciateurs de larmes. Elle attendit encore une fois un moment, que les larmes se tarissent un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentait sa baguette dans sa poche, sans se rappeler l'avoir mise. Alors elle la prit en se mordant la langue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Elle ouvrit le sachet plastique moldu et quand l'odeur de brûlé s'en échappa, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ou vomir. Elle posa l'enveloppe marron au sol, devant elle, également caché sous la cape.

Elle posa la pointe de sa baguette dessus et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elle jeta plusieurs sorts de détection. Seul un simple sortilège, de magie blanche et à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile, la maintenait fermée. Elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était capable de le défaire sans que son état ne pose problème.

Par habitude, ou parce qu'elle fut prise d'un excès de panique, de prudence ou de lucidité, c'est toujours avec sa baguette qu'elle en sortie l'unique feuille de papier. Un grossier, très grossier collage de lettres découpées dans des journaux, s'alignaient pour former des mots, des phrases, un message.

« _Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, le vieil homme m'étais totalement dévoué et avait vu ta photo. Quand tu liras ça, parce que je sais que tu finiras par la lire, saches que je les ais. Qu'ils seront gardés en vie jusqu'à ce que tu viennes te rendre. Mais comme une vie n'en vaut pas deux, ne viens pas seule, et tu sais qui je veux : P. Rends-toi chez le vieil homme. Vos vies valent-elle la leur ?_ »

Elle fût forcée de s'arrêter à la première phrase. Parce qu'à nouveau, elle s'était étouffée avec ses larmes. Tout était sa faute. Elle se força à lire la suite, malgré ses pleurs, pour ne pas à avoir à le faire en plus de deux fois, c'était suffisamment douloureux pour que cela dure plus de temps que nécessaire. La lettre était signée. Avec un sort. Un sort qui avait laissé deux marques. Un H net, précis, comme incrusté dans le papier d'un noir profond, et dessous, un H déformée gris, au contour très flou. Et lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle fût obligé de retirer la cape d'invisibilité.

Parce que son envie de vomir avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle se précipita sur le côté pour ne pas salir la relique d'Harry, plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose. Elle vomit un petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas pris. La bile lui irrita la gorge, déjà excessivement asséchée. Elle était au bord du malaise.

Mais elle se sentait à découvert, et, sa baguette toujours en main elle se nettoya rapidement le visage avant de se rincer la bouche avec un peu d'eau. Elle but quelque gorgée, mais elle avait la gorge tellement nouée, que ce qu'elle but ne fût pas suffisant pour vraiment la désaltérer.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle y accordait une quelconque importance. Elle récupéra la cape et elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, puis dans le sac de pièce à conviction, toujours sans y toucher. Elle se cacha sous la cape et sa baguette encore serrée entre ses doigts, l'enveloppe réduite et dans sa poche, elle resta complètement immobile en respirant profondément.

Elle se concentrait. Elle rassemblait ses forces. Ses pensées étaient dirigées sur une seule et unique chose. Et elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle était sincèrement déterminée. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu et elle tourna sur elle-même.

Elle se matérialisa dans les bois, au fond du parc où ils avaient atterris. Ce fut uniquement par chance qu'elle ne se désartibulla pas. Car à peine arrivée, elle manqua de s'écrouler à nouveau au sol, lorsque sa confiance le fit. Car elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Le vol de la cape. Son inconscience. Sa stupidité. La peur qu'elle avait dû leur faire. Et Ron. Il allait la tuer. C'était certain.

Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle était sincèrement incapable de les affronter. Mais elle n'était pas non plus capable de rester ici, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Parce que le vide commençait à la peser d'une manière indescriptible. Son corps bougea avant qu'elle ne le décide elle-même.

La première chose qu'elle vit, fut Ron, les poings serré, liés entre eux, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. Il criait. Il était tout rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles et la racine des cheveux. Il tremblait, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, il allait sauter sur le brun.

Tous avaient pleuré. Et même si elle était toujours sous la cape, elle se cacha derrière un arbre.

-ANNULE CE SORT TOUT DE SUITE HARRY ! OU JE TE PROMETS DE FINIR LE TRAVAIL DE VOLDEMORT DES QUE JE RETROUVERAIS POSSESSION DE MOI-MÊME !

-RON ! Hurla Ginny qui jusqu'alors restait assez éloignée de la conversation. Comment oses-tu lui dire ça ?!

-TOI TU LA FERMES ! S'étrangla le rouquin sans regarder sa sœur. ET LUI ?! COMMENT OSE-T-IL M'EMPÊCHER DE PARTIR LA CHERCHER ?! JE CROYAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TA MEILLEURE AMIE ?!

-ELLE EST PLUS QUE CA O.K. ?! Cria Harry qui semblait sur le point de faire un meurtre. JE SUIS AUSSI INQUIET QUE TOI, MAIS POUR LA CENTIÈME FOIS, IL FAUT RESTER ICI ! C'EST LE POINT DE RENDEZ-VOUS !

-JE N'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE DE TON PUTAIN DE POINT DE RENDEZ-VOUS, TU LE COMPRENDS CA ?! JE DOIS Y ALLER HARRY ELLE A BESOIN DE MOI, ELLE A BESOIN D'AIDE ! CA FAIT TROIS HEURES ! REDESCEND SUR TERRE PUTAIN ! DÉJÀ EN TEMPS NORMALE ELLE NE SE SERAIT PAS BARRÉE SANS RIEN DIRE ! ET TU ATTENDS ENCORE ?! MAIS TU ATTENDS QUOI EXACTEMENT ?! QU'ON RETROUVE SON CORPS ?! DIS-MOI ! VAS Y JE T'ECOUTE ?! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA HEIN ?! SI TU VEUX RESTER RESTE MAIS LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !

Harry ne répondit pas, et à la tête qu'il faisait, ce n'était surement pas la première réplique bourrée d'horreur que Ron lui crachait au visage. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs, qu'Harry avait en main deux baguettes, dont celle de Ron, justement.

Cachée derrière son arbre, elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Et la dispute qu'elle avait provoquée par son manque de réflexion, achevait de piétiner les cendres qu'avait autrefois été son cœur. L'enveloppe dans sa poche, même réduite, formait un pli trop dérangeant. Elle avait glissé le long du tronc, et à nouveau roulée en boule, elle pleurait de plus en plus fort.

Elle n'entendit pas Harry répéter plusieurs « chuuut ! ». Elle n'entendit pas les jurons de Ron pour qu'on le libère. Pas plus qu'elle ne les entendit approcher. Sa tête tombait sur ses genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, et elle les tenait entouré de ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière totalement ailleurs. Mais quand on lui retira la cape, elle eut tout à coup l'impression d'être nue, et un frisson glacé la transperça comme une lame dans tout le corps.

Elle n'entendit pas quand ils l'appelèrent. Elle n'entendait rien. Un ultrason lui grisait les tympans, un voile s'était posé sur ses yeux. Elle se sentit soulever du sol. Et la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras aurait tout aussi bien put être un ennemi. Elle n'aurait vu aucune différence. Elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter de pleurer. Et ses yeux lui faisait maintenant tellement mal, que même si elle arrivait à s'arrêter, ces derniers auraient surement continué à verser des larmes tous seul.

Elle sentait à peine son corps. Parce qu'elle ressentait une tel douleur qu'elle ne pouvait rien éprouver d'autre. Aucunes pensées cohérentes ne pouvaient naître dans sa tête. Rien. Le vide et la douleur seulement. La froide noirceur du néant.

-…Hermione…

C'était la voix d'Harry. Elle n'avait entendu que son prénom et d'autres personnes parlaient avec lui. Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un marchait. Sans aucune raison, son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sauf qu'ils étaient tellement gonflés qu'elle ne voyait rien. Elle tenta tout de suite de se dégager de ces bras, paniqué par le fait de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune fille se sentie glisser de l'éteinte avant d'atterrir brutalement au sol. Elle eut à nouveau très envie de pleurer mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas le faire. Et s'était redressé rapidement sur les genoux et on lui parlait. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien entendre. Elle passait ses doigts sur ses paupières dans ses gestes tremblants et paniqué. Ils étaient tellement gonflés, qu'elle se demanda si on ne l'avait pas frappé.

Et la mémoire lui revient, comme si la tour d'Astronomie s'était écroulée sur elle. Elle ne s'entendit pas appeler Ron, mais elle l'entendit répondre à son oreille qu'il était là. Il frottait son dos dans ses gestes rassurants, mais bizarrement, ce contact lui donnait envie de le repousser violemment.

-Ne me… touche pas…

-Quoi ?

-Pitié…

Les mains de Ron se retirèrent de son dos, et dans son geste, elle sentit qu'il était blessé par ses paroles. Mais elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'y faire attention maintenant. Elle manqua de peu de s'écrouler lorsqu'elle voulut sortir ce qu'elle avait dans la poche. Et encore une fois elle sentie Ron essayer de l'aider. Elle gémit de nouveau, dans un cri pitoyable, que personne ne devait la toucher. Elle ne le dit peut-être pas assez fort, ou peut-être décidèrent-ils d'ignorer sa demande.

Mais elle fut mise de force debout, et si on la lâchait, elle s'écroulerait très certainement au sol comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Ses yeux étaient restés fermés tout le long, elle essayait bien de les ouvrir, mais cela faisait si mal, qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à les garder ouvert plus d'une fraction de seconde. Une main se glissa dans sa poche pour en tirer l'enveloppe dans son sachet plastique.

Elle essaya de parler, de leur dire d'attendre, de ne pas lire tout de suite, de ne pas la prendre avec les mains. Elle tenta de se débattre pour qu'on l'écoute, car elle sentait, elle savait qu'actuellement plus personne ne tentait d'essayer de la comprendre.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre son envie de pleurer. Elle cherchait, ou du moins, essayait de chercher sa baguette pour les aider, pour se calmer, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que sa baguette la calmerait. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bois et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rappela soudainement, sans savoir comment elle en fut capable, d'un sort que madame Pomfresh lui avait appris, après la bataille de Poudlard, pour l'aider avec les blessés qui avaient les yeux irrité par la poussière.

D'un sort informulé, en espérant que sa baguette était bien orientée vers son visage et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre, elle lança un sort qui humidifia ses yeux et les fit dégonfler. Elle réussit à viser, car elle sentit rapidement une sensation de frais au niveau de ses yeux. Quand elle put les ouvrir, elle comprit qu'ils étaient encore dans la forêt où ils l'avaient trouvée. Ils avaient bougés, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois, la forêt était plus denses.

Ron la tenait fermement contre elle et devant eux, Harry et Ginny étaient penché sur la lettre. Très certainement parce qu'elle avait déteint sur eux, parce qu'elle doutait qu'ils l'aient écouté, ils ne l'avaient pas touchée, elle flottait dans les airs. Le silence régnait en maître, et la nuit était si noire à cause de la voute des arbres qu'elle eut l'impression que ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même avait pris une forme physique.

Ginny, Harry et Ron ne disaient rien, ni ne bougeaient. Et leur manque de réaction fut pour elle comme un véritable électrochoc. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle eut les idées plus claires que jamais. Tous ses muscles s'étaient crispés, et quand elle bougea pour se dégager de Ron, elle le fit avec une telle violence qu'elle l'entendit tomber.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête à ce moment-là, d'un air paniqué.

-Hermione ! S'écria Ginny en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle recula, n'ayant aucune envie d'être prise dans les bras de quelqu'un et elle buta contre le rouquin, qui avait dû se relever. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'un animal apeuré, quand elle s'éloigna très vite de Ron et sa sœur. Elle jeta un sort en direction d'Harry et la lettre qui flottait devant lui, se rangea toute seule avant de filer droit vers elle, le tout dans une rapidité déconcertante qui empêcha Harry d'agir. Elle l'attrapa au vol et inspira plusieurs fois, en regardant alternativement les trois personnes avec elle, qui ne semblaient plus oser bouger ou dire quelque chose.

Harry avait même levé les deux mains, surement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, ou peut-être pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Elle avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui, et elle laissa son bras retomber. Elle s'éclaircit la voix au moment où Ron semblait sur le point d'exploser en sanglot, ou plutôt était-il sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

-Désolée. Lâcha-t-elle tout à coup, sans attendre plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir comme ça, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser sans nouvelles pendant autant de temps. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, mais j'ai… perdu le contrôle, j'avais peur et…

Sa voix tremblait, elle pouvait pleurer à tout moment et elle vit Ron faire un pas vers elle.

-Non ! Cria Hermione d'un ton suppliant, et il s'arrêta net en serrant les poings. S'il te plait je… Ca, se reprit la brunette en reniflant et brandissant la lettre, ça, ça ne vaut rien ! Ça ne compte pas, O.K. ?! Parce que… Parce qu'Harry, jamais on se ne rendra, jamais ils ne t'auront. Et puis tout ça, c'est ma faute de toute façon ! Donc maintenant, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, je dois y aller.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire que tu vas partir seule à leur rencontre pour te rendre ?! Tonna Harry en faisant plusieurs pas en avant. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Si le polinectar avait été mieux préparé, alors il aurait duré vraiment une heure et ce vieux ne t'aurais jamais vu !

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre que ce n'était surement pas sa faute elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander de la faire à sa place, mais le hurlement indigné de Ron lui fit tourner la tête.

-PARDON ?! Non mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui, là, exactement ?!

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle prise de court, en sentant les larmes au bord du débordement.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller seule ? Ou même te laisser y aller tout court ?!

-CE SONT MES PARENTS ! Hurla-t-elle de toute la force que sa gorge irritée était capable.

C'était lui qui se foutait d'elle là. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle chercha du soutient dans le regard d'Harry et Ginny, mais les deux avaient l'air aussi choqué par les paroles du rouquin qu'elle. Et aussi incapables de dire un mot. Elle pensait ne pas pouvoir avoir plus mal que ce n'était déjà le cas, et pourtant Ron venait de lui apporter la preuve qu'elle se trompait.

-ET ALORS ?! TU FAIS CA POUR VOUS PROTÉGER TOUS LES TROIS ! ILS N'OBTIENDRONT RIEN DE TES PARENTS ! TU N'IRAS PAS LA-BAS RISQUER TA VIE INUTILEMENT !

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé à de la terreur en entend ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron comme ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Jamais. Il était dans un tel état de colère qu'elle en était totalement et profondément effrayée. Comment ne pouvait-il pas la comprendre ? Comment lui, osait-il lui dire de telles choses, à elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça. Il lui avait fait mal. Ces paroles l'avaient blessé, plus que n'importe quoi.

Des nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La cruauté dont il avait fait preuve avait brisé la barrière qui arrivait encore à les retenir. Et lui aussi, se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts, il n'y avait aucune logique à rien, ou peut-être que si, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la voir. En tout cas, cette rationalité à toute épreuve, qui faisait d'elle Hermione Granger, semblait l'avoir déserté. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir chercher ses parents. Et si elle ne pouvait pas, si on l'en empêchait, alors l'autre choix était de se laisser tomber au sol pour, pourquoi pas, y mourir.

-Ecoute Hermione, parla Ginny avec un calme qui lui donna envie de hurler à plein poumon qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi sereine maintenant, on a placé des sorts de protections ici. On devrait monter la tente et se reposer. Tout ça c'est trop pour nous tous, et si l'on en parle maintenant, ça ne mènera à rien de bon, on est déjà en train de tous s'engueuler là ! Il faut que tu te calmes avant tout, loin de ces deux abrutis sans aucun tact !

-NON ! Cria la brunette en serrant les dents, lui coupant à moitié la parole. On n'est pas en train de s'engueuler on est en train d'écouter Ron déblatérer son condensé d'horreur très poliment formulé !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le rouquin.

-Je trouve ça particulièrement hypocrite de ta part vouloir m'empêcher de les retrouver ! Cracha-t-elle. Quand on sait que pendant la chasse aux horcruxes tu passais plus de temps à te plaindre de ne pas être chez toi avec ta propre famille qu'à nous aider et que tu t'es barré en nous laissant dans la merde ! T'as peut-être envie de me protéger Ron, mais JAMAIS tu ne m'empêcheras de faire ce que je veux quand toi tu as fait ce que tu voulais lorsqu'on avait besoin de toi ! Surtout quand ce que je veux, consiste A SAUVER LA VIE DE MES PARENTS !

Tout le monde se tendit imperceptiblement, et l'atmosphère de fit bien plus lourde tout à coup. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Ginny hésiter à venir se placer entre eux, car Ron était devenu si rouge et tremblant, qu'il semblait en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se contenait encore pourtant au maximum.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend, pourquoi tu parles de ça… ? Entendit-elle Harry marmonner, l'air apparemment très mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Pourquoi ?! Tu oses demander pourquoi Harry ?! Cria-t-elle en perdant totalement la face. Parce qu'avant même de m'avoir posé la moindre question sur comment je vais, ou ce que j'ai vu, Ron a décidé tout seul que je n'irais pas les chercher ! Parce que je viens de perdre mes parents à un niveau complètement différent et bien plus douloureux que ce n'était déjà le cas, qu'il veut m'empêcher d'y aller alors qu'il s'est barré pour aller vivre chez son frère ! Parce que mes parents sont des MOLDU et que même s'ils n'obtiennent rien d'eux, comme Ron tient à me le rappeler, JUSTE AU CAS OU j'aurais oublié que mes parents NE SAVENT PAS QUE J'EXISTE ! Parce que même s'ils n'obtiennent rien d'eux, je ne pense pas, non, JE SAIS qu'ils ne résisteront pas longtemps aux doloris sensé les faire parler ! Car au cas où quelqu'un ici l'aurait oublié, les parents de Neville, des AURORES PARTICULIÈREMENT DOUÉS QUI COMBATTAIENT VOLDEMORT, ont perdu la raison à cause de ça ! Et pour avoir moi-même subi ça pendant seulement quelques heures, je sais QUE LEUR CŒURS NE TIENDRONT PAS LE CHOC ! Parce que ceux qui les ont enlevé sont des tarés et qu'avant de penser que leur mémoire ait pu être modifiée, ils penseront que mes parents me protègent ! ET A TON AVIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS VONT FAIRE POUR ESSAYER DE LES FAIRE CRAQUER ?! PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOTALEMENT CONSCIENTE DES RISQUES QUE JE COURS EN Y ALLANT, ET SURTOUT PARCE QUE JE SAIS CE QUE RISQUE MES PARENTS, ET QUE RON SE CROIT EN POSITION DE M'EN EMPÊCHER ! ALORS QUE TU M'AS ABANDONNÉE ! S'époumona la jeune fille en s'adressant à lui. TU NOUS A LAISSE TOMBER PARCE QUE TU TROUVAIS CA TROP DUR, MAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS MA FAMILLE LORSQU'ELLE A BESOIN DE MOI ! _MOI ! MÊME SI EUX N'ONT AUCUN SOUVENIRS, JE ME SOUVIENS DE TOUT, MOI !_

Elle tremblait tellement, qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Et comment avait-elle pu crier, pleurer, réfléchir, respirer et s'empêcher de le frapper, ou de se frapper, en même temps. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa parole et n'avait surement pas vraiment répondu à la question d'Harry, mais elle pensait chaque mot, et elle avait dit tout ça en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, ne s'adressant à lui qu'à la fin. Ce dernier s'était décomposé. Et si une pointe de remord apparut aussitôt sous a forme d'un pincement au cœur, elle était trop énervée et profondément bouleversée pour s'en soucier. Tout comme elle avait totalement oublié la présence d'Harry, ou de Ginny.

-Je ne compte pas me livrer à eux, rajouta-t-elle en continuant de fixer son petit ami dans les yeux. Je vais me battre, je les trouverais et je les sauverais.

Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Les traces de ses larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues, l'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs. Ils ne pleuraient plus non plus. Il avait l'air très touché, ou peut-être était-ce de la colère. Ses propres larmes lui brouillaient la vue maintenant qu'elles ne coulaient plus, et son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse être sûre de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Et le silence se prolongeait. Elle réalisait peu à peu la violence dont elle avait fait inutilement preuve.

Et peu à peu, comme un venin, le regret commença à s'insinuer en elle.

Elle s'était déjà expliquée plusieurs fois avec Ron à propos de son abandon durant leur cavale. Et la dernière conversation remontait à un moment déjà. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'elle considérait ceci comme le passé et qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Et elle avait surtout dit ça, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, lui, pour se pardonner à lui-même. Et aussi parce qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir ces conversations avec lui, qui réveillait en elle une petite colère, au lieu de calmer les choses entre eux. Mais elle l'avait également dit, tout en sachant qu'une petite partie d'elle lui en voudrait toujours un peu de lui avait fait ça au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Mais elle avait pensé qu'elle était suffisamment mature et réfléchie, et surtout que son amour était suffisamment fort, pour passer au-dessus de cette minuscule rancœur.

Elle en avait même été persuadée. Puisque lorsqu'elle et Ron avaient arrêté de parler de ça, elle avait pu ranger cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait ainsi, presque totalement oublié ce détail de leur relation, et ce, totalement volontairement. Et puisque cela avait marché, et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'y avait pas repensé, elle avait presque crut, qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis. Car Ron devait savoir qu'elle avait mentit pour lui faire plaisir. Mais également, car dire tout ça lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas y penser, et croire ce qu'elle voulait, la blessure était et resterait toujours à vif. Et en même temps, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, forcé à en parler. Parce qu'il lui avait fait mal avec ses paroles, parce qu'il lui avait fait repenser et revivre certaine chose en les disant. Et que s'il s'était tut, alors elle aurait pu Et elle s'en voulait de lui en vouloir encore, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, surtout pas maintenant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Et maintenant, elle se sentait encore plus mal. Elle allait surement s'évanouir dans les prochaines minutes si les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient pas.

Ron sembla hésiter, puis il fit un pas devant lui, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Elle allait aussi très certainement vomir si sa tête continuait de tourner.

Il se planta tout près d'elle et elle se sentie forcée de baisser la tête. Elle pleurait encore, et elle commençait vraiment à ne plus en pouvoir. Elle était à bout de nerf. Alors soutenir son regard, d'aussi près, lui demanderait trop d'effort.

-Je viendrais. Je vais t'aider à les libérer. Dit-il d'une voix étrange. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu es partie sans un mot, que lorsque tu as parlé de repartir, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, tu sais que je parle toujours trop vite… Mais je te jure, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Harry quand tu as dit que c'était à toi de t'en occuper toute seule, comme si c'était une mission de Dumbledore lui-même…

Elle savait qu'il avait dû énormément prendre sur lui pour dire ça. Et elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. La dernière phrase, qu'elle savait uniquement destiné à faire retomber la pression, lui arracha un petit rire dans ses sanglots devenus plus violent. Ron semblait hésiter maintenant à la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'osait apparemment pas, et elle ne le fit pas non plus.

Elle se sentait à ce moment tellement perdue, dans ce qu'elle devait dire, faire ou ressentir, que son cœur qui s'était plus ou moins calmé, reparti dans une course folle. Son estomac se contractait de plus en plus régulièrement, parce que respirer, se tenir debout, et même le simple fait de pleurer lui faisait mal. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien dans le ventre et donc rien à vomir. Ses gros points noir tâchèrent tout à coup sa vision.

Elle réalisa qu'on répétait son prénom en boucle, ou peut-être était-ce plusieurs voix ? Et qu'elle n'était plus debout. Mais au sol dans une position très inconfortable et sa blessure à la tête qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussit à refermer, s'était rouverte.

-… sûre rien mangé… …quand elle est stressée….

-…tête…

Elle voulut bouger, mais son corps se révolta, et elle sombra dans le néant.

xXxXx

Il fallut environ un mois à Hermione, pour redevenir à peu près elle-même avant que tout ne dérape de nouveau.

Elle s'était réveillée au Terrier, seule, dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle n'était pas passé par le stade du brouillard mental après son réveille, non, à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux, que l'enlèvement de ses parents lui obstruait déjà la tête et des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux. Molly avait surement jeté un sort de pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait, car elle déboula dans la chambre comme une furie.

La brunette eut juste le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux roux avant de sentir les bras de la mère de famille autour d'elle. Elle l'écrasait contre sa poitrine avec une force surhumaine tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Oh ma chérie… Murmura Molly quand Hermione eut des sanglots encore plus forts, entrecoupés de hoquet quand elle reprenait sa respiration.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et laissa Hermione pleurer contre elle pendant au moins une bonne heure. Le vide dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer, elle avait l'impression qu'on comprimait sa cage thoracique, elle avait mal au cœur, mal à la gorge, mal aux yeux, mal au nez. Molly lui administra une potion calmante pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer correctement et après ça, la brunette passa plusieurs jours à pleurer dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Ron, Harry et Ginny se relayaient avec Molly, Arthur, Georges et Charlie pour lui tenir compagnie. Percy passa même une fois pour lui parler de ses récentes lectures. Mais comme avec tous les autres, elle n'avait pas lâché un mot ni même daigner poser les yeux sur lui. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé, et la seule à réussir à lui faire avaler autre chose que de la soupe, fut Luna, qui débarqua un jour avec un cake aux patacitrouille.

Après ça, quand elle quitta enfin le lit du Terrier et qu'elle retourna au Square Grimmaurd, elle passa par un stade de colère et d'envie de vengeance qui lui fit perdre un peu la raison. Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, elle s'énervait sur tout et tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de s'enfuir en pleine nuit avec qu'une idée en tête : retrouver ses parents et faire souffrir leurs bourreaux. On l'avait toujours empêché, ou elle avait fini par changer d'avis au dernier moment, comme il lui prenait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle dormait à peine et ses nuits étaient ponctués de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Puis les choses se tassèrent, elle finit par prendre conscience de son comportement. Qu'elle n'aidait en rien ses parents en pleurant leur disparition, sans aucune autre piste que ce vieil homme, et l'enquêté mené sur lui ne leur avait rien donné de probant, ou même le moindre indice pouvant les aider. Le vide était toujours là, mais elle reprit peu à peu ses habitudes, ce qui avait été sa vie. Sauf qu'elle avait la constante impression de faire de semblant. Et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas quitté non plus. Jusqu'à un soir précis. Avant, ils avaient tous tourné autour de ses parents, ou l'enlèvement et le meurtre de l'un de ses amis. Puis une nuit, ce fut le manoir des Malefoy qui vint la hanter dans ses rêves. Bellatrix était là, au-dessus d'elle, et lui faisait revivre cette horrible torture. Elle avait revu Malefoy détourner les yeux, une expression entre le choc et le dégoût déformant ses traits. Tout avait été parfaitement à l'identique, sauf une chose, une unique chose. A la fin, au lieu de la laisser au sol, comme ça avait été réellement le cas à l'instar de ses précédents rêves là-dessus, Bellatrix la traînait par la cheville à l'aide d'un sort jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir.

Et le lendemain, Malefoy fut à la Une des journaux.

Puis, un soir, lors d'une dispute particulièrement virulente avec Ron, comme ils leur arrivaient souvent ces derniers temps, elle finit par enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, alors qu'elle en avait été jusqu'alors incapable, tant ce vide en elle prenait toute la place. En plus de ça, elle avait eu l'impression de devenir un peu psychopathe sur les bords, car elle avait eu l'impression de ne plus avoir d'émotions depuis son réveil. Mais ce jour-là, des mots furent aussi mis, sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait préféré jamais comprendre.

-Répond quand je te parle au moins !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Ron ?! Répliqua-t-elle sur le point de hurler. Qu'est-ce que tu à envie que je dise ? Oui j'ai changé, et alors ?! Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose moi ?! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur ! Qu'on m'a pris un morceau de moi et qu'on l'a enfermé dans les cachots ou je vois mes parents à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux !

-Je…

-Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je suis épuisée Ron, tu peux le comprendre ? Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir en mission, pour faire X ou Y choses dont je n'en ai rien à foutre et que je bâclerais sans scrupules !

-On parle bien de la même chose ? Répliqua Ron les oreilles aussi rouge que son t-shirt. Parce que pendant une seconde, j'ai crus comprendre que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de Luna ?!

-Tu déformes totalement ce que je dis ! Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre de Luna, je me fous des missions ! Il y a une nuance, même si tu ne l'as comprend pas ! On est suffisamment dans l'Ordre maintenant pour ne pas manquer de remplaçant, je préfère travailler sur la recherche de mes parents où je serais surement plus productive !

-Mais la lettre et le vieux ne donnent rien ! S'écria Ron en donna un coup de pied dans le lit qui faisait barrière entre eux deux.

-Il y a des traces de magie noire dessus !

-Des _traces_! Justement ! Ragea le rouquin d'un ton exaspéré. On ne sait rien de plus !

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux travailler dessus ! S'époumona la brunette en remerciant Merlin d'avoir pensé à insonoriser la pièce.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas travailler avec toi alors ? Hein ? Répondit-il en lui jetant un regard remplie de colère.

-PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE M'ECOUTE JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-elle vraiment, cette fois. Mais j'ai l'habitude, déjà à Poudlard Harry et toi ne m'écoutiez jamais ! Sauf que je m'en fichais, je continuais de vous dire ce que je pensais, parce que comme on me le reproche si souvent, OUI, je suis chiante et une je-sais-tout ! Mais tu vois Ron, ni toi, ni Harry, ni personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi je donnais toujours mon avis sur tout ! Le truc c'est que je suis vraiment plus intelligente que la moyenne, et on peut me reprocher ça autant qu'on veut, si je m'acharnais à autant à vous faire faire, ou pas faire certaine chose, c'est parce que j'ai toujours un train d'avance sur tout le monde et que je tiens à vous ! Parce que j'observe, je réfléchis, j'interprète en fonction de ce que je sais et du contexte, et si personne ne peut suivre mes pensées, personne ne veut apparemment les suivre non plus. Donc non, finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas changé, j'ai juste décidé, pour une fois, me faire passer avant les autres. Pour ne fois, je vais suivre ce que JE veux faire, et ce que je veux, c'est aller chercher mes parents. Seule. Parce que c'est ma faute, parce que je ne veux mettre personne d'autre en danger, parce que si je foire, JE foire seule sans entraîner personne avec moi. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, mes parents ne sont pas une priorité pour l'Ordre, ce que je comprends, mais je ne partage pourtant pas du tout ce fait. Il y a un morceau de moi là-bas. Elle fit une micro pause, réalisant qu'elle était maintenant totalement calme.

« Et pour continuer en toute honnêteté Ron, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle sensation existait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, je ressens constamment un vide, qui n'arrête jamais de grossir. J'aime mes parents, de tout mon cœur, mais ce que je ressens, ce manque, il a quelque chose de magique. C'est comme si j'avais toujours été lié à… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un truc. Comme un fil qu'on aurait coupé dans mon cœur, et qu'un morceau s'était détaché. Et ça me fait mal, physiquement, c'est… il n'y a pas de mot, je ne pourrais pas mieux t'expliquer. Je vais y aller Ron. Je ne vais pas partir d'ici, mais j'irais les chercher lorsqu'il le faudra.

Soufflé par le long monologue d'Hermione, Ron semblait dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose d'autre qu'afficher un air choqué.

Elle, avait l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids. Mais elle ne se sentait pas spécialement bien pour autant. Elle avait conscience que si tout allait mal entre eux depuis leur petite escapade en Australie, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle avait ressortit de vieilles histoires ce jour-là, et après ça, quand elle été plus ou moins redevenue elle-même, ils s'étaient engueulé au moins une fois par semaine, toujours parce qu'elle était distante avec lui, qu'elle ne sortait plus, qu'elle mangeait moins. Elle savait tout ça, elle savait que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas vraiment celle qu'ils voulaient tous qu'elle redevienne. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. L'enlèvement l'obsédait. Tout comme ces cauchemars avec d'immenses flammes étouffantes. Puis son prénom, et ce dragon sortit du brasier…

Elle réalisa que Ron, toujours dans un état de torpeur s'était assis sur le lit, et lui tournait maintenant le dos. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se sentie mal à l'aise. Qu'était-elle censé faire maintenant ? Rajouter quelque chose aggraverait les problèmes. D'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit le lit et s'assit derrière lui.

-J'peux savoir un truc ? Dit Ronald entre ses dents.

-Oui, quoi ? Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Qui d'autre est enfermé avec tes parents ? T'as effacé un truc de la lettre ou tu en avais déjà reçu une ? Demanda-t-il avec une amertume qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges. Il serait les poings et on entendit ses doigts craquer.

-Tu ne veux pas « continuer en toute honnêteté » ? Railla-t-il en reniflant bruyamment. Non parce que je ne veux pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis volant, mais le regard que tu avais quand tu parlais d'avoir perdu « ton cœur », je le connais. C'est un regard qui me donne envie de me frapper quand j'y repense, parce que j'en étais responsable. C'est comme ça que tu me regardais quand je suis parti, et pour reprendre tes mots, tu m'avais dit que je t'avais brisé le cœur ce jour-là, parce que tu étais amoureuse. Et là ce n'est clairement pas de moi que tu parles. Alors je te le redemande, qui d'autre est enfermé avec tes parents ?

Une envie de pleurer la saisit, mais aucunes larmes ne coulèrent. Elle resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte, à fixer les yeux de Ron se remplir de larmes jusqu'au débordement. Il détourna la tête dans un geste rageur et retira ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur le coussin et d'éteindre la lumière de son côté du lit.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, avant que les reniflements de plus en plus rapprochés de Ron ne lui parviennent. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, une énorme boule dans la gorge.

-Ron… Tenta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ron je…

-Laisse-moi tranquille pour ce soir tu veux ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ron il faut que tu me croies… Je veux aller chercher mes parents… C'est tout… Mais c'est compliqué…

Il tourna un peu la tête vers elle, suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant ce que je te demande. Mais je vais poser la question autrement avant de définitivement mettre fin à cette conversation. Est-ce que tu m'aimais, est-ce que tu as dit la vérité ?

-Bien sûr que oui je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore ! Répondit-elle en sentant un malaise inexplicable grandir en elle.

Il eut un sourire, qui n'avait rien d'heureux.

-Et bien je t'annonce avec regret que s'il n'y a _vraiment_ (il ricana en prononçant ce mot) personne d'autre que tu veux sauver, alors tu es amoureuse de tes parents, parce que ce regard, je l'oublierais jamais.

Sur ces mots, il plongea la tête dans l'oreiller, et elle comprit qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Elle l'entendit pleurer et à son tour, les larmes la gagnèrent. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

-Tu te trompes, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pouvaient en être venu là, mais il eut un violent mouvement d'épaule pour qu'elle retire sa main. Elle se mordit les lèvres et renifla plusieurs fois avant de parler de nouveau.

-Ron, je t'en prie arrête, il faut que tu me fasses confiance…

-Mais je te fais confiance ! S'écria-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Et c'est ça le pire, ça veut dire que tu n'es même pas consciente d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre !

Ils continuèrent de s'engueuler pendant une bonne heure. Puis vint un moment, où Hermione quitta la chambre en courant après avoir pris sa cape, suivit de près par Ron. Elle mit un pied dehors et transplana au moment où Ron lui attrapait le bras.

Ils étaient dans la forêt où Ron les avait laissés. Elle avait transplané en pensant au premier endroit, et cela les avait mené ici. L'ironie de la chose était telle, qu'elle fut prise d'un rire dément, nerveux et très saccadé. Ron la regarda, les yeux rouges. Il lui demanda d'arrêter de rire, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, et sous la colère, le garçon avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la contrôler, car tout son corps s'était mis à trembler sous sa crise de rire.

-Arrête de rire !

-Peux pas... Ahahha... c'est nerveux... Articula-t-elle entre ses rires.

-Hermione ! Cria-t-il alors elle commençait a essayer de dégager.

-Lâche-moi ! De toute façon tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! C'est ce que je disais : tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Répondit la brunette quand son rire se calma.

-Faux, on parvenait à quelque chose, tu as fuis la conversation !

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumons.

-Hors de question, calme-toi putain !

Ils tombèrent au sol, car elle essaya de se dégager avec plus de violence, et qu'il tenait bon. Puis tout se passa très vite, elle réussit à se relever. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle entendit une voix par dessus la sienne. Une voix qu'elle connaissait, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Ron cria, se jeta sur elle, et elle le sentit tomber, en même temps qu'ils transplanaient de nouveau et qu'un jet de lumière verte éclairait les bois. Elle ne savait pas qui d'eux deux avaient pris l'initiative, peut-être l'avaient-ils fais en même temps ? En tout cas ils atterrirent au sol, à moitié sur le perron et l'entrée de la maison des Black, parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas fermé la porte. Heureusement, ils étaient à l'abri du Fidelitas.

Mais la porte ouverte, était actuellement le dernier de ses problèmes, tout comme le champ d'action du sortilège. Hermione avait été prise de panique dès l'instant où elle avait entendu le sort de mort, et son cœur s'était emballé encore plus fort lorsqu'il s'était précipité sur elle. Mais là, avec Ron étendu sur elle, sans bouger, le mot panique était devenu trop faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle suffoquait, entre ses larmes et les quatre-vingt kilos de Ron sur elle. Elle pleurait, gémissait, et de débattait pour s'extirper de sous lui, avec une difficulté qui lui sembla insurmontable. Ron, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Puis, elle réussit à le pousser et il roula sur le côté, à côté d'elle.

Elle ne s'entendait même plus hurler son nom. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ces yeux bleus. Vides. Sans vie.

-RON ! RON ! Ron...

Sa voix se brisa, et elle crut à ce moment, définitivement perdre son cœur et sa capacité à aimer. Le vide avait gagné tout aspect de son être. Elle s'accrochait à ses vêtements, le secouait dans tous les sens. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'attroupement qui s'était formé, autour d'elle. Ni qu'Harry était à côté d'elle.

Le temps n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux, et elle ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle n'entende enfin les voix autour d'elle. Elle entendait pleurer aussi. Et elle entendit des murmures. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré elle sur ceux de Ron et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de se glacer dans ses veines.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, renversant Harry. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, face à plus de monde qu'elle n'était capable d'affronter. Et peut-être que les choses auraient pu finir autrement, si elle n'avait pas vu autant de peur et de questions, comme un doute, dans les yeux qui la dévisageait. Elle ne sut d'où elle trouva la force, mais elle recula d'un pas, se sentant attaqué par ces regards.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie… Chuchota-t-elle, ses larmes continuant de perler sur ses joues. Il…

Les yeux verts brouillées de larmes d'Harry passèrent sur les siens. Et elle y vit le vide, de la douleur et de la colère. Surement pas dirigé contre elle, ou peut-être que si.

-Je suis désolée...

Fut la dernière chose qu'elle put dire avant de lancer un sort d'attraction. Son sac en perle fendit la foule et atterrit dans sa main lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même, disparaissant dans un « pop » qui résonna dans la nuit.


	36. Chapter 36 - Accalmie

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce petit retard mais voici le prochain chapitre ! Après un chapitre un peu dur, voilà un peu d'amour et d'innocence, mais aussi un peu de sérieux car les choses vont pouvoir bouger un peu plus vite ! Bref tout ça pour vous dire encore merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire, que je prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire ! Bonne lecture, comme toujours, et laissez-moi votre avis ça compte pour moi !**

 **Charliee3216 : ahah désolée j'aurais peut être sur signaler le pdv d'hermione, c'est vrai : p contente que tu ais aimé la voir crier, même si c'était pas forcément dans de bonnes circonstances. je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire, et en effet, ses amis l'ont toujours connus forte et inflexible, alors la voir autant perdre pied et péter les plombs leur a surement donné envie de la voir redevenir celle qu'ils avaient connu. Sans imaginer qu'elle pouvait en avoir été changé véritablement, enfin, j'imagine qu'ils s'accrochent aussi à l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle car ils l'ont perdu justement (moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'exprimer je crois). Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, ce n'est pas qu'elle a pas le droit, c'est qu'ils ont plutôt le souvenir d'elle comme un cerveau préparé à tout et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas parlé à Drago de ce qu'ils allaient faire chez Lane, pour eux c'est de l'imprudence et ça ne lui ressemble pas.**  
 **Ne t'en fais pas tu ne racontes pas forcément n'importe quoi, je te laisserais le découvrir ; )**  
 **Comme tu dis, la mort de Ron est vraiment horrible pour Hermione car avec son caractère elle ne peut que se sentir coupable en effet. Et le fait qu'ils se disputaient rend évidement les choses encore plus douloureuses pour elle**  
 **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, du moins je crois, si je me trompe dis moi x) en tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir, et j'ai en effet remarqué que tes doigts n'avaient pas fait n'importe quoi ahaha à bientôt !**

 **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute pleine de "wahou" qui m'ont fait beaucoup sourire ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'es plus au point que tu en sois "bouche bée" ahah :3 merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !**

* * *

Drago se sentait stupide. Idiot. Bête. Incapable. Inutile. Et con.

Tellement, tellement con.

Hermione venait de tout lui dire, et si elle ne pleurait pas c'était tout comme. Parce que le terme exact aurait été, « elle ne pleurait plus ».

Les sillons de larmes se dessinaient encore sur ses joues rouges, ses yeux de la même teinte, brillaient et ses cils étaient collés entre eux. Elle reniflait sa morve avec aucune délicatesse, pourtant il n'en était pas du tout dégoûté, il voulait juste la serrer contre lui. Il voyait, il ressentait sa peine, son désespoir, sa honte, ses regrets, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tenter de la rassurer lui semblait ridicule et le moindre mot lui paraissait dérisoire dans cette situation. Et pourtant, elle le regardait, suspendue à ses lèvres comme si ses prochaines paroles allaient déterminer quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie.

Ses cordes vocales lui semblaient inexistantes, il regardait la brunette avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Seul signe expressif de son visage, bloqué dans cette position. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée à plusieurs reprises pendant son récit, mais là, il n'était plus capable de bouger. Merlin, mais quelle réponse pouvait-elle attendre après pareille discours ?! Existait-il au moins une bonne réponse ? Parce que là, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'acceptable.

Il vit ses lèvres trembler et il glissa une main derrière sa tête dans un geste hésitant. Con ! Il était con, con, con ! Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, c'est doucement, tout en continuant de s'insulter mentalement pour son silence, qu'il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur le front avant de la prendre vraiment dans ses bras. Ses iris couleur cendre avaient décelé dans le marron ambré des siens, un tel désespoir, qu'il en eu un frisson glacial. Elle se laissa faire, mais il la sentait extrêmement tendue contre lui alors il commença à caresser lentement ses cheveux dans des gestes qu'il espérait rassurant, ou doux. Ou au moins, qu'ils ne trahissaient pas son malaise.

Il aurait sincèrement aimé répondre, mais il en était incapable. Il y avait tellement d'informations, tellement de chose qu'il devait assimiler, accepter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait face à tout ça ! Déjà, et étonnamment, il en voulait à Potter et sa bande. Il n'aurait même pas pu donner une véritable raison. C'était un mélange de pas mal de choses assez flou, mais il trouvait le comportement de Potter & Co, absolument anormal. Et puis, comment son meilleur ami n'avait pas vu que sa meilleure amie était au fond du gouffre après l'enlèvement de ses parents ? Et si c'était le cas alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fais ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas soutenue après cette épreuve ? Après toutes ses années, il savait bien que Weasley était un con, mais pas à ce point. Et il pensait Potter un peu plus intelligent que ça. Il avait crus comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors comment avait-il pu être aussi dur avec elle ? Peut-être que ses sentiments influençaient beaucoup son jugement, mais il trouvait que Weasley avait poussé Hermione à bout, alors qu'il était apparemment conscient, au moins un minimum, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et il n'avait peut-être aucune expérience de la vie en couple, et très certainement que sa vision des choses était altérée par ses sentiments, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas réagis comme ça, lui.

Et en dehors de ça, il se sentait tellement mal pour elle. Si elle n'avait jamais revu ses amis après ça, alors il pouvait en effet comprendre son état léthargique lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il pouvait comprendre son choc émotionnel, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas pu leur dire un mot. Il se sentait triste aussi et reconnaissant, parce que malgré sa détestation du rouquin, il avait donné sa vie pour elle. Il l'avait sauvé. Et sans Ronald Weasley, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir de sa cellule, sans Ronald Weasley, il n'aurait jamais pu connaître Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer. Jamais pu changer comme il l'avait fait. Weasley était mort pour elle, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, et les derniers mots qu'Hermione lui avait eu pour lui, étaient : « Lâche-moi ». Il pouvait comprendre sa honte, sa culpabilité, même si ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle pensait ainsi. Et avec ce qui était arrivé avec ses parents avant leur mort, il pouvait aussi très bien imaginer qu'elle ait eu envie de fuir loin d'eux. Car c'était surement à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était mise à penser « qu'elle attirait le malheur autour d'elle », comme elle le disait.

Et pour rajouter à son trouble, il y avait les nouvelles révélations sur leur lien, apparemment déjà bien présent, et bien ancrée avant leur seconde rencontre. Elle avait été très, très vague sur le début de ce sentiment de « manque » de « lien coupé », mais il était presque sûr que cela coïncidait avec son rêve du manoir, sa parution dans les journaux, ou pour résumer : son propre enlèvement. Parce qu'il avait ressenti ça, lui aussi. Mais à l'époque il avait mis ça sur le compte de son enfermement, de sa rupture avec le monde extérieur et sa famille, ou tout simplement, sa privation de liberté. Et il l'avait pensé à juste titre. Mais jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait reconsidérer ce vide dans son cœur, jamais il n'avait envisagé que cela pouvait correspondre à autre chose qu'à son manque de vie. Parce que le vide avait disparu avec le temps, il avait cru s'y habituer, mais maintenant, il se demandait si cela n'avait pas plutôt un rapport avec l'obsession d'Hermione pour le trouver.

Et par-dessus-ça, les mots de Weasley finissaient d'amener son trouble à son paroxysme.

Amoureuse ? Elle ? De quelqu'un d'emprisonné ? Autrement dit, lui ? Alors qu'à cette période-là elle avait, juste, toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr de tout son être ? C'était parfaitement ridicule, la belette avait surement fait une crise de parano et de jalousie et ses mots avaient dépassé sa, déjà bien limitée, pensée. Non ? Parce que sinon, ça n'avait pas de sens ! C'était absurde. Il ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison, ne serait-ce que de supporter sa présence, et elle serait quand même tombée amoureuse ? Complètement délirant. Irréaliste. Et la belette aurait déduit ça d'un regard d'une fille désespérée voulant juste retrouver sa famille ? Encore plus stupide ! Weasley était stupide ! Alors il se trompait, point. Fin du débat.

D'autant plus, qu'il ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait, aujourd'hui. Clairement, il ne la dégoutait pas, et elle l'appréciait plutôt bien. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé d'amour. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Même si lui, était un peu plus démonstratif. Et qu'il le pensait de toutes ses forces.

Hermione commençait à se détendre contre lui, et il la sentit trembler. Il avait peur qu'elle pleure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle avait trop pleuré en lui racontant et elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la touche, il avait vite compris que s'il le faisait, elle n'arriverait pas à continuer. Mais maintenant, il pouvait. Alors il prit son visage en coupe, et la regarda avec un sérieux à toutes épreuves. Elle lui rendit son regard, mais elle semblait au bord des larmes. Et son cœur à lui se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette vision.

Vraiment, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Et vite. Elle avait parlé pendant au moins une heure, faisant parfois des pauses pour se contrôler, ou attendre que ses larmes se calment. Il fallait qu'il répondre. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser comme ça. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, à son plus grand regret.

-Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti, ce manque.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois de suite comme si elle voulait étouffer ses sanglots.

-Je pensais que si mon cœur me faisait si mal, c'était parce que j'avais perdu ma chance de vivre et surtout de connaître autre chose que la cruauté. Continua-t-il de ce ton implacablement sérieux et calme, car il ne pouvait décemment pas s'arrêter là. Et même si je sais que c'est très égocentrique de ramener ça à moi, je voulais être sûr que tu ne te croies pas folle, parce que moi aussi j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait pris quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien plus essentiel et profond que ma liberté, quelque chose en moi. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est normale que Weasley n'ait rien compris, parce que ni toi, ni moi ne comprenons quelque chose à ce lien. Mais tu veux savoir autre chose ? Arrête de te sentir coupable, parce que tu ne l'es pas, pas plus que Weasley. Nos actes et nos décisions ont des conséquences. Le truc, c'est qu'on ne connait pas l'avenir, donc quand on doit faire face à un choix horriblement dur, on ne peut pas savoir si la décision est la bonne avant de voir les retombés. Parce que, croies-moi, tu si j'avais su, en sixième année, que mon père m'emprisonnerait, tuerait ma mère, et resterait en vie après ça, j'aurais laissé Voldemort nous tuer tous les trois. Parce que je faisais ça pour leur sauver la vie, pour sauver ma famille, alors qu'au final… c'est mon père qui l'a détruite. J'ai toujours pris que des mauvaises décisions. Toujours, toute ma vie, avant de te connaitre, de te connaitre vraiment, n'a été qu'une montagne de merdes, de conneries et d'horreurs. Il y a tellement chose que je regrette Granger, tout comme toi, à commencer par le comportement que j'avais avec toi avant. Mais si ces cinq ans à pourrir sous terre m'ont bien servit à comprendre une chose, c'est ça : on ne peut pas changer les choses, on ne peut pas modifier ou effacer le passé. On ne peut que l'accepter, et se préparer du mieux à affronter le futur et ce qui nous tombera dessus. Et quand tu es venu, quand tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as donné une seconde chance, tu m'as donné l'occasion de me rattraper, même si j'ai eu bien du mal à le faire.

« Aujourd'hui, si tu considères encore ton départ comme une erreur, tu as toi aussi ta seconde chance même s'il y a clairement une différence entre nos deux cas. Parce que moi j'étais un parfait connard en toute conscience de cause, alors que toi tu étais juste perdu parce que tu avais peur, parce qu'on menaçait ta famille. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu sais, je suis persuadé que Potter et sa clique ne t'en veulent pas, contrairement à ce que je sais que tu penses. Weasley a pris une décision, qu'il n'est plus à même de regretter, ce qui ne serait surement pas le cas, parce qu'il t'aimait. Alors ne te sens pas coupable de ses choix, il était assez grand pour décider de lui-même ses actes. Je ne peux pas dire que je te connais aussi bien qu'eux, quoi qu'aujourd'hui il est possible que ce soit le cas. Et je peux encore moins prétendre connaitre connaître Potter, mais de ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vu, l'acharnement que tu as mis à sauver tes parents, et me sauver, moi, Potter lui, l'a mis à te retrouver, toi. Parce qu'il n'a pas de famille, et que toi et les Weasley, vous êtes surement à ses yeux les frères et sœurs qu'il n'a jamais eus. Parce que tu lui manquais et qu'il s'inquiétait. Et je sais que tu penses pareille de lui et sa rouquine. C'est tes amis Hermione, depuis toujours et ça n'a jamais cessé, sinon on ne serait pas là. Alors arrête de te torturer avec le passé, arrête de vouloir te faire payer des morts dont tu n'es pas responsable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais que j'apprenne les circonstances de sa mort en lisant les recherches de ton pote, mais je sais que j'aurais eu beaucoup, beaucoup moins d'informations. Du coup, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu m'en as dit autant, puisqu'apparemment, ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu à la base ? Mais ne te méprend pas, je suis content, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que tu m'aies fais assez confiance pour m'en parler, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Tout du long, il avait gardé son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux en parlant de la voix d'une voix calme et apaisante qui ne savait pas posséder avant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire autant de chose, mais les mots lui étaient venu au fur et à mesure alors il ne s'était pas arrêté.

Ce qui était apparemment la chose à faire, car les larmes d'Hermione avaient disparues de ses yeux. Elle le regardait, d'ailleurs, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte rosée et elle clignait des yeux avec force, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en face d'elle et qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Je ne sais pas…Répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Peut-être que c'est justement car tu n'as pas lu l'enquête de Lane…

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, comme elle l'avait fait.

Il scrutait ses yeux avec une fascination débordante, pourtant, pour une fois, il n'en était pas totalement absorbé. Il pouvait admirer leur beauté, sans en être déconcentré. Ils étaient certes rouges, mais justement, les larmes semblaient avoir rendu ses yeux encore plus clairs, le marrons était tellement claire qu'il en voyait chaque détails. Les espèces de tâches de rousseurs, les nuances de marron, de jaune et de vert. Il voyait pleins de petit traits partant de l'extérieur de l'iris jusqu'à la pupille. Il n'avait jamais dû voir aussi bien ses yeux qu'à cet instant.

Et il y voyait tellement de sentiment mélangé, qu'il n'était plus en mesure de les identifier.

-Pourquoi tu ne les as pas lus… ? Répondit-elle toujours dans le même murmure.

Il eut, juste une seconde, l'envie de lui répliquer de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre. Mais il savait quand se taire, et là, ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à la provoquer, comme à leur habitude.

-Parce que je voulais que tu me racontes, toi. Je voulais, et je pouvais, attendre que tu te sentes prête à me le dire, toi. Ça aurait très bien put être dans un an, ou dix, je m'en fichais, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lire ça et te regarder dans les yeux après. Expliqua Drago calmement. C'était comme si tu me donnais ton journal intime pour que j'y trouve de quoi satisfaire ma curiosité, pour reprendre tes mots.

-J'ai pas de journal intime, j'écris des livres ma tête…

Il eut une seconde ou le temps s'arrêta pour eux. Et le même sourire spontané éclaira leur visage. Mais celui de Drago semblait exprimer beaucoup plus d'attendrissement, et une pointe de moquerie.

-Tu m'as appelé Granger… Se remémora la brunette en plissant un peu les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté, la collant un peu plus à sa main.

-Oui, j'étais trop sérieux pour utiliser ton prénom, ma voix se serait radoucie et ton attention serait redescendue. Répliqua-t-il d'un air distrait et caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Fit la jeune fille en redressant la tête, un petit air vexé au bout des lèvres.

-Que tu aimes trop quand je t'appelle par ton prénom… Répondit-il du même air dégagé qu'avant, jouant cette fois avec l'une de ses boucles, en l'entourant autour de son doigt.

Elle eut un minuscule rire qui s'arrêta à peine commencé. Elle se tortilla sur elle-même, pour décroiser ses jambes. Car pour parler, ils s'étaient assis tout le deux en tailleurs, face à face, à même le sol, sur le tapis qu'elle avait rendu plus confortable. Et lui aussi commençait à avoir mal aux genoux, alors il fit la même chose.

-Merci. Rajouta Hermione, d'une voix qu'il trouva adorable, en détournant les yeux. Pour ce que tu as dit...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercier, répliqua Drago en prenant une fausse moue agacé, alors qu'il était très gêné, et puis je n'ai rien dis d'extraordinaire.

-C'est vrai qu'avec quelques verres de Whisky en plus, ça aurait pu être mieux. Fit la jeune fille en prenant un air déçut.

-Et oui… Et si j'avais fumé ta drogue moldu, je ne serais pas en état de déplorer ton humour pathétique. Répondit-t-il en prenant la même expression qu'elle. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

-Ah oui, la drogue au goût d'herbe, c'est ça ? Tu es un expert en la matière, après tout.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes autant ton chat parce que ta demi-transformation t'influence encore ? Tu te sens plus proche de lui parce que tu as connu sa condition? Il me semble que le chat de Bulstrode avait également la face aplatit… Dit Drago en feignant une expression de total intérêt, afin de lui montrer que lui non plus n'avait pas oublié cette soirée.

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas encore pris l'apparence d'une fouine parce que tu as peur de ne plus jamais vouloir reprendre forme humaine après ? Contrattaqua aussitôt la jeune fille en imitant parfaitement son expression intéressée.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu de son mordant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussis une telle prouesse. Mais le fait est, qu'après les horreurs qu'elle venait de revivre en les lui racontant, il avait réussis à la faire sourire, rire, et même à lui changer les idées. Car leur mimi joute verbale avait redonné des couleurs à Hermione qui semblait d'un peu meilleure humeur. Le pire étant surement qu'à la base, il voulait éviter de la provoquer pour ne pas la blesser, alors qu'elle l'avait cherché consciemment.

Il était juste un peu perturbé qu'elle n'ait rien dit à propos du fait qu'ils aient ressentit le même manque en même temps, sans raison. Mais après tout, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Elle ne devait pas plus comprendre que lui de toute façon. Il n'avait pas envie de polémiquer, il était content qu'elle ne soit pas totalement abattue par son récit, et il n'allait surement pas revenir sur le sujet, alors qu'il le mettait lui-même mal à l'aise et qu'elle commençait à aller mieux.

-J'ai envie de voler. Pensa tout haut Drago en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Hermione grimaça en lui jetant un regard un peu dégoûté.

-Il ne fait même pas beau.

-Suffit d'aller au-dessus des nuages, ils sont bas. Répliqua-t-il par réflexe.

-Mais t'en ressort trempé.

Il cessa de regarder la fenêtre, et tourna vers elle, un lent, très lent, regard blasé.

-Un jour, lorsque tu réaliseras que tu es une sorcière possédant une baguette, je t'apprendrais un sort qui rend les vêtements imperméables. Tu verras, la magie peut faire des choses incroyables. Dit-il les yeux ouverts d'émerveillement.

-… t'la mettre moi, un jour, à un endroit pratique ta baguette… Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en le fusillant du regard.

Il eut l'intelligence de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, car il aurait surement réveillé toute la maison. Il dut mettre la deuxième main en renfort, tant son fou rire était puissant. Il en avait mal au ventre et aux joues, et le fait de devoir s'empêcher de rire trop fort, ne faisait que rendre le tout plus douloureux. Il finit par mordre dans son poing et une larme, de rire, coula sur sa joue.

-Ô Merlin… Souffla-t-il en hoquetant, quand il jugea qu'il pouvait cesser de mordre sa peau.

Il essuya une autre larme de joie alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un long regard dédaigneux, qui lui donna envie de rire à nouveau.

-C'est bon t'a fini ta crise ? Demanda-t-elle avec cynisme.

Il dut faire un très gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas repartir dans son fou rire et il hocha la tête en tremblant, d'un geste pas du tout convainquant. Néanmoins, elle eut l'air de s'en contenter. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas une fois des yeux. Au début, elle le fusillait du regard et dans le sien à lui, on voyait encore des larmes de joie. Une petite tension planait dans l'air, quelque chose d'électrique. Leurs mains, posées au sol, se touchaient presque. Et il sentait sa magie à elle, chaude, chaleureuse lui picoter les phalanges. Seul plusieurs dizaine de centimètres les séparaient, et il avait l'impression que l'air entre eux était extrêmement lourd. Yeux dans les yeux, ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre une attirance étrange, comme deux aimants. Respirer devait compliqué pour Drago qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, contre laquelle il luttait. Et au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut interminable, il céda à la tentation, et il attira son visage vers le sien, d'un geste rapide mais doux, pour l'embrasser.

Il frissonna au contact de ses lèvres. Elle se les avait mordillé, et elles étaient rouges, gonflés et surtout toutes baveuses. Il sourit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et la pointe de sa langue redessina le contour de ses lèvres. Elle aussi souriait. Il pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout envie qu'il l'embrasse maintenant, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Le baisé se prolongeait, s'intensifiait. De tendre, il était passé à fiévreux. Elle avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux et posé l'autre sur son torse se contractait de temps à autre sur son pectoral (NDL : très moche au singulier ce mot, non ?). Drago maintenait son visage d'une main sur sa joue, et l'autre caressait son dos.

C'est elle qui prit l'initiative que glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Drago, avec tellement de sensualité qu'il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et ses caresses devinrent un peu plus pressantes. Il sentit ses petits doigts se crisper sur son torse et il la devinait parfaitement rougir.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps dans la direction du bruit en se séparant brusquement l'un de l'autre. Son cœur s'était mis à battre dans sa poitrine en pensant que quelqu'un venait de les surprendre. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

C'était Lovegoog. Dans un pyjama des plus… bizarre, à l'image de sa personne. Si cela pouvait encore porter le nom de pyjama, et que le préférait le terme bizarre à complètement taré. C'était une sorte de body pour bébé taille adulte, mais en forme de licorne blanche. La capuche, évidemment rabattue sur la tête de la blonde, laissait percevoir une corne bleue ciel à paillette, deux oreilles et une crinière rose. Une queue en tissu rose ridicule trainait derrière elle et sur ses pieds le pyjama avait la forme de sabot. Seul ses mains et sa tête dépassaient en réalité. Elle avait juste l'air d'une folle échappée d'un asile. Et sur le coup, il fut bien trop occupé à la dévisagé qu'à se soucier de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Hermione s'était levé précipitamment et s'avançait vers la blonde, qui avait butté contre la chaise renversée par Teddy et que personne n'avait remise sur ses pieds.

-Elle dort. Lui signala Hermione.

Il ne releva même pas. Non. L'accoutrement de Loufoca défiant actuellement toute réalité accaparait toute son attention, et il en vint presque à se douter que tout ça était bien réel. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Il se pinça le dos de la main, et la douleur lui apprit qu'il était bien réveillé et conscient. Peut-être avait-il été drogué à son insu ? Sauf qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis… longtemps.

-C'est quoi son problème, sérieusement, elle tourne à quoi ? Ne put se retenir de demander le blond d'un ton ahuri en détaillant la blonde comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre tête.

-Elle n'a pas de problème ! Répliqua la brunette avec force. C'est un Kigurumi, c'est japonais, et c'est moi qui lui ai offert pour ses dix-sept ans ! Et c'est très populaire chez les moldus dans le monde entier !

-Tout d'abord, les japonais, sorciers ou moldus, ont un problème. Lâcha-t-il toujours autant stupéfait. Ensuite, tu as un problème, parce que dépenser de l'argent là-dedans c'est… Et pour l'offrir à quelqu'un en plus, pour sa majorité ?! Merlin…

-Pour ta gouverne, elle a adoré mon cadeau ! Se défendit Hermione en s'éloignant de Loufoca, qui faisait face au buffet et lui marmonnait des choses inintelligibles.

-Alors je réitère : elle a un problème ! Fit Drago avec provocation.

-C'est toi qui a un problème avec la différence. Trancha la brunette d'un don dédaigneux.

-J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves. Commenta le blond en admirant ses pommettes toutes rouges.

Elle lui adressa un geste grossier du majeur alors qu'un autre bruit sourd se faisait entendre. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser après avoir vu ça. Cette fois, Lovegood s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis et elle venait de s'étaler de tout son long. Il y eut une seconde de silence, avant que Drago n'explose de rire, oubliant qu'il y avait des gens qui dormaient, pendant qu'Hermione se précipitait sur son amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Loufoca leva la tête et il l'entendit dire :

-Oh c'est toi Hermione ! J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux sur notre première rencontre, tu t'en souviens ?

-Tais…

-Peeves t'avait jeté du crottin d'hippogriffe dessus et j'étais dans les toilettes quand tu es arrivé avec Ginny pour te nettoyer…

Drago hurla et s'écroula au sol. Les joues et les abdos en feu, les yeux débordant de larmes de rire. Il allait mourir. Merlin, il était très certainement en train de vivre ces derniers instants. Car si son fou-rire ne le tuait pas, Hermione se chargerait surement de l'achever. Il n'en pouvait plus, Loufoca venait littéralement de le condamner. Puis l'image d'Hermione le menaçant de lui enfoncer sa baguette – on-ne-sait-où – lui revint en tête, et il sentit son rire devenir de plus en plus fort.

Il vit la brunette lui jeter un sort de silence, et si son rire ne s'entendait plus, son geste n'avait fait que rendre Drago encore plus hilare. Et même s'il ne produisait plus aucun bruit, il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il rigolait encore plus qu'avant.

Il lui fallut un très long moment pour se calmer, car à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'une des deux, sa crise reprenait aussitôt, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais autant rit, et jamais eu aussi mal à cause d'un fou-rire.

Et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il redevint totalement calme, et qu'il cessa d'être prit par des haut-le-cœur, parce qu'il se retenait de rire, qu'Hermione lui rendit la voix.

-Je te déconseille d'ouvrir la bouche Malefoy. Le prévint la brunette d'un ton menaçant, sa baguette pointé vers lui.

Il tremblait tant il avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ni pour rire, ni pour parler. Loufoca était finalement remontée dormir, et Hermione avait pris place dans un fauteuil. Alors il se mordit la langue et leva les deux mains devant lui, comme pour se rendre.

Il était toujours assis sur le tapis, et il finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. S'il tournait un peu les yeux, il pouvait la regarder, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il la voyait le fixer d'un œil noir et il ferma les yeux. Erreur fatal.

L'image d'une Hermione, les cheveux couverts de crottin lui apparut. Il mordit de nouveau son poing en ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut capable de la regarder sans risque de finir désintégré pour cause de nouveau fou-rire. Il se leva et s'assit dans le canapé. Le coussin métamorphosé par ses soins était toujours là et il se recouvrit de la couverture.

Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et il cligna des yeux tout en inclinant la tête, pour lui dire qu'il ne rigolerait plus. Dans un mouvement souple, elle quitta son fauteuil pour venir à côté de lui, et elle tira sur la couverture pour s'en couvrir.

Ils restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent de fatigue et ne s'endorment dans la même position.

Un raffut, digne d'un troll des montagnes adulte en personne, les réveilla en sursaut. Ils eurent juste le temps de se s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, tout en s'assurant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins présentables, avant que Teddy ne débarque en courant dans un pyjama orange à l'effigie du magasin Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Il abordait une coupe de cheveux qui devait être celle de Potter au réveille. L'enfant se stoppa net après avoir passé le rideau, ses yeux braqués sur eux, la bouche ouverte dans un cri interrompu.

-BONJOUR ! Cria le gamin avec un immense sourire. J'avais peur que vous partiez pendant la nuit mais mon parrain il m'avait dit de pas avoir peur, mais j'avais peur quand même ! Mais parrain Harry à toujours raison ! Parce qu'il est trop fort, en plus il a tué Voldemort ! Dada elle veut pas que je dise le nom parce qu'elle dit qu'il a apporté trop de malheur à ma famille. Mais parrain il le dit, parce qu'il a pas peur du nom, alors moi j'ai pas peur du nom, et puis il est mort de toute façon, donc…

-Teddy du calme ! S'il te plait ! Intima Potter un brin exaspéré, arrivant à son tour en se frottant les yeux avec deux doigts, l'air absolument pas réveillé, avec la même coupe que son filleule. Et si dada veut pas que tu ne dises alors tu ne dois pas le dire. Et puis, à qui tu parles ?

-Ben à eux !

Potter retira sa main et même sans ses lunettes, il sembla voir, ou deviner, qui était là car ses sourcils se levèrent. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, alors que Teddy sautillait sur place en les montrant du doigt.

-J'ai besoin d'un café. Lâcha Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait à coup sûr dans la cuisine.

-OUAIIIS PETIT DEJEUNE ! Hurla le petit, loin d'être calmé. JE PEUX MANGER DU CHOCOLAT MOLDU DE DEAN SITOPLAIIIIIS ! Continua-t-il de crier en suivant son parrain dans la cuisine.

-Teddy, arrête de crier sinon…

La porte se referma sur eux, laissant la menace du balafré en suspens.

-C'est habituel chez Potter de ne pas dire bonjour ? Fit Drago en se disant que ce gamin était incroyablement épuisant dès le réveil, mais au moins il leur avait dit bonjour avant.

Il entendit Hermione soupirer, d'amusement ou d'exaspération, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais elle ne répondit rien. Pas longtemps après, le balafré revint avec Teddy sur ses talons. Ce dernier tenait entre les mains un truc appelé « Nutella » d'après l'étiquette, qu'il devina être le « chocolat moldu de Dean ». Potter, lui, une tasse de café à la main, faisait léviter des tasses, bols et verres, du pain, de la brioche, des confitures et des couverts ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Le tout se posa délicatement sur la table et le gamin grimpa sur une chaise, en sautant dessus habilement, alors qu'il tenait toujours le pot entre ses deux mains et qu'il louchait dessus.

Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air réveillé, but trois longues gorgées de son café, avant de préparer le petit déjeuné de son filleule. Il lui tartina de la pâte de chocolat, dont la consistance donna à Drago un frisson de dégoût, sur plusieurs tranches de brioches et lui prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui donna après avoir coincé une serviette dans le col de son pyjama. Teddy sembla rayonner de plaisir lorsqu'il mordit avec avidité dans ses tartines, puis il fixa Drago dans les yeux.

-Tu manches pas ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-Teddy, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le réprimanda le binoclard en baillant copieusement.

-Et on met la main devant la bouche quand on baille ! Lui répondit le petit quand il eut avalé, sur un ton de défi.

Depuis son canapé, Drago laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et Potter le fusilla des yeux.

-Tu as raison Teddy, fit la brunette en se levant du canapé pour ne plus être au milieu de leur bataille de regard, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour répondre aux adultes sur ce ton.

Le regard de l'enfant se posa sur le blond et il changea la couleur de ses yeux, pour adopter le même regard que Drago, mais à l'adresse de la brunette. Hermione eut un air scandalisé et quand elle regarda à son tour le blond, qui continuait d'assassiner Potter des yeux, avec une expression clairement menaçante, il se sentit obligé d'arrêter.

Teddy avait apparemment décidé d'imiter Drago, car il cessa de dévisager Hermione dès que le blond arrêta de mal regarder Potter. Hermione l'intima de venir à table, et il n'émit aucune objection, après tout, il avait faim. Alors il s'assit en face de son petit cousin qui lui affichait un sourire rayonnant, pendant qu'elle, prenait place en face de Potter. Hermione lui servit un thé après s'être remplie une tasse pour elle.

-C'est quoi déjà, ton nom ? Fit soudainement la voix de Teddy en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Drago. Répondit-il en dardant ses yeux gris dans ceux du gamin, parfaitement identiques aux siens, ce qui le déstabilisa énormément.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… Dit l'enfant d'une petite voix. Tu connais le Nutella ? Je veux bien partager avec toi ! D'habitude j'aime pas mais toi je veux bien. Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa propre tartine.

-Non ça ira, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé, merci. Répliqua Drago en lui montrant sa propre tranche de brioche tartiné de confiture à la framboise.

Potter observait la conversation du coin de l'œil, l'air jaloux. Drago lui lança un sourire narquois accompagné d'un regard en biais sarcastique. Le brun eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de prendre sa tasse en détournant les yeux.

-Mais attend… Reprit le garçon en prenant un air pensif. Georges m'a déjà parlé de toi, tu étais à Poudlard et t'étais pas gentil avec parrain Harry, et même que vous vous êtes battu en duel pleins de fois et que tu perdais tous les matchs de Quidditch ! Parce que t'es un attrapeur toi aussi mais lui il est plus fort que toi !

Potter avait relevé la tête et couvrit le petit d'un regard replis de fierté et il posa ensuite ses yeux verts sur Drago en souriant avec provocation. Hermione s'était étouffé avec son thé et essayait de tousser discrètement, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Il les regarda tous les deux d'un regard glacial et reporta son attention du Teddy.

-Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, moi aussi je te parlerais de Poudlard. Dit-il en s'adressant uniquement au garçon dont les yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et brillaient maintenant d'impatience. Et tu comprendras à quel point ton parrain pouvait être beaucoup plus stupide qu'héroïque.

-Malefoy !

-Drago !

Dirent les deux Griffondors au même moment, apparemment choqué. Potter avait l'air de vouloir lui fracasser la tête et Hermione semblait exaspérée. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

-Quoi ? Répondit le blond d'une voix innocente en tournant la tête. C'est la vérité.

-Mais on ne dit pas des choses comme ça à un enfant ! Ragea Potter.

-Il a l'air de savoir déjà pas mal de choses.

-Je te parle du mot « stupide » !

-J'aurais très bien pu dire que tu n'étais qu'un c-o-n, épela le blond en haussant un sourcil avec désinvolture, et puis s'il traine déjà avec Georges Weasley, je pense qu'il a entendu pire.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Oh arrête Potter, t'es ridicule. Ricana le Serpentar.

-C'est vous qui êtes ridicules. Intervient Hermione en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

-C-o-n ça fait con. Déduit le petit garçon en plissant les yeux pour réfléchir. Georges il dit souvent le mot con quand il parle de son frère Percy, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Et il a bien raison. Confirma Drago.

-Malefoy arrêta ça. Grogna Potter.

-Quoi encore ? Il vient de prouver que je disais vrai en plus !

-Pourquoi vous faites toujours autant de bruit le matin ? Se plaignit Weasley fille en débarquant dans la pièce, les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

-Tu sais pas quoi Ginny ?! Brailla Teddy en sautillant sur sa chaise, apparemment peu soucieux de la remarque qu'elle venait de faire.

-Non, quoi ? Dit-elle en retirant ses mains pour se laisser tomber à côté du balafré.

-Drago il a dit que parrain avait fait des trucs stupides et c-o-n, ça veut dire con, comme Percy, à Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne semblant pas mesurer le sens de ses paroles.

Potter se frappa le front du plat de la main en étouffant quelque chose qui devait être un juron, Hermione afficha une expression des plus offusquées, et Weasley fille leva seulement un sourcil en direction de Teddy, avant de sourire sournoisement. Pendant que Drago se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire en se cachant derrière sa main.

-On a tous fait des trucs stupides à Poudlard, mais c'est vrai qu'Harry excellait dans ce domaine ! Répondit la rouquine en se servant du café d'un air distrait. Et Georges se trompe, Percy est un _gros_ con.

-Ginny ! Cria Potter en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

-Ose dire le contraire. Répliqua-t-elle en se tartinant une tranche de pain d'un geste détaché.

Un rire étranglé lui échappa et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il fit un gros effort pour se calmer. Potter avait l'air assez énervé.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, les encouragea-t-il d'un geste de la main, je vous en prie, continuez. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la scène de ménage du couple Potter-Weasley à propos d'un enfant qui n'est pas le leur.

Contre toute attente, Weasley fille rigola de bon cœur, en secouant la tête avant de regarder Teddy qui semblait totalement absorbé par eux. Sa tartine lui était tombée des doigts, et flottait dans son chocolat chaud, tellement imbibé qu'elle commençait à se dissoudre. Hermione regardait ailleurs, mais il voyait la lueur dans ses yeux qui prouvait qu'elle se retenait de rire. Surement juste pour le plaisir de contredire Drago, la rouquine s'excusa pour son langage auprès de son copain, et prévint l'enfant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le répéter, que c'était « vraiment pas bien, et très vilain ». Ce qui provoqua chez Drago, qui était en train de boire, un hoquet de rire noyé dans sa tasse. Potter leva les yeux au ciel, et marmonna quelque chose que lui seul comprit.

Il adorait ce gosse. C'était officiel.

Peu de temps après, les deux autres Griffondors firent leur apparition, accompagné de Lovegood. Longdubas et Thomas avaient une discussion assez animé sur un sujet assez trouble. Drago se concentra sur son déjeuner, laissant les rouge et or parler entre eux. Hermione semblait mal à l'aise, mais elle échangea quelques petites phrases avec tout le monde.

Le blond leva le nez de sa tasse et croisa le regard sombre de Teddy, posé sur lui. Il mangeait sa tartine molle à la cuillère, comme des céréales, sans jamais regarder ce qu'il faisait. Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, et Teddy voulut surement lui rendre son sourire. Sauf qu'il avait la bouche pleine de lait et de pain mou, donc lorsqu'il sourit, il en recracha la moitié sur la table et sur lui. Il vit l'enfant jeter un regard paniqué en direction de Potter, qui n'avait rien vu. Et quand il tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder devant lui, la table était propre, comme ses vêtements. Ses petits sourcils noirs se haussèrent et il regarda Drago, l'air choqué. Le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil complice tout en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Quand la table fut nettoyée, et que tout le monde eut fait un tour par la salle de bain, ce fut au tour de Drago. Andromeda vint cherche son petit-fils pendant qu'il était sous la douche, car quand il revint dans le salon, le petit était parti. Etrangement, il se sentit déçu de ne pas avoir vu sa tante, même s'il n'aurait surement rien eu à lui dire, et de ne pas avoir dit au revoir au petit. Il espérait rapidement revoir Teddy, mais d'un autre côté, moins ils se verraient, moins l'enfant serait en danger, alors il espéra ne pas le revoir avant que tout soit fini.

Mais ses pensées furent bien vite balayées par le sérieux qui régnait dans la pièce. Apparemment on l'attendait. Tous autour de la table, silencieux. Il prit place sur la chaise libre à côté d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient fait exprès, mais il était heureux de n'avoir aucun autre voisin.

-Bon, commença Potter d'une voix absolument pas assurée l'air de vouloir fuir loin d'ici, je ne sais pas tellement par où commencer…

-Harry ? L'interrompit la brunette d'une petite voix alors que le visage de Potter se teintait de soulagement. J'aurais quelque chose à dire.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Suspendus à ses lèvres. La brunette se tortilla les doigts et les regardait comme s'ils l'intimidaient. Le cerveau de Drago fonctionna à toute allure et quand Potter l'encouragea à parler, il comprit ce qu'elle allait dire. Ou du moins, il espérait viser juste.

-En fait… Elle toussa plusieurs fois et jeta des regards en biais au blond qui demeurait impassible. Drago et moi on avait besoin de l'aide de Blaise Zabini…

-C'est un Suprême lui. Commenta Longdubas les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

-Exactement, confirma Hermione en prenant peu à peu de l'assurance. C'est exactement pour ça qu'on avait besoin de lui, pour avoir des informations directement de leur camp.

-Pourquoi il les trahirait ? Demanda Thomas, l'air sincèrement intrigué.

-Parce qu'il a été enrôlé de force, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Expliqua la brunette avec empressement. Il ne partage pas leurs opinions, il nous l'a prouvé. On lui a demandé de l'aide, et il acceptait de nous aider à détruire les Suprêmes de l'intérieur, à une condition…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tout le monde l'entendit déglutir difficilement, et la vit jeter des regards inquiets en direction de Potter et Drago. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très content, car il avait vu juste, et il attendait la fin de la phrase avec impatience. Il avait cependant un peu peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir Potter. Serait-il capable de refuser de protéger Blaise ? Surement que non, Potter était le Sauveur, il n'allait surement pas refuser d'apporter sa sainte aide à qui bon la lui quémandait. Surtout si Hermione jouait les intermédiaires. Il fixa d'ailleurs le balafré avec une insistance pesante, qui semblait fortement déplaire au brun qui essayait vainement de le cacher.

-En fait, il pensait que Drago et moi faisions partit de l'Ordre…

-Tu as toujours fais partie de l'Ordre Hermione. La coupa Potter d'une voix blanche en la regardant avec insistance.

-Sur le papier, pas dans les faits. Contrecarra la jeune femme avec un aplomb surprenant. En tout cas, il nous a demandé la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, en échange de son aide. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai accepté. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, continua Hermione après un énième petit coup d'œil pour le blond. Mais Zabini me semble être quelqu'un de bien, il sait qu'il risque sa vie, comme nous tous. Harry, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir parlé au nom de vous tous, alors que… que… enfin… c'est moi qui… suis partie…

-Comme Harry l'a dit, pour nous, tu n'as jamais quitté l'Ordre, tu nous as juste quitté nous, ce qui est différent. Intervint Ginny voyant qu'Hermione perdait pied et que personne n'intervenait. Je ne vais pas te mentir, on t'en a voulu, mais plus aujourd'hui, car on a fini par comprendre, et puis on a été con aussi. On t'a beaucoup cherché, tu sais, et on a trouvé pas mal de pistes, mais jamais rien qui nous permettait de te retrouver. On savait quand même pas mal de chose. Parce que quand tu es partis, on savait que le premier truc que tu ferais, c'est retrouver tes parents. Et quand il y a eu l'attaque, on a eu vent du nombre de mort, dans un endroit pourtant tenu secret et difficile d'accès, même sans savoir qui s'y trouvait, vu la panique que tu as déclenché, on devinait que c'était toi. En fait, on est au courant de tes attaques, tes enlèvement tout ça… Personne ne savait, pas même les Suprêmes, pourquoi tu faisais ça. Récemment, nous aussi nous avons eu _la chance_ ( le mépris dégoulinait à travers ses deux mots) de gagner un informateur, et on en a appris un peu plus sur tout ce que tu as fait contre eux. En tout cas, tes actions prouvaient que tu étais encore un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et pas que « sur le papier », même si tu n'étais plus là.

-Si tu lui as donné ta parole, alors la question ne se pose même pas, il a eu notre protection au moment où tu as dit oui. Rajouta Potter. Mais comment tu aurais fait si l'on ne t'avait pas trouvé, pour nous le dire ? Parce que vu ta réaction, tu t'en veux, donc tu comptais nous le dire j'imagine ?

-Les Gallions de l'AD… Fit la jeune femme en rougissant. Je sais que tu as toujours le tiens Harry…

-Moi aussi je l'ai encore. Intervient Lovegood distraitement.

Il eut une minute de planement, où Weasley fille et Longdubas se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Année pendant laquelle ils les avaient apparemment utilisé, eux aussi, pour leur résistance contre les Carrow et Rgue.

-Qui est votre informateur ? Ne put se retenir de demander le blond en coupant court leur moment d'émotion.

Tout le monde le regarda, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence, sauf Hermione qui fixait ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante de sa vie depuis que la blonde était intervenue.

-C'est une fille très gentille. Répondit Lovegood d'un ton détaché, et tous les regards se virèrent sur elle.

Longdubas et Dean échangèrent ensuite un regard éloquent. Weasley grimaça pour exprimer son désaccord et Potter passa une main colérique dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en contractant la mâchoire. Drago observa leur manège un moment. Lovegood ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus précise dans sa réponse et son regard vide prouvait qu'elle était partit dans un monde bien à elle. Et les quatre Griffondors n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir répondre, évitant soigneusement le regard du blond, apparemment tous à fleur de peau.

-Mais encore ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante en levant un sourcil exaspéré.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un daigne lui répondre. Contre toute attente, le plus courageux fut Longdubas.

-Tu l'as connais. C'est Parkinson.

Il vit Hermione tiquer à l'entende du nom et elle parla à sa place.

-C'est sérieux ? Alors que son père dirige Poudlard vous lui faites confiance ?

-Demandez à Luna, elle vous expliquera surement mieux. Répondit le garçon au visage lunaire, croisant les bras dans une moue boudeuse.

-Et puis nos explication ne seront pas très objectives, puisqu'on ne l'apprécie pas des masses. Rajouta Weasley dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas là… Dit Loufoca en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais justement, parce que si on avait été là elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de te casser les deux jambes et elle ne t'aurait pas presque tuée ! Ragea la rouquine, son visage exprimant une colère froide, ses yeux marrons affichant un profond mépris.

-Presque, c'est le mot. Répondit la blonde en souriant, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et elle s'est excusée, elle nous aide maintenant.

-Oh pardooon ! Souffla Weasley en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel. Ah ben ça change touuut alors, si elle s'est excusée ! Elle t'a juste laissé pour morte !

-C'est parce qu'elle est perdue entre ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle veut être, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Ginny, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas me tuer, c'est le principal. Expliqua Lovegood en prenant un air, à la fois sérieux et distrait, chose qui ne pouvait arriver que sur le visage de cette fille. Moi j'ai confiance en elle.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu es la seule à accepter de lui parler. Rajouta la rousse avec une pointe d'exaspération.

-Moi je le répète, elle est amoureuse. Intervint soudainement Dean Thomas en regardant la rouquine dans les yeux, l'air de s'amuser de la scène.

-Et moi je te répète que je tiens le pari. Luna c'est… Luna ! Conclus la rousse avec une autorité qui souligna étrangement sa ressemblance avec sa mère.

Un peu perdu, mais amusé, par cet enchainement pendant lequel il n'avait pas dit un mot, Drago ne savait pas trop comment y mettre fin, aussi il resta silencieux. La rouquine continua d'argumenter contre celui qu'il savait être son ex, comme si c'était le débat de sa vie. Elle finit par avoir le dernier mot, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mêlé à de l'irritation quand le silence retomba.

-Quelque chose à dire, Malefoy ? L'interpella Weasley, n'ayant apparemment pas loupé, ni apprécié, son soupir.

-Ouais, fit Drago avec une nonchalance à la limite de la provocation, vous avez prévu quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, votre but c'était de retrouver Hermione, et après ? Vous aviez des projets à côté de vos recherches pour la retrouver ? Non, parce que nous, on a pas mal de chose à faire, et en étant ici on met tout ça entre parenthèse. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir si vous attendez quelque chose de nous, si vous souhaiter nous aider, ou si on fait nos vies de notre côté et on s'écrit une fois par semaine ? Finit-il avec un profond sarcasme.

-OK ! S'exclama la rousse en tournant brusquement la tête vers Thomas. Pour eux deux, dix Gallion qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'avouera le premier.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème avec les jeux d'argents tous les deux… Dit Longdubas d'une petite voix moqueuse, mais exaspéré.

-Ouais mais tu triches là, c'est pas équitable parce que c'est cramé à des kilomètres. Repris Thomas comme si son ami n'avait jamais parlé. Non, moi je pari vingt, sur le mariage et un fils unique.

-Toi tu connais mal Hermione, répondit-elle aussitôt, elle veut deux gamins.

-Je vous entends je vous signale ! S'exclama Hermione, les joues rouges.

-Le prend pas contre toi Hermione, Ginny passe un peu trop de temps avec Georges, et depuis elle passe son temps à parier sur tout. Lui expliqua Potter en secouant la tête négativement, malgré son sourire amusée. Et Dean e été contaminé.

-Et sinon, une réponse c'est possible ? Gémit le blond avec irritation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire de si important, Malefoy ? Lui répondit Potter dont le visage exprimait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il semblait avoir été perturbé par l'échange entre sa rousse et le métis. Quant à savoir ce qui le perturbait le plus entre le fait de voir sa copine parier avec son ex, le fait qu'ils pariaient sur Hermione et Drago, sous leur nez qui plus est, ou les termes du pari en lui-même, le mystère restait entier.

-Infiltrer Poudlard, entre autre. Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux instantanément. Lourd. Pesant. Les paris des deux ex avaient quelque peu détendu l'atmosphère. Et avec ces quatre mots, mais surtout les deux premiers, il venait de balayer ça avec une rapidité déconcertante. Tous, même Hermione, le regardaient comme s'il était totalement fou. Bon, ils n'avaient pas totalement tords, mais leurs regards ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Quoi ? Ne prends pas cet air choqué, tu l'as bien fait quand Rogue était directeur. Arqua-t-il à l'attention du binoclard.

-Mais Rogue n'en avait rien à foutre qu'Harry rentre dans Poudlard, parla la rouquine avec assurance. T'étais à Poudlard toi aussi cette année-là, t'as bien vu qu'il était pas plus impliqué dans son rôle de directeur, que Neville pendant un cours d'Art de la Magie Noire. Quand on a volé l'épée, il nous a envoyé dans la forêt interdite, avec Hagrid ! Soit la même punition que vous avez eu toi, Harry, Hermione et Neville pendant votre première année. Ses punitions étaient niveau Dumbledore, voire McGonagall. Puis il était de notre côté, là le directeur n'est pas du tout du même monde.

-Je connais bien le père de Parkinson, cracha presque Drago en reniflant avec dédain, je sais que c'est un taré, mais c'est aussi un con très sûr de lui…

-Et tu en connais un rayon là-dedans… L'interrompit la rouquine d'une voix amusée, à croire qu'elle était la seule à savoir parler.

Il inspira et expira bruyamment.

-Que les choses soient claires : je ne suis pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix 2.0, vos avis ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble de près ou de loin, je m'en fiche. Pour rester poli devant les enfants, rajouta-t-il en direction de Potter avec un sarcasme débordant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si le fait que vous vouliez retrouver Hermione, signifie que vous allez l'aider. Parce que je compte y aller, pour récupérer quelque chose. Et puisque ce quelque que chose la concerne elle aussi, je…

-« Elle aussi » ? Ça veut dire que ça vous concerne tous les deux ? L'interrompit une fois de plus Weasley fille.

Il décida d'arrêter de parler. Ça ne serait à rien, ça ne menait à rien. Comment avait-il pu penser pouvoir avoir une conversation avec ces idiots ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qui dise ce « aussi » ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'auto trahisse ? Ca y est. Il était énervé.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous aviez prévu… Dit la brunette d'une petite voix voyant que personne ne prenait la parole.

-Et bien Kingsley est à la tête de l'Ordre avec McGonagall et c'est lui qui gère presque tout, il est très bon pour ça, il ferait un excellent ministre à l'occasion... Lui répondit le brun à son attention. On a rallié pas mal de monde et on est assez pour pouvoir vous aidez, Kingsley n'a pas besoin de nous, si tu veux de notre aide, Hermione.

Elle hocha doucement la tête de manière affirmative, puis Drago sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, encore.

-Sachez que si j'étais dans l'optique de ne pas accepter votre aide, je n'aurais rien dis pour Poudlard.

-Ça te sert à quoi d'être aussi méprisant ? Lui demanda Thomas d'une voix lasse.

-A rien, mais je m'ennuie. Fit Drago, comme un enfant. On ne peut pas faire revenir Teddy ? Il m'amusait.

Il entendit Hermione pouffer de rire, puis essayer de le cacher sous une toux absolument pas naturelle. Un sourire en coin déforma sa bouche et il détourna les yeux, peu désireux que son regard pour elle ne trahisse ses sentiments, malgré que cela semblait déjà être le cas.

Potter glissa une main dans le col de son t-shirt, et tira une petite bourse en cuir pendu par un morceau de corde autour de son cou. Très semblable à celle de l'autre abruti profond de Zéhan, et quelle coïncidence, nota Drago en ricanant tout seul. Le balafré y glissa la main en sorti un morceau de vieux parchemin plié plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Intrigué Drago tendit un peu la tête. Etait-ce la carte au nom bizarre ? La carte de Poudlard ? Le binoclard sorti sa baguette et en posa l'extrémité sur le papier.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Prononça-t-il comme si la phrase entière était une formule.

Il avait déplié le papier sur la table et sous le regard intéressé de Drago, un plan de Poudlard se dessina de lui-même, avec de pleins de petits points accompagné de noms qui bougeait lentement sur la feuille. Tout le monde devait connaitre la carte, car le Serpentard était le seul à la regarder avec autant d'intérêt.

-… sept, huit. Il y a huit Suprêmes patrouillant dans le parc. Onze dans les couloirs. Dix à Pré-au-Lard. Sans compter les cinq « profs » et le directeur. Enuméra le brun. Et tu penses que c'est la même chose qu'avec Rogue ? Dit-il en fixant Drago dans les yeux.

-Vous savez où c'est, ou au moins ce que c'est, le truc que l'on cherche cette fois ? Enchaîna Thomas avec espoir en direction d'Hermione.

La brunette tourna la tête vers lui, immédiatement suivit par les autres. Il lâcha Potter des yeux, aux regrets de devoir abandonner encore une fois une bataille de regard. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'elle le laissait répondre, tout en haussant un sourcil pour le défier de refuser. Il la fixa dans les yeux quand il se redressa sur sa chaise, et il réprima un petit sourire provoquant. Il le cachait bien, mais il la détestait de lui faire ça. Comment répondre ? Quoi répondre ? Il décida d'être évasif, tout en restant totalement franc.

-On cherche le contenue d'un double fond de tiroir, d'un bureau qui d'après ce que l'on sait, est dans le bureau du directeur, sauf s'il a été déplacé. Dit-il d'une voix neutre en parcourant la tablé d'un regard indifférent.

-Pourquoi c'est si important ? Demanda Potter apparemment incapable de réprimer sa curiosité maladive de Griffondor.

-Parce que. Répliqua-t-il cette fois sur la défensive, bien malgré lui, se sentant absolument stupide de répondre ça.

Ce qui eut le malheur d'attiser encore plus la curiosité du brun qui se penchant sur la table, par-dessus la carte du château.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en le fixant derrière ses lunettes.

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse avec une impatience palpable. Il se délecta de son silence. Il regarda Hermione une longue minute. Elle était impassible. S'il s'amusait de les faire attendre, il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour le plaisir non plus. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione attendait de lui, si elle voulait, ou non, qu'il parle du lien et toutes les histoires bizarres qui s'y raccrochait. Bien qu'il était hors de question de parler de son emprisonnement.

Alors il laissa son esprit aller à la rencontre de celui d'Hermione, en arrêtant de la regarder pour limiter les soupçons.

« _Ben alors, tu ne réponds pas ? »_ Débuta Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« _A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ? Tu t'en fou qu'ils sachent tout ? »_

« _Moi ? Bien sûr que oui, c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux qu'ils le sachent ou non. »_

Il ne put retenir un coup d'œil pour la brunette qui souriait à Loufoca. Cette dernière lui adressait des signes de la main pour une raison obscure.

-Et après tu oses te plaindre de ne pas avoir de réponse de notre part ? Ricana la rouquine en se laissant tomber contre le dossier.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Lâcha Drago avec irritation. Là ça me concerne personnellement.

-Ah. Donc maintenant ça ne concerne plus Hermione ? S'étonna Weasley en levant un sourcil, feignant la surprise. Sauf si vous ne faite qu'une et même personne ?

Potter rigola sous cape et Lovegood fronça les sourcils pendant que Thomas et son camarade échangeait un regard amusé. Hermione soupira et posa son coude sur la table avant d'appuyer son menton sur sa main, comme si elle s'ennuyait, même si ses sourcils froncés exprimaient son agacement. Lui, avait très envie de crier, quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait envie de leur crier dessus. Bordel ! Il avait oublié à quel point il haïssait les Griffondors, en groupe, particulièrement quand il était seul.

-Tu vois Weasley, c'est exactement à cause de ce comportement, que tu as là, que j'hésite à vous répondre depuis tout à l'heure. Parla Drago d'un ton sec. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'ai à vous expliquer ce qu'on cherche à savoir, quand tu me casses les couilles avant même que j'ai commencé à en parler.

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire fermer la bouche de Weasley fille. Mais maintenant, le silence était aussi lourd que le malaise général. Bien que Drago était le seul à garder un visage de marbre.

-C'est vraiment très vulgaire un Serpentard, Pansy est pareille. Commenta subitement Loufoca en regardant le blond avec une étrange forme de tendresse dans le regard.

-Pansy est pire. Se défendit Drago en croisant les bras. C'est elle qui m'a appris la moitié de mon vocabulaire.

-Oh ! Bondit la blonde en tendant la tête vers lui, ses yeux écarquillés le fixant avec intérêt. Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ?

Il la jugea d'un regard. Voyant qu'elle semblait sincèrement innocente dans ses intentions, et légèrement perturbé par son exubérance, il répondit :

-Presque toujours. On n'était pas amis, on se parlait à peine. Mais je l'écoutais crier des insultes sur les enfants plus petits qu'elle pour leur faire peur. Nos parents se fréquentaient régulièrement avec d'autres, je ne la connais pas véritablement. Débita-t-il rapidement, sans savoir pourquoi il s'épanchait autant sur le sujet.

Le silence retomba. Lovegood était retournée dans son nuage à des kilomètres de là, Hermione, toujours dans la même position fixait un point sans le voir et Drago observait ses mains avec une attention exagérée. Tous les autres se concertaient du regard, l'air de se demander quoi faire.

-Et Zabini, il va vous aider comment pour entrer dans Poudlard ? Demanda Longdubas en se grattant le menton. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé pour « détruire les Suprêmes de l'intérieur » ?

Assez surpris que la plupart des remarques constructives viennent de lui, Drago se passa une main sur le visage. Il était conscient que le problème venait de lui, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas tout leur révéler, cependant, il commençait à en avoir marre de cet interrogatoire. Cela lui demandait trop d'effort, et il était las de devoir mesurer le moindre mot. Foutu Griffondor, au moins la curiosité des Serdaigles était dû à leur envie d'approfondir leur connaissances, pas juste un besoin maladif d'interférer dans la vie des autres. Weasley fille particulièrement, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur lui.

La question était un véritable piège. Car l'implication de Blaise concernait beaucoup plus le côté mystique de ses problèmes, incluant l'enlèvement, le pourquoi de l'enlèvement, etc… Et son père, le manoir… Il voyait difficilement comment répondre sans trop en dire. Car s'il leur parlait de son statut encore flou, alors que pour eux il était surement un Suprême repentit par la mort de sa mère, ou au moins pour Potter, cela soulèverait bien des questions. La situation était très délicate et il commençait à se dire qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment s'en sortir sans mentir ou se taire. Sauf que la team Potter avait décidé de les aider maintenant, aussi ils finiraient pas découvrir des choses, et s'ils acceptaient d'aider Blaise, il se doutait que ne pas savoir pourquoi les froisseraient quelque peu. Non pas qu'il y portait grand intérêt, mais plutôt que cela lui porterait préjudice dans leur hypothétique futur collaboration.

Hypothétique car s'ils devenaient insupportables comme Weasley qui semblait tenter de combler le manque de ses deux aînés, il allait avoir vite fait de les renvoyer ailleurs le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, le soutient de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la destruction des Suprêmes n'était pas quelque chose que l'on refusait facilement. Ce serait même particulièrement idiot de sa part.

Le souvenir de sa mue bizarre sur la main, les rêves, la pierre, le lien, les souvenirs de Rogues… Les souvenirs de Rogues ! Il fouilla ses poches et en tira le porte-monnaie. Sa baguette en main, il lança un sort d'attraction et la petite fiole de verre contenant l'étrange substance mi liquide mi gazeuse dont étaient faits les souvenirs. Il la garda entre les doigts quelques instants, hésitant. Puis le regard vert du balafré croisa le sien. Il y vit beaucoup de questions mais surtout, encore et toujours, de la curiosité.

-Ca, dit-il de son célèbre ton traînant en montrant la fiole qu'il tenait entre deux doigts, c'est les souvenirs que Rogue t'a donné à sa mort. Il attendit trois secondes, pour rajouter un peu de substances à ses mots, et savourer l'expression de Potter. Tu devais être perturbé quand tu as appris l'amour de Rogue pour ta mère, ce que je comprends, en tout cas, tu n'as pas vu ceux-là, et c'est ma mère qui les a trouvés. En passant après toi. Et dans un de ces souvenirs, tu sais ce qu'il y a Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite provocation cachée dans son ton faussement amusé.

Il se tut, laissant son discours intégrer les esprits. Le visage défait, Potter secoua négativement la tête. Drago jubilait littéralement, même si son visage laissait penser que tout ça ne l'atteignait pas du tout.

-Rogues te disais de récupérer le contenu de ce tiroir. Parce qu'à la base, ces souvenirs étaient pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit moi qui ai hérité de ces souvenirs. Et tu veux savoir _pourquoi,_ Potter ? Parla-t-il en se délectant de l'effet que produisait chaque mot, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit.

Potter avait blanchit et il serra imperceptiblement les poings. Le blond attendit consciencieusement que son interlocuteur lui réponde à voix haute, cette fois. Un petit sourire, presque pervers, plaqué sur le visage.

-Il y a une prophétie. Lâcha-t-il avec un sérieux inattendu. Et oui, encore une, qui parle de toi, Potter. Mais aussi, de Voldemort, encore. Et de Rogue . Et de moi. Et tu sais ce qu'elle dit cette prophétie ? Redemanda-t-il sur le même ton que les précédentes questions.

Le binoclard ferma les yeux, et Drago exultait silencieusement de joie devant sa colère et son agacement. Tous les autres, sauf Hermione, semblaient retenir leur respiration. Comme s'ils voulaient se faire oublier pour ne pas prendre le risque de contrarier le blond et qu'il s'arrête dans ses explications. C'est un sourire en coin narquois pendu à la commissure des lèvres, qu'il entendit encore Potter répondre par la négative, avec réticence réjouissante.

-Que nous serons tous les deux lié à Rogue. Continua le blond d'une voix lente. Que toi, tu mettras fin à la vie « d'un maître », donc de Voldemort. Donc ça c'est fait. Et moi j'empêcherais - ou pas - son retour. Chose que je suis, d'après ce qu'on sait, censé faire à l'aide d'un objet précis. Sauf que dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas que l'objet, mais aussi une légende, dont les détails se trouvent très certainement dans ce tiroir.

Il crut que Potter allait rendre son déjeuner sur la table. Tous, excepté lui et Hermione, bien entendu, avaient pâlis sous la nouvelle et tous semblaient aussi douter de la réalité de ses paroles.

-Comment ça « empêcher son retour » ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Voldemort est mort, j'ai détruit les six horcruxes, il m'a lancé un sort qui a détruit celui en moi, et j'ai tué le morceau d'âme qui restait dans son corps. Débita-t-il de plus en plus vite. Il ne peut pas revenir ! Aucun sortilège ne peut ressusciter les morts ! Hermione ! Tu le sais ! _Tu le sais !_ S'écria-t-il avec une certaine panique dans la voix.

-Harry ! S'écria la brunette avec autorité. Du calme ! Je me suis dit exactement la même chose, mais… mais pleins de chose bizarres nous sont arrivées et… s'il revient, ce ne sera pas comme avant, c'est certain. Et ça fera surement appel à une magie noire particulièrement puissante et dangereuse. La prophétie dit que Drago « marque l'échec ou la victoire du retour du Mage Noir », sauf que ça peut très bien être une tournure de phrase dont on ne comprend pas encore le sens. Mais ce qui est également sûr, c'est que la magie est capable de bien plus de choses que l'on ne le soupçonne. Et qu'on a besoin de ce qui est dans ce tiroir pour comprendre une partie de tout ça.

C'est précisément lorsqu'Hermione se tut, que Kréatur choisit d'apparaître, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment. Drago entendit la rouquine marmonner « et le rapport avec Hermione là-dedans ? », mais personne n'y fit attention. L'elfe s'inclina plusieurs fois en marmonnant les noms de manière inintelligible, sauf pour Drago et Potter. Puis, comme s'il n'avait d'autre maître que lui, il vint vers le blond, d'une démarche chancelante, son dos vouté donnant l'impression qu'il allait tomber à tout moment. Mais il tient bon sur ses petites jambes, et se planta devant Drago.

-Maître Black, coassa-t-il de sa voix aigre, Kréatur a porté le message, comme le maître lui a demandé. Miss Jessie a dit que le maître pouvait revenir quand il voulait et qu'elle était heureuse de vous savoir avec Miss Hermione Granger, en bonne santé. Monsieur Baise Zabini…

L'elfe s'interrompit. Ses gros yeux globuleux et vitreux le regardant avec hésitation.

-Quoi Blaise ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement, et Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-Kréatur ne sait pas s'il peut répéter les mots de monsieur Zabini, ce n'est pas des choses que Kréatur doit dire à un maître Black. Expliqua l'elfe en grimaçant. Monsieur Zabini était très en colère de ne pas vous trouver et quand j'ai refusé de le menez à vous, il est devenu très vulgaire. Mais Kréatur a défendu le descendant de la famille Black !

-Parle ! Tu ne fais que répéter alors parle ! S'impatienta Drago, ignorant totalement les airs choqués autour de lui.

-Comme le maître voudra. Abdiqua-t-il en secouant sa tête, ses oreilles battant piteusement l'air autour de lui, son visage exprima clairement de la souffrance, comme s'il se faisait violence, quand il parla. Il a dit que le maître devrait récupérer ses parties masculines auprès de Miss Granger et arrêter de se laisser embarquer dans des plans stupides de Griffondor accrocs à l'adrénaline. Et que si le maître était trop occupé par les beaux yeux de Miss pour s'intéresser à ses propres projets, lui, n'avait pas de raisons de le faire non plus.

Il entendit distinctement les autres personnes présentes rigoler. Mais il les ignora totalement. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Non. Blaise ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il lui devait la vérité.

« _Je vais chez Eleana, je vais voir Blaise. »_ L'informa-t-il en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne ! S'écria Hermione à voix haute.

Potter bondit sur ses pieds.

-J'ai pas tout compris, mais si vous allez voir Zabini, je viens. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.


	37. Chapter 37 - Pour un accord

**Bonjour bonsoiiir, j'ai l'impression de m'excuser du retard tout le temps, mais j'avoue avoir plus de mal a tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, il me faut au moins une dizaine de jour car pour tout vous dire, depuis que ns chouchou on quitté la cascade, les chapitre on doublé d'un point de vu du nombre de mot ^^' du coup c'est un peu plus long à écrire et relire et d'ailleurs je le dis pas assez mais désolée d'écorcher vos petits yeux que j'aime avec les fautes que j'oublie (non mais je suis fatiguée, ne partez pas... ). En tout cas merci encore de continuer à me suivre malgré les petits retards, je finirais cette histoire je le promet !**

 **Petit aparté, de plus en plus de personne s'abonnent à l'histoire, la mette dans leur favoris, alors je voulais d'abord vous dire merci ! Mais je voulais aussi vous encourager à me dire ce que vous penser de l'histoire, car je comprend qu'elle vous plait, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous penser de chapitre, de ce qu'il se passe et tout et tout, ça m'aide vraiment pour l'histoire. Et je suis pas méchante je veux pas vous manger je veux vous parler (j'ai déjà dis que j'étais fatiguée ?)**

 **Et sinon ça n'a rien à voire mais il a neigé chez moi ! J'ai trop hâte de skieeeeer ! Bon que dix centimètre, mais je suis heureuuuuuuse ! (et fatiguée je vous dis, ça craint)**

 **Bref, que dire sur ce chapitre à part que certaine chose vont vous plaire et d'autre non maiiis je vous laisse dans l'incertitude qui n'en est totalement une, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne nuit !**

 **Charliee3216 : Tout d'abord merci, je t'assure que tu n'es pas si incohérente que tu le crois ! Mais elle est tout mignonne en licorne, la pauvre elle est somnambule c'est pas sa faute x) ! Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé qu'il rigole, il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, et elle aussi devait penser à autre chose. Moi aussi j'adore Teddy il me fait penser à mon cousin, c'est très bizarre de dire ça puisque c'est moi qui écris l'histoire x) mais je suis fatiguée (je vais arrêter de le dire ça doit être chiant). Ca c'est parce que tu aimes trop Drago mais c'est Harry et Drago ! Il ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, ils sont rivaux depuis toujours. Moi aussi je lui dis à Drago que je l'aiiime ! Un coup de froid tu dis ? Aurais-je omis de mentionner ma fatigue ? xD**

 **Swangranger : Oui Hermione est clairement sa protégé ! Oui Teddy est un petit chou, c'est le digne fils de Tonks et Remus ! En effet, il n'a jamais autant ris de sa vie ! Et oui Zabini et ses répliques qui tue ne font que confirmer les doutes sur une éventuelle relation, je l'adore Blaise ! Merci encore en toujours et bonne lecture !**

 **IKNOX3 : Coucou toi ! Ben ça va, un peu fatiguée, mais excité à cause de la neige je crois que je suis encore une enfant ! Et toi comme toujours tu m'offres une review adorable qui me réchauffe le coeur. (...fatiguée j'ai dis...) . Oui je suis d'accord, Drago est un amour *Non je suis pas un amour !* Pardon, Drago souhaitait te partager son point de vue x) ! Oui je veux biens faire une garde partagé avec toi du petit Teddy ! On pourrait partir en vacances tous ensemble ! Pardon là c'est moi qui part en.. hum... Oui des confidences comme tu dis, et... et quoi ? Et bien il faudra lire pour savoir :3 Oui Luna est incroyable, et extraordinaire, c'est le cas de le dire ! Je ferais passer le mot à Ginny et Dean, moi je ne peux pas parier mais je garde l'argent (niak niak -hum- encore pardon). Et oui Blaise c'est Blaise, on ne peut pas lui enlever sa langue de serpent ! Je suis contente que la fin t'ai plus car Harry n'est pas décidé est les lâcher de si tôt ! Quant à ta petite question, je vais me référer à Rrrr ! et te dire qu'elle voulait lui enfoncer sa baguette dans les orteils parce qu'on dit se faire prendre les orteils par tout les trous ! A très bientôt et merci de ta review!**

* * *

Potter avait dû batailler avec sa rousse pour qu'elle reste sur place, mais finalement, ils avaient réussis à partir. Bien malgré lui, Drago avait pris parti pour Potter. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les accompagne, à la base et puisqu'il avait compris que le balafré les suivrait dans tous les cas, il préférait n'avoir à supporter que deux Griffondors à la fois. Et Eleana était gentille, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer et abuser de son hospitalité en lui imposant la bande du Survivant en plus de ces quarante gamins. Aussi, Kréatur les fit transplaner tous les trois, directement dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

A peine arrivé, l'elfe repartit dans un pop sonore les laissant tous les trois plantés devant les imposants escaliers en bois. La maison était étrangement calme et Drago en fut tout de suite alarmé. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de réagir, car déjà un autre elfe de maison apparaissait devant eux. Habillé d'une jupe sur un pantalon, à moitié caché sous un pull en laine grossièrement tricoté, sa tête ne disait rien du tout au blond. Mais lui sembla le reconnaitre, tout comme Hermione et « le célèbre Harry Potter » pour reprendre les mots de l'elfe. Mots que Drago avaient étrangement déjà prononcé, mais avec bien plus de mépris que venait de le faire la créature magique.

-Maîtresse Eleana n'est pas disponible, elle donne un cours ce matin. Les informa-t-il de sa voix aiguë après les avoir salué. Mais Dixy a des ordres, vous êtes les bienvenus dans la maison de mes maîtres, et Dixy doit vous mener dans les sous-sols. Dixy vous demande de bien vouloir vous laissez conduire. Finit-il en leur tendant ses minuscules mains.

Aucun mot ne fut rajouté et les trois s'accrochèrent à lui. Ils réapparurent dans les appartements qu'ils occupaient hier encore. L'elfe repartit en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler à tout moment, et le regard de Drago se posa sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Blaise y était affalé, un verre contenant un liquide ambré à la main.

-J'étais sûr tu viendrais pl'vite si j'gueulais un coup. Marmonna-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

S'il se levait, Drago était persuadé qu'il tanguerait. Sa voix prouvait son ébriété, et c'était presque si l'on pouvait sentir son allène d'ici. Le noir n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard des flammes et il n'avait donc pas encore remarqué la présence de Potter. Le blond échangea un regard avec Hermione, avant qu'elle n'en échange un avec Potter. Apparemment, ce dernier semblait assez perturbé de trouver Blaise dans cet état. Bon, Drago devait avouer en être lui aussi fortement déstabilisé, mais contrairement au deux Griffondors, il le cachait bien. Le Serpentard leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient et de se taire, avant d'avancer vers son ancien camarade.

Il jugea la bouteille vide à ses pieds et la tenue froissée du garçon alcoolisé.

-Tu n'as pas dessoûlé depuis hier. Constata-t-il d'un ton sincèrement surpris.

-Ouais mec ! Chacun son tour, de retrouver l'autre dans… Commença-t-il en tournant la tête vers Drago, mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Potter.

Il haussa les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son verre presque vide, puis à la bouteille. Son regard embrumé d'alcool se posa sur Drago avec une moue interrogatrice.

-Mec, répéta-t-il d'une voix perplexe, est-ce que j'ai trop bu où est-ce que t'es avec _pote Potter_ ?

Il sourit en ré-entendant le surnom dont Peeves avait affublé Potter. En plus Blaise avait très bien imité l'esprit frappeur et étrangement, ils échangèrent un regard presque… complice. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les Griffondors lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié le souvenir de la même manière qu'eux.

-T'as peut-être trop bu, commença Drago d'un ton momentanément amusé, mais Potter est bien là. Et si je comprends bien, t'as joué la comédie devant l'elfe ?

-Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de te tenir par les couilles ! Rigola-t-il d'un rire imbibé d'alcool, son verre tendu vers Hermione, comme s'il lui portait un toast, tout en y ajoutant un clin d'œil significatif.

Potter étouffa un petit ricanement, alors qu'Hermione devenait rouge pivoine, ses yeux assassinant Blaise de plusieurs manières. Drago lui jeta lui aussi un regard meurtrier.

-Je vais être gentil, et faire comme si c'était l'alcool qui parlait, grogna malgré tout Drago entre ses dents.

L'italien sourit au contenu de son verre avant de l'avaler d'une gorgée.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller demander quelques potions aux elfes. Dit soudainement Hermione en tournant les talons. Harry, tu viens.

Elle ne lui laissa ni le temps de répondre, ni le temps de réagir. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir posé une question, ou de vouloir attendre une quelconque réponse. Elle s'était déjà accroché à son bras et le traînait de force vers la porte, qui claqua quelques secondes après. Le visage de Potter n'avait eu le temps d'exprimer que de l'incompréhension avant de disparaître. Aussitôt les deux Griffondors partis, Drago se tourna vers Blaise d'un mouvement brusque, le visage froid, la mâchoire contractée, le regard noir.

-Tu m'expliques ? Lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Pourquoi t'es bourré depuis hier soir ?

Blaise avait répondu à son expression très peu avenant par son sourire d'homme ivre, ses yeux rouges plissé en deux fentes amusées. Mais dès que Drago parla, son sourire disparut et ses yeux s'agrandirent sur deux pupilles dilatées. Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées et il sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux.

Absolument pas décidé à dire à mot de plus, Drago le regarda faire. Blaise finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir sa baguette coincé dans un pli du fauteuil, et une fois en main, jeta un sort sur son verre.

Il cherchait, très certainement, à le faire disparaître. Seulement, cela ne marcha que sur le haut du verre, et Blaise, qui semblait apparemment croire à sa réussite, le lâcha. Le verre explosa au sol et des débris volèrent un peu partout. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Drago avait déjà nettoyé le tout, et lui jetait un regard glacial.

-Ton père m'est tombé dessus, avoua Blaise en grimaçant au bout de quelques secondes. Il voulait savoir ce que je te voulais, pourquoi je cherchais soudainement à entrer en contact avec toi. En bref : j'ai menti, sauf qu'il est tellement… enfin, il avait l'air totalement fou et même paranoïaque. Et plutôt que de le dire clairement qu'il doutait de ma parole, il a décidé que dorénavant je travaillerais qu'uniquement sous ses ordres. Il veut faire de moi son « Premier Suprême », il veut tester ma sincérité à la cause avant de me parler de toi, j'en suis certain. Je vais être tout le temps avec lui, pour ainsi dire je serais son garde du corps, je n'aurais bientôt plus le contrôle de ma vie. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici, je mets Eleana et les gosses en danger, mais je n'avais que ce moyen pour te contacter toi, et j'arrive ici, personne ne sait où vous vous êtes barrés. Juste un elfe qui me dit que ta Granger avait fait le plein de provision avant de partir ! Alors je n'ai pas totalement menti à l'elfe de Potter, je te conseille vraiment d'avoir un peu plus les pieds sur terre et de récupérer des couilles dans le sac de Granger !

La seule chose qu'il avait retenue des paroles de Blaise était celle-ci : il allait pouvoir localiser son père. Et cela devait clairement ce voir sur ses traits car l'italien rajouta d'une voix sarcastique et méprisante :

-C'est vrai que t'as rien suivit à tout ça toi. Laisse-moi le doux plaisir de t'éclairer sur ce que ma situation de « Premier Suprême » va impliquer lors de la cérémonie « officielle » : on va me faire faire le serment inviolable. Roucoula-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée. Je vais devoir jurer de donner ma vie pour ton père si la sienne est menacée. On va me faire jurer de ne jamais le trahir. Si je le fais, je ne te serais plus d'aucune utilité. Et si je ne le fais pas, ton père ne comprendra pas pourquoi, car c'est censé être un honneur, il va deviner que je suis un traître et ma tirade comme quoi moi aussi je veux des responsabilités comme on t'en a officiellement donné à toi va perdre toute crédibilité. Et si je le fais, je ne pourrais plus t'aider. BREF ! Je suis dans la merde !

Sa joie aussitôt calmée, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'occasion était trop belle, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il y avait en effet un gros problème dans cette occasion, seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Blaise, garde du corps de son père… Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il fallait qu' _ils trouvent_ une solution.

En une seconde, sans même totalement s'en rendre compte, son esprit, et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment non plus pourquoi, alla à la rencontre de celui d'Hermione. Tout aussi rapidement, le lien s'établie et il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Il n'était pas apte à s'en rendre compte pour le moment, mais jamais encore le processus avait été aussi rapide et simple. Car lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce « ils », il avait pensé à lui et Hermione, et la connexion s'était faite presque instantanément.

« _Demande lui si la cérémonie officielle à une formulation spéciale lors de la mise en place du Serment. »_

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, même s'il ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir.

-Ouais, lui répondit Blaise dans un horrible rictus condescendant, un discours bien pompeux suivit de phrases toutes faites.

-Tu les connais ? Les conditions, les phrases exactes du Serment ?

-« Toi, Blaise Zabini, jures-tu de protéger, au péril de ta vie, celle de Lucius Malefoy ? De ne jamais rien révéler de ce qu'il te dira, ainsi que toutes autres informations le concernant aux ennemis, officiels ou soupçonnés, de l'Ordre des Suprêmes ? Jures-tu fidélité à Lucius Malefoy, de te battre à ses côtés, et d'obéir à tous ses ordres sans discuter ?». Récita l'italien avec un demi sourire, surement dû à l'alcool, car ses yeux étaient animés d'un éclat sombres de rage.

« _Parfait… »_

Il ne put retenir une expression de surprise en l'entendant dire ça, alors qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de parfait là-dedans. Blaise le remarqua, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une explication crédible, ou une réponse pouvant justifier l'expression qu'il avait eue. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Serpentards se retournèrent en même temps. Drago réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, ou presque, depuis qu'Hermione et Potter étaient partis.

« _Ennemis officiels ou soupçonnés ! Pas les inconnus ! Ils ne savent rien pour Parkinson, il pourrait lui donner les infos à elle !_ » S'expliqua la brunette d'un ton surexcité.

Ce fut une épreuve presque douloureuse de ne pas pouvoir lui crier tout haut qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait, effectivement put le faire mentalement, mais il n'en fit rien. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas, c'est tout. Juste après avoir fini sa phrase uniquement destiné à Drago, elle parla. Mais perdu dans un tourbillon de pensés, il n'entendit pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Et c'est seulement quand il la vit donner à Blaise deux potions, qu'il put deviner ce qu'elle avait dit. Potter était resté en retrait, il les observait, du même œil qu'avant. Comme s'il regardait un problème d'arithmancie particulièrement complexe. Drago avait refermé son esprit, et tentait de faire le vide en lui. Parce que sinon, il allait très certainement dire une connerie, que Potter n'était pas sensé entendre. Pourtant, il fallait vraiment qu'il dise à Blaise la solution qu'Hermione avait trouvé ! Seulement, il ne voyait pas comment le faire.

-Hey Potter ! S'exclama soudainement Blaise, d'une voix un peu moins alcoolisée quoi que toujours différente de son ton habituelle.

-Zabini ? Interrogea Potter en le regardant sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en fait ? Demanda l'intéressé dont le visage tentait d'exprimer le sérieux de sa question.

Le binoclard échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui se tenait toujours non loin des deux Serpentards. La brunette lui répondit par une œillade rassurante, enfin, c'est comme ça que Drago l'interpréta. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à le rassurer ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait éventuellement déstabiliser le brun, et étrangement, une pointe de jalousie apparue d'on-ne-sait-où devant l'attitude de la brune. Potter sembla hésiter puis il fit un pas vers eux, les lèvres pincées.

-J'ai suivis Hermione et Malefoy, ils venaient juste de me parler de votre arrangement pour Poudlard et la protection que tu demandes en échanges. Parla Potter, l'air sûr de lui.

Sa déclaration amena avec elle un froid étrange. Merde ! Triple merde ! Drago ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ses mensonges, qui relevaient plus de omission, lui retombe aussi vite dessus. Blaise ne savait rien pour Poudlard ! Blaise n'avait rien à voir, directement, avec ce qu'il avait révélé à Potter. Il était dans une bouse de dragon phénoménale, et les choses allèrent de mal en pire, lorsque le visage de Blaise se tinta d'incompréhension, que Potter fronça les sourcils, apparemment en proie à un sérieux doute, et qu'Hermione se mit à éviter délibérément tous les regards. Il se sentait frigorifié, comme s'il avait traversé un fantôme (1), et que la sensation ne partait pas.

Puis, alors que personne ne semblaient vouloir ou pouvoir dire quelque chose, Hermione prit la parole.

-Les potions vont au moins mettre une demi-heure à agir, on devrait attendre que Zabini se sente mieux pour parler.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était adressée mentalement au blond.

« _Je pense qu'on devrait dire la vérité à Harry. Et à Zabini._ »

« _Potter n'a rien à savoir. »_

-Mais je me sens très bien ! Protesta Blaise avec irritation, en réponse à Hermione, ce qui perturba légèrement Drago, car les deux conversations se superposaient dans sa tête.

-Alors je vais reformuler, on va attendre que tu n'aies plus trois grammes dans chaque bras. Dit-elle d'un ton condescendant.

« _Il finira pas savoir. Que tu ne veuilles pas que tout le monde le sache c'est normal, mais on parle d'Harry. Là, il se pose beaucoup de questions et il va vouloir comprendre, il y a trop de trou dans ce qu'on lui a dit pour qu'il puisse nous aider correctement. On va avoir besoin de lui pour Poudlard comme on a besoin de Zabini pour aller chez toi. Le choix te reviens bien-sûr, seulement, saches que lui cacher des choses, alors qu'il va nous aider, ne fera que nous poser des problèmes stupides qui vont nous ralentir et surtout, qu'on pourrait éviter. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, il ne s'en servira jamais contre toi, d'autant plus que ça me concerne aussi. »_

 _« Je te rappel que c'est toi qui a promis ça à Blaise ! Et qu'à cause de ça on en est là ! »_ S'offusqua-t-il, se sentant attaqué par ses paroles.

Comme si c'était de sa faute si Potter était impliqué là-dedans ! Bon ce n'était pas totalement la faute d'Hermione non plus, car la demande venait de Blaise, mais c'était elle qui avait accepté ! Et maintenant tout reposait sur lui ? C'était injuste ! Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'aurait pas non plus apprécié qu'elle décide ça pour lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Potter, là !

Étrangement, Blaise n'avait pas répondu à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle avait donc ordonné à tout le monde de prendre place autour d'une table, ce que les trois garçons avaient fait sans émettre le moindre mot. Potter ne le lâchait plus des yeux, et avait d'ailleurs pris soin de s'asseoir juste en face de Drago. Impassible le blond le fixait dans les yeux. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Hermione, assise à côté de Potter, força Blaise qui était en face d'elle, à manger des muffins qu'elle avait ramené des cuisines, et dix minutes après, l'italien semblait être à peu près dans son état normal. Excepté les énormes cernes qui lui assombrissaient considérablement les yeux. Pas une fois, le binoclard ne l'avait quitté du regard, et Drago, bien malgré lui, commençait à en avoir marre, il avait l'impression que Potter essayait de lire en lui. Evidemment, il savait que Potter ne pourrait rien tirer de lui, il était encore totalement capable de se maîtriser, seulement, cela ne rendait pas la chose plus plaisante pour autant.

-C'est quoi l'histoire avec Poudlard ? Lui demanda son ancien camarade.

Drago le jugea d'un regard. Blaise sembla décidément bien mieux se porter, enfin, pour le côté alcoolisé, car il avait l'air de ressentir les effets de sa nuit blanche. Il avait l'air exténué, mais le sérieux de sa question ne laissait pas de place à la moindre remarque sur son état.

Les trois paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui. Il avait jusqu'alors gardé un visage de marbre, mais là, sous ces regards, si sentit ses défenses faiblir. Un soupir exaspéré franchit ses lèvres.

-En fait, Potter, articula doucement Drago en pesant chacun de ses mots, Blaise ne sait rien pour Poudlard.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Potter en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi vous aviez besoin de son aide dans ce cas ?

-Attendez, les interrompit Blaise en levant les mains, moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu lui as racontés quoi ?

-Une partie de la vérité, soupira Drago d'une voix traînante. Mais on devrait commencer par le début. En fait, Blaise, quand tu as demandé la protection de « l'Ordre du Phénix 2.0 », et qu'Hermione a accepté, on n'avait aucun contact avec eux. On n'en avait aucun avant hier en fait. Potter ne sait rien pour mon père, enfin, presque rien, juste qu'il a tué ma mère. Continua-t-il en regardant Blaise dans les yeux. Il ne sait rien sur moi. En revanche, il sait quelque chose que tu ne sais pas : je dois aller à Poudlard. Et juste avant, Hermione lui avait parlé de ta demande en échange de ton aide, elle n'avait pas précisé quelle aide. Du coup, Potter a crus qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux, et je ne l'ai pas démenti.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit aussitôt son ancien camarade. Et pourquoi tu veux, non, pardon, tu _dois_ , aller à Poudlard ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme fascinée, il y voyait une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle ne pas vraiment croire à ce qu'elle voyait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Et il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il allait l'écouter. Il avait décidé, précisément juste avant qu'elle ne le regarde, qu'il allait tout leur dire. Il détourna les yeux vers Blaise qui le regardait attentivement, aussi inexpressif que Drago, puis son regard se posa sur Potter. Ce dernier regardait les deux Serpentard très attentivement, comme s'il ne devait rien louper car sa vie en dépendait.

-Je ne l'ai pas démenti parce qu'il n'avait pas totalement tords. Expliqua Drago avec un calme et un ton digne de Dumbledore, fixant à nouveau Blaise, comme si Potter n'était pas là. Parce que savoir ma position aux yeux des Suprêmes va me permettre également d'infiltrer l'école. Et parce que ce que je cherche à obtenir expliquera surement pourquoi tu m'as vu m'arracher la peau sur le dessus de la main, pourquoi je peux prendre la forme de différent animaux.

L'italien hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, apparemment satisfait de la réponse. Lentement, Drago tourna la tête vers Potter, et il surprit le regard d'Hermione toujours braqué sur lui, avec cette lueur inconnue. Avait-elle peut de la suite des révélations ? C'était son idée après tout, son conseil ! Un peu déstabilisé, la question de Potter qui suivit lui sembla soudainement très compliquée.

-Ca veut dire, que tu ne sais pas si ton père sait que tu as changé de côté ?

C'était _la_ question qui en fait, regroupait toutes les autres.

-Ca veut dire que je ne sais pas si mon père sait que je ne suis plus dans la cellule où il m'a fait enfermer. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Le visage du balafré se décomposa et ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez. Et il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui fit horreur : de la pitié.

-Tu pourrais te contrôler Potter, ou au moins fermer la bouche, cracha le blond d'un ton dégoûté, ton visage défiguré est déjà assez difficile à supporter en temps normal.

Blaise explosa de rire et Hermione eut un petit cri aigu offusqué. Elle lui fit une remarque sur son comportement, qu'il balaya d'un geste de la main agacé. Il décida d'ignorer les deux Griffondors et ne s'adressa qu'à Blaise, à qui il expliqua tout ce qu'il avait dit à Potter et qu'il ignorait. Les souvenirs, la prophétie et le contenue du tiroir. Alors qu'il s'attendait plus ou moins à une réaction amusée de la part de Blaise, il resta, au contraire, très sérieux et n'eut aucun gestes ou remarques déplacés.

-Bref, siffla-t-il en direction du balafré une fois que Blaise était en mesure de comprendre la suite, mon père m'a fait enfermer parce qu'il aurait eu vent de ma supposée capacité à permettre le retour - ou non - de son maître adoré avec un certain objet. Et ma mère a eu le malheur de lui partager son ressentiment vis-à-vis de Voldemort et sa volonté de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin des Suprêmes. Et il a préféré m'enfermer pour s'assurer que ma mère resterait avec lui, et que moi non plus je ne lui file pas entre les doigts. Puisque les chances que je l'aide était pour lui du cinquante-cinquante et qu'il ne savait pas où était l'objet il a dû voire ça comme une précaution. Le fait est qu'avant très récemment, je n'étais au courant de rien. D'ailleurs si je suis là et que je sais tout ça, c'est grâce à Hermione, car c'est elle qui est venue m'a libéré.

Soufflé par les mots du blond, les deux garçons ne pipaient mot. Hermione se tortillait les mains sous la table, et évitait soigneusement le regard de Drago. Ce dernier, étonnement calme, n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle l'ignore ainsi. Il tenta d'accrocher son regard mais la jeune femme semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier dans un nœud du bois de la table. Puis il remarqua qu'elle n'évitait pas que son regard, mais aussi celui de Potter. Il détourna les yeux et décida de continuer ses explications sur comment et pourquoi Hermione était venu le chercher, il leur parla de tout ce qu'ils savaient, le coffre dont il laissa le soin à la brunette d'expliquer comment et où elle l'avait trouvé, la pierre qu'il contenait et sa potentielle signification… Hermione prit la parole pour parler de sa découverte de ce qu'elle avait appelé la Magie Pure et comment elle était devenue un animagus par ses propres moyens, qu'elle avait tenté d'apprendre à Drago. Elle passa les détails, mais elle précisa tout de même que sa transformation à lui avait été très différente de la sienne, qu'elle avait été bien plus rapide et incontrôlée et qu'ils avaient compris après que c'était parce qu'il pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal. Elle fit même allusion au fait qu'il avait dans le sang les même gêne que sa cousine Tonks et son petit cousin Teddy et qu'il y ait probablement un lien entre les deux.

Blaise et Potter avaient l'air plongé dans leur pensés, tous deux avec une expression perturbée, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Aucuns ne parlaient, ils se contentaient de regarder les deux protagonistes du récit, qui n'était nul autre que ceux qui l'avait raconté, d'un regard de profonde réflexion. Actuellement, ils savaient presque tout, sauf l'essentiel. Et étrangement, Drago n'en était pour le moment pas plus perturbé ni dérangé que ça.

-Maintenant, je vous préviens : si l'un de vous deux fait ou dit quelque chose qui me déplait à propos de ce qui va suivre, je lui ferais regretter. Les menaça-t-il avant de continuer, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Hermione.

Blaise eut un sourire narquois avant d'obtempérer d'un signe de tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Potter, lui, avait l'air totalement dépassé par tout ça. Quoi qu'il fût possible que Blaise le soit aussi, seulement un Serpentard cache bien mieux ses émotions, et à part la leur d'amusement dû à ses paroles, Blaise ne laissait rien paraître. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Le regard du balafré valsait sur les trois personnes autour de lui, une lueur incrédule et un peu désespéré brillant derrière ses lunettes.

En vérité, il ne savait pas du tout comment continuer ses explications. Et comme si elle l'avait deviné, le regard d'Hermione croisa le sien. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Moi aussi je vous le ferais regretter, débuta-t-elle en les défiants d'un regard. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, même si c'est très certainement la première chose que vous en penserez. Je ne vois pas mille manières de le dire, et même si ça va vous donner encore plus envie d'en rire, je vous déconseille encore une fois de le faire. Les menaça-t-elle avec un horrible faux air de McGonagall. Il existe un lien magique entre Drago et moi. Elle marqua une pause, son regard sévère passant de Potter à Blaise, comme un avertissement qu'aucun de défia. Quelque chose de puissant, voire dangereux, qu'on ne contrôle pas, qu'on ne comprend pas et qui a très certainement un lien avec tous ces mystères autour de Drago.

-Hum-hum… Toussa Blaise d'une manière absolument pas naturelle. C'est assez vague comme explication, et si tu t'arrêtes là, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de rire longtemps… Dit-il d'une voix étranglé.

-« Toi, Blaise Zabini, jures-tu de protéger, au péril de ta vie, celle de Lucius Malefoy ?... ». Commença-t-elle à récité d'une voix faussement officielle.

Le rire de Blaise s'était étouffé dans sa gorge et il la regardait les yeux exorbités. Le binoclard semblait lui sur le point de se frapper la tête contre la table d'incompréhension.

-Excusez-moi mais, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint justement Potter d'un ton désabusé.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard courroucé à Blaise avant de se tourner vers son ami. Drago, un peu perdu au milieu de tout ça, mais amusé par l'attitude d'Hermione, se contenta d'écouter.

-T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé qui décrocha un sourire à Drago.

-Ben… Balbutia le brun, à peu près tout. Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi Zabini était ivre mort ? Pourquoi ça grouille d'elfes qui semblent tous te connaître ? Pourquoi d'un coup vous nous dites tout ça maintenant ?

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant, observa rapidement Hermione se mordre la lèvre, avant de voir Blaise fixer la brunette comme si les questions du balafré étaient les siennes et qu'il voulait absolument des réponses. Le blond dévisagea les deux autres jeunes hommes d'un mauvais œil. Ils étaient tous les deux suspendus aux lèvres de la brunette.

-Nous sommes chez Eleana, et c'est une sorte d'orphelinat clandestin pour les enfants né-moldu et les moldus victimes des Suprêmes. Répondit Hermione en regardant fixement Potter. Je suis déjà venue ici, c'est pour ça que les elfes me connaissent. Je ne vais pas parler au nom de Zabini, ni de Drago, mais s'ils veulent te répondre… Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main qui attira le regard de Potter vers eux.

-Je tiens à signaler que je n'étais pas ivre mort, Potter. Contesta Blaise avec un regard méprisant. Contrairement aux Griffondors, on ne buvait pas que de la bièrreaubeurre lors de nos petites soirées. Certaines personnes tiennent l'alcool !

-Je rêve où tu te vante d'être un alcoolique ? S'étonna Hermione en reculant un peu sur sa chaise, comme pour prendre du recul sur ce que venais de dire Blaise.

Sa remarque déclencha un ricanement, éphémère, chez Drago, qui cessa lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas un alcoolique, j'aime l'alcool, ça n'a rien à voir ! Se défendit Blaise d'une voix hautaine.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver. Fit la voix lointaine de Potter.

-Bref ! S'écria soudainement Hermione. Si on vous dit la vérité, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, les choses doivent être claire, au moins entre nous quatre. Ne le prend pas mal Harry, ajouta la brunette devant le regard étrange de son ami, si ça ne concernait que moi je te l'aurais déjà dit.

-Pour faire simple, même si on n'a qu'une seule preuve physique, le lien magique qu'il y a entre nous a quelque chose à voir avec ce que je suis sensé accomplir. Intervint enfin Drago, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione parler à sa place plus longtemps. On peut communiquer par la pensée à distance et une fois j'ai pu ressentir sa peur.

-Comment ça on a preuve physique ? Demanda subitement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, d'un ton sec.

Merde. Elle ne savait pas. Il ne lui en avait toujours pas parlé. Et il n'avait même pas voulut dire ça en plus ! Et merde, merde, merde ! Elle allait surement très mal le prendre de découvrir ça en même temps qu'eux. Mais bon, vu où ils en étaient ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait cacher quelque chose, et surement pas à elle. Il sortit sa baguette sans un mot et lança un patronus. A son plus grand étonnement, ce n'est pas la dragonne qui apparut, mais la même boule de lumière de la taille d'un souafle, que la première fois. Il vit Hermione hausser un sourcil, septique, en direction du patronus, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Drago. Blaise et Potter fixaient la sphère de lumière, comme envouté. Et quand Drago détourna les yeux d'Hermione, il remarqua quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une boule de lumière, enfin, pas vraiment. C'était bien la dragonne, mais roulé en boule sur elle-même entre ses ailes repliées, et c'est seulement parce qu'il savait ce qu'il regardait qu'il pouvait le voir.

La sphère flottait devant lui, au niveau de ses yeux et il posa sa baguette sur la table. Lentement, il leva les deux mains et saisit la dragonne dans le creux de ses paumes. Au moment même où il la toucha, elle bougea. Elle leva une aile et laissa apparaitre un œil. Il était sidéré du comportement de son patronus, mais il ne dit rien et se comporta comme si tout était normal. Et Merlin devait être avec lui car l'œil à découvert, était celui où l'on voyait la tâche de lumière plus sombre semblable à la tâche de naissance d'Hermione. Il tendit les bras vers elle justement, afin de lui montrer.

A la lumière de son patronus, le visage d'Hermione semblait rayonner de beauté, et durant une seconde, il en fut totalement hypnotisé. Elle soulignait ses cicatrices et ses discrètes tâches de rousseurs, donnant à son visage d'enfant des allures de guerrière. Elle donnait à ses cheveux la même couleur ambré de ses yeux, les rendant encore plus fascinant. La brunette regarda ce que lui montrait le blond d'un œil d'abord intrigué. Puis ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis une claque. Elle cligna, d'un coup, très fort des yeux avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Le bout de ses doigts parcoururent doucement sa peau comme si elle avait peur de se blesser. Ils finirent leur course exactement sur sa tâche de naissance. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs avant de river ses iris dans celles grisées de Drago.

Le visage fermé il cherchait dans ses yeux à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une profonde surprise. Pour ne pas dire un profond choc. Lorsqu'il entendit Blaise se racler la gorge, il se rappela brutalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il posa son patronus sur la table, se demandant comment il était possible de porter cette substance. C'est le moment que choisit la dragonne pour cesser de se cacher. Elle s'ébroua fébrilement avant d'étendre ses petites ailes autour d'elle, la gueule entrouverte, avec très exactement le même regard de défi qu'Hermione avait eu un peu plus tôt.

-Mon patronus a changé, et pas que dans sa forme. Il a une sorte de personnalité. Dit-il d'une voix neutre, les yeux rivés sur l'animal de lumière blanche. Elle a la même tâche de naissance qu'Hermione.

Intrigué, Blaise avança la main vers elle, mais un coup de dent dans le vide l'en dissuada. Etait-elle seulement capable de mordre et blesser quelqu'un ? Apparemment, il ne préférait pas le savoir. Dès qu'il retira sa main, l'animal réduit sa taille et grimpa le long de son bras, sur l'épaule de Drago. La scène lui rappela étrangement un rêve et lorsque la dragonne posa sa patte sur le dos de sa main, celle qui avait muée sa mâchoire se contracta. Des frissons le parcoururent et ses poils s'hérissèrent sur tout son corps. La brunette avait blanchit. Elle regardait le blond et son patronus d'un œil alarmé, presque inquiet. Potter semblait avoir laissé tomber l'idée qu'il y ait une logique dans tout ça, et ne cessait de tourner la tête pour les regarder tous les trois d'un air dépassé. Il sentait la dragonne, sa magie chaude et rassurante, lové dans son cou, la tête aux aguets lui chatouillant l'oreille. Elle semblait apeurée et jamais son patronus ne lui avait fait éprouver telle sensation.

-C'est elle qui m'a permis de te retrouver lorsque tu as disparut de la tente. Précisa, plus ou moins utilement Drago, à l'attention d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle comprendrait.

-Et donc, on est que quatre, à être au courant de tout ça ? Demanda Potter après quelques minutes de silences.

-Question très pertinente Potter, siffla Drago entre ses dents, parce que la réponse est non. Il y a une gamine, un loup-garou de naissance, qui est au courant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais elle dit que la Lune lui a dit. Elle vit dans une meute qui se bat contre les Suprêmes, même si ce sont tous de parfait connards, elle ne dira rien à personne.

Il sentit l'autre Serpentard bouger à côté de lui, et Drago tourna la tête. Blaise se tortillait sur sa chaise en fixant un point droit devant lui, au-dessus de l'épaule gauche d'Hermione. La brunette l'avait également remarqué, et elle bougeait la tête pour se placer dans le champ de vision de l'italien qui détournait à chaque fois les yeux.

-Et elle aussi elle à un rapport avec tout ce… tout ça ? Demanda à nouveau le balafré avec perplexité.

Après un dernier regard suspect pour Blaise, qui fixait ses ongles comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Drago darda ses yeux glacials dans ceux émeraude de Potter.

-Je n'en sais rien, probablement. Répondit-il d'un ton sec, avant de reprendre à l'attention de Blaise, sur le même ton. On peut savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un Poufsouffle ?

-Je viens de me rappeler que ce matin, dans vingt minutes en fait, je dois justement faire une descente dans une meute de loups assez réticents à l'idée de nous rejoindre… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Putain fait chier. Il faut que j'y aille. Ajouta-t-il plus fort, en se levant.

-Tu sais où c'est ? Lui demanda immédiatement Hermione.

L'italien eut un ricanement mauvais avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il tâta ses poches, l'air de vérifier qu'il avait tout sur lui.

-Comment je pourrais accomplir une mission sans savoir où je vais. Railla-t-il en retournant vers le fauteuil où ils l'avaient trouvé. C'est dans les Landes du Yorkshire. Vers la chaîne de montagne du BlueRock.

A la tête que faisait Hermione et à l'évocation de la montagne dont lui avait aussi parlé Séléné, Drago comprit que Blaise allait surement se rendre dans la tribu de Zéhan. Blaise semblait occupé à chercher quelque chose, Potter ne semblait plus pouvoir émettre un son, aussi il se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu fais cette tête parce qu'il va chez les espèces de malades que tu m'as présentés ? Chercha à se faire confirmer le blond, alors que l'expression de Potter prenait une délectable teinte de désespoir.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et il prit sa pour un oui. Aussitôt il se tourna vers Blaise, qui marmonnait tout seul.

-C'est mon père qui t'as demandé d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il dans sa direction.

-Comment tu le sais ? Grogna Blaise d'une voix étouffée, avant de soulever un coussin et de lâcher un juron.

-Parce que c'est une mission suicide, je connais les loups que tu vas voir, ils…

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ? S'écria soudainement Blaise en se tournant vers lui. Détrompes-toi, je sais très bien ce qui m'attend là-bas je connais, ou connaissais plusieurs personnes qui y sont allé avant moi.

Il tourna les talons vers un autre canapé dont il le débarrassa de ses coussins en les couvrants d'autres insultes.

-Putain ! Où est-ce que…

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? L'interrompit brusquement Hermione d'une voix arrogante.

Drago la regarda, en même temps que Blaise, les sourcils haussés au milieu du front. Elle tenait entre deux doigts, un papier qui devait être une photo. Blaise poussa un énième juron avant de revenir vers la table à grands pas. Il tendit le bras pour la prendre, mais Hermione fut bien plus rapide et elle la glissa dans son décolleté d'un geste vif. Le regard du métis s'assombri immédiatement.

-Rend moi ça Granger. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Non. Répondit-elle avec suffisance.

-Si tu crois que je n'oserais pas y mettre la main tu te trompes, rend la moi avant que je ne la prenne de force. La menaça Blaise d'une voix grave.

Un sifflement aigu fit tourner les têtes vers Drago. Son regard faisait actuellement peur à voir. Et tout le monde, même Hermione, eut un mouvement de recul.

-Il me semblait avoir été claire Zabini. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est des menaces ça ? Railla l'italien avec provocation. Nan, quand je la menacerais, ce sera un peu plus explicite, t'inquiète.

-Déjà, laisse-moi te dire que si c'est le père de Drago qui t'envoie là-bas il n'a absolument aucun projet pour ton avenir auprès de lui. Personne n'en est encore revenu à ma connaissance, ou du moins, avec encore suffisamment de membres pour continuer une vie de garde du corps. Intervint Hermione avant que Drago n'ai pu réagir. Ensuite, pourquoi tu as cette photo ?

Les poings serrés, le souffle court, le blond était en proie à une véritable bataille interne pour ne pas fracasser la tête à Blaise. Et ce dernier semblait éprouver la même chose envers Hermione.

-Parce que c'est un prisonnier, que ceci en est la preuve, et que je suis sensé passer un accord ! Alors rend moi cette putain de photo Granger.

Elle l'ignora superbement et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago, qui bouillonnait toujours intérieurement. Mais il fit l'effort de décoller son regard meurtrier de Blaise pour la regarder, elle.

-C'est Keyhan. Le frère de Zéhan. Dit-elle à Drago avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Blaise qui semblait lui aussi fulminer. Où est-il retenu ?

-Tu m'emmerdes ! Beugla Blaise. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je te le dise on ne peut pas y aller !

-Arrête de faire le con buté, répliqua la brunette d'une voix désabusée, parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être encore plus conne et buté d'un Serpentard accompli. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, c'est dans ton intérêt, je pourrais peut-être passer l'accord pour toi, un accord qui nous permettrait de faire tomber une partie des Suprêmes au passage. Répond !

-Il est dans le manoir des Malefoy ! S'écria Blaise au bord de l'hystérie. Il est _très_ vivant et _surtout très_ bien gardé ! Je n'en sais pas plus alors rend moi cette putain de photo !

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers les deux autres garçons, qui regardaient la scène les yeux exorbités.

-Est-ce que j'ai parlé une autre langue ou il ne comprend pas le français ? Demanda-t-elle avec une sincérité innocente qui provoqua chez Drago un rire incongru, et un petit sourire mesquin chez Potter.

Si cela avait été physiquement possible, de la fumée aurait très certainement jaillis du nez et des oreilles de Blaise à cet instant. Drago considéra qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Non pas qu'Hermione ait besoin d'une quelconque défense, mais pour l'intégrité physique de Blaise, il était préférable qu'il ne les laisse pas continuer.

-On va venir avec toi Blaise. Parla Drago, un petit sourire bloqué sur les lèvres.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla Blaise. Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! J'serais peut être prochainement le larbin de ton père Drago, mais tu n'as aucun droit de m'imposer ta volonté ! Vous voulez vraiment débarquer au milieu d'une bande de Suprêmes, et je dis quoi moi hein ? « Qui, eux ? Oh mais c'est juste Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui viennent nous aider à railler des loup-garous à notre cause, tout vas bien et moi je ne suis pas un traitre du tout je les ai croisé sur le chemin. ». Dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique. Et c'est ça la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération ? Ben putain on devait commencer à s'inquiéter un peu plus sérieusement de l'avenir de notre pays. Ajouta-t-il avec un sarcasme débordant.

-T'es ridicule, souffla Drago en secouant la tête. Je ne t'impose rien, je t'informe. Et si tu penses qu'on va se pointer à tes côtés, à visages découvert qui plus est, laisse-moi te dire que t'as raison. On devrait s'inquiéter de l'avenir du pays puisque t'es sensé nous aider à faire en sorte que ce pays en ait un. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas comme ça.

-On va y aller les premiers, continua Hermione en ignorant le regard noir de l'italien, on va aller parler à leur chef. Le mieux pour ta vie, c'est qu'on lui dise qu'on est au courant de l'attaque car j'ai un informateur et que vous venez pour parler d'un accord qui pour votre part consistera à leur rendre Keyhan, qui est accessoirement le fils du chef. Il va très certainement demander la mort de tous ceux qui t'accompagne, mais je ferais en sorte qu'il ne te tue pas toi.

Apparemment l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Alors déjà, Granger, je ne suis pas ton informateur, ni celui de personne. Dit-il d'une voix mauvaise et un peu boudeur. J'ai accepté d'apporter mon aide à Drago, _à Drago_. Toi c'est uniquement par extension que tu as accès à mon aide. Que ce soit claire, je me fous de toi et vu la gueule de ton pote Potter, il à l'aire d'être dans la même situation vis-à-vis de Drago. Quant à ma vie, et ma mission, je « ferais en sorte » de m'en sortir seul. Rend-moi cette photo immédiatement parce que tu commences vraiment à me faire chier Granger.

-C'est toi qui fait chier Zabini. Intervint inopinément Potter, et tout le monde le regarda avec stupéfaction. Ils savent apparemment mieux que toi contre qui tu vas te battre et ils te proposent de te sauver la vie, en plus de faire avancer un truc que vous entreprenez mais que je ne suis pas sûr de saisir, et toi tu pètes un câble. Je sais un peu comment fonctionnent les Suprêmes, lorsqu'ils envoient un groupe complet pour une négociation, c'est qu'ils savent que le risque de mort est élevé. Chacun d'entre vous à très certainement cette photo et connais les termes de l'échange, tu pourrais très bien partir et voler une photo, ou simplement en faire un double. Sauf que t'es encore là parce que tu attends l'argument qui balayera tes doutes. Mais tu fais chier tout le monde, on sait tous que ça n'arrivera pas. Alors ferme-la un peu, fais comme ils disent et arrête de me prendre à partie pour trouver quelque chose à répondre.

Absolument sidéré, Drago regardait Potter comme si c'était un très étrange spécimen magique qu'il venait de découvrir. Hermione et Blaise étaient très certainement dans le même état, mais il n'était pas capable de détourner les yeux de Potter. Ce dernier fixait Blaise, avec un sérieux déconcertant et une forme de défi dans son attitude. Comme Blaise ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, la brunette prit son silence pour un consentement et elle leur expliqua rapidement le plan qu'elle avait – déjà – élaboré.

Peu de temps après, Potter, qui venait de prendre l'apparence d'un garçon banal aux yeux et cheveux marron foncé, se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait apparemment constamment sur lui. Hermione jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à Blaise, qui les regardait dans le jardin, à travers la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Et juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent, une fenêtre du troisième l'étage s'ouvrit brutalement. Trois têtes identiques en surgirent pour crier avec hystérie qu'ils venaient de voir Harry Potter se cacher sous sa cape et multitude d'autres phrases glorifiant le nom de Potter.

Ils réapparurent tous les trois devant une rivière, assez large. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'endroit. Il avait suivi Hermione et Zéhan jusqu'ici. Elle les avait fait apparaître à la limite de leur territoire. Ce qui n'était pas le plan dont elle avait parlé à Blaise. Drago fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Il n'essaya même pas de chercher Potter des yeux, ce dernier était très certainement à côté d'elle. Elle finit par sortir de son sac une petite boite en bois. Elle l'ouvrit avec sa baguette et saisit les feuilles sèches qui s'y trouvaient. Elle tendit la moitié à Drago et l'autre, vers ce qui devait être Potter.

-Frottez-vous les mains et le visage avec ça, ne chercher pas à discuter, ça masquera un peu votre odeur d'homme énervé.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago. L'autre fois un sort suffisait.

-Ouais, justement. _L'autre fois._ Dit-elle d'une voix mauvaise alors que les feuilles dans la main qui n'était pas devant lui disparaissaient. Le sort rend l'odeur moins agressive, ils la sentent quand même. Là, on va arriver sans prévenir, quelques instants avant les Suprêmes, et les feuilles la cacheront plus ! Dépêche-toi on doit arriver avant Blaise !

-T'es marrante toi ! Dit-il en prenant enfin les feuilles pour se frotter la peau avec. On devait atterrir devant leur camp à la base !

-J'ai essayé figure toi ! Mais apparemment ils ont renforcé les défenses ! Le bouclier anti-transpanage qui était autour du camp, s'étant sur leur territoire complet maintenant, on ne peut qu'y aller à pied !

-Encore pire ! Grimaça Drago à cause de la sensation de la feuille s'effritant sur sa joue. Nous on peut être rapide, mais Potter sous sa cape, dans les bois, il va avoir du mal tu ne crois pas ?

-T'as qu'à le prendre sur ton dos. Bon, dépêche-toi !

-Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il en même temps que le dernier morceau de feuille disparaissait entre ses doigts.

-On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, et tu es le seul de nous deux à pouvoir le faire. Mais pense à Blaise avant de refuser.

Il lâcha un grognement méprisant et aussitôt Hermione ne changea en lionne. Elle ne sembla pas entendre l'exclamation de surprise de Potter. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient les siens et c'est uniquement car la vie de Blaise était en jeu qu'il tourna la tête vers là où il savait être Potter.

-Tu préfères un cheval où un hyppogriffe ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, mais sincère.

-Hyppogriffe. Répondit immédiatement la voix de Potter, sortie du néant.

Il ne put réprimer un autre grognement de rage, mais ils avaient suffisamment perdu de temps. Il se métamorphosa, et cette fois c'est un « wow » clairement admiratif qui échappa à Potter. Son égo sembla faire une crise de joie en lui et ce n'est plus du tout réticent, qu'il laissa Potter monter sur son dos. C'était très étrange de sentir un poids sur son dos, de regarde le poids en question, et de ne rien voir. Car si les jambes de Potter dépassaient de sous la cape, elles étaient cachées sous ses ailes repliées. Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, d'un bon majestueux, et étonnement puissant pour un animal ordinaire, elle franchit la rive presque immédiatement suivit par Drago.

Ils partirent en courant, à une vitesse supérieure à la normale pour de tels animaux. Il était évident que Potter était bien plus à l'aise qu'Hermione, mais il s'accrochait avec une force encore plus impressionnante. Evidemment, la situation n'était pas la même, car il courait, il ne volait pas, mais il dut faire le désagréable constat que Potter était plus agréable à porter. Rapidement la forêt se fit plus dense et Hermione prit de l'avance sur eux. Drago sentait Potter complètement plaqué sur son dos, pour éviter de se frapper aux branches les plus basses. Sa fierté retombé, avoir Potter sur son dos, n'était plus du tout amusant. C'était même carrément déplaisant. C'était Potter !

Au bout d'un moment, il lui devint impossible d'aller plus loin sous cette forme. Ils étaient donc assez près du camp. La lionne revint sur ses pas et regarda Potter descendre de son dos. Drago prit l'apparence d'un gros loup et les deux animaux avancèrent en même temps d'un pas assez rapide. L'homme sous la cape, entre eux. Lorsqu'il était en hyppogriffe, il se concentrait et se guidait à l'odeur d'Hermione qui était la plus forte, mais maintenant, sous cette forme, il sentait les effluves des autres loups. Toutes les odeurs de la forêt venaient également lui chatouiller la truffe.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, lorsqu'un bruit dans la forêt, très proche, les fit s'arrêter tous les trois. Il sentit avant tout autre chose, le sang. Cette odeur qui, lorsqu'il n'avait pas forme humaine, avait quelque chose d'attirant. Puis vint l'odeur de la peur. Un gamin, qui devait avoir seize ans, passa non loin d'eux en courant d'une manière déséquilibrée. Il tenait dans ses bras un autre gamin, plus jeune de quelques années, apparemment inconscient. Celui qui courait pleurait et criait aussi à plein poumons qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Hermione et Drago bondirent à sa poursuite. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, il entendit Potter les suivre.

Lorsque le gosse entendit le bruit dans son dos, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, ses pieds se prirent dans une racine et il tomba sur le côté. Le temps que les deux animaux le rattrapent, le garçon, vêtu d'un seul morceau de peau noué autour de la taille, s'était relevé. Il jeta un dernier regard à son camarade, avant de fuir.

Drago voulu lui courir après, mais un feulement d'Hermione lui fit tourner la tête. Elle venait de reprendre forme humaine, et penchée sur le corps du garçon resté au sol elle marmonnait des formules tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac de l'autre main. Furtivement, le blond s'approcha d'eux et l'odeur du sang satura l'air.

-Enlève la cape et range-la ! Cria la jeune fille sans se retourner.

Au moment où elle parla, Drago fut assez près pour voir la raison de l'inconscience du jeune loup-garou. Un petit couinement lui glissa entre les babines. Sa respiration se coupa en même temps que son estomac se contractait. Il lui manquait une main. Coupée net un peu plus haut que le poignet, très certainement par magie. Le corps du gamin, qui ne devait avoir que onze ans, était totalement recouvert du sang qui avait coulé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il reprit sa forme humaine. Assis au sol, en face d'Hermione, de l'autre côté du corps, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon dont les traits étaient figés dans une expression de douleur.

-Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en lui jetant son sac dessus. Sort l'essence de dictame !

Il ne dit rien, il ne fit en vitesse. La brunette avait l'extrémité de la baguette posée à même la plaie et ses lèvres répétaient la même formule sans relâche, muettement. Une fois la moitié du flacon vidé sur le moignon, elle recula sa baguette et déchira un morceau de ses vêtements. En un geste vif, l'extrémité de sa baguette devint rouge, comme une braise ardente.

-Harry, Drago, tenez-le. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Sans un mot, ils obtempérèrent. Potter lui attrapa les jambes et Drago lui plaqua les épaules au sol. Hermione coinça le bras du garçon entre ses jambes et leur ordonna, encore une fois, de se tenir prêt. Elle avança sa baguette vers la plaie qui continuait à saigner, car malgré tous ses bons soins, la blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Et lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un centimètre, l'enfant émit son premier signe de vie, en se mettant à hurler à plein poumon. Il essaya de bouger, de se tordre pour se dégager, mais les deux hommes le lui laissèrent aucune chance. Ils étaient bien plus forts que lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lorsque Drago comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en train de le brûler. L'odeur de la chaire cuite était horrible, pire que la mort, et il crut sincèrement qu'il allait vomir sur l gamin. Mais au moins, ce qu'elle faisait marchait, la blessure se refermait. Il ferma donc les yeux tout en murmurant « du calme, du calme, ça va aller, ça va aller », sans savoir s'il parlait à l'enfant où à lui-même. En tout cas, c'eut au moins le mérite d'en calmer un des deux, car le garçon cessa de bouger et tourna la tête pour poser son front contre la main de Drago qui était posé sur son épaule. La dernière main du jeune loup s'agrippa violement au poignet du blond et ses ongles lui perforèrent la peau. Les yeux fermés, il pleurait tout de même à chaud de larme.

Hermione pleurait, Potter avait tourné la tête et tremblait violemment. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle enroula le morceau de tissus déchiré autour de la brûlure qu'elle avait recouverte d'un onguent. Mais le gamin ne sembla pas décidé à lâcher Drago, au contraire, il trouva la force de bouger la tête, pour la poser sur les genoux du Serpentard.

-Fait lui boire ça, et ça, et ça. Et celle-là aussi. Dit la brunette en posant plusieurs fioles à côté de lui.

Drago, perplexe, mais pourtant incapable de refuser, remarqua alors que le loup s'était soit endormi, soit évanouie. Apparemment, il allait vraiment devoir lui faire boire lui-même. Il reconnut la potion de régénération sanguine, et décida que c'était la plus urgente dans son cas. Avec difficulté, il réussit à faire descendre toutes les potions dans la gorge du garçon. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hermione et Potter étaient en train de parler entre eux à voix basse. Il retient une remarque, mais utilisa tout de même l'ouïe développé d'un animal pour entendre leur conversation. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle lui parlait de leur mésaventure avec la meute, il cessa de les espionner. Mais avant d'avoir repris son ouïe humaine, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

-Hermione, ils arrivent. Dit-il simplement.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait réagit, trois loups débarquaient d'entre les arbres. Presque immédiatement il reconnut Zéhan et sa sœur. Vu la taille et les yeux du troisième, le chef avait fait le déplacement en personne. Drago fusilla Zéhan des yeux à la seconde où il l'avait identifié et il lui montra les canines en réponses. D'un mouvement synchronisé, les loups redevinrent humains. Louhan fidèle à elle-même, regardait Potter sans savoir que c'était lui, même si cela n'aurait surement rien changé, aussi mal et froidement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec eux à leur première rencontre. Le chef s'était directement dirigé vers le blond, qui tenait toujours la tête du petit sur ses genoux, et dont la main était désespérément accroché à son bras.

Et si les trois étaient nus, à l'instant et dans cette situation, même Potter ne sembla pas y faire attention. Azenghan était debout, le dos droit, le regard dur, au pied du jeune loup.

-J'exige des explications. Tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et caverneuse.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil de stupéfaction devant la réaction de l'homme. Quelques seconde plus tard le blond était sur ses pieds et le regarda, le visage dénué d'émotion.

-Nous avons croisé un…

-Je veux savoir ce que vous faites sur mes terres. Le coupa le chef d'une voix dure.

-Hermione vient de lui sauver la vie. Répliqua Drago d'une voix sèche. Et nous sommes venus pour vous prévenir de…

-C'est une menace ? Intervint Zéhan dans un grognement ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas une menace de sa part ! S'exclama Hermione en s'avançant vers le débile. J'ai été prévenue d'une attaque imminente des Suprême et on est venu vous prévenir ! Parce que même si la dernière fois tu as essayé de nous tuer, j'ai un accord avec ton père !

-Notre accord n'inclus pas un laisser-passer sur notre territoire. Répondit le chef d'une voix étrangement neutre.

-Notre accord inclus le fait que vous me donneriez des informations précises au moment où je le voudrais. Répliqua la brunette avec un ton d'avocat. Et de ce fait, je le veux maintenant. En plus de ça je vous fais une fleur, je viens vous prévenir que des Suprêmes vont venir ici vous attaquez si jamais vous refuser encore une fois de les rejoindre. Mais cette fois, ils vont tenter de négocier avec la vie de Keyhan pour vous faire céder.

Zéhan tourna immédiatement la tête vers son père. Louhan, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Potter des yeux jusqu'alors, fit la même chose que son frère. Le visage du brun dont avait pris l'apparence Potter, eut l'air très stupide lorsqu'il exprima le soulagement de ne plus avoir à supporter le regard de la louve. Le mâle dominant semblait avec perdu des couleurs et fixait Hermione sans cligner des yeux. Elle cessa de regarder le fils pour tourner les yeux vers le père.

-Je ne pense pas vous ayez prémédité cette attaqua Azenghan, mais votre fils l'a fait. Reprit-elle d'une voix froide. C'est pourquoi je suis quand même revenue, parce que vous êtes chef et non Zéhan. Mais si l'accord ne tiens plus, si vous ne prenez même pas le temps de nous écouter, alors je vais revendiquer la vie de l'enfant que je viens de sauver et nous nous en irons. Vous vous expliquerez avec ses parents.

Les trois loups échangèrent un regard avant de les regarder tous les trois alternativement. Puis sans un mot, Zéhan se changea en loup et partit en courant. Drago était complètement abasourdi par l'audace et l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve. Elle lui avait parlé avec un étrange respect dans sa froideur, comme si elle savait qu'elle était totalement dans son droit et que le chef ne pouvait rien contre elle. Chose dont le blond n'était, lui, pas totalement persuadé. Quelque peu perturbé par le départ précipité de l'idiot, il vit qu'Hermione s'impatientait. Le brun sous lequel était caché Potter transpirait beaucoup, et même à l'ombre des arbres on voyait sa peau briller. Il était quelques pas derrière Hermione, et entre lui et eux se dressait les loups.

-Votre requête me semble totalement légitime Miss Granger. Lâcha enfin Azenghan. Seulement, si vous avez dû sauvez la vie de cet enfant, c'est parce que les Suprêmes sont déjà là. Votre tentative de nous prévenir, quoi que louable, est inutile.

-Inutile ? Dit-elle d'une voix amusée. Je ne pense pas non, je ne suis pas là que pour vous prévenir mais pour passer un accord. Sauf si la vie de l'un de vos enfant ne vous importe pas le moins du monde. Et ne vous méprenez pas non plus, je ne suis pas mère Theresa, je ne viens pas par charité. Je suis là car je connais l'une des personnes qui fait partie de l'attaque, c'est un infiltré, et il m'a confié certaine chose. Dites-moi, la mort de Lucius Malefoy vous intéresse-t-elle toujours ? Ah oui, peut-être devrais-je préciser qu'il est le ravisseur de votre fils ?

Dès lors, l'attention du chef fut totalement accaparée par elle. Drago le vit sourire, imperceptiblement, peut-être même était-il le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Oui, inutile. Puisque Zéhan vient de partir pour tous les éliminer. Sauf peut-être le dernier survivant, afin de lui poser quelques questions. Zéhan souhaite vraiment trouver son petit frère j'espère qu'il reviendra avec votre informateur, au moins vous pourrez lui faire vos à adieux avant qu'on ne l'interroge.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Et en une seconde, il s'était changé en aigle, avait décollé du sol et franchit la voûte de branches et d'épines des conifères. Il avait eu le temps de prévenir Hermione de ses intentions et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Il ne sut même pas comment il arriva une telle chose, ni comment cela était possible. Mais il sentit, pourtant bien sous la forme d'un aigle, que ses capacités n'avaient rien à voir avec l'animal. Sa vue, son ouïe, son odorat, tout semblait avoir été décuplé. Tout comme sa force, car chaque battement d'aile lui paraissait d'une puissance anormale. Il survolait, d'assez haut la forêt et il pouvait zoomer sur le sol avec une précision spectaculaire, il distinguait chaque épines, chaque brin d'herbe, tout. Absolument rien qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision ne pouvait lui échapper. Et il mit un temps record à trouver des traces de combat. A l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus personne, mais il restait du sang, des branches cassées, de la terre retournée et des traces de brûles. Mais surtout, une main.

Il plongea en pic dans la direction. Les arbres étaient plus épars à la lisière, aussi il put continuer à suivre le chemin en restant au-dessus de la forêt. Puis il entendit des bruits, ou plutôt, des répercutions de bruits. Et vint les cris, les sifflements des sorts, les aboiements de loups et des pieds piétinant le sol. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il descendit sous les arbres et il se changea en écureuil avant d'atterrir sur une branche. D'un bon, il s'accrocha à une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus du combat.

Les Suprêmes étaient nombreux, ou en tout cas plus nombreux, et pourtant, ils semblaient tous en difficulté. Leurs opposants n'étaient pas tous des loups, mais aussi des hommes et des femmes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas de baguette mais des lances qui semblaient pouvoir parer certaine attaque magique en les renvoyant, comme un bouclier. Vêtus de cuir bouillis cousus entre eux très près du corps, des orteils jusqu'au bout des doigts, les combattants de la meute étaient également tous armés de couteaux accrochés à leur ceinture, d'arc et de flèches très certainement ensorcelées, puisqu'elles traversaient les boucliers magiques. Leurs capes longues à capuches semblaient porter préjudice à leurs propriétaires, s'accrochant aux ronces dans lesquelles les loups les avaient surement menés intentionnellement. Car les ronces n'accrochaient pas le cuir.

Les Suprêmes, dont la plupart avaient retirés leur capuche pour mieux se battre, lançaient sort sur sort en directions de leurs ennemis qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Mais les ronces, ainsi que les trois loups qui leur rodaient autour les perturbaient beaucoup, en plus de les fatiguer, et les empêchaient, la plupart du temps, de viser correctement. Et les guerriers de la meute, eux, semblaient au meilleur de leur forme, cachés derrière les arbres, leur connaissance du terrain leur donnait un avantage considérable. Contrant les rares attaques qui venaient vers eux avec leur lance ou en se cachant derrière un arbre, contre-attaquant aussitôt en lançant des couteaux qui revenaient à eux comme des boomerangs, ils se cessaient de bouger et semblaient même jouer avec eux. D'ailleurs, seuls quelque uns étaient blessés, alors qu'à l'inverse, chez les Suprêmes, presque tous semblaient avoir été touchés au moins une fois.

Perché sur une branche, Drago était resté quelques secondes scotché par le spectacle, comprenant soudainement pourquoi personne n'en était ressortit vivant. Puis, il avait cherché Blaise des yeux. Il faisait partit de ceux qui avait été le moins touché, mais un loup, que Drago reconnu immédiatement, l'avait choisis pour proie et ne le lâchait pas. Drago sauta de branche en branche jusqu'à lui. Et au moment où Zéhan ouvrait la gueule et bondissait sur Blaise, Drago se transforma en hyppogriffe. La branche craqua dans un bruit monstrueux qui attira tous les regards et stoppa net le loup dans sa course. En tombant, il ouvrit ses ailes et battit l'air à grand coup pour ralentir la chute. Il attrapa Blaise de ses pattes avant, à ce geste le combat reprit immédiatement. Zéhan sauta tenta de leur sauter dessus en poussant un hurlement effrayant. Mais Drago avait déjà pris son élan au sol d'un coup de sabots et s'était envolé.

Blaise s'était mis à crier et bougeait dans tous les sens. Comme si Merlin avait entendu ses prières, ou plutôt comme si Hermione avait entendu les hurlements du métis, des étincelles rouges jaillirent de la forêt. Il vola dans cette direction en faisant son possible pour tenir fermement Blaise malgré ses gesticulations, sans lui faire mal. Et quand il arriva là où il avait vu le signe il poussa un petit cri et les branches s'écartèrent, sans se casser, pour lui laisser la place de passer. Doucement, il perdit de l'altitude jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Blaise touchent le sol. Il le lâcha à se posa à côté de lui. Hermione était encore concentré sur les branches, la baguette et l'autre main levée vers le ciel, elle marmonna des paroles jusqu'à ce que les branches reprennent leur place.

Potter se tenait près d'elle, non loin, Louhan continuait de le fixer. Son père était agenouillé vers l'enfant. Et lorsqu'il reprit sa forme humaine, Drago lâcha d'une voix froide :

-Je vous conseille de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à interroger sous la torture. Et si vous souhaiter absolument assouvir vos pulsions meurtrières, vous pouvez toujours aller tuer ceux qui reste avec votre fils. Ou sinon on peut passer directement à la partie ludique de notre présence à savoir l'assassinat de mon père et la libération de votre fils.

(1) Dans les livres, lorsqu'un fantôme traverse quelqu'un ou l'inverse, JK compare la sensation au fait de passer sous une cascade d'eau glacée.


	38. Chapter 38 - Un retour tant attendu

**Bonjouuur ! Comment aller vous ? Moi ça va, toujours un peu crevé mais j'ai pu dormir un peu plus sereinement cette semaine x)**

 **Alors voilà la suite, elle vous réserve surement une surprise car je pense que vous ne vous attendez pas à ça, maiiiiiiiis j'aime les surprise et en plus il fallait cette petite apparté pour que le chapitre prochaine soit explosif sans trop vouloir en dire ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédent aussi (ah on me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est le plus long de tous), mais il le vaut bien xD Encore et toujours merci de me suivre et de me laisser vos petits messages qui me font trop plaisir et me motive encore plus à continuer ! Bon chapitre à toute et des bisous d'amour, si jamais ça ne va pas trop, j'espère vous remonter un peu le morale avec ce chapitre !**

 **Swangranger : Comme toujours merci pour ta régularité dans tes adorable review :3 Comme tu dis pour le moment Harry et Blaise sont un peu spectateurs pour le moment ils n'ont pas trop donné leur avis mais... ils ne faut pas les sous-estimer ! Et il ne faut pas sous estimer les loups non plus, ils n'ont aucune pitié pour les Suprêmes. Contente que les moments Dramione avec leur lien te plaise, et la dragonne aussi. Tant mieux si tu ne vois pas les fautes, moi je les vois quand je relis une fois publiée et parfois j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs ! Mais si ça ne gêne pas ta lecture ça me soulage un peu ! Personnellement je lis rarement des histoires en cours (sauf quand j'oublie de regarder) car je suis trop impatiente x) mais je peux comprendre qu'on est pas le temps ou que parfois on ne sait pas quoi dire, mais des fois, juste dire qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire et que l'histoire nous a plus ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Je m'en rend encore plus compte maintenant que j'écris ! En tout cas merci pour tout bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **Charliee3216 : Ahaha, je dois dire que Drago ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus, du coup forcément j'utilise pas trop un vocabulaire positif quand j'écris sur lui. Mais après si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est tout autre chose x) Et si tu es de mauvaise humeur et que tu te défoules sur lui, alors forcément... ; ) Je suis désolée pour toi, mais Harry ne va pas disparaître de si tôt ! Mais qui sait, peut être que tu finiras par l'apprécier ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture**

 **IKNOX3 : Merciii :3 Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, les chapitres sont vraiment de plus en plus long, mais j'en ai besoin, autant pour l'histoire que pour moi-même, lorsque je les écrit j'arrive pas à m'arrêter et je me sens frustré si je ne vais pas au bout de mon idée... Je suis un peu névrosé sur les bords. Et oui, il n'y a pas eu de moment dramione dans le dernier chapitre, mais ne t'en fais pas le manque va être comblé ! Tu me diras après si chapitre si tu avais deviné juste, parce que je pense pouvoir te surprendre ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et malheureusement non je n'ai pas pu skier, les pistes ne sont pas encore ouverte. En fait, chez moi (Megeve, pour les connaisseur, c'pas loin de Chamonix, tunnel du mont blanc tout ça) il a neigé genre 1m50 (en ville hein, pas sur les pistes) en deux jour non stop. Et du coup j'étais trop hystérique, mais puisque le sol était encore chaud, et qu'après la neige on a eut que du brouillard, mais qu'il ne faisait pas froid, ben la neige à déjà tout fondu et je suis triste :( en plus l'hiver dernier était pourri j'ai pas skier non plus... Bref, et toi, comptes-tu skier cet hiver ? :p Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Missgyffi : Coucou toi, merci beaucoup pour ta petite review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Dis moi ce que tu en as pensé !**

 **ChristinePotterhead : Oooh si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux ! JE RIGOLE ON SE CALME ! Hum. Pardon. C'est moi qui me calme... Ne t'en fais pas je comprend très bien que tu ais pu être occupé, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Surtout si tu continues à la lire, et que ce n'est qu'une pause passagère, mais sinon tu fais ce que tu veux je ne peux pas t'en vouloir si demain tu décides de ne plus me lire : p Je suis super contente que les chapitres que tu avais loupé t'aient plus ! Même si ce qui est arrivé à Ron n'est pas forcément joyeux... En tout cas merci beaucoup je suis vraiment touché par tes compliments c'est super gentil. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire autant ! A bientôt !**

* * *

-Je vous conseille de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à interroger sous la torture. Et si vous souhaiter absolument assouvir vos pulsions meurtrières, vous pouvez toujours aller tuer ceux qui reste avec votre fils. Ou sinon on peut passer directement à la partie ludique de notre présence à savoir l'assassinat de mon père et la libération de votre fils.

Le silence qui suivit, semblait aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon. Il fut court, mais tellement lourd, qu'on aurait pu croire, qu'au moindre mot, une tonne de briques leur tomberait dessus. Un rien aurait pu briser le silence et faire éclater la tension qui régnait. Le ton de Drago avait été si… typiquement Malefoyen, que le temps d'une seconde, il s'était sentit exactement comme au collège. Il s'était senti _Malefoy._ _Le_ Malefoy, qui avait fait son apparition lors des débuts de la transformation. _Son_ Malefoy. Il avait pris cette expression, cette intonation arrogante, ce ton froid traînant comme si rien ne l'atteignait, et tellement autoritaire. Comme un souverain imposant sa volonté, il avait parlé au chef de la meute avec une suffisance et une assurance qui lui était à lui-même inconnue. Et il en fut extrêmement perturbé, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il garda la tête haute, le menton levé, les yeux rivés dans ceux du chef. Seule la veine palpitant furieusement sur sa tempe trahissait sa tension.

Et aussi fragile que le silence, la capacité d'Azenghan à garder son calme, avait l'air de pouvoir se rompre à tout moment. Chacun de ses muscles tendus roulaient sous sa peau mate, comme s'il était prêt à bondir à tout instant. Hermione s'était approchée de Blaise et malgré ses protestations, elle entreprit de le soigner, utilisant jusqu'aux menaces de l'immobiliser par magie s'il ne la laissait pas faire. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière explosée, couvrant la moitié de son visage de sang poisseux et les ronces lui avaient déchiré la peau des chevilles profondément. Potter s'était rapproché d'eux trois, comme effrayé à l'idée de s'éloigner de la brunette, ses yeux scrutant les loup-garous avec une certaine pudeur dans son regard. Louhan fixait le nouvel arrivant avec le même air qu'elle avait abordé pour Potter, une petite lueur de curiosité et de défi en plus.

Ce fut justement, et contre toutes attentes, Louhan qui manifesta parla en première.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Demanda-t-elle directement à Hermione, qui venait de finir ses soins.

-Louhan ! Reste à ta place ! Gronda le chef en lui jetant une œillade noire.

La louve inclina doucement la tête et ne répondit pas. Blaise, qui s'était laissé tomber à terre dès son arrivée, se releva à la suite d'Hermione, et son regard se posa sur le gamin, toujours évanouie au sol, au pied de son chef. Puis il sauta du chef en question, à la louve qui levait le menton avec une étrange lueur dans le regard lorsqu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour personne. L'italien haussa les sourcils avant de sourire sincèrement. Comme Drago, il avait certainement compris qu'il lui plaisait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en perdit sa classe naturelle.

-Wow ! On dirait Wonder Woman ! Mais à poil ! S'exclama-t-il avant de regarder Drago, puis Potter, en hochant la tête à la recherche d'une confirmation qui ne vint pas. Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Wonder Woman ?!

-Ta gueule Zabini. Souffla sèchement Hermione entre ses dents de manière à ce que les loups ne l'entendent pas.

-Qui est Wonder Woman ?! Demanda Louhan sous la forme d'un aboiement assez inquiétant.

Mais apparemment pas assez inquiétant pour le métis, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents incroyablement blanches avec un petit air de prédateur.

-Une guerrière amazone, une héroïne de bande dessinée qui est b… belle ! Répondit Blaise en souriant encore plus avec un regard appuyé.

La louve fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard moqueur et exaspéré de Drago.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton farouche.

-Il suffit ! Tonna Azenghan en avançant vers sa fille pour l'attraper par le bras. Tu vas aller chercher ton frère et rentrer au camp. Ne faites aucun prisonnier et je ne veux aucun survivant non plus. Quant à vous, s'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers Blaise, si vous tenez à votre vie je vous déconseille de vous approcher de ma fille ! Car même si demain vous vous faites mordre par un loup, vous ne serez pas encore assez bien pour elle !

Le regard de Blaise passa du père à la fille plusieurs fois d'un air surpris avant de hausser les épaules, comme si cela lui était égal. Mais lorsqu'il détourna les yeux, Drago put y lire une telle détermination, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Le blond ne put retenir un soupir mi exaspéré, mi amusé, qui échappa à tout le monde sauf à Blaise qui lui répondit un clin d'œil discret. Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, en y exerçant une légère pression qui lui tira la peau, et elle expira bruyamment, faisant ainsi valser les regards vers elle. Puis son expression changea du tout au tout. Son air irrité devint strict, inébranlable. Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda les trois garçons qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard avec sévérité. Les trois soutenaient son regard, quoi que Blaise semblait le plus perturbés de tous par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

Louhan était partie discrètement, et le bruit d'Azenghan ramassant le corps de l'enfant obligea Hermione à détourner les yeux.

-Nous laisseriez-vous un moment nous les quatre ? Demanda Hermione le plus poliment du monde. Avant que nous allions parler dans votre camp ?

Drago s'attendait à un refus net et précis. Mais au contraire, le mâle dominant leur fit une proposition qui était aussi tentante que repoussante. Il leur laissait la journée, pour que Blaise, tout comme sa meute, se remettent de l'attaque, ainsi que pour laisser le temps aux esprits de se calmer. Et il leur proposa de revenir en début de soirée, pour partager un repas avec lui et ses « chef de troupe », afin de parler de cette attaque contre Lucius Malefoy. Hermione accepta dans la seconde en imposant, d'une volonté de fer, que Drago trouva irrémédiablement sexy, ses conditions que le chef acceptait sans négocier.

Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par ce délais que leur donnait le loup, et encore moins par l'idée de partager un repas avec ces malades mentaux. Hors, la proposition qu'il avait fait n'avait rien eu d'un ordre, Hermione avait vraiment eu le choix de refuser l'invitation. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, alors il y avait très certainement une raison.

Ils retournèrent à pied, dans un silence mortuaire, jusqu'à la rivière, Drago soutenant Blaise qui avait bien du mal à marcher. Azenghan était repartit en courant dans l'autre sens avec le garçon, dont Drago s'était surpris à espérer le bon rétablissement. L'air était bien plus frais au bord de l'eau, et le vent n'était plus coupé par les arbres. Blaise avait vraiment l'air mal en point, frissonnant, il avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Après tout, il avait passé la nuit à boire, avant de décuver en quelques minutes à l'aide de potions, pour ensuite aller se battre contre une meute de loup-garou complètement marteau. Il avait très certainement vu le gamin se faire couper la main, puis il avait testé le vol au-dessus de forêt tenu par les épaules entre les griffes d'un animal magique dont son camarade avait pris la forme. Il y avait de quoi avoir la nausée. Potter, enfin, le garçon dont il avait pris l'apparence, était également blanc comme la neige, l'air d'avoir du mal à se remettre de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Hermione et Drago durent s'y mettre à deux pour aider Blaise à traverser la rive où Potter les attendait. Et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche silencieuse, Hermione et Potter marchant devant, Drago, qui aidait toujours Blaise à avancer, laissa son esprit partir à la recherche du sien.

« _C'est quoi ton plan ? On ne va quand même pas aller à la Cascade ? »_ Demanda-t-il sincèrement étonné.

 _« Si. Très exactement, nous sommes en train d'aller à la Cascade. On ne va pas repartir se serait inutile, et transplaner serait risqué pour Zabini, même en transplanage d'escorte. »_ Dit-elle d'on ton catégorique, mais joyeux.

 _« Mais tu ne voulais pas que Zabini vienne ici, non ? Et pourquoi tu es aussi joyeuse ? »_

 _« Les choses ont changé avec Zabini. Je vais revoir Pattenrond ! Il me manquait trop ! »_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago ricana tout haut. Ce qui déclencha un regard interrogateur chez Blaise, et choqué chez Potter qui se retourner pour le dévisager. Après tout, il n'y avait absolument a _ucunes_ raisons qu'il rigole seul à ce moment précis. Mais il ne le remarqua pas. Trop absorbé par son échange avec elle. Hermione avait été la seule à ne pas réagir à son rire, enfin, pas à voix haute et elle ne se retourna pas non plus.

« _Ne te moque pas ! »_ Se vexa la brunette d'une voix de petite fille. « _C'est totalement normale que j'aime mon chat ! Tu le sais très bien ! »_

 _« Ce n'est plus de l'amour, là, c'est du fanatisme ! »_ Se moqua quand même le blond en souriant tout seul.

Cette fois, Blaise et Potter se regardèrent, avec exactement la même expression inquiète, moqueuse et désespéré, avant d'échanger un étrange sourire qui semblait exprimer un sous-entendu qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

« _Ah oui ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu diras quand je te montrerais ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. »_ Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec mais moqueur.

Au mot « amour » un cri d'indignation les fit tous se stopper net.

-Putain mais Drago regarde où tu mets les pieds ! C'est toi qui es censé m'aider à marcher, pas l'inverse ! S'énerva le métis à qui il avait apparemment marché sur le pied. Granger ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'Hermione sursautait. Maintenant tu marches derrière nous !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Demanda Drago d'une voix glaciale, alors que son esprit se cessait de se répéter les paroles d'Hermione, se demandant s'il avait bien comprit le sens des mots.

-Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ? Très bien ! T'as les yeux plus occupés à détailler l'anatomie de Granger qu'à regarder où tu marches !

-C'est totalement faux je souriais car Hermione me disait que son chat lui manquait. Répliqua-t-il en fusillant Blaise des yeux. Je ne la détaillais pas, j'étais dans mes pensées et je fixais droit devant moi. Et elle est, justement, droit devant moi !

-Attendez, vous étiez en train de vous parler ? Interrogea Potter en direction de son amie. Toi aussi tu souriais toute seule.

-Il me demandait si nous allions… Vous verrez bien, je ne le dirais pas ici. S'interrompit-elle en rougissant.

Encore une fois, Potter et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu alors que la marche reprenait plus lentement, maintenant que Drago et Blaise marchaient devant. Elle leur indiqua où et quand tourner entre les arbres, les buissons et les souches. Drago suivait ses ordres comme un automate, et pourtant, son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ? Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? « Quand je te montrerais ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ». En vérité, il avait surtout peur de comprendre. Ou plutôt, peur de se tromper. Non, en fait, il ne savait pas, il était juste totalement chamboulé par cette phrase. D'autant plus qu'elle avait pris un ton étrangement sec, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les moqueries. Et justement, elle aussi avait eu une intonation moqueuse, comme si elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop absorbé par ses propres réflexions, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut brusquement aveuglé par la lumière, qu'il remarqua qu'ils venaient de quitter la forêt et qu'ils étaient juste en face de l'énorme cascade.

 _La_ Cascade.

Malgré la grimace due au Soleil, Drago ne put réprimer un sourire heureux devant cette vision familière. C'était comme s'il retrouvait Poudlard après les vacances d'été. Hermione eut exactement la même réaction. Et c'est quand elle serra sa main un peu plus fort en une courte pression, qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. Bon, tout le monde se tenait apparemment à elle, mais la manière dont elle s'accrochait à lui, lui suffisait pour savoir qu'elle ne lui tenait pas la main uniquement pour le passage dans e noir. A regret, elle finit par le lâcher. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis pivota sur elle-même, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

Elle regarda Potter dans les yeux quand elle dit :

-Bienvenue à la Cascade, c'est ma maison !

Elle le répéta à Blaise, avec bien moins d'enthousiasme. Mais ni Blaise, ni Potter ne firent vraiment attention à elle. Trop occupés qu'ils étaient à regarder le paysage. Il était vrai que ce matin, la vue était particulièrement belle vu d'ici. Et cette vision, depuis cet endroit, le remmena aux matins où ils allaient courir ensemble. Et c'est avec une impatience d'enfant, que Drago souhaita être arrivé sur la terrasse. La brunette attrapa le bras de Potter et se mit en route, suivit par les deux Serpentards dont l'un traînait du pied. Drago se sentait comme un gamin, il en aurait presque sauté sur place à pieds joints. Mais il lui restait encore assez de dignité, ou lucidité, pour ne pas faire ça devant témoins. La seule ombre au tableau étant la raison de leur présence. Il aurait tout donné pour n'être qu'avec elle, que ce soit elle à ses côtés, et non Blaise. Il aurait aimé que tout soit simple, qu'ils ne soient jamais partis d'ici. Ou qu'ils reviennent parce que tout était terminé. Et qu'il puisse prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasser, maintenant, juste parce qu'il était heureux d'être revenu dans ce lieu qui représentait tant pour lui.

C'est avec un élasticus qu'ils firent leur ascension, et une fois les deux pieds sur la pierre noire, le regard qu'il échangea avec elle lui prouva qu'elle aussi, était heureuse de retrouver cet endroit, et pas uniquement pour son chat. Qu'elle aussi, aurait aimé laisser libre court à son envie de le serrer contre elle. Blaise et Potter regardaient la vue bouche-bée. Discrètement, et tout aussi rapidement, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et y déposa un petit baisé silencieux, à défaut de pouvoir vraiment l'embrasser.

Puis, dès qu'il lâcha sa main, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et on l'entendit pousser des cris de joie lorsqu'elle retrouva son animal. Et les ronronnements du chat furent si intenses qu'ils les entendaient également depuis la terrasse, sans avoir besoin d'augmenter ses capacités auditives. Drago ricana de nouveau, tout en secouant la tête et un bruit sourd lui indiqua que Blaise venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

-Et ben si c'est ici que vous vous cachiez, je comprends pourquoi on ne vous voyait pas si souvent. Dit l'italien d'un ton léger, en étalant ses jambes dans un soupir de soulagement, comme si l'on venait de lui dire qu'il avait droit à des vacances.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il regardait Potter. Ce dernier avait repris son apparence et remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Drago le fixait. Le balafré regardait, lui, un point en bas. Dans une direction, un angle, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait tellement de fois regarder ce qu'il regardait, presque à l'endroit même à se trouvait Potter, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ce qui le préoccupait. Ce qui accaparait son attention défigurait son visage, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, par une expression bouleversé. Et puisqu'il savait tout maintenant, il était à même de deviner tout seul, qui reposait sous ces trois stèles. Puis, tout à coup, sans raisons apparentes – ou peut être que si, justement – Potter tourna brusquement la tête vers Drago.

-Je dois la vie à ta mère Malefoy. Elle a mentit à Voldemort. Elle l'a fait avant tout pour toi, mais ça m'a aussi permis de vivre. Dit-il d'une voix blanche, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ses mots. Et si tu n'avais pas mentit toi aussi lors de notre capture, on serait mort. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais… merci, Malefoy. Tu as permis à mes deux meilleurs amis, soit, à ma famille à moi, de rester en vie.

Un bruit de tissu froissé fit tourner la tête à Drago en direction de la porte. La jeune fille était revenue avec son gros pull gris informe sur les épaules. Hermione semblait avoir entendu les paroles de son ami, car elle le regardait avec de grands yeux pétillants, heureux, un sourire attendri et joyeux sur les lèvres. Blaise regardait Potter un sourcil levé, comme s'il était amusée d'avoir entendu et vu le binoclard aussi perturbé et sincère en même temps. Drago finit par reporter son attention sur le balafré qui ne l'avait lui, pas quitté des yeux un seul instant.

Le temps d'une seconde, Drago eut envie de lui rire au nez tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Puis une envie de le pousser par-dessus la barrière monta en lui avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Une boule de plombs était tombée dans son estomac et le fait que Potter le remercie pour les même choses qu'Hermione l'avait fait, avec les mêmes mots dans le même ordre, lui donnait envie de crier. Qu'aurait-il put crier ? Bonne question. Seulement le sérieux de Potter, l'attendrissement d'Hermione devant cette attitude, le fait que Blaise assiste à ça, et le fait que le corps de sa mère ne soit pas très loin, lui permit de ne pas crier. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite avec brutalité, un peu comme un taureau.

-Ecoute Potter, je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Hermione. Articula-t-il avec toute la difficulté du monde, mais d'une voix relativement bien maîtrisé par rapport à la situation. Je n'ai pas besoin, et je ne veux de remerciement de personne, surtout pour de telles choses. Quant à ma mère… si tu veux la remercier, rien ne t'empêche d'aller le faire.

Le brun hocha la tête doucement, comme s'il comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas connu ses parents. La perte, ça il connaissait. Mais c'était tout, le seul point commun entre eux. Un instant. QUOI ? Un point commun entre eux ? Non ! Non, ils n'avaient aucuns points communs ! Et il ne voulait pas voir cette compassion dans le regard de son ennemi du passé ! Parce que non, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Personne ne le pourrait, pas même Hermione ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter ait eu besoin d'épancher ses sentiments comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle ? N'était-il pas foutu d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même ?!

Pris d'un élan de tristesse qui lui encercla le cœur comme un étau de fer et de colère envers son père, il se dirigea vers a porte de la terrasse en marmonnant qu'il voulait être seul. Chose que personne ne dut comprendre, mais personne ne le retient non plus, et il en fut soulagé. Il referma la porte derrière lui, en vérifiant d'un regard que personne ne le suivait non plus. Blaise lui jeta regard plein de reproches car il n'avait apparemment pas envie de rester seul avec les deux Griffondors. Mais Drago l'ignora superbement puisqu'il ne le remarqua même pas.

A l'instant où il était entré, il s'était senti renaître, comme s'il respirait de nouveau après une longue apnée. Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme s'ils étaient parti la veille. L'odeur d'Hermione était partout et il inspira avec détresse. Le chat dormait, pelotonné dans un coussin du plus grand des fauteuils du coin salon. Les piles d'objets, de journaux, de cartons, tout lui semblait si familier, si réconfortant. La porte de la chambre d'Hermione était ouverte, tout comme celle de la salle de bain. Posé sur la table basse, deux tasses de thé vide semblaient attendre d'être débarrassées. Deux assiettes séchaient encore près de l'évier. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté les lieux. Un sourire niait avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Les souvenirs avec Hermione lui semblaient plus vivants que jamais et la douleur des paroles de Potter s'étaient éclipsées. Ou presque. La colère pour son père ne le quittait jamais. Et il l'avait réveillé, ce monstre dormant dans ses tripes.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, seule porte fermée de la pièce. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, ce fut un vrai mélange de bonheur et de peine. Car après avoir parlé de sa mère, voir ce décor qu'il avait tant occupé, lui rappela en premier lieu la vidéo, tournée sur le bout de ce lit. Lit qu'il avait également partagé avec elle plus d'une fois. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement dans sa cage thoracique, s'en était douloureux. Ses muscles aussi étaient tendus au point qu'il en avait mal. D'une main tremblante, il se mit à se masser lui-même la nuque, dans un but relaxant. Ce qui ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Et les nœuds douloureux dans son cou, se transformèrent en démangeaison.

Brusquement, sans raison, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas annulé le patronus. Avait-elle disparut seule ? Le sort s'était-il annulé lorsqu'ils avaient transplanné ? En tout cas, elle n'était plus là. Et il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Il se grattait le haut du dos avec force maintenant, ses ongles lui abîmaient la peau. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose céder sous ses ongles et il porta sa main à ses yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement le phénomène. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se plaça devant le miroir, retira sa cape, son pull et son t-shirt, avant de tourner le dos à la glace pour regarder la zone atteinte.

Un juron très grossier lui échappa dans un cri un peu paniqué. Le bras sur lequel la dragonne avait grimpé, ainsi que l'épaule en question, la nuque, et la moitié du haut de son dos, étaient recouvert de la petite croûte grisâtre qu'il avait eue sur la main. Merlin ! Comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Ce matin, au QG de Potter, il s'était douché et sa peau était parfaitement normale, et même plus parfaite qu'autre chose ! Immédiatement, il se dit qu'il y avait un lien avec la dragonne, son comportement, le fait qu'elle lui ait grimpé dessus et la mue. Seulement, il ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi. Elle était faite de lumière, un sort, qu'il avait lui-même lancé, elle était sa magie à lui ! Bon, elle avait eu un très étrange comportement, mais en quoi son comportement pouvait provoquer cette mue ? C'était illogique, et pourtant, c'était la seule explication possible et plausible. Là où il s'était gratté, on pouvait déjà voir apparaître quelques écailles.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec qui fit sursauter Drago. Potter apparut dans le chambranle de la porte, et il s'arrêta net. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, fixés sur le dos du blond.

-Tiens, rend-toi utile pour une fois Potter, aboya Drago, très perturbé par la situation. Vas chercher Hermione.

Sidéré, le binoclard le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes. Articula-t-il en reposant son regard sur les plaques grises.

-Ben t'attendras. Siffla Drago commençant à arracher les croûtes qu'il avait sur le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Bafouilla Potter sans bouger d'un millimètre.

-Je mue. Ne put se retenir de ricaner le blond en réalisant le ridicule de la chose.

Cette fois intrigué, Potter avança d'un pas pour mieux voir. Drago lui jeta un regard assassin qui le découragea à avancer plus.

-Potter, t'es sourd ou juste con ?! Va chercher Hermione ! Se répéta le Serpentard d'un ton sec.

Le balafré jeta un dernier coup d'œil fasciné aux écailles qui étaient maintenant clairement visibles sur son bras, avant de tourner les talons. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Blaise et de la brunette.

-Vous vous appelez tous Hermione ? Aboya de plus belle de blond en dévisageant les deux hommes avec agacement.

Aucun ne répondit, les yeux rivés sur l'épaule que Drago avait entrepris de gratter. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte sur eux d'un coup de pied. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte sans bouger, et il se stoppa dans ses gestes pour la regarder aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-M'aider à retirer ce que j'ai dans le dos. Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, comparé à sa précédente agressivité. Je n'y arrive pas.

Il s'attendait à voir un certain dégoût dans ses yeux après sa demande. Mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en pinçant les lèvres, ses yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude.

-Je ne vais pas te faire mal, hein ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois avec la même voix.

-Non, je ne sens rien, c'est comme de la peau morte. La rassura Drago avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air un peu rassuré, mais pas totalement non plus. Et avant de s'avancer vers lui, elle donna un coup de poing dans la porte. Deux cris synchronisés lui indiquèrent que les deux garçons avaient dut coller leurs oreilles à la porte. Puis avec une expression nouvellement déterminée, elle s'avança vers lui. Il sentait sa présence dans son dos, et cela lui donna un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa peau, il en aurait presque gémit de plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'oublier à chaque fois combien elle avait la peau douce et chaude. Et de le redécouvrir à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

-Tout va bien ? Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il réalisa qu'au moment où elle l'avait touché, tout son corps s'était détendu, et il avait totalement arrêté tout mouvement, c'était à peine s'il respirait. Juste pour mieux sentir sa peau sur la sienne.

-Oui, cesse de t'inquiéter. Lui répondit Drago d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement débarrassé de la couche de peau morte grise, avant qu'elle ne retire ses mains, il la sentit se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, et elle lui déposa un petit bisou dans le haut du cou, juste dessous les cheveux. Un autre frisson de plaisir le traversa, et il se retourna vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger. Il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes et à travers ce fougueux baisé, il eut l'impression de s'abandonner complètement à elle. Il était tellement heureux d'être ici avec elle, malgré la situation. Et la passion qu'elle mit à lui rendre ce baiser, lui exprima à quelle point elle l'était aussi. Après tout, c'était un peu leur « chez eux ».

C'est elle qui mit fin au baisé, mais elle resta blotti dans ses bras, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait posé ses mains dans le bas du dos de Drago, et lorsqu'elle remonta le long de sa colonne et que le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent les écailles encore grises, une sensation indescriptible le prit de tout son être. Il ses sentit ses hérisser comme des poils. Et comme la première fois, il devina que maintenant, sa peau avait repris une apparence normale. Car elle continua ses caresses, et la sensation inconnue avait disparue.

Il avait envie de bien plus qu'un simple câlin. Son souffle était court. Et lorsqu'elle le remarqua elle le lâcha immédiatement en le regardant avec panique.

-Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Si, si, tout vas bien Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit. Dit-il avec la respiration saccadée.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, mais n'insista pas, fort heureusement pour lui.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements et lui tendit avant de sortir de la pièce. Étrangement, Potter et Blaise n'étaient plus derrière la porte. Mais ils n'étaient pas bien loin non plus. Il vit Potter assit au bar alors que Blaise semblait être en train de se préparer un Irish Coffee. Drago enfila rapidement ses habits et rejoint les autres. L'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il n'avait pas menti à Hermione, mais il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus. Parce qu'il allait bien, c'était juste la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait touché les écailles, ses écailles. Elle le perturbait. La souvenir de cette sensation le perturbait. Parce qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il avait éprouvé, il avait du mal à mettre des mots dessus, simplement parce qu'il avait le sentiment que… ce n'était pas humain. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit, en plus du fait qu'il aurait été totalement incapable de l'expliquer à voix haute, puisqu'il n'y arrivait déjà pas dans sa tête. Sans compter que s'il devait apparenter ça à quelque chose, c'était au plaisir, au désir.

-Soigner le mal par le mal, tu connais ? Fit la voix de Blaise, assez lointaine, en réponse à quelque chose qu'Hermione avait dit.

Drago revient sur terre et il remarqua que Potter avait filé à la salle de bain. Hermione avait pris sa place derrière le bar et regardait d'un œil mauvais, Blaise mettre plus de Whisky que de café dans sa tasse.

-Tu dois dormir Blaise je te signale ! Dit-elle avec son petit ton supérieur de miss je-sais-tout. On est venu ici pour que tu te reposes ! Non pas que je doute d'Azenghan, mais si ce soir ça dérape, il faudra que tu sois capable de réagir rapidement ! Tu viens juste de décuver d'hier, et même pas de manière naturelle !

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme un biberon ! S'exclama Blaise d'une voix joyeuse, absolument pas concerné par le trouble générale. Après je vais dormir comme un bébé justement !

-De toutes façon si tu ne dors pas, au moins huit heure, je ne te le laisserais pas venir, on n'a pas besoin d'un poids mort complètement bourré. Finit d'argumenter Hermione en faisant un geste de la main agacé.

Drago s'était assis à côté d'elle, et regarda Blaise boire son café d'une traite, sans vraiment le voir. Le baisé lui avait fait penser à ce qu'elle avait dit : « je te montrerais ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ». Et il s'efforçait de ne pas lui demander d'explication, même mentale. Autant effrayé par la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner que par la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Potter revient des toilettes et retourna s'asseoir sur le dernier tabouret de libre. Les trois regardèrent Blaise agir comme s'il était chez lui, se servir à manger, se préparer une autre tasse et siffler joyeusement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'italien bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Où est-ce que je peux dormir maman ? Demanda Blaise à Hermione avec une voix de gamin.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et lui jeta d'abord un long regard méprisant.

-Dans la chambre de droite. Répondit-elle à contre cœur.

Blaise, ne laissant absolument pas son amusement se faire entacher par l'attitude d'Hermione, eut un dernier sourire provoquant avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Drago. Le silence retomba pendant un moment. Tous les trois assis au bar, Hermione au milieu, chacun semblaient plongé dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un moment, Potter se mit à bouger et il tourna la tête vers Hermione et Drago.

-Tu as dit que tu muais, mais tu mues en quoi ? Demanda sérieusement le balafré. C'est bien des écailles que j'ai vu, mais elles n'avaient pas tellement l'air normal.

-En dragon, Potter. Soupira le blond d'une voix traînante. En Noir des Hébrides, tu n'as rien écouté ce matin ? Et si jamais tu trouves quelque chose de normale dans le gros bordel qu'est ma vie, alors je suis tout ouïe, Potter.

A ces mots, Hermione poussa un petit gémissement dépité. Potter fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête d'un geste distrait. La brunette se prit la tête entre les mains avant de la secouer brutalement.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui peut provoquer cette mue ? Parla la jeune fille d'un air absent.

-Non, dans les deux cas, les conditions n'avaient rien à voir. Soupira de nouveau le blond avec dépit.

Elle soupira à son tour avant de relever la tête.

-Pourtant il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… Marmonna-t-elle apparemment pour elle-même. Pourquoi maintenant…

Le silence revint. Hermione se leva au bout d'un certain temps pour leur servir un thé à chacun, avant que tout le monde ne replongent dans ses pensées respectives. Drago aurait aimé penser à son père, au plan, au loup, à la soirée à venir. Aux choses importantes. Pourtant, la seule question qui l'obsédait, était de savoir ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire un peu plus tôt. Et il se détestait pour ça, car il y avait plus urgent, plus vital. Mais il était incapable de détourner son esprit de cette phrase qu'elle avait dite. Incapable d'orienter ses pensées sur autres choses. Il n'arrivait même pas à culpabiliser correctement d'y penser, tant il y pensait.

-Et sinon… commença Potter d'une voix qu'il voulait très certainement dégagée, alors qu'on entendait clairement sa curiosité. En dehors de ce lien, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous…?

Hermione rougie à une vitesse phénoménale, alors que le visage de Drago se fermait totalement. En quoi cela le regardait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Et puis, pourquoi demandait-il ça maintenant ? Pile quand il se posait des questions embarrassantes ? Et pourquoi avait-il autant envie de lui crier dessus ? Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre ! La situation n'avait rien de claire, ils n'étaient pas ensemble c'était certain, mais ils n'étaient clairement pas que des amis. Hors, il n'allait pas répondre ça. Comme il n'allait pas répondre du tout en fait ! Il n'y avait même pas matière à se poser la question ! Ça ne concernait pas du tout Potter ! La brunette n'était pas non plus décidée à répondre, aussi Potter afficha une expression perplexe.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le brun sembla abandonner, Hermione prit la parole.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Parkinson ? Demanda-t-elle comme si Potter n'avait jamais parlé.

-Luna était sortie seule, sans prévenir personne, sur la piste de je ne sais quelle plante qui soulagerait Ernie les soirs de pleine Lune. Mais elle s'est aventurée on ne sait où, Parkinson lui est tombée dessus et elle n'était pas seule. Expliqua Potter d'une voix blanche, dont le visage exprimait une colère refoulée. Luna a blessé un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnait, surement un proche de Parkinson car d'après Luna cela l'a « légèrement » énervée. Parkinson les a renvoyés et elle s'est acharnée sur Luna. Elle lui a cassé presque tous les os… Il marqua une pause car sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Puis, articula-t-il avec difficulté en fixant droit devant lui, alors qu'elle allait être tuée, Luna a réussi à convaincre Parkinson de ne pas le faire. Elle n'a pas voulu nous expliquer pourquoi et comment, car c'est apparemment un secret entre elles. En tout cas Parkinson lui a rendu sa baguette et Luna nous a envoyé un patronus. On a eu de la chance que Hagrid soit revenu de France pour quelques jours à ce moment-là, car sans Crockdur, on ne l'aurait jamais trouvé à temps dans la forêt pour l'amener à Mme Pomfresh. Son tibia et les os de son bras lui avaient traversé la peau, elle avait perdu presque la moitié de son sang…

Hermione avait l'air horrifié. Elle avait blanchit, et regardait Potter, une main sur la bouche, les sourcils au milieu du front, les yeux écarquillé de peine et de terreur. Drago aussi se sentait mal, et c'était peu dire. L'idée que Pansy soit devenu aussi violente lui donnait le tournis. Bien évidemment, son visage n'exprimait rien. Mais intérieurement, il avait du mal à rester serein. Il se souvenait de Pansy comme la pipelette accrocs aux ragots, assez vicieuse et méchante. Elle avait été, en une certaine manière, son équivalent au féminin. Si l'on considérait qu'il avait été roi des Serpentard, elle en avait été la reine. Bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais eu aucune considération pour elle, elle était juste… Pansy Parkinson. La fille de son âge lors des repas mondain, qui terrorisait les petits et qui parfois, lui avait servi d'exutoire à certain besoin physique. Elle était aussi presque aussi respectée que lui dans leur maison, et elle avait aussi son garde du corps personnel totalement débile, niveau Crabbe et Goyle. La très nouvellement célèbre à ses yeux : Milicent Bulstrode.

Mais si Pansy avait toujours eu une réputation de véritable garce, et c'était d'ailleurs également pour ça qu'on la respectait, ou plutôt, la craignait à l'inverse de lui, Pansy n'avait jamais eu de côté véritablement sadique. Elle aimait faire souffrir les gens avec des paroles, ou son attitude, montrer quel dominait les gens, qu'elle était intouchable. Elle pouvait même faire peur quand elle le voulait. Seulement, jamais elle n'aurait brisé tous les os d'une personne dans le simple but de la faire souffrir. La souffrance physique était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter. Pour une simple et bonne raison, que tous les Sang-Purs savaient mais taisaient : à savoir que son père battait sa mère sous ses yeux. Et un soir, il avait eu le geste de trop. Officiellement, sa mère avait fait une chute dans l'escalier. Et jamais personne n'avait contredit le père Parkinson, le rapport d'autopsie n'avait jamais été rendu public et étrangement, tous ceux qui avaient travaillé sur l'affaire s'étaient vus verser une belle somme d'argent, juste avant de tous prendre leur retraite anticipée.

Était-ce ce dont lui avait parlé Lufoca? Mais comment aurait-elle put savoir ? La famille Lovegood, bien que Sang-Purs, n'était clairement pas le genre d'invités présents aux soirées qui auraient pu lui permettre de savoir ce genre de choses. Leur famille ne fréquentait très certainement que les Weasley et les sorciers bizarres faisant des découvertes impossibles. Lovegood ne pouvait rien savoir du passé de Pansy. L'idée que qu'elle soit devenu comme son père, du moins à un moment donné, lui donnait la nausée. Et si elle était bel et bien devenue aussi violente que son paternel, il ne voyait pas comment lui parler de la mort de sa mère aurait pu la calmer. Sauf peut-être en lui proposant une vengeance ?

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à les garder fixe. Pansy… Une partie de lui avait toujours eu de la pitié pour elle, mais pas une pitié compatissante, non, quelque chose de négatif, comme si elle le dégoûtait. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle était, Pansy restait une fille faible, et surtout stupide quand il ne s'agissait pas de détruire la réputation de quelqu'un. Elle était naïve, manipulable, crédule. Il y avait pour lui quelque chose d'illogique dans le comportement qu'avait décrit Potter. Mais il ne partagea pas ses doutes, il laissa Potter et Hermione déverser leur haine sur Pansy, sans écouter spécialement leur conversation. Le visage fermé, le regard fixe, mais l'esprit bouillonnant.

Quand le silence revient, Potter proposa à Hermione de lui faire visiter les lieux. La brunette eut le réflexe de se tourner vers Drago, l'air de chercher une quelconque approbation dans ses yeux. Mais le regard de Drago était totalement neutre, indéchiffrable. Il haussa les épaules, distraitement, juste avant de replonger dans ses réflexions. Les deux Griffondors firent rapidement le tour de l'appartement creusé dans la roche, sans entrer dans la chambre de Drago, puis elle l'amena dehors, surement pour lui montrer la salle de sport et la réserve.

Soulagé d'être enfin seul, il remonta immédiatement ses manches et compara le dessus de ses bras. Sans surprise, ils étaient identiques. Absolument aucunes traces de la mue, aucunes différences entre les écailles et la peau. Il laissa ses manches retomber sur ses poignets tout en évitant minutieusement la Marque. Par curiosité, il sortit sa baguette pour produire un patronus. La dragonne se forma devant lui, assise sur le bar dans la même position et taille qu'un chat. Elle le fixait dans les yeux sans jamais cligner des paupières. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il s'adressa à elle.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as provoqué la mue ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, même s'il doutait que Blaise puisse entendre quelque chose.

Elle hocha doucement sa tête de lumière blanche pour répondre.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ?

Nouveau hochement de tête positif.

-Est-ce que tu peux me la dire ?

Même réponse. Puis le silence.

Drago se demanda un instant si elle pouvait parler avant de s'insulter d'idiot. Il se demanda comment faire pour communiquer avec elle, mais la dragonne déplia ses ailes et s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle disparut dans la chambre d'Hermione et il la suivit le plus silencieusement possible. Elle s'était posée sur une étagère, traversant les livres qui y reposaient. Sa queue en forme de flèche pointait sur la tranche d'un livre en particulier, très épais. Drago s'avança, les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant. Il attrapa le livre donc la tranche ne portait aucune inscription et fixa la couverture.

Ce n'était pas un livre. Mais un album photo. Qui portait le nom d'Hermione Granger. Ecrit en une très belle calligraphie qui rappelait vaguement les boucles de ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux, mais la dragonne n'était plus là.

Il resta un instant immobile, à regarder l'étagère, les yeux ronds et l'air stupide. Il n'avait même pas annulé le sort. Comment avait-elle pu partir ? A moins que ses pensées ne soient plus assez joyeuses ? Après tout, son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains. La couverture était étrangement faite d'un tissu blanc cassé très doux et son nom n'était pas écrit, mais cousu en lettre d'or. L'album avait été très certainement entièrement fait à la main. Seul les moldus faisaient ce genre de choses, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la première page, il en eut la confirmation. Sur le papier très fin et bizarrement proche du parchemin, un message pour Hermione avait très certainement été écrit à la plume avec une encre d'un noir brillant.

 _« A ma petite sorcière préférée,_

 _Je t'ai fabriqué cet album photo, pour que tu n'oublies jamais que ta famille sera toujours avec toi lors de ce magique tournant de ta vie. Les premières photos de toi remontent aux premiers mois de ta vie et au fils des pages tu pourras revivre ton histoire, chaque instant passé avec nous. Pour que tu n'oublies jamais qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Ma chérie, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, mais n'oublies jamais que nous serons toujours fiers de toi. Tu remarqueras qu'il reste beaucoup de pages vierges, et se sera à toi de les remplir. Avec ce que tu veux, des photos, des dessins, du texte, tes notes de cours… Tu peux tout me raconter dans ces pages, même ce que tu ne voudras pas me faire lire quand nous nous verrons. Parce que je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu reviennes me voir, tu le prennes avec toi, et que tu me fasses découvrir ce deuxième monde auquel tu appartiens. Sois forte ma petite sorcière, n'oublies jamais que nous t'aimons plus que tout. Et si jamais les choses te semblent dures, où que tu te sens seule, ouvre cet album et je serais là, pense à nous et nous serons tous avec toi, parce que nous serons toujours là. Où que tu sois et où que nous soyons. L'amour, c'est magique ma chérie !_

 _Ton grand père se moque de moi parce que je suis en train de pleurer en écrivant ceci. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce sont des larmes de joie et de fierté, ma petite magicienne ! Mais je le laisse croire que je suis triste et émue, comme ça il fera à manger ce soir s'il pense que ça ne va pas… Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai vu pleuré en cachette en regardant les photos de toi que j'ai choisi de coller. Il croit que je ne sais pas que c'est lui qui l'avait pris. Après cinquante ans de mariage, il croit toujours avoir des secrets pour moi, il perd la tête. Je compte sur toi pour que cet album ne lui tombe jamais entre ses mains de mon vivant !_

 _Pour ne pas finir sur ça, je vais quand même te rappeler que je déteste écrire et que je le fais uniquement pour toi ma chérie. Je t'aime, je sais que tu seras une sorcière extraordinaire car tu es déjà une petite fille exceptionnelle._

 _Ta grand-mère qui t'aime fort._

 _P.S : c'est papi ! Si moi je perds la tête, alors nous devons faire enfermer ta grand-mère, qui croit que je ne connais pas toutes ses cachettes, dans la maison que_ _J'AI_ _construite ! Oh et je sais très bien refaire les paquets cadeaux, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, elle ne sait toujours pas que j'ouvre mes cadeaux avant l'heure. En tous cas princesse, je suis d'accord avec elle, tu es une petite-fille parfaitement époustouflante ! Je sais que tu feras en sorte que ta magie l'empêchera de lire ce message quand elle retrouvera son album. Et je ne me moquais pas d'elle, je me moquais de son pull mis à l'envers, il y a une nuance. A l'inverse, je n'ai pas pleuré devant les photos de toi, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, ce qui n'a donc rien à voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très fier de toi et quoi qu'il arrive je le resterais. Je t'aime ma princesse._

 _P.S 2 : ton grand-père ne perds pas la tête, c'est juste un (adorable) crétin s'il pense que je ne sais pas pour les cadeaux, je fais juste semblant pour ne pas le vexer. Les femmes de notre famille ont toujours été plus intelligentes que la normale. La preuve : il a lu que je faisais semblant d'être triste pour qu'il fasse à manger. Et puisqu'il n'est pas sensé le savoir, il l'a fait quand même. »_

Profondément touché par ce qu'il avait lu, qu'il en resta coi. Il y avait tant d'amour, dans ces mots qui semblaient si petits en comparaisons à la taille de la page. Il y avait tant de bienveillance, qu'il se demandait presque si l'album n'était pas ensorcelé. On sentait la complicité entre les membres de la famille sans avoir besoin de les voir, on ressentait un véritable déferlement d'amour pour Hermione, et on pouvait facilement deviner l'amour entre ses grands-parents.

Il eut le temps de tourner la page et d'observer les deux premières photos, collé l'une sous l'autre, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il regardait. Les clichés étaient majoritairement noirs, mais on pouvait distinguer des formes plus claires, avec des sortes d'annotations sur les contours et une espèce de cadre en forme de trapèze. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'émotions, lorsqu'il reconnue, au bout d'un certain temps d'analyse, la forme d'un bébé. Sur la première photo, le bébé était presque invisible tant il était petit. Et sur la seconde, on le voyait très nettement si l'on savait ce que l'on regardait.

Et ce qu'il regardait, c'était Hermione. Hermione, dans le ventre de sa mère. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les moldus avaient pu parvenir à obtenir de telles images, aussi immobile soit elle. Mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Quelque chose d'aussi fort, émouvant, personnel, beau, pure.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et il clignait anormalement des paupières en se mordant la langue.

Puis il entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, il referma l'album photo et le remit à sa place. Il retira précipitamment ses chaussures et s'allongea rapidement sur le lit avec un air détendu, comme s'il était là depuis un moment. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra sans Potter. Elle eut pendant une seconde l'air surprise, mais elle dut se dire que, puisque Blaise occupait son lit, il était venu là, car elle reprit vite une attitude normale. En plus ses yeux humides de larmes pouvaient passer pour ceux de quelqu'un qui venait de faire une sieste. Car il avait passé un bon moment à regarder les trois premières pages de cet album, et il était certain que les deux Griffondors avaient fait plus que visiter les lieux en parlant déco. Bien qu'il était incapable de dire de quoi il avait parlé, il se doutait que son nom était revenu dans la conversation plus d'une fois.

-Ah tu es là, dit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, dans un mouvement lourd, comme si elle venait de le déranger dans sa sieste. Il hésita un instant à bailler, mais se ravisa, en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus.

-Je suis là. Répondit-il d'une voix absolument dénuée d'émotion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Je réfléchis. Parla Drago sans réfléchir, justement.

-A quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

-A toi. S'entendit-il répondre.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ?! Elle ouvrit de grands yeux brillants étonnés. Elle avait pleuré. Il le voyait sur son visage.

Un élan de rage envers Potter surgit de nulle part, avant qu'une insupportable voix lui murmure qu'il l'avait fait pleurer bien plus souvent que lui. Et sa rage se dirigea vers lui-même.

-J'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu plus ? Demanda-t-elle d'un petit ton mesquin, mais sincère.

Il se redressa sur un coude et la fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, hésitant entre dire la vérité et inventer une quelconque excuse.

-Tes questions m'ont donné envie d'en savoir plus. J'ai fait apparaître mon patronus et… Il hésita une seconde avant d'avouer : et je lui ai demandé si elle savait quelque chose à propos de la mue. Elle n'a répondu que par des hochements de tête. Ajouta-t-il devant son air horrifié, même si cela ne changea rien à son expression. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a montré… Un gros livre à la couverture blanche qui porte ton nom. Acheva-t-il avec un micro mouvement de tête en direction de l'étagère.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ton patronus… Je l'avais déjà vu.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement sur le lit pour la regarder étrangement. Il lui indiqua de poursuive d'un mouvement de tête nerveux.

-Dans mes rêves. Continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Le dragon que je voyais sortir des flammes… c'est ton patronus. Il a quelque chose de différent des autres dragons, quelque chose…

-D'humain ? Proposa-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête avec un air apeuré. Et il sentit sa peur. Comme si c'était la sienne.

A moins que ce ne soit, vraiment, la sienne ? Il n'était pas capable de faire la distinction.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a la même tâche que moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix brisée, qui déchira le cœur du garçon en face d'elle.

-Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il la gorge nouée devant son attitude, et ce qu'il éprouvait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce dragon m'a toujours effrayé, ce n'étaient pas des rêves, mais des cauchemars. Souffla-t-elle les yeux brillant. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle se mordit soudainement la lèvre avec panique, comme pour s'empêcher de continuer. Assez inquiet, Drago se plaça à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Calme-toi, d'accord ? Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Un patronus prend la forme de notre animal protecteur. Je suis censé être un dragon et tu l'as lu comme moi, un dragon n'a qu'une dragonne, la déduction n'est pas compliquée. Tu l'as peut-être vu se battre contre des détraqueurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle faisait peur. Suggéra-t-il sans y croire lui-même. Par contre, si tu ne finis pas ta phrase je ne peux pas savoir de quoi tu parles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

Elle posa une main sur son torse et s'éloigna subitement de lui. Il la regarda avec incompréhension et elle tourna la tête vers l'étagère ou reposai l'album photos en rougissant.

-Je t'ai pas totalement dis la vérité. J'ai une sorte de journal intime… C'est cet album, il me vient de ma grand-mère…

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ça, il l'avait deviné seul. Devait-il lui avouer l'avoir ouvert ? Avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, surement pas. Même s'il lui disait n'avoir lu qu'une page et vu deux photos absolument extraordinaires. Le message de sa grand-mère était relativement personnel, tout comme l'album dans sa globalité, apparemment. Elle risquait de mal prendre le fait qu'il fasse une telle intrusion dans sa vie privée. Mais la dragonne, ainsi qu'Hermione, avaient attisé sa curiosité. D'autant plus que s'il y avait un lien entre cet objet moldu dans lequel elle aurait écrit quelque chose, et sa mue, il aurait aimé en savoir plus.

-Et.. ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bruit assourdissant résonna entre les murs de l'habitation. D'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et accoururent dans le salon, baguette brandie. Potter était à plat ventre au sol, au milieu de plusieurs piles d'objet effondrés. Des parchemins finissaient de retomber au sol en voltigeant gracieusement. Un vase et un miroir avaient rendu l'âme en différent morceaux éparpillés à terre. Il abaissa sa baguette en même temps qu'Hermione lorsqu'ils constatèrent que la situation n'avait rien de dangereuse. Un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, il regarda Potter se relever, rouge de honte. Hermione souriait aussi, quoi qu'un peu plus sur la réserve, elle semblait avoir été amusée de l'action de son ami. Elle avait repris des couleurs. Et il ne sut par quel miracle Blaise ne s'était pas réveillé à ce boucan. A moins qu'il n'ait pas levé le sort d'insonorisation en partant quelques semaines plus tôt ?

-Ton chat s'est jeté dans mes jambes. Marmonna Potter en lissant les faux plis de sa cape.

-On ne tient pas debout Potter ? Se moqua doucement le blond en voyant qu'Hermione semblait paniqué à l'idée que son chat soit blessé.

Elle le chercha des yeux et courut jusqu'à lui pour le couvrir de caresses, ce qui amusa encore plus Drago, même s'il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre.

-On a oublié que je suis meilleur dans les airs, Malefoy ? Répliqua le balafré en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec agacement.

Il lui sourit avec provocation mais ne rajouta rien. Le jour où il aura la forme du dragon qu'il était censé être, ils reparleraient de qui est le meilleur dans les airs. Potter était en effet très bon sur un balai, seul un idiot affirmerait le contraire. Mais lui, il était né pour voler.

Le reste de la journée se déroula doucement, ou plutôt, très, très, lentement. Blaise dormit presque jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas voulu revenir sur le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré chez Eleana sans lui, aussi ils n'arrivaient littéralement rien à faire. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même avait fini par se plonger dans un livre. Elle leur avait proposé de jouer au échec ensemble, où à un quelconque autre jeu, chose dont aucun des deux n'avaient envie. Seulement, Potter fut le premier à refuser, et pour le simple plaisir de le contredire, ainsi que pour entretenir cette rivalité compétitive qui avait toujours existé entre eux, Drago le provoqua en insinuant qu'il avait peur de perdre. Aussi, ils se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec version sorcier. Rapidement, Drago prit l'avantage. Mais après quelques autres coups, il réalisa que Potter avait anticipé son impatience et tous ses déplacements. Le jeu se retrouva donc être d'une difficulté bien supérieure à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Heureusement pour sa fierté, une heure plus tard, il gagnait la partie.

Heureux de cette victoire, et néanmoins perturbé d'avoir apprécié jouer contre Potter, qui s'était révélé être un adversaire intéressant, Drago décida de sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Ils étaient en milieu d'après-midi. Assit sur l'une des chaises, il fixait la vue avec insistance. Il avait tellement de chose à penser, tellement de questions, qu'étrangement, il ne pensait plus à rien. Jouer contre Potter autour de la table basse, avec Hermione plongé dans sa lecture juste à côté de lui, lui avait donné l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Comme si, le temps de la partie, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Ils n'avaient tous été que des jeunes adultes normaux passant un moment normal… presque agréable. La partie d'échec avait occupé toute sa tête, et semblait également l'avoir détendue, autant que la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Puis il réalisa qu'il pouvait faire ce dont il avait envie. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise sorte du lit, il était dans la possibilité de céder à ce désir qui le tiraillait depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas apprécié le vol lorsqu'il avait secourut son ancien camarade, mais maintenant, il le pouvait, il en avait le temps et l'occasion. Soudainement euphorique à cette idée, il se changea en aigle, forme qu'il appréciait particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de planer et profiter du ciel.

Ses puissantes ailes battaient l'air dans des mouvements réguliers pour rester à la même altitude. Il marquait un grand cercle au-dessus du lac, ses yeux plissés n'accrochant jamais à rien, comme son esprit qu'il laissait voguer au rythme du vent sur ses plumes. Il se sentit libre, et la seule chose qui manquait pour que son bonheur soit complet, n'aimait pas voler et était actuellement trop occupée à lire. Lorsqu'il revint se poser, Potter l'attendait sur une chaise, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, le visage face au Soleil. Soudainement moins heureux, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant. Il fit exprès de cacher le Soleil au brun avant de se poser et reprendre sa forme normale.

-Malefoy, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Lâcha Potter avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de filer.

Drago poussa un soupir exagéré mais hocha néanmoins la tête de manière positive. Le binoclard plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes avant de rajouter :

-Et est-ce que tu vas me répondre ?

-Rien n'est moins sûr, Potter. S'amusa Drago en lui répondant de sa célèbre voix traînante.

-Hermione m'a rapidement parlé de ce qu'il y avait eu avec les loup-garous mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait prévu au cas où ils nous attaquaient pas surprise ce soir, et elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire que tout irait bien. Parla Potter d'une voix très sérieuse, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Donc ma question est : est-ce que toi, tu envisages la possibilité d'une attaque ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour s'en sortir en vie ?

Quand Potter cessa de parler, Drago eut tout d'abord envie de lui donner un coup de poing. La bulle dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé en volant avait explosé brutalement sous les mots du balafré. Le retour à la réalité était aussi brutal qu'indésiré. Mais il n'en fit rien, et tout au contraire, réfléchit très sérieusement à la question de Potter, qui aussi malvenue qu'elle soit, restait très pertinente et méritait toute son attention.

-Je pense qu'elle t'a menti, Potter. Finit-il par répondre avec son petit sourire en coin, les mains glissées dans ses poches. Elle a certainement envisagé cette possibilité, et même élaboré un plan. Seulement, si elle l'a placé dans les derniers, genre « plan T », et que d'après ses statistiques les possibilités d'une attaque sont faibles, alors elle part du principe que tout ira bien.

Il laissa à Potter le temps de comprendre, et il fut surpris de n'avoir une remarque sur « ô combien il la connaissait et la comprenait bien ». Le Griffondor se contenta d'hocher la tête lentement. Drago s'assit lui aussi, afin de répondre à sa question. Il avait remarqué que Potter était extrêmement sérieux, et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle d'Hermione. Il voyait qu'il avait mis toute sa fierté de côté pour venir lui parler, et la peur de la perdre qu'il voyait dans ses yeux reflétait étrangement la sienne. Perturbé par ce constat, et voyant qu'il avait oublié de répondre, Potter crut bon de rajouter :

-Malefoy, si tu as prévu quelque chose en cas de problème, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider à la sauver. Hermione c'est… plus que ma meilleure amie, c'est une vraie sœur, c'est la seule personne sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, peu importe la situation. Et je n'ai pas su être là pour elle comme j'aurais dû le faire en retour. Mais aujourd'hui je peux l'être, alors s'il-te-plaît, Malefoy, ne m'en empêche pas.

A ces mots, Drago vit Potter d'une tout autre façon. Il avait beau avoir utilisé un ton neutre, et tenté de garder un visage impassible, il avait vu dans ses yeux tant de regrets, de culpabilité et de sincérité, qu'une fois de plus, Drago fut incapable de dire un mot. Les paroles de Potter faisaient échos à celles qu'il avait lui-même prononcées après qu'Hermione lui ait parlé de Weasley. Et son expression, tout comme son regard sur Potter, laissait facilement deviner ses pensées.

Non. Clairement, il n'allait pas empêcher Hermione de retrouver Potter. Parce que ce n'était pas pour la bonne conscience de Potter qu'il allait faire ça. Mais bien parce qu'elle, elle avait également besoin de renouer avec lui. Il le savait, il l'avait encouragé lui-même à saisir cette seconde chance. Mais en dehors de ça, son malaise venait du fait que la décision n'avait pas du tout été dur à prendre. Alors qu'il aurait pu se moquer, où faire bien d'autre chose désagréable, il n'avait même pas pensé à le faire et il s'était sentit… presque touché, par ce qu'il avait dit. L'idée même que Potter puisse atteindre ses sentiments le révulsait, mais puisque cela concernait avant tout Hermione, la chose n'était pas non plus si dure à envisager.

Il demanda à Potter de répéter ce qu'il savait sur la meute, chose qu'il s'empressa de faire. Drago soupira et jeta un regard à travers la baie vitrée. Hermione était toujours dans son fauteuil, et le gros livre qu'elle lisait cachait totalement son visage. Le blond se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur, qui le regardait toujours avec cette même lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts.

-En fait, elle ne t'a juste pas dit pourquoi Zéhan nous a attaqués. Constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-J'ai crus comprendre que c'était parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Répondit Potter en gardant son air sérieux. Qu'il est un peu impulsif et tu l'avais provoqué.

Drago leva les yeux en ciel.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente. En fait, il aurait appris à la suite de ne je sais quel rituel, qu'Hermione était destiné à vivre avec un animal sauvage. Et, il s'imagine donc qu'ils finiront leur vie ensemble. Mais il ne la voit en réalité presque jamais, et un jour j'ai accompagné Hermione le voir, plusieurs semaine après qu'elle m'ait fait évader. Comme il ne m'avait jamais vu et que c'était ma première vraie sortie après mon emprisonnement, on peut dire qu'Hermione avait un comportement assez protecteur. Du coup il m'a directement considéré comme un rival, où je ne sais quoi, en plus du fait que c'est un futur mâle dominant d'une meute de dégénéré et que naturellement, il cherche à dominer les autres. Je ne fais que répondre à ses provocations.

Il ne tut et échangea un regard entendu avec Potter. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir déjà son propre avis sur le loup et il sembla croire Drago sur parole. Il n'y avait aucune trace de doute sur son visage ou dans ses yeux, ce qui encouragea le blond à continuer de parler.

-Comme tu le sais, il est venu lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver son frère et tu sais aussi comment ça à finit. Mais contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, quand il l'a fait, on n'est pas parti partit immédiatement, seulement une semaine plus tard. Et à la base, Hermione voulait partir seule. Mais je suis parti avec elle, et l'autre con, qui ne devait pas venir non plus, est venu quand même aussi. Et quand il m'a vu, il a… dit certaines choses, et je l'ai frappé. C'est très certainement pour ça qu'il nous a attaqués, parce que j'étais le seul visé dans l'attaque, c'était une vengeance.

Potter le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et sous la surprise il voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration.

-Tu as frappé un loup-garou alors que tu le savais à quelques mètres de sa meute ? Demanda-t-il avec hébétement.

-Ce type est un gros con, tu le verras par toi-même ce soir. Répondit simplement Drago en tournant distraitement la tête perturbé par cette vision que Potter lui offrait. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse taire et elle, elle n'allait certainement pas le faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Ne put se retenir de demander Potter avec curiosité.

Drago n'osa pas le regarder lorsqu'il répondit. Assez surpris d'ailleurs de ne même pas se poser la question s'il devait dire la vérité ou non.

-Il allait insulter Hermione de quelque chose, articula-t-il douloureusement en fermant les yeux, que j'ai moi-même bien trop souvent prononcé. Quelque chose qu'elle a de gravé dans la peau, qui la blesse physiquement lorsqu'elle l'entend. Et je n'allais certainement pas la laisser avoir mal parce que ma tante était une sadique et que ce mec est un enculé qui ne cherchait qu'à me provoquer.

Potter blanchit immédiatement. Son visage se décomposa et ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez.

-Elle te l'a dit ? Chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur qu'elle l'entende.

Drago ne répondit pas. De toute façon, la question était rhétorique. La réponse avait été donnée juste avant.

-Pour te répondre Potter, si l'on n'a pas un mauvais comportement, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on soit victime d'une attaque ce soir. Dit-il après un court silence. Séléné, la petite fille qui sait ce que je suis, sera là ce soir, et son autorité équivaut celle de leur chef à ce que j'ai pu en voir. Elle ne les laissera pas nous faire de mal tant qu'elle le pourra. Mais puisque je déteste ce clébard plus que je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Potter, j'ai quand même mon plan d'urgence. En hippogriffe je peux vous porter tous les trois. Pas bien longtemps, mais assez loin pour nous mettre à l'abri le temps de transplaner, où de revenir ici. Si tu veux m'aider Potter, il faudra que toute la soirée, tu sois sur le qui-vive. Mais il ne faudra que personne ne le remarque, il faudra vraiment que tu utilises l'occlumencie pour te vider la tête et pouvoir capter le moindre élément suspect tout en éveillant aucun soupçons. Continua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis aussi legilimens, je saurais te prévenir si l'on met le plan à exécution. Je sais que tu es nul là-dedans Potter, nous avons eu le même professeur, et crois-moi, le problème viens de toi. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile que tout le monde peut réussir. Drago se surprit à constater qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, et qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Je vais être honnête Potter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, mais la première chose qu'il faudra que tu fasses en cas de problème, c'est forcer Hermione à monter sur mon dos, quitte à l'assommer. Tu monteras sur mon dos avec elle et tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que rien ne l'atteigne. J'attraperais Blaise de la même manière que ce matin et on filera le plus loin possible. Juste, la dernière fois, on a eu de la chance, Séléné m'avait prévenue et je ne sais pas comment elle a pu le savoir. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit un piège, mais si c'est le cas, notre seule chance est d'être plus rapide qu'eux.

La conversation avec Potter continua jusqu'au réveille de Blaise, dont les bruit mirent fin au sérieux qui avait pris place entre eux. Ils avaient parlé de quelques détails du plan, et avait envisagé plusieurs manières de de protéger Hermione avant quiconque. Drago avait était sincèrement étonné de pouvoir avoir une telle conversation avec lui. Potter s'était vraiment montré à lui comme le frère d'Hermione. Aussi dévoué et inébranlable que lui. Il n'avait émis aucun jugement sur tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle et l'étrange détermination qu'il avait à la protéger, ni la menace qui planait dans sa voix à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le fait que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à elle. En fait, Potter n'avait même pas eu l'air de penser à le faire. Il avait été sur la même longueur d'onde le temps de cette conversation. Drago s'était même surpris à penser qu'il aurait très bien pu dire au milieu de la conversation qu'il aimait la brunette et qu'ils s'embrassaient très régulièrement, le brun l'aurait pris avec un calme olympien et un recul presque professionnel. Mais évidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais fais, sous aucun prétexte.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Potter n'avait pas été pris à la légère. Et par là, il faisait référence à leur première conversation. Si, comme lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de petits piques, Potter semblait l'avoir pris au sérieux quand il lui avait dit avoir changé. Et le plan qu'ils avaient perfectionné ensemble lui amenait la preuve que Potter ne prenait pas les choses à la légère, et surtout, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ce qui en vérité, avait quelque peu perturbé le blond.

Ils étaient retournés à l'intérieur et attendaient sur le canapé, sans un mot, sans un regard, qu'Hermione revienne de la cuisine avec le thé qu'elle était allée préparer. Blaise avait réquisitionné la salle de bain, et une demi-heure après, il en sorti avec des vêtements qu'il s'était apparemment approprié dans les tiroirs de Drago. Ce dernier lui jeta d'ailleurs un œil mauvais quand il le remarqua.

-Granger, tu laves les fringues avec du miel ? Demanda l'italien le rejoignant, la tête enfoncée dans le col pour sentir le tissu.

-Du savon de Marseille. C'est l'adoucissant qui est au miel. Répondit-elle avec un naturel déconcertant.

-La quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant totalement le regard assassin du blond.

-L'adoucissant. C'est moldu. Ça se met dans la machine à laver, comme la lessive. Répliqua-t-elle comme s'il venait de lui demander la couleur du ciel.

Relativement amusé de l'attitude d'Hermione, Drago multiplia cependant ces regards noirs en direction de Blaise. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris un mot, et il se laissa tomber entre l'accoudoir et le blond, qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes quand il se décala, tant Blaise s'était collé à lui pour prendre sa place. Le métis eut un petit hoquet de surprise mêlé à de la douleur, mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire.

-Et sinon, on doit y être à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant tous les trois avec sournoiserie.

-Zéhan viendra nous prévenir parce qu'il n'a rien dit. Lui répondit la brune avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide fumant.

-Et…

-Zabini, l'interrompit la jeune fille en reposant rapidement sa tasse, tu as l'air de prendre tout ça à la légère et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de te comporter comme un gamin à un goûter d'anniversaire, tu vas nous attendre ici. Tu as dû remarquer qu'on est passé par un labyrinthe noir pour venir, il faut le retraverser pour sortir. Sans moi tu ne trouveras pas la sortie et tu y mourras, alors je te déconseille de me contrarier

-Blaise, ajouta Drago avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, tu ne veux pas tout simplement rester là ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton dégagé, priant pour qu'il accepte et rende ainsi les choses plus simples.

-C'est très exactement ce que j'allais demander ! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise. Si vous pouvez vous passer de moi, je préfèrerais ne pas passer ma soirée au milieu des loup-garous qui ont voulu me tuer ce matin!

Drago retient un soupir de soulagement et Potter gigota, apparemment lui aussi préférait cette alternative. Et cela rendait leur plan plus simple.

-Mais c'est lui qui en sait le plus sur ton père Drago, objecta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils en direction du blond.

Le tout, s'était de la jouer finement. Elle ne devait pas soupçonner que lui, envisageait le pire.

-Il n'est que dix-sept heure, il a le temps de nous en raconter assez pour ouvrir les premières négociations. Lui répondit le blond en pesant ces mots. Ils se sentiront moins envahis si nous ne sommes pas tous là, d'autant plus que Blaise est à leurs yeux un Suprême.

-D'ailleurs, ils ne savent toujours pas que c'était moi. Fit remarquer Potter d'un ton grave.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi on ne parle de tout ça que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle aux trois garçons autour d'elle avec perplexité.

-Parce que tu n'y avais pensé ? S'étonna Drago en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si, je pensais juste que c'était évident. Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le même soupir exaspéré sortit de la bouche de Drago et Potter. Qui en disait long sur le nombre de fois où ils avaient entendu cette phrase, et ô combien ils priaient pour l'entendre le moins possible. C'est un regard presque complice, par surtout étonné qu'ils échangèrent et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, alors peut-on savoir ce qu'il se trame dans le cerveau de miss je-sais-tout ? Railla l'italien avec un certain amusement.

-Harry repend du polinectard, et s'il se trouve que l'on peut leur faire confiance, il n'en reprendra pas dans la soirée et montrera qui il est. Et je pensais qu'on irait tous les quatre. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le débat s'étendit sur au moins une heure. Les alliances changeaient au fils des remarques plus ou moins pertinentes. Drago et Blaise était pour que le dernier reste sur place et si Hermione était contre, Potter ne donna pas son avis. Puis Drago proposa que Potter reste avec Blaise, Hermione fut soudainement d'accord, mais les deux intéressés s'unirent pour protester. Lorsque toutes les tasses furent vide, Hermione retourna leur chercher à boire en disant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un apéro, et si Blaise et Potter était encore en pleine argumentation entre eux, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait ou disait, Drago la soupçonna de préparer quelque chose.

Il fit mine ne rien, mais lorsqu'elle revient, son attitude lui confirma ses doutes. En encore une fois, il fut bien le seul à remarquer son manège.

-Bon, dit Hermione en coupant la parole la Blaise lorsqu'elle revient avec un plateau entre les mains, il faut qu'on arrête de tous parler en même temps sinon on ne pourra jamais se mettre d'accord. C'est moi qui vais prendre la parole la première et pour être sûr que vous ne parlerez pas, vous allez tous très gentiment boire votre verre. Blaise je t'ai fait un whisky soda, si tu ne connais pas tu gouttes, Harry j'ai ta bière à la citrouille préféré, et Drago je t'ai fait un thé à la framboise avec du sirop d'érable. Maintenant vous la fermez et vous écoutez !

Elle avait utilisé un ton tellement autoritaire et sévère, que les trois garçons pensèrent exactement la même chose : elle avait fait une parfaite imitation de la voix de McGonagall. Et aucun d'entre eux n'eut envie de contrarier ces deux yeux marron aussi effrayant qu'intimidant. Potter et Blaise saisirent rapidement leur verre respectif avant de boire goulûment, le débat leur ayant apparemment asséché la gorge. Drago retardait son tour en soufflant sur son thé trop chaud. Hermione parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, à l'inverse des deux autres. Il guettait leur réaction.

Et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car quelques secondes après, Potter tomba en arrière dans les coussins en se renversant sa bière dessus, alors que Blaise s'effondrait sur les genoux de Drago après avoir fini son verre cul sec, ayant apparemment aimé ce mélange inconnu. Seulement à moitié surpris, le blond le regarda avec amusement avant de poser sa tasse sur la table et se pousser l'italien qui s'écoula au sol lourdement.

-Je savais que tu avais mis un truc dans les verres. Ne put se retenir de se vanter le blond en la regardant dans les yeux, avec un petit mouvement de tête en direction de sa tasse posée sur la table. Tu peux être vraiment fourbe quand tu veux. Rigola-t-il avec espièglerie.

-Oh mais tu peux le boire ton thé ! Répliqua-t-elle l'ai étonné en attrapant la tasse pour en boire une gorgée pour preuve. Je n'ai rien mis dans le tien.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Drago avec un large sourire lorsqu'il regarda Potter glisser de sa place jusqu'au sol lentement.

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment pour faire léviter Potter jusqu'à son propre lit, et Blaise jusqu'à celui de Drago avant de lui répondre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ne pas avoir Potter et Blaise dans les pattes quand ils seraient au milieu des loups était pour lui un avantage. D'autant plus que sans eux, les risques que la soirée tourne mal étaient réduit.

-Parce que ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure était très pertinent. Avoua finalement Hermione en revenant s'asseoir après avoir pris son chat dans les bras.

-Précise de quelle partie tu parles, tout ce que je dis est pertinent. Commenta distraitement Drago en buvant son thé avec un intérêt totalement feint pour le liquide.

Elle ricana tout en grattant les oreilles de son animal qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

-Si seulement c'était vrai. Railla la brunette avec provocation. Mais je parlais de ce que tu as dit quand tu as proposé qu'ils restent ici et qu'on y aille que tous les deux. Ils ne connaissent rien des loups, la meute ne les as jamais vu et vos trois odeurs ensembles, surtout si vous avez peur ou que vous êtes en colère va forcément déclencher des tensions. Ce qui m'a fait penser que je suis en quelque sorte protégé par mon accord avec le chef et le fait que Zéhan me veut. Quant à toi, Séléné ne te laissera jamais mourir, et je crois que Louhan non plus. Je ne voulais pas être aussi méfiante, mais il est vrai que Blaise fait partit de ceux qui les ont attaqué, et Harry… Elle baissa les yeux. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas envie de contrarier Azenghan, qu'il pense qu'ils aient refusé son invitation ou qu'ils aient eu peur… Mais… Elle releva les yeux vers Drago. Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Je ne pense rien du tout. Hormis le fait que lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, je te laisserais leur expliquer que tu as fait ça te ta propre initiative, et que je n'y suis pour rien. Dit-il d'un ton dégagé. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

Mais il pensait surtout, et principalement le fait que Zéhan ne l'aurait jamais. Et que s'il entreprenait quelque chose, il le démolirait dans procès. Elle était à lui. Cet immonde connard ne poserait jamais rien de plus que les yeux sur elle, il s'en était fait le serment. Mais tout ça, il le garda bien au chaud pour lui-même.

-Tu parles, il suffira d'une menace de Blaise pour que tu te mettes à grogner. Se moqua la jeune fille en pouffant de rire.

-Mais je ne te protègerais pas de Potter. Contra Drago avec un petit ton sadique qu'il regretta aussitôt.

-Il va m'en vouloir c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix son visage s'étant brusquement décomposé. J'ai encore tout gâché, pas vrai ? Ajouta-t-elle alors que sa voix commençait à trembler.

Son chat senti apparemment sa tension et sa tristesse car il jeta un regard assassin à Drago avant de réconforter Hermione à grand coup de langue.

-Mais non, il comprendra. Tenta de la rassurer Drago d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus et il devinait qu'elle allait bientôt pleuré.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à t'assommer pour pouvoir m'aider à te sauver si jamais les loups nous attaquaient ce soir. Rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Je suis plus que certain qu'il comprendra Hermione, il va faire un peu la gueule ça c'est sûr, mais ça durera pas.

Elle n'eut l'air qu'à moitié rassuré.

-Je suis une amie horrible ! S'écria-t-elle subitement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il mit un petit moment à la convaincre que non. Il mit encore plus longtemps à la convaincre de ne pas réveiller les garçons. Et il ne compta plus le nombre de minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'accepte de partir sans eux, alors que c'était sa propre décision. Il avait fallu, pour la rassurer, qu'elle laisse une petite lettre à son ami pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et qu'il ne devait surtout pas essayer de les rejoindre et cetera, et cetera… Pourtant, quand il lui posa la question, elle lui apprit qu'avec la dose de somnifère qu'elle avait mis dans leur verre, ils n'étaient pas censés se réveiller avant le lendemain matin. Il la laissa néanmoins faire sa crise en se contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête lorsqu'elle cherchait à savoir si elle agissait correctement, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait pour rendre leur sommeil plus confortable.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Il la vit sourire du coin de l'œil et elle exerça une petite pression sur la main du garçon. Mais il sentait surtout à quel point elle était tendue. Il sentait son angoisse, son appréhension. La Lune venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Le vent s'était levé, soufflant en rafales, ébouriffant les cheveux de la brunette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la rivière, avant de passer par le sas noir magique, elle s'arrêta et le força à faire de même.

-Drago, promet-moi que ce soir tu resteras calme. Dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Parce qu'il y a une raison pour que je ne le reste pas d'après toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui rendant son regard sérieux.

-Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Bafouilla la jeune fille. Enfin, tu dois bien te douter que Zéhan va te provoquer ce soir… ?

-Evidemment.

-Alors ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ?

-A une condition. Chantonna-t-il d'une voix amusée.

-Laquelle ? S'informa Hermione en prenant une air méfiant.

-S'il dit la moindre chose pouvant m'énerver, je veux que tu t'assures que je ne m'énerve pas… Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien par exemple des paroles rassurantes, des mots doux… Susurra Drago en approchant encore plus son visage du sien.

-Mais…

-Voyons Granger, ce serait dommage que je m'énerve en plein milieu d'un repas entre si bons amis… Ricana-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

Elle fit brusquement un pas en arrière. La bouche entrouverte d'indignation.

-Mais c'est du chantage, _Malefoy !_ S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë

-Je dirais plutôt que je profite de la situation. Admit très volontiers le blond en lui souriant avec innocence. Ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage.

-Et si j'impose une condition moi aussi ? Fit la brunette en croisant les bras.

Drago prit une petite moue boudeuse pour répondre.

-Et bien j'imagine que je dirais que tu profites également de la situation… Marmonna-t-il en constatant qu'Hermione avait définitivement des qualités de Serpentards, à savoir la fourberie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils passèrent donc un petit contrat qu'ils scellèrent d'abord d'une poignée de main, puis par un bisou volé de Drago à Hermione. C'est aux plus grands regrets du garçon qu'ils repartirent, laissant ce court instant de pure et parfaite complicité alléger leur état d'esprit. Ils franchirent la protection main dans la main, et aussitôt la tête de Zéhan sauta aux yeux du blond qui raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de la jeune fille.

-Où sont vos petits-amis ? Demanda immédiatement le loup-garou avec méfiance.

-L'un dormait encore, et l'autre ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Répondit Hermione de sa phrase pré faite.

-Comme c'est mignon. Railla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, comme pour se donner un air désinvolte. C'est votre couple d'amis ?

Hermione lâcha la main de Drago pour pointer un doigt menaçant en direction du loup.

-Ecoute-moi bien Zéhan : Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Articula-t-elle lentement. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, tu n'aurais strictement rien à en dire. Avant que vous ne vous rencontriez, je pensais que toi et moi étions amis. Mais puisque depuis, t'as décidé de te comporter comme un véritable connard, non seulement avec lui mais en plus avec moi, allant même jusqu'à m'insulter pour le provoquer, j'ai vite compris que non, nous n'étions pas amis. Alors maintenant, plus que jamais, tes remarques, tu les gardes pour tes potes de meute lorsque vous vous entre chercherez les puces, et tu nous fous la paix. Moi aussi je peux être blessante et pas seulement physiquement, je te déconseille fortement de me chercher ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle passa à côté de lui en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule, et elle partit à grands pas. Drago la suivit comme son ombre, sans émettre le moindre son. Mais intérieurement, il était en train de construire un autel à la gloire d'Hermione devant lequel il se prosternerait. Avec des peintures, des figurines et des chants à son effigie, ainsi que des bougies et des offrandes pour sa très nouvelle Déesse.

 _« Ô Merlin, que je t'aime ! »._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago, absolument hilare mentalement parlant, puisqu'extérieurement, il n'en était rien.

 _« Laisse Merlin en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Toute la gloire me revient. »._ Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cassant.

Il manqua un sursaut de surprise, mais se retient à temps. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle l'entende. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit explicitement que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait, elle qu'il aimait. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance. Hermione marchait très vite, la tête dans les épaules et les poings serrés, marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Drago, à ses côtés, jubilait littéralement qu'elle l'ait non seulement remit à sa place, mais qu'en plus elle lui ait dit de la fermer. Et il devenait clairement difficile de cacher à quel point il se sentait amusée. A son plus grand bonheur, Zéhan marchait derrière eux, en fermant effectivement sa grande gueule de loup, et ne voyait donc pas le petit sourire de contentement qui lui décorait le visage.

Quand ils passèrent la rivière, ils prirent tous les trois une forme animal. Et Drago choisit avec grand soin le sien. Il remarqua immédiatement la lueur amusée et agacée dans le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'il avança à ses côtés, le loup maintenant à la tête du groupe. Il avait déjà pris cette forme, une fois. La toute première fois. Il était étrangement à l'aise dans ce corps, malgré qu'il soit l'emblème de la maison rivale à la sienne. C'était agréablement plaisant d'être un lion, lorsqu'il avait sa lionne avec lui.

Tout en avançant toujours plus profondément dans les bois, forçant ses yeux à s'adapter à l'obscurité, Drago jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'être observé mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, personne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la limite du camp, Louhan les attendait, appuyé contre un arbre, en aiguisant un poignard dans des gestes professionnels. La louve aux allures d'amazone les toisa d'un œil réprobateur.

-Vous ne vous êtes même pas changés. Dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Drago n'avait rien vu de particulier sur Zéhan, ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas regardé, mais il l'avait directement remarqué sur elle. Elle-même avait fait un effort. Elle n'était pas nue. Elle était habillée. Enfin, à sa manière. Elle portait quelque chose qui, dans la forme, ressemblait vaguement à un maillot de bain une pièce. Fait de cuir, le vêtement cachait sa poitrine, une bande passait au milieu de son ventre, cachant son nombril, et finissait en une sorte de culotte-short. Des griffes ornaient le décolleté inexistant. Des épaulettes en métal ornaient ses épaules et des genouillères surplombaient des sandales aux lanières de cuir qui grimpait sur ses mollets. Elle portait aussi une ceinture à laquelle pendait le fourreau du poignard et une petite pochette fermée. Et elle s'était même coiffée. Tressé de cette manière, ces cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était particulièrement belle, son corps et son visage aux traits parfaits ainsi mit en valeur.

Hermione baissa la tête pour regarder ses vêtements par réflexe, avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle changea d'abord les vêtements de Drago. Sa cape noire devint bleu marine, son jogging noir devint en toile également bleu marine. Son t-shirt devint une chemise blanche et son pull une veste en cuir. Il retient de peu un sifflement admiratif devant la magie qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Si sa tenue avait totalement changée d'apparence, physiquement, sur sa peau et dans sa manière de se mouvoir, il ne sentait aucune différence. Elle avait réussi à conserver les propriétés de ses anciens vêtements, beaucoup plus pratique en cas de combat. Et, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà prouvé, ce petit détail l'impressionna.

Il la regarda métamorphoser les siens. Et quand elle eut terminé, s'il avait trouvé Louhan particulièrement belle, elle n'était clairement pas à la hauteur d'Hermione. Leur beauté n'était de toute façon pas comparable. Louhan était une beauté froide, alors qu'Hermione dégageait quelque chose de bien plus fort, de doux, de pur. Et le plus beau était très certainement qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de sa propre beauté. Il ne le savait pas, mais sa tenue était directement inspirée de Lara Croft. Elle avait changé son pull informe par un corset marron qui lui saillait la poitrine et la taille à merveille, avec des lacets à l'avant, par-dessus une chemise bouffante blanche rentré dans son pantalon en un faux cuir qui semblait élastique. Des bottes hautes à lacets lui montaient jusque sous les genoux. Elle n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux, mais elle était parfaite.

Son visage de petite fille avait pris une expression déterminée et elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Ce dernier manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque et remarqua juste avant l'évanouissement qu'il était en train de retenir sa respiration. Elle avait quelque chose d'encore plus sauvage que la louve, de plus féroce, de plus guerrière. Ses joues rouges et ses boucles emmêlées lui donnait l'air de sortir d'une bataille. Ses grands yeux en amandes brillaient dans le noir comme ceux d'un chat. Ou d'une lionne.

-Ça ira. Commenta distraitement Louhan en détaillant Drago d'un étrange regard.

Puis, elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose qu'elle jeta à son frère.

-Toi aussi, habilles-toi, on nous attends. Dit-elle à son attention. Pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que celui qui a été blessé dormait encore et qu'on ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Répondit Hermione en modifiant en peu la réponse cette fois.

-Ah. Renifla-t-elle avec dédain. Et pourquoi tu ne parles pas toi ? Rajouta-t-elle sèchement à l'adresse de son frère.

Un sourire irrépressible s'afficha sur le visage de Drago alors que Zéhan finissait de s'habiller d'un short, qui ressemblait plus à une jupe. Le loup-garou ignora sa sœur après lui avoir jeté un regard hautain, puis snoba totalement le blond pour regarder directement Hermione.

-Ils nous attendront deux minutes de plus, il faut que je dise quelque chose à Hermione.

-Qui te dit qu'elle en a envie ? Ne put se retenir de pouffer Drago.

-Qui t'a dit d'ouvrir ta gueule toi ? Cracha l'abruti en lui jetant un regard noir.

-De l'ouvrir ? Personne. Par contre il me semble que toi, elle t'avait demandé de la fermer, ta grande gueule. Railla le blond en se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire trop fort.

Le loup se fit craquer les doigts et avança d'un pas menaçant vers Drago. Qui, les mains dans les poches, haussa un sourcil d'amusement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, les deux filles avaient pris place devant lui, faisant bouclier de leur propre corps. Et c'était bien parce que c'était ce gros con et qu'il savait que Louhan serait la première à réagir, qu'il laissait Hermione faire ça.

-Pour te répondre, Louhan, dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale, ton adorable frère, en plus de m'insulter pour le plaisir de faire chier Drago, s'amuse à se foutre de la gueule de tous ceux qui m'entoure. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, je ne vous juge pas sur ce que vous êtes ni comment vous vivez comme on ne reproche pas un centaure d'être ce qu'il est. Je juge les gens pour ce qu'ils sont à travers leurs actes, leurs mots, pour le comportement qu'ils ont avec moi. Et dernièrement Zéhan a vraiment eu un comportement détestable. Aussi, je lui ai dit de fermer sa gueule.

-Mon frère est détestable. Répondit simplement Louhan en détachant bien chaque mot.

-Depuis quand choisi de défendre les inconnus plutôt que ta famille ?! Gueula Zéhan en grimaçant étrangement de colère.

-Oh pitié tu ne vas pas me jouer la carte de la famille ! S'écria-t-elle en bombant le torse. Pas à moi ! Il s'agirait de n'importe qui d'autre, je te laisserais en faire son dessus de lit, mais non seulement le chef et les anciens les attendent, mais Séléné tient à ce garçon alors tu ne lui feras rien ! Granger ! Aboya-t-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers la brunette. Est-ce que tu veux lui parler où est-ce qu'on peut mettre fin à cette mascarade au plus vite ?

A la surprise générale, même pour Zéhan, elle accepta de lui parler deux minutes mais au regard qu'elle lança au loup avant de s'éloigner, il allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Stupéfait, Drago les regarda s'écarter d'eux sans faire le moindre geste. Louhan recula d'un pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas le provoquer toute la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, moi je vais être très sage. Mais je compte sur lui pour ne plus me lâcher de la soirée, maintenant. Sourit sournoisement le blond d'un ton énigmatique, en voyant Zéhan courber l'échine alors qu'Hermione semblait hausser le ton.

La louve exprima son incompréhension par un regard blasé avant de se remettre à aiguiser sa lame. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, puisqu'il avait cherché Zéhan pour s'assurer qu'Hermione remplisse sa part du marché, qu'ils avaient précédemment passé. Drago avait eu un peu peur que la mise en garde d'Hermione empêche le loup de le faire chier pendant la soirée. Même si cela l'aurait lui aussi libéré de sa parole envers elle, il voulait absolument qu'elle fasse ce qu'il avait demandé.

Quand ils revinrent, Zéhan regardait droit devant lui, le dos droit. Il se dirigea le premier vers les deux arbres marquant le passage. Hermione souriait largement, l'air de rien, un regard indéchiffrable. Louhan à sa côté abordait un air encore plus insondable. Voyant que Zéhan les attendait pour aller plus loin, et même s'il leur tournait le dos, Drago ne put s'empêcher de le faire.

Il passa un bras dans son dos en se pencha légèrement vers les deux femmes, souriant d'un sourire charmeur, en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. Il prit ensuite une de leur main dans chacune des siennes et déposa un baisé sur les deux. La brunette avait rougit et se mordillait la lèvre avec nervosité. Louhan ne semblait pas du tout blessé par le fait qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Et tout au contraire, elle les regardait avec curiosité. Puis, elle eut son premier vrai sourire depuis que Drago l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il attrapa un bras aux deux femmes, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une entrée fracassante lors d'un quelconque dîner de la haute société.

Une veine palpitait furieusement sur le front de Zéhan lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans le camp. Lui devant, seul, suivit par Drago accompagné aux bras de celles qui devaient être les deux plus belles femmes de la soirée la plus étrange de sa vie, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Séléné était déjà en train de pousser des gens dans la foule, pour de venir directement vers lui en courant, sa bouche rouge étiré en un grand sourire de dents de laits.

Et Zéhan avait l'air déjà au bord de l'implosion.

Oh oui, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.


	39. Chapter 39 - Une lueur d'espoir

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Avant tout, comme toujours merci de continuer à lire mon histoire, me suivre et me laisser vos adorables reviews ! C'est toujours autant un plaisir d'écrire, même si j'ai souvent à m'excuser du retard. Ce qui est évidemment, encore une fois le cas, j'ai été assez prises entre plusieurs projet et mon boulot ! Vous le verrez, ce chapitre est encore une fois assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **/!\ A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE /!\ :**

 **Vers la fin, le chapitre risque d'être un peu rude. Il va y avoir un monologue un peu dure à lire non pas pour sa longueur, car j'ai tenter de le rendre assez fluide, mais pour son contenu qui mérite largement un rating M+. Je m'excuse si jamais certain mot vous choque, mais comme vous avez pu le voir précédemment, l'histoire peut prendre des tournures assez noires, violentes et mauvaises. Entre autre le carnage des enfants en fuites et des Suprêmes, sans compter les mots de leur passé que nos héros trimbale. Je m'excuse aussi pour votre futur haine envers l'un des perso, mais ne me détestez pas moi ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai tenter de rendre ça, non pas accessible (vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne peux pas dire ça), mais j'ai essayer de faire en sorte de rendre ça le moins... agressif possible, envers vous. Mais vous verrez que le chapitre est émotionnellement difficile dans son ensemble, et pas que ce passage.**

 **Je prend le sujet abordé très au sérieux, et la manière dont il est traité l'est pour les besoin de l'histoire, et vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier je peux dire que j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Je ne veux pas maintenir le suspens, un viol va être évoqué, sans détail, je le dis immédiatement, mais le contexte sera lui expliquer. Je préfère prévenir, je ne veux pas blesser qu'un qui n'aurait pas envie de lire ça et qui le découvrirait en grosse surprise franchement désagréable. Je m'excuse du coup du petit spoil, mais par respect je préfère prévenir.**

 **Sachez juste que votre frustration et cette envie de meurtre est totalement naturelle, coeur sur vous, je vous aime fort, même si je chapitre est éprouvant pour vous !**

 **Encore une fois, votre avis est important pour moi, donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **SINON je tiens quand même à dire que le titre n'est pas là pour rien non plus, je n'en dis pas plus, et maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

 **.**

 **Swangranger : Comme toujours, j'avais un sourire immense en lisant ta review, tu me fais beaucoup rire ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas fini ta review puisqu'elle s'achève sur un " &", mais tu en dis déjà beaucoup ! Merci encore une fois, tout ce que tu dis est adorable ! Je n'utiliserait pas le mot parfait pour parler de ma fiction, mais c'est juste trop gentil, merci beaucoup ! Comme tu dis, Drago ne comprend rien à l'amour, et en effet, un certain respect s'est établi entre Drago et Harry. Bonne lecture, merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **Charliee3216 : Ne déteste pas Harry, il faut détester Pattenrond, il s'est jeté dans ses pieds ! Ne t'en fais pas pour leur conversation interrompu, elle sera bientôt remise sur le tapis ! Je dois avoué avoir été aussi émue en écrivant le passage où il se retrouve devant les échographies, sans comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Et j'ai aussi bien rigolé toute seule en imaginant Drago se prosterner et danser à la gloire d'Hermione ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, et n'oublis pas de me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre (référence au /!\) !**

 **Lytchina76 : Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de savoir que l'histoire continue de te plaire ! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas, ahah ! Alors voilà la suite, pour ce qui est des mots doux et bien... le titre est important,**

 **Nanayoukai : Il me semble également que c'est ta première review, alors tout d'abord coucou et merci ! Je vais continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout ne t'en fais pas, mais si tu penses que je mérite plus de review de ta part, alors ne te gênes surtout pas ! (tu le vois le halo d'ange au-dessus de ma tête ? Non, non, je te jure, il y est !). Je suis très touché par ta review, et aussi par le fait que ce chapitre t'ai ému au point qu'il te fasse laisser un message. J'ai été aussi émue en l'écrivant, je dois dire que quand je me suis mise à la place de Drago pendant la découverte des échographie a été très spéciale, mais émouvante ! En parlant d'émotion, comme je l'ai dis avant, dans ce chapitre là, il y aura beaucoup de haine à** **l'honneur, maiiiiis... je n'en dis pas plus ! Je me sens très honoré que tu trouves que mon histoire est la meilleure que tu es lue, j'espère être à la hauteur maintenant ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment, c'est un compliment magnifique que tu me fais en disant ça, si jamais je met un mois à écrire un chapitre je viendrais chercher de la motivation auprès de toi ; ) Encore une fois merci, gros bisous d'une auteur aussi gêné que touchée, keur sur toi! Bonne lecture !**

 **Sabou : Hey, merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaise ! Voici la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en auras pensé, à bientôt !**

* * *

Le ciel était clair et dégagée en ce début de soirée. La rosée humectait l'herbe rase à la lisière des arbres. L'hiver arrivait irrémédiablement, accompagné de son vent froid qui balayait les branches. L'air était humide et la nuit promettait d'être rude. Les étoiles brillaient autour de la Lune, au milieu de l'immensité noire Voie Lactée. Inexorablement hors t'atteinte, le ciel et ses lumières semblaient pourtant tellement proches, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il suffisait de tendre le bras pour toucher les étoiles. Une chouette hulula, et son cri résonna entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'un autre animal lui réponde. Les insectes de nuit virevoltaient en petite nuée désordonné, attirés par la lumière. Les chauves-souris partaient en chasse alors que les rongeurs filaient sous terre. La vie sauvage prenait possession de la forêt, la nature reprenait ses droits.

Et par-dessus la musique que produisait la nature, les lycanthropes y rajoutaient la leur. Au centre de la grande clairière, plusieurs foyers de feu crépitaient joyeusement en rythme avec les tambours et guitares artisanales. Des torches éclairaient les chemins naturels entre les habitations. Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée flottait dans l'air. Les épices chatouillaient les narines mais l'odeur de la terre piétinée adoucissait les effluves pimentés. Des enfants riaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Les plus âgés s'occupaient à diverses tâches dans les tentes ou autour des feux. Il y avait véritablement une ambiance festive et agréable, tous semblaient de bonne humeur et la musique était aussi étrangement envoûtante, qu'entraînante.

Séléné s'était plantée devant lui avec un sourire magnifique. Ses cheveux harmonieusement coiffés en une un chignon de tresses travaillés, faisait aussi une jolie couronne autour de sa petite tête. Elle portait une sorte de robe en cuir bouillit aussi noir que ses cheveux, trop grande pour elle mais maintenue par une ceinture ornée d'un petit poignard tranchant. Sous la Lune, sa peau semblait briller comme si elle était recouverte d'une pellicule de paillettes. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient de bonheur et elle frappa dans ses mains avec excitation.

-Drago Malefoy ! Gazouilla-t-elle avec joie. Je suis contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Lui répondit-il d'une voix sincère. Eh bien, maintenant que tu es là Séléné, je peux dire que je suis entouré des plus jolies filles du pays.

La gamine sauta littéralement de joie, alors que Louhan ricanait et qu'Hermione détournait les yeux en rougissant. Il était tellement simple de la faire rougir lorsqu'il la complimentait, même indirectement. Et, oui, il en faisait des tonnes, mais il fallait bien entretenir la colère de Zéhan. Ce dernier partit d'ailleurs après cette remarque d'un pas colérique.

-Je peux être ton cavalier mama…? Demanda la gamine en tendant l'une de ses petites mains blanches en direction de la louve, qui se tendit immédiatement en cessant de rigoler.

Elle jeta au deux intrus un regard de mise en garde, légèrement paniqué, avant de tourner la tête vers Séléné qui avait posé sa main tendue sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Elle regarda Louhan avec une petite lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Drago, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout comme l'était Hermione, sentit néanmoins la louve lâcher son bras. Elle prit dans sa main de la petite avant de marmonner, mais suffisamment fort pour que Drago et Hermione entende :

-Tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça, et tu le sais ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La petite fille chuchota des excuses et Louhan leur ordonna qu'il était temps d'avancer, après leur avoir adressé un regard qui leur coupa toute envie de chercher à poser des questions, mais qui signifiait clairement qu'ils auraient des explications, plus tard. Et juste avant que les deux louves ne leur passent devant, la plus petite des deux jeta un regard à Drago, qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre. Quand ils avancèrent dans le camp, il s'accrocha encore plus fort à Hermione, de peur de se perdre ou de la perdre. Car contrairement à la première fois, personne ne s'était arrêté dans ce qu'il faisait pour les regarder arriver et le mouvement de foule dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était assez impressionnant.

-C'est un soir spécial ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la foule, devant jouer des coudes pour ne pas se faire distancer par les deux louves.

-Demain c'est la nouvelle Lune, les enfants nés ce mois-ci et ayant atteint leur puberté reçoivent leur arc. Répondit la gamine d'un ton enjoué en se penchant en arrière pour regarder Hermione, la tête à l'envers.

-Oh c'est… bien. Répliqua la brunette d'une voix perturbée devant la drôle de position de la petite.

Paradoxalement, plus ils s'approchaient des feux de joie, moins la foule était dense et plus il était simple d'avancer. Soudain, le rythme des tambours s'accéléra et Séléné leur fit presser le pas. Ils étaient maintenant bien au centre du camp, non loin de la grande tente de peaux sous laquelle il s'était déjà retrouvé avec Hermione leur de leur première visite. Des couvertures, des peaux et des ballots de paille étaient disposés un peu partout autour des trois feux de joies et certains étaient déjà occupés. Drago était extrêmement perturbé par la convivialité et l'atmosphère chaleureuse que dégageait l'endroit en comparaison avec la première fois qu'il était venu. Toutes ces festivités n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

Les musiciens donnèrent le dernier coup sur leurs tambours et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna. Tout d'abord, il crut qu'ils saluaient la prestation musicale, puis, le chef sortit de la grande tente en souriant de toutes ses dents. Paré de peaux autour de la taille tenue par un ceinturon portant plusieurs armes, et divers bijoux étranges, qui aurait surement plut à Lovegood, autour du cou et des poignets, il leva les mains vers sa meute et le silence revient.

-Avant de commencer cette soirée, j'ai des affaires à régler, alors continuer de faire ce que vous voulez jusqu'au repas. Parla le chef d'une voix forte qui sembla se porter dans toute la meute, comme un écho. Profitez des boissons, pendant que j'accueil nos invités comme il se doit, selon les traditions, comme vous le ferez tous, tout au long de la soirée !

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêté et la musique repartie de plus belle. Le chef les avait directement repérés, et il marcha vers eux d'un pas sûr et souple en saluant de la main plusieurs personnes sur son passage.

-Bonsoir chers invités, les salua le mâle dominant avec un regard très doux pour Séléné, vos amis ne sont pas venu à ce que je vois. Se trouvaient-ils trop biens pour nous ?

-Blaise a passé un nuit difficile et il dormait encore quand nous sommes partis alors Harr-ison est resté avec lui pour le surveiller. Répondit Hermione, d'une voix désolée. Ils s'excusent pour leur absence, j'imagine que l'on sera amené à se revoir avant l'attaque, et ils seront présents les prochaines fois si vous accepter toujours de les accueillir.

Seul Drago, ou presque, avait remarqué l'hésitation au niveau du prénom. Elle s'était bien rattrapé, il devait l'admettre, le chef et Louhan n'avaient vu que du feu. Mais il était trop occupé à s'assurer que le chef n'ait aucun soupçon pour voir le regard curieux qu'eut Séléné pour Hermione. Le chef avait l'air de très bonne humeur et les absents ne semblaient pas lui poser problème plus que cela. Et s'en était d'ailleurs très perturbant pour Drago, qui ne connaissait que de lui des choses assez négatives. En effet, l'attitude d'Azenghan était celle d'un autre homme, ou d'un autre loup dans son cas, il saluait et souriait à tous ses congénères passant non loin d'eux et ses yeux d'ordinaires si noirs étaient, ce soir, moins agressifs et féroces. Était-ce la cérémonie et la fête qui le mettait dans cet état, ou simplement le fait de pouvoir tuer Lucius Malefoy et de récupérer son fils ?

Azenghan s'accrocha au bras libre de sa fille et les invita à le suivre dans la tente. Séléné les accompagna aussi en sautillant sur la musique avec entrain. Avant de passer l'entrée de la tente, il échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elle aussi avait l'air dérangé par l'ambiance générale et semblait aussi soupçonneuse que lui, et il était certainement le seul à pouvoir le voir. Elle lâcha son bras pour entrer la première avec un visage aussi impassible que celui de Drago. Il la suivit de près et à peine entré, la chaleur étouffante de l'endroit le submergea. La brunette l'attendit pour avancer entre les rangées de bancs.

Elle avait le regard agité. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, et au bout de l'allée, devant les escaliers menant à l'estrade, un groupe de personne parlaient à voix basse. Zéhan bombait la poitrine entre son père et sa sœur, tout en dévisageant vertement Drago. En plus des trois loups bien connus, il y en avait quatre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Trois hommes et une femme aux visages fatigués par le temps. Les rides entouraient leurs yeux et leur bouche, marquant aussi leur front de plis indélébiles. Leurs cheveux blancs leur tombaient sur les épaules comme des fils d'argents. Il y avait dans leur allure, leur manière de se tenir, quelque chose de paradoxalement puissant. Ils respiraient l'expérience et le savoir, on devinait leur force des années passées à l'étonnante musculature qu'ils possédaient encore tous sous leur peau détendue.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Drago remarqua que Séléné avait disparu de l'horizon. Et il n'eut pas le temps de la chercher plus longtemps, car déjà les murmures avaient cessés, et les regards se tournaient vers eux. Le regard noir de Zéhan ne le quittait pas. Le chef avait perdu son sourire joyeux et affichait son air intouchable et distant, presque froid. Louhan fixait un point dans le vide, l'air de royalement s'ennuyer et elle ne tentait même pas de le cacher.

Le chef, toujours suivit de près par son fils et sa femme, leur présenta bon nombres de loups dont Drago n'essaya même pas de retenir le nom. Il se demanda au bout d'un moment s'il n'allait pas leur présenter l'intégralité de la meute lorsqu'ils furent environs cent dans la tente. Et il comprit brusquement l'air ennuyé qu'avait pu avoir Louhan. Ces formalités étaient aussi ridicules que barbantes, pour ne pas dire carrément chiantes. Hermione, à ses côtés, se tenait droite et affichait un petit sourire constant, mais que Drago savait totalement faux. Elle trouvait ça aussi ennuyant que lui, il le savait.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tente, se fut pour rejoindre une immense table, toute en longueur qui avait surement été installée durant l'heure qu'ils avaient passé à rencontre les anciens, les chef de troupes et la famille, dans sa globalité, qui ne regroupait pas moins de cinquante personne à elle seule. Un grand espace avait été dégagé pour laisser la place à cette immense table qui aurait pu être une de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le chef s'installa bien évidemment en bout de table, le plus proche d'eux, et lorsqu'ils prirent place et que tout le monde attendit que le chef s'asseye pour le faire, la scène rappela à Drago quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais se souvenir. Enfouit au fond de lui, la scène de son souvenir avait pourtant remplacé a réalité, le temps d'un instant, comme une hallucination. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge s'assécha. Il transpirait de tout son corps et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les torches et les feux. Il revoyait très clairement Voldemort assit au bout de sa propre table, dans sa propre maison, offrir en repas à son serpent, le corps encore chaud d'un professeur de Poudlard qu'il venait d'assassiner. Juste parce qu'elle enseignait sur les moldus et ne le considérait dont pas comme des insectes à éradiquer. Et si lui, aujourd'hui, il n'aimait toujours pas les moldus. Il n'en aimait une. Et ce souvenir lui glaça le sang.

Il avait tout fait pour oublier, il se souvenait ne pas en avoir dormis pendant des jours, voire des semaines. Il n'avait pas pu remanger de la viande pendant au moins un mois, soit le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour refouler ce souvenir. Et il venait de refaire surface, sans crier gare. Comme une énorme claque dans son visage. Cette odeur de sang. Ce craquement des os se brisant. Ce raclement sur le bois. Il en sentait encore l'odeur. Il en entendait encore le bruit. Il revoyait le serpent s'enrouler autour du corps et lui broyer les os avant de l'avaler en commençant par la tête, ses dents tranchantes entamant la peau et laissant l'hémoglobine couler sur la table et les genoux des spectateurs. Il entendait aussi la voix glaciale et sifflante de celui qui était considérer comme le chef, les prévenir que quiconque détournerait les yeux devant ce qui était infligé aux traitres, se verrait victime du même traitement. Et ce visage mort, ces yeux vides ouverts à jamais brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient plus. Cette douleur, cette peine, cette terreur dans ces yeux. Il les voyait plus nettement que jamais.

Il senti brusquement un poids sur ses épaules, ses genoux plièrent, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il tomba sur un banc. Son regard qui était fixé sur la table, ou plutôt sur le corps qu'il y avait halluciné, se tournèrent d'eux même vers celui qui l'avait forcé à s'assoir. Il s'agissait d'un des neveux du chef, Wayden, ou Hayden, quelque chose en –den. C'était un adolescent, le seul n'ayant pas un regard de tueur dans la famille. Quelque chose dans son visage lui rappelait Séléné. Le garçon en question se rassit à côté de lui et le blond réalisa que tous les regards étaient sur lui, tout le monde s'était assis. Combien de temps avait-il passé, perdu dans ces horribles souvenirs ? Il était en plus assez évident que son visage, ou du moins ses yeux, avaient exprimé l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Et lorsque le chef prit la parole, sa voix fut couverte par une autre, dans sa tête.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'avais l'air possédé. T'as fixé Azenghan, puis la table, et ton regard devait être proche de celui que tu ferais si Voldemort était apparu devant toi._ » Plaisanta Hermione d'une voix tendue.

 _« C'est le cas. »_ Répondit-il d'un ton sec et il la vit tressauter à côté de lui, même si son regard ne bougea pas du mâle dominant et son discours officiel.

 _« Je te demande pardon ? »_

 _« Tu connais cette impression de déjà-vu mais tu ne te rappels jamais quand tu l'as déjà vécu ? Quand Azenghan s'est assis, j'ai eu ce sentiment-là. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression. J'ai vécu quelque chose de semblable. Avec Voldemort en bout de table. Ma table. Sur laquelle il a tué Mrs Burbage avant que son serpent ne l'avale. »_

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il ressentit distinctement son trouble. Sous la table, la main de la brunette vint chercher la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de le ramener véritablement à la réalité et peu à peu, son angoisse dû au souvenir commença à se dissiper. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris et des rires commençaient à s'élever un peu partout le long de la table. Des grands verres taillé finement dans la pierre, et remplis d'hydromel, de vin et autre alcools leurs futs servis, rapidement suivis de grands plats, qui ressemblaient à un étalage, de viandes grillées de toutes sortes. La musique battait son plein et une femme était venu chanter par-dessus, quoi que sa voit était difficilement audible.

De chaque côté du chef, il y avait en premier lieu, sur sa droite, sa femme Elyhan et près d'elle ses deux frères aux noms aussi étranges qu'imprononçables. Sur sa gauche, ses propres frères à lui. Venait ensuite Zéhan, qui semblait très fier de sa place près de son père et ses oncles, assis juste en face de Louhan. Après eux, s'étalaient les six autres enfants du couple. Après eux, venaient Drago et Hermione, assis l'un à côtés de l'autre, coincé entre les enfants du chef et leurs cousins, cousines.

Ce qui devait être le repas, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une démonstration de voracité carnivore, se prolongeait et Drago multipliait les soupirs ennuyés. Il s'attendait clairement à mieux. Il était presque sûr qu'un repas de famille chez les Weasley devait à peu près ressembler à ça : une cohue de cris et de rire où l'on se bat pour avoir les meilleurs morceaux. Les enfants de plus de dix ans avaient apparemment le droit de boire de la bière, aussi ils furent les premiers ivres, et les premiers à faire vraiment n'importe quoi et par endroit, sur la table, se déroulaient plusieurs batail d'os rongés. En plus Zéhan était loin d'eux et ne pouvait donc pas le provoquer. Drago s'ennuyait très franchement. Mais il sous-estima la capacité à boire de loups, car très vites, les adultes firent leurs premières démonstrations d'ébriétés et il trouva comment s'occuper en pariant avec lui-même sur l'ordre de la file pour vomir. Tout le monde parlait fort, les rires étaient ronds. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune assiette n'avait empêché personne de dévorer les plats de viandes qui ne cessaient d'être renouvelé.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient au début regardés, assez perplexes et perdus. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envisagé le fait que le repas se déroulerait de cette manière. C'était comme s'ils venaient de faire un énorme bon dans le passé. Car non sans lui rappeler les Weasley, la tablé représentait aussi un de ces repas de village que l'on s'imagine lors du moyen âge. Il y avait une ambiance très rustique, très conviviale. Et si Hermione semblait peu à peu se détendre au fil de la soirée, parlant avec tous ceux qui les entourait, au contraire, le blond devenait de plus en plus méfiant. Toute cette joie de vivre le mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que Zéhan lui jetait régulièrement des regards insistants et noirs, sans jamais rien de plus, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Et Séléné en face de lui était trop occupé à décortiquer méticuleusement une aile de pigeon pour lui parler.

-Tu t'appelles Drago, c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda une voix sur sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête vers le cousin qui l'avait fait s'asseoir, assis juste à côté de lui. Les yeux plissés, sur la réserve le blond avait très envie de l'envoyer balader. Il ne connaissait pas ce loup-là, sa méfiance en était alors décuplée. Même si parmi tous ces inconnus, c'était le seul à lui inspirer un minimum de confiance.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

-Moi c'est Hayden. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une main que Drago serra avec réticence. Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement heureux d'être ici ce soir. Constata-t-il d'une voix intriguée.

-Disons que, puisque la dernière fois qu'on m'a fait venir ici on a voulu me décapiter, et que je n'ai vu de votre meute que votre capacité à être violent. Donc non, suis pas spécialement confiant devant cette démonstration de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant quel mot utiliser, mais le garçon sembla deviner les mots qu'il ne dit pas.

-Je comprends, nous voir ainsi, ça ne doit pas te mettre très à l'aise. Dit-il en hochant la tête avec sérieux. En plus tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec mon cousin n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Répondit Drago avec irritation.

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus, Zéhan. Comme beaucoup de monde. Commenta le jeune loup d'un ton dégagé. C'est un psychopathe.

-Tu entends quoi par psychopathe ? Voulu savoir Drago en regardant du coin de l'œil, Hermione rigoler avec l'une des filles du chef, d'une quinzaine d'années environs.

-Il ne ressent rien. Répliqua Hayden en grignotant une tranche de sanglier. Je pense qu'il n'a pas de sentiment, il n'a que des pulsions. Il n'a pas de notion de bien et de mal, il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde parce qu'il est l'aîné de sa famille. Il a été traité comme un prince toute sa vie, il est le premier né.

Une réplique assez mauvaise lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ravala ses paroles et se contenta de regarder fixement son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Drago avec méfiance.

-Parce que tu as l'air de croire que notre meute entière en a contre toi. Alors qu'il n'y a que lui et ses quelques amis et larbins. Parla le loup avec désinvolture en balayant la table d'un regard. Enfin, nous sommes un peu isolationnistes, du coup quelques-uns ne doivent pas apprécier votre présence qu'ils jugent intrusives, mais puisque vous êtes ici sur invitation personnelle du chef, personne ne vous fera de mal. En plus ton amie à sauver l'un d'entre nous. Et très certainement, à cette table, il y a plus de personne qui ne supporte pas Zéhan que de personne agacé de votre présence. Même si on est tous très uni, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on aime tout le monde.

Hayden avait parlé assez bas, juste assez pour que seul Drago l'entende. Assez surpris par cette déclaration, le blond ne répondit pas et jugea Zéhan d'un regard dépréciateur. Puis il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas le seul à jeter des regards mauvais au loup, bien qu'il soit le seul à qui Zéhan renvoyait ses regards assassins.

Leur fut ensuite servit le dessert. D'immense plateau de fruit déjà découpé l'alignaient sur la table dans un assortiment de couleurs épatantes. Il ne savait même pas d'où ils pouvaient avoir certain fruit car il était physiquement impossible qu'ils poussent dans cette forêt. Il y en avait même qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il n'avait pas bu une goute, absolument contre l'idée de s'alcooliser dans une telle situation. A l'inverse d'Hermione, qui avait fini par avaler plusieurs verres et commençait à être légèrement ivre. Ses mouvements étaient plus grossiers, son sourire plus niait, ses yeux plus brillants et plus rouges que d'ordinaire. Il avait très envie de lui reprocher cette attitude assez irresponsable, mais puisque tous les loups étaient dans le même état, et qu'elle avait l'air heureuse et détendue, il se retient.

En vérité, Drago avait passé la soirée à observer tout le monde, à veiller sur Hermione et le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Mais une autre partie de son cerveau était fixé sur le souvenir qui lui était revenu. Pour manger, elle lui avait lâché la main et cela avait eu le même effet sur lui que si on l'avait poussé d'une falaise et que l'on venait de lui couper sa corde de sécurité. C'était ça, il s'était senti en danger toute la soirée et Hayden avait peut-être été le seul à le voir. Car la brunette à ses côtés avait, elle, passé son temps à poser des questions à tous ceux qui l'entourait, comme si elle cherchait à faire un sondage, ou qu'elle comptait écrire un livre. Elle semblait chercher à connaitre tous les détails possible sur la vie d'un loup garou de naissance et leurs conditions.

Quand Azenghan déclara le repas fini, tout le monde se leva pour que la table soit débarrassée et retirée afin de dégager un grand espace. Hermione, à côté de lui, était en pleine discussion avec le cousin Hayden, qui au fur et à mesure de la soirée, se révélait de plus en plus semblable Séléné. Il écoutait vaguement leur conversation à propos des premières mutations, lorsque quelque chose tira sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le visage particulièrement souriant de la petite Séléné. La gamine s'était accroché à lui avec force et tentait de le traîner on-ne-sait-où.

-Attend ! S'écria Drago en tirant dans l'autre sens pour rester vers Hermione. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Voir la Lune ! Dit-elle comme une évidence. Avant que la cérémonie commence !

Il allait refuser catégoriquement, d'autant plus qu'il suffisait de lever les yeux pour voir l'astre, lorsque la brunette glissa jusqu'à lui suivit par Hayden. Les joues rouges, un sourire heureux sur le visage, il la sentit, derrière lui, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Je reviens, Hayden a accepté de me montrer leurs armes, je veux voir avec quelle magie ils se défendent ! Ca à l'air fascinant !

Une fois de plus, il allait clairement refuser qu'elle s'éloigne, mais avant d'avoir pu protester, elle avait déjà disparu dans la foule avec le loup. Sentant monter en lui une colère sourde, il entreprit de la chercher du regard. Seulement Séléné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'ailleurs, elle avait surement entendu ce qu'Hermione lui avait chuchoté, car elle entreprit de le convaincre de venir avec elle en lui disant qu'elle l'amènerait à Hermione si elle n'était pas là lorsqu'eux même reviendraient. N'arrivant pas à la retrouver et incapable d'ouvrir la bouche si ce n'est pour hurler le prénom de la brunette, il se laissa mener plus loin par la petite fille, à contre cœur.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans le campement, et étrangement, personne ne semblaient vraiment faire attention à eux. C'était comme s'ils portaient la cape de Potter, comme s'ils étaient invisible. Et les doigts crispés de la petite fille sur les siens, ainsi que son expression concentrée lui fit se demander si ce n'était pas bel et bien le cas. Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite tente en peau noire.

Une fois dedans, plus aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne leur parvenait, le silence était total. Elle ne lui lâcha pas la main immédiatement. L'intérieur n'était éclairé que par trois bougies solitaires, allumés sur une petite table de bois au centre. Un petit lit artisanal était repoussé au fond et le reste était envahi par des figurines taillées dans le bois, la pierre, et ce qui devait être des os. Quelques couteaux traînaient dans les coins, avec des arcs entier ou brisé. Ce qu'il devait être des habits s'ajoutait aux objets et aux restes d'anciennes bougies. Il resta stupéfait. Ce n'était clairement pas une chambre, ou tente, de petite fille. Le sol était recouvert de peau et il faisait une température glaciale. Cet endroit était aussi spécial que son habitante.

Séléné se détacha de lui et s'accroupie par terre. Ses yeux s'habitant à la lumière, Drago remarqua seulement alors que ce qui était les murs de toiles, étaient recouvert de mots et dessins surement fait au charbon. Ces inscriptions dégageaient une force et une violence sans nom. C'était très étrange, certains mots se superposaient à d'autres, peut-être par manque de place ? Car ils en étaient tous totalement recouvert. Et le plus bizarre était surement que les mots étaient en symboles totalement inconnus. Il y avait quelque chose des hiéroglyphes mêlés aux symboles chinois dans cette écriture. Mais on sentait surtout l'agressivité des mouvements qui les avaient tracés. Était-ce cette gamine qui avait fait tout ça ? Qui d'autre, de toute façon.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il sans détacher des yeux des inscriptions.

-Dans ma tente. Répondit-elle distraitement.

Drago tourna enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle avait retourné l'une des peaux, découvrant une planche de bois posée au sol, qu'elle souleva également. Dessous, un petit trou était creusé à même la terre, et elle y glissa les mains pour en sortir deux autres bougies, une petite sacoche en cuir et un petit bol en terre cuite qui contenait des pierres grises étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Elle veut te parler.

Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, il n'aurait surement aucun détails complémentaires. Il s'assit en tailleur au sol, en face de l'enfant. Séléné avait l'air totalement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle referma sa cachette et disposa les bougies en cercle sur la table. Elle les relia entre elles avec des lignes de gros sel contenu dans la sacoche, et le résultat formait une étoile à cinq branches, dont chaque extrémités étaient illuminés par une bougie. Drago la regardait faire, complètement absorbé, oubliant absolument le contexte de sa présence dans la meute.

A genoux devant la table, la jeune louve avait, elle, l'air d'avoir oublié la présence du blond. Elle installa des figurines sur la table, près de chaque bougie. L'une représentant une petite fille, une autre un petit garçon, il y avait aussi un loup-garou et un croissant de Lune. Sans un mot, elle tendit sa petite main vers Drago, qui devina immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il mit quelques instants à la sortir, mais finir par lui donner la figurine du dragon qu'elle lui avait elle-même donné. Elle termina en déposant le bol plein de pierres au milieu de l'étoile puis elle saisit les deux mains de Drago, toujours sans rien dire. Puis, elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Le blond la regardait faire, sans oser bouger ou dire quelque chose. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Comment et pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé ici, dans ce qui ressemblait à une séance de spiritisme pour moldu ? Le genre de chose que les escrocs vendaient au moldu en leur disant que la magie leur permettrait de parler à leurs ancêtres. Et alors qu'il était en train de se juger bon à enfermer pour s'être laissé emporter là-dedans, Séléné ouvrit brusquement les yeux en lui lâchant les mains. Les flammes s'étaient ravivées brusquement et les pierres se réduisirent d'elles-mêmes en cendres et s'envolèrent autour d'eux en un cercle hermétique parfait, figées dans l'air comme des flocons de neige en suspensions.

La totalité des yeux de Séléné étaient noirs, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blanc. Ses lèvres d'ordinaire si rouges étaient maintenant grise, ses cheveux bougeaient autour de sa tête alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de courant d'air. Elle se releva, mais ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui ordonnait de le faire, ou plutôt, comme si quelqu'un l'avait soulevé, elle avait l'air d'une marionnette. Une marionnette effrayante. Ses ongles étaient devenus noirs et lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle se dirigea vers le mur de peaux le plus proches. Dans des gestes frénétiques et presque hystériques, elle se mit à tracer des choses sur la toile. La violence de ses gestes était effrayante. Elle était clairement possédée. Par « Elle » ? Très certainement.

Sauf qu'il était dans la totale incapacité de réagir. Devait-il seulement le faire ? Surement pas. Car lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette sorte de transe, une forme d'aura magique étrange avait commencé à se répandre autour d'eux. Quelque chose de fort et puissant, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain, qui ne venait ni de lui ni d'elle, mais semblait venir de la terre elle-même, de l'air qui les entourait, quelque chose de ni bon, ni mauvais. Séléné marmonnait des paroles, d'une voix inhumaine. La langue lui était inconnue. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas vraiment une langue, mais plutôt des bruits. Une forme de Fourchelangue version grognement et non sifflement. Les symboles qu'elle traçait semblaient représenter les grognements qu'elle faisait.

Puis brusquement, elle tomba à la renverse, aussi raide qu'un bâton. Et il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol sous elle pour amortir sa chute. Il l'allongea délicatement au sol et se pencha sur la petite fille dont tous les muscles étaient contractés. Ses yeux toujours aussi noirs, grands ouverts, fixaient le vide. Son regard avait quelque chose de… mort. A genoux au sol, il souleva le petit corps et le prit contre lui, et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec sa peau, un courant glacé le traversa. Séléné se détendit brusquement et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, il la regarda rouvrir les yeux lentement, ces derniers ayant repris une couleur normale. Sa peau blanche était véritablement cadavérique et si ses lèvres reprenaient des couleurs, elles donnaient l'impression que sa peau était encore plus pale. Séléné le regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux puis elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses propres inscriptions elle bondit sur ses pieds.

Complètement perturbé par tout ce qui venait d'arriver et qu'il ne comprenait pas, il resta quelques instants à regarder ses bras vides. Puis il tourna la tête vers la table. Les flammes des bougies avaient reprises leur taille normale et étrangement, le bol de terre cuite était à nouveau plein de pierre en parfait état, comme si elles n'avaient jamais bougé d'un poil. Ses yeux valsèrent de nouveau pour regarder la petite fille. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait ses propres symboles comme si elle ne les comprenait pas. L'aura magique qui flottait dans l'air n'était plus. A partir du moment où elle avait repris conscience, tout était revenu à la normale.

Puisque Séléné ne bougeait pas d'un cil, Drago finit par se lever pour aller admirer avec elle son chef-d'œuvre de possédée. Perplexe, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il regardait. Déjà parce que de manière générale, il avait l'impression de regarder un gribouillage d'enfant, mais en plus, parce que cela ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde, en fait ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante lorsqu'il en eut marre d'attendre une explication.

-Ce qu'Elle voulait te dire. Répondit la gamine d'un ton extrêmement sérieux pour son âge, une petite note préoccupée dans la voix.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'Elle a à me dire ?

Lentement, elle décolla ses yeux des peaux pour les tourner vers ceux de Drago. Encore une fois, l'expression de son visage n'allait pas du tout avec son visage, justement. Elle avait l'air sincèrement dérangée par quelque chose, mais surtout, c'était son air grave qui primait, elle ne ressemblait pas à une enfant. Comme lorsqu'Hermione lui avait annoncé inopinément qu'il en était à la troisième étape de la transformation, elle affichait le même air.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle avec raideur.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'agacement.

-Il y a un symbole que je ne connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et donc je ne comprends pas la phrase car il est au milieu et tout repose dessus.

-Pourtant il y a bien eu une première fois à chacun des autres trucs que tu as dessinés, non ? Questionna le blond avec scepticisme.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que la prédiction se réalise pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement avec un faux air d'Hermione.

-Parce que c'est des prédictions tout ça ? Souffla-t-il, interloqué. Mais attend, Elle prédit l'avenir ?!

-Non. Prédire l'avenir sous-entend que la chose est déjà scellée, qu'elle est irrémédiable. Dit-elle d'un ton sage. Elle, Elle peut se tromper, les choses peuvent se passer autrement, car l'avenir est constamment en train de changer. Elle, Elle le devine, imagine, interprète en fonction de certaine situation, et si un détail change entre l'information et sa réalisation, alors la finalité change à son tour, de peu ou de beaucoup. Elle peut me prévenir d'un danger, comme me donner le prénom de quelqu'un. Elle me partage ce qu'Elle a envie, ce qu'elle juge nécessaire.

Encore plus sur le cul qu'il ne l'était déjà par son attitude, sa manière de s'exprimer lui cloua le bec. Il regarda les inscriptions qu'elle avait faite avec un œil curieux, mais également méfiant. Comme si elles allaient l'attaquer à tout instant. Vaguement, l'un des symboles ressemblait à un œil, mais alors vraiment mal fait, puisque la forme n'était pas ovale mais triangulaire. Et le trait de la pupille dépassait du rond de l'iris, seule chose réaliste pour un œil. Il imaginait également une tête sur l'un des symboles, à moins que ce soit dû aux anciens dessins qui se mélangeaient aux nouveaux ? Comment pouvait-elle reconnaître les anciens des nouveaux d'ailleurs ? Car finalement, tout se ressemblait et se superposait. Aussi il n'était pas persuadé de regarder au bon endroit.

-Et tu ne peux rien m'en dire du tout ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe en examinant ce qu'il voyait sans rien comprendre.

-Si. Dit Séléné d'une voix étrange. Mais il faut que tu saches que ceci va être mon interprétation du message, car les symboles, les mots, corresponde à des concepts qui ne prennent sens que les uns avec les autres. Donc je vais te dire ce que je peux, sans prendre en compte le symbole en question, qui peut changer absolument tous le sens de la phrase. « La Vérité est plus large, contre la Mort il y a la Vie. Opposé à la force du Fragment, Trois Héritiers de la Vie pourrons vaincre. »

Elle pointa l'étrange œil du doigt.

-Ce symbole que je ne connais pas unit les deux phrases. Il ne te dit rien non plus ?

Il hocha négativement la tête d'un geste lent. Il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione détenait la solution à leur problème. Il se répéta le message étrange et grava le symbole inconnu dans son esprit pour lui poser la question.

Ils étaient de retour au cœur de la fête, et c'était à peine s'il était encore conscient de son propre prénom. Séléné l'avait certainement raccompagné, car il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait. Plongé dans ses réflexions, assit sur un tonneau de vin, entre une tente et une montagne de buches destinés à entretenir les feux, les mains jointes devant lui, il était totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Cherchant une explication au message que la Lune lui avait fait parvenir.

-Bah alors, on a perdu quelque chose ? Railla soudainement une voix désagréable.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Bordel, Hermione, il va falloir faire vite pour ne pas qu'il ne tue. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'abruti arrive pile maintenant ? Il ne répondit rien, trop occupé à se calmer.

-Ah tu l'ouvres moins quand il n'y a personne pour te défendre ! Se moqua encore Zéhan de sa voix ivre.

-T'étais pas sensé ferme ta gueule ? Lâcha Drago d'un ton glaciale, avec un regard assassin. Toi tu l'ouvre un peu trop quand elle n'est pas là pour te rappeler à l'ordre.

-Ce n'est pas très poli, tu devrais respecter ceux qui te sont supérieur ! S'amusa le loup.

Drago tiqua, il avait dit presque la même chose à Weasley, en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Hermione et le rouquin en train d'admirer la Cabane Hurlante.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi. Dit le blond avec un petit sourire en reprenant la propre réplique de la brunette.

-Bien sûr que je parle de moi !

Il dévisagea le crétin avec pitié. Il aurait bien rejoué la suite de la scène et passer directement au moment où il humilierait Zéhan. Bon, il n'y avait pas de neige à lancer, ou à mettre dans les vêtements – inexistant eux aussi – mais un bon sort de métamorphose lui apporterait une bonne dose de satisfaction. Sauf que le débile était ivre. Il ne fallait pas avoir obtenu ses ASPIC pour le comprendre. Drago était véritablement perplexe. Si tout le monde, même Hermione, était ivre lors de leur pseudo discussion autour de l'assassinat de son père, il risquait d'avoir du mal à garder son calme.

-J'te cause ! Beugla le loup, toujours planté devant lui, alors que le blond était totalement dans ses pensées.

-Et si je t'ignore c'est parce que j'en ai rien à foutre. Répliqua le blond, d'un ton sarcastique.

Bordel Hermione ! Mais reviens ! Et Séléné ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elles l'abandonnent chacune leur tour ? Il vit le loup contracter la mâchoire, ses yeux se rétrécirent, une veine palpitait au milieu de son front. Il serrait les poings de manière irrégulière, comme s'il se retenait de le frapper. Drago le fixa, un sourcil levé, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là.

-Tu fais bien de te taire finalement, ça me laisse le temps de te dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un animagus que ça fait de toi l'animal de sa vie.

-Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que toi, tu en es un depuis ta naissance, que cela fait de toi l'animal de la sienne. Rétorqua le blond en se levant, contractant ses poings qu'il enfonça dans ses poches pour ne pas le frapper.

La foule à quelque pas ne semblait pas du tout remarquer la tension entre les deux hommes, à moitié caché derrière une tente. L'un en face de l'autre, à moins d'un mètre, ils se fixaient dans les yeux avec une provocation et une haine sans équivalent. Non. Jamais Drago n'avait autant haïe quelqu'un. Sa détestation de ce type était presque équivalente à celle de son père. Presque, car son père restait en tête de liste pour s'en être autant pris à sa famille qu'à celle d'Hermione, en plus d'avoir essayé de la tuer, elle. Alors que Zéhan la convoitait, il la voulait comme un trophée. Elle lui était inaccessible, il le savait très bien, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il la voulait.

L'air était lourd, Drago avait l'impression qu'un poids le tenait cloué au sol pour ne pas qu'il tue l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et paradoxalement, l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge était tellement forte et attirante, qu'il se sentait tirer en avant comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur ses épaules. Zéhan ajouta quelque chose, bas, très bas. Il faillit même ne pas entendre. Et il eut plus ou moins conscience de chercher l'esprit d'Hermione pour le lier au sien dès les premiers mots.

-Elle est trop bien pour toi, tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde connait l'histoire d'Hermione Granger et ses amis à Poudlard. Et de leur si pitoyable ennemi : la bondasse qui ne jurait que par son père. T'es rien du tout Drago Malefoy. T'es qu'un petit pion, ton père et ton soi-disant maître l'avaient bien compris, eux.

Dans son estomac, le monstre lui déchirait les intestins. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps. La bête en lui, n'était pas en colère. Non, c'était bien plus, bien pire que ça. Comme cette véritable petite merde osait lui dire ça ? Lui parler de Poudlard alors qu'il n'y avait jamais vu, ne serait-ce que sa silhouette? Lui parler de son père ? Se rendait-il compte au moins qu'il était en train de risquer sa vie actuellement ? Oui, très certainement. Tout comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans mettre Hermione en danger, sans compter qu'elle n'était même pas dans son champ de vision.

Oooh Merlin ! Il venait de faire un pas en avant et il sentait son bras être parcourut de spasme violent. Il allait le frapper, si personne n'intervenait, ou mieux, le tuer. Sa mâchoire n'allait surement pas tarder à céder sous la pression. Tout comme ses phalanges.

« _DRAGO !_ » Hurla brusquement la voix d'Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas le moindre sursaut, pas la moindre réaction.

Il allait faire un meurtre. Surtout si ce sourire suffisant ne disparaissait pas immédiatement du visage du demeuré.

« _Arrête de…_ » Sa phrase coupa au milieu. Mais il n'était pas en mesure de s'en soucier. C'était d'ailleurs à peine s'il entendait sa voix.

Son sang était bouillant, sa magie encore plus. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparait. Et les yeux rouges de Zéhan étaient autant provoquant, qu'amusés. Il savait que Drago n'oserait pas, pas ici, alors que personne n'avait entendu la provocation.

« _… Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !_ »

Et au moment où son bras se bougeait de lui-même pour sortir sa baguette, et qu'une lueur de défi s'allumait dans le regard du loup, quelqu'un s'agrippa à se même bras. Il tourna la tête violemment, le regard assassin, près à désintégrer la personne qui l'empêchait de mettre fin à la vie du bâtard. Mais à la place, il rencontra deux yeux ambré très, très, inquiets. Elle força sur son avant-bras pour le faire garder la main dans sa poche et alors qu'il tentait de se dégager pour faire face au connard, elle lui jeta un regard qui l'en dissuada.

« _Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on a un marché, mais parce que c'est la vérité. Je tiens à toi, je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Drago._ Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! »

Il ne bougeait plus d'un seul cheveu. Il en oublia la présence du loup. Elle n'allait pas dire « je t'apprécie beaucoup ». Mais il s'interdisait d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à la place. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il cherchait exactement à provoquer cette réaction, et pourtant…

« _Je n'ai pas tout entendu de ce qu'il t'a dit, mais ne l'écoute pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, ou ce que qui que ce soit d'autre pense, qui compte. Si tu dois prendre un seul et unique avis la dessus, c'est le mien. On s'en fou de ce qu'il a pu voir dans les flammes, on se fou encore plus de savoir si c'est vrai. Et on emmerde le passé, on emmerde ce sale con, on emmerde tout le monde ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est que ceux que j'aime soient sains et saufs, et tu fais partis de ces personnes, Drago._ »

Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs secondes, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il réalisa qu'elle forçait toujours sur son bras pour ne pas qu'il sorte sa baguette. Il remarqua en revanche qu'il ne tremblait plus. Elle avait véritablement un effet apaisant sur lui, un véritable miracle. Elle arrivait à calmer des colères qu'il pensait dévastatrices, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réalisait ce genre d'exploit. Elle le regardait avec tendresse, douceur mais également de l'inquiétude et l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui était aussi puissante que rassurante. Elle était là.

Elle du sentir que la pression en lui venait de redescendre, car elle laissa sa main glisser dans la poche de Drago pour lui faire doucement lâcher son arme. Il se laissa faire, ses iris glacés ancrés dans les siens. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens avant de sortir leur deux mains de la poche avec toujours autant de délicatesse, comme s'il était en cristal. Son regard vira sur Zéhan et Drago ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir leur échange de regard se refléter dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-C'est lui qui a cherché. Parla le loup, dans son dos, ce qui déclencha un grognement rauque chez le blond et un spasme chez Hermione. Et je n'ai rien dis de plus que la vérité.

-Même si je doute qu'il t'ait provoqué, en vérité, j'en ai rien à foutre. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. T'es juste un gros con Zéhan. Et si tu penses que je suis trop bien pour lui, grand bien te fasse, mais sache qu'il vaut cent fois mieux que toi à mes yeux.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa et il garda les yeux bien clos. Mais il fut forcé de les ouvrir pour ne pas tomber et se laisser traîner au sol, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur son bras pour le faire avancer. Hermione marchait devant lui, d'un pas déterminé. Elle était en colère. Elle lui broyait littéralement les os de la main. Et il se laissait faire, il la suivait sans réagir. Son cerveau bloqué dans un état de paralysie indescriptible. Il faisait partit des gens qu'elle aimait. Certes, il aurait pu s'en douter. Effectivement, cela aurait dû ne pas spécialement le choquer. Et en effet, le terme avait une assez large définition, et parmi ceux qu'elle aimait, il y avait Potter, la famille Weasley dans son ensemble comme un grand autre nombre de personne. Hors, son précédent « je te montrerais ce qu'est vraiment l'amour », ajouté à ce qu'elle venait de dire, le laissait dans une sorte de monde parallèle.

Parce que plus rien n'existait, hormis ce que ce qu'elle avait dit. Pas pour ce que cela signifiait, mais juste, parce qu'elle l'avait dit. Et même si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de préciser qu'elle disait tout ça sans prendre en compte leur pari ridicule. Elle l'avait dit parce qu'elle le pensait. Il l'avait ressenti.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il remarqua avec perplexité qu'ils faisaient face au chef, ses trois frères et plusieurs autres loups qu'on avait surement dû lui présenter mais qu'il avait certainement oublié. La dizaine d'hommes avaient tous un verre à la main et riait à plein poumons jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent leur présence. Vraiment, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé la soirée de cette manière. Il avait l'impression d'être simplement dans une fête. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas à quel moment ils parleraient de son père. Il mit, dans la mesure du possible, ce qu'elle venait de dire dans un coin de sa tête, afin d'être plus concentré sur le moment présent. Pour ne pas la laisser seule face à eux, il devait être conscient, et non perdu dans ses pensées.

-Azenghan, il serait temps d'avoir la conversation pour laquelle nous sommes venus. Dit Hermione en fixant le chef dans les yeux sans ciller, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Vous avez tous été très accueillant avec nous. Et pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance, je vais mettre le comportement de votre sur fils sur le compte l'alcool, bien que je n'en pense pas un mot. Zéhan n'est pas bourré il est juste con. Ce qui est dommage, car plus permanent. Maintenant, puisqu'il n'est pas capable de d'obéir à vos ordres qui étaient de nous traiter avec respecter et dignité, en tant que vos invités personnels, nous allons écourter la soirée et passer directement à la raison de notre invitation. Et ne le prenez pas contre vous, Zéhan est le seul responsable. L'alcool n'excuse pas tout, et j'en ai marre de me faire insulter par votre fils qui me prend pour un objet dans sa vengeance ridicule contre Drago. Je déteste jouer de mon nom, mais _je suis Hermione Granger,_ et sachez qu'il vaut mieux être avec moi que contre moi, lorsque l'on touche à ma famille. Je n'aime pas non plus balancer, mais si Zéhan ne se calme pas, je le ferais.

Drago ne sut jamais si le responsable de cette réaction était l'alcool, sa fierté paternelle ou son ego de chef. Mais Azenghan tendit son verre à l'un de ses frères, le visage totalement fermé. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à la brunette, son regard était un mélange d'excuse et de colère, avant de passer devant eux le torse bombé, le dos droit. Il balaya la foule, de toute sa hauteur, d'un regard noir. Puis il dut flairer sa cible, car il fondit dans la masse de loups qui s'écarta sur son passage pour former une allée d'honneur. A l'autre bout, Zéhan et deux autres loups avec qui il riait largement. Et avant que Drago ne comprenne vraiment ce qui était en train d'arriver, le mâle alpha attrapa son fils par la nuque dans un geste violent. Ce dernier eut un aboiement de surprise et de douleur avant de se retrouver projeté dans la poussière. La musique s'était coupé et plus personne ne faisait le moindre bruit. Seul le crépitement des feux habillait la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Azenghan n'explose de colère. Il asséna une gifle au jeune loup qui le fit s'écouler une seconde fois au sol, alors qu'il venait juste de se relever. Le bruit donna l'impression qu'il venait de le fouetter.

Une fois de plus, Zéhan se releva et il essuya le sang qui avait sur les lèvres d'un revers de main. La partie gauche de son visage prenait une horrible couleur rouge qui ne tarderait pas à virer au violet. Le sang de Drago s'était gelé dans ses veines. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il venait de faire un bon dans le passé, dans des souvenirs aussi douloureux que les précédents. Et lorsqu'Azenghan ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus, tout en lui donnant cette fois un véritable coup de poing dans l'estomac, il se déconnecta encore de la réalité. Il revoyait son père, le rouer de coup, et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Alors il détourna les yeux au moment même où Zéhan regardait dans leur direction.

Suite à l'incident, le chef avait accéder à la demande d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient rendus dans la grande tente, avec les plus âgés de la meute et les chefs des troupes armées, soit les frères du chef et de sa femme. Ils étaient installé dans la petite pièce avec en son centre un bûcher, celle à l'arrière du trône, où Drago et Hermione étaient déjà venu. Zéhan n'était pas là, mais sa sœur, quoi que non intégrée dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour du feu, était présente, debout vers la porte, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement. Ses yeux verts scrutant chacune des personnes présente de son regard froid et distant. Les protagonistes de la meute étaient tous plus ou moins alcoolisé, et le débat fut assez houleux entre les membres de la meute elle-même. Les propos d'Hermione étaient à l'inverse toujours contrôlé, bien formulé, de manière à toucher toutes les personnes présentes. Drago ne parla pas beaucoup durant le conseil de guerre, sauf quand il en ressentait le besoin. Il passait plus du temps à parler avec elle, mentalement, de ce qu'il se déroulait et ce qu'il acceptait de partager avec eux.

La brunette faisait donc office de porte-parole de Drago, Blaise, et Potter. Elle prit seule la décision de leur avouer qui se cachait sous le brun qui les accompagnait lorsqu'ils les avaient trouvés sur leur terre. L'annonce eut un effet étrange sur chacun des loups. Ils chuchotèrent sur le compte du Potter, entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le chef demande le silence. Il avait l'air particulièrement fier que l'Elu, le Sauveur, le tueur du plus grand des Mages Noirs, soit venu sur leur territoire et leur apporte son aide. Apparemment, tous ici détestaient Voldemort, sans qu'ils ne donnent de réelles explications, le fait que celui qui l'ait détruit deux fois soit avec eux pour l'assassinat de l'un de leur ennemi avait eu pour effet de rendre les loups bien plus… motivés. Et agréables.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à élaborer un plan, à débattre, à se contredire avant de pouvoir se mettre d'accord. Drago savait qu'il aurait été de mauvaise foi de penser que la soirée c'était mal passée, elle avait en revanche été pleine de surprise. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le camp dans les environs de trois heures et demi du matin, il fut incroyablement soulagé que tout cela prenne fin. Il devait avouer être relativement content de la tournure de la fin de soirée, à partir du moment où Zéhan n'avait plus été présent, les choses avaient été bien plus agréable à supporter. Leur petite réunion de groupe avait été très sérieuse malgré les haussements de ton des loups, mais cela semblait être dans leur nature à tous, et accentué par l'alcool, mais l'on sentait la force des liens amicaux et familiaux qui les unissaient. Le plan qu'ils avaient monté plaisait relativement bien à Drago, d'autant plus que Zéhan ne ferait pas partie de l'opération, lui, tout comme Hermione, avait insisté sur ce point. Il était bien trop impulsif, et sa haine envers Drago trop forte pour prendre le risque de tout faire foirer.

Hermione marchait à ses côtés sans un mot. Tous deux sous forme animal, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la limite des terres des loups sans forcer le pas. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la rivière, un bruit les fit se retourner. Ils reconnurent immédiatement les yeux verts de la nouvelle venue. Les trois animaux reprirent leur forme humaine et Louhan avança vers eux, le regard dur.

-Ce soir, vous avez entendu quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû entendre. Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

-On ne dira rien à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Répondit la brunette d'un ton neutre, en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Drago.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Répliqua la louve. Mais maintenant que vous savez, j'aimerais vous dire plusieurs choses.

A son expression et l'intonation de sa voix, Drago, comme Hermione, comprirent tout de suite qu'elle allait parler de quelque chose d'important, voire grave. Et que ces quelques choses, n'étaient pas censé être dites, ni entendues par qui que ce soit. La brunette acquiesça d'un rapide hochement de tête. Elle proposa à la louve d'aller parler de l'autre côté de la rive, pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent. Une fois fait, Hermione traça un cercle autour d'eux avec sa baguette pour insonoriser le centre.

Avant de parler, Louhan les regarda, chacun leur tour, avec une insistance pesante. Elle les analysait de la tête au pied.

-Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis la mère de Séléné. Je sais qu'elle t'a légèrement parlé de sa venue au monde, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Drago, mais réellement, elle ne sait pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qui est son père, quoi qu'elle est très bonne menteuse. Seul mon père est au courant, et vous allez l'être à votre tour. Si je tiens à vous dire ça, c'est tout d'abord car je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, mais aussi parce que depuis le début vous vous comporter avec nous comme des égaux, tant que nous le faisons aussi, vous ne vous pensez ni au-dessus ni au-dessous de nous, ce qui est la première fois que je vois ça chez des humains. Non loup-garou.

Elle marqua une pause, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Juste s'assurer qu'un des deux n'aient une réaction qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

-Granger, je t'ai entendu poser mille et une questions aux garçons et filles de la meute sur leurs premières mutations et tout ce qui se rapporte à notre côté loups, mais quelques points ne t'ont pas été rapporté, simplement car ce sont des détails personnels. Vous le savez, nous sommes des loups de naissance, ce n'est pas le venin d'une morsure qui nous a contaminer et qui nous fait muter en agissant une fois par mois. C'est notre nature, autant que sorcier est la vôtre. Même si nous ne mutons en loup-garou qu'une fois par mois, le reste du temps, on a quand même accès à quelques petites choses relatives à ce que nous sommes les soirs de pleine Lune. Et la place que l'on a dans le camp, dans la meute joue aussi sur ce à quoi nous avons accès. Par exemple, puisque ma famille est considérer et accepter comme celle dirigeant la meute, notre position nous permet d'avoir la capacité de se transformer quand on veut. En loup, pas en loup garou, mais nous en avons la force et les sens. Notre nature, comme vous sorciers, inclus aussi la nature humaine, les femmes ont toujours leurs règles, neuf mois de grossesse, des périodes d'ovulation…

-Inutile de grimacer comme ça Drago, t'as plus dix ans, intervint Hermione en lui jetant un regard de reproche, si on avait parlé de pénis, d'érection et de sperme tu aurais réagis pareille ?

-Bref, siffla la louve alors que le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir, quand nous avons nos règles, si l'on a la malchance que ça arrive durant la pleine Lune, on ne mute pas totalement, voire pas du tout. Car puisque c'est notre côté humain qui s'exprime, la mutation est perturbé par ce besoin uniquement humain, les hormones et le reste, pas du tout loup-garou. Donc, la transformation commence, tous nos os se brisent, mais on ne prend pas la forme que l'on est sensé prendre, on reste humaine, et tout le temps que la Lune passe dans le ciel, on le passe à souffrir de nos os qui se brisent et se ressoudent, avant de se casser à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Car les soirs de pleine Lune, nous guérissons dix, voire vingt, fois plus vite. Mais ça nous vide de nos forces, on a l'impression que chaque seconde est la dernière. La douleur est indescriptible, nous ne sommes pas maître de nos corps, on ne peut pas bouger autrement que sous les spams de douleur. Comme on te l'a dit ce soir, Granger, chacun d'entre nous est différent, et notre première mutation peut se faire dans les premiers mois de vie, comme les derniers. Cela dépend de la personnalité, de notre magie, de ce qui nous arrive dans la vie.

Elle se tut. Hermione semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle entendait, même si elle tentait de le cacher. En apprendre plus sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait faisait toujours ressortir son air de miss je-sais-tout, avide de tout savoir qui se lisait parfaitement dans ses grands yeux ouverts. Drago, faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible, et si pour le moment il y parvenait, si la conversation continuait de tourner autour des règles des louves, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir continuer ça longtemps. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle dit tout autre chose. Et même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses menstruations, c'est cette révélation qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche sous le choc, et perdre son air impassible.

/!\

-Zéhan est son père. Lâcha-t-elle simplement, comme si elle ne venait pas de dire quelque chose d'absolument… il n'en avait même pas les mots. J'avais cinq ans à ma première mutation, et Zéhan, alors qu'il est plus âgé que moi, n'a pas muté avant… récemment, en fait. Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, j'ai eu un petit dérèglement hormonal, et mes règles sont arrivées bien plus tard qu'elles auraient dû, et puisque je ne vous ai pas raconté ça pour rien, je les ai eues un soir de pleine Lune. Et ce soir-là, Zéhan avait décidé de se venger. Je m'étais moqué de lui car il était toujours puceau, et en bref, il s'est servis moi, alors que j'étais totalement impuissante, pour ne plus l'être. Physiquement, la raison pour laquelle j'étais incapable de me défendre, aurait dû m'empêcher de tomber enceinte. Mais Séléné n'est pas une gamine ordinaire. Le mois d'après je n'ai ni muté, ni eut mes règles. Et l'unique raison pour laquelle il se passe ce genre de chose, c'est lorsqu'on attend un enfant. Jusque-là, je n'avais rien dit à personne, mais après trois mois, je n'arrivais plus à le cacher. On ne me voyait plus les soirs de pleine Lune alors que j'étais toujours la première à partir en chasse, et mon ventre commençait à se voir car j'ai toujours été musclé et mes rondeurs ne trompaient personne, sans compter que je volais de la nourriture car cette gosse est un véritable ogre. En tant que mâle alpha, mon père peut en quelque sorte nous hypnotiser pour qu'on dise la vérité, surtout lorsqu'on veut lui cacher. Il a su pour Zéhan quelques semaines avant que j'accouche. Il a puni mon frère tellement violemment, qu'il a mis des jours à s'en remettre alors que nous guérissons bien plus vite que des Hommes ordinaires en temps normale. Et quand il a pu marcher, vous vous doutez qu'il est venu directement me faire payer le fait de l'avoir trahi. Il m'a frappé au ventre, ce qui a déclenché les contractions. Il voulait tuer ma fille. J'étais à quatre mois de grossesse, si Séléné naissait, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour survivre. Et il était tellement en colère, que cela à déclencher, pour la première fois sa mutation, car comme tu le sais Malefoy, elle est née un soir de pleine Lune.

« Il allait très certainement me tuer une fois sa transformation achevé, mais il n'a pas eu le temps. Séléné est née en moins d'une heure, alors que mes os se brisaient encore et encore, j'ai dû accoucher, seule. Elle est née sous la forme d'un loup, pas un loup-garou, mais un mélange entre les deux. Elle avait un poil blanc… qui brillait comme la Lune dans le ciel. Elle était toute petite, elle tenait dans ma main, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre, elle n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir être conçut. La transformation de Zéhan touchait à sa fin, et quand je faisais mes adieux à ma fille, elle ouvert les yeux, j'ai eu l'impression de sombrer dans le noir de ses iris, mais elle nous a fait… transplaner, elle nous a amené chez mon cousin apprenti guérisseur, qui nous a sauvé. Si je vous dis tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que je recherche votre pitié, d'ailleurs vous pouvez garder toutes vos remarques, même gentilles pour vous, car je me fou. Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que Zéhan la déteste, me déteste plus qu'il ne te déteste, Malefoy, mais il fait semblant devant tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il la déteste aussi, je ne sais même pas s'il a conscience qu'elle est sa fille, ou s'il est dans le déni. En tout cas, il faut que vous changiez d'avis, il faut que Zéhan participe à l'attaquer contre ton père Malefoy. Parce que si on le laisse seule au camp, même si Séléné va être aidé de la Lune en cas de problème, Zéhan va en profiter pour essayer de la tuer. Alors que s'il vient avec nous, il pourrait, malheureusement, faire partit des victimes de l'attaque. Moi je ne peux pas le tuer, mon père sait, depuis qu'il a su pour ma fille, que je veux tuer mon frère. Mais je ne peux pas, on n'a pas le droit de tuer un autre loup, sinon je serais exécuté et si je veux bien que ma fille perde son père qui veut sa mort, je ne veux pas qu'elle me perde moi. Granger, s'il te plaît, il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses semblant de pardonner à mon frère et lui demander de venir au manoir avec vous, et que l'un d'entre vous le tue.

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personne, à par ma fille et ma seule amie, je suis comme ça, je n'aime pas les gens. Ce que je suis en train de faire est une véritable trahison, mais si jamais mon frère accède un jour à la tête de la meute, si mon père meurt pendant l'attaque, alors ce sera la fin de ma famille, de mon clan. Zéhan est un psychopathe, c'est un tyran. S'il a le pouvoir que mon père possède, Séléné est fini. Elle reste sa fille, une part d'elle est sombre, dangereuse. Quand elle est soutenue, aimé, bien entourer, seul son bon côté ressort. Mais il suffirait que Zéhan ait l'occasion d'être seul avec elle pour agir, pour la faire virer de bord et elle deviendrait une arme terrible, elle possède une magie très puissante. Ses premiers caprices ont déraciné des arbres, fait trembler la terre… Elle pense que la Lune lui donne des pouvoirs, je pense qu'elle les a en elle, que la Lune les canalise uniquement et lui permet d'y accéder en cas de besoin. Et si mon frère devient chef, qu'il tente de la tuer et qu'elle sombre dans la noirceur, il se servira d'elle. Il pourrait facilement devenir une sorte de Vous-Savez-Qui version loup, qui souhaiterait la mort de toux ceux qui n'en sont pas.

« Pour finir, et que vous compreniez un peu mieux la situation de Zéhan dans notre meute, je vais vous expliquer rapidement quelque chose, qui n'est pas un fait avéré, mais une rumeur qui circule chez nous depuis sa naissance. Zéhan n'est peut-être pas mon frère, mais mon demi-frère. La ressemblance entre lui et mon père est indéniable, en revanche, il n'a rien du tout de ma mère. Nous avons pour coutume de nous marier ou du moins nous reproduire avec des loups qui d'un point de vu magique et psychique, nous ressemble le moins possible. Parce que notre nature impulsive, extrême, est plus stable lorsque deux opposés se réunissent en un enfant, même si l'on tient toujours un peu plus de l'un que de l'autre de nos parents. En bref, Zéhan ne possède absolument aucune des qualités de ma mère. La douceur, le contrôle, la politesse, la capacité à faire des compromis et à pardonner. Ma mère n'est pas que ça, mais ce sont les choses qui prédomine chez elle, soit vraiment l'inverse de mon père. Et Zéhan n'est que violence, méchanceté, sadisme, c'est quelqu'un d'insensible, de détachés. Et les deux uniques personnes qui compte pour lui son mon père et mon frère Keyhan, car officiellement, ce sont de faux jumeaux.

« Mais Zéhan est vraiment à part, il n'a pas pu muter avant d'accomplir la pire des horreurs, il n'a pas réussi à tirer à l'arc jusqu'au jour où il a voulu tirer sur un gamin avec qui il s'était engueulé, et la flèche a traversé la main du gosse en son exacte milieu. Bref tout ça pour dire, que beaucoup de monde pense que c'est un bâtard, même si mes deux parents affirment le contraire. Et la rumeur voudrait que Zéhan soit le fil d'un mangemort, d'une mangemort. Quelqu'un de profondément mauvais et sans une once d'humanité. La rumeur vint du fait que personne n'a eu le droit d'entrer dans la tente lors de l'accouchement de ma mère, alors que l'arrivé des enfants du chef est quelque chose d'ouvert à tous chez nous. Ma mère n'a pas quitté cette tente durant un mois après la naissance, et elle refusait toutes présences sauf celle de mon père. Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde le pense. Si elle n'est pas sorti de la tente et les enfants non plus, c'est parce qu'ils attendaient que la seconde femme ait accouché pour faire croire à des faux jumeaux. Et puis les femmes qui ont été enceintes de jumeaux murmurent encore que son ventre n'était pas assez gros pour des jumeaux, et les hurlements de l'accouchement ont été bien trop courts si elle avait dû donner le jour à deux enfants.

« Mon grand-père a été le meilleur chef que la meute ait connu depuis plusieurs siècles, mais il est mort en combattant le chef d'une meute ennemi, un tyran complètement fou, qui avait volé plusieurs de nos nouveau-nés, car beaucoup des leurs étaient mort de maladies. Et mon père à vengé sa mort tout en libérant la meute ennemi de l'emprise de ce monstre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait dû faire mon père après cette conquête, il n'a pas revendiqué la meute, il leur a juste conseillé de trouver un meilleur leader qui ne s'en prendrait pas aux innocents, et à l'unanimité, ils ont pris mon père. C'est pour ça que nous sommes autant, nous sommes deux meutes réunies grâce à mon père. Malgré tous ses défauts, il est le digne descendant de mon grand-père et la meute se portait de mieux en mieux chaque année, jusqu'à ce que les Suprêmes viennent nous faire chier. Jeune, mon père était quelqu'un d'impétueux et méchant, il ressemblait assez à Zéhan, et la meute voit donc en lui le futur chef de la même envergure que ses ancêtres. Et même si tout le monde le déteste aujourd'hui pour bon nombre de raison, la plupart pense que lorsqu'il aura trouvé la bonne femme qui saura le tempérer, il pourrait être un véritable meneur. Personne ne l'aime, mais il a hérité de mon père de toutes ses capacités à être un bon chef, même si tout le reste entre en contradiction avec ces qualités. Tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais, de noir en lui viennent très certainement de sa mère. Voilà. Je pense vous avoir tout dit, et je pense que je n'ai jamais autant aligné de mot de toute ma vie. J'espère que vous comprendrez que Zéhan doit mourir, il a des qualités de chef, mais il est avant tout un psychopathe égoïste et dangereux, il ne peut pas rester en vie. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, que vous aidiez Séléné à rester quelqu'un de bien. Et si jamais quoi que ce soit doit m'arriver, je veux que vous la preniez avec vous. Elle ne doit pas rester dans cette meute sans moi. Même si ma mère et mon amie l'adorent et qu'elles s'entendent très bien, tout le monde est effrayé par les pouvoirs qu'elle a et son savoir, ils ne l'accepteront pas si je ne suis pas là, je suis la seule à la calmer… Officiellement c'est la fille de mon cousin et la mère est mort en couche, mais je sais que même si personne n'en parle jamais, tous se doute qu'elle est le résultat d'un inceste, et ils pensent qu'elle est la représentation du mal…

Elle avait dû parler pendant au moins un quart d'heure, et pas une fois les deux autres ne l'avait interrompu, moitié fasciné, moitié effrayé par ce qu'elle racontait. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait même pas s'il allait être capable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. La louve ne semblait pas du tout mesurer l'impact de ses mots, ou peut-être bien que si, mais elle le cachait à la perfection. Le visage toujours aussi inaccessible, froid, distant, elle n'avait pas la moindre émotion. Hermione parla, mais c'est à peine s'il entendait.

Son cerveau était gelé. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Il se sentait glacé de tout son être, et son cerveau était resté figé sur une information, ou plutôt sur trois : le si détesté Zéhan était le père de Séléné, fruit d'un acte incestueux particulièrement écœurant, et encore les mots étaient faibles, il n'en existait pas d'assez fort pour exprimer l'horreur qu'il ressentait. L'autre information étant le fait que Louhan venait de leur demander explicitement de mettre fin à la vie de cette ordure, chose qu'il était prêt à faire le sourire aux lèvres. Ou pas. Si ce monstre avait pu faire ça à sa propre sœur, alors il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Et s'il désirait vraiment Hermione, Drago comprit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Et Zéhan… S'il était le fils d'une mangemort folle et inhumaine, il était le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa putain de tante. Et ça… ça… C'était juste inenvisageable.

-Tout va bien ? Entendit-il Hermione lui demander d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Par ce geste il réalisa qu'ils étaient de retour à la cascade, ils venaient de passer le labyrinthe. Il reporta son attention sur elle, le visage aussi froid que son regard.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien non. Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle haussa les sourcils en même temps qu'elle eut un petit mouvement de recul. Ses yeux exprimaient son incompréhension mais sa bouche se déforma dans une petite moue colérique.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

-Parce que tu poses des questions stupides. Répliqua Drago entre ses dents.

-Je te demande pardon ? Dit-elle d'une voix choquée. Je te demande juste comment tu vas au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Et justement, après la soirée qu'on vient de passer, je trouve cette question particulièrement stupide. Je vois difficilement comment tout pourrait bien aller.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu rigoles là ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. On vient d'apprendre que ce fils de pute de Zéhan est encore pire que tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer ! Je te rappel que ce mec te veux pour femme, qu'il a tenté de me tuer, qu'il est encore plus dérangé mentalement que Voldemort en personne, que c'est un sadique, un assassin et un putain d'enfoiré de violeur ! Louhan nous a aussi appris que Séléné n'est pas une valeur sûre tant que ce mec est en vie ! Et elle sait tout sur moi, surement plus que moi-même d'ailleurs, et si jamais l'autre enculé apprend quoi que ce soit sur moi tu peux être sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen de s'en servir contre moi ! Sans parler du fait de ce qu'il pourrait te faire à toi et tes proches dans le but de t'obtenir ! Et puis tant que j'y suis, quatre-vingt pour-cent de la soirée était inutile et particulièrement chiant ! Et même si elle nous a demandé de le tuer, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que ce sera facile, surtout s'il a des amis pour le défendre ! Tu as entendu la même chose que moi non ?! Il a abusé de sa sœur parce qu'elle s'est moqué de sa virginité ! Depuis que j'ai débarqué tu ne fais que t'engueuler avec lui, et même si j'adore quand tu le descends plus bas que terre, je commence à me dire que ça ne fait que te mettre en danger ! Putain ! J'ai un passé de véritable sociopathe, j'ai côtoyé de près le pire monstre que le monde de la magie ait connu, et pourtant, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer de quoi il pourrait être capable ! Oh et puis tiens, si l'on en croit la rumeur, CE BATARD DE CHIEN GALEUX SERAIT MON PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ DE COUSIN ! LE FILS DE LA SALOPE QUI T'A MARQUE LE BRAS COMME SI TU N'ETAIS RIEN DE PLUS QU'UN ANIMAL ! Mais MERDE Granger, comment tu peux ne serait-ce que PENSER que je puisse me sentir bien ?! Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as bu que tu arrives à prendre tout ça avec autant de calme ?! Bellatrix peut PARFAITEMENT être la mère de cet enculé, dont la meute le déteste mais le veut quand même pour chef ! Non mais franchement, ne me dit pas que tu ne comprends pas la stupidité de ta question ?!

Hermione affichait une drôle d'expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Et ben putain, t'en avais des choses à dire. Commença-t-elle d'un ton froid. Pour commencer, oui, l'alcool me permet de prendre du recul sur tout ce que je viens d'entendre, et fort heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs, car je ne parle pas uniquement de que ce que viens de nous dire Louhan. Nous avons effectivement entendu la même chose, et en tant que femme, et tant qu'Hermione Granger qui s'est fait tripotée par Greyback sur touuuut le chemin, lorsque les rafleurs nous ont amené chez toi, pour n'en citer qu'un, je peux te dire que les actes de Zéhan me touchent et m'affectent bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Alors tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te demander si « tout allait bien », j'aurais dû me taire. Parce que je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de tout ça, mais je voyais difficilement comment aborder le sujet. Sans parler du fait que j'ai dû te traîner jusqu'ici car tu étais dans une sorte d'état second assez flippant, et que j'ai plus envie de te gifler pour te ramener sur Terre. Mais bon, t'as l'air trop énervé pour parler, moi j'ai encore de l'alcool dans le sang, et vu la manière dont tu me parles, il est clairement inutile que nous ayons une conversation.

Elle tourna subitement les talons et commença à retourner vers l'habitation. Mais profondément irrité, Drago la rattrapa en quelques pas et se plaça devant elle pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

-Et ben maintenant que tu sais ce que j'en pense, dis-moi ce que toi tu penses de ce que nous venons d'entendre ? Tu as dit à Louhan que tu allais réfléchir à la question, mais dis-moi, tu vas vraiment accepter de le tuer ? Parce que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, j'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécies, ce mec.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de me dire que j'ai fait ça pour rien ! Je n'ai peut-être simplement pas envie de prendre la vie du père de cette gamine, alors qu'on m'a pris le mien !

-Je rêve ! S'écria Drago en levant les mains au ciel. Non mais sincèrement, dis-moi que je rêve là ! Ce connard a violé sa mère et a voulu les tuer toutes les deux ! En quoi lui enlever cet homme serait quelque chose de mal ?! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je peux clairement me mettre à la place de Séléné, et lui enlever cette homme serait juste la libérer d'une menace qui la suivrait toute sa vie !

-C'est peut-être le pire des connards, mais toi non plus tu ne sembles pas avoir tout écouté ! Sa magie est instable à cause de la forte personnalité négative de ses deux parents, et je ne pense pas qu'il contrôle la totalité de ses actions !

La bouche entrouverte il la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Choqué.

-Attend, t'es quand même pas en train de le défendre là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale, le regard noir.

-Non, je suis en train d'analyser les faits et les faits prouvent que son impulsivité est avant tout magique et non caractérielle à proprement parlé. Si la Lune peut canaliser les forces de Séléné, alors on peut canaliser l'impulsivité de Zéhan ! J'ai tué pas mal de monde Drago, et la plupart sont mort parce que je te cherchais. Sauf que je ne tues pas, je ne tues plus comme ça, parce que c'est simple et efficace ! Non je tue quand je n'ai pas le choix, quand ma vie ou celle des autres est menacé, quand le danger est inévitable, quand tous les autres plans ont été épuisés ! Alors oui, il y a des gens, comme ton père qui mérite de mourir pour le bien du plus grand nombre, mais parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, ton père ne changera pas ! Alors que si je peux ne pas tuer Zéhan, je le ferais ! C'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi, quand j'ai su que tu pouvais éventuellement permettre le retour de Voldemort, la solution la plus simple pour éviter ça aurait été de te sortir de là avant de te tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et pas uniquement parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère ! Mais parce qu'elle, elle voyait le bien en toi alors que personne le ne pouvait, et elle j'ai préféré tout miser sur ça, et en me disant que lorsque tu verrais que ta vie peut être différente que celle que tu avais connu, tu comprendrais qu'il te faudrait maintenant lutter pour ne pas que Voldemort revienne ! Et j'avais raison, ta mère aussi, tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon et même si tu ne le montres pas souvent, c'est bel et bien le cas ! Alors peut-être que sous sa méchanceté Zéhan est un bon chef, et que c'est sa magie qui efface le peu de bien qu'il a reçu de son père ! Avant de te rencontrer, il était bien plus gentil avec moi ! Si ça se trouve il a raison, je suis la femme qui le calmera et le canalisera ! J'en ai marre de voir les gens qui m'entourent mourir ! J'en ai marre de tuer !

Parmi tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir, ses dernières phrases effacèrent toutes les autres qu'il avait entendu depuis le début de la soirée. Son visage s'était immédiatement fermé, son regard était devenu impénétrable et dur, chacun de ses muscles tendus comme un arc. Elle aurait pu le frapper entre les jambes, il aurait eu moins mal qu'à l'entente de ces mots. A partir du « c'est que j'ai fait avec toi » jusqu'à son dernier mot, jamais rien de ce qu'on lui avait dit n'avait été aussi douloureux. Mais particulièrement, le « si ça se trouve il a raison, je suis la femme qui le calmera et le canalisera », était la pire de toutes. S'il devait remettre la palme de la souffrance, c'était ces mots-là qui remportaient haut la main. Son sang était gelé dans son corps, et il sentait sa transpiration lui hérisser les poils. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il retenait sa respiration. Il la fixait sans la voir. Il ne pouvait pas analyser l'expression de son visage.

Il était au bord de l'implosion. Il allait pleurer, si ce n'est la frapper pour qu'elle ait mal à son tour. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le chant des grillons et autres insectes. Il la vit vaguement faire un geste vers lui, mais son corps réagit le premier. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et en un éclair, il était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il l'entendit hurler son prénom à plusieurs reprises, d'abord avec colère, puis avec panique et désespoir. Mais il l'ignora, les yeux rivés sur la Lune, prenant toujours plus d'altitude. Il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'il franchit la limite du sort de Fidelitas et que le petit point au sol qu'était Hermione disparut comme si le champ était vide.

L'air était gelé et plus il montait, plus il devait humide et le vent devenait fort. Il n'avait aucune notion de rien, il ne se contrôlait pas le moins du monde. Ses ailes battaient d'elles-mêmes, la direction n'ayant aucune sorte d'importance. Son bec s'ouvrit et un cri déchirant, plaintif, douloureux, s'en échappa. Il ne pouvait pas physiquement pleurer sous cette forme, mais ses yeux étaient aussi brûlants que s'ils se vidaient de leurs eaux.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, qu'au fait qu'Hermione envisageait la possibilité qu'elle soit la femme de la vie de cet… cet animal, ce monstre, cette ordure. Il n'avait même pas les mots, il n'était même pas vraiment en colère. Il avait mal, il était triste, blessé. Son cœur lui semblait avoir explosé en plusieurs morceaux pour ne jamais se recoller. Mais quel con. Franchement, comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle partageait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu le considérer, lui, comme l'homme de sa vie, de toute façon ? Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, il restait lui, Drago Malefoy.

Cette pensée lui broyait l'estomac avec violence. Il se sentait seul, rejeté. Et pas un instant il ne pensa autrement, sa peine rendant tous raisonnement logique impossible. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il perdait de l'altitude, et encore moins que son apparence n'avait plus rien de l'aigle originel. La totalité de son corps recouvert d'un épais cuir noir était également habillé d'écailles aiguisées de la même couleur. Son étrange forme entre l'aigle et le dragon formait une grand ombre sur le sol, il avait quatre pattes et non deux et le bec n'avait pas disparu. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui parvenait. Seules les paroles d'Hermione l'accrochaient à un semblant de réalité.

Son vol aurait pu durer dix minutes comme dix heures. Mais au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du sol, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et il tomba alors que son corps mutait de nouveau. Il se réveilla de son malaise, la totalité du corps endolori. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder rapidement les lieux. Il était sur la minuscule plage d'une crique inaccessible à l'homme, tant la falaise de roche était raide et abrupte. La mer s'échouait lentement sur les galets, les vagues venant s'écraser plus loin au large contre un large récif de cailloux résultat de nombreux éboulement, pas totalement submergé par les eaux.

Ne voyant rien ni personne à l'horizon, il se laissa retomber au sol, ignorant le bruit de son crâne contre les galets plats. Et là, un flot de larme jaillit de ses yeux sans crier gare. Il pleura beaucoup, longtemps, sans vraiment comprendre les vagues de sentiments qui montaient en lui et qui noyaient les restes de son cœur. Il finit par se mettre sur les genoux, et alors qu'il pensait que ses pleurs se calmaient, un énième sanglot lui coupa le souffle avant qu'un autre jet de larme ne coule de ses yeux. Prit soudainement de rage, il martela le sol de coup de poing en criant, espérant vaguement ressentir ce soulagement que lui procurait le sac de frappe. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et au bruit que firent ses doigts lors du coup de trop qui les réduisit en morceaux, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa main pour comprendre qu'il venait de la casser.

Et pourtant, la douleur ne l'atteignait pas. Enfin, pas cette douleur-là. Alors son autre main continua de frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'un second bruit d'os briser ne l'empêche de continuer. Il tomba en arrière, le souffle court, les mains aussi rouges que les galets qui, contrairement à sa peau et ses os, étaient toujours en un seul morceau. Sa peau pendait au bout des phalanges, c'était presque si l'on voyait l'os. Il sentait distinctement l'hémoglobine rouler sur sa peau en un flot continu. Il ne pleurait plus. Les yeux fermés, il venait de trouver la solution.

L'occumentie. Il ne devait pas penser, il ne devait plus penser. Pas à elle, pas à Hermione. Alors il entreprit de faire le ménage, de se vider de chaque émotions, de chaque sensation, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, et surtout de toute pensées quelles qu'elles soient. Et il y arriva, à une exception près. Son propre prénom se répétait en boucle dans sa propre tête. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce n'étaient pas ses pensées à lui, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Sans vraiment savoir d'où, il devinait qu'il n'avait à faire à nulle autre qu'elle. Qui viendrait ici en transplanant de toute façon ? Bien que la question juste était : comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Uniquement motivé par cette idée, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour regarder dans la direction du bruit.

Sans surprise, elle était là. Debout, immobile, indéchiffrable. Serrés entre ses mains, sa baguette et l'objet inventé par Dumbledore, dont il avait oublié le nom étrange. Il fixa l'objet, se rappelant sa fonction. Pourquoi avait-elle cette chose en main maintenant ? Ses propres mains commençaient d'ailleurs à lui faire horriblement mal, mais il prit soin de lui cacher. De là où elle était, et avec le peu de lumière que leur offrirait la nuit, elle n'avait encore rien vu du carnage.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait et ne disait rien, il détourna les yeux vers la mer. Toujours assis au sol, ses mains cachées dans sa cape bleu maintenant poisseuse de sang. C'est évidemment lorsqu'il ne la regardait plus qu'elle avança. Le bruit de ses pas sur les cailloux lui indiqua qu'elle était désormais à côté de lui. Il n'eut aucune réaction, et elle finit par s'asseoir sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête à droite. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle voit les traces de larmes sur ses joues maintenant qu'elle était proche, alors il faisait en sorte de ne jamais orienter son visage vers elle, ne serait-ce que partiellement.

Le bruit de l'eau était étrangement apaisant. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de sa présence. Comme autre fois, il avait autant envie qu'elle parte et qu'elle reste. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus comme ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il avait envie de transplaner autant que de l'embrasser. Actuellement, il avait l'impression de la détester autant qu'il l'aimait, il avait l'impression que Malefoy et Drago venaient de faire leur _come-back_. Il voulait pleurer autant qu'il aurait voulu frapper de nouveau. Mais pas le sol, plutôt l'autre enflure de loup-garou.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été très maladroite dans mes propos. Dit Hermione d'une voix aussi calme que les petites vagues.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il voulut serrer les poings. Mais la douleur fut tellement forte, qu'il en eut la nausée et il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Il regardait à l'exact opposé de là où s'était assise Hermione, et une larme de douleur coula sur sa joue. Il voulut l'essuyer d'un revers de main, mais lorsqu'il l'approcha de son visage, Hermione cria avant de lui attraper l'avant-bras pour tirer sa main vers elle.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle avec panique. Mais tu t'es cassé la main ?!

Il la devina sortir sa baguette et il tira violemment sur son bras pour se dégager. Il les plaça hors de sa portée dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Les yeux toujours rivé sur la falaise qui se dressait en face de lui.

-Laisse-moi regarder il faut te soigner Drago ! Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète et tremblante.

Il ne répondit toujours rien, serrant les dents de plus en plus fort. L'envie de vomir ne l'avait toujours pas quittée.

-Drago… Répéta la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Répond-moi…

Aucun mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il était évident qu'il vomirait son repas.

-Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu as interpréter ce que j'ai dit, mais quoi que ce soit, tu te trompes…

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle posa sa main son l'épaule de Drago et il eut un brusquement mouvement de recul.

-Drago… Dit-elle encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il entendait clairement ses larmes dans sa voix.

Il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler et ne pas pleurer aussi. Il avait mal, il avait froid. Il voulait qu'elle se taise.

-Je ne voulais pas ta mort, d'accord ? Je l'avais envisagé. J'avais peur, j'avais perdu mes amis, ma famille et… et je passais mon temps à te chercher, et quand j'ai su pour cette histoire d'objet qui te valait la prison, et que j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre… J'ai mis des jours avant de pouvoir recommencer mes recherches, tellement tout ça m'effrayait. Et oui, je me suis dit que si toi ou ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre n'existait plus, alors il n'y avait plus de risque. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment travaillé sur l'ouverture des serrures et je pensais vraiment pouvoir détruire l'objet, comme ça tu n'aurais plus à porter ce poids. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas réussi ça, mais j'ai réussi à te sortir toi. Et si j'envisageais la possibilité de te tuer, je n'étais pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout emballé par cette idée, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai fini par ne pas le faire, j'en étais incapable. Alors qu'à ce moment-là à mes yeux tu ne valais rien. Tu étais le fils d'une amie à qui j'avais donné ma parole, et qui elle t'aimait plus que tout sur cette Terre. Mais plus je te cherchais plus je m'attachais à toi. C'est idiot, et pourtant, j'étais incapable, déjà à cette époque, d'envisager sérieusement le fait de te tuer, c'était le dernier de mes plans, si jamais tu ne me croyais pas, si jamais tu pensais que j'inventais tout ça juste pour te monter contre ton père. Et plus ta mère me manquait, plus je me rappelais ce qu'elle me racontait sur toi. Car elle t'a connu comme je te connais aujourd'hui, le garçon extraordinaire au grand cœur. Et juste avec ça, juste avec des souvenirs, même pas les miens, j'ai eu envie de te connaitre, de t'aider encore plus. Je me suis dit que le Drago Malefoy que j'avais connu, n'était pas le vrai Drago Malefoy, et que le vrai Drago méritait sa chance autant que moi, et tu m'en as donné la preuve de mille façons depuis ta sortie.

Elle avait réussi à le calmer, du moins un peu. Il n'avait plus envie de partir ou qu'elle parte. Mais malgré toute la gentillesse dont elle venait de faire preuve, ce n'était pas cette partie-là qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Alors il ne dit toujours rien. Ne la regarda toujours pas. Il l'entendit renifler et son cœur déjà dans un état pitoyable, se serra sous ses côtes.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas… ?

Silence. Le roulement des vagues uniquement.

-Est-ce que je peux te soigner maintenant ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Dans des mouvements doux, lents, prudents, elle prit la main blessée qu'elle avait vue, et il se laissa faire. La mâchoire plus serrée que jamais, des larmes de douleur coulant sur les joues. Quand elle en eut finit, il lui tendit l'autre. Il entendit distinctement son sanglot à moitié étouffé lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de la seconde, pire encore que la précédente. Il ne tourna toujours pas la tête vers elle.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses pour ça…

Un vague un peu plus violente que les précédentes fut sa seule réponse.

-Drago… Tu sais très bien que tu vas tuer Zéhan quoi que j'en dise de toute façon. Et tu sais aussi que de vous deux, tu passeras toujours avant.

Elle se tut un instant, juste le temps de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de lui faire tourner brusquement la tête avec force, pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Le regard aussi indéchiffrable que son visage, Drago fixa les yeux brouillés des larmes d'Hermione, le cœur palpitant douloureusement.

-Non, en fait, tu sais très bien que tu passeras toujours avant tout le monde. Acheva-t-elle d'une voix ferme, un regard rempli de défi. Tu m'as autant sauvé que je l'ai fait avec toi.

D'un geste vif, mais maîtrisé, elle amena le visage de Drago contre le sien, pour l'embrasser avec autant de violence que de passion. Son regard toujours ancré dans celui du blond. Elle se détacha de lui, sans pour autant lâcher son visage.

-Et tout à l'heure je me suis assuré que tu ne t'énerves pas en disant des choses gentilles, à toi de tenir ta part du contrat. Parla la brunette d'un ton autoritaire, ses boucles ondulant et rebondissant au rythme du vent. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que personne ne sait.

Elle était tellement belle, dans cette tenue d'aventurière, avec ce regard si déterminé et si doux à la fois, propre à elle seule.

-Je te veux, Hermione. Je te veux dans ma vie, près de moi, à chaque seconde. Je...

« _Je t'aime._ »

« _Je t'aime aussi, Hermione._ »

Et pour une fois, aucun d'eux n'amorça le baisé. Ils le firent simultanément, dans un mouvement tellement synchronisé et naturelle, qu'il y avait là, quelque chose de magique. De parfait.


	40. Chapter 40 - Un plus un, égal un

**Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord merci pour les retour du chapitre précédent, je savais le contenue un peu plus violent que les précédent et ça a apparemment poussé certaine à laisser un message ! Je suis contente de voir que je ne vous ais pas choqué et que le message de prévention a été utile. Merci de continuer a me lire et laisser vos petites reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de le partager !**

 **Chapitre un peu spéciale, mais je ne vais rien dire et juste vous laisser la surprise ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour les anonymes n'oubliez pas de signez, un grand merci d'amour à vous toutes !**

 **Charliee3216 : Je t'en prie, je trouvais ça plus correcte de prévenir, je me doutais que pour certaine cela pourrait être choquant. C'est un sujet qui me touche aussi beaucoup, et c'était d'ailleurs un chapitre dur a écrire. Comme tu dis, le message était la pour aider a préparer psychologiquement, comme les petits indices cachés. Le but étant d'amener ça en douceur, si l'on puis dire, bien que j'avais déjà montré à quel point Zéhan pouvait être un connard. Et en effet, Louhan est une femme très forte, son caractère est impétueux, et pour moi, cette expérience l'a rendu plus forte, parce qu'elle avait une fille, sa fille a protéger en plus de sa vie. C'est une femme que je considère très indépendante, avec une grande force de caractère, dès que j'ai écris sur elle, j'ai ressentit une puissante forme de respect pour elle. Je savais déjà pour son frère et Séléné évidemment, mais au-delà de ça, je trouve qu'il y a en elle quelque chose d'Arya dans Game of Thrones. Ne t'excuse pas, tes phrases n'étaient pas décousues, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ! Je suis touchée par ce que tu as dis, je suis contente de ne pas avoir rendu ça glauque ou voyeur. Je me suis mise à sa place, elle voulait qu'ils sachent la vérité sur son frère, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de leur donner des détails. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, elle n'avait pas besoin de se confier. Elle voulait leur aide et les prévenir de quoi son frère était capable. Pour la réaction d'Hermione et le lien Azenghan/Bellatrix, surpriiiiise, je ne dis rien, mais n'oublies pas que ce n'est que des rumeurs... ou pas ? On sait pas ! AHAHAH ! (Sur Pottermore il me semble avoir lu qq part qu'elle et voldy étaient intimes x) Enfin je crois ! Merci beauuucoup pour ton aorable review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Nanayoukai : Wow, "PARFAIT" ? A ce point ? :3 Je suis gênée, merci ! Oui ça peut ne pas choquer tout le monde, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que l'information n'est pas arrivé comme un cheveux sur la soupe (ou une couille dans le potage, rectifie mon frère qui lit par dessus mon épaule). Ouiii s'il te plait fait moi plus de review ! J'ai également du mal avec les fanfic qui quitte totalement le monde de JK, qui dénature les perso et les événements important. Je peux lire des 7eme année, s'il y a une continuité et une logique, mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire je suis vraiment touchée, merci encore beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable et motivant !**

 **Swangranger : Hey, je suis contente que le message de prévention t'est servis ! Zéhan est effectivement détestable dans tous ses aspects ! Pour ce qui est de l'intervention d'Hermione, que veux tu dire par "elle requalifie les choses" ? Oui la naissance de Séléné est particulière, ça ne te rappelle rien...? ;) Encore merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi régulières et adorable ! Bonne lecture à très vite !**

 **Guest 1 : Bonjour à toi ! Tout d'abord, merci pour cette longue review que j'ai adoré ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ais dis ce que tu pensais, je suis d'accord avec pas mal de choses des "moins" . Je n'ai malheureusement pas de BETA j'en ai cherché mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse ! Si jamais tu connais quelqu'un d'intéressé, ou que tu l'es je cherche toujours ! Pour les énigmes j'avoue en mettre beaucoup et pour le moment ne pas être allée au bout, mais ce chapitre va apporter des réponses ! Et d'ailleurs on s'approche doucement de la fin, alors d'autre réponses ne vont pas tarder. Je crois savoir de quelles incohérences tu parles, mais si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as relevé ?**  
 **Mais merci pour tout tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment touchée et gêné, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je ne prend pas du tout mal ce que tu me dis, bien au contraire ! C'est a critique la plus constructive qu'on m'ait faite jusque-là :p Merci pour touuuuut, bonne lecture !**

 **Guest 2 : Hey ! Contente que tu adores à ce point ! Oui je voulais que la relation soit réelle, vraie. Leur caractère, quoi qu'assez proche, reste explosif et leur passé ne pouvait pas être balayé. Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil !A très vite !**

* * *

La nuit n'était pas encore finie, la Lune et ses étoiles étaient encore présentes dans le ciel. Le décor avait quelque chose d'idyllique, un paysage de carte postale. La crique était magnifique. Les galets blancs reflétaient la faible lumière de la Lune aussi bien que la mer. La haute falaise en croissant était du même blanc que les galets, et les hautes herbes que l'on apercevait étaient balayés par le vent. Le doux bruit des vagues accompagnait les rares cris d'animaux nocturnes.

Assis au milieu de la plage, près de pierres ensanglantées, un jeune homme et une jeune femme s'embrassaient, avec tant de passion qu'ils ne semblaient pas humains. Chacun de leurs mouvements, chacune de leurs caresses semblaient calculés, mesurés, montés de toute pièce pour s'accorder. En une harmonie, une osmose, parfaite qui les unissait comme un seul être. C'était, pour eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Rien n'existait pour l'un, hormis l'autre.

Y avait-il de la magie là-dessous, ou uniquement de l'amour ? Personne, pas même eux, n'auraient pu le dire.

Une main dans son cou, emmêlée à ses boucles, l'autre pressée au creux de ses reins.

Un bras autour des épaules, l'autre parcourant chaque parcelle de son torse.

Les baisers se faisaient plus profonds, plus fiévreux. Les caresses plus intenses, les gémissements plus forts. Elle passa une main à travers son col pour toucher la peau de son dos, et lorsque le bout de ses doigts lui chatouillèrent le haut de la colonne vertébrale, une vague de frisson de désir le traversa. Sa main vint d'elle-même se poser derrière sa tête, et il se pencha sur elle pour l'allonger au sol, toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione le tira contre elle, et lorsqu'elle lui mordit faiblement la lèvre, les défenses de Drago se relâchèrent. D'un puissant mouvement de hanche, elle les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes et la sensation du transplanage lui coupa le souffle. Ils apparurent dans un lit, et le matelas amorti délicatement leur atterrissage.

Il était sous elle, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, à califourchon sur lui, il put observer rapidement les lieux. La pierre dont les murs étaient fait était la même que celle de la terrasse de la Cascade. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. La brunette, sur lui, accapara toute son attention.

Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses lèvres, son regard brillait énormément à la lueur des torches de feu éternel accrochées aux murs. Elle luit saisit les deux poignets et les immobilisa au niveau de son visage, légèrement penchée sur lui. Il se laissait faire, plus parce qu'il était pris au dépourvu que par manque d'envie ou de force.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement agressive.

Il émit un petit grognement indigné.

-Quel parfait timing, ricana-t-il d'un rire jaune, je ne pense que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler, ça va m'énerver.

-Alors le moment est parfait, car ici tu ne peux pas fuir la conversation.

-Pour une fois que c'était à mon tour. Répliqua-t-il en la fixant d'un œil accusateur. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues en m'enfermant comme ça ? Si tu penses que ça va m'inciter à parler, tu te trompes, Granger.

A l'entente de son nom, elle le lâcha et se dégagea pour s'asseoir au bord du lui, lui tournant le dos et il se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Tu as raison, j'ai encore été très maladroite. Avoua Hermione, la gorge maintenant serrée. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, mais je crois que l'alcool me fait parler et agir toujours plus librement qu'en temps normale et ce que nous a confié Louhan ainsi que ta réaction m'ont… effrayé, alors j'ai été stupide. Si tu veux partir, je te sortirais d'ici…

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Drago observa minutieusement les lieux. Il n'y avait aucune porte. Juste une pièce rectangulaire avec un grand lit à baldaquin, un large bureau, un placard tout en hauteur et une commode. Des cadres étaient retournés un peu partout et des fleurs fanées depuis bien longtemps pendaient tristement dans un vase sans eau. Un chevalet reposait dans un coin avec de nombreuses toiles, pinceaux et pots de peintures. Tout semblait neuf, inutilisé. Il n'y avait ni poussière ni araignée, et pourtant, on sentait que personne n'était venu depuis longtemps.

-Je peux savoir où c'est, « ici » ?

-La chambre que j'avais préparée pour mes parents… Répondit-elle doucement, la voix tremblotante. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser à ta mère ni à m'y installer moi, alors je l'ai juste condamnée…

-Et comment on a pu transplaner jusqu'ici ?

-Je suis la Gardienne du Secret et j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir transplaner à certain endroit du champ d'action du sort quand je le souhaite.

-Pourquoi on est venu là ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de vouloir parler lorsque tu as pris cette décision. Continua Drago avec désinvolture.

En vérité, il était assez frustré qu'elle ait interrompu leur câlin pour reparler de leur dispute encore bien fraîche. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux humides.

-Peut-être bien… Souffla-t-elle tout bas. Mais…

-Mais tu as bu, en temps normale tu n'aurais pas fait ça, ça va, j'ai compris la chanson. Répondit-il à sa place en se levant brusquement.

-Drago…

-Quoi, _encore_? Tu ne vas pas me ressortir un autre de tes beaux discours j'espère, parce que je te préviens, je risque je vraiment m'énerver cette fois, et si en plus je ne peux pas partir quand je le souhaite, et de moi-même, ça pourrait ne pas être beau à voir. La coupa sèchement le blond. Sans parler de ce qu'on s'est dit et du câlin que tu as consciencieusement gâché en parlant de l'autre putain de loup à la con ! Je ne comprends rien du tout à ton comportement, et j'en ai marre que tu te serves de moi !

-Comment tu peux penser que je me sers de toi ! S'offusqua-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Me faire dire quelque chose de personnel, me dire… ce que tu as dit, pour ensuite m'embrasser de cette manière, me faire croire des choses, et m'amener ici pour m'empêcher de partir à nouveau tu appelles ça comment ?!

-Mais qui te dit que je te faisais croire des choses ?! Je… je ne faisais pas semblant, Drago, mais je ne veux pas faire ça après une dispute ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille quand ça arrivera, je veux pas faire ça pour se réconcilier ! S'écria-t-elle, les joues écarlates. Puis après cette soirée, malgré ce que j'ai dit, je ne préfère pas que ça arrive maintenant ! Et tout à l'heure on ne s'est pas vraiment expliqué, puisque tu n'as pas dit un mot !

Le souffle coupé, il la regarda avec de gros yeux. Figé dans sa position, il n'osait plus bouger. Il se sentait un peu stupide, bien qu'il trouvait toujours son comportement étrange ce soir. La soirée avait été bien remplie, et très éprouvante. Cependant, elle était suspecte, elle passait d'une émotion à l'autre sans le cacher, et Merlin, ses nerfs n'étaient plus en état de tenir.

-Oui, je t'en veux. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Pas parce que tu as envisagé de me tuer, je t'aurais trouvé stupide de ne pas y avoir réfléchit. Et je ne t'en veux pas non plus de ne pas vouloir le tuer, de ne plus vouloir tuer si tu peux l'éviter, même si l'on parle de ce fils de pute de Zéhan. Nan, si je t'en veux, c'est parce que tu as dit que tu pouvais être la femme qui le calmerait. Sous-entendu, il serait l'animal de ta vie, juste après que l'on ait apprit que c'était un violeur. Mais même ça mis à part, après tout ce que tu lui as dit ; les coups que tu lui as mis lorsqu'il m'insultait moi ou ma mère alors que tu ne bougeais pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il t'insultait toi et que tu m'engueulais quand je prenais moi aussi ta défense ; après ce que tu as dit à son père et ce que ça a provoqué ; que tu sous entendes devant moi qu'il mérite de l'aide, ton aide, je trouve ça particulièrement dégueulasse. Tout particulièrement quand tu dis que tu ferais tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider, et que tu ajoutes derrière que tu pourrais l'aider en devenant sa femme, parce qu'il était gentil avec toi avant que je ne débarque et ne gâche apparemment tout ! Et sans prendre en compte ce qui vient d'arriver, après m'avoir balancé ça au visage, tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes ! Non mais franchement, je sais même pas quoi te dire d'autre que tout est ta faute et que j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu joues avec mes émotions, alors que tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler et à faire face à ça ! Je n'ai pas dit un mot parce que normalement, tu passes ton temps à analyser les émotions et les comportements des gens, et là, il n'avait rien à dire, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, tu pouvais très bien comprendre toute seule ! Sauf que non, il faut que tu insistes, jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve, et puisque je ne peux pas partir, je finis par dire tout et n'importe quoi exactement comme je suis en train de faire !

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir dit ça. Elle baissa la tête pour renifler.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, tout à l'heure pas plus que maintenant. Et je n'avais pas tu tout prévu de t'avouer ça sur la plage… mais, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il fallait que je te le dise. Elle marqua une pause puis releva brusquement la tête. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça ! T'es méchant, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?! J'en peux plus de la mort !

Il trouvait depuis un moment son comportement très suspect, mais là, le changement d'expression avait été si brusque, tout comme le ton de sa voix, qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage, tout chez elle exprimait a colère. Sauf une chose. Ses pupilles, elles étaient certes dilatées, mais rien à voir avec de la colère. Ni le désir qu'il avait cru y voir. Il connaissait ses yeux en colères en plus. Non, là la dilatation de ses pupilles était trop importante. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Sa propre colère l'avait-elle aveuglé à ce point ?

-Qui t'a servi à boire, dans quel verre tu as bu ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle continuait de le dévisager et elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais il la retient. D'un geste vif il prit la baguette de la brunette dans sa poche et recula brusquement en la pointant sur elle le temps de sortir la sienne. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus, alors il lui jeta un stupéfix précipitamment, par réflexe. Elle tomba en avant et il se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et amortir sa chute. Elle était inconsciente, et il prit le temps de l'allonger sur le lit.

Il annula le sort et en jeta directement un autre avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

- _Pétrificus totalus_.

Au moins maintenant elle était consciente, le maléfice du saucisson l'empêcherait juste de bouger ou parler. Pas de voir, ni d'entendre et surtout de comprendre.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit-il avec un geste désinvolte lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

Il fouilla les poches de la brunette en trouva rapidement le sac en perle. Il l'ouvrit et utilisa un sort d'attraction pour sortir plusieurs antidotes et glissa quelque chose dans sa poche sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Il posa les flacons sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit.

-T'as les pupilles tellement dilatées, que l'on ne voit plus la couleur de tes iris. Commenta distraitement le blond en scrutant ses yeux. T'es encore assez consciente de toi-même pour pouvoir venir ici et pour avoir réussis à me retrouver. Mais t'as l'air de ne pas contrôler tes mots et tes émotions par contre. Est-ce que tu contrôle au moins ton corps, pour m'aider à trouver l'antidote ? Lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement maintenant. Si c'est oui, cligne une fois des paupières. Si tu ne peux pas ben… tu ne vas rien faire j'imagine.

La brunette continua de l'assassiner des yeux, mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Tout comme il ne fit pas attention à une possible réponse. Trop occuper à regarder les ongles de la jeune fille.

-Je trouvais tes réactions vraiment bizarres… Tu disais des choses, et sous entendait le contraire après… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et c'est étrangement qu'avec moi que tu es comme ça puisque devant tout le monde ce soir tu as eu un discours très convaincant. C'est juste dommage qu'aucun de ces abrutis n'aient été en cours. Enfin dommage pour eux.

Il laissa retomber la main d'Hermione pour la regarder.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'apprécie qu'une insupportable je-sais-tout se faisait un devoir de faire le cours à la place des profs. Rajouta le blond avec sarcasme. Et heureusement que ce rat de bibliothèque m'insupportait tellement que je me souviens de toutes les fois où elle s'est pris des points en moins par Rogue.

D'un geste doux il pinça son menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, il tira le bézoard de sa poche et lui enfonça dans la gorge avant de lui refermer la bouche aussi sec. Il la maintient fermée quelques instant, et lorsqu'elle se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières il comprit qu'elle était redevenu elle-même.

-Est-ce que tu te rappels de toute la soirée ? Demanda-t-il directement d'un ton neutre.

Les yeux de la brunettes s'humidifièrent tout à coup et elle ferma doucement les yeux, ce qui fit couler l'eau salée le long de ses joues. Il passa une main rassurante sur ses pommettes pour essuyer les larmes d'un revers de pouce.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai vu que du Livèche poussait dans cette forêt, tu dois le savoir, c'est l'un des principes actifs du philtre d'Embrouille et de Confusion. Prit seul, la plante laisse des marques blanches sur les os et les ongles. Dit-il d'un ton vaguement rassurant, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle connaissait surement les effets mieux que lui.

Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise de savoir qu'en plus de l'alcool, la plante était responsable de la fin désastreuse de la soirée, qui aurait pu être bien plus agréable après les horreurs qu'ils avaient entendues. D'autant plus qu'il se demandait maintenant si elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la plage. Il se leva et annula le sort qui la maintenait immobile.

Il lui tournait le dos, n'osant plus vraiment la regarder en face. Les yeux rivés sur la baguette qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'osait même pas se retourner pour lui rendre.

-Drago… L'entendit-elle parler d'une voix timide.

Il eut un petit mouvement de tête dans sa direction, sans pour autant se tourner totalement vers elle.

-Regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît. Ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Il obéit, les lèvres pincées, mais le visage impassible.

-Le seul moment où j'ai eu le contrôle de mes émotions, c'est lorsque tu as dit me vouloir près de toi pour toujours. Je pensais et je pense encore ce que j'ai dit. Parla la jeune femme en se levant pour se planter devant lui. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, que je devais le dire. C'est parce que je luttais contre les effets, et que je voulais que tu le saches, il fallait que je te le dise avant de faire ou dire autre chose que je ne voulais pas, sous l'emprise de la peur, la colère, ou même simplement par compassion.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, alors il changea légèrement de sujet.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Elle cessa de soutenir son regard et elle répondit d'une voix faible :

-Quand Ro… quand il est partit pendant qu'on cherchait les horcruxes… il nous a retrouvé grâce à ça. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi sûre que ça marcherait et quand je l'ai actionné… il s'est passé ce qu'il avait dit… Et pour la première fois j'ai pu, moi, établir le lien ; j'ai transplaner sans destination, et tu étais là…

Il n'existait surement aucune réponse à ça.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Avoua le blond la gorge serrée.

-Dis-moi que tu finiras par me pardonner… Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix, la tête baissée.

-C'est pas la peine, c'est déjà fait. Enfin, uniquement si tu le redis, en incluant la part du contrat que tu as bafouée : tu devais m'aider à me calmer, pas m'énerver.

Elle releva le nez et le fixa, comme pour chercher à savoir s'il était sérieux. Il resta impassible.

-Jtmeadchamf. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

-Pardon ? Tu devrais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ça aide à articuler. Lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton mesquin.

-Je t'aime, articula la brunette en le fixant sans ciller, mon adorable chaton. Acheva-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit largement Drago en la prenant dans ses bras sans crier gare, mon insupportable demi-chat.

Elle grogna contre sa poitrine, mais elle lui rendit son câlin avec force. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne. Et tout en caressant ses cheveux, il chuchota :

-Rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas vraiment pouvoir le rendre aimable ? Tu sais très bien qu'il faisait semblant pour t'amadouer, il l'a clairement prouvé plus d'une fois.

-Parce qu'on ne faisait pas semblant d'être gentil au début nous aussi ? Ricana-t-elle en resserrant son emprise, ayant anticipé son mouvement de recul. Je rigole, c'était une blague, en plus maintenant tu sais que je t'appréciais déjà avant même de t'avoir reparlé. J'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi ce soir, mais tout n'étais pas faux non plus, juste très mal dit.

-On peut arrêter d'en parler finalement ? Grinça Drago. J'en ai marre, je veux du silence, du calme, et je ne suis toujours pas adorable.

-Non, c'est toujours, uniquement, ton apparence qui l'est. Lui confirma-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, en baillant.

Ils s'approchèrent ensemble du lit avant de se laisser tomber d'un même mouvement en arrière, allongé en travers du lit, l'un à contre de l'autre.

-Comment tu fais pour dormir aussi peu Drago ? J'ai l'impression que tu fais plus de nuits blanches que moi. Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ce qui est plutôt impressionnant en réalité.

-Tu allais me dire un truc tout à l'heure, avant que Potter et ton chat ne se livrent à une danse de séduction plutôt loupée ? Eluda Drago puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, assez satisfait de l'entendre pouffer de rire.

Elle avait cependant l'air moins à l'aise maintenant.

-Oui euh… Alors ça… Ce n'est pas un sujet qui va t'aider à rester calme…

-Je te promets de ne pas réagir n'importe comment si tu ne dis pas les choses n'importe comment. Lui répondit-il avec sérieux.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et elle attendit qu'il fasse de même.

-Je t'ai dit que l'album était aussi un peu un journal intime… J'ai… écris pas mal de chose dedans pendant toute ma scolarité, et puisqu'avec la magie il est simple de rajouter des pages, « pas mal de chose » est un doux euphémisme… C'est un recueil de lettres en vérité, pour ma grand-mère, mes parents, ma famille. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit à eux, aux autres, mais que je ne pouvais pas garder uniquement dans ma tête non plus, tout ça est là-dedans.

Elle n'osait clairement pas le regarder. Lui, n'osait pas la presser, et pourtant il sentait venir gros comme Gringots, la révélation la plus choquante de la soirée. Et pour battre ce qui avait déjà été dit, il fallait faire fort.

-Quand on était en seconde année… Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Quand je me suis réveillé de l'attaque du Basilic… Je… tu…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Devina Drago d'un ton froid, dirigé envers lui-même, chose qu'elle ne comprit pas forcément.

-Ce n'est pas toi… Enfin, pas uniquement toi… Continua Hermione la tête contre la poitrine.

Il était assez inquiet, il avait mal d'avance pour elle, pour eux deux. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

-On l'emmerde, le passé. Même si t'étais droguée quand tu l'as dit, t'as raison, on l'emmerde. On peut rien y faire alors raconte. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton maintenant neutre.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler, j'ai effacé ce souvenir de ta mémoire, je pensais l'avoir aussi fait de la mienne en l'écrivant, jusqu'à ce que… ta… ton patronus t'amène à cet album que je n'avais pas ouvert depuis des années… Ça m'est revenu…

Il se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle lui avoua une telle chose, mais il ne se laissa pas emporter.

-Et bien… Articula-t-il lentement. Si tu as fait ça, j'imagine que tu avais tes raisons, on se détestait après tout.

-En sortant de l'infirmerie, quand je me suis réveillée, je suis passé par le second étage, vers les toilettes, pour revoir le lieu de l'attaque du Basilic… Continua-t-elle lentement. Si je ne le faisais pas, je n'aurais jamais pu y remettre les pieds. Il y avait des employés du ministère et des profs, l'accès était interdit mais j'y suis allée, ils venaient vers moi, alors je me suis cachée dans un placard à balais. Et… Tu es arrivé une seconde après. Sur le coup… je n'ai pas réagis. Mais toi, si. Tu m'as jeté le sort du Saucisson et tu m'as expliqué en long en large et en travers pourquoi je n'étais qu'une Sa…

-Ne le dis pas ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Bordel, et il venait juste de la libérer de ce même sort après avoir lui-même évoqué Poudlard !

-Tu m'as aussi expliqué pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû survivre au monstre de Serpentard. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu comptais faire et je crois que toi non plus, car tu m'as beaucoup parlé. Même aujourd'hui, je crois que tu n'as jamais pris la parole aussi longtemps devant moi. Tu avais suivit ton père qui allait au bureau de Dumbledore, mais tu m'as croisé en chemin, et tu as apparemment préférer me suivre moi. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que tu as dit, j'avais peur… Puis tu t'es accroupie vers moi… Tu m'as dit que… Elle inspira et expira bruyamment. Il y avait quelque chose que tu avais toujours voulu faire… Je… Tu… Je ne sais pas ce que tu allais faire mais tu t'es beaucoup rapproché… Avant de reculer, puis tu as pris un livre dans mon sac… Et tu m'as frappé avec… plusieurs fois… Je crois qu'au début tu as trouvé ça drôle, mais quand je me suis mise à saigner et quand j'ai sincèrement pensé que… Tu allais vraiment finir ce que le Basilix n'avait pas pu faire, tu t'es immédiatement arrêté… Le livre est tombé au sol et tu as essuyé le sang qui coulait de ma bouche du bout des doigts.

Drago se mordait l'intérieurs des joues depuis un moment, mais là, elles cédèrent sous la pression.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le lien qui a agis, déjà à l'époque ou si tu as juste perdu le contrôle, c'est là que j'ai libéré du sort. Alors… Je t'ai frappé aussi… disons à un endroit où tu aurais forcément mal, même si je ne frappais pas très fort, et non, je n'en ai jamais été fière, pas comme le coup de poing… Tenta-t-elle de rire d'une voix tendue. J'ai repris ma baguette et je t'ai coupé la voix pour ne pas qu'on t'entende crier et je t'ai jeté le même sort d'immobilisation. Et… tes doigts, ont… se sont recouverts d'une sorte de… seconde peau qui est tombée d'elle-même lorsque j'y ai touché. Je crois qu'on est resté une heure dans ce placard, parce que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Finalement j'ai décidé de retirer tes souvenirs. Je ne les ai pas effacés, je te les ai juste pris, dans une fiole… Je t'ai assommé et je suis partie en laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'on te trouve… Je crois que ton patronus voulait que tu saches que tu avais déjà mué une fois, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque tu étais, on était, encore des enfants… Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas le droit, mais je n'avais pas le choix non plus, tu m'aurais vraiment tué si tu n'avais pas oublié où je t'avais frappé après que tu ais fait quelque chose de… gentil pour l'époque…

-Oh oui, ça c'est certain. Dit-il en fixant un point droit devant lui. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir eu envie de te frapper avec tes livres.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ça recommence… Surtout que… honnêtement, je me suis vraiment demandé si ce n'était pas…. Mon sang… Mes origines qui t'avaient fait ça aux doigts…

Il eut un sursaut de surprise et il la dévisagea avec indignation.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je n'ai pas fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix involontairement agressive.

-Fais quoi… ?

-Je ne n'ai quand même pas réussi à te faire croire à mes conneries quand même ? Je suis très sérieux, dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas vraiment que ton sang me ferait avoir une réaction pareille.

-Drago, je…

-Non, ne dis rien en fait. Je connais la vérité. La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Et tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

-Non… enfin… si… Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… quand je suis partie je suis tombé sur Ginny qui quittait aussi l'infirmerie et tentait de fuir ses parents… Je pleurais, je saignais encore et je ne savais pas où aller. Elle m'a posé plein de question, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire quelque chose. Rogue venait de te trouver et quand il est passé près de nous en te portant dans ses bras, je l'ai forcé à se cacher. Elle a deviné que je n'y étais pas pour rien, mais puisque je portais encore la marque de tes coups, elle s'est énervé et voulait allée voir Dumbledore si je ne lui expliquais pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver… Elle m'a assuré que mon sang n'y était pour rien, et contrairement à moi, malgré le choc, elle était très enthousiasmée par tout ça…

-Attend mais c'est pour ça qu'elle me regarde de cette manière et qu'elle fait autant d'allusion à… Elle ne sait pas que je ne me souviens pas ?!

-Si elle le sait, avoua piteusement la jeune femme en regardant ses mains, puisque je lui ai tout raconté… mais elle pense que avant de me frapper tu allais m'embrasser et que je ne peux pas l'avoir effacé de ton subconscient, car tu n'en étais pas conscient non plus, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu me détestais plus que tous les autres s… les autres nés-moldus.

A ces mots il sauta sur ces pieds en se prenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbés.

-« _Et elle_ » ! « _Tuasoublié, commetuasoublié toutlereste_ » ! Weaslette à raison, la potion pourentrer dans ta tête, etlegamin que j'ai vu ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton hystérique et surtout inarticulé, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. « _Jevoudraisquetu **brûles**_! » ! C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je - enfin, àmapremière démonstration de magie, ilm'avaitmenti ! On devait faire jesaisplusquoi ensemble et il ne l'avait pas fait, et ses dossiers ont brûlés ! Mais Bryan il ne…

-STOP ! Cria Hermione en lui attrapant les épaules pour le secouer. Si je ressemblais à ça quand tu me giflais, je ne vais pas me retenir ! Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien ! Et pitié, articule quand tu parles, parce que je ça n'a aucun sens pour moi !

-J'ai oublié tout le reste ! Cria-t-il à son tour, en faisant des gestes pour montrer son cerveau. J'avais oublié, mais pas totalement ! Comme tout le reste !

-Attend... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe, relâchant ses épaules.

-Je pense que ma transformation n'est pas qu'en cinq étapes, et que la numéro un date d'il y a un moment ! C'est toi qui la provoque, enfin, non, c'est toi, quand tu es avec moi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose le soir de ma première démonstration de magie, je l'ai oublié comme je t'ai oublié, comme j'ai oublié tout le reste ! Dit-il d'un ton hystérique. Hermione, il faut que tu fabrique encore la potion que l'on a bu, il faut que je revois ce gamin, ce… moi ! C'est moi, c'était moi ! Le monstre que… ! Le monstre… Répéta-t-il plus bas en posant une main sur son ventre comme s'il attendait un enfant. Ce mot… Toujours lui…

-Drago je ne comprends toujours rien ! S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi ! Reprends depuis le début, j'ai arrêté de suivre après « et elle », pourtant crois-moi, j'essaye vraiment de comprendre ce que tu me dis.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. La lumière venait de se faire dans sa tête et l'euphorie et l'adrénaline l'empêchait de se calmer. Il sautait presque sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à ordonner des idées correctement pour avoir une conversation.

-Refais la potion du livre de Rogue, avec ma salive, il faut que je dorme profondément ! S'écria-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour analyser la place qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Hermione si je suis un dragon, si je peux savoir comment tout a commencé, pourquoi j'ai tout oublié, et ce que j'ai oublié, je saurais peut-être comment achever la transformation ! Il faut que mon subconscient me parle de nouveau ! Maintenant je sais de quoi je-il parlait ! Enfin, je crois… Mais il faut que tu fasses cette potion !

Il mit un peu de temps à la convaincre, déjà parce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien, mais aussi parce que son état hyperactif rendait son discours beaucoup moins cohérent et compréhensible. Alors que dans sa tête, tout était clair.

Il dû lui parler du gamin qu'il avait croisé dans ce Poudlard désertique et étrange, de ce lui-même qu'il n'avait pas reconnu et ce qu'il avait dit. Dès les débuts de ses explications, elle eut l'air énervé qu'il lui ait caché ça. Il lui parla ensuite de la conversation avec Bryan sur la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie. Il lui expliqua que ce jour-là, il avait pensé mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit son double : « je te déteste, je voudrais que tu meurs, je voudrais que tu brûles ». Il réussit également à lui expliquer que qu'après avoir dit tout ça, et même dit le mot monstre, son double avait crié « et elle » « tu as oublié comme tu as oublié tout le reste ». Et qu'aujourd'hui il savait ce qu'il avait oublié. Son amie avait raison, son inconscient n'avait pas oublié, et cela voudrait dire qu'il en savait plus que lui.

Alors elle accepta de fabriquer une nouvelle fois la potion pour faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Mais ils ne passèrent pas immédiatement à la réalisation, malgré les protestations du blond. Et avant de retrouver Blaise et Potter, ils restèrent un moment allongés sur le lit, la brunette somnolant comme un chat, alors qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'elle jugea l'heure appropriée, elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

Avec sa baguette, elle frappa un coup sur un mur habillé de l'unique tapisserie de la pièce représentant des nymphes autour d'un étang. Le tissu prit l'apparence d'une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans un bruit. Ils débouchèrent derrière l'une des bibliothèques du salon, qui semblait montées sur des gonds.

Les garçons dormaient encore, alors elle repoussa la bibliothèque comme on ferme une porte et ils s'installèrent au bar. Elle jeta un sort pour que le petit déjeuné se prépare seul, avant de poser sa baguette devant elle et de prendre la main de Drago dans la sienne, dessinant des petit cercle sur sa peau.

-La soirée a été longue… Parla doucement la jeune femme en baillant. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur raconte ?

-La vérité, après ce qu'on leur a déjà dit, on ne va pas se taire maintenant.

-Mais…

-Mais pas tous les détails, tu peux réfléchir un peu quand même ? Soupira Drago avec dépit.

-Je suis fatiguée, ne me juge pas. Bougonna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais aller dormir alors. Lui conseilla le blond en attrapant un vol l'une des tasses qui venaient dans leur direction.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa gorgée de thé, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd.

-Je peux savoir lequel d'entre vous m'a drogué ?! Si vous vouliez un moment tous les deux, il suffisait de le dire ! Beugla l'italien dans un fracas tonitruant.

Drago soupira à nouveau et il vit Hermione lever la main, comme pour répondre à une question en classe.

-J'assume toute la responsabilité de cet acte. Marmonna la brunette en s'étirant et baillant en même temps, avant de se retourner vers Blaise. Mais tu ne voulais pas venir de toute façon si je me souviens bien, donc ça ne change rien.

-Si, ça change tout ! J'aurais pu… M'occuper autrement ! Se plaignît le métis en saisissant un toast dans une assiette.

-En fouillant la maison ? Proposa la jeune fille d'un ton dégagé, non merci, je ne crois pas, je ne voulais pas retrouver mon habitation en feu.

-Non mais n'importe quoi, quelle exagération ! Je n'aurais jamais mis le feu à un endroit aussi cool ! Se défendit Blaise avec ferveur.

La dispute entre la brune et l'italien continua et Potter fit son arrivée quand Drago se désintéressa de la conversation, aussi distrayante soit-elle, pour réfléchir.

-Très spirituel Zabini, c'est juste dommage que je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Répliqua Hermione à une énième remarque du Serpentard.

-C'est tellement un plaisir de se réveiller d'un sommeil forcé avec vous. Intervint Potter en les dévisageant tous d'un mauvais œil. Hermione, je peux te parler en privée ?

Les deux Griffondors s'éclipsèrent dans l'une des chambres et Blaise prit la place d'Hermione auprès d'un Drago bien silencieux.

-Alors, cette soirée parmi les loups ? Demanda Blaise d'un air détaché.

-Va falloir qu'on bute l'enculé qui allait t'attaquer avant que je n'arrive, hier. Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Ce type est de la pire espèce, il faut qu'il crève avant mon père, il faut qu'il disparaisse au plus vite.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna l'italien en plissant les yeux, le visage légèrement contracté.

-Il a abusé de sa sœur, et à tenter de la tuer avec l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et sa nouvelle préférence c'est Hermione. Sans parler que j'en meurs d'envie depuis un moment, et que sa sœur nous a justement demandé de le faire.

-Wow, la soirée c'est si mal passé que ça ? S'inquiéta sérieusement Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme tu n'as pas idée. Cracha le blond en déposant sa tasse pour se passer une main sur le visage. Mais au moins le chef et ses frères sont motivés à nous aider à en finir avec mon père, encore plus depuis qu'ils savent qu'on a Potter avec nous, ils ne devaient pas trop aimer le Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

-C'est déjà ça… On peut leur faire confiance au moins ? S'enquit Blaise en prenant un autre toast.

-Louhan, Wonder Woman. Précisa-t-il devant son air perplexe. Elle est fiable, Séléné, sa fille l'est aussi, tant que Zéhan, celui qu'on doit tuer, ne l'approche pas. Je crois qu'on peut se fier à eux pour nous aider pour mon père, mais remettre nos vies entre leurs serait vraiment idiot de notre part. Reprit Drago en le regardant avec sérieux. Et je te déconseille de nous emmerder aujourd'hui. Je me suis retenue de frapper l'autre connard pendant plusieurs heures alors ne me tente pas.

-Y'avait pas besoin de le préciser, balança Blaise en secouant sa tartine pour faire tomber les miettes, mais mec, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir, genre, quarante projets en cours ? Aller à Poudlard, attaquer ton manoir, tuer ton père, maintenant un loup-garou ?

-Les trois derniers peuvent être réglés en une fois. Grogna le blond avec un petit sourire sadique, le regard vague.

-Mouais, enfin, tu te lances un peu dans tout et n'importe quoi. Fit l'italien en se levant pour prendre quelque chose de l'autre côté du bar.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Et moi je t'encu-

-Zabini, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Gronda la voix de la brunette au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

-Saches, Granger, que si tu ne buvais pas toi-même de l'alcool, tu n'en aurais pas autant dans ton bar ! Répliqua Blaise, la tête dessous le comptoir. Et vu l'assortiment de liqueurs que tu possèdes, je pense que tu es une connaisseuse en la matière !

Il tira justement une bouteille de liqueur de cerise qu'il versa allègrement dans ton thé avant de la ranger. Hermione et Potter s'avancèrent vers eux et Blaise avala rapidement le contenue de sa tasse en les voyant arriver. Ils n'avaient pas tous la place de s'asseoir, et le Soleil et le grand ciel bleu dehors les encouragea à sortir pour déjeuner. Les premières minutes furent assez silencieuses, voire gênante, jugea Drago, jusqu'à ce que Potter ne commence à poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Finalement, il y avait encore plus gênant. Et de quoi avait-il parlé avec elle si ce n'était pas de la soirée de la veille ?

Il la laissa répondre, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. De toute façon il venait d'en parler vaguement à Blaise, et il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Elle ne mentionna pas la dispute, ni le départ précipité de Drago et la suite des événements sur la plage et dans la chambre. Mais elle leur parla tout de même du fait que le blond avait eu une révélation sans vraiment mentionner le fait qu'ils avaient bu ensemble la précédente potion qui l'avait plongé dans un étrange sommeil. Et si elle avoua être à l'origine de cette révélation, resta extrêmement vague sur ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'ingrédients assez rares, qu'Eleana n'avait plus à leur fournir.

Et heureusement pour eux que les deux garçons ne connaissaient et ne comprenaient encore rien à ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Car l'histoire était clairement pleine de troue, et pourtant, même si les passages essentielles étaient aussi troubles que de la boue, l'histoire qu'elle leur racontait tenait debout.

Le problème des ingrédients fut vite balayé lorsqu'elle dressa la liste à voix haute. Avec leur trois réserves personnelles, enfin pour Potter il s'agissait de celle de l'Ordre et pour Blaise des Suprêmes, mais ensembles ils pouvaient les réunir. Lorsque le silence retomba, quelque chose, qu'Hermione elle-même ne savait pas encore, venait de lui revenir en tête.

Drago attendit tout de même qu'ils eurent tous finit de manger, puisque le déjeuner traînait, pour aller chercher de quoi écrire, après leur avoir demandé de l'attendre alors qu'Hermione envoyait la vaisselle se laver. Il revient sur la terrasse et s'installa sous les yeux intrigués des trois autres. Sans leur accorder un regard, il inscrit sur la feuille ce que la Lune avait transmis à Séléné et l'étrange symbole qu'il avait gravé dans sa mémoire. Une fois fait, il releva la tête et fit glisser la feuille sur la table jusqu'à Hermione. Les deux garçons se penchèrent vers elle pour pouvoir voir aussi, et à l'expression des deux Griffondors, l'intuition que Drago avait eu plus tôt ; à savoir qu'ils en savaient plus que lui ou la gamine ; fut confirmée.

-Lorsque tu es parti voir les armes avec Rayan-

-Hayden. Le corrigea Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.

-On s'en fou, continua Drago d'un ton agacé, quand tu es partie, Séléné m'a amené dans sa tente et-

-Wow c'est chaud ! Siffla Blaise, comme un commentateur sportif, avec un sourire pervers, son regard jonglant de l'un à l'autre.

-Mais ta gueule putain c'est une enfant ! S'écria le blond en lui adressant un regard dégoûté. La Lune lui a transmis un message pour moi, qui-

-Ce symbole était dans le message ? L'interrompis Potter en fixant la feuille, parce qu'après tout, il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Taisez-vous et laissez-moi parler putain ! Peut-être que ce serait plus simple pour comprendre ?! S'énerva Dago en claquant sa langue contre son palais et les trois affichèrent un air désolé plus ou moins sincère. Elle est entrée dans un état de transe magique très… spéciale. Elle parlait une langue, comme le Fourchelangue, mais avec des grognements, et elle a tracé des symboles sur le mur. Lorsqu'elle est revenue à elle, elle m'a expliqué que les dessins correspondaient à des concepts qui prenaient sens les uns avec les autres. Elle a traduit ce qu'elle a pu, sans prendre en compte ce dernier symbole, celui-là, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et en fonction de lui, tout le message peut changer.

-Ça correspond aux Reliques de la Mort ! S'écria Potter, l'air de vouloir répondre le premier à la question informulée et Hermione le fusilla des yeux.

-Aux quoi ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-La baguette de Sureau, la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de Résurrection, ce sont les Reliques de la Mort. Cita le brun en une parfaite imitation d'Hermione lorsqu'elle répondait à un professeur.

-Les trucs du conte qu'on nous raconte quand on est gosse ? Fit l'italien avec perplexité, un sourcil haussé, regardant le brun comme s'il était fou. Redescend sur Terre Potter, ce truc c'est juste la marque Grinderwald, tout le monde le sait.

-Ce n'est pas un conte, ma cape d'invisibilité est bien réelle ! S'énerva Potter en faisant de grands gestes pour sortir la cape en question de sa poche apparemment agrandie par magie. Et non, tout le monde ne le sait pas ! Seulement ceux qui ont fait leur études à Dumstrang où qui ont un penchant pour la magie noire et la destruction des moldus pour « le plus grand bien » ! Saches que Grinderwald utilise ce signe justement en référence à ces trois reliques !

A ces mots il mit l'étoffe tellement près du visage de Blaise que ce dernier dû loucher pour s'assurer de ne pas la manger. Il fit un mouvement pour le forcer à l'envers de sous son nez, avant de pouffer de rire.

-Pourquoi il part en couille comme ça ? Demanda le métis alors qu'Hermione marmonnait quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami.

-Parce qu'il dit vrai, il est le descendant du troisième frère, la cape de passe de père en fils. Lui répondit Drago d'un ton très calme. Je sais que Potter l'a utilisé plusieurs fois pour me suivre, je savais qu'il en avait une, je pensais juste que c'était un sort très bien réussi, voire parfaitement réussi. Mais ça va faire quinze ans qu'il l'a traine et même le plus parfait des sorts de désillusion n'est pas éternel.

-Comment tu le sais, que je descends du troisième frère ? S'enquis Potter d'un air intrigué.

-Je lui ai dit, parla Hermione, comme je lui ai dit qu'il a possédé la baguette de Sureau, de Dumbledore.

-Attendez, mais vous les avez vues ? Intervint Blaise en attrapant la cape pour la regarder de plus près.

-Et tu es en train d'en toucher une, abruti… Marmonna le binoclard et Hermione eut un sourire sincèrement amusé. Je les ai eu toutes les trois entre les mains, elles sont bien réelles. Dit Potter d'un ton neutre. Et si tu as besoin d'une preuve, j'en ai une en plus de celle que tu as entre les mains. Lorsque je me suis rendu, à Voldemort, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, je possédais les trois, même si je ne pensais n'en avoir que deux. Dumbledore m'avait légué la pierre dans un vif d'or. Elle a été un Horcruxe, elle a vécu avec l'âme de Voldemort pendant des années, et pourtant même l'Hocruxe détruit, elle marchait encore. J'ai revu ma famille ce soir-là, et ça n'avait rien d'une hallucination, ce n'était pas la première fois que je les voyais sous cette forme, c'était vrai. Juste avant que mes parents ne meurent, Dumbledore avait emprunté la cape à mon père pour l'étudier, parce qu'il savait ce qu'était cette cape. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre. Mais il me l'a offert à Noël, lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Dumbledore a été ami avec Grinderwald, ils ont cherché les Reliques ensemble mais se sont séparés en mauvais termes avant de les avoir trouvées. Mais Grinderwald n'a jamais abandonné. Il a trouvé la baguette, et il s'en servait pour faire du mal, alors Dumbledore l'a défié, il a gagné. Il a gagné la baguette et j'ai finalement finit par l'avoir aussi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai survécu deux fois à son sortilège de Mort ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, c'est grâce aux autres. La première fois, c'est grâce à ma mère. Et la seconde fois, parce que Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que lorsque je me livrerais, parce qu'il avait prévu que je le ferais, je sois en possession des trois. Et parce qu'il savait que j'avais en moi, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et qu'en possédant les trois Reliques, je serais à même de décider de ne pas mourir en même temps que l'autre âme qui vivait en moi. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'elles existent.

-J'ai vraiment envie de vous croire, lâcha l'italien en les regardants tours à tours, mais vous croyez vraiment que la Mort, genre le mec avec sa faucille et sa grande cape noire, il a débarqué, comme ça, juste parce que trois gars se sont pas noyé dans sa rivière ? Hey, on est dans le vrai monde les mecs, la vie réelle ! Tu l'as vu « la Mort », toi, lorsque tu as choisi de rester en vie Potter ? Parce que si t'étais son maître, elle est venue te chercher et tu l'as virée, nan ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu, mais les Reliques sont la preuve qu'elle peut apparaître si elle en a envie ! Et en parlant de « vie réelle », avant mes onze ans, répliqua Potter avec violence, je vivais dans un placard à balais sous un escalier et j'étais très loin de m'imaginer que tout le monde de la magie connaissait mon nom et mon histoire ! Personnellement, je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, et que ma cicatrice était due aux éclats de verre d'un putain de pare-brise. Tout comme je pensais que la personne la plus méchante et mauvaise de la terre était mon cousin, un gros lard qui avait besoin de deux chaise pour s'asseoir et qui ne pouvait pas monter des escaliers sans s'essouffler et faire une crise d'asthme et je…

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ » Chercha à savoir Drago, interloqué par ce qu'il voyait.

« _C'est un sujet très sensible, moi non plus je n'y croyais pas au début, et il s'énervait aussi en partant dans des explications à rallonge. »_ Lui répondit Hermione d'un ton amusée. « _Bon, maintenant je sais qu'il a raison et ses preuves sont beaucoup plus crédibles, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ça lui tient à cœur. Peut-être parce qu'il a hérité de la cape, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre._ »

-… ne croyais pas en la magie, aux licornes et aux dragons ! C'était ça ma vie réelle ! Pourtant il m'était arrivé plusieurs truc assez improbable, genre sauter à plusieurs dizaine de mètres sur le toit de mon école ou avoir une discussion avec un python, faire disparaître la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé pour y enfermer mon cousin après. Et pourtant, j'ai été choqué de voir des barques avancées seules sur un lac ! Donc tu vois, notre perception du monde est assez relative ! Surtout que si l'on en croit le message que l'on a sous les yeux, la Mort n'est pas la seule entité, il y a la Vie ! Qui a elle aussi sa relique, son « fragment » !

Lorsqu'il se tu, le silence fut presque désagréable. Drago et Hermione ne fixaient dans les yeux et Blaise regardait Potter, interloqué. Ce dernier le fixait en retour d'un air agacé et énervé.

-Alors c'est ça, les reliques doivent être opposées à la pierre bleue ? Mais pourquoi… comment… ? Pensa-t-il tout haut.

-Je ne sais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même, la phrase n'a peut-être plus pas ce sens-là ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, aussi perdue que lui.

-La pierre bleue ? Intervint Blaise en tournant la tête vers eux.

-Celle qui était dans le coffre, précisa Hermione avec le même regard qu'elle avait pour Drago lorsqu'il ne l'écoutait pas, mais pour le moment, on a d'autre problème que ça. En combien de temps vous pouvez avoir les ingrédients ? Il faut commencer à parler de Poudlard aussi, et reparler du plan que l'on a élaboré avec les loups.

Ce fut seulement de nombreux jours plus tard, que la potion fut prête. Hermione et Drago avaient réélus domicile chez eux, et Potter restait souvent à la Cascade. Mais Blaise, qui avait dû retourner à son ancien QG pour récupérer les ingrédients, avait également dû prétendre être le seul survivant de l'attaque. Uniquement en vie parce que les loups en avaient décidé ainsi, afin qu'il puisse les informer de leur refus et de rappeler le sort que subissaient les Suprêmes les approchant de trop près. Personnes n'eut de soupçons, mais il fut contraint de rester sur place, pour apprendre les principes de sa futur position dans les rangs. La cérémonie avait été repoussée pour une mystérieuse raison que le Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas jugée bon de préciser. Cela avait été un avantage pour eux, même si cela les avait également rendus suspicieux. Blaise n'était revenu que pour déposer les ingrédients et Hermione lui avait donné un antidote au Véritaserum, au cas où. Mais il ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours.

Hermione et Drago avaient naturellement recommencé à dormir ensemble, laissant la chambre de la brunette à Potter, lorsqu'il n'était pas retourné voir sa rouquine. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui raconter ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qui lui valut une fois de débarquer au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir, Weaslette n'appréciant pas ne pas être dans le secret.

Le blond et la brune avaient pu retrouver certain point de leur ancienne routine, et paradoxalement, depuis la soirée chez les loups, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'ils s'étaient avouées, ou à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir-là. En tout cas, cela ne les avait pas éloigné, au contraire. Ils s'endormaient après de long câlins et de nombreux baisés échangés. Et un soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls depuis deux jours, ce qui allait indubitablement finir par arriver, arriva. La tension qui planait entre eux chaque soir finie par exploser en un feu ardent, brûlant, que l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait plus réprimer.

Les caresses furent plus sensuelles, plus tendres ce soir-là. Leurs baisés plus langoureux. Leurs corps collés réagissant aux moindres mouvements de l'autre en une danse parfaitement synchronisée. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées. Il la fit basculer sur le côté pour s'allonger sur elle et aucun d'entre eux ne tentaient de cacher leur désir.

Après un certain temps, notion qui n'existait plus pour aucun d'entre eux, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs derniers vêtements. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait tenir, comment après tant d'année seul il pouvait se contrôler de cette manière. Et lorsque leurs corps s'unirent, ils n'eurent l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un.

Le lien, cette magie, ce petit quelque chose qu'il y avait entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Aussi intense qu'à cet instant. Leur regard s'accrochât et ce fut comme si leurs âmes s'embrassaient, elles aussi. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot, pas même besoin de penser.

Ils étaient fait, conçut, pour être ensemble, pour se comprendre.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à toucher le plus haut point de son plaisir, ils l'avaient su tous les deux dès le début que ce serait le cas. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de s'arrêter là. Si la nuit fut simultanément très courte, très longue et pas des plus reposantes pour eux, ils se réveillèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre, dans le plus simple appareil, ne s'étant jamais senti mieux de toute leur vie. Ils échangèrent un court baisé, se collant plus l'un à l'autre, encore partiellement dans les bras de Morphée.

Evidemment, lorsqu'ils furent vraiment réveillés et que les souvenirs remontèrent, la timidité d'Hermione fut la première à réagir et elle s'enroula dans la couverture avant de courir à moitié jusqu'à la salle de bain en bafouillant qu'elle allait se doucher, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Toujours allongé, sa nudité exposé au grand jour sans les draps, il sourit niaisement au plafond avant de se lever pour s'habiller, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il attendit dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortie, les cheveux dégoulinants et sa serviette serré sur son corps, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, ses joues devenant très rouges, et elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Lui, toujours le même sourire stupide sur le visage, s'en alla prendre sa douche, sans aucune réaction. Il n'était pas sûr de réaliser, pas sûr non plus que ce soit réel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pensait même pas, il était juste… heureux.

Une fois propre, il la retrouva dans la cuisine, en train de faire cuir quelque chose qui devait être du lard.

-Ton truc, il brûle. Lui signala le blond en s'asseyant derrière le bar.

Son sourire idiot ne le quittait toujours pas, elle lui répondit, sans regarder le « truc » en question, trop occupée qu'elle était à fouetter une pâte en lui tournant le dos.

-C'est meilleur quand c'est grillé.

-Oui, quand c'est grillé. Mais là, ça brûle il y a des flammes et tout ! Dit-il en mimant la chose avec ses mains comme un véritable gamin.

Elle tourna la tête rapidement avant de jeter la poêle dans l'évier et d'allumer l'eau. Une odeur horrible se rependit dans la pièce en même temps qu'une grosse fumée blanche. Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quelque chose. Ils mangèrent des crêpes en silence, le bacon sous forme de charbon ayant fini à la poubelle. Puis quand la vaisselle, qu'elle avait apparemment décidée de faire à la main, fut propre, elle resta immobile devant l'évier. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle n'avait fait qu'éviter son regard. Alors il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos. Elle enlaça ses doigts aux mains du Drago posées sur son ventre et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

-Oui.

-Tu me le dirais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Oui, oui… Répondit-elle doucement.

-T'étais convaincante sur le premier oui, mais les deux autres pas du tout.

-En fait… C'est que je ne prends rien pour… ne pas tomber enceinte… Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Mais moi si, la rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue, sinon je te l'aurais demandé. Un médicomage m'a jeté un sort pour ça dès que j'ai été en âge de m'intéresser vraiment aux filles. Il ne sera plus actif uniquement si je le délie moi-même. Chose que je n'ai pas faite.

-Je m'en doutais, mais tu ne penses pas que… Débuta-t-elle timidement avant de s'interrompre.

-Que quoi ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Que ton côté… dragon puisse se reproduire malgré le sort ? Enfin, le sort marche malgré tout, pas vrai ? Chercha à se faire confirmer Hermione.

Une douche froide, glacée, fut à peu près la comparaison adéquate. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envisagé que sa nature, puisse être plus fort qu'un sort pour sorcier ordinaire. Il aurait aimé balayer ses doutes rapidement, mais là, elle venait de soulever un problème auquel il n'avait pas du tout pensé avant… et bien, avant maintenant. Déjà, pouvait-il avoir des enfants ? Si oui, auraient-ils en eux ce qu'il avait en lui ? Et comme elle l'avait sous-entendu, le sort était-il toujours efficace maintenant ? Car s'il avait eu plusieurs partenaires, jamais aucune n'avait eu de grossesse. Sauf qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient Hermione. Aucune d'elles n'avaient aidé à réveiller l'animal en lui.

-Je… je… Bafouilla Drago, absolument prit au dépourvu.

-Je sais. Tu n'en as aucune idée non plus… Soupira-t-elle.

-Mais tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, la tête baissée.

-Pas du tout, mais je… je suis une angoissée de nature.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, mais pendant une bonne heure, ils restèrent assit sur le canapé, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'une crise de paranoïa, chacun dans leur tête. Jusqu'à ce que Potter fasse son apparition. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, aussi il ne remarqua pas le malaise entre les deux autres, pas plus que leurs expressions graves. Il se contenta d'une bière et un vague bonjour avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Alors que Potter ruminait dans sa bouteille bien qu'il n'était que dix heure et demie, Hermione ne lui faisait étrangement aucune remarque. Sa baguette en main, elle déplaça la table basse pour faire apparaître un grand chaudron bouillonnant après leur avoir dit de se boucher le nez d'une voix absente. Elle finit par secouer la tête, comme pour se réveiller. Elle vit d'abord Potter et son alcool, et elle le regarda, l'air choqué. Puis son expression changea, quand elle se tourna vers le blond. Elle l'assomma de conseils et mises en garde avant de lui faire boire la potion, mais d'une voix pressante, jetant des coups d'œil inquisiteurs à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa bouteille.

Drago finit par boire la potion en se bouchant le nez, comprenant qu'elle attendait qu'il s'endorme pour questionner Potter.

Son manoir se dressait devant lui. Silhouette imposante sur un ciel sombre, sans Soleil ni étoiles, mais légèrement éclairé comme si des nuages inexistants cachaient une Lune également absente. Le bâtiment était en ruine, vestige du passé, comme oublié ici depuis des siècles. La pierre des murs avaient fondue par endroit et des morceaux s'étaient écroulés, la porte d'entrée sortait de ses gonds, les fenêtres brisées claquaient dans le vide. Les haies et jardins étaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes, les pavés étaient à peines visibles. La saleté maculait chaque parcelle des lieux, et lorsqu'il entra, les dégâts lui semblèrent encore plus importants. Il reconnaissait tout, et pourtant rien n'était pareil. Tout était détruit, au moins à moitié.

Déambulant au milieu de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées et des meubles explosés, il partit en exploration dans sa propre maison. Il faisait froid, il ne savait pas d'où venait la lumière, mais les ombres prenaient parfois des formes inquiétantes. Presque humaines. Les objets de son passé s'entassaient dans les coins, certain lui étant inconnus, ou peut-être oubliés. Il grimpa difficilement les restes du grand escalier pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Jusqu'ici, chaque porte qu'il avait croisée, était fermée. Mais la sienne, celle de sa chambre, était entrouverte. Pas assez pour voir l'intérieur, juste quelques millimètres. Suffisamment pour faire dresser les poils de sa nuque.

Sans plus bouger, immobile devant cette fameuse pièce, il écoutait. Lui-même ne respirait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Absolument conscient de rêver, il n'y avait aucun oxygène à inspirer. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un respirait bruyamment. Rapidement, comme un rire étouffé.

Il posa ses doigts sur le bois abîmé et poussa dessus. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et il y eu un bruit de verre brisé. Les deux grandes fenêtres laissaient passer le peu de l'étrange lumière du ciel. Les rideaux de son lit étaient fermés et ondulaient doucement d'une brise imaginaire. Ses affaires étaient là, pareilles à la dernière fois qu'il s'y était trouvé. Même si rien n'était à sa place.

Il entra en enjambant les restes de la chaise de son bureau. La plupart des livres de sa bibliothèque, comme bon nombre de ses biens, étaient au sol. Il laissa son doigt glisser sur un livre solitaire sans couverture, posé sur son bureau près d'un bougeoir renversé dont la cire figé avait coulé jusqu'au sol. Il laissa une trace, un trait de la largeur de sa phalange sur le livre et il frotta ses mains pour les nettoyer rapidement. Il continua d'avancer, assez fasciné par le fait que tous les murs portaient des marques de griffure. Les rideaux déchirés aux fenêtres pendaient au milieu des toiles poussiéreuses. Un éclat sous la saleté attira ses yeux, et un craquement retentit sous son pied. Il s'accroupit pour balayer rapidement le sol de sa poudre grise. Ramassant délicatement les deux morceaux de l'objet.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait affaire à un pendentif, assez semblable à celui que lui avait légué sa mère, mais en plus fragile.

Glissant l'objet dans sa poche, il redressa la tête au moment où les rideaux bougèrent à nouveau. Il s'en approcha rapidement et tira dessus avec force pour découvrir… rien du tout.

Il n'y avait personne. Les draps étaient retournés, les oreillers désordonnés. Mais personne. Se sentant légèrement déçu, il s'assit sur le matelas en soupirant. Ce geste souleva du lit un petit nuage blanc de poussière qui retomba avec légèreté.

-Tu t'attendais à trouver quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement une voix moqueuse. Ou peut-être quelqu'un ?

Mais pas une voix, non, pas n'importe laquelle, mais sa voix. La sienne, à lui. Drago sauta brusquement sur ses pieds. Là, dans le chambranle de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment sur une épaule, les bras croisés, il le regardait avec amusement. C'était lui. Il se regardait lui-même. Mais ce lui, cet autre lui, avait encore sur le visage, tous les attraits du Drago Malefoy du collège : arrogance, suffisance... Mais il avait quelque chose en plus dans le regard, dans l'attitude. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant et intimidant qu'il ne l'était autrefois. De sombre.

-J'imagine qu'on peut passer l'étape des présentations ? Se moqua-t-il en le détaillant avec insistance.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Répliqua Drago d'un ton froid, sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? Fit son double en décroisant les bras pour venir vers lui d'une démarche souple, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Comme c'est vexant…

Sans plus attendre, Drago lui décolla une énorme droite. Son sosie s'écroula au sol et le blond ramena son poing contre sa poitrine en le massant de l'autre main, une légère grimace sur le visage.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ? Hurla le blond au sol.

-Tu as l'air de prétendre que l'on est la même personne, je voulais m'assurer de pouvoir te frapper sans avoir mal aussi. Et puis je t'en devais une pour le coup de pied. Répondit-il d'un air dégagé, lui tendant sa main qui n'était pas endolorie pour l'aider à se relever.

Son double le dévisagea, appuyé sur un coude, avant de sourire à nouveau de ce sourire pas du tout joyeux, mais assez malsain. Il lui prit la main et se remit sur ses pieds.

-Et moi qui te trouvais ramolli. Dit-il une fois debout. J'ai été assez surpris que tu ne réplique pas l'autre fois d'ailleurs.

-Je n'étais pas seul dans mon rêve à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucun contrôle.

-Ouais, je sais, Granger. Le coupa-t-il avec dédain. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux la supporter.

-Si on est la même personne, tu dois bien le savoir. Surtout si tu es mon inconscient. Répliqua Drago en le fixant dans les yeux.

Son double n'était pas exactement comme lui, son regard était bien plus animé, bien plus féroce. Drago n'osait pas le quitter des yeux. Pas par peur, mais par fascination. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme ça, il possédait, même ici, une aura différente de la sienne, bien plus… pure, abrupt. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas ton inconscient ? Supposa son autre lui en regardant ses ongles d'un air désintéressé.

-Alors tu es quoi ?

Son interlocuteur leva doucement les yeux vers lui. Son regard était vraiment bestial maintenant.

-Ton autre toi, ton alter-égo, le monstre dans ton ventre, Malefoy… Tu n'as pas l'air de t'être décidé sur un nom. Sourit-il sournoisement. Mais je suis bel et bien toi, Drago Malefoy. Nous ne formons qu'un et je suis bien réel, même si tu adores penser le contraire et préfère te détacher de cette partie de toi. Autrement dit, moi.

-Si tu es bien réel, pourquoi je ne peux te voir qu'ici ? Quel est cet endroit ?

-Quoi dont ? Le manoir ou le lieu lui-même ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Et bien les deux tant qu'on y est. Railla Drago en se souriant à lui-même en retour.

-C'est ici que tu m'as enfermé quand tu t'es oublié, que tu m'as abandonné, pour devenir ce que père attendait. Ici, c'est ton subconscient. Le trou noir de ton esprit, ma prison sur mesure ! Le manoir est le point de ralliement de tous les chemins, le centre de tout. On ne se voit qu'ici car ailleurs que dans ta tête, tu m'empêches d'être là, tu t'empêches d'être totalement toi. Même si ces derniers temps, tu commences à m'accepter d'après ce que je sais…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Déjà, la mue. Tu crois que c'est elle ? Ricana son double en jouant des sourcils. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est la réponse à tout ce qu'il t'arrive ? Rajouta-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. Tu deviens, juste, ce que tu es vraiment. Moi je suis de plus en plus libre, tu es de plus en plus entier, on s'unit. Elle, elle t'accepte comme tu es, alors tu commences à faire pareille, c'est grâce à elle, pas à cause d'elle. Expliqua-t-il, l'air amusé de lui apprendre ça. Tu penses, tu interprètes tout ce qui t'arrive en fonction d'elle, mais il faut que tu commences à penser ta vie par toi-même. Ne te leurre pas, tu n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour être toi, pour utiliser le monstre, pour nous lier. A Poudlard, on la haïssait, et certain aspect du monstre, ou de Malefoy, appelle ça comme tu veux, s'en sortait très bien tout seul, j'avais de l'influence sur toi, sans t'en rendre compte, tu me laissais un peu exister. T'as besoin de personne, arrête de vivre à travers elle. A travers les autres, pour leur plaire. Laisse-moi sortir et tu comprendras ce que veut dire « être libre » ! Etre entier !

-Je ne fais pas tout en fonction d'elle ! Se défendit immédiatement Drago, et ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-L'expression « tu te mens à toi-même » prend une toute autre dimension quand je le dis, tu ne trouves pas ? Commenta distraitement l'autre Drago en regardant à travers la fenêtre avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu n'as besoin de personne, je le redis, ensemble on sera entier. La seule chose dont tu as besoin c'est avoir confiance en toi-même, confiance en moi.

-Si, j'ai besoin d'elle, sans elle je ne m'accepterais jamais ! S'emporta Drago. Tu le dis toi-même, c'est parce qu'elle m'accepte que je le fais aussi ! Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi si elle n'est pas là, je ne me contrôle pas !

-Peut-être que c'est le cas aujourd'hui, mais tu peux y arriver sans elle !

-Alors on va dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Ricana-t-il en toute provocation.

-Depuis quand dépend-t-on de quelqu'un ?

-Depuis qu'elle nous a sorti de prison ?

-Personnellement, la différence n'est pas non plus exceptionnelle. Ragea Malefoy.

-Et grâce à elle, il se pourrait que tu voies la différence très vite ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-Mais tu peux le faire seul ! Enfin, on peut le faire ensemble ! Putain, _il faut_ que l'on fasse ça seul !

-Et pourquoi ? Comment je sais que tu ne mens pas sur toute la ligne ? Dit Drago d'une voix très calme maintenant, presque indifférente. Qui me dit que ta parole vaut mieux que la sienne ? Si tu as en toi certain aspect de la personnalité que j'avais à Poudlard, si tu m'influençais, tu sais que la manipulation était vraiment mon domaine d'excellence. Et sans vouloir te – me – vexer, ce n'était pas pour rien si personne ne me faisait confiance, je n'aurais pas eu confiance en moi si je m'étais rencontré.

Son sosie lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Se moqua-t-il doucement d'une voix mielleuse. Cette personne-là, c'est tout autant toi que moi. C'est toi, soumis à ton père et m'utilisant, utilisant la violence « du monstre » pour lui plaire. Aussi pitoyable que ce soit. Ça reste ce que tu es, ce que je suis, parce qu'on a ça en nous. Tu sais, au début je t'en voulais de faire une distinction entre nous, ce rejet de toi-même. Mais finalement, ça s'est révélé assez utile. Parce je peux exister indépendamment, je pouvais utiliser ton inconscient pour agir à ma manière. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu si tu ne m'avais pas laissé faire. Tu vois, on reste pareil. On doit faire ça seul, parce que c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas devoir à quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas en être redevable, et tu ne le veux pas non plus, croies-moi ! Et là, tu vois, c'est le monstre qui parle, la partie de toi que tu ne connais pas, mais qui a pu quand même se développer seule durant toutes ses années, celle qui a vécu dans ton subconscient. Il faut faire ça seul.

Ses yeux le prouvaient. Ses iris normalement grises étaient aussi foncé que les nuages d'une tempête. Son sourire était mauvais, vicieux, calculateur. Et pourtant, on ressentait sa sincérité, il était certain qu'ils devaient faire ça sans Hermione. Son visage n'avait rien ne menaçant envers Drago, mais il était menaçant, de manière générale. Sans être vraiment visible, son côté sauvage transpirait par chacun de ses pores. Il reconnaissait sur ce visage identique au sien, toutes ses propres expressions, ses tics discrets, ses mimiques. Mais tout semblaient plus intense sur cet autre visage.

-Si je comprends bien, on n'existe pas l'un sans l'autre, peu importe la situation tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours là. Il ne tient que de moi de faire de nous une unique personne ? Et toute ma vie je n'ai été que moi à moitié de ma propre initiative ?

Le monstre hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

-Comment je peux faire ça seul ? Quelle est la différence si je fais ça avec elle ?

-Il faut que tu t'acceptes, il faut que la pierre le sente, tu ne peux pas faire semblant, et moi non plus. On a été séparé pendant longtemps, il faut que l'on s'entende pour que ça marche. Avec elle, c'est le fait qu'elle t'accepte et que tu l'acceptes qui permettra à la transformation de s'achever.

-Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Comment tu sais pour la pierre ? Et le reste.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, je le ressens, c'est tout. J'ai un bon instinct en générale, soit dit en passant.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Drago ne reprenne, fixant son jumeau avec insistance :

-Mais je possède plus de pouvoir d'action que toi, vu que c'est moi qui peut t'oublier et te mettre ici. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pu le faire et toi non ?

-J'imagine que tu es la personnalité dominante. Tu es l'humain et moi la bête. Même si je suis en toi, je suis différent. C'est drôle non, on dirait que je parle d'un loup garou et ses deux aspect. Railla-t-il méchamment, mais la méchanceté était dirigée contre quelqu'un qui n'était pas là, il n'aimait apparemment pas Zéhan non plus. En fait, avant je n'étais qu'une deuxième voix dans ta tête, c'est ici que j'ai pu prendre forme, même si tout est encore dans ta tête, c'est ici que j'ai pu avoir l'apparence de ce que je suis.

-Heureusement que pour certain, le terme « bête » ou « monstre », peut signifier autre chose que « gros fils de pute ». Dit Drago avec irritation. Si j'utilisais le mot « monstre » c'est parce que j'avais l'impression de l'entendre grogner et de sentir ses griffes me déchirer le ventre. Je savais que cela correspondait à un animal, mais pas quelque chose de normale. Ce n'est pas une question de monstruosité dans le sens premier.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

-Pourquoi tu continues de te mentir ? Le monstre rassemble tous les aspects de toi que tu n'aimes pas, c'est un nom parfait pour en parler.

-Je n'aime pas ce que j'étais. Mais je fais une différence entre ce que j'étais et ce que j'appelais le monstre. N'essaie pas de comprendre, rajouta-t-il devant son air perplexe, je ne comprenais pas tout non plus. Mais j'aime ce monstre, enfin, du moins lui, je l'accepte. C'est Malefoy que je n'accepte pas, la lâcheté dont j'ai fait preuve, le sadisme. Je sais que je suis violent, impulsif, méchant et vicieux. Le monstre haït mon père autant que moi. Je ressens sa violence, sa férocité sauf que le monstre n'est pas comme Malefoy. Mais attends, du coup, ma transformation a commencé à ma naissance ? Puisque tu es là depuis toujours ? Pas juste depuis que j'ai commencé à manipuler ma magie ?

-Oui et non, j'ai toujours été là, mais tu ne m'as pas toujours vu comme un autre. C'est en grandissant que tu nous as séparé, que m'as mis ici, quand tu le monstre a commencé à te faire peur. La transformation a débuté il y a longtemps, mais elle s'est interrompue à plusieurs reprises, principalement lorsque nous n'étions pas vraiment en phase. Car je vivais encore à travers toi, tu ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir et t'entendre ce que tu voyais et entendais.

-Et pourquoi Hermione a eu aussi une autre voix, dans sa tête à sa transformation ? Elle n'a pas de monstre en elle.

Son double sourit une fois de plus après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres.

-Alors encore une fois la réponse est oui et non… Commença-t-il d'une voix amusé et pleine de sous-entendu. Tu as compris qu'il y a un lien entre elle et nous ? Et que ce lien est principalement dû à… notre magie. Elle a donc bien un monstre en elle… D'une manière toute relative, évidemment.

-Tu étais dans sa tête ? Hoqueta le blond en reculant d'un pas sous la surprise.

-Théoriquement, le corrigea-t-il en le pointant du doigt et souriant de toutes ses dents, c'est toi qui y étais.

-Mais j'étais encore dans ma cellule !

-Oui, enfin, maintenant tu devrais savoir que la distance n'est pas vraiment une des données qui entre en compte dans le fonctionnement du lien. Répliqua le monstre d'un ton détaché en regardant ses mains.

-Mais pourquoi elle croit que c'est elle, si c'était toi, euh moi, enfin nous, il n'y avait pas d'« autre elle » ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que son « autre elle » n'avait pas existé. Tu as parlé uniquement de montre et de voix.

-Je ne comprends rien. Dit Drago en secouant la tête. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emmerdes, c'est le cas de la dire, à ne pas expliquer clairement les choses.

-Quand elle a commencé sa transformation, le lien magique qui nous uni en a été très… renforcé Commença-t-il d'une voix mesquine. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de là, que la barrière entre nous à commencer à s'affaiblir. Et un chemin est apparu, ici, en même temps que son « autre elle », et quand je l'ai pris, je me suis retrouvé dans sa tête. Expliqua le monstre en le fixant sans jamais cligner des yeux. Enfin, je crois que j'étais dans son subconscient à elle. Le Poudlard que tu l'as vu construire n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est une très bonne occlumens, même dans cette partie profonde de sa tête, je n'avais pas accès à tout. Mais j'ai pu parler avec son « autre elle », vachement plus influençable que l'originale, mais beaucoup plus drôle et… tactile, sois-dit en passant. Ricana-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Le monstre était caché, mais au fond d'elle, elle m'acceptait déjà. Puis quand elle a passé cette étape, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau ici et le chemin avait disparu. C'est bien la seule fois où j'ai pu quitter cette prison. Je ne crois pas qu'elle n'a jamais eu conscience que nous sommes entrée dans sa tête, et si ça pouvait continuer…

-Mais attend, tu ne détestes pas Hermione ? L'interrompit Drago avec perplexité.

-Si. Enfin, nan. Elle me soul. Rien à voir avec... Et puis ta gueule là aussi, changes pas de sujet. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'une voix étrangement agressive, en détournant les yeux.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas ressembler à ça lorsque Blaise lui parlait d'elle. Un aveugle aurait facilement vu qu'il était amoureux, comme un sourd l'aurait entendu. Il était ridicule, comme s'il allait croire à son propre mensonge.

-Tu les as déjà tous pris ? Les autres chemins ? Demanda Drago, décidant d'ignorer la réaction de son jumeau alors qu'il en était clairement choqué.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il y a autre chose à faire ici ? Balaya-t-il d'un revers de main. Il y a rien à voir, certain des chemins ne mènent à rien, d'autre reviennent ici ou débouchent sur des ruines et des décharges. Et il y en a un qui n'a pas de fin.

-Alors on doit y aller. Décida immédiatement Drago en prenant la direction de la sortie, suivit par son sosie.

Une fois dehors, il dut attendre l'autre, qui arriva en traînant le pas, les mains dans les poches.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Lui demanda le blond en voyant que sa montre ne marchait plus.

-Une heure, un jour, un an, un siècle… Énuméra paresseusement l'intéressé sans s'arrêter devant lui. Si seulement j'avais la notion du temps… Quoi que nan, j'aurais peut-être fini par devenir fou si j'avais vu physiquement le temps s'écouler sans pouvoir rien faire.

Celui qui connaissait le chemin prit la direction de la sortie de la propriété. Ils passèrent le grand portail ouvragé et son double lui conseilla de garder les pieds sur le pavé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu ne marches pas sur le chemin, retour à la case départ. Railla Malefoy. Comment tu sais que l'on doit prendre ce chemin-là ? Et dans quel but d'ailleurs ?

-Il faut que l'on ne forme qu'un pour achever la transformation, c'est bien ça ?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

-C'est indirectement pour ça que je suis venu. J'ai besoin de prendre la forme du dragon pour notamment tuer père. Mais aussi parce que cela devient urgent d'en finir avec cette mutation, sans compter que la sécurité d'Hermione vas de mal en pire et que je serais plus fort en dragon. Si le chemin n'a pas de fin, il n'y a que trois option : car c'est la sortie, que tu ne peux pas prendre seul, parce que tu n'es pas entier. Car c'est juste un chemin sans fin dû à mon – notre – cerveau de fou. Et pour finir, parce que c'est un chemin qui s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans mon subconscient, et il faut être patient, ce qui n'est vraiment pas notre principale qualité, tu en conviendras. Dans tous les cas, les réponses et les solutions que je cherche ne peuvent qu'être là. A la fin de ce qui n'en a pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas encore remarqué que notre vie ne prend _jamais_ le chemin le plus simple ? Et puis je suis sûr que si tu avais vu quelque chose d'intéressant ailleurs, tu le ferais savoir.

-Ah donc tu as confiance en moi maintenant ? Je te préviens, si tu fais juste semblant, ça ne sert à rien ça ne marchera pas.

Ils étaient déjà loin sur le chemin, le manoir avait disparu. Il s'enfonçait dans une immense forêt assez inquiétante, suffisamment semblable à la forêt interdite pour être signalé.

-Non, pas encore. Mais si tu dis qu'il est sans fin, c'est que tu as déjà été assez loin. Alors on a déjà un moment devant nous pour mettre tout à plat, pour régler tous nos différents. Car si t'es vraiment moi, alors tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir mis de côté dans un endroit pareil.

Il ne répondit pas. Apparemment perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-En tout cas, on est au moins identiques sur deux choses. Rajouta Drago en regardant vaguement autour de lui.

-Lesquelles ?

Il se jeta un regard amusé.

-T'es vachement beau pour un monstre.

Son double sourit rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Et l'autre chose ?

-On est fou d'elle.

-Ta gueule.

-Je comprends tellement mieux ce que voulais dire Blaise.

-Je ne l'aime pas !

-Tu te mens à toi-même, vu que moi, je l'aime.

-Va te faire foutre.

-C'est pas masochiste de s'insulter soi-même ?

-J'ai dit ta gueule.

-Non mais je comprends, j'ai eu du mal à assumer mes sentiments au début. C'est bizarre que je les ai accepté et toi non.

-Je. Ne. Ressens. Rien. Pour. Granger.

-Et tu adores Potter tant qu'on y est ? Se moqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je l'aime, tu l'aimes, tu l'as dit plusieurs fois, on est la même personne.

-Mais tu fais encore une distinction entre nous, donc il se peut que c'est l'un des points qui nous met en discorde. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Ouais, il se peut. Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'aimer. Mais tu l'aimes quand même.

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule !

-Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié de te préciser que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Ricana le blond avec provocation. Je sais que j'ai raison, je réagirais pareille si quelqu'un, qui ne serait pas moi-même, me disait ça.

Le temps n'existait pas ici, aussi il ne savait pas depuis combien d'heures ils parlaient et marchaient. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de début à tout ça. La conversation entre eux était simple, parfois violente, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Toujours une remarque à faire. Étrangement, plus ils parlaient, plus Drago se sentait proche de cet autre lui. Ils avaient bien plus de point commun qu'il ne se l'imaginait, leur manière de penser était semblable sur le fond, mais la forme entrait souvent en contradiction.

Ils partageaient les mêmes souvenirs, et les mêmes émotions. Même s'ils ne l'assumaient pas toujours. Ce double, ce monstre avait raison, ils étaient la même personne, mais vivant sous un jour différent. Interprétant et agissant différemment. Une forme de complicité se développait, comme deux frères. Comme de vrais jumeaux, identiques, mais pas totalement.

-Tu as déjà pris la forme d'un dragon alors ? Demanda Drago après un moment de silence.

-Le manoir n'est pas tombé en ruine tout seul. Il n'y a que le feu d'un dragon pour faire fondre la pierre.

-Evidemment… Et on le sait parce qu'Hermione l'a dit en…

-Ta gueule avec Granger !

-Et c'est toi qui me griffais le ventre ? Enchaîna Drago comme si de rien n'était, une sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres.

-Je ne te griffais pas. Ce n'est qu'un effet de ton imagination, que la magie rend réel. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Comment tu peux en savoir autant alors qu'on est la même personne ?

-Paradoxalement, c'est en vivant enfermé dans mon propre subconscient que j'ai pu prendre conscience bien plus de chose qu'il n'en est imaginable.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur notre magie, sur ce lien avec Hermione ? Précisément, cette fois, quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

-Notre magie, tout comme la sienne, est unique. Pas dans le sens chacun est unique, mais dans le sens, exceptionnelle. Et en même temps, il y a quelque chose, que je ne saurais pas expliquer, qui est identique chez elle et nous. C'est cette chose qui permet au lien d'exister. Et je pense qu'effectivement la réponse est dans le double fond de tiroir. Je savais avant de parler à Bryan que notre magie était plus impulsive et incontrôlable lorsque l'on est submergé par nos émotions, et quand ça arrive, je peux me transformer, prendre l'autre forme. Ces moments-là sont les mieux.

-Et tu es prêt à t'unir avec moi ? A abandonner ton indépendance ? Demanda le blond en regardant distraitement autour de lui. J'ai du mal à saisir la raison de ton aide, alors que moi-même je souhaite la mort de ceux qui m'ont enfermé ? Comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

-Je n'abandonne pas mon indépendance, je la gagne. Répondit Malefoy, froidement. Je sais ce que tu ressens envers père et ceux qui l'ont aidé à nous enfermer. Je l'ai été autant que toi, non, en fait deux fois plus. Cracha-t-il vertement. Quand tu as arrêté de vivre, le petit accès au monde que j'avais a disparu pour trois murs, des barreaux et tes prises de consciences. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu ne m'acceptes – tu ne t'acceptes – pas, je sais pourquoi tu m'as oublié, et si je t'en ai voulu, ce n'est plus cas. T'aider reviens à m'en sortir, quitter cet endroit, et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'en ai envie. Mais je comprends ton problème, je réponds à toutes tes questions sans en poser, je ne te montre aucune réelle agressivité, je ne te menace pas. Ce n'est pas de la comédie, même si ça aurait très bien pu l'être. Je fais partie de toi et tout comme toi, j'aimerais venir à bout des Suprêmes, venger mère et ceux qui nous ont fait du tort. Mon action n'est pas désintéressée, mais je n'ai pas non plus de plan cachée destiné à t'évincer. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme si j'étais la pensée, et toi l'action, je ne peux rien faire sans toi, je ne suis rien si tu n'es pas là, contrairement à toi. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer car chaque cas est différent, mais pour illustrer c'est ça.

-Je vois… Marmonna Drago, tout en réfléchissant. Alors, pourquoi j'ai choisi de t'oublier ?

-Le soir où l'on a mis feu au dossier, on ne l'a pas fait par la pensée. On a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose à père, et, je ne sais pas trop, aucun son n'est sorti mais l'air qu'on a expiré… ce n'était pas de l'air normale, mais comme un gaz inflammable. Et quand on a pensé « je voudrais que tu brûles », il y a eu une sorte de traîné de feu qui est allée jusqu'aux dossiers sur lesquelles travaillaient père. On était tellement en colère. Ce jour-là on a été plus proche que jamais, alors que tu me distinguais déjà de toi. Mais on a eu peur, on s'est retrouvé sur le toit et mère est venue. Père n'a pas tardé à nous retrouver et après la punition qu'il nous a mise, tu as considéré que cela ne serait pas arrivé sans moi, ce qui n'est pas non plus totalement faux, même si c'était stupide, puisque tu voulais tout autant que moi le tuer ce jour-là. Mais puisque tu voulais plus que ça arrive, tu ne voulais plus qu'on puisse être aussi… soudé, tu m'as ignoré, tu t'es forcé à m'oublier. Je ne sais pas si notre magie à aider, mais je me suis retrouvé là.

La forêt autour d'eux changeait. Les arbres devenaient plus gros, mais moins denses. Le ciel qui avait disparu sous la voute de feuilles et de branches recommençait à apparaître par endroit. Le pavé qui couvrait le sol avait laissé la place à de la terre battue. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ici, hormis celui qu'ils faisaient en parlant. Ni vent, ni animaux, pas plus que des craquements de branches, pas même une respiration. Drago, en pleine réflexion depuis son arrivé, continuait pourtant la conversation avec son double comme il le faisait jusque-là, l'air de rien.

Drago commençait à comprendre de plus en plus de chose. Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'ouvrait enfin à sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, c'était très étrange de vivre sans cette notion. Parce que justement, il n'avait plus l'impression de vivre. Mais ce détail avait cessé de le préoccuper depuis un moment déjà. Parce qu'il avait trouvé la solution à son problème, leur problème, même s'il se taisait encore. Son autre lui ne semblait pas avoir accès à ses pensées, ce qui restait contradictoire puis qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même tête.

Ils ne parlaient plus maintenant, et leur marche se poursuivait. Effectivement, sans jamais en voir la fin. Le monstre ne demanda jamais rien. Il répondait aux questions. Il ne le regardait pas non plus. Il était de marbre, mais Drago savait qu'il réfléchissait, lui aussi. Le sentier commençait à s'élargir, et si jusque-là le manque de luminosité les empêchait de voir jusqu'où allait le chemin, les arbres disparurent brutalement pour un énorme champ d'herbes sèches qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'envie de couper à travers champ était véritablement tentante. La route déviait inutilement en de larges virages au lieu de continuer simplement droit, comme elle le faisait entre les arbres. Et c'est à cette vision que son sosie tourna la tête, sans s'arrêter.

-Nous avons dépassé le point le plus loin où je suis allé.

-Très bien.

-Et tu es toujours persuadé que ça va nous mener quelque part ?

-Certain.

-Je peux connaitre ton plan ?

-Je n'en ai aucun. Avoua Drago en souriant, le regard rivé devant lui.

-Je ne te croie pas.

-Mon, notre, subconscient va très certainement nous mener là où l'on doit aller.

-Pour ?

-Sortir, ne faire qu'un. Je suis venu pour en finir avec la transformation, c'est ce que tu veux aussi, non ?

-J'ai du mal à saisir comment tu vas faire ça d'ici, je suis certain que nous avons besoin de la pierre pour ça, elle n'est pas là pour rien !

-Surement pas, mais si j'ai pu te mettre ici sans la pierre, je peux le défaire sans elle.

-Alors tu veux bien faire ça seul ?

-Non, puisque je le fais avec toi. Tu peux prétendre être moi, on reste différent, d'autant plus qu'on a vécu séparément ce qui ne peut que nous éloigner. Répondit-il calmement. Tu peux prétendre ne pas l'aimer, Hermione. Mais notre amour pour mère, lui, tu ne vas et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ni le dénier. Continua-t-il sur le même ton, malgré la difficulté du sujet. C'est ça qui va nous lier et nous faire quitter cette endroit, parce que ça tu l'assumes. On veut tuer père pour ce qu'il a fait. Je ne veux pas faire qu'un avec toi finalement, et tu ne le veux pas non plus. Mais on veut être unis et ensemble, et tu peux très bien redevenir une voix dans ma tête.

Le monstre s'arrêta de marcher et Drago se stoppa en face de lui. Ils eurent le même sourire calculateur.

-Depuis quand tu sais que je ne veux pas faire qu'un avec toi ?

-Tu en as beaucoup trop fait. Le nargua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

-Et tu penses pouvoir te contrôler, me contrôler, si ne nous formons pas qu'un ?

-Tant que tu ne fais rien à Hermione et ceux qu'elle aime, les reste je m'en fou.

-Il y a une exception pour Potter ?

-Non, elle l'apprécie trop.

-Mais…

-En plus il est trop susceptible.

-Je…

-Par contre Zéhan, on va l'éliminer.

-Tu peux me laisser parler ?! Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être gentil quand même !

-Gentil ? Ah non, juste rien de blessant, moralement ou physiquement. Quoi que si Weaslette fais chier, elle, elle a les nerfs pour tenir une conversation avec nous.

-Je trouve ça suspect qu'après tant de rejet envers moi, même depuis qu'elle nous a sortie de cellule, tu changes d'avis aussi vite.

-Aussi vite ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons parlé, mais on y a largement passé la journée. Tu m'as convaincu. Je sais depuis toujours que j'ai cette partie plus sombre en moi, et je suis prêt à l'assumer. Je sais que j'aime Hermione, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Je me répète, mais c'est la chose la plus importante pour moi, pour nous. Tu peux avoir des aspects de qui j'étais autrefois, mais tu ne la haïs pas. Moi aussi elle m'énerve et des fois je voudrais la secouer dans tous les sens, mais rien à voir avec avant.

-Si tu insistes autant, c'est parce que tu veux me l'entendre dire, pas vrai ? Ragea le monstre en croisant les bras.

-Bien entendu.

-Tu sais déjà comment quitter cet endroit ?

-C'est probable.

-Alors tu me testais ?!

-Ne réagit pas comme ça, tu faisais quoi toi la dernière fois à Poudlard ?

-Et on ne partira pas temps que je ne l'ai pas dit ?

-Effectivement.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai envie.

-C'est ridicule. Grinça le monstre entre ses dents.

-Toujours moins que de nier l'évidence.

-Peut-être bien que tu as raison, alors inutile de me forcer à parler !

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te juger, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Oui, le monstre l'aime aussi ! Voilà, content ?!

-Très.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago sortit de sa poche le collier brisé. Son reflet le regarda avec méfiance et colère, surement à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ? Pourquoi il est cassé ?

-J'ai marché dessus, dans notre chambre. Il ressemble à celui que nous lui…

-Lui avions offert, je sais. Le coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Et tu sais aussi quel jour c'était ?

-La veille de mon enfermement ici.

-Quoi de plus symbolique ?

-Et tu penses qu'on va quitter cet endroit grâce à ça ?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien tu devais être occupé à autre chose lorsqu'Hermione me parlait des effets de la potion. Elle a fait ses recherches, préparant la potion tout spécialement pour notre cas. Je choisi quand je me réveille mais je dois réunir certaines conditions. Les patient qui avaient testé la potion dans un but un peu similaire au notre, parlait d'une ancre, une infinité où l'on ne pouvait revenir au point de départ qu'en la quittant. Que parmi tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, la seule chose entière, était la plus importante. Et que lorsqu'ils avaient mis le doigt sur ce que symbolisait l'objet, l'ancre, et pourquoi elle était la seule entière, ils avaient pu se réveiller. Avant que je n'arrive, ce truc devait être la chose entière, l'ancre. Sauf que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir comme ancre, nous sommes deux morceaux de la même chose, comme ce pendentif.

-Alors mère est la plus importante, c'était vraiment et uniquement juste parce que tu en avais envie que tu m'as fait dire ce que j'ai dit sur Granger ?!

-Oui et non, lâcha sournoisement Drago, mère est la plus importante. Mais ce collier, ce n'est pas uniquement mère, c'est tout ce qui lui ai arrivé, c'est aussi pourquoi et comment j'ai pu le récupérer. Hermione. Et je devais être sûr de tes sentiments, même si je le savais déjà. On ne leur devra rien, on va le faire seule, mais toi et moi on sait pour qui, et pour quoi on le fait.

Drago lui donna l'un des morceaux du pendentif qu'il prit avec prudence, mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il osait à peine le toucher.

-Il était censé se passer un truc là ?

-Ouais.

-Pourtant il ne se passe rien.

-Détrompe-toi. Sourit Drago en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de les refermer. Il avait les paupières lourdes. Puis, ce qui lui vint en tête, fut sa terrassante envie de boire. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que s'il avait avalé du sable. Vinrent les crampes au ventre et l'engourdissement qui pesait sur tous ses membres. Dans des gestes lents il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Les yeux endormis, il dut faire un gros effort pour les ouvrir de nouveau.

Il était dans la chambre d'Hermione, la couverture remonté sous le menton. Il sentait les draps humides, collant à sa peau transpirante. Il faisait nuit et les rideaux étaient fermés. Il était seul. Mais il entendait des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Il quitta le lit et enfila des vêtements, tenant à peine debout, il saisit sa baguette sur le bureau et s'avança prudemment vers la sortie.

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione et sentit directement sa panique. Il tourna la poignée lentement, prêt à agir.

-…il put être aussi stupide ?! Criait la brunette sur quelqu'un devant elle qu'il ne voyait pas d'ici.

-Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver sur moi ! Répondit la voix de Weasley fille avec irritation. Je ne l'ai certainement pas poussé à faire ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Potter ? Les interrompit Drago, la gorge sèche.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et Hermione poussa un cri aigu avant de courir sur lui. Elle se mit à pleurer contre son torse, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il referma ses bras sur elle par automatisme, les yeux rivés dans ceux de la rouquine, qui le regardait les globules presque hors de leurs orbites.

-Tu es réveillé… tu es réveillé… Répétait Hermione entre ses larmes.

-Bien sûr que je suis réveillé. Dit-il, un peu perdu. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui en pleurant plus fort, répétant maintenant le mot « désolée ».

-En réalité, Malefoy, ça fait deux semaines que tu dors. Avoua brusquement la rouquine lorsqu'elle comprit que son amie ne pouvait pas parler. On n'a pas pu te nourrir, ou te faire boire quelque chose, Hermione pensait qu'elle avait loupé sa potion et que… Enfin bon, t'es réveillé maintenant donc elle a rien fait de grave.

Étrangement, il garda son sang-froid, la nouvelle lui faisait à peine quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Potter ? Articula très lentement Drago en sentant la brunette trembler. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Déjà, sache que c'est Hermione qui m'a fait venir ici. Harry en a eu marre d'attendre. Répondit-elle, le visage fermé. Il a fait son Potter dans toute sa splendeur, il a surement décidé qu'il aurait plus de chance seul, que c'était moins risqué. Sauf que cette fois, il a fait attention à ne pas se faire chopper en partant. Il a disparu avec sa cape et la carte. Il est à Poudlard, pour aller chercher ce que vous vouliez y trouver.


	41. Chapter 41 - Un tissu de Secret

**BONNE ANNEE BONNE SANTE ET TOUT LE BORDEL JE VOUS AIMES TOUS, OUI MÊME TOI LA-BAS AU FOND QUI TE CURE LE NEZ !**

 **Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard mais** **j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, des touches de mon clavier ne marchaient plus, puis le pad à lâché et l'ordi plantait quand j'ouvrais certain logiciel enfin bon je vais pas faire la liste j'ai du changé d'ordi, et avec le boulot (car non je n'ai pas eu de vacances et je fais la saison en plus du coup c'est pas fini) j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur le chapitre que j'avais heureusement en partie sauvegardé sur le site ! Mais j'ai du réécrire la fin !**

 **Merci pour votre patiente et j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne fêtes et que votre année commence bien ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et bien sachez que ceci est votre cadeau et coeur sur vous, (sachez que j'ai bu à l'heure ou j'écris et que je veux que vous soyez heureuses-heureux et que je vais pas tarder à aller dormir).** **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire avec tout ce qui arrive partout dans le monde, mais je vous envoie de l'amour.** **(et maintenant que j'ai décuvé, que j'ai dormis et que je me relis j'hésite à publier ça tellement j'ai honte de ma niaiserie).**

 **En tout cas chapitre d'action eeet bientôt arrive la vérité ! Encore mes excuse pour ce mois sans publication alors sans plus vous faire attendre, bonne lecture, merci de continuer à me lire et laisser vos avis !**

 **IKNOX3 (réponse au chapitre 39) :Hey ! Mea culpa pour tes non review j'ai été beaucoup prise ces derniers temps et comme tu l'as vu, j'ai eu du mal à publier ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux review super gentilles ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu n'as pas trouvé non plus ce qui est arrivé à Louhan hors de propos ou inadapté à la situation, et comme tu dis, le fait que ce soit raconté par elle et au passé, diminue l'impact et j'ai tenté de donner quelque indices dans le chapitre. Je suis contente de t'avoir berné (enfin en quelque sorte) car c'était le but : montrer d'abord Zéhan comme un connard fini totalement imbécile, avant de montrer son visage plus noir, son côté violent, vengeur. Comme toi je trouve la réaction de Drago normale, même s'il ne sait pas s'y prendre et qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. A tout de suite dans la seconde réponse x)**

 **IKNOX3 (réponse chapitre 40) : J'aurais pu y répondre avant mais comme je suis stupide tu as vu que je fais deux réponse ^^. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de vacances, j'ai même bossé le 24 le 25 le 31 et le 1er pour te dire (en même temps en boulangerie c normale) Puis avec ces meeeeeeeerveilleux problèmes d'ordi je n'ai pas pu publié, tu m'en excuseras ! Et comme tu te répètes (même si je n'en ai pas l'impression), je me répéterais avec mes merci ! Pour le titre du chapitre, j'ai envie de te dire merci d'avoir relevé l'erreur, j'ai été très perturbé d'apprendre que tu avais raison et j'ai totalement remis ma vie en question après ça... d'où le mois d'absence ! Mdr pardon, mes blagues à moi son pire que les tiennes... Pour la proposition de la bêta je vais t'envoyer un MP pour qu'on en parle, tu n'as pas besoin d'être une experte en français, mais vu que j'ai tout le temps le nez sur mon chapitre et que je connais les phrases je ne vois même plus les fautes alors que toi tu pourras ! enfin bon, je m'emporte là, en tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Swangranger : Encore une review adorable et pleine de compliment alors tout d'abord merci ! Et oui, ils s'aiment et se le disent ! Harry est en effet... lui-même hein, faut le dire, c'est une tête brûlé mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Quant à Blaise... Mystère et boule de gomme ! Pour la transformation complète... je ne dirais rien mais... hum, bref ! Pour ce qui concerne leur possible enfant, je ne dirais rien non plus mais tu es perspicace. Merci encore, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **Kaesh : Merci énormément c'est vraiment adorable, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part que je ne qualifierais pas mon histoire de parfaite mais que je suis vraiment touché par le compliment ! Merci encore, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire, bonne lecture !**

 **Charliee3216 : Oui comme tu dis elle était gonflante ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, la pauvre quand même, ne pas contrôler ses réactions face à ses propres émotions ne doit pas être simple. J'espère que tu t'es reposé (vu le temps que je met a publier je pense que oui xD, à mon tour d'être désolée !). Ce chapitre était effectivement dense et dans celui-ci... Je te laisse juge, dis-moi ce que tu en auras pensé ! Bonne lecture à très bientôt !**

 **Missgryffi : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de savoir que chaque chapitre te fait battre le coeur à t'en "mettre en haleine" :3 , tu me diras ce que tu penses de celui-ci ;) en tout cas merci pour ta review , bonne lecture et à très vite!**

* * *

 _-Harry en a eu marre d'attendre. Répondit-elle, le visage fermé. Il a fait son Potter dans toute sa splendeur, il a surement décidé qu'il aurait plus de chance seul, que c'était moins risqué. Il a disparu avec sa cape et la carte. Il est à Poudlard, pour aller chercher ce que vous vouliez y trouver._

Hermione poussa un gémissement désespérer et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Drago la retient à bout de bras, lui-même trop choqué pour réagir normalement. Mais comme un automate, il l'attira contre lui, passa un bras dans son dos et sous ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Les yeux ronds, rivés sur la rouquine qui affichait un drôle d'air, il se sentait dépassé par les événements.

-Mais… Il ne sait même pas exactement où et quoi chercher, il n'a même pas vu le bureau dans lequel il y a le double fond ! S'étonna Drago d'un ton perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Hermione et lui ont eu pas mal de temps pour parler de vos plans durant ton comas. Répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard accusateur à la brunette et Drago la fusilla des yeux immédiatement. S'il a attendu pour y aller, c'est qu'il attendait d'en savoir assez. D'autant plus qu'il a passé plus de temps dans le bureau du directorial que tous les élèves de l'histoire de l'école réunis.

-Et il est parti quand ? Demanda le blond d'un ton glacial cette fois, alors qu'Hermione s'essuyait les yeux et se calmait enfin. Comment tu sais qu'il est là-bas si tu ne l'as pas chopé sur le départ ?

-Et bien ce petit con, siffla la rouquine entre ses dents avec un regard noir absolument pas destiné à Drago, m'a drogué pendant le repas avec une potion qu'il a très certainement trouvée ici. Du vin français, le salopard… il savait que je ne pourrais pas résister, mais il va me le payer ! Ô oui ! Merlin mais heureusement qu'il n'écoutait rien en cours sinon il n'aurait pas utilisé le l'alcool pour la diluer, et je ne me serais pas réveiller avant demain ! Continua-t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans un cercle parfait. Partir avec sa cape et la carte du Mauraudeur, comme si l'on n'allait rien deviner en plus !

-Calme-toi Weaslette ! Sourit-il inopinément devant la violence de son ton et la rage qui déformait sa bouche accompagné de ces mouvements hystérique.

-Ta gueule putain de fouine à la con, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant cette fois un pas vers lui, et il bondit sur ses pieds.

Mais Hermione s'était aussi levée et elle s'interposa entre eux.

-Il y a une heure environs, quand elle s'est réveillée elle m'a prévenue et je suis allée la chercher. Parla Hermione et fixant Drago. Ça fait au moins deux heure et demi, voir plus qu'il y est. Et il est à Poudlard car sinon il ne l'aurait jamais drogué pour filer en douce avec la carte.

-Et comment elle a pu te prévenir ? Répliqua calmement le blond en ignorant Weasley.

-Par signaux de fumée. Se moqua la rouquine en levant le menton avec provocation.

-On a nos secrets. Lui répondit plus sérieusement la brune. Mais maintenant tu vas manger et boire sans protester parce que c'est un miracle que tu aies pu me porter, ou même que tu tiennes debout.

Comme elle l'avait dit, il la suivit pour se restaurer sans protester. Il avait faim et soif, il n'allait pas le nier, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui propose plutôt qu'elle lui impose. Hermione se dirigea dans la cuisine et étrangement, elle prépara à manger elle-même, sans magie. Drago la suivit sans un mot ou un regard pour la rousse. Comme toujours, il s'assit derrière le bar pour la regarder.

Il savait qu'elle le faisait elle-même, manuellement, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment seule pour réfléchir tout en s'occupant. Il devinait que comme lui, elle se posait des questions sur l'étrange synchronisation entre le départ de Potter et son réveil. Il aurait bien engagé une conversation mentale, mais sans savoir pourquoi il devinait, également, qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Alors il resta cloîtré dans son propre cerveau.

Le temps d'un instant, il se surprit à croire qu'ils étaient seuls et se contenta de l'admirer s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Elle lui servit un énorme morceau de viande avec des pommes de terres sautées, et après avoir déposé l'assiette devant lui, elle resta debout en face de lui, dans la cuisine, les yeux rivé sur un verre vide posé sur le plan de travail, un air totalement hagard sur le visage. Il mangea relativement vite, son estomac criant famine et bu au moins une dizaine de verre d'eau.

La rousse les regardait du coin de l'œil de loin, assise dans un fauteuil, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua.

Une fois son repas avalé, qu'il eut débarrassé d'un coup de baguette et qu'Hermione revient parmi eux, il chercha à obtenir des réponses sur cette histoire avec Potter.

-Mais quand il te posait des questions, parce qu'il a bien dû te demander plusieurs détails, tu n'as rien trouvé de suspect ? S'étonna Drago, après qu'Hermione ait expliqué plus clairement la situation.

-Non. Avoua-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Il choisissait bien ses moments, toujours quand je lançais moi-même la conversation autour de Poudlard, et ses questions étaient, au contraire, cohérentes et logiques. En plus il a toujours été curieux et… enfin je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps mais non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé suspect.

-Il a une chance de réussir ? Demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

-Statistiquement parlant, oui, il est au moins à quatre-vingt pour-cent de chance de survie. Répondit la brunette avec aplomb, le regard sérieux et brillant d'intelligence.

-Et statistiquement parlant, il a des chances de trouver ce qu'on cherche ? Insista-t-il.

-On s'en fou des statistiques, il faut aller l'aider dans tous les cas putain ! Intervient la rouquine, assise en face d'eux, d'un ton scandalisé.

-Non, ça ne ferait que le mettre encore plus en danger. Répliqua le blond avant qu'Hermione n'ai ouvert la bouche. Il a sa cape de toute façon.

-Il a raison, on ne sait même pas comment il est entré, par où il est passé et s'il a trouvé ce qu'il est allé chercher, ni même s'il s'est déjà fait repérer. Rajouta-t-elle. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les alerter en violant leurs protections alors qu'ils ne savent peut-être pas qu'Harry est là.

-Alors on va juste attendre ?! S'écria Weasley en serrant les poings. Non mais tu déconnes Hermione !

-On va essayer de le contacter et s'il ne répond pas et ne revient pas dans quelques heures on ira à Poudlard, mais pour le moment se serait agir stupidement ! Lui répondit Hermione avec ferveur. Ils seront en état d'alerte dans le château et s'ils ne savent pas qu'Harry est là, en voyant ses proches débarquer ils s'en douteront forcément et on le met en danger !

-Mais ce qu'il a fait est déjà stupide ! Il est déjà en danger !

-Alors inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Intervint le blond, exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que la brune.

-Bon, écoute Ginny, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais comme moi tu sais qu'il a déjà arpenté Poudlard dans presque tous ses recoins avec la cape de son père. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais te dire de quoi on a parlé. Je pense qu'il suit le premier de mes plans, même si je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment entrer. Parla très calmement Hermione. Je voulais demander l'aide du Chevalier du Catogan, pour qu'il aille voir le tableau de Dumbledore afin de savoir si le bureau était toujours dans les appartements du directeur…

-Hermione, ne te vexes pas, l'interrompit Weasley d'un ton désolée, mais savoir comment il fait ne vas certainement pas me rassurer. Ça va juste m'énerver un peu plus.

-De toute façon s'il y a bien une personne qu'il peut réussir à s'y infiltrer sans se faire voir et s'en sortir en vie, c'est lui. Reprit la brunette. Alors on va passer à l'autre chose importante : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu dormais ? Voulut savoir la jeune fille en tournant brusquement la tête.

A cette question, un étrange sentiment saisit Drago de tout son être. Quelque chose qui partait du cœur et se rependait dans son sang comme un spasme. En bien plus agréable, comme si chaque battement le rendait à chaque fois plus vivant. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et les deux filles échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-Exactement ce qu'il était prévu. Répondit-il d'un ton aussi vague que son regard.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit la rousse en levant un sourcil.

-Tu sais comment finir la transformation ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Lui sourit-il.

-Tu peux être plus claire ? Demanda Weasley sœur.

-C'est inutile, ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son amie pour la dissuader de répliquer avant d'hausser un sourcil insistant. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Drago, cette fois en fronçant les sourcils, la rouquine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais je rêve ! Lâcha-t-elle en se levant puis tournant les talons. Pitié, Merlin, faites que je me réveille dans mon salon où j'ai été drogué par mon copain, et que ma meilleure amie ne vient pas de me renvoyer pour être seule avec Malefoy ! _Malefoy_ putain ! C'est forcément un rêve...

La porte de sortie claqua au milieu de sa tirade et le silence n'était maintenant perturbé que par les ronronnements du chat qui était venu s'enrouler entre les jambes d'Hermione, à la rechercher d'attention.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Parfaitement bien. Sourit Drago en passant une main sur sa joue.

Elle le regarda étrangement avant de saisir son poignet doucement, pour stopper son mouvement.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Je te demande pardon ? Articula-t-il en regardant le chat qui, vexé d'être ignoré, fila entre les amas d'objets au sol.

-Harry part seul à Poudlard pour récupérer quelque chose que tu veux. Tu viens de passer deux semaines endormis, et tu dis aller parfaitement bien. Répondit-elle d'une voix lente. Alors je te demande comment tu peux dire ça ?

Elle le lâcha et leurs bras retombèrent le long de leur corps.

-Je peux le dire parce que ces deux semaines n'ont pas été perdues. Je sais maintenant que je dois m'accepter, entièrement, pour finir cette transformation que je traîne depuis toujours. Dit-il très calmement. Et tu m'aides, parce que si tu peux m'accepter comme je suis, je peux aussi le faire. Quant à Potter, j'ai décidé de voir le côté positif, même si c'est un irrécupérable con. Au moins, s'il y arrive, nous n'aurons plus à y aller. Tu as confiance en Potter, et il veut t'aider, c'est pour ça qu'il fait ça. Et puis, il préfère risquer sa vie plutôt que la tienne. Ce qui personnellement, me convient très bien.

-Tu te rends compte au moins, que s'ils capturent Harry Potter, ils auront gagné ? Tu te rends compte à quel point il est un symbole aujourd'hui pour les résistants comme pour les opprimés ? S'étonna la jeune fille d'un air perplexe. Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas encouragé à faire ça ?

-Evidemment que je sais tout ça, tout comme il est évident que jamais je n'encouragerais Potter à me doubler. Avoua-t-il en roulant des yeux. Tout comme il le sait lui-même. Il ne se laissera pas capturer. S'il meurt, il le fera en martyr, il inspirera les gens à rejoindre la cause pour laquelle il a tant lutté. Non, vraiment Hermione, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour lui après réflexion. Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. S'il a appris à se plus se faire chopper par sa rousse ni éveiller le moindre soupçon chez toi, alors il ne se fera pas prendre par les surveillants de Poudlard qui, à mon avis, ne s'attendent pas à subir une infiltration de Potter en personne. Surtout pas avec sa cape et la carte qui lui indiquera quiconque s'approchera de lui. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en ses capacités.

La brunette fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer.

-Tu… tu as confiances en Harry ? S'étrangla la jeune fille d'un ton désabusé.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as confiance en lui. Donc indirectement, oui. Répondit-il avec son célèbre sourire en coin un brin plus séducteur qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui la fit, d'ailleurs, rougir.

-Mais comment tu… enfin, comment tu peux le prendre aussi calmement ? Chercha-t-elle à savoir en évitant soigneusement son regard, les joues encore roses.

-Je te l'ai dit, ces deux semaines n'ont pas été inutiles, surtout pas pour moi. Potter s'est servis de ce temps pour faire avancer les choses, à sa manière, et je trouve ça assez utile au final. Cette discussion avec moi-même a été très productive.

-Discussion avec toi-même ? Répéta-t-elle en levant des yeux curieux. Tu as donc bien revu ce garçon ? C'est lui qui t'a retenu ?

-Je vais t'épargner les détails mais ce garçon, est la partie de moi que je me cachais à moi-même. Lui expliqua Drago en s'asseyant avec elle sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer quand j'étais là-bas, nous n'avons fait que parler. Ce n'est pas lui qui me retenait, enfin, pas directement. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il lui expliqua rapidement que le garçon était le monstre, ainsi que ce qu'il lui avait dit sur la transformation. Il passa bien des choses sous silence, soit presque tout ce qui la concernait. Mais il avait tellement d'autres choses à lui raconter, qu'elle ne remarqua rien d'étrange dans son récit.

-Tu as véritablement craché du feu ?! Hoqueta-t-elle quand il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

-J'ai craché du gaz auquel j'ai mis feu par la pensée, je crois qu'il y a une nuance. La reprit-il d'un ton indifférent.

-Wow. Lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. C'est tellement… merveilleux et surtout, tellement fascinant !

Il réalisa seulement alors combien elle avait l'air épuisé. Elle avait vraisemblablement perdu du poids. De gros cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux lourds, contrastant avec sa peau pale. Ses prunelles n'étaient pas aussi pétillantes que d'habitudes, sa position bien plus avachie, mais ses mouvements raides et lents. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière semblaient ternes et ses boucles étaient emmêlés bien plus que d'ordinaires.

-Hermione… Commença-t-il d'un ton de reproche, avant de se reprendre d'une voix plus neutre. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormis ?

-Alors ça c'est une très bonne question. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter devant son regard insistant. Je ne sais pas… J'ai fait quelques siestes mais…

-Hermione… La menaça-t-il d'une vois basse quand elle s'interrompit en baissant honteusement les yeux.

-Quatre, peut-être cinq jours, que je n'ai pas dormis dans un lit... Mais ça va tu sais, j'ai déjà passé plus de temps sans dormir…

-Ah parce que c'est censé être rassurant de savoir que tu as déjà fait cette connerie avant ? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je me souviens avoir mangé et bu, sans, comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah, oui, « sans protester ». Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir « sans protester ».

-Mais je…

-J'ai dit sans protester !

-Ginny…

-N'y verra absolument aucun inconvénient si elle sait depuis combien de temps tu es debout ! J'ai dit sans protester !

C'est tout de même en ronchonnant et en protestant faiblement, qu'elle finit par regagner sa chambre, suivit de près par Drago qui ensorcela le lit pour nettoyer les draps. Elle se mit en pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps discrètement. Il resta dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge sous la couette, chose qu'elle fit en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec défi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le visage impassible, les mains dans les poches, mais les yeux malicieux, il éteignit la lumière ne laissant que quelques rares rayons de Lunes éclairer la pièce.

-Tu vas me border maintenant ? Se moqua la jeune fille.

-Si ça peut te motiver à rester au lit. Répliqua-t-il immédiatement d'une voix joueuse en s'approchant d'elle pour le faire.

Avant de partir, il l'embrassa tendrement juste après qu'elle n'ait baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et sa réponse du se perdre dans les coussins. Il referma doucement la porte, assez perplexe et inquiet mais suffisamment attendrit pour sourire niaisement malgré tout. A peine allongé, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux autrement que pour réfléchir « en trois dimensions ».

Il trouva sa cape sur l'un des meubles et décida sur un coup de tête de rejoindre Weasley.

Assise sur une chaise, penchée sur un miroir cassé, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante et lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, elle eut un sursaut et le miroir manqua de lui glisser des mains.

-Espèce de taré ! Non mais ça ne va pas d'arriver par derrière comme ça ? Il n'y a vraiment que les Serpentard pour être aussi…

-Vif ? La coupa-t-il en souriant. Oui, il parait que c'est une des qualités du serpent, qui comme coïncidence, et sauf erreur de ma part, est le symbole de ma maison. Et étrangement, est aussi dans les armoiries de ma famille.

-J'allais dire fourbe, mais si ça peut satisfaire ton égo, croies ce que tu veux ! Ricana la rouquine en rangeant son miroir.

-Pourquoi tu te regardais là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, gardant quand même ce ton sarcastique. Pour ton égo à toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Où est Hermione ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, avec en plus un sourire moqueur.

-Répond-moi et je te répondrais.

-C'est un miroir magique. Harry à toujours sur lui le morceau manquant, Sirius lui avait offert. Si l'on regarde en même temps dans le miroir on voit l'autre. Elle eu un haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire maintenant sadique avant de rajouter : sache que contrairement à toi, tout le monde ne construit pas son amour-propre sur son apparence physique.

-Hermione n'a pas dormis depuis au moins soixante-douze heures, je l'ai forcé à aller se coucher. Dit-il d'un ton très calme.

-Pendant les périodes d'examens, il lui arrivait de passer ses nuits à réviser plusieurs jours de suite. Commenta-t-elle en se démêlant les cheveux du bouts des doigts.

Il ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Et ça devrais justifier le fait qu'elle n'ait pas dormir ces derniers jours ? Ragea Drago dans un petit rire nerveux.

-Non. Ça veut juste dire que quand elle s'inquiète pour quelque chose, elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Répliqua Weasley d'un ton de reproche.

Il redressa vivement la tête pour la dévisager. Son regard perçant ne vacillait pas. Elle se tenait droite, un petit rictus au coin de la bouche.

-Je suis sa meilleure amie. Je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connait. Alors j'espère que tu es sincère avec elle. Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton implacablement sérieux.

-Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu te permets de me dire ça ? Répondit-il d'un ton égal, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire alors qu'il en était puissamment agacé.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton dégagé, les yeux rivés sur le ciel couvert de nuages :

-Si tu avais un meilleur ami, tu comprendrais.

-Je ne lui ferais plus jamais de mal, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répliqua le garçon d'une voix neutre. Mais puisqu'on en est là, il y a intérêt que tu ne lui en fasses plus non plus.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? S'enquit la rousse en plissant les yeux et croisant les bras.

-Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas semblant. Répliqua sèchement le blond.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Alors ne le fais pas non plus. Dit-il sur le même ton.

-O.K. ! Fit Weasley en levant les mains devant elle avec sarcasme. Je ne voulais pas heurter ta sensibilité.

-Tu ne te heurtes à rien d'autre que des problèmes, Weaslette. Ricana-t-il en étirant ses jambes avec nonchalance.

-Tu as l'air vachement détendu pour un type dont le pire ennemi est parti chercher ce qu'il désirait retrouver, au risque de tout faire foirer. Fit la rousse par pure provocation.

-Actuellement, je ne sais pas si mon « pire ennemi » est mon père ou Zéhan. Dit-il d'un ton dégagé en enlevant la saleté sous ses ongles. Mais ce n'est clairement pas Potter. D'autant plus que son acte m'évite d'avoir à risquer ma vie ou celle d'Hermione, ce qui, aussi stupide que ce soit, me satisfait pleinement. Et s'il faut aller le chercher, j'irais sans problème non plus.

-T'as vraiment changé alors, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement cette fois.

-Est-ce qu'on aurait cette conversation si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ricana-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Et le fait qu'il puisse échouer ne te gêne pas ? S'enquit la jeune fille d'un ton vraiment curieux.

-J'ai vu Potter sur un balais voler un œuf d'or à une dragonne enragée qui tentait clairement de l'empêcher de le lui prendre, alors qu'il n'était même pas pubère. Je ne m'inquiète pas tellement de sa capacité à voler un tiroir, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité avec une carte magique frôlant la perfection. Et puis, tu l'admets toi-même, il connait très bien les appartements du directeur.

-Elle t'a frappé à la tête, Hermione, avant de se coucher ? S'inquiéta faussement la rouquine. Ou tu ne sais pas que Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter l'ont fabriqué, la carte ?

-Dis-moi, Weasley, éluda le blond d'un ton détaché en refoulant le sentiment de respect et en ignorant à quel point il était impressionné, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que j'allais embrasser Hermione, en fin de seconde année ?

Sa question amena un silence court, mais particulièrement lourd. Le regard fixé sur elle, il demeurait impassible et son regard n'avait jamais dû être aussi insistant. La jeune fille avait ouvert grands les yeux de surprise avant de bafouiller stupidement :

-Mais… attends… Elle t'a rendu tes souvenirs ?

Sur le coup, la ressemblance avec Weasley orignal, soit Ronald Weasley, fut si frappante qu'il en fut immédiatement déstabilisé. Pourtant il n'en montra rien, refoulant une fois de plus ce sentiment.

-De toute évidence, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. S'amusa-t-il devant son expression sincèrement perturbé et choqué. Sinon ma question n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

-Et bien si tu comptais uniquement la frapper, tu ne te serais pas approché d'elle avant sans rien faire, pas même lui cracher dessus. Répondit-elle lentement, mesurant ses mots. La haine n'empêche pas le désir. Au contraire, ils ont tendance à s'amplifier l'un l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas et n'eut aucune réaction.

La réponse qu'elle lui avait offerte était trop pertinente pour qu'il tente de la contredire en restant crédible. Il se contenta de la fixer sans ciller. Acceptant ses mots comme une réalité qu'il assumait presque. Il avait toujours détesté Hermione plus que les autres nés-moldus. Et s'il savait ça dû au fait qu'elle était la plus forte, dans toutes les matières, malgré ses origines et que son amitié avec Potter n'avait rien arrangé il était probable qu'une certaine attirance pour elle, même minime et inconsciente, puisse être également responsable de cette haine viscérale qui l'avait animé. Il passait son temps à refouler la moindre émotion, contrôlant chacune de ses réactions, il pouvait très bien avoir refoulé un quelconque désir pour elle avant même qu'il ne voit le jour.

Il était, pour lui, assez difficile de constater que la rouquine n'avait pas eu besoin de le connaître pour le comprendre à l'époque. Alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

-Tu ne réponds même pas ? S'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Dit-il de sa célèbre voix traînante.

-Ah…

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel elle sortit de nouveau son miroir pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Je me demande comment il a fait pour entrer … Souffla-t-elle tout bas, surement pour elle-même.

-Comment il a fait la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton paresseux, les bras croisés.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils pour réfléchir.

-La Salle sur Demande avait créé un passage jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier pour Neville quand il se cachait des Carrow, mais il a été condamné par sa grand-mère pendant la bataille à l'école. Il aurait pu l'emprunter si Abelfort tenait toujours le bar mais il est en mission en France avec Hagrid.

-La Salle a brûlée de toute façon, le Feudeymon détruit tout.

-Si tu le dis. Mais c'est Rowena Serdaigle qui l'a créé à la base, c'est genre… sa Chambre des Secrets, j'ai tendance à penser qu'elle était assez intelligente pour isoler les différentes salles pouvant apparaître si l'une d'entre elle venait à être détruite. Répondit-elle avec sarcasme. Et quand, en plus, tu fréquentes Salazar Serpentard en personne et que tu as un diadème qui stimule l'intelligence, je pense que t'envisage la possibilité que la magie noire puisse un jour attaquer ta création.

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il en essayant de garder un air détaché.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, Hermione est une grande fane de l'Histoire de Poudlard dans toutes ses versions. Se moqua-t-elle, ses yeux marron brillant de sous-entendu. Et Luna est une grande amie de la Dame Grise, la fille de Rowena.

Encore une fois il eut un moment de battement. Aucun ne parla, ils ne se regardaient pas non plus. La nuit était calme, froide, humide, le vent à l'abonné absent. Comme les animaux.

-C'est très étrange d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Il ne répondit pas autrement que par un soupir ennuyé.

-Oh ça va hein, je n'aime juste pas le silence. Alors je meuble comme je peux. Reprit-elle d'un ton las.

Juste par provocation, il ne répondit rien.

-Je vois, et bien si je peux dire ce que je veux sans que tu ne répondes, je vais en profiter. C'est moi qui t'avais collé ces trucs, des chewing-gums, dans les cheveux l'année où il y a eu le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, durant l'épreuve du labyrinthe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Articula-t-il lentement en tournant la tête à la même vitesse.

-Ah ça y est tu réponds ?

-Répète un peu.

-Tu vois, le chewing-gum, c'est un bonbon moldu avec différents goûts, qui ne fond pas et se mâche à l'infini. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui rappelait vraiment celui des jumeaux. Tu te souviens que je n'avais rien fais, sur le coup, quand tu as dit devant tout le monde que la déclaration venait de moi, quelques mois plus tôt (1). Mais tu sais, quand on grandit avec six frères, dont Fred et Georges, et quand on a une mère comme la mienne, se venger sans se faire prendre, devient une seconde nature. Et puis, tu étais tellement fasciné par la Fleurk que, franchement, ça a été vraiment facile.

-Est-ce que tu suicidaires où juste inconsciente ? Répondit-il d'une voix étrange entre l'amusement et la menace.

-Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu as opté pour une coupe plus courte. Reprit-elle comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé, d'un ton moqueur.

-Merlin, tu ne sais pas à quel point me le dire est une grossière erreur Weasley, ricana-t-il avec provocation.

Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise et son regard flancha légèrement.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit-elle en cachant assez mal son inquiétude.

Il ne répondit donc pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire en coin machiavélique. Elle l'avait dit elle-même : les Serpentard sont des fourbes. Et que Merlin en soit témoin, il le démontrera quand elle s'y attendra le moins. Mais ça, il se garda bien de lui faire savoir.

-Je vais me répéter Malefoy, mais j'ai grandis avec frères plus âgés. Dit-elle sans cligner des yeux devant sa réaction.

-Tu crois me menacer en parlant d'eux ? Pouffa-t-il spontanément.

-Ah non. Du tout. Répondit-elle très sincèrement. Ce que je fais, c'est te mettre en garde contre moi.

Il pouffa de nouveau, mais plus fort, en secouant la tête négligemment, avant de regarder le ciel. Les nuages aux couleurs de ses yeux glissaient dans le vent qui semblait violent, bien des mètres au-dessus de leur tête, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas au sol.

Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, les cumulus qui se rapprochaient étaient plus noirs, gorgés d'eau, et si l'on regardait au loin, par-dessus les falaises de la cuvette de leur Cascade, on devinait les rideaux de pluie. Mais il ne faisait étrangement pas si froid pour un début d'hiver. Où peut-être était-ce lui qui ne le ressentait pas ?

Comme un écho à ses pensées, la rousse se leva, prétextant vouloir retourner au chaud, avant de rentrer en refermant doucement la porte. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas réveiller Hermione, que contrairement à Blaise ou Potter il pouvait la laisser sans craindre une perquisition officieuse pour de quelconques informations. Elle poserait directement les questions, même les plus gênantes si elle le voulait, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

Enfin seul, il s'autorisa un profond soupir de dépit, d'ennui, et paradoxalement, de soulagement. Potter n'était en rien le sujet de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas menti, il sentait, comme une intuition sauvage, que le brun s'en sortirait. Il avait réellement envisagé la possibilité de s'y rendre sans Hermione plus d'une fois, il n'allait pas faire une scène alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement les motivations du brun. Il n'était pas non plus emballé à l'idée qu'il se retrouve avec cette vérité entre les mains avant lui ou la brunette. Mais s'il était certain d'une chose : c'est qu'il ne s'en servirait jamais contre lui, ou elle. Et qu'il viendrait le leur porter dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

Non, la vraie raison de ce soupir était bien plus personnelle. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait passé deux semaines enfermé dans sa propre tête, et que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en dire, cet état de fait lui serrait le cœur. Il avait déjà perdu tellement d'année de sa vie… Mais il était soulagé d'en finir. Parce qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Tout comme il ne s'était pas trompé. Tout ça n'avait pas servi à rien.

Il était là.

Il le sentait, se sentais, plus vivant que jamais.

En lui, accroché à son âme par l'invisible, l'intouchable, l'inimaginable, l'innommable.

Intimement liés, comme l'était la Terre et du Soleil, par une force dépassant l'entendement et la logique.

Le monstre.

Existait-il vraiment une différence entre eux ? Il n'en était plus tellement sûr. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement différent, hormis cette présence. Cette chose, qui autrefois, était retenu dans son ventre et qui aujourd'hui s'étendait dans tout son corps. Mentalement, il se sentait juste plus libre, d'une manière inexplicable. Comme si son cerveau venait de recevoir une autorisation qu'il attendait depuis toujours, sans le savoir. Comme si la balance avait été équilibrée.

Mais il ne comprenait encore pas vraiment, ne réalisait pas non plus. Il se sentait différent, d'une bien étrange manière. Il se sentait différent, et en même temps, pas du tout. Il pensait et ressentait toujours pareilles, bien que tout lui semblaient plus vrai maintenant.

Était-ce vraiment lui qui se sentait plus libre ? Ou le monstre ? La distinction avait-elle encore un sens maintenant ? Il aurait bien répondu que oui. Mais si elle ne venait pas de lui, il éprouvait pourtant cette liberté comme bel et bien sienne.

Il ne sut vraiment combien de temps il passa dehors, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Quand il revient à peu près sur Terre, il entendait du bruit à l'intérieure, sans parvenir à l'identifier. Il ne vit pas Weasley à travers la baie vitrée quand il tourna la tête et il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il se leva et gagna la porte en de grandes enjambées. Il fit irruption dans la pièce, mais à peine entré, il se stoppa. D'abord stupéfait, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il voyait.

Weaslette était assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur d'Hermione, posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière de l'objet et rendait son expression encore plus… déstabilisante. Elle était clairement fascinée, voire hypnotisée.

Elle regardait très certainement une vidéo, puisque la lumière émise pas l'écran variait à chaque instant et le son de l'ordinateur défilait une bande-son où des gens parlaient sur de la musique. Il était abasourdit qu'elle sache s'en servir. Et la curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle regardait le fit bouger jusqu'à elle.

Elle l'avait vu et certainement entendu arriver. Mais trop obnubilé par la technologie moldu, elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle visionnait quelque chose… D'indescriptible. Enfin, si, il pouvait très bien décrire ce qu'il voyait, mais de là à le comprendre et savoir ce que c'était…

Un paysage noir, une plaine immense, s'étendait jusqu'à des volcans rougeoyants sous un grand ciel sombre. Ce qu'il savait être la caméra bougeait dans le ciel à une hauteur inaccessible à l'homme sans un balai ou des ailes. Et au milieu de ce paysage, des hommes, une immense armée comme il n'en existait certainement pas. Des légions d'hommes à pertes de vu. Enfin, il s'imagina que c'était des hommes, jusqu'à ce que l'image change pour montre leurs visages, qui n'en étaient pas. C'était des créatures inconnues, ignobles et repoussantes au possible. Leur peau semblait visqueuse, recouvertes de pustules en tout genre. Leurs os prenaient des formes et des angles incongrus et tous ceux qui apparurent à l'écran possédaient au moins une malformation. Ces horribles créatures avançaient en rythme avec la musique aussi imposante que devaient l'être ses mille instruments.

Il ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée et un petit :

-Les moldus sont des malades… Lui échappa du bout des lèvres.

-C'est des génies ouais ! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant de lâcher un petit soupir d'aise quand un blond aux longs cheveux apparut à l'écran. Légolas est vraiment trop canon.

-Légo… Quoi, mais tu connais ce truc en plus ?!

-J'ai déjà emprunté des livres à Hermione. Ricana-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé d'en face.

-Je ne dis pas ça juste pour le plaisir de te contredire, mais ce n'est pas un livre sur tes genoux. Se défendit-il d'un ton narquois.

-Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment te taire sur les sujets que tu ne connais pas. Se moqua la rousse en levant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui, bien que ce ne fût que très rapide. Le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est une série de livres. Les moldus interprètent ces des livres en se filmant, c'est une histoire raconté sous une autre forme. J'ai vu qu'Hermione l'avait sur son ordinateur dès que je l'ai allumé. Elle m'avait déjà montré Star Wars !

-Tu connais…

-Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton las, tu ne devrais pas oublier que tu n'es pas le seul Sang-Pur à avoir tout ignoré des moldus avant de la rencontrer, elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Répliqua-t-il, l'air détendu alors qui avait envie de lui jeter au visage le premier objet qui lui tombera sous la main.

-Que si l'on peut être considéré comme des traitres à notre sang, on en reste pas moins Sang-Pur. Et que l'on peut effectivement être des « traitres » parce que ma famille n'a pas les mêmes principes et valeurs que les autres, mais l'on n'est pas pour autant expert en moldu. Répondit-elle après avoir stoppé sa vidéo. Hermione et Harry nous ont fait découvrir leur monde lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans nos vies. Ce que je veux dire, Malefoy, c'est que tu passes pour un con, en ayant l'air étonné que je connaisse tout ça alors que je la connais, elle, depuis des années et certainement mieux que toi. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais finir mon film, merci, bonne soirée, ce n'était vraiment pas un plaisir de te parler.

Il aurait très bien pu l'en empêcher de continuer son « film » en parlant, même pour ne rien dire. Il aurait très bien plus répondre avec sa meilleure répartie en utilisant la même violence à peine caché, et pourtant, il resta là. Coi. Immobile. Elle remit sa vidéo en marche et le dialogue entre les personnages mit définitivement fin au leur.

Il eut une pensée pour Blaise lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bar pour avaler un shoot de Whisky afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Assit au bar, son verre vide toujours en main, l'esprit irrémédiablement ailleurs, il était totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Il finit par réaliser après un certain temps que Weasley l'avait rejoint sur les tabourets, un grand verre de jus de citrouille en main. Elle avait l'air aussi pensive qu'il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente sa présence.

-Au fait, Harry m'a parlé de sa petite altercation avec Zabini au sujet de son passé et des Reliques. Il y a quelque chose dont je suis presque sûr, tout comme l'est Hermione. Dit-elle d'un ton lent, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La seule fois où l'on en a parlé avec lui il s'est énervé, et on a compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, mais tu peux dire à Zabini que si, il a bien vu la Mort. Il a vu Dumbledore, plus précisément. Il lui a parlé, et c'est lui qui lui a révélé qu'il pouvait choisir de partir « plus loin » ou de rester.

Bouche-bé, il la regarda au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, alors qu'elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

-Harry pense que Dumbledore était trop… lui-même pour être la Mort. Seulement, la Mort, si elle est bien une chose, elle est aussi un état. Et si l'être, la chose, qu'Elle est peut fabriquer de tels objets que les Reliques, fouiller la mémoire des personnes qu'Elle a touché ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Ou même simplement utiliser l'âme ou l'apparence de Dumbledore pour dire ce qu'Elle voulait dire. Mais il l'a vu, c'est lui qui lui a donné ce choix.

Elle marqua une pause, mais il était trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

-En fait, le conte ne s'est pas poursuivi, il s'est répété, bien que différemment. Tu-Sais-Qui était l'incarnation du premier frère. Rogue était le second, Harry le troisième. Dumbledore a toujours représenté la Mort. Il est le lien entre les trois, et les liens sont les même que ceux de l'histoire. Tu-Sais-Qui avait peur de Dumbledore, mais il était en constante provocation, il cherchait toujours à le surpasser, l'humilier. Exactement comme le premier. Rogue était en lien avec Dumbledore à cause de Lily, il voulait préserver Harry pour sauvegarder ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. Comme le deuxième frère et sa fiancée décédée qu'il voulait revoir. Quant à Harry… Il voulait juste vivre, Dumbledore est celui qui a permis que ce soit possible, comme la Mort l'avait fait en donnant la cape. Tu-Sais-Qui est mort pour le pouvoir. Rogue par amour. Et Harry s'est rendu à Tu-Sais-Qui, sachant qu'il allait mourir. Il a accueilli la Mort… « comme un vieil ami ». C'est bien les mots du livre non ?

Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il hocha tout de même la tête affirmativement, alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il affirmait. Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avoir une autre réaction.

-Juste, ne dis pas à Harry que je t'en ai parlé. Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis, s'il ne voulait pas que tu en parles ?

-Parce qu'il a tort de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Tu devais savoir cette partie de l'histoire.

Il eut un minuscule sourire mauvais, qu'elle ne manqua pas.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le laisser dans le déni, particulièrement quand je peux lui faire savoir qu'il a tort… Susurra-t-il en se délectant de l'expression scandalisé et menaçante qui teintait de le visage de la rousse.

-Ecoute, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid avec un regard noir, je ne sais pas comment tu vies le fait de faire l'objet d'une prophétie et tout le bordel que ça implique. L'obligation de réussir pour les autres, pour soi-même, par ce que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous. Se réveiller tous les jours en sachant que peut-être à cause de soi, la guerre et ses morts n'auraient servis à rien. De savoir que l'on traine derrière nous la responsabilité de mettre en échec l'œuvre de la vie d'Harry, de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix et par extension d'Hermione elle-même. Tout comme l'on pourrait rendre le sacrifice de Lily Potter, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Malefoy, d'Andrew et d'Elizabeth Granger et bien d'autres inutiles. Se dire qu'éventuellement, on pourrait être responsable de la mort des personnes que l'on aime ainsi que de la totalité des nés-moldus, parce qu'on n'a pas été à la hauteur. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vies le fait d'être aujourd'hui le mec qui a le futur du monde de la magie sur les épaules. Mais tu veux savoir une chose, Malefoy ? Je suis certaine que tu ne diras rien à Harry. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il est la seule personne sur cette Terre a éventuellement pouvoir comprendre ce que tu éprouves. Et je vais m'avancer à dire que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'Harry tenait énormément à Dumbledore, je vais également supposer que tu sais qu'il a assisté à sa mort, tout comme toi. Tu as compris maintenant qu'il a eu la chance de pouvoir lui reparler. Alors tu vas prendre deux minutes Malefoy, réfléchir un instant, et tu comprendras très vite pourquoi je te l'ai dit et pourquoi je savais que tu fermerais ta gueule.

Heureusement pour lui, comme pour elle, et il ne savait par car miracle cela était possible, mais il avait réussi à rester totalement inexpressif. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait réagir.

Et c'est là, qu'il l'entendit.

Le petit rire du monstre qui, en lui, rigolait. Weaslette était décidément la seule à pouvoir avoir une conversation avec lui… La seule qui oserait lui parler ainsi sans risquer de subir sa colère. C'était étrange mais dans leur haine mutuelle, il existait une sorte de complicité réciproque, un petit quelque chose de commun entre eux. En dehors d'Hermione, évidemment.

-Très bien, je ne lui dirais rien. Concéda le blond avec un petit sourire calculateur, son regard de glace animé d'une lueur d'amusement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te faire sourire ? Aboya-t-elle apparemment très mécontente de la réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Oh mais rien du tout, Weaslette. Sourit-il encore plus.

-Complètement lunatique le pauvre garçon. Marmonna-t-elle sérieusement, pour elle-même, comme si elle faisait un diagnostic de sa santé mentale.

Le silence revient, et les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler lentement. Weasley avait tellement utilisé l'ordinateur qu'il ne marchait plus, l'écran avait finir par s'éteindre. Et aucun d'eux n'avaient su comment le faire remarcher. Car bien malgré lui, le blond avait fini par vraiment s'ennuyer, et était venu regarder la longue vidéo moldu étrange du « Seigneur des Anneaux ». Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voyait, et il avait surtout eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'Hermione et son amie appréciait là-dedans. La magie était ridiculement représentée, l'un des hommes ressemblait à Dumbledore en plus jeune, plus faible, beaucoup moins imposant et sans lunettes, dont la baguette magique était une canne dont il s'aidait pour marcher. Bon, il maniait surement mieux l'épée que l'ancien directeur, mais il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore en tenir une non plus. Il vit des demi-hommes se cachant d'une pauvre imitation d'un détraqueur qui le fit soupirer et l'anneau du titre n'avait pour le moment strictement rien de l'objet surpuissant dont Weasley lui vantait les mérites quand il se plaignait.

La rouquine commençait à somnoler et il se leva pour… il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas rester près d'un Weasley endormit. Il ouvrit la porte et gagna la terrasse sans un bruit. Ses pas aussi souples et légers que ceux d'un animal en chasse. Son regard alerte, son visage froid et imperturbable. Le vent s'était levé.

Les doigts contractés sur le garde-fou, ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur les trois tombes. Il ferma lentement les paupières avant de se jeter en avant dans le vide.

Il déploya ses ailes justes avant de toucher le sol et plana doucement jusqu'aux sépultures. Toujours sans bruit il se posa au sol et le temps d'une seconde, ses iris de rapace se posèrent sur une souris qui courait entre les brins d'herbes recouverts de givre. Les plumes ébouriffées, il rentra la tête dans ces dernières. Le lac rendait l'air glacial et geste instinctif le garda légèrement au chaud. Il fixait maintenant les mots gravés dans la pierre sans vraiment les voir. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il sentit une perle salé rouler sur sa pommette et il réalisa qu'il était assis au sol et avait repris sa forme humaine. Il la laissa glisser sur sa joue, lui glaçant la peau. Ce fut la seule qu'il autorisa à couler.

Il en avait eu besoin, la part de lui qui venait de revenir dans ce monde avait eu besoin d'exprimer cette douleur qui lui encerclait le cœur à cet instant.

-Ta mort ne sera pas vaine mère, articula-t-il douloureusement. Je suis proche du but. Je serais bientôt heureux. Père sera mort. Hermione a pu retrouver sa deuxième famille. Et elle m'accepte.

Evidemment il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il ne put retenir un sourire. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était là. Elle l'avait entendu. Comme si elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle l'avait écouté. Drago tourna la tête vers les deux autres personnes reposant près de sa mère avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Tout comme vos sacrifices ne seront pas inutiles. Dit-il cette fois d'une voix ferme. Je protégerais Hermione jusqu'à ma mort, et si un jour je ne suis plus en là pour prendre soin d'elle, Potter et ses amis se feront un devoir de me relever.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel partie de lui venait de dire ça, mais une vague culpabilité lui coupa le souffle après ces mots. Il reprit sa forme d'hiboux Grand-Duc et décolla rapidement. Il venait de se poser une bien étrange question.

Les parents d'Hermione, étaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir toutes ces années ? Si tel était le cas, que pensaient-ils aujourd'hui du fait qu'il fréquentait leur fille de cette manière ?

Une part de lui s'en fichait éperdument, car il se savait sincère, mais l'autre partie s'en voulait parce qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'eux pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur enfant. Les deux sentiments étaient véritablement étranges et surtout contradictoires. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier quelle partie de lui ressentait quelle émotions.

Si tant est qu'il existait encore plusieurs morceaux…

En fait, depuis son réveil, il savait que le monstre était là, mais il arrivait à peine à le distinguer, en dehors de la magie de l'animal qui semblait s'ajouter à la sienne en un mélange parfaitement homogène. Et alors qu'il regagnait la terrasse et reprenait forme humaine, une traîné de lumière blanche fendit le ciel jusqu'à lui avant de prendre l'apparence d'un patronus en forme de panthère.

-Intrus repéré à Poudlard, tirez-vous vite. Parla la voix de Blaise, en un murmure précipité, avant de disparaître.

Il n'eut pas besoin de rentrer prévenir Weasley, elle venait de débarquer en furie, baguette en main.

-Est-ce que je réveille Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Non au contraire, assure toi qu'elle ne se réveille pas, je reviens au plus vite avec Potter. Répondit-il en lui tournant le dos, vérifiant qu'il avait toutes ses armes en poches et son porte-monnaie magique.

-Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elle et il vaut mieux que l'on y aille pas tous, vous nous rejoindrez si on a besoin d'aider je t'enverrais un patronus. Mais Hermione est trop fatiguée pour venir, je ne veux pas risquer sa vie.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Malefoy, je trouve déjà ça limite que tu choisisses à sa place, alors tu décideras encore moins pour moi ! Répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Et je sais me servir d'un balai, au cas où il faudrait te le rappeler, donc saches je viendrais quoi que tu en penses !

Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter, il obtempéra d'un haussement d'épaules. Et s'il hésita à partir lorsqu'elle alla donner une potion de somnifère à la brune, il ne le fit pourtant pas. Sachant très bien qu'elle réveillerait Hermione juste par vengeance, ou le rejoindrait seule en volant de la manière la plus stupide qu'il soit.

-Comment on y va ? Demanda la rousse avec un regard déterminé, refermant la porte d'un geste sec.

-Je vais me transformer et tu vas monter sur mon dos. Répondit-il avec nonchalance. Ah, et, si tu viens, tu m'obéis. Tu n'as pas le choix Weasley, tu vas me faire confiance et me laisser gérer ça.

A son tour, elle accepta sans rechigner et sous l'habituelle forme d'hippogriffe il s'envola. Elle s'agrippa à ses plumes comme si c'était pour elle un exercice habituel. Une fois en dehors des champs d'action des sorts de protection, il n'hésita pas un instant. Il plongea en vrille et transplana. Ils apparurent au-dessus des montagnes entourant le château et il vola bas pour limiter les risques d'être repérer. Il se posa au bord du Lac Noir, sur les rives opposées à Poudlard. Il reprit forme humaine et demanda à la rousse de sortir son miroir.

Mais Potter ne se montra pas et encore une fois il sut quoi faire, instinctivement. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ à la jeune fille qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Tout en lui disant d'isoler ses vêtements de froid et de les imperméabiliser, il retira ses chaussures, et métamorphosa ses vêtements en maillot de bain.

Il entra dans l'eau après et lui expliqua rapidement le plan, sa peau se recouvrant d'écailles grises le cloîtrant de la température glaciale proche du zéro.

-Wow, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Lâcha sincèrement la rousse en le rejoignant.

Il eut un petit rire cynique et il plongea, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. La métamorphose fut instantanée quand le liquide glacé toucha sa peau. Lorsqu'il inspira ses branchies guidèrent l'eau jusqu'à ses poumons et il tourna la tête vers la rouquine qui nageait tant bien que mal avec ses chaussures changés en palme en caoutchouc, et ses vêtements qui, même secs, entravaient ses mouvements. Ses yeux à lui voyaient parfaitement sous l'eau et il lui tendit la main en observant rapidement autour d'eux. Elle l'attrapa d'un geste vif et ensemble ils se mirent à nager. Drago avait utilisé sa magie pour imiter la mutation de la branchiflore et goûtait avec un étrange plaisir à la vie sous l'eau pour la première fois. Weasley assurait la lumière avec sa baguette, lui gérait le chemin et principalement la vitesse.

Sa peau était fait d'écailles de poissons, glissant dans l'eau à la perfection, ses pieds s'étaient allongés et palmés comme une queue de sirène, bien qu'il gardait toujours ses deux jambes, rendant la progression encore plus aisée. Des petites nageoires avaient poussé le long de ses côtes, et un aileron faussement rigide prolongeait sa colonne. Ses mains également palmées brassaient l'eau avec facilité et ses orbites agrandies lui permettaient de se diriger sans effort.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau dont la température ne les touchait pas, grâce à la magie. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit rendait le Lac bien plus noir et intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà d'origine. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom aux yeux du blond. Le noir était si profond, si opaque, qu'on aurait cru l'eau réellement colorée. Ce faux vide imposant, silencieux, les entourait totalement, les englobants de tous les côtés. S'ils levaient les yeux il n'y avait plus de ciel. Et s'ils les baissaient, il n'y avait pas de fond.

Drago ne savait pas exactement de quel animal il tenait son flaire, mais même sous l'eau, il s'entait l'odeur du sang. Ténue, trouble. Ce sang était vieux, aussi vieux que l'école. C'était elle qui le guidait, il la suivait, encore par pure instinct. Il sentait ce sang différent, comme empoisonné. Non, il était magique. Et ses effluves-là, étaient gravés le temps. La magie laisse toujours des traces, très particulièrement la magie noire, il le savait.

Tout comme il savait qu'ils pourraient entrer par-là, parce que son emplacement n'était plus tellement secret et le fait que Weasley ne se soit pas opposé à son plan – malgré qui lui ait explicitement demandé de ne pas le faire – lui permettait d'être certain du résultat.

Ils croisèrent des strangulos et nombreuses autres créatures du lac mais aucune ne semblaient oser les approcher. Était-ce dû au regard menaçant de Weasley et sa baguette lumineuse, ou ce qu'il dégageait lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire, car les créatures les regardaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre. Un tentacule du calamar les frôla mais ils n'en virent pas le corps. Ce tentacule, bien qu'il manqua de peu de les percuter, eut le eut le mérite de faire fuir l'attroupement d'êtres des mers qui les suivaient non loin, armés de leur lance et poussant parfois des cris entre l'aiguë insupportable et des notes lyriques.

Les vêtements de la rousse qui flottait autour d'elle, aussi sec que la normale, se prenaient parfois dans des branches mortes coulées, des algues étrangement épineuses. Elle finit par changer ses vêtements en maillot de bain également, aussi exaspéré que lui, si ce n'est plus, par ces ralentissements inopportuns. La progression fut dès lors plus simple et Drago put prendre de la vitesse plus aisément. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lac, traînant avec lui une Weasley de plus en plus tendue et qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme, et dont les doigts se crispaient autour des siens, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

Son _Lumos Maxima_ n'était plus assez puissant pour vraiment les aider, c'était surtout et principalement les yeux du garçon qui leur permettaient de continuer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui les séparait de la surface, mais ici, il n'y avait plus rien. Enfin, plus âme qui vive. Animal ou végétal, seule la roche avait élu domicile ici. Aucun être ne les suivait maintenant, ils étaient seuls, et la pression de l'eau commençait à se faire sentir, même pour lui et sa protection d'écailles. Malheureusement pour elle, la piste qu'il suivait plongeait encore plus bas.

Ils arrivèrent là où l'odeur de l'hémoglobine était la plus forte, et il sentait la jeune fille au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, et malgré les différents sorts, ses poumons semblaient avoir du mal à se remplir d'air.

Drago se stoppa devant un énorme tuyau, encastré dans la roche au fond d'une crevasse, fermé par une grille épaisse. Le garçon tira sa baguette de son short alors que Weasley venait prendre appuie sur son épaule à deux mains. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas avoir à vraiment la porter. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, décidant d'ignorer la voix qui lui disait de faire attention, mais elle ne réagit pas, les paupières lourdes. Il recula de quelques mètres en la soutenant pour faire sauter la grille. Il fut étonné de ne pas rencontrer plus de défenses que cela, mais ne se laissa pas distraire longtemps, et en fut même plutôt content. Après tout, ils étaient au moins à plusieurs kilomètres sous terre, aucun humain n'aurait pu accéder à cet endroit, la preuve venant du fait que la rousse venait de perdre connaissance.

Il entra dans la tuyauterie et ressouda le métal derrière lui, sans savoir si c'était par respect ou sécurité. Ils n'étaient pas dans les égouts, mais l'eau était plus sale ici qu'ailleurs et elle n'en était pas moins ragoutante dans ses poumons. Un gout de pourriture, de mort, lui prenait la gorge et les bronches couvrant celui du sang. Il grimaça de dégoût et accéléra l'allure afin de se dépêcher d'en sortir, plus ou moins aidé par Weasley, pour rester objectif.

La plomberie avança à l'horizontal sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'au moment où elle marqua un angle droit à la verticale. Ils remontèrent le tuyau d'un _assendio_ et il fit sauter la bouche d'égout qui les mena à l'air libre.

Il la poussa à l'extérieur comme il put et rassembla le reste de ses forces pour se hisser lui-même dehors. Reprenant son apparence et retransformant ses vêtements, il s'affala au sol, le souffle court, les muscles endoloris. Et un gout horrible dans la bouche qui semblait s'être accroché à sa trachée. Les yeux fermés, la main sur la poitrine, il avait la nausée. Il eut l'impression de n'avoir eu qu'une seconde de répit avant d'entendre :

-Allez, il ne faut pas traîner ! Debout ! S'écria Weasley d'un ton pressant.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et fit face à sa main tendue et son visage fermé. Il l'attrapa sans réfléchir et une fois debout il eut à peine le temps de regarder – pour ne pas dire admirer – les lieux, que déjà la rousse partait dans l'autre direction. Il comprenait très bien sa réaction, il savait où ils étaient et comprenait qu'il était difficile pour elle d'être là. Et pourtant, il serait bien resté ici à…

Son cerveau se stoppa.

Il était là.

Un monstre. D'une toute autre espèce.

Un frisson traversa son corps et une étrange chaleur l'accompagna. Durant à peine une fraction de seconde, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire se dessina ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Le Monstre de Serpentard.

Le si célèbre Basilic.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Sa chair avait disparu, rongé par les vers, et la peau commençait à se décomposer, les os sortaient par endroit sous les tissus organiques. Sa tête au sol sur le côté, le reste de son corps d'une douzaine de mètre, reposant dans un petit bassin.

D'où le gout de l'eau.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et crut sincèrement qu'il allait vomir. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Mais ce qu'il voyait était tellement impressionnant, et paradoxalement, le prenait tellement aux tripes, qu'il ne pouvait vomir. La colossale mâchoire édentée, ouverte en grand devait faire la taille d'Hagrid debout. Une énorme tâche noire maculait la pierre sur laquelle elle reposait. Ses orbites creuses portaient encore les marques de ses yeux crevés. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était la plaie dans son palais. Un trou béant, résultat du coup d'épée fatal.

Étourdit, il eut un pas de recul. Il put ainsi voir que le monstre reposait au pied d'une immense – et magnifique – statue de Salazar Serpentard, surement aussi haute qu'était long le serpent.

Et Potter... Potter s'était battu contre ce serpent ?! Avec une pitoyable épée qui n'avait dû faire qu'alourdir chacun de ses gestes ?! Et il avait gagné ?! A douze ans ?!

C'était irréel. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à… cette monstruosité, il se sentait… Il n'avait même pas de mot, le terme « idiot », ou même « con », lui semblait trop faible. Et dire que durant des années, il avait justement trouvé Potter faible. Il l'avait toujours pensé inutiles sans ses amis. Particulièrement sans elle, sans son cerveau. Hermione.

Mais il avait pourtant fait face à cette chose, bel et bien seul. Il avait entendu les histoires, les ragots de couloirs. Oui, l'oiseau de Dumbledore était venu l'aider en crevant les yeux du serpent et en lui amenant l'épée. Mais Potter était seul pour recevoir des coups, seul pour soulever cette épée de Gobelin. Et aussi courageux que puisse être un Griffondor, aussi historique que puisse être l'arme, il lui semblait inconcevable qu'un enfant ait pu s'avancer pour faire face à un animal aux dents presque aussi grandes que lui.

-MALEFOY ! Hurla la voix de Weasley fille, au loin.

Revenant sur terre, comme si elle l'avait giflé, il tourna les talons et la rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Elle attendait devant une lourde porte. Laissé ouverte par les derniers visiteurs, ou ouverte par ses soins ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais à son expression il préféra ne pas lui parler et ils continuèrent le chemin sans un mot, leur baguette pour les éclairer. Cette fois, c'était elle qui le guidait, même s'il aurait pu le faire sous forme animal. Il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser passer devant.

Il était sincèrement abasourdit d'être dans la Chambre des Secret, bien que l'idée venait de lui. C'était une sorte d'honneur pour le Serpentard qu'il était. Et seule la raison de son passage l'empêchait d'étaler sa joie. Tout en marchant dans les boyaux de l'école, suivis par les échos de leur pas, il espéra sans espérer que Blaise ne soit pas là. Là-haut.

Sur leur route, ils durent passer par un petit trou creusé sous un éboulement de pierre et ils croisèrent même l'une des peaux d'une très vieille mue du Monstre de Serpentard. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un croisement étrange de tuyauterie, et elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait remonter par l'un d'entre eux.

Et se posa alors le premier vrai problème. Pour rentrer dans l'école à proprement parler, ils devaient escalader un tuyau très raide et assez étroit. Ils n'avaient pas de balais et un hippogriffe ne passait pas dedans.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre la forme d'un phénix ? Demanda Weasley d'un ton dubitatif. C'est Fumseck qui nous avait remonté en seconde année.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit-il sincèrement en crachant pour la centième fois dans le but de faire partir le gout de chair en décomposition de sa bouche. Et si je le peux, je ne sais pas non plus si j'en aurais les capacités. Quand je suis un hippogriffe je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me salue. Tu n'as pas de l'alcool pour que je me rince la bouche ? L'eau ne fait que dalle. Lui demanda Drago avec un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il avala sa salive.

-Tu peux essayer ? Pour le phénix ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder dans le tuyau.

Il allait répliquer mais elle se redressa brusquement et lui lança un petit flacon en plastique à l'aspect moldu.

-Mets-en dans le bouchon et dilue avec de l'eau. Lui conseilla-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, mais le regard ailleurs, comme si elle pensait à autre chose.

-Inutiles, rien ne peut être pire que maintenant. Répliqua-t-il en portant la bouteille directement à sa bouche.

A peine la gorgée en bouche, il eut un sourire satisfait qui fit ouvrir grand la bouche et les yeux de la rousse. Il passa le liquide qui lui brûlait littéralement la bouche dans chacune de ses joues avant de le recracher par terre.

-Tu... Malefoy… Hoqueta Weasley en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Tu viens de te faire un bain de bouche avec de l'alcool à 90° ! C'est pour désinfecter les blessures !

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de lui lancer son désinfectant qu'elle faillit ne pas rattraper.

-Je te l'ai dit, rien ne pouvait être pire. Ricana-t-il en savourant enfin l'absence du gout affreux, même si son œsophage était en feu.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'en remette et réitère sa demande pour le phénix.

Il hocha la tête et se concentra. Non seulement sur la forme mais aussi sur les aptitudes associées à l'animal. La transformation ne fut pas compliquée. Mais lorsqu'il entreprit de la soulever, il ne put la décoller que d'un mètre. Il s'en était douté, il n'était pas un vrai phénix. Il en avait l'aspect mais pas les pouvoirs.

Il était un dragon.

Le déclic se fit dans son esprit et il la reposa au sol pour mettre lui aussi pieds – ou patte – à terre. Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit le regard clairement sceptique de la rousse, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de lui expliquer son entreprise.

Cette fois, il ne muta pas spontanément. Il ne le fit pas sans réfléchir. Il reprit chaque étape. Il se concentra sur son corps, actuellement celui d'un phénix, pour en sentir chaque parcelle avec précision. Il malaxa sa magie, tout en accompagnant son mouvement, la laissant libre d'agir tout en la gardant sous contrôle. Puis, il stoppa tout, avec en tête la parfaite image de la figurine de Séléné, de la taille d'un gros rapace. Et c'est là, qu'il sentit une différence avec toutes les autres fois où il s'était transformé. Un frisson le traversa, un frisson brûlant, qui lui fit reprendre sa forme humaine.

A quatre pattes au sol, il sentit sa peau se rétracter sur elle-même, comme si elle séchait et craquait à la manière de la terre sous un Soleil brûlant. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il se cambra en arrière de douleur lorsque sa peau fut transpercé par des écailles, se déchirant et tombant au sol en des lambeaux grisâtres avec ce qui avait dû être sa cape. Il entendit vaguement Weasley crier mais son propre hurlement couvrit sa voix. Ses dents poussaient, ses os se brisaient, pour se ressouder dans d'autres positions. Ses omoplates poussèrent en une douleur lancinante qui le fit haleter. Il s'écroula au sol, fatigué, épuisé. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il se concentra pour inclure ses vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en restait et qui cachait encore sa virilité, dans la transformation. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle était Weasley...

Ni Hermione, ni sa mère…

Il eut une pensée pour elles, et soudain, il réalisa qu'il devait laisser faire. Tout simplement. Se faire confiance. Il allait y arriver. Il n'en doutait pas, ou plus. Et la douleur disparu, il n'y eut plus que la chaleur. Son corps continuait de changer, et c'était presque agréable, il put même apprécier le changement comme lors de ses autres transformations.

Ses muscles étaient plus noueux, mais plus fort. Chacun de ses mouvements, même ceux incontrôlés, exultait la puissance. Ses ailes battant le vide, grandissaient dans son dos comme pour chercher à s'en défaire. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche et son cou s'allongeait au même rythme.

 _« Drago…je suis là, tout va bien… Reste calme... »_ Un murmure dans sa tête. Un écho, comme un souvenir. Puis plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ses pupilles se contractèrent avant de se dilater. La lumière au bout de la baguette de Weasley était inutile et même agressive. Il voyait parfaitement. L'obscurité n'était pas un problème, mais un avantage. Il se dressa sur ses pattes et s'ébroua en clignant des yeux lentement, les restes de sa peau tombèrent au sol. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent autour de lui et le bout de sa queue balaya les ossements de rats qui tapissaient les tuyaux.

Ses pupilles se posèrent sur elle et il s'immobilisa immédiatement.

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, les yeux exorbités, les bras ballants elle le regardait sans y croire.

Contrairement à lui, qui se sentait plus lucide que jamais.

Il était, enfin, ce qu'il était. Il se sentait aussi lui-même, entier, vivant, humain et dragon qu'il n'était possible. Il se sentait lui. Fort, puissant, féroce. Mais il sentait également, plus intensément que jamais, son sentiment protecteur envers Hermione. Ce besoin de veiller sur elle, et pas que physiquement, la protéger de la peine comme de la douleur. Il devait sauver Potter, pour elle. Il l'avait laissé derrière, car elle était trop faible, les risques étaient trop grands, mais il se sentait prêt à tout, prêt à faire ce qu'elle ferait pour le binoclard.

Se dressant sur son arrière-train, il poussa sur le sol pour s'envoler à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne s'accrocha pas à ses pattes pour qu'il la soulève. Et il ne l'attrapa pas non plus par les épaules comme il l'avait fait avec Blaise. Il la saisit sous les bras de ses pattes avant, presque comme une étreinte, bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos et que sa tête était au niveau de la base de son long cou.

Drago n'attendit pas plus, avec de grand battement d'aile, il s'engouffra dans la plomberie et à l'aide de ses pattes arrière, les griffes sorties, il se donnait de temps en temps de l'élan pour remonter plus vite.

Lorsqu'il fallut ouvrir l'entrée – en l'occurrence la sortie – de la Chambre des Secrets, elle le surprit à parler en Fourchelangue, sans hésitation. Et il ne se posa pas vraiment de questions, elle était la petite-amie de Potter et si Hermione connaissait un mot, elle devait au moins en connaitre deux, sans compter qu'elle était déjà venu et sortit d'ici. Ils vérifièrent que personnes n'étaient présent dans les toilettes de Mimi avant de sortir. Il n'y avait personne, vivant ou mort. Et pourtant, à peine un pied posé sur le carrelage, le fantôme aux épaisses lunettes fit son apparition. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur son visage et avant qu'ils n'aient dit un mot elle parla :

-Ginny Weasley ! Ricana-t-elle de sa voix aiguë. Pourquoi tu es là et comment tu peux sortir de cet endroit sans que je ne t'aie vu y entrer ?

La rouquine tourna la tête, certainement pour le chercher puisque le fantôme ne s'adressait qu'à elle. Elle croisa le regard givré d'une souris se cachant dans les tuyaux et haussa les sourcils une fois de plus. Mais sa surprise passa pour de l'amusement lorsqu'elle hocha la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Oh mais tu sais Mimi Harry m'a fait découvrir plein de secret de Poudlard… Commença la rousse avec provocation. Et je suis sûr que tu sais très bien ce que je fais ici, il t'a déjà demandé son aide, non ? On sait toute les deux que tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt, parce qu'il ne deviendra pas un fantôme et tu ne pourras plus le voir. Continua-t-elle d'un ton plus calme mais et soudainement compréhensif. Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais et je te promets de le forcer à venir de te voir au moins une fois tous les cinq ans. Ce qui est mieux que pas du tout parce que si tu ne m'aides pas, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne viendra plus jamais, j'y veillerais.

Mimi Geignarde eut l'air contrarié, elle sembla hésiter à hurler à plein poumon, mais la rouquine avait visé juste car elle leur répondit en croisant les bras.

-Il s'est réfugié dans la salle Commune des Griffondors, la Grosse Dame refuse d'ouvrir même au directeur. Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à ta mort Weasley, sache-le !

Malgré la situation, malgré sa forme, un petit couinement correspondant à un rire échappa à la souris qu'il était.

-Ne te fatigues pas Mimi, je suis quelqu'un de parole. Répondit sincèrement la rousse en souriant.

La brune à lunette ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré avant de voler jusque devant la Griffondor qui ne cilla pas.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Tout le monde prend toujours Mimi Geignarde de haut, tout le monde se moque et me ment ! Bien entendu ! Puisque c'est un fantôme elle ne ressent rien !

Des gémissements semblables à des pleurs jaillirent des lèvres transparentes du fantôme, et voyant de Weasley perdait un peu pied devant la bipolarité de la morte, il sortit de sa cachette. Il se matérialisa presque derrière Mimi et répara rapidement ses vêtements en le même costume noir qu'il avait à l'école, avant d'être vu.

-Mimi… Susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le fantôme fit volte-face en hoquetant et Weasley leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. Mimi Geignarde rougit, si tant est qu'il était possible pour un fantôme de rougir. Disons plutôt que ses joues furent moins transparentes qu'à l'accoutumé lorsqu'elle vit à qui elle faisait face.

-Drago ! Lâcha-t-elle en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses pommettes, comme si elle en sentait la chaleur. Que fais-tu ici ? Avec elle ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Cette fille, enfin, ce qu'il restait d'elle sur terre, l'avait vu au plus bas. Elle avait assisté à ses larmes, ses colères, ses échecs, ses terreurs lors de sa sixième année à l'école. Et pourtant, même s'il n'avait jamais saisit pourquoi et comment, elle avait eu l'air de s'attacher à lui. Mais pas en le prenant en pitié, elle l'avait écouté, rassuré. Elle était morte à cause de Voldemort, et il en était menacé à l'époque. Elle avait été la seule à savoir, son seul soutient.

-Mais tu l'aides ? S'écria Mimi en éclatant d'un rire faux avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Et tu vas nous aider aussi, n'est-ce pas Mimi ?

Elle eut une immédiatement une expression flatté et intéressé et il enchaîna sans attendre.

-Tout le monde sous-estime les fantômes, comme si vous n'étiez qu'uniquement capable que d'entendre. Reprit Drago en la fixant d'un regard perçant, avec une certaine difficulté puisqu'il voyait à travers elle l'expression moqueuse de la rousse. Mais tu es capable de bien plus de chose Mimi, nous le savons tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un mouvement des épaules absolument puéril, mais qui se voulait surement séducteur.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se passa une main désinvolte dans les cheveux.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, alors c'est le moment d'aller dire à Peeves tout ce que tu penses de lui, et menace-le d'appeler le Baron s'il te répond. Cries autant que tu veux, casse tout ce que tu veux, inonde tous les toilettes, les salles de bain, va foutre le bordel mimi pour tous ceux qui ont osé se moquer de toi. Répondit le blond en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais surtout, n'écoute rien de ce que répondra cet imbécile d'esprit frappeur, tu n'es pas bonne qu'à pleurer. Tu sais faire chier les gens, Mimi, et c'est un vrai don. Alors je t'en prie, déchaîne toi, le but étant d'attirer l'attention sur toi et non sur nous, évidemment.

Mimi eut l'air ravis de sa mission, et après un regard dédaigneux et méprisant pour la rousse, elle disparut derrière un miroir. Il fut assez surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait convaincu, et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle partit. Le temps d'un instant, il crut que son reflet dans le miroir venait de lui faire un clin d'œil, mais quand il se regarda de nouveau, tout était normal.

Weasley tourna vers Drago un visage perplexe, mais ce dernier savait déjà quoi faire, et ne comptait pas s'étaler en explication. Il reprit sa forme de dragon, mais de la taille d'un cheval, avec une facilité déconcertante et d'un violent coup de patte il brisa une des fenêtres des toilettes. La rousse sauta sur son dos sans poser de question, mais marmonnait tout de même dans sa barbe inexistante, rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux trop voyant. Un bruit de verre brisé et de nombreux hurlement leur donnèrent le signal d'alarme. Le fantôme semblait plutôt bien réussir sa partie du plan.

-Drago Malefoy qui se fait draguer par Mimi Geignarde devant moi… je crois que je peux mourir en paix. Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix blanche quand il décolla.

Il sauta dans le vide après s'être résigner à ne pas la laisser tomber et il s'envola à tire d'aile jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors. Il se stabilisa au niveau d'une fenêtre et elle se pencha pour frapper à la vitre. Ils entendirent des cris paniqués à l'intérieur et elle retira sa capuche, ce qui ne fit que rendre les hurlements plus intenses.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Potter ouvre la fenêtre, l'arcade ensanglanté.

-Gin... ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! C'est quoi ce dragon ?!

-C'est Malefoy, mais on verra ça plus tard ! Cria-t-elle en le tirant pas le bras. Est-ce que tu as ce que tu es venus chercher ?! On peut se tirer ?!

Potter obtempéra d'un hochement de tête en fixant le dragon la bouche ouverte. Les élèves s'étaient entassés contre les vitres, et si certain avait l'air effrayé, d'autre semblait fascinés et hurlaient d'excitation.

Mais Drago n'accordait aucune réelle attention à ce qu'il se passait chez les rouges et ors ou sur son dos. Il scrutait le parc qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite et les restes de la cabane de Hagrid, tout comme chaque fenêtre de la façade de l'école qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait personnes, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentit un poids s'ajouter à celui qu'il supportait déjà, Potter avait certainement rejoint sa copine. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de l'école en direction des arbres, il entendit des cris. Il se stoppa et chercha du regard l'origine du bruit.

-De l'autre côté de l'école ! Hurla Potter en se penchant en avant pour qu'il l'entende. Vers Pré-au-Lard !

En un battement d'aile, il fit demi-tour et survola le château. Ils passèrent au-dessus de la cour principale et au bout du chemin en pavé qui menait à la grille d'entrée, se déroulait un combat. Les Suprêmes étaient facilement reconnaissables, à leur cape noire à capuche. Tout comme l'étaient les membres de l'Ordre, habillé chacun différemment, même si certain ce cachait le visage. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que Weasley ou Potter puissent voir vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais ses yeux à lui, n'avaient aucun problème pour zoomer. Il se focalisa sur l'action, afin de repérer qui étaient venu les aider, à défaut de comprendre comment.

Mais les deux réponses virent en une. Elle était là à visage découvert. Merlin seul savait comment elle s'était réveillée, mais elle était là. Le visage déformé par la colère. Avançant au milieu du combat la tête haute, lançant des sorts de tous les côtés, ses yeux pivotants dans tous les sens. Il y avait McGonagall, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Lovegood, Longdubas, Thomas, Finnigan, les sœur Patil, ainsi que trois autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et à sa plus grande surprises, se battant à leur côté, Pansy Parkinson.

Il retrouva rapidement Hermione, sans faire attention aux hurlements monstrueux de Potter. Elle venait de se prendre un sort de découpe dans le dos qui la fit s'écrouler au sol. Il poussa un hurlement terrifiant et toutes les têtes au sol se levèrent vers lui.

Potter et Weasley crièrent à plein poumon quand il fonça au sol en flèche, bouillonnant de rare, les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait attaqué la brunette. Juste avant de toucher le sol, il déploya ses ailes et plana au-dessus du groupe, la gueule ouverte en en grognement menaçant. Il referma ses dents sur l'épaule de l'assaillant d'Hermione avant de remonter à tire d'aile à plusieurs mètres. Il le secoua de droite à gauche avant de le lâcher brusquement. L'homme s'écrasa au sol en un craquement sinistre qui tétanisa l'assemblé.

Il replongea vers la bataille et Potter sauta de son dos lorsqu'il rasa le sol, avant de courir jusqu'à la brunette. Il remonta en pic et la voix de Weasley lui parvint au milieu du vent.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Il faut aller les aider !

« _Oh_ , _ne te fous pas de moi, Granger hein ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de tenir le rôle de ta meilleure amie alors que je ne la connais pas, et Potter t'a grillé en une seconde, tu n'es clairement pas capable de te battre._ » Lui répondit-il d'un ton de reproche en prenant de l'altitude.

* * *

(1) Dans le livre 4, a la période de la St Valentin Dumbledore (qui est encore plus génial que dans les films) engage des lutins pour que les élèves se fassent passer des déclaration anonymement ou non, et Ginny en fait une à Harry (qui est franchement hilarante au passage) et Drago il se fou de sa gueule devant la réaction d'Harry et évidemment il les humilies au passage


End file.
